The Heroic Calamity
by AzureStoryTeller
Summary: Issei Hyoudou, a relatively normal boy, has lived an uneventful and lonely life. However, one day, he meets someone who changes it all completely. Battling demons from his past and present, he must go into the future, as the past becomes his future. Will he survive these ordeals? REWRITE OF THE ORIGINAL HEROIC CALAMITY. OOC and AU. Fem Vali.
1. Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm

_**So, this is the first chapter of the remade and rewritten "Heroic Calamity" story. After doing some reading on it, I grew dissatisfied with how the story was turning out and in all honesty, I grew to dislike how I rushed things. There were also some things that I felt should've been fleshed out more. So, as I declared before, I'm redoing all of the Heroic Calamity. I apologize to the readers that liked the original version but I decided that this needed to happen.**_

 _ **Anyways, I am tempted to give more information about this story's differences and similarities to the old version, but I think that'd be giving away info, so I won't be doing that. Also, I'll be doing what I've done before and suggest music to listen to, which can be found on Youtube, so do with that as you will.**_

 _ **Now, let us begin.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm**

Issei, a young 17-year-old boy, had just begun his 2nd year of High School at Kuoh Academy. He was the son of a successful businessman and fashion designer but he was, by-no-means, filthy rich. Rather, he lived comfortably, going to a school that was conveniently close to his home. He had a rather average build, with brown eyes and brown hair. His personality was quite pleasant, however, he was often withdrawn and didn't speak to others too much. To those that knew him, however, knew him to be a very kind and generous person, even a bit loud once he was comfortable.

For a long time, he lived alone, his parents too far and busy with work to come home to see him. He remembered how he used to stay with a neighbor, but even those days ended when they moved away, along with their daughter, his closest friend at that time.

He grew independent, learning how to cook, clean, and work alone. It was quite sad and lonely, but nevertheless, he didn't blame anyone, understanding that that was just how the dice rolled.

However, the day soon came when this quiet life ended.

On the first day of his 2nd year of High School, Issei had to endure a long and repetitive speech from the Headmaster. He didn't pay too much attention to it since it was literally the same speech he heard on his 1st year at Kuoh.

After Homeroom class started, Issei and the rest of his peers were given a subtle surprise. A new transfer student had arrived, albeit quite late to school. He'd already heard rumors of her the moment she walked through the gates to add to that.

"Dude, I heard she's a total hot babe."

"Her boobs are huge too."

"Think she's single?"

"I heard she's from a rich family."

"She's got silver hair too. I think she's a foreigner."

Those words had circulated almost nonstop when everyone had gotten into the classroom. Now, they could be laid to rest as the answer walked in through the door.

As soon as this new student walked in through the door, he felt himself being entranced. He had to give credit to some of the rumors about this new student.

She had long silver hair that shimmered like stars that reached her upper back. At the top of her head, was a black hairband that resembled a tiara to an extent. Her eyes were like pure sapphire, shining with radiance and grace, while hiding some powerful dignity. She had a truly gifted physique, being slender, well-endowed, and taller than the average person. It was like looking at a divine princess, who could charm nearly any mortal with beauty that needed no magic.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Validia Lucieln, you can just call me Vali. I've just transferred here today and I hope to get along with all of you." Validia bowed.

"Are there any questions for Ms. Validia?" The Homeroom Teacher asked.

Several hands shot up from the class, namely the boys.

"Yes?" The Homeroom Teacher sounded exasperated.

He could already tell that a ridiculous onslaught was coming. They were ridiculous in volume and content. He eyed the two notorious perverts in the class, Motohama and Matsuda. They were always being busted for peeping on the girls in school and could never control their vulgar tongues. He often wondered what the answer was to correcting their behavior.

"How long have you been in Japan?"

"Only a few short months. My family has just moved here after a long consideration." Vali responded.

"Are you single?"

Vali raised a brow, starting to understand what the boys were like in this class.

"Yes, I am, but I don't intend to start dating anyone any time soon." Vali smiled.

That shot down several hands in one fell swoop. Unfortunately, that didn't deter Motohama and Matsuda.

"What are you three sizes?!" Matsuda barked.

"Private." Vali politely responded.

"You have no tact." Motohama pushed up his glasses, preparing to ask a question that was just as bad.

"Alright, enough! We're moving on." The Teacher cut the other half of the Perverted Duo off.

"Where are you from?"

"My family is mainly from America, but we travel a lot, so I can't say I'm from anywhere in particular."

The questions continued for a while longer before class began. During that time, Issei noticed that Vali was always polite, but when things got too personal, she'd deflect questions or decline answering. At least she was nice with strangers.

* * *

When class ended, the Teacher walked to Issei.

"Hyoudou, could you show Ms. Lucieln the campus? I'd rather not entrust her tour to the others since the boys are rather hormonal and the girls can be a bit callous at times."

Issei smiled politely.

"Of course." He rose from his seat.

"This way, please."

As they walked around campus, Issei pointed out the facilities and different clubs and classes that Kuoh had to offer.

"So, are you in any clubs, Hyoudou?"

"Issei is fine, and no, I'm not in any clubs." Issei sheepishly chuckled.

"I heard that there's an Occult Research Club here." Vali said.

"Yeah, they mainly write newspaper reports about the occult and folklore. I've read some of their papers; it's a good read."

"Who's in it?" Vali asked.

"As I remember, Rias Gremory happens to be the President, along with Akeno Himejima, Yuuto Kiba, and Koneko Tojo."

"You're really well-informed." Vali grinned.

"I guess I'm just nosy." Issei retorted.

For the next half-hour, the two began to get to know one another. Vali liked the color white, ramen, exercising, singing, and reading. Unlike some stereotypical rumors that Issei had heard about her, she was clearly scholarly and cultured. She had read Hamlet, Romeo & Juliet, Plato, The Art of War by Sun Tzu, and Socrates.

Issei also traded information about himself. He liked taking walks, listening to music, cheesecake, and the color navy. He wasn't as cultured as she was, but he also did a fair bit of reading.

He found it odd that they were hitting it off so well. Perhaps it was because they shared many interests and hobbies. Regardless, their time had ended, as the two had reached the end of the gates. That was where Issei understood that Vali was from an extremely wealthy family. The white limousine parked by the gates with a car full of bodyguards made it clear.

Vali sighed in a disheartened fashion.

"Well, Issei, I'll be taking my leave now. Thank you for showing me around today. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yep." Issei nodded.

As the car disappeared down the road, Issei began his walk home in the afternoon sun.

* * *

When the next day began, Issei was attending class, taking notes before their assignment began.

"Issei, could you share your book with me? I'm sorry, but I forgot my textbook." Vali sheepishly asked from the next desk.

"Sure, thing." Issei nodded without hesitation.

Scooting over, he laid the book between them, jotting notes down whilst doing so. When it was time for self-study, the class collapsed into quiet anarchy. Thankfully, this didn't bother Issei and Vali.

"I don't understand this." Issei muttered to himself.

Vali, having heard him, spoke.

"Which part?"

"The English to Japanese." Issei relented.

"Well, English writing only has one form, unlike Japan, which has three forms of alphabet. So…" Vali then went on to explain the assignment to Issei.

He found that her company was extremely pleasant. She wasn't overbearing or mean. She was always polite, patient, and encouraging. It felt nice to have this sort of company for once. This quickly became routine for them as weeks went by. Issei often found that Vali had to help him out with schoolwork, sadly. He didn't like making her take time out of her schedule to do his work.

When lunchtime came, Issei had gone over to his usual spot, where he could eat in peace and quiet. It was a nice and quiet spot of land near the Old School Building, which was the former schoolhouse until modern times settled in and a new building was needed. The Cafeteria was often too loud for his liking, as people could get rather rowdy in there.

Much to his surprise, however, he found that sitting in his exact spot, was Vali.

"Oh?" She looked at him in greeting.

"The Cafeteria too nosy?" He asked.

Vali shrugged.

"Kind of. They're pretty persistent." She sighed.

"Yeah, when a new person shows up, they tend to do that." Issei sat down across from her.

"What's this about the Great Beauties of Kuoh?" Vali raised a brow, almost seeming as if she were bothered.

Issei paused from sipping his water. He sighed.

"It's a really strange thing that the students here like to do. Basically, they group up the women that they deem to be the most beautiful in the school and label them as a part of that group. It's some sort of school idol thing. They considered you a part of them, already?" Issei asked.

That was rhetorical, really. He'd already heard the boys talking about how they were already putting her in the group.

Vali looked uncertain.

"I really don't think I should be in there, nor do I want to be."

"It's just something that the guys do since a lot of them are hormonal and bored." Issei shrugged.

"And what do you think?" Vali asked.

"I think it's pointless. It's just a fanservicey idea that the boys started. Waste of time, really." Issei retorted.

"And what do you think of me?" Vali asked further.

Issei nearly choked on his food. That had completely come out of left field. What was he to say to that?

Vali immediately started chuckling.

"I'm just joking."

"For a moment, I thought I'd had stepped on a landmine." Issei grinned.

"So, tell me, who are the Four Beauties of Kuoh?"

"They're Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Sona Shitori, and Tsubaki Shinra. All of them are in our year." Issei ate another piece of his food.

"Sounds like trouble." Vali sighed.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here." Issei sincerely offered.

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

* * *

For weeks, their conversations carried on like this. They slowly got to know each other every time they met. They would always hang out during lunch and help each other during group assignments. Despite all their time at school, it didn't feel like work to them. For Issei, it was exhilarating. It made him realize that this was what it felt like to have a genuine friend.

Three months into the school year, Issei and Vali decided to hang out outside of school. Their first spot, was the Arcade. Vali had never gone to one, so Issei took it upon himself to take her there.

( **Lord of the Rings – The Fellowship of the Ring OST: The Shire. Play Song.** )

The Arcade was like any other, full of classic games and electronic games that covered nearly every inch of what one could see. They played racing games, shooting games, and ball games, all of which, Vali won. The whole time, Issei was worried if she'd get bored by the games, but thankfully, he was relieved to see her smile and laugh.

"So, I guess this is a regular routine?" Vali asked.

Picking up a basketball, she threw it into the cage-roofed hoop in front of her. Without flaw, she scored point after point, leaving Issei purse his lips with how far behind he was.

"Nah, I only come by every once in a while."

"To be honest, it may sound kiddy, but I'm actually enjoying this place. I've never had the chance to enjoy Arcades, where I'm from." Vali chuckled.

"Then, I'm glad that I did something right." Issei returned a smile.

When he looked at her, he saw how genuine her expressions were. She had a fun light in her eyes and unrestrained curves in her lips. He considered it a mission: accomplished.

He wasn't going to even mention the Crane Game, since Vali nearly won all prizes in the machine.

"I think I'll share these with everyone." Vali mumbled to herself.

Issei watched with slight surprise as she won the ¥200 gift card from the machine. If this kept up, they'd probably get kicked out of the Arcade. When they left the building, her bag was so full of goodies that Issei wondered if people thought she'd robbed the place.

"That was actually really fun. Maybe because I was with a friend." Vali cheerfully noted.

Issei looked at her, a bit surprised.

"You consider me a friend?"

"Of course, I do. What else would I consider you? You've done nothing but help me since I got here." Vali looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Well, I wasn't too sure if I could be considered that, but it makes me glad." Issei nodded in satisfaction.

"You help me with math homework, showed me around school, listen to me talk, and you've even shooed away people who wouldn't stop bothering me. If I didn't call you a friend, then I'd be an incredible fool." Vali declared.

That made Issei blush a little. He rarely got compliments like that.

( **Lord of the Rings – Fellowship of the Ring OST: The Shire. End Song.** )

For an hour, they chatted before Issei walked her home. He wondered if that'd been a good idea since he'd gotten confused at first when he'd arrived in front of her gate…which was yards away from her house, er, rather her mansion.

Issei's eyes nearly popped out his skull when he saw the 10-story mansion that was made with white stone and black roofs. Several balconies were installed into the building, with a large fountain partway to the front door of the mansion. The green lawns were well-kept, with an ocean of flowers over them.

That was when Issei remembered that his parents had told him once that a wealthy family owned this luxurious piece of land but often, wasn't here. Now he knew who's family owned this land.

"Well, this is my stop." Vali graciously turned around.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Issei shook himself out of his small surprise to look at her.

"Of course, you will. I'll see you tomorrow as always."

Vali waved goodbye before passing by a guard at the gates, who looked at Issei sternly as the young lady passed through.

"Welcome home, Lady Vali. You're just in time for dinner with your family."

Issei proceeded to walk away. As he did, he listened to the excited cheers and greetings from the maids and butlers, who were handed presents from Vali. Even those below her station were treated as if they were equals to her. That was something nice and new for Issei to learn.

When he returned home, he opened the door to find a quiet, cold, and dark house. This wasn't anything new to him, but it did hit his heart a little. In comparison to Vali, who came home to happy servants who adored and loved her and greeted her with a warm meal, Issei came home to a lonely and cold place, where no one was waiting for him. It hurt slightly, but he'd grown used to it. Perhaps he was a little too used to it.

* * *

As another week went by, Vali had an announcement for Issei at lunch. It had become a ritual for the two of them to sit together at lunch and talk about their daily lives, getting to know each other better in-turn.

"So, I joined the ORC." She cheerfully told him.

"I didn't know you liked the Occult." Issei grinned.

"I've always had some fascination with it. My grandparents kind of brought me up on it."

"You never told me what your family business was. I remember you mentioned in class that your grandfather owns a business, but not which one."

Vali looked hesitant to answer that question.

"Is it the Temptative Enterprise?" Issei gave her a knowing look.

"How'd you know?" Vali looked perplexed.

"I saw it on the news. Reporters are going crazy over your grandfather's arrival to Japan, who shares your last name. I can see why you wouldn't want to talk about it, though. I bet some people brown-nose you for it." Issei gave her a knowing look.

Vali made a sheepish look, having forgotten that her grandfather was on the news sometimes.

"They do. That's why I try not to give my last name unless I have to."

"Well, for whatever it's worth, I'll only call you if I need to be bailed out of jail." Issei joked, smiling.

Vali couldn't help but grin.

"We're not getting you a lawyer." She laughed.

"Do you have any other family? Aside from your grandfather?"

"I have a grandma, but that's pretty much about it. My mother and father are dead." Vali solemnly confirmed.

Issei looked down, slightly ashamed for whatever unpleasant memory he may have caused to resurface.

"So, what's the ORC, like?" He changed topics after a short silence.

"It's pleasant. Everyone's really nice and patient. Well, Koneko can be a bit snappy sometimes, but that's no issue." Vali chuckled.

She appreciated that he was trying to move on, not wanting to linger on such a personal matter.

"Seen anything scary?"

"Not really. We do some investigations and stuff, but nothing crazy." Vali shook her head.

"Sounds busy." Issei passively remarked.

That was when Vali bit her lip.

( **Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King OST: Eowyn's Dream. Play Song**.)

"About that…" She trailed off.

"Hm?" Issei looked up at her.

"Things have been piling up recently, so I'm sorry Issei, but I can't walk home with you today. Maybe not the next few days, even. I'm so sorry." Vali looked at him apologetically.

That disappointed Issei a little when she told him that. He'd come to enjoy her company. She'd been the first real friend he'd had in a long time, but this was trivial. She had more important things to do, and who was he to hamper her?

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. You've got things to do, so don't hesitate to finish it." He smiled at her encouragingly.

"Thanks, Issei. Maybe we can hang out this week?" Vali cheerfully suggested.

"Sounds great. Let me know when and where." Issei nodded.

As days passed, the two never did have that chance to hang out. On Friday that week, Vali had to cancel another plan. They had wanted to go see a movie together, but like before, it wasn't meant to be. Right after school ended, Issei did the usual and waited at the gates for Vali.

"I'm sorry Issei, but I've got work to do. I'm so sorry." Vali clapped her hands together and bowed.

"Why do you keep apologizing? It's no biggie. We can always reschedule." Issei reassured her, smiling kindly.

Vali felt guilty, as she had seen that whenever a family event happened, there was nobody present for Issei. Even when her relatives were busy, a butler and maid would always show up to support her. He didn't have anything like that.

"Alright, then, how about we have dinner at my place? I promise it'll be worth your while." Vali offered.

Issei paused. He honestly didn't know what kind of people her family was like. Were they kind and likable or were they different from Vali? The last thing he wanted to do, was interact with people that had superiority-complexes.

"Uh…"

"I swear, nothing will go wrong." Vali pushed further.

Issei considered it for a little longer but ultimately relented. Was he supposed to read between any lines here?

"Alright, just let me know when." He nodded.

Vali made a small chippering giggle.

Issei had to admit, he found her chuckles and giggles quite…cute.

"Hey, Vali! It's time to get to work!" A voice called over.

Turning to see who it was, it was none other than Rias Gremory, standing regally on the path leading to the Old School House.

"Yeah, give me a moment." Vali called back before turning to Issei.

"6 PM next Friday."

With those final words, she rushed off to catch up to Rias and the ORC, leaving Issei to watch silently as she disappeared onto the road ahead.

( **Lord of the Rings – The Return of the King OST: Eowyn's Dream. End Song.** )

* * *

On the way home, Issei began to hear footsteps behind him. They were growing louder and louder. He didn't like the sound of them. They sounded rushed. That was when it struck Issei. When could he make out the pace of footsteps so easily from others? It was more complicated than it sounded. It was as if he could tell how far that person was, how fast they were running, and the exact direction they were coming from.

He turned around, hearing the sound grow more frantic. For a moment, he felt like he was about to hit someone, which was unusual for him. He wasn't a violent person, nor did he ever want to hurt anyone. So, why the urge to attack?

When he turned, he found a beautiful young woman running up to him, stopping a few feet away. She was huffing and puffing, catching her breath. She was dressed in a school uniform, one that Issei recognized to be from another high school in the area. This young woman had long raven-black hair, violet eyes, and a figure that many would die for.

"May I help you?" Issei awkwardly asked.

"A-Are you Hyoudou Issei?" The girl asked.

"May I know why you're asking?" Issei raised a brow.

Red flags were shooting up everywhere in his brain. Here stood this girl, who he didn't know, or at least, didn't remember, asking for his identity.

"My name is Yuuma Amano, I wanted to ask you a few things." Yuuma glanced aside.

Issei saw that her cheeks were violently pink, and her arms were shuffling about nervously.

"Go ahead." He decided to humor her.

"Are you dating anyone right now?"

Issei deadpanned.

' _Am I…am I getting pranked? Is someone going to hop out the bushes and start filming me?_ ' He wondered to himself. He began looking around, wanting to know more about this situation.

"No, I'm not." Issei responded as he quickly glanced around.

When he noticed how rude he was being, he slapped himself and returned his full attention to her.

At that moment, Yuuma's face lit up. The corners of her mouth spread from ear-to-ear as her eyes sparkled with joy.

"Ah! That's perfect!"

Noticing how she might be looking, Yuuma cleared her throat, returning her composure to normal.

"Well, you see, the reason why I wanted to know is because…"

Yumma began to blink and glance at him quickly.

' _Where is this going?_ ' Issei wondered.

"I want to ask you if you wanted to go out on a date this weekend!" She shouted at him.

To say he was surprised, was an understatement. He was caught completely off-guard, even flabbergasted. This was a real first for him. Regardless, alarms blared in his head.

' _I…don't think so_.' Issei muttered in his head.

After a few silent minutes, Issei shook his head. He gave Yuuma a solemn look, showing her that he wasn't taking her confession lightly, whether it was fake or not.

"I'm sorry but I have to refuse." He politely answered.

"Eh?" Yuuma looked at him, stunned.

"I mean this earnestly and honestly, so don't think I'm not serious about my answer. First of all, we've never met before. We don't know each other and I don't think it's a good idea to be dating when we don't know a single thing about one another. Second of all, I don't have the right circumstances to be dating anyone. If we were genuinely friends and we'd known each other for a long time, then maybe, but that isn't the case. I'm sorry, but I have to refuse." Issei bowed, showing his honest convictions before turning around and walking away.

He left with a bad taste in his mouth as he looked back for a moment and saw Yuuma standing still, staring at the ground in complete shock.

* * *

When Friday Dinner came, Issei showed up at the gates of Vali's home, dressed in a black shirt with black pants. He decided to wear clothes between casual and formal to be safe, but he couldn't help but feel underdressed.

Just as he was about to talk to a guard, he immediately opened the gates without a word.

"Lady Vali has been expecting you. Please make your way to the front doors, Sir."

Doing as told, he knocked on the front door after a considerable walk up there. When the door opened, he was treated to a nice sight. Vali opened the door, dressed in a short-sleeved black shirt and white pants. Issei wasn't going to lie, the shirt looked a tad-bit tight on her. Slapping himself for that thought, Issei was shaken out of his thoughts by Vali.

"Hey, come on in!" She excitedly greeted him inside.

( **Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance OST: Dearly Beloved. Play Song.** )

Entering the house, Issei found Vali's house to be just as luxurious inside as it was on the outside. Crystalline chandeliers hung from the ceiling, with red carpets draping across the floor. Numerous paintings lined the walls with exquisite furniture made from top-class materials, such as leather and marble stone.

Vali led him down the hallway and to the Dining Room, which had a fireplace, a lengthy table, and the same kind of decorations from the room where Issei first entered.

"Go ahead and take a seat. It'll just be the two of us tonight since the rest of my family is busy with work."

Issei felt a small bit of pink tinge across his cheeks. Just the two of them? Trying to put the manners his parents taught him to use, he sat down, put a cloth across his lap, and sat quietly as he waited for the food to be served.

Vali noticed how tense he was and chuckled.

"You don't have to be so tense. This isn't some kind of high-class dinner, if you're worried. It's just dinner between friends." She warmly told him.

Issei caught himself. That was right. What was up with him? He was jumping to a conclusion that he normally wouldn't get to in the first place. He really needed to start making more friends.

"I had no idea that it was your family that owned this place." Issei mused.

"My grandpa bought it a few years ago when he came to Japan. We have branches all over the world, and for Japan, he chose Kuoh."

"Why not Tokyo?" Issei asked.

"He liked the vibe of Kuoh more. So, whenever we come to Japan, we come here." Vali smiled.

Just then, butlers and maids walked through the doors, carrying carts of food.

"Pardon our intrusion, Lady Validia and Mr. Hyoudou. Tonight, we will have a full five-course meal. For appetizers, we will have Buttered Parmesan Ravioli. For Soup, we have French Onion Soup. For the Salad, it shall be a Seasoned Green Salad. The Main Entrée, will be Seared Yellowtail Filets, with a side of Seasoned Asparagus, Lemon White Truffle Rice, with Demi-Glace Sauce. Lastly, Dessert shall be a chocolate Crème Brulee." The Butler declared.

Issei paused. The dinner didn't sound casual at all. It sounded like food he'd eat at a Michelin restaurant.

"Uh, what kind of chefs have you hired?" Issei asked.

"Some of them used to work at Michelin Star restaurants. Why?" Vali gave Issei a quizzical look.

' _No wonder that kind of menu came out. No matter how you cut it, it's not something a common person would eat_.' Issei retorted in his mind.

"Issei, is something wrong? Is the food not to your liking?" Vali asked, slightly worried.

"Oh no, everything sounds wonderful. I was just thinking of something personal." Issei sheepishly chuckled.

On that note, that part of the conversation ended. As the food came, Vali would glance at her food and then at Issei, going back and forth. She wanted to apologize to him since she had seen that Issei didn't have too many friends, at least any genuine ones. They had made so many plans to hang out but in the end, they often went unfulfilled. It was because of her personal work, which came from her grandfather and grandmother. In turn, it couldn't be ignored. Therefore, she wanted to start making things up to him.

Issei, on the other hand, didn't want to distract her. It was probably pressuring for her to live such a high-profile life. Her down-to-earth attitude made it clear that she wasn't a snob, nor spoiled. She was probably extremely responsible. If that was the case, then Issei wanted to get out of her hair. He was just a normal nobody, after all.

The two chatted over dinner, conversing like they would during lunch hour, enjoying one another's company at a friendly level.

( **Kingdom Hearts - Dream Drop Distance OST: Dearly Beloved. End Song.** )

One thing did feel off, though. When Issei entered the house, he'd felt something odd. He couldn't pinpoint what it was. For sure, he knew he'd never felt this sensation before. It made him uncomfortable. It felt like someone was jabbing him with annoying pinches that he could barely feel. His spine felt cold and sometimes, he could feel his limbs twitch, as if trying to move on their own.

He'd hoped Vali didn't see that. The last thing he wanted was for someone to see him behaving so strangely. He hadn't reacted like this since he was around five years old.

After dinner was over and Issei and Vali had finished their joking and conversations, Vali was about to suggest doing something else in the house. True to how it looked on the outside, the house had many grand things to do inside as well. There was a small arcade, a tennis/basketball court outside, a swimming pool, an archery range, a home theater, and a massive storage compartment full of merchandise.

As she was about to speak up, her phone immediately began blaring. Looking at the phone, it was Rias calling her. She hesitantly answered it.

"Hey, Rias."

"Vali, we've got work to do tonight. I think I'm going to need your help this time."

Vali grimaced, closing her eyes in slight frustration and disappointment.

"I'll be right there." She sighed.

She looked at Issei, who was returning from the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry, Issei. Something really personal has come up. I can't ignore it." Vali folded her hands together, looking down slightly.

Issei merely smiled.

"It's no problem. You've gotta do what you gotta do. We can always find another time to hang out."

"I'll have someone drive you home." Vali was about to turn to a butler but Issei stopped her.

"No, don't worry about it." Issei chuckled.

"Huh?" Vali looked at him, a bit confused.

"From what it looks like, I think it might be important. I'll just walk home. As it so happens, it's getting late and my home isn't too far from here. Don't sweat over it. I actually really like walking." Issei smiled.

Casually walking to the front door, he thanked the butlers and maids for the meal as he took his jacket.

"Issei, it's late. You never know what could happen. Come on, I'll bring a car up." Vali protested.

"Nah, I'd rather walk. You don't need to worry so much, Vali. It's a small thing." He smiled cheerily at her.

He hadn't pegged her for such a worry-wart at times.

After a few minutes, Vali relented.

"Fine, but if you think something is wrong, call me." She demanded.

"Alright, I will." Issei laughed as he walked out the door.

* * *

Issei looked up at the Moon and noticed how beautiful the night was. The giant luminous sphere stood in the sky, lighting Issei's way as he walked home. Things were jolly at first before he noticed that as he continued further along the road, there were less and less people. Why was that? It was odd to him. He quickened his pace, moving faster and faster as he grew more uncomfortable.

"Hello, Hyoudou Issei." A gentle voice reached his ear.

Turning around, he saw someone he'd never expected to see again.

"Amano…" Issei trailed off.

"It's kinda funny seeing you here tonight." Yuuma chuckled.

"What brings you here tonight?"

"I was taking a stroll. After the failed…confession, I was really stunned."

Issei looked away awkwardly.

"I poured my whole heart into that confession. I'd been watching you for so long and yet…I was rejected. Ever since I saw you pass me by, I knew you were special. I told my family about you and they were shocked at how rare you seemed too. I honestly thought I'd have a chance to at least get to know you, if not outright date you." Yuuma looked down sadly.

Issei felt a cold knife whittle its way to his chest. This made him so uncomfortable, but at the same time, he needed to see this through.

"It looks like I was wrong. I should've done this at the start." Yuuma muttered.

"Huh?" Issei raised a brow in anticipation.

At that moment, Issei's life was changed permanently.

"Hey, Issei, do you believe in the supernatural?"

' _What does that have to do with anything?_ ' Issei narrowed his eyes.

"Not really." Issei shook his head.

"Then you're in for a treat." Yuuma chuckled.

At that moment, Issei's life was changed permanently.

Sprouting from Yuuma's jacket, were two black feathered wings.

"Wha?!" Issei exclaimed in quiet surprise.

"My name is Raynare and I'm a Fallen Angel. As a final farewell, I'll grant you death. I was honestly shocked when you rejected me, since the lines I fed you were never rejected before. I guess you are a little special." Yuuma, or rather, Raynare turned around and opened her hand.

Shimmering to life, was a crystalized spear made of red light. She smiled pleasantly at him, showing that she clearly didn't have any issues with killing him.

"This is rather sudden, but blame your god for leaving that Sacred Gear in you. You can complain to him when I send you to him." Raynare twirled her velvet spear and flew right at him.

At that moment, Issei felt time stop. His breath was caught in his throat. What was with all of this? He was going to be killed by some supernatural entity that he never believed to exist for a reason that he didn't even know about. His heart was thundering, his mind scrambling to process everything going on while his body tried to maneuver, his instincts yelling at him to try and survive.

( **Kingdom Hearts - Dream Drop Distance OST: L'impeto Oscuro. Play Song**.)

Without his command, Issei's legs darted to the side, much to his shock. Zipping past him, was the tip of Raynare's spear, which grazed his right cheek. Unbothered, Raynare whirled around, slapping him away with a flap of her wings. It was like being slapped with a giant slab of iron. Issei felt his cut cheek bruise as he skidded along the ground.

He coughed as he painfully tore across the ground. Looking up, he saw a red dot flying at him. Rolling to the side, Issei began to run as soon as he stood up. Trying to lose Raynare, he tried to think of what to do. This was a futile action, of course. Raynare could fly, make magic weapons out of light, and was obviously stronger and faster than him.

' _If only I had some kind of power. If only I had some sort of way to fight back. I can't just die here, not like this, at least. I can't die for some reason that I don't understand_.' Issei growled to himself.

' _Then fight_.' A voice whispered in his head.

Issei looked around, alarmed. Where did that voice come from? Was he going insane? What just happened to him that made him hear a completely new voice?

Distracted, Issei was now vulnerable as he tried to sort out the state of his sanity. He turned around and was impaled right through his stomach by a red spear of light.

"Odd. You were running so fast earlier. I was honestly surprised. Humans don't run as fast as you can. My first lunge should've been fast enough to kill you as well, yet you predicted it." Raynare mused on those facts.

A normal human should've been dead already yet, Issei survived for several minutes against her. Her superiors were right. Issei was special. Looking down at her prey, she was surprised once again. He was still moving, no…he was regenerating. Looking closely, the hole in his stomach was patching itself up, much to her and Issei's shock.

Forming another spear, Raynare prepared to cleave his head off this time.

Issei, seeing her prepare for another attack, scrambled to stand up.

' _I can't die here. I have to do something. Anything!_ ' Issei tried to command his body to move, to do anything that it could to help him survive.

' _If you are that desperate to survive, then fight. Do not hesitate. Do not linger. Fight._ '

Once again, a voice entered his mind. It was like having cold metal brush against his spine. He felt himself lose feeling in his body as the very warmth in his blood turned into cold water.

When Raynare threw her spear, Issei made his decision. As stupid as it seemed, he was going to fight. Yes, he didn't know how, but he wasn't going to die without going out on his own terms.

A bright light shimmered from his right arm, blinding himself and Raynare.

"Damnit!" She cursed.

Issei could barely hear her as the sound of loud rushing wind filled his ears. He felt like electricity was coursing through his entire right limb, with the sound of metal plates tapping together. Shaking violently, Issei nearly dropped to his knees as overwhelming shock and adrenaline flowed into his blood and mind.

When the light died down, he was stunned to see that his entire right arm was covered in navy armor. Just how did that get there? Why was it there? Issei didn't have much time to think, as Raynare closed in on him to continue her assault.

Issei jumped back and when she dove at him, he sidestepped and bashed his armored fist right into her abdomen. With a loud clank and crackle, Raynare gasped, vomiting blood as her eyes bugged in pain. Gliding back, Raynare glared at Issei with detest, growling ferociously.

Issei stepped back, unsure of what to do next. It was all moving far too fast to make sense for him.

Raynare charged once again, throwing one spear of light ahead of her. His reflexes anticipated this and side-stepped. This was starting to bother Issei. Why was his body obeying his instincts and not his mind? It was starting to feel as if something was possessing his body. Whatever his will was, he felt that part of it wasn't being followed.

Issei jumped into the air, soaring so high that he was dozens of feet above the ground. Raynare flew after him, hefting her red weapon. That was when an idea popped into his head. If this was some kind of magic or it was along those lines, then surely, he could use magic as well. Extending his hand, he focused hard, knowing his life depended on it. A navy sphere began forming, as Issei felt something flow through his arm, kind of like water in a pipe.

Letting go of the feeling of holding onto it, the sphere became a beam, firing navy energy that obliterated Raynare, erasing her into particles. Along with her, the park suffered consequences, creating a crater so massive that stone debris flew hundreds of feet into the air as ash and dust covered all that the eye could see.

Issei was shocked at the destruction he'd caused. Below him, was a dent in the ground that was roughly 15 feet deep and 30 feet wide. He then noticed that he was rapidly dropping towards the ground. Unable to stop himself, and too frantic to focus again, he smashed into the ground. Feeling powerful jolts of pain, Issei felt some bones pop and muscles tear. To add to that, his body began to register the kind of stress that it had just been forced into, causing him to stagger in pain. He couldn't move, too riddled with aches and cramps.

( **Kingdom Hearts - Dream Drop Distance OST: L'impeto Oscuro. End Song**.)

"So, Raynare failed…surprising." A new voice called over.

Issei, panting, groaned in irritation. He looked up and found three Fallen Angels floating in the sky.

( **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: The 13** **th** **Reflection. Play Song.** )

One of them was a man, who wore a trench coat and fedora. The other two were both women, the first, a young woman with a burgundy business suit with teal hair and the other being a young girl with frilly blonde hair in pigtails with a gothic Lolita outfit.

Issei growled in frustration.

' _It's just one thing after another. My body feels like it's on fire and my bones feel like lead. That blast earlier just took everything I had too. Damn it._ '

He forced himself to stand up, readying himself for another fight.

"Let's finish this quickly before it gets even more out of hand. We don't have much time before we're going to be noticed." The woman in the suit materialized a yellow spear of light.

They all darted at Issei, who stood on his guard. No longer questioning his instinctual movements that he didn't understand, Issei dodged a spear at his leg, jumped above the Gothic Fallen Angel and punched the male Fallen Angel in the face. Hearing the rushing of wind behind him, he guessed that he was being attacked from behind.

Ducking, Issei punched the Suited Fallen Angel with his armored gauntlet in the left rib, causing the same reaction that Raynare had. Gagging out blood, she grit her teeth and slashed him across the chest with her spear.

"Grgh!" Issei groaned in pain.

With that staggering moment, Issei lost control of the situation. The Gothic Fallen Angel swept his legs, cutting the back of his calves with her spear before a foot was firmly planted on his right cheek by the Fallen Angel in the fedora. Sent crumpling to the ground, Issei tried to get up but when he saw the enemy bearing down on him all over again, he had to counter, not get up.

Opening his palm again, Issei went with his gut, calling forth some unknown power that had been sleeping in him. Feeling the same sensation from before, he saw the navy sphere form in front of his palm again. With utter desperation, Issei let it loose, firing a beam of navy energy that roared like thunder and struck like lightning. It was massive, having been large enough to level a giant skyscraper in one shot.

"Gaaaah!" The Gothic Fallen Angel screamed as she was too slow to get out of the way, leaving her two other compatriots behind.

Once again, Issei was vulnerable. This time, he really didn't have any strength to defend himself with. To be honest, he didn't even know what he was doing, only obeying his intuition to move and attack. Dropping to his knees, Issei looked up as the remaining Fallen Angels attacked.

Swatting away one spear with his armored hand, another spear tore into his left forearm. Lifting his blue spear of light, the Fallen Angel in the Fedora hoisted Issei into the air before the suited Fallen Angel rose above him and smashed her spear into his gut.

"Gaaahh!" Issei coughed out copious amounts of blood before he was thrown into the ground, with both of the Fallen Angels jousting their spears that were still attached to him.

( **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: The 13** **th** **Reflection. End Song.** )

With a loud crash, another crater was formed. Issei was stifling in pained groans. His arms and legs were leaking blood like water while every single inch of his body was in pain. After firing those two beams of energy, he had never felt so weak in his life. His bones were literally shaking and he felt like every tissue and air on his body was feeling pain. It looked like this was it.

Glaring down at him, the two Fallen Angels coldly analyzed him, expecting some other trick. When he clearly didn't have anything left, they decided it was time to finish their prey. Flapping towards him, they pointed their weapons, ready for the final blow.

"[ **Division Slicer** ]"

Issei looked to the side and within the blink of an eye, a crescent wave of white and blue energy came hurling right at the Fallen Angels. It traveled so quickly and was so close, that they didn't have the chance to escape. Suffering the same fate as the other Fallen Angels, the duo were disintegrated, breaking apart as nothing was left behind but the fading light and dust.

Issei, who was barely conscious from all his injuries, weakly turned to get a clearer look at who just saved him.

"Issei!" A familiar voice called over.

He knew that voice. Approaching him, was none other than Validia Lucifeln. There was no way he'd mistake that silver cascade of hair for anything else. Dashing towards him, Vali knelt by his side, examining his wounds. His head had three lacerations across the forehead, at the back of the skull, and his left cheek. His left arm and stomach had punctures in them, and several of his bones were broken with many more cruises across his body.

"Vali…" Issei weakly spoke up.

"Shh…rest. I'm here for you now." Vali gently smiled at him reassuringly.

With those final words, Issei felt the comforting touch of sleep creep into his consciousness. He could feel his pain slowly fade as a gentle touch was left on his person, letting him sleep safely as is consciousness faded to black.

* * *

 _ **Alright, well, that wraps up the first chapter. I know that this chapter feels a bit rushed too, but I didn't feel like this part of the story didn't need to get dragged out. It was just a 'hello' of the chapter, after all. Anyways, with that said, let me know what you thought about this chapter. I know it's not very different from the original first chapter, but I do think it's a bit more detailed than before.**_

 _ **As always, thank you for your time, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the rebooted "Heroic Calamity" and I will see you next time, hopefully with an even more fleshed-out first chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Day

_**Well, I'm quite happy with the positive-to-moderate reception for the first chapter of the rebooted "Heroic Calamity". Within time, once other readers see that the story is rebooted, I'll be deleting the original version of the story and changing the Rebooted story's name to just "The Heroic Calamity". Also, the story is still single-pairing and I've already decided on who will be the love interest.**_

 _ **Now, on to the real thing that I wanted to talk about. Some people have asked me why I deleted the original story. Well, my reasons are very simple. I honestly believe that it's a bad idea for the original version of the story to remain while the rebooted version of the story is just starting. If I kept the original story around while still releasing chapters for the REBOOT, then some readers could guess what might happen. It would allow the plot to be predicted or it could provide possible spoilers and that isn't necessarily a good thing because having a predictable plot isn't good for the story. It wouldn't excite you and it wouldn't give as much impact as when you don't expect something to happen.**_

 _ **I never promised the change of the plot or the story's events staying the same, but I want to stress that this reboot was done to develop some plot points, relationships, and overall, things that I wanted to go back to and flesh out again. I hope that you all can respect my point of view. Once again, thanks for tuning in and enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Last Day**

Darkness was all that blanketed Issei's conscience. He saw nothing, his mind drifting aimlessly in the Abyss that it found itself in. When he couldn't see anything, he listened. Yet, there was nothing. Not a crackle, fizz, nor pop. He couldn't even hear his own breath, if he had one, anyways.

Then, he suddenly saw something far away. It was a faint blue glow that glimmered, drawing Issei's attention. Somehow, as he willed himself to move, he drew closer and closer to the light before it fully enveloped him.

When the light died down, Issei was thrown for a massive fright. A dark silhouette of navy was in front of him. It was so large that it could probably stand as tall as a skyscraper, or perhaps stand taller. The moment the light faded, two glowing crimson eyes glared from right across him. They came right out of nowhere, like a flashlight blaring in total darkness. Issei flinched, retreating in fear as he felt the primordial emotion overwhelm him. He couldn't stop shaking in terror.

Issei retreated but just then, the entity shrouded in darkness moved, giving more detail to its form but it was still hard to make things out. It looked like a titanic dragon, having two arms and legs with six wings and a pointed tail. When the dragon roared, he felt like an entire planet full of thunderclaps wouldn't be enough to drown out the full might and force of the roar. Without another second spent in this dream, Issei was violently thrown out and flung back into reality as he awoke.

* * *

"Dah!"

Jumping out of his bed, Issei gasped, completely enthralled in terror.

"Whoa!" Someone jumped next to him.

His eyes immediately darted to the side to see who it was.

"Vali?" Issei looked at her, completely disoriented.

She gave him a solemn look. She was dressed in a white jacket with a blue shirt and a black skirt, plus black leggings. Issei honestly couldn't help but notice how much more gorgeous she looked when she wasn't in the Kuoh uniform.

"Yes, it's me. How're you feeling?" She inquired.

"Not too great. My whole body's in pain and my head won't stop spinning." Issei groaned, holding his side as the pain suddenly started settling in.

Vali stood up from her chair and helped him ease back onto the bed.

That was when Issei noticed the kind of room he was in. The room was quite luxurious. He was lying in a canopied bed inside a room with velvet carpets, large dressers and closets, with a balcony outside, with a bathroom installed directly next-door. The room itself was large enough to fit at least half a dozen beds with plenty of room. Was this really a room? It looked like an apartment on its own.

"You were pretty wounded when I got to you last night. Luckily, you were holding your own before I got there. I'm sorry." Vali's serious demeanor shrank, becoming a bit more sad and apologetic.

"For what?" Issei groaned, still reeling from the wounds received from last night.

"I let you walk home alone, I didn't supervise you, and I didn't even think of the possibility of this happening. I'm sorry for being so careless." Vali bowed her head low.

Issei merely chuckled and shook his head.

"None of that was your fault, not unless you deliberately sicced them on me."

"Those four had no relations to me. In fact, I had been looking for them last night." Vali explained.

Vali then sighed. She might as well confirm this next part to him as well.

"Issei, do you believe in myths and religions being real?"

Issei was about to say no again, but then he remembered what had happened last night. He remembered how Raynare was really a Fallen Angel instead of a schoolgirl, who could make spears out of light. He remembered her three friends who could do the same as her. Then, he recalled how his right arm had become armored by a gauntlet and how he'd been able to recall fighting styles from out of nowhere. Not only that, but he remembered hearing a voice in his head. He didn't even have to mention all of the explosions that'd happened during the fight. He'd be deluding himself if he said that he still didn't believe in the supernatural.

"After what happened yesterday, yes, I do." Issei nodded.

"Then that makes this easy. The best way to say this, is that all myths and religions are real. They've always been real, from the dawn of creation up until now, they've always been real. Every single monster, hero, demon, ghost, ghoul, spirit, fairy, every single thing from recorded mythology has always existed, but are now secret." Vali summarized.

Issei wasn't a fool, so she knew that he'd understand everything she'd just said.

"Then, what are you and I?" Issei asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me the answer. Frankly, Issei, I don't know what you are. You must be part human, at least, with some other part of you being something magical. I just don't know. As for myself…" Vali trailed off.

She looked away nervously. Did she really want to reveal her heritage to him? She was absolutely unsure right now. She didn't want to lose her first human friend in a long time, nor did she want to scare him away. Her fingertips and feet got cold, feeling tingly as she bit her lip.

"C'mon, it's like I said before: you can tell me anything." Issei smiled at her reassuringly.

Vali closed her eyes, thinking for several moments before standing up resolutely.

Issei was thrown for a loop when two black leathery wings sprouted from Vali's back. They looked a little bat-like and were long and sharply detailed.

"So, does this mean that you're a…"

"Devil, well, the official term is demon, actually. The official one isn't around anymore." Vali finished his statement.

"Huh…" Issei trailed off.

An uncomfortable silence spread through the atmosphere of the room. Vali didn't want to say anything, unsure of the turn of events, and Issei was trying to form an answer.

"Are you scared of me?" Vali asked.

Issei casually shook his head in honesty.

"No, but I kind of thought you'd be an Angel. Of course, I think this has no negative traits, either." Issei scratched his chin.

Vali blushed a little. She knew what humans meant when they called someone an Angel.

"But wait, shouldn't you be scared?" Vali then suddenly arrived at that conclusion.

"Well, normally, I would be, but after what happened last night, and the fact that you were willing to spend 4 months befriending me without harming me in any way, I figure that you're not a bad person. I guess you could say that it's coming from my gut instinct." Issei shrugged.

Another thing struck her. When was Issei this casual?

"Aren't you scared of me possessing you or taking your soul?" Vali asked.

"Nope. If you wanted to do that, you'd have done it already when I was asleep. Instead, you saved me and even healed me." Issei patted himself to prove his point.

"Actually, Issei, I didn't heal you. It happened on its own." Vali shook her head.

"What?"

"Your wounds started regenerating on their own. You didn't have a single mark on your body after you were done healing five minutes ago."

Issei then recalled the fact that during his fight last night, his body _did_ start regenerating on its own.

"So, do you know why you were attacked?" Vali asked.

After some thought, Issei recalled the answer.

"I remember one of them, Raynare, said that I had a Sacred Gear."

Vali went silent. She began wracking her brain for possibilities.

"Do you think you can show me?" Vali asked.

Issei looked at his right arm and began concentrating and thinking back on it. He tried to remember the sensations, emotions, and thoughts that he had during the battle last night. Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"Apparently not." Issei shook his head.

"That's fine."

Just then, the door to the room opened. Walking through the doorframe, was a man with silver hair that waved upwards, with a small goatee on his chin. However, what struck Issei the most was that this man shared the same color of silver hair and sapphire-blue eyes as Cali. He was wearing a white suit with a black shirt underneath his jacket with a red tie, along with white shoes.

"I see that you're awake." The man gave Issei a friendly smile with a chuckle.

"Uh, yes, thank you for caring for me." Issei bowed.

"Welcome to our home, my name is Rizevim Luficeln. I've been told that you've been a good friend to my granddaughter." Rizevim smiled.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, sir, and it was my honor."

Rizevim chuckled.

"You don't have to be so formal, child, I'm not as stuck-up or grumpy as I look." Rizevim sat down on a chair in the room, smiling warmly.

"So, what happens now?" Issei asked.

"For now, I'll be having a talk with someone about why you were attacked. Aside from that, you are free to leave whenever you desire. However, I must swear you to secrecy about what happened last night, and what has been discussed thus far. Do nothing to endanger the normal life here, because if you do, I think you'll find that you'll reach the point of no return." Rizevim warned him gently.

"I understand." Issei nodded.

He wasn't eager to lose his quiet life, either. Not only that, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out what would happen if he crossed a man like Rizevim. Issei could feel as if Rizevim were staring right into his very soul, trying to see who he was. The intensity in Rizevim's pupils already made it clear that he wasn't someone that he ought to mess with. One false move and he could probably make Issei's life a living hell.

"However, I do have a few questions for you." Rizevim leaned forward.

"Have you experienced any sort of dreams that were unusual to you? Any kind wars or freaky events that belonged in movies or comics." Rizevim asked.

Issei was tempted to tell him of the dream that just woke him up but he didn't think it was a smart idea to tell him that part. While he was grateful to Vali and Rizevim for taking him in, he didn't want to share such a secret with them, not when he didn't know what it meant.

"No, none at all." Issei shook his head.

Rizevim nodded.

"How about you recount to me what happened last night?"

Proceeding to do as asked, Issei gave a simple version of prior events, much to Rizevim's interests. When he was done, the older man merely gave an understanding look.

"I see, thank you. I'll look into this matter, and when I find something, I'll make sure to tell you about it." Rizevim smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

After some time, Issei felt that he was well enough to go home, but this time, Vali protested fervently, not caring about his opinion. The last time she did, Issei was thrust into the Supernatural world without warning.

Being driven home in Vali's limo, Issei glanced around. There was a small tv, a small fridge, a phone, and reclining seats, which all fit into this car, somehow.

"So…has the news gotten to what happened?" Issei nervously asked.

"We took care of that. The Lucifeln family has connections to the media, so it wasn't hard to keep them quiet." Vali sipped some water.

"By the way, you never mentioned who you really are. Are you related to Lucifer?" Issei seriously asked.

Vali gulped. She really didn't want him to know that. She was certain that he'd run away in terror if he knew her heritage. When Vali looked away in silence, Issei nodded and took that as a sign of confirmation. Sure, he was a bit intimidated, but he wasn't going to make fear and disgust his first reaction. If anything, he had no reason to show that behavior since she'd done nothing to him yet.

"Are you terrified yet?" Vali asked.

"Nope." Issei casually responded.

Vali didn't say anything else. Clearly, this was a sensitive topic for her.

When the two reached Issei's home, he was tempted to invite her inside, but just then, she was called away by work once again. Before she left, however, she reminded him of what needed to be done and what shouldn't be done.

"No matter what, no matter who asks, don't tell anyone of what you've experienced last night and what we talked about this morning. You don't know who's watching and what can be used against you. If you ever feel like something's wrong, then call me, no matter where and when. I'll definitely come help you." Vali gave him a piece of paper with a magic circle on it.

"Use that if you know you're in danger. It'll bring me immediately to you."

Issei smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. I really appreciate all this, Vali."

The mystical young lady only returned his expression.

"That's what friends are for, Issei. I'll see you Monday."

With those last words, Vali drove off in her limo, leaving Issei to watch as she disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

Entering his home, Issei sighed. For once, he wasn't too disappointed with a cold and dark home. Instead, he actually felt some relief. He was home, where nothing chaotic and supernatural had ever reached him. This was his quiet haven, despite its solitude. Here, he knew that it would be the safest place for him.

He smiled as he brushed his fingertips against a hanging photo. It was of him when he was seven, sitting with his parents. He remembered that day fondly. He had just turned seven and had a nice dinner with his family, where his mother had prepared all of his favorite foods while his father had spent the day playing with him. If there'd been anything Issei had craved as a child, it was his parents' love and attention. By no means, did they ignore him, often opting to spend all their spare time with him when work didn't get in the way.

It made Issei think deeply. He had nearly died last night and had just been enthralled in a world he'd never believed to have existed. Perhaps it was a good idea to call his parents. Taking out his phone, Issei started looking up his contacts. Just then, his phone began vibrating and ringing, making Issei jump. His phone flew into the air as he fumbled and desperately tried to keep the device in his hands, juggling it around before finally getting a good grip.

"Whew!" Issei took a deep breath before answering the call.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi, Son. We just wanted to call and check up on you."

"Hi, Son." His father called out.

Issei smiled. Kind of funny how sometimes what he wanted to happen, did.

"Hi, Dad. How's work?" Issei asked.

"It's going great. Your father and I just got promoted. I'm now head of development for my fashion company, and your father is heading a new marketing campaign. It's so exciting! Also, we're going to get some time off after we're done with our projects, so we'll be coming home to visit when we are."

( **Doctor Who OST: Donna's Theme. Play Song**.)

Issei's face lost its color. He absolutely couldn't let his parents come home right now. He had no idea what kind of fate was waiting for him. He'd never forgive himself if something'd happened to them because of him.

"Uh, how soon?" Issei cleared his throat.

"About four months. Your father's marketing campaign still needs to finish its production before advertisements can start circulating."

"I see." Issei sounded relieved.

"Now, enough about us, how's school? Are you doing okay?"

Issei smiled. When his parents asked if he was doing okay in school, they didn't mean in academics. They were really asking if he was doing okay emotionally and socially.

"I'm doing fine, Mom." Issei chuckled.

"Have you gotten a girlfriend yet?" His Father asked.

"No, I haven't. I haven't had the chance." Issei laughed as his father did the same.

"You made any new friends?" His Mother asked.

"Yeah, I did. One, actually." Issei leaned against the counter of his house.

"Oh? A girl?" His Mother continued.

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh…." Issei trailed off.

His mother absolutely loved doing this. A running gag that his mother always pulled, was hoping for grandchildren.

"Tell me about her!" His Mother screamed into the phone, causing Issei to jerk his head away because of the sheer screeching static.

Issei sighed.

"Well, she's scholarly, patient, generous, incredibly wealthy, and very beautiful. Her name is Validia." He concisely and casually responded.

"She sounds perfect!" His Mother squealed.

"Mom, don't try and start again." Issei exasperatedly sighed.

"Oh, why not? Your father and I would help you if you happened to have a child as soon as you get a job after you get an adult."

"Mom, I'm too busy for that."

"But I want grandkids soon."

"I'm only 17, Mom." Issei deadpanned.

"And what's stopping you from searching?"

( **Doctor Who OST: Donna's Theme. End Song**.)

Issei went silent. He nearly blew everything. He was about to blurt out that he'd just been thrown into a magical world, so he couldn't get a girlfriend. Thank goodness, he'd caught himself.

"…" The phone went silent just as he did.

"Mom?"

"Issei, are you okay?"

His mother was truly scary sometimes. She always knew if he felt troubled, even when he'd only gone silent for a second.

"Yeah, what makes you ask?"

"You don't sound as cheerful as you usually do. Actually, you sound tired, like you haven't slept in weeks." His Mother explained.

' _Mother's intuition…can't escape it_.' Issei shook his head.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm just learning some new things and it's been giving me a bit of trouble. School's gotten a little harder."

Why did lying come so naturally to him?

"Do you have a study buddy?" His Father asked.

"Yep. It's my new friend." Issei lied.

"Well, that's a starting point. You shouldn't try to tackle everything by yourself. You had that issue as a child. It makes me pretty relieved to know that you have someone helping you."

"You always push yourself and forget to take care of yourself. I hope you haven't hurt yourself while we're away." His mother sighed in worry.

Issei nodded. He knew he had that issue too, but sometimes, he just forgot about it.

"Don't worry, I'm not in any sort of trouble. I'm actually getting along great with my new friend, so I know I'm not alone. I never was, don't worry. I know that if there's anything wrong, I can count on you." Issei smiled.

"Of course, that's what parents are for. If you ever feel troubled, if you're scared or angry, just call us, no matter the time or reason. Anyways, we just wanted to make sure that everything was okay, like usual. Your mother and I will be home soon, so don't worry about us, and try to stay out of trouble. Once we get back, how about we all go on a trip together? You love stargazing, so how about we go on a camping trip?" His Father offered.

Issei couldn't help but feel a bit happy at that. The last time they'd actually spent any real time together, uninterrupted by work, was three years ago, on New Years.

"Yeah, sounds good." Issei nodded.

"Great, we'll plan it as soon as we get back. Goodbye, son." His parents then ended the call.

Issei sighed, feeling a bit satisfied. It'd been a while since he'd heard their voices. Despite it only happening for a few minutes, Issei felt a surge of renewal and reassurance. Whatever was coming, he'd be ready. He had to be ready and he knew he had to find a way to make it happen.

* * *

The next day, Issei woke up and got ready for school. He did the usual, got out of bed, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, made breakfast and lunch, changed clothes, and went out the door. Only this time, there was an unusual object right outside his house: a large white limousine.

"Morning, Issei." Vali stood by the gate to his house.

"Morning." Issei smiled.

"I came to ask if you wanted to go to school together. Also, there were a few things that I wanted to talk to you about."

Issei didn't want her to have wasted her time, so he agreed. She might've also had some new information for him too. Getting into the limo, Vali began her talk.

"So, I wanted to tell you of a few things that're best kept unheard by others."

"Alright, tell them to me."

Vali pursed her lips, still slightly hesitant.

"I'm going to tell this to you as general information and as a possible warning, depending on how events unfold. First, you and I aren't the only supernatural entities at school. Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Sona Shitori, and Tsubaki Shinra are the most prestigious out of all of them, with the ORC and Student Council all being supernatural as well, being devils in fact. When I came to Kuoh, I'd learned that there are even more supernaturals than those two groups, but that's beside the point. I want you to know about them because they might bother you and they might also become aware of you. When someone acknowledges the other as a supernatural, it sets off their instincts much more easily, so you might pick up on one another. I've already told them to lay off you, but be aware, just in case."

Issei was thrown for a lip with that one. To think that the ORC and Student Council were all devils like Vali, was something he'd never expected. Still, he could accept that.

"Is that all?" Issei asked.

Vali went silent for a few moments. She didn't want to involve him more than he already was. Quite frankly, she just wanted to tell him general information for his own safety, since Rias and Sona would probably become interested in him, especially Sona. Issei was a good guy, she could tell, so she wanted him to stay away from the chaotic supernatural realm that she was from.

"Yes, that's all." Vali nodded.

"So, tell me, how do you know all this? Did you introduce yourselves or did you stumble on each other?" Issei leaned forward.

"We're actually childhood friends. The three of us grew up together with several others in the Underworld, until we hit our early teens. Rias and Sona moved to the Human Realm while I started traveling, and we maintained distant contact from there." Vali explained.

"Wow, strange world." Issei nodded, amused.

"Yep. Don't worry, though, they're both good people, so you don't have to be wary of them, like how you would be with others. I can vouch that they won't hurt you."

"So, tell me, are you all connected to the Ars Goetia?" Issei sent another inquisition her way.

Vali looked at him in surprise.

"What made you ask that?"

"Well, I did a bit of research last night, so I was just curious. Thanks to your help in language classes, I'm piecing together some info. Gremory and Shitori, aka, Sitri, plus Lucifeln aka Lucifer. Of course, I'm also guessing."

Vali shrugged. It wasn't exactly hard to figure out, honestly, not if one knew of mythology and religion.

"Yeah, we're from those clans. Our clans are among the 72 Pillars, and are ranked."

"And you're at the top?" Issei asked.

Vali stopped sipping her tea, only nodding in silence. If there was one thing she hated, it was having her last name being flaunted and being recognized only for her family's prestige and might.

Just then, the limo stopped, halting gently at the front gates.

"Well, let's get to class." Vali sighed.

Stepping out the vehicle, Issei could feel intense stares of surprise as whispers of gossip reached his ears. This downpour of attention was certainly not something he liked.

* * *

Homeroom was the same as always; Vali would help Issei with language while he helped her with math and science. Lunch was largely normal but Issei couldn't help but notice the new changes to the atmosphere then. Vali seemed a little distant, often only speaking enough to answer his questions or to progress the topic. She didn't start topics nearly as much as she usually did.

"Is something wrong?" Issei finally spoke up.

"Huh?" Vali looked at him, confused.

"You don't seem yourself today. It's like you're lacking energy, or enthusiasm. You're usually a bit more cheerful than this." Issei pointed out.

Vali merely shook her head.

"It's nothing, Issei. I've just been thinking of some personal things."

Issei understood that cue. Surely, she didn't want to be bothered more than she already was.

When school ended, Issei decided to head straight home, since Vali was busy with her personal work.

"Excuse me, but could I have some of your time?" A voice reached over to Issei.

Turning around, he was a bit shocked to find that Sona Sitri was standing by the gate, accompanied by Rias Gremory.

"May I ask why?" Issei politely asked.

"We have some private business to discuss with you. If you could, would you come with us? We're actually in need of your help." Rias politely asked.

Issei stood silent for a few moments before deciding that there was a scene forming around them. Students who were just exiting the campus were standing around the gates, wondering why a nobody like him would be talking to two of the school idols.

"Very well." Issei agreed.

As much as he wanted to maintain his own safety, he also wanted answers. Vali didn't seem eager to tell him, since she'd avoid giving him everything he wanted to know.

Following them to the ORC's Clubrrom, which was quite fancy and traditionally Western in design, Issei sat on a sofa, across from Rias and Sona.

"Don't worry, we're safe to talk about whatever we want to here." Rias sipped her tea, which Akeno Himejima served to everyone.

She could tell that Issei was acting coy, since she'd guessed that Vali had already told him about who they really were. The way Issei looked at her and Sona made it clear that he was cautious.

"Hyoudou, we are aware of your involvement with the Fallen Angels from several days ago. You don't have to hide it. The reason why we invited you here, was to ask for your account of events. Vali has told us about it." Sona politely explained.

Issei went silent, no longer playing coy. Vali did tell him that Sona and Rias were good women, so it probably wouldn't hurt to give a watered-down version of what had happened.

"Well, I was approached by a Fallen Angel named Raynare, who disguised herself as a human. She tried to seduce me, and later, she showed up as I was on my way home. After that, she attacked me, along with three other Fallen Angels, but Vali saved me before they could kill me."

Sona looked amused while Rias merely looked as if she were in deep thought.

"I understand. It's most unfortunate that you were attacked like that. However, I must ask, do you know why you were attacked?" Rias asked.

"No, I don't." Issei shook his head, clearly lying.

He still remembered Rizevim's words about keeping everything secret. It wasn't that it was because Rias and Sona were devils, but it was because he didn't know if anyone had any agendas. He'd hate to wake up the next morning and find himself in a test tube or tied down to some sacrificial table.

"Hmmm…" Rias made a small sound, clearly amused.

"Is there anything else that you would like to tell or ask us?" Sona continued.

Issei shook his head.

"No, I don't believe I have anything at the moment."

The answers he wanted probably wouldn't be received from Sona and Rias, since Rizevim clearly didn't know what kind of Sacred Gear he had. It didn't take much to understand that Rizevim knew more than Vali, Rias, and Sona, since he was clearly old.

"Then, you are free to leave. Thank you for your time." Sona nodded, giving Issei permission to leave.

When he'd left, Sona and Rias conversed, mulling over what had just happened in the past few days.

"Well, he wasn't eager to tell us anything." Rias sighed.

"I wouldn't blame him. Four Fallen Angels just attacked him out of nowhere for reasons that he didn't know about. All of a sudden, he learns that every single monster under the bed and in the dark is real. I wouldn't be eager to leave my quiet life if I were him." Sona finally sipped her tea.

Just then, the doors opened. It wasn't too gentle, nor very loud, reflecting the controlled irritation of the one who opened them.

Everyone turned to see that it was Vali, who had a strong frown on her brows.

"So, you clearly ignored my request…" She sighed.

"We needed to know why he was attacked." Rias explained.

"I understand that this is your territory, Rias, but I'd expected you to have been able to avoid involving him further." Vali grumbled.

"If we didn't ask him anything, we'd have less clues as to why fallen angels are in devil territory. Now, we know why. That boy has something; something special. The first theory would be a Sacred Gear." Sona sipped from her cup again.

Vali didn't want these two to have arrived at that conclusion. Her grandfather had warned her to never let anyone know about Issei's Sacred Gear, nor see it. What made it especially important, was the stern urgency in his eyes when he told her. If it was enough to put her grandfather on his guard, then it was enough to be treated with delicate care.

"The second theory, could be that he might have some kind of ability or power, like heroes of old. That's the only reason why fallen angels would want him dead. He's a threat, that goes without saying." Sona pushed up her glasses, as per her usual stoic demeanor.

"You're awfully quiet, Vali." Rias looked at her friend.

Vali was standing by the window, looking out at the distance, watching as Issei walked past the school gates. She had turned her back for a few minutes to talk with her grandfather, and her two friends had already tried to look into the matter.

( **Rurouni Kenshin OST: Departure – Acoustic Guitar & Piano Version. Play Song**.)

"I didn't want him to get involved." Vali confessed.

"Why not?" Sona asked.

"Because I don't want our world to consume him. He's so nice and comforting. You two know full well that in our world, people only act that way because they want something. Other humans just look at us, fantasizing about our bodies or they look at us like freaks of nature. But him…Issei…he's the one of the first humans in a long time who genuinely reached out and wanted to just be friends with me…" Vali spoke up.

"I look him in the eyes and I see someone who's interested in others just because they're individuals and I see someone who doesn't have any bias. I know it sounds naïve but when I interact with him, I can just tell that his positivity is a rare thing. I don't want the bloody past and twisted realm we live in, to contaminate him and devour him. He doesn't deserve any of that. A guy like him should be allowed to live quietly and happy." She sighed, finishing her explanation.

Rias and Sona were quite surprised. Vali didn't behave this way often. Most of the time, she was cheerful, yet regal but right now, she seemed retrospective, contemplative.

"Is that why you tried to keep us away from him? To keep him away from the supernatural world?" Sona asked.

Vali nodded.

"I figured that if others knew that he was associating with three of the 72 Pillars, it'd attract even more attention to him. For a time, I wanted to keep him away, distance him, because he'd probably end up in even more trouble if he stayed close to me."

Rias and Sona understood Vali's reasons, but this was something that they had to stop. Fallen angels entering devil territory wasn't a good sign. For centuries, the angels, fallen angels, and devils had remained at a ceasefire. Fallen angels openly attacking someone in devil land, wasn't a good sign.

"I understand what you mean, Vali, but if this is an act to provoke aggression, then we need to stamp it out. You know full-well what could happen if another war happens. I'm sorry, I really want to respect your wishes, but that boy is the only link we have to finding out why strays are running around our area." Rias walked over to Vali, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine. For the time being, I'll handle his protection." Vali nodded

"Very well, we'll investigate matters further. I promise, we'll leave him alone as soon as this matter is laid to rest." Sona agreed.

( **Rurouni Kenshin OST: Departure – Acoustic Guitar & Piano Version. End Song**.)

* * *

As Issei walked home, he found that things were just like usual. People were hustling and bustling at little shops, children were playing in the streets, and cars were streaming by on the road. He took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. How he relished simple days like these.

As he continued his walk, he found that slowly, people were dwindling. He looked left and right and behind him and found that people were gone, as if removed by some unknown power. Issei quickened his pace, attempting to play off his suspicions. Sadly, when he reached his home, he found that people in suits were standing in crevices and waiting a strategic distance from his home.

"Hyoudou Issei?"

Issei didn't respond. He could already tell that trouble was here for him.

"We would like for you to come with us." One of the men in suits walked towards him.

"I'll have to decline. First, and foremost, may I know who you are?" Issei stepped back.

"Then, force will be used." One of the suited men ignored him, immediately walking forward, and clearly impatient.

Suddenly, black feathered wings sprouted from the suited men's backs. Creating spears of light in their hands, they charged right at Issei.

( **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: The 13** **th** **Dilemma. Play Song.** )

Instinctively, Issei raised his right arm to block, anticipating injury. Much to his surprise, he felt that strange surge in his arm again. Looking at it, he found that the navy gauntlet had materialized and plated itself over his arm again.

"Reports were right. You do have one." The Fallen Angel in front of him remarked.

Issei looked around and found that he was surrounded by at least 20 fallen angels. There was no way he was going to get out of this one in one piece.

"[ **Division Slicer** ]" A deep male voice echoed.

Turning to his left, Issei saw that familiar crescent wave whistle at the fallen angels in the sky. Very few were able to dodge in time, being disintegrated by the shining light of the magic wave. Issei stepped back as the fallen angel in front of him didn't even stop his attack. All his attention stayed on Issei, forcing his troubles to continue.

While Issei was staring down the person in front of him, he could see that someone was eliminating the fallen angels en masse a few feet away. Taking a closer look, Issei noticed that it was Vali who had come to the rescue. From the looks of it, she was having no trouble at all with the enemy since she was obliterating them with waves of magic while effortlessly dodging spears and arrows of light.

Once again, Issei found his instincts kicking in, just as his opponent made a jab at him. Without his own conscious thought, his body began maneuvering as it pleased, ignoring the fact that he had no real knowledge of how to fight. Ducking a swipe from the fallen angel's spear, Issei raised his right fist, uppercutting the fallen angel square in the jaw. Knocked several feet upward, the fallen angel rebalanced himself, glaring at Issei with a bloody growl with missing teeth.

Issei felt renewed. The moment the armored gauntlet encased his right forearm, he felt a surge of adrenaline and energy course through every vein and cell in his body. He felt like a new man again, and this time, he felt far more stable. Was he getting used to this thing?

Distracted, Issei was too slow to notice the fallen angel who tackled him, grabbing him by the neck and rising to the air.

"Ack!" Issei choked.

"My boss said he wanted you alive. He didn't say anything about the state you had to be in. It'll be fine. Even if we hack off your legs, we'll just carry those back too."

Issei felt cold; frigid winds blasted him in the face as his feet tangled in the air. He looked below and finally noticed that they were at least 80 meters in the sky.

' _Aw, crap_.' Issei growled to himself.

He watched as he was helpless to resist against the fallen angel that was trying not to strangle the life out of him. If he fought back, he'd fall to his death, if he didn't, he'd be dismembered.

' _Damn it! I'm screwed either way_.'

Regardless, he'd figured that anything was better than getting cut apart by some enemy who targeted him for vague reasons. Opening his hand, he held it over the Fallen Angel's stomach before firing a burst of navy energy that was like a popping bubble that had the force of a weak grenade. It certainly wasn't like the beam that he used to kill Raynare before, but it still hurt enough to force the Fallen Angel to let him go.

Issei found it hard to move as the force of gravity and the velocity at which he was falling was making it nearly impossible for him. Guess in the end, he was just merely human after all. As the air pushed him around, he found himself staring at the ground, which was rapidly approaching. Any minute now, he'd become a mere splatter on the ground.

Suddenly, he felt himself get yanked in the opposite direction. His collar made a small ripping noise as he looked up to see that it was Vali.

"Vali?!" Issei exclaimed.

What really got his attention was that Vali had two metallic wings sprouting from her back. Four panels of blue light segmented from them, making them look like 'feathers' of light.

"Are you okay?!" Vali asked, clearly worried.

Issei was about to respond before he noticed that the Fallen Angel from before was about to throw a spear of light right at Vali's head.

"Watch out!"

Thrusting his arm out without a moment's hesitation, Issei's desire to protect Vali manifested as another eruptive beam that roared at the Fallen Angel. Just like in his battle with Raynare, the navy beam obliterated the Fallen Angel, roaring like a mighty beast that allowed no escape for its query. When the light faded, nothing remained, not even a speck of ash or dust remained of the fallen angel that Issei killed.

( **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: The 13** **th** **Dilemma. End song.** )

As Vali slowly descended back to the ground, she let go of Issei before retracting her shining metallic wings into her back.

"What was that all about?" Issei asked.

Vali folded her arms.

"I don't know. Clearly, they were after you and judging by the look of things, it's not a small group that's after you. Twenty fallen angels are quite a good number for people going after just one person." She mused, muttering to herself.

"I don't get it. What makes this thing so special that fallen angels want me dead over it?" Issei asked, showing his navy gauntlet.

Vali stared at it, unsure of what to do. She was conflicted. She couldn't leave Issei here, unprotected and alone. Now that the enemy had waited for him outside his house, even after she set up guards here, made it evident that he wasn't safe at him anymore. The only place that she felt was safe for him and reassuring to her, was her own home. However, if she took him under her protection, then it would seal his fate. Rizevim would get involved and look into matters, and the others would learn that Issei was being associated with devils. Issei would lose his normal life permanently. Still, even so, Issei would live and could possibly return to it if the mystery was solved, so she had to play things out the best she could. She'd protect him and keep him safe, just like how a true friend would.

"Issei, get in your house and pack your things. I'm taking you into my protection." Vali decided.

"What?" He looked at her, perplexed.

"You're no longer safe at home here, so the only other place where you'll be safe and protected is my home. I know it's crazy and I know everything's happening at once but trust me. I'm doing this to protect you." Vali looked at him urgently, hoping he'd understand.

Issei stared at her for a bit, weighing his options. He'd only known Vali for a few months, four at most, and all of a sudden, she wanted him to pack his things and go where she directed? He was a little skeptical. Then again, he didn't have much choice since he'd only been surviving off of pure luck so far. He had no options that would work effectively. He had to trust Vali's word.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Issei nodded.

Vali looked around, while picking up her phone.

"Grandpa, it's me. They came for him. I need to see you ASAP as soon as we get home."

* * *

 _ **Alright, that ends the second chapter of the reboot. Honestly, things are looking to be pretty much the same so far, but bear with me, all stories need to build up to certain points. I understand that some people still wanted to read the original "Heroic Calamity", but I won't be posting it back up until I reach a certain point in the rebooted story. To me, I felt that it could help give away plot points and start making things more predictable and it might even cast a shadow over the rebooted story.**_

 _ **The original purpose of the reboot was to flesh out and redevelop and possibly change things that I was unhappy with in the original story. So, I apologize for the numerous inconveniences, but I believe that these little things could have a big impact overall. Regardless, thank you for your time and I will see you in the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Glimpse into the Past

_**Alright, so I'll start off with a reminder. The Q &A session will be ending tomorrow, around 10:00 AM, so if you have any questions for me, then be sure to head over to my Profile Page and copy the link in the section talking about the Q&A and visiting the forum. Of course, if you do post a question, then please adhere to the rules I set. **_

_**As for how I'll answer everything, I'll post the answers for questions for each story at the next update, in case no one sees them in the forums.**_

 _ **Anyways, I don't have too much to say for the opening, so I'll just let you all get to reading.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Glimpse into the Past**

Caught in the rush of the moment, Issei dashed into his house and grabbed a suitcase, packing away important information and his belongings before dashing towards the door. Much to his surprise, Vali was waiting in the Living Room, her arms folded and her eyes staring out onto the street. She looked so vigilant, as if a statue that was there to stand guard against any threat.

"Are you ready?" Vali asked.

"Yeah."

"Stand close to me. We're going to make this a short trip."

Doing as told, Issei stood next to the silver-haired young lady as he then noticed that a magic circle sprouted from underneath her feet. It looked like one from an anime or video game. With a blinding shimmering light that grew increasingly powerful, Issei's eyes were overwhelmed by particles before everything went white.

When the light died down, Issei found that he was in Vali's Living Room.

"What was that?" Issei looked at Vali, flabbergasted.

Vali merely chuckled.

"Teleportation via magic circle. It's the preferred method of travel for supernaturals." Vali walked towards the hallway.

Issei took a moment to get himself together as nausea caught up to him a little. Holding his hand to a wall, he rubbed his forehead.

"Here, this will help." Vali walked back with a cup of green liquid.

"What is this?" Issei sniffed it. It smelled like mint and eucalyptus leaves.

"It's a special herbal remedy meant for nausea and stomach ailments. It'll help get rid of your urge to vomit." Vali smiled.

Taking a drink, Issei's face puckered as the bitter and sour taste flooded his taste buds. Vali couldn't help but giggle when she saw his face. His brows scrunched and his lips puckered while his body cringed and stiffened.

"Uwaaaaaghhhhhrrrrrrr. It's quite unique." Issei hoarsely groaned as he coughed and wagged his finger in a refusing fashion.

"Yeah, nobody likes it, no matter who you ask, but it helps you feel better." Vali set the tray day as she looked at her watch.

"So, what now?" Issei asked.

"We wait for my grandpa. There's a few things that we need to talk about."

That was when Vali noticed that Issei's navy gauntlet had disappeared again.

"What happened to your gauntlet?" She asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know. It just went away a few seconds ago as soon as we got here." Issei shrugged.

"Well then, we need it to appear again." Rizevim's voice echoed down the halls.

Walking into the Living Room, Rizevim sat down, looking as casual as usual while maintaining his stern eyes.

"Now, tell me what happened?"

"Fallen angels were waiting to ambush Issei when he got home. Not only that, but there were at least 20 of them."

That number raised a brow from Rizevim.

"Well, we can't rule out that it's not a very small group when there were at least 24 fallen angels involved in this incident. Did they intend to kill or capture?"

"They wanted me alive, but they said that it didn't matter what state I was in." Issei answered.

Rizevim stroked his beard in contemplation.

"Well, then, can you tell me if something was different this time with your Sacred Gear? Also, do tell me how it looked." The elderly devil asked.

"Well, this time, I heard something from Issei's Sacred Gear. It kind of…sounded a bit like a roar. It wasn't a specific sound but it was a little like a monster's roar. And it was colored navy, silver, and black." Vali recounted, trying to remember the details.

Rizevim paled considerably.

"Did it have wavy spikes and manifest as a gauntlet with several plates layering over each other?" He asked again.

"Yes." Issei nodded.

"I see…" Rizevim trailed off.

"Grandpa, did you learn anything new?" Vali asked.

"I spoke with Azazel and he's made it clear that he isn't involved. If anything, a few of his own have disappeared without a trace. I can officially rule out that Grigori is launching an operation." Rizevim shook his head.

"Then do you have an idea of who and why someone wants me?" Issei asked.

"I do, but none of them good. I'm still not sure, but when I have something, I'll let you know. Now, Vali, take our new guest up to a room of his choice." Rizevim smiled warmly.

"Alright."

"Um, Sir, will there be arrangements for anything?"

"Arrangements?" Rizevim was perplexed.

"Matters such as rent and individual belongings…" Issei laid out a few examples.

Issei had money saved up for himself, but he really hoped it wouldn't be like renting a 5-star hotel. His wallet wasn't _that_ deep.

"Oh, that! There's no worries, Hahahahaha! You are a guest that was dragged into this involuntarily. I really don't think it would be appropriate for you to have to pay for anything." Rizevim let out a hearty laugh.

At this point, Rizevim found that Issei was showing some shreds of earnest manners, and was mildly satisfied with it.

"Don't worry, Issei. The only ones who pay bills, are the ones who own this place." Vali chuckled, reassuring Issei that no one expected payment from him.

* * *

Walking to an elevator, Issei was awestruck.

"You even have an elevator?"

"Yep. This place has at least 5 floors, so we made sure to have one installed. Your room will be on the second floor." Vali informed him.

"How do you pay for all this? This place must cost thousands of dollars just for one day." Issei marveled.

"Well, it helps that we have multiple branches of business that literally delve into everything, so paying for this place isn't a problem." Vali shrugged.

' _Sounds like an empire._ ' Issei muttered to himself.

"Anyways, seeing as how you're not safe on your own anymore, we'll be commuting to school together and we'll come back here after it ends. Thankfully, we don't have much longer until the Semester ends in a few weeks. After that, we can really get started on sorting out what to do."

Issei found that he couldn't really contribute much since he didn't know anything. It was actually a little frustrating since he was being marked for death but he had such little information. He looked at his right arm and stared at it. Clearly, it only manifested when he was in danger or when he really wanted to live. When Raynare was about to kill him and when the Fallen Angel attacked him earlier, his gauntlet would materialize and his instincts would kick in for his survival. He was a little thankful since it was clear that this Sacred Gear in his arm had such a strong survival instinct.

"Say, Vali, there's something that I wanted to ask you."

Issei had been thinking about this request for a while, but now, after what had just happened, he'd decided that he couldn't stand around anymore. The fight was coming to him and he couldn't hide forever, nor could he keep risking Vali and her family's safety because of his own cowardice. If there was one thing that Issei didn't like to do, it was for others to take on his own burdens.

"What's that?" Vali inquired.

"Can you teach me how to fight?" Issei asked.

Vali stopped in her tracks, not turning around to look at him. Issei could hear her breathing slow down, as she entered a state of contemplation.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Issei? If you do, then you should understand that things will change forever. It's not too late for you to back out and go back to your quiet life once this is all over. You may think that this is only to learn how to protect yourself, but you'll find that events will line up to the point that you can't return. Believe me when I say that. Also, you're going to get messed up. I'm not just talking about cuts and bruises, I'm talking about broken limbs." Vali warned him.

Issei understood where she was coming from, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"I do, but Vali, I can't rely on everybody forever. Sooner or later, I'll be alone, and what then? What else can happen when I'm caught alone and there's nobody left to defend me?" He asked.

Vali sighed, relenting. She'd seen others behave like Issei, and she'd watched as the Supernatural world devoured them whole without a trace. Issei was a very nice and soothing person to be around. It'd be a shame to let some sort of fate claim him before he could do anything with his life. She was just so reluctant to see good people die early or be cursed to fates that not even death could solve. That was how scary the supernatural world was.

"Fine. As soon as break starts, we'll begin." Vali nodded.

Issei had a point. She couldn't be with him everywhere he went and it would be suffocating if she was. Issei gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Vali."

"Don't thank me just yet." Vali shook her head.

* * *

The following Monday, Vali and Issei went to school, and much to Issei's chagrin, they were met with the same old annoying outrage that was typical for animes and mangas.

"No way! Hyoudou's coming to school with Lucifeln!"

"That quiet loser scored that rich bitch…"

"Damn it, I'm so jealous!"

Issei honestly thought this was a ridiculous reaction, but ignored it, ultimately. He walked further along, with Vali right next to him.

"Wow, so you deal with this every morning?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. It eventually loses its effect, thank goodness. It was getting really annoying with all those creepy men leering at me." Vali mumbled.

"Yeah, I bet that's annoying. Well, at least their attention and hate are on me and not you." Issei chuckled.

"I don't think that's much better." Vali joined in on the small laughter.

When lunch time came, Issei and Vali continued their usual tradition. Sitting outside at a bench, the two ate and casually conversed, trading jokes and small stories. However, Issei had decided that it was time to talk about more serious things.

"So, Vali, can you give me a full explanation as to what a Sacred Gear is? Also, do you have any ideas about what my Sacred Gear does?" Issei asked.

Vali swallowed her food, forming her thoughts.

"Sacred Gears are magical items or abilities that were created by the God of the Bible. They all possess different abilities and are nearly uncountable in total. They can be considered divine relics in multiple tales and have been gifted to humans randomly before birth. However, don't get them confused with other items, such as Mjolnir and Excalibur, those are creations that aren't of biblical origin. Sacred Gears are unique to the biblical pantheon. Not only that, but there are two classes of Sacred Gears: the normal Sacred Gears and the 13 Longinus."

"Longinus?"

"Named after the man that stabbed Christ in the side with his spear. The Longinus Sacred Gears hold power far above any regular Gear. Some of them are known in legends, such as the Holy Grail and the Spear of Longinus. The Longinus tend to have more anomalies with what they can do and their effects are often more powerful. So, if you ever come across one, you'd best hope they belong to a friend."

Vali then took another bite of her food, trying to create a proper answer for Issei's other question.

"Now, quite frankly, I can only tell you what I think, based on what I've seen with your Sacred Gear. So far, it looks like a melee-type that enhances your physical abilities, for starters. As for the deeper things…I think it improves your reaction time and intuition. When I saw you fight, it was sloppy, but I could see that you were moving in anticipation of things. I'd say survivability is something that your Sacred Gear focuses on a lot."

"So, you're saying that something is alive in my Sacred Gear?" Issei looked at her with skepticism.

"Yes, there are Sacred Gears like that. Often, the more powerful Sacred Gears have creatures or the souls of formerly living beings sealed inside."

"So, are your shining wings Sacred Gears?" Issei inquired.

Vali nodded, casually. Clearly, she didn't have a problem telling him that part.

"My Sacred Gear is the Longinus, Divine Dividing. Inside it, is one of the two Heavenly Dragons, Albion."

' _ **Vali, I specifically told you not to tell him.**_ ' Albion, the White Heavenly Dragon spoke in her mind.

' _I see no harm in it_.' Vali responded with a carefree tone.

"Heavenly Dragons?" Issei asked.

"Two dragons from ancient times that were sealed into Sacred Gears by the deity of the Bible during a time when devils, fallen angels, and angels were at war with each other. Their war had disturbed the Heavenly Dragons and in rage, they lashed out at all factions, whether they be friend or foe. They forced all three factions into total desperation, forcing them to cooperate to seal the two dragons away. Their bodies were severed apart and their souls were encased in metal and were put into the System that regulated the Biblical pantheons' miracles." Vali concisely explained.

"Wow…" Issei was quite surprised.

If that was the case, then Vali's Sacred Gear must've been extremely powerful.

"My Sacred Gear's main function lets me halve the strength of an individual whom I've touched and absorb it."

Issei looked at his right arm, wondering just what exactly his own did. It was putting him on the fallen angels' hit list, so he wanted to know.

"Don't worry. I'm certain that you'll find out soon, Issei." Vali smiled reassuringly.

She was right. The end of semester was on their doorstep, so that meant it was time to train, and it was time to find more answers.

* * *

When school ended, Issei and Vali immediately made their way home, not wasting a single moment. Issei was quite thankful, as he didn't even ask for Vali to help him with much more, instead, she took it upon herself to help him with whatever seemed to trouble him.

"Alright, before we start training, let's do some reading. We just might discover a thing or two since there's more than one of us working on this now." Vali smiled as she opened a red wooden door.

Inside, was a towering room with a massive amount of levels, with aisles and cascades of books, scrolls, sealed pages, and protected documents that came from all eras.

"My grandpa and I've been reading through most of these, but there's just a few left, so it shouldn't take as long to finish things up. So, let's get cracking." Vali stretched as she began retrieving the records that had yet to be read thoroughly.

After stacking about 12 books onto a table, Vali and Issei poured over page upon page, trying to learn anything. About 4 books in, Issei felt like his head would burst. He had been reading through the Lucifer family tree and found that Vali was a direct descendant of the original Lucifer, being his great-granddaughter, with Rizevim being his son. That was only a little bit of info, though. He ended up reading about the other Underworld clans and their ranks too.

When the final book was reached, Issei doubted there would be much relevance. He was proven right when he found that the book was really just a tattered navy booklet with only a few pages inside. Whoever wrote in this book, didn't want anyone seeing it. To add to that, the pages and binding was corroded, as if thrown into water and then left to air-dry.

"This was something that my grandpa found while traveling at sea. Sadly, the book had a ton of pages burned and torn out already, but I never bothered to actually look at it since he said that it was in another language. He said that when he opened it, the book was blank but let's look at it for the sake of looking at it." Vali shrugged.

Issei opened the book and true to what Vali said, the book had nothing in it. The pages were as blank as clouds and the damage done to the pages were enough to make anything illegible even if there was something there. Tracing his finger down the pages, Issei sighed, disappointed.

Just then, a glowing blue line began emanating from the page. Issei jumped back.

"Issei, what did you do?" Vali was shocked.

"I don't know. All I did was touch it."

With another sudden movement, the book violently shook as its pages began to rapidly turn, as if moved by some ominous force. Issei and Vali backed up, watching as the pages began to slow down before it finally stopped. It had been like looking at a horror scene. Bright blue lights began glowing from the page, prompting Issei to get closer. He couldn't fight his curiosity as he got closer and closer.

He looked at the letters and much to his surprise, he could understand what the letters meant.

' _Today's date is the first day of January of the new year. I regret to say that this may be the final entry within this journal. The war is drawing closer to a fate that will end in nothing. The sky is all but fire, water has become searing vapor, the earth is dry and charred darkness, and the very air we breathe is all but poison. All of the elements that nourished us, has become our own worst enemies. It is clear that days of humanity will soon end and we are all helpless to stop it._

 _Up above, the gods, angels, demons, and creatures battle all around us, caring nothing for our misery. Any attempts at peace have gone moot as the pantheons have grown more and more desperate. Their arrogance has blinded them to all that are below. Everyone is starving, dying from disease and war while the gods that we worshipped have ignored our prayers. The fault isn't entirely theirs, however, as we humans have also become consumed by avarice and depravity. It is no secret that we are deserving of our fates._

 _What is worse than all I have just said, is the fact that the ancient one is soon to be released from his prison. For 100 years, he has been trapped within his cage, placed there because of our paranoia and greed. When the Calamity is released, our fates will be sealed and when it happens, death will be the final answer for us all. I, myself, am indifferent to the ending, as death is an answer to this wretched life. The Calamity's shadow is drawing closer and I am powerless to do anything against the Beasts that continue to prey on us all. I pray to whatever higher powers that be, to just grant an end to this sorry tale. There is nothing left to save and heal. Please, just let this end._ '

Issei was struck silent. Whoever wrote this journal entry, whoever owned it, was clearly from a time of war and agony. As he read the entry, he couldn't help but imagine the kind of world that was described so tragically. However, that was the least of it. As he read each symbol, Issei felt something strumming the chords within him. Something just seemed to resonate within his mind and soul and it was so paralyzing that he was unable to do a thing.

Vali noticed how out-of-it Issei was and gently touched his shoulder.

"Issei?"

He didn't respond, merely leaning against the table as he thought about what he just read.

"Issei?" Vali spoke again.

Suddenly, Issei felt his mind flash. Images of burning wastelands, exploding skies, and terrified screams filled his consciousness, drawing him into a world that he didn't know was real or not. He began trembling as all feeling left his legs and his body grew cold. As if pulled into another world, Issei lost sight of what was in front of him. Within the blink of an eye, he found himself on a smoldering world, where he felt as if staying there was killing him. It didn't feel like an illusion, as his felt his skin itch and lungs itch from the atmosphere.

Just then, he felt the entire world shake and crack as a magnificent burst of blue light pulsed through the sky. He looked above, and a wave of massive and unrivaled power cleared away every single explosion. The sky was left black and navy, with only the crumbling moon to serve as a fading source of light.

Issei looked closely, as what caused it was eternally burned into his mind. The same massive dragon that was within his dreams as of late, was there. The six-winged dragon with black and navy scales and patches of silver armor floated in the sky, dwarfing everything above and below. Its glowing red eyes leered at its surroundings, growling with so much power that thunder sounded weak and tame in comparison.

"Issei!" Vali's voice screamed, echoing deep into Issei's ears.

"Huh?!" He jumped, looking at her in shock, snapping out of his daze and back into the real world.

"What's wrong? You zoned out and then you just started looking like you were freaking out!" Vali held him gently, seeing as how he was about to fall over.

When she looked into his eyes, she saw trauma and panic settling in. She could tell what it was as she had that look in her own eyes in the past. Whatever he was seeing, he didn't need to be there any longer for his own good.

"I-I saw something." Issei grasped his forehead.

For some reason, it just kept pulsing, causing waves of nausea and migraines to plague him. He wanted to just drive a drill through his skull and vent out whatever it was that was bothering him.

"What'd you see?" Vali asked.

"A burning world, where everything was poisonous. The sky was red and orange, and wherever I looked, there were explosions. I only saw it for a few seconds, though." Issei groaned.

Vali was honestly disturbed. She'd also looked at the pages when they began glowing, but she hadn't experienced anything at all. She didn't see anything, nor did she feel anything, but Issei did. Without a doubt, Issei was connected to this book, after witnessing what had happened.

"Come on, let's go sit down somewhere else." Issei gently took his arm and guided him outside of the Library.

Whatever the case, Vali wanted him to get some distance, since he looked seriously freaked.

Sitting him down in the Living Room, Vali went to the kitchen and began brewing a tonic for Issei. When she returned, she set the tray down and noticed that he was sweating profusely while staring off into the distance, still reeling from what he'd seen.

Retrieving a cold towel, Vali handed it to him.

"Here, wipe yourself with this and drink this tonic." She kindly set the tonic down in front of Issei.

"Thank you." Issei muttered.

Just then, the door to the mansion opened and Rizevim entered.

"Where's Vali and Issei?" He asked a butler.

"In the Living Room, My Lord."

"Oh, and here's a gift for you and the family, just like I promised." Rizevim's chuckle could be heard from the doorway before he popped into the room.

When he saw Issei's disturbed expression, he knew that something was immediately wrong. Rizevim had lived through several wars and had fought numerous battles. He knew the look of trauma when he saw it.

"What happened?" His tone shifting to a serious one.

Vali took her grandfather to the Kitchen and explained what had happened.

"So, as soon as he touched the book, he saw things?"

Vali nodded to Rizevim's question.

"Yeah. It was kind of sudden. He just flashed into his own little world and he said he saw some things."

"And did you?" Rizevim asked.

"No." Vali shook her head.

Rizevim nodded in understanding. Walking back to the Living Room, Rizevim sat across from Issei, attempting to be as calm and soothing as he could be. He was used to this, actually. He'd consoled many soldiers who'd been traumatized by war, having shared the pain.

"Hey, how're you feeling, Issei?" The old man asked.

"Uh…strange…I guess." Issei frowned.

That was understating it. Issei had lost all feeling in his body and he was dazed and disoriented. What he saw didn't just look real, it felt real, it smelled real. He could smell the iron of blood, smoke, and ozone. He could feel the crackling crunches under his shoes, and he could hear everything going on around him as if he were really there. Just thinking about it made him want to vomit from the horror.

"Vali told me about what happened. She said that you two were trying to find out about what your Sacred Gear was and you saw things. Can you tell me what they were?" Rizevim asked.

Issei sat silently, thinking. He tried to piece everything together so that he could give a coherent reply.

"I only saw glimpses and bits and pieces."

"That's fine. Whatever you're willing to tell me." Rizevim nodded in understanding.

"I saw a sky. It was blood-red, with smoke and fire everywhere. Lightning and dark clouds filled it. The ground was layered with at least a foot of ash. There were corpses everywhere, some of them in pieces, others merely ashen remains. I could hear screaming everywhere, and I saw creatures I'd never seen before." Issei recounted.

"Issei, tell me more. Did you see anyone or anything?" Rizevim continued.

"I saw…something…"

Issei decided that this was something that he had to talk about. He'd never sleep soundly if he didn't. He took a deep breath.

"I saw a dragon…" Issei muttered.

He flinched when he said 'dragon', as if the haunting memory was still newly-seen. Rizevim narrowed his eyes.

"What'd you see?" He raised a brow, wanting clarification.

"I saw a black and navy dragon with red eyes. It had a bladed tail, two arms and two legs, and it had a total of six wings."

Rizevim froze instantly. That surprised Issei and Vali. For a small moment, Vali saw her grandfather's eyes widen in horror and fear. His breathing hitched and a small gasp came out of his mouth. Before anyone could question why he was like that, Rizevim resumed his usual mood.

"I see. Issei, is it possible for you to manifest your Sacred Gear now?"

This time, Rizevim sounded more eager, as if it really mattered this time.

Issei held up his right arm and willed for it to appear, commanding his body to summon the metal gauntlet. This time, it did exactly as demanded. The navy and black gauntlet wrapped around his arm from navy vaporous wisps, allowing Rizevim to finally see it.

He looked at it solemnly, as if hoping for a different conclusion.

"Hmm…I understand. Well, Issei, this is my advice to you. Don't dwell on what you saw. It was from a book that no one understands and most of all, we don't know if it's true or not. I understand that your mind may stay on it, but don't allow those images to convince you that they're real. They're merely apparitions from some unknown time or fantasy. Magic can take any form and create many things, but it all boils down to belief. What you saw, isn't something you've experienced in real life nor did you cause it, so don't you allow it to take hold of you. Don't let those images convince you to turn them into parts of your past. It'll do you nor anyone else good."

Rizevim gave Issei a reassuring smile before getting up.

"By the way, Vali, your grandmother and peerage will be coming home tonight, so we'll be having a nice dinner." He said to his granddaughter.

"Oh, really?!" Vali looked at him excitedly.

"Yes, they've completed their jobs and will be here in a few minutes."

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared in the Living Room, similarly to how Vali first brought Issei here. Issei stood up, unsure of what to expect or do. When the sparkling light died down, Issei was met with five people, some of whom looked greatly unusual.

The first was a woman who looked about 27, with long sapphire hair that reached her waist, a gifted bosom, a formal red dress, white shoes, and several pieces of jewelry on her person.

The second was another young lady, being around Vali's age, with a black kimono, long black hair, and red clogs. She stood out the most to Issei, since she had two black cat-like ears and two furry black tails sticking out of her kimono. If Issei had his anime/manga/game culture right, she was a cat-girl. If he hadn't seen fallen angels already, he was certain that he'd be freaking out right now.

The third person was a young girl, looking to be about 15, with short blonde hair that touched her shoulders that curled at the ends. She wore a school uniform with a light-blue jacket and cream shirt with a matching skirt. The only thing that he found odd about her was that she had a pointy witch's hat.

The fourth person was a tall young man wearing glasses. He had the same color of blonde hair like the young girl in the witch's hat, but he looked more solemn in contrast to her cheery demeanor. He wore a nicely-sewn suit, which enhanced his regal posture and look, giving him the appearance of a gentleman.

The fifth and last person was wearing red armor, with golden accents, with short brown hair, dark green pants, and he had a golden bo staff in hand.

"Welcome home!" Vali rushed forward to give hugs.

"Oh, I've missed you so much." The woman with sapphire hair returned a fierce embrace.

"It's been a while, Vali. You haven't gotten into any trouble while we were away, did you?" The cat-girl asked.

"Not really." Vali shook her head.

Turning around, she walked to Issei, grabbed his arm and walked him over.

"This is the guy that I told you about, Issei Hyoudou. He's my classmate at Kuoh Academy and our current boarding guest." Vali introduced him.

"Hello, everyone. As was said, my name is Issei Hyoudou and I have been generously allowed to live here. I hope to be of service to you in the future in repayment." Issei bowed to a low angle.

"Oh? So this is the one?" The cat-girl remarked with interest.

"Issei, these are my dear friends: Arthur Pendragon, Lefay Pendragon, Bikou, Kuroka, and my grandmother, Ezagyra Valefor."

Vali pointed to the man with glasses, the cat-girl, the young witch, the monkey-looking guy, and the lady with sapphire hair in respective order.

' _Wait…she said grandmother…_ ' Issei's mind trailed off.

He blinked twice. Did he just hear Vali properly? That didn't make sense did it? Now that he thought about it, these people looked far younger than they were stated to be. He looked at Rizevim, who had silver air and a lengthy goatee, but aside from that, there weren't too many hints as to his real age. He didn't look like a grandfather, aside from his silver hair, which could be mistaken for grey hair. Then, he looked at Ezagyra, who had luscious and vibrant hair, without a single wrinkle on her exposed skin. She didn't sag, either. Issei was mystified.

Vali noticed his expression and leaned into his ear.

"Devils tend to age very slowly, some of them use magic to sustain their youthful appearance. My grandmother, has actually stayed this youthful since she was young without any magic." She whispered.

"Oh." Issei nodded in understanding.

' _So, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree._ ' Issei noted, looking at the similarities between Vali and her grandmother.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Issei Hyoudou. I am Ezagyra Valefor, Vali's grandmother. She's told me of what has happened recently, and I promise, we'll solve this issue so that you can go home soon." Ezagyra smiled confidently.

Issei returned the expression, hopeful.

"As I understand, you've just been thrown into this crazy world, so if you have any worries or complaints, then don't ever hesitate to tell them to me." Ezagyra added.

"I will, Madam."

"You make me sound old with that title, even if you're not wrong." The Lady of the Lucifer house chuckled.

"Hello, Mr. Hyoudou, I am Arthur Pendragon, descendant of the original Arthur Pendragon. I do hope that your stay here shall be pleasant." Arthur gave a polite remark as he shook Issei's hand, wanting to give proper greetings.

"The name's Bikou. I'm a descendant of Sun Wukong. Nice to meet'cha." Bikou nodded.

"My name is Kuroka, a nekoshou. Don't mind me too much, and don't worry, I don't bite." Kuroka winked.

She noticed Issei looking at her fangs, ears, and tails, tempting her to mess with him.

"My name is Lefay Pendragon. It's an honor to meet you. If there's anything you need at all, then you can always come and ask me." Lefay bowed.

"I understand. The same could be said for me. If I can help, then I will." Issei nodded.

"Alright, with introductions out of the way, let's have dinner. We can get acquainted more comfortably that way." Rizevim grabbed everyone's attention.

* * *

Sitting down at the dining table, Issei found that the Lucifer Clan was quite close, based on the few minutes he was sitting with them. It was like watching a family, rather than a group of associates.

"I told you, we shouldn't have gone left." Arthur sighed.

"It's not my fault we got lost, Kuroka lost the map!" Bikou retorted.

"And no one told you to jump into the water. Seriously, it was a sacred spring." Kuroka deadpanned.

"Let's not mention the mermaids. They wanted to filet you for doing that." Ezagyra sighed.

Rizevim, Lefay, and Vali merely chuckled as they listened to the story of the newly returned group's travels.

"So, how are you all related?" Issei asked Vali.

"Well, we're not related, rather, we're associated. The only ones here who are related are me and my grandparents, and Arthur and Lefay, who are siblings. Aside from that, we have no familial connections. We're tied together because everyone else at the table here are my 'servants'." Vali began.

"Servants?" Issei asked.

"In the Underworld, the devil hierarchy has a system where High-class devils and Ultimate-class devils obtain items called Evil Pieces. They're modeled after chess pieces and total to 15 in count. You get 8 pawns, 2 knights, 2 rooks, 2 bishops, and 1 queen piece. You can choose anyone to receive these pieces and in turn, they become your servants. They become associated to you, live with you, and serve you, or in our case, work with us. It wasn't always like this, and things were far more brutal back then, but times have changed us. This was originally a system created to counter the falling population of devils because of wars. So, we chose nearly anyone who was acceptable, and made them servants." Vali finished.

"I see."

Issei was incredibly weary of this idea. He didn't really know how he felt about this, since it meant changing your species to another and adopting a completely new way of life while discarding the old one.

"Now that that's out of the way, I believe we have a very important matter to discuss." Rizevim smirked.

Issei thought he looked rather devious, even mischievous. He was smiling from ear to ear, with a trickster glint in his eye.

"No…" Bikou gasped.

"I know that look. What're you thinking?" Kuroka asked.

"This matter concerning young Issei is a matter that will cause everyone trouble down the line, especially to our plans. I am personally, very curious as to see why this is happening now and who's behind this. While I have my suspicions, I would like for their confirmation." Rizevim continued to smirk and grin as he rested his chin on his hands.

"Ufufufu, I think this is actually a pleasant thing. You lot haven't gotten to try this before. You might like it." Ezagyra smiled pleasantly.

"I've enrolled the rest of you into Kuoh Academy as students. There, you will weed out all the information you can as to who might be connected to whoever is targeting our young friend, here." Rizevim gestured towards Issei.

"And you will report back to me all that you find, no matter how miniscule. Kuoh Academy has started to become a breeding ground for supernatural matters to occur. It's the perfect place to hide and gather information, as well as getting close to Issei without as much suspicion. As of late, exorcists, angels, devils, and fallen angels have been entering this place, so I will treat this as a matter that will impact us down the road. From another point of view, three children of some of the most influential devil families attend that school, no one could resist that. As disappointed as I am, I can't continue to guarantee normal lives." Rizevim gave Vali an apologetic look.

Vali merely smiled in understanding.

"As the son of Lucifer, I will stamp out these troubles before they get out of hand to the best of my ability. To start, we will begin acquiring information."

Ezagyra held her husband's hand, gently smoothing her thumb over his hand. He gave her a grateful smile as they looked into each other's eyes endearingly.

"So, until the semester starts again, the rest of you better start studying and controlling your supernatural quirks and traits because the last thing we want, is for your cover to get blown." Rizevim chuckled.

"Wait, we didn't agree to this." Bikou groaned, almost pouting.

"Well, I sign your paychecks and I've redirected your jobs to others for now, so you've got all the free time you could ask for. Also, don't forget that you swore you'd help Vali." Rizevim gave Bikou a dastardly trolling grin.

Bikou sweat-dropped. Rizevim got him.

This was going to be a long and grueling summer.

* * *

Later that night, Rizevim went to his bedroom, where his lovely wife waited for him. After several months of handling political affairs while maintaining his Human Realm cover, he could finally have a relaxing night. Most of the time, he barely came home, having to deal with the two sides of his life during the night and day. He couldn't think of another way to unwind, than to spend time with his wife.

Having changed into a simple shirt and shorts, Rizevim smiled at Ezagyra as she laid down on their bed, waiting for him. As soon as he got close, she dragged him onto the mattress.

"Oh, how much I've missed cuddling with you." Ezagyra pulled her husband into bed and held him close.

She snuggled against him and took in his scent, resting her head on the crook of his neck.

"It's been lonely, these past several months. Vali and I missed you a lot." Rizevim kissed her forehead.

"She's grown up so much in such a short time. Physically, she's kind of the same, but emotionally, she seems much more open. She's gotten much friendlier in contrast to when she was a child. I can't remember the last time she dove at me for a hug like that."

"I think it has to do with that boy she took in. Issei Hyoudou…a total enigma." Rizevim sighed.

"You don't like him?"

"No, it's not that. Ever since Vali started going to school, she's always come back home with a smile, but…" Rizevim trailed off.

"But?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

Ezagyra looked up. The tone of Rizevim's voice wasn't happy nor pleasant. It didn't have the playfulness that it usually had. If anything, she could hear the fear trickling from it.

"What happened?"

"The boy looked at that blank book I found at sea. You know the one that just randomly passed by our boat?"

"The one that you said was glowing?" Ezagyra guessed.

"Yeah, that one. I kept it in the library and brought it here. Vali and he looked at it. She said that almost as soon as he touched it, he saw things. He saw bloody battlefields, a sky on fire, with explosions and screams everywhere."

Ezagyra was disturbed. She knew of countless magical books, and had expected that journal to be one too. She just didn't expect this one to be so gruesome. As Rizevim told her the details of what Issei saw, she grew more concerned.

"Traumatic." That was the most basic thing she could say.

"That's not the end of it, Ezagyra. He said he saw one last thing."

"What was it?" Ezagyra was hesitant to hear this next part.

"He saw the Calamity Dragon."

Ezagyra loudly gasped, her face paling.

"That journal was from the Cataclysm War. It was from the last day of the War." Rizevim added.

"That was too long ago…" Ezagyra grew nervous.

"I saw the boy's Sacred Gear. It's _it_. It's exactly _it_." Rizevim spoke with dread.

"So, that's why he's been targeted. He's an exploitable tool." Ezagyra sat up.

"Or a ticking time-bomb." Rizevim suggested otherwise.

"Does he know of this?"

Rizevim shook his head.

"If I told that innocent boy of the stories of that Dragon, he'd never sleep. He'd probably have nothing but nightmares. He's not ready for all of that, Ezagyra. He's barely coming to terms that he's been plunged into this crazy world. I can't do that to him."

"Then what'll we do? Proceed as we planned?"

"Yes. However, Vali plans to train him. I think that's a good thing. He needs to learn to defend himself and how to control his power. The last thing we need, is a rampage."

"I understand. I just hope…nothing happens." Ezagyra looked down sadly.

"It won't. I can feel it. We'll be fine this time. We've learned our lessons." Rizevim brought his wife into a strong embrace.

The Cataclysm War…a most horrific period in the his and his wife's lives. During that time, they'd lost almost everyone they held dear. It was a war to end all wars and it was a conflict that reeked of so much blood and death, that it had changed nearly everyone who'd taken part in it. How could it not when it's end was brought about in one day, with one entity?

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of this chapter. I know things are developing slowly, but I had just decided what direction, in which I wanted to go, so as you can see, the story is already starting to deviate from the original's storyline at this point. I've read about your concerns, so trust me, I've been paying attention to your reviews. Yes, this story is still single-pairing, and yes, I'll try to develop characters and the plot more instead of rushing. I won't spoil the pairing, because there'd be no point in reading further if I did do that.**_

 _ **However, please understand that some characters that were in the original story, won't be in here. Also, yes, I am still continuing "The Dragonic Will" and "The Grim Herald." Don't worry, those two stories will definitely be finished, as they are integral to me.**_

 _ **Other than that, I don't have much to say. Again, thank you for taking the time to read my stories and please let me know what you truly think of the chapter. It always helps me understand where I'm going wrong and what to consider. Sometimes, it's very interesting to talk to you all through PMs. Now, then, I will see you all at the next update.**_


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of School (Again)

_**Alright, so for this story, I got one question, overall from the Q &A.**_

 _ **For CasualReader775:**_

 _ **Q1: If you were to cast Fem Vali, which seiyuu would you choose and why?**_

 _ **A1: That's kind of hard, since if the story were being animated, I'd prefer it if that Seiyuu could sing too. I guess I would have to choose Nana Mizuki. I just feel that she can bring out Fem Vali's character, if she were to voice her, since she can play gentle and fierce characters.**_

 _ **Q2: If you were to create a Harem for "Heroic Calamity" Issei, then who would be in it? Of course, the reboot just started and you've insisted that it's still single-pairing, so who would you choose from the original version?**_

 _ **A2: If I were to choose someone from the original story, then it'd be: Fem Vali, Izalana, Vetrazin, and Lefay. I'd try to keep it from being overwhelming.**_

 _ **Now, before we begin, I have an important Author's Note at the end, and I'd like it if you readers took the time to read it. I feel that it's something important and should be seen because I have words that I'd like others to take to heart.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: First day of School (Again)**

Issei was finally to begin his first training session with Vali. For the first week, things were relatively simple. Dumbbell reps, pushups, sit-ups, runs, and pullups. Soon, Issei felt that the patterns would soon change. He knew that things wouldn't stay this easy and simple forever. As he expected, things began to change, with the exercises still being the usual. The number of them was not. He had to do 5 laps around the neighborhood, for starters, with weights.

"Dying, numbing in legs, loss of bodily functions." Issei wheezed.

"Don't forget, you asked for this." Vali sighed.

As Issei ran, Vali biked casually, watching him and making sure he was doing as instructed.

"You're of average build, so that means we need to start developing your muscle mass and getting your body used to strenuous activity. If you're going to fight, then you need to be able to last longer than a few seconds."

Issei remained silent as he ran, lacking the energy to respond. His lungs were starting to hurt and his throat was getting scratchy. At this point, Issei was trying to predict if his lungs would give out or if his legs would.

"After this, I'll let you have a small break, so bear with it." Vali promised.

That was salvation to Issei. If anything, that actually gave him some motivation. He cursed himself for not exercising and staying in shape. He should've gotten more fit before asking Vali for training.

"Dying…" Isei wheezed again as he felt his left leg go numb on him.

"Now, now, don't lose focus. I've got just the thing for you when we get back to the Mansion." Vali chuckled.

Issei sighed in defeat. He bent over to catch his breath before he felt a powerful sting on his back.

"No stopping. If you do, I'm going to hit you with pebbles." Vali sweetly threatened him.

Her face became shadowed as her wide smile sent shivers down Issei's spine. She was holding pebbles in her hand, which were the size of peanuts. Considering her strength, Issei was certain he'd get a bruise if she flicked it hard enough. With a boost of fear, Issei could feel his legs reinvigorate themselves.

' _Why am I being instructed with fear?!_ ' Issei yelped.

He had a feeling that if he took too long, Vali would punish him in ways he'd prefer not to.

"Yes, ma'am." Issei sighed.

* * *

When they returned home, Issei was allowed to sit down and drink something. Vali had returned from the Kitchen and gave him a cup of cerulean water, which made him cautious again. It smelled of mint and ginger. He was hesitant, since he remembered the tea that Vali gave him, which tasted to putrid that he swore he'd walk off nausea if ever given the choice between the two.

Vali couldn't help but chuckle. She could've sworn that if the cup had eyes, it and Issei would be glaring sparks at each other.

"Don't worry, this drink is way better than the one from last time. I promise you'll be fine." Vali laughed.

Sipping the drink, Issei was pleased to learn that the drink had the consistency of water, but it tasted like a slightly better tea. He'd live with it.

"So, tell me, who taught you how to fight? Your grandparents?" Issei asked.

"Yep. My grandpa taught me magic while my grandma taught me martial arts. Altogether, it was extremely grueling." Vali paled.

Clearly, her memories of training were just as unpleasant as she'd said. Maybe, they were worse.

"What sort of things did you do?" Issei inquired.

"Ran laps across mountains, lifted things worth at least 150 pounds, swam in frigid waters, and studied till my mind wanted to burst. Well…it paid off, though. Heh, heh, heh…" Vali made a bitter and deadpan laugh.

Issei's eye twitched in aversion.

"Luckily, you won't be doing any of that. Humans, on a natural level, have lower limits of strength than several other races."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Issei decided that Vali was a terrifically merciful person.

He was wrong. Dead wrong. Inside the Lucifer's personal gym, which was an actual gym with showers and changing rooms, Issei currently found himself doing burpees goaled at 85. He was only through 15 before he already felt his legs and lungs giving out on him.

"Don't forget, you've got 50 reps with dumbbells right after this." Vali announced.

"What weight?" Issei wheezed.

"We'll start nice and easy:30." Vali chimed.

"Will that be all?" Issei asked, frantically hopeful.

"Nope. After that, you've got some work with barbells before three more laps around the neighborhood." Vali shook her head.

Issei groaned, but he persevered. Despite his quiet protests, he was quite willing to undertake all the exercises and training Vali threw at him. By the end of the day, Issei was barely able to move a muscle as the soreness began setting in. His clothes and hair were soaked with sweat, being drenched enough to produce droplets.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today." Vali nodded to him as Issei finally reached the door to the mansion. The moment he landed his foot onto the final step, Issei smashed into the door, quite literally as soon as he put his foot down mid-motion. His face smashed against the barrier as it slid down, his toes dragging him backwards.

Vali yelped and jumped when she heard the loud crash as she watched him trip in front of her. She actually felt pretty bad. After some reflection, she'd decided that she'd pushed him too hard.

"Yay…" He weakly slurred.

"Come on, let's get inside. You need to clean up." Vali chuckled.

Vali opened the door and carried him in. After a nice soothing shower, Issei felt his muscles relax, but only slightly. His body was still reeling from the stress he'd just put it through and the fatigue he was experiencing was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

' _I've still got a very long way to go._ ' Issei sighed.

He didn't have pleasant predictions for the near future, but he knew he'd get through it, one way or another.

* * *

Once dinner time came, Issei found himself limping towards the door. Now the pain was really starting to set in. It wasn't crippling or anything like that, but it was certainly irksome. Just taking one step forward just sent shockwaves into every cell in his legs.

"Geez, I'm way too out of shape. Gotta work on that quickly." He sighed.

Suddenly, the door received four knocks before opening. It was revealed to be Vali, who was knocking. Walking into his room, she pushed a trolley with plates of food, covered with aluminum domes.

"I figured you'd be in pain right now, so I brought dinner up. I think you'll like the food tonight. Herbal chicken soup, spiced salmon with ginger and ginseng, and some salad with dessert being your favorite: cheesecake." Vali set down the food on Issei's table as she spoke.

"I could've come down, myself." Issei sat down, groaning as he moved.

"I didn't want you tumbling down the stairs." Vali chuckled.

Soon enough, the two were finally eating dinner, with Vali keeping Issei company.

"So, what're we doing tomorrow?" Issei asked.

"You don't seem to dread it as much as I thought you would." Vali raised a brow.

"Well, even if it gets bad, things will work out. I'll get over it." Issei laughed.

"I can tell that your body's screaming at you for the sudden change in pace, so we'll relax for the next few days until you're good enough to actually lift anything again. However, that means study sessions. You wanted to learn how to fight and understanding magic plays a role in that."

Issei was miffed. He didn't think Vali would be this thorough with him. He'd expected her to just teach him martial arts and end it at that. Then again, he did have some cynical expectations toward her motives. Who would go that far just for a friend that they'd only known for around 3-4 months?

"For now, just relax and relieve your stress."

"Are you going to be my tutor?" Issei asked.

"I'll be there to help but the one who'll be doing it will be Lefay. She's the most gifted with magic and is quite a prodigy, so I figured she'd be the best option for helping out with this." Vali shook her head.

Issei pursed his lips. He was competent with academics, but he didn't know if he'd understand this magic stuff. He hoped he didn't have to cast magic or anything like that. The last thing that he wanted was to blow the mansion up by some accident.

* * *

The next day, Issei was sitting at a desk in the Lucifer Library. Sitting across from him was Lefay, who was pointing at a white-board with her wand.

"Magic is one of the four most major components in creation. It exists in countless forms in countless places and can perform things that quite frankly don't make sense. In this universe, magic is a force that doesn't necessarily operate on normal logic, not scientific logic, at least. The key component of magical logic is imagination, and by extension, belief. Without it, magic wouldn't necessarily exist." Lefay pointed at diagrams and examples she'd drawn on the board.

' _Okay…get it so far_.' Issei nodded, showing that he was paying attention. At least, that's what he'd hoped it looked like.

"Through our imagination, magic has taken many forms as either creatures, spells, and locations. When we cast magic, it takes a form that we recognize and understand. Some magic spells have such a shared form and are understood so universally, that it becomes a common spell, like teleportation. However, countless people have magic that is unique to them, which can be derived from their souls and their imagination. Therefore, some magic can only be performed by certain people." Lefay continued.

"As time went on, magic became incorporated with daily affairs and even violence, which led to magical warfare. This is the point where Vali wanted things to go. In battle, magic can be countered by other magics. This is usually done with enchantments, which have protection and seals layered upon them to grant stronger protection against magic that isn't its own, or if they're imbued with the hostile intents of the person who cast them. In simpler terms, it's like a key and lock. The protective enchantment is a door protecting you from an enemy. The only ones who can cross that door are things that you allow. However, sometimes, the enemy has something that can force their way through, so that door's defense isn't absolute. You with me so far?" Lefay asked.

"Yeah, but let's slow down a bit." Issei requested.

"We were going slow." Lefay looked at him quizzically.

' _I'm screwed._ ' Issei sighed.

"So far, Vali told me that your gauntlet's able to defend against a fallen angel's spear of light, so that means you've got moderate protection, at the least. So, if you were to achieve Balance Breaker, then you might gain higher defenses against magic."

"What's Balance Breaker?" Issei leaned forward, his interest piqued.

"Balance Breaker is a glitch within the Biblical System that regulates miracles and the powers of their religion. All Sacred Gears were created by the Biblical God, and are randomly distributed at birth. Somehow, a glitch appeared within the system eventually. Balance Breakers are quite simply, powered up states for a Sacred Gear and can unlock new abilities, on top of enhancing prior ones. It's like going super dragon in Drag So-Ball." Lefay chuckled.

"Oh…" Issei began nodding in understanding.

"Normally, it's unlocked through severe emotional distress or epiphanies, since Sacred Gears are tied to a person's soul. So, if you want to achieve Balance Breaker, then you'd best keep that in mind. It won't happen simply from training or from magical items and blessings. You need to feel the change with your mind, soul, and body. It's not something you can get with a shortcut. It won't be like Drag So-Ball." Lefay waved her finger.

' _I didn't think it would. Shame…_ ' Issei mused.

For the rest of the day, Lefay lectured him on magic, ensuring that he understood every single word that she threw at him. It wasn't too hard to understand, thankfully, since Lefay put it in terms that were simple and she always gave him examples of how things worked.

* * *

A few days after that, after the soreness in his arms began going away, Issei was launched into martial arts with Vali. At first, he didn't know what kind of martial arts he was going to learn, since he didn't know a thing about it.

"Issei, have you ever had any martial arts training?" Vali asked.

"Nope." He simply shook his head.

"Then let's start with the basic principles. Martial arts isn't just a way of combat and violence. It's also a way of discipline and it teaches you confidence, tenacity, and it can bring out certain aspects of yourself. So, don't think that learning martial arts is just a cool way to beat someone up or to be superior. If you believe that, then you're not learning martial arts. You're just learning how to street brawl." Vali sternly warned him.

She had a strong dislike of people who learned how to fight simply to be better than others and to just dominate for the sake of it.

"So, what are we learning?" Issei asked.

"Human martial arts are varied in scope, so it's best if you learn that. Devil martial arts isn't exactly fit for humans, nor are they as diverse. Now, enough of words, let's begin. You're going to start with practicing your strikes." Vali pointed to a punching bag.

"Huh?" Issei looked at her.

"I'll quote a rather famous person: _I fear not the man who has practiced 10,000 kicks once, but I fear the man who has practiced one kick 10,000 times_."

"Oh." Issei then realized what she was saying.

"Yes. If you only throw a punch based on prehensile knowledge and not out of actual practice, then it's not going to be as effective. You won't know as well, and it won't be as hardened and powerful because it'll feel just like a casual tap. That's why, we're going to practice until you can throw effective punches and kicks. It'll be pointless in training you if you don't know how to actually hurt someone on your own. We don't know how often your Sacred Gear will protect you, so it's better if you can fight consciously."

Without further ado, Vali had Issei train for hours endlessly, practicing punches and kicks and blocking. As Issei had expected, it all hurt like hell. His limbs would feel sore and ache continuously without end. He had to hit punching bags, hard surfaces, and learn how to dodge. The dodging was the nightmare.

"Dodge!" Vali demanded.

Doing as told, Issei was running in circles inside an arena as Vali fired pulses of demonic energy at him. Zigzagging back and forth, Issei's lungs were demanding that he stop but Vali wasn't giving him much of a choice. Ducking a blast, Issei looked up to see Vali's foot descending down on him, covering his eyesight as she lightly touched his forehead with the tips of her shoe.

"You lose." Vali noted.

Issei looked at the clock in the arena and found that there were still 5 minutes until the challenge was over. Vali had tasked him with dodging her attacks for 10 minutes. If she made a single bit of contact with him, then he'd lose the challenge.

Issei merely sighed. He didn't expect a different result.

* * *

The next few days after, Vali would teach Issei martial arts from an official starting point. He was genuinely surprised with the number of styles she practiced. Then again, he was no expert, so he couldn't say anything that carried that much weight.

However, it slowly became clearer that Issei was learning well, as he paid attention to everything said to him, despite repetitions being necessary.

After several weeks of all this training and studying, summer vacation ended, and it was time to return to school in September. It was kind of a relief for Issei. For the past month, he had been enduring constant soreness and bandages. At this point, thanks to constant training and studying, Issei was much more capable of defending himself now. At the minimum, he was probably able to stop another attack like the one from Raynare and her cohorts from a while ago.

Sadly, Issei had to shelve those thoughts, since he was on his way to school with the others.

Issei woke up, cleaned himself, and changed into his uniform before heading downstairs. Much to his surprise, Ezagyra had already prepared breakfast. He found that quite odd, since the family chef normally did that.

"Ah, good morning. Go ahead and grab a chair." She smiled at him.

Issei didn't say a word. He had rarely interacted with her while here since he was always swamped with homework for break and Vali loaded his plate with training.

' _Wow, this is awkward. I hope someone saves the atmosphere_.'

Much to his relief, Vali and her Peerage climbed down the steps, all dressed for school.

"I really don't wanna do this." Kuroka groaned.

"Well, if you don't, then I'm happy to cut your pay." Vali chimed.

"Geh!" Kuroka choked out in reluctance.

"I thought so." Vali chuckled.

Everyone sat down, with Lefay stifling a yawn.

"Alright, eat up. You all are gonna have a long day." Ezagyra smiled.

"Grandma usually gets like this when she cooks. She doesn't do it often, so she enjoys the chances she gets." Vali whispered to Issei, noticing his confused look.

Soon enough, Rizevim climbed down the stairs and sat down after getting a kiss from his wife.

"Alright, let's go over the rules before you lot leave." He started.

"First, Kuroka and Bikou, you are to hide your supernatural features. That means no cat ears and tail and no golden headband. That's going to expose you. If an infiltrator is amongst this town and is a devil, then they might recognize you. Second, no open displays of unnatural strength and magic. It'd be better not to send humans into panic. We all know how bad humans are when they lose their cool. It might be like during Vegas where everybody ran around and started screaming cus you two got wild. Lastly, no picking fights with the supernaturals that you find there. You're going undercover on an official mission. That means no messing around with other people. It could cause tensions that we don't need and waste time that we can't recover. Am I understood?" Rizevim looked around as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes, Sir." He was met with a unanimous response.

"Good."

"Come now, don't spoil their first day of school." Ezagyra lightly hit him on the shoulder.

Issei didn't think it was that big of a deal. Then again, these people might've never had schools where they came from. And just maybe, they weren't allowed the chance. This was the realm where anything could happen, after all.

"Issei, I hope that you can help these kids keep their cover. I know that they can be handfuls sometimes, but please help them out." Ezagyra smiled kindly at Issei.

"Of course, Ma'am." Issei nodded.

"Good, now dig in and I'll finish wrapping your bento." Ezagyra walked back into the kitchen.

"Grandma's…really enthusiastic." Vali noted.

"Today especially. Well, your grandma's always wanted to get a chance to do this sort of thing after we spent so many years amongst humans. After all, she…never got the chance to be a proper mother." Rizevim sadly trailed off.

Vali looked down, biting her lower lip.

"So, let her have her fun. She doesn't get to make food for you kids often anymore and it lets her feel like a mother again." Rizevim chuckled.

After breakfast was over, everyone popped out the door and towards school. Par the usual, Vali and Issei would arrive in her limousine while Arthur and Lefay arrived in another car while Kuroka and Bikou walked. It would be more believable if they arrived at different times with different transportation.

Arthur, Kuroka, and Bikou were enrolled as 3rd years while Lefay was enrolled as a 1st year, allowing the group to span different years. Of course, Issei was excluded from gathering information since he was the obvious target, so he was to remain close to any of the peerage at nearly all times.

* * *

Upon arrival, Issei sighed as he noticed the group of 'fans' that were waiting for one person in particular. It was as if they needed a daily dose of this or they'd collapse. He did his usual thing and exited the limo that was on the opposite side of Vali, knowing that people would flock to her the moment she stepped out.

Stepping out of the limousine, Vali was met with the utmost enthusiasm. Just like how Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki were given awe and everyone's attention, so did Vali. Squeals and cries of excitement and adoration echoed in unison, which in Issei's opinion, could've shattered all glass on campus.

The two ignored all the hubbub, instead, talking as they walked.

"Almost forgot the feeling of coming to school every day like this." Issei chuckled.

"I actually thought I saw some girls look at you." Vali chuckled.

"With hatred and aversion, maybe." Issei shook his head.

"You'd be surprised. I talked with some of them. A lot of them are actually quite fond of you." Vali turned to look at him.

"Really? A lot of them tend to run when I get close." Issei laughed.

"That's because some of them are shy and some might feel more towards you. You should spend even more time getting to know others. From what I've been told, you never hesitate to help anyone." Vali advised him.

"Maybe. Right now, I'd rather deal with the issue of who's trying to kill/kidnap me." Issei pursed his lips in contemplation.

"Well you'll have to give it some time." Vali opened the door into the building.

That was when several squeals came from behind them. Turning around, Issei and Vali's surprise quickly faded. It was only Arthur and Lefay walking out of their car.

"Here we go again." Issei chuckled.

Issei listened as girls squealed at Arthur's good looks while boys dropped their jaws at the sight of Lefay.

"He's so hot."

"Wow, she's cute."

Then, when Issei thought it was over, another wave of noise erupted after the two entered the main lobby. Bikou and Kuroka had made their entrance from their walk. Much to Issei's slight surprise, Kuroka had unbuttoned the first few buttons on her shirt, exposing some cleavage. Her assets were _that_ big. That was enough to get the boys to nearly drop to their knees.

"Just when I told her not to draw too much attention." Vali facepalmed.

"I'm gonna pop." Someone said.

"Please go out with me!"

' _Behold, the prestigious student body of Kuoh Academy. You'd think everyone had better things to do. And others have such misconceptions about our work ethic._ ' Issei mentally facepalmed.

* * *

Upon entering Homeroom, Issei and Vali sat down, waiting for class. The door slid open and the teacher entered but he wasn't alone. In walked a young lady wearing the Kuoh uniform. She had long blonde hair that reached her hips and shining neon-green eyes. She had a slightly taller-than-average build with gifted endowments and a dazzling smile.

"Alright, today, we've got a new transfer student. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Hello, everyone. My name is Angea Orsita. I've just moved here from Britain, and am quite unfamiliar with Japan. I hope we can all get along from now on." Angea bowed.

Just like usual, everyone bombarded the newcomer with questions.

"What's Britain like?"

"How do you like Japan so far?"

"Are you single?"

"Can I get your number?"

Well, Angea seemed a bit taken aback by the onslaught of questions flung at her and the sheer enthusiasm with which they were asked. However, she was calm enough to answer each and every single question.

"Britain's pleasant. I like Japan quite a bit, especially the dango. Yes, I am single and I'm sorry but I don't know you well enough to give it out." Angea shook her head at that last part, politely putting down several boys.

"Angea, you can go ahead and sit in front of Hyoudou before we begin."

Angea did as told and politely nodded at Issei before diverting her attention toward the board.

During lunch break, everyone met up at Issei and Vali's usual spot to share what they'd been doing.

"It's your first day here, so we'll wait a little bit until we start acting. For now, study how the others behave and adapt. The last thing we want to do is alert anyone who isn't friendly to us." Vali warned everyone.

"I'm kind of worn out." Bikou groaned.

"Why?" Issei asked.

"Some guy came up to me and tried to recruit me for the Boxing Club and then another wanted me to join Football. What is it with your school and overeager proposals? Can't I file charges for harassment with all the words and bothersome things they've been doing?"

"Yeah…Kuoh's kinda funky. We look pretty on the outside but on the inside, we're pretty kooky." Issei nodded.

"I'd rather if those girls didn't persist so much." Arthur wiped his glasses, looking as dignified as usual.

"Poor Arthur, swarmed by countless beautiful women and complaining about it." Kuroka put the back of her right hand to her forehead, feigning fainting.

"Let's not forget all the guys staring at your boobs and short skirt. Didn't we agree not to draw attention?" Bikou raised a brow.

"It's not my fault that my uniform wasn't in my size." Kuroka fired back.

"Sorry." Vali apologetically lowered her head.

"Cus you got fat. Heheheheh." Bikou muttered to himself.

At that instant, Issei's eyes bugged as a _very_ quick and _very_ powerful gust of wind flew past his ear. He looked at where it came from and saw Kuroka's open hand before turning to look at where the thrown object went. Much to his shock, the mesh fence had a hole torn through. Whatever it was that Kuroka threw, it was so strong that it bent the mesh, dragging it along with whatever was thrown.

"What was that, Bikou?" Kuroka's brow twitched rapidly.

"Nothing. Just that you grew flab." Bikou sipped some water while muttering that second part under his breath.

Again, Issei jumped as another object flew past his ear. Before he knew it, Kuroka was kneeling in front of Bikou, holding her chopsticks over his face.

"Y'know, Bikou, it's rude to comment on a woman's age and weight." Kuroka smiled sweetly.

' _Your smile might work on him if only your face weren't covered by the angry shadows covering your eyes._ ' Issei mentally snorted.

"You two, control yourselves. Kuroka, you know better than to do that here. We're trying to maintain our cover. Bikou, stop flinging those insults at Kuroka. You know she doesn't like it." Vali flatly scolded the two.

"Understood." The cat and monkey sighed.

"Now, have any of you learned anything? Anything feel odd or you saw someone slip their cover?" Vali inquired.

"Nothing on our end. I've talked to all the third years and struck conversations. No one's noticed a thing." Arthur shook his head.

"Shirone and I didn't sense anything either." Lefay added.

"Then I guess it's only us." Vali nodded.

She went on to explain what had happened.

"Issei, are transfer students sudden for Kuoh?" Arthur asked.

"Not at all. Kuoh is the best school for families in the area, so they often transfer their children here during different points of the year if they've just moved in. During my first year, about 5 students transferred in while 3 transferred out." Issei shook his head.

"Let's not rule this as a supernatural matter, but let's not ignore it either. For now, talk around and try to see if your senses pick up on anything." Vali said.

"So, if we do find somebody, then what'll we do after that?" Issei asked.

"Then we make a report. If they're completely hostile, we detain them. If they're willing to cooperate, then we settle things more civilly." Vali flatly answered.

' _Sounds like an ultimatum to me_.' Issei pursed his lips.

"Until then, you need to stay with one of us at all times." Vali looked at him, but her eyes were tender, as if worried instead of stern.

"Got it." Issei nodded.

Getting up to go use the bathroom, Vali and the others were left alone while Issei was away.

"So, tell us, why so eager to protect a human?" Kuroka looked at her King curiously.

"Because he's my friend." Vali responded.

"There's got to be more than that. If he were just a friend, you'd be doing it from a distance, not so up-close." Kuroka retorted, skeptical.

"I was going to try that, but the enemy was more tenacious that anyone had guessed. He was attacked twice while he was on his own. Protecting him from afar opens room for mistakes. That's why I had him moved closer to us."

"Even so, you're letting him have a lot of information for someone you've only known for a few months." Kuroka folded her arms.

"It's because he'd ask sooner or later. He was almost relentless when we were looking for information on his Sacred Gear. He'd spent nights scouring books in the Library to find any information he could get. I'm certain that keeping these secrets wouldn't do much. It'd only waste time. Besides, I'm only giving him information that'll pertain to him."

"That aside, why is Rizevim so interested in him? He sent us on a mission to protect him, as the main goal of this undercover schtick. He's even had us gather intel here." Bikou asked.

"I don't know about that part. Grandpa said that Issei was incredibly important. He said that nobody could get their hands on him. He also said not to talk about his Sacred Gear with Rias and Sona in exact detail. Dumb it down, if you have to. This matter is to stay between us. Our front is to search for possible intruders. He won't tell me the specific details, but I know he's worried for a very good reason. He almost never asks us to do this kind of task unless it was worth it. So, I need you all to be more careful." Vali looked around, confirming that everyone understood.

Vali could tell that Rizevim was hiding something. He usually gave all the information he had to them when he sent them on missions. This time, he didn't. The sign that alerted her was that he clenched his right fist under his left hand. That meant he was unsettled. She wanted to get more information but something told her that this was something he wouldn't talk about.

* * *

While Issei exited the bathroom, he turned to his right and found that there was someone next to him.

"Oh."

That person was none other than Angea Ortisa, who was leaving the women's bathroom.

"Hi." Issei nodded in friendly greeting.

"Good afternoon, Hyoudou." Angea nodded politely.

"Good afternoon."

"Have you finished your lunch?" Angea asked.

"Yes, I'm just relaxing now. Have you finished as well?"

"I have."

"How're you adjusting?" Issei inquired.

"Quite well, thank you. I have to admit, I was a little nervous. Being in a new environment was kind of unnerving. I didn't think everyone would be so energetic." Angea chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, our class tends to do that. Don't worry, though, most of them are good people. You just need to be wary of two people."

"Those two boys, right? The one with the shaved head and the one with the glasses?" Angea raised a brow.

"I'm sorry."

Issei guessed that they'd harassed her already.

"Don't worry, they didn't do much. At least, they won't try to anymore." Angea laughed.

' _I hope she didn't kill them. Sure, they're pretty bad but…_ ' Issei paled.

"Still, thanks for worrying about me." Angea smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't wish those two upon anyone. Well, if you ever need help with anything, let me know." Issei shook his head.

"I'll keep that in mind. Well then, I'll see you later." Angea waved as she turned around and walked away.

Issei returned to his spot where Vali and the others were and sat back down, enjoying the rest of lunch before returning to class and ending the school day on a quiet note.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was sitting around a table, working on homework.

"Ugh…" Kuroka grumbled.

"I don't get this. Help, please?" Bikou's brow twitched as he glared at his trigonometry.

He had heavily protested having to do homework when he knew the group wouldn't be enrolled long.

Issei looked over.

"Ah, you forgot to simplify this fraction. Here…" Issei gently began explaining the problem to him.

Vali smiled. It was nice to see that Issei wasn't put off by the others due to their magical nature or lack of bonds.

Suddenly, Ezagyra walked into the room.

"Alright, we'll have to end homework here. You've got a job tonight." She announced.

"A stray?" Bikou asked.

"Yes, two of them. Rias is dealing with one, you two will deal with another." Ezagyra crossed her arms.

"Two?" Arthur raised a brow in curiosity.

"Odd, yes, but we've received reports that they're twins. They killed their master and are now prowling Kuoh to feed at their leisure. You will leave to hunt them immediately."

"Got it." Vali stood up.

"Issei, I think you should remain here. The less danger you're in, the better. We still don't know who's after you. Now that you're under our protection, they're probably much more careful about where they step." Ezagyra turned to the young lad.

"Understood." Issei nodded.

All at once, Vali's Peerage ran off to hunt down their prey, leaving Issei alone with Ezagyra. She walked back into the kitchen before coming back out with a tray of snacks and tea.

"So, where's Mr. Lucifer?" Issei asked.

"There's no need to be so formal, Issei. You're our ward, so there's no need to worry about manners. This place will be your home for the time being. We wouldn't think any less of you if you behaved as such. After all, we're a wacky band ourselves." Ezagyra chuckled before pouring Issei a cup of tea.

"So, what did Vali mean when by a 'stray'?"

"A Stray devil. They're servants who received Evil Pieces that go rogue against the wishes of their masters. Often, they kill them and run around, doing whatever they want. Sometimes, they mutate because of their power becoming uncontrollable. When that happens, they go rampant and feed on anyone they can find. That forces the government to put them down. It's often a task we give to the younger generation in order to help them develop experience in battle and to help them grow. Of course, we gauge the level of danger before we do that."

"I see." Issei nodded.

"Now that that's explained, there's something I've wanted to ask you." Ezagyra sipped her tea.

"By all means, ask."

"What do you think of Vali?" Ezagyra set her cup down.

Issei had to think on that.

"I think she's strong, brave, intelligent, and very generous. I was just some nobody and she took it upon herself to protect me when there was nothing in it for her. To be honest, I don't know why she does it."

"It's because Vali has never had human friends before. You're actually the first one." Ezagyra responded.

"I take it she had a bad experience?"

"Yes, but that's her story to tell. I'm actually quite happy with what's happened within recent months. I'm glad that you've chosen to be her friend, despite all that happened. Rizevim and the caretakers have told us of how nice you are to her. You lend her an ear when she wants to talk and you respect her boundaries. I'd like it if you keep up the good work. It's been a long time since a human has been kind to any of us." Ezagyra sipped her tea.

"I can understand why you all feel that way."

Issei remembered the current news that was running around recently. Some insurrections, civil wars, and crimes were being blown up by the media across the world. Things honestly didn't look pretty. He didn't forget about how horrible humans in recorded history were, either.

"But, not all humans are like that. The world isn't that black and white. It goes for all races." Ezagyra bit a cookie.

"So, is Vali part human?" Issei asked.

"And why do you ask that?"

"Well, she said that Sacred Gears can only be given to humans at birth, so is she part human?"

"Yes, Vali's mother was human while her father was a full-blooded devil." Ezagyra nodded.

Issei decided not to continue pursuing the topic. Ezagyra's tone had shifted and became colder. He didn't need any other flags to understand that he needed to stop asking questions about Vali's parentage.

"So, why did Vali enroll into school?" Issei asked.

The thought had just crossed his mind.

"We originally came to the Human Realm to deal with some political issues. Vali enrolled out of curiosity, and we encouraged it. She spent a long time training and studying with the both of us, so we thought it'd be nice to let her have a more calm time while here in the Human Realm. Human life, is quite peaceful most of the time, if you ask me."

Ezagyra then set her cup down to change topics.

"Aside from that, have you had any other visions or dreams? Vali and Rizevim have told me that you have them sometimes." Ezagyra looked at Issei's right hand.

"Not lately, no. I guess like normal dreams, they come and go." Issei shrugged.

"Good. I understand that supernatural dreams and visions are quite terrifying. If you ever feel like you need to vent or to just air your thoughts out, you can always come to me or Rizevim." Ezagyra smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Issei smiled.

"Now, that reminds me. Rizevim and I have made some arrangements. It should help keep everything smooth for now."

"What?" Issei inquired.

"We've pulled some strings and placed your parents under out protective watch. By now, I've assumed that the enemy is targeting your parents as well as you in order to aid in your capture. So, with our protection, they'll think thrice about messing around. At the moment, they're staying on extended business trips. It should keep them away from being attacked for now."

Issei was taken aback. He hadn't been asked for confirmation for anything nor was he told of anything. Wasn't this crossing the line a little? He took a moment to think about it. Rizevim and Ezagyrah had extended his parents business trips and increased their workload. However, there was the very real possibility that his parents could be attacked, so in theory, that worked out. He wasn't quite sure on what to feel, though.

"Thank you." Was all he said.

Issei sighed to himself. He had nearly forgotten that his parents could become factors in this equation too. How slovenly he was.

* * *

While Issei and Ezagyra talked, Vali and her Peerage was on her way to hunt down the other of the two Stray devils. They had tracked its ki, through Bikou and Kuroka's skills with senjutsu to a warehouse near the closed ports, making it a perfect location to get violent.

As they neared the door, Kuroka heard a commotion.

"Wait. Get behind the doors. Something's off." She warned everyone.

Taking cover behind the doors to the warehouse, everyone listened.

"Who sent you here?" A voice reached their ears. It sounded gentle, almost musical.

"No one sent me. I do as I please." A raspy, inhuman voice growled.

"Are you really going to fight? I'd rather not. If you tell me what I need to know, then I'll let you go."

"Even if I knew anything, I'd never tell you, angel filth."

"I see, then I'll be taking my leave."

"Not so fast! What sane fool would allow such fresh, delicious prey to run off when it's right in front of them."

"I really wish you wouldn't do this." The gentle voice then sighed.

As soon as Vali peeked past the threshold of the door, blinding golden light filled her eyesight. Shielding her eyes, Vali retreated behind the door again.

Everyone's senses had gone on full alert. They felt that familiar chill going down their spines, shaking them to the very core of their beings. That feeling of wariness was spreading throughout every fiber of their being. Their natural enemy was inside the warehouse and it wasn't the Stray devil.

"It's an angel." Vali clicked her tongue.

"What's an angel doing here?" Kuroka looked at her curiously.

"I don't know." Vali shook her head.

She decided that answers were needed and turned to stand in the doorway. Much to her disappointment, the light was gone, with nothing inside the warehouse, aside from tools, containers, and ash.

"Grandpa's not gonna like this." Vali sighed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **Alright, and that ends it here. So, before I close up, I just wanted to notify everyone that I have read the PMs and reviews for this story and I am taking everyone's concerns into account. Understand that I'm not ignoring you, but at the same time, I don't want my stories to be taken over by requests from readers. I did that with "A Change in Character" and shot myself in the foot. I originally came onto to get my ideas and stories out there, and to create stories that I wanted to make, not just to simply be a writing tool for others. I wanted to entertain others with my stories and not to simply write their stories for them. Once in a while, I will accept requests if I think it'll work or if I don't see an issue with it, but if it seriously messes with my vision, then I will usually decline. That's something that I'd learned after my first year of writing on .**_

 _ **Now, that leads me to the real point that I want to address.**_

 _ **I'm not angry or anything at anyone in particular right now, but I would like it if others would respected the intentions and wishes of authors on this site. As of late, I've found that people have been attacking authors over simple things that have been done in stories. I won't name anyone or any stories, for the sake of privacy.**_

 _ **I don't like it. I really don't like at all. In fact, I hate it. If you dislike a work or how events went, then respectfully tell the author. If you can't do that, then you can simply leave the story alone. You aren't being forced to read it any further. You don't have to cuss them out and call them s*** just because you disapprove of something, like a typo or a particular event. Using negative language and calling a story trash isn't a constructive way of helping someone improve. If you just call it "trash" and leave it at that one word or sentence and want someone to change their story, then you're just spreading hate. You're not actually trying to get a story to improve. If you feel like something is wrong, tell the author what's wrong and respectfully tell them how to rectify it. Don't just use your rage and attack someone.**_

 _ **People are entitled to their own opinions. Authors are allowed to write their own stories and events. To force what you think its right upon them, isn't going to help them nor is it appreciated. That goes against creativity. Authors, game developers, directors, and entertainment creators are people too and they do have emotions and personal priorities. Sometimes, it feels as if people forget that.**_

 _ **A Fanfic Author I know IRL was attacked quite viciously by readers who simply didn't like a pairing they did or simply because those readers didn't want to take the time to understand a character's actions in that story. Out of respect to that friend, I'm not going to tell anyone of the incident and I will not bring it up after this point, so please don't ask me about it.**_

 _ **So, to finish up, I want readers to remember to respect the intentions and stories of authors on this site, to communicate civilly and properly, instead of just launching hate messages and troll reviews that didn't do a thing to help those authors understand what they did wrong. Harassment and bullying over such a damn small thing is despicable. It's alright if you want to suggest ideas to an author, but don't attack them and force them to do it. In the end, that's the cowardly thing to do because you don't have the audacity to write your own story. If you want to do something, you grit your teeth and do it, regardless of the results because on here, there's nothing to lose. You only lose once you surrender and quit.**_

 _ **Again, thank you for taking the time to read this story and feel free to leave a review or questions and I will see you next time. And, I hope you take my message to heart.**_


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexplained Impulse

_**Happy New Years to everyone and I hope you all had very merry holidays.**_

 _ **So…it's been a long time since I've been on here. Sorry about that. I've been busy with school and work, so I've had little time for writing my stories. Of course, I intended to pick up the slack but I things just wouldn't line up for me in life. So, here I am, delivering Chapter 5 of the Heroic Calamity Reboot. A few have asked me when I'd release the next chapter, so here it is. I don't want to keep them waiting any longer, so here you go.**_

 _ **Oh, and to answer (**_ _ **BeastGod**_ _ **), a guest reviewer, don't worry. I'm not angry or feeling negative about your eagerness. It makes me happy that you're interested in the story. Honestly, it'll be a while before this story catches up with the original version in overall progress.**_

 _ **Aside from that, I don't have much else to say other than: Enjoy the read.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: An Unexplained Impulse**

While Issei and Ezagyra were chatting at home, Vali and her peerage returned silently.

"Did everything go alright?" Ezagyra noticed the particular seriousness hovering around them. It made her wonder as to what caused that.

"The Stray was executed, but it wasn't done by us." Vali answered.

"Tell me the full story."

"We got there, but before we could even enter the warehouse, an angel was already there."

"Did you see them or hear anything of value?" Ezagyra frowned.

"We didn't see what they looked like, but that angel was asking the Stray about who sent it there." Vali responded.

Ezagyra nodded, thinking about this news.

"Odd. Strays don't normally take commands from anyone. Even on the cusp of death, they would never bow to another."

"But what if one did? I wouldn't put it past them." Vali mused.

"Then that means someone's got strings attached to devils and fallen angels." Ezagyra sighed.

"Who would?" Vali wondered.

"Someone who hates fallen angels and devils. I know of a few who'd like that." Ezagyra grumbled.

"I've already told Grandpa about this. We're going to continue keeping our cover until we get better answers."

"Perhaps that'll work for now, but I doubt it'll do for long. We need to flush them out." Ezagyra mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Vali looked at her, not having heard what she just said.

"Nothing. You all go on, I'll go talk to your grandfather."

Issei merely sat by the sidelines. At this point, he felt extremely useless. Here he was, the target of a number of enemies, and he was unable to do a thing. He wasn't being of help to anybody. He cursed himself. He wished he could contribute far better but he didn't know much of the supernatural world. He didn't know magic and had only just begun learning how to fight. He needed to speed things up. He had to improve, or he'd keep being a bystander, unable to get answers of his own.

* * *

The next day, Issei and the others were at school, waiting for the end of all classes. Vali had told everyone that a reunion party was being held in the Old School House by Rias. It had been at least 6 years since they'd actually gotten together with all three peerages in one place. Thus, Rias and Sona thought it was cause for a celebration.

Once class had ended, Issei and Vali were about to leave until someone walked up to them, or rather, Issei.

"Ah, Issei, could I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, what is it, Orsita?" Issei smiled.

"Angea's just fine. I was wondering if you could show me the way to the Tennis Club. One of their members told me to check them out, but I've got no idea on how to get there." Angea shrugged.

"Well, sure, I can do that." Issei nodded.

Vali looked at him incredulously. Had he forgotten that he was supposed to stay with her or someone in her peerage at all times?

"Issei, is it alright if I tag along? We do have to go hang out with the others later." Vali spoke up.

Angea looked at her, curious. Vali, on the other hand, looked weary. She knew that anyone could be a threat to Issei and she knew that he was someone that needed to be protected.

"Uh, is that alright?" Issei turned to Angea.

"I'm fine with it." She nodded, not showing a single sign of being bothered.

"Well, let's get going then." Issei shouldered his bag.

Just like how he did it with Vali, he gave Angea a detailed tour of the campus. Pointing out the fields and different clubrooms, he left no stone unturned.

' _Issei's awfully chummy with her. As much as I don't like to accuse people, I won't rule out the possibility that she's doing something to him. If Grandpa is right, then we can't let anything happen to Issei. I don't know what's going on in exact detail, but I get the feeling that Issei's in a whole lot more danger than he thinks._ ' Vali mused.

She kept her eyes trained on Angea, watching for any possible slip ups. Vali had issues making heads or tails of Angea. She felt like a human, not showing any physical or spiritual signs of being anything else. Yet, nothing felt right. Was it just her imagination?

' _ **Getting jealous, are we?**_ ' Albion chuckled.

' _What?_ ' Vali retorted.

' _ **I'm asking if you're feeling jealous**_.' Albion asked.

' _I'm not jealous. I'm wary. The last thing I want, is for a friend to get hurt because I wasn't vigilant_.' Vali sighed.

' _ **Vali, I've lived for many centuries. I'll warn you now that if you feel something for the boy, then you'd best be honest, even if it were a paltry suspicion. I know countless people who anguished over not having confessed.**_ '

' _Look, if I meet a guy that I like, I'll come clean with it. Right now, Issei is just a friend that I feel completely platonic with. Nothing more, nothing less. The last thing I want, is for people to get curious about my love life._ ' Vali sighed again.

' _ **True. There're no shortage of suitors who constantly ask for your hand in marriage.**_ ' Albion chuckled.

' _Well, we learned how to take care of them._ ' Vali grinned.

' _ **Yes, we did. You've grown strong, stronger than many of my previous hosts. Now, what do you think of this girl, so far?**_ '

' _I don't have an official opinion yet, but I'm suspicious. All of a sudden, strays start appearing here like crazy, Issei gets attacked, fallen angels start flooding in…I don't buy it. True, Issei's stated that transfers happen often here, but that's not enough to make me feel better._ '

' _ **Well, be patient. You might find out soon enough.**_ ' Albion ended the conversation.

"Vali." Issei called out.

"Hm?" She responded.

Freezing, she'd realized that she was about to smash her face into a giant metal pole. It was so close that the pillar was a mere two inches away from her nose. She'd failed to realize that she'd zoned out. Often, she did that whenever having a mental talk with Albion.

"You were about to walk into that pole." Issei pointed out.

"Oh…right, thanks." Vali chuckled, embarrassed.

"So, we're here." Issei pointed out at the Tennis Clubhouse.

"Thanks for guiding me here, Issei. Let me know if there's anything else that I can help you out with." Angea chuckled.

Twirling around, she winked at him, causing the teen to blush a bit.

"I will, thanks."

Disappearing into the building, Issei turned to Vali.

"Shall we be off?" He asked.

"Just a moment, Issei. Where and how did you meet Angea? Exactly, how did you two get so chummy?" She asked.

The way they joked and laughed together made it clear that they'd already spent some time together.

Issei was caught off-guard just a tad bit, stepping back.

"Uh, well, we met while I was coming back from the bathroom yesterday. We talked with each other for a bit before she went back to class."

"What did she say, exactly?" Vali crossed her arms.

"Well, it was small talk."

"Explain." Vali tapped her foot.

' _Boy, she's getting irritated. Did I do something wrong?_ ' Issei quaked.

He went on to repeat his conversation from the previous day, noting his offer to help Angea with nearly anything."

That ticked Vali off a little. Was Issei really this absent-minded? He was supposed to avoid getting too close to others.

"Issei…what part of 'not getting too close to strangers' do you find so hard to accept?" Vali smiled.

Issei would be returning the expression, were it not for the fact that her smile was plagued with a twitching of the corner of her lip, her furrowed brows, and shadowed face.

"I, well, you, uh…" He stammered.

"I guess a good kick will do the trick." Vali pondered, her tone sweet and soft.

Issei knew her strength. He knew he'd lose his legs if she kicked him there.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Issei stepped back.

"Then do promise to be more careful next time." Vali threatened.

"Yes, ma'am." Issei shivered.

"Good, let's get going."

Vali took hold of Issei's shoulder and steered him around.

"Wait, isn't this just a party for the ORC? I honestly don't think I should be going. I'd be intruding."

"You're not. You're my friend and as such, that automatically invites you to the party. Besides, I want you to get to know the others better." Vali chuckled.

At first, she was wary of introducing Issei to Rias and Sona. She was a bit afraid of the fact that they might try and persuade him into becoming a servant. That wasn't something she'd like, even if Rias and Sona meant no harm by it. To Vali, reincarnating people should only be done in order to save someone's life.

* * *

Arriving at the Old School Building, the two were greeted by the ORC Student Council and Vali's Peerage, who'd been patiently waiting for them.

"Was wondering when you'd get here." Bikou spoke up.

"Sorry, had to do something really quick." Vali remarked.

"Well, we've already started, so get something to eat. There's plenty of food to go around." Rias gestured to the long table.

"Right." Vali nodded.

Issei was a bit surprised when he saw how much she was throwing onto her plate.

' _Carbs, lard, carbs, protein, veggies, carbs, and more carbs._ '

She had stacked pasta, chicken karaage, buttery croissants, beef slices, kalbi, and cheese quiche on three plates before getting a fourth plate of devil's food cake, a donut, and rice pudding.

"Wow…" Issei mouthed to himself.

"She doesn't look like it, but she's a serious glutton." Rias chuckled.

Vali gave her an unpleased look.

"I'll have you know, it's not easy being a host to a dragon." She explained.

" _ **Don't lie, you just like eating. I can't use all that fat.**_ " Albion fired back.

"It's okay, Vali, we know how big your appetite is." Kuroka smirked.

"I'm not fat!" Vali cried out.

"Oh no, that fat merely goes somewhere else." Sona grumbled, staring at Vali's large bust.

"Can we not talk about that here?!" Vali cut her off.

Issei chuckled. Vali had told him that Rias and Sona were of nobility in the Underworld, so he had expectations as to how they'd behave. He was glad to see that they weren't like that at all. Beneath their regal appearances, they were as down-to-earth as could be, with some slight quirks.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

Issei turned to the side. Yuuto Kiba had walked up to him.

"We may seem a little wacky, but deep down, everyone here is a good person." He reassured Issei.

"Yeah, I've no doubts about it." Issei nodded.

"So, what exactly were you two doing?" Kuroka asked.

"Making out behind the bleachers?" Bikou quipped.

Vali sighed.

"No, we weren't. We were just showing someone around." Issei stopped him.

"And then you went behind the bleachers." Bikou nodded, as if understanding them.

"No, we came straight here after."

"After the bleachers." Bikou nodded, winking.

"We. Weren't. Having. Sex." Vali glared.

"I didn't say anything about sex, but yeah, let's roll with it." Bikou shrugged.

"Was it that transfer student, Angea Orsita?" Sona sighed.

"Yeah." Vali confirmed.

"So, what happened on your side?" Bikou asked around the room, looking at the ORC and the Student Council.

"Same as yours. Someone with holy energy killed our target before we could. However, we didn't hear anyone talk. As soon as we'd arrived, the Stray was exterminated and the perpetrator left before we could do anything else." Sona sighed.

"Without a doubt, our territory is being trespassed by unwanted guests. However, with this info, it's clear that both Strays, fallen angels, and normal angels are here. That means someone's going to start trouble. We'd best speed things up before it gets hairy. My brother's already sending envoys and investigators to start weeding out troublemakers." Rias crossed her arms.

"My sister is also working to make sure things run smoothly, politically. Azazel has confirmed that any fallen angels spotted here with war-mongering intentions, can be terminated. Michael hasn't said anything yet, however." Sona added.

"Then, that means we continue as usual. Find out any information that you have and pay close attention to everyone you see. Like us, people are hiding around every corner, waiting to exploit us. If you come across an enemy, then deal with them appropriately. The school festival is in a couple weeks, so that means that we're going to get a chance to make people slip up." Vali decided.

"That reminds me, I need your forms for your activities in advance." Sona came to a realization.

"Oh…" Rias also snapped to the call.

"What're you guys doing?" Vali asked the ORC.

"The simple stuff, a haunted house. It'll be western style this year." Rias noted.

"Hm, now that I think about it, our class hasn't come up with anything." Vali mused.

Issei's face soured. When festivals came around, things always got hectic, credits to Matsuda and Motohama. The hormonal teens would always victimize some innocent girl(s). It was currently October and the school festival was on its way now, so it was best if everyone began preparing.

Issei and Vali were honestly thrown for a loop. They'd been going to school together for around 3-4 months now. Time sure did fly.

"Issei, what's up with your face?" Bikou raised a brow.

"Tomorrow's the day my class hashes it out on what to do. It's a warzone and there's three people in particular that always try to make it hell." Issei grumbled.

Vali paled.

"Three?" Bikou asked.

* * *

"I demand a maid café!"

Motohama vehemently declared, firing out of his seat with his arms raised as if he were about to declare war.

"Fine, I'll record that." Aika Kiryuu sighed.

She was bespectacled, with long brown hair tied into two braided pigtails, with olive-green/yellow eyes. This was the other person that Issei dreaded.

The time had come. As Issei said, the class had convened to decide just what to do for the cultural festival.

"So, why the fear?" Vali leaned next to Issei.

"She rivals Motohama and Matsuda in troublemaking. She's just not as openly perverted. Watch and learn."

"Alright, taking more ideas."

"I want to do a fashion show."

"How about a collaboration with the Theater Club?"

"A game tournament!"

There were so many ideas that Issei was trying to determine what was safest to go with.

"Alright, story time, what's traumatized you?" Vali grinned.

"Last year, we did a maid café. It was the usual, being stereotypically anime-ish. Girls dressed up in maid costumes that would make teachers have heart-attacks, with miniskirts and slightly exposed cleavage. Boys would claim they provoked it. Motohama and Matsuda were being beaten senseless for peeping and taking panty shots and for skipping out on work. Then, _she_ happened." Issei narrowed his eyes.

Vali looked at Kiryuu. She didn't seem too much of a bad person, so she didn't really understand Issei's hesitation and dislike for her.

"She colluded with the other girls and did the same thing to the males."

"Wait, so…"

"The boys were thrown into speedos with a very short skirt to cover their rears and corsets that were way too undersized. Not to mention, the ludicrous glaze of cakey makeup thrown on their faces. To this day, I don't understand how that flew."

Vali covered her mouth, trembling. She imagined it. She imagined Issei in a tight speedos with a very small maid outfit on with eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, blush, and a plethora of other cosmetics on his face. She had the urge to vomit but at the same time, she wanted to laugh her lungs out.

"I can't believe they got you."

"Oh, they didn't get me. I made sure of it. I ran to the Kendo Club for protection." Issei looked at her defiantly, a fire in his eyes.

"Either way, it looks like you lost some dignity." Vali quipped.

"Yeah, but I didn't lose all of it. After that, the café got a ton of business, but it wasn't for the food." Issei shook his heads.

"Hyoudou, you got any ideas?" Kiryuu asked, noticing him chatting with Vali.

"…"

Issei could feel glares from all around him.

' _If we suffer again this year, you'll suffer with us._ ' The boys seemed to think those words together.

None had forgotten that Issei had escaped when trouble came along.

"No matter what, do not vote for the maid café." Issei whispered to Vali, his teeth grit.

"Alright, so far, we've got a maid café, a play collab with the Theater Club, a food stall, a game tournament, and fashion show." Kiryuu summarized.

"All for the Maid Café?" Kiryuu asked around.

"NEVER!" All males screamed.

Not one person dared go against the decision. The fiery rage boiling in the eyes of the boys told enough. Not even Motohama and Matsuda dared fight for the idea.

"…Okay, next is the Game Tournament."

"Nay." Came a mixture of rejections.

"What about a play?"

That one got many students. A play sounded fun, but at the same time, they'd have to work with the Theater Club, which implied a mass of miscommunication and clashes of personality.

"No…" Many reluctantly sounded out.

"Then that leaves only one option since nobody wants to do anything else. We've also gotta save some stuff for the Sports Festival." Kiryuu mused.

"Hyoudou, you have anything?" A student asked.

' _Please, save us from her_.' She seemed to ask.

Kiryuu was the notorious pot-stirring, trouble maker. She wasn't malicious, but she was sadistic. Sometimes, Issei wondered how she got past the school system.

"Perhaps…a costume competition is a good idea. We'll have one for the boys and girls." Issei decided.

The male and female population would be satisfied with both sides, he'd set guidelines for it, and it was the least damaging for anyone's reputation. It was kind of sad, really. He had to play parent.

"And how'll we draw attention and desire for it?"

"Anyone can participate. We'll charge a very small fee for entering, with a guarantee of small gifts for participating. We'll have five top winners, with the prize increasing in value the higher you get." Issei concluded.

"I'll take care of the prizes, but, we still need to get people willing to join in…" Kiryuu smirked.

Issei narrowed his eyes, ready to challenge her.

"So, everyone needs to dress up. As it so happens, Halloween is around the corner, so dressing up in anything will work. This year's theme is Halloween, after all."

"However, we need to make sure the staff approve of it."

Issei looked around at the other students.

' _I got'chu._ ' He nodded at them.

Kiryuu leered at Issei. If the staff were thrown into this, then there'd be roadblocks. The only reason why Kiryuu got away with last year's stunt was because she didn't run it by the staff. That, and she donated a generous sum of money to the school.

"Fine. This year, we'll have a costume competition, with prizes handled by Vali." Kiryuu nodded.

With that settled, Issei had to make a mad dash for the Staff Room the next day. He had to head off Kiryuu. He had to protect his fellow students to make up for his debacle from last year.

Sliding the door open, he froze.

' _Damn it! That sly witch got here first!_ '

Standing in front of him, was Kiryuu, who was submitting a form to their homeroom teacher.

"Alright, I understand where you're going with this. In that case, you have my permission to proceed." She nodded.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Kiryuu smiled.

She gave Issei a courteous nod before walking out of the room.

"Hyoudou, is there something wrong?" His Homeroom Teacher asked.

"Ah, yes. I think I gave Kiryuu the wrong form to submit for the festival. Could I see it?"

The Homeroom Teacher handed Issei the form.

 **Dress Code: Anything that is desired, sans complete nudity**.

' _AND SHE APPROVED THIS?! What kind of education system do we have?! This isn't some manga or anime!_ ' Issei shouted, incredulous.

He was adverse to this because he knew Kiryuu was up to something. The form she submitted was proper and everything, but it was that one line that could be easily shrugged off, that gave Issei the chills.

"Uh, isn't this going against ethics for the festival?"

"This is your youth. You should be allowed to perform and blossom at this time of year. It's still quite warm for October and not only that, but the staff has decided that you all be allowed more freedom. You should indulge yourselves and let loose. As long as nobody gets hurt and no shady activity goes on, like blackmail or anything like that, then I believe it is acceptable."

' _Once again, the shepherds have failed to protect us poor sheep_.' Issei sighed.

He had lost the initiative, but he did have some countermeasures.

"Well, I've heard some worries from the students in my class about dress code, so, I have the real and finished form here, represented by the multiple signatures from my class."

It was much like Kiryuu's form, except he nixed bathing suits and forbid complete nudity. This wasn't a beauty contest where Kiryuu could indulge in sadism.

Walking away, Issei then realized that he sounded like an overprotective dad. Since when did he have those kinds of feelings? Odd, indeed. He found that his behavior had grown more open, perhaps significantly energetic since meeting Vali. He thought it was positive, so he didn't put too much thought into it.

Regardless, after submitting the forms, weeks went by, with everyone preparing for the festival. Costumes were being sewn and they'd gotten hold of the Auditorium for the event. Everything was set.

* * *

On the day of the festival, Issei found three boys surrounding one young girl as he made his way to class. Boy, this was becoming a serious issue. Motohama and Matsuda's tendencies were rubbing off on people. To make matters worse, the affected were taking it and running with it to greater heights. However, bad vibes were just radiating from the boys like a nuclear reactor.

"So, you wanna hang out? We could show you around."

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

That voice sounded familiar.

' _That's Lefay's voice_.'

Issei, for some reason, felt some mild irritation, maybe anger from what was happening. Whoever these guys were, they weren't on the nice side, nor were they trustworthy. Everything in his mind was telling him to get Lefay out of this situation. Without a doubt, Issei got nothing but bad vibes from them, despite not having any evidence or any sort of information that should suggest that.

"Don't be like that. Trust us, it'll be okay."

"Again, I already got a tour around the school. I'm okay."

"Well, there is a part of campus that people don't go near. It's the Old School Building. From what I heard, it's haunted. I heard you like folk tales and legends."

"I do, but still, I've gotta get to class."

That was when the boys noticed Issei's approach. Issei had a good standing with the staff, so if he said something, it carried a fair bit of weight.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, just let us know."

And just like that, the boys started walking away.

"Issei, are you okay?" Lefay asked.

"I should be asking you that."

Issei noticed her concerned face. Did he look that scary?

"I don't know. You looked really, really scary earlier. I thought something had happened."

"Hm, I feel fine. Anyways, did you know those guys? They sounded pretty shady to me." Issei folded his arms.

"They kind of were, but I'm okay. They ran off as soon as you got close. Besides, I can take care of myself." Lefay flashed a bright smile.

Issei had never seen her fight before, so he had no opinion on that yet.

"And what did you think they were going to do?" He asked.

"Hm…can't really say." Lefay stuck a finger to her lips, cutely contemplating.

Issei sighed.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class in case those guys show up again."

"Why so bothered?" Lefay asked.

"Hate people like them. They let their hormones control them and basically turn into depraved beasts. I've seen those looks before. To a lesser degree, a lot of guys these days like to think about a sex, without much thought to any sort of wisdom. Street cred and bragging rights are something they care for too much these days."

"I've seen them a bit too. I grew up in a noble household at home. Butlers and maids would wait on me, hand and feet, for my every needs. Feels pretty different now that there're none. Now, there's nobody to stand between them and me." Lefay nodded in understanding.

"Why'd you and Arthur join Vali, then?"

Lefay paused.

"My brother had his reasons for leaving and I decided to follow him. He had nobody to look after him and he looked so lonely when he left. I know he doesn't seem very emotional, but deep down, he's really caring. I didn't want him to lose that part of himself. Politics are good at that."

"So, you traded comfort and security for family." Issei concluded.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. I can protect myself since I'm quite well-versed in magic and I have my brother and the others too. Don't worry, Hyoudou." Lefay gave him a reassuring look.

Issei saw her smile and he could've sworn there were sparkles all around her. Her expression was so bright that the Sun would've been jealous. It was crazy how pure and positive her face was.

' _Must protect her smile and innocence at all costs_ _._ ' He declared to himself.

Lefay wasn't exactly naive, so he wasn't going to coddle her. Still, he'd probably spoil her. She was such a good girl. She was living the life of a noble but for the sake of her brother, she dropped it all so that he wouldn't be alone, whatever his reasons for leaving were. Not only that, but for the past few weeks, she'd been such a sweet girl to him. She helped him with chores and baked treats for him in her free time.

"By the way, I baked some cakes. I already made some for the others. Here's one for you." Lefay gave him a box with a smile.

"But, I'm not part of the Peerage." He looked at her, astounded.

"Yeah, you're not, but that doesn't mean you're not a friend. I see the way you look at us. You're always trying to see if people bother us, like earlier. Besides, I just wanted to give you a token of friendship. You've been working so hard to learn more about your Sacred Gear, so I thought this would be a good pick-me-up. It's a fruit cake with whipped frosting." The young witch giggled.

"Ah, thank you." Issei graciously took the gift.

"Good luck today, I heard you guys are doing a show. Maybe I'll get to come see it since my class is just doing a food stall." Lefay walked away, leaving Issei to ponder what was coming.

Their event wasn't being held within their classroom. It was being held in the Auditorium. Sadly, Issei had been hard-pressed. He'd been trying to find out about what Kiryuu was possibly planning. She wasn't malicious but the things she pulled were straight-up crazy. If only she'd toned things down.

* * *

Entering his classroom, he gulped. He had closed his eyes, expecting to see something severely scarring. Opening them, he was happy to see that everyone was merely chatting, pointing out the assortment of costumes they could choose from.

"Thank you, Lord." Issei sighed.

He had expected to see skimpy bikinis, lingerie, maid outfits, speedos, and transparent clothing. That was something Kiryuu would do.

"Need you look so paranoid, Hyoudou? You act like I'm some kind of witch."

' _Not too far off the mark_.' Issei snarked.

"Look, you can ogle the girls as much as you want, but I'll have you know that I'm not planning anything nefarious. You're rarely active like this, so I guess you wanna save these people. Anyways, have fun, Issei. I guarantee that you'll love it." Kiryuu smiled.

Issei merely squinted in paranoia. Her smile was bright, almost shimmering and radiating with positivity. However, he knew better than to fall for that trap. Then again, the kindness in his heart was telling him to give her the benefit of the doubt, at least.

"Alright, I believe you." Issei nodded, walking away.

They had gotten the auditorium reserved, so he went down to go and check up on it and help with its final steps. Mainly with some hammer-work and powertools, the entire stage was set. Vermillion curtains were set up to hide the back of the stage from sight. An archway was set up for contestants to enter and a table was set to the side for the judges to get a good look. Seats were arranged neatly for anybody to come and watch. Stations were built for makeup and such. It was almost like a real show.

Issei looked around and was proud to see the decorations set up were looking rather pristine and professional.

"Good work." A cold can was pressed against Issei's cheek.

"Gah!" He jumped.

He turned around and saw that Angea was the one who did it.

"Ah, Angea." Issei stepped back.

"You've been busy. I saw you running around all week building things for the stage and talking with the staff. Here's a small gift for it." Angea put the cold can of iced coffee into his hand.

"Thanks. I've seen you working too. I saw you make a bunch of costumes for the others."

"Yeah, I dabble in some sewing and knitting. Everyone was trying to get their costumes together, so I thought it'd be fun and do it too."

"Are you going to join in?" Issei chuckled.

"I don't know. Maybe." Angea gave him a playful look.

"Issei, I need you over here!"

Said boy turned around. Vali was standing by the door, arms crossed.

"Sorry." He gave Angea an apologetic look and took off.

"What's wrong?"

He expected her to give him another lecture.

"Someone got attacked. Follow me."

That threw Issei for a loop. An attack in broad daylight when so many people were here?

Vali took him to the ORC room in the Old School Building, where Saji was resting on a couch.

"We found Saji unconscious and wounded at the borders of the school gates. My guess is, he spotted them and they took him down before he could alert anyone. Main issue is, no one else was around to see what that person looked like, or if they were even alone. That means we're still at square one." Sona sat next to him, carefully observing his wounds.

"Then let's get more drastic." Vali decided.

Issei was caught a bit off-guard by her shift in tone. It was flat, almost angry. Her eyes were narrowed, with a dangerous glint in her eyes. The very air around her seemed cold, as if festering with her suppressed anger.

"Let's let something slip." Vali stated.

"Slip our cover? And how do we do that without causing panic?" Rias asked.

"Simple. We'll cause a fiasco with one of our events and use magic to remedy it stealthily, but we'll show just enough to let anyone supernatural notice. They're probably looking for us, so we'll make it so that their suspicions are confirmed as to what we look like. Saji isn't dead, so they only hit him enough to knock him out, not kill him outright. If they knew he was a servant to one of the Nobles, then they wouldn't have spared him. So, I'll show myself. Once they know who I am, they'll try to get me alone. If they're after Issei, then they'll want to draw him out or attack him when he's alone. Chances are, this is someone callings us out. So, as usual, stay on your guard and stay close to one of us."

"If you're looking for a setup, then we can use the stage in the Auditorium. Kiba and I will be in there, and someone from the Student Council will be in there too, so we'll have eyes all around. But, if we want to maximize this, then…you're gonna have to enter the contest." Issei suggested.

"Eh?" Vali blinked twice.

"If you want everyone to see you and to make sure the perp is aware of you, then you'll have to be public. As it stands right now, we've got a ton of contestants and judging from the talk all around campus, we're going to have around 75% of the festival's populace flooding in to see it. So, let's make sure we catch whoever it is." Issei elaborated.

"True, we do want to get as many people together as we can to look for signs of suspicion. It'll reduce the amount of time we need to spend looking. As for making sure that the populace doesn't freak out, I'll deal with their memories. Also, with so many people there, it gives me the excuse to station more of my Peerage there to pay better attention. I'll also be there. As for the rest of the grounds, it'll give Rias and the rest of my Peerage much more ease to look around. We've also got a handful of associates who'll do some favors for us."

"Then, it's settled." Issei nodded.

"Wait, hold up, wouldn't Bikou or Kuroka be better at actually participating?" Vali protested.

"You said you'd draw them out. Besides, you have the Lucifer Clan symbol on your magic circle, so it makes you easier to recognize. Even better, you're not as suited for stealth as Bikou and I, so putting you on blast is more efficient while we go around and snoop." Kuroka countered, smirking.

"Ugh…never mind. Theoretically, it's possible, but regardless, we don't have an idea of the real intention behind this attack, so we've gotta make sure pay close attention with our eyes and senses. The end goal might not even concern any of us." Vali sighed.

"Good, let's get you to a friend so you can get a costume." Issei gently pushed Vali out the door.

"Issei, this might be the first time I want to hurt you." Vali's brow twitched.

With some help from Angea, who had extra costumes on hand, Issei procured a nice white dress for her. Even Issei was alarmed with how intricate and detailed the costume was. It was white and strapless, with intricate blue curving lines streaming across it. A silver sash was tied around her waist, holding the dress to a comfortable position. She wore white gloves on her hands with a platinum crown on her head.

"I feel like a Disney Princess, in a bad way."

"What's wrong with Disney?" Issei asked.

"The dress feels puffy and I really don't think I needed to go this far." Vali's brow twitched again.

"Well, I'm sorry, but the comfort zone needs to leave because we need to get the job done." Issei shrugged.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Angea walked up.

"Nope, thank you, Angea." Issei grinned.

"Of course. I enjoy sewing, so if you need anything else, just let me know." Angea winked at him, sparking a small blush from Issei.

"Awfully chummy." Vali remarked as Angea walked away.

"We're just acquaintances." Issei shrugged again.

"Now, let's get work." He dragged Vali off to get registered.

* * *

A mere quarter of an hour later, the Contest began.

"Welcome everyone to our Class's Costume Contest. To shake up the same old festival formula, we've decided to put on a show to reveal just how fun and flamboyant everyone can be. Anyone can enter the Contest by paying a fee of 1,000 yen. There will be a total of three judges to decide the top 5 winners of the competition. Everyone will get a participation reward, consisting of a bag of treats, store gift cards and coupons. For 5th place, you'll get a gift card to any clothing or electronic store, with a limit of 10,000 Yen. For 4th place, you'll get a laptop computer. For 3rd place, you'll get two game consoles of your choosing. For 2nd place, you'll get a 30,000 Yen prize. For 1st place, you can win a free trip to any resort in Japan, for up to two people, all expenses paid."

Issei's jaw dropped to the ground.

"WHAT?!"

"What's up?" Vali looked at him, shrinking back, flustered.

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET ALL THAT CRAP FROM?!" Issei was astounded, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Was Kiryuu wealthy? Well-connected? A genie? How did she get her hands on these pricey rewards?

"Now, let's begin."

Snapped out of his curiosity, Issei turned around to Vali when it was finally her turn.

"Alright, it's your turn to get the show started." He gave her a pat on the shoulder, quickly running away before he could get dragged into the fiasco.

True to Sona's words, several Student Council members were in the Auditorium, keeping an eye on every wall and corner of the room. Issei looked around too, trying to notice anything out of place. It helped that he was a stagehand.

"And our next contestant is, Valina Lucifeln!"

Issei's head couldn't help but turn to his left, as he was behind the curtains as a stage-hand. With the dark auditorium having only stage lights to illuminate the center of attention, it was hard not to. Walking into the center, Vali tread carefully and gracefully. Mesmerized, the young teen had a myriad of thoughts running through his head. First, Vali was stunning right now. Second, Vali was stunning. Third, why couldn't he take his eyes off her?

"Wow." He muttered to himself.

Her poise was perfect, her outfit was dazzling, and the way her silver hair flowed through the air made it look like a constant light was shimmering around and behind her.

The moment she got into the light, the boys and even the girls went wild. She was that astounding. Now that he thought about it, Vali's bust was really huge, and her hips were curvier than expected, not to menti-

Issei slapped himself in the face. It was so loud that it echoed, causing utter silence, killing the flow of the room. His mouth slightly agape and protruding in surprise, Issei looked around awkwardly. Even Vali was looking at him. It was so quiet Issei could hear crickets chirp.

"Anyways, forgive the small noise, let's continue!" Kiryuu casually resumed play.

"I vote 10."

"I'll give an 8."

"It's a 9 for me."

Sona and two other staff members responded. That immediately put Vali in the lead, but that was the least of anyone's concerns. Issei was still staring at Vali before he noticed something. Something felt cold, almost like an icicle rubbing against his spine, threatening to stab it. Then, a small vibration echoed in his palms, specifically, his right one. A loud snap was heard as Issei looked up. One of the beams from the ceiling was falling apart. Was this a part of the act?

Clearly not, when he was the only one taking notice. He looked who was under it and saw that Vali and Kiryuu were prime targets to be crushed. Vali noticed it and was ready to discreetly counter, but Issei did away with that option. Rushing forward, Issei began sprinting as the beam dislodged itself, cracking violently before plummeting. With a roaring howl, the metal beam edged closer and closer towards the students, who were screaming and scrambling to move out of the way.

There was no way this was intentional.

Issei, activating his Sacred Gear, punched away the debris, sending it flying through a wall. Tearing past the concrete, the beam skidded to a halt after shredding several trees into splinters.

"Are you okay?" Issei turned around towards Kiryuu.

Kiryuu was merely sitting still on the floor, staring blankly. He kneeled in front of her and waved his hand over his eyes. Not a single reaction. It was as if she were staring right through Issei.

"Memory magic. We've already begun erasing their memories of the incident." Sona stepped forward.

True, everyone was sporting blank and dazed looks.

That was when Issei felt a jolt. It was as if static popped towards his left, followed by a pulsation from his right arm. Turning to one of the exits, Issei saw a flapping coat pass through the doorway. It was a long shot, but he doubted a normal person would be running out of the auditorium that quickly.

Without another word, he took off. Bursting through the doors, Issei charged after the escaping unknown. Clearly, that person noticed him, since they threw a small round object that looked like metal ball with golden sigils on it.

"Damn it." Issei grunted.

Jumping back, the ball exploded right in front of him, blinding him with light. Rushing away to gain distance and get a look around him, Issei cursed. His target had disappeared. That left him with only one other choice. Search the grounds relentlessly.

He blazed through the Tennis Court, the Gym, and the Cafeteria. He was running out of ideas as he rushed through the Main School Building. There were still students all over the place, so he had to be careful not to cause any panic.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. He felt that pop close to him again. Something was wrong. His instincts told him so. He turned towards the right section of the school, at the topmost level. Malevolence and downright insanity was leaking from that place. It all seemed to concentrate in the Infirmary, to be precise. He had to get up there and quick.

Over the past several months, Issei had grown capable of things he thought he'd never be able to do before. He stepped on a rail of a staircase and leapt to another flight of stairs, hopping from floor to floor. When the unbearable feeling in his gut grew stronger, Issei felt a growing urgency and rage boiling there. There was absolutely no reason for there to be rage growing in his heart.

Paying that part no mind, he bashed through the door where he heard scuffles.

"Get away from me! No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Someone begged.

Punching through, Issei zeroed in on a curtained bed, which was thrashing about. Someone was being attacked. A shadow was raising its arm, with what looked like a sword in hand. Too impulsive to wait, Issei dove forward.

"Stop!"

Boom, a bullet whizzed by Issei's ear. Dodging, Issei was sure that if he didn't, he'd have lost a piece of his left ear. Materializing his armored gauntlet, Issei tore through the curtains. Hopping out was a man in blue robes with straight silver hair and red eyes. He wore white clothes and brandished a gun and a sword hilt with a blade of light. Issei remembered what Vali called people like him. This man was an exorcist.

"Stupid brat!"

Issei sneered. The exorcist in front of him had immediately contorted his face into a savage grin. It was practically overflowing with psychopathy and homicidal desires.

"I heard a ton of devils were holed up here like bees in a hive. I just couldn't resist coming here to see what kind of kiddies were playing about. It's such a shame that Kuoh is a breeding ground for devil scum. It'll need to be cleansed as quickly as possible."

This guy gave Issei the creeps. As he was about to attack, he was suddenly immobilized. He lost all feeling in his body. The warmth in his blood was gone, his stamina was drained, and all of adrenaline and power he'd felt earlier was ripped out of his cells. Dropping to his knees, Issei started to feel light-headed and numb.

Suddenly, it felt like countless volts of electricity were coursing through every single cell of his body. It was crazy. Where was this coming from? This had never happened during his training with Vali.

"What's wrong? It's not fun killing prey that can't fight back."

Issei stood up, forcing his body to obey his commands. Freed sneered while smiling at the same time, as if detesting Issei's existence and relishing the pain he could inflict.

Pointing his gun at him, Freed fired a shot, but Issei blocked it with his gauntlet. Dashing forward, he landed a punch to the Exorcist's face, knocking out several teeth from his evil grin. Issei stepped back, remembering advice from Vali. If he overextended, Freed could turn the tables and deal a fatal blow. Freed growled like a feral animal, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Filthy mongrel. You don't seem like a devil, fallen angel, or a real angel. What the hell are you?" Freed glared.

Issei didn't answer.

"Silent, I see. I guess you won't mind when I cut out your tongue."

Freed lunged again. Issei dodged to the side, ducking a swing of Freed's sword of light. Jumping back, he avoided another swing as he rolled to the ground, dodging bullets.

Getting back up, Issei was about to throw another punch but suddenly, his body jolted and locked up. Sent back to his knees, Issei felt his body spasm again, as if bones were moving underneath his flesh.

"Oh? Some kind of curse, perhaps? Or a disease?"

Freed chuckled, enjoying this sudden change.

"I wonder, what should I hack off first: an arm or a leg?"

"What're you, a Stray Exorcist?" Issei groaned.

"Right on the money. I'm kind of glad that you didn't call me an exorcist. That bunch of virgins have no idea what life is about. The name's Freed Sellzen. I hope you remember my name, because you'll be taking it with you to the afterlife. I've got orders to make sure that nobody knows about me. I came here to deal with that devil bitch, but then you kept hanging around. Too bad for you, you stuck your nose where it wasn't supposed to go. Then again, I was told you'd never be able to resist someone calling for help." Freed snickered with his insane smile.

Taking out a gun from his jacket, Freed pointed it right at Issei's forehead. Before the young teen could react, a beam of light came shimmering from the doorway. Vaporizing Freed's arm, the Stray Exorcist could only stare at it in shock, utterly silent unlike before.

"By the will of the Heavens, I place you under arrest, Freed Sellzen." A familiar voice spoke.

Issei could now feel a strong warmth radiating from the doorway. Perhaps it was because of the light radiating from there or perhaps it was the person speaking. Whatever the case, Issei couldn't exactly make out the looks of this new person, considering the blinding light. Judging from the figure and voice, it was a woman.

"Vatican wench." Freed clung onto his missing arm.

Looking to the ground, he saw his gun on the ground and instantly zipped toward it. Sadly, his face collided with a wall of light.

"You are guilty of raping several women, murdering innocent civilians in Florence, Italy, as well as provoking radicalism amongst biblical believers. You understand the sentence, don't you?"

"What, are you going to make me try to confess and repent?" Freed growled, glaring at this woman with utter disdain.

"No, that decision will belong to Lord Michael. For now, you will be thrown into the pit."

With a snap of her fingers, a green magic circle spiraled to life underneath Freed's feet. Green chains burst out of the circle, wrapping around Freed's legs and torso while covering his mouth.

"May mercy be placed upon your judgement."

Issei watched from the side, still paralyzed by some unknown cause. He struggled to move, but he felt as if someone had dropped boulders over his legs.

"Who are you?" Issei stifled.

Turning to face him, the stranger slowly lost the light covering her face.

"Angea?" Issei gasped.

"Let me help."

Angea took a step toward Issei, who was still in visible pain.

"Get away from him!"

The two turned to the side and saw that Vali was flying towards them without pause nor care.

"Vali, wait!" Issei said.

Vali stopped right in front of her, glowing with a shining white aura. The radiance around her was so strong that Issei could feel the air vibrate around her. To add to that, the walls around her began cracking, shaking with her fury.

"Peace, Lady Lucifer. I am not here to fight."

"Then explain this situation." Vali growled.

True, this scene spoke otherwise. The Infirmary was a mess. Issei was on his knees, in visible pain, and Angea was an Angel, automatically demanding wariness.

"I was sent here by Lord Michael to apprehend Stray Exorcists that have been invading Kuoh. I'm sure you are aware of this."

"Then explain why they're here, not only that, but what have you done to Issei."

Vali defensively stepped back, ready to shield Issei.

"I don't know about that either. I'll explain it all later. Besides, we need to take care of this mess before the students see it. The last thing we both want, is for humans to blow it out of proportion." Angea calmly responded.

Turning away, she snapped her fingers, immediately restoring the damage done by the brief scuffle.

"So, are you the Angel from last night? Were you the one that killed that Stray?" Vali asked, not lowering her guard one bit.

"Yes."

Angea turned around. Out of her back, came two white wings that shined like crystals. Above her head, was a golden halo, completing her reveal as an angel.

"My true name is Asia Argento, servant of Gabriel, and former Vatican member. I am here on behalf of Heaven to offer alliance to the devils and fallen angels." She declared.

* * *

 _ **And that ends the chapter here. It's been a while since I've written anything. I kind of feel out of touch, to be honest. For a while now, I've felt like I've lost the spark.**_

 _ **Ah, I also want to say something before I end this. To all of you readers, please don't jump the gun as to what's going to happen in my stories. In the end, you'll just have to wait and see. Recently, a good number of people have jumped the gun as to what's going to happen in the plot, especially with my "Grim Herald" story. If you've read my stories for a while now, you know that I like to set things up in the long run with little tidbits of info placed here and there that become relevant later on. I do almost everything in my stories for a reason. It just takes time to get there, that's all. So, please have patience with the storyline.**_

 _ **Anyways, thanks for reading the chapter and I will see you next time. Oh,**_


	6. Chapter 6: Trust

_**I'm glad to see that Asia's reveal in the story was liked. She wasn't in the original story because I never liked her in Canon. I didn't like how much of a mood killer she was. However, I've tweaked the story for the reboot so I figured I'd add her in there.**_

 _ **Now, to publicly answer a question I got from a reader.**_

 _ **CasualReader775: If you could compare your 3 versions of Issei to a Doctor from Doctor Who, who would they be and why?**_

 _ **A: That's tough. Well:**_

 _ **(Dragonic Will) Issei would be like the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Doctor. He tries to be polite and kind to others, and is a little hands-off like the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Doctor but is also quite protective. Of course, DW Issei also cares greatly about his friends, much like the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Doctor. At times, he also shows honor to the opponent that shows honor to him, kind of like how 5 did. Cross him, however, and he can be unforgiving like 5. Kind of like what he did to Freed in "The Dragonic Will".**_

 _ **(Heroic Calamity) Issei would be like the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **and 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **Doctor. He's goofy and enthusiastic like the 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **and also very loving, like the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Doctor. He doesn't exhibit dark traits like the other Issei's have, much like how the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Doctor isn't as dark as the other incarnations, either. By far, he's the most optimistic version of Issei I've written, much like how the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **and 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **are. Although, the 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **Doctor has had some dark moments. Let's not forget that he can also be a bit manipulative, since in the original version of the story, he got quite a few people to pair up.**_

 _ **(Grim Herald) Issei would be like the fusion of the 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **, and 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **Doctor. When he's not wearing the mantle of the Grim Herald GH Issei can be quite jovial and is just as kind and helpful. However, like the 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **Doctor, he's prone to some very dark and brutal decisions, sometimes exhibiting some arrogance like 10. He's also quite brooding and tries to do the best with what he's got like the 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **Doctor. Altogether, I'd say he's closest to the 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **Doctor because GH Issei has shown that he can be a likeable and fun guy but he can be completely unforgiving, almost being prone to corruption. Let's not forget "The Waters of Mars" from Doctor Who. Timelord Victorious, indeed.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Trust**

"An angel?" Issei remarked.

Standing before him, was Angea Orsita, an angel and servant of Gabriel. With spread white wings and a golden halo above her head, Angea, who's real name was Asia Argento, looked at Issei and Vali with shining majesty.

"An alliance?" Vali raised a brow.

"Yes. I was sent as an emissary to offer an alliance of peace to the devils and fallen angels. Lord Michael and Lady Gabriel have seen it necessary for a treaty." Asia explained.

"Explain it all to me, now." Vali calmly but coldly demanded.

"Three months ago, the Vatican received reports that countless exorcists had left the service of the Church. Heaven also saw that and it was decided that an investigation was necessary. Our searches led us here to Kuoh, where they congregated, along with stray devils and fallen angels that went rogue. Strangely, no one wanted to kill each other as soon as they saw each other. Under normal circumstances, a mass conflict would be happening right now, but it hasn't. Thus, we believe that someone is planning something. But, Heaven can't stop them alone, at least, Lord Michael feels that way."

"Why should we trust what you say?"

"You can ask your grandfather about that. He'll give you more information, if you want. I'm merely here to deliver this message. Also…" Asia turned towards Issei.

"You'd best be careful. This is only the start. Lord Michael wanted me to tell you that." Asia turned away, walking into the hallway as if nothing had happened.

Issei stood up and looked at Vali.

"Why're you so hostile?" He asked.

"Issei, people have lied about Alliances before. They offered peace and exchanges, but they just stabbed each other in the back. My people have had a fair share of that happen before. We've come to learn that when people want Alliances, they don't always mean it." Vali walked away, dragging Issei along.

Issei was surprised. Vali was usually cordial and polite but could be serious. This time, she seemed a little too hostile and mistrusting. There had to be something behind all that.

* * *

The rest of the day was silent. Sona and Rias had dealt with making sure nobody remembered what'd happened in the Auditorium. The prizes were handed out for the competition, and everyone went home with bellies filled with food and refreshed minds. All except for the ORC, The Student Council, and Vali and her Peerage, however.

"An Alliance, you say?" Rizevim asked.

The moment Vali got home, she immediately went to her grandparents.

"Yes. Asia Argento, one of Gabriel's Brave Saints, said that Heaven is offering a peace treaty with the devils and fallen angels. Michael said that something's coming, something that Heaven can't stop alone. That's why they're reaching out now."

"And what's your stance on it?" Rizevim asked.

"My stance? What does it matter?" Vali asked, perplexed.

"You are a daughter of the Lucifer line. Your people will look to you for leadership, whether we retain our current government or not. You represent a progressive future for our people and your words and actions will carry weight. I want to know what you think and what should happen." Rizevim responded.

Vali was quiet for a few moments. She knew that Rizevim wanted her to be ready to succeed as Head of the Lucifer line someday. At this point, he was already putting her on that track. After much internal debate, Vali sighed. Issei found it a bit difficult to pinpoint what was going through her head. For all he knew, she'd probably experienced something in the past and it was influencing her hostility earlier.

"I think we should agree." She coldly said, almost sounding begrudging.

"Oh?"

"Lives lost in war are wasted lives. What happened back then shouldn't influence on what we have left now. Our society is still recovering from a civil war. We can't afford to keep fighting other people if we want to survive. We can't even repopulate properly anymore, relying on reincarnation. I think that if we sign this Peace Treaty, then we can exchange resources and information while moving aside possible conflict for a while." Vali mused.

"And what of the matter of security? The people will be alarmed, even scared of this revelation, should we sign." Ezagyra added.

"We'll find a way to deal with it. The people are going to have to deal with it since not everything will go their way. It's about moving past our unnecessary viewpoints and adapting to new ones for a better future overall and not just ourselves." Vali sighed.

"And what of your opinion, Issei?" Rizevim asked.

"Me?"

"I want a third opinion, someone untouched by any stigma of hate or prejudice."

Issei took a few moments to think it through.

"I agree with Vali. War and the possibility of it is never a good thing. Humans have had a ton of wars when all that was needed was a conversation to sort things out. We just got too greedy or didn't try to understand everything. Based on what Vali said, I think that this holds more benefits than consequences. Even if this Treaty weren't to be signed, your enemies would still aim at you. Even if there were a pretense, appearances need to be kept up, which would require aid to be given. However, if provoked, then retaliation wouldn't be out of the question." He responded.

Rizevim smirked.

"I see what you both mean. So, dear old Uncle Michael made the first move. I had Azazel pegged to be the first to step up. Well, rest-assured, we've already agreed to convene. I want to see what my uncles are up to."

"In the mean-time, stay cautious. We'll call you when something comes up. Just continue going about your normal routine." Ezagyra nodded Issei and Vali off.

The moment they closed the door, the married couple looked at each other.

"I'm glad to see that nobody tried to kill each other. A century ago, we were at each other's throats. Maybe Sirzechs and the others are doing a good job, after all. I'm also quite happy with how Vali's turning out. For a moment, I was concerned."

"Maybe, but Vali's only one person out of many. The last thing we want is civil unrest. There're still people who want devil supremacy…like our…"

Rizevim stood up and held his wife and a warm embrace. He saw her lips quiver and her downcast gaze. One small trip down memory lane and she had a chance of faltering.

"I still don't know where things went wrong. It's too late to muse on that now. For now, all we can do is take care of his daughter and make sure what happened to him, doesn't happen to her."

"Our little boy…what could've done that to him." Ezagyra looked down in shame and grief.

* * *

After leaving Rizevim's office, Issei went straight towards the Library in the mansion. He was now more curious than ever. Over the past few days, he'd been wondering to himself about what his circumstances were and if they mirrored anything in the past.

Now, Michael, the Archangel, had warned him to be careful. His messenger had specifically been told to give him those words, so it must've been important to him, at least. So, he had a thought: did anything cause the Three Factions to stray from the war in the past?

He poured over book after book, hoping to learn something. He looked through documentaries, diaries, and historical texts to try and find a connection to his thought.

"Issei?" A familiar voice called over to him.

He turned around and found that Vali was standing in the doorway.

"Hm?" He inquired.

"You've been in here for seven hours, what's up? Just because it's a Friday doesn't mean you skip dinner." She lightly scolded him.

"Sorry, I just got engrossed in the books." Issei sheepishly chuckled.

"What're you reading?" Vali picked up a book.

"Just historical documents and diaries." Issei pushed his notes aside.

"It's about what Asia said to you, isn't it?" Vali looked at him knowingly.

Issei didn't answer. This was troublesome. Vali was starting to be able to predict him.

"Yeah. I thought it was weird. Some insignificant person like me is being targeted for capture and death but I don't know a thing about what's going on with me. It's really starting to irritate me. I keep looking over every single book several times but there's just nothing here. Human libraries don't have any clues either."

Issei withheld the part about sudden emotions flaring up inside him. Sometimes he'd feel some kind of emotion that had no reason to be there. He'd get angry being around just a certain type of person. It was worrisome.

Without another word, Vali walked away. Typical. Issei wasn't surprised that she'd get a little spooked by his unsettling and slightly obsessive behavior.

About an hour later, Vali returned.

"If you're going to insist on reading till the end of time, then you need to at least eat. I made you some dinner since everyone's eaten everything already."

"Bikou, the glutton?" Issei chuckled.

Vali nodded, setting a tray down before grabbing a book.

"Yep. Now, let's do some cramming." She sat down.

"By the way, I found out that your government shifted recently in one of the books. What's that all about?"

Vali sighed. This was a long story.

"The devil government changed a while ago. A civil war had erupted because devil purists insisted on conquering new lands and seizing resources to replenish the livelihood of the Underworld and our society. They also wanted to subjugate any non-devils into servants or to kill them off. In opposition, another side of devils wanted to find new ways to replenish our numbers after the Great War. We were dying out, so it became a desperate time that could make our society shift in any direction. After the Evil Pieces were proposed, the traditionalists erupted into a rage and splintered from the main government and were named the Old Satan Faction. They went to extremes and attempted to start another war but the modernized devils, who focused more on practical survival and a more peaceful era, stopped them. The fighting came to a head and the New Satan Faction won. My grandfather decided that he no longer wanted to lead, so he created four posts to help manage and lead the new government. Four people who led the Underworld through that conflict were elected to take up those posts. Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, and Falbium Glasya-Labolas, were chosen for their leadership skills, power, and ideals. The new government was split between them and thus, our new era began."

"But why rename them?"

"It's because my grandfather knew that people wouldn't respect their decisions or authority when things first began. So, the offices that they inhabited renamed them so that their authority would be given more respect and weight. If you carry the name of Lucifer in the Underworld, then everyone will listen to you, no matter what. The same goes for the posts of Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus. The names became symbols of hope for our society."

"I see. Then, what about you? Are you to just become a head of your house?"

"I don't truly wish to be a Satan. I don't see myself leading the Underworld, to be honest." Vali retorted.

"Don't blame you. To be responsible for so many lives, I don't think I could fathom that."

"Agreed. Now, I've also got something to tell you." Vali smiled.

This was going to be good.

"Yeah?"

"It's time to train again."

Issei's smiled immediately melted.

"We got you in shape and now we're going to build up your skills even further. Remember, don't blame me, you asked for it." Vali stood up and waved goodbye.

Issei didn't understand why these things were happening to him at all.

* * *

The next morning, after eight laps around the neighborhood at 5am, Issei was dragging himself through the mansion, having changed out of his workout clothes and into his normal clothes.

"Good morning." He greeted everyone.

"Morning." Rizevim, Ezagyra, Vali, and Lefay cheerfully greeted him.

"So, what's today's agenda?" Issei asked.

"Nothing. It's a free day for you. We did your laps and martial arts training, so I'll let you pass for today." Vali responded.

' _Thank you_.' Issei mouthed to the sky.

"If that's the case, I'll be heading out into town. I've got some stuff I want to do."

"Alright, who's going with him?" Bikou asked.

"I think it's fine if he goes on his own." Rizevim interjected.

At this point, Issei was getting tired of people staying next to him 24/7. He desperately wanted some time alone right now.

"What?" Vali looked at her grandfather.

"Well, he's been with you all for every single day with almost no time alone. I think it's fine if it's just a trip into town. Just keep your eyes peeled and ears open. Today, the rest of us have important matters to attend to. Issei, just remember to be home by 5pm." Ezagyra spoke up.

"I understand, thank you."

Issei quickly ate his breakfast before leaving, relishing the fact that he got to be free after a month of being confined to the Lucifer Clan.

"I thought you wanted him kept safe." Vali looked at Rizevim again, almost reprimanding him.

"Ugh, you have your grandmother's glare." Rizevim shrunk back.

"EEK!" He groaned.

Ezagyra smiled sweetly as she pinched her husband's side.

"Ok, ok, ok." Rizevim bowed his head, prompting her to release him.

"I just thought it'd be healthy to let him be free every so often. It's gotta be stuffy, scary, and confusing to be around us so often. We talk about magic, politics, and extermination so it's a completely new and scary world for him. He grew up a normal human, so he probably feels discomfort, but he might be hiding it. I've seen his eyes and I can see that things are building up inside him. He's just being polite about it."

"Then how come you won't say anything about his Sacred Gear?"

That surprised Rizevim and Ezagyra.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you know something. The moment we started talking about what it looked like and Issei's dream, you looked scared, Grandpa, freaked out. I'd never seen you that scared before. So, what is Issei's Sacred Gear?" Vali leaned forward, looking at her grandparents with earnest eyes.

Rizevim grinded his teeth in discomfort. Ezagyra bit her lip.

"It's something that shouldn't be revealed just yet. It's not the right time and most of all, this concerns Issei, so before anyone else knows about it, he should be the first. This concerns him and it's his business. Once he finds out, it'll be up to him to tell you. That's all on the matter." Rizevim sternly replied.

* * *

( _ **The Legend of Zelda – Breath of the Wild OST: Mipha's Theme. Play Song.**_ )

Meanwhile, Issei was browsing around the shops and walking through town, absorbing everything that was new. He took a deep breath and smiled. He loved all this fresh air and finally being able to relax in this familiar environment.

"Oh? It's a surprise to see you so coincidentally."

Issei turned around. Clearly, someone knew him. Standing behind him was Angea Orsita, who's real name was Asia Argento. He had to say, she looked stunning. If Vali looked like a princess, then Asia looked like a fairy. While Vali's beauty seemed mystical, Asia's looked more charming and bright.

"Angea? Or is it Asia?"

"Either or is fine." Asia chuckled.

"Just browsing?" Issei asked.

"Kind of. Once today is done, I'll be leaving Kuoh, so I'll get all the sights in. Besides, I promised to get some souvenirs for others."

Issei noticed the giant bag in Asia's hand.

"So, why're you all by yourself? I'd expected Vali to keep you close right now."

"I'm on my own for now."

"I see. If that's the case, then do you wanna do something?"

"My mommy told me not to go anywhere with strangers." Issei responded with a dead-serious look.

Asia looked at him in confusion before breaking into laughter. Soon enough, Issei joined in.

"Pfft! Ahahahaha! You sound like a toddler."

"Well, I couldn't help it." Issei chuckled.

"Well, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Hm, anywhere is fine. I've only just started browsing around today."

"Well then, follow me."

Together, the two ventured through the Shopping District, with Issei taking her to all sorts of tourist spots.

"Kuoh's a lot like Tokyo, just less industrial and more suburban." Issei said as he munched on a manju while sitting on a park bench.

"So, you've lived here all your life?" Asia asked.

"Yeah, with a few visits out of the country, like America, England, Italy, and Africa. What about you? Care to tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I lived in Italy when I was young, then I was placed under the legal guardianship of a family in England. Out of respect for my dead parents, I kept my surname and since then, I've gone around with my adopted family."

"I see."

"What about your family?" Asia turned to Issei.

"We don't spend too much time together anymore. My parents are doing work out-of-country. They rarely come home unless it's for the holidays." He shrugged.

"So, you're living alone for months on end?" Asia raised a brow, looking concerned.

"I was, yeah. But, I'm living with a friend now, so I'm doing just fine."

"I see. Then, let's fix that loneliness, shall we?"

"Loneliness?" Issei looked at her in confusion.

"I can see it in your eyes, you know. You feel like you don't belong. Everything and everyone around you feels different. They come from places and talk about things that are completely foreign to you. I get the feeling too, since I felt like that when I was with the Vatican and when I was first adopted." Asia turned around.

"And what were your parents like?"

"My mother was a painter and my father was a doctor. They were killed by Stray Exorcists and I was taken to an orphanage in the Vatican. Eventually, I got adopted and I love my adoptive parents dearly for it. Like me, they're also involved in Heaven's affairs. I also have a little sister." Asia seemed to zone out, staring off into the distance as she lost herself to nostalgia.

"Ah, sorry. I started talking nonsense." She chuckled after noticing how quiet things got.

"I think it's fine. Clearly, you got lucky since you look so fond of your parents and sister." Issei smiled.

"I did. Actually, my sister should be coming here later today. Maybe once we get some time, I'll introduce you to her."

"Does she strong-arm like you?" Issei japed.

"What?!" Asia looked at him incredulously.

"I'm just playing."

"Geez, and here I wanted to hang out because I wanted to be friends with you."

"Kind of sudden, don't you think?" Issei looked at her skeptically.

"Not really. When you think about it, all you gotta do is reach out to someone and get to know them to become friends with them. That's usually all it takes." Asia shook her head.

"And why do you want to be friends with me?" Issei asked.

"Because I think you're a good guy. If it were other kinds of people, they'd be going crazy to get stronger and sometimes, they let it all go to their head. They think they can do whatever they want and act like their kings. I've met people who've gone through what you have and they'd develop complexes, thinking they were more important than they really were."

Issei was still skeptical.

"Now, let's play!" Asia grabbed hold of Issei's hand.

Together, they toured the Shopping District. Issei found that Asia was quite playful, if a bit teasing. She was exactly the way she was at school, but perhaps more open. To add to that, she liked to joke around a lot. It was getting a bit hard to be paranoid with her but Issei had to be careful. He didn't want to get stabbed in the stomach by a beautiful girl just because she smiled at him.

"So, you figured out why you got attacked by Freed?" Asia asked.

"Nope. A lot of people want to kill me. That reminds me, care to tell me why Michael told me to be careful?" Issei asked.

"I don't know the answer to that either. Lord Michael wouldn't give me all the information and he said that it wasn't time yet. What I do know, is that your Sacred Gear has something inside it. Lord Michael said that people are drawn to hosts of Sacred Gears that house souls in them." Asia picked up a trinket.

"Then, do you know why fallen angels keep attacking me?"

"Well, fallen angels typically are all a part of Grigori. It's a scientific organization formed by their Governor, Azazel. They spend their time engaging in their interests and hobbies but most of the time, it has to do with Sacred Gears. However, Azazel isn't into warfare or criminal activities. The ones who attacked you are probably rogues who are doing whatever they want. They probably saw something in you and want it for their uses."

' _Then Grigori might have answers for me_.' Issei concluded.

Issei was about to ask another question but suddenly…

"Uwah!" A loud thud echoed.

The two looked at where it came from and found a child crying, clutching their ankle.

"Oh, dear." Asia muttered to herself.

She sprinted over to the wailing child.

"Ow! My knee!"

"Sh. It'll be okay." Asia gently spoke, kneeling in front of her.

Holding her hand over the child's ankle, a transparent green light began shimmering there. Within mere seconds, the crying child's sniffles began to fade as she looked at her ankle in amazement. Entranced by the green light, the child looked confused and then dazzled.

"Thank you." She mumbled to Asia.

"You're welcome. Don't climb trees that high or you might fall again. Don't tell anyone, okay?" Asia winked, holding a finger over her mouth.

"Okay." The little girl nodded.

"Good." Asia gently picked the little girl off the ground.

"All better. Now, here's some candy for being such a good girl. Make sure you get back to your mommy and daddy, okay?" Asia patted the child on the head.

"Mhm." The little girl smiled before turning around and running back to a couple who were coming into view.

Issei was surprised. Whatever healing Asia did, it wasn't like anything he'd witnessed before. It felt different and it didn't require a magic circle either. Vali would usually heal him whenever he got injured, and it came in the form of a magic circle. It made Issei wonder.

"Was that from a Sacred Gear?" Issei pointed at Asia's hands.

Two white rings with emerald gems were now on her fingers, which soon disappeared from sight. He remembered reading that Sacred Gears could appear and disappear at will or when not in use.

"Yes, this is Twilight Healing, my Sacred Gear. I'm a reincarnated angel, if you wanted to know." Asia stood up.

"Why tell me so many intimate things about yourself?" Issei asked.

"Because, I see no harm in it. Not everyone is out to get you, Issei. I get the feeling that you never wanted to be in this world in the first place. And if you were really lying and were a horrible person, then I think you'd have harmed me already or you would've harmed Vali. It would've been easy for you to attack either of us and make it look like a conflict between angels and devils. People have tried that before, you see." Asia sighed.

Issei looked at the clock, seeing that it was 4pm.

"I should head back now. Maybe I'll see you again?" Asia started to step away.

"Maybe. I'm kind of a hermit." Issei chuckled.

"Then, I'll have to drag you out for another outing." Asia giggled.

( _ **The Legend of Zelda – Breath of the Wild OST: Mipha's Theme. End Song.**_ )

Before long, she waved goodbye as she walked away. His day of freedom done, Issei also went on his way. He contemplated going back to his home to check up on its state, but he figured it to be a bad idea. What if enemies were waiting for him to return? It'd be stupid to get caught over a small sense of sentimentality.

Asia was right, to a degree. He felt welcome at the Lucifer Mansion, but a part of him felt otherwise. A part of him wanted to go back home, to where he felt most at peace, where he belonged. Yes, he was lonely, but he remained there because he believed that his parents would come home. He didn't want that place to just be a cold house. He wanted it to stay how he'd remembered it; a place that could heal.

Sadly, that wasn't going to work now. He had to be practical. He could lose his life at any point now.

* * *

Upon returning home, he checked his watch. It was exactly 5pm.

"Alright, now that you're back, we can talk." Rizevim walked into the Living Room as the boy entered the house.

Issei looked around and found that everyone was dressed more seriously. Bikou was wearing his armor, Arthur, Kuroka, Vali, Lefay, Ezagyra, and Rizevim were dressed in outfits that looked comfortable for fighting and formal occasions. Something was going down.

"Tonight, we're having a meeting amongst the Three Factions. It'll be the first of many, but today will be the one in which we decide if we're going to even consider forming a treaty. Since this matter doesn't concern you, you will need to stay here. I have my guards stationed here and if you need anything, then don't hesitate to ask anyone. Just remember that you must not leave the mansion, no matter what."

Rizevim placed a reassuring hand on Issei's shoulder.

"Before you leave, can I ask you something?"

"If I can, I will." Rizevim nodded.

"Do you know about what's in my Sacred Gear and aren't telling me?" Issei asked.

Rizevim was taken aback.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"When I told you about my dream, you looked freaked out. It looked as if you remembered something. I can't imagine that kind of reaction coming from someone who doesn't know something." Issei replied.

Rizevim was silent. He was weighing his choices and what to say. Should he tell Issei what he knew? He didn't want to take the wrong step here.

"Tell you what…I'll tell you what I know when I return. For now, please wait here. I promise, I'll stop playing around when I get back. I understand that you're bothered and angry with me, but trust me, it's not an easy topic to approach."

Vali watched Issei and saw the frustration that had been growing in his eyes. He wanted answers but was just too patient with others to voice it. She kind of felt sorry for him.

"We should leave now. I don't want to hear anyone complaining when we get there."

Issei merely looked on as everyone began to leave.

' _Alone again, I see._ ' He sighed.

He turned around, about to head down to the basement to train and vent his frustrations. He was sure that Rizevim meant well, but being kept in the dark, with information withheld from him was aggravating. He was a target, who'd been ripped out of his nice peaceful life and he didn't know why. He didn't know if the weapon in his arm was a curse or if it was a blessing. Everyone kept talking about things that he didn't understand and it felt as if he were just some sort of ghost that was there to observe.

He hated it. He hated feeling this useless. He hated just standing around, stagnant and unoccupied. He kept feeling things he'd never felt before, for no reason. As of late, he felt his temper shortening and the ease of which he'd grow bothered was increasing. What made it enraging was that he knew he wasn't like this but it just happened anyway. What was changing him? When would he get his answers?

* * *

Meanwhile, while Issei was left behind, the Lucifer Clan arrived at Kuoh Academy, where the meeting between the angels, fallen angels, and devils was to be held. Kuoh was the closest thing the Three Factions had to a neutral point, so it was seen fit for the talks to take place here.

Arriving in the room, Vali and the others saw that the other factions had already arrived. Sirzechs Lucifer, Azazel, and Michael were already seated. Standing next to them respectively, was Grayfia Lucifuge, Kokabiel, Gabriel, and Asia.

Sirzechs had long crimson hair and green eyes, almost looking like an adult male version of Rias. He wore a white jacket and pants with a dark blue scarf around his neck.

Azazel looked like a young man, though middle-aged features were showing on his face. He had black hair, but the front topmost part of his locks was yellow. He wore a dark maroon jacket with black straps across his body. Oddly enough, he looked the most casual out of everyone in the room.

Michael looked like a young man with green eyes, long straight blond hair, with a disarming smile. He wore a red long-sleeved shirt with black pants, with white and gold armor over his shoulders with white cloths draped down.

Grayfia was dressed in a maid uniform, with her long silver hair tied into two braids.

Kokabiel looked slightly unsettling, with golden eyes, long black hair, and a black suit. Most of all, his pointed ears stood out considerably.

Gabriel had long straight golden hair with bangs and emerald eyes. For her attire, a white dress and white armor on her shoulders. Her feet were adorned with white heels, and a metal skirt was worn around her waist.

Lastly, Asia was dressed in a similar fashion to Gabriel, but she looked less ceremonial, with a lack of golden accents and designs upon her dress. Not only that, but she had a black bodysuit underneath, clearly ready for a skirmish.

"Late, are we? And I also see you brought a full guard detail." Azazel stretched his arms, clearly bored.

"Sorry, but not everyone's so carefree." Rizevim responded with the same snarky tone.

Vali had wondered why it was necessary for her grandfather to attend. He was no longer leader of the devils, having created the Four Satan seats just to replace him. He didn't hold a say over what had happened to their future like before.

"Well, Serafall couldn't make it, so I got called in at the last minute." Rizevim then took his seat.

"Now that we've all arrived, let's begin." Michael removed the minor jabs from the room.

"Yes, let's start by airing things out." Kokabiel huffed.

"Is this really a peace talk?" Rizevim sighed.

"If you want to be friends, then be honest." Azazel shrugged.

"Very well, then. Do start." Rizevim looked at the Governor.

"I was about to." Azazel shrugged.

Taking out a folder, he placed copies of them onto the desk.

( **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: Organization XIII. Play Song**.)

"Over the past several months, rogue fallen angels have been infiltrating Kuoh. In contrast to that, I stationed no one here. They've attacked several individuals and they have also attempted to spark conflicts with the Church and devils here. Thus, I will not claim responsibility for their intentions, but I will take responsibility for their actions. Beginning with that, I'll bring my knowledge of Sacred Gears to the table. I'm well aware that the angels and devils have been reincarnating humans, but since God is no longer here it limits everything."

Yes, this was not a secret amongst the mythical society. The God of the Bible was no more in this universe. Alongside the Four Satans, the five of them had perished near the end of the Great War between angels, demons, and fallen angels. Of course, humanity was ignorant of this fact, for faith was detrimental to the power of certain functions of pantheons.

"Since God died at the end of the war, the Holy System has suffered a decrease in capability. One of those losses, included a large portion of data and information about Sacred Gears. Through my research, I've recovered tons of it." Azazel grinned like a kid who'd won a prize at a fair.

"I see. I believe I must also profess that stray exorcists have been coming here. Many of them have been expelled because of their depravity and bloodthirst. For that, I apologize. In compensation, Heaven has seen it fit, that we offer our magic information. Blessings are a specialty of angels. Many crafts such as holy swords are made through blessings, which hold unparalleled strength. With restraint, we can lend that information to this alliance."

"That's quite amazing. Sacred Gear data, which might even have info about Balance Breakers and magic that can create blessed and powerful weapons and equipment. If I didn't know any better, it sounds like a war is brewing." Rizevim tapped his finger on the table.

"To match that, we will also offer information. I understand that Heaven is having trouble creating a reincarnation system. The success rate is reported to be 47.83%. Our Evil Piece system works at 100%. At a general point of view, all of our species' are dying out. I have no care for old grudges. I merely wish to see the continuation of my people, unabated. I'm sure you all feel the same. Thus, we will give you the necessary information to perfect your reincarnation systems." Sirzechs cut in.

Vali was quite shocked. She expected more animosity between the three factions. Yet, they were quite civil with one another. With a closer look, she immediately understood. She looked right at Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs, and her grandfather's eyes. They lacked a certain luster that was common amongst the younger generation. They were tired, tired of war and death. They just wanted peaceful and quiet days now. It scared her slightly to imagine the things that they'd seen. If anything, it made her wish for peace too, if just to alleviate this burden from her family's shoulders.

"Going back to what Rizevim said, there is cause for all this exchange of 'aggressive' resources." Michael said.

"I'm sure you've all noticed. A bunch of troublemakers keep showing up across all lands and are stirring up trouble. Those snotty brats have been poking at my fences." Azazel followed.

"Yes, I've also caught wind of them. They call themselves the Khaos Brigade." Michael nodded.

"Yeah, they've been causing trouble in our domain too. Their most recent stunt was the theft of some cargo from one of our suppliers." Rizevim scoffed.

"At the moment, we've confirmed that they are an organized syndicate, bent on stealing precious relics, particularly ones of great power and history. To add to that, wherever they've been sighted, someone's gone missing or was killed. They're not tied to a specific pantheon or race, so there's some sort of unity there. One of the reasons this Alliance was proposed, was because of the threat they pose. They're taking small actions now, but I know that it'll escalate." Michael explained.

"You know a lot, Michael." Kokabiel derisively smirked.

"If you're referring to the past, then know that I've long come to terms with that." Michael merely sighed.

"Then, let's continue. We've agreed with the minimum of trade, so let's talk about the why." Azazel lazily stretched.

"It's no secret that our kinds are dying out. At this point, we're forced to reincarnate different species in order to maintain our numbers. Therefore, it's a good idea to declare a peace treaty. I know I speak for all of us when I saw that we don't have the numbers to have another war. Besides, it's just a petty waste of lives." Sirzechs looked around.

"True. With the demise of our creator, the angels ability to repopulate has been severely diminished." Michael nodded.

"Aren't you glad that you don't have to have that purity crap anymore, though? You can finally indulge in carnal urges." Azazel laughed.

"We've always been allowed to do so, but not to the point that we'd fall." Michael sighed, almost exasperated with Azazel's behavior.

"Virgin." Azazel chuckled.

"As for the devils, we've also been in the red zone. We're still recuperating from civil war, so it's clear that nobody's got the bullets and people to shoot guns. So, let's skip all the bush-beating and declare peace. The past shouldn't repeat itself." Rizevim sighed.

"Speaking of the past, I have some information. It concerns whether or not our world gets to keep spinning." Kokabiel took out papers from his coat.

Throwing it onto the table, Kokabiel leered at Rizevim.

"Do explain why that abomination is with you."

Vali looked closely and was stunned with the contents. Inside the folder was a picture of Issei with his manifested gauntlet.

"What?!" Azazel, Gabriel, and Michael nearly fell out of their seats.

The color drained from their faces and their breaths stopped. Whatever they were thinking, it was clearly unimaginable since it shocked such ancient beings like them.

"My intel states that the rogue fallen angels attacked him and he awakened his gauntlet. Your granddaughter protected him and you brought him into your protection. Tell me, are you getting your own weapon ready for war?" Kokabiel demanded.

Rizevim's casual atmosphere instantly changed. His eyes narrowed and his grin turned into tightened lips. So, this was why he was here. He was to answer for harboring Issei, a coveted target.

"Rizevim, is this true?" Azazel looked at his nephew, deadly serious as well.

The only one who looked curious was Sirzechs. For a young leader, he'd yet to be exposed to the contents and history of what the elders knew. He had the love of his people, but there were still some secrets that were kept from him.

"What is the significance of this boy?" He asked.

"So, you didn't even bother to tell your successor?" Kokabiel grit his teeth, grinning with a sneer.

"I'd intended to tell you all once I'd confirmed my suspicions. At first, I wasn't sure. I thought he simply had a plain Sacred Gear. However, it's been made clear that it's exactly what it looks like. The boy is host to Bahamut. I sheltered him because I didn't know if anyone wanted him as a weapon, nor could I risk it. We've all seen what Bahamut did in the past. That must never be allowed to happen again. Ever." Rizevim admitted.

"So, you kept that bargaining chip hidden up your sleeve, waiting for the right time, is that it?" Azazel glared at Rizevim.

"Was all that talk of peace and change mere nonsense?" Michael calmly asked, but the atmosphere around him was growing intense.

Vali was growing nervous. The entire meeting was crashing down and it had barely started. Everyone was now directing their hostility right at the devils for protecting Issei. Now, she understood why Rizevim was so adamant about her not saying a thing about Issei. He was a trigger for war.

"I kept him a secret because we all know what Bahamut can do. None of us have forgotten. Your suspicions of me are the same that I had of you all. Tell me, what do you know of him? Don't bother lying, because I know you all were watching him. Heaven has eyes from above and the fallen angels have ears from the shadows. Don't point your fingers at me when you all were observing him as well. If you weren't, those rogue fallen angels wouldn't have been so hesitant and careful about trying to abduct him." Rizevim glared back.

"Grandmother, who's Bahamut?" Vali asked as she and the others watched from the sidelines.

"The Abyssal Dragon of Calamity. Nobody knows how it came to be or why it exists. We simply knew that it existed as a neutral force in our world. Its power was unrivaled, outmatching the likes of Albion and Draig combined. Its mana supply was nearly endless and its wrath was dreaded by all. Bahamut was responsible for one of the most horrific disasters in all of existence. Everyone's scared of it."

Vali was speechless. Such a thing was living inside Issei's soul?

' _Albion, you lied_.' She growled in her head.

' _ **Yes, so?**_ '

' _Why?!_ '

' _ **Because the boy would never sleep if he knew. He wasn't raised in the battlefield. He wasn't prepared for such a destiny. He merely suffered misfortune. Bahamut is unlike anything you've ever seen and if you knew what we elders knew, then you'd never want to know either.**_ ' Albion responded calmly.

While Vali and Albion spoke, Rizevim gave his explanation.

"I've observed the boy for the past several months since my granddaughter came into contact with him. Not once has the boy showed any savagery or any sort of aggression, aside from his survival instincts. The Gear only manifests itself to protect him, nothing more. As things are, I do not believe that the boy will go out of control. Bahamut is not him. His soul was torn from his flesh and placed inside a Sacred Gear. However, we know too little about him to say anything for certain. Still, I can swear that the boy means no harm. He merely suffered a curse at birth."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean that he can't become a danger. Much like the Heavenly Dragons, the boy can still go berserk. I say we kill him before he can cause another calamity." Kokabiel suggested.

"No!" Vali cried out.

She bit her lip to stop herself but it was too late. Her outburst caught everyone's attention. She cursed herself for her sudden spike of emotions. The threat on her friend's life had caused her to forget her professionalism. This was probably a bad move.

"No?" Azazel asked.

Vali was undeterred by all of the gazes set upon her.

"Why do you believe different actions are necessary?" Michael asked.

Vali took a moment to think about her answer.

"I've known him for months. I am Albion's host. As a dragon spirit, he would also be able to sense Bahamut much better than most others."

" _ **Indeed. As of now, Bahamut has not stirred once inside the boy's soul**_." Albion added.

"Disaster always needs time to build itself." Kokabiel countered.

"Why so desperate to talk about preventing disaster and war, Kokabiel? As far as I remember, you've always loved it." Rizevim narrowed his eyes.

Azazel scoffed. Rizevim had a point. Before the Great War was halted, Kokabiel protested for its continuation. He'd used to push for having the fallen angels win the war.

"Can't honestly say I'm fond of that dragon." Kokabiel sneered.

"Hyoudou Issei isn't a monster, nor has he shown any signs of being a threat. Even when fallen angels attacked, he didn't lose control. He focused on simple survival. He's not a threat to anyone. He's only been trying to learn more about himself." Vali continued where she left off.

"And are you aware of what happened with Bahamut? Would you dare know the truth?" Michael gently asked.

"Vali, Bahamut is feared for good reason. Their claims aren't unfounded." Rizevim added.

Despite all he said, the others had a good point. Issei was dangerous to all.

"Please don't misunderstand me and I mean no disrespect, however, I believe that taking his life is a terrible mistake. He has done nothing wrong. We all came here, desiring peace. However, if we take his life, then what point is there in doing all this? It would void all of this desire for peace and it would only bring cheap security. It only shows that we're just trying to protect ourselves, only, and not trying to change and understand others. To kill him because of his potential is something that only cowards do when they want to retain their power. It's just wrong to destroy someone or something without giving them a chance and without allowing them a chance to show who they truly are. If we attack whatever scares us, then we'd be no better than our war-mongering predecessors and enemies." Vali declared.

She wondered if she'd triggered the ire of the leaders in front of her. Kokabiel glared at her, as if analyzing her motives. Rizevim was faced away from her but she could tell that he was feeling neutral. Michael's eyes were downcast, contemplating her words. Azazel merely smiled, a hint of pride in his gaze. The same could be said of Sirzechs.

"You've raised her well." Michael smiled.

"You have a point, Hakuryuukou." Azazel shrugged.

"Then if we do not destroy him, what is to become of the boy?" Sirzechs asked.

"History cannot repeat itself, so aggression will not be used with the boy. I propose we keep watch over him. He's a lost child. He doesn't even know that he's host to the Dragon of Calamity. One wrong move and we'd all be screwed. I will take responsibility for him and ensure his protection and instructing. I will swear it on my life." Rizevim declared.

"So be it." Michael nodded.

"However, that also makes me wonder…why did you send an agent to watch the boy?" Rizevim looked at Gabriel.

"I was curious as to who the boy was. I wanted to see if he was like Bahamut or if he had enough of a will to be his own self. In short, I wanted to confirm his personality."

"So, you wanted to see if he was going to blow up, I see." Rizevim scoffed.

"So, I take it that we're all agreeing on peace then?" Kokabiel sighed.

"You sound happy, Kokabiel." Azazel raised a brow.

"Kind of. I'm just glad I don't have to get blown up by that thing." Kokabiel smirked.

Suddenly, everyone felt an uncomfortable twinge pass through every fiber of their being. It was like having a grating itch rub their skin.

"It also means you all get to die together." Kokabiel snickered.

( **Fairy Tail OST: Century End's War. Play Song**.)

At that instant, the fallen angel snapped his fingers, igniting a spell that blasted the school into ash, engulfing the entire area in fire and smoke. Earthquakes shook the entire area of Kuoh, causing panic and hysteria with this random series of vibrations. Those who were in the room at the time blocked with magic, but all that they could see was fire, smoke, and debris.

* * *

Meanwhile, Issei was patiently waiting at home, passing the time exercising and reading. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door.

"Hello…" A butler could be heard opening the door.

Suddenly, a loud thud drummed to his ears. Instantly, Issei felt a dark twitch in his gut. He felt uncomfortable. Putting his book down, Issei stepped towards the door to the Library. The moment his fingers touched the doorknob, the wooden board was smashed apart. A fist gripped him his neck from behind the threshold and yanked him outside the room.

Getting a good look at his attacker, he found that the one who was assaulting him was a young woman with glasses and brown hair tied into a bun. She wore a rather revealing outfit, exposing her thighs and her cleavage. Not only that, but she was also holding a wooden staff that looked like it was meant for magic, given its unusual design.

"So, you're the Host they were talking about. I'm disappointed. I was hoping for some fun but all I got was a little boy who's no different from a toddler."

"Who are you?" Issei choked out.

"Your future ruler." The woman smirked.

"Enough playing around. Let's get him to the others." Another voice echoed from a magic circle next to the woman's ear.

Issei couldn't see or hear much more as the grip around his throat tightened. Air felt like it was being squeezed out of his lungs as his consciousness faded to black as his eyes closed.

( **Fairy Tail OST: Century End's War. End Song**.)

* * *

 _ **Alright, so that ends this chapter. To be honest, kind of wanna skip ahead to a part of the story that I'm looking forward to writing, but I know better. Gotta do the usual and write and build up to that point. Still, I'm a little more satisfied with how things are going. Things seem a little rushed, but to be honest, I don't like writing training scenes because I don't view it as too important to the story anymore. I'd rather show the improvements in genuine fight scenes. I find that I'm slowly starting to find my writing style at this point. Kind of makes me happy.**_

 _ **Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter. Please feel free to leave me your thoughts, I'll make sure to read them, and I will see you next time.**_


	7. Chapter 7: A Taste of True Power

_**Alright, now we're picking up some speed. I honestly wanted to skip writing this part so much since this is basically my fourth time writing this part, when I think about it. I seriously wanted to skip and just get to the part that I wanted to write, but for the sake of continuity, I didn't do it. Honestly, I think I'm losing my edge, so I'm working on trying to get it back. That, and I'm trying to pick the jokes I want to use since that was one of the things I incorporated with the original story. Some of them are crap, and some of them I want to use, but want to save too.**_

 _ **I also saw that a lot of people weren't too into the cliffhanger. Lol, that was something I used to do kind of often. I know it's cruel and suspenseful, but I couldn't help it. I won't promise that I'll never do it again, since it has its uses. It's no secret that it raises hype. However, I promise not to do it too often.**_

 _ **Also, I want to say thank you to BeastGod, who is a guest reviewer. I'm glad that you're still feeling suspense and I'll try to keep delivering. I'll also make it clear that I am a man, that way it's less complicated if someone wants to address me with gender terms like dude or bro.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Taste of True Power**

Smoke, embers, and ashes rose into the sky as Kuoh Academy went up in flames. Grey clouds rose into the air for miles as the entire area was quarantined by a massive magic circle. Escape was impossible for anyone inside, sans the one who'd cast the barrier.

Punching and flying out of the debris, everyone who from the meeting, emerged from the rubble with only minor cuts and scrapes. With quick thinking, Azazel, Michael, Sirzechs, and Rizevim erected barriers, shielding everyone from the blast.

"Well, I'm not surprised." Azazel sighed, dismayed.

"Tell me why you brought that warmonger again?" Rizevim asked.

"Cus, I thought it'd speed things up." The fallen angel Governor shrugged.

Simultaneously, thousands upon thousands of magic circle sprung into the air. Emerging from them, were mages, fallen angels, and devils, all sporting outfits that weren't affiliated with the Three Factions.

"So, I take it you buddied up with the Khaos Brigade?" Azazel turned to his treacherous subordinate.

"Isn't it obvious? Besides, 'buddy up' is a strong word. I call it temporary symbiosis." Kokabiel sneered.

"And why did you do that? I'll tell you, it'd be boring if it was just for the hell of it. I can't tell you how many times I've gotten tired of hearing the same old crap."

"Because, we'd have won the damn war if you hadn't pulled out. Why should we have retreated? We were ready to unleash our weapons on the angels and devils. We could've turned the tide. God and the Satans had died. Bahamut and the Heavenly Dragons had been sealed. Yet, you decided to be a coward! You ran!" Kokabiel jabbed an accusational finger at Azazel.

"Several centuries and you still haven't grown one bit. It's because of your blood lust ad hunger for battle that caused your fall, Kokabiel. Honestly, have you ever given a thought to the entire big picture?" Azazel raised a brow.

Before Kokabiel could reply, Azazel cut him off.

"No, this proves it. Centuries, and you haven't learned a thing. Always wanting to be better, to be stronger than others. You're just like our damned siblings. You wanted domination. You wanted to relish what it's like to be superior. That's where you went wrong. When you want to be better than other people, that's when you fall below them. You devote everything to trying to be better, but in the end, you're going to go anywhere. That's why I pulled out of the war. It was pointless. It was just a bunch of egomaniacs unable to apologize to each other and being able to accept that everyone can do different things and be different. That was why the whole war happened and why everything went to shit. It's because we all became fuck-ups that couldn't accept that we were less than what we expected to be and that others were less than we expected. We were all too busy thinking that we, ourselves, were right and the other was wrong and that they needed to pay for it."

Michael, Gabriel, Ezagyra, and Rizevim went silent. He had a point.

"I'd hoped that all these years would be good for you, that you'd see the good in it all. I was wrong. You're still stuck in the past. I guess this means that you should've been buried there."

Kokabiel's teeth grit in a dark grimace. This insult to his intelligence and the clear fact that Azazel, his own brother, had cast him aside, made it all too clear to Kokabiel. They were too different to even continue talking.

"Then let's end this. I'll do what I should've done all those years ago and kill you now. The fallen angels don't need a pacifist."

Creating spears of light in their hands, the two charged right at each other.

Meanwhile, the others had problems of their own to deal with.

"I'm counting at least 200." Asia noted, spreading her wings.

"Kokabiel isn't the only big piece on this chess board." Sirzechs sighed.

Manifesting in the sky, several unique magic circles appeared in the sky. Each of them bearing symbols from devil origins.

"Hello, Sirzechs." A sophisticated, yet condescending tone spoke.

"Who's that?" Asia asked.

"Katerea Leviathan." Sirzechs nodded, showing some respect for his adversary.

"She's the last known descendent of the original Leviathan. She sided with the Old Satan Faction in our Civil War. When they lost, she was banished alongside her peers and disappeared." Vali answered Asia.

"And now, they're back to stir the pot and be brats, again." Rizevim sighed, scratching his ear.

"Says you, Rizevim. To think you'd devolve into such a sorry state. A mere rat in squalor without a drop of power in your mind or body. Does the name of Lucifer mean so little that you'd betray our founders' beliefs, including your father's?" Katera asked.

Her hand tightened into a fist, shaking with rage.

"First of all, I never shared his beliefs. Second, you all weren't there when your ancestors were alive; I was. I lived amongst them. Don't take what you like and twist them to your logic so you can win arguments. It shames the ones that spawned you. The sad thing is that your parents were too busy trying to look all-mighty. They ended up making filthy abominations like you and your two friends. All you three care about is destruction, ruling, and tyranny. That's cliché and boring, if you ask me and it also reflects what non-existent wisdom and little foresight that you have." Rizevim smirked.

Katerea's eyes flashed murderously.

"How dar- !"

"And before you start going off about how superior devils are and why you deserve to rule over this world, then shove it. I'm getting tired of hearing that crap too. Let me tell you one thing: the time for those thoughts are dead. If you believe that your philosophies are so correct, then look around." Rizevim spread his arms wide.

"Exactly, those beliefs never came true. Where are your peers that supported you decrepit heirs?" Rizevim asked again after hearing nothing but silence.

Katerea merely sneered.

"Exactly. They're dead. The people that shared your goals are all dead because they didn't have the proper will to see them through. They lost because their dreams meant nothing. Imperial rule and dictatorship are just delusions made by weak-willed people who couldn't accept their weak minds or bodies and grow to improve themselves. In short, you're all too self-entitled and arrogant to understand what it means to become better through devotion, hard-work, and wisdom. You don't understand the finer things in life. That's why you're where you are." Rizevim stepped forward.

"Now, let this old man lecture you some more. Why did our government change? It's because we needed to, in order to survive. The idea to conquer was what got us into that extinction line in the first place. We were lining up to die because we were too busy with our greed and lust for power. The Evil Piece system was a factor that helped stabilize our falling population. The shift to building a proper society with a balance and divide in power also ensured that the leader wouldn't grow corrupted by their own power. There were so many flaws with the original government that I'm ashamed for ever having taken the helm." Rizevim crossed his arms.

"Now that that's out of the way, tell me, what do you think of yourself now? This time, try to actually understand what I'm saying to you and not just letting it go in one ear and out the other."

Katerea maintained her glare.

"Yes, you have a few points, but that doesn't change a thing. I've come too far to let all of my sacrifice and hard work go to waste. My family is gone, leaving me as the last to realize the dream of my forebears. I won't drop it just because you tell me to. I refuse to let it all go to waste. To have crawled in the darkness without any knowledge of your existence, is something you won't ever understand, Rizevim. That's why I'll make you taste my pain. I want you to watch as I exterminate your family, just as you did mine." Katerea hefted her staff.

Rizevim narrowed his eyes, slightly irritated.

"All these years, and no progress. What would Uncle Leviathan think?" He muttered to himself.

"Grandpa, I'll go." Vali stepped forward.

"No, Vali." Rizevim shook his head, extending a hand to stop her.

The entire time, Katerea glared at Vali. Every single movement she made, every twitch and glance made it clear that she desired Vali's death.

"Grandpa, she wants me, clearly. Besides, I want to show her that she's wrong. I'm going to show her how strong our new ideals are and why we're succeeding." Vali smiled.

Ezagyra put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Give her a chance. She's been working towards a day like this. Have faith."

Rizevim stood still for a few moments, contemplating.

"Fine. Give her hell." He made a small reluctant smile.

Vali nodded reassuringly before flying up into the air to face Katerea.

"I'll assume you'll refuse joining us again?" The Leviathan heir raised a brow.

"You already know it. I'm not going to help you. On the other hand, you don't have to do this. You can stop this and come home. There's a place for you. I'll make sure of it." Vali said.

"Just like what I said the old windbag, I'm not coming back to that trap. I'll topple all of you and claim my throne." Katera flashed a confident smirk.

Realizing that talk was pointless, Vali readied herself.

"Balance Break." She softly spoke.

" _ **Divine Dividing, Balance Breaker! Scale Mail!**_ " Albion echoed.

At that instant, white light enveloped Vali. Ivory particles began showering her before forming white armor with sapphire orbs embedded in her form. Her wings of light spread to their fullest extent as her majesty was finally shown to Katerea.

Her armor covered her head-to-toe, with her pauldrons being slender, not being oversized, and her thigh armor was slightly exposed, giving her more ease of movement. Over it, was armor that had glowing petals of light, almost looking like a metal skirt with transparent hems.

"You're not the only one that has the power of a dragon helping you." Katerea deviously chuckled.

Vali was slightly perplexed. Slowly, a purple aura enveloped Katerea, shrouding her in coils of snakes that gently wrapped around her. They were clearly energy, but at the same time, they seemed to be alive, seeping into Katerea's skin as they moved.

As if in the throes of adrenaline, Katerea smiled, relishing the new surge of power in her.

"Now, let's begin." She snickered.

" _ **Don't underestimate her, Vali. She was already High-Class to begin with. I don't know what she did, but she just made her power skyrocket. Fight carefully**_." Albion warned his host.

( **Re:Creators OST: Code Babylon. Play Song.** )

Aiming her staff, Katerea volleyed a gigantic beam of demonic power. With a flap of her wings, Vali ascended above it, charging right at Katerea. Firing an orb of blue and white energy at her, Vali readied her fist.

With a simple wave of her staff, she brushed the attack aside, cleaving the orb in half. With only a few seconds to dodge, Katerea avoided Vali's fist. With a flexible kick, Vali's attack was blocked with the Leviathan's staff. Spinning around, Vali went for another kick, but was blocked again.

Flapping her wings, Vali blew Katerea backwards with a gust of energy. Disoriented, Katerea took a few moments to gain her bearings, but when she looked in front of her, Vali was gone. Looking to the side, she merely saw the glow of Vali's helmed yellow eye before a powerful fist rammed into her face. She could feel her flesh flattening as she was thrown backwards again.

"[ **Divide**!]"

Through the power of Divine Dividing, Vali was able to start shifting the flow of the duel to her control. The reason was the fact that Divine Dividing could decrease an opponent's energy and add that power to her own after establishing physical contact.

Not letting up, Vali volleyed two more shots of magic at Katerea. With swift swings of her staff, she opened her palm, firing a stream of water at Vali. Shielding herself with a magic circle, Vali felt a small drop of water land on her pauldrons. Much to her slight surprise, the water hissed, bubbling as a putrid and metallic smell filled her nostrils.

"Poison." She concluded.

Looking at her right pauldrons, the white metal had a patch of grey there, being no larger than a tiny speck.

"She's infused her water magic with poison. From what it seems, there's dragon-slayer magic as the source. Don't let her touch you." Albion warned her.

Maneuvering around, a snake of water hissed at her from the rear. Backflipping, Vali backed up, blasting at the water with a shockwave from her wings.

"[ **Divide** ]"

Katerea felt a numbness quake through her, stifling the uncomfortable feeling through clenched teeth. Shaking off the division of her power, Katerea resumed her attack. Snapping her fingers, water droplets in the air became visible, circling around Vali.

"My water has been specifically infused with the power to melt away whatever it touches. Can you endure it from all fronts?" Katerea asked.

"Feel free to try me." Vali responded.

Dodging back and forth, weaving through rivers of poison that Katerea created, Vali remained untouched. Like a fairy, she danced through the sky, firing blasts of demonic power at Katerea while avoiding her poison with grace and ease.

Meanwhile, Azazel and Kokabiel continued their clash. Firing away at each other with beams, spears, and swords of light, the two fallen angels remained in a stalemate.

"For a pacifist, you've still got enough power to give me some fun." Kokabiel grinned.

"For a mad dog, your bark is stronger than your bite." Azazel scoffed.

Almost the entire time, Azazel looked slightly bored, infuriating Kokabiel subtly.

"I'll wipe that damned grin off your face."

Spreading his wings, Kokabiel held both arms into the sky, creating a gigantic orb of yellow light.

"Oh?" Azazel raised a brow curiously.

"It was a mistake electing a scientist like you as our leader."

Throwing the orb, Kokabiel watched as it rapidly darted at Azazel, who was only 1/16th its size.

"Get behind me." Michael instructed everyone, forming a barrier alongside Sirzechs and Rizevim.

As the sphere collided with Azazels' barrier, light blinded all vision as Kuoh Academy was reduced into a desert wasteland.

"What's it looking like, right now?" Bikou asked, trying to see past the ash clouds.

( **Re:Creators OST: Code Babylon. END SONG**.)

While the two duels were going on, everyone else was occupied with eliminating the never-ending waves of enemies. Thanks to Michael's intervention, everyone managed to escape Kokabiel's attack.

"Not exactly bad or good. However, we need to find a way to destroy that gate in the sky. This fight will never end if we don't stop the enemy's infantry from coming through." Michael concluded.

"Wait, what's that?" Kuroka asked.

Looking closely, the gigantic magic circle in the sky was giving off new light, attracting all attention.

"Something's coming." Sirzechs sighed, exasperated.

"Something's always coming." Rizevim bitterly growled.

Slowly, something protruded from the circle. As it did, everyone felt the air in the atmosphere shift. Chills ran down several spines, as a slight tinge of fear spread through the battlefield.

"I've got a bad feeling about this one. We're in for a real fight now." Rizevim sighed.

At first, it was a tail, then two legs, then four arms, and finally, the creature's head was revealed. It was a dragon. It had pale-yellow scales, a serpentine body that was long and slender. Two wings protruded from its back, with a long blade attached to its forehead. Coursing across its body, were emerald markings, zig-zagging across its form.

"A wyrm." Ezagyra clicked her tongue.

"Wait, I thought wyrms didn't have wings." Kuroka looked at her in confusion.

"That's just human misconception in this world. There are different brands of dragons. Wyrms, drakes, wyverns, are all mere hierarchy classifications of dragons in our realm. Wyrms are ancient, being some of the first dragons to exist. Drakes are young dragons, the power of their heritage having been diluted with generations. Wyverns are serpents that have yet to fully become dragons, stuck between the border of mortal and mystical might. Luckily for you all, you were born long after the Wyrms had nearly died out in wars." Ezagyra explained.

Yes, in this world, dragons were not classified only by physical features, but with age and power.

"By the looks of it, this Wyrm's not from the first generation of dragons. I'd say it's closer to the end of the Wyrm era." Michael mused.

"How do you even know that?" Rizevim squinted.

"Because Ancient Wyrms have a crest on their torsos and they have more than one pair of wings. Don't you remember anything?" Michael sighed, exasperated.

"Needless to say, we'll take care of it. The rest of you need to help tear down the enemy's numbers. Lefay, can you do something about that magic circle?" Ezagyra asked.

"Yeah, but it'll take time to analyze and break it down." Lefay nodded.

"Fine. Bikou, Kuroka, Arthur, Asia, you four protect her while she does that. Rizevim and I will deal with the Wyrm. Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Ezagyra will keep their numbers under control" Michael declared.

Without a second thought, they all flew off to do as told. No time for arguments or debates.

* * *

Lefay, Bikou, Arthur, Asia, and Kuroka flew off into a safer corner of the area. Pointing at the magic circle in the sky with her wand, she began dissecting the spell, looking for a weakness. Around her, Arthur used his Excalibur Ruler to fend off attackers, blitzing across the area and slashing away. As the Knight of Vali, he was granted superhuman speed, being nearly a blur for the naked eye to see.

Alongside him, Bikou was gifted with enhanced strength and durability as a Rook of Vali. With his replica of Ruyi Jingu Bang, the staff of the original Sun Wukong, he extended it for several yards, swinging around like a weed-whacker. The red and golden staff was like a skyscraper, sending foes flying as if they were mere specks of dust.

Close to Lefay, Kuroka defended the young witch with magic while blasting away at the Khaos Brigade with rings of white fire. As she did that, she covered the vicinity with purple mist, obscuring their presence. With a mastery of ki and magic, Kuroka used spell after spell to incinerate and obliterate her foes masterfully. With a small flick of her wrist, she released an ocean of white flame into the sky, killing a new wave of mages that'd yet to attack.

In the air, Asia rained down beams of light from her hands, homing them in as her targets futilely attempted to dodge the attacks. Not only that, but with her defensive magic, she created barrier after barrier to deflect attacks, ensuring Lefay's safety.

"Lefay, please don't take too long. We're starting to lose the edge here." She gently warned.

* * *

Rizevim and Michael hovered across from the Wyrm, staring it down. Roaring, the Wyrm's soundwave sent a sea of lightning across the area, barely missing the Alliance's members.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST: Omnis Lacrima. Play Song**.)

"Like the old days." He chuckled.

"Indeed. I never thought I'd see a wyrm again." Michael nodded.

"I hope you're not too rusty, Michael."

"I could say the same to you. I see you've become a doting grandfather now. Hopefully, that hasn't made you too soft, Super Devil." Michael smirked.

Raising their hands, Rizevim and Michael combined light and demonic magic to unleash a vortex that swarmed the Wyrm. Completely covered in the swirl, Michael and Rizevim waited, watching for any movements.

That was when they smelled a nauseating amount of ozone, combined with the sound of crackles and pops. Darting to the sides, they dodged a stream of electricity, which would've struck them had they been a second slower.

Pressing their offensive, Rizevim went straight for the Wyrm's snout. Opening its mouth, it prepared to use its breath, but Michael volleyed it with a rain of spears of light. Distracted, Rizevim took his chance.

With a mighty crash of his fist, the Wyrm was knocked back several feet as the shockwave sent countless mages out of the sky. The ground cracked and the air boomed as Michael followed up. Holding his hand high, he summoned a sword of light that grew to a ludicrous length, nearly 40 feet. With one controlled swing, the sword came down on the Wyrm's head. Before it could make contact, the Wyrm opened its mouth, firing a cyclone of lightning that obliterated all of the mages that were close by. Clearly, the Wyrm had no concept of friend or foe, for it was ready to destroy all in its way.

With a spin, its tail collided with Rizevim, who managed to block the attack, but not without being hurled into the ground, along with a few bruises on his arm.

"Well, that's some déjà vu. I just remembered that I really hate wyrms." He brushed himself off.

He looked up and saw that the dragon had flow into the air, gathering its power. The blade on its head began glowing light-green, shimmering dangerously as bolts began crackling.

"Michael, we need to stop that thing right now. I mean, right now!" Rizevim's eyes widened in realization.

Flying down, the Archangel and Super Devil began amassing their power. Their auras flared as the ground broke apart and the quality of the air changed. It became harder for others to breath and the light of their power overshadowed those around them.

Despite having been enemies in the past, the two understood the other's powers well. It was enough so that they'd avoided being picked off by the Wyrm.

Raising their hands, Michael and Rizevim let out another burst of demonic and angelic power, creating a gold and blue beam. In response, the Wyrm pointed the blade on its head at them, firing a torrent of lightning that was equally sized. Needless to say, the resulting blast sent everyone inside the barrier flying, sans the elders that fought in the War.

"Holy shit!" Bikou cried out as he held onto his staff, with Lefay, Kuroka, and Arthur clinging onto him.

Even with this attack, the barrier still maintained itself. It baffled Lefay. Even with the power of a Super Devil, an Archangel, a Wyrm, and other Satan-level entities all fighting in here, the barrier was still holding up. What made it?

Down on the ground, Michael and Rizevim were still struggling against the Wyrm. It may not have been a legendary creature, but its natural power was still unbelievable. Looking around, a lightning storm was taking place, striking the ground hundreds of times every few seconds.

"At this rate, we're all going to be struck into ashes. We can't exactly go all out with the kids here either." Rizevim growled.

It was true. Lefay, Arthur, Kuroka, Asia, and Bikou didn't have the same level of power or protection that the others had. In all likelihood, they'd get caught up in the chaos and end up as collateral damage.

"Then we're killing this thing in one final go. Can't say we'll be in the best shape once we're done though." Michael stated.

"What've you got planned?"

"One shot that'll kill it if it hits. I'll need your power too, though. First, I need Vali to bring Katerea here." Michael said.

* * *

Vali and Katerea had pushed their fight the very edges of the campus, near the Old School Building. So far, it was almost a stalemate.

Vali backflipped a stream of poisonous water from Katerea, kicking her in the face.

"Grgh!" She grunted.

Following up with it, Vali barraged her with two spheres of demonic power, bashing Katerea to the ground. Despite that Katerea merely healed from her wounds before getting back up.

"With how I am now, you're not a challenge, little girl. I'm at Satan-level now." Katerea boasted.

"Then I'll just have to knock you down a peg." Vali growled.

"Vali." Rizevim's voice reached her via magic circle.

"Kind of busy here."

"Vali, bring Katerea here. We've got a plan. No questions, just do it." Rizevim ordered.

Looking back at Katerea, Vali moved into action.

"[ **Divide** ]"

Once again, Katerea's energy was sapped, replenishing Vali's own.

"You're getting really annoying with that, mongrel. If that's all you want, then take as much as you like."

Raising her staff, Katerea created more poisoned water, hurling snakes right at her. Dodging again and again, Vali flew back towards the main campus, with Katerea right on her trail.

Upon arriving there, she saw why Katerea was needed.

"A wyrm?!" She exclaimed.

"I've got you now, bitch!" Katerea could be heard behind her.

Dodging to the side, the poisoned water missed Vali, striking the Wyrm. Upon contact, its skin began to sear, causing it to howl in pain. A sickly purple mist hissed from the Wyrm's wounds as the tainted water dripped down its body.

"That's it." Vali understood now.

Turning around, she fired back at Katerea, who knocked Vali's orb aside.

"I'm growing a bit tired of this, little girl. How about you make this more entertaining for me?"

Gathering all the water around her, Katerea began tainting it with her dark magic. Converting water into poison, the sheer amount of it was looking daunting. The amount she collected was easily four times her size and could fill a deep lake.

"Are you going to get a little more serious now?" Albion asked.

"Quite a bit." Vali answered.

Katerea set the tides loose, unleashing snakes of water right at her. Vali covered her right arm in her white aura, forming a blade of pure magic. Pouring all of the power she'd taken from Katerea, she thrust her hand forward.

"[ **Division Slicer** ]"

With a blade of pure magic energy, she cut through the water, standing in place as the liquid rushed past her. Moving continuously because of Katerea, the water didn't dissipate, instead, it continued as a split Jetstream.

"Yes." Rizevim smirked.

The water enveloped the Wyrm, paralyzing it with pain as the poisonous water drenched it completely.

"Now!" Michael said.

Combining their powers for a third time, the two unleashed a vortex of blue and gold, now packing enough power to dispatch the Wyrm. Shredding it apart, the vortex tore the Wyrm to pieces before disintegrating it into atoms, leaving nothing behind. The resulting shockwave caused a tremor in the barrier that lasted for five minutes, disorienting the lesser fighters trapped inside.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST: Omnis Lacrima. End Song.** )

* * *

"I told that bitch not to bring that thing." Kokabiel growled as he noticed the Wyrm's death.

The cause for his irritation was the fact that it had cut down a large portion of their man-power. In truth, they were to be mere fodder to weaken the leaders of the Three Factions, so they never mattered much in the first place. Still, it was essential that the enemy be weakened as much as possible to make it easier to secure the kill.

"Oh? I thought you were all buddies." Azazel taunted.

"This is only temporary. Once you're all dead, we can resume history."

"Then you're not making much progress." Azazel smirked.

"Yes, well, I'll be sure to fix that."

"That reminds me, how did you manage to kiss up to Ophis?" Azazel scratched his beard.

At first, Kokabiel made a displeasured face before scoffing.

"I've met her enough times to know when she's had a hand in something, Kokabiel. Ophis is the god of dragons in this plane. She can create dragons at her whim. That, and the fact that this barrier's managed to stay here for so long without breaking is something that not even a legion of mages could do. Also, I'd now her energy signature anywhere. No one in this world could mistake her power."

"You'd be surprised with how easy it is to get all this, Azazel. I'm sure that if you knew her personally, you'd be siding with her too." Kokabiel shrugged.

"Well, look where it's landed you. Most of your forces are gone, and Katerea isn't in the best shape either. Let's not mention the gashes in your arm, leg, and torso, plus the hole in your left foot." Azazel grinned even bigger.

It wasn't that he was being arrogant. No, he was employing a classic tactic. Kokabiel had always maintained a horrid temper, so a train of taunts was enough to make him slip up.

"Laugh all you want, Azazel, but we've got the trump card in our hands."

At his signal, Katerea and his forces returned to his side with those mere words. Snapping his fingers, a magic circle manifested next to Kokabiel.

"No…" Azazel gasped.

Arriving was Issei, who was bound by magical chains that were crafted from the magic circle. Covered in cuts and bruises, clearly, Issei had been tortured.

"What've you bastards done to him?" Vali demanded as soon as she saw him.

Her words permeated with anger, her fist trembling.

"The boy's been incapacitated and we've been at work with putting him under our control. Think you can stand up to the host of Bahamut?" Kokabiel's signature grin grew larger than ever before. The mad gleam in his eyes shone brighter than before.

In his hands, was his mightiest trump card, which struck fear into all present. Azazel immediately took action. Bringing out a dagger with a purple gem at the pommel from his coat, Azazel raised it high.

"Not on my watch. Let's end this. Balance Break."

It brought chills down everyone's spines when he spoke. His tone shifted, dropping all pretense of jovial carefreeness that defined him. His eyes narrowed and a dangerous glint shimmered in his eyes.

( **Highschool DxD - NEW OST: Yuushi. Play Song**.)

Golden light enveloped him, his power overflowing across the campus.

" **Downfall Dragon Spear, Another Armor**." Azazel declared.

"Balance Break?" Kokabiel exclaimed.

For the first time, he was at a loss for words.

"My secret project and greatest achievement. With a pact I made and extensive research on Sacred Gears, I managed to make this nifty little thing. Now, I'll have your head before I waste more precious time." Azazel materialized a spear of light.

Before Kokabiel could even prepare to parry, he felt a gust of wind rush past him. His eyes bugged and he gasped as his body jerked around on its own, spasming. Blood rushed out of his mouth as he then realized what had just happened. Looking down, he already had a deep gash across his chest, deep enough to warrant a retreat.

Before Azazel could go in for the killing blow, Kokabiel dodged, though Azazel's spear of light would've decapitated him if he hadn't. Taking out a small bottle of red liquid, Kokabiel downed it and immediately, steam hissed from his wounds as they immediately closed, restoring his body.

"Phoenix tears." Azazel confirmed.

"Tch!"

"Don't do it, you fool! She want him alive!" Katerea barked.

"Shut the hell up! I won't die here! I'll use whatever means I have to in order to secure victory! This is the end for all of you! You can die right here and now as you should have eons ago!" Kokabiel roared.

"RUN NOW!" Azazel yelled.

The young ones were thrown for a loop. Why was Azazel so panicked? Why was everyone starting to run?

"Lefay, are you finished yet?!" Ezagyra turned to the witch.

"I-I'm 92% done!" Lefay stammered, terrified.

Everyone's frantic behavior was starting to freak her out. For almost no reason, sweat was dripping down her back like never before. Panic was starting to encroach her as she tried to finish analyzing the magic circle.

At that instant, the chains binding Issei snapped. Kokabiel smiled, eagerly awaiting Issei to rampage directly under his control. That was the purpose of the barrier. He couldn't allow the others to get to him first. Not only that, but if everything went awry for him, then Issei would've been a good weapon to use against the others. Bahamut's power was more than enough to rid him of their presence. To control that ancient wyrm, was to control the tide of victory. After several moments, disappointment slowly breached his face. Issei was merely floating there, undisturbed and showing no signs of consciousness.

( **Highschool DxD – New OST: Yuushi. End Song.** )

"Impossible. What the hell's happened?" Kokabiel demanded, turning to Katerea.

"I don't know." The Leviathan snapped.

"If that's how it's going to be, then I'll finish them myself."

Kokabiel took out a vial from his pocket and drank its contents. What seemed to have been inside was a serpent that wriggled slowly and it was much like the one that Katerea used. In that instant, a burst of power erupted from Kokabiel, a violet aura shrouding him like fog.

"Hehahahahaha!" He cackled.

"Oh, this really is the best! To think that she'd offer this much power with such little care! I didn't need the boy after all." Kokabiel snickered.

Raising his hand, he let out a burst of light that swallowed all of his enemies, blasting them backwards. Smashed into the ground from the force of the attack, Azazel's Balance Breaker was shattered from the impact as he rolled along the dirt. Following suit, was everyone else. Even Vali's armor was destroyed upon impact.

"Now, let's end this!" Kokabiel raised both arms.

All at once, pillars of light erupted around everyone, blasting them from below. It was stunning. With a mere snap of his fingers, he could manifest light far away from himself, not requiring it to be directly from him or near him. Not only that, but his power had been elevated to even greater heights, enough to rival Azazel with his Balance Breaker. The aftershocks of the attacks were so strong that all the debris in the area had been destroyed even further into even more dust, pushing it to the very edges of the barrier.

"Gaaaah!" Vali and her Peerage screamed, having had no time to defend themselves.

Light was especially painful for them since they were all devils, making the attack twice as effective than it was for the angels and fallen angels.

"To think he'd get stronger just off of one snake." Azazel dropped to his knees, smoke trailing off him.

"Ophis is one of the strongest beings in creation, of course, this is a given." Kokabiel folded his arms.

"Now, one more blast should be fun."

Snapping his fingers, another series of geysers erupted underneath the Alliance, blasting them again with light.

"I'll make sure not to kill you. I'll make sure to do this nice and slow. The fodder did their job and weakened you. Now, we take our sweet time tearing you apart." Kokabiel continued to laugh.

"I am disappointed, though. None of you have proven to be the challenge that I wanted. I was partly looking forward to seeing how the boy would perform but he's clearly just an empty shell now. Dead in mind and body, I've no use for him anymore."

"Issei…" Vali looked up, still writhing in pain.

She couldn't move a muscle. Every inch of her was burning from the pain of light striking her. At this point, Kokabiel was probably as strong as her grandfather in his prime. Not only that, but his destructive capabilities and range had expanded greatly. To add to that, she was already tired from fighting an enhanced Katarea, who was around Satan-level. That was lower on her list of problems, however. Right now, Issei was a captive in the Khaos Brigades' clutches. She had failed to protect him, much less, help him. She was growing angrier and angrier. She had to do something. She had to get Issei out of this and she had to do something to save her family.

' _Albion, let's go all out_.' Vali demanded.

'… _ **Very well. You've got 10 minutes.**_ ' Albion responded, though he sounded reluctant.

"I, who shall awaken…" Vali whispered.

"Vali, don't do it." Ezagyra snapped at her.

* * *

While the situation neared its climax, deep within Issei's mind, his consciousness drifted. He was afloat in some empty space, with no light nor sound to disturb him.

" _Pitiful. To think that this is what will become of us. To remain protected and weak to the very end_." Someone's voice spoke.

" _They're going to die, Issei. They're all going to die unless you take action._ "

"They're going to die…" Issei repeated, almost as if in a trance.

" _You have the power to stop these fools. You need only take the key to unlock the door in your path. You will find your answers and you will finally be strong enough to destroy what stands in your way. You need only have the bravery to take that step._ " The voice continued.

Issei felt himself being lulled into a different state. He felt different. He felt cold, like someone had put a block of ice in his chest. Now, that ice was beginning to freeze him and burn.

" _Do not falter. Do not hesitate. Do what must be done. Allow that power to carry you to victory. Destroy those loathsome worms. They desire the downfall of all. They deserve no chances at life. They have proven it. All you need, is the will to take your birthright and do what must be done. If you hesitate, all that you love will be destroyed. Vali will die. Rizevim will die. Ezagyra will die. Your friends will die. Your parents will die. Your life will be shattered for eternity. Can you allow that to happen when you have the might to stop it?_ " The voice then went silent, as if finishing all that needed to be said.

Slowly, Issei's subconscious began to fade once more.

"I need to save them. I need to protect them for all that they've done for me. I can't let them die. If I have the power to save them, then yes, give me the power. Give me all that I can have, no matter the cost. Even if I'm to become a monster...then so be it." He spoke, with whatever emotion and willpower he could manifest.

" _Then it shall be yours_."

Vali and the others had taken him in and sheltered him. The entire time, it seemed as if he was able to watch all that had occurred around him. He saw the destruction, the terror that it inspired and the kinds of foes that Vali and the others were fighting. If he could stop them, if he could protect the ones who'd grown close to his heart, then by all means, he'd sacrifice whatever he had to protect them. Enough was enough. And just like that, Issei's subconscious faded to black as silence fell.

* * *

In the real world, just as Kokabiel was about to attack once more, he stopped. The reason was because they felt an invisible shockwave erupt. It was so powerful that the entire land inside the barrier shook, cracking the ground. What was even more unsettling, was that the shockwave sounded like…a heartbeat.

"What was that?" Kataerea looked around, trying to find the source.

Vali stopped chanting, feeling her wings burn with a new, different sensation.

" _ **It's happening**_." Albion spoke.

"What's happening?" Vali asked.

" _ **The ancient wyrm is stirring**_." Albion announced.

"Oh?" Kokabiel snickered.

"The mages did say that his conditioning and the brainwashing would take time to work. Still, what has you so excited, Kokabiel?" Katerea asked.

"It's something that expired before you were ever born. A catastrophe that happened eons ago. The boy plays host to that abomination which sends fear down to the core of even gods of old. Now, that anomaly is mine to control."

"Yours?" Katera looked at him, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Bahamut, destroy all of them."

Issei began moving, correcting his posture.

"Issei, don't do it! Snap out of it!" Vali cried out.

She didn't want to see him become a puppet of Kokabiel. The kind and earnest Issei that she'd grown to care about as a friend…she didn't want to see him become a tool. That was when another pulse erupted around Issei, this time, it felt stronger and this time, it didn't sound like a heartbeat. It was an inhuman growl.

"Kokabiel should've known better. Bahamut can't be controlled. He can only be unleashed." Azazel sighed, as if resigned.

"D-Do you guys feel that?" Bikou slightly whimpered.

"We need to go, now." Ezagyra slowly stood up, still recovering from the intense attacks done to her.

Everyone could feel Issei's power rapidly rising. It was like a rapidly flooding dam that was overflowing onto the area around it. Vali could feel her entire body go into cold sweat as her breathing became slightly harder to control.

Issei slowly turned around towards Kokabiel and the Khaos Brigade. Floating around, were at least 300 mages who'd arrived as reinforcements. Slowly, a navy aura began shrouding around Issei, like a blanket of fire.

"What's going on?" Katerea looked puzzled.

"Bahamut, destroy them." Kokabiel demanded once more.

( **Hiroyuki Sawano: Three Five Nine Four. Play Song**.)

Instantly, Issei's aura flared, forming the shape of a dragon with eight wings, a bladed tail, two arms and two legs, and a crowned head. Issei remained still as he disappeared into the torso of his dragon aura. It was as if he'd become the ghostly dragon itself. Most unsettling of all, his eyes were glowing crimson. With one glance, it felt as if he were piercing into the soul with his eyes that were like swords.

Kokabiel retreated backwards. It was then when he felt sweat collecting on his palms and back. For the first time in a very long time, he felt fear. Before he could move, Issei took action. With a roar that sounded like doom incarnate, he generated a shockwave so powerful that the blast completely destroyed the barrier around Kuoh Academy. With that one heaven-striking roar, all 300 mages that were in the sky were vaporized by its sheer force. The barrier didn't even stand a chance, shattering like cheap, thin plastic. It amazed Vali and her Peerage. With one small action, he did what nobody else was able to do. For the others, however, it was like reliving a nightmare.

Kokabiel's face contorted. There was no trace of arrogance or victory on his face anymore. Only unrivalled fear and regret was plastered upon his face. It was ironic that he seemed so victorious mere moments ago and now, he was helpless before the threat that he'd just unleashed.

"Bahamut, please, have mercy!" He cried.

Unfortunately for him, Issei wasn't in control. There was no mercy to be given. Only the instinct to destroy drove his actions; the instinct to destroy the enemy was all that moved him.

The dragon aura around Issei flapped its wings, creating a gust so powerful that it blew the debris that was once Kuoh Academy, miles high into the sky. They were launched with so much force that when they came down, they were like meteorites, smashing craters into the ground all around the town. That was the least of it, for the gust itself had eradicated much of the mountain range that was outside of Kuoh, tearing the tops of the stone away into the distance.

As intended, Kokabiel was launched into the sky from the sheer force, for he was the target of Issei's ire. Katerea looked at the destruction caused and was left quaking where she was floating. With one roar, he'd shattered Ophis' barrier and killed every single reinforcement that the Khaos Brigade sent. With one beat of his wings, he'd literally left Kuoh Academy and its surroundings a mere flat wasteland. Kokabiel wasn't even able to fight back since he'd been flung into the sky without any resistance. His smug expressions were gone and he was left a begging mess, paralyzed by fear. She needed to leave before she was killed as well. Simply being near Issei was sparking primordial fear in her heart. With no one to notice her, she slipped through a magic circle, free to escape unscathed.

"I'll see you all soon. Count yourselves lucky." She glared one last time at Rizevim and the other devils.

Kokabiel had managed to regain his posture but when he looked down, it was already too late. The dragon aura around Issei had opened its maw and gathered mana from the very air. Glowing with a blue aura that was so bright, it was like a miniature sun. Unleashing the beam, it erupted with the force of a nuclear bomb, blasting away at his surroundings, sending stone and ash everywhere as the beam sailed right at Kokabiel.

In one last desperate attempt at retaliation, he used all of his power to fire back with a stream of light, pouring his very soul into it. In the face of Bahamut's breath, however, the ray of light was like a weak faucet in comparison to a geyser. The beam devoured Kokabiel, disintegrating him into nothing within one instant as it soared into the sky.

When it faded, everyone got a good look at the destruction that had been left behind. Kuoh was a total wasteland. There was literally nothing but a crater where the town and its surrounding greenery once was. Not a single trace of civilization or life remained. Even the clouds in the sky had parted. If one looked closely, the location where the Bahamut's beam went, had no stars anymore. The beam had actually dissipated the stars in space.

The younger generation's jaws dropped. It took only three actions for all this destruction to happen and it all transpired within seven minutes. Now it made sense as to why the elders were so terrified of Bahamut. It earned its title as the Dragon of Calamity for a reason. It was terrifying to imagine the dragon at full power in its original form.

"Do you understand why I didn't want to say anything about his Sacred Gear now?" Rizevim went next to Vali.

"This is the smallest possible taste of the destruction that Bahamut can bring. If I'd told Issei the full story, he'd never sleep. He'd open the floodgates to a past that he's better off not knowing."

( **Hiroyuki Sawano: Three Five Nine Four. End Song.** )

Vali barely paid attention as she saw Issei floating in the air, the dragon aura around him disappearing.

"Issei!" She called out to him.

He didn't respond. Instead, he began plummeting straight towards the ground, unconscious.

"Issei!" Vali screamed as she dove after him.

If he crashed from his current height, he'd die on impact as a bloody puddle. With all her speed, she flew as fast as she could, catching him on time just as he was about to smash into the ground.

She looked at him and noticed his wounds. He had a hole in his side, with deep puncture in his legs and he even had a hole in his hand. She felt a small rupture of rage inside her. The Khaos Brigade must've tortured him before Kokabiel brought him here. It made her enraged. She should've been there to protect him from all this. Just then, she looked closer. All of his wounds were regenerating. All of his cuts were sealing themselves and his bruises were fading. Was this a result of Bahamut?

Around her, Rizevim, Michael, and the others landed. Gabriel took a close look at him, inspecting his health.

"I don't know what's going on with him right now. His life force keeps waning from being weak to nearly being snuffed out. Whether he's about to recover or die, I don't know. Also…his mental state is in complete disarray." Gabriel had a hand on his forehead, trying to see into his mind.

"What's happening exactly? Is Bahamut going to awaken?" Azazel asked.

"I don't know. The possibility is quite low concerning Bahamut. I think it was their survival instinct that caused that assault. I can't say anything for certain until I've had more time." Gabriel stood up.

"What about Kuoh?" Sirzechs looked at the apocalyptic wasteland.

"Finally, I got through!" A magic circle appeared in front of Azazel.

"Shemhazai?"

"I spent hours trying to reach you. I even sent troops to investigate. Then we saw the barrier around the Academy. I had a bad feeling, so I had everyone in Kuoh evacuated in case the worst happened. I'd say I cleared 50 miles outside of Kuoh as well. What happened?"

"Meticulous as always." Azazel grinned.

After Azazel explained what had happened, Shemhazai sighed in relief.

"At the very least, we can simply rebuild everything that was lost. Is everyone alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Things were going according to plan, but I didn't expect Ophis to have been involved." Azazel ruffled his own hair in frustration.

"Ophis?!" Shemhazai exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah. Anyways, get a team down here. We need to repair this mess before the humans see it. Also, prepare the med center. We've got a patient incoming for the ER." Azazel turned towards Issei.

"Grandpa, what's all this about? What's the story behind Bahamut?" Vali demanded.

"Patience. I'll tell you soon. First, we need to try and save Issei."

The boy simply lay limp in Vali's arms, almost resembling a corpse. There were far too many questions to be answered now. All that could now be done, was to wait for time to deliver their answers and for them to see how close to death Issei truly was.

* * *

 _ **Now, I'm sure that some of you have concerns as to what is happening. I did get some unhappy comments in the original story as to when Issei was turned into Vali's Pawn. Well, here's the thing:**_

 _ **That had to happen because it would've been so forced if he just decided to fight for her all of a sudden after recovering. I made that mistake in "The Dragonic Will" and I didn't intend to do that again. In the original story, Issei was dying and needed to be healed. Through the Evil Pieces, Vali did that. Asia wasn't in the original story, either. I mean, it would've been weird if he just went to the Underworld and started living there just because he's a friend. He needed to become a servant to Vali in order for the Tournament Arc to be relevant and to help introduce other characters. He had to be close and he had to be there to experience things with the characters. He also needed to start establishing romantic connections and moments with Vali. It was all for the sake of establishing relationships between characters for the sake of the story. I didn't do it because it was done in canon or because other people did it. It had a very important use to make sure that the story flowed smoother. Sometimes, you've gotta think from a writer's perspective too and see what makes sense. It's not as easy as some people think it is and sometimes, you've gotta make logical decisions instead of choosing the decisions that you want. Sometimes, it's okay to make a choice that others have made. It just depends on how you use that choice to shape how your story will go.**_

 _ **I can't tell you all how many story drafts and chapters I've made for all my stories because of one decision. A lot of times, it was all because of one thing that I didn't want to do that others did and it all turned to crap because it didn't make sense or it was forced.**_

 _ **As for Issei's fate in this story, it's still up in the air. I'm trying to work on "Dragonic Will" and "The Grim Herald" too, so that I can keep the juices in my brain flowing. I never said that events would change or stay the same, so beware of that. I just wanted to make things more detailed and to expand relationships in this story. To me, after reviewing it, the original story was just way too fast. I also wanted to update everything so that it would have my current writing style and so that there was better grammar. God, I cringed so hard with my older chapters.**_

 _ **Now, if it's incredibly demanded and you all really, really, really, want it, then I can carry over certain things and remove certain things from the original story. HOWEVER, I won't do it, if it jeopardizes my vision for how the reboot goes. In the end, I'm still the one writing the story and I am responsible for it because it's my creation. I never finished the original story, so I can promise you that a ton of things have changed for how the story would've ended. I've also gone ahead and removed characters because their roles were not large at all and there're even story arcs that I've removed because they were pointless.**_

 _ **Don't misunderstand me, I'm not flaming, raging, calling anyone out, or angry. I just want you all to try and understand where I'm coming from and why I did certain things. The same goes for when you read someone else's stories. When I read other stories, certain readers don't think deeper, and they take it as it comes and they don't try to see why something happened. Some writers like to slowly build their plots and do Call-Backs so that it can answer questions and cause a plot-twist. So, before you comment or review anyone's stories on this site, try and understand why something happened and the importance that it may have further down the line of the plot. If you still dislike it, that's perfectly fine. Everyone has their own opinions, but at least try and understand and then make up your mind and what you want to say.**_

 _ **For my fellow writers out there who are just starting out, just ignore the haters and trolls. If they just post a few words that criticize your story to a crazy extent with no evidence or they don't offer any advice on improving, then they're just doing it to get you down. Don't let them do that because they're going to win if you do. BUT, that doesn't mean you ignore everyone. You have to understand that you did something wrong or admit that you screwed up and try to learn and improve from it. Can't tell you how many pointers I got about my grammar and how much advice I needed from people I know in order to improve. I have no problems with saying that the original story was a trainwreck. It is no secret that my level of work has gotten bad over the years after reviewing it. However, I'm trying to get it back to normal, whatever normal for me was.**_

 _ **One final note, I may repost the original version of this story, but it'll be a while before it comes back up or when I consider doing it.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Divergence

_**Alright, let me start with a message/reminder for the Author's Note. After much thought, I've thrown the pairing right back into the air for Issei. I've got some fun ideas again, and it might change some things. Of course, it works out in my mind, but it might not for some other people. Remember, I never said that the Reboot would do the same thing as the original story, even though that wouldn't be a bad thing, since I know that many liked it. On the other hand, I never said it would be completely different, either. The reason for this reboot is to just flesh things out and slow the plot down, after all. In fact, depending on the coming weeks, this could be an improved version of the original story, minus all the filler and more development for the characters and their relationships while still keeping all of the story events that you liked.**_

 _ **The reason why I'm saying this, is because I have come up with a compromise with you all. I've created two branches of plot that I'm willing to work on, depending upon your choice. However, please don't ask me to change pairings when those times start coming around. I get that you guys and gals like your ships. I do too. However, we can't always have what we want. What the question really points to, is the kind of events that're gonna happen down the road, depending on the votes.**_

 _ **Anyways, I seriously want everyone who reads this story, who has read the original one as well, to answer this question: "Who liked the romantic triangles in the original story and who didn't? Who will be fine with the triangles' possible return?" Trying not to give everything away for the newer readers, while also trying to make sure that you know what I'm talking about. I'm not very good at being subtle or explanatory, I know. I'm just gambling on the small chance that I'm being confusing enough to keep things from getting predicted and introducing hate or bias.**_

 _ **For the people who've read the original, you know what I'm talking about. There was a lot of conflict there. However, I want to keep the new readers from feeling biased. That's also why I'm not gonna update the original version of the story until the poll is over and the new version has gained enough updates.**_

 _ **If there's too much confusion, then I might end up redoing the poll with a better-phrased question. I know that you guys have given me a lot of suggestions over the years and it seemed like I was ignoring them. However, now is the time, where, even to the smallest degree, I can reach a compromise with you all and realize some of what you wanted, while keeping control over the plot and allowing the story to feel like it's still my own and I'm not just writing a story for someone else.**_

 _ **So, in a nutshell, you point in a direction and I'll take care of building everything else.**_

 _ **This question WILL influence the future of the story's events for quite some time and the way they're handled. Please be completely honest. If I'm gonna be honest, though, I really enjoyed and loved the arc where Issei was in the Underworld. It was the absolute most fun I've ever had writing, considering how wacky HC (Heroic Calamity) Issei was. So, to make this easier, kind of, I've created a 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **poll. You can find it on my profile page. The cut-off date for the poll will be May 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2019. So, if you know anyone who likes reading this story and likes my work, please notify them. I want to get everyone's votes and see how they felt.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Divergence**

Everyone in the Lucifer Clan had gathered at Grigori, eagerly awaiting for news on Issei's condition. After awakening some of Bahamut's power, he had been stuck in a state between life and death. As Gabriel said, it was as if he were very close to death.

Vali was sitting in a lobby outside Issei's room, nervously twiddling her thumbs. Ezagyra saw this and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Azazel's a genius. He'll make sure that Issei's okay." She smiled at her granddaughter.

Vali nodded, but remained silent. She wasn't exactly feeling the optimism. She sighed. She partially blamed herself. She should've stayed behind with him. Perhaps that would've changed things for him. If it weren't for her position as the Lucifer Princess and King of a peerage, she'd have been able to do what she wanted. She'd actually be there for her friends.

Not only that, but she had failed completely in what she wanted to do. She had wanted for Issei to continue living more of a normal life, well, as normal as it could possibly be. Now, she was left plagued with worry. It was like she was being stabbed with pins and needles because of all the anxiety.

All of this was making her reflect on her connection with Issei. He was a dear friend without a doubt. She could even say she was overly fond of him. However, that was where it stopped. At least, that's where she believed it stopped.

Everyone turned to the door of the ER and saw Azazel walk out.

"How's he doing?" Rizevim asked.

"He's stabilized. However, he'll need to remain in our care until he's ready to be released. Right now, his body got put through the wringer. His bones are fractured and his muscles are torn mesh. He's going to have to use a wheelchair for a short bit until we get our next supply of medicine. By my estimates, he'll be unconscious for the next two days." Azazel read off his papers.

"Is there anything else? Has he said anything or done anything?"

Azazel was silent. He gave Rizevim and Ezagyra a look.

' _We'll talk in private_.' Was what his eyes said.

"No." Azazel flatly said.

"For now, you all should get home and get some rest. It's been a long day and I don't think we need to stress ourselves out anymore than we already have."

"He's right. After your checkups, head home. Your grandmother and I won't likely be done with work until tomorrow." Rizevim turned to Vali before following after Azazel.

"They've got a point." Kuroka said.

"Well, I'm all patched up already, so I'm gonna head out first." Bikou stood up.

"What're you gonna do, Vali?" Kuroka asked.

"I'll get my check-up real quick and then I'll come home. You all go on first." Vali said.

With agreeing nods, her peerage returned to their home in the Underworld. The mansion in Kuoh was merely rubble now since Katerea felt the need to go overboard and razed it.

Vali stood up and walked up to the Medical Department's counter and checked in for a quick examination. The hospital was flooding with patients since many of the wounded were brought in for care. Vali was in better shape than most, so she felt that she could wait.

* * *

When she was done, she walked down the hallway and, in the process,, walked by Azazel's office. She found it odd that he had an office in the Medical Department of Grigori, but he probably had one in each field of the organization. He was the leader, after all.

"So, what's going on with him?" Rizevim's muffled voice reached her.

Vali heard the quiet whisper. Standing by the door, she listened as best as she could.

( **Seirei no Moribito OST - Hoshi Yomi no Tou. Play Song.** )

"After some tests, I've found that Issei's body is undergoing a very intense change. I figured it's for his benefit, but the long-term effects are unknown." Azazel answered.

"Is he at risk?" Ezagyra asked.

"I don't know at all. We've barely interacted with Bahamut's hosts in the past. I've never gotten the chance to study their physiology. For now, we've determined that his body is improving, in a different sense. His bone density is increasing. His body functions are speeding up, with his metabolism increasing and his nervous system is sending signals to the rest of the body faster than a normal human's would. His muscles are also increasing in capability. Not only that, but some of his organs are doing some things that we can't exactly explain. It's like his body is changing itself to adapt to his awakened powers. Of course, certain Sacred Gears harm their users as time goes on, but with this one, I'm finding that it's actively trying to improve his survival chances. Although, I could be wrong." Azazel said.

Vali wasn't too in-depth with science but she figured that Issei's Sacred Gear was changing his physiology to be stronger and more durable.

"Of course, I think the Sacred Gear is doing this because of the damage that Issei's body sustained. When we first scanned his injuries, his organs were damaged from the sheer amount of force exerted on him. His bones were nearly yanked apart from the power of his attacks and speed. Humans are considerably more fragile than most creatures in our world, so it's only natural that the amount of force that we're comfortable with, can be fatal for them. So, I'm theorizing that his Sacred Gear is evolutionary, or at least, sentient in a way and it's probably Bahamut's subconscious doing. After all, Bahamut's soul can be endangered if something were to happen to his host." Azazel sighed.

"Have you figured out the ways in which Bahamut can be released?" Rizevim asked, his tone more grim.

"I haven't. I'd rather not try. You remember what happened, Rizevim. We didn't part on good terms. The last time we saw him, he was being put in a Sacred Gear and split across the globe. I don't think he'd be thrilled to see anybody from the old world. I don't even know if he's even sane anymore." Azazel shook his head.

"Well, let's try and learn what would release Bahamut and make sure not to do those things." Ezagyra groaned.

"For starters, rage has been an issue for Bahamut, as is natural. It triggered the Calamity. So, pissing Issei off isn't something we should do. Second of all, so long as nothing too ancient comes around, Bahamut might not get uppity over it. I figure that since Fafnir, you, Rizevim, Kokabiel, Michael, Gabriel, and I were in one area, it might've gotten a rise out of him. Might've triggered some memories. So, we'd best not do any fighting if we can." Azazel mused.

"I guess Kokabiel knew that too." Rizevim groaned.

"Well, we were there when the first galaxy got obliterated. It's a sore spot for most of us."

Vali froze, disturbed. The first galaxy? What did that mean? And Bahamut destroyed it? Now, that thing was inside Issei?

"Other than what I've told you, there's not much else that I know. Without further observation and tests, I can't prove much. So, with that being said, I'm gonna get going now. It hasn't been a nice night for me, either." Azazel's footsteps drew closer to the door.

Vali turned and sped away, not wanting to be seen.

( **Seirei no Moribito OST - Hoshi Yomi no Tou. End Song.** )

* * *

Returning home, Vali was still thinking about what her grandparents and Azazel said. What was the first galaxy? What caused it? What was the whole story behind all this? Vali snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that she'd almost smacked into the gates of her estate.

"Oh, oops." Vali mumbled.

Looking ahead, there was a white palace with black roofs and red doors. Altogether, there were at least 10 floors, with countless windows. The grounds were massive too. There gardens stretched several yards from the gates to the front door, being filled with countless flowers and plants that were unique to the Underworld. Several butlers and maids were attending to the gardens, doing their best to keep them beautiful. Vali smiled. She'd missed them, since they were the ones who made sure she didn't have a lonely childhood. She could even name every single one of them. That was just how fond of them she was.

Entering the house, she was greeted by several servants and faculty.

"Welcome home, Lady Vali. We've kept your bedroom tidy and as you'd left it. Dinner has also been completed. Please wash up for supper. Your Peerage is already in the Dining Room." A butler bowed.

He had dark brown hair, but grey hair was starting to streak through to reflect his age. Unlike many others, he ignored the option to mask his age with magic. He had brown eyes with slightly pointy ears and a butler's suit and a thick mustache.

"Thanks, Rorak." Vali smiled before giving him a hug.

Rorak returned the warm embrace.

"It's been about 7 years since I've seen you, I believe. I must say, you've grown extremely beautiful since I last saw you, child. I remember when you were just a wee youngling running around the mansion." Rorak chuckled.

"It's good to see you, Rorak." Vali laughed.

She was elated to see many of the staff from her home. It had been a long while since she'd been here. Some of them had gone with her grandmother on long trips of business and then there was the fact that she'd done some traveling with her grandfather. Now that she was home, she could barely contain her joy.

Making her way through the red-carpeted halls, Vali went to the Dining Room and sat down.

"So, are Ezagyra and Rizevim gonna be home?" Bikou asked.

"No idea. Still, let's be patient and have dinner. You all did wonderful tonight. Take the next few days off and recover. I'll make sure you all get a bonus in your accounts." Vali smiled.

She was so proud of her Peerage. They had fought valiantly in that chaotic zone and made sure to watch each other's backs. She couldn't have asked for more from them, even if she tried.

"Do you think Issei will be alright?" Arthur asked.

Vali went silent.

"I'm honestly not sure. I trust Azazel, but even he isn't sure of everything. For now, we can only wait. Still, let's just hope for the best." She gave a hopeful smile.

* * *

The next day, Vali and her peerage decided to go visit Issei after hearing that he'd regained consciousness. Rizevim and Ezagyra had walked in on him as he was waking up.

"Hey." Issei smiled and waved as everyone entered. He was sitting in a bed, with a robe on and some tubes inserted into his arm. He was still human, so he required specific meds. Good thing Azazel had been adamant on supplying Grigori with all sorts of medicine and equipment from all over the place.

Vali only smiled in return as she dropped a gift basket on his bedside.

"How you holding up?" She tenderly asked.

"I've got some tubes in me but other than that, I'm as right as rain." Issei smiled reassuringly.

"Got any good service from the nurses? I know a lot of them would love this situation. I mean, they're fallen angels." Rizevim chuckled.

Ezagyra immediately grabbed hold of Rizevim's side and started pinching.

"Ow! Owowowowowow! Please!" Rizevim winced.

"You just had to go and kill the mood, didn't you?" Ezagyra growled.

"I'm sorry, my lovely wife. I just wanted to lighten things up." Rizevim pleaded.

"And this is why, people are calling you a crazy coot now. If Vali ships us off to a senior home, then I'm blaming you." Ezagyra released him, leaving her husband to rub his side.

"Grandma! I'd never do that!" Vali cried out.

"We're just kidding, dear."

"Now, who's messing with the mood?" Rizevim groaned but was silenced by another glare from Ezagyra.

"Okay, guys, uh…kind of dying right now, so please fight outside." Issei pointed at the door.

"WHAT?!" Vali screamed.

"DYING?!" Bikou and Lefay gasped, well…yelled, actually.

"Okay, I'm not dying. It wasn't meant that way. I'm just recovering." Issei held up his hands, gesturing to calm down.

Vali glared at Issei and her grandparents. Things were starting to get pleasant and then they screwed up the atmosphere.

"So, think you're gonna be out soon?" Vali sighed, sitting down.

"I'm gonna be in a wheelchair for a few days, but I'll be right as rain soon. So, no worries." Issei chuckled.

"Shall I use senjutsu to help you?" Kuroka offered.

"Actually, I'd advise against that. Azazel has stated that things are too uncertain to try anything." Rizevim shook his head.

"Oh yeah." Issei suddenly remembered what Rizevim and Ezgyra were telling him.

"You forgot something detrimental to your health?" Vali rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

"Why?" Kuroka looked confused.

"My body's changing. We don't have much of an idea, but it looks like my body's evolving to be able to withstand my Sacred Gear. Kind of weird. Still, I guess it's a welcome change. My bones and muscles are getting tougher. My metabolism and body functions are improving too, so that's a plus." Issei shrugged.

"You're surprisingly calm. Aren't you afraid that this will endanger your humanity?" Arthur asked.

That was a serious question, since Issei seemed adamant on maintaining who he was, before.

"Well, I can't help it. It's my body doing its own thing. I can't change it right now. If it does prove to be more malevolent than I thought, then I will end up doing something about it. Till then, I can only wait and see. Can't exactly predict or rush any of this. It would suck if I had to go through puberty from square one again, though." Issei answered.

"So, with all that said, I guess it's time I stop beating around the bush too." Rizevim sat down.

"What have you learned from that night? Did anyone tell you anything? Have you heard anything? Dreamed of anything?" Ezagyra asked.

Issei knew where they were getting at. Did he know of Bahamut?

"Yeah. I know quite a lot now." He nodded.

"What can you tell us on your end?" Rizevim asked.

Issei took a deep breath, collecting himself. He recalled all that he could. He remembered how he'd been impaled, beaten, and injected with several things. Katerea Leviathan was more than happy to have tortured him, since he was an 'insignificant neophyte that wasn't worth anything'. He recalled all of the words they whispered into his ears and all of the magic they'd applied to him. Through all of that, he kept hearing them talk about Bahamut.

"I remember them talking about Bahamut. Apparently, he was some mega dragon that blew up the galaxy. They said if he was under their control, they'd win everything." Issei said.

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell. Now, what I'm about to tell you is going to be greatly disturbing and you might not even sleep well after this. You might even start feeling that everything's taking a turn for the worst for your life. Think you can handle that after I tell you? The story I've got isn't something that many would find enthralling." Rizevim inquired.

From a more mature standpoint, it was a scary story to know, especially for Issei. He was playing host to the greatest calamity of all time. No ordinary human would be comfortable with that, well, the mature ones wouldn't be, anyways.

"Just tell me. I've spent the past many months trying to find out about what's been going on with me. I want the truth no matter what. No secrets. Nothing withheld." Issei demanded.

Rizevim nodded. The intensity and earnestness in his eyes had made it clear

( **Shin Godzilla OST – Persecution of the Masses. Play Song**.)

"So, everything you know about this world, the dawn of man, the creation of the universe, is real. What's in your history and myth books is 88% real. However, this isn't the first Milky Way. That's the hidden secret. It's a secret meant to hide the horrible fate of our original galay."

Everyone aside from the elders in the room was perplexed. That was kind of crazy. Then again, Issei saw a lot of things he didn't expect to be real, so what was the point of calling this crazy? A cold wave of silence washed over the room.

"The current galaxy that we live in right now is only the second one. A pale imitation compared to the one from before. Around the time of the Great War between the Three Factions, things spun out of control. It turned into a war between Pantheons, which we call the Last Schism. The Pantheons had started fighting amongst themselves and it led to humanity being dragged in. Before we knew it, too many tragedies had occurred, the death toll was in the quadrillions and everything that was beautiful about the world was nearly ruined. When the first Ancient Wyrm, Bahamut, saw this, he went mad with rage. The world that he'd entrusted to us, the world that he placed so much hope in and loved, was ravaged by war. All because of pride and greed. That caused the largest extinction event in all of existence, that we call the **Calamity Persecution**. He snapped and wiped out the entire Milky Way. There were no survivors and not a single speck of the original Milky Way was left. However, through some miracle, we were all revived by some kind of…higher power or unseen force. That was when Bahamut was defeated by something and sealed away inside several Sacred Gears by God of the Bible. Those pieces were kept apart, for if all of them united, then Bahamut might be reawakened and we would have another Calamity Persecution on our hands." Rizevim explained.

"That's why you were being targeted, Issei. You play host to one of the most powerful but hate-filled entities in creation. The Khaos Brigade want you in their control, so that they can use you." Ezagyra added.

Issei was silent, but after a short pause, he spoke.

"So, what happened after that?"

"The Milky Way was reformed and we found ourselves brought back to life. After that, the world started over, but we changed many things. All of the events that led up until the Last Schism didn't transpire in this second Milky Way, but we made it so that humanity learned it through story-telling and text. We were hoping that another galactic extinction-event never happened again. We also hoped that it would deter the future generation from making our mistakes. It's kind of sad that it took the destruction of our former home in order for us to learn our lessons." Rizevim derisively chuckled.

( **Shin Godzilla OST – Persecution of the Masses. End Song.** )

"So, let me get this straight…" Bikou was waving his hands in the air as he gathered his thoughts.

"The galaxy that we live in now, is only a copy of the first, original Milky Way, which was destroyed by the first Wyrm, Bahamut. After seeing the largest War in creation, he snapped and went crazy and blew everything up, but somehow, got defeated just like that and got split into several Sacred Gears around the planet. And then, everybody was brought back to life by some unknown force without any explanation?" Issei finished with a raised brow.

"Yep. Any more questions?" Rizevim smirked.

"Yeah, has anyone ever found those Sacred Gears?" Issei asked.

"It's rare, but I've learned that there has indeed been people who've tried to look for the other pieces of Bahamut. There's a total of six Sacred Gears. However, Michael won't share the rest of the info with me, so you might want to go talk to him if you want more." Rizevim shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Because, a lot of the elder beings in this world, don't want others to know that they got wiped out. Gods and goddesses would never allow mortals to know that they could be harmed. However, some truth came out in some myths and books. Still, Michael doesn't want any of the wrong people learning about Bahamut. I don't blame him. I want those secrets to stay buried and gone too. Imagine just how much crazier it would be if people openly knew about all this." Rizevim shook his head.

Issei nodded. Listening to all of this, it was seriously a lot to take in. He'd never expected such a dangerous being to be slumbering within his soul.

"Can you tell which ones I have?" Issei asked.

"Well, I personally can't tell you all of it, since my knowledge of Bahamut's Sacred Gears is limited."

"But mine's isn't." A new but familiar voice spoke up.

Turning to the doorway, Azazel had walked into the room before closing the door.

"I take it that Rizevim just gave you the rundown on Bahamut?" He asked.

Issei only nodded.

"I see. Well, so far, it's guaranteed that the host of Bahamut will always have one of the Sacred Gears automatically, which is the **Calamity Core**. It resides within the soul of the host to Bahamut. It contains the dragon's own soul and it has a multitude of functions. Firstly, the entire set of the Bahamut Sacred Gears are called the **Calamity Catalyst**. However, the Core has the power to produce abundant supplies of mana and power at a constant but controlled rate. It's like the world's most powerful generator that never breaks down. Still, it can run low on energy, depending on the endurance of the host. It also allows the host to obtain and absorb the other Sacred Gears of Bahamut to complete the set. It's the key piece of the Sacred Gear set." Azazel took out a diagram, drawing pictures to illustrate his points to Issei.

"So, we've established that you have the Calamity Core, which produces power and helps you assimilate the other pieces of Bahamut. However, what's incredibly bizarre, is the fact that you have another piece along with you, which might've come with you at birth." Azazel mused.

Issei looked at his right arm.

"Yep. Your right arm. It houses the **Abyssal Fury**. It enhances all of your physical limits to ridiculous levels as well as your reflexes. You'll be able to fight like a martial arts master while hitting like a jet if you train hard enough. While devils, angels, gods, and monsters are all strong, by most standards, the strength given to you with that gauntlet is stronger than what an average supernatural entity has. So, don't let it go to your head. To a standard fallen angel, who'd be like a skinny 18-year-old, you're like a truck-throwing body-builder. However, for the actual warriors amongst the supernatural realm, that's a different story." Azazel warned.

"Do you know about the others?" Issei asked.

"Why so curious? Eager for more power?" Azazel smirked.

"Honestly…I don't know. The question just keeps popping up in my head." Issei shook his head.

"You should be careful when thinking. It might disturb him." Azazel advised him.

"So, what happens now?" Issei looked around, trying to change that topic.

"We've placed your parents under protection for a while now, so they'll continue to be in our care. As for you…it's really up to you. I can't say this'll be over until the Khaos Brigade is dead, but if you want to try going back to your old life, then you can. If not, you can continue living like how you've been for the past few months. You're more than welcome to stay with us as long as you like." Ezagyra warmly offered.

Issei gave her a grateful smile

"Thank you." He nodded.

"Now that the story's been told, we'll be taking our leave now and give you some time to talk." Ezagyra and the other adults left the room.

As the door closed, Issei took a deep breath as he laid back on his bed.

"Wow…that's seriously heavy."

Issei stared at the ceiling as he felt his head spinning from all these revelations. It was seriously scary. So, those initial flashes weren't hallucinations or dreams. It was all from memories. All those things he saw before in his mind, they were all recollections of Bahamut. Sleeping inside his soul, was the most terrifying thing to exist. How was he going to deal with this?

"Are you okay?" Vali asked.

"Yep." Issei nodded, but he looked out of it.

"A lot to take in." Kuroka noted.

"I think I need some fresh air." Issei looked at his wheelchair.

"Come on, let's go." Vali stood up.

Arthur and Bikou helped him into it as Vali pushed.

"Now that I think about it, this is your first time here. Well, welcome to the Underworld." Vali smiled.

"A green sky for daytime and purple for night…interesting. I much prefer blue, though." Issei chuckled.

"I agree. Blue's more pleasant to look at." Vali nodded.

"So, think you've got an idea of what to do?" Lefay asked.

"Honestly…no. So, until I figure out where I'm gonna go with my life…is it alright if I stick around?" Issei asked.

Vali was stunned. She expected him to want to leave and go back home. She expected him to be afraid. She even expected him to have all those stories of power go to his head. Yet, here, he seemed worried, uncertain.

"You can stay with us for as long as you want." Vali tenderly put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be here for you, no matter what." Arthur put a hand on the opposite side, giving a sincere but rare smile.

"Thanks. If it weren't for you all, I'd have no idea where I'd be." Issei gratefully choked up.

He was terrified. That nightmare of a recollection had stricken him with so much intense fear that he had no idea what to think or feel. He just knew he didn't want a repeat of that. All of that catastrophe captured within several minutes of each other. So much death and agony had taken place that it made Issei despise the thought of something like that happening again. Perhaps it was his sense of empathy, which had grown during his time with Vali. Not only that, but he had very rare occasions where he had someone to rely on when he needed emotional support.

* * *

( **Kingdom Hearts 3 OST – You Have a Friend In Me. Play Song**.)

After going through the gardens outside the hospital, Issei was wheeled back inside.

"So, you think we're gonna have to go back to school? I like the people, but hate the routine." Bikou groaned.

"Your meeting with Kiryuu was a meeting that should've been stopped by fate." Issei growled.

"Gramps said that we don't have to go back if we don't want to. Honestly, it doesn't matter to me. Also, he's taking this chance to install some better and stronger buildings since people like to blow Kuoh up. So, school's gonna be out for a few months." Vali said.

"YES!" Issei yelled in victory.

Unfortunately…he also pushed against Vali's very gifted bosom, touching her left breast. Vali blushed as her pupils seemed to turn into swirls. She could feel his fist pushing up against her bust, causing her mind to fry itself for a few moments at this audacious move.

"HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE?!" She cried out as she kicked him away.

She gave him a dirty look before gasping as she realized that she'd pushed him away too strongly.

"ISSEI!" She reached out.

"WHOAAAAAAAHHHH!" Issei screamed.

With her great strength, Vali had pushed his wheelchair away and into the very long flight of stairs ahead.

"Goddamnit!" Issei echoed.

He'd struggled to hold onto the support rail by the steps but he was too heavy and weak to stop himself from meeting his fate. His wheelchair tipped over the edge as he was flung out of his chair and rolled onto the steps.

"Ow! Damn it! Agh! Shit!" Issei rolled and yelped as he tumbled down the flight.

His shoulder bent in several directions that they weren't supposed to. His chin hit the ledge of one step. His hip also got twisted quite a bit. Not to mention, he flew a few feet before going into another painful series of rolls. He was pretty sure he got stepped on by some people too. One of them stepped on his pelvis.

"He looks like a ragdoll rolling down that way." Kuroka laughed.

"He's injured! Why're you laughing?!" Vali scolded her.

"Why aren't you saving me?!" Issei screamed at them as he continued falling.

"What's going on?!" Azazel demanded.

Having heard the commotion, he walked over. When he saw poor Issei rolling down the flight, he nodded in understanding.

"Ugh…Alright, Shemhazai, mark this one down too. This is the 345th case of someone rolling down the 10th floor's stairs. This is the 35th patient to do it. Get the lawyers." He groaned.

"MY EYE!" Issei yelped.

* * *

When Issei was retrieved, he was bruised in even more places than before. Not to mention he had a patch over his left eye. Issei sat in his hospital bed, staring out the window, his left arm in a cast and his right leg propped up to keep it safe from further injury.

"I'm…" Vali whimpered as she looked like she was about to cry.

"Fun fact: Vali can be a serious crybaby. If you push her too much, she'll really start sobbing." Kuroka whispered.

"It's okay. I deserved it for that violation of her privacy. For one moment, I channeled the power of a harem protagonist by accident." Issei said.

"Seriously, how do those boob grabs even work? I don't understand those writers." Arthur shook his head very disapprovingly.

"So, how'd they feel? I bet they're ridiculously great to grab. They're even bigger than mine." Kuroka teasingly smirked.

"Stop saying all that out loud!" Vali protested.

Issei chuckled. He may have gotten messed up, but when he thought about it, he loved these fun and happy days with this gang. It was like having siblings or very dear friends. That was something that he'd always wanted ever since he was a child.

"So, I heard that some old friends are coming to see you soon." Kuroka said casually.

"Huh?" Vali looked at her.

"Shirone said that Rias and Sona are dropping by. Oh, and Sairaorg's on his way too." Kuroka chuckled as she looked at her messages. Human phones really were convenient.

"Really?!" Vali's eyes lit up.

"Mhm." Kuroka only nodded.

"The gang will be back together again!" She smiled.

Issei knew he had no relation so he merely sat by the side and watched. Sairaorg? Gang?

"You'll love them. I actually think Sairaorg and you will be like brothers." Vali smiled confidently.

"Maybe. Sairaorg can be a bit of a brawns-for-brains, at select times, but he's an awesome guy. I guess someone chill like Issei will get along with him." Bikou nodded in agreement.

"Says the monkey-brain." Kuroka snarked.

"Says, the desperate one." Bikou fired back.

"Desperate?" Kuroka growled.

"Just take a look at how you dress." Bikou spread his arms as if declaring something to the world. Then he pointed both of his fingers back at his chest, mirroring Kuroka's exposed cleavage.

Issei could've sworn electricity was sparking between the two. Well, this was normal now, anyways.

* * *

After three extra days, Issei could finally be discharged from the hospital. Vali accidentally causing him a broken arm and leg with an eye injury didn't help him.

"Alright, so, we've got plans later tonight, courtesy of Grandpa, so make sure to meet back up in a few hours." Vali turned to her peerage.

Everyone split up, except for Vali, who decided to stay with Issei and guide him around. After a few hours, the two decided to rest, since Issei wasn't back to 100% just yet.

"Come on, let's go sit down." Vali gently led him over to a bench.

"Ah, thank you, young lady. So generous to help such an old man." Issei wheezed jokingly.

"Okay, Grandpa, don't keel over now."

The two sat down as Issei took in the scenery. It was like a human city, honestly, but with more town-like features, so it didn't look too industrialized. The shops were real interesting, offering magical items that he'd never seen before, like a store that sold teas that could make your breath smell like different things.

"So, tell me, how strong would I compare to most people here? I'd rather run in any situation, but, in case things go down…" Issei sighed.

"I'd say…you're above the average citizen, but not quite close to a High-Class devil. I mean, if you used Bahamut's power like against Kokabiel, it's a very different story, but as you are, you'd be around Middle-Class. We have been training in combat for the past few months too. Not to mention, you've gotten much more in-shape." Vali patted his back.

He looked dismayed, so she tried to tell him the truth while avoiding being blunt.

"Here."

A gift bag was held next to him. Turning around, Lefay was the one holding it, smiling like an angel. Quite honestly, she was becoming the little sister he never had.

' _Protect_.' Issei immediately said.

"A gift for you. Welcome to our home." Lefay giggled.

Issei smiled widely as he took the bag. Taking out its contents, he saw that it was a box containing several vials of different colors.

"The blue one will get rid of fatigue. The green helps you heal wounds faster. The red one helps gives you more energy. Lastly, the purple one helps you sleep." Lefay pointed out.

"Thank you, Lefay." Issei sincerely said.

"Mhm!" Lefay nodded happily.

"Hey, Lefay!" A voice called out.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm going out today! I'll see you later." Lefay looked at the clock.

Issei was honestly surprised. The shy and polite Lefay was going out with friends. He smacked himself for looking down on her like that, albeit unintentionally, but it felt kind of out-of-character for her.

"She's been taking our advice and getting much more social. She was never crazy shy, but she wasn't exactly outgoing, either. Arthur's been rather protective of her, though." Vali smiled.

"Excellent for her, a nightmare for Arthur." Issei pursed his lips as he saw Arthur glare at Lefay's friends with a distrusting gaze.

"Think he's gonna follow?" Issei wondered.

"Don't think so. He trusts Lefay enough to look after herself, but…yeah, I think he might. He's been rather suspicious the past few times." Vali said.

The bunch of them looked rather familiar. Actually, when he thought about it, he could feel vibes from them that reminded him of gyarus.

"When did the Underworld have gyarus?" Issei was quite surprised.

"As soon as it got trendy in Japan. Some girls got reincarnated and started spreading gyaru culture." Vali shrugged.

While Issei didn't feel anything bad from them, he did worry for Lefay's innocence. Even so, her gyaru friends didn't seem bad at all, except for one person amongst them. A boy.

Vali face-palmed. She knew that look on Issei's face right now. It was "Dad-Mode". That intense glare and frown? Check. Clenched teeth? Check. Calculating and dark look? Check. Yep. Dad-Mode.

"I worry for your future children." Vali facepalmed.

"Come on, it'll be fun. We'll take this shortcut, trust me." The boy in the group gave a confident smile.

' _Yep. He's trying to get in their pants_.' Issei concluded.

He stood up.

"Issei, don't worry. I've got it covered." Vali smiled smugly.

Holding a piece of paper, she spoke into it as it started glowing.

"What was that all about?"

"I've got guards tailing them. Nobody touches my family." Vali chuckled sweetly with the smile of a devious demon. It didn't help that a large shadow was over her eyes.

"Okay…" Issei trailed off as he slowly sat back down.

( **Kingdom Hearts 3 OST – You Have a Friend In Me. End Song**.)

* * *

Before long, it was time for everyone to gather up again that evening. Stepping into a restaurant, Issei found out that Rizevim had reserved the place for a party. The Lucifer Household, Rias, Sona, and their peerages were all present. Even the Four Satans and their peerages were here. Adding to that, Issei noticed a tall and very muscly man in the room, with what seemed to be his own peerage.

"Alright, everyone's here." Rizevim stood up.

"Family and friends, I want to say thank you for coming. I know it's been a few wacky weeks. The Khaos Brigade attacked the meeting and messed the place up, but in the end, the Peace Treaty has been signed. I'm sure your families have been going nuts, so tonight, is a night for the Underworld to unwind and relax, as we can rejoice over the fact that we won't be fighting angels and demons anymore. If you've got a Romeo and Juliet thing going on, then don't worry. I'm taking Tybalt out and you don't have to be kept apart. So, in celebration for the devils, let's party, eat, chat, and drink the night away." Rizevim raised his glass.

"He's a lot…less dignified when he's with friends and family, isn't he? I think he's a little tipsy too." Issei was stunned.

"Yep. When he's with us family and friends, he gets really casual and just throws formalities out the window. Still, he knows when it's time to be formal and serious. Although, Grandma did say that he used to be something of a party animal." Vali laughed.

"…Yeah that makes sense." Issei nodded after a long pause for thought.

"So, how come it's like this, if he says its for the devils?" He followed up.

He pointed around the restaurant and the tight-knit group. Not that he minded, of course.

"Well, he doesn't want to deal with bloodsucking nobles, so the real party is here. The formal one is being held in a few weeks because that's when everyone's free. That's the ' _everybody dresses up_ ' ball. Tonight, though? It's for real friends and real family to just have a good time." Vali smiled happily.

There it was again. That beautiful smile that made every single light in the room look dim and weak. Issei had to admit, he'd better not look at her too much or he'd lose sight.

"Hey, Vali, how ya been?"

Issei looked up and saw that familiar young man from when he entered.

"I've been great!" Vali smiled before turning to Issei.

"Issei, this is Sairaorg Bael, the next heir to the Bael Clan and a childhood friend. Sairaorg, this is Issei, a very dear friend from the Human Realm."

"It's an honor." Issei stood up and sincerely shook his hand.

Sairaorg only smiled warmly and respectfully as he returned the shake in unison.

"Likewise. I'm happy to see that Vali's made a friend from the Human Realm."

"Well now, it's been forever since all four of us have been together, hasn't it?" Rias walked over.

"Let's take the next few weeks to enjoy this. I'll admit, we do need to spend some time together again. It has been at least 7 years since we've seen each other." Sona smiled, though it was small. It was kind of fitting for someone calculating like her.

"Count on it. These next few weeks will be great. I just know it." Vali nodded.

Issei smiled as he noticed just how happy Vali looked with her group of friends. At that moment, he decided on something. Vali was a very dear friend for him. Rather, she was a true friend. She wasn't just somebody he knew from school. He'd actually spent time with her and gotten to know her well. Thus, he decided that whatever else was coming, whatever trouble, he'd fight to help her and the entire Lucifer Household. It wasn't just to her that he was making this oath. He wanted to be of help to the entire family that took him in. He swore on it because now, he considered them family.

* * *

 _ **Alright, that's gonna have to be the end point for this chapter. The only reason why this is so, is because of what I said at the start of the chapter in the beginning Author's Note. So, until the poll is done, I will not release another chapter of this story.**_

 _ **So, again, the poll for the question is on my Profile Page. Please go there and put your vote in without extreme bias. For Guest readers, you may…boy, this is gonna be kind of hard. I want to include you all in the poll too, but to prevent bias, I don't exactly want to allow guest readers to vote too. The reason behind this, is because one person could end up putting their vote in and they'll do it several times by using a different Username every time. So, I'm sorry, but I don't believe I'll be counting any votes from the Guest Readers. I hope you can forgive me. I just want to keep it much more balanced and true as I can. And hey, creating an account on here is free. All you need is a social media account or a Gmail.**_

 _ **I know the question doesn't exactly hide anything and I'm not giving everything plain and simple, but I don't want to give everything away, either.**_

 _ **Aside from that, I hope you all had fun, and I hope to see what you all think. I also hope to see any of the old readers from the original story too. Not sure if any of you old-timers are reading the reboot.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Calling From Home

_**Alright, the votes are in and now, we can get back on track. I'm looking forward to writing the "Heroic Calamity" again. The first one was a serious blast since I could come up with whatever wacky humor I wanted. It'll be a challenge, but I'm gonna try and do that again with this rewrite of the original.**_

 _ **As for the voting poll, I was biting my finger-nails for a bit, figuratively of course, during the days it happened. It was literally neck-and-neck. One moment, one choice was in favor of winning by one vote and then another vote would tip the scales. However, the poll is over and the decision has been made. Through your collective votes and desires, I've heard what you wanted, and the majority has won. T**_ _ **he path that the story will take has been decided. However, I won't announce the result of the polls since that would spoil things. Rather, I'll announce the results by telling them through the story.**_

 _ **As I said before, I've come up with two plot paths that could be taken for this story and it all hinged upon your decisions. However, I wanted to include you guys since this was one of the ways in which I could interact with you. I also wanted to see what you all thought of the original since the old reviews are gone for the original story. The original story was also published in early 2017 or late 2016, so that was a long while ago. So, with that being said, I'll be back at the helm and I'll be constructing the story once more. I hope you all will have fun reading it just as much as you did with the original.**_

* * *

 **Arc 2: The Scattered Pieces**

 **Chapter 9: Calling From Home**

It was the night of the unofficial party that Rizevim held for close friends and family in the Underworld. Issei had been released from the Grigori Institute, as well, so it doubled as a celebration for his release, in certain ways. However, Issei honestly preferred it if he didn't get any attention.

Issei had come to meet several others from the Underworld's fold as an outcome. He even saw other sides to people that he knew from before all this, namely Rizevim's direct persona when buzzed.

Rias, Sona, Vali, and Ezagyra were sitting at a table far from Issei's, chatting away. Joining them, was Kuisha Abaddon, Sairaorg's Queen. She was alarmingly beautiful. She had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail with green eyes. A very gifted bust, and black button-up vest with black pants. They were simply chatting, like friends who hadn't been able to catch up in a long time. Well, that was it for the most part, since Rias, Vali, and Sona were classmates.

"So, have you girls found anyone special yet?" Ezagyra asked around with a teasing smirk as she sat with them.

Vali blushed, knowing where her grandmother was going with this. Rias did the same, though, simply for being caught off-guard by this question. Kuisha looked down, as if disappointed. Sona merely shook her head.

"Nope. I haven't met anyone who's reached my standards." She flatly said.

"Guhah!" Someone choked as a loud thump hit the floor.

Issei turned to look at who it was, which turned out to be Saji Genshirou, one of Sona's Pawns. He looked like he was about to start sobbing loudly like a loud drunk.

"Oh? And what standards do you have?" Ezagyra looked amused.

"That man must be intelligent, equaling my own intellect. His determination needs to match my own. I won't accept any half-baked attempts. Most of all, he must be earnest in whatever he does." Sona huffed.

"So, you want a man that's just a serious as you are?" Ezagyra raised a brow.

"Yes. I don't want someone who wants to date me just for my looks or fortune. I want someone who's determined to accomplish their dreams and make something of themselves." Sona sipped her tea.

Ezagyra nodded in understanding, but withheld her tongue for now. She turned to Rias.

"So, dear girl, have you found anyone? I see that Knight of yours would make countless women swoon."

Rias grumbled.

"He does, however, he's not someone I see in a romantic light. I see him as more of a brother, rather than anything else. The kind of man I'm looking for, is someone who cares strongly for others. I don't want someone who sees others as tools. Given the kind of world we live in, that's not exactly easy." Rias crossed her arms.

Ezagyra had a dismayed look but nodded. Rias did have a point. The Devil society placed heavy emphasis on wealth, reputation, and power. Often enough, there were many underhanded people amongst their society.

"So, Kuisha, have you found anyone else? I know that countless people have come to court you. What kind of man are you looking for?"

Kuisha was silent. She seemed to be stuck in thought before talking.

"No, I haven't. Of course, I'm open to meeting others and trying, but the ones that I've met weren't up to par, morally. As for the kind of traits that I want from a man, I want them to be strong at heart. I want someone who won't surrender, no matter what and will always charge ahead without losing sight of who they are." Kuisha said.

Ezagyra looked happy with that answer, nodding in agreement. Then, she trained her eyes on Vali.

"Now then, what kind of man does my granddaughter want?"

Vali was silent. She knew her grandmother was going to talk about this sooner or later. She usually said 'no' and left it at that. Now, her grandmother had her set firmly in place without any escape.

"Well, the kind of man that I want to be with, is a good man, a kind man. I want someone who helps others, not for gratitude, but because they want to help. I want someone, who's kind at heart and has the willingness to act on it. I want someone who I'd want to give my everything to." Vali said after some thought.

Ezagyra smiled. She was satisfied with these responses, for now, at least. Vali, Rias, and Kuisha had satisfied her curiosity, but she worried for Sona. In all honesty, she didn't see Sona living a happy married life with that sort of mentality. It would simply be a partnership, not a loving bond. Perhaps she'd have another talk with her soon if nothing changed. As the former Queen of the Devils, she wanted to ensure that her people were doing well. She wanted to see what kind of ideals they had. She wanted to see what sort of future was coming, based off these youngsters. It was her job to look out for them, after all.

"Why do you wanna know, Grandma?" Vali looked perplexed.

"An old lady can't engage in girl talk?" Ezagyra looked offended.

"Well, it's not that but…" Vali trailed off.

"I just wanna know what my darling granddaughter and her friends are up to. I want to make sure that you're not in the clutches of rabid dogs. I also want to make sure that you're not being rabid, either. But, I guess…" Ezagyra sniffled.

Vali froze. She could feel her heart quaking and bleeding as she saw her grandmother beginning to cry.

"If you don't want an old lady like me around, then I'll just see if your grandfather has time to talk with me. He's the only one that wants me, anyways." Ezagyra slowly stood up.

' _Okay, now that's seriously too sad. Even if she's just messing around._ ' Issei instantly felt bad for her, even though he knew she was faking.

"Of course, we want you around!" Rias quickly said, sheepishly.

"Please, sit!" Kuisha nervously smiled.

"Oh, bless you girls." Ezagyra sniffled as she slowly sat back down.

That was the moment where Issei realized just how devious Ezagyra was underneath that caring demeanor.

' _Note to self: be careful of Ezagyra and second-guess everything she says and does._ ' He told himself.

"So, has anyone caught your interest?" Ezagyra looked around.

"Nope." All four said at the same time in complete unison.

' _Mhm._ ' Ezagyra hummed in doubt.

"Well, you'd best keep an eye out. You just might meet the special love of your life and miss it. You could be pining for someone else, but the love of your life that you haven't realized yet, will have been in front of you. So, before you all start dating, make sure to remember to keep your eyes open and _think_. If you've got a boy in your sights, then don't you beat around the bush. You be direct and make your feelings known to him. That's the only way to get through with the men around here." Ezagyra smiled.

"Is that what you did with Grandpa?" Vali asked.

"Of course. Your grandfather had done so much partying that he'd gotten desensitized. He didn't understand how I felt about him until I jumped his bones." Ezagyra shrugged.

"Okay, that's just way too open to say, Grandma." Vali facepalmed.

"You're all grown enough for this. It's not like you're kids. You're old enough to begin getting ready to become heads of your Clans." Ezagyra waved her comment away.

"He was that thick-headed?" Rias asked.

"Yep. I had to get him alone, away from all those other skanks that were trying to get close with him. Then, I made it very clear to him just how much I loved him. Although, when I call him a party animal, I guess I was overstating it. He was just too into playing around and joking. It's my way of making it sound more reasonable." Ezagyra chuckled.

"Huh…" Vali was amused.

She knew that her grandmother was more of a trickster than her grandfather, so this was kind of expected

"So, I advise you all to think a bit harder on what kind of person you want to be with. Don't hold those standards so high. If you do that, you'll never get anyone. It's not all about what you want in a person. It's about how they make you feel. Don't you ever deny that part. That's what's going to guarantee your happiness." Ezagyra seriously said as she got up and left the table. She wanted to mess with her husband.

"Well, your grandmother has a point." Rias nodded.

"Indeed." Sona smirked.

"So, what'cha up to?" Sairaorg walked over, wanting to talk with his childhood friends.

"Nothing much. I was actually gonna go and get some food." Kuisha stood up and smiled at her King. She wanted to give him time alone with his childhood friends.

Taking a seat, Sairaorg began chatting to make up for lost time.

"So, what's everyone's status?" He asked.

"Simply school, studies, occasional missions, and stuff." Vali replied.

"Same." Rias and Sona nodded.

"What about you?" Vali asked.

"I've just been training, studying, and making connections." Sairaorg smiled.

"I see. Did your mother get the medicine?" Vali asked.

"She did. The doctors said that it helped her a great deal. I seriously appreciate it." Sairaorg gave Vali a grateful smile.

"It's nothing. We all want to help, no matter what." Vali smiled back.

With a quick glance, she saw that Sairaorg had become more than she'd expected after several years. The last time they'd seen each was when they were around 12 years old. Comparing that skinny boy to this giant of a young man, was a real eye-opener.

"Kind of reminds you of the old days." Sairaorg sighed, satisfied.

"Remember when we used to play almost every day?" Rias asked.

"Yep. Sairaorg would bring a bug over to us, Vali would start crying, Rias would back up, and I would scold him." Sona made a small grin.

The four laughed, remembering that moment while reminiscing. Issei couldn't help but hear how loud and merrily they were laughing. Smiling to himself, this entire scene was heartwarming. He came from a quiet and empty home, with parents that were too busy to be present for him. Seeing all these strong and caring bonds filled him with some weird satisfaction. It was as if he was happy that these people appreciated about the finer things in life and not anything materialistic.

Looking down at his phone, Issei was surprised to learn that Devils had their own Wi-fi magic…Yeah, he didn't get it either, but it was convenient. As he read up on Underworld history, he heard footsteps come closer. Looking up, he saw that Sairaorg was smiling down at him.

"I don't mean to be rude, by why're you sitting all alone here? Come on, join us." He offered a hand.

"I don't wish to be rude." Issei shook his head politely. From the sounds of it, Sairaorg had power, both physically and politically. He wasn't somebody he wanted to cross the wrong way.

"Nonsense ! A friend of Vali's is a friend of mine." Sairaorg waved it off.

Issei had a feeling that there wasn't exactly any arguing with Sairaorg's wish and stood up to join the childhood friends.

"So, you feeling better?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, a lot better." Issei nodded.

"So, Vali, I've been meaning to ask you something, if you don't mind." Sona asked.

"Shoot." Vali prompted.

"Have you gained anyone new in your peerage?" Sona asked as she looked at Issei.

Not a single person had forgotten about what had happened at Kuoh. The display of power that Issei demonstrated had marked itself in many minds.

"No, I haven't. Why the curiosity?" Vali simply shook her head as she raised a brow.

"I'm sure you know what's coming." Sona smirked.

Vali was quiet for a bit. Issei was merely lost, having no idea about what was being talked about.

"The tournament." Sairaorg nodded.

Tournament? Vali caught on to Issei's confusion and spoke.

"Around every generation, the Elder Devils host a tournament, of sorts. It pits up-and-coming young Devils against each other to compete for glory and to test their mettle. It pretty much works as a way for the elders to pick which young Devil that they want invest their interests in, in the future."

"However, they tend not to favor peerages that aren't all-devils." Rias sighed.

"Wait, but don't the Evil Pieces reincarnate people into Devils?" Issei asked.

"That practice is no longer in place. As of 100 years ago, Ajuka Beelzebub decided to nix that from the powers of the Evil Pieces. Several Devils were abusing that function. If someone caught their interest, they'd turn them into Devils against their will and get them banished from wherever those people previously belonged. It was on its way to turning into slavery. So, as you can imagine, we had to stop that function. Our birthrates are now stable, but Elder Devils like to ham it all up and act like we're in trouble again in order to try and manipulate the populace and lower-class citizens. Now, Evil Pieces are like a mark that shows who you're affiliated with. Ajuka Beelzebub, however, has also developed an operation that can convert people into Devils. Most often, humans who reincarnate, choose to become Devils about 87% of the time." Vali explained.

"Is it because of the physical benefits?" Issei asked.

"Yep. Being able to manipulate your physical appearance and having a stronger body appeals to many. Not to mention, you get to fly with Devil wings, so that's another bonus." Rias answered.

"I agree that finding peerage members is difficult, but make sure not to waste too much time. I have a feeling that the tournament is coming." Sona advised, steering the conversation back on track.

Issei couldn't help but chuckle. She was like an old lady giving out advice.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a minor thought."

"He's probably thinking what we're thinking, Grandma." Vali laughed.

"I am not a grandma!" Sona denied.

"That was our old nickname for her." Sairaorg laughed.

"Whatever you say, milk jugs!" Sona pointed at Vali's chest.

Instantly blushing, Vali covered her chest with her arms.

"Have some tact, washboard!" She shouted.

"True." Rias shrugged.

"Don't get me started, Princess." Sona turned to her best friend.

"Alright, let's not get too rowdy." Sairaorg tried to calm the three down.

"Don't jump in, meathead." They glared.

Shut down, Sairaorg shrunk back down into his seat.

"It makes me happy to see you all getting along so well. Then again, I've known you all since you were young. I remember when each of you were only thigh-high." Sirzechs walked over.

"Hello, Brother. Is sister still in Maid-mode?" Rias asked.

"No, she's in wife-mode, haha. Anyways, I've already told the others, but I wanted to make sure that you four got the news. Within three weeks, there will be a grand party to celebrate the creation of the Alliance. Be sure to be on your best manners, be careful of whom you associate with, and most of all, be patient. I'm more than sure that your patience will be tested." Sirzechs said.

"Understood, Brother." Rias nodded.

"On another note, I wish to congratulate you, Issei Hyoudou. I'm sorry that we've done such a poor job of protecting you. However, understand that your parents are under our surveillance. I guarantee that their safety is assured." Sirzechs bowed his head.

"Uh, no, no need for apologies. You did what you could, even with all that's been left upon you. I appreciate all that you've done for me." Issei stood up and bowed his head lower than Sirzechs.

"Thank you. Now, then, onto the last piece of information that I must give you. None of you are to speak of what transpired that night of the attack. No one, is to know of what ended it." Sirzechs simply said.

Everyone besides Sairaorg understood. No talking about Bahamut.

"News of that creature's return is forbidden since it would cause panic. It'll make the older entities afraid and fear can make people do horrible things. I, myself, never bore witness to that ancient calamity, but I'm sure that we don't need that happening in this day and age. Am I clear?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes, Lord Lucifer." Everyone nodded.

"Now, then, enjoy the party. It was a crazy night, and I want you all to have as much fun as you can." Sirzechs smiled.

"Are you just saying that because Sister won't let you drink?" Rias sighed.

"She says she doesn't want the smell of alcohol going near Millicas." Sirzechs sighed as he walked back to his wife.

Issei pondered on what Sirzechs said. Now that he thought about it, how was he to introduce himself to others?

' _Hi, I'm Issei Hyoudou, Host of Bahamut, the greatest calamity to ever exist. How are you?_ ' He imagined himself talking. He snickered at his own terrible humor.

He hoped that his time here wouldn't be too crazy. He could just act like a hermit and stay inside too.

* * *

That night, after the party, everyone had gone home with a happy note. When Issei came to his room at the Lucifer Mansion, he found it to be similar to the one from the Human Realm, except bigger, way bigger.

He sat down at his desk and pondered. Rizevim had told him that Michael had the information that he wanted about Bahamut. That was something that he wanted greatly. Whenever talking or even thinking about the other Sacred Gears of Bahamut, Issei felt the instinctive need to retrieve them. That scared him. That also explained why he had those random feelings of anger and disdain towards others, like when those boys were trying to court and seduce Lefay at school. It was most likely Bahamut reacting subconsciously, and those emotions were exerting themselves upon him.

Issei tried to rationalize it, break it all down, but there was that tiny bit of anxiety that bothered him. Could Bahamut be awakened if he didn't control himself?

In his sleep, dreams came back to him. However, this time, it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare.

Issei was floating in the darkness of space, merely observing. In front of him, was the planet, Earth. He took a moment to marvel at its beautiful blue surface before it took a morbid turn. The planet rapidly changed from blue to red as white clouds became black. Fires were visible, but sized like ants. Then, the most alarmin thing happened. The planet began crackling as 7 different colors began shining from one continent. Black, white, purple, blue, orange, red, and green lights began shimmering on the planet below. Suddenly, Issei found himself forcefully zoomed toward the planet. What he saw terrified him. In front of him, was a dragon's silhouette. Issei could only assume that it was Bahamut. It had eight wings with a bladed tail and a massive size so large that he cowered back. Covered in a fiery navy aura, Bahamut let out a mighty roar that boomed across the galaxy, shaking everything across the planet and cracking the very earth. The purple-orange sky immediately turned black as lightning blitzed the Earth with endless barrages.

Taking flight, Bahamut boomed into the sky and spread his wings. Becoming visible, millions upon millions of particles of mana gathered to his wings. Suddenly, dozens of navy beams burst from his wings, tearing across the entire planet like lasers. Slicing clean through the planet, the lasers continue to shred the Earth apart as the Calamity Wyrm roared in rage and uncontrolled emotion.

Despite the hell that was breaking loose in front of him, Issei could just sense that there was more to this chaos. The roars that Bahamut was making were full of hate and rage, but at the same time, he sounded…sad, grief-stricken. There was nothing sadder than hatred born out of sorrow.

Issei continued watching until Bahamut made a roar so loud that he jumped back out of fright. With a burst of navy energy, the planet burst apart as an omnidirectional field disintegrated everything around Bahamut. The navy wave gushed across the Milky Way, obliterating the other planets of the solar system, along with the Sun, Moon, and the stars for miles on end. Everything had been extinguished in one fell swoop.

Suddenly, he saw millions upon millions of glowing white spheres clustering, gathering in the darkness of space. Before Issei could see anything else, before any revelations could be had, the memory faded, thrusting him back to reality.

He shot out of bed, panting, and covered in sweat. His heart was beating millions of times a minute and his blood was like ice water. His right arm was shaking as the rest of his body was out of orientation. The fear that was encroaching his heart refused to let go. Issei felt more afraid than ever before as he realized the potential harm that he could do. If he thought about it, he was like a ticking time-bomb. Perhaps it had been better if he'd never asked Rizevim about Bahamut after all.

* * *

The next morning, Issei went down to breakfast and immediately spoke with Rizevim.

"So, is there anything on our to-do list?" Issei asked.

"Well, besides studies and contracts, there's not much to do." Rizevim shook his head.

"Then, can I ask a favor?" Issei asked.

"Of course." Rizevim smiled.

"Can I go to Heaven?" Issei asked.

"Wow, didn't know you wanted to go to the red-light district." Bikou chuckled.

Kuroka sighed as she slapped him upside the head.

"Why?" Rizevim asked, becoming more serious.

"I want to know more about my condition. Back then, I wanted to know what I had. Now, I want to know what it's going to mean for me. I want to know everything that I can." Issei explained.

"Issei, tell me, are you after power?" Rizevim flat-out asked.

"What?"

"I'm asking if you want the other pieces of the Calamity Catalyst. You've born witness to the power of Bahamut. I wouldn't be surprised if that influenced you." Rizevim seriously asked him.

Issei shook his head.

"I don't intend to get the other Sacred Gears. I just want to know if this thing…Bahamut, will do anything to who I am." Issei said.

Rizevim was silent, pondering what to do. Issei didn't look like he was lying. Then again, Rizevim wasn't a mind-reader. He had reservations about Issei's motives, since he had just found out about what was sleeping within the depths of his soul. However, he did know that Issei wasn't malicious and during the past few months that he'd lived with the Lucifer family, he'd been earnest and hardworking. The risks and benefits weighed within his mind. After several minutes, he finally answered.

"Very well. I'll see what I can do. However, you'd best be careful with your emotions, Issei. Dragons are susceptible to rage. That emotions influences them most easily. If you ever lose control over yourself, then that may be a key that could release Bahamut. Keep that in mind before you progress."

Rizevim decided that whatever the case, he'd handle it as best he could as things came. He wasn't too clear as to why Issei suddenly wanted more information, but only time would reveal what he wanted. So, all he could do for now, was give some reminders for the boy's benefit. Issei nodded in understanding.

"Now, it's a beautiful day, I see that you've done your homework, and you've only been here for a few days. Most of the time, you were in the hospital. So, here's some spending money, and go out to town and have fun. I don't want you to spend literal hell here. Don't waste your youth. You've got no idea how long you're gonna live." Rizevim gave him some cash and smiled.

"Thank you."

As Issei was about to leave, he found Arthur and Elaine sitting at a separate Living Room with Vali. Yes, the Lucifer Mansion had multiple Living Rooms. He would've left them alone, but he noticed the stern look on Arthur's face and the sad look on Lefay's. Standing out of sight, Issei listened in.

"It's from her." Arthur flatly said.

"Let's see what it is."

Lefay put a finger on the envelope in front of her and played the magical message recorded within. Shimmering to life, was the projection of a young woman. She looked so regal, but her outfit made it clear that she wasn't a princess, contrary to the vibes around her. She had long brown hair, green eyes, and a maid outfit that was black and white, being a dress that reached her ankles. She was beautiful without any doubt, but the look in her eyes were sad, despite the professional look on her face.

"It has been 3 years, Lord Arthur and Lady Lefay. I am Elaine Westcott, if you don't remember me. I have sent you this message since you refuse to speak with me. I've come with urgent news that your mother and father request for your presence at once. A most dangerous matter has arrived and it directly concerns the both of you. It concerns the Excaliburs and your legacy." Elaine said sternly.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at that.

"Your father is keeping the rest of the order and family under control, but I don't know for how long he'll be able to do it. He needs the both of you. I urge you to please come back. Your home is in danger. At this rate, the House of Pendragon will fall all over again. Mordred has been stirring unrest and is gaining a following. I'm afraid he might try something soon. Not only that, but many desire to see the two of you return. Many of us miss you, and we need you. So, I eagerly await your return. If you do come back, then I will explain further." Elaine bowed as the message ended.

Lefay looked at her brother. The way Elaine communicated with her was…odd. She sounded a bit robotic, honestly.

"What do we do?" She asked.

Arthur was silent. He seemed more troubled than he looked. He had a frown plastered across his face, with a stern lips pursed in doubt.

"We wait. It's probably another trick." He shook his head.

"I'd think twice about that, Arthur." Vali said.

"Vali?" Arthur looked inquiring.

"Take it from me, Arthur. This time, your father might really be trying to make up for all that's happened. I think you should give him a chance. You don't want to be like me, where my mother and father are gone, and the last time I saw them was in childhood. Unlike me, you still have the chance to make up with your family. Three years can change things, trust me." Vali said.

Her tone was soft, gentle, but also urging. Issei felt impressed. He hadn't exactly seen Vali interact with her Peerage like this before. Not this tenderly and wisely. Of course, during his stay with the Lucifer Clan in Kuoh, emotional issues like this never really came up.

"Arthur, I know you didn't part ways with your family happily. They refused to let so many things pass that it made you sick. However, it's been 3 years. They might've changed. Not only that, but I get the feeling that this is bigger than anything from before. I implore that you think twice about it. This time, Elaine personally sent you a message. That already says a lot." Vali said.

Arthur was silent, his eyes closed. For a while, it was so quiet yet tense. The sound of a pin drop could've been heard, even. Lefay looked to her older brother, waiting for his decision. Family was always a bit touchy for Arthur, and why not? They had forbidden so many things, wanting to appear as regal and as powerful as possible.

"We'll see." Arthur stood up and left the room.

This was uncharacteristic for the calm and collected Arthur. Of course, there had to have been much more to this than he let on. Not even Vali knew the whole story. Vali then noticed Issei's presence.

"You heard, huh?"

"I won't say a thing." Issei responded.

It wasn't his place to be involved with the personal affairs of others. Arthur clearly disliked the topic and Lefay was saddened. That alone made it clear to him that it wasn't something he should involve himself with, not rudely, anyways.

"It's okay. It's just…Arthur's really touchy about the topic. You see, Arthur had a very complicated situation that made him leave home."

Issei decided that he might as well listen, since it looked like Lefay needed to get things off her chest.

( **Disturbed – The Sound of Silence. Play Song**.)

"Three years ago, Arthur fell in love with one of the maids. The girl that sent us that message was her."

Issei was surprised at this revelation. However, it made sense. Arthur looked bothered simply just by looking at her.

"And your family had a problem with that?" Issei asked.

"Traditional to a fault. Our father had forbidden the relationship, and others didn't approve either. He wanted to keep the Pendragon's magical bloodline as strong as possible. He was always talking about how important it was. He said that it was detrimental because one day, a Pendragon was destined for greatness and he was sure that Arthur was that person. I have no idea where he got that from. We used to just think that he was only saying that because he was old-fashioned. Then, when Arthur fell in love with Elaine, our father was against it. He moved Elaine to another section of the compound and kept them from interacting. He then tried to arrange a wedding between and another woman. Then, when my brother and Elaine kept meeting, he threatened to banish Elaine to another location. Arthur didn't want that and decided to leave. He was tired of our father always controlling others. So, when he left, I left. Arthur looked so alone, so as his sister, I decided to look out for him. I also promised Elaine that I'd do that for her."

Lefay sighed.

"But, when I decided to follow, our father gave me some things to make sure I could find him. I guess it kind of woke him up. To see Arthur just leave and the sheer anger on his face was kind of a wake-up call. Even if he was strict and controlling, it was because he wanted what was best for us. He didn't want what happened to our ancestors to happen all over again. But, that's where my knowledge ends. I don't know the whole story and I kind of doubt that Arthur will tell all of it, if there's more to it. I guess, I just need to wait until he makes a decision."

Issei patted Lefay on the head.

"You really are a good girl." He proudly smiled.

"What has me worried is Mordred." Lefay pursed her lips.

"With a name like Mordred, I'd be worried too. Let me guess, troublemaker?" Issei asked.

"Pretty much. He was always competing with Arthur. He's our cousin and he's the son of our father's younger brother. Mordred was always jealous of Arthur because he got all the attention and praise. Mordred never got enough of it. When Arthur was worthy of the Holy Swords, Mordred wasn't. He was angry since Holy Swords are revered in our family. Being able to use one, is highly expected and worthy of pride. So, Mordered would do things. He'd try to upstage Arthur, embarrass him, and even tried to turn others against him. Then, he pulled the last straw. He exposed Arthur and Elaine to our father. He'd hoped that Arthur would be kicked out and he'd get the Holy Swords, but that didn't work. Arthur took them with him." Lefay said.

"Douchebag." Issei sighed.

Once again, Bahamut's rage had sparked within him. The treachery and deviousness of Mordred was striking a nerve in him. It was involuntary, so Issei couldn't help it.

"So, history was trying to repeat itself." Vali summarized.

"Yeah." Lefay sighed sadly.

"If that's the case…" Issei trailed off.

He thought back to the history books he read. Mordred had sparked unrest amongst Camelot by exposing Lancelot and Guinevere. He then gathered knights to kill the two, but the plan failed and only Mordred was left alive. He returned to King Arthur and told him of the affair between his Queen and most loyal knight. Forced to punish them, King Arthur tried to burn Guinevere at the stake for infidelity, but Lancelot saved her. That forced Lancelot and Arthur to engage in war, where Mordred was left to take care of Camelot. When Arthur returned, Mordred had refused to let go of Camelot and another battle came where Arthur died.

Issei had a feeling that something was going to go wrong and he didn't want history repeating itself. He decided to trash his plan to go into town and walked out to the training fields.

* * *

Issei arribed to see Arthur perfecting his sword technique, like always.

"So, you seem troubled." Issei said as he walked forward.

"You overheard us?" Arthur asked.

"Yep. Lefay gave me the general idea." Issei shamelessly said.

Arthur sighed in exasperation. Recently, it seemed like Issei was getting very comfortable around everybody.

"If Mordred is anything like his namesake, then I'd recommend thinking much more thoroughly, Arthur."

"Yes, I am doing that."

"Are you?" Issei gave Arthur a doubtful look.

"What're you getting at, Issei?" Arthur sighed, sheathing his sword.

"While I understand that you think this is some sort of trap or trick, think about other possible circumstances. Don't only think from your standpoint. Think from others. Maybe Mordred really is trying to do something. True, he might be trying to get at your Holy Swords, but think about the suffering he might be causing in order to do that. He might be tormenting others right as we speak. Meanwhile, here you are, refusing to listen to what others say and acting out of your own bias. Are you okay with that?" Issei asked.

Arthur turned around.

"What would you have me do? My father thinks he's the same king he's named after. He's intent on controlling people's lives like his word is genuine law. Yet, he can't even rein in other members of the family. So, what does he do after 3 years? He comes to me and Lefay and asks us to return when his power is waning. I don't buy it."

Issei nodded patiently before standing up and walking over to his friend. Pretty soon, he was staring at Arthur in the face, mere inches apart.

"Arthur, I understand that you feel animosity towards your father. I know that he wouldn't let you be with Elaine. So, I'm telling you to stop focusing only on that point and think about other factors close to it. You need to understand that something might be happening at your home and the people that're living there might be paying the price for you fleeing. Mordred might be tormenting them so that they'll reach out to you and drag you back while keeping your father blind to it. The question I'm asking isn't whether or not you want to fulfill filial piety. I'm asking if you're okay with others suffering in your place and if you're going to do something about it." Issei said with a low growl as he walked away.

Arthur was completely silent, reflecting on his words. Issei rarely got this serious. He was usually mellow or goofy, but this time, he looked peeved, maybe even a bit irritated. Arthur had already intended on going back home, but a small part of him, that weary part of his mind, warned him that something was up. It made him hesitant since he knew Lefay would want to go with him. He didn't want her getting caught up in Mordred's or their father's possible schemes. Then, there was Elaine. Not a day went by where he didn't think of her. When she spoke in that message, he could hear all of the frustration and pain in her words. She was upset and hurt that the both of them had left her behind. He felt terrible for that, but he honestly thought it was for her own good.

Arthur sheathed his weapon as he returned to his room to come to a final decision.

Sitting on his bed, he thought and thought while the sting of the past kept swirling in his heart. The memory of his departure from the Pendragon household kept playing back in his mind. He recalled his fight with his father, the look of utter rage across his face. His mother was conflicted and despairing. His younger sister was terrified. For the first time ever, father and son had their screaming match. Swords were nearly pulled on one another. And in the end, he left, when he realized a duel would've given a Shakespearean ending.

The last memory he had of that place was the look of heartbreak and tears that flooded his lover's face.

Arthur sighed. He wanted to give things a second chance, but quite honestly, he wasn't sure of what to say or exactly do in order to reach the conclusion he wanted. He refused to surrender his freedom but in the end, he still cared about his family. There were people back at the compound that he remembered fondly. The butlers, maids, instructors, and other distant family members lived there. If Mordred was doing something, then he didn't want them getting pulled into the inferno that the bastard had started. What to do?

( **Disturbed – The Sound of Silence. End Song.** )

* * *

For the rest of the day, Arthur avoided all contact with others. He didn't say a thing to anyone and ate alone. Not even Lefay got much attention from him. Finally, the next morning, everyone had gathered for breakfast, only this time, Arthur broke his silence.

"I would like to say something today." He began as everyone sat down.

"Go ahead." Rizevim prompted.

"I know that I've been rather…quiet for the past day. I've avoided talking with anyone and I've been ignoring you all. I'm sorry for that." Arthur sincerely bowed his head.

"However, thinking on what you've all said to me, I want to make a request." Arthur looked around.

"I understand that I can't do this alone and it would be foolish to attempt to do so. Therefore, I want to ask for your help in finding out what's happening to my home. I want to know what's going on and if it comes to it, solve whatever trouble that lays there." Arthur implored.

He expected to be reprimanded for his behavior. He was used to that sort of thing, after all.

The family only smiled back at him, as if he were foolish for even needing to ask.

"We were waiting for you to ask that." Vali said.

"We've already got our things packed." Lefay said.

"Wait, you packed all your belongings?" Arthur looked alarmed.

"No, of course not. I mean we've packed for a few days of travel. Home is back in England, so I know we'll be spending some time there." Lefay shook her head.

"I see. Of course, I'll compensate you as best as I can- " Arthur returned to the topic.

"Okay, stop right there. You don't need to worry about compensation." Bikou waved him off.

"We're a family, Arthur. The Peerage is one big family and you don't pay back family like that." Kuroka smirked.

"So, let's stop worrying about all that wordy stuff and get to helping." Bikou finished.

Arthur gratefully smiled, a rare expression, at everyone. Without a doubt, he had no regrets about joining Vali's Peerage. The way they were so supportive and worried little for the small things just proved it even more. Even Issei, who he'd only known for about 2-3 months, was becoming a good friend to him. He still remembered what Issei had said to him, which had helped push him forward to this moment. No matter what, he was going to make sure to get to the bottom of this and come back to the Lucifer Mansion, to this place, which was more of a home than where he'd been born.

"Thank you, truly." Arthur said.

It was time to go to England, where the Pendragon Family still lived.

* * *

 _ **Alright, the bricks have been laid down, so I just need to start building again. And for the first part of Issei's adventure, it looks like he's going to be paying a visit to the Pendragons. In the original story, Issei didn't have nearly enough interaction with Arthur and Lefay. So, I'll be making sure to do that here.**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you for your time, I hope you enjoyed reading, and I hope to see you again at the next update. Take care.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Communication Complications

_**Alright, so to start us off, I just want to say that I won't be giving out spoilers, so don't ask. The first reason is because I don't want the spoilers to be going around. The second reason is because those things might not even come true or something could change.**_

 _ **Also, to clarify, the voting pole was simply done to determine who was okay with what, if you paid attention to the wording of the question in the poll. So, at the end of the day, nothing's set in stone until I release the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Communication Complications**

The Vali Peerage had arrived in Cornwall, England, near the location of the Pendragon Compound. The scenery where they'd arrived at was a green landscape of forests, grass, and coasted by a blue vibrant sea. Due to certain tastes, the new home of the Pendragons had been built here as a homage to their past and to stay partially removed from the noise of normal people. Apparently, Camelot was built near a location such as this. Here, whatever magic that thrived, could remain undisturbed as well. Still, a prosperous city was located near the Pendragon compound, so it wasn't completely devoid of any hustle and bustle.

Looking to the side, Issei saw a large number of hills leading to elevated ground, with a distant congregation of buildings lying at the top of the hills.

"So, Arthur, what does your family do in the eyes of the public?" Issei asked, curious.

"We're tea and herb producers. To the public, we just sell exotic teas and medicines. In truth, our family sells magical herbs and remedies meant to help with illness and immunities to disease. We try to diversify the effects that our teas have." Arthur explained.

"So, no security guarding or anything like that?" Issei inquired.

"No, that would give us away to unfriendly eyes." Arthur shook his head.

"On another note, do you know what you're going to say and do?" Vali asked.

Arthur went silent, merely staring ahead as they neared the Pendragon Compound.

"I do."

When they arrived outside the structures, Issei looked up to see a multi-story complex that had multiple connecting buildings that led to land that spanned countless feet. It was painted white with blue tiled roofs and balconies that gave distant views of what was beyond the compound.

When the group arrived in front of the steps to the Pendragon home, Arthur paused. Everyone could see the reluctance in his eyes.

"Hey, no matter what, we're with you." Issei said to Arthur.

He gave everyone a grateful nod before knocking on the gigantic blue doors. The moment the knocks were made, Issei jumped as the booming, thunderous echo spread throughout the area. That was ludicrously intimidating.

"Okay, I'll be going back home now." Issei joked as he turned around until Vali dragged him back.

Suddenly, the doors opened with a loud clanking creak. Behind the threshold, was Elaine Westcott, Arthur's lover or was it former lover?

"Welcome home, Lord Arthur and Lady Lefay." Elaine bowed.

"Thanks for welcoming us, Elaine." Lefay rushed forward for a hug.

Elaine controlled her expressions but she cracked a small smile. Clearly, she was professional beyond question. Even in the face of a reunion that would ignite joyful emotions, she maintained her calm attitude.

Lefay looked like a happy young girl that hadn't seen their older sister in a long time. She was happy and that was all that was needed for explanation. Sadly, Elaine chose not to reciprocate that happiness. Was it because of the hurt that Lefay and Arthur caused her? Was it because of the circumstances that surrounded the Pendragon House? Was it because of orders from Lord Uther Pendragon, Head of the Pendragon House? Issei just didn't know. He was just disappointed that this reunion wasn't allowed to be displayed to its full emotional range.

When Arthur and Elaine met gazes, they traded calm looks, well it was rather cold on Arthur's end.

"We're here to see Lord Uther." Arthur said.

Elaine looked disappointed, but did as requested. The fact that Arthur wouldn't even address his parent as 'Father' was sad already. The cold tone only made it worse.

They walked through the red-carpeted halls of the Compound. Suits of armor and paintings were set along the walls of the halls. Banners were hung from the ceiling, and maids and butlers were all over the place, maintaining this grand home.

"How has my mother been?" Arthur asked Elaine.

"She's been doing fine. She was shocked with your departure at first, but eventually, she grew to accept it. However, she's been rather distant from Lord Uther." Elaine replied.

Arthur merely nodded. So long as his mother was alright. While his relationship with his father was strained, his bond with his mother was strong. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't miss his mother.

They finally reached the door to Uther Pendragon's Study before long, where the peerage stopped.

"You two go on in. We'll be waiting." Vali said.

"Enter." A voice muffled from the other side.

* * *

Inside, were two people: Uther Pendragon and Eldwynn Pendragon nee Grynwalt; Arthur and Lefay's parents. Uther had short blonde hair like Arthur's, with brown eyes, a short trimmed bead and mustache. He wore business attire, with a black suit, red shirt, and white tie. Eldwynn had long auburn hair with blue eyes, which her children inherited

"Welcome, Arthur and Lefay. Please, have a seat." Uther gestured to the sofas in front of his desk.

Arthur and Lefay sat distantly from their parents as they waited for more words.

"So, do you have nothing to say?" Uther looked at his son.

"Yes, why did you send for us?" Arthur asked.

"Straight to business, as always." Uther scoffed.

"If you asked for us to come back just to scoff at us, then we'll be taking our leave." Arthur stood up.

"The thing is!..." Uther trailed off.

Arthur stopped in his tracks and turned.

"Mordred is up to something."

The young Pendragon only narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"It's probably for the same reasons as before. He's unsatisfied with being from a branch family and he has no holy sword to speak of. He feels angry, jealous, and bitter because of circumstances in his life. He's even more of a whiny brat than his namesake."

"And no one has even bothered to try and stop him?"

"That's the issue. Many have joined his cause. I don't know what he's promised them, but many members of the family's board have turned. As you know, our family masks itself as a business, when we're truthfully the descendants of the Knights of the Round Table."

Arthur waited politely for his father to follow up.

"However, Mordred's being civil with his takeover. He's managed to sway others to his side by some unknown means and if he does, he intends to turn the Pendragon business into a weapons-production corporation. You know just as well as I do, that that can't happen." Uther said.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. Uther had a point. If Mordred turned the family business into a weapons-manufacturer, then it'd tarnish their name and history. However, Arthur didn't care about that. He was concerned that Mordred's weapons would be pointed at innocent people.

"And so, you called me back to kill him?" Arthur growled.

"No!" Uther shouted.

Taking a moment to recompose himself, Uther took a deep breath.

"The reason why I called you back, was because I simply need your help in stopping him. Yes, back then, he couldn't equal your skill, but that was to be expected of you. You were the esteemed heir to the family's head position."

Arthur scoffed.

"Ever since I was a child, that's all you'd say to me. You said I was destined for greatness. You said that I was to follow your orders because it was what was best for me. You jerked me around like a dog on a chained leash. Now, you want me to do your dirty work even after I left this house?" Arthur glared at his father.

"I called you back, because I know that this is your destiny. You were meant to cleanse the Pendragon name and remove the tarnish upon it. The original Mordred's betrayal of your ancestor, your namesake, ruined Camelot, a beacon of prosperity and peace. Not only that, but one day, you're going to be better than any other Pendragon."

"I am no longer the heir to the Pendragons. I don't have any obligation to cleanse the family name. I am not King Arthur. I'm not living in the past."

Uther growled in frustration.

"Arthur, is this really the life you want for yourself? A life of a common man that wastes his potential looking for challenges and just going around doing nothing but cheap thrills?" Uther asked.

"And whose fault is it that I'm like this?" Arthur retorted.

Struck silent, the atmosphere went quiet as the two men glared at one another. Lefay looked back and forth nervously. Were they to draw swords again?

"Lefay, how about you and your brother go and freshen up? Lunch will be ready soon, so at least eat before you decide to leave." Eldwynn gently smiled at her daughter.

Lefay nodded. Taking Arthur's hand, she led him out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Eldwynn let out an exasperated sigh. Sternly looking at her husband, she spoke.

"Is that how you want to fix things?" Eldwynn asked.

Uther didn't respond.

"It's been 3 years, Uther. We should be happy that our children came home safe and sound. Arthur was even willing to come back here and hear you out. Why is the fact that they came home to listen to you not good enough?" Eldwynn continued.

Again, Uther didn't utter a single word.

"If this keeps up, Arthur will never return and that'll be the end of the family. I know you want things to be as bright and happy as they want it. Uther, I know you love our children, but you're trying too hard to avoid the past. The past isn't the future. Sometimes, if you take the wrong steps, it lets the past repeat. Not only that, but stop approaching him as Uther, Lord of the Pendragon House. Approach him as Uther Pendragon, his father." Eldwynn's stern tone became soft.

She placed a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder and gave a small squeeze before leaving the room.

* * *

"Arthur, wait up!" Lefay said.

She was currently trying to catch up to Arthur, who was trying to find his friends. He found Elaine turning the corner, walking up to her.

"Elaine, where are my friends?" Arthur asked.

"They are at the Dining Hall, Lord Arthur. Please, this way." Elaine stepped to the side.

"Actually, Elaine, I'd like a word with them."

Arthur and Lefay turned around at the familiar voice. Their mother had caught up to them.

"Understood, Milady." Elaine bowed out.

"Mother." Lefay muttered.

Eldwynn stretched out her arms and smiled warmly. Lefay returned the expression, dashing into her mother's arms.

"I've missed you, my child." Eldwynn patted Lefay's head.

Lefay felt a small tear trickle down her face. Her heart quaked as her lip quivered. Despite the rocky relationship with their father, Lefay and Arthur loved their mother dearly. After 3 years, Lefay could barely withhold the emotions she felt upon seeing Eldwynn. She clung onto her mother for a tight embrace as she let out 3 years-worth of sadness.

"I've missed you too." Lefay choked out.

"How have you been? Are you happy? How've your friends been treating you? Are you hurt? Are you getting enough to eat?" Eldwynn immediately began listing questions off.

"Mother, did you need something?" Arthur calmly asked.

"Well, at least you're calling me 'Mother' and not 'Lady Pendragon'." Eldwynn gave Arthur a look. She was also quite disappointed in her son.

Smiling, she quickly walked over and brought him into a tight embrace like how she did with Lefay.

"I'm so glad to see you both are okay." Eldwynn sniffled.

"I feel the same way…Mother." Arthur sighed out of relief.

Eldwynn dragged her children to the gardens.

"So, you're 19 and 16 now…tell me how you've been."

Sitting down at an extravagant pavilion, Eldwynn had food brought to them.

"Well, we've merely traveled around. It wasn't until six months of traveling that we met Vali…" Lefay trailed off as she munched on a sandwich.

How was their mother going to take it if she found out that they'd joined the Devils?

"If you're worried about what I'll think about your life choices, then don't." Eldwynn gently patted her daughter's head to soothe her.

"Huh?" Lefay looked confused.

"I'm aware that you've joined up the Underworld. The silver hair of the Lucifer Line is known to many. As you know, the Pendragons have a loose connection to the Vatican. They did take our Excalibur fragments, after all. So, it's only natural that we'd recognize their traits." Eldwynn sipped her tea.

"You're not mad?" Lefay asked.

"No, I'm not. I know better than to make assumptions at face value. That girl may be a devil, but the fact that you two are well-fed and happier than when you were here, tells me volumes. For now, I have no worries."

"Mother, did he send you to talk to us?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, that man is your father." Eldwynn sternly reminded her son.

"What's the point of bringing us here?" Arthur immediately responded.

Eldwynn sighed.

"Arthur, why're you behaving like this?"

"Mother, you know why." Arthur quietly said.

"Is it because of the landslide that happened 3 years ago? Is it because of Elaine?"

Arthur didn't respond.

"Arthur, your father is doing all this, because he wants what's best for you and your sister. He's doing it out of good intentions. The only reason why he can't seem to do better, is because that's all he knows. That's how his father was with him. You need to give him a chance, Arthur."

"So, telling me where it's okay to go, what to do, and whom to love is all okay?" Arthur asked.

"No, it's not. However, that's what you need to get through to him. Simply firing back and brushing him off isn't doing anything. Arthur, the day you and Lefay left, was a wakeup call to him. He'd realized that he'd gone too far and done damage to many. He's changed but right now, he's only like that because he's desperate. He's trying to improve, but he's not there yet." Eldwynn explained.

Before Arthur could speak, Eldwynn held up her hand to silence him. She wasn't done talking.

"Arthur, do you think that if he hadn't changed, you'd have reached anywhere else? He could've hired other people to bring you back, but he didn't, did he? Not a single person has come before you to try and force you home."

Arthur didn't respond.

"Your father loves you very much. He was so proud and happy when the both of you were born. However, he's scared of what this sort of life will do to you. Fame, fortune, power, and what comes with all that? Tragedy. He tried to dictate certain parts of your life because he didn't want you to fall into those dark pits. It's only because you don't see it that you're so rebellious towards him. It's not his fault only." Eldwynn sighed.

"What do you mean?" Arthur raised a brow.

"Arthur, you're very powerful, borderline inhuman. There hasn't been a human prodigy like you since ancient times, like with Adam and Eve, Hua Mulan, Jeanne D'Arc, Heracles, Emperor Asoka, and so on… However, when you fight, it's clear that you're feeling empty, isn't it?" Eldwynn asked.

Arthur pursed his lips.

"I'm your mother. I'm well aware of it. It's the look of a warrior that has no challenge. You're seeking the right opponent and the thrill of combat. That's not safe nor healthy, Arthur. That's something your father saw and that's why he seemed so controlling. He didn't want that desire for battle to overtake you. He wanted for there to be something to temper you."

"Then why did he deny Elaine?" Arthur asked.

"It's because he also wanted the bloodline to remain strong. Before Merlin disappeared, he said that a Pendragon would one day aid in averting a crisis that would encompass the whole world. He said that the one true king would return as well. Arthur, your father believes you to be that Pendragon and the return of King Arthur. That's why he's spent so long grooming you to be who you are now. Sure, he was controlling, but he's trying to think about _everything_."

Arthur merely sighed.

"Arthur, I'll admit that your father isn't the best, but he's trying his best. You should too." Eldwynn said as she stood up.

Giving one last squeeze of Arthur's shoulder, she left to attend to other matters, leaving him and Lefay alone.

"Arthur, I think we should help." Lefay said.

Arthur looked at his sister.

"When you left the house, Father gave me whatever I needed so that I could find you. He told me to watch out for you. Even now, Father sends money. Most of all, he's always asking if we're okay and if we're doing well. Sure, he phrases things badly, but it's clear that he loves us. Arthur, I know that you hate being restricted, but we need to put that aside. We're still family, even if our relationships are strained. I know you love Father just as much as he loves you." Lefay pleaded.

Arthur only sighed.

"I know. It's just… I promise, I'll help." He gently said.

"Hey, it's just like when I found you again. I'll be with you every step of the way." Lefay saluted.

Arthur only chuckled. He patted Lefay's head. He was unsure of where he'd be if his little sister hadn't looked out for him.

"Thank you, little sister." He smiled.

Lefay chuckled happily.

* * *

Issei sat with the others in a room with a dining table. White clothes draped the curtains and tables as mahogany furniture, expensive vases, and paintings decorated the room. Elaine had brought them here to wait as Arthur and his family conducted their business. Honestly, he felt out of place. Maybe that was the commoner in him speaking.

"I apologize for such a long wait. I do hope you'll pardon the rudeness."

The doors to the room opened, revealing Eldwynn. Everyone stood up and bowed, though Issei barely looked graceful.

"Oh, no need for that. We're not royalty anymore. That would be the current Royal Family. You may address me as you would any other person." Eldwynn chuckled, gesturing for them to loosen up.

Everyone sat down as butlers and maids brought in trays and platters of food.

"It's ill manners for a host to not feed their guests or offer refreshments. Now, I wish to thank you for taking care of my wayward son and daughter. I'm sure they've caused some grief." Eldwynn smiled.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all, Madam. Arthur has been nothing but polite and indulgent with everyone else. Lefay is always eager to help and a wonderful person to be around." Vali shook her head.

"It makes me glad to hear that. It's quite auspicious that they've become servants to the Lucifer Clan." Eldwynn sipped some tea.

Vali paused. She had made no mention of her family name.

"Forgive me for my curt remark. However, there are few with blue eyes and silver hair like your family's line. Not only that, but I've grown accustomed to sensing the aura of a devil. After all, I come from a line of mages. That's where Lefay inherited her magic from." Eldwynn explained.

"Lady Eldwynn, if I may ask, why have Arthur and Lefay returned? I'm sure we can help." Vali offered.

She wanted this thorn out of Arthur and Lefay's sides. It was baggage that always seemed to bother them in the backs of their minds. Vali wanted to help them alleviate it, as it was her duty as their master and friend.

Eldwynn scanned Vali, as if wanting to discern her ulterior motives, if any.

"It's a family matter that we'd hoped died with the end of Camelot. You see, Arthur and Lefay have a cousin named Mordred. Has Lefay explained anything about him?" Eldwynn asked.

"She has." Vali nodded.

"Then the main issue we're having, is that Mordred is up to something. As of today, the Pendragon family and its extended branch families operate as a business that sells teas and herbs. However, Mordred has persuaded several members of the family board to his side and is trying to convert the company into a weapons-manufacturer while trying to buy controlling shares of the company. My husband is against that, but we're certain he'll try something extreme soon. As it stands, my husband isn't young enough to fight as well as he used to. So, he called Arthur back for help in combat. If anyone can stop Mordred and his associates, then it's Arthur."

"Then, you can guarantee that we'll help. Arthur and Lefay are considered as family to us." Vali declared.

"I'm sorry, Lady Vali, but wouldn't that upset the balance between the Devils and the Angels, by proxy? After all, the ceasefire is still in place and we have connections to the Vatican." Eldwynn looked skeptical.

"That's also one of the reasons that I came. My grandfather sends you this message." Vali handed her an envelope.

Opening it, Eldwynn read its contents and quickly looked more and more surprised.

"An alliance amongst the Biblical Panetheon? And you want us to join?" Eldwynn asked.

"Yes. Your herbs and teas are extremely effective and we would like to offer partnership. We will deal with Mordred and his colleagues in exchange for becoming customers with the Pendragon business. I'm aware that the Pendragon family has loose connections with the Vatican, given how they have the fragments of Excalibur."

"Yes, that's true. However, as to what reason do you want our herbs for?" Eldwynn asked.

"Have you heard of the Khaos Brigade?" Vali asked.

"Mayhap, you mean that ragtag group going around causing trouble?" Eldwynn asked.

"Yes. They're intent on causing trouble all across the world and we can't exactly fight them without being prepared. That's why we need those herbs. Of course, we understand if you decline. It would make you a target, but it's just something that I wanted to bring to your attention." Vali said.

Eldwynn was about to speak but the door suddenly opened.

"Lady Eldwynn, Lady Guinevere has arrived." Elaine announced.

"I see. Well then, please excuse me, I must attend to other matters. Please, make yourselves at home. Any friends of Arthur and Lefay are welcome here. If there's anything you need, simply ask any of the staff. Now then, please pardon me." Eldwynn bowed politely before leaving the room.

"So, what's the plan?" Kuroka asked Vali.

"We wait until Arthur returns and then we'll talk. We're only here in case someone tries to pull something or if Arthur needs backup. Not only that, but there's another important bit that needs to get done." Vali sipped her tea.

"So, it's the waiting game." Bikou sighed.

Instantly, the door popped open to reveal Lefay and Arthur.

"Sorry for making you wait." Lefay walked over.

"It's fine. So, what's the plan?" Vali asked.

"Yes. We'll have to do some digging, however."

"Alright, give us the rundown." Issei said.

"The main business building for the Pendragons is in Cornwall, but it's about an hour away from here. Mordred is a member of the business and is gaining power, mainly by taking controlling portions of the company. As of this moment, several members of the Order are in accordance with him." Arthur started.

"So, wait, what's all this about the Order of the Round Table? Why's everyone named after one of the knights?" Bikou asked.

"The Knights of the Round Table all met their end around or after the Battle of Camlann. However, they had descendants. The Order of the Round Table is comprised of those descendants. As for being named after them, it's simply tradition. It's a way to remember our heritage." Arthur answered.

Bikou grunted in understanding.

"Anyways, it's rather strange that many have chosen to side with Mordred. There are very many who dislike and even hate him. For them to follow him is peculiar. That's what we need to discover before we progress." Arthur said.

Issei sat, thinking.

"Arthur, you said he's a member of the business. Do you know his schedule and movements?" Vali asked.

"I do. He's at the main building in the city from 9 in the morning till 5 in the evening. After that, it merely depends on the day to dictate his schedule. He normally returns to his home after work. Since today is a Thursday, we only have tomorrow to find out about the business side. Alright, here's the plan: we'll split up to perform different duties. Arthur, Bikou, and Lefay, it's best you two stay out of sight, so you should try to find out how he's getting people to side with him if it takes you away from his sights. Issei, Kuroka, and I will head to the city and take care of the business side."

"How're you going to do that?" Lefay asked.

"My family runs a global business, remember? I can come up with a bunch of lies." Vali smiled.

"Very well. Then we'd better get ready for tomorrow. Let's talk more where there's privacy."

* * *

One weird thing that Issei picked up on, was the fact that the bedrooms here were ludicrously large.

"So, this is basically a sleepover?" Issei noted.

Everyone had changed into sleepwear, so that spoke for itself. Bikou was wearing a red tank-top with gold shorts. Kuroka was wearing…something like a shorter version of her usual kimono, but much thinner. As if she wasn't provocative enough. Arthur wore a simple grey shirt with green pants. Lefay was wearing a t-shirt that was light blue and shorts of a matching color. Vali was wearing a black night-gown that reached her knees with two straps keeping the attire in place.

"Why not? Not fond of us?" Kuroka asked.

"It's not that, but I'd expected that the Lady and Lord of the House to be unapproving."

"They don't really care about this sort of thing. Just don't damage anything and you'll be fine." Arthur answered as he sat down.

"Besides, this is better for talking quietly and in privacy." Lefay sat on her bed.

She pointed at the walls of the room, manifesting magic circles.

"Nobody can hear us now, so let's be a bit more detailed with the plan." She smiled.

"Alright then, let's get started. It's going to be a long night." Arthur confidently smiled as he brought out a board.

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of this chapter. Was debating about extending this chapter but I thought it'd be more fun to save it for the next chapter. So, it's going to be short for now.**_

 _ **Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, since it's going to be time to get wacky again. God, I love messing around with the plot's moments.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Search and Rescue

_**I just wanna start off by saying thank you to the readers that respect my wishes and have actually communicated with me. You know who you all are. From the bottom of my heart, I appreciate the fact that you respect my decisions and haven't tried to make me write the story your way. You always support me with whichever direction that I take the story in. You've placed your faith in me and I'm going to do my best to make the story the best that I can. What you loved in the original, I want to retain and this time, I'm going to try and do better to make it more impactful. So, for those specific readers, just know that I love you ladies and gentlemen.**_

 _ **Still, this doesn't mean that I'll change or keep things the same, so don't twist my words. Now, enough of me talking. Go have fun reading.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Search and Rescue**

"Alright, you two, are you ready?" Vali asked.

Next to her, was Issei and Kuroka, who were dressed in business suits like her. Altogether, the three were driving from the Pendragon estate towards their business building, King's Grail and Leaf.

"Yep." Issei nodded.

"So, the plan is to get down there, act like we're interns at the records department. Go and sneak into the financial files and records, copy them, and sneak back out. Then, we leave and act like nothing happened. Also, try not to let anyone see you when you're sneaking about." Vali said

"Hey, wait a minute, won't people recognize you, Vali?" Issei asked.

"Nope, they won't." Vali snapped her fingers.

Instantly, her hair turned black as her eyes became green as a magic circle shimmered above her.

"Whoa…" Issei mouthed.

"C'mere." Vali pulled him close.

With a snap of her fingers and a magic circle over his face, Issei's hair color, hairstyle, and eye color changed. His hair was slicked back and was now dirty blonde and he sported green eyes. He turned to look at Kuroka, who'd also changed her appearance. She now had red hair styled into a bun with blue eyes instead of gold.

"What?" Issei was alarmed as he looked at himself. He didn't give Vali permission to dye his hair.

"It's a trick I learned from my Grandma. If boys hit on me too much, I'd just snap my fingers and lose them. When they saw me again, they'd think I was someone else…" Vali trailed off.

"And then you'd get hit on all over again?" Issei asked.

Vali only groaned.

"So, what's our cover story? Just simple interns?" Kuroka asked.

"Eldwynn gave us badges to use, so it'll make things easier for us to pass through. I had us placed within the records department of the business, so it'll make things quicker." Vali passed ID badges to the two of them along with a tablet that summarized their personal data.

On it, was a ton of information detailing a fabricated history of their fake identities. What their fake names were, their ages, their nationalities, education level, and experiences were all perfectly forged.

"How?" Issei looked at her.

"It's what happens when your family's been around for ages. We were there when humanity invented programming. Naturally, I picked it up while studying in the Human Realm." Vali winked.

Issei then remembered what had happened last night. Vali had spent some time typing up fake backgrounds and information about themselves to prepare for today. He'd nearly forgotten that his fake identity was Roland Wynford.

* * *

Soon, the view they all saw changed from a forested mansion to a city. When the trio arrived, they were met with a traditional skyscraper amongst a modern city. It was tall with shining blue glass and white concrete, with an extravagant entrance.

Walking into the Main Lobby, Vali stepped in front of the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Oh, it's fine. We're interns." Vali spoke with a British accent, specifically the Queen's English. Showing their badges, the receptionist only nodded.

"Ah, then you should head up to the 5th floor, then. Your shift is going to begin soon in the Records Department." The receptionist smiled.

The trio entered the elevator.

"Alright, Kuroka, you've got the illusions, so you sneak into the files and records. Issei and I will try to keep eyes open for cover, and maybe act as distractions." Vali said.

"Got it." Kuroka smirked.

Issei immediately started brainstorming. How was he going to make a good distraction?

When they reached the Document Department's offices, they were met with a multitude of desks that were separated with walled borders. All around them, phones rang and the typing of keyboards echoed.

' _Boy, serious to a fault. This definitely isn't "The Office UK"._ ' Issei sighed at the no-nonsense atmosphere.

He seriously didn't expect things to be like that, but still...one could only hope.

"Alright, let's get to work." Vali said as she clocked in.

Issei and Kuroka followed suit. As they entered the office, Issei was immediately approached by a businesswoman with short blonde hair.

"Ah, I believe that you're the new interns. My name is Emilia Cross. If you'll just follow me, I'll be showing you to your desks."

Doing as told, the three were seated together, courtesy of Elwynn's arrangements.

"You three will start by sorting out documents and filing them in appropriate folders. Once you've finished, you will proceed to copy them into our digital files. Also, make sure not crisscross any documents. Breaks are 15 minutes each, in which you'll get 4 of them throughout the day. Lunch is 1 hour long. Also, you are to remain confidential about all documents that you see, as is our policy to maintain privacy and to prevent business rivals from seeing our documents. Now, any questions?"

No one gave a look of confusion, only nodding. To be frank, Issei felt that information go in one ear and out the other.

"Very good. You may begin now and if there are any questions, simply let any of the senior staff know."

And with that, Emilia Cross walked away to attend to her own duties.

"Alright, let's get to work." Vali smiled.

After the first 15 minutes, Issei managed to compile some documents together before leaving his desk. He needed to get the layout of the department down before doing anything else. He had to make things look natural.

"Excuse me, could you direct me to file and document storage?" Issei asked an older employee.

"Why, my dear boy, what seems to be the matter? Are you new?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm an intern that just began today." Issei politely bowed but stopped mid-motion. Some mannerisms never went away. Now, he just looked awkward.

"Well, the place that you're looking for is simply down the hall, make a left turn, go straight into the room at the end, and you'll find our storage room."

"Thank you." Issei smiled.

Walking as directed, he confirmed that the staff member was right. Opening the door, Issei walked in with his folder and placed the printed documents away before moving on to complete his part of the mission.

The task that they had, was to find anything that was related to Mordred's shares of the company, along with any massive shift in stock with the board members. As of late, Uther realized something was wrong when he saw that massive shares of stock were shifting from several departments into one, even though they were far apart in date. To anyone, that would've gone unnoticed, but since Uther knew Mordred and his intentions, the Head of the Pendragons knew something was wrong. Thus, he wanted to know which specific people were involved with Mordred. He didn't have any employees at the company do it either, since he wanted to spare others of Mordred's wrath. How was he going to harm people that he didn't know about, though?

Issei managed to find several documents that pertained to their goal, taking pictures of the cabinets and drawers that they were in. Before he could finish, however, he heard the knob of the door click. Slamming the drawers shut, Issei shifted around, pretending to look innocent.

"What're you doing in here?" A young woman walked in, perplexed as to why he was inside such an important room.

Issei almost had to smack himself when he saw her. He had nearly fallen into a trance. She had auburn hair with sapphire eyes, for starters. It was like a blanket of mesmerizing embers instead of hair, and those eyes were like gems, rather than simple eyes. This young woman in front of him was wearing a navy business suit, complete with black high-heels. She couldn't have been much older than him, maybe around 18 or so.

"Um, excuse me?" Issei forced himself to return to reality.

"I was wondering what you were doing here. This area is only for employees."

Issei realized that he'd taken off his badge. Showing it to her, Issei spoke.

"Yes, I'm a new intern. Today's my first day, so I'm a little lost. Forgive me." He said nervously.

"I understand. I was like you when I first started here. Still, everyone's nice and the work can be simple most of the time, so it made things easy. So, make sure to ask if you need help. Also, don't feel so pressured or nervous. Despite how serious everyone is, this place is one of the few companies where you can actually relax. So, try and relax a little." The young woman handed back Issei's badge with a genuine smile.

"I'll make sure to do that."

"By the way, my name is Guinevere Gwyriad. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wynford. Now, are there any questions you would like to ask?" Guinevere smiled kindly.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. I just came to put our new documents away and I'll be heading back to my desk now."

"I understand. Well, then, take care." Guinevere turned to the door and left.

Issei took a deep breath to reboot his brain.

"Right, don't get distracted by the beautiful lady, let's get back to work."

When Issei returned to Vali and Kuroka, he sat down and whispered.

"So, I've sorted out the documents and got the others we needed to finish work." He said, hoping it sounded like code and not some idiotic and random speech. Now that he thought about it, he sounded really corny.

"Did you get lost?" Vali asked.

"Nope. The records are down the hall, to the left, and straight ahead."

"Well, if we keep things up, then we'll be done with our shift in no time." Kuroka smiled.

The plan had been for Issei to find all the documents they needed while Kuroka would copy them as Vali used her technological skills to get into the company's databases to track share movements and access video recordings.

Now that it was the Nekoshou's turn, Issei took her share of paperwork while maintaining communications with her. After the area around File Storage was cleared of most people, Kuroka made her move during Lunch.

"Remember, Kuroka, we're dealing with the Pendragon family, so make sure to be careful. We don't know who's on which side. They might pick up on you if you use magic, so try to use as little as possible." Vali warned.

"Got it."

Kuroka entered the File Storage and began gathering and copying documents with her phone and magic. She needed to make sure to thank Ajuka for his technological advances; it was just so convenient and useful. Using her magic, she cast a spell to ward others from entering the office until she was done. It'd be a shame if someone walked in on her going through all sorts of important and sensitive documents.

Outside, Issei and Vali were chatting pretending to spend their Lunch Break together. Issei had to admit, Vali looked sexy in her suit, even if it wasn't sexual at all. Her black suit and skirt just enticed his interest without any consent or relenting force. The way her shirt tried to hide her bust, her jacket hugging her curves, and her skirt attracting attention to her shapely legs, it all just sparked his attention. However, Issei wasn't too focused on that. It was simply just spending time with her, that enticed him, really. She always gave her all and confidently did so without wavering.

"So, are you free Friday night?" Vali asked.

"Yeah, I've got nothing planned." Issei smiled.

"Then, how about a movie and dinner?" Vali asked with a smile.

"Sure, what time?" Issei asked.

She was only pretending, right?

"Hm, I don't know, what do you think?" Vali asked.

Issei was about to respond but he then looked down the hall.

"Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Vali looked perplexed.

One of the senior employees was heading their way and had a stack of folders in his arms. He had white hair with traces of grey hair and olive-green eyes with a dark grey suit as his attire.

"Kuroka, you need to finish right now. You've got someone coming in 10 minutes." Issei muttered.

"I can't. I've still got one more cabinet to go through." Kuroka responded.

' _Need to think of something_.' Issei muttered to himself.

He wanted to avoid making as many lies as possible or things would just snowball. He didn't trust himself, honestly.

"Kuroka, how close are you to being done?" Vali asked.

"About 89%." Kuroka sighed.

"Okay." Issei nodded.

As the senior staff walked over, he politely nodded at Vali and Issei.

"May we help you with that, Sir?" Vali asked.

"No need. I should make sure that they're placed where they're supposed to."

Issei saw that the senior's view was blocked with the stack of folders in his arms so he decided to do something rather cruel. He stuck his foot out.

' _I feel so horrible for this. God, forgive me._ ' Issei cried in his mind.

The senior immediately dove forward, slamming into the door as his files fell all over the floor.

"Sir, are you okay?" Vali helped him up.

Issei knelt down to pick up the documents before he saw something. It was white, and furry. It was the man's toupee.

' _Oh my god, his hair was fake_.' Issei remarked.

When he and the senior met gazes, they both froze. A long awkward and embarrassing pause passed between them before Issei quickly gave him back the toupee. As the old man covertly placed it back on top of his head, he coughed and looked around. Gathering the papers and stacking them back up, Issei handed them back to the senior.

"Right this way, Si- " Issei turned before immediately slamming into the door as well.

Vali yelped when he did. That sounded way too real for it to be fake. When Issei slid down the door…he wasn't budging.

"Ooh, right. Forgot to tell you new employees that there's a carpet snag right in front of the door. If you're not careful, you're going to get a concussion. Our doors can beat bullets." The senior pursed his lips in slight embarrassment.

"I'm fine." Issei groaned as he stood up, reaching for the door handle.

"Alright, I'm done." Kuroka sighed in relief.

Exiting the room, she quickly opened the door.

"AGH!"

Crack!

"Allow me to help you with that, Sir." Kuroka politely held the door open.

"Thank you, Dear. Do take care of your kind friend there. We have a room for injuries here and the perfect tea for head injuries. Perhaps you should let him rest there for a bit." The senior said to Vali as he closed the door.

The two girls turned to Issei, who looked dazed.

"Why'd you hit me with the door?" He hoarsely sighed as he gripped his stomach.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were next to it." Kuroka apologetically said as the three walked away.

"I've still gotta finish downloading all the files, but the last of them are stored in Emilia Cross's office. I'm going to need you two to keep an eye out for me while I do that." Vali said.

As the three neared said office, Vali went inside while Kuroka and Issei stood watch.

"So, you got everything?" Issei asked.

"Everything you pointed out." Kuroka shrugged.

"Alright, I've gotten started. Give me 15 minutes." Vali said.

"The Wi-Fi here sucks." Issei groaned.

For 5 minutes, nobody came by. When the 10-minute mark came by, that was when things started going downhill.

"Vali, there're a significant number of people coming back from lunch, are you done yet?" Issei politely, but urgently asked.

"I've still got 10 minutes, Issei. Buy me some time, please." Vali replied in the same sassy-yet-polite tone.

Issei looked at both ends of the hall and saw that the number of people coming were growing more and more numerous.

( **Pirates of the Caribbean OST – Jack Sparrow Theme. Play Song.** )

' _Alright, desperate measures, it is._ ' He sighed as he jumped at the first idea in his mind.

"Kuroka, how good are you at playing dead?" Issei asked.

"What?!"

"One of us needs to play dead."

"And what if things escalate?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Issei hissed.

With no time to argue, Kuroka immediately doubled over onto the ground.

"Help!" Issei yelled.

Kuroka closed her eyes as naturally as she could, hoping that nothing was going to happen to her.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She just collapsed!" Issei yelped.

"Get her up." Someone said.

She felt two pairs of soft hands lift her legs and shoulders.

"Oh my god! She's heavy!" One lady groaned.

Kuroka felt a tick mark sprout on her forehead.

"Kuroka, start doing something." Issei mumbled quietly into her earpiece.

In the heat of the moment, she started trembling.

"She's seizing! She's having a seizure! Call the paramedics!" Issei bellowed.

Laid back onto the ground, Kuroka felt someone grab her left breast.

' _I swear, if that idiot did this to cop a feel, I'm going to neuter him_.' Kuroka growled.

"Do you know what to do, Ma'am?" Issei asked.

' _Oh, good, it's not some random person_.' Kuroka took minor comfort with that revelation. She could never count all of the guys that have tried to grope her.

"Paramedics, make way." They came clamoring.

Getting Kuroka on a stretcher, Issei stood up and was about to follow until he heard Vali speak into his earpiece.

"Alright, I'm done. Good work."

Almost instantly, Kuroka snapped her eyes open and sat up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were having a seizure, Ma'am. Just lie down and we'll transport you to a hospital."

"No, I'm fine. I can walk." Kuroka tried to get her voice heard, but the paramedics weren't having it.

Gently placed down onto the stretcher, the Paramedics carried Kuroka away. She looked at Issei, calling out.

"Help me!"

Issei merely waved goodbye to her as Vali came out into the hallway. Sneaking out the office, Vali had made sure to disable any cameras that would've exposed her.

"Alright, Kuroka, sit tight. As soon as you get to the hospital, tell us where you are and we'll come get you." Issei spoke into his earpiece before turning to Vali.

"You all set?" He asked.

"Yep. What'd you two do, exactly?" Vali asked.

Oddly, Emilia Cross's office was rather sound-proof from the outside and inside.

"Oh, she fainted and then faked a seizure. The paramedics have her now."

Vali froze.

"Issei…did they give her Valium?"

"I think they said something about it, maybe."

Vali's jaw dropped.

"She's sensitive to Valium! It'll knock her out for hours! We'll be combing all of the hospitals to find her!" She declared.

Issei stared at her, frozen and wide-eyed.

Wooooooooooo! The sound of sirens could be heard as the ambulance outside grew fainter and fainter.

"Outtheway! Outtheway! Outtheway!"

Issei screamed as he blitzed out the doors of the building.

"Issei, watch out!" Vali called out.

Then came the honk of a truck.

"Oh, shit! No!" Issei screamed.

Boom! Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Okay, now we really do need an ambulance." Vali sighed.

( **Pirates of the Caribbean OST – Jack Sparrow Theme. End Song.** )

* * *

Back at the Pendragon Compound, Arthur, Lefay, and Bikou were about to begin their own mission while the other three were on their way to the city. To find out as to how Mordred was possibly turning others to his side. While Vali, Issei, and Kuroka were tracking down who was connected to Mordred, Arthur's team was in charge of finding someone.

"So, what makes you think this is going to even work?" Bikou asked.

"Legends say he was trapped, but in the end, myths can only tell so much. I want to know how Mordred's turning others to his side, but there's too little information and too little people worthy of trust to know for sure. For starters, before anyone can know that Lefay and I have returned, I want to see if he's alive. I'd rather not alert Mordred. Now, legends, tales, and our family history books suggest that this area is where he disappeared." Arthur replied.

He pointed at a spot on a map.

"If Merlin is trapped like in legends, then we'll need a very specific person to free him." Arthur said.

"So, who're we looking for?" Bikou asked.

"The Lady of the Lake." Arthur replied.

Bikou sputtered, spitting out his tea.

"Ergh!" Arthur gave him a look of disgust as the tea splattered on his jacket.

"The Lady of the Lake is real?!"

"Bikou…we're devils…how're you surprised by that?" Arthur deadpanned.

"Well, I mean, I heard she's unbelievably beautiful and extremely gifted in magic, so…"

"Oh, I understand, you wanna see what she looks like." Lefay chuckled.

"I'm just curious!" Bikou responded.

"Alright, let's hurry up and get a move on." Arthur created a magic circle to take them where they needed to go.

* * *

There were a multitude of reasons for the Pendragons settling in Cornwall. It wasn't just to live in a quieter area of England, but it was in hopes of reconnecting with times of old. Dozmary Pool, now a landmark and a location of scientific interest, was believed to be where the Lady of the Lake dwelt.

"This is…underwhelming. It barely reaches the top of my toes." Bikou sighed.

The place that they were standing in, wasn't really a pool. It was more like a dish of crumbly dirt. Around them, for what seemed to stretch miles, was green lush grass that never seemed to end.

"That's just how it is nowadays. Some magic just fades away as people know less and less about it." Lefay sadly said.

Arthur immediately started walking around the drying lake, observing.

"Arthur, you really don't think we'll find something here, do you? I mean, where's the evidence?" Bikou asked.

"In some records, the Lady of the Lake is believed to be a fairy. Fairies tend to hide from the eyes of others. If we look hard enough, we might find something." Arthur reasoned.

"Yeah, but I don't think that'll happen here."

"Take a look around, Bikou. If this area is as dry as it looks, then why is it that the rest of the area is as lush and vibrant as possible? Why is it that only the lake is drying out? The way the lake and terrain are shaped, it should be this spot that has the most water." Arthur pointed out.

Now that he thought about it, yeah, all of the water should've pooled where the ground lowered here. Looking around, the grass was as healthy as can be, contrary to what the lake looked like.

"Lefay, I need you to fill this lake with water. Let's see what happens." Arthur requested as they backed up.

With a flick of her wand, Lefay summoned a torrent of water to fill the dry and cracking dirt hole. When the water calmed, the three waited. For almost 10 minutes, nothing happened.

"Well, that was a flop. Why was that done?" Bikou sighed.

However, Arthur begged to differ. He reached for Excalibur Ruler, the strongest of the Excalibur Fragments. He could sense something coming. In all his years of experience, he'd gained a sort of sense or gut feeling of when something was going to attack.

"Get ready." Arthur warned.

Doing as told, Bikou and Lefay took out their weapons and watched the lake. Suddenly, water blasted upwards like a geyser. Forming from that burst, were several fairies made of water, lacking any features aside from body shape and four wings.

"Hey, fairies…" Bikou pointed out Arthur's correct observations.

"Just focus and fight, Bikou." Arthur sighed.

Drawing his sword, he jumped into the air, quickly slashing apart the numerous water fairies. Dodging, jumping, and weaving between blasts of water, Arthur had no trouble dispatching the numerous enemies that charged at him. Behind him, he sensed a torrent of water droplets shooting at him. With a spin of Excalibur Ruler, he dispersed them before cleaving that fairy apart in midair.

When a bubble of water was forming around him, Arthur used his speed to kick off a magic circle in the air and dash out before he could be trapped. As he dropped closer to the fairies surrounding him, he spun in a deadly arc, splicing them all apart.

Down below, Lefay was waving her wand, blasting away at the swarm of water fairies zooming around her. Swiping her arm through the air, she deflected streams of water while blasting bolts of lightning and levitating rocks to smash her opponents. Stepping to the side, she slipped by a wave of water before retaliating with a beam of mana that turned one water fairy into mist.

Next to her, Bikou plucked several hairs from his head, blowing them into the wind as he activated the magic in them. Golden mana burst from the hairs, forming copies of himself. Altogether, they leapt into the air, bashing away with staffs and senjutsu. Bursts of gold mana rippled here and there as Bikou danced wildly in the air like a cyclone.

Arthur landed back on the ground and decided that they needed another plan. Even after tearing through dozens of waves, there appeared to be no stopping.

Before he could think of much else, he turned to the side and saw that Lefay was being swarmed by an onslaught of enemies. He felt worry and fear strike him as he knew that Lefay was going to be completely overrun by the numerous fairies. He had to protect his little sister. Rushing over to her with his knightly speed, he blocked a blade of water that was meant for her on impulse, cutting his hand in the process. As his blood dripped into the water, Arthur rapidly gutted the assailant before it dispersed into droplets.

"Are you okay?" He asked Lefay.

"I'm fine. Thank you, brother." She apologetically looked down.

"Alright, any ideas?" Bikou asked as he landed next to his friends.

"I've got one." Arthur shrugged.

He decided to try out a random idea in his head. Excalibur Ruler had the ability to manipulate nearly anything that the wielder desired, whether it be other creatures or even energy itself. Thus, why not try and put the water under his control?

Activating Excalibur Ruler, he plunged the blade into the water. Even though the Lake looked chaotic already, with all the fighting going on, Arthur felt like he'd just stuck a stick into a whirlpool. It was threatening to drag him in, like it was a vacuum that wouldn't stop until it consumed him. He forced himself to stay still as Excalibur Ruler worked its magic. Its golden aura seeped into the lake. Soon, Arthur felt his will exerting over the water, despite the fighting that he could feel from the Lake. Commanding the water to cease activity, the water fairies stopped coming. Yet, he could sense that there was something deeper within the water; they weren't through yet.

Suddenly, at the center of the lake, Arthur could see that there was something bubbling. A geyser erupted from the water, blasting into the sky. Whatever remaining water fairies that there were left, were swallowed by the cyclone of water. Yet, Arthur, Lefay, and Bikou were left untouched. The three stared in awe, as water seemed to form out of nowhere, pooling into the lake.

At long last, the water calmed down as every enemy was dealt with. Shimmering into existence, the trio saw that something was forming at the center of the lake.

When the entity came closer, they saw who it was; a young woman with long golden hair, cobalt eyes, and pale skin. She wore a long pale-blue silky dress that flowed with the wind, almost as if it were a cloak of mist. Wrapped around her neck, wrists, and ankles, were bracelets and strings of gems, with golden shoes completing her appearance. However, what set her out wasn't her majestic beauty, it was the aqua aura around her and her glowing eyes.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"I am Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. Tell me, which of you shed your blood into my lake?"

Bikou soured his expression. At first, he was awe-struck and mesmerized by her beauty. Now, with that sentence, he felt his wonder disappear almost instantly.

' _Seriously? Is she that petty?_ ' He groaned.

"It was me." Arthur showed his injured hand.

Instantly, streams of water covered his wound. At first, Arthur was about to retreat but when the water touched him, he felt the faint sting completely disappear in a matter of seconds. Nimue had healed him.

"Don't look so surprised, Heir of the Pendragons. You freed me from that prison." Nimue smirked.

"Prison?" Lefay asked.

Nimue then looked slightly miffed.

"So, you weren't aware of my imprisonment?"

"Not at all. We weren't even sure if you existed." Bikou blurted out before Lefay slapped a hand over his mouth. Sometimes, ancient beings got offended if they were told that they'd been forgotten.

"I see. Then, why did you seek me out?" Nimue sighed, exasperated.

"We need to find Merlin. The most likely person to know where he was, is you."

"And why should I help you with that? Why should I help you find that man, when I was the one who locked him away?" Nimue raised a disdainful brow.

"Because he might have information that we need."

"And what is this information that you seek? I have aided King Arthur and the Round Table when they lived. I'm sure I can offer aide as well."

"The secret that we're looking for, lies with Merlin." Arthur reaffirmed.

The Lady of the Lake and Arthur held their gazes for several moments. The way Arthur said it, made it seem as if he was refusing her staunchly. Bikou was appalled. Why was he refusing her knowledge? In legends, Nimue aided the Knights of the Round Table, probably much more than Merlin did. She was just as qualified as the old wizard.

Arthur, on the other hand, was skeptical of her. She had played a role in the Fall of Camelot by locking Merlin away. Who's to say which side she was really on? Did she lock him away because of the original Mordred? Did she have her own motives? Was she even speaking the truth? Arthur only had one way to find out, and it was to hear both sides. To do that, he needed Merlin as well.

"Is there a reason for your distrust?" Nimue raised a brow.

Arthur didn't respond, making his answer obvious.

"I can understand why you'd distrust me. I assure you, I am not your enemy. When I trapped Merlin, I had my reasons. It wasn't because I had no more use for him, or I felt that my power was threatened. That story is false. I am a fairy, not some witch. I trapped Merlin within that crystal cave, because he proved that he couldn't use his reason over his desire for affection and lust. He showed me that his interest was only for my body and in turn, several parts of my person were in danger." Nimue sneered.

' _Wow, that was a hateful face_.' Bikou and Lefay stepped back.

"I won't accept nor deny it, but it still stands that Merlin knew King Arthur for most of his life. The situation that we're faced with right now, is something that I believe he'll be of help with." Arthur nodded.

"You mean the trouble with Mordred's successor?" Nimue huffed.

Lefay looked surprised that she knew this.

"My fairies keep me informed and I have been keeping a vigilant watch from within my prison." Nimue smirked.

"What do you know?"

"Only that your friends are fulfilling their end of the mission. As for Mordred, I'm sure you know the only way to deal with him. His namesake wasn't the most pleasant man. He was always jealous of what others had, but his own life and childhood was grim and sad. He's not entirely at fault for who he became. Still, he proved to be a monster and his new successor is on his way to walking those same steps."

"The sword is the only tool that he truly listened to." Arthur concluded.

"That all depends upon you. Can you find it within yourself to sway him? Will he be willing? Will you be like your own namesake and repeat history?"

Nimue was silent, only staring at Arthur, who contemplated her questions. For countless long, painful minutes, the two locked gazes with one another. Finally, Nimue sighed.

"Ever since I met King Arthur, I'd always known he'd be a great ruler. He would be the Once and Future King. He was strong, loyal, steadfast, and brave. However, he was stubborn, fretful, and he didn't always see all the details that built the big picture. He even suffered bouts of disastrous rage. Yet, I knew he'd do his utmost for the good of the land. That was why I gave him Excalibur to replace the weapon that he'd lost. I see that you carry his previous sword, Caliburn."

Arthur's finger twitched, as if by reflex at its mere mention. Even without him carrying it, she could sense its aura closeby.

"Contrary to what the Vatican will tell you, Excalibur and Caliburn were not forged by their alchemists or Heaven. Excalibur was forged from the wonders and magic of fairies and the ancient mystics of England. It is a sword meant to protect this realm and its people. Caliburn was created through consolidated magic from the realm, Merlin, me, and a certain dragon. Perhaps…if you are indeed worthy, then you just might be trustworthy enough to know. If the sword can be wielded by you, then it must see something within you that few others have." Nimue groaned.

Opening her palm, a blue wisp formed in her hands.

"This will guide you to Merlin. Since you refuse to accept my help, then you shall have his. The House of Pendragon must remain until the return of the Once and Future King, no matter what. The future may depend on it. However, before you leave, ask yourselves this: if someone is a threat, not just to themselves, but others as well, would you terminate them, even if there's the smallest speck of good within them?"

Arthur only regarded her, not answering as he considered her question. Nimue simply handed the wisp to Lefay as she floated back to the middle of the lake.

"Also, make sure to tell Merlin to stay away from me. I have no desire to speak or meet with him again. That wanker can take his courting and advances and piss off. If he comes near my Lake, I'll strike him dead." Nimue scoffed.

"But wait, how did you get imprisoned?" Lefay asked.

"We'll discuss that at another time when this chapter of the tale is over. You'd best hurry and complete your mission before you can do anything else." Nimue said as she dispersed into particles.

Before another word could be spoken, the Lady of the Lake disappeared, freed from an unknown prison. The trio looked at Lefay's hands, where blue wisp glowed brightly, serving as their only clue to where Merlin was.

* * *

They traversed endlessly into the forests a long way from Dozmary Pool, arriving at the base of a mountain. The entrance they were looking at, was utterly uninviting. It was dark, pitch-dark, as in, it screamed 'evil' and 'no-return'.

"So…anyone have some holy water, a rosary, and a bible?" Bikou asked.

"No, but we do have a glowing ball of gas that's creating a path leading into that cave." Lefay gestured towards the entrance.

"I really don't like this." Bikou grumbled.

When Arthur took a step forward, he instead held a hand in front of him.

"I'll do it."

Bikou took the first step inside but when he did…

"Ow!" His face smashed into an invisible wall. His nose crunched up and his lips moved upwards, which nearly made him lick the barrier.

He stumbled back and looked at the entrance and saw transparent ripples at the entrance where he'd touched.

"Okay, so a barrier."

"Maybe I should walk in first since I've got the wisp?" Lefay pointed out.

Doing as suggested, Lefay wasn't hit by an invisible force field like Bikou did. It was probably one of Nimue's tricks to ensure that only someone she trusted was allowed to go in. She must've seriously hated Merlin to go this far that only she or someone she trusted was allowed to go in.

Continuing into the dark and damp tunnel, the three eventually came across a wall of stone that was covered in runes and magic circles. However, Lefay noticed something. There were small blue shimmering lights peeking through from the cracks.

"Stand back." Bikou said.

With a precise, powerful, but controlled strike, he broke through the pile of boulders and revealed the source of the light that Lefay saw. It was a magnificently shining blue wall of crystal that blocked the entire path forward.

"So, if Merlin is as powerful as legends say, how come he's never busted out?" Bikou asked.

"Merlin was known to be incredibly powerful. He helped forge Caliburn, saw the future, knew a plethora of spells, and was skilled in many other things. However, he was known to have personality flaws, such as his devotion to his lovers. I'm sure Nimue lured him in here and used magic so powerful that not even Merlin could escape, since her limits are higher than his." Lefay hypothesized.

"Or, he chose not to." Arthur suggested.

"Either way, we need to get a move on." Lefay held up the wisp to the wall of crystal.

As she approached, she could feel the wisp pulsating faster and faster in her hands. This was it. Behind this wall, was Merlin. It had to be him.

Lefay pressed the wisp into the wall, causing it to be absorbed. Instantly, the entire cave began trembling. The three stood on their guard, waiting for something to attack them or for the ceiling to cave in. Suddenly, the wall in front of them began rumbling even more. Lefay pointed her wand at it, pushing at it with magic. Dissolving, the wall turned into particles and revealed a massive room made of crystal. It shimmered like a disco ball, with light sparkling everywhere. However, what had everyone's attention was who was in the middle of the room.

"It's been a long time, Arthur."

* * *

 _ **Alright, so, Issei might be in the hospital again. Kuroka might be knocked out and taken wherever. Vali's gotta clean up the mess. And, now Arthur, Lefay, and Bikou just met someone that they don't know, but clearly knows them or one of them.**_

 _ **Boy, another semi-cliffhanger. I guess I'm starting to transition back into that phase of my writing. Still, if you want to know who it is, then you're gonna have to tune in next time to read the next chapter. Until then, I wish you a good day/night, and thanks for reading again.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Old Wounds

_**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I didn't get the chance to release it last week because I was busy with helping out at a wedding. I had no time to get any of my chapters done, sadly. However, I managed to finish this now, at least. Better late than never.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Old Wounds**

"It's been a long time, Arthur."

Sitting before Arthur and his team was a hooded figure within a crystal cave. Arthur was mystified with the definite meaning of what this person was saying. Had he met this hooded figure before? Or was he talking about King Arthur?

Standing up, the hooded figure removed the cover over his head. He looked younger than expected, around late-20s or early 30s. His hair was grey and long, reaching his shoulders. He had a goatee with eyes that were like golden amber. His build was slim, almost typical of a wizard who'd never fought with brute force. Yet, Arthur didn't pay attention to any of that. He could sense the wizard's intense and suppressed aura that had layer-upon-layer of strength bound under a thick mask. Crossing him the wrong way would be unwise.

"Why the long face? Is it because you don't remember me? I'm Merlin, if that's who you're looking for." Merlin gave him a knowing smirk.

"And just how would we know that?" Bikou asked

"How, indeed? Well, that won't be a broad thing to prove. After all, you all were born in this era, while I've been cooped up in here before Camelot fell." Merlin scratched his beard.

He then smirked.

"Alright, then. I've got a simple idea."

Snapping his fingers, a dimensional hole appeared over Merlin's hand. Appearing from it, was a longsword that had a piece of decorated gold metal holding the blade to the hilt with a gap in the middle. The hilt was long, black, with a sapphire gem at the pommel. Marked across the blade's flat were several magic carvings. Completing it, was a radiant gold and blue aura that danced like flickering flames.

"Caliburn…it's been a long time since I saw it, or even held it." Merlin chuckled.

Arthur immediately understood.

"Whosoever pulleth this sword from this stone, is the rightful king of all England." Merlin recited.

"Only three individuals can hold this weapon: Nimue, a chosen one, and me. Nimue and I had helped forge this holy sword, while King Arthur had the qualities necessary to wield it. However, he's dead, so the spot vacated to you. Only one person can own Caliburn at a time. So, until you die, the weapon can't be used by anyone else. No other can use it, not even those so-called holy-sword wielders from the Church. As one of its creators, I put a small clause on the enchantments placed on it. One of them, was that the ones who created the swords, could also hold them. Honestly, it's deplorable with how the Vatican behaves, these days, in regards to holy swords and their wielders. They pretty much let anyone use their blades without thinking what they're like. It's like watching parents give their children guns." Merlin sighed.

"What do you mean?" Bikou asked.

"First off, there's no genes that allow someone to use a holy sword. It comes down to whether someone's will, determination, and heart are strong enough. The only reason that Valper Galilei could harness that ability, was because he was collecting soul essence, which served as a proxy to make up for the lack of willpower and capabilities that a person lacked. Descendants of Holy Sword wielders only claim that they're natural-born because their genetics gave them the physical aptitude to make up for the lacking of qualities in other departments. So, they're not really worthy, they're just strong enough to making up for improper personalities and beliefs through willpower and brute force. Second of all, the Vatican is trying to claim credit for things they had no hand in. They had no hand in forging Excalibur or Caliburn. They just came up with those stories for reasons, like the Crusades. Filthy mongrels tried to do anything to justify themselves." Merlin scoffed as he sipped some tea that he summoned from a tea cup…which was summoned from thin air.

As soon as Lefay and the others blinked, they too, had cups of tea and cookies in front of them.

"But, weren't the knights of England involved with the Templars?" Bikou raised a brow as he sipped his tea.

"Just because some of them took part, it didn't mean all of them took part. History isn't as accurate nor justified as it's written out to be. Humanity will twist anything if it helps them achieve certain goals, whether they be beneficial or self-centered. That includes when they wrote your textbooks in school." Merlin shook his head.

( **Doctor Who OST – A Secret He Will Take To His Grave. Play Song**.)

"Honestly, it's been almost too long since I've gotten to speak with others or stretch about. Not since Nimue sealed me, anyways." Merlin exhaled in satisfaction.

"Why did Nimue seal you?" Lefay asked.

Merlin derisively smiled, as if it were aimed at himself. Despite seeming so chatty, he had now gone completely silent. Lefay had struck a very sensitive nerve.

"It was…complicated."

"We have some time." Arthur said.

"Then, I'll be brief. I'm not one to turn down conversation. Old people like me like to talk a lot." Merlin chuckled.

He snapped his fingers, crafting chairs from the crystalline cave. Taking their seats, the three listened as Merlin spoke.

"Long ago, before the Fall of Camelot, I had become enamored with Nimue. Honestly, love was so much simpler and naive back in the days, but at the same time, it was much more altruistic than how it is nowadays. These days, kids your age just like to bang for the thrill and act proud about it. That's why humanity is just continuing to go down the toilet. People these days don't think enough. A large number of humans are too ignorant and don't think deep enough. Of course, not all of them do it, but a majority does."

"Please stay focused." Arthur cut him off.

"Right, sorry. Ahem. So, as you are aware, Nimue and I collaborated twice, which was when we forged Caliburn to choose a king to unite England and again when King Arthur needed a new weapon to solidify his rule. During that time, we grew closer and before too long, we fell in love." Merlin sighed, almost smiling happily.

Yet, his gaze was distant, as if zoning out.

"I daresay, I couldn't look at anyone but her. She was becoming my world. Before, I was just a wizard that did things for the good of the realm or because it interested me. When Nimue came along, I wanted to do things for her, to make her happy and to help get rid of that sad look in her eyes. Then, one day…" Merlin's nostalgic look became disturbed, sad.

"I approached her one day and led her here. I praised her, showering her with gifts and confessions. Then…something happened that I'd never wanted to do. Trust me, what I say next, wasn't in my control. I had lost total control of myself and it felt as if I'd become another person. It was like blacking out and faintly remembering images and damaged footage from a recording. I had become a prisoner of sorts within my own body as I assaulted Nimue and tried to ravage her. I'd almost succeeded but thanks to her own magic, she stunned me and locked me in here. To this day, I don't know what happened. Something else, whether it was a curse from someone, or a ghost, or a dark enchantment within this cave, forced me to act that day. Back then, men raping women and doing whatever they wanted wasn't uncommon. It was a more barbaric age, honestly. People took whatever they wanted. I still question why she didn't kill me then and there." Merlin sneered at himself.

"How is it that you're aware of so many things that you weren't there for? How do you know so much about the current state of the world? And how come you didn't find out what influenced you?" Lefay asked.

"Well, it's a given. Back then, wizards of the ancient eras had clairvoyance and the ability to either see into the future or see what happens far from their own line of sight. Thanks to my ability to see what happens far away, I have knowledge of a lot of things. Also, I have a limited version of future-sight, so that helped too. However, to this day, I haven't been able to come up with an answer. I don't even know if something like that will happen to me again." Merlin smiled.

"So, bottom-line is, you tried to rape Nimue and in retaliation, she locked you in here for all time?" Bikou summarized.

"Seriously too blunt, but yes. However, it was different than what a stranger would feel. It was an attack from someone that she saw as close. We were like best friends, maybe even boyfriend and girlfriend, in modern terms. But, just because you have those labels, as long as it's not consensual on both sides, it's not justified. I know of a guy far and away who can give you a lecture on how twisted humans are and just how grey everything is." Merlin sighed.

"And how can you prove that? How do we know that you're not just trying to get us to sympathize with you?" Arthur asked.

"Lad, you can impale me in the head right now, if it so pleases you. I may not be able to die by disease or time, but I can still hurt. You can even put that wall back and I won't complain. I was too weak that day and Nimue was permanently scarred. She never took on any other form of romance or companionship since. She became known as the Lady of the Lake because of the mystery around her and her solitude. I can never make up for that. So, if you despise me, then it's alright and it's no surprise. I despise myself as well. At first, I was an angry man, unable to make sense of the ill fortune that befell me. I blamed her for not seeing sense and for jumping to conclusions. However, I've been inside this cave for over 2,000 years. I've had far too much time to think and grow a bit wiser. What happened that day was not Nimue's fault. Honestly, I don't know who's fault it is, but I've learned not to misplace my anger." Merlin professed.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's address the reasons as to why you're here." Merlin reclined in his chair, crossing his legs.

"We've come here to talk about Mordred."

"Yes, and how he's gathering people to his side when he's not even likeable. Also, there's the fact that the future of the Pendragon House and maybe even England is at risk. I wouldn't want to be known as a member of a family of butchers either." Merlin finished.

"How did the original Mordred manage it?"

"He used Clarent, King Arthur's ceremonial sword, to pull others to his side. Clarent was a sword of peace, meant for knighting and ceremonies. King Arthur always took it with him when attending diplomatic matters. You see, Clarent was enchanted. It calmed and relaxed those around it and through its magic, Arthur was able to safely perform politics without conflicts erupting like they normally would. It kept everyone from jumping to conclusions and kept swords sheathed. However, once King Arthur went to war with Lancelot, the original Mordred stole the sword and with the help of some dark magic, twisted it. The sword that calmed and pacified others, became a tool of control and brainwashing. During King Arthur's absence, Mordred used Clarent and _nudged_ others into joining his cause, and in doing so, brought about the Fall of Camelot."

"Where is Clarent, now?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, exactly. I can't see very far into the future, and at that time, I was unable to witness anything, so I can't tell you. Supposedly, Clarent was lost at the Battle of Camlann, as it was the sword that fatally wounded King Arthur. As for what this current-day Mordred is using to sway others in this era, I can't say, either. Something's clouding my vision. It's like someone put a pitch-black blanket over him, so I can't see what he's up to." Merlin sighed, exasperated.

"Then, can you tell us anything else?"

"If it concerns Mordred, then no. I can't break through that veil that obscures him from my sight. However, I can tell you that he's getting some outside help. He's not doing this alone and I don't mean he's getting help from the Pendragon family. I mean someone from the outside, far from all this, is helping him." Merlin said.

"I see." Arthur immediately began thinking of just who could help him.

"However, there's something that I want to talk to you about." Merlin smiled.

"Yes?" Lefay asked.

"There's a friend of yours that's in Cornwall right now, I believe. Just got into a car accident, unfortunately."

Immediately, the trio knew who Merlin was talking about. They face-palmed. There was only one person likely to get hit by a car.

"Issei." They sighed.

"Yes, the peculiar but fun one. I want you to bring him here." Merlin said.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

Immediately, Arthur began feeling cautious. What did this old wizard want with his friend? Did he know that Issei was the host of Bahamut?

"It's been a long time since I've done any talking with a Host of Bahamut. I believe I can help him. You'll have to forgive me, but it's better that I tell him all this in person, rather than by message."

"Why not just go with us?" Bikou asked.

"There're some things that even I'm unaware of. I really don't know what'll happen if other see us meet. Not only that, but the ancient ones of the old world wouldn't like it if they knew the current Host of Bahamut was talking to somebody like me, who's witnessed a lot of things. If he were to grow stronger or get caught talking to me, they'd try to nip the rose in the bud." Merlin hinted.

"So, Mordred might be doing what his predecessor did, and is using magic to control people…" Lefay mused, bringing the conversation back to its original point.

It made sense to Arthur, to an extent. Through magic, it would be harder to notice someone's turn and left little-to-no traces to analyze or track. Instead of talking to other people and trying to persuade them, Mordred could be much more practical and efficient with mind control. Not only that, but it was the least likely to warrant force, so it looked as if he was taking a fight into consideration. It made Arthur wonder if he was aware of Lefay and his return.

"It'd be a waste of time to go searching for Clarent. We'll have to meet up with Vali and the others so that we can narrow down who's involved and then deduce the direct cause. After that, we can find a way to neutralize whatever Mordred did." Arthur decided.

"Is that it? You just wanted to know the medium that Mordred used?" Merlin raised a brow.

He expected more questions, like the secret to life or something.

"Yes. I wanted to know what the exact method he used was. Now that we've got hints, we'll need the other pieces of information that the rest of our team has. Once we've convened, we'll have a better idea of where to go and what to do." Arthur nodded.

Before the three could depart, Merlin spoke up.

"Before you go, boy, let me ask you something."

"Just when will you forgive others and yourself?"

Arthur was perplexed.

"It's one thing to feel resentful, but to hold a relationship-severing grudge is another. King Arthur may have done a lot for the good of the realm, but he was far from perfect. He also held grudges much like you. He severed his relation with Guinevere, Mordred, and Lancelot. In doing so, he lost everything and everyone. Even when Lancelot came back to offer his aid to his beloved king, Arthur refused and held onto his disdain. His knights turned on him. His kingdom fell and ultimately, he lost his life. So, tell me, are you content with meeting the same fate? You can keep telling yourself that it's just a small thing, but that's short-sighted. A spark can ignite into a wildfire, if fanned and given time. So, ask yourself, is it worth it to resent someone your entire life for something such as this? Is it worth it to lose a relation just because you've felt controlled your entire life? If you were to try and become Caliburn's master back then as you are now, you'd never have moved it from the stone kept in your family's care."

Arthur remained silent, leaving without a single word. Merlin was left alone, returned to his solitude as he pondered what would happen now.

( **Doctor Who OST – A Secret He Will Take To His Grave. End Song**.)

* * *

When he returned to the Pendragon Compound, Arthur was met by his mother, Eldwynn.

"So, did it go well?" She smiled.

"Not exactly. Not much changed. We know how the original Mordred turned others against King Arthur, but we don't know if Mordred is doing the same thing." Arthur responded.

Eldwynn looked dismayed with the lack of progress, to Arthur, at least. However, the reason as to why she looked so disappointed was because she suspected another fight between father and son.

"I see. Well, your friends are waiting for you in the Gardens, so let's get going."

Following her lead, Arthur and Lefay conversed with their mother.

"So, Arthur, have you met any pretty girls out on your travels? And what about you, Lefay? Any boys catching your eye?" Eldwynn asked.

Arthur went silent. Lefay, on the other hand, turned into a blushing mess.

"W-W-Well, no, not really. I mean, I've made friends but nobody's caught my attention." Lefay lowered her hat down her face.

"I see. Remember what I told you. Don't go with any bad-boys that hang out with a lot of people. Often-times, they're of the less-savory kind. Although, I guess some girls do like the edgy and angsty boys too." Eldwynn shrugged.

"Mom!" Lefay looked at her in objection.

"I only jest, dear." Eldwynn then looked at her son.

"What about you, Arthur? You seem reasonably close with daughter of the Lucifers."

Arthur's brow only ticked. Eldwynn smiled warmly. Without a doubt, she knew that she'd struck a nerve of irritation. Arthur rarely ticked his brow unless something bothered him. In this case, it was the questioning of his hidden loyalty to Elaine. It pleased her to know that her son was still salvageable and unwilling to let go of the people he cared about. She was scared that he would become heartless and cold after 3 years of traveling alone.

Just then, Elaine walked up to the group, bowing.

"Milady, Lord Uther wishes to see you. He says that it is of the utmost urgency."

"I see. Well, then, you two should head towards the Garden. Elaine, would you be so kind as to accompany them? After we have a small chat?" Eldwynn asked.

"Yes, Milady."

With one last glance at her children, Eldwynn walked the other way with the maid.

"So, now you've got a reaction from him. What do you think?" Elaine raised a curious brow.

"Milady?" Elaine looked oblivious.

"I'm aware that you heard us talking. You were in the area looking for me, after all. Now, it's clear that my son still cares about you. It's just that he's being his usual self and is keeping his thoughts to himself. If someone like you saw him, I'm sure you could come to the same conclusion as I have."

Elaine didn't say a word.

"Oh, come now, you don't need to restrain your thoughts with me. Tell me, how do you feel about my son?"

Eldwynn felt sorry for the poor girl. Her father was barely present at home to support her emotionally. Her friends weren't around often either since she only saw them on weekends when they weren't at school and she didn't have to worry about home-schooling. Lastly, her mother had passed away from illness when she was barely 6 years-old. She had no grandparents left and her aunts and uncles were killed by accidents during magical experimentations. The sad child was alone. Eldwynn, as the Lady of the House, saw it as her duty to watch over those that served her House. What sort of Lady would she be if she didn't do that at the least?

Elaine sighed before speaking.

"I still love him. Very much so. It hurts me when I look at him and he looks back at me with those cold eyes. I've tried to put up my own mask, but unlike his, I feel mine's cracking by the minute. It hurts me immensely that despite the messages that I've sent him for the past few years, he hasn't chosen to speak to me once when it wasn't necessary. When he looks at me, I feel that he only sees me as a thing of the past and not someone that loves him." Elaine turned to look at Arthur's distant figure.

Eldwynn patted her on the shoulder to comfort her.

"Arthur is many things, but ruthless and cold isn't one of them. If that was the case, then he'd have probably threw Lefay away a long time ago. I'm sure my son has his reasons for leaving you. However, knowing him, you can't just wear a mask to parallel his. You need to get through to him. Lest, this relationship will decay into nothing. You two are already ambiguous and it's doing none of you favors. I think it's time for you two to stop messing around. Let your emotions free, Elaine." Eldwynn whispered before walking away.

Elaine shook her head to snap herself out of her thoughts. She would think about all this later.

"So, Elaine, what've you been up to?" Lefay asked as the maid walked up to them.

So many things had happened since they'd arrived at the Compound that Lefay had barely gotten the time to catch up to Elaine. She looked up to the maid who was like an older sister to her and had taught her much of the magic that she knew.

"I've merely been doing my duties as before you left, Lady Lefay." Elaine flatly responded.

"I see. Has my father done anything against you?" Lefay asked.

"No, he has not. Ever since your departure, he has merely taken to work, don't worry." Elaine said.

Lefay bit her lip. She hated the awkward atmosphere around them. Back then, Arthur and Elaine would laugh and enjoy each other's company. Now, they couldn't even look at each other, out of sheer awkwardness and complicated emotions. She hoped the two would be able to resolve this soon.

She knew that Arthur still loved Elaine deeply. The way he would gaze at her quickly to check on her expression before looking in the other direction. The way Elaine would glance at Arthur and see if his stoic expression cracked. All of it, made it clear that despite how detached they acted, the two of them loved each other dearly.

* * *

After a ton of complications, mainly wheeling an unconscious Kuroka and a wheelchair-bound Issei out of a hospital, Vali and her half of the team managed to return to the Pendragon Compound.

"I swear, Bikou and Kuroka already cause me enough grief. I don't need you to add to it." Vali sighed.

"Sorry." Issei sheepishly apologized.

Thanks to some painkillers, Issei was already back on his feet. That was what worried Vali. A normal human should've died or been crippled by the crash with the bus. Yet, Issei was already moving around like nothing had happened. He didn't have a single broken bone or bruise. He didn't even have a blister. It made Vali wonder. Was it because he was the host of Bahamut? Or was it because of something else? Even as the host of a Heavenly Dragon, her healing wasn't very fast. Then again, she did have a stronger body than any human, despite being half of one. Aside from some painkillers, he needed nothing else to start walking again. It worried her.

As they arrived at a secluded spot in the Gardens, Issei felt that strange sensation again. He felt like his body was heavier. It was as if gravity was exerting itself even more upon himself, dragging him into the ground. Just what was the cause of that? Shelving the thought, Issei waited along with Vali and Kuroka for Arthur and the others.

"Do you think they managed to accomplish their side of the mission?" Kuroka asked.

"No idea. They were doing the same things as us, searching for information. Their side is just less likely to get something, is all." Vali replied.

"So, things really don't seem as bad as Elaine said." Kuroka muttered.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, now. From what I've heard, a lot of people are losing their jobs within the Pendragon business. Not only that, but it looks like some members of the board are disappearing completely. So, Elaine's not too far off."

At that moment, Issei looked out the corner of his eye and saw that Elaine was leading Arthur, Lefay, and Bikou to the Gardens.

"How'd it go on your end?" Issei asked.

"Not very good, but not bad, either. Honestly, we got a small clue, but…" Bikou shrugged.

"What about your side?" Arthur asked.

"It went well enough. Besides Kuroka and Issei getting landed in the hospital for a few hours, we got the documents." Vali handed them to Arthur.

Reading them carefully, he sighed.

"I knew that a lot of people sided with him, but to think it was this many…"

"What's the next step?" Vali asked.

"We're going to be paying some visits. We'll have to find out what we can through interrogations." Arthur said.

"Then let's get started." Vali nodded.

"Arthur, you'd best come watch what's happening at the front door but stay out of sight. He's here." Eldwynn walked into view.

* * *

Arriving the door into the Compoun, was the man whom had always caused Arthur endless trouble: Mordred Pendragon. He had dirty-blonde hair, with streaks of brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black suit with a red shirt and black tie. To an extent, he resembled Arthur, minus the braid and glasses.

"So, what brings you here, Mordred? I heard that you'd recently returned from a long trip outside the country" Uther politely regarded his nephew.

"I was away on some private business. I just came by to visit. I also heard that my cousins may be back home. Apparently, someone spotted Arthur and Lefay around the Compound, so I wanted to come and say hi. Also, I have news for you, Uncle." Mordred said.

"I see. Let's discuss it over some dinner." Uther gestured.

"I can't, Uncle. I have work to attend to." Mordred politely smiled.

"Well, then, what did you wish to speak about?"

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Hatred. Play Song**.)

"I've just received news that Roland Westcott was found murdered this afternoon, butchered in an alleyway. I came to relay the news to you and also, I wanted to ask you a few questions."

Uther was unfazed but Lefay and Arthur stood frozen in wide-eyed shock. Roland Westcott was basically the right-hand of their father and a powerful mage who taught Elaine magic. He was also her father. To think that someone as accomplished and skilled as him was dead was stunning. Not only that, but he'd been a close friend to the family, namely the youth of the Pendragon Compound. It was Roland who'd helped Arthur sneak out of the estate back then.

"Questions like what?" Uther looked at him suspiciously.

"Like who do you think would murder him?" Mordred looked at him seriously.

He almost seemed genuinely accusational. It even threw Uther for a bit of a loop. Was Mordred trying to initiate a game with him?

"What do you mean?"

"Roland Westcott was a skilled mage and a talented researcher and botanist. He would've been of use to anyone. The only two conclusions that I can come up with, is that someone approached him and tried to recruit him or he knew something that others didn't. Either way, he was killed for declination. That's why, Uncle, I've come to you. Roland Westcott was a close confidant to you and knew many of your secrets."

Uther immediately glared at Mordred like a lion glaring at a hyena intruding upon his territory.

"Are you accusing me of killing him?"

"I'm asking if you know why or who." Mordred retorted.

"Why the sudden interest, Mordred?"

Mordred merely glared at Uther before shaking his head.

"Roland was a close person to the family. He was always there for others and tried to guide everyone…even me. For him to be killed and thrown unceremoniously into a trashy alleyway…that's not something I'll excuse. He was already heavily approached by everyone for his skill and capabilities. So, that's nothing new and not a single person before has tried to kill him because it wasn't worth risking reputation and freedom. However, what if he knew something that others were aware of? What if he knew about a prize so good that it was worth killing him over?" He retorted.

Uther raised a brow. His nephew was quite deceitful and unpredictable. He remembered how Mordred would play tricks on Arthur when they were young, setting up pranks for a laugh. Back then, he thought nothing of it, but as time grew, Mordred seemed to grow more resentful. It went from dropping a bucket of water on top of Arthur to exposing the forbidden relationship between Arthur and Elaine, fracturing the family into pieces. Was Mordred now aiming to deface him as well? Was he acting like he cared so that Uther would confess something vital?

"Are you accusing me of withholding secrets on top of murdering Roland to keep him quiet?"

"No. I want to know if you know anyone that wants what you're protecting. I don't care what it is. I want to know if you have a connection to all this." Mordred growled.

"I'm sorry, Mordred. I have nothing to give you. After all, aren't you busy taking over my company and firing a ton of my employees?" Uther stepped forward.

The air around the two immediately thickened, swirling up above like a brewing storm. Mordred lowered his aggression and took a step back. This was going nowhere. Any more than this, and a fight was going to take place.

"Uncle Uther, if you find anything, then by all-means, tell me." Mordred solemnly said before turning around to leave.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Hatred. End Song**.)

As the doors closed behind him, Uther looked towards the stairs.

"You can come down now."

The Vali Peerage came down to speak as the head of the Pendragon House sighed, ruffling his hair. Arthur knew that he was particularly stressed when he did that.

"That was different." Lefay noted.

"Yes, he's changed within the past 3 years since you left. He's much less noticeable and more serious nowadays. I find it a little odd, actually. After what happened, he just…changed. I presume it's his attempt to curry favor." Uther nodded.

That was when father and son met gazes.

"Come with me, there's something that I want to show you. His little visit tonight has made things much clearer to me." Uther said to Arthur and Lefay.

He gave Vali and the others a stern look, telling them not to follow. This was for the eyes of the family only.

* * *

Uther led his children into his study. Locking the door and closing the blinds, he pressed a button beneath his desk. Immediately, locks began clicking as metal gears started creaking from the ground.

Lefay and Arthur stepped back as Uther's desk moved from its original place, revealing a hidden dear that dislodged and sectioned open. Walking down the stairs that led down, the three went on for what felt like a mile.

"Father, what's down here?" Lefay asked.

"You'll see soon enough. What you're going to see, you must never tell anyone. Only your mother and I know of its existence. This is probably why Roland was killed."

Arriving at a massive metal door that was bolted down with locks and magic spells, Uther put his hand upon it. Unlocking upon coming into contact with his hand, the door sectioned apart from the outside as door-upon-door began moving up.

"This is the secret vault of the Pendragons. In here, are the most secret belongings of our family." Uther declared.

Stepping past the threshold of the entrance, Arthur laid eyes upon the secret treasure of the Pendragons.

Suspended in the air, was a longsword made of glistening metal. It had a long blade that was crystalline blue. Running down the blade, was a golden piece of metal that had an inscription upon it. The pommel was golden with a sapphire gem in the middle. The hilt was black, with gold marks trailing down the handle. The pommel had another sapphire gem at the end. Around the blade, was a powerful aura that rivaled that of Caliburn, matching its radiance but it felt slightly different. While Caliburn felt solitary and silent, this sword felt royal, commanding.

"This is the true Excalibur."

"What?!" Arthur and Lefay were stunned.

"The true Excalibur remained after the death of King Arthur, where Bedivere returned the sword to Nimue after the Battle of Camlann. However, several years ago, one of our ancestors went to her to stop a battle during a prior war. She gave it to him and allowed him to wield it until the war ended. However, one day, when that ancestor went to return the weapon to Nimue, she was nowhere to be found. So, he kept the sword and guarded it secretly, never drawing the weapon since the day he obtained it. Yet, we knew that the Vatican would want to collect the sword since they wanted all holy weapons. So, we lied. We gave them the fragments of a sword that we'd blessed with enchantments to the best of our ability. We lied that it was made with alchemy and magic, when it was just a ruse to keep the Vatican from getting their hands on a weapon that they would misuse." Uther explained.

"Why do you distrust them so much, Father?" Lefay asked.

"Take a look at history, daughter. Look at what the Vatican has done. They've done nothing when their religion was used in name for acts of horror. The Salem Witch Trials where innocent women were burned, drowned, and murdered were never stopped. The Crusades that killed nonbelievers were never stopped. The Vatican was untrustworthy to us. Look at what their members do nowadays. Even armed with mere light swords, they cause tragic damage through their lack of discipline with their members. It would soil our name if we'd allowed them to use the true Excalibur. The only reason why we gave them fake shards was because we knew they'd tear our lands apart if they didn't get what they wanted." Uther scoffed.

Arthur shook his head. His father was about to go on a tirade about the family legacy again. It was always about the family legacy to Uther Pendragon.

"That's why I brought you two here. I want one of you to take Excalibur. Take it and keep it from anyone who would want it. I can already tell that Mordred knows about its existence. Thus, it can't remain here. I don't know what was happening earlier, but he was playing particularly nicer than before. Whether it's a facade or a whole new thing, I don't know. All I know is that a weapon this dangerous can't be let loose in Morded or anyone else's hands. The people of this era have finally approached a less tumultuous time. I'd prefer it if things stayed that way. I've worked long and hard to try and keep things as quiet and peaceful as possible, but I clearly can't do that anymore. With this sword in the wrong hands, it'd only bring chaos to the innocent people all around us."

Arthur was surprised. Uther hadn't talked about the family legacy after all. Instead, he was concerned about the common people who didn't know of the supernatural. Back then, at almost any chance, he would talk about how the family had to carry itself with dignity and characters befitting their station. Now, he sounded more altruistic, even if only a little bit.

"We can't let this weapon fall into the wrong hands. It is our duty to the people to keep them safe. That is part of a knight's oath." Uther turned to his children.

"Excalibur has the same enchantments placed upon it as Caliburn does. Only one chosen wielder is allowed to own it at any time. If one of you take it, then it will be yours until the day you die."

Arthur looked at Lefay, gesturing for her to try. They were of the same blood, so he assumed that she might be worthy of it as much as their ancestor. She was bright, energetic, caring, and good at heart. In his eyes, she was more worthy of the sword than him.

Stepping into the middle of the room, Lefay reached for the weapon but found that she couldn't even budge it. It stayed suspended in the air as if locked in time. Even with all her might, Lefay couldn't take the weapon. Soon enough, she gave up.

"Well, clearly, I'm not meant for swords." Lefay shrugged sheepishly.

Arthur took a deep breath. If it was like with Caliburn, then he should be able to lift it too, right? Lefay gulped as the intense atmosphere became more tangible to her. Arthur was already capable of wielding Caliburn, which was widely regarded as the strongest Holy Sword in history. If he were to wield Excalibur in conjunction, he'd probably become the strongest human ever.

Arthur took hold of the sword and tightened his grip. Taking another deep breath, he pulled. He stood still, pausing in place, becoming as still as a statue.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Lefay asked.

"It's not moving." Arthur said.

"What?" Uther gasped.

Arthur had tried to pull with all of his strength and willpower, but this sword refused to move.

"I don't get it. If you can wield Caliburn, then you should be able to wield Excalibur." Uther shook his head in disturbed confusion.

Arthur let go of the hilt and stepped backwards.

"Unless, Nimue placed a stronger enchantment on Excalibur." Lefay theorized.

"What?"

"The enchantment on Excalibur might be even stronger than the one placed on Caliburn. In legends, if someone could remove Caliburn from the stone, then it was free to be used by others after that. It wasn't until Caliburn was broken and reforged that its enchantments were made stronger so that only the creators and chosen wielders could use it. Maybe, with Excalibur, it's a different sort of enchantment. What if your heart has to be in the proper place to be used?" Lefay theorized.

"In the proper place?" Arthur mumbled.

"Meaning, something's bothering you and Excalibur isn't deeming you worthy because of that. Remember, Merlin said that determination and willpower are what's needed to wield a true holy sword. That must mean that you don't have enough of it for Excalibur to accept you." Lefay sadly said.

Uther let out a disappointed sigh.

"I see. If that's the case, then we'll need to fortify the seal around Excalibur. For now, we'll have to protect it as best we can until someone comes along to earn Excalibur."

Uther began walking back up the stairs but he turned around when he noticed that Lefay was still behind.

"What is it, Lefay?" Uther asked.

"What's this, Father?" Lefay walked over to a pedestal.

"That is a gauntlet that was entrusted to us by a stranger. It happened several centuries ago. One day, a friend of our ancestor came to our home and told us to guard that gauntlet with our lives. He said that one day, someone would come back for it. Until then, absolutely no one is to touch it." Uther explained.

Resting on a marble pedestal was a gauntlet that was grey and dull, looking absolutely simple like a regular one from a suit of knightly armor. Lefay couldn't put a point on it, but she felt that there was more to this gauntlet than it seemed. Sure, it was rusted and dingey, but the feeling it gave off was entirely different. Regardless, her father had been calling for her, so she had to follow him back. She'd ask more about it later.

After re-locking the Vault, Uther began talking to Arthur and Lefay again.

"What was the outcome of your missions?" He asked.

"The other team managed to find who was involved with Mordred, but as for our side, nothing much came of it."

Arthur heard his father give a disappointed sigh, but he could tell that Uther was restraining a snarky remark. That was some improvement, at least.

"Go on."

"We found Merlin and Nimue, who both pointed at Clarent as the main method that the original Mordred used to cause the uprising in Camelot. Nobody knows where it is, but I'm willing to bet that Mordred has it right now. He's had poor relations with others before, bordering solitude. I don't think he'd have the charisma and normal means of gathering so many allies. Not even Uncle was supportive of him before." Arthur noted.

"Yes, you have a point. However, the fact remains that we'll need to undo the mind control if we're going to reverse Mordred's takeover of the company. I'd prefer it if we didn't break out into a fight." Uther decided.

"Well, I think I can try something." Lefay cheerfully volunteered.

"Huh?"

"Don't forget about me just because I'm not a swordfighter. I'm also capable of magic. I think I can try and create a spell that'll wipe any brainwashing or mind-control from the people siding with Mordred. Just give me some time and I'll have something ready." Lefay confidently said.

If it meant helping her family and putting this issue to rest, then Lefay was all-for-it. She wanted this tension to go away so that her brother could repair his relationships. Perhaps that contributed to why Excalibur refused Arthur. He was reluctant to repair his bonds.

"I understand. As for gathering those members, I shall deal with it." Uther nodded proudly at his daughter.

"Still, despite your side of the mission being for naught…" He resumed his stern tone.

Arthur huffed.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – The Road Continues. Play Song**.)

"You found Nimue and released her from her prison and did the same for Merlin. Not only that, but you've worked tirelessly towards your goals and for the good of the people here…excellent. I'm proud of you…my son and daughter." Uther awkwardly said before walking up the steps. For a small moment, the two could see a faint smile on his face.

Lefay smiled before looking at Arthur. She raised a brow, sternly mimicking their father.

' _Say something back_.' She seemed to say.

Arthur cleared his throat. All of a sudden, he felt a lump forming there. Now he was the one who felt awkward. How could he not? Just a few days ago, he was barely on speaking terms with his father. A few days before that, he couldn't even stomach the thought of coming back here.

"Thank you…Father…"

Uther paused, standing still in surprise before nodding and going back to his Study.

"See? It wasn't too hard to say three words, was it?" Lefay asked with a cheeky smile.

"Don't let it go to your head." Arthur chuckled as he poked her forehead.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" Issei asked as the two walked back to the Peerage.

"Well, knowing our father and how people within the company work, there'll most likely be a dinner. The company dinner is coming up to commemorate the founding of _King's Grail and Leaf_ , so our father will be inviting many people to come. By then, I should have a spell ready." Lefay saluted.

"I'll help you out." Kuroka said.

"Then, I'll do a bit more snooping. I can disguise myself, after all." Bikou nodded.

"And I'll follow along to make sure that you don't slip up." Arthur folded up.

"If that's the case…" Vali turned to look at Issei.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Training." Vali retorted.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – The Road Continues. End Song.** )

' _NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!_ ' He screamed in his head.

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of this chapter. I'm honestly kind of tapped out from all the wedding preparations and cleanup, so I don't have anything to say. Lol. Anyways, thanks for reading, please feel free to post a review/comment. I'll make sure to read it. If you've got questions, feel free to message me. However, if it's a spoiler question, then my answer will depend on how much of a spoiler it'll be.**_

 _ **Anyways, have a great day/night, wherever you are.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Home Invasion

_**So, I had a small conversation with someone in real-life about comparing the group dynamic to a family dynamic among the peerage. I thought it was interesting so I thought I'd share my answers on the topic.**_

 _ **Issei: Close family friend**_

 _ **Vali: The mother that gets overly worried and protective**_

 _ **Arthur: The aloof older brother that secretly cares**_

 _ **Kuroka: The playful older sister but is always ready to help**_

 _ **Bikou: The mischievous younger brother**_

 _ **Lefay: Little sister that cheers everyone up**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Home Invasion**

"Your guard is too low."

Bam!

"You jumped too late."

Boom!

For the past 3 hours, Issei had been getting the snot beaten out of him. As promised from 6 months ago, Vali was training him back at the Lucifer Mansion's training grounds. She didn't want to tear apart the Pendragon courtyard, so she decided to head back home with Issei to make sure that his training was still progressing. Compared to before, Issei could actually fight back now and hold his own. After several months, he had been training from weights and dumbbells to actual martial arts.

It still amazed Issei with how much knowledge Vali had about martial arts. She knew Karate, Judo, Krav Maga, Boxing, and Tongbei Quan. Of course, real-life martial arts was nothing like how it was in the movies, since it was all choreographed, but Vali found a way to make it practical in actual combat.

Issei had found that he particularly liked Wing Chun. He could hold his guard close to himself and take advantage of openings rather quickly. Maybe the Ip Man movies also had something to do with it.

Chain-punching, Vali rolled her fists to counter, stepping back as Issei pushed his assault. Grabbing hold of the kick she threw, Issei dragged her towards him, raising his right arm like a plank for her to crash into.

"Your side's open." Vali pointed out as she jabbed it, ducking below his arm

Twisting around, he kicked her in the stomach before resuming his stance. Unfortunately, she blocked his attack. Despite that, it sent her skidding back several feet.

"You don't flinch as much as you used to and you're moving a lot faster. Your hits hurt a lot more too." Vali smiled with satisfaction as she rubbed her arms.

"Think I can keep up, at the least?" Issei inquired.

The absolute last thing that he wanted was to be dead weight.

"Less talking, more training." Vali scolded him.

Dodging a punch, Issei knelt as he punched her with a burst of his mana.

"Yes, I think you can mostly keep up. Still, if it's time to fly, then you might want to stay back."

"Come to think of it, is everyone on the team a devil now?" Issei asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Just curious, is all." Issei shook his head.

Vali looked at him and took note of his figure. He had grown much more muscular, with evident biceps and he'd grown taller too. However, what interested her the most, was the way his fighting was changing. At first, he was like an amateur, now, he was quickly progressing in strength and skill. He had learned how to control his mana and create a protective aura. Not only that, but his martial arts almost seemed automatic, like his body just did the fighting for him or he was moving off of instinct.

When she taught him martial arts, he internalized it quickly and he'd even use moves that she hadn't taught him yet. It made her curious but also worried her. He didn't say it, but she knew that he was concerned about the possibility of Bahamut exerting control over his body like before.

After wiping their sweat off, the door to the Training Grounds opened as someone entered. It was Arthur.

"It's almost time for the company dinner. You should get ready."

Issei sniffed himself and gagged. Yep, a shower was in order.

"Anything we need to know?" Vali asked.

"The company dinner is an open invite, so anyone can come. It'll be back in Cornwall and is a completely formal occasion. There, the people that you found on the list will be present and we can execute our own plan. There, my father will announce Lefay and my return. The rest of you will be disguised, so if you disappear, it'll be less noticeable, than if someone named were to disappear." Arthur reconfirmed the plan.

"Well, all that's left is to wait, I guess. Still, we should try and prepare for all situations." Vali nodded in agreement.

* * *

When the time for the party came, everyone had gotten dressed for their assigned jobs. Everyone aside from Arthur and Lefay were dressed up in outfits befitting their roles. Kuroka was to be the daughter of a rich businessman. Issei was going as a business partner. Bikou posed as a philanthropist. Lastly, Vali acted as a bodyguard. It was simple enough. Hopefully, Issei wouldn't get hit by a car or fall down a flight of stairs again.

Arriving at the massive hall owned by the Pendragons in the city, the group arrived separately at different times. With a bit of magic, Issei got his appearance a bit spruced up. With some more aged features, a thick mustache and a growing beard, he walked right in like any other guest. Dressed in a grey suit with a black shirt and brown shoes, he took a gander around.

There were people here by the hundreds, which made sense since it was all open-invite.

"Alright, let's do as planned, folks." Issei muttered.

"I'm in position." Bikou chuckled.

"Same." Kuroka purred.

"I'm at the upper floor." Vali said.

"Lefay and I are in the back." Arthur responded.

"See him?" Issei asked.

"Yep. He's walking through the door right now." Vali nodded.

Entering the Hall, was Mordred, dressed in a black tux with a red shirt. He looked as noble as one would expect him to. He looked around, glancing in several directions as he circled the Hall, talking to guests.

"Keep your eyes and ears peeled and open. Our father is about to make his speech soon." Lefay heard someone say as she looked from behind the curtains at the end of the room.

Turing around, she found Arthur walking over to her.

"Have you noticed anything yet?" He asked.

"Not at all." Lefay shook her head.

"There you two are."

The siblings turned to see that it was Uther.

"The maids and butlers have prepared all the drinks and every other arrangement for the evening. We should be all set."

"Understood." Arthur nodded.

Once again, an awkward silence lingered in the air. This was still something they were all getting back into. Still, it was gladdening to see that all three were trying their best. Arthur didn't scoff, Lefay didn't grumble or shrink away and Uther was much more communicative.

"Before anything else, I just want you to know that I'm grateful for what you two and your friends have done…I…know I haven't been the best father to either of you. I'll admit, I was rigid, controlling, and distant to both of you when you started growing up. When you both left, I saw what my actions did to you. Also, I never even bothered to check up on you, instead, I relied on others or simply sent you money without a word. So, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry."

With great difficulty, Uther finally said what he wanted, making his piece as concisely as possible, but keeping it meaningful. Some habits just died hard.

Arthur still had some difficulty with accepting this, but he still appreciated his father's efforts. Lefay smiled, giving her father a reassuring hug. She appreciated that he was putting in the effort, despite how brief and rigid he sounded.

"It's okay, Father. We know what you mean." She said.

With a conclusive nod, Uther walked away to find his wife to begin the event.

* * *

Soon enough, Issei turned towards the stand at the end of the room where Uther Pendragon and his family came into view. All spotlights fell upon them as all gave them their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I humbly wish to thank you for coming on this busy evening. Today is the official anniversary of the founding of our company and it marks another prosperous year of our lives."

As Uther spoke, Issei decided to approach Mordred. Surely his disguise would give him some time to talk to the descendant of the Usurper before he noticed who he was.

"Greetings, Mr. Pendragon." Issei said in a German accent.

He really didn't know what he was doing with this since he was acting on the spot. He just hoped it was good enough to fool Mordred.

"Greetings. Who might you be?" Mordred asked.

"My name is Anton Lindwurm. I have heard that you're a skilled businessman. It's an honor to meet you, Herr Pendragon."

"The honor is all mine, Mr. Lindwurm. Tell me, what business are you a part of?" Mordred asked.

Thinking of the forged identity that Vali had crafted for him, he spoke.

"Drachenhaut Industries. We produce bulletproof vests and armor for our soldiers in Germany."

"Ah, I see. A more peaceful approach. I respect that. I'm actually interested in that particular trade. Perhaps we could talk more later." Mordred nodded with some admiration.

"Herr Pendragon, would you not be more interested in firearms from my homeland?" Issei asked.

Mordred shook his head with a smile.

"No, I'm more interested in armor. I have a dislike for guns."

Oh? Didn't Mordred want to make the Pendragon tea and herbal business into an arms manufacturer? Was Mordred putting up a front?

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I have a dislike for guns. My father was killed by terrorists with guns and my mother committed suicide with one. I'd rather not have any of them near me." Mordred bluntly said.

Issei sweatdropped. How was he supposed to follow up on that? Things just got real.

"The news has said that you're most likely to succeed the company." Issei said.

Mordred's expression became more serious.

"No, I'd rather not. Those rumors aren't actually true."

"If you do not mind me asking once more, why not?"

"Being a leader isn't something I desire. I'm perfectly content being a representative within the business." Mordred shook his head.

"I see. What do you think of the return of Mr. Arthur Pendragon and Ms. Lefay Pendragon?"

Now, it was time to get to the juicier parts. He wanted to see what sort of reaction that Mordred would pull.

"I'm honestly glad. Life at home has been rather different, so I'm happy that they've returned from their travels. Still, I haven't been able to talk with them just yet."

Issei was surprised when he looked at Mordred. Instead of any sort of animosity or anger, he seemed a bit sad, maybe even tired.

"I understand. Well then, Mr. Pendragon, I hope to see you again someday." Issei extended his hand to shake Mordred's.

"Yes, it has been a pleasure." Mordred courteously regarded him.

Walking away, Issei reflected upon this recent conversation. In certain ways, being the Host of Bahamut gave him some new abilities. One of them was the ability to sense a person's 'negativity' or 'wickedness'. It was faint and weak right now, but Issei could still sense where someone was, morally. Mordred was in the grey…maybe, white area?

Issei paused. Nothing was adding up. The story of how Mordred was as a kid and seeing his behavior now conflicted. Bahamut was sensitive to the foul intentions of others, and he almost always picked up on other people who couldn't hide it. Usually, it was just people who had little actual combat experience. Regardless, Issei was now questioning if Mordred was really the villain here. Was he putting up a ruse? Or was he truly innocent and everyone was being played for fools?

"Issei, you're standing still, what's wrong?" Vali asked.

"I'm starting to wonder if we're doing the right thing." Issei muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how I can detect if someone has dark intentions? I mean, I can't sense it from higher-level beings or people who know how to hide their emotions, but just now, something didn't seem right." Issei explained.

Vali didn't refute him or call him crazy, despite his expectations.

"What did you feel when you were talking with him?"

"I felt like he wasn't as horrible as others put him up to be…He felt kind of serious, maybe calm and melancholic. Bahamut didn't even react to being near him. Normally, I'd feel some kind of irritation for starters but I felt completely normal."

"Uther said that he's been acting different compared to how he was 3 years ago. Maybe you're right." Vali concurred.

When Uther finished his speech, the group reconvened. He had made up the story that Arthur and Lefy had left to study abroad and had no returned to being preparing for life with the family business. It fooled most people, surely, but Issei still had his doubts.

"So, Lefay, when're you going to cast your spell?" Issei asked with a hushed whisper.

"I already did it." Lefay giggled.

"What?" Issei flatly asked.

"I created the spell and spiked every single drink that's going to come in here. I enchanted the cups and glasses. Also, I put a circle in the ground, so everyone who walked in will have the brainwashing gradually weakened to the point of being dispelled. If it's weak, then the enchantments will break instantly." Lefay smiled giddily.

"When did you do all this? We only decided on the plan yesterday afternoon." Issei looked at her in amazement.

"Simple: I didn't sleep." Lefay yawned.

Issei gave her a look. He walked over to a table and poured some coffee into a decorative cup and handed it to Lefay. He made sure to put in some cream, sugar, whip cream, and caramel syrup for her, since he knew she liked her coffee that way.

"This should keep you going until the night's over. I don't want you to collapse. Now, go sit down." Issei pointed at a chair that wasn't very far from him.

"Okay, Daddy, calm down. We've still got a job to do." Vali sighed.

Still, she couldn't help but chuckle. In his own over-the-top way, Issei always made it clear that he cared about the gang.

Arthur, who'd been overhearing Issei talk to Vali, decided to see for himself what his cousin had become. Before he could get over to him, however, someone caught his eye. A young woman with long dark-purple hair and golden eyes was walking out into the Gardens. Normally, Arthur wouldn't pay any random person much suspicion, but he found that he couldn't leave a stone unturned.

"I'll go and check her out. You go and pick at Mordred." Lefay said as she followed the young lady outside, having noticed Arthur's gaze.

* * *

"Is something the matter?" Lefay asked.

Calmly, the young lady turned around, revealing her features. Her long velvet hair and golden eyes were definitely eye-catching. Her hair was styled to be curly, with a black rose hairpin in her bangs. She wore a strapless velvet dress with matching high-heels. A gold bracelet wrapped around her wrists, resembling bangles.

"No, of course not, Ms. Pendragon. I merely wanted fresh air." The stranger smiled.

"May I ask your name?" Lefay asked.

"My name is Anna Scathleen. I'm an acquaintance of Mordred's." Anna smiled.

Lefay immediately went on guard in her mind. Whoever Anna was, she was going to have to regard her with caution. She already felt a strange aura from her, which made her instinctively reach for her wand.

"I see. Are you an associate of ours?" Lefay smiled.

"I work for Legion Industries. We're a conglomerate that deals in many businesses. The part that I'm in, handles item trading. As a member of a client company, I felt it was important to be here to meet the future of the King's Grail and Leaf." Anna smiled warmly.

' _She's smiling a lot. I wonder if she's stringing me along to buy time. For that matter, is Arthur close to Mordred yet?_ ' Lefay wondered.

"May I ask you a question, Ms. Pendragon?" Anna asked.

"Of course." Lefay nodded.

"I heard that some employees suffered health issues the other day. Apparently, one of them had a seizure and another got into car accident soon after. Could you elaborate on it? If there is, then I'll have items shipped to them" Anna offered.

' _She knows_.' Lefay concluded.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Sasuke's Ninja Way. Play Song.** )

"I'm not sure I can. I wasn't present at the incident. I was actually trying to sort myself back in order with life here." She responded.

"I see. Well, if that's the case, then I also have another question for you. Have you ever found it strange that so many members of your family are named after people of Arthurian mythology?" Anna asked.

"I don't have an answer for that, honestly. I've also wondered the same thing. Still, I find it quite embarrassing." Lefay sheepishly chuckled.

Lefay was certain that Anna was growing exasperated with her giving no answers, playing coy.

"I find it very interesting. It's one way to honor your ancestors but at the same time…" Anna said as she glanced at the clock.

"It's a good way to tell someone that you're a reincarnation." The velvet girl smirked.

"Reincarnation?" Lefay looked at her quizzically.

"Yes. It's been happening a lot, recently. I always thought it was odd that so many people in the Pendragon family and their associates have family members that are named after heroes of old. Uther, Arthur, Lefay, Mordred, Guinevere…doesn't it all sound so weird to you?"

"What's your point?" Lefay asked.

"I find that circumstances are aligning ever so strangely. With so many people back here together, I get the feeling that something's gonna happen. If I recall my books to be correct, Morgan Le Fay played a major role in the death of her brother. She forged him to be her weapon to take down her brother. If what Mordred told me was correct, then it was you that inadvertently led him to finding out about Arthur and Elaine dating. It was you, that caused your brother to leave the house."

Lefay paled.

"What do you mean?" Lefay asked.

"I remember Mordred told me that you talked before his last encounter with Arthur. He told me that you were the one happily squealing about your brother and best friend getting together. Thanks to that, Mordred took it upon himself to investigate. That's when he told your father about all this. So, I guess you're the reason why your family fell apart. Mordred's told me that while you weren't perfect, you still had some happiness. Now, look at you. You were the catalyst for the shattering of your family." Anna smirked.

Lefay stared at her wide-eyed. Now that she thought about it, it was her fault. Recalling their short conversation, she realized the ramifications of her own words.

' _Frolicking about without a worry as always, Lefay. Just what has you so chipper?_ '

' _Oh, nothing. It's just that my brother's finally found some happiness_.'

' _Arthur?_ '

' _Yep. You wouldn't expect it, but he's finally done it._ '

' _Interesting. I'll have to see for myself. It's so rare for him to behave proactively_.'

Lefay bit her lip as their exchange played over and over in her mind. She should've realized that there was more to Morded's words than he'd let on.

"Are you with the Khaos Brigade?" Lefay asked.

"What do you think?" Anna coyly asked.

Lefay drew her wand.

"Are you sure you want to do that here?"

"I've got ways to get around it. Why is it that you're concerned when your compatriots weren't?" Lefay asked.

"Unlike my compatriots, I'm not fond of involving civilians in battle. They get in the way of my enemy's and my own. I'd rather be undistracted by such issues. I only came tonight to see the famous Pendragon siblings whom I'd heard so much about. Arthur, who is known as an unparalleled swordsman and can wield two holy swords of the highest caliber. And you, who's known as a magical prodigy that has mastered hundreds of spells and summoning. I'll admit, you're interesting, but compared to your brother and others that I've met, you're not very special." Anna noted.

Lefay gave her a dismayed look.

"To me, I just see a bubbly little girl who's just so out of place. You're not gifted with the sword like your brother or cousin. You can't even hold a holy sword. You can't fight. In comparison to other mages, you have no specialties of your own. All that you have, is taken from others. All that research that you do, is done out of a desperate desire to have something special of your own. That's also why you're so eager to please others. It's because you just feel so inadequate." Anna sighed.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Sasuke's Ninja Way. End Song.** )

"Well now, don't you think you're overstepping things by quite a lot?"

Anna and Lefy turned to the doorway. Standing there was Issei.

"I don't appreciate you badmouthing my friend like that, y'know." He sighed.

"Ah, the tagalong."

"That's me." Issei folded his arms.

"You want to talk to me?" Scathach raised an interested brow.

"For a moment, if you've got the time." Issei nodded.

Looking at the clock, Anna, smirked.

"I would love to talk to the Host of Bahamut, since it's such a rare thing to do, but it looks like I don't have the time. I guess there're always other chances. I only came here to see what the esteemed Arthur and Lefay Pendragon were like. Not very impressed, but as for you, just make sure you don't die. After all, you've got a fight on your hands. You can thank Mordred for it." Anna smirked as she disappeared, melting into shadows while pointing far into the distance…right at the Pendragon Compound.

"Shit!" Issei cursed.

* * *

While that happened, Arthur was conversing with Mordred.

"Hello, cousin." Mordred regarded him.

"Hello."

"It's been 3 years. How've you been?"

"Fairly well, thank you. What about you? I heard you've been away on a long trip, recently." Arthur crossed his arms

"Yes, I have. I've been busy with work. You know how it is." Mordred dryly grinned.

"Doing what, might I ask?"

"Simple business. I've been trying to make things connect and stabilize for the company." Mordred shrugged.

"I've also heard that you have many members of the board siding with you. So, is it finally time for you to vie for the position of CEO?"

Mordred paused. He scoffed quietly.

"So, is that what you're here for? To spy on me? Did Uncle send you to come and ask me what I'm up to?"

"I'm asking of my own accord. What're you up to?"

"And what about you? You took Excalibur Ruler and Caliburn. Then, you vanished for 3 years. Now that you've returned, Roland Westcott's dead. Tell me, did you take part in the conspiracy to kill him? Knowing your father, he probably wanted to tie up loose ends. He's a man of secrets and he's not the most benevolent lord. Did you kill Roland to maintain your freedom?"

"If you're trying to throw accusations, then you're wasting your time. I didn't kill Roland."

"Coming from the guy who's always tried to show me up and caused me endless trouble? Why do you think anyone would buy that?"

"I didn't expect you to buy it. I don't need anyone to buy it because I'm using deeds to prove myself, Arthur."

"Do those deeds have to do with trying to find out what my father's private affairs are?"

"I'm only trying to find the person who killed Roland." Mordred growled.

"Then what about your desire to turn the company into a weapons manufacturer?"

"You already know what's coming, Arthur. The Khaos Brigade is coming sooner or later, and we need to do our parts, not run like how you did." Mordred sneered.

"And why do you care?"

"Because if they get their way, everyone's lives will never be the same."

Arthur scoffed. Everything that Mordred was saying recently, was completely conflicting with how he remembered him from the their past. Quickly, Arthur recalled their childhood. While they had some tension, the two had been close. Before all those holy swords and training, they'd used to play together and became as close as brothers. Then, once their destinies became a bit clearer, Arthur began outshining Mordred, who grew jealous. He'd lashed out more during training, becoming more aggressive and haughtier, almost as if to make up for his lack of capabilities compared to Arthur. Eventually, the rift between them grew more and more after Arthur became able to use Excalibur Ruler and Caliburn, the treasures of the Pendragons. After that, Mordred became colder and would cause several cases of mischievousness that bothered Arthur to no end. From buckets of water over the door, to gossiping about him, all the way to exposing his relationship with Elaine to Uther. All of it had built up into total disdain against Mordred.

"Why the change of heart? My mere presence inspired scornful sneers from you." Arthur prodded.

"I was like that, yes, but I have more important things to donow."

"Like what?"

BOOM!

Everyone within the Hall turned their heads to look into the distance. Right where the Pendragon house was, clouds of smoke and fire were trailing into the sky, dyeing the night sky orange.

"Like that." Mordred sighed.

"What was that?" Bikou asked.

"An explosion. Probably happened at the Pendragon Compound. We need to get back there and fast." Issei said.

"Then, let's go." Kuroka snapped her fingers.

Transporting the Team to the Pendragon Compound, Kuroka glanced out the corner of her eye and clicked her tongue. Someone was running toward them. That someone was Mordred. Just before they could avoid him, he jumped into the circle, going along with the group toward their destination.

* * *

The moment they'd arrived, they saw what had already happened. The Pendragon Compound had been razed, with much of the estate obliterated with an explosion. The most unsettling part was the fact that a gaping hole was leading underground. The enemy now knew of the True Excalibur's existence.

Arthur instantly drew his sword on his cousin but was stopped when Issei stood in front of him.

"Wait!" He said.

"What role did you have in this?" Arthur coldly asked.

"I didn't have one!" Mordred denied.

"Then why did Anna Scathleen say to thank you?" Issei asked.

"Anna Scathleen was someone I knew. She had approached me before, asking me to be a part of the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade. I declined and now we're here. Don't you all see? They were using me to lure everyone's attention away to set this all up." Mordred explained.

Arthur mused on this. While he disdained Mordred, he wasn't going to be unreasonable.

"Explain yourself, Mordred."

"I wasn't lying when I said that I wanted to find out about who killed Roland. The reason why I rallied the other board members to my cause was because Uncle Uther was just not doing enough. As for the militarization of the company's orientation, that wasn't me. I didn't find out about it until recently after I returned from my trip. My original proposal was for the manufacturing of armor and more combat medicines. Someone slipped in a paragraph about weapons that wasn't within the original draft. I take it, you two weren't the only ones who did some sneaking around." Mordred adjusted his jacket as he stood up.

"Why the change of heart now, Mordred? You clearly didn't have any qualms about exposing Elaine and me to my father. You've always been against me since we started training." Arthur glared.

Mordred closed his eyes and hung his head before sighing.

"Yes, I did resent you, but that changed, Arthur." He stood up.

( **Doctor Who OST – Altering Lives. Play Song.** )

"After I saw what my actions did to your family, it sparked a change. Back then, nothing like that had necessarily happened within our family. We hadn't experienced any real type of loss or struggles. We grew up in a life of luxury and could do things most humans couldn't. When you left the home, I saw how much it shocked your father and saddened your mother. I guess it showed a spoiled kid like myself what emotional pain was. Elaine's several nights of crying also slapped me awake. All of it, was caused by me and I regrettd my actions. Sure, I didn't do what the original Mordred did, but still, what I did was wrong. Roland also taught me more about wisdom and he helped me grow. That's why I've spent the past 3 years trying to change myself into a better person to try and make up for the damage I did. I knew that you probably wouldn't want to see my face, much less hear my voice, so I didn't try to find you. Sure enough, you still despise me." Mordred wryly smiled.

He was telling the truth. After he saw all the crying that Eldwynn did and the stunned silence exhibited by Uther, it made him feel regret for the first time. That genuine heartfelt emotion had a profound effect upon him. Seeing the pain of parents, it sparked some sympathy within him and it made him grow. That was also where Roland came in. He had taught Mordred lessons about consequences brought by jealousy and hate, even if they weren't directed at the one responsible.

"You can choose to believe me, but I can say it wholeheartedly that I truly regret what I did, Arthur. I'm sorry."

'Sorry' wasn't a word that Mordred had ever said since he was a child. He hadn't felt the need for it. Arthur spent several moments looking at Mordred, analyzing every detail of his expressions and body language. Most of all, he listened to his voice and the honesty in it. Should he trust Mordred, who'd played innocent and coy whenever he tried to get him in trouble? Arthur then shook his head. He was being petty, nor was this the time to be acting like this.

"If you want to check, then you can ask Lefay about the spell she made. Has it removed any brainwashing or enchantments?" Mordred looked at his younger cousin.

Lefay wrote a sigil in the air to check on her spell.

"No, it hasn't. There hasn't been a single spell of mind control or brainwashing at the hall."

"Also, the employees that disappeared weren't killed or kidnapped by me. I was making sure that they were safe because they were useful like Roland. I put them under our protection in secret in case the Khaos Brigade came knocking. The reason why Roland died was because I didn't get to him in time. If anyone's responsible, I'm sure it's them." Mordred concluded.

"Then what about your long trip?" Vali asked.

"I disappeared for a little while because I wanted to research the Khaos Brigade. I found it strange that someone supernatural would just approach me out of the blue and try to recruit me, while having genuine information on me. So, I decided to do some investigating as to who they were and why they were recruiting. I'm aware of the current situation in the Biblical Faction, since we're connected to the Vatican. If you want proof, then just ask them." Mordred shrugged.

Arthur broke down this information, thinking about how much of it made sense. After a short pause and a forced decision, Arthur sighed.

"Fine. We'll believe you for now. However, we'll fully settle this once the situation's resolved." Arthur turned towards the Vault where the True Excalibur was kept.

( **Doctor Who OST – Altering Lives. End Song.** )

As the group moved through the ruins of the estate, they helped as many as they could. Thankfully, nobody was killed, only wounded. Arthur knelt next to a butler to ask for information.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. Everything was normal until some purple mist crept around the estate from out of nowhere. When we all went to check around, explosions just went off everywhere. We have no idea why or how."

"Did you see anyone head towards my father's office?" Arthur asked.

"Elaine did. I saw her take off. A few explosions happened and now, it's gone completely silent. She said that she saw people going there and went to head them off. You have to go help her." The butler tightly gripped Arthur's sleeve.

Arthur eagerly nodded before rushing in that direction.

"Bikou, Kuroka, you two go help Arthur. Issei, Lefay, and I will stay and help." Vali decided.

Mordred, not having to answer to Vali, followed after Arthur.

"And make sure he doesn't do anything." Vali gestured at Mordred.

Kuroka and Bikou nodded before following suit.

* * *

For a short while, Issei, Vali, and Lefay removed rubble, helping others escape from suffocation and further torment. After establishing contact with the Pendragon House, help would arrive in 15 minutes, with a fully armed force coming to deal with any hostiles. As for medical help, Lefay was getting to work on sending the House maids and butlers to their own private hospital via magic circle.

A few minutes into the search and rescue, Vali felt some presences that she knew not to be friendly. It was coming from below.

Bursting out of the ground, two people jumped out of the rubble. A tall dark-skinned man with short black hair and grey eyes wearing an outfit reminiscent of Indian design stood tall. He had golden bracelets on his arms, marked with magical carvings and symbols. Strapped to his waist, was a Talwar with golden accents and a jeweled handguard that had a matching red sheath.

Next to him, was a young woman with auburn hair and green eyes. She wore a sleeved white dress that was v-cut down the middle, reaching her cleavage. The hem of the dress reached her knees with brown leather boots covering her legs. Wrapped around her was a furry blue cape with snow flakes trailing down it.

"I take it you're from the Khaos Brigade?" Vali asked.

"You guessed it. I'm Anastasia." The lady in white said.

"My name is Ashoka." The man in noble clothing said.

"I was unaware that people named after people from myth and history were working with the renegades." Vali remarked.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't lump us in with the Old Satan Faction. We're part of the Hero Faction, descendants of heroes and people in myth and history." Anastasia smirked.

"So, why're you here?" Lefay asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Well, our boss says not to talk too much but fight, so no can do on spilling the beans." Anastasia shrugged.

"Then we'll have to beat it out of you." Vali cracked her knuckles.

"You sure you wanna fight with these people here?" Anastasia raised a brow.

"Not a problem."

Vali immediately charged at Anastasia.

"If you can fly." She finished.

( **Bleach OST – Showing Off. Play Song**.)

Anastasia smirked as she snapped her fingers. Blown backwards with a storm of solid materials, Vali took a good look at what did it.

"I hope you like riches because I'm about to share them with you." Anastasia smiled.

Snapping her fingers, Anastasia's robes began flapping as several small objects came flying out. When Issei looked closely, he saw that they were small gems that were harmoniously dancing around her.

"What?" He looked at them in shock.

That was when Ashoka noticed him. Drawing his sword, he pointed it at Issei.

"I have no quarrel with you. However, if you decide to interfere, then know that I can't guarantee your survival." Ashoka warned.

Issei looked at him resolutely.

"I'm sorry, but standing on the sidelines isn't an option."

Summoning the Abyssal Fury on his right arm, Issei assumed a stance. Ashoka merely sighed. The two sized each other up, trying to determine how to handle each other. Finally, Ashoka made the first move. He lunged straight at Issei, slashing at him with his jeweled sword.

"You move nimbly for someone who's just been introduced to combat, let alone the supernatural world." Ashoka noted.

"I had a good teacher." Issei responded.

Whirling around a thrust, he threw a punch at Ashoka, but he blocked it. Catching his fist with his pare palm, Ashoka smacked Issei in the jaw with the pommel of his sword before kicking him back.

Sent skidding along the ground, Issei rolled onto his feet before taking a deep breath. Recalling all the training he'd been doing with Vali, Issei wrapped himself in an aura, manifesting navy mana around himself.

"Aura control?" Ashoka raised a brow.

Issei focused himself.

' _All it takes is one well-aimed blow to bring someone down. I shouldn't fight for too long or it'll only get worse for me._ '

Enhanced, Issei propelled towards Ashoka, throwing a linear punch once again. Even though he dodged it, Ashoka was stunned when the fist collided with a wall. With a mere touch, the attack shattered the entire wall of rubble and blasted it away into dust.

Dodging a swipe, Ashoka hopped above Issei, kicking him away.

Issei felt the aching pain spread across his torso but got back up. Thanks to his training with Vali and getting beaten up day-in and day-out, he'd become much more resistant to pain. Of course, she never went all-out on him.

"Just give up and stand aside. I don't want to hurt you." Ashoka said once again.

"And how do I know you're not going to interfere with them?" Issei gestured at Vali and Anastasia.

"I'm not the kind of person to do that. I'll only intervene to save a comrade's life, nothing more. Wouldn't the same go for you?" Ashoka shook his head.

"Interesting. Considering my past experiences with the Khaos Brigade, you're a first." Issei smirked.

"You'll find that the Hero Faction is a little less despicable compared to the Old Satan Faction." Ashoka nodded.

"Is that human superiority?"

"It's the truth." Ashoka denied.

Issei merely narrowed his eyes as Ashoka got ready to counter him again. The entire time, Ashoka had only countered or tested him, observing how he fought. To be honest, Issei didn't want to fight an opponent who had the same disposition. It wasn't in his own nature to be aggressive. The fact that he had a galaxy-destroying dragon's soul sleeping within him didn't help matters either.

While fighting, Vali had been sneaking glances at Issei. Thankfully, he was holding up sufficiently, but she didn't know what sort of opponent Ashoka was. She had the urge to tell Issei to step to the side, but her hands were full with Anastasia.

Firing a blast of magic at her, the Romanov descendant raised her hands, erecting a pillar of sapphire from the ground. Waving her hand in the air, Anastasia circled gems and gold around Vali, enchanting them with magic.

Vali spread her wings and let out a burst of energy to break out of the enclosed space. She had to land just one hit on Anastasia and she could tip the scales in her favor. Flying at her enemy, Vali fired several small pellets of mana at her, countering a volley of gold coins. At this point, Vali was getting a better grip on Anastasia's abilities. At first, she thought it was telekinesis, given how she could move objects without touching them. However, with a closer look, she saw that it was only gems and precious metals.

"You're just so predictable." Anastasia chuckled.

"Am I?" Vali raised a brow.

"[ **Half Dimension** ]" Albion announced.

With her advanced control of the technique, Vali shrunk down the size of the pillars over Anastasia, breaking them apart from the weight of the shattered ceiling above her.

"You sneak." Anastasia clicked her tongue.

Raising both arms, she created a cylinder of ruby around herself, breaking the rubble apart. Now was the time. Vali smashed her fist into the ground, creating a shockwave that battered against Anastasia's defense. Breaking apart into pebbles, Anastasia whirled around, grabbing hold of a gem and firing it at Vali, covering it with magic.

Flying to the side, Vali circled around as Anastasia volleyed everything that had a precious metal or jewel inside it at her. Vali flew at the ceiling, intending to rain hell down on her enemy. With a spin, Anastasia covered herself with a dome of metal and gems, enhancing it with magic.

Spreading her wings, Vali used [ **Half Dimension** ] to shrink down the dome to weaken it. It wasn't as powerful as it could've been, since she wasn't using her Balance Breaker, but as it was, it was enough.

"Peek-a-boo."

Vali snapped around in surprise to see Anastasia swinging a massive axe made of amber at her. Blasting it away with a pulse of magic, Vali tried to kick at her, but was blocked when a nugget of gold turned into a shield, shaped and molded like clay.

"My Sacred Gear, **Precious Matter** , lets me manipulate all gems and precious metals to my heart's content. Pretty, isn't it?" Anastasia smirked.

"Haven't you been taught not to waste money?" Vali retorted.

"I've just been taught to spend it wisely."

Anastasia chuckled. Pointing her finger in a gun imitation, she fired a hail of rubies and emeralds. When Vali lunged at her, Anastasia waved her arms, willing jeweled arrows and spears to attack. With a flap of her wings, Vali fanned them away.

"Let's cut your allowance." She said.

With a blast of ice, she froze the entire area around her with thick ice.

"Ice? Really?" Anastasia gave her a disappointed look.

Despite that, when she tried to will the gems below the earth to move, she found that they were being blocked.

"My ice is more magical than the regular kind. You'll have to try harder."

Anastasia only smirked. Spreading her arms, she activated her Sacred Gear again. Amassing all of the gems and precious metals around her, she swirled a cloud of it around her.

"How's this?"

"Peachy." Vali grinned.

Spreading her wings, Vali snapped her fingers. It was fine that she couldn't hit Anastasia. She'd already spread enough of her trump card, anyways. Anastasia yelped when she saw that every single chunk of metal and jewelry around her was exploding and turning into dust.

"What?!"

"[ **Stardust** ]" Albion announced.

[ **Stardust** ] was one of Vali's more discreet attacks. To others, they looked like particles or glitter but in truth, they were bombs. By spreading compressed particles of magic everywhere, she effectively left little bombs wherever she dropped them.

"Sorry, princess, but I'm rich in power and money." Vali joked.

Anastasia grit her teeth when she realized that Vali had detonated her little particles all over place, erasing anything she could use quickly. However, this wasn't over yet, not by a long shot.

Taking out a bag from her belt, she threw it at Vali. Snapping her fingers, bursts of spikes tore from out of the bag, turning Vali into a pincushion. At least, that was the plan. Anastasia narrowed her eyes when she saw that a bright light was sparkling from within the cluster of spiked jewels.

"She just doesn't stop, does she?" Anastasia sighed.

Bursting out of the cluster, Vali was wearing her Balance Breaker, which quickly saved her from being skewered.

"Now, we can get serious." Anastasia crossed her arms, ready for another round.

( **Bleach OST – Showing Off. End Song.** )

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur, Mordred, Kuroka, and Bikou were sprinting down countless steps towards the place where Excalibur was kept. While passing through, they'd fought their way past countless members of the Khaos Brigade, namely Stray Exorcists and Mages.

When they reached the doors, they'd found that it had already been opened, having looked like it had been torn apart.

"To think they could do this with brute force." Arthur noted.

With a closer look, there were two deep hand prints pressed into the sides of the doors. Just then, another wave of enemies came to meet them.

"We've got this. You go on ahead." Bikou said.

Increasing the size and length of his staff, he swept aside a cluster of foes like a weedwhacker.

"Let's go." Mordred said quickly.

Arthur nodded at Bikou and Kuroka gratefully. At least, he knew they'd be fine.

When they entered the Vault, Arthur and Mordred were met by three people and Elaine. Much to Arthur's relief, she was unharmed. For the first time in a while, he saw her ready for a fight, manifesting two magic circles from her hands. When they met gaze, she gave him an acknowledging look before turning back to the enemies in front of her.

"I guess Ashoka and Anastasia didn't get up there in time." One of them sighed.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get this done with and go back."

"Who're you?" Mordred asked.

"I'm Heracles, the descendant of the original and a member of the Hero Faction." One of them said.

Heracles had stormy grey eyes and caramel-brown hair that was short and curly. His attire consisted of traditional Greek armor that was bronze, with a war-kilt made of metal. Leather sandals adorned his feet, with golden bands around his wrists and ankles.

"And I'm Nora, descendant of the original Nora Kelmendi." The other person said.

Nora had olive-green eyes and long dark-brown hair that was tied into a ponytail going over her shoulder. She wore a white shirt with a red skirt that had intricate decorations sewn into them that were of gold and black. On her feet, were black leather shoes. Most of all, she wore a silver chest-plate with pauldrons on her shoulders and gauntlets on her arms. As for evident weapons, there was an intricate dagger strapped to her waist. It was marked with magical sigils and was almost as long as a shortsword.

"And I'm Robin Hood."

Said young man had light brown hair, blue eyes, and a dark green hoodie with matching pants and black boots. He had straps across his body, holstering knives and other pieces of equipment. Strapped to his back were two quivers and in his hands, was a collapsible bow.

"So, the Hero Faction is just full of knock-offs like us." Mordred concluded.

"Seems like it, but knock-offs is a bit much." Heracles scoffed.

"Enough talking, Heracles. We have a task to finish." Nora sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Heracles cracked his knuckles.

Smashing his fist into a ground, a shockwave pulsed from where his fist struck. Arthur and Mordred jumped out the way, dodging the attack. At that moment, Nora leapt into the air, attacking Mordred.

Arthur was about to intercept her but was surprised to see that Mordred had drawn a sword from thin air, much like how he drew Caliburn.

"What?" Arthur exclaimed.

"With this sword, I'll right my wrongs." Mordred muttered to the blade.

The weapon in his hands was a broadsword that had a white blade with a transcription going down it. There was a lack of a handguard, as it was meant to be a sword of peace. Welding the handle and blade together, was a red band that was lined with gold. The hilt was crimson, with golden lines circling down as a ruby finished the pommel. As soon as Mordred spoke, the sword seemed to take on a much brighter glow, gaining a more vibrant white aura around itself.

"What is that?" Arthur asked.

"Clarent." Mordred explained.

Arthur decided that he'd ask how his cousin got the sword later. For now, they needed to take these two down and secure Excalibur.

* * *

Outside, as people began evacuating from the area, Uther and Eldwynn came rushing toward the entrance. Stopping by a butler, they questioned him.

"What's happened?"

"We don't know. There was purple mist that came out of nowhere and suddenly explosions went off. I heard that it was the Khaos Brigade."

"Where're our children?" Eldwynn asked.

"They're still inside the compound, fighting people."

Uther inspected the damage done to their home. The Pendragon compound was covered in protective enchantments that would take days for a supernatural army to siege. Yet, their defenses were completely shattered so easily in mere moments. Uther had a bad feeling in his gut. Who knew what sort of dangers the Khaos Brigade was capable of? If they could instantly raze their home, then what was happening to his children?

* * *

 _ **And that's the end for this chapter.**_

 _ **I don't have much to say for the ending, so, per usual, thanks for reading and until next time.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Reparations

_**Sorry for the late update. Was busy with a lot of stuff and didn't have the time to bring out any new chapters. That said, I thought I'd share with you guys some miscellaneous information. I don't have data books on characters and all that so I figured I'd just put it up here for fun.**_

 _ **Favorite foods for the main cast:**_

 _ **1\. Issei – Cheesecake**_

 _ **2\. Vali – Beef Bourguignonne**_

 _ **3\. Arthur – Glazed Pound Cake**_

 _ **4\. Kuroka – Nigiri Sushi**_

 _ **5\. Bikou – Pork Bao**_

 _ **6\. Lefay – Grilled Salmon**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Reparations**

Arthur, Mordred, and Elaine were staring down three members of the Hero Faction. At this point, the enemy was unknown, but if their names and ancestry meant anything, then it meant that their powers had to be similar.

Arthur was dealing with Heracles, who was proving to live up to his namesake's vitality. When he swung at him, Heracles would guard with his gauntlets, preventing any strikes from hitting.

"It's a shame that we're on opposing sides. You'd have been a ridiculously valuable comrade." Heracles noted.

"No thanks, I'm happy with where I am." Arthur refuted.

( **Bleach OST – Guitar III. Play Song**.)

Ducking under Heracles' fist, Arthur swiped upward but was blocked by his gauntlets again.

Rearing his fist back, Heracles punched at him, but was irritated when he dodged his attack. Arthur circled around him, keeping his distance. Clearly, Heracles was a melee fighter, but to what heights did his strength reach?

Arthur slashed at a pillar of stone and used Excalibur Ruler to launch it at Heracles. With a mighty fist, he shattered the entire pillar into pebbles. Distracted by his projectile, Arthur slashed a wave of golden mana at Heracles. Assuming a full guard, he clasped the wave, catching it with both hands. Pushed back several feet, is toes grinding into the floor, Heracles roared with frustration before dispersing the attack.

With many of his opponents, they would either dodge or be destroyed by that sort of attack. Yet, Heracles was able to catch it and even disperse it. It was made clear to Arthur now that Heracles was no joke and had to be taken much more seriously.

Arthur dodged back and forth, blitzing Heracles as quickly as possible. However, each time he attacked, Heracles would block it while some other strikes connected. Yet, that was the unsettling part. Every attack that Arthur made had either no cuts or was healed rapidly.

Heracles noticed Arthur's curiosity and smirked.

"I may not have the Nemean Lion's hide, but I have the next best thing. The true innate power of Heracles, **Olympic Soul**. It allows me incredible fortitude with my strength and durability that most others don't have, even in the supernatural realm. It was thanks to this power, that the original Heracles completed all of his 12 Labors."

With that piece of information, Arthur smirked. If he were to be honest, he welcomed this challenge. Heracles was heralded as the greatest hero of all Greek Mythology. While he didn't have the opportunity to fight the original without some issues, he could test his mettle against his descendant. This was an opportunity that he wanted to savor and perhaps, it could help him fill that annoying hole in his heart, that emptiness.

Elaine was firing away at Robin Hood, using elemental magic to destroy his arrows. With a mere flick of her hand, she fired bursts of inferno that constantly forced Robin Hood to dodge around her attacks.

When Robin Hood rolled, dodging a bolt of thunder magic before returning fire. Elaine slapped the arrow aside before cutting him off with a stream of ice magic. Jumping and climbing over the spiked wall of ice, Robin spun in the air, firing three arrows simultaneously.

Elaine expected him to fire the arrows straight at her, but was surprised when one exploded. Propelling the other two arrows away, one bounced off the other, narrowly missing Elaine's leg. With a spin, she fired slicing wind at Robin Hood. Back-flipping, he fired another arrow before throwing a bladed boomerang at her.

Ricocheting one arrow off the boomerang, Robin Hood stood in front of Elaine. With a motion of his hand, he brought the boomerang straight towards him, as if controlling it with a remote. Blasting at Robin Hood with fire magic, Elaine stepped out of the way before covering the boomerang with ice as it passed by.

Clapping her hands, she manipulated the floor around Robin Hood to move like clay. Sliding at him from both sides, Robin Hood could only dodge. Jumping into the air, Elaine raised a hand, creating an erupting flame that engulfed him.

That was when she heard a faint whistle. Thanks to her instincts, she avoided getting her throat slit by Robin Hoods' boomerang but it instead nicked her shoulder. Feeling the cold steel slice into her flesh, Elaine ignored the sharp sting.

Retaliating, she blasted Robin Hood with a burst of fire, burning his bow into ashes. Clicking his tongue in irritation, he discarded his bow before stretching out his arms. Mounted on them, were crossbows with barrels of enchanted magic. Firing rapidly from them, were arrows of magic that forced Elaine on the defensive, putting up a barrier.

Mordred had been unable to help, as he was facing an opponent that was practically stacking things against him. If her name meant anything, then Nora was going to be hard to wound.

"Fighting someone with a sword of peace? Do you believe in yourself that greatly?" Nora raised a brow.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Mordred pushed her back.

Swiping at her, he managed to nick her forearms. Much to his dismay, he noticed that her cut was healing almost instantly.

She swiped at him, but he stepped back. Whirling around, he tried to slash at her but she spun out of the way, kicking him back. She jumped into the air, bringing her leg down towards him. Blocking her attack, he was surprised when she kicked off a magic circle, backflipping whilst kicking him in the chin.

Landing on his feet, Mordred dove forward, kicking Nora back into a wall.

"Geh!" She groaned.

She took note of this. It seemed like Mordred was more along the side of power while Arthur was on the side of speed. It almost felt too apt.

Charging at Nora, Mordred readied his sword for an attack. Throwing her dagger, Mordred knocked it away. Grabbing hold of it, Nora came flying down from the air. Mordred raised his sword and slashed a wave at her. Holding herself steady, she dispersed the attack and kicked him. This time, he was ready, however. Throwing Nora into a wall once again, Mordred pressed his attack.

Slashing at her with another wave, Nora dodged. This time, the wave wounded her, cutting part of her forearm. In return, she dashed at Mordred, cutting his torso before kicking at his face. Blocking her attack, he landed a punch at her gut before bashing her back with the flat of his blade.

Rolling back onto her feet, Nora revealed one of the cads up her sleeve. When Nora looked at Mordred, her eyes shimmered pink with a magical glow. Thrown completely for a loop, Mordred could only feel himself be entranced. He lost any thoughts that wanted him to harm her. It was as if he just wanted to step aside and let her do as she wanted.

Nora sprinted at her vulnerable prey, readying for a definitive strike. Mordred was stuck in place, unaware of what was coming.

"Mordred!"

A golden wave sent Nora flying backward, giving her a significant wound on her torso. With a swipe of Excalibur Ruler's aura, Arthur dispelled whatever enchantment Nora put on his cousin. Mordred shook his head to regain his bearings.

"Arthur?"

He was honestly surprised. He'd expected Arthur to just let him get stabbed or something. Yet, Arthur had come to his aide without hesitation, forgoing his own opponent. Arthur also understood Mordred's thought processes and spoke.

"Look, I know we've had our differences. Even now, we've yet to move on, but that doesn't mean I'll just stand by and let you die." Arthur explained simply.

Mordred was surprised but Arthur's words resonated with him. He wasn't in a brotherly relation with Arthur anymore, being more like begrudged acquaintances, but he would've also done the same thing.

Regaining his bearings, Mordred stood up. Stabbing his sword into the ground, he activated Clarent. A white shockwave encompassed the area, immediately blanketing the room in light.

"Don't let it touch you." Heracles warned.

"Clarent, end this madness!" Mordred commanded.

( **Bleach OST – Guitar III. End Song**.)

When the white light died down, everyone looked to see what had happened. What had changed? Nobody had any new wounds and nobody felt different. Nora decided that nothing was going to happen if they just kept looking around and drew her dagger. That was when Mordred's work was made clear. She couldn't swing her weapon.

Heracles tried to ignite his aura, but nothing came of it. Robin Hood was also facing the same predicament as the others. He couldn't draw the strings on his crossbows or even muster the strength to throw his boomerangs. For some reason, aggressive action was being forbidden. Whenever they thought of attacking, it felt like they were either frozen in place or unable to muster the strength to move.

"Clarent was originally a sword of peace. King Arthur used it to establish peaceful meetings and to prevent others from escalating situations. Right now, so long as you raise your weapon or attack anyone for the sake of victory or dominance for your own goals, you cannot move or use your weapons." Mordred explained.

Arthur was surprised to see this. When he saw Mordred brandish his sword, flourishing it gracefully, he no longer had doubts. His cousin had changed for the better.

Robin Hood sighed, miffed. He took a step forward but suddenly, he felt something weird.

"Hold on."

Suddenly, the entire Vault began shaking as if an earthquake was coming.

"What now?" Mordred groaned.

Something was tearing through the ground below them. Jumping into the air, everyone barely dodged what came next. A massive black serpent swallowed everything in its way, trying to get at everyone in the room. When they escaped, the beast continued, slithering up to the surface.

* * *

Jumping off the falling debris, everyone returned outside to try and sort out the situation.

"Did you get them?" Anastasia asked.

"No. Something unexpected came. We should leave." Nora decided.

"We still haven't completed the mission." Heracles said.

"We've already used too much of our time. Not only that, but this sudden creature spells ill for us. Don't forget, the enemy's reinforcements are on their way." Robin reminded him.

With a click of his tongue, Heracles relented as the Hero Faction made their exit. Nobody tried to stop them, the creature in front of them was taking all their attention. It was an absolutely massive creature that rivaled the size of the Wyrm that the Khaos Brigade summoned at the Peace Conference. It was black with sharp scales and golden blades running along its body. At the top of it head was a purple gem and two green eyes.

"What is that?" Vali asked.

"No idea. It just came out of nowhere." Arthur replied.

Issei only observed this creature. Just a few minutes ago, he was holding Ashoka back but suddenly, his right arm had been sparking an intense feeling. It was akin to that same feeling he felt when those guys tried to drag Lefay along. Whatever this creature was, Bahamut hated it.

"What's the plan?" Bikou asked.

"Take it down." Vali said.

( **Metroid Prime OST – Parasite Queen. Play Song**.)

As soon as this creature appeared, it opened its maw, firing a purple laser from its mouth. Dragging it across the earth with an ear-splitting ringing, the Serpent's laser sliced through the Earth's crust like it was as soft as water.

Lefay used her wand to bring together the dust and ash around them and pushed it at the creature's face. With a whip of her wand, she fired dozens of magic spells at the creature. While they had knocked it back, Lefay noticed that her attacks weren't making much damage.

"We need to break through its scales. My magic can't damage it otherwise." Lefay said.

"Arthur, you try and cut through its scales. Bikou, Kuroka, Lefay, you three try and soften it up. I'll go first and weaken it." Vali said.

Creating particles of light-blue stars, she flapped her wings and blew them at the Serpent.

"[ **Stardust** ]"

Several waves of particles erupted, covering the Serpent with explosions. It eyed Vali with absolute ire. Hissing at her, the Serpent breathed a purple mist at her. Instantly, Vali gagged as her body was wracked with burning aches and pain. Even with her Balance Breaker, it proved to be incapable of completely shielding her from harm. She felt as if her lungs were filling with burning ash and smoke.

"[ **Transcendence** ]" Albion announced.

Issei saw what happened immediately after. He was astounded. Immediately all of a sudden, she turned into blue particles before shimmering back into full form several feet away from where she originally was.

' _Teleportation_?' He assumed.

"That thing can emit poison gas. We'll have to attack from long-range." Vali warned.

Bombarding the Serpent again with [ **Stardust** ], she knew she wasn't going to be able to land a close hit. As it were, the Serpent was surrounding itself with poisonous gas from its scales.

Summoning Caliburn, Arthur used its dimension-cutting power to slice through the thick clouds around the creature. It wailed in pain as a deep gash spread across its side. Whipping at the group, everyone jumped out of the way as its tail smashed apart another section of the Pendragon Compound.

Mordred pointed Clarent at it. Amassing his aura, he fired a ray from his sword. When it struck, the beam fizzled, waned away through the purple vapor around it.

"What?"

"I don't think this creature's going to be affected by Clarent, Mordred." Arthur said.

"Then we'll have to settle for the other side of the coin." Mordred sighed.

Running his hand along the blade of Clarent, a red string of markings appeared on the blade. The blade ceased being white and became silver, with the edge becoming crimson.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked.

"Clarent was originally a sword of peace. After the original Mordred defiled it, it lost the power to promote peace and instead, it became like any other weapon. In exchange for losing its enchantments, Clarent can become a royal sword that can constantly attack without breaking or damage. I've learned how to activate both abilities." Mordred explained.

Indeed, the sword lost the shine it once had moments before. Now, they only needed to see if it could harm the Serpent.

Arthur used Caliburn to open a hole in the dimension, ventilating the poison gas around the Serpent. Seizing this moment, Mordred rent Clarent through the Serpent's scales, slicing through them and drawing blood. It opened its mouth to spew poison at him, but was blasted in the face with a series of ice magic from Kuroka and Lefay.

Issei opened his hand and put his training to use. Gathering the mana within him, he created a sphere of navy-blue mana. Aiming it at the Serpent, he fired. Erupting from his palm, was a giant beam that barely missed the creature. When the beam dissipated, the Serpent's, left side had been blown off, leaving its gruesome innards exposed.

The progress was quickly undone when the Serpent regenerated from the damage done to it. Issei felt unsettled when he heard it make sense. It almost sounded as if it were joyfully mocking them. That was when his focus returned to the front. The Serpent was glaring right at him.

"Issei, get back!" Vali warned him.

Jumping out the way, Issei barely avoided the monster's open maw. Arthur came crashing down with Caliburn, piercing through its scales. Following up with his attack, Bikou smashed Ruyi Jingu Bang into its face. Roaring at him in rage, the Serpent opened its mouth to breath venom. Before it could, Lefay blasted its open mouth with fire, igniting the venom.

It violently thrashed about, smashing apart everything around it as its inside burned.

"Now! Take it down now!" Vali said.

Everyone launched attacks at it, trying to put it down with a combined assault. However, Issei looked closely and noticed something. The Serpent was melting into the ground…no, it was melting into shadows.

"Everyone, get into the air!" Issei warned.

Jumping into the air, Issei narrowly avoided the Serpent which rushed at him from the ground. Vali flew to his aid, grabbing hold of him as they rose into the air.

"Did you notice it too?" Kuroka asked.

Levitating in the air with her Devil wings, she watched as a massive shadow slithered on the ground, waiting for them to come down.

"Yeah. It can melt into shadows and then rematerialize itself." Vali nodded.

"Arthur, Lefay, don't either of you have light magic?" Bikou asked.

"Not exactly, no. While the Holy Swords have a radiance to it, they're more of the Holy attribute, not the Light attribute." Arthur shook his head.

He eyed this creature. Never before had he encountered such a thing. In some ways, there were enemies that were like this thing, but this Serpent…it was on a different level. It could melt into shadows and use poison. Its scales were as hard as a dragon's, perhaps harder. He'd tried to cut it with Excalibur Ruler and it didn't work. It had even forced him to use Caliburn, which he'd rarely had to use. Deep down, in some dark part of him…he welcomed the challenge. It brought a new feeling of excitement and it also allowed him to test himself with a new trial. After leaving home, this feeling had become more prevalent as he wandered the world. Now, he was ready to take on this next challenge, to see if it made that growing hollowness in him disappear.

"I'll draw it out." Lefay said.

Zipping her wand through the air, she created a number of magic circles that radiated with gold rays. The Serpent's' shadow zipped around and snapped around like a cracking whip when the lasers of light came at it.

"Damn thing won't stay still." Kuroka cursed.

Right now, the only one's who were Devils within the Peerage were Vali, Bikou, and herself. Arthur and Lefay refrained in order to avoid a weakness to Light and Holy weapons. Thus, the 3 of them weren't going to be of too much help when maximizing damage to the Serpent.

( **Metroid Prime OST – Parasite Queen. End Song**.)

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and tremble violently.

"Something's coming." Issei said.

He didn't know why he said it, but his instincts were telling him to be ready to dodge. Something within him was warning him and it felt familiar…as if he'd felt this feeling millions of times before.

Blasting out of the ground was a massive cloud of darkness, shrouding everything within sight. Everyone felt that painful coldness as their vision was blocked and the shadows engulfed them, separating the group. Haunting howling rushed by everyone's ears as they tried to get out of this mess, but with such a new situation, no one had yet to properly find a way.

Arthur slashed at the darkness with Caliburn, but to no avail. The shadows were too thick for his sword to disperse. Still, he had yet to feel too troubled. If anything, he had a small twinge of amusement.

"Stay close to me." Arthur told Lefay.

The young witch tried all sorts of spells to try and get rid of this dark and endless cloud, but nothing worked. This new enemy was just too unknown for them to have any idea on how to counter.

Honestly, Lefay was a bit concerned. Arthur seemed to be growing more interested in fighting the Serpent, rather than getting out of this situation. Was this what their parents were afraid of?

Arthur closed his eyes and listened. He could hear it. He could sense it. The slithering coldness coiling in the ground. The hissing. The overflowing bloodlust. He could sense the creature. Rapidly lunging forward, Arthur thrust at thin air. He felt something stop it, as if touching something solid.

"Lefay, in front of me!"

She instantly whipped around and let hell loose. Ice, fire, wind, lightning, and mana exploded as they hit something invisible.

"Can you locate the others?" Arthur asked.

"I'll try." Lefay nodded.

Suddenly, Lefay felt something rip at her side, gnawing at her before she was flung flying away into the darkness. She screamed in agony as she was ripped out of his sight.

"Lefay!" Arthur cried out.

Drawing Caliburn, he tried to use its dimensional powers but was flabbergasted with what happened next. A purple sigil was shining around his blade. How did that get there?

"A neutralizing sigil…"

Caliburn, known as one of the most powerful Holy Swords, was left a mere piece of metal in his hands.

"Damn it!"

He reached for Excalibur Ruler and parried what seemed to be fangs from thin air. Backing away, he looked at the sword. The same thing was plaguing its powers. Whatever this cloud of shadows was, it was neutralizing all his weapons. Arthur tried to sense the Serpent again. Detecting it to his right, he formed a blade from his mana and slashed. Instantly dispersing, Arthur was forced to dodge to the side when his attack proved futile.

Once more, he heard Lefay cry out in pain.

"Aaaaah!"

"Lefay! Where are you?!" He called out to try and find her.

He tried to detect her presence but the shadows around him were obstructing him. It was now setting in. Arthur was powerless. For the first time, he was unable to do a thing. His little sister and his friends were possibly getting torn to shreds and he was unable to do a thing. This whole time, he'd been nearly unrivaled and had yet to face a challenge that could help him feel free. Now, this new adversary had made him feel powerless, powerless to actually help those around him. He now realized that he had gotten too focused on fighting the Serpent and had lost sight of what was important. He'd neglected his own precious comrades.

Arthur took a deep breath and collected himself. Now was not the time to be stressing out. He had to try and get out of this mess and stop being an idiot. He tried to remember where Lefay's voice came from and followed. While he ran, he couldn't see anything, only shrouds of purple wisps and an endless darkness. Yet, he could feel solid ground. Before long, he was able to see something in the distance. It was Lefay, who was being encroached with tendrils of shadow.

Yanking her free, he retreated with her as he tried to get things back under control.

"Lefay." He said.

He looked at her and saw the numerous bite marks and burns on her person.

"This thing…isn't going to go down easy. We've also gotta find a way to dispel this cloud." Lefay stifled in pain.

Taking out a potion, she dripped some onto her wounds to heal them more quickly.

"I can't use my swords to their full potential right now. Something's hexing them so that I can't activate their powers at full capacity." Arthur said.

"I can try and get rid of it, but we don't have time." Lefay trembled as she tried to stand.

Suddenly, they felt something. Something was coming at them and fast. They felt a twinge of panic. Arthur's weapons were crippled and Lefay's magic wasn't effective enough. Lefay raised a barrier, with Arthur boosting it with whatever magical skill he had. Instantly, the defense was shattered, leaving them vulnerable. Yet, nothing came. No, something was stopping that surge of shadow from reaching them. They looked up and saw the cause. The very sight of it stunned them.

"Father?!"

Out of nowhere, Uther Pendragon had appeared. Yet, there was no reason to feel relieved. With so little time, he could only shield his children with his body. He groaned and stifled in pain as he stood tall against the stream of shadows to defend his children.

"Father, get out of the way!" Lefay pleaded.

Suddenly, she saw something behind him. A small sparkle that rapidly became a blinding light. Soon enough, the cloud of darkness dispersed. Uther dropped to the ground but was caught by his children.

"Father…" Arthur trailed off.

Uther winced as his son moved them farther away. Turning back, he saw that Issei and Vali were standing ready to fight the Serpent again, with Kuroka and Bikou badly wounded.

"I saw that cloud of gas and knew you two were in here. I also heard you two scream." Uther coughed.

"Why?" Arthur turned back to his father.

"Because…what father just stands still while his children are in trouble?" Uther asked.

He coughed. Lefay gasped as she looked at his back. Grotesque burns and erosion had torn into his back. Lefay put a hand on his torso to sense his vitals and what she felt was sickening. He had received severe internal damage, with shattered bones and possible internal bleeding for starters.

"But all that time…" Arthur started.

( **Assassin's Creed 2 OST – Ezio's Family. Play Song**.)

"It was because I worried for your futures and I was poor with my methods. Arthur, you're strong, very much so. Your talents are astounding amongst your generation, with very few rivaling you. Lefay, your intelligence and character are unforeseen, nearly unbelievable. I didn't want your gifts to consume you. I limited your exposure to others and forced you to do many things because I feared that if you tasted too much power at such a rapid rate or experienced too much, you'd fall into that dark pit. I convinced myself that I was doing it for the good of others and yourselves, but I was wrong. I was just afraid. However, seeing how you two have grown, seeing the error of my ways, I wanted to do at least one thing for you as your father, even if I had to die." Uther gurgled out blood, gasping for air.

"Don't talk anymore." Arthur said.

Lefay began pouring her potions onto his wounds while holding her wand over him. Desperately, she tried her best to keep her shaking hands under control. She had to control herself. She had to stay composed.

"Arthur, I know you're the reincarnation of King Arthur. In my heart, I know you're the one who'll help save the world in that prophecy. I've let go of your leash. Stop running away from your birthright. That birthright doesn't just symbolize our family's pride. That was never the intention. Your birthright, is the hopes of our line and that someday, we'll be of aid to this world in whatever crisis befalls it."

Once more, Uther choked on his blood. His strength was waning.

"I know that you probably hate me. It was because of me, that you have that empty feeling in your heart. That's why you seek to train, to grow stronger, and fight. And you, Lefay, because my negligence, you've always worked yourself to the bone and illness to try and please me. Yet, I always failed to come through for you. You two have flaws, but so do we all. Even with those flaws, know that I was always watching and I was always proud, even if I didn't show it. I believed that I had to be strict and strong so that I could lead but I was wrong. I have wronged you both and I am sorry for that."

Arthur was silent. He genuinely didn't know what was going to happen now.

"I've never hated you. At first, I was angry because I thought you were controlling. However, earlier, I finally understood why everything led up to this. I desired a challenge too much and nearly forgot about my sister, who almost died. My own desire to test myself and my desire to fill that void, nearly made me fail my sister. I always held a grudge against you, but I now see that my own foresight was never as far as I'd hoped. I forgive you and I hope that you'll both forgive me. Because of my own selfishness, I uprooted Lefay's life, cast aside Elaine, saddened mother, and wasted your care. I'm also sorry." Arthur said solemnly.

Uther then pointed a fair distance away.

"Do you see it, Arthur?"

Looking in the designated direction, Arthur was surprised at the sight.

"Excalibur has heard you. Unlike Caliburn, Excalibur's conditions are different. Your heart must be cleared of its baggage. You must not waver in your own righteous convictions. That was why you couldn't lift it. Your inner conflict and uncertainty, your doubt, it made you unworthy. That was also why I was never allowed to wield it. However, it's different now. Excalibur has determined that you've grown and is ready to fight alongside you. Take it and don't be like your namesake." Uther trailed off as he took raspier breaths.

Trekking over to where Excalibur had fallen on the ground, Arthur resolutely took hold of the sword. Before, he wondered if he was even worthy of the weapon, remembering the tales of only the chosen king being allowed to draw the blade from its sheath. Now, he no longer cared. He wanted this weapon in order to get rid of this creature. He wanted to protect what was left of his home and his family and friends. It wasn't about being strong and seeing where he stood in the world now. It was about doing what was right.

Arthur felt a surge of power as a golden aura enveloped him, proving that Excalibur had accepted him. With no time to waste, he went over to where the others were.

* * *

( **Assassin's Creed 2 OST – Ezio's Family. End Song**.)

"So, what do we do now?" Bikou asked.

Arthur looked at everyone's weapons. All of them had that same purple sigil that had appeared over Caliburn and Excalibur Ruler.

"Tell me, when you all struck that creature, did that sigil appear instantly after?" He asked.

"Yeah. One strike and boom, no more special properties. My staff wouldn't extend or change size." Bikou growled.

"What're you thinking?" Kuroka asked.

"I'm thinking that if we hit that thing once, it instantly infects our weapons and renders them useless for a time."

"Then that means we've gotta kill it in one blow with something that hasn't touched it yet." Issei concluded.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Emergence of Talents/Hyakka Ryouran. Play Song**.)

That was when everybody noticed what was new about him. His left arm was now sporting a navy and silver gauntlet that was like his right one, although with a different design.

"How did you get that?"

"I found it. While in that cloud of darkness, I obtained it but I'll explain it later. For now, I know I can stop its shrouds. Arthur, we'll leave it to you to finish deal the finishing blow." Issei said.

"Yeah, count on it."

No more words were necessary. They had to do this in one go and it had to be quick and precise. Mordred erected a barrier with Clarent, stopping a surge of venomous gas. Vali created a cascade of explosions with [ **Stardust** ], keeping the Serpent from seeing what was coming next. Bikou grasped clumps of his hair and enchanted them, creating several copies of himself out of thin air. They charged forward, creating a wall of bodies that held the Serpent down. As a descendant of the original Monkey King, his strength was still a force to be reckoned with, even if it was lower than his ancestor's. The Serpent was about to open its maw but before it could fire its beam, Kuroka and Elaine intervened. With her Senjutsu fire, she blasted it directly in the mouth, causing it to howl and wriggle while Elaine bound it with chains made from magic.

"Get back!" Vali ordered.

Shadows spewed from its scales as it glared at the approaching duo of Issei and Arthur.

"Not this time." Issei said.

Extending his right arm, he let his power loose, creating a burst of navy mana that washed away the shadows. Issei's gut feeling was correct. He didn't understand how or why yet, but he knew that now was their chance to finish this.

He opened his left hand and from the material of his gauntlet, crafted a giant sword that was almost as tall as he was. With a split blade of navy and silver, Issei charged forward, enveloping his weapon with a fiery navy aura. Alongside him, Arthur sprinted with the True Excalibur, which shined brightly with golden light, untouched by the Serpent's hex.

"You're not getting away." Lefay said.

Even with her tear-stained eyes, they reflected her resolved as she created a sealed dome of magic to keep the creature from escaping.

Issei jumped into the air before coming down like a guillotine whilst Arthur slashed upward like a rocket. Just before the Serpent could melt into shadow, Issei let out a pulse of navy mana once again. As if stunned and frozen still with pain and shock, the Serpent was now vulnerable for the killing blow. At the same time, the two sliced in different directions, beheading the Serpent as they launched toward different ends.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Emergence of Talents/Hyakka Ryouran. End Song**.)

The battle was now over, with the Serpent dissipating into particles, leaving no corpse behind. Issei stared at it as he recalled the events that allowed for the monster's defeat.

* * *

It was when he had been surrounded by darkness, unable to see anything beyond the purple clouds. He couldn't hear anything and he wasn't even sure if he was feeling properly. He hated it. He hated the fact that his friends were in danger and were possibly getting killed and he was powerless to do anything. In this life, he didn't have much in the way of personal relations. He had his parents and acquaintances but that was it. The Lucifer Clan was really the only other source of value in his life. He'd damn himself if he was just going to let them get hurt.

He reflected on the battle earlier, since his mind refused to let him be. When he had that bout with Ashoka, he knew he was being toyed with. It honestly seemed true that Ashoka didn't want to kill him. Not only that, but he'd been unable to get a hit in that put him down. Yes, he'd struck Ashoka several times and dealt damage but it wasn't enough. And then, that Serpent came along and his current strength wasn't enough. He had yet to do anything to truly help out. He needed power. He needed more power.

" _If power is what you desire, then it is closer than you think_."

There it was. A cold and unnerving voice that radiated power, authority, and terror into one. It was like before, when he tapped into Bahamut's power.

" _If you wish to protect those dear to you, then you need only call for it. Call for the power that is meant to rectify. Should your heart be where it must be, then you shall be worthy. Summon it and put down that accursed abomination. Strike it down and make the one who sent it, know your strength_."

Issei felt himself go into a trance of sorts. He felt like he was awake but at the same time, it was as if he'd been shoved to the side. Yet, those words resonated with him. He wanted power, the power that he knew that could deal with this situation. He needed to get rid of that cloud of darkness and he needed something that could cut the head off that snake. He needed a blade. No, he needed more than that. He needed even more power that would not fail him in the future.

" _Use your desire. Use that power that you've been gifted and call it to you. It's been waiting for you. All you need is the willpower and a strong heart. Use that righteous fury._ " That cold voice said.

With no more hesitation, Issei focused with all his focus from his mind and soul.

"I need more power."

Then, as if snapping back into the real world, he saw something tearing its way through the cloud of darkness. It was a grey and rusty gauntlet. Yet, when it placed itself onto his left hand, it transformed. Doused in navy flames, the gauntlet transformed, becoming reminiscent of his right gauntlet, but with different features.

"This is…" Issei gasped.

This was another piece of the Calamity Catalyst. This had to be it. There were supposed to be several pieces to the set and this was one of them. The moment it equipped to him, a burst of navy mana erupted from around him and it just gave him a feeling that told him what it was.

Issei sighed. That wasn't the end of it, however. He was now asking how the Serpent got there and just how it came to be. It had felt so random but at the same time, it made some sense. Someone had taken advantage of all the commotion to try and eliminate them, or the Hero Faction, or both sides, really. It bothered him, yet he couldn't do anything about it for lack of information.

He looked at his hands as the gauntlets faded away. He had now gotten a new ability, but he didn't know if it boded ill or well for him.

* * *

Soon enough, aid had arrived. Uther had been taken in by the Vatican's healers, who personally oversaw his care. As it turned out, Uther would survive but would be unconscious for a short while. In the mean time, the Pendragon Compound was in dire need of repairs. Thankfully, the Pendragon House was able to deal with it.

Thanks to Mordred's persuasions and some outside work, the entire company was helping with the Main Family's circumstances. The next day after the battle, came many objectives. Arthur had decided to settle a matter that he'd left alone for 3 years whilst Issei decided to go see Merlin, who wanted to meet with him.

* * *

Indulging in Merlin's hospitality, Issei found that the old mage was far more welcoming than he'd imagined. In his head, he pictured a grumpy old man that spoke in riddles and lectures. Yet, there was a young man who greeted him like an old friend.

"I'm glad to see that you all came out of that ordeal fine, and stronger, to boot." Merlin smiled.

"May I ask why you wanted to see me?" Issei asked.

"I figured that I had information that would be of help to you. Also, I was going to tell you about the piece of Bahamut that the Pendragon's guarded, but it looks like you've already obtained it." Merlin looked at his left arm.

"How did they get it?" Issei asked.

"The previous owner of that gauntlet was dying. Back then, it was around the time Camelot fell. They were wounded and dying. However, rather than risk someone else finding it, that Host decided to separate that Gauntlet from himself and gave it to the Pendragons to safekeep. I don't know the exact reasons for all that, myself, but I saw bits and pieces with my farsight."

"Why do the pieces separate at death?"

"Like the Heavenly Dragons, the Hosts of Bahamut also inherit Sacred Gears through the Biblical System. From one to another, the soul of Bahamut carries over to a new individual. However, here's the thing. Only the Abyssal Core moves on. The other pieces of Bahamut that have been obtained and fused with the Host's soul, separate at that person's death and rematerialize randomly across the globe."

"Why?" Issei asked.

"It's to keep the risks of awakening Bahamut at bay. With each piece of the Calamity Catalyst you obtain, the more complete and stronger Bahamut becomes. Naturally, that means Bahamut will grow more aware and stir in his slumber. Thus, the pieces must be separated when the Host dies or that power will carry over to the next person and lead to a path that will consume them."

Issei had been told of Merlin's ability to see from afar, so he assumed this was why he knew so much about the Calamity Catalyst. He must've seen all that before.

"Why did it come to me? It felt too easy." Issei said as he raised his left arm.

"You're host to one of the most dangerous entities to ever exist. That being's soul lies within yours. Bahamut isn't truly dead, nor is he completely silent. Bahamut is aware, to a degree. I'm sure Bahamut is most eager to become whole again and is willing his other pieces to come to him when they're near. When that gauntlet detected you, it must've been instantly fused with you because Bahamut knew another piece of itself was near. The next time you think you're close to a piece of it, think very carefully. Do you want that power, truly? And what will happen if you complete it?" Merlin sternly warned him.

"What else can you tell me?" Issei asked, wanting to avoid those questions. For now, he wanted all the information he could get.

"Well, for starters, in case you haven't tried it out, your new piece can create weapons from your own armor. Whatever weapon comes to mind, shall be made in your hand, so long as you can imagine it. Unfortunately, that's all that I can tell you, since the Host that I knew, never made it past that Gauntlet." Merlin sighed.

"And is this why you wanted to talk to me?"

"I wanted to meet you because I wanted to warn you that growing stronger is always dangerous. The more power you obtain, the more enemies and allies will be drawn to you. Sometimes, when you obtain power, a price must be paid. In this dimension and others, that law can always happen. It's a double-edged sword. I'm not telling you to stop growing since you can't stay like this. However, I want you to think about the disasters that could come about of your actions, whether they're big or small, personal or non-related. I'm sure you know of how Bahamut ended up being chopped into pieces and spread across the globe." Merlin stated.

"I understand." Issei nodded.

Issei had a lot of thoughts but decided to keep them to himself. Honestly, it was starting to impact him, knowing that so many people were wary or even scared of him growing stronger. Was Bahamut truly so fearsome that others had to use words to deter him and not force? Was force the catalyst that would trigger another calamity? People seemed to want to keep him from gaining more strength but they didn't go all the way to stop him. They were probably afraid of what he might do.

"Now, that's enough outta me. I'm certain you have a life to return to. I've already given you all the information that I intended and you've already got the 3rd piece of Bahamut. Still, I'm always open to talks, should you need one." Merlin smiled as he munched on a scone.

Merlin seemed chatty but clearly, he didn't seem too eager to make him stay either.

"Regardless, it was an honor to meet you, Merlin. I'll be on my way now."

The old mage only smiled. When Issei was out of sight, Merlin's expression changed. It was one of nostalgia, maybe even sadness, though there was a hopeful smile there too.

( **Doctor Who OST – The Doctor Forever. Play Song**.)

"It was an honor to see you again, Galahad. I'm glad that this time, you and Arthur have reunited under happier circumstances."

* * *

Back at the Pendragon Compound, which was swiftly repaired, everyone was preparing to depart, though, Arthur was intent on leaving properly this time.

The Pendragon family had gathered in the Hall, with Arthur and Lefay having made a decision.

"Here." Arthur gave Mordred an envelope.

"What's this?" Mordred chuckled.

Opening it, his jaw dropped.

"What?!"

"I have a new life now and have no need of that mantle. The title as heir to the Pendragon family is yours." Arthur smiled.

"You're the son of the House Head and you're just gonna throw this away?" Mordred was stunned.

"I've already talked to my parents. I think it's best that you become the new head. I'm not suited for leadership and Lefay has no interest in that position either. After what's happened, I've decided that it's best that you become the new head. Us, siblings, have already created new lives elsewhere and are content to live it. All the same, the House will need an heir too. Thus, I relinquish my right of succession to you. Clarent was a sword of peace and it can be wielded by you. The original Mordred had to curse it with dark magic to use it, but the sword doesn't resist you. It proves to me that you have just as much right to lead as I did, if not even more. Make sure to take care of everybody."

Arthur extended his hand. Mordred graciously shook it, although he still seemed stunned.

"I will."

Arthur and Lefay turned to their parents. While Uther wasn't completely healed, he was able. Although he was going to stay in a wheelchair for several months, he insisted on seeing his children, much to many chagrins.

"Well, at least you're not leaving in the dark of night this time." Eldwynn smiled.

"We'll keep in touch this time." Lefay promised.

"You'd better. I see you work yourself to the bone all the time, so make sure that you don't overdo it. You try so hard, but you need to see that you're doing so much already. You're my precious little girl and I don't want you to waste your own happiness and youth. Indulge yourself once in a while too." Eldwynn patted her head.

Lefay only nodded as her mother hugged her.

Arthur looked at his father, who extended a hand.

"I'm proud of you, son. I promise, I'll try harder this time. So, make sure you take care of yourself until the next time we see each other." Uther smiled.

"I will." Arthur returned a genuine smile of his own.

Uther and Eldwynn then turned to the Vali Peerage.

"While we don't know who messed with the company's affairs, we're still searching for the culprit. It seemed that someone was trying to have the entire company and Pendragon House tear itself apart. However, that doesn't change the fact that you've all done immense favors for us. For that, we thank you. If the Alliance ever needs us, then you need only call. No matter when and where, we'll be there." Uther declared.

"We greatly appreciate that, Lord Pendragon. We'll take care to remember. The same could also be said of us." Vali politely nodded.

With everything said and done, the group left the Household. Eldwynn had told them that they needed to pass the front gate in order to teleport now, since they'd beefed up security.

"So, how come you didn't say goodbye to Elaine?" Lefay asked Arthur.

Truth be told, he tried to find her all day, but couldn't. It saddened him. She'd completely disappeared from the premises of the Pendragon Compound. When he asked his mother, she'd told him that she'd already resigned and had chosen to leave the Pendragon House. It saddened him, but Arthur understood. Roland Westcott's connection to the Pendragon House was the only reason why she'd stayed after Arthur and Lefay left. Now that the struggle was over, Elaine probably wanted to get as far away from all this as possible. She had a fresh slate in front of her now. It didn't help that he didn't get to see her since that chaotic night, though.

Exiting the gates, Arthur stopped in his tracks. Standing next to the gates, was Elaine, who had an assortment of belongings with her.

"Looks like you almost forgot me again." Elaine chuckled.

"Elaine?!" Arthur and Lefay were flabbergasted.

"Oh, forgot to tell you, Elaine's gonna be living with us now." Issei raised a finger in remembrance.

"Yeah, she approached us that night about joining the Peerage." Vali also remembered.

"What?" Lefay excitedly exclaimed.

"She offered her services as a member of the Peerage, she had nowhere to go, and she could do so much better than being a maid, so we had this happen." Vali shrugged with a smile.

"My father was my only family left. Now that he's dead, I decided that I needed to move on with my life and do something else. That's why, I'm going to be selfish for once and come with you." Elaine declared, smiling.

"Oh my god, this is great!" Lefay lunged forward and pulled Elaine into an ecstatic embrace.

"And with this, our crazy family just got bigger." Vali chuckled.

"No, I'll be making sure that these two stay in line." Elaine pointed at Arthur and Lefay.

"What?!" Lefay looked offended.

"Well, you two are so wayward so Lady Vali will need another pair of eyes to keep you two from running rampant." Elaine sighed.

"And these two." Vali pointed at Bikou and Kuroka.

"Thank god, I'm not one of them." Issei muttered.

Arthur was stunned, but he wasn't going to lie, he was elated by this. He smiled and extended his hand. Eager, Elaine ran right towards him as she dived forward for a strong embrace. Finally, at long last, they could be together without fear of what others would do.

( **Doctor Who OST – The Doctor Forever. End Song**.)

* * *

When they returned home to the Lucifer Mansion, Elaine was immediately moved in. Later that night, Elaine had just finished settling in, having changed into a nightgown for bed. That was when a knock came at the door. Opening it, Arthur stood there, smiling.

"I'm sorry for visiting so late. May I come in?"

"Of course."

This was certainly nostalgic for Arthur. They used to meet like this in hidden rooms within the Pendragon Compound or far away in some secret shed. Now, they could openly talk without worry. It was so liberating.

"So, how're you holding up?" Arthur asked.

"Everything's been great. The maids and butlers are nice and always willing to help. The view is beautiful. The food is delicious and there's so much that I want to explore." Elaine walked over to her window to get a good look of the distant city.

"That's not what I meant." Arthur softly said.

Elaine's head lowered. She nodded. She knew where he was getting at. Things were already on such a happy note today, she wanted to have a peaceful night.

"Elaine…I'm sorry."

After all this and thinking back on it, the weight of his actions were setting in for Arthur. His own selfishness had harmed so many people close to him and he needed to start making up for it.

"Nothing was your fault, Lord Arthur. It was inevitable."

"First, I left you without a word, practically leaving you at the mercy of the Pendragon House. Lefay soon followed. Then, conspiracies started tearing the House apart. Next, your father died. Elaine, I know you're not okay."

Arthur took a deep breath. He was really trying his best to communicate properly.

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I was so fixated on filling that new whole in my chest that I didn't even remember you. I didn't say a word and I know that hurt you. However, I want you to know that I'm here now."

"As I said, Lord Arthur, I'm fine. I've never blamed you for what happened." Elaine shook her head.

"Have you noticed that you called me 'Lord' ever since I came in here?"

Arthur knew that Elaine had done it involuntarily in order to help her mind cope and defend itself. She was the type to hold herself back, no matter what. He didn't want that. He wanted Elaine to finally feel the freedom that she'd earned. She didn't need to be Elaine, the Maid, anymore, she could be Elaine Westcott. In order to do that, she needed to let it all out so that those painful experiences wouldn't become traumas.

Arthur walked over to her and gently turned her around. The memory of being told about her father's death replayed itself over and over within her mind. It was bringing her to tears as her willpower slowly crumbled. He looked at her and felt even worse. Her lips were quivering, her brows furrowed, and tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes.

"You don't have to control yourself like this anymore. I'm here for you now. I swear, from now on, I'll always be there for you. I will always love you, Elaine. From now on, we'll share in each other's lives and this time, we won't have to lie anymore. We can truly love each other without the judgement of others or our own fears. I love you, Elaine Westcott."

That was it. Those words were the final blow that smashed apart Elaine's control as she began to loudly sob. Elaine dived into his arms as she let the withheld emotions finally settle in. All of the repressed pain she felt for the past 3 years finally came out. She could finally be free and happy, just like how she and Arthur had always wanted.

' _I swear, we'll be together for real this time_.' Arthur held her close.

The chains binding him, Elaine, and Lefay were gone. Their family bond was repaired and all was well again. As it would turn out, it wasn't fighting and the desire to test himself that would fill that void in his heart. It was achieving peace with himself that did it. It was obtaining what really mattered in life that fixed his emptiness, which was love. From now on, that desire to fill that empty part of him was gone. He was whole again.

* * *

 _ **Alrighty, that's the end of that and like always, thanks for reading and have a good day/night.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Time to Go Home

_**Happy July 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **, everybody. I hope you all are having a good holiday or had, depending on when you're reading this chapter.**_

 _ **So, as of late, I've noticed something. This story hasn't been that funny, and comedy was a key component of the original story. Thus, I kind of want to get to work on remedying all that. If I can't, then, I'll shoot towards the current atmosphere that the current story has. Don't want to waste a good story just for jokes, after all. Still, I wanna try to get some laughs in here and there.**_

 _ **I'm also gonna be changing up dynamics for some characters in this story. For this story, I wanted to try new things. The ideas I had for the original version of "The Heroic Calamity" was a story where I could try new things out that I didn't with my other stories.**_

 _ **Don't worry, it doesn't concern Issei, so don't panic. I just ask that you guys don't jump the gun. Honestly, people do that a lot for my stories. Kind of makes me glad, since sometimes, it means people haven't predicted my plots yet. However, I don't appreciate it when people try to convince others that something definitely happened within my stories when that's not really the case. Just try and be patient. If you've read my stories up till this point, you know that things aren't always what they seem. And if you have stuck with me for the past 4 years, then know how much I genuinely appreciate you folks.**_

 _ **Anyways, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Time to Go Home**

Issei was very thankful that school wasn't in session. Thanks to some strings pulled by Rizevim, he got the break to extend for a ludicrous amount of time. Unfortunately, a crap-ton of homework was assigned to make up for all this. Yet, that was when the scariest part came. Issei had found that after obtaining the third piece of the Calamity Catalyst, things had changed even more than he'd anticipated. He could think faster, move faster, and hit harder than before. In subtle ways, his strength was growing, but it kind of unnerved because of how quickly it all happened. It felt so unnatural.

During his recent training with Vali, he was progressing rapidly. It was now at a point where he was learning magic from Rizevim on a more advanced level.

Regardless, he tried to shake the thoughts away. No more negative thoughts. Today, the group was going out for some bonding time. Vali was always insistent on spending at least one day together every week. In her words, it encouraged team building and relaxation. This time, they were going out shopping. One could only go so long with a few sets of clothes when fighting took place almost every other day. Vali also wanted to take this chance to show the newest member of her Peerage around the city. Obviously, it was Elaine, who was her 2nd Bishop.

Not only that, but they all needed formal attire for the party that was going to happen soon to celebrate the Alliance.

* * *

Issei had just gotten his suit ordered and now had time to kill. That was when he spotted a delicious situation. The guys were still getting their clothes tailored, so he decided to sneak around the girls and listen.

"Is that him?"

Lefay's nervous groan answered 'yes'.

' _Oooh, who is it?_ ' Issei peeked up from behind them. How had they not noticed him yet?

He looked at where they were pointing. It was a young man around Lefay's age with short green hair, purple eyes, and an average figure, with a purple shirt, white pants, and brown shoes.

"Oh, the timid kind, I see." Kuroka licked her lips.

"Kuroka!" Lefay cried out.

"Don't worry, they're not my type." Kuroka shrugged.

"Is he the reason why you're dressed like that?" Elaine asked with a stern eye.

Lefay had her shirt noticeably unbuttoned, showing some cleavage with a miniskirt. Her body was well-endowed, though not on the level of Kuroka or Vali, but still, she could woo many with her figure. Issei felt his inner dad screaming for her to dress much more conservatively but he wanted to eavesdrop.

"N-No…"

"As a Lady of the Pendragons and the Lucifer House, you should take care not to expose yourself so much." Elaine sighed.

"It's fine, don't be so strict with her. Here in the Underworld, you can dress almost however you want. We're devils, after all. Kuroka waved her off.

"So, what're you gonna do?" Vali asked.

"W-Well…" Lefay nervously shuffled.

"You should try and get a little more aggressive if you want to make things progress." Kuroka urged.

Issei felt a little bad for her. Lefay clearly wanted to say something, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She must've felt like a nervous wreck right now. Issei sighed. Her eyes were basically swirls. She was getting so much information that she had no idea what to do.

"Okay, stop tormenting the poor girl." He turned around from where he was sitting, reassuringly patting Lefay's head.

Sitting next to Lefay, Issei made himself comfy, pushing Kuroka aside.

"Issei?! What the hell are you doing?" Kuroka demanded.

"Just curious about what's going on." Issei shrugged.

' _He wants to gossip like a schoolgirl_.' The ladies groaned.

He put a comforting arm around Lefay's shoulder and patted her head gently.

"Alright, don't listen to the scary ladies, specifically the harlequin. Now, tell Big Brother what's bothering you. Who's ignoring your feelings?" Issei looked around, crossing his legs.

"Hey!" Vali and Kuroka took offense.

"Him." Lefay shyly pointed at guy with short green hair.

"What's his name?" Issei asked.

"Embern. We've worked together before on jobs and he also works at the place where I buy apothecary supplies." Lefay explained.

"Ah, I see. What's he like?" Issei raised a brow.

"He's a little quiet. He's patient and doesn't talk too much. He's kind of shy but with people close to him, he's talkative. He's always watching out for his customers and he's also smart with potions and elixirs. And- "

"And it's pretty clear that you really like this guy." Issei chuckled.

Lefay blushed as she realized that she was about to fire off into a monologue about the points of him that she liked.

"And what're some of his issues?" Issei asked.

"Well, sometimes, he can be a bit indecisive. He stalls sometimes and he can't make up his mind. Still, that's all so minor." Lefay twiddled her thumbs.

"Wow, you really like this guy. How long have you known him?" Issei asked.

"A year." Lefay said.

"Well, then, let's get you two closer on a more personal level."

Issei turned to Lefay.

"First, let's take this off." He took off her hat.

"What?!" Lefay looked surprised.

"Now, button up that shirt and cover your panties. Shy boys might lose their nerve unless you get aggressive enough to make up for it." Issei pointed at her cleavage.

He knew Lefay was shy about romance and intimate things like dating, so she was going to get timid when approaching it. Lefay quickly closed her shirt, embarrassed.

"Now then, let's get started."

Issei turned towards Embern's direction.

"Hey! HEY! YOU! AROOROOROOROO!" He barked to get his attention.

"Issei, the hell are you doing?" Vali looked around in distress, hoping nobody was paying attention.

Much to Issei's dismay, Embern seemed so shy that he wasn't even looking at Lefay. Exasperated, he walked away and circled around. At least Embern didn't notice him when he was sitting with the girls. This next part would've been awkward. Standing in an alleyway, he listened in.

"Alright, Embern, just muster up the courage and talk to her." Said person said to himself.

' _He's…psyching himself up…that's not good. He needs a push_.' Issei closed his eyes in grief.

"Ask her out!" His voice echoed, high-pitched.

"Huh?"

"You can do it! You've got nothing to lose!"

Embern continued to look around, confused and startled by the loud voices.

"Uh…is somebody there?"

"Go ask for her contact, dumbass!"

Issei, having gotten Embern's attention, moved on to the next part of his improvised plan. Walking out from behind the alley, he looked as passive and normal as possible. He hoped Embern thought it was somebody else yelling at him.

"Are you okay, buddy?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, I was just…uh…"

"You look nervous, man. Something got you frazzled?" Issei asked.

"W-Well, I guess you could say that."

' _This poor boy is like an easily-turned book. His heart and soul are so easily revealed by himself_.' Issei couldn't help but bless this guy.

"Well, if you'd like, allow me to help. It seems to me that you're nervous. You about to confess to a girl or something?"

Embern froze.

"Ahah! So, it is a girl?" Issei smiled.

"Well, yeah, it's, um, well yeah." Embern fumbled over his words.

"May I ask your name, bro?" Issei leveled with him.

"Embern."

"Well, Embern, my friend. The first step to this is to be calm. You want to be confident, not submissive but not overbearing either. Don't try so hard and be true to yourself. Be yourself but don't be too meek. Now, point us in the direction of your affection."

Embern pointed at Lefay.

' _Oh, thank goodness, it's mutual_.' Issei put a hand over his heart in relief. He was going to look crazy for no reason.

"Ah, I see. You know her well?"

"Well, we've worked together before. She's really nice, helpful, smart, cute, and supportive. When I need help, she's always there before I can say a thing. When I got to my shop, I'm always looking forward to seeing her."

Issei smiled happily and warmly. This attraction was a whole lot purer and genuine than he expected. It warmed his heart greatly.

' _Alright, forget tricks, let's just be real_.' Issei told himself.

"Alright then, let's get to it. To be honest, all you've gotta do is be yourself. The way you are now, if you act based on those feelings that you've got, there's no way she'll say 'no' to you. You've just gotta buck up and become less timid and confess. Believe in yourself more and you'll be fine. Just don't let your head get big or you'll screw things up. Also, don't be a douche. Ooh, and you'll get messed up by some really powerful people if you're a bastard." Issei gave Embern an encouraging pat on the shoulder before muttering that last sentence under his breath.

Pushing Embern forward, he gave the boy a small shove towards Lefay. He watched from afar as the two talked, both blushing madly. He laughed as they tried to work up their nerves to say those six words.

"H-Hey, Lefay. What brings you here today?"

"Well, I was just shopping with my Peerage. What about you?"

"Just getting more supplies and stuff."

"Oh, that's cool. Oh, yeah, I got this for you while I was in the Human Realm. I remember you said that you really wanted this, right?"

Lefay brought out a book on magic botany and gave it to Embern. Embern looked so touched by this gesture that it gave him the extra boost to muster up his courage. Vice Versa, Lefay had the same look after giving him the gift he'd been wanting.

"Embern, could I have a moment alone with you?"

"Lefay, could I have a moment alone with you?"

They both gulped out of nervousness but there was no going back now. They walked away, leaving the others behind.

* * *

Issei followed them to the park and observed. Partway, he asked himself:

' _Why am I still here?_ '

"So, I guess we were both thinking the same thing, huh?" Lefay sheepishly asked.

"Y-Yep. So, Lefay, will you go out with me?" Embern awkwardly asked.

Lefay only smiled.

"Of course." She murmured, trying to suppress her joy.

The two embraced, which prompted Issei to leave. His work was done here. If they kissed, they kissed. He wasn't going to stick around for that stuff.

* * *

Stopping by a café, he decided to try some Underworld coffee. Taking a seat, he texted Vali, telling her that he'd come home separately. That was when he caught himself. He'd started calling the Lucifer Mansion his 'home' now, instead of 'The Mansion'. How crazy was that? He laughed.

"What's up with you and going off on your own?" A familiar voice asked.

Looking up from his table, he saw that it was Vali.

"No idea. Guess it's a side-effect from school." He chuckled.

"Well, I can't exactly leave you alone, since you might get lost." Vali sat across from him, sipping some tea.

"I'm surprised nobody's fawning over you directly. Aren't you the Princess?" Issei asked.

"Was. I _was_ a princess but my Grandpa is no longer the official king of the Underworld. I don't mind, though. I don't like that kind of attention." Vali said.

Issei sipped his coffee but stopped when he heard some commotion outside. Some girls were squealing and murmuring at something, no, someone. He looked in the direction that they all faced and saw that it was Bikou, Arthur, Elaine, and Kuroka.

"He's so cute."

"Think he's still single?"

"Doesn't look like Arthur is. That girl's got her arms around his."

"But Bikou still is, though."

"Look at those muscles and that cute smile."

"Wow, I had no idea they had such a big following." Issei remarked.

"Oh yeah, they'e all got fans. Girls fawn over Arthur and Bikou while boys drool over Kuroka and Lefay."

Issei was surprised that people gushed over Bikou this heavily, specifically the girls. The others made sense. Bikou having a fanbase didn't. Still, he paid it little mind. Kuroka had his attention. She looked different, perhaps…irritated. His radar went off. There was a powder keg just waiting to pop.

* * *

The next day, Issei was lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been a several days since he'd gotten his newest Sacred Gear. In that time, he'd been training with it, exploring its capabilities while learning with Vali. Late into the night, he would train, trying to be stronger. That fight with Ashoka had taught him, that he had a long ways to go before he could be capable of fighting alongside the others. Thanks to her grueling training, his skill and power had grown as he learned more and more about his abilities.

As Merlin said, he could form whatever weapon came to mind from the material of his armor without really worrying about it running out. It was pretty cool, honestly. However, his mind wouldn't stop bugging him about Bahamut. Was he being manipulated into completing that ancient Wyrm? He didn't want power just for the sake of it and he didn't constantly want more. He wanted just enough strength to be able to protect those close to him and it scared him that that desire was going to turn against him.

Right now, he wondered about what he should do. He had yet to figure out what he wanted to do with himself too. There was so much going on that Issei had no idea where to start.

Suddenly, he heard a loud rumble underneath.

' _Looks like those two are at it again_.' Issei sighed.

He went downstairs to see that Kuroka and Bikou were fighting again. For the past few days, this had been happening, with Vali growing exasperated with their antics. Quite honestly, Kuroka was acting weird.

She was moodier, irritable, and didn't crack as many jokes as before. Nothing seemed to have happened recently, so Issei wasn't sure what the cause was. Well, he had one, but that was a touchy thing to talk about and was quite rude.

"So, you've got any idea why those two have been like this lately? It's even worse than usual."

"I'm going to shave you bald, you shriveled ape!" Kuroka snapped.

"Come and try it, nip-sniffer." Bikou smirked.

"Grrrr!" Kuroka growled.

Pointing a finger at Bikou, she was about to fire a ring of senjutsu at him, but Vali stepped in.

"Alright, that's enough you two. Whatever joke Bikou made, let it go and don't make that joke again, either." Vali sternly said.

Kuroka merely huffed away, exiting the room as Bikou went the other way.

"I hope they don't do this at the party." Vali rubbed her temples.

Ah, yes, the party celebrating the Alliance was tonight. Everyone had gotten new outfits fit for the occasion and it was just a matter of time now before it was time to get ready.

"So, what's been up with Kuroka lately? Normally, she's kind of playful, yet she seems so short-tempered." Issei asked.

"Oh, that's right, we didn't tell you. Well, Kuroka is a Nekoshou, which is a Nekomata subspecies. At certain times of the year, usually 2 times, they experience phases where they get…riled up. Sometimes, they get very irritable and become easily affected with their emotions or they go into 'mating' season. Right now, it's that time for Kuroka to be more emotionally volatile." Vali explained.

"But why only Bikou, though? Wouldn't she get mad at the rest of us?"

"No idea. Maybe it has to do with the fact that you went and played cupid. That might be unbalancing her. Sometimes a girl might let things happening around her get to her." Vali gave him a knowing look.

"Oh…you saw that." Issei cleared his throat.

"Well, it's not like you did anything wrong, so I guess…" Vali shrugged.

"All I did was give a little push. You know how Lefay can be and that guy was so shy. It would've taken forever." Issei said.

"What would you have done in that situation if you were him?" Vali asked.

"I'd have gone up to that girl after confirming how I felt and confessed." Issei resolutely said without batting an eye.

Vali actually looked taken aback by this. She smiled.

"You know, you've gotten bolder since I met you…I think it's pretty cool." She chuckled.

"I guess my friends were a good influence on me." Issei smirked.

"But you're nosey, a bit overbearing, and kind of creepy too."

Each time Vali spoke, Issei could feel a dagger dig into him. She had a point, but it still hurt.

* * *

Later that afternoon, everyone had changed into their formal attire, all of them about to head to the Party. The boys were in suits, with colors matching their preferences. Arthur wore a traditional black suit with a white shirt and red tie. Bikou wore a black suit with a red shirt and gold tie. Issei opted for a navy suit with a black shirt.

As for the girls, Vali chose a cerulean silky dress that reached a bit above her ankles. The sleeves were detached, flowing like silky wind. She had her makeup done, touching it up nicely but very lightly. In the first place, Vali never needed it. She had black high-heels on, with a sapphire-embedded silver necklace around her neck.

Kuroka wore a red dress that had thin straps that tied at that back of her neck. She wore a gold bracelet and a golden sash around her waist and gold shoes. Clipped to one strap was a golden flower with a ruby in the center.

Lefay was wearing an emerald-green dress that had two large straps with a slightly low neckline. She had a silver necklace around her neck with a jeweled bracelet around her right wrist. Her shoes were white with a fancy touch to them. Her hair had been tied into a bun, with a silver pin, giving her a more mature impression.

Lastly, Elaine was wearing a purple dress which had golden streaks across it. The dress had one shoulder left out, which a split going up the left side up to the knee. She wore golden white shoes with golden streaks designed on them.

"So, are we all set?" Vali asked.

Everyone nodded and spoke in unified agreement. It was time to party.

Issei should've known better than to have come along. He had failed to remember that the Devils shared some human customs. One of them was long speeches. At the moment, Rizevim was giving one about unity and growth and all that blah-blah. Meanwhile, he was waiting for the speech to end so he could find a seat. He looked around and took notice of just who was here. Deities from all sorts of religions were here, like Odin, Hades, Indra, Horus, and so on. Not all deities were here, but a good chunk of them were. It made Issei a little uneasy since he recalled how people said that people were wary of Bahamut. Was he going to run into trouble here?

"Sorry, but Gramps can lose track of himself sometimes." Vali chuckled apologetically.

"It's fine. I'm sure it's a dream-come-true for him." Issei said.

"Now, let's eat, drink, and enjoy ourselves tonight." Rizevim declared.

"Well, you heard him." Vali smiled.

"Thank goodness, other people that I know." A grateful voice said.

Issei turned around and saw a winded Sairaorg.

"Girls chasing you?" Issei saw the crowd of girls that were all looking at him. Even he was a bit scared. He was so used to benevolent people that he'd forgotten that high-class society also had ravenous sharks.

"Kind of. I honestly don't know why, but they do it." Sairaorg wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Ah, here they come." Issei pointed out.

"Hey, help me escape for a bit." Sairaorg sped into the crowd.

"How on Earth do I do that?" Issei was flabbergasted.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Sairaorg?" A young lady asked.

"Yes, I believe he went that way." Issei pointed in the opposite direction that Sairaorg walked in.

"Many thanks."

And so, the crowd of girls ran as he directed, probably to try and get a dance alone with him, or chat, or suck him dry like a plum.

"Life of a celebrity, I see." Issei chuckled.

When he didn't hear a reply from Vali, he found that she was also quickly getting away from the heap of guys that wanted a dance with her.

Soon enough, Vali and Sairaorg met up, getting away from their respective fans and suitors. When they bumped into each other, there was a slight pause between them. Awkwardly, they backed up before regaining their composure, with Vali having a slight pink hue on her face from the suddenness.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time.

"S-So, I've been meaning to ask, what's that Issei fellow really like?"

"Well, he's a helpful guy, for starters. He's always doing his best to make people feel better, even happier. He can be a bit meddlesome, but he does it for the sake of others. He's the kind of guy that just wants people to be able to move forward with their lives and be happier. Why?"

"Nothing. I just assumed he was a part of your peerage."

"No, he's just a good friend to us." Vali shook her head.

"Interesting. I look forward to getting to know him better. I'm also glad to see that Arthur's warmed up now. Elaine's doing him a lot of good. Lefay's also much happier." Sairaorg remarked.

"She has. He smiles and laughs a lot more now. I know this is something that's been bothering him a lot too. I'm glad that he's happier. But, what about you? Have you found anyone?" Vali asked.

Sairaorg shook his head.

"Not yet. I haven't found the right one yet."

"Well, you should keep your eyes peeled. The person you like could be right in front of you or vice versa." Vali chuckled playfully.

"You sound like my nanny." Sairaorg laughed.

A fair bit of distance away, a scene of the same type was happening all over again. Bikou and Kuroka were both being surrounded by admirers. Unfortunately, only Bikou seemed to be amused by the attention. Kuroka only had a look of irritation.

"Hey, so are you still single, Bikou?" One girl sked.

"A catch like you shouldn't be." Another girl followed up.

"Well, easy now. I'm actually interested in someone else." Bikou backed up.

"I see you're still as frivolous as ever, kid."

Bikou froze. He knew that voice, that old voice that hid so much power.

"Hey, Gramps." Bikou sighed.

"Is that how you greet your grandfather after such a long time?"

"Well, I'm expecting a lecture about my banishment again." Bikou retorted, turning around

Standing behind him was an elderly man with golden eyes with a black and gold male Changshan (traditional formal Chinese male attire) fit for nobles. He wore black prayer beads around his neck with golden bracelets around his arms and legs. Around his forehead was long golden band, with a golden stick tucked into his golden sash. This man was Sun Wukong, the Victorious Fighting Buddha.

"Yes, you were banished, but I'm here to tell you something far more than that. Due to your involvement as a Rook under Validia Lucifer, your banishment has been nullified. Young Lady Vali has asked for this condition, herself. Be grateful to her. Also, a certain someone's wishes got through too."

Bikou instantly turned around. At first, he looked bewildered, his usual chipper demeanor gone. He then cleared his throat, realizing his sudden reaction.

"Your banishment was indeed unjust. However, your rashness didn't help matters. I won't say more, so it would be rude to speak of such matters in public, but at least entertain the thought, Xiao Mei Hou." Sun walked closer towards Bikou.

Mei Hou, Bikou's Chinese name. It had been a long while since he'd been called by that name, 4 years, in fact.

"I understand that you can't forgive us so easily, but at least give your parents a chance. They fought tooth and nail so that you could have your banishment lifted. Your King asked for your sentence to be lifted too. Don't you think _she_ wants to see you too?"

Bikou sighed.

"Alright…I'll give it some thought. Can you get off my back now? It's not like I wasn't going to come back for a bit." He shrugged.

"Good. I'll make sure to let your family know. Besides, I also wanted to see how you were doing." Sun Wukong smiled, happy.

He honestly thought Bikou would be holding a grudge against him and the others at the Jade Palace and Mount Kunlun. Still, he also knew that his descendant wasn't one for holding grudges and usually forgave others after a certain amount of time. Bikou was always willing to forgive. It was just that he wasn't sure what 4 years away from home would do to him.

"I've been good. Haven't gotten into trouble anymore and I've just been living a mundane life. I make contracts and such and just get tangled up in the occasional adventure." Bikou said.

"Quick to sweep your irritation under the rug." Sun raised a brow.

"Well, I don't really hold grudges. Besides…I am a little happy that I get to come home for a bit." Bikou sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Hoho, and I have a feeling it's because you want to see _her_ too." Sun chuckled.

However, his smile soon faded.

"However, you best make haste. There's an issue that we can't exactly talk about here." Sun cleared his throat.

Bikou's expression turned serious. He merely nodded acceptingly.

"Still, you haven't found anyone here yet, have you?" Sun asked.

"No, I haven't." Bikou shook his head.

"Good, because I want to talk to you in private about that."

As Bikou spoke with his ancestor, Kuroka watched, now intrigued. She wasn't used to his many changes in expression like this. He seemed bothered, happy, relieved, and even hopeful all in the span of a few moments. It made her wonder what he was talking about. To make him shift around so much, she wondered if it was a good thing since he was now casually speaking to his ancestor. Before, he would either be intimidated or he'd be down about seeing Sun Wukong.

It made her curious. Just what was going to happen next?

* * *

The next day, the group was slammed with another request once again.

"Hey, uh, guys, there's something I wanted to talk to you about…" Bikou cleared his throat.

This was certainly uncharacteristic of Bikou. He had an extremely serious look on his face. His brows were furrowed, lips in a thin serious line. His eyes radiated intensity and resolve. Issei could only think of one reason for this change in Bikou's attitude.

"Did you get a girl pregnant?" Issei asked.

Everyone looked at him for his crude comment.

"What? I figured it was something legitimately serious. I'm treating this totally seriously." Issei looked around, offended.

"No, I did not get a girl pregnant. Although, that is something I'd like to prevent down the road." Bikou raised a factual finger.

"Does it have to do with your home?" Vali asked.

She had seen him talk to his ancestor last night, so she could only assume.

"Yes, well, I'm sure Issei doesn't know, so I'll explain from the start. Y'see, I was banished from my home in China. My real Chinese name is Mei Hou, and as you already know, I'm a descendant of Sun Wukong, the guy who protected Tang Sanzang aka Tripitaka, on his Journey to the West for the Buddhist Sutras. So, once my ancestor completed his quest and was granted Buddhahood after being cleared of his many past sins, he settled at Mount Kunlun, which is a major community for Chinese Myth. Can't tell you how many people live there. Anyways, I was eventually born there and grew up there. Now, the thing is, I, uh, got banished from that place because of several incidents."

Now, Issei was thinking up of reasons for that.

"What'd you do?" He asked, this time he was serious to a genuine degree.

"You know Romance of the Three Kingdoms?" Bikou asked.

Issei could only admit that he knew about the games based off them.

"Yeah." He nodded, lying.

"Well, the characters are real. They had descendants. One of them, lived on Mount Kunlun. Her name was Lianshi in honor of her ancestor. The thing was, she was cursed. Her family had a run-in with a demon and she got hit with it at birth. Things got worse over the years and then push came to shove. At the time, I was assigned as a guard for the garden for the Peaches of Immortality. So, one day, I tried to steal a Peach of Immortality for her."

Issei was stunned by his crazy boldness but nodded for him to go on.

"The Jade Empress spotted me and things got a bit…out of control."

"What'd you do?" Issei asked.

"I attacked her." Bikou simply said.

' _HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_ ' Issei's jaw dropped at the instant escalation. Attacking the Jade Empress was seriously no joke. She was one of the chief figures of Chinese Mythology. He was shocked Bikou got off with just a banishment.

"I also accidentally burned one of the trees and spilled a bunch of the Elixir of Immortality. And for that, I got banished. I was forbidden from stepping foot there and I was forbidden from contacting anyone from there. So, I was left alone, homeless, and with nothing but that was when I met Vali, who took me in as a Rook. In honor of what's happened, I changed my name to Bikou." Bikou smiled gratefully at his King.

"And just what does this lead to?" Vali asked.

"I need your help to stop a wedding."

Issei sighed.

' _Typical. This is starting to sound like some cliché plot. Now that I think about it, I think I saw a Wuxia drama with this kind of thing._ '

"I know it's been a long time and I don't have the right, but it doesn't sit right that this happens. I want to make sure that things are mutual before it continues. Anyways, I wanted to know if you guys would be willing to help. I know it's crazy, sounds half-baked, and could have severe repercussions, but you guys are my best friends in the world. If there's anybody I can ask, then it's gotta be you all. My gramps made it clear that he won't be too involved in this since he's an important figure. After my banishment…I don't think I can turn to anyone else." Bikou said, returning to his serious demeanor.

' _The bastard played the friendship card_.' Issei narrowed his eyes at the cheap tactic.

Issei really wasn't looking forward to the incoming drama. Still, it was Bikou asking, so he knew he had to help. He just hoped it wouldn't blow up in anyone's face in the long run.

"This is Kunlun, one of the most sacred places in the Chinese Pantheon. Don't you think things will go wrong if you just barge in and stop a wedding?" Vali asked.

"Yeah, I figured. However, this doesn't really involve any giant politics with the gods. Lianshi and her parents are servants to the Jade Emperor and Empress but that's about it. Her groom-to-be is the original Sun Jian's descendant. So, it's more like we're just gonna be dealing with people who live there."

' _Holy shit, it's gonna be Romance of the Three Kingdoms all over again._ ' Issei paled.

"So, let me get this straight. You want us to go to Kunlun, stop a wedding, see if your childhood sweetheart is okay with it, check out the groom, and then allow it to go on if it's okay?" He summarized.

"Basically, yeah." Bikou nodded.

"You really love this girl, don't you?" Issei asked.

He took Bikou's silence as a 'yes'.

' _Well, it's for love so I can't let this just happen now_ , can I?' He relented.

"So, what's the reason for this arranged marriage? Is it your run-off-the-mill become a family through your kids thing?" Issei asked.

"Well, see, it's a bit more complicated than that. Lianshi's from a family of bodyguards." Bikou sheepishly started.

"Oh, it sounds like it'll be so romantic." Kuroka said.

"And Sun Jian's family is a crime family." Bikou finished.

"Yep, we're gonna be sleeping with the fishes by the end of this." Issei nodded.

* * *

 _ **And that ends this chapter. Yeah, I know things are looking cliché or overdone with the arranged marriage thing. However, this'll lead up to important stuff, I swear.**_

 _ **Now, before we end this, I do have a question for you all, who're reading this story. What do you think of the story so far? Do you think it's funnier than the original? Not funny enough? Do you think it's inferior? Share your thoughts with me, as I'm curious about everyone's opinion about the rewritten version so far?**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you're all having a wonderful July 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **. Stay safe, don't do anything stupid or crazy and have a good time.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting the Families

_**Thank you to everyone who responded to the questions I asked in the ending Author's Notes in the last chapter. The fact that you even took time to read the Notes means a lot to me. So, I'll be sure to keep the feel of the story the same. I'm glad that you find it funnier than the original. I've decided to try and sprinkle some more comedy here and there, unlike concentrating it all one arc, unlike before.**_

 _ **I do agree, that the focus of the story isn't on Issei very much, but that's the intention. I'm sure it'll all make sense later down the story. Just gotta give it time. Besides, that was one of the weak points of the original story. The characters weren't very fleshed out because Issei took over all of the spotlight. They felt a lot more flat to me. Yeah, Vali got attention too, but not everyone else. I wanted to be more fair to the other characters of the Peerage. Don't worry, Issei is still the main character, so don't panic.**_

 _ **I think action is great and all that but I want to try and balance things out with more drama, sadness, and even comedy. It gets kind of stale if everything is just action all the time. As a writer, I want to look for 'more' with what I write instead of just action. I want drama, sadness, comedy, fun. This story is a way to realize all that.**_

 _ **Lastly, shout outs to all you folks: Scrumblenut, Ztassassin555, BeastGod, GhostOnyx777, and Tohka Yatogami. And .5076, I am not offended at all because I perfectly understand where you're coming from. You're also right. The "Good Stuff" is on the way…again. At least, I hope it'll be as good as the original.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Meeting the Families**

Kunlun was unlike anything Issei had ever seen. It was a gigantic mountain of black stone with glowing green wisps flickering from jade cracks on the sides. It was a true green marvel. Yet, that wasn't the most eye-catching thing. Sitting at the top of the mountain was a massive city of red, green, and gold, reminiscent of an ancient Chinese land. If Issei was guessing correctly, it was the size of Beijing, or maybe a bit larger.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Kunlun." Bikou pointed at the massive mountain.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Lefay noted.

"Yeah, it is. It might not float in the sky like Takama-Ga-Hara, but it's still beautiful in its own way. The mountain's made of jade infused with magic from the Five Elements, mastered by the Jade Emperor and Empress." Issei stated.

The group turned to stare at him.

"What? I read." Issei looked back blankly.

"So, where do we start? I'd imagine you'd want to make some rounds." Vali asked.

Bikou smiled.

"We can do that later. I've gotta go visit my family first. Now that I think about it, I haven't introduced any of you to them, have I?" Bikou sheepishly said.

"Well, considering how you were banished, no, you didn't." Kuroka snarked.

"Well, let's do that. I promised the old man that I'd visit the family first before going anywhere else." Bikou said excitedly.

* * *

To equal his reputation, Sun Wukong's home was quite extraordinary. It was almost like a palace. Black tiles upon red walls and pillars with golden statues of monkeys was what made up Sun Wukong's home of 10 stories. Monkey guards stood outside the doors, though there were a mix of genuine monkeys and half-human ones like Sun Wukong, with human ones like Bikou as well.

When Bikou walked towards the red gates with a matching door, he was greeted politely by the guards before being allowed in.

"Welcome back, Lord Mei Hou. Your family is waiting for you." One guard said as he pushed the door open.

' _Well, that was a warm greeting._ ' Issei thought to himself.

He could see the judgmental glares others were throwing at Bikou and the group, specifically Kuroka. Despite his good intentions, the apparent shame that Bikou brought upon the house was clearly of larger importance to these people. As for Kuroka, he wasn't too sure. He had a feeling it was because she was a Nekomata and of a foreign Pantheon by origin. Honestly, he thought it was stupid to be territorial like that.

"Well, you kept your promise."

The doors to the Main House opened, revealing Sun Wukong.

"I did make a promise." Bikou retorted.

"Enough with the standing and staring. Come in. Your mother practically cooked an entire farm."

The group walked into the Main House and were met with servants. Issei made sure to be mindful of his manners, as one always should. He gave his jacket to a servant before taking his shoes off and wearing ones given to guests. Before long, they guided them to the Main Room. Waiting for them, were 2 individuals who were strangers to the group, sans Bikou, who looked happy.

The first person looked remarkably like Bikou, though, he had bushy sideburns that almost touched his beard and brown eyes. His brown hair was long, tied back into a braided ponytail. As for his attire, it was a red and gold, being traditional noble Chinese clothing.

The second person was a woman with a youthful appearance. She had long black hair, golden eyes, and wore a blue dress with her hair tied into a bun with floral pins keeping it together. Her skin was slightly pale but her stature was strong and confident that matched her noble attire.

"It's been a long time, Mei Hou."

"I've returned, Mother, Father." Bikou knelt in front of his parents.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Bang Hou." Bikou's father introduced himself.

"And I am He Xiuying. We've heard many things about you all. Please make yourselves at home."

Everyone shook hands respectfully with Bikou's parents before beginning pleasantries.

"Greetings, Lord and Lady Jin. My name is Vali Lucifer. It is an honor to be allowed within your grand home. Please accept these humble gifts." Vali politely handed them wrapped packages.

"There was no need to bring such grand gestures. Please, don't worry." Xiuying gently pushed the gifts back.

"By all means, it was of no trouble for the family of a dear friend."

"Thanks to you, our son has is alive and well. We could ask no more." Xiuying gently passed the gifts back.

Again, Vali handed the gifts to her.

"I insist. Consider it a gesture of great admiration." She politely smiled.

Finally, Xiuying relented and accepted the gifts, handing them to a butler.

"My, there was no need to bring gifts. It is our honor to have you all as guests. Thanks to you, our foolish son has had a home to live in and a life to renew." Xiuying smiled.

After everyone introduced themselves soon after, the family began to converse. It was normal, really. No outright arguments, no talking about fights, no accusations or crying. It was just a calm and comforting moment for parent and child. Bikou and his parents traded information concerning what had happened in the past few years as if eager to just know what sort of things the other experienced.

"So, I see that you've become a part of a Devil Peerage." Bang Hou noted.

"Yes, it was at a time when I thought I'd never be able to come home." Bikou casually responded.

"As long as you're safe, that's all that matters." Xiuying nodded.

"So, has your great-grandfather told you about it? About Lianshi?"

Bikou nodded.

"How is she? Well?" He asked.

"She's alive and well, if that's what you mean. The Peach of Immortality has done wonders for her. As for the curse, Grandfather removed it after being relieved of duty to Indra. However, her wedding to Sun Quan is drawing nearer and nearer. I assume you're going to go see her?" Xiuying asked.

"I am. I came by to see just how everyone was doing." Bikou said softly.

"Well, you need to address the Jade Emperor and Empress before you do anything else. You must meet with the rulers of this Mountain before anything else. You have yet to apologize to the Jade Empress as well. The last thing we want is for you to offend them again."

Bikou only nodded.

"You'll go in the morning. For now, relax and stay for the night. We've made dinner for everyone. It is a humble supper, but please accept it." Xiuying stood up and gestured toward the Dining Room.

"Yes, I've grown even older just waiting for your talk to end." Wukong puffed his pipe.

"Grandfather, please extinguish your pipe." Xiuying calmly scolded him.

Silently doing as told, everyone waited for Bang Hou to guide everyone to their seats.

"No need to be so formal here. Please eat and drink to your heart's content. Us here on Kunlun don't adhere to those ancient traditions anymore. As you can tell, our son has a lack of manners." Bang Hou smiled.

As dinner progressed, Bikou began settling back into some of his more open behavior. With a loud belch, he nearly shook the entire table to the ground.

"Whoops." He gave a content sigh.

His family only laughed.

"At least you still like my cooking." Xiuying smiled.

"It hasn't changed one bit, Mom." Bikou chuckled.

Wukong merely chuckled as he watched his descendants interact. It was as if Bikou had never left. Issei had actually thought it was kind of weird. Bikou was usually more carefree and sometimes lacked manners or decorum. Here, he was as well-mannered as a butler that served a king. Not only that, but his tone was much more serious, even tender. Perhaps Bikou wanted to show just how much he'd changed and how grateful he was. Bikou had told them that his parents had fought tooth and nail for the return of their son.

"Back then, you used to be so well-mannered and polite. Yet, as soon as you got home or when you were with Lianshi, you'd immediately do as you pleased. I hope you haven't started causing trouble now that you're free." Wukong sighed.

"I'm not that bad."

"Sometimes." Vali retorted.

* * *

When dinner was over, everyone retired for the night, leaving Bikou to keep talking to his parents in the Living Room.

"So, those're your new friends?" Bang Hou asked.

"Yep. Why?"

"I may not be as powerful as Grandfather, but I can tell that your group isn't normal by any standard. That silver-haired girl and boy with glasses do a good job hiding their power. As for that Nekoshou, she constantly exudes a dark aura. I'd advise her to learn how to control it. That young witch doesn't have a powerful aura but I won't talk too soon about it. As for that boy…the Japanese one…What's his gimmick? His aura is different from anything I've sensed before. It's cold but violent. It's like a fiery storm with a massive eye." Bang Hou inquired.

"Dear, others are entitled to their own secrets." Xiuying interjected.

Bang Hou merely sighed. His curiosity wouldn't leave him alone.

"Let's not invade their privacy. Tell me, have you found anyone yet?" Xiuying asked.

Bikou shook his head.

"I had a feeling. You and Lianshi used to be so close as children. However, think this through very carefully, Mei Hou. A second punishment will be worse than banishment."

"I know. Still, I just came to check things out first. Who knows, she might actually like what's happening. I just want to see the truth." Bikou lowered his head, smiling.

"Then you'd best some rest. You'll have to go and see the Emperor and Empress tomorrow morning. Grandfather has already set up the meeting."

Bikou nodded. He was already so nervous that he wanted to vomit.

* * *

As planned, the Peerage went with the Jin family to meet with the Jade Emperor and Jade Empress. The Jade Palace was a massive red and black structure with statues of gold and jade all across the area. Towering over everything else, was the massive Palace itself, which seemed to be no less than 20 floors. All around them, was a massive courtyard with a stone path, patches of golden flowers, and columns of emerald pillars that led into other sections of the Palace via open halls.

"So…shall I wait outside?" Issei cleared his throat due to the imposing appearance of the Jade Palace.

"I insist that you enter. There's no need to be afraid. The Jade Emperor and Empress are nowhere near as bad as they're depicted in fiction. That's why I got away with so much." Wukong chuckled.

"Now, no more talking. We'll be late if we keep chatting." Xiuying said.

Entering the room where the Emperor and Empress were enthroned, Issei was utterly amazed. Gentle rivers of glowing green water poured down from spouts in the walls. Rows of red seats were neatly lined up for the Royal Court on both sides of the room. In the middle of the room, was a carpeted space for those with an audience with the Jade Emperor and Empress. At the end of the room, were 2 golden thrones with jade dragons designed upon them, intricately coiling around the thrones.

Seated there were the Jade Emperor and Empress. The Emperor had long silver hair with a matching beard and mustache. His robes were green with golden hems. Circling around it, was a jade dragon and over his robes, was a massive jade coat. However, what was most striking about him, was that his eyes glowed green, radiating with great authority befitting of someone with his reputation.

Beside him, was the Jade Empress, who had long silver hair tied into a bun. She wore matching clothes, only, it was one long dress with a golden sash around her waist. Her eyes also glowed green. While her husband radiated authority and wisdom, she exuded an aura of more tenderness and wisdom.

"Greetings to your Great Majesties. May you live for all time." Bikou knelt and declared, kowtowing to them.

The Emperor raised his hand.

"You may stand. Your crimes are lifted and all records of your deeds have been erased. You are now on equal footing with all citizens of these lands. Do not fall back into your flaws. Be patient, be understanding, and do not let anger and desperation control you anymore." The Jade Emperor warned him.

"Jin Mei Hou, after 4 years, your sentence has finally been lifted. You may return to these lands as you will it. However, this sentence has its own set of rules. You may not enter the Pool where the Elixir of Life is created. The Gardens to the Peaches of Immortality are barred. Also, you previous status as a guardian of the Palace are revoked. You are now to return to your position as heir to your House or whichever title you now hold. Do you understand?"

"This lowly servant understands your kindness and forgiveness. He shall never again squander the blessings you have given him." Bikou touched his forehead to the ground with utmost sincerity.

"Our business is now finished. Your standing is known and your boundaries are set. You may leave."

As the group was about to leave, the Empress raised a hand.

"However, we wish to speak to two of you."

"Validia Lucifer and the young man next to her may stay."

Not one to argue and not wanting to anger the rulers of Kunlun, Issei and Vali remained.

"I take it that your Grandfather and leaders wish to hear our answer?" The Jade Emperor asked.

"Yes."

"Regarding the matters of alliances, we will remain impartial for a while longer. I'm sure you can understand."

Vali was silent.

"War is not something that our lands are waging anymore. Those times are past. The Khaos Brigade has proven to be most troublesome, with their members being considerably powerful. Many of our immortals were scholars, not warriors. We do not have the strength to defend our lands if they attack. I'm sure you can understand."

"I do. We can promise you aid and protection, if that's desired. However, we don't wish to force you into a situation. Whether you join or not is entirely your choice, no strings attached, and no resentment will be held. However, do please understand our pleas."

"We will take your words into consideration. Now, with all of these politics removed, you are free to traverse these lands as much as you like. Aside from the lands that have been barred to others, you will be allowed to travel as you please as a guest. However, understand that the breaking of the law and violations to our codes, is punishable. Please be mindful of yourselves." The Jade Emperor warned.

"We understand."

"As for what Jin Mei Hou may plan…you may do as you please."

"Excuse me?" Vali asked.

"The arranged marriage between Lianshi and Sun Quan was a matter set up by the two families. It is of a matter that does not require Imperial intervention. Mei Hou was banished for his love and that was not something that I wished to do but had to. To strike my wife is something that couldn't have gone unscathed. Other than that, he has my respect. I do not wish to intervene with love."

"I understand."

"Now, young man, may we know your name."

"Your Majesties, my name is Hyoudou Issei."

"I see. Tell me, are you a member of Lady Vali's Peerage?" The Jade Emperor asked.

"I am not." Issei responded.

"I understand. Tell me, young man, for why did you accompany this group here? Were you promised reward?"

"No, I came of my own will. My friend asked me to come and I wanted to help him." Issei answered.

"I mean, why do you stay with them? I don't sense the essence of a Devil within your chi or your soul. You're not obligated to help or follow them and yet you do. Why is that?"

Issei was silent for a bit. He wasn't sure why the Jade Emperor wanted to probe him for so much information…Wait, did he know that he was the Host of Bahamut?

"I just want to help them. I consider them very dear friends. They came to my side when I was alone and stood with me through many obstacles. They accepted me without discrimination and never forced me to do anything. I will never forget their kindness and everything I do with them, is because I want to help them. That is all there is to my reasons, Your Majesty."

The Jade Emperor and Empress smiled in satisfaction.

"It seems, you've found a very good friend to have by your side. Take care of him and don't ever let him go. To find someone who'd be willing to go through so much with you is rare." The Empress turned to Vali.

"I understand."

* * *

With their audience finished, Issei and Vali left the premises of the Jade Palace.

"I pictured them to be harsher." Issei noted.

He was still wondering why they wanted to talk to him, specifically since he had nothing to offer. Were they trying to peer into his character and Vali's?

"They seemed nice, albeit stern. Still, we've got the green light. It's just up to us not to get crazy." Vali smiled nervously. She already knew it. With Issei and Bikou in one place, they'd do something crazy.

She'd been worrying about what course of action was best. She knew it was going to get political, since this all involved the Chinese Pantheon. However, now that the Jade Emperor vowed not to blow things out of the water, they were sort-of in the clear. If push-came-to-shove, they could bring Lianshi with them to the Underworld if necessary and with her consent.

"What do you think of this?" Vali asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, this whole thing with Bikou? It's kind of romantic, isn't it?" Vali asked.

"It is, but…it's kind of sad, if you ask me." Issei said.

"Why is that?"

"I mean, there's the possibility that Lian Shi moved on. Four years can change a lot. Who knows how she feels." Issei sighed.

Vali paused. She knew that look that he had on his face. Furrowed brows, arms crossed, and a distant gaze. He was thinking of something. He had that same look when he meddled with Lefay and Embern.

"Issei…what're you planning?" She asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He coyly responded.

Who was a demon now? Honestly, Issei was really creepy sometimes.

"Still, don't you ever see yourself in those steps?" Vali asked.

"What steps?"

"Being in love or just having a crush."

Issei went silent.

"To be honest, no. I've never really thought about it."

"Don't you want one?"

"Honestly, I think I'm a bit out of touch with it. With others, I'm all for it. As for myself, I just get the feeling it wouldn't work out." Issei shrugged.

"Why is that?" Vali looked at him sadly.

"Don't know. I just get a gut feeling. I don't think I'm boyfriend material. I'd just be a friend, really. I'm probably too much of a free spirit. If I'm honest, I'd probably go where I please without others with me." Issei chuckled.

"That's sad, Issei." Vali looked at him sympathetically.

"Well, I've grown up by myself, usually. My parents always made sure I could take care of myself, so I didn't really interact with others. Maybe I'm socially awkward or inept in certain situation."

"You know, how come your parents leave you behind like that? Who would do that to their own child?" Vali asked.

Issei slowly grew even more quiet. His jovial attitude diminished and he became a bit more serious. He took a deep breath.

( **Tan Du/Hero – For The World. Play Song**.)

"Before I was born, my dad lost his job. Our relatives were few and many of them passed away from illness or accidents. Around that time, nobody was there for them. My parents were in poverty and homeless, living in a makeshift and abandoned shack. My mother was sick and my father was almost a literal bag of bones. She was also pregnant with me. However, one day, my dad managed to get lucky and met the right people and landed a job at a company. He slowly climbed his way up and got our family out of the homeless slums. Thanks to that, my mother recovered and I was able to be born when they moved to Kuoh. If she got any worse, she might've miscarried me along with losing herself. After all that, my mom also decided to take up a job, since she was a housewife before they went into poverty. She wanted to contribute even more so that my dad didn't have to pay the bills alone. With both of their skills and hard work, they swore they'd never let any of their children experience poverty like they did. They worked themselves to the bone, saving up money for me and any other siblings that might come along so that we don't suffer like they did."

Issei sadly smiled at Vali.

"A lot of people say that being together is what matters most. I agree with that, but sometimes, you just have to make sacrifices to get to the big picture, to the vast distance far down the road. We can't have everything go the way we want. People can talk shit about my parents all they like, but I'm sure a lot of those people don't understand the kinds of lives my parents lived and the suffering they endured. They work every day, even if it's far away so that they can create a comfortable life for each other and their children so they don't taste starvation and poverty. Yes, I'm lonely, but they always make sure that I'm okay. They're there when I need someone to talk to. The phone's right next to me. They send me money to get what I need and they make sure that I remember what's truly important and what's wrong. It's not all about money for them either. It just removes burdens from our lives, is all. They taught me to be kind, to be patient, and to always help others because that's what saved them and that's the right thing to do. They may not physically be here, but I know that they love me just as much as I love them, even if words aren't traded. I have no ill will towards them because they taught me how to live by myself while also making it clear to me that I'm not alone. So, the people that say they're terrible, clearly don't understand where my parents are coming from, nor do they understand what sort of bad things could happen. Not everyone has lived in a house where a store is close by and food and medicine were easily accessible or obtainable. Some people only had sticks and leaves to hold over their heads. Tell me, who would want that life to come back and haunt them and their future descendants? A life of struggling in order to survive where your next meal may not come for days and illness is always growing inside of you? The main reason why my parents work so hard for so long so far away, is because they're trying their hardest to ensure a bright future for the family. At the same time, they care for me and they never left me by myself until they were sure that I was strong enough to be alone. When I try to understand them, it all makes sense to me. Sure, I'd love it if I could come home to see a warm and bright family, but that's not what life is like. Sometimes, you've gotta make sacrifices if there's no third options. For the sake of the people you love, you have to shove happiness aside for their own good. You can't be happy if you don't survive to experience it." Issei said.

Vali was silent. Now…she had a very good look at who Issei was underneath that goofy mask. He thought deeply and knew how to think from other perspectives. She knew he was like that before, but with that story, it was refreshed and thrown back into her face with just why he was like this. He wore a happy mask to hide his loneliness because he knew that's just how things had to be. His parents worked hard and far away in order to make sure that their family lived comfortably so that those dark days never returned. Everything they did, was for the sake of the family's survival and they did their damned hardest to also try and be a happy family. Their bond was as strong as ever, as they _understood_ each other. Issei was from a family of trust.

( **Tan Du/Hero – For The World. End Song**.)

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged your parents." Vali bowed her head low.

"Eh, it's fine. I mean, it's not like you could tell what my family history was just from looking. Now, let's get going. I'm sure Bikou and the others are waiting for us." Issei gestured for her to follow.

"Right." Vali smiled, while now internalizing what she just learned.

* * *

When the two met up with Bikou and the others, Issei immediately tugged Vali to the side, hiding behind some bushes before they could be seen. A fair distance away from them, Bikou was talking to an incredibly beautiful woman.

She had long raven-black hair that was tied into a low ponytail that draped over her shoulder with a red ribbon. She wore a green shirt with black pants and brown boots. Her eyes were honey-gold with her skin being milky pale and her figure was extremely well-endowed, probably rivalling Rias in size while having a more matured form.

"Whoa, Lianshi's beautiful. No wonder Bikou's smitten with her." Issei noted.

"How do you know that?"

"Look at how he's interacting with her. He's blushing, constantly scratching the back of his neck, and he can barely look away from her. He's even fumbling his words a bit right now. Bikou never fumbles with words and he's not as comfortably calm as usual. That has to be Lianshi that he's talking to. He looks like a shy schoolboy that's talking to his crush." Issei deduced.

True, Bikou was exhibiting some of his tics when nervous, but Vali was more curious about something else. Kuroka wasn't looking too good. She had a sad frown on her face and most of all, she was looking back and forth between Bikou and Lianshi.

"So, are these your friends?" Lianshi asked.

"Yeah. This is Kuroka, Arthur, Lefay, and Elaine. My two other friends are on their way here."

"I'm really happy that your sentence has been lifted, Mei Hou." Lianshi smiled brightly.

"Same. It really has been a long time, Lianshi." Bikou gave her a hug.

She returned the tight embrace.

"Alright then, since it's been so long, let's find a good place for a long chat. Let's go into town. All of us." Lianshi looked at everyone.

"No need to trouble yourselves. We don't wish to intrude. Please enjoy yourselves. We also have some business to attend to." Arthur politely declined.

He knew Bikou had been looking forward to seeing her again, having known about his past.

"I understand." Lianshi nodded.

With that, the two childhood friends walked off, urgently wanting to spend more time together.

"So, what was all that about?" Issei walked out of the bushes.

"DAH!" Everyone jumped.

"Why do you always do that?!" Kuroka demanded.

"Not important. What's the lowdown?"

"As soon as Bikou saw her, he ran right over and started yapping." Kuroka flatly said.

Issei was a bit surprised. Kuroka was not the kind of person to rain on a parade.

"They started talking and then they walked off. Anyways, what about you two? What did the Emperor want?" Elaine asked.

"He told us the rules and where we're allowed to go along with some other matters." Vali vaguely responded, although, she was blushing a bit.

Recalling Issei's words really warmed her heart. To think that he cherished the Peerage this much touched her deeply.

"So, I take it Bikou's going to find out about what the story is?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it."

"Well, that leaves us with nothing to do."

Issei took note of the awkward silence.

"Or not…" He trailed off.

' _He's up to something again…_ ' Everyone sighed.

* * *

The city of Kunlun was much like an ancient Chinese city, though with some modern elements, such as magical transit. Bikou and Lianshi stepped into one of the teahouses that her family owned. While they mainly did security and bodyguard work, they ran a side-business that served tea and dim sum.

"The tea still tastes the same." Bikou sighed with satisfaction.

"Well, we do our best. I'm glad you still like the Fruit Tea." Lianshi smiled into her cup before ruffling his hair.

Messing his hair up a bit, Bikou's hairstyle went back to having bangs, reducing his resemblance to a monkey.

"That's the Bikou I remember." Lianshi chuckled while smiling.

( **Kung Fu Hustle OST – Zhi Yao Wei/Mute Girl Theme. Play Song**.)

Bikou cleared his throat. He almost forgot to swallow his tea. Right now, he was being thrown into a sea of nostalgia. They used to do this all the time when they were even younger. When Bikou was done with training and Lianshi had her regular examination, they'd run down to the teahouse and hang out. This trip to the past was something that he didn't know he'd missed.

"So, what've you been up to till now?" Lianshi asked.

"Oh, you know, just going around and doing stuff. I joined a Peerage and now I'm working for the Lucifer House. I mainly do odd jobs and make contracts with humans and other creatures."

"Sounds adventurous." Lianshi smiled.

"It kind of is. I meet new people and experience new things once in a while. Almost every day can be a new day. What about you? Has your curse completely gone away?" Bikou asked.

Lianshi looked down sadly. Her grip on her cup tightened. She nodded.

"Y-Yeah, it is…" She trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Bikou asked.

Lianshi's sudden loss of enthusiasm and the growing silence worried him.

"I'm so sorry, Mei Hou. It's all my fault that you got banished." Lianshi whispered, forlorn.

Bikou shook his head.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I decided to be an idiot and attacked out of panic. That's just cause and effect. Besides, you're alive and well. That's all that matters." He said.

Lianshi still didn't lose her guilty expression.

"I can't ever thank you enough for doing that for me."

"Don't tell me you got punished?" Bikou asked worriedly.

"No, I was fine." Lianshi shook her head.

"Then it's all fine. No need for apologies, crying, or guilt. It's all in the past now. Let's just go back to how things were before." Bikou smiled.

Lianshi nodded.

"So, tell me, about this Peerage thing…I heard that when you join, you become a devil." She said.

Bikou found it a bit weird, the way she was asking. She sounded nervous, uncomfortable, and even…scared? He knew that look on her face all too well. She looked fearful, as if scared of his answer. He was kind of hesitant to respond, afraid of her reaction.

"Well, it's true that that process happened in the past. However, that's no longer the case. The creator of the Peerage System made it so that it only serves as a symbol of affiliation. Now, you have to take a procedure to become one." Bikou explained.

Lianshi gulped.

"I happened to have taken it." Bikou admitted.

Lianshi nodded.

"So, you're a devil now." She remarked.

Bikou felt his stomach drop. He knew her too well to be fooled. That sadness in her eyes told him stories. She was disappointed and hurt. Unknown to Bikou, Lianshi was ready to cry for reasons unknown to others.

"Yeah, I became one because I thought I'd never be allowed back. I mean, I attacked the Jade Empress. I should've been killed on the spot for that. But, thanks to everyone, I got off with a banishment. I became a devil because I thought that was it for me. I thought I would never be coming back. At the time, it seemed like a good idea since I had nothing. The family wasn't allowed to help me, so I literally had nothing." Bikou avoided her sad gaze.

"Can you undo it?" Lianshi asked.

"I can't exactly do it, no."

Lianshi looked away, her lips pursed in disappointment.

"I understand." She went silent.

This wasn't how Bikou had wanted things to go. The atmosphere was souring rapidly. It had been 4 years and he had wanted to see her so desperately. He didn't want things to be spoiled like this.

"So, what about you? What's your life been like?" Bikou asked tenderly.

Lianshi cleared her throat. That was just like her. She would shove away whatever negativity she was feeling and pretend otherwise.

"Well, I've finally been able to experience a lot of things. I've learned magic and martial arts, so I can protect myself and others. I've also joined the Royal Guard around the Jade Palace. So, for the past 4 years, I've finally reached where you were." She said.

"I see. I'm looking forward to seeing you in action. That reminds me, I heard that you're getting married?" Bikou asked.

Lianshi avoided his gaze, nodding.

"Yeah, my parents arranged it between me and Sun Quan."

"Mind telling me about it?" Bikou asked.

"Well, you know how the Sun family's been a crime family? Our parents made a deal. If Sun Quan and I marry, the Sun family will leave the crime business and we'll allow them to become a legitimate business and all wrongs by both families will be wiped clean. They've even started going into law and legal business."

Bikou was already immensely bothered.

"What's the point of the marriage if these're the terms? It doesn't require marriage."

"You know how it is around here. Through marriage, both spouses will be at risk. By having their children marry, both families will be in limbo because the opposing family could harm the other's offspring."

"Yeah, that same old _your child is a bargaining chip_ crap." Bikou growled.

"You know how violent things were for the Sun and Bu families. It was a bloodbath before both families came to Kunlun. Things can't keep up. If both families openly fight, the Jade Emperor would step in. All the same, neither family can keep their followers reigned in forever. Even if we, the descendants, don't hate each other, our allies do. This is the most peaceful way to satisfy both sides." Lianshi reasoned.

"But, you could've just gone to my grandfather for help." Bikou declared.

"Yes, we could've, but you need to think bigger, Mei Hou. If we went to your family for help, one of the greatest houses of Kunlun, then it'd show that we were using full force, as if to crush the Sun family or permanently damage them. It would create even more resentment and fear, which can push people to do terrible things. Sometimes, help from above isn't always good." Lianshi explained.

"Lianshi, what about you, are you happy with this?" Bikou asked.

"I am." She quickly answered.

"Really?" He skeptically asked.

"Mei Hou, it's not as one-sided as you think. Sun Quan is a good man, a very good man. As time has gone by, I've found myself impressed and charmed by him. I'm fully prepared and happy to marry him. You're my best friend. I truly appreciate that, but don't worry so much." Lianshi smiled.

Bikou retreated a bit. He knew that smile. It was a resolute and honest smile that she only wore when speaking her mind. He knew her well enough to understand when she was faking it and being honest. He went silent. He felt himself going cold as his legs lost feeling.

"I-I see."

"Mei Hou, I'm genuinely happy and content with this conclusion. Not all arranged marriages are bad, you know." Lianshi chuckled.

"I'm sure. I just wanted to see if you were happy." Bikou sheepishly confessed.

"Sure, politics played a role in this, but after spending more and more time with Sun Quan, I've learned that he's a good man, despite his family's profession."

"I understand. Well, I've gotta go home now. My parents still need to talk to me so…hang out tomorrow?" Bikou suggested.

That was a lie. He just wanted to step away for a bit. He didn't feel right. He wasn't composed enough. So, he had to go and clear his head. He had to come back once he was ready to push for the truth.

( **Kung Fu Hustle OST – Zhi Yao Wei/Mute Girl Theme. End Song**.)

"Sure. You still need to tell me the whole story of what you've been doing." Lianshi giggled.

Waving goodbye to each other, the two childhood friends went their separate ways. Lianshi stayed at her family's teahouse while Bikou went back to the Jin estate. It was almost symbolic, rather, too symbolic.

* * *

"So, why did we follow them?" Vali asked.

The entire Peerage was sitting at a distant table in the Teahouse, looking from afar at Issei's insistence.

"Cus, it's better to see it, rather than just hear it. We'd get the whole truth this way. But, damn, I couldn't hear all of it." Issei cursed.

"Yeah, but why do you have to be a creep about it?" Kuroka asked.

"Because, why would you want to be in the middle of that intense moment? Come on, I'm messed up but not _that_ messed up." Issei looked at her, offended.

"At least he admits it." Arthur shrugged.

"You know, she might see and hear you."

Everyone screamed at the sudden voice. Turning to see who it was, they were stunned to find that Sun Wukong was there.

"Lord Wukong." Vali regarded him respectfully.

"Please, no honorifics, child. Just think of me as another old man." He chuckled while sipping his peach tea.

"May we ask what brings you here?"

"I've come bringing a message from the Jade Emperor and Empress. They'll give greater consideration towards joining the Alliance if a favor is accomplished."

Vali raised brow. So, this is what it came down to? Sending them around on a string of jobs, possibly fatal situations just to get them to sign up? She wasn't surprised, but she'd had higher expectations for the characters of the Jade Emperor and Empress.

"Don't be so judgmental, child. I understand where you're coming from, but there is a legitimate reason for this." Wukong chuckled.

' _How did he know what I was thinking?_ ' Vali backed away slightly.

"The Emperor is only doing this because he knows many others aren't up to the task. You see, before you all came for a visit, the Khaos Brigade has already poked at us a few times. They're after something here. However, Kunlun is a land full of magic and it houses many things. As it stands, it's probably the Hero Faction. They've taken to taking items of value and weapons as well as recruiting gifted humans to their cause. The Empress has also had a vision mere minutes ago." Wukong said.

"A vision?" Issei asked.

"Yes. The Jade Empress has a superior level of foresight compared to the Emperor. She's seen that an attack will happen in four days. It'll be to the East and it will progress to here. If you can help deal with this threat, then they will consider joining."

Issei was a bit irked. Was the Alliance truly so desperate for what Kunlun had to offer that the monarchs would throw this deal at them? He didn't like it. Vali was silent, considering what to do.

"Very well. We'll take up the task." Vali nodded.

"Excellent. If you will, please follow me. We'll discuss matters more thoroughly in private." Wukong gestured for Vali to follow.

This left the Peerage alone to talk and just sit around. They didn't know their way around, Bikou was there to guide them, and most of all, there was too much going on to even know where to begin.

Then, came along more trouble.

"Oh dear, do you smell that? I smell a lot of foul things." Someone said.

"Yes, I do. Smells like rotten fur and molding flesh."

"Ah, to think that such company would be allowed in here."

Kuroka's brow twitched. She knew whoever that person was, they were referring to their group. She sipped her tea quietly, ignoring the comments.

"And they're clearly deaf."

The group kept quiet. That irked the perpetrators only further. Eventually, they came face-to-face with them. It was a group of men and women, around their late teens, wearing noble clothing.

"So, what brings foreign faces like you to Kunlun?" One of them asked.

Again, the group stayed silent. Answering him would only make things worse.

"Huh? Can't even speak, either? Then don't drink." One boy tried to slap the tea out of Issei's hand.

Issei stepped back slightly, narrowly avoiding the hit.

"Could you not bother us, please? We're only trying to enjoy our tea." He sighed.

"Pig piss is better for your kind. Let me give you some useful info. Kunlun doesn't like outsiders, especially you half-breeds." One boy looked at Kuroka.

She stopped. Finally opening her eyes, she glared at him with dangerous slit pupils.

"You finally looked this way, mongrel." The thug snickered.

"You've got 10 seconds to back off and take your friends somewhere else. I haven't been in a good mood recently, so don't piss me off further."

"A girl with a costume like yours is really funny. You show off your assets and yet, you don't want attention?"

"Touch me and you're going to lose an eye." Kuroka warned again, opening her palm.

"Ooh, this one is tough. I'm surprised, since a nekomata like you is all alone here. You're a _black cat_ too. People should be careful around you, don't you agree?"

What Issei saw next was very unsettling. The very air around Kuroka instantly changed. He felt a surge of chills wash over him. The desire to hurt was emanating even stronger from Kuroka…perhaps bordering the desire to kill. He wasn't the only one who felt it. Almost everyone around them did as well. Lefay stood up quickly. Judging with how she was moving and the look on her face, it looked like she was going to slap him across the face or maybe even hit him with a spell. He was about to stop her, knowing that this was a trap, but he didn't get the chance.

"Hey now, leave these folks alone. They're visitors from foreign lands. Let's let them have a good time, please. None of this needs to even happen. Not only that, but you're dishonoring our lands. Is this how we're supposed to be? Bullies?"

A young man with a red jacket with golden hems and white pants walked up. He had short banged black hair and golden eyes and looked to be about the same age as Bikou and the others.

"Beat it, bum. This is between us. Unless you want the same thing to happen to you."

"Come on guys, it's not worth it. Seriously, you don't want to mess with these people. Sun Wukong was just talking to them."

That scared off most of them, except for one.

"You know, throwing big names around like that is a major thing."

"And who're you?" The Red-Jacketed man asked.

"I'm Yu Jin Di, descendant of Yu Shen."

' _Oh, no wonder he's such a prick. His ancestor's the Chinese deity of the afterlife and imprisonment._ ' Issei sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, so you're from the prison district. I understand. Tell me, how would your family react if they knew about you behaving like this?"

For a fraction of a moment, Yu Shen's smugness faltered.

"Hmph, big talk coming from a nobody. Let's see how tough you are when you're sent to East Yard." Yu Shen snapped his fingers.

Immediately, a large escort of troops waltzed in. The Red-Jacketed man wasn't even fazed.

"Still so smug. Well, I'll wipe that look off your face soon enough." Yu Shen signaled for the troops to attack.

"Hmph. Where's your highest ranking officer?"

"Here."

Someone waltzed into the room as if he were a proud lion. The way he carried himself made it clear that his own perception of himself was very high. He probably thought the Jade Emperor was his butler.

"Who are you?"

"Tai Zhong. I am a captain of the Kunlun Prisons."

"I see. Then are all your troops assembled?"

"Are you looking to challenge us, boy?" Zhong Tai asked.

The Red-Jacketed man produced something from his garments. It was a golden plate with a jade dragon upon it. For some reason, Issei felt familiar with it.

Everyone within the Tea House gasped. They immediately dropped to their knees and kowtowed with their heads touching the ground.

"Does this mean anything to you?" The Red-Jacketed man asked.

"Yes, it is only given to those of high authority amongst the Heavenly Imperial Court."

"Do you know which one this is?"

"It belongs to the Judicial Affairs Branch." Tai Zhong whimpered.

"Exactly! I am a one of the judges of the entire mountain. I know none of you are from the Prison Jurisdictions. You're impersonators that bully the citizens of Kunlun Mountain. Not only have you harassed and defaced esteemed guests, but you have besmirched the honor of our lands. Do you even know who it is that you've attempted to torment?"

"A N-Nekomata, Sir."

"A short-sighted answer. This is a member of the Lucifer Household amongst the Devils, the highest House in the Underworld and one their leaders. If they asked for it, your heads could be served upon silver platters." The Red-Jacketed Man said.

' _Please don't say that. People will think they're blood-thirsty._ '

"Did you know that if you're caught impersonating an official or a member of the Jade Government, the penalty is death?" The Red-Jacketed Man asked again.

"W-We understand. We confess our crimes. We deserve the harshest of punishments. Please be merciful just this once, My Lord." Zhao Tai begged. His voice was trembling so much that Issei felt sorry for him.

"I have yet to uncover just how far your crimes go. For now, you will be punished with a sentence of community service for one year, along with a fine placed upon all of you for whatever you've extorted from others. If you dare impersonate an officer or relative of a deity again, then your sentence will escalate. Death would not be far away. Do you understand me? Even if you don't, leave this place and do not return to create trouble." The Red-Jacketed Man said.

He sighed as the troublemakers scrambled out the door. He turned around and found that everyone was awkwardly sitting down in total silence. It was so quiet that the sound of the air seemed loud.

"Now, what's all this? Go ahead and enjoy yourselves." He laughed.

"T-Thank you for standing up for us." Issei cleared his throat.

"Don't worry about that. It's not like I'm the Jade Prince or anything. I'm just a government official. Besides, I don't like being treated any differently than others. My name is Sun Quan, by the way. Sorry for not saying it until now."

Issei looked nervously towards the others. They were all sweating and contemplating. Over the past few months, Issei had learned the ability to talk to the others with mere glances. The gang was borderline telepathic when doing this.

' _Do we make a run for it?_ ' Kuroka looked nervous.

' _No, don't do that. It might offend him_.' Arthur sighed.

' _Where's Vali or Bikou when you need them?!_ ' Lefay whimpered.

' _Guys, relax. Be calm and cool. Let's just act like nothing's happened and it'll all be okay._ ' Issei interjected.

"So, who's next on deathrow?" Issei asked nervously, his voice cracking.

' _You damned imbecile!_ ' Arthur, Kuroka, and Elaine glared at him.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Sun Quan bellowed in laughter.

He bent over, trying to control himself.

"Guys, don't be so nervous. I'm not going to hurt any of you. Look, just treat me like how you'd treat anybody else. Unless you commit a real crime, I've got no reason to do anything." He chuckled.

"Sorry. It's just, being in a new place and all and we don't want to start anything. Still, you didn't have to trouble yourself for us." Lefay sheepishly apologized.

Sun Quan ordered tea and food for everyone, encouraging everyone to eat and enjoy themselves.

"I couldn't let you all be bullied and bothered. Even if you weren't guests, I'd have done the same. I don't like that sort of treatment. I'm sorry you had to go through that. While it's relatively peaceful here, there're some troublemakers once in a while. Let me make it up to you. I'm going to be on vacation for a long while. Let me show you around formally. You're esteemed guests and we owe it to you to try and give you the best of times here. However, that reminds me, what brings you here to Kunlun?" Sun Quan asked.

"One of our friends is returning home to visit family and friends. His name is Mei Hou." Lefay said.

Sun Quan looked surprised for a bit.

"Then I'm even more stunned that those guys came to bother you. Sun Wukong's family is highly prevalent here, being just below the Jade Emperor and Empress in authority and within the Heavenly Court."

' _We said don't mention Bikou!_ ' Arthur and Kuroka looked at Lefay scoldingly.

' _I'm sorry_.' Lefay whimpered.

Issei protectively patted her on the head, returning a stern look.

' _What on Earth are they all doing?_ ' Sun Quan looked back and forth between the group.

"Sun Quan, you're here." A soft voice reached the table.

Walking up to them, was Lianshi.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were going to come and help." Sun Quan laughed.

"I knew you had it." Lianshi stated

"Everyone, this is Lianshi, my fiancée."

The group froze entirely.

' _We're having tea and dim sum with, possibly, Bikou's greatest enemy._ ' They all thought at the same time.

' _Yep…Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Where's Wei and Shu?_ ' Issei groaned, feeling that trouble was coming.

* * *

 _ **And that ends this chapter. It's been a while since I've done a chapter that's this long. Regardless, I don't have anything to say, other than the usual thanks. I'm sure you're all tired of seeing the rambling I write, so I'll just end it here. I already said what I wanted to say at the beginning Author's Note.**_


	17. Chapter 17: At It Again

_**I've been contemplating something. There's content I want to include, but not entirely sure of how likely it'll be. The content I want to include could be seen as mature, so I might end up bumping the story's rating to M for safety. Still, it's not official, but it's an idea I'm considering.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 17: At It Again**

It had been the first day since Bikou's return to Kunlun and, already, the gang was in a bind. They were having tea and dim sum with Sun Quan, Lianshi's fiancée, and possibly, Bikou's rival or even enemy. The problem was, he just got them out of an issue, so it was hard to feel any resentment towards him right now.

"So, I take it that he's treating you well?" Lianshi asked around.

"Incredibly. He just rescued us from a problem." Issei chuckled sheepishly.

"It was nothing. I was just sorting out some issues." Sun Quan shook his head modestly.

"I see. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am Bu Lianshi." Lianshi introduced herself to Issei.

"Hello, my name is Hyoudou Issei." He returned the polite courtesy.

"I hope he hasn't been too strict. Sun Quan is currently a Magistrate within Kunlun."

' _Wait, but he's from a crime family, why's…ooooooh…_ " Everyone in the Gang thought at the same time.

Sun Quan was his family's way out of the criminal life. Issei honestly had shadier expectations of him. Then again, he wouldn't be surprised if Sun Quan turned out to have ulterior motives.

"I've done no such thing. I was actually offering to show our guests around." Sun Quan shook his head.

"Then, do you mind if I join? I'm off tomorrow." Lianshi offered.

"It's the decision of our guests. Would you like to have an official tour? I promise we're not up to anything." Sun Quan earnestly swore.

Issei thought about this for a moment. He wasn't very sure he could trust Sun Quan yet. Still, he was kind of over-extending like that too, intruding on others and all that stuff.

"I would be honored." Issei nodded.

"Excellent. I'll arrange for everything tomorrow." Lianshi smiled.

' _Oh, when Bikou finds out later, he might arrange our funerals and his last will and testament._ ' Issei responded in his head.

"Well, it is time for us to leave now, as we have other matters that we cannot delay. We should take our leave now. We look forward to tomorrow." Issei politely rose alongside the others.

"Yes, we can continue tomorrow. I've been looking forward to getting to know Mei Hou's friends better." Lianshi said.

Without another word, the group took their leave. Issei breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you think Bikou's gonna do when he finds out?"

"It's Bikou. He'll be fine." Kuroka shook her head in exasperation.

"Are you sure? He might pop a vein." Issei raised a skeptical brow.

"It'll be fine, Issei. I've known Bikou for 4 years. It'll be fine." Kuroka waved away his concerns.

* * *

"A field trip tomorrow? Sure." Bikou shrugged.

"See?" Kuroka smugly said to Issei.

"You're not mad?" Lefay asked.

"Of course not. Guys, I'm not going to just get pissed off like an immature child. I'm not a homewrecker or girl-stealer either. I just wanted to evaluate where Lianshi stood in all this." Bikou shook his head in exasperation.

"And have you gotten your answer?" Vali walked into the Living Room.

"How'd the meeting go?" Arthur asked.

"I'll explain later. More importantly, what's going on, Bikou?" Vali asked, sitting down.

"I think she's willing. I've known her since we were kids and the entire time…I felt as if she was ready and fine for the wedding. I know when she's lying and when she's holding something back. She wasn't showing any of those signs." Bikou pointed out.

"What will you do if you're wrong?" Issei asked, now serious.

Bikou didn't answer.

"I think you should be a bit more thorough, Bikou. I can only imagine just how much it hurts, but maybe her façade is stronger than it was before, maybe it's not as willing as it looks. I suggest you investigate for a bit longer." Issei continued.

"The only thing I can do is watch them, Issei." Bikou pointed out.

"Then do that. Watch and see if anything different shows up. Don't quit like this, man." Issei sighed.

Bikuo was silent for a long while. What was he to do now? He'd felt so confused a while earlier. The girl he liked was moving on to another man via arranged marriage. In secret, he had felt so angry and hurt when he'd heard this news. All these years, it was the memory of Lianshi that kept him going. Now, he was feeling so listless. Issei took note of this. The look in his eyes weren't as chipper or happy as usual. There was a certain lack of enthusiasm and that was very unlike Bikou. He'd been right with his gut with his attempts to pick at the façade Bikou was wearing.

"So, I assume that you're gonna go with us tomorrow?" Issei asked.

"Of course." Bikou nodded.

It was settled. While Bikou wasn't feeling overjoyed over this, he wasn't going to be all depressed and mopey. He was going to try and adapt to it.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was ready to explore Kunlun and all it had to offer. It was kind of odd to agree so suddenly to an offer like this, but the group decided that they wanted to leave a positive impression on Bikou's friends and those connected to them. Vali considered everyone in her Peerage a part of her family, so she wanted to treat his friends like a sister would to her brother's friends. The others were of the same accord.

After meeting up at Lianshi's family teahouse, they were on their way. Due to Kunlun being closed off from much of the known world, there weren't any tourism services or anything similar there. Thus, personal guides were the only choice. Thankfully, Sun Quan had arranged for carts to take them from place-to-place.

Their first stop was the Shopping District. It had many vendors selling their products in shops, despite the expectation for them to just be stalls. They ranged from jewelry, to clothes, charms, weapons, all of them a mix of items combining the pantheon of China and modern items. The area was made of grey and red buildings with black tiles, with stone roads, and

"It's so beautiful." Vali noted.

"Right? There's so much here and everything's so clean." Lefay noted.

"I'm glad you think so. It looks old-fashioned, but Kunlun decided to keep traces of their culture while modernizing. I understand that the other pantheons have kept their traditional appearances, but Kunlun was growing too stale, so it was decided that we modernize a bit. Of course, Sun Wukong put that idea out there." Sun Quan explained.

"Come on, let me show you around." Lianshi guided everyone into a store.

While everyone else was running inside, Issei wasn't exactly sharing the same excitement. In fact, he felt horrible. Right now, he felt his brain pulsing against his skull to an excruciating degree. He was feeling nauseous and worst of all, a giant mix of emotions was swirling within him. He felt angry, worried, sick, and sad, all at the same time. What was going on with him?

It was so different from the feeling he got while at the Pendragon Compound. Instead of feeling pulled by something, he felt repulsed on top of feeling the way he did the day after defeating Kokabiel.

"Are you okay?"

Issei looked to see who it was. It was Kuroka.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay." He nodded.

"Clearly, you're not." She raised a brow.

"Just feeling a bit sick and overwhelmed from all that training." Issei nervously chuckled.

"Well, you shouldn't let Vali beat you around. She tells me you've got tons of levels stronger. You might be capable of giving up-and-coming Devils some real problems, apparently. Still, let me check."

Kuroka grabbed Issei's wrist and placed her fingers on it.

"Your pulse is going nuts. Issei, what's wrong?" She looked at him, worried.

"I don't know. I'm just tired and I'm still trying to adjust to Bahamut's power. When I first awakened my Sacred Gear and after that fight with Kokabiel, I felt myself going through changes. My body was having bouts of pain and I'd get headaches for hours. I think every time I gain a new power from Bahamut's Sacred Gears, my body has to take time to adjust." Issei groaned in pain.

Kuroka immediately placed her hands on his temples. Using senjutsu, she began relieving him of his migraines.

"How long's this been happening?" Kuroka asked.

"Once in a while, usually around a few weeks after the new Sacred Gear settles in, I feel better." Issei winced.

"Does Vali know?"

"She does. Azazel's talked with us about it. It'll pass. It's just that I've got a human body, so it's a bit more stressful for me." Issei said.

"Well, don't overdo it. Imagine how sad we'd be if something happened to you." Kuroka warned.

"You're awfully sisterly today." Issei chuckled.

"Big Sis looks out for her little brothers and sisters." Kuroka stuck her tongue out.

"Thank you, Kuroka." Issei sincerely smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, hurry up before they buy the store out."

Issei staggered up. Just before he could cross the threshold, he heard the storeowner sigh.

"There they go again. They're about to start."

"What?" Issei asked.

The answer came from behind him.

"What did you say, you wretch?!"

Issei turned around and did a spit-take. There were two groups of people outside, both facing opposite of each other.

"Where're the Bu's?!"

"Gather the Sun's!"

"Uh…gang war?" Issei wondered.

"Go get Sun Quan and Lianshi." Bikou face-palmed.

While Lefay ran upstairs, chaos unfolded in the streets.

"Be thankful that our Young Master is marrying that princess of yours."

"Young Master? More like Little Man. Our Lady Lianshi is a shining example of grace, beauty, and strength."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't involve the soon-to-be bride and groom. If you're gonna fight, fight concerning yourselves." One storeowner yelled.

"She's right. You Sun cowards always run away when a fight gets heavy. No wonder you're reduced to criminals." A Bu woman said.

"Like you can talk. You Bu imbeciles can't even arrest one person. You've gotta rely on the Zhaos to do anything. You're all better off serving tea." A Sun woman scoffed.

"That's it! You don't offend the tea! Beat them senseless! They're Kung-Fu can't even rob a toddler anyways!"

"We told you, we're done with that life!" A Sun man cried out.

Both sides immediately clashed. If Issei didn't know better, he felt like he was watching some kind of Kung-Fu fight scene.

' _Yo, is there a Wong Fei-Hung here? Or Hua Yuan Jia?_ ' Issei paled at the chaos.

The crowd fight was bashing away at the shops and streets, causing a ton of property damage. People were being flung into walls, kicked into the ground, and tossed around like ragdolls. Heck, he thought he even saw blood.

Almost immediately, Issei almost doubled over. Bahamut was flaring up. He had to step away or something might escalate with him too.

"WILL YOU ALL KNOCK IT OFF?!" A fierce roar came out.

Issei moved out the way as Sun Quan and Lianshi quickly walked out to the front.

"What's the cause of this?" Lianshi asked sternly.

"Those Sun swines were badmouthing Lady Bu."

"The Bu curs were acting all high-and-mighty, just because they think they're above others."

"Are you calling us out?" A Bu follower asked.

"Enough!" Lianshi ordered.

"The time for childish games and pettiness is over! Are you seriously going to get riled up over childish insults?" Sun Quan turned towards his family's followers.

"And you all, don't you have any shame? We're supposed to keep the peace, not break it!" Lianshi scolded her side.

"We're leaving the crime life behind and in order to do that, we need to stop getting into fights just because we can't control our temper. Do you want your descendants to remember you as people who cause trouble? Do you want them to look back upon you in shame?" Sun Quan asked.

"It's our duty to make sure that the legacy we leave behind is a positive one. We want our descendants to look back upon us with pride. We want them to have a brighter future and we want them to avoid the mistakes that we've made."

"Now, apologize!" Sun Quan and Lianshi ordered.

' _Whoa…they're gonna be strict on their future kids._ ' Issei and the Gang paled.

Despite their reluctance, both sides relented. Sun Quan and Lianshi meant a lot to their respective families and followers. The words they said hit home, as their legacy was a core value that they all held dear.

"We're humbled by our misdeeds and we all apologize."

When the crowd dispersed and reparations were made, Sun Quan and Lianshi walked back looking completely embarrassed.

"We're sorry you had to see that." Lianshi apologized.

"Don't be. We actually thought that it was extremely impressive and inspiring." Issei shook his head.

"It looks like both houses are in good hands." Bikou nodded.

"Oh, stop it. Now, let's keep going. Let's not let a small setback keep us from enjoying the rest of the day." Lianshi blushed, wanting to get back to the day's plans.

* * *

The group continued to tour around Kunlun, trying out foods, clothes, and seeing the sights, with one last place being a place that Bikou and Lianshi were fond of. It was the Jade Forest, which was on the outskirts of Kunlun's cliffside. Like its named implied, the trees were made of black wood, with veins of glowing jade-green marking all of them. Their leaves shined a special green, glowing luminously like lanterns. The water was sparkling clean, traveling through the forest like a curing network. Animals of all sorts from Chinese mythology lived here, along with some people who disliked the noise of city life.

"Whoa…" Issei remarked.

"This was our favorite spot as kids." Lianshi looked at Bikou.

"Sure was. I'd fish here all the time and the geezer would scold me if I damaged the place." Bikou chuckled.

"I remember how much trouble we'd get into." Lianshi giggled.

"Well, we've grown so, that life is behind us." Bikou shook his head.

Issei turned to look at the view presented from a rock formation in the forest. Looking around, there were five mountains surrounding Kunlun.

"What're those mountains for? They've all got different colored veins." He said.

Unlike the Main Mountain, the other mountains glowed orange, blue, white, red, and a lime-green.

"Those mountains represent the five elements of wood, fire, earth, metal, and water. Kunlun is also called Five Elements Mountain since this is where the concentration of the elements' power is strongest."

"I see."

Issei kept staring at them, feeling something peculiar. It made him wonder, was the Khaos Brigade coming for these mountains?

"Shall we have a picnic here? I've brought food for it." Lianshi suggested.

She held up a basket that she'd been carrying the whole time.

"A good idea. Your cooking beats any restaurant. Did you all know that the dim sum at the Teahouse is made by her?" Sun Quan pointed out.

"It's why the teahouse is so popular nowadays. If you retired from the Royal Guard, your Teahouse franchise would be a perfect fallback." Bikou added.

"Oh, it's nothing special. Now, let's get set up and eat. Here, we don't have to worry about the noise of the city or any family elders intruding." Lianshi modestly replied.

While eating, Issei just couldn't help but keep staring at the Earth Mountain. Something was just so odd about it. It was starting to seriously bother him. He felt his right arm twitching, shaking, as if it wanted to do something. He had the urge to investigate, but this wasn't his land, so he couldn't just do whatever he wanted.

"Issei, what's wrong? You keep staring at the Earth Mountain." Vali asked.

"Nothing, just admiring the view." Issei shook his head.

* * *

After finishing the food, everyone decided to walk around and browse the area. Issei found it utterly pleasant. Just walking through the shiny green forest was enough to dazzle anybody that could appreciate a scenery. However, it was soon spoiled. In the distance of the forest clearing, he saw two figures, ones which he recognized.

"So, did you come to mock me?" Bikou sighed.

Kuroka scoffed.

"I'm not always going to tease, Bikou. I just wanted to talk."

"Well, what's up?"

"What's been going on with you recently?" 'Kuroka sat down next to him.

"What're you talking about?"

"Come on, Bikou, we all know you're in the slumps."

Bikou sighed.

"And?"

"Man up." Kuroka said.

"What?!"

"How long are you going to keep moping around like some kid who just lost their favorite toy? It's happened. It's time to move on. I'm not like Vali, who'll keep giving you space. You need to get back up, dust yourself off, and bounce back. If you love her, then tell her and stop retreating."

"Easy for you to say, the person you love isn't marrying someone else." Bikou scoffed.

Kuroka looked away.

' _You've known me for 4 years and you still don't know a thing about me. Just how did we regress like this?_ ' She growled to herself.

"Bikou, when have you become such a sorry person?" Kuroka raised a brow.

That was the last straw for Bikou. For the past few weeks, Kuroka had been antagonistic towards him, slowly getting on his nerves more and more. They kept fighting even more than usual and it was just getting worse and worse. And now, she had the nerve to act like she could give him a talk to shape up? What was up with her? His irritation had finally built up.

"Buzz off, Kuroka. Shouldn't you do the same thing? For the past few weeks, you've been bugging me and snapping at me with almost no reason. What's up with this change?" Bikou scoffed.

"I'm just trying to help, Bikou."

"Fat lot of good your help is, Black Cat."

Bikou then froze, realizing what he just said.

Kuroka visibly flinched, looking absolutely speechless. Her eyes were wide with shock as she backed away, visibly hurt.

"K-Kuroka, I didn't mean that."

"If you hate me that much, then go ahead. I'm done talking to you. I'd expect it from other people, but for you to call me that…" Kuroka mumbled as she ran away.

"Kuroka, wait!" Bikou called out after her.

Issei watched from the sidelines, completely flabbergasted by the scene. He decided to stop snooping and decided to make sure that Kuroka was okay. He still remembered when Vali told him about how Kuroka was going through an emotionally volatile time. He didn't exactly remember how long it'd last, typically a few weeks. He was going to have to be careful with her. He probably looked stupid or nosy to others, but he wanted to make sure that nobody did anything crazy and he didn't want to his friends to split up over something like this. Bonds and relationships were far too important to be torn apart over this, especially since he knew the entire peerage saw each other as family.

* * *

He followed the footsteps in the dirt and listened for any noise. Soon enough, in a forest clearing, he heard a few sniffles. True to his suspicions, Kuroka was sitting by a lake, quietly crying.

"You okay?" Issei asked.

Kuroka jumped.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Issei saw her wipe away her tears, recomposing herself.

"You certainly don't seem like it, Kuroka. I heard you and Bikou yelling at each other." Issei say beside her.

Kuroka merely looked away, still replaying that memory in her head.

"So, wanna talk about it?" Issei offered.

"Are you going to give me a choice? You're not known for doing that." Kuroka scoffed.

"Well, I figured I'd give it a shot for a change." Issei chuckled.

"I…don't want to talk about it, Issei." Kuroka gently denied him.

"Well, it's usually good to do that after a big fight or when you're upset. If you bottle those feelings up, it's just gonna get worse and worse y'know. Now, go ahead and let me have it. What's troubling you? I might even be able to help. Of course, if you decline again, I'll stop bothering you."

Kuroka took an annoyed sigh. That was when she remembered what Arthur had told her before. She had asked why he'd changed his mind about going back to the Pendragon Compound. He said it was because of Issei's challenge towards his decision that he rethought everything. It was short, but the impact of his words caused a chain of events that really showed him something new. Perhaps telling Issei wasn't a bad idea.

Kuroka relented. Issei had become a good friend within the past few months since they got to know him. Not only that, but he did save them from Kokabiel at the Conference.

"It's Bikou. We had another fight."

"You know, what's up with that? Recently, your fights have been getting worse lately. Back then, a few words got thrown around but now, you two are literally ready to fight. Mind explaining that to me? Vali did tell me that Nekoshou have two phases in a year."

Kuroka blushed a bit.

"Well, it's true that Nekoshou have a mating season and an emotionally 'unstable' phase. Right now, I'm just…having some temper issues, is all."

"That doesn't really explain what's going on with why you only seem to get mad at Bikou. You also haven't told me why you were crying a few minutes ago, either. I take it he's done something stupid again." Issei followed up.

"Well, yes, he was being a jerk, but that's not all of it."

Kuroka felt her pulse pound as her heart started racing out of anxiety, nervousness, and embarrassment.

"Issei, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone else about this next part."

"Alright, I swear."

"Swear on something that matters."

"I swear upon my lifespan that I won't tell another soul until you allow me to." Issei raised his right hand.

That seemed to satisfy Kuroka.

"Alright, well, I mainly get mad at Bikou because…I've got feelings for him…strong ones." Kuroka mumbled.

Issei wore a straight face but on the inside:

' _Holy shit!_ ' He yelled in absolute shock. How could he have failed to notice?

"Do we mean crush level? Dating level? Love level?"

"Definitely dating level at the least." Kuroka answered without hesitation.

' _This is completely out of left-field!_ ' Issei exclaimed at the suddenness.

"Have you tried dropping hints?" Issei started, awkwardly.

"Issei, I basically flash him when I lean over in front of him. He doesn't even notice. He's so busy flirting with other girls and joking around that he doesn't even care. I know him well enough to also understand that he'd back away if I got more aggressive. Why do you think I dress so provocatively around him?" Kuroka flailed her arms around in frustration.

"So, basically, you've been really irritated with him because he's too oblivious to notice your feelings and because he keeps rubbing his flirting in your face? Don't you think you should be more direct then?" Issei sighed.

"I know it is! It still pisses me off! If I wasn't going through the 1st cycle, I wouldn't be acting so hostile. But, damn it! He's so stupid!" Kuroka declared.

Issei was in a predicament. He wanted to help Kuroka, but at the same time, Bikou still had feelings for Lianshi. Who knew how she felt about him now. His hands were tied. He was going to have to just let this one unfold on its own for now. Then again, he figured he had to stop meddling around.

"Tell me, how did all this start?" Issei asked.

"It all started when I first joined the Peerage. I haven't told you, have I?" Kuroka asked.

"You don't have to." Issei raised a hand to answer.

"I will. You're a good friend and somebody I can trust. Besides, it's not like it's super secret anyways." Kuroka derisively chuckled.

She took a deep breath.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST – Tenebrae. Play Song**.)

"It started when Shirone and I were young. I was about 8 and Shirone was around 7. We were living happily with our parents, a Nekoshou and a Byakko. We moved around a lot but things were peachy, even though Shirone was often ill. I even learned my magic from my parents. However, one day, Shirone and I woke up and they weren't there. There were no notes, no explanations, no signs of a struggle, and no help to find us. Shirone and I were left to fend for ourselves. Sometimes, we would end up with friends of our parents but sooner or later, we'd end up leaving because of the abuse. After I'd had enough, Shirone and I just became drifters. Eventually, I was found by a Devil, who recruited me into his peerage. We lived well for a few years but I found out he was going to use Shirone in an experiment to strengthen himself and his family. I knew she was going to be killed, so I took him out before he could do it. I was branded a Stray for it but almost immediately before I could be arrested, Rizevim stepped in. He had been looking into the matter and was about to deal with him too. Still, I committed a crime and was put under his supervision and after a while, I was recruited by Vali." Kuroka explained.

' _Wow…that's pretty heavy_.' Issei thought.

"Soon after I joined, I developed friendships with the family, Rizevim and Ezagyra treated me like I was their own grandkid. Vali was always there for me and Bikou greeted me with open arms. He even gave me this as a gift." Kuroka touched the headband at the top of her head, blushing.

"That started it all, huh?" Issei hypothesized. Kuroka only nodded.

"When Vali left to travel abroad, we decided to stay behind because things weren't stable enough for us yet. While she traveled with Rizevim, I stayed with Ezgyra and Bikou while occasionally seeing the others. Soon enough, Shirone met Rias and joined her Peerage. During that time, Bikou and I got closer, even if we started getting into arguments more often, it was never resentful. It was kind of our way of showing that we still cared about each other." She chuckled.

Issei nodded, gaining a grasp on things.

"So, all those times you got mad at Bikou, it was because you were jealous too."

Kuroka jumped, embarrassed at hearing it out loud.

"Now, I don't even know anymore."

' _Hm…not good_.' Issei mused.

"And is that also why it hurt you so much when he called you a black cat?" Issei asked.

Kuroka's face saddened.

"For a long time, I was just constantly followed by misfortune. Shirone was often sick while around me. We moved around a lot too, so it was never easy. We went into the custody of family friends a lot, but it never worked out. Something always happened. The people around us would just gossip, saying that ever since I was born, my parents kept suffering misfortune. They were originally living well, but when I was born, things just got worse. Humans kept coming after my parents, probably to hunt them. My mother fell ill and my father was barely home because he was keeping the humans at bay. Then, when Shirone was born, she was very ill, being very weak. That's why she's so underdeveloped. In that time, people started calling me a black cat because I brought so much misfortune around me. The people that knew my parents blamed me for their sudden disappearance. It was also the reason why the abuse started." Kuroka sighed, resting her chin on her knees.

"That doesn't make sense, though. Why isn't it happening now, then?" Issei asked.

"Vali and Rizevim had Ajuka take a look at me and they managed to come up with an explanation. It was a phenomenon born out of coincidence, like how someone's born with a Sacred Gear. At least…that's what they said but they chalked it up to superstitious nonsense. Honestly, I don't know a thing about how or why so I brushed it off too. Still, it hurt when people called me that. To be fair, it makes sense. So, when Bikou, who knew about it all, said that…"

Issei nodded in understanding. Now it made sense. Bikou knew just how sensitive Kuroka was to that name. For him to call her that, was something she'd never expected. They'd known each other since they joined the Peerage and for someone so close to her to call her that, knowing the history behind it, was like an intentional attempt to hurt her. It was something close to a betrayal to her, a betrayal of trust and comfort. Still, Issei knew Bikou, who didn't think things through sometimes. Riled up by her and the constant remembrance that his feelings for Lianshi wouldn't be returned, it pushed him to lose his temper for a moment. He probably just lost control of himself and said it impulsively. It was an exchange of painful words.

"I think you need to let Bikou have just a bit more time to himself. He'll come around to his normal self. Sure, he's being incredibly sulky, moody, irritable, and you don't like it, but heartache takes time. Also, you do need to raise your patience with him more. It's not worth it to fight over one insult or joke. Honestly, you two need to get a hold of yourselves. Think about it, would Bikou really say something like that to you normally? Would he ever use such a hurtful term for the sake of just making you feel bad?"

Kuroka thought about it. When she first entered the Peerage, Bikou and Vali completely welcomed her with open arms. He showed her around and usually tried to find a way to make her laugh after all those painful experiences. He'd stuck with her until she was healed. That was also the main reason as to why she fell in love with him. Yes, love.

Kuroka scoffed but after letting it ruminate in her head, she relented. Issei had a point. Bikou wouldn't have been pushed to say those words if she had been a bit gentler with hers.

"Still, I think he deserves several slaps upside the head because he has been a prick lately." Issei nodded.

"Alright." She quietly said after scoffing.

"Good." The boy smiled.

Issei was about to get up and leave before Kuroka stopped him.

"Say, Issei, we're friends, right?" Kuroka asked.

"Good friends." Issei corrected.

"Then, can I ask a favor?"

"Of course, if I can help with it, then I will." Issei nodded.

"Could you not tell Bikou about this? I'll forgive him, but…I'll tell him how I really feel on my own. No playing cupid, got it?" Kuroka asked.

"Of course." Issei chuckled.

"Still, thank you. You're a good shoulder to lean on. It's a shame you're not in the peerage." Kuroka noted.

"Eh, who knows. I might join and I might not. Starting to think I'm too much of a free spirit." Issei shrugged.

"I hope you stay that way. You're a fun guy to be around. Now, I should go back. I'll let Bikou beat himself for a bit longer, knowing him." Kuroka smirked.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST – Tenebrae. End Song.** )

As Kuroka left, Vali entered the scene.

"What was that about?"

"I just agreed to something that stops me from being me." Issei muttered.

"What?"

"What?"

The two stared at each other awkwardly before breaking out into laughter. Issei's laughter slowly faded as he noticed something. On the other side of the lake, he saw two people. They looked like a couple. They were talking but they looked troubled, one of them was even crying. Looking at them, their wrists and ankles were attacked with red strings. Red strings? Red strings of fate?

Issei immediately had that feeling in his gut, the feeling that said that something was about to go wrong. He sprinted forward and jumped across the lake. Too late. The pair jumped into the water of the lake. It looked shallow but the moment Issei jumped in, he saw that it really wasn't. It was so deep that it was completely dark at the bottom.

Swimming after the two he dove with all his might before feeling the red string. Yanking it, he rushed back to the surface. Breaking into the water, Vali's hand reached for him. Pulled out of the water, Issei looked at the two people. It was a young man and woman.

"Just please let us be." The man said.

The woman looked ready to dive back into the water.

"Hold on, what's going on?" Issei asked.

"You wouldn't understand. We need to do this." The man grabbed hold of his female companion.

"Wait, now just a moment. Why're you trying to commit suicide?" Issei asked.

The man looked completely exasperated and tired.

"We have no choice. It's none of your business, anyways."

"Look, I can help, I swear on it."

That was a very terrible lie, but Issei just couldn't let these people give up.

"I genuinely appreciate your concern, Sir, but please, just let this happen. We've already tried our best. Death is the only way out." The woman shook her head.

"Alright, then, I'll make a gamble with you. If I can't help you, then you're free to do whatever you want and I won't stop you." Issei said.

He genuinely had no idea where he was going with this, but he just couldn't stand the thought of people dying. Why give up when you could persevere and turn your life around from wherever it is you're going?

The pair saw that Issei wasn't going to give up, becoming completely irritated.

"Why do you care so much about us, anyways? We don't even know you." The man said.

"I'm just a guy who's passing through that wants to help. Personally, I don't think suicide solves anything. There's so much more to life that you could experience. Rather than just submitting to things that you've decided to stop fighting, you can keep going and try and force things to turn around or just move on. My name is Hyoudou Issei and I swear that I'm going to help you." Issei raised his right hand to the heavens.

Before long, the pair sighed in defeat. This crazy stranger was just going to keep pestering them. Well, it didn't matter anymore. What did they have to lose?

"What're your names?" Issei asked.

"My name is Lu Shui-Zan. This is my lover, Lin Chao-Fang." The man introduced himself, then his lover.

"Why do you want to commit suicide?" Vali asked.

"It's the traditionalist ways of our families. They can't let go of the past. They refuse to allow our marriage, so they're trying to tear us apart. We've tried to run away together, but they keep finding us and bringing us back. We've tried appealing to them, but they won't listen. Now, death is the only way we can be together." Chao-Fang dejectedly said.

"What's with Kunlun and arranged marriages?" Issei sighed.

He was liking this place less and less.

"It's their sense of tradition, which is rapidly fading from the Human Realm. Bloodlines and reputation mean a lot here." Vali explained.

Issei was starting to dislike Kunlun more and more. He knew that arranged marriages were heavily common in Asian traditions, but this was driving him up the wall. First, it gets in the way of Bikou and Lianshi and now it was doing the same thing to these two.

"We've run away from Kunlun, to the Human Realm. Still, we get taken back here. So, tell me, how're you going to help us?" Shui-Zan asked.

"What're your families in? Why're they so against you being together?" Issei asked.

"My family runs a apothecary." Chao-Fang said.

"Mine manages a publishing business. The reason why our families are so against it, is because Chao-Fang's family doesn't have enough prestige."

"And my family sees our love as too unrealistic. The Lus would never accept the daughter of a herbalist as an in-law while the Lins are too afraid of the life of riches and treachery."

' _That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard today_.' Issei scoffed.

"They want us to marry well and to bring more prestige and honor to our families. They want to climb higher on the social ladder and since we're the only children of our parents, they won't let us live free like that." Shui-Zan elaborated.

Vali looked at Issei.

"This isn't our land. We need to tread carefully here. Got any ideas?" Vali asked.

"I do but…it's really, really, really, really extreme." Issei said.

"How extreme?"

"They'll have to throw their lives away."

He walked back to the couple.

"Where have you run to? I want to know all the places." He inquired.

"Nowhere else aside from the places I've already mentioned." Shui-Zan said.

"Good. So, I do have an idea, but I need to check in with two people that might be able to help us." Issei raised a finger.

"You want us to what?"

Issei was talking with the entire group about his plan to help the soon-to-be star-crossed lovers.

"I know it's really stereotypical and horrible, but I've got no other choice. If these two are going to get the happy ending they want, then they have to do this." Issei pleaded.

* * *

"So, you want us to help you fake their deaths?" Sun Quan summarized.

"Yep. Sun Quan's family still has some crime connections and you know tricks with dead bodies and such. Lianshi's family is involved with the Royal Guard and shares connections with the Royal Court, so…we could mess with a bit of the records."

"Issei, that's…asking for a lot." Elaine said.

"Not exactly. The Jade Emperor's pretty lax. We might be able to pull it off if things go right." Sun Quan casually said.

"Alright, what's the detailed plan?" Vali asked.

"We're going to fake the deaths of Shui-Zan and Chao-Fang. Through the Sun families tricks and underground networks, we can get their fake bodies and locations altered. The Bu family can meddle with the morgue and make it so that a convincing story comes out while making sure that nobody else discovered the secret. While that happens, we'll quickly get Shui-Zan and Chao-Fang out of the Mountains."

"Okaaaay, and how're you going to get fake corpses?" Kuroka asked.

Issei promptly looked at Bikou.

"2 hairs." He said.

"Got it but they only last for 6 hours." Bikou nodded.

"6 hours…Right, we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it." Issei bit his lip.

"Why can't we just tell them that their kids are dead and leave it at that?" Bikou asked.

"The families will have to see that their children are actually dead in order to give up." Lianshi answered.

"I understand. I'll get right on it." Sun Quan eagerly nodded.

"Same." Lianshi said.

"Where do we hide while this happens?" Shui-Zan asked.

"You two need to go home for a bit. Leave notes and get whatever you need. Once you're done, immediately go to Sun Wukong's residence and hide there." Issei said.

He then turned to Kuroka.

"Kuroka, how good are you at making illusions of dead bodies and whatever else on demand?" He asked.

"Not a problem." She smirked.

"Good. Then comes the next part of the plan."

"There's more?" Bikou sighed.

"Yes, there's more." Issei scolded him.

"We'll have to prepare a funeral and all that. If it looks rushed, then it'll seem off. So, we need to pull out the stops. The ending process will be cremation, that way, we can keep future hiccups on the downlow. Last thing we want is for people to make a ruckus because of missing bodies. The key to making this work, is the last will and testament of the dearly departed." He turned to Shui-Zan and Chao-Fang.

"You two will write out your last wishes, desiring to be cremated and to have your ashes spread anywhere you desire. However, you need to make it so that the funeral will be as short as possible. We don't want people noticing the corpses disappearing right in front of them."

"But what about the real pair? Where will they go?" Vali asked.

"My parents have a few connections that I can use. It's gonna be a bit tricky but…it'll work. Now, we just need to be vigilant and play our parts. If it works out, Shui-Zan and Chao-Fang can escape and live their lives without ever having to come back here to be imprisoned. If things go wrong or a fight breaks out, well, pin it on me." Issei shrugged.

"You all don't have to go this far. Can't we just fake our deaths and be done with it?" Shui-Zan asked.

"We need to be thorough. Based off what you've told me, your families are supremely persistent. The harder we hit them, the safer you'll be." Issei said.

"I've just got my calls done. We'll be ready to go at any moment." Lianshi reported.

"Same. My family can sneak them out without anyone being able to track them magically or technologically." Sun Quan added.

"Good. All that's left is to put the plan into action and pray that it works." Issei nodded in gratitude.

* * *

Later, that evening, Issei was thinking over the plan. Right now, he was waiting for news from Shui-Zan and Chao-Fang. Bikou and Kuroka had transformed his clones to look like the couple and left the bodies by the side of a lake. Sun Quan and Lianshi would have their families handle the bodies to ensure that nobody found out about the scheme.

As for Bikou's family…well, it'd be better not to involve them. The issue with Bikou was enough as is.

When the messages came, he was satisfied to know that the Lin and Lu families had found their children's final messages and the fake corpses had been found by random people.

Things were shaping up to be ready, but he just kept having a bad feeling. There were only a few days until the supposed attack from the Khaos Brigade, so they needed to hurry. A common man would say to wait for after that, but Issei just wouldn't let things stay the way they were. Even a minute could drive anyone to kill themselves if left alone.

Suddenly, a knock came at his door.

"Issei? It's Vali."

"Enter." He prompted.

"The first phase is done. We just need to wait for tomorrow. Was it a good idea to have us all included?" Vali asked.

The thing was, Issei had it so that they'd be attending as dear friends to Shui-Zan and Chao-Fang. That way, they could keep a close eye on everything.

"Yes. That way, things can stay under control if something happens."

Vali looked at Issei with curiosity.

"What?" He asked.

"I knew you were really into preserving life, but this is kind of extreme for a stranger to go, don't you think? Not that I mind, though. I actually think it's really cool." Vali giggled.

"Well, I just want to give people their happy endings. If things go wrong, I'll take the fall."

"Why? Why only you?" Vali asked.

"It was my idea, so I'll take the responsibility for it." Issei said.

"You know, you shouldn't do stuff like that. We all care about you. We'd hate it if something happened to you." Vali tenderly said to him.

"I know. I promise, I'll do my best. Still, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to all of you. Besides, this plan really is crazy and already full of holes." Issei confessed.

That was when another knock came at the door.

"Enter." Issei said.

It was Kuroka.

"What's up?" Issei said again.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with a favor now." Kuroka said.

"Right, let's go." Issei nodded.

"What're you two up to?" Vali asked.

"Just doing a little something. Don't worry, it's nothing crazy." Issei passively said.

* * *

The two walked down to the kitchens, chatting in privacy.

"So, you want to learn how to cook?"

"Yeah, I never learned how. I figured I'd try and kickstart the whole reparation process with him. He's probably still being awkward and doesn't know what to do or beating himself up. I might as well make it clear that I'm starting to forgive him. Although, next time, it won't be so easy." Kuroka explained.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted. Also, you're quick to forgive him." Issei deadpanned.

"I'm not one to hold grudges for long. Yes, it hurt but it didn't help that I was coming on too strong with him. This once, I'll forgive him quickly." Kuroka sighed.

"Okay, okay. Let's get started."

He slowly walked Kuroka through the steps of cooking Chinese food. It was relatively easy since Kuroka was a fast learner. The only issue was that she either got carried away or she forgot a few minor details.

"Don't hold the knife so close to your hand and please DON'T!" Issei was cut off as chili oil squirted into his face.

"…squeeze so hard with the bottle." He finished flatly.

After preparing some soup, they moved on to other dishes. That was when others entered the kitchen. It was Lianshi and Vali. As expected, Kuroka immediately froze.

"Oh, what're you two doing in here?"

"Just practicing." Issei answered.

"Do you mind if we help prepare dinner? It's been a while so I figured I'd help out here." Lianshi asked.

"Actually, I think it's better if we let you two take over." Kuroka nervously said, dragging Issei away.

"Oh, of course." Lianshi nodded.

"What's up with that? Do you dislike her or something?" Issei asked.

"No, I don't dislike her. It's just, I'm not exactly comfortable being around my rival just yet." Kuroka explained.

* * *

While Issei and Kuroka talked, Lianshi and Vali did the same.

"I hope you all enjoyed the day." Lianshi said.

"We all did. I haven't seen Bikou that relaxed in a while."

Lianshi, however, didn't quite agree.

"He looked kind of tense to me."

"You two really do know each other well. Just one look and you already know how he feels." Vali noted.

"We've been together since we were kids, so it's natural."

"Forgive me for asking this, but…if Bikou had never been banished, would you have married him instead?"

Lianshi immediately stopped washing the carrots. Vali knew she hit something sensitive. The silence was so haunting that it unsettled Vali, like a prey wondering if an attack was coming.

"Honestly…probably."

"Why go through with it, then? Sun Wukong could easily stop it all."

"If the Monkey King intervened, then the peace wouldn't be genuine. If our followers see that two of the opposing families marry, creating a peaceful bond, then it'll create an effect upon their respective families and followers and themselves. Tell me, if your leaders were to step in, would it have as much impact as it would if the followers they were stopping had some of their members intervene instead? Sometimes, higher authorities are targets of ire and their intervention launches a spreading feeling of resentment, as if they were being controlled. However, if someone that they know personally were to, say, see sense…then it might change their minds towards a less aggressive path because the people who do it, are closer to them and can understand them better" Lianshi reasoned.

Vali admitted that she had a point, but it felt flawed to her.

"But what're you sacrificing to do it? For such a sudden thing, others will know that it's false. Also, in a way, you become something of a bargaining chip for the other family to use against your own. The peace would be forced as well, maybe false instead of it just being a stalemate. It might stop fights for a time, but it won't last long and could be easily unbalanced."

"In order to remedy that, the time that passes has to be used to come to a truly peaceful conclusion. It's not just the marriage that'll create the peace, the ones involved need to help it progress over time. Rome wasn't built in a day." Lianshi countered.

Vali went silent. She seemed dead-set on this. What they saw today, probably wasn't all there was to it. It was probably much worse behind closed doors and in the shadows. Bikou did tell her before that things were pretty intense.

"I know you haven't seen it or heard it yet, but the fighting between the Bu and Sun families is even worse away from the public. People have died and lives have been ruined. For the sake of spoiling the mood and cheeriness, I won't go into detail. However, we're truly trying to change. It's just that not everyone is in favor and it's forced our hands. Sun Quan and I have come to terms with it and we're going…to go through with it. My family means everything to me. When I was cursed with illness, they never abandoned, neglected, or shamed me. They always stood by my side and did all they could for me. I won't let this escalating problem consume them and I don't want to fail them."

"And what about Mei Hou?" Vali added.

Lianshi's head sunk low.

"Of course, I'm eternally grateful to him."

"Lianshi, I think you need to be more honest with yourself. Can you truly live like this while also considering what you'll never have and what could happen?" Vali asked.

The young lady went silent. Just what was she to do now? There was just so much to say and so much trouble in conveying them. Why did everyone have to keep poking at her logic and walls? Just how was she to do this if she still loved Bikou?

* * *

 _ **Was gonna make the chapter longer, but I decided I wanted to upload the chapter now, instead of later since I wasn't going to have time. If I did, the chapter would've had to have been even longer and that was time that I wanted to channel into the next chapter. That, and I'm dead tired from recent events, so I do think this chapter was subpar.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you had a good read and I will see you next time.**_


	18. Chapter 18: Unnatural Tremors

_**Alright, we'll take a little break for this chapter, mainly because I have some news. So…my storage drive with the original "Heroic Calamity" story burned out, so I'm a little screwed. So, I must now scrounge around my belongings to see if I still have my backup files stored somewhere. All hope isn't lost, however, since I know I've still got it somewhere. If not...then I might have two versions to adjust.**_

 _ **Anyways, enough with the bad news, enjoy this story, since my plans for this story are safely tucked away.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Unnatural Tremors**

It was the day of the funeral, with preparations having been made quickly without issue. Shui-Zan and Chao-Fang had come to hide with Sun Wukong's family, with permission from the Fighting Buddha. Meanwhile, everyone was going to stay put while Sun Quan and Lianshi handled the funeral.

Opening the door, Issei looked around in the dead of the morning, hoping no one spotted them.

"Did anyone see you?" Issei asked.

"No."

"Then who's that?" Issei went bug-eyed as he pointed at a young woman.

Chao-Fang gasped.

"That's my cousin, Su-Yi!"

Issei then heard rustling from another direction.

"And who's that?!" He demanded.

"That's my butler, Ping! He'll probably tell my dad, Lu Long." Shui-Zan's jaw dropped in shock.

Bikou froze.

"Your dad is Lu Long?"

"Yes, why?" Shui-Zan asked.

"Lu Long's one of the leaders of the Sun Mafia. We'll be safe, but the other's will have their heads on silver platters if he tells him!" Bikou pointed at Issei and the others.

Issei went bug-eyed. If word got out, they were going to have a very political problem on their hands.

"Arthur, Bikou, with me. The rest of you, go after Su-Yi!" Issei said.

"How dare you brainwash our Young Master into such treachery. The Lus will have your heads!" Ping yelled incredulously.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Issei immediately took off running after Ping while screaming like a charging bull.

"What kind of guy is he?" Elaine raised a very confused brow.

"One of a kind." Vali sighed in exasperation.

* * *

The ladies immediately went after Su-Yi, which was relatively simple since she lacked any distinct powers and such.

"Su-Yi, wait!" Chao-Fang yelled.

"What is going on? You're dead! We found your corpse!" Su-Yi pointed a shaking finger at her.

Vali and Kuroka traded looks. One wrong word and it would all go downhill.

"I know, and I'm sorry for lying to you, but trust me, there was no other way."

"Why'd you fake your own death?" Su-Yi asked.

Chao-Fang went on to explain what she had told before.

"You know how the family is. Every time I ran away, they'd make me come back home. Mother would threaten suicide and Father would gather others and look for me. No matter how many times I ran and no matter where I went, they always found Shui-Zan and me. We had to fake our deaths so that they'd leave us alone permanently." Chao-Fang said.

"And did these people plug this idea into your head?" Su-Yi looked at the others in accusation.

Kuroka raised an irritated brow.

"No. If I'm to be honest, Shui-Zan and I were literally about to kill ourselves but one of them talked us out of it."

"I don't get it, why do you want to marry the son of that mafia man?" Su-Yi growled.

"One day, when you fall in love, you'll understand. Some people are just worth it." Chao-Fang shook her head.

"Are you listening to yourself? You sound like a naïve child. No, you sound crazy!" Su-Ying scolded her.

Chao-Fang sighed in exasperation.

"Do you truly know if this love will last? Aren't you just with him in the throes of young love? How do you know he won't run off with someone else later? How do you know if he genuinely loves you? Have you thought of what others will think of you if you marry the son of a criminal?" Su-Yi asked.

"If he didn't love me, would he have gotten himself beaten every time we ran away? In the first place, what person would just agree to run away with you if they didn't love you? He threw is entire life away to be together. A person who loves you, wouldn't be afraid of harm at the cost of themselves. A person who loves you would be willing to do whatever they can in order to keep you happy even if it severely hurts them. That's what I'm willing to do and that's what he's willing to do."

"And you don't care if it grieves your families? What would the others think if they knew?" Su-Yi asked.

"That's exactly it. It's always about what the family wants. The desire of the family elders and my parents always outweighed what the others wanted or believed. That's not the life I want. I don't want to be a caged bird all my life. I urge you to learn to think for yourself as well. Would you rather live a tortured and caged bird, or would you rather live free with the only person that actually cares about you?" Chao-Fang asked.

Su-Yi was silent, thinking to herself. Ultimately, she sighed, relenting.

"Do you really love him that much? More than your own family?"

"It's not as simple as that, Su-Yi. I love him dearly, more than anything else, but that doesn't mean I don't love you all, either. I just can't live the life that they've chosen for me. I can't live to just be a pawn all my life." Chao-Fang explained.

"And where do you plan to go? You know you can't remain in Kunlun or even China." Su-Yi inquired.

"We know some people that'll help us out. Shui-Zan and I will be fine. Don't worry about us. But, please, don't tell anyone that we're alive. If the others knew, they'd chain us up and we'd never see the light of day again. I'll give up many things, but my freedom to love is something I'll never let go off, no matter where I have to go." Chao-Fang declared.

Su-Yi crossed her arms. She had given up. She'd tried to convince her cousin to let this all go before, but it never worked. This was the final straw that showed her just how far Chao-Fang was willing to go.

"To think you'd go this far for that man…very well. Just don't expect anymore help with running away. If you two have decided to really destroy your old lives, then this is the end of our time as cousins as well. Goodbye, Chao-Fang. I wish you all the luck in the world." She resolutely turned away.

"Thank you, sister." Chao-Fang bowed in gratitude.

' _That was a lot easier than expected. Almost too easy_.' Kuroka looked at Vali.

' _Well, they've probably been through a lot together. Guess this was just the ending note_.' Vali nodded.

The ladies returned to Wukong's home, only to find a disturbing new piece of information.

"Well, the lads haven't lost sight of the butler. Only one issue, though." Wukong puffed his pipe.

Vali thought about the implications for a bit.

"Don't tell me…" She sighed.

"There's a whole lot of domestic disturbance."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

The boys were chasing after the elderly butler throughout the city, causing everyone to see what was going on.

"He runs really fast for an old man!" Bikou growled.

"Split up and head him off." Issei said.

The group consisting of Issei, Arthur, and Bikou pursued the old butler.

"So, what're we gonna even do when we catch up to him?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. We just can't let him get to anyone he knows." Issei answered.

"Don't we look like the bad guys right now?" Bikou asked.

Issei didn't even respond to that. If Ping told Lu Long about all of this, then he didn't want to imagine the problems that would arise from it. He really needed to reevaluate how he made his life decisions.

Ping flung a giant pot of rice at Issei. Catching it, he tried to catch all of the rice before putting it back where it came from. Next, the old man threw a brick at Bikou, hitting him in the shoulder. After that, he threw a cage full of chickens at Arthur, who promptly swatted it away. However, he wasn't fast enough to dodge all of the bird dung that got on him.

"This guy just has no care for other people's property." Bikou growled.

Immediately after he said that, a giant fish jammed into his mouth. Issei stopped to look at it, only to find himself staring right at Ping, who dropped a giant statue on his foot.

"Ow!" He yelled.

Arthur tried to circle around but Ping grabbed oil from a stall and splashed it around him, causing Arthur to slip.

Issei got up and continued the pursuit.

"Where'd he go?" He mumbled.

That was when he heard chimes. Looking behind him, a giant rickshaw came charging at him.

"Where is this guy getting all this?!" Issei shouted incredulously.

Completely kicked to the ground and rolled over, Issei was left in the dust as Ping ran away.

' _Lord, please forgive me for what I am about to do_.' Issei sighed.

He grabbed a rock off the ground and aimed. Feeling where the wind was going, blowing North, and predicting the estimate distance of Ping, Issei knew where to throw the rock. He had this.

The basketball-sized rock sailed through the air and right at…a glass window.

"Dow!" An old lady screamed.

"OH MY GOD! I'MSOSORRY!" Issei covered his mouth in horror as he saw the damage.

The entire window of the shop he hit had smashed into thousands of shards.

"What is wrong with you?! You hit that old lady!" Arthur scolded him as he ran past.

"Don't just stand there! Run!" Bikou said, following after the Knight.

Issei then watched as Ping ran to the right…pursuing a group of people…that looked like mafia.

"Oh crap." He paled.

Flying forward, Issei had to put even more effort into the chase.

"Almost there. Lord Long, this faithful servant of yours has discovered the truth." Ping said to himself.

"ARGH!"

Boom. Three people tackled him into an alleyway.

"Unhand me, you foul imbeciles!" Ping tried to squirm out of their gasp.

Grabbing hold of Issei's head, he repeatedly banged it into the ground.

"Get! The! Rope!" Issei said in between the times his head hit the ground.

Bikou and Arthur grabbed whatever rope and chains that were nearby and wrapped them around him.

"Help, three young bastards are trying to take advantage of me! They're beating me with a wrench and club! And they all reek of weed and heroin!" Ping screamed.

"Tape his mouth, don't let him scream." Issei growled.

Bikou slapped a talisman over Ping's mouth before he could talk.

Issei paused.

"Okay, we seriously look like the bad guys here…" He realized.

Bikou also came to his senses.

"What's wrong with us?"

Arthur only shrugged.

After tying Ping up with chains and binding a talisman over him to prevent him from yelling, they dragged him back to Wukong's estate. Putting him in a comfy room, the group met up once again to try and catch up.

"Alright, so what happened to you three?"

"Chased the man throughout the entire area, got hit with chickens, fish, bricks, and run over by a rickshaw…" Issei groaned.

"Well, at least you stopped him from reaching my father." Shui-Zan sighed in relief.

"So, why did you fail to mention that your father was a part of the mafia? Didn't you say that your family owned a publishing company?"

"Yeah, we're in the process of transitioning. Originally, it was just a front, but the family is going legit now." Shui-Zan sheepishly cowered back.

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared in front of Issei.

"We've got a problem…" Sun Quan said.

"What's wrong?" Issei slammed his head onto a table.

What was happening this time?

"You know Bikou's transformed clone? It's about to disappear…"

"I told you to practice on it." Sun Wukong slapped him across the head.

"Ow! I did!"

"How much time is left?" Issei asked.

"About an hour or two. The clone is already starting to falter and the funeral is already about to start."

Issei groaned. They couldn't get a fake body made in time and not only that, but it was clear that it wouldn't fool anyone in the magical realm. Only regular morals would be fooled by the kinds of fake bodies that the Sun family could make. They had to get over there and get another of Bikou's hairs ready.

"Well, you better hurry. Change and get over there." Sun Wukong chuckled.

Issei turned to Shui-Zan.

"You did mention us, right?" He sighed.

"Yeah, I left a fake letter for you guys. My family should let you in."

"Alright, let's go." Issei reluctantly said.

He sometimes wondered if he was suffering karma for coming up with such a crazy plan, which now seemed to be piling up with holes.

* * *

The funeral home that the Lin family had all gathered in was a massive hall, being traditional in design using ancient Chinese aesthetics. Golden dragons and jade statues stood watch all around the funeral home, with gardens and lawns of grass scattered around the area in rectangles.

The room where the coffin for Shui-Zan was placed, was a massive square with white walls. Long tables for the elders, bouquets, and chairs were placed neatly for guests.

' _Are you sure things will work out well?_ ' Vali looked at Issei.

' _No, but we've got no other options_.' Issei looked back.

Their expression-conversation was interrupted when a man and woman walked up to Issei and the others.

"Our apologies, but may we ask who you are?"

"My name is Hyoudou Issei and we're friends of Lu Shui-Zan."

"Ah, yes, Shui-Zan mention you within his letter. Please, enter. We will be beginning shortly." Mrs. Lu guided everyone in.

For now, the Shui-Zan copy was still in the coffin as people mourned over his presumed passing. Issei honestly felt guilty for doing this, but in all honesty, the Lin and Lu families had pushed it this far. No matter what, they wouldn't allow their children freedom or happiness. To forever be under the thumb of the parents and elders, that was the fate that the two families desired for Chao-Fang and Shui-Zan. No matter where they went, what they said, what they did, and how fast they ran, the two families dragged them back kicking and screaming. This had to be done.

The plan was simple. They just needed a distraction that would get everyone away while they put in a fresh decoy for Shui-Zan's corpse. The thing was, what would remove any eyes that would notice them?

"Bikou, is there anything that you can tell us? What drives everyone into mass panic in Kunlun?"

"Not much. Although, I do know that fires freak the Sun mafia out."

"What's the deal with that?" Issei was surprised. That was so mundane.

"Apparently, someone set fire to Kunlun once and it traumatized a lot of people. I think my great grandfather accidentally did it while he was drunk. Anyways, ever since then, massive fires would make people flip."

Vali looked at Issei sternly.

"Issei, you wouldn't." She gasped.

"Not like there's a choice." Issei sighed.

He looked around for a fire alarm or a magic circle that served that same purpose. Not a thing. He snuck into the kitchens and found nothing of use either. With a sigh, he grabbed a lighter and lit a piece of paper on fire before fanning it, spreading smoke. Now, he needed to get everyone's attention.

Issei had nothing around him that made sounds like an alarm. The only thing he had that could make something was his…Sacred…Gear. He shrugged. Might as well try the idea he had in his head. He created a whistle and blew on it sequentially, making a high-pitched noise that sounded like an alarm and a flute.

"Fire! It's a giant fire!" He screamed in a high-pitched voice from behind a door.

"FIRE!" Someone instantly roared in panic, smashing through a wall.

"FIRE BAD!"

Immediately, everyone ran out of the Hall. Issei seriously lost all guilt he felt when nobody stuck around for the sake of Shui-Zan's (fake) body.

' _I no longer feel guilty about this_.' He disappointedly looked at the doorway, which still had the door swinging back and forth from the force pushed upon it.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Issei ran over to the coffin.

Bikou and Issei opened the chestnut coffin and looked inside. There was nothing in there.

"Seriously?!" Issei looked at Bikou exasperatedly.

"I said it would last around 6 hours and I didn't say it was completely accurate. Besides, something's inhibiting my magic."

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you, we used enchantments on the Hall to keep people from fighting, so magic gets weakened here. Your hairs aren't going to work like they should." Lianshi sheepishly looked away out of embarrassment.

"Seriously?" Issei facepalmed.

"What're we gonna do? They're gonna flip when they see no corpse in the coffin." Kuroka asked.

Issei shook his head. It was just one crazy idea after another. With a loud, growly sigh, Issei raised his hand.

"I'll do it."

He hopped right into the coffin.

"Are you serious?!" Vali smacked him upside the head.

"Look, they're gonna wanna see a body. I'll leave it up to you guys to make up lies."

Issei put a blanket over himself.

"Just make sure to bust me out before you throw me into the crematorium."

As he said that, people returned to the room when all traces of smoke disappeared.

"He's seriously bad for our health." Arthur groaned.

"Where'd you find this guy?" Elaine asked Vali.

"I really don't know." She shook her head in exasperation.

* * *

And so, when it was time for family to come and say goodbye, Issei was barraged by a ton of different reactions.

"Why, my child, why did you do this to yourself?" Shui-Zan's mother asked.

"Where's the Yuan you owe me?" One man said while crying.

"I can't believe he died a virgin." One lady sniffled.

"I remember when he got blackmailed into joining a theater troupe." That one came out of left-field.

"I don't even remember his name." Some stranger bawled.

' _What's that?_ ' Issei wondered as he felt something drop onto the blanket over his face.

Someone blew their nose.

' _It's snot…_ ' Issei blankly concluded.

Issei was officially done now. Some of the people didn't even make sense anymore.

' _I really hope people don't react like this when I die..._ ' Issei groaned.

"Why'd you have to die, son? We were going to go into legit business together?" Shui-Zan's father pounded his chest in grief and frustration.

' _Oh my god, if he hits my chest one more time, I'm going to black out_.' Issei held his breath to keep silent.

The others had no idea what to do. Vali felt sorry for him, but Bikou and Kuroka were pinching themselves to hold their laughter in. Arthur remained indifferent while Lefay and Elaine felt the urge to stop the abuse on Issei.

Vali gasped when Shui-Zan's father hit Issei even harder.

"What was lacking in our love, my son?!" He cried out in despair.

He smacked both arms onto Issei's torso, his head on his stomach. Without looking, he brought both fists down on Issei one last time.

Bam! One giant fist landed square in Issei's face, instantly knocking him out. That was when Lianshi had her guards carry him away.

"No! Let me go! Aiieeeeeeeeee!" Shui-Zan's father was dragged away by Lianshi's guards, after that scene.

As he kicked and screamed while being escorted away, pallbearers appeared to carry the coffin away to the Crematorium. Slowly, everyone walked out of the Hall and towards the pyre where the coffin was to be burned.

* * *

Thankfully, Issei was able to wake up just as the Coffin was placed onto the bed of wood.

' _They probably haven't brought me to the Crematorium yet…Why is my back sweaty?_ ' Issei wondered.

* * *

' _Shouldn't we get him out of there?_ ' Lefay looked at the others.

' _Not yet. There's too many people watching._ ' Vali said.

' _We need a distraction._ ' Arthur cleared his throat.

Bikou looked at Sun Quan, signaling with a nod.

' _Think he'll be okay till the distraction?_ ' Lefay asked.

The group watched as the pyre was lit.

' _Yes, I'm sure he'll be fine._ ' Bikou passively said.

' _It's Issei, I'm sure it's all going according to plan._ ' Kuroka added.

* * *

' _PANIC! PANIC! PANIC! PANIC!_ ' Issei was screaming in his mind.

At the moment, the fires inside the cremation pyre had just started. Issei could already feel the heat warming the bottom of the coffin. While nobody heard Issei from the outside, Vali…could. She couldn't explain it properly, but she could sense it. The (comedic) distress he was feeling resonated with her.

"Mmm! Mmm! Mmmmmm!" Issei's muffled screams echoed from the coffin.

Everyone looked around in shock.

"I can still hear his voice!"

"It's like he's still here with us." Someone wailed.

"Okay, we need to get him out now." Vali said.

With that said, a massive shockwave rumbled throughout the area. The ground rumbled and rocks crumbled from the mountains as cracks started slithering across the earth.

"What keeps happening?" Someone said.

Bikou looked at Sun Quan, who had the same look of alarm that he had. This wasn't part of the plan. Regardless, Kuroka took advantage of the moment. Using her illusions, she hid the others from sight before Lefay waved her wand, opening the coffin as Issei jumped out.

"Come on." Bikou took him to the side as he closed the coffin.

With Issei out, they all regrouped at the back. He looked at everyone sternly.

' _I can't believe you sick bastards were going to let me burn alive_.'

' _Sorry._ ' Everyone looked at him apologetically.

* * *

Thankfully, the funeral ended without anymore incidents. Chao-Fang's went off without an issue, thankfully. Thus, the entire incident was now cleared. Unlike Su-Yi, however, Ping wasn't going to be talked out of spilling the beans. Left with no choice, Elaine and Lefay wiped his memory with magic and sent him on his way, but not before smacking him across the head with a mallet for him being annoying.

Now, it was time to send the couple off.

"Three hours of talking and he refused to listen?" Issei asked Shui-Zan.

"Ping has always been stubborn. It only got worse with age. Like what Chao-Fang did, I tried to give my reasons but he wouldn't have it. He kept insisting that the family's future mattered more and that I should just surrender, basically."

( **Kung-Fu Panda OST – Oogway Ascends. Play Song**.)

"I see. Well, with that said, the funerals are over, your families think you're dead, and you have new lives to live. Still, don't you have any regrets?" Vali asked.

Shui-Zan and Chao-Fang had regretful faces.

"Of course we do…but this is the last resort. We've run to other lands, changed our names, and they did everything they could to drag us back home. To be figureheads and pawns…that's not how we want to live. I know it's selfish but the life that they want for us is no life at all. It's a charade meant to make them look better and to further themselves in the long run. They'll cry and act hurt in front of others, but deep down, they don't really care. The ones that do, are overruled by the ones that don't. I know my father does love me, but his word alone isn't enough to win the arguments amongst the family." Shui-Zan said.

"It's the same for me. While it's wrong to fake our deaths and just run away, it's a decision we'll have to live with. We've already come this far, we can't turn back now." Chao-Fang nodded.

Issei agreed. There were a lot of crocodile tears that were shed at the funeral, that much he would say.

"So, a few strings have been pulled and we've secured a home in a place far removed from where your families know of. It's in America, in the state of California. You two should be able to live freely there. However, things don't work the same way there that they do here. You can't mention your awareness of the Supernatural Realm and all traces of magic that you know, can't be unveiled. I have people that will tell you more when you arrive at your new home." Vali said.

"We can't thank you enough for all you've done. Honestly, you could've just let us die, but you didn't. It's been so long since I had any hope. Thinking back, all I knew was to be a proper lady and to not shame our family. I felt no different from a puppet and when everything just piled, I wanted to just end it all. When you, a total stranger, kept intervening, I was disturbed by it but…I see now that with enough patience…things will work out. Thank you for not giving up on us, even though we were strangers." Chao-Fang said to Issei.

"It's my honor." Issei nodded.

"We should be going now before anything else happens." Shui-Zan held Chao-Fang's hand as they walked away to a magic circle.

Waving goodbye to the others, the couple disappeared, leaving everyone to reflect on what had recently happened.

( **Kung-Fu Panda OST – Oogway Ascends. End Song**.)

"So, think they'll be alright?" Lefay asked.

"I'm sure of it. They look a whole lot more hopeful now." Issei smiled.

Everyone returned inside, now needing to talk about more serious things.

"So, now that you've gotten all your antics out of the way, it's time to talk about the Jade Empress's vision." Sun Wukong said as he reclined into his chair.

"Been meaning to ask about that." Bikou said.

"The Jade Empress has the power to see into the future for a good bit. A few days ago, she saw that the Khaos Brigade would attack soon. We have one more day to prepare for the attack. However, we've all seen what the Khaos Brigade is capable of. A few days ago, it was brought to our attention that one of Egypt's mythical locations was raided by the Old Satan Faction while a temple in Greece was raided by the Hero Faction. With the damage we saw, a small mountain range like ours probable won't do well."

Bikou knew that was bull since his great grandfather could probably wipe them out by himself. Probably. What was he up to?

"Thus, we've enlisted your help. In exchange, we will completely align with the Alliance and all compensation will be made for your troubles."

"And what exactly did the Empress see in her vision?" Issei asked.

"The earth shattered, stones raining from the sky, and all-around destruction." Sun Wukong said flatly.

"Sounds…extreme."

"Indeed. That's why we'll trade services. Now, the Empress hasn't seen what'll happen in exact detail, however, we do know that the fight will begin the day after tomorrow, around the afternoon. The Hero Faction will attempt to invade in secrecy and we can expect an assault from any and all directions, given the size of their numbers." Sun Wukong puffed his pipe.

"I don't get it, Grandfather, why can't you deal with them?" Bikou asked.

"Because Indra has summoned me for a mission. We will be attacking a base we discovered that belongs to the Khaos Brigade. If not for that, I'd have stayed to deal with this situation. Unfortunately, I owe Indra a favor. As for the Jade Emperor and Empress, something has occurred. For reasons untold…they decided to immediately enter a meditative state. During the vision, the Empress was going to learn even more than she already had. Yet, something stopped it, as if clouding her foresight. In her words, it was malevolent and dark and it even scared her. To find out more, they've begun a powerful meditation to try and peer into what they saw and to see if they can find out more about things to come, maybe even find out what blocked her vision." Wukong explained.

"That's where we come in. We'll serve as added protection for Kunlun until Sun Wukong returns or if we can foil the invasion and capture the enemy leaders. If we can carry out that mission, then Kunlun will ally with us and we can increase our chances of ending the Khaos Brigade even sooner." Vali explained.

"There'll be others helping out too. The Sun and Bu families will be there, as well as other creatures and warriors that live here. You just need to remain mindful of everything. Don't stray from the others, don't lose control of yourself, and don't forget your mission." Wukong warned.

Suddenly two people walked into the house. It was Sun Quan and Lianshi.

"Good, now that you youngsters are all together, I don't have to repeat myself. Let's go over a plan."

Snapping his fingers, a map flew over to the table they were all gathered around.

"Kunlun is one giant mountain with five other mountains around it. We can only assume that their target is the Jade Palace. We'll have to place guards all across the area, since we can't let a single item fall into the enemy's hands. Almost all of you aside from Hyoudou, Arthur, Bikou, and Lianshi are well-suited for fighting multiple opponents. So, aside from those four, you'll all be stationed outside. As for the four that I've just named, it's better that you remain within the palace for the stragglers that get through. You are to each guard the Gardens to the Peaches of Immortality and the Vaults that house magical objects."

As Sun Wukong spoke, he traced names over points on the map depicting Kunlun and the Jade Palace.

"The goal of this mission is to capture or kill the enemy leaders. If that is not possible, then it will be your goal to last as long as possible until the Jade Emperor and Empress or myself, return. Most of all, you all need to make sure that you survive. The Khaos Brigade is dangerous and unpredictable. We don't know the full scope of their abilities and we don't know who's working for them." Wukong warned.

* * *

With that said, the planning was adjourned after more thorough talks, leaving everyone to get ready in their own ways. Arthur was training and sharpening his swords. Elaine and Lefay were practicing magic. Vali was reading up on Chinese magic and Chi applications. Kuroka was meditating. Bikou was practicing with his staff. As for Issei, he was training his martial arts and the ability to create weapons from his Sacred Gear. As of late, he was learning how to make other things from his Sacred Gear. He could make keys, tongs, silverware, and a few other things that weren't electronic. This Left Gauntlet was easily becoming his favorite of the Sacred Gears.

The Wukong Estate had a yard full of moving dummies, fully capable of simulating real combat. Issei was training his martial arts skills but the goal was to try and put his powers to use with it. He'd watched Vali, Bikou, and Kuroka fight and was impressed with their ability to cause internal damage with physical strikes.

As he dodged punches and kicks and returned them, he could see improvement. He was hitting harder and faster and he wasn't getting hit was much, even blocking and returning hits. However, he wasn't succeeding with his intended goal.

He wanted to apply his mana and Bahamut's power to his strikes to increase the damage. Rather than just a physical strike, he wanted to be able to cause internal damage to the enemy. Sometimes, he could feel his power ripple from contact, but only once in several strikes. For a long while now, he'd noticed that his attacks were merely physical and were worthless against sturdy opponents or people who had weapons. If this continued, he'd only be a burden to Vali and the others. He remembered his fight with Ashoka, recalling how he had merely toyed with him the entire time.

"You look like you need some help." Someone chuckled.

Looking behind him, it was Sun Wukong.

"You need a bit more work with how you route energy to your attacks. Also, your skill with weapons needs a bit of improvement for enemies that're stronger than this."

The Fighting Buddha circled around Issei.

"You have good form, adequate skill, and the mana reserves to back you up. You also have a number of abilities that'll help you out. I'll give that Lucifer girl a lot of credit. Despite not reaching her peak, she's able to turn a complete newcomer into this already." Wukong chuckled.

"May I ask why you are here?" Issei inquired, feeling a bit insulted.

"I came to check on where you stood, strength-wise. You can give a High-Class Devil a run for their money, but only for the imbecile-class. We need to get you even stronger. That's why I came. Free lessons from the Fighting Buddha. Think you're up for it?"

This was a golden opportunity. A training session with the legendary Monkey King? Yes, please.

"It's my honor." Issei nodded.

"Good. I've seen you fight with your body, attack me with magic. Surely, you've learned some already?"

Issei nodded. Wreathing his hand in orange flame, he blasted it at Wukong. With a puff of his breath, the flames dispersed.

"Hmm…needs work. You barely lit my smoking pipe. Again. This time, with a different element."

This time, Issei fired ice magic at him. Holding his staff in front of him, the block of ice magic shattered.

"Oooh, I think I felt a chill that time." Wukong chuckled

After trying out all kinds of elemental magic, the only kind that Issei had learned thus far, Sun Wukong had easily brushed it all aside. His lightning magic was fizzled out. His wind attack didn't even flap his robes. His earth magic barely moved him from his spot.

"Now that we've established where you stand, let's see you fire that beam. I heard from others that you can fire a navy beam from your arm. Make sure you don't hold back, either. Hit me with all the power you have." Wukong goaded him.

Charging up his attack, he fired the beam at the Monkey King. As requested, he didn't hold anything back. The beam was as large as a train and tore across the yard like a raging stampede. The ground was obliterated into dust as the area shook and shattered from the force of the attack. For a moment, Issei saw Sun Wukong twitch with surprise before the old sage resumed his calm demeanor. With more visible effort, he plunged his staff forward, dispersing the attack but not without several seconds of struggle with it. When the smoke cleared, Issei saw that Sun Wukong had actually been pushed back a few feet.

The Monkey King let out an amused chuckle.

"Now, that's more like it." He puffed his pipe.

( **Ip Man Theme. Play Song.** )

"Make sure to remember that feeling when you're gathering power into your arm for that attack. That's the key to imbuing your attacks with Abyssal energy."

"Abyssal energy?" Issei asked.

"Bahamut's unique energy signature which we've named. You need to memorize that feeling because it'll help your body memorize how to imbue your physical attacks with that unique energy. Now, let's try imbuing it into your elemental magic." Wukong said.

Creating an orange flame in his hand, Issei tried to remember that feeling he felt when he used his 'Abyssal beam'. That cold calmness that had a hint of chaos and fury. It was like a stream flowing through his veins, which was then focused into his hands. Opening his eyes, he saw that the flame in his hands had become navy-blue.

"Yes, that's it." Wukong smirked in satisfaction.

For the next several hours, he had Issei continue this, trying to get this style of attack to become second-nature. Soon enough, it was on its way to become instinctive, with the time needed for Issei to enhance his attacks growing shorter and shorter. While doing so, he personally taught Issei some martial arts to expand his horizons.

Issei still didn't know why Wukong was helping him, but nonetheless, he'd happily take the lessons.

( **Ip Man Theme. End Song.** )

"I'm astonished to see how much you can learn in only 10 hours. Now, I suggest you take a break. Your mana is running low and overwork isn't a good idea. Any further and you'll start inuring yourself. A reminder, however." Wukong walked up to Issei to get on his level.

"Do not let your emotions get the best of you. Bahamut's downfall was caused by his own rage and inability to forgive. If your own emotions go out of control, it could very well cause Bahamut to stir, and that is something that no one would like."

"How did you know?" Issei asked.

"I was there when Bahamu had yet to be defeated. I lived on that old world, boy. That was when I had done my exploits that landed me in trouble with the Buddha." Wukong chuckled.

"What more can you tell me?"

Wukong considered that request.

"Well, I honestly don't know much. I've run into past hosts of Bahamut's Sacred Gears and only trained you with what I knew by combining it with that knowledge. Bahamut's activity is tied to rage. When in battle, rage is easily roused. Don't let it get the best of you or you risk causing damage to others and yourself. Still, it's not entirely one-sided. Sometimes, that rage that Bahamut feels, can be used to your advantage if you're capable of controlling it. Anyways, I need to go now. Make sure to keep practicing what we went over today and I promise you'll see moderate improvement in the future. I made sure to give you the quick tutorials." Wukong chuckled.

"Wait, but what about- " Issei tried to ask.

"As for the rest, it's something that you might have to find out on your own. I don't have all the answers, nor did I ever know a lot. I've told you all that I can. The ball's back in your court. That's why I'll leave you with this last bit. The Jade Emperor and Empress want you to directly meet them right now. No delays and no hesitations. It's an utmost urgent matter that they don't wish to delay any further." The Monkey King said as he disappeared from sight.

Issei sighed. That made sense. Old people never finished their thoughts and often left before they could be questioned further.

* * *

While Issei had trained, Bikou found himself in a situation that he knew he needed to deal with sooner or later. After dinner, he found Lianshi sitting outside, staring at the stars.

"So, you're not going to spend time with Sun Quan?" He decided to ask.

Lianshi didn't respond.

"You know, people might start spreading rumors if they heard that the esteemed daughter of the Bu family was hanging out with the disgraced descendant of Sun Wukong." Bikou chuckled.

Lianshi chuckled, shaking her head.

"Let them think what they want."

"So, you excited about the wedding? It's supposed to be in a few weeks, right?" Bikou asked.

He honestly didn't know why he was asking. He didn't even understand why he wanted to talk about it. It almost felt masochistic. Then again, it was probably his attempt at moving on.

"Yeah."

"How're the in-laws?"

"Pretty nice, actually." Lianshi nodded.

"What about the rest of the family?"

"They're all quite nice. It was Sun Quan's parents' generation that decided to go legal. I guess they decided that lives of crime just weren't worth it." Lianshi sighed.

"He's a really cool guy. Even when Issei came up with that plan out of nowhere, he instantly agreed to it and did all he could. Not to mention, he paid for our entire trip around Kunlun, was completely nice to everyone, and he didn't even bat an eye when we spent time alone. You've found a good guy…" Bikou chuckled.

"Yeah…I sure did." Lianshi listlessly said.

Ever since Shui-Zan and Chao-Fang left, Lianshi had been acting a bit differently. She'd been lost in thought and seemed to zone out constantly. Did this hit a nerve with her?

Bikou sighed. He knew it was time to get serious. This was how Lianshi approached deeply serious moments. She would gear herself up before coming right out with it all. She was the kind to keep her troubles to herself and when it was time to release it, she erupted. Whenever she did, it would be a rare moment. She'd lose her ability to think logically and would just vent her emotions until she'd emptied that emotional basin that would cause her so much grief. She wouldn't have whatever anyone else said, she would only be able to focus on speaking her mind.

"So, I assume there's a reason you stayed this late?" Bikou inquired.

Lianshi was silent, gathering her thoughts.

( **Fairy Tail OST – Past Story. Play Song.** )

"Mei Hou, what were your thoughts when you decided to become a Devil?"

"It's just like how I said. I didn't think there was a way for me to return. I thought my life here was over and that I'd never see any of you again. So, I decided to start over." Bikou recounted.

"I see." Lianshi's breath faltered.

"Why do you sound so irritated?" Bikou looked at her indignantly.

Lianshi shot up and looked at him with the angriest expression he'd ever seen. She looked like a fierce tiger that was about to maul her prey. Yet, he froze in shock. What surprised him the most, was the trail of tears going down her face.

"Because it showed me that you cut me out of your life! It showed that I didn't matter anymore. You cast the people who cared about you out of your life, forgot about us, and chose a new life. I told you, didn't I? That I'd find a way to get you home, that I'd always wait for you! Yet, I find out that you became a Devil to one of the highest houses in the Underworld. Do you know how much it hurt me to see that?"

Bikou was too stunned to even speak. He could only listen.

"I don't want to marry Sun Quan, I wanted to marry you!" Her voice echoed as she yelled..

"I-I…"

"I held off on that decision but when I saw just how happy you were with your new life, I knew that it was over for me. There wasn't anymore room in your life for me. The entire time I was here, I could only think of how to get you back home. I wanted you to come back home so that I could tell you how I felt. My entire family and Quan's family kept pressuring me to marry, to solidify this ceasefire. All through that time, the thought of you kept me going. The possibility of finally telling you of how I felt kept me strong. When I found out that I was the reason for your banishment, I wanted to crumble. I even tried to get to you, but it was too late and I was forbidden to search for you. Do you know how painful that was?!"

Bikou could only hang his head in regret, feeling worse every time Lianshi lashed out with her words.

"I didn't want it to come to this. I just wanted to know how you felt but I can see that it's too late. The worlds that we live in are too different. You've forgotten all about us and not only that, but you didn't even say anything when you found out about the arranged marriage. You didn't try to stop it and just encouraged it. You say you know me, but you couldn't even tell when I was lying!" Lianshi stepped back.

"Lianshi, wait!" Bikou called out.

"Wait for what?!"

"Let me explain myself." Bikou begged.

"I-"

( **Fairy Tail OST – Past Story. End Song.** )

At that instant, all of Kunlun shook, trembling like blocks stacked on top of each other.

"What the hell?!" Bikou gasped.

Both him and Lianshi felt terrifying goosebumps crawl across their skin. Something massive was coming. They didn't have the time to talk anymore. They were about to have the biggest fight of their lives. Most unsettling of all, this earthquake felt like that tremor from earlier at the funeral. Completely unnatural.

* * *

Far away within the Jade Palace, Issei was brought to the chamber where the Jade Emperor and Empress were meditating.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Cold Ground. Play Song.** )

It was a round room made entirely of jade. Golden lines full of magic symbols trailed into the center of the room, creating a circle. All around them, were statues of golden dragons and talismans that hung from the ceiling.

"Welcome, Hyoudou Issei, please, sit down."

"There is much to talk about."

Doing as told, he sat across from the two, waiting to be spoken to.

"You must be wondering why we summoned you here, today." The Jade Emperor said.

Issei nodded.

"I understand that you are looking for these."

Opening his hand, the Jade Emperor materialized navy greaves from a flash of green light.

"Are those…"

"Another piece of Bahamut's Sacred Gears, yes." The Emperor nodded.

"We now offer this to you." The Jade Empress said.

"However, there is an exchange that must be made."

"What sort?" Issei asked.

"As you may already know, Bahamut was one of the greatest representations of destruction and power. In the old galaxy, he was unrivaled, with his seat of power being vacant here in this new galaxy. There are those who come close to him, but still don't match his strength. It goes without saying that in reflection, the more of his Sacred Gears you obtain, the stronger you shall become."

"And so, we will give this to you on only one condition, you must abandon everyone you hold dear." The Jade Empress declared.

"What?" Issei looked at them incredulously.

What sort of stupid condition was that?

"The more bonds you have, the more openings you have. Rage is one of the easiest emotions to trigger. It was rage that caused the downfall of the old galaxy and it caused the death of everyone within it, due to Bahamut. If you were to obtain more power while holding onto your bonds, then you could repeat the same calamity that occurred back then." The Emperor explained.

"Think about it. Your friends mean everything to you, yes?" The Empress gently said.

"They do." Issei said without hesitation.

"And what would you do if they were all killed, perhaps in your very presence."

Issei paused. He hated and dreaded the very idea of it. He always put more stock in the philosophic and emotional things in life. His friends brought him joy, growth, sometimes grief, and learning. He honestly felt that he had become a better person upon meeting them and developing bonds with them.

"I…I would probably react terribly." Issei sighed.

"Exactly. Loss can trigger many things. Most of all, it causes pain. Pain will lead to grief. Grief can boil and bolster into poison. That poison infects and changes the person who has lost, and instills rage and hatred within them. When that person can no longer withhold that pain, they will break and all of that controlled pain and rage will be unleashed upon those around them. The easiest way to cause this, is the loss of people that we love."

Issei was honestly quite disgusted. These two were trying to control him. They were trying to entice him with the power that was in front of him, via Bahamut's next piece. However, he could only have it if he let go of everyone he cared about. If he didn't abandon them, then he wouldn't be given the next piece of the Sacred Gear set. Issei felt Bahamut's innate hatred stirring. The thought of being controlled sparked negativity within him almost instantly. To be baited and then confronted with a term that made no sense to him, for the benefit of others, was disturbing.

"Easy now. Let's not let things progress down that road." The Jade Emperor warned, sensing the growing irritation.

Issei shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I must decline."

"Oh?" The Jade Emperor raised a brow.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I will not let go of the people that I love simply for power. In the first place, I only gathered the pieces aside from the ones that I was born with, because the people that I love were in danger. I genuinely have no other reason to gather the other pieces. I have no desire for power for the sake of it."

"And what'll you do if you need power in the future? You can't fight everything as you are now."

"Maybe so. If I need power in the future, then I'll call for it. If it won't come to me, I'll force it to. If that doesn't work, then I'll fight tooth and nail. If that fails, then I'll even sacrifice my soul if it's for the sake of the people that I care about. If I'm to gain power through such a cold method, then I don't need it. The power that I have is for the sake of others, that much, my heart tells me. If I were to gain more power while letting go of my personal relations, then what would that power be for?" Issei asked.

He stood up, completely done with the conversation.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Cold Ground. End Song.** )

The Jade Emperor and Empress were about to respond, only for the Empress to gasp.

Turning around, Isisei saw that her eyes were glowing jade green. Her expression was distant, as if she wasn't all there. When the light in her eyes faded, a massive tremor immediately shook the room they were in.

"What was that?" Issei asked.

"We've been fooled. The Khaos Brigade aren't invading. It's something else. Without a doubt, they're up to something, but the invasion isn't happening in two days. It's happening right now." The Empress rubbed her forehead.

Issei grit his teeth, feeling completely caught off-guard. The moment he turned around, he felt something strike him from behind. He gagged at the unexpected force as he felt his legs being encased in something. It felt cold before some pain began coiling around them, forcing him to his knees.

Was he being betrayed?

He looked down and was shocked to see that Bahamut's greaves were wrapping around his legs, fusing to him like how his other Sacred Gears did.

"What?" Issei was utterly flabbergasted.

"This new enemy…is unlike anything you've faced before. This power _will_ be necessary. Our survival just might depend on it. Now, go." The Jade Emperor commanded.

Not in the mood to argue or ask or balk, Issei made a break for it to get outside as quickly as possible. When Issei was gone, the Jade Emperor and Empress chuckled.

"You could've just told him you were going to let him have it from the start." The Empress laughed.

"It wouldn't have been a test, otherwise. I just wanted to see how desperate he was for power and I wanted to see what he prioritized more. Besides, he may act like that now, but one small moment is enough to completely change a person to the deepest core. Only time will tell if his words will hold up. Besides...I was wondering if our son was still the same as before." The Emperor huffed.

"Still, do you think they'll succeed?" He added.

"I know they will. I've already seen it. Still, I want to know what's blocking my future sight. I need to continue my meditation to see if I can find out more. While the children fight outside, we need to fight from here. If that boy is going to continue down this road…then I feel that it's best that I do what I can here."

"What did you see?" The Jade Emperor grew disturbed.

"The boy must overcome this trial…He must…Or the Beasts will win." The Empress trailed off, doubt dripping from her voice.

* * *

 _ **I'm glad to see that you all liked the new dynamic between Bikou and Kuroka, plus the addition of Lianshi. I was wondering if she'd be well-received, like how people liked Izalana from the original story. After going through a lot of my old stuff, I found that there was a mix between the reception of the OCs for the original "Heroic Calamity".**_

 _ **Vetrazin was the most popular choice for the "What-If" stories, where Issei would be paired with a specific girl, instead of Vali. Following up, was Izalana, then Lefay, and then Kuisha. I also recall that Vetrazin won the poll too, for being the first to get her side-story with Issei.**_

 _ **Still, I remember the reviews stating people earing her, since…well, the old readers from the original story know what I'm talking about. I'd still prefer it if none of you threw spoilers around, though. Might affect what I have planned or maybe not.**_

 _ **Anyways, enough of me ranting and babbling. I hope you all had a laugh and a good time and I will see you at the next update.**_


	19. Chapter 19: Ancient Struggle

_**I've been looking forward to this chapter for a very long time. Wanna know how much I really wanted to get to this chapter? I got it written in 12 hours. I can't tell you all just how excited I was to write this chapter because we're almost at the part that I want to write the MOST! We're so close to the fun part of the story! Just a few more chapters, perhaps at least 5 and we'll arrive at the point of the story that many of the old readers are looking forward to. Of course, like I said before, it might not be the same but it might not be different, either.**_

 _ **So, without further ado, enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Ancient Struggle**

Earthquakes were a regular phenomenon of the planet. It happened so many times within the history of the planet that it wasn't surprising to anyone whenever they happened. Yet, this one was completely irregular. It was unnatural. Those were the thoughts of everyone who felt the earthquake in Kunlun.

Gathering outside the Mountain of Earth among the Five Element Mountains, the Vali Peerage and several others arrived to investigate the source. To no surprise, they found familiar faces.

"To be honest, I was hoping we wouldn't meet each other today."

Lefay paused when she looked at who said that. It was Scathach. This time, she wore a black dress that reached her thighs. Armored pauldrons and plated boots adorned her limbs as a golden belt with a black cloth was draped around her waist. In her hands was a black spear that was as tall as she was, being bladed on both ends with a ghostly haze around it.

"You all just can't keep your hands to yourselves." Bikou sighed irritably.

Standing with her, was Anastasia, Heracles, Ashoka, and Nora. Adding to their ranks, was one other person. He had dark-blue hair and wore a navy uniform. Draped around his waist was a noble's cloth with an ornamental belt. In his hands, was a long spear that was completely white with golden lines coiling around it from the blade. Etched into where the blade met with the pole was a golden cross. All along the pole were letters that Vali recognized to be of heavenly origin.

"Keep your guard up and don't engage him at any cost." Vali warned the others.

Despite all that, the young man wasn't even paying any attention to the others. He was too busy stoically looking at the Mountain in front of them, which was visibly trembling.

"Hm…so we were too late." He said to himself.

"What?" Kuroka inquired.

The blue-haired Hero turned around.

"Apologies. I was just preoccupied with that anomaly behind us. My name is Cao Cao, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I've heard many things about you. You stopped the assault on the Peace Conference and have fended off my comrades subsequently after that. It's been a 60% success rate, I recall. Anyways, I'm afraid I must disappoint you tonight. Things just aren't going as planned." Cao Cao pointed at the Mountain.

Purple mist curled around it, as if a giant hand was trying to grip it.

"I'm sorry, Cao Cao, but I can't do it. It's a failure. We can't take it." A bespectacled teen groaned in frustration and exhaustion as he closed his book.

Cao Cao put a hand on his shoulder.

"No matter, I knew we'd fail, regardless. For now, we need to leave before this blows up in our faces."

"What's going on?" Bikou asked, his voice completely serious.

"You see, we obtained some information from lost text that we stole a while ago. Deep within this mountain range, rests an ancient evil. I was hoping we'd get to it before it woke up, but sadly, that's not going to happen. Still, I know better than to just keep beating a dead horse. So, before things get rocky, we're going to take our leave. I'd like to chat with you, but it's really not a smart idea to do that right now. In the case that you do survive, I promise to have a nice conversation with you. After all, I still haven't met with Bahamut's host in person." Cao Cao smirked as he and his followers left through a magic circle.

"Cowards." Kuroka scoffed.

"Focus. We need to figure out what- " Vali was cut off mid-sentence.

She gasped as her breath was suddenly cut-off. She nearly doubled-over as she clutched at her heart. Something felt as if it had just rippled through her. A primordial instinct was the best she could describe it as.

"Albion, the hell was that?" She asked.

" _ **Something ancient…something I never thought I'd ever see or even sense again…**_ " Albin said.

His tone was noticeably different. It was distant, disturbed, cautious, and angered all at the same time. It was such a rare thing for the calm dragon.

"Tell us about it." Vali inquired.

" _ **I barely know anything relevant, but I do know that this thing that's within the Mountain, is ancient. Its existed since before Bahamut was sealed and is a creature of unknown origin. There are 7 of these beasts, all of them capable of controlling an element. Most of all, their power is incredible. If I had to use a measuring stick, they're equal to the Dragon Kings, at the absolute least. I honestly can't say much since I've only seen them once during the Calamity days.**_ " Albion said.

"Think we've got a chance?" Vali asked.

" _ **No. Not right now. Still, you've got no choice but to fight it. The one thing about these beasts, is that they run on the basic urge to destroy. If that thing breaks free of the mountain, Kunlun will either be destroyed or suffer enough damage to be considered as such. Before the old Galaxy was destroyed by Bahamut, this thing along with the other 6 Beasts, destroyed entire civilizations alone.**_ "

"And how were they defeated?" Bikou asked.

" _ **That, I don't know. It all happened so quickly and it was all such a blur. I don't know what caused their defeat. All I know is that these things can't be left to run wild**_." Albion declared.

It was too late for that. The Earth Mountain immediately began cracking as its sides broke apart. Smashing out of the mountainside was a fist that sent most of the mountain into a landslide.

" _ **DAMN IT! KILL IT NOW!**_ " Albion roared.

Everyone jumped. The sheer panic and desperation in Albion's voice had truly driven it home. Not once, had he ever sounded so desperate and alarmed. He never lost his calm and he'd never yelled at them before.

"Balance Break!" Vali said.

Arthur drew Caliburn while Bikou created dozens of clones of himself as Lefay, Kuroka, and Elaine amassed magic circles behind themselves.

"Just as Albion said, we need to kill it before it can get out of there." Vali said.

If only it were that easy. The entire Earth Mountain erupted. Boulders and stone flew miles into the sky before they came falling down like meteorites. Emerging from the earth below, was an ominous creature. It had a humanoid grey body with glowing orange lines along its body like cracks. It had a mouth with fangs exposed in the front. Along its body, were spikes of metal and rock while its clawed feet had three toes. The Beast stood on the mountain's base, standing at 15 feet tall and yet, its presence was overwhelming.

( **Fairy Tail: Unreleased OST – Unavoidable Danger. Play Music** )

"The hell is that thing?" Bikou stepped back in disbelief.

" _ **That thing is an Avitur, a beast of the elements**_." Albion explained.

The rush of slight panic and stomach-churning feeling of dread were starting to encroach them as they looked at it. Vali had fought a lot of strong people but this was the first time she felt the chills that signified some semblance of worry. Yet, that didn't bother her the most, no. What bothered her the most was that this power felt familiar.

"Hit it with all you've got, don't let it have a chance." Vali ordered.

"[ **Half Dimension** ]"

She tried to shrink the Avitur down in size, but it wasn't working. It was as if it were shielded by some kind of aura or protection. For her, it felt like trying to squeeze a block of metal in her hands but it wouldn't crack or budge.

Everyone assailed the creature with magic but it still wasn't enough. Explosions went up everywhere

" _ **Boy, call Wukong this instant and tell him to abandon his mission. Tell him that an Avitur is here!**_ " Albion called out to Bikou.

"Y-Yes, Sir." He nodded.

Vali spread her wings and dispersed particles of magic everywhere, blanketing the entire area in a dense cloud of blue air.

"[ **Ivory Pillar** ]"

Immediately, the blue particles gathered below the Avitur, forming a massive pillar of white energy that shot out like a laser. When it struck, the force of the attack blew away its immediate surroundings. The clouds, rubble, and other mountains were struck by the shockwave, ripping away layers upon the earth.

"Holy shit." Bikou gasped.

In all his years fighting alongside Vali, he'd never seen her use such a devastating attack. Judging from the power of it, it was worthy of being a secret. The light of the attack was enough to light up the night sky for several moments like a lightning bolt would.

When the pillar disappeared, the Avitur was left charred and still, seemingly defeated. Part of its body was obliterated, its left limbs gone along with much of its left body.

"Alright, you did it." Lefay sighed in relief.

" _ **No, no it's not done at all.**_ " Albion countered.

The Avitur immediately began twitching as its body began regenerating. Its left side grew back as its limbs were returned to normal. Upon the completion of its healing, the Beast roared, sending out a shockwave that obliterated the trees around it into splinters. It turned towards the Peerage, leering at it with obvious ire. Breaking into a stance, it charged, sprinting right towards them.

"Hit it with everything you've got! Don't let up!"

Vali began charging up again. Arthur held up Caliburn before slashing down a wave at the massive creature. The holy sword's attack threw it back but only for a short while. With both hands, it grasped the beam wave. With visible effort, it began crushing the attack before dispersing it completely.

"What?!" Elaine exclaimed in shock.

"It…broke an attack from Caliburn?" Lefay gasped.

"Don't space out, keep attacking." Vali said.

Bikou's army of clones swarmed the Avitur, holding him down. Rushing up toward him, he bashed away at the monster with his staff, extending and enlarging it. With loud booms like thunder, each strike echoed into the night. Yet, despite all of that weight and effort, the monster had not a single scratch on it.

It grabbed hold of Bikou's weapon and drew him close. With one mighty swing, it punched him flying away into the sky.

"Gah!" Bikou choked out as blood trickled from his mouth.

"Burn!" Elaine demanded.

Wreathing dozens of magic circles around the Avitur, Elaine blazed the creature in a dome of inferno like a crematorium.

"Lefay!" Kuroka signaled.

"Got it!"

Both of them combined magic circles to create a burst of white and purple fire to go with Elaine's orange flames.

"Compress it." Elaine directed.

The three flames circled into a twister of three flames whilst the Avitur lay trapped. Before long, they noticed that the monster wasn't going down. Its rage could be seen building up more and more before it erupted. Thrashing out of its fiery cage, it roared as a massive earthquake surged throughout the area. The ground shattered as gigantic waves of stone bashed into everyone. The earth shifted as the terrain morphed from the creature's power.

Turning to the closest person to it, it went after Arthur. Blocking its strike with his sword, Arthur was surprised when he saw that the Avitur's brute strength was more than anything he'd ever expected. He pushed back against it but it was futile. With its brute strength, it punched Arthur in the gut with its other arm, sending him flying through the forest, tearing up the area as he went.

"How dare you!" Lefay growled.

Drawing sigils in the air, she unleashed another brand of magic that she kept hidden up her sleeve: summoning magic.

"Gogmagog!"

Punching its way out of the magic circle, a massive golem made of bronze armor with glowing blue runes and eyes stepped forward. Standing at 20 ft tall, Gogmagog's body had no covered joints, with wires and armor being held together through magic and exposed machinery. Upon recognizing Lefay and her allies, it looked at the direction she pointed in. It began marching towards the Avitur once she had given it its orders.

"Take it down!" Lefay ordered.

The two brutes charged at each other, ready to battle. Their fists met, creating a shockwave that cratered the ground below. Morphing and reshaping its armor, Gogmagog turned its left hand into a drill, scraping into the monster's hand. With its other hand free, it turned it into a cannon, firing at the Avitur's face.

The Beast only growled before crushing Gogmagog's cannon with ease.

"Get back!" Lefy ordered.

Kuroka and Elaine fired beams of mana at the creature as Lefay summoned bolts of thunder magic to strike it. The Avitur shrugged the attack off, charging at the two. Bikou and Arthur dove in, blocking one strike as Gogmagog came from behind, punching it at the back of its skull while Vali swept its legs from underneath.

"[ **Divide** ]"

Vali threw a series of punches into its face, trying to knock it out. With a roar, another shockwave came as it tackled Kuroka and Elaine, charging through the woods, using them to break through the thicket.

"Uwaaaaah!"

"Kyaaaaah!"

The two screamed in pain as it began crushing them in its palms as they were used to bulldoze trees.

"Hold on!" Arthur rushed forward.

Summoning both Caliburn and Excalibur, he did a cross-attack, slashing two massive waves at the creature. Blasted miles into the air, Arthur and Vali waited for it to get back in range.

"All those damn attacks and it doesn't even look fazed." Bikou panted.

"From what I remember, this Avitur's key strength was its massive endurance and stamina. You need to find a decisive way to win soon or you're going to be outlasted." Albion warned.

He was cut off when Arthur and Vali combined their attacks.

"[ **Star Shredder** ]"

A cross-shaped wave of mana that looked like a shooting star struck the Avitur. It struggled to stop the attack but touching it caused it great pain. Seconds later, the blue particles around it erupted, covering the creature in explosions.

Following up, Bikou's clones threw their staffs like boomerangs, throttling the Avitur even farther away.

( **Fairy Tail: Unreleased OST – Unavoidable Danger. End Music** )

Despite that, they could hear the massive thud in the distance, followed by a constant series of shaking. It was charging right at them again immediately.

"Where's that backup?" Bikou asked, frustrated.

"They're here."

Looking up, Sun Quan and Lianshi jumped down from the sky, dressed in armor. Drawing her broadsword, Lianshi pulled Bikou back before the Avitur could hit him. Whirling around, she slashed at it with her sword, shattering some rock off its skin.

"What's that?" Bikou looked at the sword in her hand.

"A gift from the Emperor. A jade sword that can't break." Lianshi explained.

"He gave you stuff?!" Bikou asked incredulously.

"We've got reinforcements mobilizing soon. The city's under emergency measures and Sun Wukong has been notified. Now, what's the situation?" Sun Quan asked, bringing things back into focus.

"Ancient monster with no apparent consciousness with incredible strength and endurance is trying to kill us all." Bikou explained in one sentence.

"Any weaknesses?"

"None that we know of." Bikou sighed.

Just as he said that, the constant tremors stopped. They all looked up and saw the Avitur flying down from the sky, stomping right on the ground in front of them. Scrambling to get out the way, they were left separated for the easy-picking.

When the Avitur attacked, Lianshi jumped onto its shoulder, jabbing her weapon in. It grabbed hold of her weapon but she let go. With a palm-strike, she blew it back with her chi-infused strikes. Radiating from her palms was green chi, which grew more intense when she held her sword.

Sun Quan followed up, wielding a halberd. Swinging a wave of fire at it with his weapon, the Avitur swept it to the side. Intercepting the creature, Lefay, Kuroka, and Elaine blasted it back with magic as Gogmagog hailed it with machine-gunfire.

"It's still not going down. Damn it, Albion, what do we do?" Kuroka asked.

" _ **You need one giant attack that can reduce it to nothing. No chances to recover and nothing left behind. I was never there for its defeat, so I can't say for certain just how to do it. Still, hold on.**_ " Albion pleaded.

"Any news on Wukong?" Vali asked.

"Still not here yet." Lianshi said.

"Here it comes again." Arthur warned.

Slashing a wave at the Avitur, who caught it with its hands, he zoomed in for a flurry of swings. They lacerated and cut into its body with it growling in pain. As suspected, ancient weapons imbued with great supernatural power were effective against it.

"[ **Stardust** ]"

At once, thousands of particles exploded, covering the Beast completely in blue light. Attacking at the same time, Lefay, Kuroka, Elaine, and Sun Quan blasted it with fire and lightning magic. Yet again, it proved to only slow down the creature.

Bikou plucked hairs from his head and created an squad of clones, all of them dogpiling on top of the Avitur with their staffs. Without relent, they swung away, completely focused on just beating down the Beast.

Bikou came rushing, sweeping at its legs, knocking it off its feet before him and his copies pinned it down with their magic staffs.

"Now, Vali."

Again, Vali used [ **Ivory Pillar** ] to erupt a beam of light-blue mana from underneath the Avitur. It trembled violently in pain as it coursed through its body. Vali groaned as she tried to put everything she had into the attack.

When the smoke cleared, the Avitur, to no surprise was still standing. Slowly, its wounds began disappearing, its body restoring itself.

"This thing just won't go down, damn it." Bikou panted.

"Something's coming." Kuroka stepped back.

Her instincts were kicking in. The situation was about to get even worse. It looked at the group and for a moment, it seemed as if it was smirking.

Breaking into a thunderous run, the Beast smashed its forearm into Bikou's torso, causing him to gag out blood as he was thrown over the treetops. Almost instantly, it jumped into the air next to him and grabbed his right arm. Slamming him into the ground repeatedly, the Avitur did it 12 times before stomping his face in for good measure.

"Bikou!" Kuroka screamed.

Assaulting it with a multitude of spells, she pinned it down from afar. From elemental magic, to lasers, and senjutsu, she used a gravity spell to pin it down. It lashed out, shattering her magic circles as it b-lined for her. Punching the ground, a wave of stone spikes surged at her. Flying into the air, Kuroka turned around, only to be punched in the chest.

Arthur and Sun Quan dived in to try and stop it but it grabbed both of them by the necks. Holding them up, it smashed their heads together repeatedly till they bled.

"Let them go!" Vali demanded.

Lianshi stabbed the ground before flicking a ring on the blade of her sword. Immediately, a burst of green energy waves rippled through the air with an accompanying ringing sound. It was like a high-pitched bell had gone off. The waves countered the sea of sharp stone, blasting them backwards.

The Avitur dashed at her, appearing from behind the stone fragments. Before it could punch her, she dodged to the side, casually dodging the attack. She swung her sword down on the creature, slicing through its tough skin much more easily than Arthur and Sun Quan did.

"What's her gimmick?" Kuroka asked.

She ran over to Lefay and Bikou, picking the former up from the rubble.

"Lianshi's ability, [ **Whispering Wind** ]. She can manipulate sound waves by using it as a blast, to augment her speed, and many other things involved with sound." Bikou groaned.

Lefay ran over to drip some Phoenix Tears on his arm. It had nearly been ripped clean off.

"I don't think we can keep this up for much longer." Kuroka panted.

She doubled over, holding her bloody side.

"Hey, if we live through this, I've gotta tell you something."

"We'll make it, so don't fret." Vali flew down as she took a few moments to rest.

"Besides, saying that is a death flag." Bikou chuckled.

Vali looked at her armor, which had been shattered all across her body. Just one more hit and she'd be knocked out of Balance Breaker.

"Think you can take it on?" Kuroka asked.

"I don't know. I've never fought anything this enduring before." Vali said.

"Where the hell is Issei?" Bikou groaned.

"No idea either. Hopefully, he's bringing the cavalry." Vali hoped.

"That's if no one's intercepted him." Kuroka said.

"I'm going to use Juggernaut Drive. Cover me." Vali said.

"Right." Everyone nodded.

Everyone charged forward with Vali at the rear. Gathering her power, she focused herself.

Kuroka surrounded the Avitur with a circle of mystic flame as Bikou pinned it down with the magnified weight magic of his staff. Arthur plunged Caliburn into its back, using its dimension powers to hold it in place. Sun Quan added to Kuroka's flames to enhance it while Lianshi used her sound abilities to weaken the physical structure of its body, keeping it from tearing Caliburn out its back. All the while, Lefay and Elaine used magic spells to create chains to hold it together.

"I, who shall awaken, am…" Vali began.

Yet, she stopped.

"AAAH!" A blood-chilling scream was heard.

Right before everyone's eyes, Kuroka had been impaled from behind with a spike of stone, tearing through her stomach. Looking back, the spike had emerged from the ground out of nowhere. Most likely, the Avitur had willed it to emerge.

"KUROKA!" Vali, Bikou, and Lefay screamed.

The sheer damage done to her was enough to be fatal. With their strategy broken, the Beast broke free. It grabbed Arthur and flailed him head-first into the ground. It backhanded Lefay into the distance while smashing its foot into Bikou's leg as it elbowed him away. Thrashing around, it latched onto Sun Quan and Elaine's legs and flung them into a distant mountain. Finally, it hammered its fist into Vali, shattering her armor before plunging her into the ground for good measure. The Avitur roared furiously as it let out a shockwave that blasted everyone miles away from it. Like a lotus of rock spikes, everyone was stabbed as painful pulses of energy smashed into them.

The Avitur, clear of any more obstacles, made a stampeding rush for Kunlun.

* * *

Bikou punched out of the rock over him and began searching for the others. The first person he found was Kuroka, underneath a tree.

"Kuroka!" He pushed the wood off her before rolling her onto her back to see the damage.

He gasped. There was a gigantic gaping hole in her stomach. He felt his blood run cold as panic set in. She'd already lost so much blood. Was it too late? He grabbed his emergency bottle of Phoenix Tears and dripped it over wounds. This would only heal her physical wounds, sadly. There wasn't a way to replenish the blood she'd lost.

"Guess I did a real blunder there, not even noticing that spike." Kuroka weakly choked out, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Hey now, you sound like you're quitting." Bikou weakly tried to joke it off.

"Since it's come to this, I'll say what I was saving up." Kuroka looked at him.

He paused. It was the most serious expression he'd ever seen on her. Instead of just looking him in the eye, it was as if she were peering right into his soul, trying to connect deeply with him.

"I-It's fine. We'll get through this, like Vali said. Just rest for now."

"Bikou…no, Mei Hou…we both know I'm not getting through this. Like others said, I'm walking bad luck. So, for just this while, I want to talk about something that's always been good luck to me."

Bikou gulped solemnly.

"I love you. I love you so much, Bikou. I've loved you for a long time now."

( **Fairy Tail OST – Past Story. Play Music.** )

Bikou froze, not believing what had reached his ears. Her words rattled his soul as he processed what she just said.

"You love…me? When? How?"

"It was a long while after I'd just joined up. You and Vali were the first people to give me actual kindness in years. You two gave me a home and made it feel like a home. Vali became like another sister to me and you became someone that I just couldn't stop thinking about. Sure, we fought a lot, but deep down, I loved you. I was so scared that my bad fortune would cause something. I got resentful at myself and sometimes, I vented on you. I was just being dumb. For the past few years, I've loved you but I couldn't bring myself to say a thing. That's why…I wanted…to…to say something…" Kuroka trailed off before finally…she fell completely silent.

Bikou gasped, wide-eyed with overwhelming panic and emotion. What was up with this? So much was going on that he didn't know how to process it all. His wise-cracks, jokes, and fake-smiles weren't going to work this time around. He didn't know what to do or how to cope. Was Kuroka dead or alive?

"Kuroka?...Hey, Kuroka…" Bikou quietly said, gently shaking her.

That was when the floodgates broke.

"Kuroka, please wake up! You can't just say this to me and then go!" He screamed at her, cradling her in his arms.

He desperately looked around, hoping for some kind of salvation, some kind of hope, anything. He was so disoriented and confused that he didn't know what to do.

( **Fairy Tail OST – Past Story. End Music.** )

* * *

While everyone had been fighting for their lives, Issei had been rushing towards the Peerage's location. The closer he got to them, the more his emotions flared. He felt dread for his friends' safety but most of all, he felt overwhelming rage. The entire time he ran, he felt so furious that he wanted to rush into the air and go charging at the cause. He knew this had to be a reaction from Bahamut. The emotions felt to sudden and unexplained. That wasn't all. His limbs, or rather, his entire body was teeming with a desire, the desire to fight and destroy. It was so strong that it scared him. Was the dragon so mad with rage that it could influence him even in its sleep?

His entire body shook as he felt the urge to summon his Sacred Gear. Issei was just so confused by so many things happening at once that he wanted to vomit. His brain kept beating against his skull as it his vision kept blurring and spinning.

However, that was only the start. As he ran, he saw navy mist cloud his vision. He felt himself grow cold as a tingling sensation scratched his back. He stopped dead in his tracks as he felt himself get pulled into his own mind.

In those dark depths, he was met with something: a navy humanoid.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" Issei asked impatiently.

( **God of War 4 OST – Echoes of an Old Life. Play Song**.)

"Peace, friend. I am no enemy of yours. You could even consider me a guide, if you want."

"And how do I know that? Make your piece, quickly." Issei demanded.

"I am Rexis, a previous host to Bahamut, your predecessor, rather, one of them."

"And what do you want from me?"

"I'm actually here to help you. In the past, I was unable to communicate with you, but now that you have the 2 Gauntlets, the Core, and the Greaves, my connection to you has become strong enough to allow conversation. You are only two pieces short of completing the set." The Navy Figure said.

"I couldn't care less. Now, are you going to let me go back, or are you going to actually help me?" Issei asked.

"Very well. Your friends are in fatal straits right now. The creature they are fighting, isn't of this world's making, nor is it something they can kill. That power lies with you. I'm here to give you a push."

"What creature?" Issei asked.

"It is an Avitur, our ancient enemy. If you survive, I shall tell you more. For now, I am here to ensure that you do not waste your life. As you are right now, you're not going to survive even one attack from the enemy."

"And what's your solution?"

"I can give you a temporary power boost. Actually, the proper explanation, is that I can function as support to you. So, in a way, I'll be like a supporting AI. Not only that, but you would have access to the power that you used to kill Kokabiel." Rexis explained.

"Possession like that time? Like I'd agree to something like that."

"Well, would you prefer to just get there, die in one hit while your friends get slaughtered? They're strong, yes, but nowhere near strong enough, nor are they equipped to deal with that behemoth." Rexis countered.

"And once you start taking control, how do I know I'll get my body back?" Issei said.

"Like I said, it's not genuine possession. It'd be like strapping myself to you and moving alongside you as instincts or as a supporting AI." Rexis sighed.

"And why're you helping me?"

"Because, the fate of this world depends on it greatly."

Rexis' form began fluctuating, like a candle-flame about to go out.

"Are you going to take my offer or not?" Rexis asked, sounding more desperate.

Issei sighed.

"Alright, fine. What do I need to do?"

"Prepare yourself. The strain on your body will be far more than anything you've ever experienced. This time, you will be conscious through the entire ordeal. Regardless, are you prepared to endure it? It could mean death." Rexis warned.

Issei had no time to hesitate.

"It's meaningless if I'm the only one left behind because I was too weak. I have to help them, no matter the cost."

"Very well."

Rexis flew at Issei, infusing his spirit into Issei's mind and melding their control over his body.

( **God of War 4 OST – Echoes of an Old Life. End Song**.)

* * *

Vali stood up from where she'd landed. Wiping the blood and dirt off her, she saw that the Avitur was heading right for her.

" _ **Vali, you all need to retreat.**_ " Albion warned.

"I've gotta stop it, Albion." Vali panted.

" _ **It's too strong for you and you're not equipped for fighting it.**_ " Albion said.

"You mean, if I could use your venom, I'd be able to?" Vali scoffed at herself.

She looked up and saw that the Avitur was now standing before her.

" _ **Vali, you're going to be killed!**_ " Albion shouted.

He knew her. He knew she wasn't going to stop attacking it no matter what

"It makes no difference. I have to find a way to stop it. At least with the others away, I can fight more freely." Vali reasoned.

"You can't use Juggernaut Drive. Your mind's too muddled with negative thoughts and emotions to control it properly!" Albion warned.

He had a point. Vali was worried out of her mind over Kuroka's fate. When she saw that spike spear her intestines, Vali knew that the damage was massive. When negative thoughts and emotions mixed with the Juggernaut Drive, it made her vulnerable to losing control. Nobody needed that to happen on top of this.

"Then, I'll use some other method."

( **Moribito, Guardian of the Spirit OST – Balsa Hashiru. Play Song.** )

Vali equipped her Balance Breaker and coated it with an aura of mana. Charging right at the creature, she landed the first blow. With each punch she landed on it, a shockwave boomed from contact. She struck away at its face before jumping over its fist. Smashing her heel down on its head, she sent it into the ground. Grabbing its leg, she swung it back into the ground. This time, it showed definite pain in reaction to her hits.

The Avitur growled, slamming its hand into the earth. Vali, sensing impending attacks, flew into the air. Like a volley of missiles, sharp stones flew at her. Dodging back and forth, she used [ **Stardust** ] to destroy them before zooming back down, smashing her foot into the Avitur's chest. The Avitur caught her foot and gripped her neck, slamming her into the ground, cratering the earth.

Repeatedly bashing away at her armor with its rocky and clawed fists, it rampaged as Vali used magic to form a barrier.

"[ **Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide** ]" Albion announced.

With one shove, she blasted the Avitur backwards into the air. It visibly reeled in pain from the attack but within a few short minutes, it came rushing back down like a mortar. Raising its fist, it gathered the stone and earth under itself, creating a gigantic meteor.

"[ **Ivory Pillar** ]" Albion echoed.

Creating a gigantic magic circle, Vali fired a massive beam of light-blue mana at the meteor. She was relieved when it was obliterated but what came next surprised her even more. The Avitur was cleaving through her beam with a blade made from the stone on its arms.

"[ **Half Dimension** ]"

The Avitur cut off her attempt. Clapping its hands together, it willed the earth around her to swallow her, crushing her with boulders and metals. Vali struggled to push out, but despite her great strength, she was unable to. Her armor was also cracking, with her gems already shattering from the force of it all. Left with no choice, she dispelled her armor, creating a burst of energy that released her from the crushing rubble. It didn't matter, she had enough stamina to re-equip her armor.

Vali caught a fist from the Avitur as it landed next to her. She struggled to hold it back before kicking it in the knee. Stumbled by her, the Avitur retaliated with a punch. Dodging out of the way, she whirled around with a fist to its neck. Back and forth, they exchanged blows, with Vali blocking most of them.

"Vali, you're running low on steam. You need to retreat." Albion growled warningly.

"I can't, Albion." Vali brushed him off.

"[ **Divide** ]"

Vali swiped her hand through the air, cutting at the Avitur with [ **Division Slicer** ]. The Avitur howled in pain as the wave began slicing into his flesh, drawing blood for the first time since the long battle started. A long gash was left on its chest, glowing orange blood trickling from its chest. The Avitur glared at her before more spikes of bone and metal grew from its body. It charged at her right again.

"[ **Transcendence** ]"

Teleporting behind the Avitur, Vali poised to strike. Suddenly, spikes of metal elongated from its back, stabbing at the unarmored parts of her body.

"Geh!" Vali recoiled as the metal tore at her flesh.

Jumping into the air, it smashed her into the ground with itself on top of her. Jumping off again, it whirled around and began punching away at her rapidly. Vali was just too tired to focus properly. This long and painful battle was finally taking its toll on her at last.

( **Moribito, Guardian of the Spirit OST – Balsa Hashiru. End Song.** )

Suddenly, Vali felt something in the air. Something was zipping right over to them and it was unlike anything she'd ever sensed before.

( **Attack on Titan OST – Attack on Titan/Armored Titan Theme Instrumental. Play Song.** )

Boom! Colliding right into the Avitur's face was a navy gauntlet. The force of the attack resonated so strongly that it blew away their immediate surroundings before launching the Avitur miles away. Issei used all his strength as he pushed it as far away as possible.

"Issei?!" Vali exclaimed.

Vali looked at him and noticed his new pair of armored boots. Most of all, she noticed the dragon-shaped aura around him. It was the same as the one he had while fighting Kokabiel, albeit, it felt less overwhelming and it was smaller. Vali could only look on as she failed to muster any of her strength before passing out. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was the shrinking sight of Issei throttling the Avitur away.

* * *

"Remember, you can't use this ability for too long. The more time passes, the more you'll be at risk of entering a fatal state. The most you've got is 15 minutes. After that, we'll need to disengage. The Abyssal Shadow, Bahamut's aura, will amplify all of your abilities while generating a constant state of healing and regeneration, Bahamut's key ability, the [ **Battle-born** ] ability.."

"And what of the Avitur?" Issei asked.

"The one you're about to fight is the Avitur of Earth. Its power doesn't lie in its size, but instead in its ability to manipulate earth and metal to fortify its strength and endurance. Of all the Aviturs, it boasts the highest durability and stamina. However, understand that this Avitur has only just awoken from its slumber and is too far from full power. Most likely, it's only at 43% of its true strength. That's why, you need to kill it as soon as possible. Let up and it will begin healing itself as well."

"And just how do I kill it?" Issei asked again.

"Bahamut's aura has the unique ability to damage a soul. The soul is an Avitur's main weak point. Much like you would wear down an opponent's body, you must wear down its soul. You're far from being able to destroy a soul, so that's the most you can do. Now, as for support, I can't do it completely nor can I do it constantly. I can only give you occasional bursts of recovery and power while I sustain Bahamut's aura and keep the damage done to your body in check."

"Anything else before I potentially die?" Issei asked.

"Yes. Fight with everything you've got or you're going to die indefinitely." Rexis warned.

With nothing left to share, Issei went in for the fight of his life. Punching the Avitur as hard as he could, the Beast went flying into the air. However, it immediately whirled around, punching him in the face. Crashing into the ground, Issei raised his hand, firing a navy beam of mana at the creature. Defending itself with a wall of stone and metal from its body, the Avitur landed on the ground before throwing a gigantic boulder of stone from the ground.

Punching it, Issei jumped over, kicking it away into the distance. Creating a gigantic sword, he tried to swing it down on the Avitur. Catching the blade, the Beast kicked him away into the sky. Leaping up to him, the Avitur grabbed hold of him and began punching at his chest. Issei tried to brace himself, but the pain was greater than he'd ever expected. He felt like each punch was a gigantic jet ramming into him. He stabbed a sword into the Avitur's arm before lodging a spear into its right side. Kicking it away, the two fell through the air.

Issei noticed that unlike with the others, the Avitur just seemed completely hellbent on pummeling him rather than the slightly more passive attitude it held towards the others.

"Gugh!" Issei was cut off from thought as the Avitur began punching him in the get while clutching his face.

With a burst of his aura, he broke free of its grasp. Without any care or any pause, they pummeled each other. Shrugging off punches, kicks, and swipes, they kept attacking and attacking. True to Rexis' words, Issei felt his wounds close up as the fight progressed.

Issei revved himself up before punching the Avitur as hard as he could again, sending it flying through the air and into the clouds. Since it was the Avitur of Earth, he couldn't let it touch the ground. Punching it away again, Issei tried to keep it up. Thanks to the Abyssal Aura, he had the ability to fly.

As he got ready to hit it a third time, the Avitur punched him with all its strength. Issei gagged as the blow connected with his chest. He could feel bones breaking and his body hemorraghing already. The pain was so great that he almost failed to keep the scream in. Then, he felt even more pain as a spike of metal and rock stabbed into his back as the Avitur elbowed him. It grabbed him by the face again, but he managed to get free. Creating blades on his knuckles, he violently lashed out. With each punch, Issei could see it recoil in pain, its flesh and stone tearing off from his face with each hit.

With both arms, the Avitur slammed down on his torso, rocketing him into the earth, creating a massive shockwave that literally shattered two of the mountains nearby. Issei flew right back up, imbuing more of his mana into his fist. Hitting the Avitur in its gut, he unleashed a wave of abyssal energy, blasting it away.

While it was stunned, Issei charged, kneeing the creature in the chin before gripping its head and ramming his fist into its face.

The Avitur roared in outrage as it stabbed him in the leg with its bladed arm. Yanking him around, he flailed Issei around like a rag doll before stomping on him repeatedly.

"Ugh!" Issei coughed out blood.

Firing a wave, he managed to get free just as he caught its fist before stopping the other. Issei struggled to push the creature back as it tried to crush and bend his hands. Yet, as he tried to think of something, the Avitur began glowing. The orange lines and spikes on its body began glowing as an overwhelming and feral aura enveloped it.

Issei tried to let go before he got hit but it was too late. The Avitur smashed its fist into his torso, sending him flying hundreds of miles in the opposite direction, right into Kunlun's mountain. The force of his crash was so strong that a giant chunk of the mountain shattered into dust. Issei managed to pry himself free but when he looked up, a wave of stone and metal spike came surging at him. Punching the ground, he sent back a shockwave of navy energy, canceling it out. That was all the Avitur needed, however. It clutched his throat and banged his head into the mountain repeatedly before strangling him.

Issei put both his hands on its wrists before firing navy mana, releasing him as the Avitur let go in pain. Punching it across the jaw, he knocked it back as he kept it up. With an uppercut, Issei infused more of his mana reserves into it, causing it to actually show pain this time. Creating a chain-blade from his gauntlets, he wrapped it around the monster before flying up into the sky.

Breaking out of its bondage, the Avitur grabbed hold of Issei by the torso and powerbombed him, smashing him head-first into the ground. Down, the Avitur began pummeling him, only to be blasted back with a beam from Bahamut's aura. Jumping up, he stabbed the Avitur in the neck, spewing orange blood everywhere before kneeing it in the right eye before throwing it into the air.

Gathering all his power, Issei fired a navy beam from both hands, blasting it farther and farther into the sky. He wasn't done yet, however. Creating a large sword from the meta of his armor, Issei went charging forward.

The Avitur regained its posture in the air and gripped its hands together before batting him away.

( **Attack on Titan OST – Attack on Titan/Armored Titan Theme Instrumental. End Song.** )

Crashing into a mountain, shattering the top of the formation, Issei skidded along the jagged ground, panting. True to Rexis' words, his wounds were regenerating. Sadly, he could feel the pain that went along with it. He could feel each bone piecing itself back together, every strand of muscle meshing, and his veins relinking. It was kind of disgusting but at the same time, the pain rapidly disappeared.

That was the least of it, however, he could already feel Bahamut's aura taking a toll on him. It was as if each cell in his body was slowly burning up and icing over at the same time.

' _So, how do I kill it again?_ ' Issei asked.

No matter what, this thing was just too durable to take down with brute force or conventional weapons and magic.

' _ **With luck, you can amass enough abyssal energy to take it out. If not, then I'm afraid some sort of sealing method must be used. Unfortunately, you're far from being capable of sealing magic**_.' Rexis noted.

' _So, we're pretty much screwed._ ' Issei panted.

" _ **Not so. You just try and survive while I amass that abyssal energy. I need 10 more minutes**_." Rexis answered.

Issei scoffed at that time limit. He didn't even know if he could last 2 more minutes. Rolling out of the way, he dodged the Earth Avitur's ground-pound, hopping above the shockwave.

' _ **The Earth Avitur lacks intelligent strategy, so it can only attack with the most basic methods, via brute force and body fortification. Keep it in the air as much as possible and try to stay at a range.**_ '

Issei didn't see much success in the latter option. He wasn't as adept with ranged magic as the others. Gathering his mana, he burst forward and smashed his fist into the Avitur's face, sending it reeling back before it countered with an uppercut boosted by its own energy. Sent howling through the air, Issei was flung to the place that he didn't want to be: Kunlun City.

Flung through dozens of buildings, Issei came to a crashing halt as he dragged his hand through the ground to stop himself. Breaking into a run, he hit back the Earth Avitur in midair before it stomped on his face into the ground. Crashing into an oil tank, which exploded, the Earth Avitur dragged Issei's face along the ground before wailing on him with its fists.

Issei retaliated with a point-blank mana blast from his hands. He caught one of the Avitur's fists before kneeing its left elbow with all his strength. Bones crunched loudly as the Avitur howled in pain. It responded by grabbing a piece of stone it summoned from the ground and spearing him in the left side.

"Guhah!" Issei coughed.

Latching onto its right arm, Issei began burning it with Abyssal fire. The Avitur let go of him in a frenzy. For the first time, the Avitur displayed some sort of alarm. It leered at him as it raised both arms. Gathering its power, it smashed both fists onto the ground, sending out a shockwave that literally split the city in two.

Issei had no time to be stunned. He flew at the Avitur's moment of vulnerability and stabbed it in the chest with a spear from his Gauntlets. Using a beam of Abyssal energy, he blasted it backwards.

Before he could pursue the creature and keep it away from the city, Issei was forced to stop.

"Help! Somebody!" Someone screamed, a child.

( **Attack on Titan OST – Rittai Kidou. Play Song**.)

He turned around and rushed over to see that a little boy had been pinned beneath rubble. With a weak pulse of mana, he freed the child. Yet, his endeavor was interrupted when he sensed violent motions behind him. Catching a boulder, a fist broke through it, dragging him forward. The Avitur, unrelenting in its desire to kill him, began strangling him. As it squeezed his windpipe, it slammed him into the ground repeatedly like he was a hammer.

Lightheaded and tired, Issei had to get out of this. Summoning more of his power, Issei focused it into a katana and slashed the Avitur across the chest. Blood spewed everywhere as it stepped back. Issei pummeled it back with his fists. He looked back and saw that the child's mother had run to get him.

He gasped when he saw the Earth Avitur prepare another earthquake slam. As it raised its arms, Issei threw a giant axe into its body with all his waning strength. It pierced its torso, causing it to stall. With that chance, Issei grabbed hold of a passing vehicle and batted it away, causing it to bulldoze into the city, away from him.

Issei turned around and pushed away the rest of the rubble on top of the child.

"Are you ok?" He gently asked.

"I'm ok." The scared child nodded quickly.

"Stay with your mom and get far away from here, okay? It's going to be alright." Issei softly said.

"Mister, is that monster going to go away?" He asked.

"It will, I swear on it."

The boy held up his hand. He looked at Issei hopefully and nervously. He was clearly scared out of his mind but he still had some hope in the light of his eyes.

"Pinky promise?"

Issei smiled at the child's innocence. Seeing this child and the future that still awaited him, it raised his determination to destroy the Avitur. He could NOT let that creature hurt anyone else or endanger other peoples' futures.

"Pinky promise." Issei smiled kindly, shaking his pinky with the boys.

Sensing more movement from behind, Issei pivoted and held out a hand, catching part of a building that was falling toward them. He could feel his muscles tearing themselves apart as his joints cracked. Still, his regeneration was doing its job.

"Alright, get going now. If you see anyone, tell them to get as far away from here as they can and hide." Issei told the mother.

"Thank you and make sure to stay alive, boy." The mother nodded.

That was when Issei noticed something. Why was it so quiet now? Where'd all the people go?

Issei turned around and was horrified to see that in the distance, the Avitur had already paved a road of death behind itself. Guards and warriors of Kunlun had already tried to intercept it but all of them failed. The sheer number of dead bodies was already appalling, nearing the hundreds.

Anger and rage swelled within him when he saw this senseless desire for carnage and death. Was this all an Avitur wanted? Was this the only primal instinct it had? Summoning all his strength, Issei charged forward, tackling it as he forced it off Kunlun. The two fell of the mountain, punching and kicking away at each other. Bones cracked, blood spewed, and flesh was torn as the two kept bashing away at each other. Issei grabbed hold of the Avitur and dragged its face along the mountainside as he stabbed at it repeatedly with his Sacred Gear swords.

The Avitur, pent up with even more rage, grabbed his left arm and twisted it off before stabbing him in the right shoulder before headbutting him. It raked its claws across his chest before using its mana to puncture his stomach.

"Guhagh!" Issei vomited out blood as the overwhelming pain spread through his torso.

When he kicked it away, Issei used his boots' ability to create a shockwave that sent the Avitur miles into the surrounding forest. That was a bad idea, however, since it made him too tired to break his fall.

( **Attack on Titan OST – Rittai Kidou. End Song**.)

He landed harshly on the ground, his head bobbing onto the stone ground with a loud thud, causing some blood to spill.

For the past 12 minutes, he'd been bashing away nonstop against a civilization-ending monster that refused to go down and barely registered pain. Every cell in his body was in pain and on top of that, his stamina, mana reserves, and blood was running low. He had to end this now if he was going to survive this. Fortunately, his efforts weren't in vain. He had cause wounds that were failing to heal on the Avitur, probably due to it being from Abyssal energy. Thanks to Sun Wukong's training, he'd been focusing all his efforts on imbuing Bahamut's power into his attacks.

"Issei!"

Vali landed next to him. When she saw what had happened to him, she tearfully gasped. He was in worse shape than Kuroka had been.

"Oh, my goodness." She stifled a yelp.

She immediately poured Phoenix Tears on his wounds. Issei felt the numbing sensation of the Tears repair his body, joining with his own regeneration, which Rexis called the [ **Battle-born** ] ability. Issei took the few precious minutes to rest.

' _Rexis, status report_.'

' _ **Just 3 more minute, Issei, hold on**_.'

' _I need it to happen now_.'

Just then, the rest of the Lucifer Peerage landed next to him. Thanks to Phoenix Tears and combined healing spells and potions, everyone managed to survive fatal wounds. Unfortunately, everyone was far from fully-recovered.

"You did a real number on that thing." Arthur said.

"Any ideas?" Kuroka weakly said, leaning on Lefay for support.

"Survive. I need 3 more minutes and I might be able to do something." Issei panted, pulling metal out of his knees and arms.

"Got it." Bikou weakly said.

Phoenix Tears were great for healing wounds, but it did nothing for stamina and energy. Vali took a deep breath before re-equipping her Balance Breaker.

"[ **Half Dimension**!]"

Far away, she compressed the area around the Avitur. Sensing the magic around itself, the Avitur forced back Vali's attack, using its own ancient power and brute force. Bikou and his clones volleyed their staffs like javelins, striking it back as Lefay, Elaine, Kuroka, and Vali used their magic to keep it back with elemental and mana blasts.

"Mei Hou!" Lianshi said to Bikou.

His clones rushed forward, pinning their staffs into the ground and enlarging them around the Avitur. They kicked the poles, creating a loud ringing. Using [ **Whispering Wind** ], Lianshi used her power to amplify the sound, barraging the Avitur's armored skin with soundwaves to try and weaken it.

Sun Quan threw his halberd into the gap from above, giving another object to reverberate sound from as he ignited the creature with fire. Lastly, Arthur used Caliburn to force it into place with his dimensional abilities.

Suddenly, Issei sensed something. The Avitur was about to do something yet again. Beyond anyone's expectations, it still had the power to keep going. Building up its aura, the Avitur obliterated everything around itself with an eruption of small mountains and curtains of metal along with its orange mana. Everyone was blasted backwards from the sheer force, stunning them in the process.

Arthur and Sun Quan stood up, starting the charge to hold the monster off. It gripped both of their weapons before tossing them away. It grabbed them both by the heads before smashing them into the ground and stomping on their backs, causing loud cracks and snaps to echo.

It leered straight at Kuroka, Lefay, and Elaine next. Clapping its hands together, two walls of rock rose from the ground, squashing them together. Painfully, they were being folded like clothes under an iron before Bikou and Lianshi broke them free before it was too late.

The two made a charge, with Lianshi clanging her sword with Bikou's staff and creating a sonic boom that blasted the Avitur back. Before they could attack, the Avitur stepped to the side. Grabbing Bikou by the leg, it swatted Lianshi away before raising Bikou into the air and cracking his back on its knee, stabbing him in the process with its spiked joint.

"Bikou!" Lianshi screamed as she ran to free him.

The Aviture spiked its arm, swatting her away again. Crashing through several rocks and trees, Lianshi failed to get back up again, still reeling in pain. At long last, it turned to Vali and Issei.

"Damn it." Issei growled.

He was growing more and more enraged. He hated watching his friends getting beaten this badly. He knew their wounds were close to the point of no-return. They might've already used the last of their Phoenix Tears as well. Who knew if they were going to pull through this time? The fact that the Avitur made short work of them for the 2nd round already said a lot.

Vali stepped forward, steadfast and courageous against this unstoppable foe. That was when Issei felt a massive shift in the atmosphere. The air seemed to thicken as blue and white particles became visible around Vali. Her power was growing and it was reaching such a level that the Avitur seemed to pause for one small moment.

" _I, who shall awaken,_

 _Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy_

 _I envy the Infinite and I pursue the Dream-_ " She began.

Yet, before Vali could complete whatever she was doing, the Earth Avitur roared, blasting her back with the sheer shockwave of its erupting aura. It charged at her, causing her to stop midway before she could finish chanting again.

( **Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald OST – Wands Into the Earth. Play Song.** )

In that split second, Issei, fearing for her life as well, decided to push things along. He watched as the Avitur rushed at her and saw it creating blades from its body. He looked at the others and reflected on their grievous conditions. He truly didn't know how close to death everyone was. He thought back to the countless corpses he saw back on Kunlun. He thought about what would happen if this thing roamed free. It terrified him. The others could be dying and if this monster lived, so could others suffer the same fate. He had to end it now before his own strength gave out.

' _Rexis, I don't care what you need to do, take control and kill that thing._ ' Issei solemnly said.

Rexis paused.

' _ **I've yet to fully amass the power needed. I'll need to take a small portion of your lifespan to do it.**_ '

' _Doesn't matter. I need to protect the others. Take a limb, take a few years, I don't care. That thing needs to go down before it kills anyone else_.' Issei responded.

' _ **Then, be prepared. This pain will be unlike anything you've ever felt until now. Even the effects following this will be unknown.**_ ' Rexis warned.

Instantly, Issei dropped to his knees as a navy aura erupted from him. He gagged as he felt unimaginable pain course through every fiber of his being. It was like being electrocuted, burned, and frozen all at once.

"Issei?!" Vali screamed in shock as she heard him groaning and gasping in agony.

Issei felt the power alongside this pain, focusing it into his right arm. Looking at it, a dragon's head was forming out of the aura spewing from him. It flared and sparked and with it, came the same intense power that happened the same night he killed Kokabiel. Focusing and shaping the Abyssal energy from his soul and Bahamut's, Issei aimed right at the Avitur of Earth. Gathering all his willpower whilst fighting the dark and destructive impulses welling up inside him, Issei steeled himself.

It had stopped completely in its tracks, even stepping back in hesitation and fear. The clouds darkened with thunder and the ground quaked constantly as Issei grew ready to attack. Unleashing all his fury, he let it loose on the Avitur.

Roaring to life from his aura, the massive shape of Bahamut formed. It flew at the Avitur, swallowing it into its maw as it vaporized the creature, blasting away its body. Continuing the attack, Issei maintained the stream of navy mana, focusing his efforts on destroying every single atom of its body. At the same time, he tried to force himself to stay conscious. He had to hurry. The force of the attack was so great that the shockwave shattered the remaining mountains of Kunlun, toppling the Mountains of Fire, Water, and Metal.

The Avitur thrashed around, trying to escape but it was useless. Issei had the ghostly image of Bahamut circle around and devour the Avitur once again. This time, it was flung into the air, far away from its source of power. Weakened and faced with the power of Bahamut, the Avitur's body corroded and fragmented as its body became atoms before dissolving into nothing.

( **Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald OST – Wands Into the Earth. End Song.** )

When the attack dispersed into nothing, Issei immediately keeled over, his head smashing into the ground as all his strength left him. Even when it was over, his body was still in constant pain as it realized just what it had been put through. He wanted to scream in pain but he didn't even have the strength for that. He could only just pass out.

"Issei!" Vali ran over.

" _ **His life-force is weakening rapidly. That fight was too much for his human body to handle. Any longer and he might not survive**_." Albion stated.

She tried to feel his pulse but it was growing fainter by the minute. He was dying. She immediately began to panic. What was she to do? She'd used all of her Phoenix Tears and the rest of her medical supplies had been destroyed as collateral damage in the fight. She didn't have time to get him to Kunlun for medical help either since Issei only had mere minutes. She began to tremble as the thought of losing another precious person shook her to the core.

"Issei, please, you can't die. I don't want to lose any more friends." She said.

That was when an idea sparked in her head. Evil Pieces were originally meant to literally reincarnate people into Devil servants. Yes, Ajuka had removed the function of turning recipients into Devils but he had left the resurrective ability intact. There was no other way. She had to use this method if she was to keep him from death. Vali took out her remaining Evil Pieces in a frenzy. Kuroka was her Queen, Lefay and Elaine were her Bishops, Bikou was one Rook, and Arthur was one Knight. That only left her with 1 Knight, 1 Rook, and 8 Pawn Pieces.

She held up her pieces and waited for a reaction. Luckily, her 8 Pawn Pieces resonated with Issei's soul. Despite the hefty cost, she didn't care. She needed to save Issei. Shockingly, all of them began sparking, erupting into navy fiery spheres. Vali began to panic even more when she thought that this had failed and her only means of healing him were gone. Much to her great surprise, the Evil Pieces had changed from red to sapphire-blue as they floated towards Issei.

"I, Vali Lucifer, King of this Peerage, name you, Issei Hyoudou as my sole Pawn. You shall be returned to this life as my servant and shall live beside me until our destinies part." Vali chanted the spell for the Evil Piece ritual.

The 8 sapphire Pawn Pieces entered Issei's body, phasing through his torso. For what seemed like hours instead of mere seconds, Vali nervously watched Issei as she tried to sense his life energy. She pleaded to whatever higher power that would listen, to save her cherished friend. Before long, Vali sensed his pulse strengthen to a normal state. She breathed a sigh of relief when that happened. The battle was over and the Avitur had been wiped out without a trace.

Too add to that, Issei was alive. He had saved everyone and killed the Avitur of Earth as well as awakened new powers. He had earned his rest for now.

* * *

 _ **Wow, that took forever. I honestly didn't expect to write such a long chapter but I got carried away. It just felt right to pack all this action into the chapter. For once in a long while, I just let my fingers do the typing and ended up here. Gotta admit, it felt refreshing to forgo logic for once in a while and just get carried off again.**_

 _ **Sure, it was just a crap-ton of action but that was the real intention of the chapter in the first-place since I wanted things to be a bit different this time. Less talking, a lot more punching.**_

 _ **Also, yes, the Earth Avitur isn't a giant lion-themed creature this time. This time, I wanted to change things up more and go off in a slightly different direction. Mostly, it was because I'd drawn out what I wanted the Earth Avitur to look like and how I imagined it in this new version. It looked nothing like a lion, so I changed its design. I didn't want to go for animal-themed designs with this one, anyways.**_

 _ **Also, before some of you get upset, it's a logical move to put Issei in Vali's Peerage. People had complained about it before about how I did the 'stereotypical' thing or 'I did what was overdone' and put Issei in a Peerage. Well, I did it because it made sense. He gets to spend more time with the other characters and he can involve the others more into the plot, later on. He would be involved with the others indefinitely even more strongly and it sets the stage up for later events.**_

 _ **To address another issue. The original story had people telling me about how the Evil Pieces reincarnate people. Well, this isn't Canon. I changed that. I also explained how it worked a long time ago too. So, I want to dispel any confusion as to why Issei's not a Devil and why it doesn't make sense with how it works. It's simply because I changed its function in the story. Unfortunately, a lot of people glossed over the explanation in the original story so I thought I'd restate it here in case that happened again.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you at the next update.**_


	20. Chapter 20 Part 1: Gatecrashers Part 1

_**So, instead of everything being tied into one chapter, I decided that it would probably be smarter if I just split things into 2 chapters. That way, it'll be easier to navigate and easier to read.**_

 _ **And, someone did bring up Kuroka suddenly appearing healed in the last chapter after Issei arrived. Well, this chapter will explain that part. It wasn't an error and I did it on purpose. The reason was because I didn't want to break the intense string of action that was going on, so I decided to show the part that explains Kuroka's recovery in this chapter instead.**_

 _ **I also wanted to address a Guest reviewer: [I Wanna Know]**_

 _ **I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I appreciate the time you took to read it. It proved to be a bit of a challenge for me. It's been a while since I wrote a chapter like that, but I can see that it bore some fruit. I'm also happy that you liked the music I suggested. I never really know if anyone does listen to the music that I suggest since not many make me aware of it. However, there are people that have said it to me in the past. As for the lack of reviews, it's fine for me. I do appreciate any feedback that I get and I just appreciate anyone who says something, especially if it's meaningful. Overall, if people are enjoying the story, then I take heart in that.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 20 Part 1: Gatecrashers**

The battle was over. Kunlun had survived the attack of the Earth Avitur, with it being destroyed by Issei. However, it came at an unknown cost to himself. Now, everyone awaited his recovery. Rizevim and Ezagyra had personally come to see Issei's condition, concerned about his health and also curious as to what happened.

"So, tell me what happened, from the top." Rizevim sat across from the Vali Peerage in the room Issei was sleeping in.

"It all happened last night, when the Avitur just awoke and began rampaging. We all fought it and later, Issei just showed up and went toe-to-toe with it alone. Unlike us, it actually looked like he was hurting it back. They were fighting all over Kunlun and then he did something. I can't remember what, since I got knocked out." Lefay looked at Vali.

"Issei began channeling his power, Bahamut's power, and used it to destroy the Avitur. When he was on the brink of death, I used my Evil Pieces to save his life." Vali finished.

"I see. Did anything else happen? The Jade Emperor and Empress have told me that no one has intruded in the Palace and nothing is missing. However, we know better than to just leave it at that." Rizevim inquired.

"No, nothing happened. The Hero Faction showed up for that small bit but that was all. I think they tried to take the Avitur before it could break free but Cao Cao said that it was a failure." Vali shook her head.

While the others told the story, Bikou and Kuroka were remembering the details of that night.

* * *

 **Flashback Start**

Bikou was holding onto Kuroka, desperately pouring Phoenix Tears onto her wounds. His hands trembled, failing to give him any composure. His heart was pounding as the thought of losing somebody close to him began to shake him to the core. The fact that she'd confessed her feelings for him moments before didn't help matters. He couldn't just let things end on that note.

Suddenly, Bikou felt thousands of chilly pricks going across his skin. Something was coming. He was scared that it was the Earth Avitur, but he noticed that a blue light was approaching. It wasn't orange like the Avitur.

Zipping over trees, Bikou was slowly able to make out the appearance of who it was as they approached.

"Issei?!"

"No time for talk, hold her steady." Issei said.

Bikou didn't understand it. Issei was wearing new navy greaves to go with his gauntlets. The most noticeable thing was that his aura was a fiery navy, resembling the one he had when he killed Kokabiel. Was Issei under some sort of trance again?

Issei held his hand over Kuroka's gaping wound. Imbuing some of his navy aura onto the red tear in her abdomen. Rapidly, the bleeding stopped before the flesh began repairing itself. It was like regeneration, basically. Unfortunately, Issei felt wonky and disoriented after that. It was like imparting a large part of his own strength to her and it didn't make his body feel good. Still, it was a minor price.

"How?" Bikou was mystified.

"Not now. Where're the others?" Issei asked impatiently.

"Scattered all over the place. That monster made of stone is rampaging right now. I think it's headed for Kunlun. I don't know where everybody else is." Bikou shook his head.

Issei looked irritated as he tried to sense where the others were. The closest that he could sense was Vali…and she was very close to the trees that were being thrown about. She had to be fighting right now. Everything was happening so quickly and yet, there so little time to speak or act.

"Alright, so Kuroka's wound will take care of itself. I don't know everything, myself, but she'll be fine. Make sure to get her and the others out of here." Issei said.

"What about you? You'll need help." Bikou protested.

"I'll be fine. I need to stop that thing before it gets to Kunlun." Issei said before he flew off.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Not long after that, Kuroka awoke. Despite feeling weak, she was still able to keep moving forward. Bikou still wondered about how Issei was able to heal Kuroka so well and so quickly, but when they caught up, Issei was fighting the Avitur. When things finally calmed down, it was Issei who was unconscious. Regardless, he'd get answers later.

"I see. Still, I'm glad to see that Issei's alive. Has he woken up before now?" Ezagyra asked as she wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Looking at her now, it was like watching a parent care for their sick child. It was touching, really. Issei wasn't even her child and had only known her for several months, but here they were.

"No, he hasn't." Vali quietly said.

"Well, thanks to all of you, the Jade Emperor has completely agreed to sign on with the Alliance. However, since we're all here, there's something I want to tell you as well."

"It is that time." Bikou nodded.

"What's he mean?" Lefay asked.

"The Rating Game between Young Devils is going to happen soon. Be prepared, the official start is in a few months. Amongst the rookies selected, this group is a main prospect, along with many others who've shown martial progress in combatting the Khaos Brigade."

Lefay nodded in understanding.

"For now, you all should rest. Don't worry about security, since we've used our own brands of magic and stationed additional guards to protect Kunlun. Take this time to enjoy the present. That is, if your grandmother doesn't stop fretting." Rizevim looked at his wife.

"Hey, they're my babies!" Ezagyra fired back.

Currently, she was trying to feed Lefay some medicine for her broken arm and patting down Arthur's forehead with a towel.

"We're okay, Grandma, don't worry." Vali said, although she still drank the soup that Ezagyra was spoon-feeding her.

"So, what's the plan, then?"

Kuroka asked.

"We recover and just do whatever, really."

"Ah, that reminds me, Lianshi and Sun Quan's wedding is this weekend." Sun Wukong mused.

The room got quiet when he said that. Everyone glanced at Bikou, who was the most connected to this.

"What?" Bikou irately asked.

"So, will you let this happen, or will you actually spit it out with her? You'd have to be blind not to notice that the two of you have feelings for each other. It's time to stop beating the bush, Mei Hou." Wukong sighed.

Bikou didn't respond. He was in a dilemma right now. His feelings for Lianshi were strong but that coupled with the knowledge of Kuroka's love for him made things ultra-complicated. How was he supposed to respond with Kuroka right in the same room with him?

"I…"

"Mei Hou, if you're going to say you love her, then prove it. Don't just sit here like a sorry kid beating himself up in he corner because he wasn't brave enough to say anything. Yes, you might fail, but do you want to live the rest of your life regretting? If you want something to happen, you've got to take that plunge." Kuroka said.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. She was the last person they expected to say all that. Normally, they bickered like it was DEFCON, but right now, she was genuinely trying to give him a push forward. Bikou sighed, mulling over what she said. He knew that she was talking about taking the same plunge that she did when she confessed her feelings for him.

Still, he knew the look in her eyes.

' _We still need to talk. I still want to come to a conclusion_.' Kuroka seemed to communicate with him.

Bikou nodded in understanding. He just hoped she'd be patient with him.

"Geezer…think I'll be banished again?" Bikou asked sheepishly.

Wukong smirked.

"Don't you remember? The Jade Emperor and Empress decreed that they wouldn't be involved and only they can banish people. As for the political fallout between the Sun and Bu families…I can handle it. I've lived a long time and their little squabble isn't as bad as they play it up to be. I'm not the only one annoyed with the squabbling of their followers, either. Of course, you're all welcome to try to convince them too. It just depends on how far you'll go."

"Whatever it is, you've got our support." Vali said.

"Should we wait until Issei wakes up?" Lefay asked.

"No, Bahamut's a source of a lot of political tension. If he interfered, it'd be as if the Biblical Faction, specifically, the Devils, were flaunting their power. Now that he's a part of the Peerage, his freedom to act should be held low for a bit until things calm down here. Besides, he needs his rest and we don't know how long it'll be till he wakes up." Rizevim interjected.

"Gramps has a point. So, what're you thinking, Bikou?" Vali asked.

"Well, we might make enemies out of the Bu family elders. The plan itself, is pretty simple. Crash the wedding and try to convince her of my feelings and get her to stop pretending. If it comes to blows, then fight and run away." Bikou plainly stated.

A long pause passed through the room again.

' _That is seriously too simple…_ ' Everyone thought at the same time.

Vali smirked. Yes, it was simple, but it sounded just about right. That was just their style.

"So, you've got your words ready?" Vali asked.

"Nope. I'll just tell her the truth and how I really feel. I'm a simple guy, so rather than try something that'll mess me up, I'll be my real self." Bikou shook his head.

"Well, we got the wedding invitation. It's going to be this weekend after everything's fixed up and everyone's recovered. Make sure to be ready by then." Lefay noted.

"Try not to go overboard." Rizevim smirked.

The only ones left in the room was the Vali Peerage after that.

"So, you're just going to march right up there, break the door down, pour your heart out to Lianshi, and see if she reciprocates? And if she says 'yes' and the families try to stop you, we fight?" Kuroka summarized, still trying to see the logic.

"'Essentially."

"Why not do the convincing now?" Lefay asked.

"Because she refuses to see me. Every time I go to their front door, I get turned away because she won't talk to me." Bikou sighed.

"And what do the families think of you?" Vali asked.

"The Bu family likes me, I think. The Sun family is kind of meh about me. I never got really involved with those guys because they were mafia back then."

"Then, we'll have to assume that the Sun family will resist us, for starters. If the Bu family is reluctant with this arranged marriage, then we might be able to convince them not to go through with it." Vali suggested.

"But that would mean the Sun family would feel insulted and might retaliate in some way. Also, let's not forget that they want that full-pardon from the deal." Arthur said.

"That would drag the Wukong family into it too, but the Geezer did say he'd handle it. He might just lay down the law on them. We are allies of the Bu Family." Bikou mused.

"But, that would breed resentment too, because one side would be punished while the other would get away scot-free. There has to be a way to appease both sides while letting Lianshi go free."

"And does anyone know how Sun Quan feels?" Elaine interjected.

That was right. Nobody had talked to him yet about how he felt.

"Then we'd better find out." Vali decided.

"And what do you think will happen if he really does like Lianshi and we make an enemy out of him?" Lefay asked.

"Then it's a risk we've gotta take." Bikou said.

No more beating around the bush and being mopey. If Kuroka was going to grit her teeth and push herself, then so would he.

* * *

Bikou had decided to visit Sun Quan. It felt so wrong to do this, but he felt that he had to. If Sun Quan truly did have feelings for Lianshi… Bikou would have no real idea on what to do.

The Sun Mansion was like a multi-story building of Asian design. Black tiled roofs with red pillars and walls made it up. A large grey wall surrounded the grounds with golden tiger statues keeping watch over the home. Outside, were patches of tall trees that gave some obscurity to the Mansion.

When he entered the home, Bikou was warmly greeted by the Sun family.

"Welcome, Mei Hou, please, come inside." Sun Quan smiled.

The two young-men sat in his room, where privacy was assured.

"So, what brings you by, my friend?" Sun Quan asked.

"I just came to talk and to see how you all were doing. I heard many of the Sun family members were killed in the attack the other day."

"Yes, that's true. Many of my clansmen were killed by that Beast. Thankfully, your friend, Issei, managed to stop it. How is he?" Sun Quan asked.

"He's resting and alive. We don't know the full details of his condition, so we'll have to wait and see." Bikou said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I may have just the thing that could help." Sun Quan walked over to one of his drawers.

Rummaging through a number of things, he came back with a small box.

"This is a herb that'll heal physical wounds and rejuvenate the mind. Take it and share it with him. Kunlun owes him for his risks." Sun Quan smiled.

This always perplexed Bikou. Sun Quan had nothing to gain out of being so friendly and helpful to everyone. Yet, he still extended a helping hand.

"You mind if I ask you something?" Bikou started.

"Go ahead."

"No offense, but why are you so nice to us? We barely know each other." Bikou bluntly stated.

Sun Quan nodded in understanding. Apparently, he was used to this kind of question.

"I get that a lot. Well, as you know, I grew up in a crime family. We engaged in assassinations, drug-dealing, and espionage. We even made profits off of it. Naturally, anyone who grew up in this kind of environment would end up following in those footsteps left behind and become a horrible person. However, when I was exposed to it, I decided that I didn't want to live this kind of life. I don't like hurting people. I don't like death and I don't like injustice. I've seen a lot of horrible people like my clansmen walk away scot-free because of a failed system. As a person, I just want to do the right thing and change how people see me and my family. That's also why I chose to go into law."

Sun Quan walked toward his window, staring off into the distance.

"Growing up, kids always ran away from me when I told them that about my family. Just hearing my last name made them scared. It left things quite impaired for me. So, I resolved to be different. Along with my parents and several other members of my clan, I decided to turn things around and try to clean up the reputation and act of the Sun Family. I just want to be a decent guy, at least. Rather, I wanted to be like Jian Long when I was a kid." Sun Quan smiled back at Bikou.

Bikou nodded in understanding.

' _He sounds a lot like Issei._ '

Growing up, Bikou always lived under the shadow of his ancestor, the notorious Monkey King. He'd been surrounded by a lot of people for most of his life, so he didn't really understand loneliness like they did. Still, he understood an honest person whenever he met one.

"Anyways, enough about me, how else can I help you?"

Bikou geared himself up and took a deep breath.

"I also came here to talk to you about Lianshi."

Sun Quan smiled.

"I was actually going to talk to you about that too. Has she told you?"

"About?"

"About how this whole wedding isn't exactly compliant on our ends."

Bikou went silent, feeling the strong awkwardness in the air.

"I'll be honest with you, Mei Hou, I don't want to go through with this wedding, either. Lianshi is a wonderful young lady, but…I can't see myself having a family and growing old with her. However, for the sake of my family, I must do this. The noose is coming for or necks sooner or later and with the promise of full pardons for everyone in my family…I have to take it. It would save many lives that could contribute greatly to our home."

That was all Bikou needed to know. Sun Quan didn't have feelings for Lianshi. Yet, he just couldn't feel any joy out of this. He felt so devious and it just wasn't like him. Before he could say anything else, a knock came at the door.

"Lord Quan, the Elders wish to speak with you." A servant said.

"I'll have to talk with you later. I'm happy that you came to check up on me. Make sure to tell your friends not to have any dairy after drinking that medicine. There'll be a lot of visits to the toilet if they do." Sun Quan merrily laughed before escorting Bikou off the grounds.

* * *

When he went back inside his home, he entered the room where the Sun Elders awaited. It was a round room with a carpeted floor with a large round table. Sitting there, were eight people, including Sun Quan's parents. The other six were Sun Quan's aunt, uncle, maternal, and paternal grandparents.

"I assume you know why we called you today?" One elderly woman asked.

Her name was Huang Xing, Sun Quan's paternal grandmother. Next to her, was her husband, Sun Jilin. She had short grey hair with purple eyes and wore a dark purple attire. Adorning her were several pieces of fine jewelry, showing her status as a leader of the Family.

"Yes."

"We require your answer, Quan. Will you proceed towards a future where we all live or a future where only you live?" Sun Jilin sighed.

He had brown eyes and gray hair combed back and wore a red suit.

"Is it necessary for you to pressure the boy so much?" Guo Ping, Sun Quan's maternal grandfather asked. His tone was stern, denoting his opposition to this whole thing.

He had dark gray hair with streaks of black in it. His attire was a green suit with a black shirt and gold tie.

"Our family has escaped punishment for the many crimes we've committed in the past. The day where we're hanged for them is going to come sooner or later. This Alliance that the foreigners brought has completely unbalanced our society. We have enemies elsewhere and the Jade Emperor just might execute us to satisfy their desires if desired. Things have now entered a time of negotiation and we could become sacrificial lambs." Huang Xing interjected.

Sun Quan remained silent. Whatever he said, he was sure the family elders would overrule him. They'd already done it before.

"I see…You may go now. If you do not give us an answer soon, then we will take your silence as an agreement." Huang Xing sighed.

Sun Quan nodded and left.

* * *

The night before the wedding, Lianshi was in her room, her hair being combed by her mother, Yuyan. She had the same dark hair that Lianshi had, but her eyes were green instead. She wore a red nightgown as she stood behind her daughter, who was sitting on a chair. It was tradition for someone close to the bride to comb their hair while wishing them good luck in their marriage.

"Are you excited?" Lianshi's mother asked.

"Nervous." Lianshi nodded.

"I don't blame you…" Yuyan went quiet.

After finishing the combing, she sat in front of her daughter.

"I'm so sorry about this, Lianshi." She softly said.

"It's okay, mother. Sun Quan is a good man. I don't mind spending the rest of my life with him." Lianshi smiled.

She had immediately known where her mother was going with this.

"You're fine being married to a man you don't love for all your life?"

( **HERO OST – Love In Distance. Play Song**.)

Lianshi went silent, looking down. The door rung as four knocks came. Entering was Lianshi's father, Dingwen. He had a clean-shaven face with black hair that had a few streaks of white in it. His cheek had a long, faded scar while his attire consisted of a olive-green robe. His frame was tall and a bit skinny, but far from scrawny.

"Father…" Lianshi regarded him.

He smiled at her softly before sitting next to his wife.

"So, it's happening tomorrow." He looked into the distance.

"Shall we tell her?"

Lianshi looked at them in confusion.

"Why not leave with Mei Hou?" Dingwen suggested.

"What?!" Lianshi exclaimed.

"The family will be fine. You should leave with Mei Hou before he leaves Kunlun. That way, you two can be together." Her mother explained.

"Why would I run away with him?" Lianshi asked.

Yuyan only chuckled.

"We both knew just how much you loved him. The entire time he was banished, you were unlike yourself. You were less happy, smiled less, and we noticed the law books that you'd read every day and night." Dingwen gently said.

"Not to mention, you refused dates from all of the boys that came for you." Yuyan smiled.

"Lianshi, it's time for you to be true to yourself. We'll be okay. If anything, we can give it all up and live humble lives. There's also the Wukong family, who've always been our dearest friends. There won't be a bloodbath, we promise. Those days are done." Dingwen smiled as he put a hand on his daughter's.

"Father, I know better than that. You and mother have been hiding things from me, haven't you? About the Family Elders wanting to end it all in a very unsavory way." Lianshi gave them a look.

Neither of her parents could refute.

"It's alright. This needs to happen. Whether the Elders like it or not, the public will have accepted the union along with the Jade Emperor and Empress recognition. They wouldn't dare go against that. It'll buy us time to lock them up." Liansh said.

"How did you know?" Dingwen asked.

"I've intercepted messages between you and the Elders. If this marriage doesn't work, then they'll force war on the streets. The last thing I want to do is involve the Jade Emperor. He might punish everyone if things get out of hand." Lianshi explained.

"He told you this?" Yuyan asked.

"I'm one of the Royal Guards. It's no surprise that we have spoken about it. The Sun and Bu families have had a massive rift since the Warring Kingdoms Era ended and it carried over to Kunlun. If our families fought on the streets, then there'd be no way we'd be let off the hook if we helped start it." Lianshi answered.

Both her parents sighed in defeat.

"There has to be a way." Dingwen put his head in his hands.

"There is no other way. At least for a while, we can keep things from escalating." Lianshi tearfully said.

She looked out the window and stared at the moon. If only she'd thought of something sooner, she wouldn't have had to surrender her freedom. Now, it was too late. The bed had been made and now she had to lay in it.

Dingwen and Yuyan, on the other hand, decided that they needed to head things off.

"If it comes to this, then we can seek help from someone we trust dearly. I promise, we'll fix this." Dingwen said as he left the room.

Whatever he was going to try, he hoped time would be on their side.

( **HERO OST – Love In Distance. End Song**.)

* * *

Soon, the day of the wedding had arrived. Lianshi was dressing up in her wedding qipao as a maid applied make-up. Her hair was tied into a neat bun with golden pins and clips as she sat as still as a statue.

While doing so, she thought to herself, contemplating. Here she was, putting on a beautiful wedding dress, with her make-up being applied for her, her friends and family gathering inside her home. She thought about her groom-to-be. Sun Quan was the kind of guy that would make any parent proud. He worked hard, was earnest, and friendly. However, when she pictured him as a husband in her head, he wasn't there. She would beat herself up over these thoughts. When she thought of family, Bikou would pop up in her head.

He was a jokester, unruly, and snarky. Yet, behind that brash exterior, he had a heart of gold. Bikou was the one who stole a Peach of Immortality to cure her. Honestly, she would've died if he hadn't done so. In exchange, he'd gotten banished. Some friend she was. Even worse, even after her confession, she was still going to go through with all this. What was wrong with her? Her façade was being smashed to bits and she didn't know what to do with herself anymore. If only she could turn back the clock and stop herself from agreeing to all this. It was just that so many lives depended on her decision. Deep down, she knew that her heart lied with Bikou, not Sun Quan. She was an utter fool.

At the same time, Sun Qun was on his way from his home to Lianshi's. It was Kunlun tradition for the Groom to lead a procession of his family members to the Bride's home. There, he would perform tricks, play games, and give out gifts to appease friends and family of the Bride, all for the sake of symbolizing the struggles of taking their daughter away.

"Is something wrong, Young Master?" Someone asked Sun Quan.

"Hm?" Sun Quan snapped out of his thoughts.

"You look forlorn, Young Master."

"I'm just nervous, don't worry." Sun Quan sheepishly chuckled.

That was a lie, of course. He also didn't want to go through with this wedding. Lianshi was a wonderful young lady, but she wasn't somebody he could see in a romantic light. To be frank, it didn't feel like there was any sort of connection between the two of them.

They tried to hold hands, but it was such a loose entanglement. They looked each other in the eyes, but it felt like they were just trying to see if the other was lying. It was no secret to the other that neither of them loved each other. The only comfort out of all this was that both of them admired qualities in each other. To him, Lianshi was determined, dedicated, and selfless. She never did anything half-heartedly, and always did her best for others.

It was charming, but it wasn't enough to spark any feelings for her. He was sure nothing would develop either. Sun Quan sighed. If only the past could've been dropped. If he didn't create this union and grant his family some sort of immunity, then the executioner's axe was going to be swinging down on the necks of his family who still remained tied to crime life.

It sucked that the Jade Emperor and Empress declared that they would refrain from interfering in this matter, specifically. It was up to both families to come to a conclusion. Sun Quan always wondered why it was like this. Did something happen to them in the past that they refrained from interference? Was there a moral lesson to be learned? Or did the Jade Emperor and Empress simply not care? Whatever the case, it didn't matter anymore. He could only do what he could now.

After going through the traditional things for a Kunlun wedding, Sun Quan sang songs, did backflips, dances, and handed out gifts to members of the Bu family and Lianshi's friends. When that was over, he awaited for Lianshi to exit her room. True to customs, a red veil was placed over her face to symbolize her chastity that was reserved for the groom.

Carrying her on his back to the Bride's Palanquin, Lianshi sat inside as Sun Quan and his group made their return to his home with trumpets playing to announce the march.

* * *

Back at the Wukong Residence, everyone was preparing to go to the ceremony. They had been invited to attend since they'd played a role in defending Kunlun as well as Sun Wukong being one of the most influential figures on Kunlun.

Vali turned to Ezagyra.

"Are you going to stay with Issei?" She asked.

"Yeah. Someone needs to keep an eye on him. You all go on ahead. I'm sure you'll be needed, even if it's just emotional support." Her grandmother nodded.

"Hm…if only Jian Long were alive." Bang Hou said.

"Who's that?" Kuroka asked.

"A legendary figure in the history of Kunlun. He was known as the Jade Emperor and Empress's adopted son. They found him as a mortal and took him in. They trained him in martial arts and classical arts. He was on his way to succeeding the Jade Emperor but at the same time, there was insurrection. Jian Long, who was mortal, was favored heavily by his adopted parents, and the inhabitants of Kunlun, were dissatisfied. Their lives were poor and neglected in exchange for the constant intervention of any misfortune that would've befallen Jian Long. At the time, the Royal Court had people who also wanted to dethrone the monarchs, thus, they spread lies and rumors to fan the flames of rebellion. Jian Long discovered this scheme and tried to expose them but the people had been turned against him already. It was too late. They marched upon the Jade Palace but met his resistance. He fought them all to the death but in the end, he was slain but succeeded in protecting his adoptive parents. Later, my grandfather arrived and immediately put down the rebellion and the corrupted nobles. From that day forth, the Jade Emperor and Empress declared neutrality in personal matters. They strictly ran Kunlun in only its necessities and allowing certain disputes to remain between clans within reason.." Bang Hou explained.

"Jian Long then passed into legend after the truth was exposed. Many young men and women want to be like him. Selfless in service to their family and friends with great strength to back it up. He wasn't one for things like this. That's why, this would be a time for him to intervene. Being forced into things, was something that Jian Long was known for not being fond of." Xiuying sadly said.

"Wow, that's actually pretty sad." Kuroka nodded.

"Grandfather knew him personally. He says the legends don't do him justice since no historian was there for when Jian Long's character really stood out. He said his fighting abilities didn't matter. It was his personality that made him strong." Xiuying shrugged.

"Well, we're going to have to do this without him. Hopefully, his spirit will watch over us. So, are you ready?" Vali turned to Bikou.

He nodded.

"Remember, we're with you the entire way." Kuroka smiled.

He smiled back at her gratefully.

"Alright, let's go." Vali proceeded.

"Still no idea where Sun Wukong is?" Elaine asked.

"He said he was meeting with the Jade Emperor and Empress." Bikou explained.

"About what?"

"No idea. He just up and left."

* * *

Just as they mentioned, Sun Wukong arranged an audience with the rulers of Kunlun. They all sat in the Throne Room, with Wukong floating eye-to-eye with the two monarchs. Instead of sporting his casual demeanor, he carried himself with an air of authority and power. For starters, he wasn't wearing his shades, revealing his glowing eyes.

"What brings you here today, Wukong?"

"I'm sure you know." The Monkey King lit his pipe.

"We've already given our stance on the matter. We'll have no involvement. Our lesson was learned years ago."

Wukong gave the two a sympathetic look.

"Is this still about Jian Long?"

The two avoided his gaze.

"That was 3,000 years ago. You two have to let it go." Wukong sighed.

"That's easy for you to say. You didn't nearly bring a kingdom to the ground for intervening…" The Empress snapped.

When she realized what she just said, she went silent. She'd forgotten that Wukong wasn't a subordinate of theirs. Sure, he had less political power, but he had no obligations to obey them either. Not only that, but Wukong had also suffered tragedy within his life just like they had.

"We've lived long lives. We've all done things we regret and there are things we won't ever forget. However, we can't lose focus on the present. Let's be honest, none of us were good people back then. Right now, we're barely likeable. We were all trigger-happy buffoons that were no different from blood-thirsty mongrels. For that, countless people paid the price. I thought I was the absolute best and I was proven otherwise with unsurmountable results. The Great Buddha himself, had me in the palm of his hand, literally. With one small bet, I was defeated with no effort and my image of myself was shattered." Wukong puffed his pipe.

"Now, I've taken to trying to create a new generation where there won't be people like us. However, what about you two? Will you let these young people, our future, lock themselves into prison that they can't escape from? Will you let their forebearers manipulate and control them to repeat cycles? I'm sure you wouldn't want that. Just take a look at what happened to Jian Long."

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT OUR SON'S NAME?!" The Jade Emperor snapped.

Wukong merely huffed.

"Hmph."

The Jade Emperor managed to calm himself.

( **HERO** **OST – For the World. Play Song**.)

"Jian Long wasn't our child by blood, but he was as good as. He was just an orphan that we'd come across on a stroll amongst the mortals. On a whim, we took him in and raised him. He was such a powerful warrior but he was still so kind and generous. So many people wanted to be like him. Yet, people weren't used to us showing so much favor and care for a mortal. It spurned others to plot. The other immortals tried to overthrow us when we kept intervening in his matters. It shifted their focus to him and he paid the price with his life." The Jade Empress recounted the tale.

As she spoke, the memory of what had happened made her lip quiver. It still hurt so much to remember what had happened to their adopted son, whom they'd adopted in the heat of the moment.

"Yes, I remember. He bought time for me to arrive and finish off the rebellion. Even now, people still want to be like him. A warrior with a strong body but a kind heart and a sound mind. Still, you've failed to understand that that sort of thing is happening again. That young lass and lad, Lianshi and Sun Quan, are sacrificing their freedom and time in order to buy time for you and others to come to your senses. If they don't do this, then we'll have another Warring States on the streets. The Sun family is afraid that they'll be executed for their past crimes soon. Even now, many amongst the people are pushing for these charges to go through, even though the current generations can't be blame for it. The Bu family is trying to uphold their duty as guardians, but there are some who are trying to cheat the system and rid themselves of the Sun family. If I do something, then they'll see it as a one-sided and unfair hand lent to one family. If you, the rulers of this land decide to pass judgement and interfere, then both sides can be appeased, depending on you verdict."

"And what will we do if others attempt to exploit our involvement again?"

"Then we'll deal with it when it comes. If we just wait and fear the future, then the present will spiral downwards into chaos and the future that we fear will only worsen. I know you're scared of what might happen if you intervene again, but if you're just going to sit here and do nothing, then you might as well give up your thrones. Jian Long died believing that your involvement with the people would teach you and others wisdom and kindness, not turn you into reclusive, blind, figureheads." Wukong scolded the two.

Struck deeply into silence, the two rulers could only reflect and contemplate on what to do.

( **HERO OST - For the World** **. End Song**.)

* * *

 _ **Alright, that ends part 1. Please progress to Part 2.**_


	21. Chapter 20 Part 2: Gatecrashers Part 2

_**And picking up where we left off.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 20 Part 2: Gatecrashers**

When Vali and the others arrived at the Sun Mansion, they were warmly greeted by friends and family members of the Sun and Bu Clans. However, Vali knew they were just being polite. She could see through those fake smiles. They would just throw fake praises and make gestures of friendship, hoping to expand their influence, or to just insult others.

"Welcome to our humble home. Please, make yourselves comfortable!" Sun Jian, Sun Quan's father said to Bu Dingwen and company, breaking through the crowd.

Sun Jian had a large and muscled frame with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a red traditional suit for the wedding, though it did nothing to lessen his imposing figure. He was like a walking statue.

"I apologize for my family's lack of tact. I didn't expect them to push for the wedding to continue after what happened several days ago." Dingwen sighed.

"It's no problem. This marriage will show the perpetrators that we won't bend so easily." Sun Jian grunted.

"Are you going to just stand there and block the doorway for our guests?" A new voice said.

Vali looked to see who it was. It was a woman with long black hair tied into a bun. What struck her was the long streak of white in her hair. She had a floral hair-pin tying her hair together while she wore a purple dress. She was Chuang Xin-Lan.

"Lady Sun." Dingwen and Yuyan regarded her.

"Welcome to our home, Lord Bu and Lady Bu. I hope that you all are in good health." Lady Sun said.

"Yes, thanks to your guards and son, we were unharmed during the chaos."

"Yes, I do hope we find the perpetrators soon. That Beast managed to claim many lives from the Sun and Bu families. Please, come inside and let us proceed." Lady Sun gestured for everyone to enter.

When that was done, Lianshi and Sun Quan were taken to separate rooms in order to rest for bit before the ceremony could begin. It was no short trip from the Bu Mansion to the Sun's.

* * *

Coming to terms with himself, Bikou was going to make his move while everyone waited. Bikou entered the home, crossing paths with Dingwen and Yuyan. As he'd hoped, nobody paid attention to him when he came in. His history with Lianshi wasn't particularly known since the incident with his banishment had been largely kept under wraps.

"Lord Bu, Lady Bu." Bikou regarded them respectfully when they walked up to him.

"Mei Hou, we're glad to see that you've returned home. Your parents were relieved to hear that your sentence had been lifted." Dingwen smiled.

"Lianshi is in a guest room. Perhaps you should…talk some sense into her." Yuyan looked around to make sure no one was listening.

She never said it, but she'd always hoped that Bikou would do something like this. The moment she heard he came home, she'd hoped he'd talk Lianshi out of her set ways.

"Don't worry, Auntie, I'll make sure that if anything happens, my family will protect yours." Bikou swore.

Even if he got banished again, his family would still be around to protect the Bu family.

He entered Lianshi's room, knocking three times before entering. Of course, he had to slip past guards, posing as Sun Quan through his transformation magic. That, and he got lost 4 times along the way.

* * *

Bikou's breath was immediately taken away when he saw Lianshi. She was in a red wedding qipao that was ornately decorated with golden embroideries. She had golden bands around her wrists with her hair tied up into a bun with clips and pins. She had little make-up on, with only blush and lipstick. It wasn't like she needed any, anyways. To Bikou, Lianshi was the epitome of refined beauty.

When she saw him, she retreated as if he were a disgusting pile of waste that she'd ever seen.

"Mei Hou?!"

The two let a short silence pass between them. It felt so awkward right now, but Bikou made himself focus.

"Why're you here?" Lianshi asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to respond to your feelings."

Lianshi turned around, not daring to look him in the eye.

"Mei Hou, there's no need for that. We're done."

Bikou knew this was going to be hard. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"Lianshi, I know I hurt you. I'm really sorry for that. I know that when I became a Devil, it looked as if I was giving up on you. I did it because I thought I'd never get to come back to Kunlun. I never thought I'd see any of you again. I was in despair. I thought I'd blown my chance to be with you and because I decided to be a stupid bastard, it cost me my only chance to stay with you. But, I won't throw away my second chance. That's why I'll just come out with it." Bikou said as he walked closer towards her.

( **Jay Chou – Chrysanthemum Terrace – Instrumental. Play Song.** )

"I love you." He declared.

Lianshi went wide-eyed as she heard those 3 special words. She steeled herself, doubting this was reality. No, she couldn't let herself be fooled if this was some sort of illusion.

"I gave up in a moment of weakness and out of panic, I ruined it all. That's why, I just kept making poor-choice after poor-choice. I know things have come a long way, but I never stopped thinking about you when I was thrown out of Kun Lun. Sure, things didn't go as we planned, but that never changed the way I felt about you." Bikou sincerely said to her.

"Mei Hou, it's too late. My mind is made up. Please leave. You don't know just what is riding on all this." Lianshi coldly said.

Bikou only chuckled.

"True, I'm not the most knowledgeable about these things. Still, I know you. I know when you're pretending to be okay. We both know you're far from it. When your left fist is clenched, it means you're upset. When you lower your head and bite your lip, you're sad."

Lianshi bit her lip as she looked down, hiding her face. Bikou gently raised it, wiping away some of her tears.

"And your point?" Lianshi huffed.

"Stop pretending. Stop being someone you're not. Stop holding yourself back. Be who you want to be. Don't be who your parents want you to be. Don't be what the Sun Family wants you to be. Don't be who society wants to be. Be who Lianshi wants to be." Bikou said.

"And what makes you think I'm not already that?" Lianshi asked.

In her heart, she was desperate to refute Bikou. He was hitting the nail on the head over and over now. It was resonating so strongly with her but she just had to force herself to endure.

"Because if you were, you wouldn't be crying to yourself." Bikou softly said.

Lianshi tried to compose herself as she accepted that this was indeed real. Bikou really had just confessed to her. Even without seeing her face, he knew every verbal tic and form of body language she exhibited. She couldn't hide it anymore, not from others or herself. Her defenses were broken. She hadn't made a sound and he knew she was crying. That already made it clear that her lies weren't going to work anymore.

"Do you know just how long I've been waiting for you to finally confess?" Her voice quivered as she turned around.

"Too long." Bikou answered as he wiped her tears.

"When you got that peach for me…I blamed myself for all that happened to you. That was also when I realized how much you loved me and how much I loved you. When everything snowballed, I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry for lashing out at you that night. It wasn't your fault and you had plenty of reason for transforming." Lianshi sniffled.

"Will you run away with me?" Bikou asked out of the blue as he held her to his heart.

He knew that he was asking for too much with this, but this was probably the only way to get out of this without the two families turning on each other. Lianshi was silent for a few minutes before nodding.

"Yes. I don't care about myself but my family…"

"Don't worry. Gramps said he'd take care of the politics. We just need to get out of here. But…are you sure about leaving your life here behind? Right now, it isn't too late to turn back, if you want to." Bikou asked.

"If it means I get to be with you, then it doesn't matter where I go." Lianshi smiled happily as she wiped happy tears from her eyes.

"Then you'd better get ready because it's going to get messy." Bikou said.

"But won't you get banished again? Where would we run to?" Lianshi asked

"We go wherever we want once we get away." Bikou smiled.

Freedom. That sounded nice.

( **Jay Chou – Ju Hua Tai/Chrysanthemum Terrace – Instrumental. End Song.** )

"If only such a thing were true." Someone said.

Bikou and Lianshi's heads snapped to the side as the door was blasted down. Standing there was Huang Xing and Sun Jilin, along with countless other guards that supported the Sun Splinter Faction.

"We've heard everything, you filthy mongrel." Sun Jilin sneered.

"I had a feeling that you'd try to do this, you foolish little girl." Huang Xing glared at Lianshi.

"Arrest that monkey." Sun Jilin said.

Bikou materialized his staff, but before the guards could close in, a blast of energy threw them flying away. Looking out the broken doorway, it was Vali and the Peerage.

"I must apologize, but if anyone intends to harm my Peerage, then they'll have to answer to me." Vali sternly said.

"You don't understand the situation you've put yourselves in, child."

Sun Jilin snapped his fingers. Metal walls slammed down from the ceiling as magic circles fortified their defenses.

"We've spent a long time building our family up from the dust. The Sun family was left with nothing after the Warring States Era. Qin won and the other States were culled into subservience. Even now, after thousands of years, people have tried to cull us again, trying to tie the noose around our necks. I refuse to let this family be reduced to rags, imprisoned, or be executed. If I must eliminate all witnesses and force our idealistic dog of a grandchild and this wench, then so be it." Huang Xing sneered.

"Screw you!" Bikou extended his staff.

Raising his fan, Sun Jilin created a barrier from a magic circle, repelling the attack.

"'Boy, you don't understand what you're getting into. Our family specializes in stealth and assassination. You'd already lost the moment you got locked in." Sun Jilin leered at him.

"If you had only stayed away, things would've gone swimmingly. Yet, here, you had to come. You forced our grandson and his prospective bride to waver. Freedom? Ha! What use is it when you've been raised to obey?"

Vali, despite still being wounded, spread her wings of light. She had to take special care not to kill the enemy or damage their surroundings. That was her mistake.

Huang Xing snapped her fingers. Hundreds of dark-clad assassins dropped from the ceiling, brandishing weapons. Vali whirled into the air, slamming them away but when she stopped moving, she felt shortness of breath, with some sweat trickling down her face. That was weird. Such a small movement was like child's play for her.

"Tell us, is your breath getting shorter?" Huang Xing asked.

Now that they all thought about it, it was indeed getting harder to breath. They felt prickly, with their sense getting thrown off and wonky.

"What have you done?" Bikou asked.

"Fortunately, you all are still too wounded to put up too much of a fight. This poison gas around you has been weakening your bodies and blocking the pathways for your body's chi, or mana. That means, no circulation of mana for any special techniques to be used and your muscles are probably giving out right now. You've been breathing this gas since you entered the confines of this mansion in case someone thought of something funny. So, just sit tight until we're ready to dispose of you." Sun Jilin scoffed.

Just then, the walls that bordered them off from others was sliced apart. Behind the falling wall was Arthur, who was panting. Lefay was struggling to draw a magic circle with her wand, having failed to fully recuperate from the battle with the Avitur.

"How'd you know?" Bikou asked.

"We got ready as soon as Vali felt something wrong." Elaine explained.

"To think you'd go for all of us." Arthur scowled.

"But of course, you outsiders came into Kunlun on special notice. How would we not watch you? We saw your battle with that Beast the other day and we know you're all still too weak to win. This poison will work on anyone aside from us, who've already taken the immunity drug."

"And what'll you do when the others hear of this?" Kuroka panted.

"Then they will be silenced. If it means the survival of our clan, then anything goes." Huang Xing said.

"Then you've got a long list of people to go through."

Rushing out of the halls were dozens of Bu and Sun family members. Sun Quan and his parents along with Dingwen and Yuyan were all accompanied by the people amongst the people that were loyal to them.

"I'm not surprised at all. I knew we should've just done this from the start. However, I figured I'd try something new. Perhaps it was just another mistake made because of age." Sun Jilin sighed.

"We heard the commotion so we had a feeling that something was going wrong." Dingwen explained.

"So, despite everything, it was all just a sham?" Yuyan asked the two elders.

"I thought we'd agreed that bloodshed wasn't the way?" Guo Ping asked his in-law.

"You thought wrong. There is no way to have peace while under the boot of the Bu family. Only a fool would believe they'd give it to us with no cost. That's why we'll ensure our safety by force. That's the only way to ensure that nothing befalls us." Jilin snapped.

Snapping his fingers, his loyalists began their attack, clashing violently with the opposing side. Magic and combat erupted all across the estate as Jilin's faction attacked everyone that wasn't an ally. It was so chaotic that one could hear the turmoil erupting from downstairs.

"You want survival, but is this the way you want to survive?" Sun Quan's halberd slammed against Jilin's fan.

"You have yet to taste despair and suffering. You grew up eating from the palm of our hands with a silver spoon. You lived comfortably and never tasted fear. A spoiled child like you would never understand!" Jilin backhanded Quan.

"A wise man makes his own decisions, an ignorant man foolishly follows the crowd." Jilin sneered with an old Chinese proverb.

"He who sacrifices his conscience to ambition burns a picture to obtain the ashes." Sun Quan quoted another old Chinese proverb.

Sadly, he had also failed to fully recover from the Avitur's attack. Not only that, but Jilin and Huang Xing were flooding the mansion with even more poison gas, weakening everyone quickly and rapidly. All around them, their allies were beginning to drop to the ground out of exhaustion and overexposure.

"You two are absolutely mad." Lianshi growled.

Huang Xing haughtily walked over before backhanding her across the face.

"Sit down and be silent, whore. To think that the prestigious Bu Family would have such a disappointing daughter. I knew you would be useless the moment we chose you. It's only due to your connections that you were selected by the two of us." She spat.

Everyone was now in another predicament. They were still sore, bruised, and tired from the fight with the Avitur. Whatever it did, they were all afflicted with long-lasting effects, such as some sort of weakening effect. Vali didn't know what was going on, but she just couldn't fully recover as quickly as she was supposed to. Not even Phoenix Tears could do the trick completely.

The situation was already rapidly going downhill. The miasma that the Sun Loyalists used was beginning to take effect on everyone, weakening them, making them easy prey for the enemy to take them down. As Arthur fought off 8 assassins, he was kicked to the ground by 2 from behind. Bikou was trying to fight his way to Lianshi, but he was chained from head-to-toe by a cluster of Sun assassins, who were about to draw and quarter him. Soon enough everyone else followed suit.

When everyone had been suppressed, Jilin and Xing were now free to do as they pleased.

"Now, then, we'll start by getting rid of the princess. After that, it's only a matter of using magic to alter memories." Sun Jilin placed his boot on top of Vali's head, pressing down on it.

"How dare you?! Get your hands off her!" Kuroka yelled.

Vali tried to get up but she was kicked into the ground

( **Once upon a Time in China OST – Man of Determination – Instrumental. Play Song.** )

"You annoying little demons just keep interfering with the business of others. That's why I'll make you disappear. We have ways of making sure nobody knows who killed you."

' _Goddamnit, Issei, you need to wake your ass up and get over here!_ ' Bikou growled.

( **Author's Note: Sorry, I really couldn't resist recommending this song, lol. Anyways, the real song that I wanted to recommend couldn't be found anywhere. The song is called, "Last Hero in China 1993 – Main Theme" If you do manage to find it, then I'd play that song at this point. It's just an alternate version of "Man of Determination".** )

Bursting through the floor, completely shattering a hole there, a fiery blue aura shone through the dust. Leaping out, someone smashed their foot into Xing's face, bashing her into a wall, shattering several of her teeth.

"What the hell was that?!" Sun Jilin wondered.

Bikou couldn't believe that worked. Standing there was Issei, standing right as rain. He was changed out of sleeping clothes and was wearing an ancient navy Chinese robe that reminded him of a classic folktale hero.

"Is that dude Wong Fei-Hung or something?" Bang Hou wondered.

"Issei?!" Vali gasped in surprise.

He was bedridden and locked into sleep when they left.

All at once, dozens of Sun Assassins went charging at him. Equipping his Sacred Gears, Issei met them. Creating blunt swords, he whirled around like a hurricane, spinning with his swords like a human weed-whacker. None of these weaker enemies were going to be able to touch him. Swiftly, he tore his way through the sea of enemies to get to his real targets. No matter what, he had to take down Sun Jilin and Huang Xing as soon as possible while they knew nothing of him. Thanks to Sun Wukong, he knew who he was going after since he'd had his guards relay all of what went down here.

Unfortunately, he wasn't in tip-top condition, so his weapons were fare more brittle than usual when he made them. Dropping his blades, he jumped, kicking away a cluster of armed assailants. Whirling around, he blasted back another group of enemies.

Jumping into the air, he rapidly kicked away scores of assassins. Grabbing one's staff, he blocked someone's sword from above. Kicking backwards, Issei spun on the ground, generating shockwaves with his legs. By the dozens, Issei was pulverizing the enemy's ranks.

When Sun Jilin came charging, Issei punched him back with both arms, using the power of his greaves to emit a shockwave from his feet. Flung away, Jilin's barrier cracked when he hit the ceiling. However, before Issei could take him down, ranks of assassins cut him off. Jumping into the air, Issei spun with a spears and swords, clearing them all away.

Huang Xing ordered another group of reinforcements when she saw her husband whirling in the sky.

"Take him down. Let no one escape the Mansion."

Issei dug his feet into the ground and amassed his aura. Pushing both hands forward, he blasted the onslaught away, spiraling them into the air or through floors and walls. Lunging forward, he did a continuous series of kicks that bashed his enemies away as he made his way towards Huang Xing and Jilin.

"Why isn't the poison affecting him?" Xing asked.

"It's because of the hole in the wall. There's not enough miasma concentrated in here to inhibit me. Another thing is that my body is also very resistant to weaker venoms and poisons. It's one of the perks of my Sacred Gear." Issei explained.

"If that's the case…" Jilin stood up.

Jilin and Xing threw thousands of paper talismans into the air, plastering themselves onto walls and floors.

"Detonation talismans?" Sun Quan realized.

"Well, that does it." Issei sighed.

Gathering his mana, he decided to use the power of his Greaves, the [ **Abyssal Echoes** ], for their intended purpose. With these added to his arsenal, Issei could create multi-direction shockwaves and bursts of power that could come from any point of his body. It wasn't particularly powerful at the normal level, but with increased charging, it could be deadly. Thanks to this ability, he could clear away crowds with greater ease.

Stomping his foot onto the ground, he collapsed the floor, sending everyone flying downwards through the lower levels.

"The heck is wrong with you?!" Bikou screamed.

Landing first, Issei held up both hands to fire a weak pulse of energy to slow down everyone's fall to a gentle landing. It was like having a soft cloud break their fall.

( **Last Hero in China – Main Theme/Once upon a Time in China OST – Man of Determination – Instrumental. End Song.** )

"What would you have done if we hadn't landed safely?" Elaine asked.

"I try not to think about it." Issei shrugged.

" _ **I can't believe this is the guy that killed an Avitur**_." Albion groaned.

Vali, Lianshi, and Issei immediately looked up as the explosion talismans began to go off. Forming a barrier above them, Issei then noticed that the entire building had been rigged with explosives. Paintings, pots, carpet designs, everything was rigged to blow. The Sun Loyalist Faction must've been planted them when everyone went rushing to help Vali and the others.

"Shit!" Issei cursed.

"Not a problem!"

Looking around, dozens of people formed barriers around each cluster of groups, shielding each other from the explosion.

"Hold on!" Issei said.

All at once, the entire building went up in an explosion of fire, creating a blast so large that rubble was blasted miles into the sky. Smoke covered the air above as the oxygen was besmirched with dark clouds and embers.

When everyone emerged from the rubble, Issei found that everyone had made it out alright. He had assumed the worst when the explosions went off. There were just too many exploding talismans for everyone to have made it out alright. Yet, here they all were, safe because they'd protected each other. He wasn't sure if it was coincidence, but he was grateful all the same. He'd hated to have gotten here, only to fail.

"Well, at least everyone's okay." He confirmed with himself.

"Honestly, how'd you get here? I thought you were bedridden?" Vali asked.

Now that they had the chance, she wanted to know everything.

"Well, about that…"

* * *

 **Flashback Start**

Issei was asleep in his room, still healing from the battle with the Avitur. However, his mind had been a different story. In his subconscious, he was pulled into conversation with Rexis. There were no warnings whatsoever. It just happened.

"So, is this going to be a regular thing?" Issei asked.

Even now, Rexis only looked like a humanoid silhouette. There were no clues as to who he was or what he wanted. The only thing Issei knew was that he was a previous host of Bahamut that dwelt within the Sacred Gear.

"Perhaps. Now that you have the left gauntlet, the greaves, along with the core and right gauntlet, my connection with you is strong enough for me to talk to you now. It's the same as how Vali can talk to Albion. I'm just another consciousness inside the Sacred Gear. However, since Bahamut is sealed away, I'm taking over the support role." Rexis nodded.

"And just how can I trust you?" Issei asked.

"Well, what would I have to gain from harming you? If you die, then it just throws me back to square one. I can't possess your body for long. My soul isn't as strong as Bahamut's and it's not the intended one for your own body, so that makes it tremendously difficult. It'd be a waste of time in any situation that isn't desperate, so I'm not eager to try. Also, I've already lived my life and have no desire to try it out again under any circumstances. My consciousness is merely permanent residue left inside a Sacred Gear meant to help you when you need me." Rexis explained.

"Fair enough. So, what now? I'm assuming you pulled me here?"

"Yes, it's time we talked. To be honest, without the other Sacred Gears of the arsenal, my entire recollection of memories isn't the best. It's foggy, missing some pieces. That's why I wanted to advise you to go to Heaven and talk to Michael. If my memories haven't corroded any more than they already have, then I think he has something that'll shed more light on the situation."

"I'd already intended on it. Still, what else can you tell me about the Aviturs?" Issei asked.

"Not much at the moment. Like I said, my mind is still all sorts of foggy. What I told you that night is all that I know for now. That's the tricky part of Bahamut's Sacred Gear when it comes to residual minds like me. Parts of our wills and minds are printed onto the Sacred Gear as support and guides that can awaken under the right circumstances. However, they are separated along with the pieces of the Calamity Catalyst. So, the more you have, the better of help I can be and the more I'll remember because there'll be more of me put together."

Issei still felt suspicious. It sounded like Rexis was trying to convince him to complete the entirety of the Sacred Gears for him. Given the fear and dangers surrounding Bahamut, it made him hesitant to even consider the idea. What if Rexis persuaded him to complete the set, only for him to lose ownership of his body? Anyone can lie, after all.

"In the mean-time, let's talk about what I can tell you. First of all, your body is in tatters but Bahamut's power [ **Battle-Born Regeneration** ], is taking care of you. Even if you lose a limb, it'll reform your lost appendages. Muscles will resew and bones will reform. However, that power isn't unlimited and if it's ever worn out, you will lose the ability to regenerate, and during that time, you will be vulnerable. What's more, you will feel the pain from that regeneration if you use it too often too quickly. Now, another thing, your body is still human, so you must allow yourself a period of time to adjust to the new imbuement of power. Each time you absorb a piece of Bahamut's Sacred Gears, you will receive a massive boost in power but to avoid damaging yourself, you need to adapt to it."

That wasn't new to Issei, but he still appreciated the refresher.

"Since you lack the power to amass abyssal energy effectively, I will fulfill that role. I will also take care of regulating your regeneration. Along with that, I can help speed up the function of your left gauntlet to make weapons faster." Rexis added.

"I understand. However, what was up with my regeneration that night? How come you told me I was able to use it on Kuroka?" Issei asked.

"Sacred Gears and their abilities are dependent on the wills of their users. You wanted to save that girl, and so, you granted some regenerative powers to her for that time. Bahamut had many powers and could use them in many ways. The gift of healing is one of those powers and it was your desire to save that girl that allowed you to share it. Your emotions were on high that night and emotions are the key to utilizing all of a Sacred Gears potential. Honestly, I can't say you can do it often since it expended much of your strength to even share some of that power with someone else. Even then, it's weaker when you share it with others since it's not exactly an ability meant to be divided. It's like giving a blood transfusion. That regenerative ability is meant for you, not others, so it's less effective. Still, it worked that night and you saved the girl from certain death." Rexis proudly noted.

"Alright, is there anything else I need to know?" Issei asked.

"Well, I get the feeling that I should talk to you more, but my senses are picking up on some 'd best wake up right now. Your friends are in need of your help." Rexis urgently said.

"How do you even know that?" Issei raised a brow.

"When you're a spirit like me, your senses are sharpened and widened in range to compensate for a lack of a body. In a way, I can kind of extend my vision and sense what's going on around me, like Merlin, only, I can't see as much or go as far. To be more accurate, I can sense vibes around me."

"And what's going on?"

"No idea on the specifics. I just sense conflict near your friends. Now, you're in good enough shape to do some fighting, but don't go overboard. You're still not at 100%. You're not done adjusting to your new level of power and your body is still banged up from the fight with the Avitur. If you go overboard, you might invite some consequences on yourself. Your muscles might start tearing and you could bleed all over again. Anyways, Ezagyra and Sun Wukong are with you, so I'll give you a little push and help you wake up. They'll help you the rest of the way."

With that, Rexis booted him out of his own subconscious. By 'booting' him, Rexis literally kicked him out of the mindscape. Shooting out of bed, Issei shook himself back into sorts. He awoke to see Ezagyra and Sun Wukong in the room with him, so that proved that Rexis wasn't lying.

"What's going on? Where's everybody right now?" Issei groaned as he stretched his muscles. He felt as stiff as a statue.

"They're at the Sun Mansion. Based on the commotion on the streets and the guards rushing over there, I'd say things are going down like Game of Thrones. You'd best get over there." Wukong smoked his pipe.

"Excuse me?! He's still injured!" Ezagyra scolded him.

"He'll be fine, lass. I gave him enough medicine to make narcotics look tame. He's good enough to beat down whoever's over there right now. Now, here's a change of clothes. Get into this new outfit and I'll be over soon as I'm ready." Wukong handed Issei navy Chinese robes.

Issei looked at him in slight perplexation.

"Look, if you're gonna gatecrash with a hero's entrance, you might as well like heroic. Like Wong Fei-Hung."

Issei nodded, dashing out the window.

"What were those clothes for?" Ezagyra asked.

"They belonged to an old friend of mine…He passed away long ago in front of me, but he left a lot of stuff behind. I figured the boy might as well wear the clothes of a hero if he's going to make an entrance like one. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a battalion of law enforcement to muster up." Wukong chuckled as he walked out of the room.

"Clothes of a hero?" Ezagyra wondered.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"So, you can regenerate?" Vali remarked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to test the limits. Anyways, we need to make sure everyone is accounted for. Sun Wukong should be here in a few minutes." Issei explained.

"More like, right now."

Issei jumped when he the Monkey King appeared behind him, as if materializing from thin air.

"So, what took you so long?" Issei asked.

"I brought them." Wukong pointed behind him.

Turning around, Issei was shocked to see thousands of officers and soldiers rounding up and tying members of the Sun splinter faction together.

"What gives you the right? There isn't supposed to be any intervention!" Huang Xing spat.

"Yeah, that _was_ true, but the Jade Emperor decided to rescind his words after some talking. I did some digging and found multiple cases of corruption in the Imperial Court. The Sun Splinter Faction has been extorting money, as well as performing many assassinations and high-level crimes within Kunlun. Not only that, but the supplies that you've been procuring have been shipped off to multiple foreign lands, some of them going to the Khaos Brigade. That night I was off Kunlun, I was helping out with taking down a Brigade base. Can't say I was proud when I saw shipments from my homeland there." Wukong showed a box of poison vials that had stamps of approval from Kunlun, specifically, the Sun Family.

"So, this was all a plan to get the Sun family to fall?"

"Not just you. Many members of the Bu family have also been apprehended. Multiple cases of corruption were filed with evidence to boot. I had to intercept them before they got here. Apparently, the Bu Family was going to frame everyone here and present fabricated evidence to the Emperor." Wukong pointed at the chained up people at the gates to the Sun Mansion.

"So, that's why so many of the Bu family weren't here." Lianshi understood it all now.

"And also why you were gone for so long." Issei added

"What?" Wukong raised both arms in inquiry.

"I mean, wouldn't things have been over instantly if you were there?" Issei asked.

"Yes, but I had faith in you, lad. Besides, you had the element of surprise, so you were sure to win as long as you did it quickly. I'm sure that if you dragged it out, you'd have been in serious trouble too. The Sun Family's not know for their amazing fighters anymore, so that should tell you that they suck in a straight-up fight. I mean, come on, they had to resort to poison before they pulled out their weapons." Sun Wukong bluntly said.

He then turned to Sun Jilin and Huang Xing.

"The sad thing is, you wanted to avoid being imprisoned or forced into servitude. You were even more terrified of being executed. Well, all the actions that you took just completed a self-fulfilling prophecy. Everything you did, led up to your loss and has completely endangered your own survival, not your Clan. What's more, you're still living in the past."

Wukong turned towards the younger generation. As of this moment, everyone was picking each other up, removing rubble, and helping one another out. Despite all that had happened in the past, these people certainly showed no genuine malice toward each other.

"They've got the backbones to fight back against filial piety and unreasonable stupidity. These children no longer have to live under the shadows of their parents and obey them without question. Even the more knowledged are not above reproach. Our word is not law. Sometimes, it takes the actions of others to make it known. In doing so, these young children of ours, have shown that they are more than capable of keeping our families alive because they've become capable of thinking for themselves. Our future is them and we need to nurture and prepare them, not control them according to our whim. That'll only cause problems that'll bring us to ruin like in ages long past. Your goals were completely contradicted by your actions." Wukong sighed.

"And what would you know? What makes you think you're so right? Here you are, marching on our land with your soldiers that were provided by the favor of Buddha and the Jade Emperor. You're only using your authority to trample on what you see as 'problems' because we don't fit into your pretty world." Jilin growled.

"Do you know who that boy is?" Wukong pointed Xing and Jilin at Issei.

"The Japanese outsider?"

"That's Jian Long's successor. Don't you think it's fate? Jian Long was always against injustice and oppression. The fact that his successor showed up, just makes it apparent that we went wrong. After all, that was what Bahamut himself was like before the Calamity. When Jian Long died, it was because of people like you all, who feared retribution and desired 'more equality'. Yet, now, Jian Long is hailed as a hero because all that he did, was meant for the good of others in the long-run while the people who cried out about injustice, were really only in it for themselves. If so many go against you in unity and in defense of each other out of 'idealism', then I can't tell you just how wrong you were. Not even I would refute this sight before me. It's not that we decide that we're right, it's the people around us and the ones that'll be affected by our decisions that will determine whether what we did was right or it was for their own good. At the end of the day, you weren't doing things for the good of your family. You were doing it for your sole survival. Honestly, I'm sure you two will stab each other in the back sooner or later."

Wukong waited for a response but heard nothing. Jilin and Xing only leered at what they were seeing, angry with themselves and the people before them before being dragged away.

Meanwhile, the family heads came together for a brief discussion.

"So, where do we go from here? It's obvious the pact won't go through after my parents treachery." Sun Jian sighed.

"Perhaps it's time we start paying up." Xin-Lan offered.

"No, it's not your fault." Dingwen shook his head.

"Someone has to pay for all this." Sun Jian pointed out all the injuries and destruction.

"Well, it's a good thing that I've got your 'get-out-of-jail' card." Wukong walked over.

"What?" Sun Jian looked perplexed.

"I managed to talk some sense into the Jade Emperor and Empress. After the Jian Long incident all those years ago, they withdrew from open politics and only did what was necessary to run the land of Kunlun. Today, however, I did some scolding and they finally woke up. So, they've decided to pardon the Sun Family." Wukong held up a written statement.

Before anyone could celebrate, the Monkey King had other things to say. Things weren't going to be as easy as they wanted. It should've been noted that he didn't say 'get-out-of-jail-free'.

"However, there are conditions. Take note, I didn't add 'free' into that sentence. The Sun Family cannot commit anymore crimes, period, no matter how minor. For the minor ones, it's a 5-year ban as a testing period. All major crimes are obviously forbidden and if just one is committed, then the entire protective pass on the family will be void. The ones that commit the crime will be punished in proportion to the deed that they've committed at that time and it will be added with any previous wrong-doings all at once. In addition, the Sun Family must donate a portion of their earnings to charity for the needy and restoration of this land to make up for all their crimes."

"What about the Bu family?"

"The same goes for your side. You will suffer the same punishment for neglecting your duties, largely, and you shall pay the same fines for the Bu family's corruption. Many ties that the family had to the government were corrupt and that was used to boost the standing of the Bu family. Both families will give their all in serving the people, just as the Jade Emperor and Empress do the same. So, they're not going to be sitting around anymore, either." Wukong declared.

Dingwen and Jian looked at each other, nodding. They had no personal animosity towards each other. That was all in the past that concerned their forefathers. They had no reason to hate the opposite family. Not only that, but they'd realized what this struggle had done to their children and all the emotional turmoil that it made them go through.

"I could live with that." Jian nodded.

"So can I." Dingwen smiled.

"That also means this stupid game of charades can stop now. No more political marriages, please. We've outgrown that crap." Wukong called out to Bikou and Lianshi.

The two didn't even register the others around them. The whole obstacle course was thrown away. The Family Elders who perpetrated this entire charade were going to be locked away and punished. The Jade Emperor and Empress allowed full-pardons with conditions that were so miniscule that it didn't matter. They'd also done their faltering in their connection but even through all that, the two knew that they had to be together.

The two looked at each other hopefully before they noticed Sun Quan. He only smiled while nodding.

"Don't worry about me, I've no negative feelings towards you two. I simply wish you two all the best. Since there's no more issues, I can finally look for the one on my own. Just don't go rubbing your romance in everyone's faces."

Bikou and Lianshi smiled gratefully for his understanding. They turned to look at each other before sharing a passionate kiss.

"Ah, young love. Those two don't even know what they're in for." Wukong chuckled.

"Still, it won't be easy. There're still people dissatisfied with this ceasefire on the streets. Not only that, but these conditions will make it that much harder. I honestly don't know just how accurate we can be to the letter." Sun Jian sighed.

"You'd better be ready to commit. You forced your children into an unsavory situation, so you better be adults and take responsibility. No more sitting back and watching. We also have our own duties to fulfill. If anyone steps out of line, they'll be answering to me." Wukong scolded him.

Issei, who was a bit farther away from the others, smiled. He managed to hear everything and rejoiced at the fact that everything worked out. Suddenly, he lost his footing as he felt light-headed. It looked like he had pushed himself too far after all. His entire body felt like it was going to fall apart again as his strength waned. Almost immediately, he fell over, his face about to smash into rocks. Before he could land, a gentle hand caught him.

"Hey, there, hero." Vali smiled at him.

"Always gonna catch me, I see." Issei chuckled.

"You know it. It goes without saying, if you ever need help, then you only need to tell me." Vali laughed.

Issei returned her bright expression but paused. He saw Kuroka and noticed the forlorn expression on her face. Perhaps things weren't going to go as well as he thought. He wasn't the only one to notice either.

"Lianshi…there's something you should know." Bikou muttered.

"Does it have to do with Kuroka?" She guessed.

"What?" Bikou looked at her, fearful.

Issei's jaw dropped, his emotional radar telling him that things were going to go down.

"I know that look she's wearing, Bikou. I wore that look too. It's the look of someone trying to let go of somebody that they love. That's why…if she's willing to share…then so am I." Lianshi said.

…..

' _WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!_ ' Everyone seemed to scream in their heads at the same time.

' _How's she so open-minded?_ ' Issei's jaw dropped.

' _How'd she even know?_ ' Vali looked gobsmacked.

' _What're you going to do, Bikou?_ ' Arthur wondered.

' _This…might backfire_.' Elaine looked troubled.

' _I hope things go well_.' Lefay fretted.

' _Cat fight!_ ' Wukong chuckled.

"W-Wait, don't I have a say in this?" Bikou stammered.

"Of course, you do. I'm just making my position known." Lianshi looked at Kuroka.

The black nekoshou didn't say a word. She only stared at Lianshi, as if analyzing her and thinking of an effective response. She knew things would come to this, but she didn't think it'd be so soon. On the other hand, she looked at Bikou. They were going to have to have a talk. However, this wasn't the time nor the place.

"But wait, how's this going to work?" Lefay asked.

"Simple, I'll make an application." Lianshi looked at Vali.

"Will you allow me to join your Peerage?"

' _WHAT?!_ ' Everyone screamed again.

"Huh?" Vali looked completely flabbergasted.

"I can cook, clean, perform, and fight. I assure you, I will earn my keep. If you'll accept me, then I will give all I can to your cause." Lianshi promised.

"Lianshi, what're you doing?" Bikou looked at her in utter surprise.

"You told me to be who I wanted to be, so this is my start." Lianshi smiled.

Vali was hesitant. This was so sporadic that it was border-line ridiculous.

"Vali, I say take her in." Issei said.

"What's gotten into you too?" Vali asked.

" _ **This young lady was capable of attacking an Avitur and even cause it damage. That alone, is worthy of denoting her strength. Remember what I said, Aviturs are immensely powerful and stupidly durable. She could even break away at the Earth Avitur's stone armor and negate its attacks. You're also lacking in manpower right now, are you not? The Rookie Rating Games are coming and you're very understaffed. Take the deal before it flies away along with your only Rook.**_ " Albion noted.

"Besides, do you really want to keep those two apart?" Issei asked.

Vali froze. He was playing dirty. She knew he was trying to poke at her sense of sympathy. Albion too. She only had one rook and knight piece left after having made Issei her sole pawn. She had to think things through carefully. Still, they all made valid points. It'd be a waste to just let Lianshi go.

"Fine…" Vali sighed.

She couldn't believe she was being talked into this. Still, she wasn't going to keep Bikou and Lianshi apart anyways. Albion also had a point. She needed people with skill and strong abilities for what was coming up next. If she was going to have things work out, she'd need someone like Lianshi. That also reminded her that she had had enough of Kunlun now. Too much had happened too soon, too often. She wanted to go home and just lie down in bed.

"Let's go home now. I think I've had enough of Kunlun for a while." Vali declared.

Yes, they still had so much more work to do.

"Yeah, let's." Issei agreed.

If the Biblical Faction created the Sacred Gears, then that was where the most information on Bahamut could be found. The attack of the Avitur, Rexis' awakening, the mystery of the Calamity Catalyst, and the Khaos Brigade had made it now impossible for Issei to be so passive now. He had to find go to Heaven and find more answers, no matter how small or difficult. The next chapter of his life was waiting for him.

* * *

 _ **Alright and that's the end of this chapter. This was originally a one-part chapter but I decided to make it a two-parter. It was just seriously too long to make it into one. Anyways, I hope you had fun reading it. It kind of felt like a gag chapter, which it kind of was but it also wasn't. I just wanted to ease up on the action lever since Chapter 19 was so jam-packed with fighting.**_

 _ **I'm sure we all could've used a cool-down from excess fighting at this point.**_

 _ **Anyways, everyone's pretty much had their turn to be in the spotlight, so it's time to get back our focus and get the plot rolling again. Not that none of these chapters have been contributing to the plot, though.**_

 _ **Oh, and there's also another surprise I have for you all in this arc. You all loved it in the original story, so it's making it's way back in here. I hope you'll look forward to it.**_


	22. Chapter 21: Preparing for Change

_**Happy Labor Day, everyone. I hope you're all having or had a fun and safe holiday and are being responsible.**_

 _ **Don't really have any opening words other than that, so enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Preparing for Change**

Issei lied down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been a few days since everyone had come back from Kunlun. What a massive crisscrossing fiasco that was. Issei sighed in relaxation as he wondered what was next for him. Suddenly, a knock came at the door. He opened it to reveal Vali.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"I think it's time we talked, privately." Vali said.

Inviting her in, the two sat across from each other at the desk. Issei wasn't sure of the reason, but Vali seemed to be a bit tense. Heck, she even looked guilty.

"Is something wrong, Vali?" Issei asked.

"Issei, do you resent me?" She asked.

( **Fate Stay Night OST – Pride of the Warrior King. Play Song.** )

"Resent you?" That caught Issei completely off-guard.

"I infused my Evil Pieces into you and made you a servant of the Lucifer House. I know you said you wanted to stay with us until you'd figured out what you wanted but I guess I derailed all that." Vali said sadly.

Issei shook his head.

"Of course not. True, I said I wanted to stay until I figured out what I wanted to do. However, one of the things that I want to do is help my friends. Who knows? Maybe joining a peerage will be what I want to do in the future. As long as I can help you folks out, then it's all good." Issei reassured her.

"But, that means your freedom will get tied down to the same level as the peerage." Vali informed him.

"Well, we kind of meddle around already, so that doesn't mean much." Issei laughed.

Still, Vali looked concerned. She kept staring at his arms and his eyes.

"I get the feeling that's not the only thing bothering you." Issei decided to press that button.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

Issei knew what she was getting at. She wasn't asking a simple question. It was deeper. She wanted to know if he felt that something was seriously wrong with himself. She wanted to know if he was hiding something from her.

"Fine, really. I haven't had any fits of pain, no surges of unrelated emotions, and no dreams. I just feel normal now." Issei recounted.

"You looked like you were in so much pain that night. You even started fighting almost at the same time as when you woke up. How're you fine?" Vali asked.

"It's an ability of mine. Apparently, Bahamut's signature ability was the power to regenerate."

"And how do you know all this?" Vali asked.

That was the tricky part. Issei had the feeling she'd worry about him if he said too much or didn't word himself properly. It was probably better to lie.

"I had dreams and recollections from the past. I did some research too, so I'm mainly guessing right now. Besides, I was able to regenerate the entire time I was fighting that Avitur, at least, when I had the chance."

That seemed to satisfy Vali, maybe. She stood up and gripped his shoulders.

"Okay, but if there's every anything wrong, you have to tell me. No secrets and no lies, you got that?"

Issei nodded.

"Now, let's go downstairs for breakfast. After that, we'll get you started on how things roll for our daily lives in the Underworld." Vali urged for him to follow.

* * *

Issei was greeted with a sight that he'd grown accustomed to. It was mainly Bikou being fawned over by Kuroka and Lianshi. At first, he expected them to bicker, but he tried to keep his nose to himself this time. Maybe they'd already figured things out on their own.

"I-I can eat my own food, thank you." Bikou retreated.

"Is something wrong with my food?" Lianshi asked.

Both she and Kuroka were holding up food to his mouth, but he kept moving backwards. Issei wondered how this managed to work out, but chose not to question it now. He wanted to just eat and get out of the mushy area. Even Arthur and Elaine were a bit unsettled by the rosy atmosphere. Lefay was just blushing, the entire time since she was so unused to such intimate things. Issei frowned. It had better stay that way. Dad Mode was ready to go at any time.

"So, since you're a member of the Peerage now, there are certain things you need to do. First and foremost, you have an obligation to make contracts. It's like the summoning thing you seen in movies, only, we don't take souls anymore and we don't really do that dark stuff either. It's like working odd-jobs or magical jobs." Vali explained as they sat down.

"And what do contracts do?" Issei asked.

"We use contracts to build ourselves up. It's one of 3 ways to boost your status. A successful contract is made when you accomplish the task set for you and receive adequate payment in exchange. By racking up successful contracts, you can achieve a higher status in society."

"Okay, then what're the other ways to advance?" Issei asked.

"You perform exceptionally in war times and contribute to the protection and progress of the Underworld. It's the fastest but most dangerous way to advance your position. Lastly, is the Rating Games. It's like a sport in the Underworld where Peerages compete against one another. Each Rating Game will be different in activity, however, its core is combat, where Peerages fight one another with different rules. It's the middle-ground in progress and danger and is the most pursued method of class advancement." Vali explained.

"I see."

"That's why, today is the day where I'll be accompanying you on your first job." Vali smiled.

"What?! So suddenly?!"

"Lianshi's still being introduced into our society, so I figured I'd teach you first since you've already become familiar." Vali chuckled.

Issei now realized that not even Vali was immune from trolling him with surprises.

"Alright, let's go." He sighed.

( **Fate Stay Night OST – Pride of the Warrior King. End Song.** )

* * *

"Welcome to my home, nyo. My name is Mil-tan."

Issei was currently staring at a 7-foot body-builder wearing a twin-tailed wig and a magical girl outfit…How?

' _How?_ ' He wondered.

"Hello, this is Hyoudou Issei, one of my Peerage members. My name is Vali Lucifer and we've answered your call." Vali explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mil-tan. Tell me, how can I help you?" Issei asked.

"Well, my wish is sort of complicated."

"I understand, I'll do my best." Issei nodded.

"I've loved mahou-shoujo shows since I was a kid. Sailor Moon and so many other shows just inspire me so much. When I watch them, I get so excited that my body just moves along with them." Mil-tan declared.

To prove his point, he did the traditional wand-waving and winking that Issei had seen before on TV. He had the position, timing, and speed down to a T. It was kind of hard to make jokes or say something at this point.

"Then, what is your wish, if I might ask?" Issei asked, ready to do whatever he could.

"I want to become a magical girl."

' _That's impossible. Not even magic can undo those muscles_.' Issei outright said in his mind. Those biceps were large and dense enough to shame boulders.

"Uh…" Issei cleared his throat.

Well, it looked like his first contract would be unsuccessful. Then, he had an idea. Azazel was always making weird gadgets and trinkets. He was also a great scientist, so…if anyone could do it, then it was probably Azazel.

Mil-tan saw the hesitation and immediately knew what he was going to say. He sighed and sat down in front of his TV.

"Figures. I had a feeling that it was too far-fetched. I'll change my request. Would you watch the program with me?" Mil-tan sadly said as he started watching the mahou shoujo program. The look on his face was completely disappointed and forlorn.

Issei immediately froze. He swallowed the lump in his throat as his bleeding heart told him to do something helpful.

' _Ah, I feel so terrible. He sounds so sad and dejected. I've gotta think of something_.'

"Actually, I can't do it personally, but I know a guy that probably could." Issei sheepishly said as he put a comforting hand on the bodybuilder's shoulder.

' _I just wonder if Azazel will kill me_.' He wondered.

Thanks to Vali, who knew Azazel well, they managed to get the Fallen Angel Governor over.

"So, tell me what you wanted again?" Azazel looked completely suspicious.

"Don't you have a laser gun that swaps gender? Apparently, Rias and her Peerage got hit with it when you left it laying around." Issei said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't last long. In the first place, what do you even want with it?" Azazel sighed.

Issei opened the door to reveal Mil-tan. The moment Azazel laid eyes on him, he saw a twinge of shock before an amused grin spread across his lips. It was the look of a mad scientist who'd just had an idea.

"I see. So, big guy, what's got you troubled?" Azazel asked.

"I summoned these two because I wanted to become a magical girl." Mil-tan explained.

"I see, and that's why they called me over." Azazel chuckled.

"Think you can do something?" Vali asked.

"Sure thing, but I need you to come with me. I've got just the thing that'll make your wish come true." Azazel said.

"Oh? Really? You mean it?" Mil-tan tearfully asked with hope, clasping his hands together.

"Yep. As it turns out, I've been working on something that'll make your wish come true. Sadly, I didn't have any test-subjects until now." Azazel smirked.

"Name your price, I'll pay it!" Mil-tan immediately looked at Issei.

"Just be safe." Issei smiled.

He'd hate for something to go wrong. There was just something off about Azazel's smile, so he wasn't sure if he was supportive of this idea anymore. If something went wrong, he didn't want to get sued.

' _May the powers that be forgive me if something goes haywire_.' Issei prayed.

"Then, for your suggestion, here. I actually work at the gym at the beach resort. You can use that pass to get discounts on all tickets and reservations." Mil-tan gratefully smiled at him.

"Thank you very much." Issei nodded.

With that done, Mil-tan left with Azazel just as Issei and Vali took their leave. After his contract was registered, Issei got his payment from the government. That was another perk of the Underworld society. With every successful contract, he'd be paid for it, with Sates, which was the currency that devils used. He could even convert it into any other currency in the Human Realm.

"So, not bad for your first contract. Still, I'm a little worried that Azazel will get careless." Vali nervously chuckled.

"Same. So, what's up for the rest of the day? More contracts?" Issei asked.

"No, I had it so that you'd only have one contract per day until you're ready for more. I just wanted you to have first-hand experience with the routine. Besides, grandfather said he wanted to talk to you." Vali replied.

* * *

When they returned home, Rizevim sat Issei down, with a rather positive attitude.

"So, as you requested, I've made an appointment for you in Heaven. Michael has managed to find all that he can about Bahamut in their records and has prepared them for you. You can meet him tomorrow." Rizevim said.

"Thank you." Issei gratefully said.

* * *

When he arrived at Heaven, it was almost like how he imagined. Standing on a flight of endless white stairs, he faced the gates of Heaven, which were like to massive walls of gold. Peering inside, he saw a massive white and gold city in the clouds. The sky shimmered blue, with the navy of space not being far off. There wasn't a need for a sun, since Heaven was lit like it was day.

The gates opened, revealing Michael, who'd come to personally guide him.

"Welcome, Issei Hyoudou, to Heaven." Michael gestured for him to enter.

Stepping onto the white stone path, Issei was amazed by what he saw next. Breaching into the sky, were 6 other magic circles that housed other cities that looked unique from each other. At the top of it, was a shining beacon that radiated over all of Heaven.

"Thank you for allowing me in here." Issei said.

"It's no problem at all. I've heard of what you and the others have done for the Alliance. You stopped the Hero Faction in England and even defeated an Avitur in Kunlun while securing another ally. That alone, is worthy of utmost praise."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Issei awkwardly started.

"Yes, Rizevim told me that you wanted to know more about the Calamity Catalyst. Follow me, I have what you requested." Michael nodded.

"You're just going to let me have it?" Issei asked.

"Normally, I wouldn't have allowed it at all. However, you've made contributions to this war of your own accord and at great personal risk. You didn't have to take part in this war with the Khaos Brigade, but you still did. You could've walked away or stayed protected. Instead, you marched out there and chose to help at great risk to your life. You're not like others who've held great power. A lot of them become arrogant and come to expect things to be handed to them. You, on the other hand, work for it, and even when things were just handed to you, you didn't take it with pride or arrogance. You took it because you had no other choice, in both cases, it was life-or-death and you always tried to use that power to save others. As long as you remain this way, I won't feel inclined to intervene." Michael smiled.

Issei was touched that Michael thought that positively of him. Honestly, he didn't think he deserved much praise. He was just doing what any decent guy would do for those he cared about.

"I must say, it was amusing to see you throw Azazel under the bus." Michael chuckled.

"How'd you know that?"

"Azazel complained about it after that candidate for his machine broke his invention. Still, it worked out fine, he said." Michael grinned.

"That's good." Issei laughed.

As the two passed through the levels of Heaven, Issei tried to burn the sight into his mind, but that was a fail. Michael instantly brought him to 6th Heaven, where the Archangels resided. It really wasn't that different from 1st Heaven, externally. Michael's quarters were like a penthouse suite.

' _I guess even Angels have the desire to taste luxury_.' Issei noted.

There was a large couch, a large table, a kitchen, stairs that led to a bedroom, and a large Study. Did he mention that a lot of his stuff was made of gold and white marble?

"This is a compiling of all that I could find in our records about Bahamut. I hope it proves to be useful." Michael handed Issei a small navy book.

It had silver lining with a dragon designed on the back and cover. The cover was made of hard navy and the pages were glistening like sheets of silver. Issei opened it and was impressed that glowing blue letters would appear when he turned the pages. Even better, it was all readable for him. He thought it'd be written in angelic characters but it was all in Japanese.

"I made it easy for you so that you could understand it. It also contains many of my father's notes and recordings. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions." Michael said.

"Of course, please do." Issei nodded.

"Why do you want so much information on Bahamut? I'm sure you already know the risks of undertaking this task." Michael said.

Issei did understand. Before, he didn't have much of an answer that felt thought-out. This time, after getting to think about it all, Issei could respond. It helped that so much had happened since then.

"I want to know the truth. Ever since I awakened my powers, I'd felt…incomplete. It was like I'd grown and was missing a piece of myself. Over the past many months, I'd learned so many things but the more I learned, the more I craved knowledge. It was scary at first, because I felt things that I never had before in certain situations. I want to know the story of Bahamut, how the Calamity happened, and what I'm supposed to do with these powers. I believe that I have these powers for a reason but even now, I don't know what to do with myself. That's why, I'm hoping all of this can help me get to that conclusion. For me, I think Bahamut holds the key to that desire. I think that the more I know of him, the better I can determine where I want to go in life." Issei said.

Michael thought on this, staring at Issei like a surgeon trying to diagnose a patient.

"I understand. So, you're trying to find a purpose for yourself and your powers?"

"For now, yes. I also want to protect the people that're close to me. They've done so much for me, that when it matters, I want to protect them. In England, it was made abundantly clear to me that I was insufficient. I barely helped deal with the problem and wasn't relevant until I'd had something handed to me on a silver platter. I can't stand that. I want to help them just as much as they've helped me. However, I feel that that's not the end of it. There's more to it, I'm sure. I just don't know the exact details." Issei nodded.

"If that is the case, then I'll be hoping for your success as long as you stay true to those words. However, I'd encourage you to share these things with your friends. We can't go through life alone, nor should we do it in secrecy. Those people that live with you care about you. I think it's only right that you tell them of important things when the time comes. That's what friends and family are for, after all." Michael smiled.

"I understand, thank you." Issei replied.

"Now, unfortunately, I need to be leaving. I have a meeting with my siblings. Please, feel free to explore Heaven for as long as you like. However, I must warn you not to enter 2nd, 5th, and 7th Heaven. Those are strictly for people who have duties there."

Issei knew better than to ask about the forbidden places, so he only nodded, gave his parting words, and left.

The transportation was easy enough, it was like taking a teleporting elevator through Heaven. He considered exploring Heaven but decided against it. He had finally gotten his hands on what he'd been after for the longest time. He was eager to read the book and fill in more pieces of the puzzle.

* * *

When he got home, he immediately went to his room to open the book and find out all that he could. The first page shimmered to life as words began to appear before his eyes. Yet, as he read, the book began turning its pages on its own as if done so by his eyes or some unseen force.

( **Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward OST – Dragonsong. Play Song.** )

 _In the beginning, there was nothing. Then, upon coincidence, 6 powers came to be: life, death, time, the Darkness, the Light, and the Abyss. Life, death, and time became automatic forces that exist across all time and space. In contrast, the Darkness and the Light began creation and existence. From these two forces, all life was made. The Light created souls and the Darkness created physical form, vessels. From them, creation expanded across all dimensions and worlds. However, the Abyss was a separate force that rarely interacted with creation. Eldest of the 3 powers that be, the Abyss has only spawned one creation: Bahamut. His exact origins remain unknown, with all clues possibly being lost to the original cosmos. However, his role was indeed made common knowledge to those that still remember it._

 _Bahamut, one of the first brood of dragons, served to watch over the Earth. As gods and all manner of creatures swept across the world, Bahamut was to police and regulate them. To prevent tyranny, arrogance, and war, he would intervene in all manners of affairs. However, one day, the start of the world's fall began. Pantheons waged war against each other. For eons, they bickered over their irregular count of followers. Soon enough, humanity's overall waning faith in the gods began taking a toll. Fear and withheld resentment became hatred and arrogance. War tore at the world and in its wake, came Bahamut's rage. Having disappeared from the world for years, he returned to see that his home was ravaged by war. Lost in grief at the lost of innocents and twisted by rage, he lashed out and destroyed all in sight, intent on retributing immortals and mortals alike._

 _The entire cosmos was destroyed and with it, everything else that lived within. None know of how he was defeated, but from all recollections of the past, Bahamut was slain by a singular entity of unknown origin. Even after being defeated…he was still spared the judgement of having his soul be destroyed. Bahamut could not be allowed to remain as he was, for fear of his regeneration restoring him. Thus, with the destruction of his physical form, his soul was sealed into Sacred Gears as an alternative. His pieces were scattered to the winds and his soul would reincarnate with one of them. It is a rare union, a bond of two souls within one body with the minds of past users ingrained into the arsenal to keep the sleeping dragon at bay. In his slumber, life was restored by the 3 Powers and as time has passed, only gods and the oldest of creatures can recall the past._

 _However, the seal isn't all-powerful. If a powerful will connects with Bahamut and draws strength from him, in turn, giving him a connection to reality, the wyrm can be freed. On that day, should his rage be undampened and ever-growing, all will fall to his retribution._

Issei had to take a break from reading all that. He was left contemplating to himself in silence. That was a lot to take in. So, Bahamut was a fallen guardian? An entity charged with regulating the way the world spun, was he? Now, it made complete sense as to why so many people were scared of him. He killed everyone in the original cosmos. This was its second shot. Issei was a bit hesitant to continue, but decided that he had to keep going. He touched the book again, allowing more words to appear. This time, he read about what would awaken Bahamut and the pieces of the Calamity Catalyst.

 _The power of Bahamut is great, but bonded to a human host, it is limited. A human soul, body, and mind can only tolerate so much. Thus, not all of his power is permitted to a human host. Along with his power, his emotions bleed onto the host, influencing their emotions at times. Should wickedness be in the presence of Bahamut's host, the wyrm's primal instincts will trigger and affect his host, creating the same feelings that the wyrm's soul feels. In the end, it must be remembered that extreme emotions will rouse Bahamut more easily and strongly._

 _The more of his arsenal is completed, the more likely Bahamut is to awaken. There exists 5 pieces. The Abyssal Core, is the soul of Bahamut and allows the host to regenerate any part of their body, no matter the damage, but its power will dwindle with the strength of its user. The Right Gauntlet, the Abyssal Fury, affords the Host with great strength to the body and develops their martial skill. The Left Gauntlet, the Abyssal Arsenal, can create weapons from the metal of the Calamity Catalyst. So long as the Host can imagine a weapon or item, the Arsenal will forge it so long as it is not a mythical relic. The Greaves, the Abyssal Echoes, can create pulses and explosions of energy from any point of the body and is a key ability of the ancient wyrm. The last piece, the Wings called the Abyssal Omen, grants flight and the power to absorb mana and their trajectory. In the presence of each piece, the Host will be able to sense and attract the lingering power trapped within each piece. Bahamut will desire his completion and it will be by the will of the Host, that their use is determined. With these pieces mastered, the Host of Bahamut can rival even the Heavenly Dragons. Thankfully, Bahamut's full power can never be reached due to the limits of their body. However, the future is never certain and fate always has a way to overturn expectations._

So, that settled what he needed to look for and just what he could do, but the only issue he had now was finding the last piece. The only real clue he had, was to go around and 'feel' for it. Like that was going to help.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door, spooking Issei, who slammed the book into his drawer for now.

"Come in." He said.

Opening the door, Vali entered.

"Hey, you're gonna want to come down here. Grandpa has something to say to everybody."

Was it a good or bad thing?

* * *

When Issei sat in the living room, Rizevim had a neutral look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Issei asked.

"Not yet, sadly. It's just that I have a job for you guys." Rizevim folded his arms.

Rizevim's briefing was simple. Everyone was gathered in the Living Room, with a map on the coffee table.

"Last night, we received word that the Khaos Brigade is making another big move. Our spies have reported that they're going to prepare for a summoning ritual. We don't know what they're summoning, but we know where they're going to do it. There's going to be an attack on a kingdom in the North, the home of the Dragon Slayers."

"Dragon Slayers?" Lianshi asked.

"A kingdom that formed when monsters and dragons still roamed the Mortal Realm openly. They specialize in hunting and destroying massive creatures and are renowned for their strength and magical equipment. Their kingdom is the prime target of the Khaos Brigade and it has been decided that you will be going there to provide aid. Out of the entire Alliance, this peerage has had the most encounters with the more obscure and higher-ranked members of the Khaos Brigade. The others, we know, but it seems that you all have crossed paths several times with the Hero Faction. That's why I want you all to go. Of course, you'll be joined by others as well."

Rizevim shook his head.

"This time, if an Avitur emerges, I want you all to run, immediately. No fighting, just run. None of you are ready for such an opponent yet. I also forbid the use of Juggernaut Drive." Rizevim looked at Vali and Issei.

"Are we supposed to just let it run loose, then?" Issei asked.

"No, Sirzechs and others will be on standby for any Avitur alerts. They're best suited for fighting them. I just want you all to focus on making sure that the Khaos Brigade doesn't succeed. Also, watch each other's backs and be careful. If things get bad, then there's no fault or shame in withdrawing. Now, I've secured safe passage for you and Odin has also pulled some strings to keep the Dragon Slayers from doing anything to you, if we even need to worry about that."

"Wouldn't they be resentful if we just showed up out of nowhere and started doing things?" Kuroka asked.

"They were. They just chose not to argue when we showed them the damage that the Khaos Brigade could do." Ezagyra cracked her knuckles.

"This isn't the time to be paranoid fools. The Khaos Brigade is a very real threat that we've tried to keep from the private eye. We'd like to keep it that way. Open war isn't something anybody should want." Rizevim smirked at his wife's aggressive negotiations.

"Alright, when do we leave?" Vali asked.

"Should be tomorrow. I still need to secure safe passage with the King and make sure nothing sketchy happens. For now, be on standby. I want you all to finish resting up and I want you to relax before you start working again." Rizevim smiled.

"Joy…more fighting." Kuroka scoffed.

"Well, it's better than watching and listening to you all being all lovey-dovey!" Rizevim pointed an accusational finger at her, Bikou, and Lianshi.

"At least Arthur and Elaine can keep their voices down." Issei coughed, immediately earning a slap upside the head from the Knight.

"And so, go be free, frolic, waste money, get in trouble, date, do whatever youth tells you to do until I have to bail you out of jail…Again." Rizevim waved at them all.

"IT HAPPENED ONCE! ONCE!" Bikou declared.

' _Well, I'm gonna skedaddle before things get heated again_.' Issei snuck out the door.

He'd already made plans to go to the Human Realm for the day. It'd been way too long since he'd been to his real home. He'd also gotten strong enough to take care of himself, so what was a stroll through Kuoh going to cost him?

"Where're you going?" The door opened and closed behind him.

"Home. I think I'm getting a bit homesick." Issei explained.

"Mind if I tag along? I kind of miss seeing Kuoh too." Vali requested.

"Sure, if you don't mind getting dragged wherever the road takes me." Issei chuckled.

"I've come to expect that from you." Vali shook her head.

* * *

When Issei got back to Kuoh, he took a deep breath of the fresh mortal air. He stretched as if trying to absorb the essence of the world into his pores. It'd been so long since he'd come back to his birthplace. Looking at the sky, it was around noon.

"Ah, it feels great to be back." Issei exhaled in satisfaction.

He and Vali immediately took off for his home. Thanks to Rizevim and the Alliance, his house was put back together and reinforced with protection in case he ever moved back. He decided that it would be a good idea to visit it at least once. To be honest, Issei now considered moving back here since he was proficient with teleportation now. He didn't like the idea of freeloading off his friends any longer.

"Mind if I drop by my house first?" Issei asked.

"Not at all. I'm sure you miss it." Vali nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I'm also kind of worried if my parents come back home and find a rickety, dusty, rusty, and musky shack." Issei nodded.

Contrary to his expectations, his house was in prime condition. The floor was freshly lacquered, dusted, scrubbed, and decorated. It was if he hadn't left.

"How, wow…" Issei said to himself.

"We took the liberty of maintaining the house for you, just in case your parents came back." Vali explained.

Issei gratefully smiled at her.

"Thank you, Vali. I really can't thank you and everyone else enough for taking care of me so much."

"Hey, it's what best friends do, right?" Vali nodded.

"Best friends?" Issei asked.

That was when Vali looked a bit embarrassed. However, for a sliver of a second, Issei saw some worry in her eyes. Did he say the wrong thing?

"Well, I mean, you were my best friend when I came here. You looked out for me and showed me so many things in the Human Realm. You didn't even get scared and run away when you found out what and who I was. Also, I was able to trust you with a lot of things too. So, calling you my best friend sounds about right."

"Well then, best friend, let's get to making some food, then." Issei opened the door.

"When were you a master chef?"

"When I hit 13 and learned how to stop my house from burning." Issei answered.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Issei and Vali went to the grocery store to get some ingredients.

"What do you think? Pickled ginger or pickled radish?" Vali held up 2 jars.

"Ginger, I know you want it. It's your favorite pickled veg." Issei said.

"And I know you like radish. Let's get both." Vali put both into the cart.

"Think we should get carrots?" Issei asked.

"I checked your fridge, the maids restocked on that."

"Then let's get some pork."

For a while, the two talked back and forth, with Vali showing some ingredients and Issei giving his opinion.

"Oh, look at those two. It's like a newlywed couple trying to pick dinner for each other." An old married pair chuckled.

"Remember when we'd go back and forth about what to have for dinner?" The old lady chuckled.

Issei felt a small twinge of pink creep across his cheeks.

"Well, let's get the sauce for the beef bourguignon." He cleared his throat.

The entire time the two were at the store, others did make note of how they seemed to others. Mostly, it was about being like newlyweds. Issei tried not to let it affect him. Those kinds of suggestions tended to stir up one's mind. To him, Vali was indeed his best friend, despite him never saying it. They used to always spend time together, especially on the roof of the school. They had told each other things about themselves, so naturally, it would create a bond.

* * *

When they got back to Issei's house and made lunch, there was a surprise at his door. Issei was about to go and open it, but he saw that the door handle was already turning on its own. He narrowed his eyes as his mind immediately assumed it was an intruder. He got ready to defend himself.

Crossing through the threshold, were the two people that Issei hadn't seen in forever. It was his parents.

"Ah, he's still here." Issei's father smiled.

( **Fullmetal Alchemist OST – Brothers – Instrumental Version. Play Song**.)

Both his parents dropped their luggage and walked over to give Issei a family hug. It was exhilarating. It was probably no less than half a year since he'd seen his parents. Contrary to what others would expect, Issei felt as if there wasn't any distance between him and his family. Sure, they were away for extreme periods of time, but it was for the sake of their family's survival. That's why he never resented them because they were trying to make sure that he and perhaps future siblings never tasted poverty and grief.

"We're so sorry we were away longer than we'd promised, Honey." Mrs. Hyoudou embraced her son.

"It's alright."

Issei then froze when he realized where his mother and father were looking at, rather, who.

"He brought home a girl." Mrs. Hyoudou noted, amused.

"Hello, my name is Validia Lucifeln. I apologize for my intrusion." Vali bowed politely.

"Oh, she's so well-mannered too." Mrs. Hyoudou squealed.

' _I really hope they don't get too overbearing?_ ' Issei wondered.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Mr. Hyoudou asked.

"No, no, no, no." Issei shook his head.

"The grocers were telling us about how you two looked like a young couple, ufufufu." Mrs. Hyoudou chuckled as she held up a bag of groceries as proof.

"We're merely best friends, Ma'am." Vali shook her head.

Issei couldn't help but notice that Vali was utterly calm in cutting that suggestion down. No blushing, no flustering, and no blubbering. That was certainly a way to stamp flags out. It was a bit disappointing in general. Did he lack that much appeal?

"Oh, don't call me Ma'am. You can just call me Auntie."

"Alright, let's stop being crazy and scaring her. Let's eat lunch." Issei said.

* * *

Over the next half-hour, the four talked and ate. Issei's parents shared stories about their son and their travels while asking Vali about herself.

"So, has our son done anything foolish lately? I know he can be a quiet and helpful guy at first, but deep down, he's as nosy as a gossiper and gets wrapped up in a lot of stuff." Mrs. Hyoudou asked.

Vali giggled.

"No, he hasn't. He's actually a real life-saver. I'd gotten into trouble a few times before and he helped bail me and our other schoolfriends out of overwork. If it weren't for him, I'd have been in serious trouble several times." Vali smiled at him.

Issei cleared his throat, his ears going red from embarrassment.

"It was my pleasure." He simply said.

"Still, we can't thank you enough for being there for him. It's our fault that our son has to live such a lonely life. Always working so far from home and contacting so rarely." Mrs. Hyoudou gave Vali a grateful smile.

"Thank you for being there for our son, it means more than we could say." Mr. Hyoudou said.

"It's my honor to be his friend."

Issei smiled. He'd wondered how his parents would react to Vali, but was gladdened to see that they were perfectly getting along. Of course, he did see her get a tad bit surprised with all of the questions his mom threw at her. Namely, what her type was, what she liked, and what her future plans were. It was like being in a marriage interview.

( **Fullmetal Alchemist OST – Brothers – Instrumental Version. End Song**.)

"Alright, I should go. I'll see you later, Issei." Vali got up after looking at the clock.

"I'll see you out."

Walking outside with her, the two talked.

"So…that complicates things. Sorry about all the annoying and personal questions." Issei sheepishly chuckled.

"It's alright. Maybe with this, you can get back to your normal life. Besides, I'll call if something's up. You should stay here with your parents and catch up." Vali reassured him.

Issei nodded before watching as Vali disappeared through a magic circle.

"So, how long can you be home?" Issei asked his parents when he sat back at the dining table.

"Well, we've got to do some work for two weeks in Tokyo, so we came by to drop off some luggage and see you. Once we're done, we'll, we'll be home-free for an entire month." Mr. Hyoudou smiled.

Issei looked forward to that.

"We've actually got some more stuff to tell you." Mrs. Hyoudou beamed.

"What?"

"Your father and I have put in our transfers and starting 3 months from now, we'll be able to work from Kuoh. So, no more spending holidays and birthdays alone. We'll be able to see each other every day and you'll be able to come to us for anything." Mrs. Hyoudou excitedly said.

"That's great!" Issei laughed.

Then, he froze as he realized that he couldn't exactly explain that he was a part of the Supernatural Realm now. What was he to say, anyways?

' _Hey, so, I'm host to the freakiest calamity in existence and I might end up blowing the galaxy apart for the 2_ _nd_ _time. I might also disappear from time-to-time to fight monsters too, but don't worry, all my friends are fighters and can help me take care of it_.'

He could imagine the worry and panic that his parents would feel if he told them the truth. He had to lie, and quick.

"But…there's also something I've gotta tell you." Issei said.

"What's wrong?" His parents already looked worried.

"I took up a job at a company for experience. They train and also pay me, however, I've gotta do a lot of traveling. The pay's incredible and I learn a lot of things, but the time I'm away fluctuates, depending on the job." Issei started.

"But why? Your mother and I are already more than able to pay for food, housing, and your future tuition." His father reasoned.

"It's because I learned that I knew so little. I wanted to experience more and learn more. I'm not going to stay here forever. I need to get out there now and learn more so that I'll be ready for the future." Issei explained.

His parents looked dismayed at the fact that he said nothing to them.

"I see…but isn't it too much? What about school?" His mother asked.

"There was a terrorist attack at Kuoh a few months ago. I took the chance and got my graduation done early after they decided to suspend classes." Issei produced the diploma from a shelf in the Living Room.

He had taken his graduation exams early, thanks to Rizevim's string-pulling. He'd spent months studying and cramming to get that out of the way to pass the real exams. He really didn't want to worry about school if he was going to be in a peerage.

"I'm also staying in a dorm provided by the company during my trips too, so I'm not home all the time, either." Issei added.

"Son…why didn't you tell us anything?" Mr. Hyoudou asked.

"Because, just like you two, I want to work hard to be able to provide for myself and my future family. I want to be strong and able to care for people too. To be honest, I knew that if I second-guessed…I'd probably never do anything. I took a deep breath and jumped. Honestly, I don't regret a thing."

Mrs. Hyoudou sighed. She wasn't approving of Issei's secrets and late surprises, but she knew her son. Whatever it was that he was doing, he was doing it for a good cause. He wasn't a fool who half-assed his work and he wouldn't allow himself to get swept in with a bad crowd. She had faith in her son. She didn't want to come back home to him with her husband, only for an argument to damage the faith they had in each other.

"Alright, if that's your reasoning…then I'll support it. Just make sure to take care of yourself and be careful. If something's ever wrong, then make sure to talk to us. Don't go off on your own again." His mother made him promise.

Issei solemnly nodded.

"I swear."

* * *

As Issei lied down on his bed, he thought about the day and what he wanted to do from this point onward. Should he come back home now that his parents were here? Should he stay with Vali and the others? If he came back here, he could be with his family and make up for lost time. However, he'd be exposing them to danger if he did that. Who knew what kind of dangers would follow him home? On the other hand, he had a duty to the Lucifer Clan for taking care of him and his family. Not only that, but his friends were in the direct line of enemy fire. He had to be there to help and protect them.

' _Ugh, so many situations, so many cons_.' Issei sighed to himself.

* * *

The next day, he woke up to have breakfast with his parents. Rizevim had contacted him earlier, requiring him to prepare for the mission.

"Morning." His mother greeted him as she set down his breakfast.

"So, I needed to tell you that I'm going in for work today. I might be gone for a short while." Issei said.

"We understand. Just make sure you call when you get there and keep us updated. Your father and I also need to leave for Tokyo later today." Mrs. Hyoudou sadly nodded.

She hated parting with her family, although it was necessary.

( **Doctor Who OST – Martha's Theme. Play Song**.)

"So, that girl from yesterday…she interests you?" Mr. Hyoudou asked, sipping his coffee.

"No, not really. She's just my best friend."

"Before we go, son, let me give you some advice, man-to-man." His father leaned forward.

"When you meet that special lady, you might not know it at first. Knowing you, you probably don't know yet. However, your face is gonna heat up, you're going to think about her _a lot_ , you're going to want to spend all of your time with her, and your heart will either keep beating nonstop or it's going to skip for a long time. When all of that happens, you've found the one."

"How come you and Mom keep wanting me to get with someone?" Issei curtly asked.

"It's because having someone by your side keeps you together, stable. If I hadn't had your mother and you, I'd have probably been sent over the edge. You're alone a lot, son, and you put burdens on your shoulders only. Soon or later, you're going to crash and we're afraid that you might burn alone if nobody saves you." Mr. Hyoudou gently warned him.

Issei internalized that advice for future reference. If his father was so adamant about it, then it was worth remembering.

It was going to be two weeks before they saw each other again. Still, he had a month of vacation to look forward to, for starters, after that.

"Alright, here's food or the road, I made all of your favorites. Also, are you sure you don't want us to drop you off?" His mother asked.

"I'll be fine, Mom. You and Dad just make sure to be careful. I'll see you when you get back." Issei promised.

His mother and father each gave him a hug before they went their separate ways. While his parents drove away into the distance with their car, Issei locked up the house before teleporting to the Lucifer Mansion.

( **Doctor Who OST – Martha's Theme. End Song**.)

* * *

When he arrived, Vali immediately reached out to him.

"I want to talk to you in private." She said.

"Sure."

Walking to a private room, Vali sat across from Issei in a chair. She opened a bar of dark chocolate and took a bite with some eagerness.

"How'd it go with your parents?" She asked.

"It went fine. They left for Tokyo this morning and will be gone for a week or two. They actually told me that once they're done with this job, they plan to transfer back to Kuoh so they won't be so far away anymore." Issei chuckled.

Vali looked happy, but she seemed a bit down.

"I see, congratulations. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. After this job…do you want to leave the Peerage and go back home?" Vali asked.

That blindsided Issei. Was she letting him go? He felt his stomach sink as the color started to disappear from his face.

"You got thrown into this crazy world without choice and was left with no choice but to continue. Since your parents are back, it might be your chance to get your normal life back. You don't have to worry about fighting anymore and you can live happily. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you to war." Vali explained.

"Vali…what's wrong?" Issei asked.

"What?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You're worried about something. Also, when you eat dark chocolate, it means you're worried or upset." Issei pointed at the empty wrapper in her hands.

Vali sighed.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Shirohae. Play Song.** )

"Issei, have I ever told you of how I came to be raised by my grandparents?" Vali asked.

Issei shook his head.

"Well, it's time I told you, then. My father was the descendant of the original Lucifer and my mother was a human. They met in the Human Realm while my father was exploring. They met and eventually married. They were happy for a long while, even when she found out what he was. After they had me, we seemed complete. However, one day, while my father was out suppressing a monster attack in the Underworld, something happened. Nobody knew what it was, since he was the only survivor. When he came back to my mother and I, he was completely different. As time went by, he became incredibly abusive. He would beat me and train me to fight. He'd set me loose on monsters and anyone near the house. If I didn't, I'd be punished." Vali said as she closed her eyes.

She clenched her trembling fists as she spoke.

"At first, my mother tried to care for me but eventually, when she was severely punished over and over, she stopped. She stopped trying to tend to my wounds and barely fed me. She just started shutting down as my father tormented me and tried to make me a weapon. I think she just gave up. Soon enough, my grandparents found out. At first, they were going to imprison him, but my grandfather was forced to execute him with his own hands, eventually. After that, they took me in and raised me."

Issei waited, assuming that there was more to this story.

"After my father was done with his sessions, I was left to do whatever I wanted. It was kind of weird. One moment, he'd torture me and force me to learn how to fight, then he'd let me be a kid. It confused me. Anyways, I'd always run down to the playground to hang out. I knew a human boy, who'd always include me in games and fun…but…" Vali's hands shook a bit more.

"One day, he got hit by a stray truck when we were playing. The reason was because…he found out what I was. That day, I'd had enough of my father's abuse. When he asked me about why I was beaten up, I-I just…let it slip. I told him I was a half-devil and my father was the grandson of Lucifer. Naturally…he ran away. In exchange for a small moment of relief and weakness, I caused the death of my only friend at the time."

Now it all made sense to Issei. No wonder everyone was so happy that Vali had made a human friend. It was because the first one she had, ran away and was killed by the revelation. Most of all, it was out of fear and prejudice.

"That's why, I don't want to lose the first real friend who knew nothing about who or what I was beforehand." Vali said tenderly.

Issei understood where she was coming from, but that's not who he was. He wasn't going to abandon this fight just to preserve himself. He shook his head.

"Vali, I understand how you feel, but I'm not doing that. I'm not going to abandon this fight because I want to live. I'm going to fight so that I can help get rid of the problem. I'm going to help because I want to make this world a better place and because I want everyone to not have to watch their backs when they go home. While I'm sitting safe and sound, the thought of my friends risking their lives and possibly dying isn't something I would ever want. So, can you have some faith in me? I promise you, I'll survive." Issei smiled at her reassuringly.

Vali looked hesitant. That night they fought the Avitur, she'd been scared tremendously. She'd genuinely thought all her friends were going to be killed. Nothing they did was enough to even give them a fighting chance. It had been a moment of crushing realism for her that she needed to be stronger and that the threats to her friends and family were increasing.

However, she decided that she would believe in Issei. He had a habit of turning their darker situations around. She wasn't sure if it was Bahamut's power or Issei's strength of will, but she knew that things would be alright if he said so. At least, that was what she hoped.

"Okay, I'll trust you." Vali nodded.

Still, she couldn't shake it. That feeling in her gut was telling her that something huge was coming and she didn't know if she or anyone else could do something about it.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Shirohae. End Song.** )

* * *

Later, everyone gathered in the courtyard in order to leave. Issei was surprised to see Sairaorg there with his peerage, however, Rizevim did mention that there'd be help.

"Hey, Issei."

"Hey, man. Are you the reinforcements?" Issei asked.

"Yes, we are. If it's fighting dragons, then the more the merrier. Rizevim asked us to come along since we don't know if there'll be more surprises for you this time." Sairaorg explained.

"I see that you're all gathered. Well, then, know that safe passage has been guaranteed. You'll be departing for your mission immediately, so make sure you have everything you need." Rizevim warned.

As expected, everyone was wearing clothes for cold weather. The Kingdom of the Dragon Slayers was up North, where snow and ice was plentiful but not hostile. It didn't matter to Issei, though. He wanted to get this over with quickly so that he could sort himself out. He had to prepare for change.

* * *

 _ **Alright, and that's the end of this chapter. I hope you're all having/had a fun holiday and are safe. Thanks for reading as always and I'll see you next time.**_


	23. Chapter 22: Immediate Escalation

_**Alright, off to a fast start for this chapter. I'm sure some of you are excited about the return of the Dragon Slayers.**_

 _ **I was hesitant to bring them back but they were quite popular, particularly one person amongst them. So, I changed my mind for you guys. Originally, they weren't going to be in the rewrite, but this was one of the few times that I could make things work while actually making the plot move satisfyingly.**_

 _ **Also, one last thing, there has not really been any romantic confirmation regarding Issei or Vali, so please don't get carried away. There hasn't been anything that has caused enough reason for romance to have sparked for anyone besides Arthur x Elaine and Bikou x Kuroka x Lianshi. I understand that everyone likes their ships, but I really don't want this story to become a battleground for ship wars or anything like that. Let's try to relax and have a good time here.**_

 _ **Let's all be respectful and please, PLEASE, let everyone have the right to have their own opinions. Don't push your own opinion in other's faces and get angry because things aren't going the way you want. I had pairing arguments between readers happen in the original story and it also happened in one of my Fire Emblem stories. I would like to avoid having that happen here before it can really begin.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Immediate Escalation**

The Kingdom of the Dragon Slayers was exactly as he'd expected: extremely cold, but very beautiful. In the distance, was a massive city with a sparkling castle of marble. A city was built around the castle, with a large wall forming a magical barrier around the perimeter like a cylinder of transparent glass.

"So, tell me why you chose to arrive so far outside the kingdom?" Kuroka grumbled.

"Because, the Dragon Slayers probably won't like it if we just pop up in the middle of nowhere in their home territory." Vali explained.

"I-I-It's freezing." Lefay's teeth chattered.

Issei opened his palm and created a navy flame, a trick that he still remembered from Sun Wukong. Immediately, the fire's warmth spread around the area, melting some snow as the cold almost became nonexistent.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Elaine asked.

"Learned it from Sun Wukong. I've been practicing with it nonstop since then. Don't touch it, though." Issei warned.

As they walked over to the front gates, which had the symbol of a sword and spear crossing together over a dragon.

"State your business." A voice boomed from nowhere.

"My name is Vali Lucifer and I've come to fulfill our end of the bargain with your king."

The voice didn't come again as silence fell. Just then, the gates began opening, with two armored guards stepping forward.

"You may enter. Take the central path to the Palace. Be warned, foolery and outrageous acts will not be tolerated." One guard warned.

Vali nodded as she and the others walked in.

"Oh, wow, it's beautiful here." Lefay gasped in admiration.

"It's like the entire kingdom's sparkling." Kuisha nodded.

Indeed, it was like a gentle blanket of crystals was laying on the tops of buildings and the plants all over the kingdom. It looked like snow, but Issei had a feeling that it was something different.

"Don't venture off. We're going to head straight for the Castle." Vali ordered the Peerage.

"The same to you all. We don't want to tick anyone off. Just keep your eyes to yourselves and we can avoid unnecessary trouble." Sairaorg turned to his own Peerage.

* * *

The Castle was typical of any other kind. Dozens of floors upon each other, with shimmering glass windows and towers. However, there were statues of dragons placed on pedestals all over the structure, with even more figures of dragon slayers stationed around the radius and the city.

"Wow, they must be as stoney as the statues that they've erected." Bikou noted.

"Maybe it's just a design aesthetic." Lianshi shrugged.

As they passed through the white doors into the castle, everyone felt eyes on them. It was like being watched by dozens of birds that were waiting to take flight and attack. Maybe Rizevim was right to be so cautious.

Inside of the castle, the floors were checkered, with numerous paintings honoring past Dragon Slayers, were hung up. Enchanted torches were lit around the entire building and several intricate designs were made into the interior. Stairs that led up to higher levels were on each side of the room, with one hallway stretching from the other side of the room.

"So, if they're this uptight and suspicious, do we really need to help them?" Kuroka asked.

"They didn't seem too willing, but if it's the Khaos Brigade, then I don't think anyone would argue against it. Besides, if we can capture the enemy, we can extract more information." Arthur replied.

"You may not pass until you have presented proof of business." A knight stopped them.

Vali handed her a letter with Rizevim's seal and signature. After reading it carefully, the Knight nodded to the other guards, opening the door to the Throne Room.

It was like a hall of white stone and crystal. The pillars holding up the room were like sapphire. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and windows allowed anyone to look outside from eight different points. At the far end of the room, sat a middle-aged man with a pointed brown beard and mustache. His hair was long enough to reach his shoulders, and he wore golden kingly armor with purple accents. His eyes were gold, giving him a mystical feel around himself.

The Queen looked like she was in her early thirties, with purple hair, grey eyes, a fit and lithe body with a red dress, silver and gold jewelry, and a diamond crown fit for one of her station. She looked a bit younger than her husband, with a more active physique.

"Welcome to Drakenrond, Vali Lucifer and Sairaorg Bael and their entourage. My name is Vorda Gradfaraig."

"It is an honor to meet you both, Your Majesties." Vali bowed.

"Formalities are of no need here. Your leaders have promised us aid in repelling the invaders in exchange for custody over them. However, I see that they only sent their future and not their leaders. Tell me, how will you help us in this matter?" King Vorda asked.

Issei couldn't help but feel a bit ticked off by his snooty view of them.

"We have clashed with the enemy multiple times and each time, we've always fended them off. Not once have we faced a sound defeat."

"And yet, they always escape, or so I'm told." King Vorda added.

"It was through circumstance and other escalating problems that allowed all that." Vali reasoned.

"And can you guarantee the safety of my people?"

"No, we cannot. However, we can promise that we'll do our absolute best to protect as many people as we can. We won't make promises that we can't keep." Sairaorg responded.

"Hmph, very well. Understand that we also have another pressing issue at our borders. At this moment, the neighboring settlement of dragons is looking to begin conflict with us. So, if the Khaos Brigade attacks during this time, then please understand that we can't evenly spread our forces everywhere." The King warned.

"Pressing matters?" Vali inquired.

"It's none of your concern. You need only keep to your end of the bargain as we keep to ours. I understand that information is invaluable to your Alliance, so you'll have it if you apprehend the deviants from your pantheon." King Vorda waved her off.

"Very well. However, if there are any suspicions toward your alignment, then understand that we will take our leave or retaliate if things are not what they seem. It will also depend on the actions that you take against us." Sairaorg warned.

Issei could feel so much tension in the air that he could nearly taste it. The King obviously didn't trust them, and none of them knew if this was a trap or not. So, why were they here again?

"I see. Well then, until the enemy arrives, you will be on standby within the kingdom. You may go as you please, however, your conduct is expected to be proper. Any troublemaking made here will be met with appropriate repercussions." King Vorda sternly said.

* * *

With that out of the way, everyone was shown to their quarters. It was like an old western castle, with everyone getting their own room. Issei's was like his old bedroom in Kuoh. A moderately-sized room with a bed, dresser, desk, table, closet, and a window. It wasn't too fancy since it was merely a guest room, not that he minded.

"Why do you look so tense?" Sairaorg asked as they all met up in the Castle courtyard. He was mainly looking at Issei and Vali.

"Well, we're in the place that has stuff that's strong against us. We can't help it." Vali said.

Being in Dragon Slayer territory was enough to explain why they weren't too comfortable with being here. Their weapons were all geared toward killing dragons and beasts, which naturally equated to Issei and Vali being more susceptible than the average person.

"Oh, right." Sairaorg sheepishly chuckled.

"So, shall we get going? Who knows when we'll be back here? So, while we're still on the King's good side, let's explore the city." Vali ushered.

"Thank goodness, Sairaorg's been making us train with him nonstop for the past month." Coriana Anrealphus sighed.

She was a beautiful young woman who wore a business suit. Her long blonde hair was tied into a ponytail, which matched her golden eyes.

"Sounds like him." Vali and her peerage nodded.

"Hey, is this the time to diss me?" Sairaorg looked at them.

"Right, right, no bullying Sairaorg." Vali chuckled.

"Hey, if I did the same to you, you'd start crying." Sairaorg snickered.

Vali blushed and slightly glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yeah, there was that eye-spray incident." Kuisha noted.

"And the crying." Kuroka added.

"And the new incident where all of Vali's friends get shrunk in half if they keep talking." Vali grumbled.

"Also, make sure to keep an eye out. The Khaos Brigade likes to send in spies to infiltrate enemy territory. That's how they've snuck into so many places to wreak havoc. Rogue mages and exorcists are also posing in order to get past security. We've no idea who might be real and who might be an enemy." Sairaorg warned.

When they got to the city, Issei was amazed that despite all of the snow-like particles in the air, it was completely warm and comfortable here. It made relaxing much more fun and it made him notice a few things.

When he looked at the two peerages together, he noticed that they all seemed much closer than he'd expected. It was like watching a group of childhood friends play together into adulthood. They ate, drank, laughed, and went around together like it was second nature.

That was when he noticed something. Sairaorg and Vali seemed to be spending the most time together. Now that he thought about it, Vali, Rias, Sairaorg, and Sona were all childhood friends. Maybe that allowed something more to bloom? Or was it still in the works? Or was he overthinking it and they were just really good friends?

As Vali and Sairaorg walked, they had their own little chat as everyone spread out to the shops.

"So, now that I think about, we haven't talked one-on-one in a long time." Sairaorg awkwardly started.

"Yeah, a few years since we had a real talk. I mean, we did meet up at the restaurant with Sona and Rias that other night. Still, how've you been, really? Has your mother…" Vali trailed off.

Sairaorg's face became a conflicted for a bit.

"Nothing's changed. The medicine had no effect." Sairaorg shook his head.

Vali looked utterly dismayed and disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I really thought it would do something."

Sairaorg smiled at her reassuringly

"I'm already more than thankful that you even thought to try. A lot of people deserted us when my mother passed, but you and your family always looked out for us. I can't ever thank the Sitries enough for taking care of my mother and I can't thank the Gremories enough for financially backing us up. I also can't thank your grandparents enough for sorting out the politics with my family. If it weren't for them, my mother and I would probably be dead on the streets." Sairaorg said.

He then cleared his throat, a bit of bashfulness on his cheeks.

"I also can't thank you enough for being there for me. During those times when my mom wasn't available because of her illness, you were always sticking around. You'd always play with me too. You probably the first one. Thanks to you, and the others, it all helped make me who I am today. Thank you."

"Y-Yeah, of course." Vali mumbled.

She turned away, trying to hide the embarrassment coloring her face.

' _You also helped me become who I am today_.' Vali responded in her mind.

When they got to the Park, Issei's expectations of some quiet were shattered. As they passed by, Issei couldn't help but hear a strange sound from the huge slide the kids were playing on. It was creaky, janky, and clattery. It put a bad feeling in his gut. Looking at the washers and bolts, they looked like they were about to fall apart.

' _Those kids need to get off that slide right now!_ ' Issei realized.

The slide was massive, enough to fit in at an amusement park. If that thing fell, none of those kids were going to be left unharmed. Issei and Sairaorg made a rush for the slide.

"Wha?!" Vali looked at them as they disappeared.

"Everyone! Get off the slide!" Issei shouted.

As one child jumped all over the slide, the construct immediately fell apart. Sairaorg blitzed for the bottom of the slide, holding it up with his amazing strength. Issei created clamps to piece the slide back together, making it as good as new. With a bit of heat, he melted the metal together as Sairaorg moved the slide back to its original position.

Just then, the two noticed that all of the kids had been evacuated to the sides. That was when someone walked over to the both of them.

She had long purple hair tied into a ponytail that draped over her left shoulder that went with her golden eyes. She wore a black shirt with rolled up sleeves, a white skirt that reached her knees, and brown boots. She also wore a jeweled necklace that had opal gems and a silver chain, with her hair ribbon made of extremely fine silk.

"Are you two okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Issei responded.

"Thank you for helping the kids. Who knows what would've happened to them if you hadn't spotted the slide coming loose." She smiled gratefully.

She shook their hands gently.

"Let me thank you for saving them." She said.

"Oh, it's no problem, miss. We're just tourists." Issei graciously declined.

"Well, the way it goes around here is that we repay the people who do good to us. Don't worry about price. Name it, and I'll do my best to help you." The young lady said.

"Well, would you happen to know any good food places around here?" Sairaorg asked.

"Of course, let me take you there."

"Oh no, don't trouble yourself. A point in the right direction is all we need." Sairaorg shook his head.

"Humble guests, I see. Well, then, it's a little restaurant called Sharp Tastes that's three blocks down the road, on your left. It's got good prices for the amount and taste of the food that you get."

"Great, thank you." Issei bowed before leaving with the others.

* * *

When they got to the restaurant, Issei sat down at a booth as everyone else filed into the other booths. As they ate and drank, Issei contemplated. This scene was something he could get used to. Going on missions, trying to help people, hanging out with his dearest friends, joking together and experiencing life together…It was getting hard to imagine his everyday life without them. He was just so used to it. Then, he remembered his parents, and the warmth and trust they had in him. He wanted to spend time with them, he truly did, but he couldn't live both lives at once, not without exposing the truth.

"You look upset."

Sairaorg sat across from him.

"No, I was just thinking about something private." Issei shook his head.

"Brooding?" Sairaorg asked.

"Not really. I'm not that edgy." Issei laughed.

"No, I didn't think you were the type. So, what's on your mind?" Sairaorg asked.

Issei wasn't too keen on sharing too many personal things with Sairaorg, so he pulled whatever topic he could out of his head.

"Tell me…how exactly do you all know each other, if I may ask?" Issei asked.

"Well, we all met a long time ago. Vali and I met as kids when Rizevim brought her to come visit me and my mother. My mother and I are outcasts in the Bael Clan since I wasn't born with the family's signature Power of Destruction. I'm sure you've seen Rias use it. Her mother is from my Clan, so that makes her my cousin." Sairaorg explained.

Issei nodded for him to continue.

"When I was born, my mother was moved away from the main household and placed on the outskirts of the land. It was considered shameful that I was born without my clan's power, so she was blamed for it. So, we were treated as if we'd never existed. My father took a second wife and had another son who'd inherited the clan's power while we got sidelined. We were abused emotionally and physically, so when Rizevim and the Four Satans found out, they removed my father from his position and reordered the family's hierarchy through…forceful means. So, after things calmed down a bit, Rizevim decided to bring Vali over to my place so that I could learn to make friends. All through my childhood, I'd been bullied and beaten since I was different, so you could say Vali was my first friend. After that, we started hanging out more and more until it was time for her to start traveling with her grandfather. She said that she also wanted to get stronger, so we didn't see each other for a while." Sairaorg explained.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear about all that." Issei sincerely said.

"Ah, it's fine. I'm kind of glad that I did go through it. If I hadn't, I'd probably end up like the spoiled brats in my family. I was humbled and taught to never give up, to be compassionate, and to be strong. That was what my mother always wanted me to learn, anyways." Sairaorg smiled sadly.

Did something happen to his mother? Issei saw how sad Sairaorg's eyes looked. He used to sport those eyes too. It was a lonely look. However, he didn't want to press those buttons for Sairaorg if they were painful.

"So…does that explain why you and Vali, well…" Issei teased.

"What?" Sairaorg blankly looked at him.

"I mean, you two seem _really_ close. You blush together, make jokes, know a lot about each other, and the list just goes on." Issei shrugged.

"W-We're nothing like that."

"The fact that you stutter proves otherwise." Issei smiled sadistically.

"I've heard that you play Mr. Troll and also Mr. Nosy. I can't believe the rumors are true." Sairaorg fired back.

Issei's smile dropped.

"Oh…they told you."

"Lefay spilled all of the beans. You know she can't keep a secret." Sairaorg raised his hands to gesture as if it was an obvious conclusion.

"Hey, leave my baby out of this." Issei immediately engaged in Dad Mode.

"I'm just saying." Sairaorg raised his hands.

"And I'm sure your affection for Vali is no secret either." Issei snickered.

"You just don't stop do you." Sairaorg gave Issei a sour look.

"Those two should've never met." Vali sighed, blushing furiously as she listened to them talk.

Sitting with her at her table was Kuroka, Kuisha, and Elaine. Sitting behind them was Bikou, Lianshi, Arthur, and Lefay.

"Well, what do you expect? Sairaorg's surrounded by people who treat him like royalty or are extremely courteous with him. When Issei gets comfortable, he treats you like he would anyone else, a person on even ground. Issei's the first person to get on his level and tease good-naturedly. Kind of like you and him." Kuroka chuckled.

"You'd think they'd talk about that stuff in private." Kuisha sourly said.

"Well, that's Issei. Eccentric, but well-meaning. He's just teasing Sairaorg." Elaine laughed.

"Considering all that your King has gone through with other people, I'm sure he's just happy that he now knows somebody that he can just be buddies with. No leader and subordinate relationships, no reverence to social class, just two boys being boys." Vali sweetly smiled.

"Aw, look at her, being all sentimental. She's going to start crying soon." Kuroka pinched Vali's cheek.

"Stop that!" Vali yanked Kuroka's tail.

"NYAAAA!"

Kuroka reacted so strongly that she accidentally slapped Lefay in the forehead.

"Would you rather we tease you like how your Pawn is teasing your childhood friend?" Elaine asked.

"Hey, what about you, Miss lack-of-class?" Vali asked.

Kuroka gasped and froze in place as her words pierced her.

"Gah!"

"Vali, Kuroka's really sensitive to that right now." Elaine whispered to her.

"She thinks she's losing to Lianshi." Lefay whispered from her table.

Looking behind their booth, Lianshi was spoon-feeding Bikou some food. If they looked hard enough, they could see rose petals and sparkles in the air.

"Wow…taboo…" Kuisha noted.

* * *

After everyone ate, Sairaorg and Issei went up to go pay the bill.

"Oh, we just received a call. Your bill has already been paid." The Cashier said.

"What?"

"The Princess told us that the bill was on her. There's no need to worry and thank you for coming."

"Princess?"

"Yes, Princess Izalana. She has purple hair and golden eyes. She's also Captain of the Dragon Slayers."

"Oh!" Issei and Sairaorg realized who it was now.

It was that girl from earlier. If that was the case, they were definitely going to see her again.

As they exited the shop, everyone stopped by an ice cream parlor. Apparently, the milk they used was from dragons, which gave it a strong milky taste that went refreshingly with the cream and other flavors.

"You've got some ice cream on your cheek, Vali." Sairaorg wiped some off with a napkin.

"Ooooh." Issei went from behind, stirring the pot as everyone else joined in.

' _Freaking troll_.' Vali moaned in embarrassment.

Slowly, Vali lagged behind, walking next to Issei.

"You just wait till you get a crush on a girl." She warned.

"Oh, so does this mean that you _do_ have a crush on Sairaorg?"

"Why are you the only one being so loud about it, I wonder?" Vali groaned.

"I'm just that kind of guy. Besides, beating around the bush never did anyone favors. Take it from a guy that's been blindsided by things nonstop for the past half year or so. Take your shots while you can or life will just keep making it harder and harder. Time is never anyone's ally." Issei advised.

He probably missed out on a normal life thanks to all this and time really was making it harder and harder to get it back. If he was to be honest, he found this life kind of scary, but he wouldn't give it up for the world now. Still, he regretted not joining Theater Club.

"Issei…" Vali was at a loss for words.

"So, if you ever need help with anything, whether you just want to talk or want me to hit someone, then just tell me. I want to be there for you however I can, just like how you were there for me." He patted her on the shoulder.

"Well, you could stop trolling me, for starters." Vali huffed.

"Sorry, can't promise that one. I love messing around too much to do that, haha!" Issei laughed.

"I'm your King, you will obey me!" Vali pouted.

"FREEDOM!" Issei retorted with a Scottish accent.

Just as they were walking down the street, Issei noticed something. There were a lot of people here, more so than before. Issei felt a powerful spiking feeling in his chest. He felt uneasy as a cold and aggressive feeling sprouted in his heart. The tingling of his skin and that foreboding feeling… It was the same feeling he had whenever there were hostile intentions around him.

"You sense it too?" Vali asked.

"Yeah. We're surrounded." Issei nodded.

"The attack was never given a date. To think it would be today. I guess we won't be wasting time, then." Kuisha said.

"So…we all got our stuff?" Sairaorg asked.

"Like you even need to ask." Bikou took a hairpin out of his pocket.

"You can stop this charade now." Sairaorg smirked.

He liked peace and quiet, but a good fight was always something he relished too.

Immediately, dozens of people turned toward them, surrounding them.

"So…the King has a serious security issue." Corianna noted.

"Or, the King was never our friend." Liban Crocell, Sairaorg's Knight suggested.

He had long blond hair and wore knightly armor over a tank top, exposing his shoulders, with a form that was neither skinny nor buff.

"Regardless, we're going to have to clear these people away before we do anything else. It's still too early to assume." Sairaorg interjected.

"Bastards. They're making sure to keep us around civilians." Lianshi scoffed.

"Then it's the standard plan for that. No showy or exploding moves. We don't need to cause collateral damage." Vali ordered.

Soon enough, a random mook charged at them. Planting his fist into the ground, Sairaorg sent out a shockwave that sent him flying into the air. That started the entire fight. Issei watched as he masterfully punched, blocked, and kicked his way through ranks of enemies. Yet, none of his attacks were fatal. So, at least, he wasn't without mercy in a fight.

Issei focused in front of himself again as he created a pair of chain blades from his gauntlets. Swinging them around, he was like a blender, slashing away at enemies that tried to cluster around him.

Just as someone was about to pounce on him from behind, something like a meteor came crashing down. Issei darted around to see what it was. Standing there was a Dragon Slayer, a Dragoon, who had their spear rammed into the enemy's back. It was obviously a woman since not even that armor could hide her curves. She had long purple hair that flowed out from her helmet, with her eyes glowing gold. Her armor was designed like a dragon's, having a dragon-like helmet and sharp, angular aesthetics.

"Your Majesty." Issei bowed.

"Aw, how'd you know?" She lifted her helmet.

"I recognized your hair and eye color. Also, the Cashier told us about you paying our bill." Issei explained.

"Well, we'll talk more later. First, we need to clear these spies out."

Izalana took to the air before coming crashing back down, blasting the ground with a shockwave made from her spear. The blast was so strong, that any foe struck by the wave was sent flying into the sky.

Issei dodged a blast of magic before seeing that someone was aiming right for Vali. Creating a giant shield from his armor, he threw it in front of her. The blast bounced off the shield as Vali caught it, smashing the assailant's face in with the disc.

"Thanks!" She said.

Just as Issei's back was turned, someone was about to attack him too. Coming to his rescue, Sairaorg grabbed them by the head and flung them into the sky. Using a mana-enhanced attack, he punched a shockwave that threw a cluster of enemies into the sky.

While Izalana was fighting in the air, taking out several enemies with her spear, Issei spotted 3 people about to strike her from behind. Opening his palm, he blasted them away with a beam of navy mana. She flashed him a thankful smile before getting back to work.

Despite all that, dozens of new enemies just kept appearing from the streets. Fortunately, none of them were strong enough to pose much of a threat to Issei and the others. If anything, if they were just part of a scouting party, then it made sense that the stronger players wouldn't be here, yet.

After the battle was over, Izalana and her Dragon Slayers turned toward the others.

"Not bad. I guess there was plenty reason for you all being sent now." She grinned.

"So, is there a reason as to why so many enemies managed to sneak in here?" Issei asked.

"Well, as you saw, it was bait laid by my father. We'd already suspected that the Khaos Brigade would've sent out scouts to analyze the layout of the Kingdom. Thanks to that, we had the people put into safety zones that would be away from the fighting. Also, we knew that there had to be a catalyst to flush the infiltrators out. That catalyst was you all. If you all showed up, then it would pressure the Khaos Brigade to act because if you're here, then their plans would go awry." Izalana explained.

The gig was up almost as quickly as it'd been devised, so there was no point in hiding it.

"So, we were merely puppets for your father."

Izalana bowed her head.

"We apologize for our dishonesty. However, we wanted to keep things under wraps as much as possible. We needed to see just how far the corruption went with the Royal Court." She apologized.

"No matter. The Khaos Brigade has been flushed out and we need to stop them. Intel said that the Khaos Brigade intends to summon something. Do you know what it is?" Sairaorg asked.

"I might." Izalana mused.

"We'll talk about that later. We need to find the ones who let them in." Vali said.

"We already took care of that. When you two set off the fighting half an hour ago, we managed to apprehend spies. It wasn't easy, because they were about to break the barrier protecting the kingdom." Izalana sighed.

"Milady, it'd be best if we begin cleaning up. These matters should be reserved for later." A Dragon Slayer advised.

"Right. Come along, we'll continue talking back at the Castle."

* * *

Izalana had changed out of her armor and into more casual clothes as she sat across from Sairaorg and Vali, sipping tea while in a private room.

"So, explain this whole thing to us. What are you hiding that the Khaos Brigade would need? This time, we want the whole truth. If you've seen just how powerful the Khaos Brigade is and you've seen how far the corruption goes, then it'd be wise if you answered." Vali demanded.

The King really was pushing his luck. He was treating them like fools. He had them immediately get plunged into combat as a way to flush out the Khaos Brigade. After that, he had his own forces clean up the enemy after most of the work was done. That wasn't everything, he wouldn't even tell the exact reasons as to why the Khaos Brigade was targeting them in the first place.

"For generations, the Dragon Slayers collected parts of powerful creatures from our hunts. Bones, blood, flesh, souls, memories, whatever could be harvested was taken. Centuries ago, my ancestors created a weapon from the many dragons that they slew. It was intended to defeat and suppress all Evil Dragons but things went wrong and it went berserk. We called it Rayzwormr, a combination of dragon and armor. It gained intelligence and tried to wipe out its creators after it realized what it was. They couldn't defeat it so they sealed it away. The key to its seal is a special flute that we've hidden. When blown, it will summon the Rayzwormr back into this world. That's probably what they're after."

Vali and Sairaorg looked heavily displeased with that.

"Along with that, we have a vault of legendary weapons as well. If anything, that's probably another place of bounty for the Khaos Brigade. As for the Dragons neighboring us, they see Rayzwormr as an afront. I agree with them. It was wrong of my ancestors but at the time, it was their only chance to defeat the Evil Dragons terrorizing our lands. It was because of those Evil Dragons that my forebearers had to migrate to the North." Izalana said.

"So, just how exactly was Rayzwormr created?" Sairaorg asked.

"The souls of dragons were bonded to bone and metal." Izalana hesitantly answered.

Vali gasped internally. The reason was because she owned something that was intensely similar to that.

' _ **Those immoral buffoons…They practically recreated the process of creating a Sacred Gear…Bonding souls to weapons…**_ ' Albion scowled.

"Why didn't you destroy it?" Vali asked.

"We were afraid that we wouldn't be capable. If we summoned Rayzwormr back into this realm and failed to kill it, it'd go on to destroy everything. So, we preferred not to take that risk." Izalana relented.

"And what is your father's plan to deal with all this? Why are you telling us and not your father?" Sairaorg asked.

"He plans to keep the seal in place. To be honest, we don't know if the Dragons will destroy it if we give them the flute. There's too much uncertainty and too much risk. We don't know if the abomination will be destroyed or used, so we'd rather not do anything until we know for certain. As for my father's secrecy, he's suspicious of strangers. The problems at our borders are constantly bothering him and he knows that a fight's coming. He doesn't know who to trust right now after so many of our politicians converted to the enemy." Izalana admitted.

Sairaorg and Vali looked at each other. They weren't supposed to get this deeply involved, but there was only one thing to do. They had to help find a way to stop this whole debacle. The Khaos Brigade wanted to steal Rayzwormr. The Dragons wanted to destroy Rayzwormr. The Dragon Slayers wanted nothing less than a conclusive ending to Rayzwormr. It wasn't imperative that they didn't let the Khaos Brigade succeed if even Dragon Slayers were uncertain of how to defeat it.

' _ **You can do it.**_ '

Issei nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Rexis' voice in his head. He still wasn't used to it and he never knew when to expect it.

' _What?_ '

' _ **You can destroy that abomination**_.'

' _Didn't I almost die the last die I did something like that?_ '

' _ **Yes, but you've grown stronger since then. Besides, this creature won't be in the same league as an Avitur. Of course, I won't push for you to destroy it, but understand that if all else fails, it'll fall on you to do it, as the one who has the power to do so. Bonding a deceased soul to a weapon is a crime against the principles of life. I'm more than certain that that creature is merely lashing out in pain because there's nothing else for it.**_ ' Rexis explained.

Issei kept his mouth shut. He wasn't going to make a false promise, either.

"We will deal with the Dragon matter. All that we ask, is that you keep to defeating the Khaos Brigade." Izalana stated.

"Yes, of course." Vali nodded.

"I'm sorry that we used you, but it was the only way to try and clear away one problem so that we could move on to the other. We're a small isolated kingdom all the way up in the Northern corner of the world. We can't handle fighting an army of dragons, mages, Sacred Gear wielders, and an ancient weapon at the same time." Izalana apologized again.

"It's fine. It was your father who made that call. Besides, we'd have eventually fought them anyways." Vali shook her head after rationalizing everything.

"However, please keep in mind that we won't tolerate any more deviance. If your father wants something, then he's going to have to come out with it." Sairaorg declared calmly.

Issei was surprised that Sairaorg was this aggressive and forewarning with negotiations. With every hint of ambiguity, Sairaorg kept them from being thrown off their feet by alluding to retaliation or desertion if promises weren't met. The King didn't seem to eager to be of help to them, so it made sense, but he expected Sairaorg to be a bit more passive.

While Sairaorg and Vali would like to help as much as possible, they couldn't just let the King get away with whatever he wanted. Their time with politics taught them better than to simply act upon their desires. They had to be logical and they had to play things safely until they could make bolder move. That was probably why he refused to show his face to them right now. He wanted the Alliance out of his hair as soon as possible with as little involvement as possible.

"That should be enough for today. Let's all wait until the next prompt comes. Our internal investigation is still continuing, among other things." Izalana stood up.

Vali then turned around.

"For now, let's get to collecting information. The locals probably know something about the unusual behavior recently. Let's make sure we get all that we can so that this is done as soon as possible. We'll meet back here later this evening to discuss what we find."

Issei was about to walk away, only to stop as he heard a distant noise. It was like a high-pitched shriek that didn't belong to any normal animal. It unsettled him deeply as he felt uncomfortable tingles go up his spine. Danger was coming.

"Did you hear that?" Issei asked around.

Izalana nodded.

"Yes. That was a dragon's cry." She stood up.

Opening a magic circle, Izalana called to one of the guards at the wall.

"Report."

"Your Highness, there've been many reports of dragon's roaring and crying. However, there's been no movement from the Dragon's settlement. It might be an internal affair." A guard responded.

"Still, we don't want to rule things out. They've been growing more erratic recently. I get the feeling that they're going to make their move tonight. Notify all authorities. Prepare all knights for a possible enemy attack. Upgrade security at the Vault and mobilize every able-bodied warrior. I will arrive ASAP." Izalana ordered.

"You should get ready. It looks like we're going to have a long night ahead of us." She said to the peerages.

Issei knew that Izalana was on the mark. That annoying feeling of danger approaching was bothering him again. That always meant that something was coming.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, things were really fast this chapter, but trust me, this part of the arc will be no less than 3 chapters, maybe 5 at most.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you had a good time and thanks for reading as always and I will see you at the next update.**_


	24. Chapter 23: Sweet Treachery

_**Sorry I've been away for a month. I was busy with school and work, so I couldn't spend as much time as I wanted to on this chapter. I also did some thinking and to throw another twist into the plot, I've shifted gears again. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.**_

 _ **Also, I was notified of about an issue that someone noticed with the Peerage. Kuroka isn't Vali's Bishop, she's her Queen, as mentioned in Chapter 19. This is Vali's Peerage lineup for complete clarification.**_

 _ **Vali's Peerage:**_

 _ **King – Vali**_

 _ **Queen – Kuroka**_

 _ **Bishop 1 – Lefay**_

 _ **Bishop 2 – Elaine**_

 _ **Knight 1 – Arthur**_

 _ **Knight 2 – Lianshi**_

 _ **Rook 1 – Bikou**_

 _ **Rook 2 – Vacant**_

 _ **Pawns 1-8 - Issei**_

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Sweet Treachery**

Issei felt fortunate but also unhappy at the same time. He felt fortunate because this time, there didn't seem to be an Avitur attack incoming. Still, he wasn't happy that he had to fight already. To add to his dismay, he had to sit with Lefay on her broom, given how he couldn't fly. He looked around him and sighed.

Vali, Kuroka, Sairaorg, and his peerage were flying with their wings. Bikou was using his staff to magically extend itself, riding atop it with Lianshi. Then, there was Izalana, who was flying…without wings

"What?!" Issei exclaimed.

"Magic. Can't fight dragons very well if we can't hit them in the air." Izalana shrugged.

"Issei, why are you even surprised anymore?" Kuroka raised a brow.

'Hey, I was just a normal guy until at least half a year ago." Issei defensively replied.

"And now you're just as crazy as the world you live in now." Vali chuckled.

Everyone immediately shut up when they arrived at their destination. The source of the dragon's cry came from a cave that went underground. The forest around it was covered in snow, with the cave blasted by frost. Looking at the entrance, it was cracked and battered quite forcefully Clearly, a fight took place here.

Issei paused. He smelled the air. It was a putrid scent that reminded him of a nostalgic smell. It was so familiar, like metal mixed with other unpleasant scents. He felt an uneasy chill as an uncomfortable spark went off in his head.

"Get ready." Vali said.

The entire group was accustomed to this smell and knew that something was here. It was the smell of blood. Blood had been spilled here and it could be their own next.

"Kuisha, come with me. The rest of you, stay here and watch the entrance." Sairaorg ordered.

"The same to you all. Arthur, Lefay, and Bikou are to come down." Vali said to her own peerage.

As that group descended, Issei waited outside. He felt uneasy. Something was down here and it just felt so wrong. Every fiber of his being was telling him to get down there and see what was wrong. It really frustrated him sometimes.

' _ **Relax. You need to learn to adjust to it. Don't let Bahamut's urges get the better of you.**_ ' Rexis explained.

' _I don't understand it. If Bahamut is sealed, then how come he's so active? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of sealing him?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **I'll try to put it as simply as I can. It's like being asleep but you're still able to toss and turn when there's noise or something's touching you. In this case, it's Bahamut's urges and emotions that do the tossing and turning and it leaks out of the seal, onto you as impulses. It's like pouring things through a small crack in a wall**_.'

' _I see, but how do I stop it?_ '

' _ **It depends on you. When it happened to me, I did my best to keep my emotions in check. I tried to rationalize that it was Bahamut who felt those emotions and that they weren't mine. You need to be able to differentiate what is and isn't from you. You need to be able to keep yourself separate from Bahamut.**_ ' Rexis advised.

Issei was interrupted when he noticed that the wind in the area had picked up. It had been snowing gently here but all of a sudden, it picked up and became more of a storm. It had gotten so bad that everyone was forced to get inside the cave and make some fires to stay warm.

' _ **That's not the product of a storm.**_ ' Rexis warned.

Looking into the distance, Issei felt the gusts of wind grow stronger with each pulse. Then, a sound that was mightier than a lion and more piercing than a hawk hit his ears.

"Dragon." Issei concluded.

"Dragons." Kuisha corrected him.

Materializing their weapons, Issei raised a hand to stop them.

"Wait, we need to be careful about this."

"Yeah, careful not to become lunch." Kuroka snarked.

"Remember, the Dragon Slayers and the Dragons are dancing around the idea of war. If we just start attacking, we might make things worse." Issei reminded everyone.

"He's right. Hold for now." Kuisha ordered.

Landing in front of them, were 3 Western dragons, all each blue, red, or grey. They sniffed everyone and narrowed their eyes.

"It reeks of blood here…dragon's blood." The Blue Dragon noted.

"It wasn't us, we've only just arrived." Issei knew where they were going with this. He had to say something.

"And how can we be so sure, human?" The Red Dragon asked.

"This is a post placed here by the border of our land. How can we be so sure that you haven't done anything to the dragons stationed here?" The Blue Dragon followed up.

True, they didn't have any proof. If anything, there was plenty reason for the dragons to believe that they had caused the havoc here. Issei had to think of something quickly.

"We heard the cries of dragons and came to investigate. I am from the Alliance. My comrades and I came here to help deal with the Khaos Brigade, a rogue terrorist group. We had reason to believe that they may have come here." Issei explained.

"We remember the olden times to when the Pantheons waged war and when Heaven and Hell fought. This was all your doing in the first place. Why is it that your war has touched these isolated lands? Why is it that your pantheon always sparks war?" The Blue Dragon scoffed.

"You should know we have no reason to harm your people. We only came here to find our own enemies." Issei said.

"If that is the case, then you will step aside and allow us to see for ourselves if you mean no harm." The Blue Dragon stepped forward.

There was no choice but to step aside. They'd have looked guilty if they tried to stop the dragons. However, if the dragons were looking for war, then they'd simply accuse the Dragon Slayers or even the Alliance for spilling dragon blood. They couldn't do a thing.

Forced to step aside, the Blue Dragon walked into the entrance. Issei prepared himself for a fight at any moment. Things could go in any direction right now.

Soon enough, everyone looked to the cave, where the Blue Dragon and the others were returning from.

"The dragons here were killed, but it wasn't their doing." The Blue Dragon growled.

"What?"

"No blade or human magic did it. What killed them was unique, unlike any magic that either races have. No bite or claw marks. The wounds that they bore were impossible to make with weapons. It was as if something rapidly destroyed them, cell by cell like acid." The Blue Dragon noted.

"And how do we know that this isn't some trick?" The Grey Dragon asked.

"The magic that killed our brethren was unlike anything that we've seen before. However, the Elders may know what caused it. For now, we will depart, but know this…if this was indeed the product of human trickery, understand that we will begin war immediately." The Blue Dragon turned towards Izalana before taking flight with his companions.

"Well, that was a lot quieter than expected." Issei exhaled out of relief.

"Come on, we need to get back before something else happens." Izalana urged.

* * *

When they returned to the Castle, Izalana reported to the King. Since the Peerages were merely there to serve as backup, they were largely removed from the politics of the situation. Issei didn't mind. He never liked politics anyways. He was only concerned about the orders.

Soon, they were brought into the Throne Room to have an audience with the King, who still kept his mistrusting glare.

"My daughter has informed me of what happened and what you found. As per our agreement, you are free to take your own actions when the Khaos Brigade attacks and are free to roam the premises in that time. However, I will be issuing a new order. I would like to request your aid in something." King Vorda looked at Izalana with a bit of exasperation.

"My daughter has also told me that you now know the reason for our tension with the dragons."

Vali merely nodded.

"I will admit that it was my idea to use you as bait and I will claim full responsibility for it. However, now that it's come to this, I now request that you aid in the destruction of the horn that would summon Razwyrmr from the alternate dimension."

Vali and Sairaorg looked at each other, weighing their options. They were quiet for a several long moments, but Vorda was patient enough to wait. Issei was a bit cross with the King. He had way too much audacity to use people and then ask for said people's help.

"We will contact our superiors. Until then, our answer will have to wait." Vali replied.

Vorda closed his eyes, nodding.

"Very well. You may go now." He waved them off.

* * *

When they were in a quieter place, Issei decided to talk to Vali.

"What did you guys find down there?" He asked.

"Dragon corpses. Some of them were torn apart, but the way the wounds were made, didn't match up to what we'd guessed. There were no teeth marks, claw marks, or any evidence that it was a dragon that killed them. All the same, the cut wounds they had weren't clean like how a blade would do it. Instead, it was as if something shredded away at their flesh, like acid…no…like the atoms of their bodies were removed." Vali tried to explain.

"And you think the Khaos Brigade might've done it?" Lefay asked.

"Who knows. The Hero Faction is full of people who have Sacred Gears and they all do different things. However, it could be something else. The feeling that I had down there, was like the feeling that I had when that serpent attacked the Pendragon Compound."

"So, what do we do?" Lianshi asked.

"We wait, like usual. Our political power doesn't hold as much weight here and the Dragon Slayers aren't fond of us, clearly. Izalana has given the 'all-clear' about roaming the city. Apparently, the traitors have been caught but it'll be some time until they can get any information out of them." Vali replied.

So, free time came again. Issei took to touring the area since he had nothing else to do. As he did, he came across the Training Grounds. It was a large patch of sand on the grounds that had benches and racks of training equipment out in the open. There, he saw Izalana training. He was impressed with her fighting style. It was like watching a graceful dance that was deadly and precise, but so rapid that he had a bit of a hard time tracking her movements. With one attack, no less than 3 strikes were delivered. It was different from the other Dragon Slayers, now that he thought about it. The other Dragon Slayers hit hard like trucks with forceful attacks that struck a wide area, while Izalana struck precise spots quickly many times. Just as easily, she could switch to the other common style.

With some observance, Issei could tell that she'd been fighting for a long time. The way she reflexively moved, the way she could just pivot, as if to avoid being hit, and the targets she aimed for were all vitals. It was like she was moving based on instinct.

"You know, it's rude to spy on people." She called out to him, obviously.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to break your concentration." Issei sheepishly came out of the shadows.

"You know, spying upon the Royal Family is punishable with a life sentence of imprisonment." Izalana wiped her sweat with a towel.

"I see." Issei nervously stopped in his tracks.

Izalana chuckled.

"Relax, we're not like royalty from tv shows. I won't have you executed for no reason or have your life ruined."

"Right…" Issei said with great doubt.

"So, what do you know about the Khaos Brigade? My father has told me about the general idea, but can't say we know enough to do much." Izalana asked.

She patted the spot next to her on a bench. Sitting down, Issei replied.

"I honestly don't know the exact details either. Mainly, it just seems like a ragtag bunch of people who disagree with the idea of mythologies coming together for peace. Some people want their worlds to remain separate and others want conflict for the hell of it. Then, there are others who want to take advantage of the chaos and are merely using the Khaos Brigade for their own ends. Altogether, they're a terrorist organization that're fighting for their own goals and are willing to do whatever they want to accomplish it."

"I heard there are different factions within it." Izalana said.

"Yeah. So far, I've met 2 of them: the Hero Faction and the Old Satan Faction. The Hero Faction haven't made their intentions clear, but I'd call them the robbers of their gang. They've gone around different places to steal weapons and magical items. No idea what they want with the stuff they steal. As for the Old Satan Faction, I'd label them as delusional supremacists. They think they're the supreme race and don't care for anything else. I don't even think they have any sort off real plans." Issei explained.

"Are they strong?"

"Yes. As far as I know, at least. I mean, I don't know if they're on the level of gods, but they're definitely not to be underestimated."

"I see. So, how'd you get caught up in all this, then? As far as I can tell, you're a human, aren't you?" Izalana asked.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Your aura is really different. It's not like an angel's or devils or a mythical beast. It's human, like mines. I mean, when you spend so much time hunting monsters and dragons, you kind of pick up that skill."

Issei had no reason to lie.

"Yeah, I'm a human. It's a long story."

"I've got time." Izalana nudged him.

( **Breath of the Wild OST – Mipha Theme. Play Song**.)

"Well, I was just an everyday teenage boy. I went to school, did homework, and came home. Rinse and repeat. Then, one day, I got attacked by people who found out about my abilities but I was saved by Vali. She took me into her care and had her family protect my own. Things happened one after another and eventually, I ended up following my friends on their adventure and now I'm here." Issei vaguely answered.

"And why do you stay?"

"It's because I want to help them. I want to be there in case they need help, even if only a little. I grew up a pretty lonesome kid. My parents were often away due to work and the people that I did know, weren't exactly the friends that I'd walk down the road of life with. These people, however, they're the ones who stuck their necks out for each other and were willing to do the same for me. So, for however long I'm around, I'm going to try and help them in whatever way I can. Besides, now that I'm not so limited in capabilities, I just want to help people, really. At least, until something changes for me." Issei shrugged.

"Sounds a bit whimsical but also pretty altruistic." Izalana laughed.

"Well, that's how us idealists are. We're all kind of crazy." Issei chuckled.

"I think it's cool. Being a princess and all that, I grew up feeling isolated. I was trained from childhood to be able to fight giant monsters and dragons. My dad always apologized to me, despite how he presents himself to strangers. He takes a lot of warming up to and he keeps his tender side for people he's close with." Izalana gave a knowing look. She'd already guessed that the group already had a disdainful opinion of her father. She didn't blame them for that.

"A lot of people treated me like I'd have them drawn and quarantined if they didn't address me properly like royalty. I kind of hated that. I wanted to be with people who saw me as Izalana, not a Dragon Slayer or a Princess. Soon enough, that changed, thanks to continuous interaction with the people. I had to prove that I felt the same way they did and that I wanted to feel equal with them. So, I understand how you feel, wanting to protect the people who'd changed your life for the better. I think it's awesome that you've got people like that in your life too. We all need people to support us in any way in our lives. My people encourage me to keep going because just seeing them smile, is plenty reason enough." Izalana smiled.

"I guess we're both a little crazy, huh?" Issei joined in her laughter.

Watching from the side, Vali and Sairaorg were watching with their peerages.

"I didn't know those two were getting a thing going…" Kuroka noted.

"Is he a stud? Or is it their chemistry?" Coriana asked.

"I think it's just that he's so nice and easy to talk to." Vali answered.

"Now that I think about it, Issei's gotten really jacked since we last saw him. I mean, you can start seeing his six-pack if he just wears a t-shirt and nothing over it." Bikou mused.

"His face isn't too far above average, though." Kuisha countered.

"He's plenty cute, but, yeah, there are a lot of handsomer guys." Coriana admitted.

"Vali, you trained him. You've been sneaking glances at him, haven't you?" Kuroka teased.

"I have not." Vali sighed in exasperation.

"Shhhh! They might hear us." Lianshi hushed them all.

"Yes, I can." Issei called out.

( **Breath of the Wild OST – Mipha Theme. End Song**.)

Everyone jumped.

"So, what's the plan now?" Issei looked at Vali.

"We'll join with the Dragon Slayers. My grandfather has ordered us with destroying any methods that would let Rayzwormr return. However, the Khaos Brigade will remain our highest priority. If they appear, then we need to apprehend as many as we can." Vali answered.

"Got it." Issei nodded.

"My father has also told us that the Dragons have called for a diplomatic meeting. It's going to be tomorrow morning, so we've got to be ready. We don't know the specific reason as to why they suddenly want to talk, but it's not a chance we can ignore. We could put off war for several more generations if things go right. The last time our kingdom had a war with dragons, we got reduced to the Steel Age."

Issei couldn't help but feel tense. All this talk about war, old grudges, and revenge got him thinking. He utterly detested the idea of war; a massive battle that claimed thousands of lives simply because no one could shelve their pride and cooperate and have faith. If one thought about it, war only happened because the ones in charge just couldn't find a solution and always wanted more or they didn't want to be placed underneath another power. It was always about more resources or more power and authority. To be a part of an event that could trigger all this wasn't pleasant to him. Still, he had his orders and to be frank, he wanted to be able to help prevent it if possible. He had no idea how he'd do it, but he'd improv if it came down to it.

* * *

Later that night, Issei decided to go and get dinner in town. He wasn't required to attend the dinner that was being provided in the Dining Hall, so why stay? Things were already kind of awkward, so he figured he'd go somewhere more comfortable.

As he ate some food he bought from a stand, he felt a peculiar feeling nearby. It was an odd and unsettling sensation for him. However, he knew what it meant. Something hostile or something that he considered a negative existence, was nearby. It was kind of like a sixth sense for danger.

Issei paused as he sat down on a bench. Sitting next to him, was someone that he didn't expect.

"Good evening."

"Cao Cao." Issei responded.

"I'm glad to see that you're polite. I expected you to immediately attack me. I'll admit, I wouldn't prefer for things to get to that point. I'm not exactly fond of mass casualties." Cao Cao smirked.

"I wanted to ask you a few things before we get to that. Also, your faction never seemed to have anything against that before." Issei retorted.

"I can't always be there to enforce my rules. Some of my bunch are rowdy." Cao Cao shrugged.

"So, what's your motive?"

"What do you think it is?" Cao Cao asked.

"If I had a guess, I'd have said it."

"I see you're not in a playful mood today." Cao Cao sighed.

"I reserve it for my friends."

"Well, I'm sure you have an idea. It's for peace and security for humanity."

"That simple?" Issei raised a brow.

"It's simple but complicated. Tell me, when gods and demons fight, who's always in the line of fire?" Cao Cao asked.

Issei didn't answer. It would've just given him satisfaction.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Sasuke's Ninja Way. Play Song.** )

"Humans. Humans are weak and helpless compared to the weakest mythical entity. They're slow, frail, and vulnerable. Without extreme science, magic, and weapons, we can't hope to last long against the beasts around us. We deserve to live just as much as any other race and yet, when those freaks have their wars, they always impact us and we die by the millions. Those times are here again and I will ensure that it doesn't come to that again. What I do, I do for our kind, who are unable and unaware to help themselves."

Cao Cao looked at Issei.

"Tell me, doesn't it strike you as odd that so many things have happened so conveniently to you? The Fallen Angels knew where to target you. The Lucifer Heiress magically appeared out of nowhere to save you after your powers were revealed. Her people took you in, promising to protect you while painting it to look like other religions would love nothing more than to kill you. You're being used, Issei. Think about it. You were living an ordinary life, and now, suddenly, everyone is gravitating towards you because of some coincidence. Now, you're being sent around as part of an envoy to other places, where it becomes known that you're the Host of Bahamut. The Fallen Angels monitor you and then the Devils recruit you and now you're serving them, with dozens of laws binding you if you don't want a fight with the world."

Issei didn't respond, only annoyed by all of Cao Cao's prompts.

"Why did you come to me? Aren't you doing the same thing?"

"What's happened to you, has also happened to everyone within the Hero Faction. We, the descendants of heroes from the past, have been tricked, controlled, and used by gods, ghosts, demons, and beasts. The reason why the Hero Faction was formed, was so that we can finally get rid of the fears and dangers towards humans. We're going to get rid of the eyes always watching us in the sky and the monsters under the bed." Cao Cao explained.

"And you want me, one of the monsters, to help you?" Issei glared at him.

"I never called you a monster, now. I consider you one of us. What I'm offering you, is to be free from the chains that are binding you. I'm sure you've noticed it. When the gods and demons and angels look at you, you see fear in their eyes, don't you? Fear will cause a lot of things, most commonly, it spurs people to remove the source of it. Like killing a bug that scares you."

"Like how a human would." Issei finished for him.

Cao Cao nodded.

"Touché. The difference is that it's not catastrophic and most of all, what the pantheons do is so much crueler and tyrannical. They had us licking their heels since the stone age and have done nothing for us. We've always had to look to ourselves to survive and when we spoke up, we'd get stomped on again and again."

"Yet, look at you. Instead of doing things right, you go around using other people, taking what you wish, and harm whoever you want. Why would I side with people like you? Most of all, you're working alongside the Satan Faction, whom you clearly don't have rosy relationship with. That means treachery is on your agenda. That's all the proof I need to say 'no' to you." Issei stood up.

Cao Cao sighed while standing up.

"Well, I'll keep my offer open to you, Issei. It's not too late, unless you make it that way. For now, I'll be taking my leave. I didn't come to fight today. I just wanted to meet the man whom so many people are gossiping about lately. Still, if a fight comes, don't think you can win against me as you are now. Just a friendly warning." Cao Cao smirked as he turned to walk away.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Sasuke's Ninja Way. End Song.** )

Issei knew he couldn't attack him in the open right now. It'd cause more issues than he'd be willing to count and surely, Cao Cao knew that as well. That was only the beginning. He knew that if Cao Cao was leader of his own faction, he had to be dangerous enough to have made it that way.

As much as he hated it, Issei had to admit that Cao Cao had a point. His logic was sound and connected perfectly.

* * *

When Issei decided to return to the castle, he found Vali wandering the streets. He felt the urge to talk to her but held his tongue. If he talked to her about this, then quite possibly, it'd cause a landslide. Was it worth it? To ask a question that could cause an unpleasant end or lay his worries to rest? Or…was he playing into the enemy's hands? Tearing a rift between him and those close to him, was that it?

Bringing himself back to the present, he observed Vali and Sairaorg. He didn't want to interrupt them since they looked like they were having fun. If there was one thing Issei wasn't, he wasn't a party-pooper.

' _Oh…_ ' Issei nodded in amusement at what had just happened.

Vali and Sairaorg reached for the same item at a shop, only to touch hands.

' _Oh, that's sweet_.' Issei chuckled.

The two immediately blushed and turned away from each other like bashful little kids.

' _Huh, now that I think about it…do those two even know that one has a crush on the other? I mean…it's really evident…Man if this were a story and I wrote this, I'd slap myself for this._ ' Issei sighed.

Why were the two so slow? Issei sighed. It was like watching an angsty teen romance drama. Issei facepalmed. It literally hurt to just watch them like this.

Still, Issei decided not to interfere with this one. Vali and Sairaorg were grown and had the maturity of adults…kind of. They could come to their own conclusions without him.

As Issei walked in the other direction, the others were killing time at the shops.

"So, Vali, I've been meaning to ask you about something…" Sairaorg started.

"Of course." Vali smiled as she looked at a bracelet.

"Are you and Issei…" Sairaorg trailed off awkwardly.

Vali looked at him quizzically.

"Are we what?"

"Are you two close, like…dating-close?" He finished.

Vali blushed a bit, clearing her throat.

"No, we're not. Issei's, well…I consider him my best friend now." Vali answered after some careful thought.

"I thought that was Kuroka."

"I can see why it'd seem like that, but Kuroka's more like a sister, family. Issei's like that confidant that I can talk with and listen to but I don't see him romantically. Why?"

Sairaorg kept his mouth shut to control his expression. It was obviously because he was interested in her. Vali, on the other hand, hoped he wasn't misunderstanding anything.

"Nothing, it just seemed like you two were really that close. You two talk to each other a lot and seem so happy together." He earnestly said.

Vali chuckled.

"Well, even though he's nosy, a goofball, and eccentric, he's reliable, patient, kind, and always ready to help. I'm very lucky to have him as my best friend."

Sairaorg took some comfort in that. If Vali did have feelings for Issei, then he'd have been willing to step aside. Issei seemed like a great guy, so he was sure Vali had attraction towards him.

Luckily, she didn't, as far as they both knew.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for the meeting between the Dragons and Dragon Slayers.

Meeting at the border between the Dragon Slayers and the Dragons, King Vorda met with what seemed to be the opposing leader. He was a massive silver dragon with green eyes. His form was that of a Western dragon, with pieces of metal spikes adorning his scales like plates.

"I appreciate you coming here, King Vorda. I am Vrydlain, leader of the Dragons of Draczal. I understand that you've completely read my message?"

Vorda nodded.

"Yes, I have. I have also come to a conclusion."

Opening his pocket, he produced a magical grey and black horn. It was shaped like a horn with a dragon coiling around it, making a second tube.

"Is that what I think it is?" The Blue Dragon from before gasped.

"This is the horn that can summon Rayzwormr. I understand that this is what you've called us here for."

Vrydlain only nodded.

"You understand what we want, then? Or do you intend to blow that horn? Either way, the outcome falls on your compliance."

"Is that what _you_ want?" Vorda asked.

"What?"

"The only options that you've given is the destruction of Rayzwormr or war between dragons and humans. Yet, you can't think of other ways?"

"Is that really your place to say? Your ancestors have kept that bargaining chip within your grasp. Our kind was suppressed by your forebearers. With the threat of a weapon made to kill dragons, we were forced to the corners of the world, slain, enslaved, or hid. Even Tannin resigned his biology for our kind's survival. It should've never been that way." Vrydlain scoffed in disgust.

"Yes, I understand…I understand that it was the fault of my people. Rayzwormr should've never been made. However, even you should know that we all failed to destroy it. Admit it, even if we brought it back, you wouldn't be able to destroy the creature. It's too powerful, too rampant, and too risky to even be here for a minute." Vorda regretfully shook his head.

"Then what should be done, then? That abomination is an afront to my people and the possibility of its use is always present. A dragon's dead soul and corpse fused to armor and chained to a tormented existence. Do you humans have no pity for those that aren't of the same species?"

Vorda went silent. Human history had proved the dragon's point quite strongly.

"All that we ask, is to put the creature out of its misery and to rid our people of the stained mark upon our history while securing our survival. Most of all, our ancestors have seen its power first-hand. We cannot allow it to remain any longer than it has. Talk of the Khaos Brigade has reached our lands. They're after that horn and they cannot be allowed to have it." Vrydlain stamped his foot into the ground.

"That's why I accepted your deal to come here today. Instead of running the risk of summoning Rayzwormr back into this world…how about we destroy the horn instead? This way, we don't make an irreversible mistake and Rayzwormr stays far from anyone's reach." Vorda raised the horn.

Vrydlain stared at the horn, his eyes fixed upon it and his voice silent. It was so quiet that it was as if time was frozen still. This one decision would impact both sides for generations to come.

"Is it really that hard?" Issei muttered.

He couldn't stop himself before saying all that. For one spike of a moment, Bahamut's emotions lurched and forced a reaction out of him. If he were to be completely honest, these two leaders were wasting time. Both sides wanted the same thing, yet, their methods differed, and suspicion made them doubt. It was starting to irritate both Issei and Bahamut.

"What?" Vrydlain turned toward him.

 _'Well, the one time I choose to mutter, everyone suddenly hears me…How BS is that? Well, might as well bite the bullet._ ' Issei growled.

"Both sides don't want war, correct?" He looked at both sides.

The silent looks he got already told him enough.

"If you don't want war, then why do you both hesitate? Isn't peace the only option left? Neither of you want the return of Rayzwormr. Neither of you want to fight and have your people die. You want the same thing. It's just the catalyst that's different."

"And what would a child know of this? What would a child like you know of having so many lives weigh on your own two shoulders?" Vorda asked.

"If you both know so much more, then why is it that you can't make a decision?"

Vrydlain and Vorda didn't open their mouths. Issei, despite having no political experience and being far removed from these sorts of situations, did have a point. The results were clear, the reasons were clear, and the intentions were clear. They only needed to act now.

"Tell me, boy…why does this concern you so much?" Vrydlain leaned closer towards Issei. He was so close that he could devour Issei at any moment.

Vali got ready to move. Before she could stop him from talking, things had already started spiraling out of control. The others tensed up, but eased when he merely took a whiff of Issei's scent. Vrydlain's eyes narrowed as he made an understanding nod.

"So…you're the next host?" His tone changed to a quieter, nostalgic one.

Issei nodded.

"I understand now. Of course, his soul would cause you to react. I have known many hosts of Bahamut from the past, boy, and…I'm sure you've seen glimpses of the past and how terrible war is, even if you haven't experienced it." Vrydlain said.

True, Issei never experienced war, but just watching those flashbacks and recollections, it made him have no desire for it. It was that terrible.

"Even if Bahamut is not awake, his spirit can still sense what happens around him. His level of divinity rivals that of an immortal's. In the past, Bahamut took up the duty of overseeing the world's progression and keeping it in line. I'm sure if he still lived, then he'd have intervened. If he were awake and unblinded right now, then perhaps, he'd have spoken too."

"What are you all talking about?" Vorda asked, growing a bit irritated from being left out of the loop.

"It's not a matter that a human would be well-aware of. All humans were destroyed by Bahamut during the First Calamity. Since the first and till the last, the Hosts of Bahamut were surely hosts to the greatest engine of destruction in our galaxy, but…their hearts were always strong and in the right place. There are yet more secrets that are unknown and I don't know everything. However…"

Vrydlain leaned closer to Issei again.

"I am very, very old and I know one thing for sure. Bahamut and fate, itself, have always been closely intertwined. It was the fate of the old galaxy to be destroyed so a newer, more enlightened one could arise. It was the fate of myth to fade into stories so that humanity could grow and for magic to grow humble. Bahamut played the catalyst to all that. If the Host of Bahamut was fated to be here…then perhaps…his words or rather, the will of Bahamut, will guide us to a necessary future.."

Vorda glared at Issei, trying to apply Vrydlain's words to him.

"So, what is your verdict?" A green dragon asked.

"Regardless…Rayzwormr cannot return but I understand the reasoning for the Horn's use being avoided. I shall agree to the terms that are set. We will destroy the horn and by proxy, the beast will remain far from anyone's hands." Vrydlain decided.

"Lord Vrydlain, is that truly wise? How can we trust these humans?"

"Perhaps and perhaps not, Hrythming. However, we cannot see into the future. As I said, I am a very old dragon and I have no taste for war, not anymore. I would rather settle for this than wage another conflict. That would only prove Bahamut's rage right. Besides, war was only threatened because of suspicion. If the Dragon Slayers proved treacherous and held an agenda, then I would've waged conflict to head that off. Still, I have another question for the boy."

Hrythming growled.

"But what of all of our kind that they slaughtered? Are we to just let them go free?"

"Yes, but we've done the same. Both sides have inflicted heavy losses on one another. Now isn't the time to feel self-righteous or justified." Vrydlain growled at him to settle down.

Issei was surprised that things were so easy. Then again, it wasn't like he'd done anything. It was through Bahamut's reputation that things even turned in this direction. Perhaps the ancient wyrm could do some good after all, even if indirectly.

Vrydlain looked back at Issei.

"Tell me boy, when you are around these people, do you feel rage? Do you feel the nefariousness in the air? Is there a darkness that simply gives you the urge to lash out?"

Issei was stunned. Vrydlain was aware of triggers for Bahamut's temper and the fact that he could sense maliciousness and negativity. Issei shook his head.

"Then so be it. I will have faith in that old dragon's instincts."

"If that's the case, then you will be sorely disappointed." A new voice said.

Vali froze. She knew that voice. It was impossible. Looking around, she couldn't spot where it was coming from, but it sounded close. Instantly, a massive magic circle appeared underneath everyone, covering a vast vicinity.

Vrydlain and Vorda sprang into action, creating a barrier. Showering the area in intense light, the ground shattered as a gigantic explosion erupted. Vali cursed as she knew exactly who it was now. That magic was familiar to her all too well. It belonged to the person that she hated the most.

"Rintilr." She said.

Appearing from a magic circle, a tall slim man stared down at the group. He had short silver hair with green eyes. His attire consisted of a red long-sleeved shirt with silver rims. His pants were black and draped over him was a long indigo cloak.

"Hello, my daughter."

Everyone was thrown for a bit of a loop when they heard this revelation. The devils glared at him with unparalleled ire and disgust. Vali, however, looked at him with a mixture of hostility and trauma. It was as if the very sight of him triggered conditioning.

"Is that your father?" Issei asked.

"Yes, even though he's supposed to be dead." Vali admitted weakly.

"Sirzechs' attacks were powerful, but they weren't enough. My own father tried to finish me off, but his eyes weren't as good as they used to be. Peace made everyone dull. Through my own bloodline and inherent power, I survived. Sadly, it took too long to recover to full strength, but I figured I'd come out for something as big as this."

Snapping his fingers, hundreds of magic circles appeared in the sky. From them, came countless devils, possibly extremist ones.

"Take it." He ordered them, looking right at Rayzwormr's Horn.

Issei was ready to fight, but when he turned to the side, he saw that Vali was too focused on her father to concentrate. He wasn't sure what was exactly going on in her mind right now, but he had to get her to snap out of it.

"Vali, what's wrong?" He called over.

"N-Nothing." Vali's head jerked.

Issei dodged to the side as a rain of magic bolts flew at him. He looked around, to see where Vorda was. If anyone had Rayzwormr's horn, then it had to be him. Issei had to protect him from the Khaos Brigade.

Before he could, he was cut off by Rintilr. Issei backed up as he took measure of his power. It was unsettling, to say the least, and it was to be expected. As the grandson of Lucifer, Rintilr was above any opponent he'd fought thus far, perhaps rivaling Kokabiel.

"So, this is the boy." Rintilr smirked, as if whispering to himself.

Suddenly, materializing to life from thin air, was a woman. She had long caramel-brown hair that covered one side of her face. She had a slim and voluptuous body that wore a long turquoise dress that had a split in the front of the knees. Necklaces and gems decorated her form and attire, making her resemble a noblewoman.

Vali gasped when she saw her. Her evident intimidation faded away as soon as she laid eyes on her.

"Mother?"

"What do you think, Ileana? Is he a match for our daughter?" Rintilr asked as Ileana embraced him.

"He looks a bit plain to me. He's developing muscle, but not much else is going for him. His aura, on the other hand, is a different story. He might match, if not surpass Vali one day." Ileana dismissed him.

"Perhaps. Now, I think it's time we did some family bonding, don't you think, Dear?" Rintilr held Ileana close.

"Mother, what're you doing here? What happened to you?! Why're you with him?!" Vali pleaded.

"I left with your father, of course. When your grandfather tried to execute your father, I took him and fled. I couldn't just let my husband die." Ileana scoffed.

Vali flinched. What was going on? Nothing was making sense. Her memories and past didn't seem to connect. She felt her feet lose feeling as she tried to take it all in. Her mother was abused and mistreated by him. Why would she save him? Was it some sort of conditioning? Mental Illness? Stockholm Syndrome?

"Oh, dear, it looks like someone is confused." Ileana feigned sympathy.

"Your father and I were always in on it. You see, we have a mission, and you were a weapon that could've helped. All those times that I cared for you, patched you up and fed you, it was because I wanted your trust. If your father abused you, it allowed you to trust me more. I'm sure if time went on, you'd have been the attack dog that moved at the snap of my fingers. Shame that your grandfather found out and we had to take the long way around." Ileana shrugged.

"But…you were going catatonic." Vali trembled.

"It was all an act, child. It's called acting and lying, perhaps you've heard of it?"

"But, why?"

"Oh, do you really think we'd tell you our plans, just like that? I mean, come on, this isn't a work of fiction. This is reality, and the reality is…" Rintilr scoffed with disgust.

( **Date A Live OST – Furious Anger. Play Song.** )

"We never loved you. You were just born from a wild night, that's all. Still, you suited our purposes and we took steps to make things as smooth as possible with whatever we could gain. The plan with you fell short, so here we are, taking a much more effective weapon that'll be easier to use than you could ever be." Ileana said.

Issei felt disgusted. Vali's so-called parents were trying to break her spirit. The way they were doing it was even worse. Vali clearly had a strong relationship with her parents before things changed on them, before her father changed. They sounded happy and cherished each other. For that image in her mind to be shattered and perverted, it must've traumatized her. To boot, now her mother, whom had been the only one who'd ever cared about her during those times, was now confessing that she never did love her. Everything positive from Vali's early childhood, was just done to condition and manipulate her. Everything that she had considered good about her life with her parents, was also a lie.

Vali tried to maintain her composure but that was failing miserably. She couldn't stop her lip from quivering. She sunk to her knees as she forced herself to look away from her parents. Her mind began tormenting her as she recalled all those positive fragments of her past. Specifically, she remembered everything her mother would say to her.

' _It's okay, Daddy's just a little upset with Mommy. Don't blame yourself_.'

' _Did Daddy hurt you again? Come here, Mommy will patch you up_.'

' _I made your favorite dinner. Don't tell Daddy, though_.'

' _You're the most important person to Mommy._ '

Vali mumbled.

"But all those times, you held me to sleep. All those times when you'd protect me from Rintilr. Even when you were bruised and beaten, you'd bandage my cuts and comfort me…" She sniffled.

Vali trembled with the most hurt expression on her face. Her eyes with wide with shock, tears pouring down her face, and her lips quivering. Vali looked at her mother with the most anguished look possible for anyone. This was the most devastated Issei had ever seen her.

"You mean…the whole time…everything…lies…" She mumbled.

"Yep. What did you expect? We're devils. We didn't earn our reputation by doing nothing. Really, dear, you should already have expected this." Rintilr retorted.

( **Date A Live OST – Furious Anger. End Song.** )

( **Team Four Star - Day of Fate ~Spirit VS Spirit~ (Unmei No Hi English Cover). Play Song.** )

"That's enough." Issei cut him off before he could utter another word.

"Hm? Does this puppy even know how to bite yet?" Ileana wondered.

Issesi sneered, glaring coldly at the source of his resentment. This time, his growing rage was not from Bahamut, it was from within himself.

"This _puppy_ is a dragon and it's hungry for retribution." Issei answered.

He thought back to what Vali had told to him before. All of the pain, betrayal, panic, and sorrow caused for what? For control and wanton destruction and supremacy? It was disgusting.

Now, Issei understood why Vali was the way she was. The reasons for her strong uncertainty and fear of officially expressing how she felt and communicating it properly the way she wanted to. Her crybaby tendencies, her fear of losing people, lastly, her fear of getting closer to Sairaorg…It all sprang from her abuse from her father and the hidden abuse from her mother. Her parents were the source of all her woes that haunted her character. It confused her emotions that plagued her till now.

Issei felt more unparalleled anger than ever before. Here was Vali, who was kneeling on the ground, crying her eyes out silently as she realized the best parts of her time with her parents was a twisted lie. It hurt him and enraged him to see her like this.

"I thought…I really thought you loved me…" Vali whimpered as she tried to absorb and move past this. Despite knowing she was on the battlefield, she couldn't keep it together.

Suddenly, the snow, air, and earth below were blasted away with a terrifying blue light. Manifesting around him, was the aura of Bahamut, matching the size and overwhelming presence that it had the night Issei killed Kokabiel. It glared at Ileana and Rintilr with crimson eyes, them being the source of its manifestation. It growled like thunder, catching everyone's attention on the battlefield, stopping everyone dead in their tracks.

' _ **Though his power is chaotic and his mind warped, Bahamut's purpose hasn't changed: the eradication of the scum of the earth. If you ever act upon righteous fury, then Bahamut will give you power, no matter what.**_ ' Rexis had told him before.

' _If what Rexis said is true, then there shouldn't be a problem with using Bahamut to tear them apart for their sins._ ' Issei thought to himself.

Feeling the overwhelming power welling within himself, Issei didn't care if his opponent outclassed him or not. He didn't care if they were Vali's parents. That only made things worse. They made his dearest friend cry and started a war, that was all the reason he needed to bring them down.

He stepped forward, causing the air to tremble with each step. As he closed the distance slowly, the smirks upon Vali's parent's faces faded. They began to inch back, feeling his power escalating rapidly. Cold sweat began trickling down the sides of their faces as their feet went frigid from the might radiating closer and closer. Still, they held their ground, still gauging how much of a threat Issei was. They felt he was indeed strong, but wasn't enough to threaten them completely. But why? Why did they still feel that primordial intimidation? That 'fight-or-flight' instinct in all lifeforms? What did they have to fear?

"You dared torment and toy with life, because of such superficial labels. You hurt the person that should've been one of the most dear with you. You lied, deceived, and now, you're causing war for the most unbelievable reasons, killing thousands upon thousands in the process…" Issei said quietly.

With another sudden burst, Issei flew into the air, appearing right in front of his enemies, illuminating the sky and white snow with navy light.

"What is he?" Rintilr wondered.

"I am the Host of Bahamut, the Ancient Wyrm of Calamity. I've been your target for a long time now." Issei explained.

Rintilr and Ileana had troubled looks upon their faces as they realized the depths of his reputation and legacy. The only thing they didn't know was how far his strength went. Was he worthy of scorn or terror?

"I'm going to make you wish you'd never even come back. When I'm done with you, you'll have learned how to pray." Issei swore in defense of his closest friend as the shadow of Bahamut loomed around him, facing down Rintilr and Ileana.

( **Team Four Star - Day of Fate ~Spirit VS Spirit~ (Unmei No Hi English Cover). End Song.** )

* * *

 **[A/N: I was going to recommend listening to the Japanese Version but then I remembered the cover done by Team Four Star. I honestly loved it way more than the original so I chose to go with it. That, and when I was trying to find music to suggest, I found that the lyrics fit perfectly with the scene, so I decided to pick it. If you haven't watched the DBZ Abridged, then I highly recommend it if you like parodies. And, no, I'm not being paid to say all this, lol. I just genuinely think it's great and deserves attention.]**

 _ **On another note, I decided to bring in Vali's parents because I decided to look at the story from a different perspective. Arthur, Bikou, and Kuroka sorta had their own time to shine since they had their own demons to face. Lefay didn't have many problems, or at least, doesn't have any yet. So, I took a look at Issei and Vali. Issei's the MC, so he's always going to be the main focus when it really does matter. As for Vali, her background wasn't touched on much, if at all, in the original fanfic, so this time, I wanted to expand on her even more, even if just a bit. That, and it mixed things up, since I don't think Vali's mother gets much exposure in DxD Fanfics.**_

 _ **Anyways, sorry for the long wait. As I said, I was busy with Real Life, but I've managed to free up some time to write. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll get you new chapters ASAP.**_


	25. Chapter 24: Just in Case

**Chapter 24: Just in Case**

Issei was currently staring down Vali's parents, roused to arms by the emotional torment they'd just delivered their daughter. They'd defaced the few bright parts of her time with them. All of the love and care that her mother and father had given her was all a lie. To see his best friend, and one of the closest people to him reduced to a crying shell, Issei wasn't going to stand for this.

Manifesting the [ **Abyssal Aura]** of Bahamut, Issei was going to do everything in his power to bring them down and make them beg. He didn't care what he had to do or how outclassed he was, he was going to win.

( **Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis OST – Apocalpysis Magnatus. Play Song**.)

Spreading his ghostly wings, Issei dashed at them. Like a sudden explosion with the flap of his wings, Issei raked at Rintlr's arms with his claws. Forming a spear, he threw it at Ileana as the **Abyssal Aura** blasted her husband with its navy breath.

The bright stream scourged the land as the Aura whirled around bashing Rintilr away into a mountain. Now that he had everyone's attention, enemies swarmed in like moths to a flame. Gathering mana from the air around him, Issei let out a pulse of mana that obliterated waves of rogue devils into particles.

It was shocking. Before, Issei could barely defend himself but now, he was strong enough to tear apart dozens of enemies by himself without any sign of fatigue. He blitzed through the air, spinning, spreading a rain of mana orbs that exploded simultaneously.

The Abyssal Aura roared as it went to and from. It was as if Bahamut, himself, was enjoying liberation.

Issei circled around, going back for Ileana.

It was palpable, this power. He felt a constant surge coursing through his body. He felt all the adrenaline in his veins, the comfortable warmth along his skin and the unstoppable feeling in his soul. Opening its maw, the Abyssal Aura open-fired a massive sphere of destruction from its mouth.

"[ **Abatement** ]" Ileana slapped the attack away.

"What?" Issei was surprised.

Before, she looked like she was having trouble, but it almost looked effortless for her to deflect his attack.

"I'm a daughter of witches and warlocks, boy. How else could I have landed a descendant of Lucifer?" Ileana scoffed.

"He hits hard, surely, but it's not enough." Rintilr dusted himself off.

' _So, this is the best I can do?'_ Issei growled.

' _ **For now, yes. The reason why it's different this time is because you're in control, not Bahamut. Your attacks don't pack the same punch.**_ ' Rexis explained.

' _Well, what can you tell me? Surely, a Host has tangoed with them before or at least heard of their abilities?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **Honestly can't say. You're going to have to stay on your guard and observe.**_ ' Rexis sighed.

Issei didn't have time to keep talking as he dodged an orb meant for his head. Swatting it away with the Aura's wing, Issei made a charge. Blasting a burst of air at the two, they defended with magic circles. Closing in, he whirled around, bashing the two away, creating a massive shockwave in its wake.

Rintilr and Ileana collided into mountains but quickly retaliated. Issei dodged back and forth as he was forced to understand the flaws he had right now. His defenses weren't perfect. Whenever Rintilr punched hard enough or when Ileana hit the same spot multiple times, the ghostly shell around him would disperse and crack.

Rintilr flung a kick from behind as Ileana threw a punch at his face. Guarding with his arms, Issei let out a roar of effort, hurdling them back with a navy shockwave.

"I must admit, you're certainly stronger than the rumors say. When the Hero Faction last spoke with us, you were nothing more than a small-fry that was toyed with. Now, you're strong enough to hold your own. Appearances are deceptive." Rintilr grinned.

Issei merely continued glaring.

"So, what scheme would require you to use and trick your daughter?" He demanded.

"Again? Look, kid, what person in their right mind would tell you their whole plan? This isn't a work of fiction." Rintilr sighed in disappointment.

"And what did you say earlier? That you'd make us regret?" Ileana taunted him.

Issei merely frowned. Spreading out his arms, he created swords, axes, arrows, and spears from his gauntlets before flinging them at Ileana and Rintilr. Again, Ileana blocked the attack.

"[ **Abatement** ]" She snapped her fingers.

Rapidly, the weapons began dissolving into nothing as it touched her magic circle. Issei noted that whenever she touched his attacks, they seemed to shrink or fade away, becoming weak and useless or nullified.

Issei zipped right in front of her, throwing a punch. Catching his attack, Issei attacked again with his Aura. Holding his right hand, Ileana defended with her left, blocking the Aura's breath attack with her magic circle.

From behind, Rintilr kicked him away from his wife.

' _Rintilr hasn't shown any abilities but Ileana…I think I'm starting to get the picture. She can nullify or weaken magic. She couldn't do anything when I attacked her with my fists but most of my magic barely works on her_.' Issei noted.

He turned toward Rintilr. It was time to find out what sort of tricks he had up his sleeve. Issei attacked with everything he had, letting loose beams, spheres, and shockwaves of navy mana. Rintilr merely hid behind his wife before physically attacking him when the coast was clear.

Issei had to guard as much as possible and when he did attack, Rintilr would outmaneuver him and attack from behind. Grabbing hold of Rintilr's kick, Issei had the Abyssal Aura's head bite at him.

Rintilr merely snickered as he snapped his fingers. Issei was lurched backward several feet, feeling dizzy and disoriented. Shacking the nausea off, Issei barely had time to block when Rintilr and Ileana attacked. Catching both of their fists, Issei blew them back with a shockwave, following up with knees to their faces.

Rintilr growled, barely fazed by the knee to his nose. Ileana flexibly struck him in the back of his head as she whirled around. Jolted forward, Rintilr grabbed him by the face and blasted him back.

That was another flaw that Issei noticed with his Aura. If he got hit or lost concentration, his aura would falter and leave him vulnerable like normal. A few months of training could only do so much in real life.

Stopping himself in midair, Issei took a deep breath to recompose himself.

"I have to give him credit, he's holding up pretty well by himself. Against the two of us together, a lot of opponents would be a pool of blood on the ground." Rintilr smirked.

Issei had a feeling that was just a false remark. He knew in the back of his mind that they weren't serious yet. It needed to stay that way because he had to finish them as soon as possible. Amassing as much mana as he could, he aimed the Abyssal Aura right at the two. As Bahamut's ghostly head gathered energy in its mouth, Issei could feel his body resonating with its current state. He felt a tingle crawl across his skin like a warm caress as adrenaline started going overtime in his veins. He felt himself growing more and more explosive by the second.

Ileana snapped her fingers, creating a magic circle that had chains bursting out of it. Issei let go of the attack, blasting them with a massive beam of navy light. The force of it was so strong that it obliterated the mountain-range that it passed over with its mere resulting shockwave.

Ileana's chains were obliterated as they were completely shattered when they touched the beam. Forced to defend, the husband-and-wife duo used their combined magic to protect themselves.

After the beam dissipated and the smoke cleared, Issei saw that the two were still alive. Their clothes tattered and several cuts were made, but otherwise, they were alive and well.

"I now understand that we shouldn't have taken you so lightly." Rintilr panted.

"Let's kick things up a notch." Ileana put her hands together.

Issei was about to move in for another attack but he came to a jolting halt. He felt his body spasm and cramp up as a cold and electrifying tingle spread across his skin.

' _ **You pushed yourself too much too quickly. You can't keep going at this pace.**_ ' Rexis explained.

' _Damn this human body_.' Issei growled.

' _ **You need to take it slower or you're going to be left at their mercy. I also think I've got Rintilr's power figured out. He can control kinetic forces and the direction in which they go. That's why you got suddenly yanked in different directions. He reversed your movement.**_ ' Rexis followed up.

' _So, one's strong against magic and the other is strong against physical attacks_.' Issei was exasperated. Rintilr was a melee fighter because he could stop or redirect physical attacks. Ileana could weaken and even nullify magic and keep them away from close-ranged combat with her own spells.

' _ **A powerful duo, indeed. No wonder their daughter mixes both styles together**_ **.** ' Rexis agreed.

What was he to do now? Issei couldn't afford to use another blast like before. His body was already paying the price for that right now.

"Now that your bravado doesn't hold any more weight, let's settle this." Ileana aimed right at his head as she wrapped her chains around him.

Issei tried to move out the way, but her chains kept him as still as an ice sculpture.

"These chains were originally meant for Vali. How ironic that they'd ensnare another dragon."

While Issei was wide open, Rintilr dove in and grabbed hold of his neck. Issei tried to break free but couldn't get out of his iron clutch. Issei choked and gasped for air as Rintilr tightened his grip. He tried to rouse his aura again but at that exact moment, Issei felt all strength leave his body. The Abyssal Aura vanished as the pain settled in. His muscles began burning, he could feel his bones shaking, and it was like being stabbed with electric pins over and over. He felt his consciousness grow fainter as exhaustion slammed into him like a truck.

"And it looks like time is up for you." Rintilr shrouded his hand with energy.

Issei tried to will out any remaining power that he had but it wasn't working.

' _Damnit!_ ' He cursed.

"Why're you fighting so hard for Vali? You do realize she's using you, don't you?" Ileana raised a brow.

"Think about it. You were a normal human who didn't know who you were until recently. After Vali came here, Kokabiel's faction noticed you when you started hanging out with her. All of a sudden, she comes to your rescue when you need it most. All of this, was arranged by her and her family. You're just a pawn in every sense of the word." Rintilr taunted as he dove toward him, covering his hands in demonic energy.

With just one look, Issei knew those meant to be finishing blows.

Suddenly, Issei felt something pulse within him. Like a sudden volcanic eruption, power burst forth from him. As expected, Bahamut's survival instincts kicked in and overtook Issei.

' _ **We're lucky Bahamut sensed that. His survival instincts have given you power, now you'd better make it count before it runs out. Long-term fighting will also harm you.**_ ' Rexis warned.

Issei mustered all of his physical strength and anger together to break free of the chains binding him. The blast obliterated the terrain and the Rogue Devils around him, clearing away any interference. With his second wind, Issei used his newest technique: Vaccuum Burst. Gathering all of the mana around him and absorbing it into his Abyssal Aura, he felt it growing like a contained explosion. Just as it was about to burst, he let it all loose, firing two massive lasers from his hands.

"How many times do you need to see this to understand?" Ileana asked.

Snapping her fingers, Ileana used her [ **Abatement** ] to weaken it. Much to her shock, her ability wasn't making enough of a difference quickly enough. It was still like a raging bull charging right for her without any signs of waning.

Rintilr flew next to her, using his [ **Ricochet** ] ability to try and yank them in another direction away from the laser. Issei dragged the laser through the air, chasing them.

"What?!" Rintilr gasped before the beam scraped him.

Despite the small contact, the air around the laser was acting like a drill, dragging his arm into the laser, dismembering him.

"We need to go!" Ileana warned.

The pair looked at their forces, which were being routed. They weren't doing too well either. As expected, fighting the Host of Bahamut wasn't an easy task. The two had bruises, gashes, and they were running low on stamina and mana. However, they had succeeded.

"My Lord, we've recovered the Horn." One of Rintilr's soldiers glided next to him, holding the blood-stained horn.

"Good, pull back."

( **Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis OST – Apocalpysis Magnatus. End Song**.)

Quickly disappearing into magic circles, the Khaos Brigade vanished almost as quickly as they had come.

"Damn it." Issei cursed under his breath.

He turned around and inspected the damage. So far, everyone had cuts, bruises, and moderate injuries, but thankfully, no one had died. He returned to where Vali was, who had managed to retain enough composure to defend herself while his back was turned.

Still, one look in her eyes and he knew she was holding things in. Issei was then met by King Vorda, who was clutching at the cut across his stomach.

"So, I take it they were from the Khaos Brigade?" He groaned.

"Yes, and it looks like they succeeded." Issei sighed.

"We need to contact the Alliance immediately. The mission is a total failure." Sairaorg decided.

As he stepped away to call Sirzechs, Issei turned to Vorda.

"Our apologies. We didn't think they'd appear so suddenly." Issei said.

"That doesn't matter anymore. We need to go on the hunt. If they blow the horn, then it'll be a disaster for all of us." Vrydlain stomped over.

"The Horn has been enchanted by my family. Only descendants of those who created the Horn, can blow it and make it work." Vorda explained.

"One of the enemy leaders is skilled with magic, so she might be able to break that enchantment." Issei countered.

Everyone went silent. That failsafe had fallen flat on its face. Issei wracked his brain, trying to think of something.

"I've spoken with Sirzechs. Our contract is terminated with the Dragon Slayers. We're to return immediately and await new orders after a meeting." Sairaorg informed.

Issei nodded. He walked over to Vali, who was sitting in the snow, and offered her a hand. She calmly took it but when Issei held it, she was trembling like she was going into shock. Helping her stand up, he and the others gathered together before departing. Their business was done here.

* * *

When they all got back to the Lucifer Mansion, Issei turned to Vali.

"You should go and get some sleep." He softly said.

"I'm fine." Vali shook her head.

"I know you better than that. You're not fine and far from it. Just go and rest. I'll tell your grandparents about what happened." Issei said.

Vali was silently staring at the floor before she turned and walked to her room. When Rizevim and Ezagyra came down, Issei turned to them with a hesitant look. They weren't going to like this at all and it was going to hurt them just as much as it hurt Vali.

Issei informed Rizevim and Ezagyra of what had happened in their Study.

"What?!" Ezagyra gasped.

Rizevim merely frowned, maintaining his composure. Still, in his eyes, all the disturbance was visible.

"So, they showed up out of nowhere and stole the Horn of Rayzwormr?" He summarized.

"Yes."

"This isn't good. Rayzwormr is stronger than most of the Dragon Kings. The Alliance must convene. For now, you're all on break. Take some time to rest." Rizevim immediately left to go to the Capital.

This left Ezagyra and Issei alone.

"The others told me that you used Bahamut's power today. Are you alright?" Ezagyra asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

"You know, if something's wrong, you can always let any of us know." Ezagyra suspiciously looked at him.

"I'm fine." Issei repeated, chuckling.

"Fine. Go and rest up. I'm gonna go and check on Vali." The grandmother left the room after patting Issei on the shoulder.

Honestly, he just wanted some sleep now. It'd been a long few days and too much happened too quickly. Seriously, his body felt fine, so he had no worries. However, as fate would have it, he was instantly proven wrong. The moment he closed the door to his room, Issei dropped to his knees. He felt his entire go cold while cramping up. He felt like his muscles were pulling themselves apart and his legs lost all feeling and strength. His breathing was growing difficult and his head started pulsing.

' _Rexis?!_ ' Issei called out in his mind.

No response. Issei then remembered that sometimes Rexis would be unable to maintain communication with him. It was stronger than before, but without that final piece of Bahamut, Issei couldn't regularly talk to him like how Vali could talk to Albion.

Issei writhed in agony on the floor as he could only brave through the episode. After 2 minutes, it went away, leaving Issei stuck on the ground, disoriented.

As expected, he had put too much strain on his body before. He'd consciously forced out the power of Bahamut and maintained it at levels that were dangerous for him. Crawling onto his bed, Issei tried to relax, brushing away another fit of pain from using his powers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ezagyra went to Vali's room. She knew that despite her calm exterior, was a little girl that was stared of love and affection. Despite all that she did to create a composed and strong image, Vali was still a young lady who'd had her emotional growth and ability to cope stunted along with so many other problems.

Why did the children of the Underworld have to deal with so many emotional problems that scarred them for life? Why did it ever have to come to this?

Ezagyra knocked on the door before entering the room. She found Vali sitting on her bed with a dark chocolate block on her desk that was the size of a brick.

' _A block of fudge instead of a bar? It really is as bad as I thought_ ' She sighed sadly.

"Hey, sweetie." Ezagyra gently said as she sat next to Vali.

She turned to her grandmother, nodding with a small smile.

"Hi, Grandma."

"Issei told us about what happened." Ezagyra stated.

Vali nodded dreadfully.

"Come here." Ezagyra kindly placed Vali's head on her shoulder as she gave her a hug.

She wasn't going to beat around the bush and ask if Vali was okay. She obviously wasn't. For starters, she was going to give her granddaughter a hug and…

( **Doctor Who OST – A Secret He Will Take To His Grave. Play Song**.)

"It's okay to let it out, you know. You can tell me what you're feeling. Remember what I used to tell you: if you hold it all in, it'll all become something else, often for the worst. I know that must've said some horrible things to you, didn't they?" Ezagyra guessed.

Vali nodded. Before long, the young lady couldn't hold it in anymore. Ezagyra felt wet drops touch her dress as Vali began to cry and sniffle. The grandmother patted her head gently as Vali wept.

"I really thought she loved me. It always scared me when Rintilr came around but…it was different with my mother."

Ezagyra took note of this. Vali had long ceased to genuinely call Rintilr her father but always addressed her mother as such. Even now, she couldn't drop the term.

"Whenever I was tired, beaten, and wounded, she'd always take care of me. She'd cook for me, bathe me, clothe me, and sing me to sleep. I knew that if I had my mother, I could always endure it. But…"

Vali clutched her grandmother's arm.

"It was all a lie! Everything was a trick! My mother never loved me! It was just so she could get close to me and get control over me! I was just a weapon to them! The two people who conceived just saw me as a tool and let me think they actually loved me!" Vali sobbed.

The floodgates were let loose as Vali became a sniffling mess.

"I won't say it's all a lie. I won't lie to you, Vali, but I want you to understand this. There are people who love you very much, your grandfather and I, for starters. Your peerage loves you like family. It doesn't matter now if those two never loved you. They don't deserve your tears and grief. They don't understand that they've lost the chance to be with an amazing person like you. Even if they never loved you, we do. Blood is thicker than water, but it is weaker than bonds and that's what ties us, a real family together."

Vali slowly calmed down, listening and internalizing her grandmother's words.

"The way we all feel about you is no lie. That's why you need to dry your tears. Those two aren't worth your grief because they never gave you anything worthy of it, whether it was love, care, health, or materialism. Save your tears for the people who deserve your care. You are Vali Lucifer, the White Dragon Empress, and most of all, you're a kind, caring, strong, patient, and beautiful young lady. Don't let this stop you. Grow and learn from this because even if you trip up, we'll be here for you." Ezagyra gave Vali another gentle squeeze.

"I remember when I used to sing you to sleep like this. You were only about 7 or 8 years old." Ezagyra chuckled.

"I'm way too old for you to start singing me lullabies now, Grandma." Vali calmly said.

"I know, dear. You're almost a complete adult now, so I know you'll get through this." Ezagyra said.

With that, Ezgyra took her leave.

( **Doctor Who OST – A Secret He Will Take To His Grave. End Song**.)

* * *

A little while later, after reflecting on herself, Vali decided to go down to dinner. Her grandmother was right. She couldn't allow her parents, the people who never genuinely cared about her, get her down. In this home, there were people who cared about her. They stood by her through tough times and proved their care for her. That brought comfort to her and lessened the pain of recent truths.

The first to notice her was Issei, who looked at her with concern. He decided to respect her and stayed silent, not wanting to talk about matters that she wasn't ready for. She smiled a bit at him and nodded. She was okay now.

"So, is Grandpa not coming home tonight?"

"No, he's busy with the Alliance. The fact that Rintilr and Ileana are alive, is stirring things up completely. It's put him in a bit of a tight spot. Still, with the Four Satans there, I'm sure it'll be fine." Ezagyra said.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Issei asked.

"You'll be on standby. I think it's time you all took some time off the battlefield and worry about your own youth and lives. I don't want you all growing up fighting." Ezagyra sternly said.

Clearly, there was some tension between her and the higher-ups.

"Are they looking for them?" Issei guessed.

Ezagyra's silence spoke for itself.

"I want to talk to you about something as well."

"Hm?" Issei prompted.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Ezagyra looked at his trembling hands. Issei sheepishly chuckled.

"My body's tired after the fighting. I haven't used the Abyssal Aura often enough. I've only just recently gotten it down in training." He explained.

"Perhaps you should take some time off and go visit your family. I'm sure they're worried about you." Ezagyra suggested.

"I'm not going to leave while all this is going down." Issei denied her.

"If something happens, I'll let you know. You shouldn't lose your old life for this one. This is something that the old sowed. You young people shouldn't be paying for it. Now, I've made sure to double the guards around your family, but that can only do so much."

"Yeah, it was amazing. Issei was fighting the both of them on equal footing. Actually, I think he was pushing them back." Bikou recounted.

"I'm not surprised. You've been training like a possessed man lately. You spend half an entire day training every day. Adding Bahamut's power to that, I'd be surprised if you performed less." Ezagyra proudly said.

"Yeah, and I had the bruises, broken bones, and cuts to prove it." Issei sighed, looking at his fading scars.

"Then that settles it; you're taking a break." Ezagyra decided.

"It's like you guys want to get rid of me." Issei slumped.

"Trust me, I already had to deal with Vali passing out in the Training Grounds before. I don't look forward to doing that with you." Ezagyra bluntly stated.

"I don't know if you hate or care about me." Issei dropped his head on the table.

He finally relented.

"Fine. I'll take a vacay."

* * *

After dinner finished, Issei decided to take a walk in the Gardens. It was one of his favorite places here. There were so many exotic plants and vibrant colors here that it was hard not to be mesmerized. In the distance, he noticed that Vali was sitting alone on a bench, staring up at the night sky.

( **Doctor Who OST – Rose's Theme. Play Song.** )

"How're you feeling?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"A lot better." Vali said.

"Can't sleep?"

Vali nodded.

"Cus' of them?" He continued.

Vali nodded again.

Issei thought back to what had happened. It had seriously infuriated him. The way Rintilr and Ileana treated their own daughter. If only they knew how wonderful she was.

"Thank you and I'm sorry." Vali said.

That was out of left-field.

"About what?" Issei asked.

"I stood there crying like a child in the middle of the battlefield. You had to step in and protect me. Also…thank you for defending me." Vali sheepishly looked down at the ground out of shame.

"Have I mentioned just how many times you've saved me already? You don't need to apologize or thank me for anything. I'm just happy as long as you're safe and happy."

Vali blushed. She couldn't help it since things were getting so emotional and deep.

"I think they're fools."

"Huh?" Vali looked at him, puzzled.

"Your parents. They're fools for doing all that to you. Hanging onto ideals from a bygone age. They should've loved and appreciated you. If they were sane, they'd understand just how lucky they'd be." Issei said.

Vali's face flushed from embarrassment.

"You're strong, beautiful, kind, caring, maternal, and patient. You're intelligent and you always give people chances. I don't think you should hang onto what they said. When I didn't have any sort of role in your life, you didn't care. You flew in and saved me and took me in, going above and beyond for my sake. There wasn't anything in it for you, but you still did it. Now, even my family is in your care. You're not a weapon, Vali. You're someone who protects others because you're strong. Even if you weren't born intentionally, they'll never understand just how lucky they were. That's why, have faith in yourself and the other people that do care about you. For starters, if they or anyone else comes to bother you, you can always count on me to help. I'm not lying. No matter what it is, you can always tell me. I'll come flying, rain or shine, hell or high water." Issei swore, holding her hand.

Vali was deeply touched by his words. He was right. She was stronger than this and wouldn't let this get her down. She had to grow stronger from this.

"Thank you, Issei. Same to you. I know that this is all crazy and scary, but if there's ever anything you need, then you just have to tell me. You're my best friend and I want you to think the same of me." Vali held his hand.

Issei couldn't help but blush a bit, himself. His heart, for one small moment, stopped. It felt like it just flattened at the sincerity of her words and the sight of her radiant smile.

( **Doctor Who OST – Rose's Theme. End Song.** )

' _ **Did your heart just skip a beat?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _Now?! Now you choose to talk?!_ ' Issei screamed back.

' _ **Hey, I already told you that our connection isn't strong enough yet. You're still missing a piece of Bahamut's Sacred Gear. If you can get that, then we can talk almost indefinitely.**_ ' Rexis explained.

"Issei, are you okay? You're going cross-eyed." Vali asked.

"Huh?" Issei snapped back to reality.

Vali started laughing.

"Ahahahaha! What's with that look?" She asked.

"Just thinking." Issei said.

"Still, thank you, Issei. It means a lot that you said that to me. Next time, for sure, I'll take them down." Vali swore.

Issei felt relieved. His little pep talk worked.

* * *

The next day, Sairaorg came over to check up on Vali, with some of his peerage accompanying him.

"Is she okay?" Sairaorg asked, referring to Vali.

"Yeah, she's a lot better. She's in her room." Ezagyra nodded.

When Sairaorg got to talk to her in her room, he felt a bit awkward. He hadn't been alone in her room before. Still, he wasn't going to remove her from it just because he was feeling weird about it. She might be grieving right now.

He knocked on her door and when it opened, he could've sworn he saw her cheeks turn pink.

"S-Sairaorg?" She realized.

"Yeah, I thought I'd come and visit." Sairaorg smiled.

"Yeah, come in!" Vali squeaked.

She sat him down at her table, pouring him some tea and serving cakes.

"So, how's things on your end?" Vali asked.

"It's all fine. Right now, we're on standby until we're needed. My ancestor is organizing a hunting party for…" Sairaorg trailed off.

Vali nodded. She knew he didn't want to mention her parents, out of concern for her feelings.

"It's fine. I've already decided that the next time I see them, I'm taking them down." Vali smiled.

Sairaorg blushed. He really did love it when there was a fire in people's eyes, especially if it was his crush. That passion to be stronger, to improve, to overcome life while maintaining who you are…it really did have a strong effect on him and it made him much more smitten with her.

"Well, it's the same as when we were kids. If anyone dares to give you grief, you can always count on me to knock em out." Sairaorg solemnly swore.

Vali blushed.

"You delivered on that promise enough when we were kids." She hastily sipped her tea.

"Well, I wasn't going to just let those rich kids bully you." Sairaorg laughed.

"And after that, they never bothered me again. I think you even gave me a speech." Vali chuckled.

"Yeah, I…think I gave a really cheesy one." Sairaorg chuckled.

"Still, thank you. Everyone's been so supportive lately that I can't be any more grateful than I am now. I really am lucky to have all of you."

"Well, what do you expect? You've always been there for us. You gave Arthur and Lefay a home when they had nowhere to go. You protected Kuroka from less-than-savory people and helped her find her sister. You also helped Bikou learn how to smile again. You've also protected Issei and family, despite the risks of it all. It'd be wrong if nobody repaid you for your kindness. Let's not forget, your family helped pull my family out of a nasty pit before we dug our own graves. You're also helping with my mother's condition. You've always been there for me." Sairaorg stated.

Vali blushed madly when he said all of that. For him to say all of that…it really did hit much harder than she'd expected.

"T-Thank you. So, shall we go down with the others?" Vali asked.

"Sure." Sairaorg nodded.

' _Ooookay, calm down, Vali. He's just your crush. Don't get too excited. He might get the wrong idea and turn away._ ' She told herself.

The two made their way downstairs, where Vali and Sairaorg's peerages were hanging out. They were playing games and chatting, relaxing with some much-needed time. It was like watching one gigantic family.

"Yeah, I really am lucky." Vali smiled to herself.

* * *

The next day, Issei decided that he was going to take the vacation that Ezagyra wanted him to go on. He had called his parents, who were taking a break and had returned home for a bit. That was great, since he missed his human home. All it took was one visit and he was already feeling homesick.

He thought about inviting the others out and went to go see what they were doing. Bikou was with Lianshi and Kuroka, with Bikou taste-testing food. Arthur was talking with Elaine, looking over papers and brochures. Issei couldn't help but feel a mischievous twinge when he saw them. Lefy wasn't even home, having gone out n a date with Embern. As for Rizevim and Ezagra, they were away on business. Lastly, Vali was talking with Rias, Sona, and Sairaorg. She was laughing and joking around, planning out a day with them.

Issei decided that there was always next time. Everyone was too busy to waste time with him today, so it looked like it was going to be a solo day for him.

"So, how're things going with your job?" Mr. Hyoudou asked.

"It's all going great. We're all on vacation right now until business starts up again." Issei sipped his tea.

"I see. So, you found a special someone yet?"

Issei sighed.

"Dad, I'm only 17. I'm not ready for any of that yet." Issei shook his head.

( **Final Fantasy X: Remastered OST – Someday The Dream Will End/A Fleeting Dream. Play Song**.)

"Son, I'll tell you right now that you'll never be ready for a relationship. You'll never really know who you're going to end up with and if you do, you won't know what it'll be like when do het with them. It's different; seeing someone every day and actually living every day with them."

"Tell us, are you interested in Vali?" Mrs. Hyoudou asked.

"No, she likes someone else. Besides, I only see her as a friend." Issei refuted.

"That's too bad. You two look so cute together." His mother disappointedly said.

"Well, how do you know that person isn't you?" Mr. Hyoudou asked.

"Because I've met the guy she likes." Issei retorted.

Mr. Hyoudou nodded.

"I see. Well, here's my advice to you, son: don't think too much. Sure, think things through, but don't do it so much that you miss your chance. If I hadn't taken that dive, I'd have never gotten to be with your mother." Mr. Hyoudou grinned fondly.

"A lot of people think that once you start liking or dating someone, then you should try to be with that person or stay with them. It's all because people fabricate this bright image in their heads and want it to stay that way. Life isn't like that, sadly. The people that you like can change and so can you. You might like someone one moment and then it might stop working or someone that you've overlooked will become the target of your love." Mrs. Hyoudou sipped her tea.

"If you feel a certain way towards someone, then you should take that dive because there's nothing worse than wasted time. If you like someone that isn't with someone else, you should confess before it's too late. I'm not saying that person will reciprocate. It's just that you should find out the truth and then move on in whatever direction that it takes you. There's no use in lying to yourself or standing around doing nothing."

"Your father and I don't want you living alone in the future. We're getting old and it'll only progress from there. We want you to at least hear what we have to say before it's too late. When you get older, you'll at least have these memories to think back on. All of these lectures and talks are just in case we don't get the chance." Mrs. Hyoudou gently patted Issei's head.

That certainly got things emotional.

"I tell ya, there's nothing better in life than a loving family, a warm and happy home, and a peaceful land where there's food, song, dance, and laughter. People think money, luxury, power, and influence are what's important life. Sure, it makes things easier, but it doesn't make you happy. In the end, money will desert you. People who love you, won't. Don't you ever forget that, son. Even if the people you love die, they'll always be with you in mind and heart. And when you die, you can always be with the people that you love in spirit." Mr. Hyoudou pointed at Issei.

"Not only that, but don't forget that loneliness is a terrible thing. We know how you are and we know that you're afraid of being a burden. You shouldn't think like that, Issei. Everyone is important and has their own strengths that contribute to a greater whole. You just need the determination and patience to find and use it. Even when things look bleak, there'll always be something that can help you break through it. You just need to be strong and brave. Most of all, don't you ever forget that kindness in you." Mrs. Hyoudou poked at Issei's heart.

"Thanks, Mom and you too, Dad." Issei nodded.

( **Final Fantasy X: Remastered OST – Someday The Dream Will End/A Fleeting Dream. End Song**.)

"Good, now go and find a girl and bring us some grandbabies, hahaha!" Mr. Hyoudou laughed.

"You want me to be a teen parent?" Issei asked.

"Don't you dare do it till you're of legal age!" Mrs. Hyoudou hissed.

Issei's phone rang suddenly. It was Vali. He walked into his room to take the call.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Issei, we've found one of the Khaos Brigade's bases. We need you to come back." She apologetically said.

"Got it." Issei nodded.

He walked down to his parents, feeling disappointed.

"So, my job just called in and I've gotta go." He explained.

"Okay. Be careful and make sure to tell us all about it when you get back. We'll always be waiting to hear your stories." Mrs. Hyoudou nodded.

They both smiled warmly at him before he left out the door to meet up with the others.

* * *

When he arrived at the Alliance's Headquarters, Issei was briefed with the others by Rizeim.

"Our spies have told us that Rintilr and Ileara are in the South of our Underworld, overseeing a base. We will gather an assault force and head there before they can make their escape." Rizevim said.

"Where is it?" Bikou asked.

"In Paris, France." Rizevim answered.

"You will be going with Team Rias to Paris while escorting Serafall Leviathan to speak the representatives there. It'll be far removed from anticipated points of battle. You all just need to make sure that no one tries to kill Serafall and to help her with whatever she needs you to do." Rizevim ordered.

"Yes, sir."


	26. Chapter 25: Secrets Wrapped in Pain 1

_**Alright, I've got another 2-Part chapter for you all. This chapter is a very important one and will have a massive impact on the story, so I figured I'd make it a 2-parter.**_

 _ **I've been looking forward to this one for a long time too because it means we're only a few more chapters away from the fun part. I'm trying to get back into the goofball headspace because I seriously need to channel my inner comedian for it.**_

 _ **Out of curiosity, how would you all rate the comedy from the beginning of the story till now? If it was funny at all. To be honest, looking back, this story really lacked any kind of humor, so I wanna try and remedy that.**_

 _ **Now, to respond to a Guest Reviewer: AnonymousLight**_

 _ **I don't want to give away any spoilers, so you're gonna have to wait and find out how things will end. Sorry, but I've learned my lesson about giving away spoilers. However, I will say this: Issei will not end up alone and will have a romantic partner. At the moment, maybe in a sequel story, he might even gain a harem. I'm still considering it all. However, in this story, he will firmly stay in a monogamous relationship.**_

 _ **Last, and most importantly, thank you for continuing to read my stories. I understand that it takes forever for me to update my stories now. For coming back and reading and keeping up with things, I want to thank you and everyone else who's stuck with me for the past 4 years.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy the 2-Parter**_

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Secrets Wrapped in Pain Part 1**

( **Final Fantasy XV OST – Sunset Waltz. Play Song.** )

Paris, France, aka the City of Light. Issei hadn't ever been here before, so he was quite impressed with how everything looked. Lights were strewn all across the streetlamps. Narrow paths for people to browse through the stores, tall buildings, and shops dotted the streets as far as the eye could see. It truly was the City of Light, indeed.

Together, the Vali and Rias peerages walked through the city to meet with Serafall.

"Oh, wow, it's so beautiful here." Lianshi gasped in amazement.

"We don't come too often since it's attached to the Vatican's network. I'm kind of happy that we've got a better chance to enjoy it this time." Vali smiled.

Together, they entered a massive building with stained glass and church elements. Statues of saints and popes were stationed around the building, with crosses and fountains dotted across beds of flowers.

Passing through the golden gates to the area, the group were met with their charge.

"Hey, kids!" Serafall called over.

Issei was surprised to see that the fabled Serafall Leviathan was so casual with her attitude. Now that he thought about it, she looked alarmingly like Sona. She had the same violet hibiscus eyes as Sona, with the same jet-black hair. Thing was, she was much shorter and her chest was way larger than Sona's washboard bust.

Suddenly, Issei felt eyes on him, as if Sona heard his thoughts from far away.

"Don't stare." Vali slapped his shoulder.

"Sorry." Issei cleared his throat.

"It's been a long time, Lady Serafall. It's our honor to accompany you." Vali bowed along with Rias.

"Aw, don't be like that. We're all friends here. I remember when you kids would all play in our backyard. It was almost like yesterday." Serafall fondly said.

"That was a long time ago. Anyways, Serafall, could you tell us what the official mission is today?" Vali asked.

"Yep. We're here to arrange deals with the Vatican stationed in France. You all will be accompanying me as bodyguards. Still, those old coots keep throwing you all into the mix. Old Man Rizevim and I were completely against having you all join and yet, we got overruled." Serafall huffed.

"But you're one of the Satans. We can't just leave you alone." Bikou answered.

"I'm plenty capable at taking care of myself, thank you very much. You all are still young. I'm already 400 years old and I've seen quite a bit already. You all are only around 17-18. I don't want you all tasting war at all. You should be out there. So, these are my orders. Get out there and have some fun! I'll call you all back as soon as the meeting's ready." Serafall decreed.

"Uh, we really can't leave you alone." Vali sheepishly said, imagining the scolding she'd get from her grandfather.

"It's fine, it's fine. I'll be with some friends too. Besides, this is Vatican land and I'm meeting up with Grayfia in a few minutes too, so go out and have fun!" Serafall lightly pushed everyone toward the city.

* * *

"Was it really a good idea to just leave her alone? I feel like it's a really poor decision." Issei paled.

"She's always been like that. Sometimes, she'll just up and go somewhere alone." Vali sighed.

"It's alright. I've put a charm on Lady Serafall's attire. I'll know if she's in danger." Lefay reassured them.

"Isn't that a crime?" Issei asked, completely baffled by Lefay's actions.

' _When was this girl so devious?!_ ' Issei wailed in despair.

"Rizevim gave me permission to do it." Lefay chuckled.

"Come on, let's scan the area. You're free to do whatever you want but stay close to Serafall's location. We'll make a perimeter." Vali said.

Whilst walking through the streets, Issei was accompanied by Vali, who wanted to talk with him.

"Thank you." She said out of the blue.

"For what?" Issei asked.

"For what you said the other day. I was stuck in a funk and you helped me out of it." Vali said as she browsed through a window.

"I was only doing what a friend would do. Besides, you were there when everyone wanted me dead." Issei replied.

"Even if you weren't the Host of Bahamut, I'd have done it." Vali confirmed.

"I know you would." Issei smiled.

Eventually, Vali went with Rias and Akeno into a store to look at some bags.

"So, any progress yet?" Akeno asked.

"What?" Vali asked.

"Any progress with Sairaorg?" She elaborated.

"Eh?!" Vali yelped.

"I mean, it's pretty obvious that you both like each other. You blush around one another. You get all bashful and you say so many nice things to each other. And, most of all, you two are together a lot when something happens." Akeno pointed out.

"It's…" Vali trailed off.

"Why're you hesitating?" Rias asked.

"It just doesn't feel right, yet." Vali muttered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Something deep down…in my heart, something in my heart tells me that it's just not time yet. I can't explain it, but something just tells me that it's not right. I can't put it into words." Vali said.

"Well, let's go over it." Issei said.

Vali, Rias, and Akeno yelped. He literally appeared out of thin air.

"EEP!"

"Where'd you come from?" Akeno asked.

"Why do you do that?!" Vali cried out, a hand over her heart.

"Never mind that, let's talk." Issei leaned in.

' _Why does he like to gossip so much?_ ' The 3 girls wondered.

"It sounds to me that you're unsure of how he feels." Issei theorized.

Crossing his arms, he sat down in a chair.

"Also, there're probably some issues that you need to deal with first before you can move on to romance." Issei said.

Vali knew what he was hinting at. She had to put her demons completely down before she could move on to developing relationships.

"What?" Rias asked.

"I mean, before Vali can work up the courage to ask him, she needs to come to terms with some things." Issei explained.

"Hey, you guys have to come and try this!" Bikou's head popped into the store as everyone was purchasing items.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST – Sunset Waltz. End Song.** )

* * *

He led them down the street to a table where a young woman was sitting. She had a hooded cloak on with a crystal ball on the table, along with a deck of tarot cards. From under the hood, Issei could see platinum-blonde hair and very fair skin.

"Ah, I see you've brought some friends with you." She said to Bikou.

"I'm not into divination, but it's crazy accurate." Bikou said.

"She predicted how we got into our current dynamic." Lianshi blushed.

"So, we're all going to get our love divinations done." Lefay excitedly said.

"Why not you, dear? You seem the most anxious, even uncertain." The Fortune-Teller looked at Vali.

Sitting down, Vali held out her palm at her request.

"Ah, your love life is going to be extremely complicated."

Vali looked nervous.

"Poor girl. She's gonna get friend-zoned." Bikou muttered.

"You will face many trials. You will have to brave through much sorrow to get to the happiness that awaits you. That uncertainty will persist for a long time, but know that everything that will happen, must happen for you to understand. To achieve the love that you're destined for, you must keep your mind open and stay strong. It will be tough, but ultimately, if you can make your choices quickly enough, you may be able to finally have the one meant for you. However, be warned, not everything is as it seems. See and hear with more than your eyes and ears. Listen to your heart." The fortune-teller ominously said.

Next, was Kuroka, who was eager to hear what she had to say.

"You need to stop flaunting. A little more refinement and truth to yourself and he'll start giving you more attention. He might even start trying to match up to you."

Kuroka paled at that brutal truth.

"Oh…" Kuroka tearfully blushed at the blunt remark.

The fortune-teller smirked.

"Do not worry, dear. If you show your conviction, all will end well." She gave Kuroka a comforting pat on the cheek.

Next, was Lefay. The moment she sat down, Issei listened intently.

"You're too young to be doing what you're thinking." The fortune-teller sternly said.

Issei gasped like a father who found out his daughter was pregnant.

"Eh?!" Lefay screamed in embarrassment.

"Not you!" Issei despaired.

"Just kidding. Ufufufu." The Fortune-Teller chuckled.

Issei sighed in relief.

"Be more confident, dear. Your significant other is ready to devote himself to you. You need only have faith in him and yourself. Just…be patient with your father." The Fortune-Teller subtly chuckled at Issei.

When everyone had their go, they were set to leave. Well, all of them, except for Issei, who hadn't had his done. Apparently, he wasn't very superstitious.

"Ah, young man, won't you try? I believe…I might be able to give you some help." She offered.

"I'm fine, thank you for your kindness." He politely refused.

"I'll do it completely free of charge. I promise, I can help you." The Fortune-Teller said, with some more urgency in her voice.

( **Doctor Who OST – Timelord Victorious. Play Song**.)

Issei wasn't one to put stock into this sort of thing, but she seemed adamant in reading his fortune. He reluctantly sat down in front of her, extending his hand. The moment she touched his hand, he froze, feeling a strange energy emanating from around him. Gently, the Fortune-Teller let him go, but her hands shook like she'd seen a horrid nightmare.

"Hm…" She fell silent.

"What was that?" Issei asked.

"You must brace yourself for this. What I'm about to say, won't be pleasant. No, it'll be terrifying." She warned, gulping.

"On the 9th hour, after the bells toll for the 16th time, you will die. You must prepare for this and most of all, you must not succumb to your own justice. From this moment onward, everything that befalls you, will be at your own discretion. May God bless you." The Fortune-Teller said.

Issei didn't even know how to take this. He was skeptical but deep down…something resonated with his heart, his mind, his intuition. Something was telling him that this wasn't exactly false.

' _Rexis, do you know what she meant?_ ' Issei said in his mind.

Silence. There was no response from the lingering memories of his predecessor.

' _Rexis?! What did she mean?!_ ' Issei demanded, panting out of utter fright. He was starting to panic because his heart was telling him to.

What the hell was this? Out of nowhere, someone just told him that he was going to die. What was this about the 9th hour? What was this about bells ringing for the 16th time?

"Are you okay?" Vali reached over.

He jumped when she touched him, instinctively backing away.

"Wha?!" She gasped at his rapid reaction.

"S-Sorry, just got a bit nervous." Issei quickly reformed his composure.

"Come on, maybe we'd better get going. We should head back to Serafall." Vali gently ushered him out.

( **Doctor Who OST – Timelord Victorious. End Song**.)

* * *

After they left, the Fortune-Teller spoke.

"May fate have mercy on your ancient soul, O' Host of the Calamity."

"It's time. We need to begin the operation." A voice said from behind her.

"Yes, I understand, Cao Cao." The Fortune-Teller stood up, removing her hood.

She was revealed to be incredibly youthful, around 17-18. Her long locks of golden hair flowed freely, with a French braid tied at the back of her head. She had cobalt-blue eyes and a serene look, befitting that of a princess or angel.

"I'm sorry, Jeanne, but we need your help today." Cao Cao solemnly said.

"The future has become clouded now, I can't see what's going to happen. I just know that something incredible is coming, both tragic and amazing." Jeanne said sadly as she put a hand on her crystal ball.

"You may no longer be part of the Vatican, but all the same, we need to sneak in there. I know you don't want any more fighting, but just for today, I need to ask for your help." Cao Cao pleaded.

"As I said, I can't see the future for this path that we're treading. However, if there are others who wish to upset this delicate balance…then I will help you." Jeanne declared.

"Thank you, Jeanne." Cao Cao smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, after the group had finished their little divination, they were meeting up with Serafall to check on her.

"Issei, are you okay?" Vali asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to understand some things." He shook his head, brooding.

"What did she say?" Vali asked.

"It's nothing. I'd rather not say." Issei distantly said.

That surprised everyone. Issei was quite open with them. For him to deny them information was perplexing and worrying.

Suddenly, everyone felt a tremor from several blocks away.

"What was that?" Akeno wondered.

"I have some ideas." Vali sighed.

"Everyone!" A voice called from above.

"Asia?" Issei said as said person came into view.

"Sorry for the late arrival, but the Khaos Brigade is making its move. Someone tried to get into Vatican's Paris Branch. We need to get over there now." Asia said.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you do that."

Turning around, there were 7 people standing there: Heracles, Robin Hood, Anastasia, Ashoka, Nora Kelmendi, Scathach, and Cao Cao.

"Wow, you guys are going all out if all of you are here." Rias noted.

"Right now, another part of our organization is taking care of things, but you've all have been rather thorny lately, so we're going to have to terminate you." Cao Cao pointed his spear at the group.

"Aren't you the leader of the Hero Faction? Shouldn't you be with your other lackeys?" Issei asked.

"Well, I'm curious as to how powerful a host of Bahamut is, so I came to test you out. I heard you gave Rintilr and Ileana some trouble the other day." Cao Cao shrugged.

"Then let's play."

Equipping his Sacred Gears, Issei readied himself for battle.

"Quick on the trigger today, are we?" Cao Cao remarked.

"You could say that." Issei said.

"Good. It'll make for a better fight."

"Issei, don't fight him." Vali warned.

"I know. He's got the True Longinus." Issei said.

He recognized it from history books that he'd read before. The spear that stabbed Jesus Christ, the spear that could kill immortals and cause miracles. It and the Holy Grail were the two most powerful Sacred Gears in the Biblical Pantheon.

"I'd say that him and Arthur Pendragon are the only ones that can be touched by this spear and not die." Cao Cao noted.

True, it was a holy weapon. Just being near it made every devil in the area's hair stand on end.

"Are we going to fight, or are we going to talk the day away?" Bikou broke the pace.

Cao Cao merely smirked as he threw his spear.

( **Gundam Unicorn OST – MOBILE SUIT. Play Song**.)

Issei knew not to underestimate Cao Cao. With that familiar burning feeling, Issei activated the Abyssal Aura. Ricocheting it back with the Aura's tail, Issei dashed right at Cao Cao.

Clapping his hands together, Cao Cao created a shockwave in front of him. Using the power of his Greaves, Issei used his own burst to neutralize the enemy's attack. Before his fist could hit Cao Cao, Heracles caught it. Jumping up, he kneed the man in the jaw.

From behind him, gems began forming into spears, aimed right at his back. Before they could touch him, particles of light-blue energy erupted, shattering them.

"Hello there, Vali. Ready for our rematch?" Anastasia smirked.

"Don't think you're getting away this time." Vali warned.

And so, the battle erupted everywhere, with members of Vali and Rias' Peerages clashing with members of the Hero Faction.

"Koneko, Akeno, and Gasper, you three need to get to the Vatican." Rias ordered.

"Arthur, Lianshi, and Lefay, you two go with them." Vali added.

"Roger!"

"Sorry, but you're staying right here." Anastasia erected a wall of gems to block their path.

Issei slammed his fist into the ground, creating a shockwave that obliterated the wall.

"What?!"

"Go, now!" Issei urged as he blocked an attack from Cao Cao.

Throwing a talisman at him, Issei wasn't quick enough to dodge it in time as it stuck to his armor. Instantly, the magic immobilized him. Cao Cao hefted his spear, aiming right for Issei. With his mind, Issei activated his armor, creating a shockwave that plastered Cao Cao to a wall. Brushing himself off, he smirked.

"Not bad. From what Ashoka and Anastasia said, I thought you'd fare poorer."

"Well, time can do you a lot of favors." Issei said.

"Yes, it can."

Cao Cao threw a wad of talismans at Issei.

"And I've got all the time in the world."

Issei stomped his foot, creating another shockwave. Cao Cao snapped his fingers, liquifying the solid ground with his talismans. Issei's foot plunged in as the ground solidified around it. Cao Cao immediately threw his spear, aiming it right for Issei's chest.

Suddenly, a blast of light knocked it away. Asia zapped the stone around Issei's foot while blocking a blast from Anastasia.

Robin Hood notched an arrow, aiming right for Vali's back. With a wave of his hand, Issei blasted it into nothing as Arthur came rushing at the archer. Robin Hood tried to back away but he was too slow to evade. Luckily for him, Cao Cao intercepted, locking blades. Immediately, Arthur responded with Caliburn, bearing down more pressure on the leader of the Hero Faction.

Cao Cao smirked as created an orb sprouted around him, glowing brightly just before Arthur was flung in the opposite direction. It was almost as if he were tied to an invisible jet.

Heracles took over, throttling Arthur through several buildings.

Issei lunged in, swinging a sword right at Cao Cao. He blocked it with his spear, twirling it rapidly before jabbing at Issei countless times.

"Tell me, are you still going to refuse my offer?" Cao Cao asked.

"Once was enough." Issei answered.

"That's too bad." Cao Cao sighed.

Issei stepped back as that same glowing orb appeared next to Cao Cao's spear again. Issei had already been flung around enough before. He wasn't letting that happen again. At point-black, Issei fired off a navy beam, completely engulfing Cao Cao.

Much to his dismay, Cao Cao had protected his followers and himself with a barrier talisman, but barely. Cao Cao looked genuinely amused with what had just happened. The blast was strong enough to cause a violent series of earthquakes, battering buildings all around them.

"Dear God, you really are something else." He chuckled.

The barrier that Cao Cao used to protect himself was cracked like an egg, barely holding itself together.

"Even with my talismans enhanced by the Holy Spear, you can almost completely destroy it."

"The next one won't fail." Issei swore.

Kiba ran next to Issei, hefting a weapon that Issei hadn't seen before.

"What's that?" Issei asked.

It was like a polarized sword. The blade was black and white on separate ends with sapphire and ruby gems adorning it.

"This is my new Sacred Gear, Sword of Betrayer." Kiba smirked proudly.

"When'd you get that?" Issei wondered.

"It was a while ago after the Peace Conference. I'll explain later." Kiba promised.

For a moment, they'd nearly forgotten the problems in front of them.

( **Gundam Unicorn OST – MOBILE SUIT. End Song**.)

"Cao Cao, it's done." A voice said.

Everyone looked up and saw who it was. It was that young woman from before, that Fortune-Teller.

"Good, then we can hurry up and end this." Cao Cao stamped his spear onto the ground.

"Let me guess, you've got another problem in the works?" Issei asked.

Everyone was left guessing what was going on but not Kiba and Jeanne. The moment they locked gazes, they froze, wide-eyed. To them, it was as if no one else existed. It was only the two of them.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST – Tenebrae. Play Song.** )

"I….Is-…Isaiah…" She muttered in disbelief.

"Jeanne?" Kiba looked bewildered.

"Jeanne? As in Jeanne D'Arc?" Issei turned around.

"How did you survive?" Jeanne's voice trembled.

"Why're you with them?" Kiba asked.

"What's going on?" Issei asked.

"A long time ago, I was one of many children in the Vatican. We were chosen to participate in the Holy Sword Project, where Valper Galilei, an alchemist, tried to harness the genes that allowed people to wield Holy Swords. As time went on, the experiments kept failing and the results failed to improve, so Valper killed all of the participants off to hide his secrets. I was the only survivor of that night. Jeanne, was the model and example of the project and a dear friend." Kiba explained.

"I was there to help provide help for the program. I didn't know the dark secrets behind it all. I was an instructor and an example for the other children who were training for the Holy Sword Project. I was also using my power to help Valper with his research and in deciding candidates." Jeanne groaned in discomfort.

"Back then, we were close as could be." Kiba nostalgically said, though saddened.

It was clear already that they were on opposite sides. Jeanne was clearly in cahoots with Cao Cao, who wanted the elimination of nonhumans. Jeanne landed in front of Kiba. Issei kept his guard up but kept himself from attacking. Unlike the others…Issei didn't feel Bahamut react to her presence. She had no hostile intentions, no malice, and nothing truly worthy of alarm.

Jeanne walked closer toward a frozen Kiba, who was unsure of what to do. Who knew if his mind was even here? Jeanne immediately brought Kiba into a tight embrace.

"I've waited so long to find you again. I knew you were alive!" Jeanne muttered as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST – Tenebrae. End Song.** )

This felt so out-of-place, but Issei could forgive the two. Despite this not being the time nor the place, he couldn't bring himself to ruin their reunion.

"Jeanne, you're getting too close to them." Cao Cao warned.

"I said I'd help you occasionally. The mission is finished now, Cao Cao. This is where we part." Jeanne declared.

Cao Cao merely scoffed.

"If that's what it's going to be like, then very well." Cao Cao readied his weapon, pointing right at Jeanne.

"You know what we do to traitors, don't you?" Cao Cao raised a brow.

"I'm ready." Jeanne nodded.

Materializing a sword and flag, she stared down Cao Cao.

"Well, that was sudden…" Bikou muttered.

Issei turned around, ready to start fighting again, but froze. He felt an unsettling feeling from above. It felt familiar.

"Speaking of traitors, should I say the same about all of you?" Someone said, their form nowhere to be seen.

Cao Cao and the Hero Faction dove straight at the Peerages as a blast of demonic energy came rushing from above.

"What's the meaning of this?" Issei asked.

All around them, Cao Cao and the others had formed a barrier to protect everyone.

"Looks like we got busted." Cao Cao sighed.

"Cao Cao, are you on your way?" A magic circle appeared next to his ear. It was Sun Wukong.

"Are you all doing battle because we got found out." Cao Cao said.

"We've just begun." Sun Wukong confirmed.

Issei soon pieced it together. Cao Cao was a spy for the Alliance. The entire Hero Faction was a spy group.

"So, you're all double-agents." Issei said.

"Poor ones, clearly. I thought we'd be able to keep Rintilr and Ileana fooled until things were too late for them. Guess this is as far as our dual-roles go." Cao Cao nodded.

Above them, Rintilr merely looked at them disappointedly.

"Well, it didn't entirely work to our detriment. You allowed us to work things to our benefit with all your traveling. We went to many places and took them as our own."

"Should you be so confident when your base is being burned down?" Cao Cao asked.

"Hmph. Well, it doesn't matter. We've already accomplished our own goal." Rintilr snapped his fingers.

Issei's face went white when he saw two people emerge from magic circles.

"Issei?!" Mrs. Hyoudou gasped.

"Issei, is that you?!" Mr. Hyoudou asked.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Issei couldn't believe one of his worst nightmares was happening.

"Now, Vali, it's time to go home to Mommy with Daddy." Rintilr snapped his fingers, firing the chain spell that was meant to imprison her.

Vali tried to maneuver out of the way, but while she was distracted, Rintilr used his [Ricochet] ability to yank her towards him. Wrapped in chains, Vali struggled to break free but thanks to some unknown traits of the spell, she was helpless to get out.

"No! No, no, no!" Vali frantically kicked her feet and wriggled.

Issei cursed. This sort of situation was probably like when he used to abuse her.

"While you all were away attacking our bases and trading information, two very important people were left vulnerable. Also, I don't approve of you hanging around with my daughter. If you want them back, boy, then you'd best bring your strongest." Rintilr chuckled as he left with Issei's parents and Vali.

"Damn it!"

For the first time, Issei felt his emotions rise up to extreme levels. His blood was boiling as his mind raced to make sense of this.

"Cao Cao, explain all of this now." He demanded.

"Several others and myself banded together to infiltrate the Khaos Brigade, each of us sent by our own pantheons. For the past few months, we'd given intel to the Alliance to help us win as quickly as possible. Today's visit was to give the location of Rintilr's base to the Alliance. He must've pieced everything together and found out about our allegiances and launched his own plan." Cao Cao concluded.

"So, all those times you showed up…" Arthur confirmed.

"Was to keep up our charade while passing information to the Alliance. You'll notice that no one died during our supposed attacks." Cao Cao nodded.

"So, what do we do now?" Kiba asked.

"I see you all have learned about what's been going on." Someone flew down to meet them.

It was Azazel.

"New orders for you kids. You're to exit this place and go to your respective capitals and defend them. Leave the rest to us." Azazel said.

"And what of my parents and Vali?" Issei asked.

"We're going to do everything we can to rescue them, Issei, don't worry." Azazel sympathetically said.

Issei couldn't help but feel skeptical. Azazel noticed his gaze.

"Look, I know you want to save them, but this is growing beyond what you kids were supposed to do. A full-on war-like battle isn't something you all should be experiencing. I didn't even want you all here in the first place. For your own safety, you need to remain here. That is final and otherwise will be treated as insubordination." Azazel said.

"I'm sorry, Azazel, but this isn't something that I can just let happen. My parents became targets because of my interference. I can't leave it up to others to save them. Not only that, but Vali's been taken. Who knows what those bastards are doing to them. I refuse to just sit here and allow people to take their chances with them. Even if I'm branded as a Stray or traitor, I'm going to save them." Issei swore as he got right in Azazel's face.

"You're going to be playing into their hands, Issei." Azazel warned.

"I know, but I can't just let them suffer because I chose to run away. You and the other leaders and because you're leaders, they're expecting you to be delayed and to waste time. That's a gamble that they'll probably win. I won't let that happen. Now, are you going to step aside, or do I have to make you? You and I both know what'll happen if push comes to shove, whether I win or lose." Issei growled.

Everyone was frozen in place. They'd never seen Issei like this. The very air around him was trembling, a navy glow covering his form as his eyes began glowing. That stunned his friends. That had never happened before. Was this a sign of his growing powers or his emotions? Better yet, was this a sign of Bahamut preparing for his release?

Ultimately, Azazel growled in frustration.

"Fine! You win!" Azazel stepped aside.

"Boy, are you going to leave without this?" Someone called over.

Issei turned around to see Michael and Indra. Indra had navy hair that was sleeked back, with a grey robe as his attire. Lining his arms and legs, were golden braces and charms with black shoes on his feet. As for his eyes, Issei could see that his pupils glowed electric blue, which was fitting for the Hindu god of Lightning and Rain.

"Lord Indra." Issei respectfully regarded him.

Suddenly, Indra threw something at him. It looked like wings!

Issei jolted and cried out in pain as the wings touched him. With one blinding flash of light, Issei found that two metallic wings were sticking out of his back. They were sectioned apart with sharp points tipping from each curved segment.

"Think of that as a grant, boy. Hopefully it'll be enough for you to get out of this alive and it should keep you from tapping into other powers and minds that should keep sleeping." Indra folded his arms.

"I don't understand, won't that rouse Bahamut even more?" Kuroka asked.

"Bahamut reacts the most to the emotions and thoughts of his host. Either that or his host is in danger of death. His survival instincts will activate and that will lead to a definite path of Bahamut's reawakening. As for the collection of the Sacred Gears, it doesn't affect things as much because it will simply pool his power together. It won't affect the seal on him as far as we know." Indra answered.

"Thank you." Issei nodded respectfully before turning around, materializing all of his Sacred Gears.

With him, the Vali and Rias Peerage went.

"Was it really wise to let him have that final piece?" Cao Cao asked.

"There was no other choice. If the boy fought Rintilr and Ileana and tried to draw on more power from Bahamut's core, it would rouse the Wyrm. If he had his own innate power or additional power that was independent of Bahamut's soul, then he might be less tempted. Bahamut's Sacred Gears don't actually hold pieces of Bahamut's mind or soul, contrary to other people's beliefs. Instead, I believe they're merely pieces that hold abilities that Bahamut had. The one true thing that's guaranteed to rouse Bahamut is emotions There's still too much we don't know about the seal left on Bahamut and the one who put him in Sacred Gears is dead. Besides, even if we'd stopped the boy, he'd have probably gone and done it on his own anyway. Like Bahamut, I have the feeling that they're the frivolous sort. If that happened, then we wouldn't be aware of anything at all." Indra shrugged.

"Still, I've got a bad feeling about this." Azazel sighed.

* * *

 ** _Onward_** _ **to Part 2 of Chapter 25**_


	27. Chapter 25: Secrets Wrapped in Pain 2

_**And this is Part 2 of Chapter 25**_

* * *

 **Chapter 25 – Secrets Wrapped in Pain Part 2**

When Issei and the others arrived at their destination, they found that they were in a wasteland of stone and sand. All around them, war was going on, with explosions here and there as the ground trembled violently. The sky was magenta, an effect of this place being within an artificial dimension.

Issei nearly doubled over as a flood of images flashed in his head. Images of corpses dotting the ground as far as the eye could see as blood and screams sailed through the air. He shook himself out of these thoughts as Asia came over to his side.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Issei nodded, steadying himself.

"So, what's the plan?" Kuroka asked.

"We find Rintilr's base. Chances are, he's keeping his hostages close by. I'm sure he knows that we're already here too, since he's been banking on us showing up." Issei surmised.

"And how do we survive the traps he's most likely to have set?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure myself, but we'll have to deal with it as we go along. Stay close, try to imagine different situations and solutions, and most of all, watch out for each other." Issei advised.

"Still, we need to find where it is." Arthur said.

"I believe I can help. My power is slightly prophetic. My ability, [ **Sainted Soul** ], gives me a few abilities. One of them lets me see into the future at random, but I do have some control over it. I can look into our futures and see where we'll be." Jeanne said.

"How do you know we'll find it?" Lianshi asked.

"Let's just say I've got good intuition." Jeanne smiled as she materialized her crystal orb.

As Jeanne looked into the future, the orb glowed white along with her eyes. Enveloped in a trance, she didn't seem to notice anything around her until the magic was done.

"I know where it is now, however, I could only vaguely locate it. I have no idea if there're any traps along the way." Jeanne warned.

"That's good enough for me." Issei nodded.

"Right. Let's get moving." Rias said.

Together, the two Peerages went forward to where Jeanne directed.

* * *

Miles away, waiting in a fortress, Rintilr sat in a Throne Room, patiently waiting for his prey to come to him.

Hidden in a separate room till the necessary time, Vali was chained up along with Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou. It was made of stone like a prison cell, with the only light coming from torches and the small window at the top of the wall.

"Damn these things. I can't activate my powers." Vali growled.

"Vali, is that you?"

"Mrs. Hyoudou." Vali regarded her, trying to see if she was harmed.

"What's going on? Why was our son there?" Mr. Hyoudou asked.

With a heavy heart, Vali told them the truth of everything that had happened within the past several months.

( **Doctor Who Specials OST – Dream of Catastrophe. Play Song**.)

"I see, so our son was doing all this while we were away…" Mrs. Hyoudou trailed off.

"What's going to happen now?" Mr. Hyoudou wondered.

They couldn't help but feel melancholic. Things looked bleak, since they remembered what had happened when Rintilr kidnapped them.

"He showed up out of nowhere and killed a bunch of people in suits with magic beams before he knocked us out. He said he had plans for us, but didn't say anything aside from that. I'm guessing he was talking about Issei when he mentioned plans." Mr. Hyoudou concluded.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If I had done better, then none of this would've happened." Vali bowed her head in apology.

Due to lacking any sort of threat potential, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou were left unbound in this cell. They sat next to Vali and gently patted her on the head.

"It'll be okay, dear. Things will work out. If what you said is true, and all those adventures were real, then I'm sure Issei is on his way here. We just need to remain hopeful and wait." Mrs. Hyoudou gently said.

"Not only that, but you've done so much for us already. You protected our son and us wit nothing in it for you. What just happened, was just how the dice rolled for us. We've just gotta remain strong and brave through it." Mr. Hyoudou reassured her.

Vali understood now. She understood why Issei was the way he was. With parents like these, who always encouraged and inspired hope, it was hard to lose heart. Knowing the hardships that they'd been through gave things even more weight.

"You're right. Still, we can't let Issei hog all the action. We need to try and bust out of here too." Vali nodded.

( **Doctor Who Specials OST – Dream of Catastrophe. End Song**.)

* * *

Back in Rintilr's Throne Room, he sat, planning and waiting for all of the pieces in this game to fall into place.

"Think he'll take the bait?" Ileana asked as she sat on his lap.

"I know he will. He's sentimental. If the people he cares about are threatened, then he'll come running. Kokabiel failed to expect Bahamut's survival instincts to kick in. For that, he paid with his life. However, I've taken steps to ensure that Bahamut will become our weapon against the Alliance." Rintilr smirked.

"And what of those three?" Ileana asked.

"We'll dispose of them when necessary."

"Even our little girl?" Ileana softly asked.

Rintilr merely smirked.

"If it comes to it. For now, we will wait. We've done it for so many years already. What's a few hours?"

Suddenly, the castle shook violently.

"Rather, what're a few minutes?" Rintilr smirked.

Thanks to Lefay's magic, Jeanne's magical sight, and Kuroka's sense of smell, they were able to find Rintilr's castle.

"Are you sure it's the right place this time?" Bikou asked.

"The last two places literally blew up in our faces." Lianshi remarked.

"Oh, blah, blah, blah! Are you two helping out?" Kuroka fired back.

"Hey, at least I made the barriers. Can't say the same about Bikou." Lianshi shrugged.

The group said as they walked through the hall in the wall that Issei made.

"All of you, enough. This is the place." Arthur warned.

"How do you know that?" Akeno asked.

"I can sense a ton of presences here, mostly malicious." Arthur answered.

Issei felt it too. There were no less than 200 entities in the castle. He was sure Rintilr would throw them at the group before they got to where he was.

True to his expectations, hundreds of Devils flew from the castle along with a number of other creatures from mythology.

"This isn't going to go well." Kuroka groaned.

They were outnumbered at least 60 to 1. Issei couldn't help but simulate things in his head. The longer they spent here, the longer Rintilr could do who-knows-what to Vali and his parents. It was enraging him. To be stalled while the three most important people in his life were at the mercy of an enemy that was far from weak and had the mind of a mad sociopath. Bahamut's growing reactions weren't helping, riling him up and bolstering his feelings of rage.

Issei materialized his Sacred Gears, now completed. Spreading his metallic wings, he found that they were liked cannons as well as wings.

' _ **Those wings are known as the [Abyssal Nexus]. Not only do they grant flight, but they have the ability to pull mana from the air and replenish your reserves. Adding to that, they function as cannons, allowing you to fire beams and mind-controlled blasts in nearly any direction that your wings are in. Not only that, but each appendage of your wings can separate and fly independently, allowing you to attack from different locations as well as against several opponents**_ _._ ' Rexis explained.

' _Okay, and what're the drawbacks?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **Every time you pull mana from the air, the amounts will become less and less with each time. Also, you can only absorb up to the amount that your body can handle. As for your, shall we saw, remote-cannons, you can only move them a set distance from yourself, depending on your control and experience. At this point, I'd say you can only move them 5 feet away and the amount of mana you can absorb will be very small. Bahamut's Sacred Gears hold a massive advantage in the fact that they function much like muscles or limbs, being quick to move and react in accordance to your will, but there are limits. And like an infant, you need to develop those muscles and parts first.**_ ' Rexis answered.

' _Understood. Still no word on remembering everything in your past?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **No. I'm trying to, but at this moment, your powers haven't reached equilibrium, so everything is still a bit iffy.**_ '

Issei accepted that. He'd have to worry later since enemies were flying inbound. In a few minutes, they'd be overwhelmed. Spreading his wing, commanding them to detach his 8 self-dubbed ' _satellites_ ', Issei aimed and fired several beams all across the skies.

As much as Issei didn't like it, he was going to have to blast his way through them. Bahamut was the ultimate engine of destruction. That made him the best suited person for this. Zipping his Satellites back and forth, left and right, he obliterated the enemy with one long burst of mana, raking his attacks through the enemy forces until nothing was left.

' _ **Don't lose yourself, Issei. Losing control of your emotions is what led to Bahamut's destruction.**_ ' Rexis warned.

Issei took that to heart but he refused to be slowed down. Taking flight, Issei's flying was wobbly at first, but he managed to adjust just enough to avoid crashing.

"Hey, do you think he's okay?" Lefay asked Arthur.

"I don't know." Arthur replied.

"He's a lot more impatient and angrier than normal. Maybe we should keep him back." Kuroka suggested.

"That'll only piss him off further. We should just keep him covered and pull him out if things get too crazy. His parents and best friend just got taken from him. I don't think he can stay calm like this. If we hold him back, it'll make him worse." Elaine denied her.

They were afraid that Issei's uncharacteristic behavior would endanger himself and everyone else. He just mowed through tons of enemy troops without care for himself or the enemy. It didn't seem like he was thinking too much of it either. The fact that he'd just grown stronger didn't help since it might've begun corrupting him or even worse, increased the chances of Bahamut's freedom.

( **Doctor Who Specials OST – All in the Balance. Play Song.** )

As they all flew through the castle, they forced their way through traps, with Kuroka, Elaine, and Lianshi dealing with them. While zipping through a room, they crossed a magic circle that was set to detonate. Thanks to Elaine's magical expertise, she was able to halt its detonation while Kuroka blasted a pathway out of the room as Lianshi used her sound abilities to propel everyone out.

Room after room, level after level, they blasted, ran, and dodged their way through booby traps and clusters of enemies. Yet, they did it knowing that they were getting closer and closer to their captured friend.

Issei could sense it, that powerful malice radiated from above. He would've bombed his way through the ceiling if he didn't have to worry about harming his parents and Vali. Suddenly, everyone stopped.

"Do you hear that?" Lefay asked.

"It sounds like buzzing." Rias nodded.

They turned around towards the hall where they came from. That buzzing was growing louder and louder to the point that flaps were audible.

"Go, now!" Issei yelled.

All at once, they flew to the higher levels as a cloud of insects burst into sight. Kuroka, Elaine, and Rias combined fire with the Power of Destruction to obliterate them, but their numbers didn't seem to decrease. They kept blasting away but no matter what they did, the cloud of insects kept pursuing them.

When they got to the next room, they came across a man with Devil-esque armor and a red cape. He had long brown hair covering part of his face with green eyes with a youthful face.

"Welcome, I am Shalba Beelzebub, heir to the original Beelzebub."

"Oh, great. A gloater." Kuroka groaned.

"And who's he?" Lianshi asked.

"He's the descendant of the original Beelzebub. A long time ago, the descendants and members of the old government were against changing the ways of our realm. So, they splintered off and started a civil war that they lost. Now, they're scattered across the globe and all of the realms." Arthur explained.

"And they believe it's their birthright to lead the Underworld and subjugate all others. It's old-fashioned and wasteful." Rias said as her eyes glared dangerously at Shalba.

"That's a lot of talk coming from a little girl that always hides behind her brother." Shalba retorted, preparing for battle.

Issei was only growing more and more frustrated with this. He didn't have time to handle people who wanted to cling to the past.

"Issei, you go on ahead. We'll take care of this." Arthur, Rias, Akeno, Elaine, and Jeanne stood in place.

"No, we're all going to go on together." Issei denied them.

"Sorry, but we can't afford to waste time. You know that Vali and your parents are on the line now. So, make sure you get to them ASAP." Rias shook her head.

She had a point. They didn't have time to waste. Regretfully, Issei proceeded onward with the rest of the team.

( **Doctor Who Specials OST – All in the Balance. End Song.** )

At long last, Issei and the others arrived at where Rintilr and Ileana had been hiding.

"Took you long enough. I was getting bored." Rintilr opened his eyes.

"Where are my parents and Vali?" Issei demanded.

"Right here." Rintilr snapped his fingers.

Materializing from a magic circle, Vali and Issei's parents appeared in chains inside cages.

"Issei!" His parents called out.

"Your feud is with me, let them go." Issei demanded.

"Why? There's nothing in it for me to just let them go because you say so." Rintilr shrugged.

Issei knew Rintilr wanted something, but he really didn't want to know what. With just words, he could fall prey to Rintilr. Then, he and the others noticed something. Vali had the tiniest magic circle in her palm behind her back. Yes, it made some sense. Vali was adept with magic and could probably find a way to break out if she worked long enough. That left it up to Issei and the others to keep Rintilr and Ileana's attention fixed upon them.

"What do you want?" He reluctantly asked.

Rintilr smirked. Issei had no collateral against him. To refuse, was to risk the deaths of Vali and Issei's parents.

"I want you to destroy every single member of the Alliance. Every angel, demon, monster, god, everyone. I want no survivors. After you've done that, you can have your parents back and we'll even let you have our daughter." Rintilr answered.

"So, you're spinning the same yarn that the others did." Issei concluded.

"Well, I guess you could say that they got it from us, even if it was a lie." Ileana nodded.

"Why, though? What good would it do to kill everyone for control of a world? Once you take it, you'll have achieved your goals and then you'll be left stagnant with nothing. No drive, no opposition, no working support, nothing. Does a wall really suit your desires?" Issei asked.

"You're the second person to give us that speech. My father did the same thing the first time around. Can't say I cared, but I'll humor you. Let me ask you something, in this world, has there ever been a definite age of peace and quiet?" Rintilr asked.

Issei didn't answer.

"Exactly. That's because every species has an innate desire for everything to be identical. Humans can't stand to be on the same level with other creatures, so they boot them down on the order of the world. Hell, they can't even stand other people who aren't of the same color, country, or social class. Take a look at the gods and angels too. They can't stand the fact that other creatures and humans won't be under their complete control and only when the faith in their religions waned, did they get the message and go into hiding. I wouldn't be surprised if there were some waiting for the day to go back into the open. So, in the spirit of all that, we will make a world where there won't be those problems." Rintilr declared.

"And yet, your wife is a human and your kind are no different." Issei pointed out.

"True, but we didn't say it would be a devil-only world. We're just making a world for like-minded people. You don't have to look the same, just think similarly where there won't be any problems. That same-species crap was to just make things work. The Khaos Brigade was just a convenient way of getting to that goal faster. Once we're done, the world that we've made will be made of people who have no care for species and can coexist, but that can only happen once the past is erased. Those who remember will taint the future that will come with their grip on the past." Rintilr said.

"You spout a lot of idealistic fantasies, but your methods scream otherwise. At this point you make little sense like a madman. The only thing that's coherent is that you abused and tricked your daughter, betrayed your family and friends, and murdered thousands for the sake of a dream that'll be built on deceit. What makes you different from the people you want dead?" Issei asked, mocking Rintilr's nonsensical babble.

"It's the fact that once we're done, the world will actually be a better place. To create such a large-scale goal, one must be strong and employ whatever methods that are viable. Time is of the essence and shouldn't be wasted, boy. What we want, is much like what Bahamut caused. He destroyed the old cosmos and in its place, rose a new one that was of less ignorance. If it were to happen again, then a wiser and stronger world would emerge, only this time, more controlled and less genocidal." Rintilr explained.

"I'd rather die than help you." Issei swore.

"You seem to misunderstand. We have no desire for you, personally. It's just that we have no choice."

Ileana hefted the Horn of Rayzwormr.

"We never cared about using it to summon that pile of bones, really. It was just a means to an end, just like you. With this horn and the massive power it controls, you will be under our control. This horn was meant to control dragons, originally and thanks to some work and observation on you, we've found a way." She explained.

"Thanks to years of research on Vali and this Horn, we've developed magic strong enough to enslave even Bahamut's host. You may not be at its original level, but with grooming, you will be strong enough to suit our goals." Rintilr said.

"Don't you dare!" Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou bellowed.

"In the end, that's all you'll ever be: a weapon. When God put Bahamut into Sacred Gears, it was because he would become a weapon for the Biblical Pantheon. In the past, your predecessors were weapons, like Gawain and Jian Long. Even now, you're a weapon, ensnared by Vali. Without someone holding your leash, you're nothing. Think on that." Ileana said.

"That's a lie!" Vali denounced.

"Is it? Should we go over it all over again? I'm starting to get bored with it, honestly." Rintilr yawned.

"Issei is no weapon. He's the most spectacular child you could ask for. He's brave, kind, patient, and always there when you need him. Even when faced with unbelievable odds, he grits his teeth, despite the terror and charges right in. He's a hero." Vali retorted.

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou nodded proudly in agreement. Issei looked at them gratefully as he steeled himself for a fight.

"And does this hero think he can defeat us this time? This time, there're no holds barred."

Rintilr and Ileana's auras flared dangerously.

"It'll be different this time, because this time, I'm not sitting on the side and watching." Vali said.

Spreading her wings, Vali let out a burst of light, shattering the cage. She rammed into Ileana while her parents were stunned, grabbing the Horn of Rayzwormr. Using a great percentage of her power, Vali destroyed it by channeling it into the Horn.

With one violent explosion, the Horn was reduced to pieces, though at the cost of much of Vali's mana supply.

"What?!" Ileana was stunned.

"Thanks to years of studying, I'm also not bad with magic analysis. I broke down your spell formula and used Divine Dividing to weaken my chains and the cage." Vali carried Issei's parents over to safety as she levitated next to Issei.

"That's what happens when you spend so much time looking down on others that you forget to predict what they can do." Issei said.

Now, Rintilr and Ileana had no leverage over Issei and Vali.

"Very well. If you won't obey, then you will die." Ileana snapped her fingers.

From out of nowhere, barriers covered the area, sealing everyone in.

"No one leaves until you're all dead at our feet." Ileana announced.

( **Kingdom Hearts 3 OST – Oscurita di Xehanort. Play Song**.)

Issei and Vali immediately went into battle as the others guarded his parents from the battle. The two zipped back and forth, dodging blasts from Ileana. Rintilr rushed in, but was stopped by Issei, who grappled onto him when he used [ **Ricochet** ], yanking them away together. This gave Vali a shot at Ileana. Dashing right in her face, Vali grinded a punch into her stomach as hard as she could.

Coughing out blood, Ileana held her hand over Vali's torso, blasting her back with an orb of magic. Vali inspected the damage and saw that the orb had been shattered with a huge dent in the armor.

Ileana snapped her fingers, liquifying the stone floor around Vali, capturing her. Before she could zap her daughter with magic, Issei's [ **Satellites** ] flew in front of her, creating a barrier of mana before blasting away at the concrete.

Issei blocked a punch from Rintilr but was knocked aside with a kick to the shoulder, bashing him into a wall. Flying back up before Rintilr could stomp his face in, Issei uppercut, but missed. While his back was turned, Ileana hit him in the back with bolts of thunder right before Rintilr jabbed him in the stomach with a hand cloaked in mana. A small gash near his stomach, Issei wreathed himself in the [ **Abyssal Aura** ].

Lining up his [ **Satellites** ], Issei aimed right at Rintilr. Rushing to his side, Ileana layered hundreds of barriers together to shield him with her [ **Abatement** ] ability to weaken magic attacks.

Vali activated Divine Dividing, countering her.

"[ **Divide 10x** ]" Albion announced.

Instantly, Ileana's strength was sapped, though it wasn't enough to stop her. Issei, absorbing mana from the air, began radiating so much power that the room shook. Blue particles materialized, gathering to his wings as they and his aura grew brighter.

"[ **Vortex Burst** ]"

"[ **Stardust** ]"

All at once, 11 beams fired from Issei, 8 came from his [ **Satellites** ], 2 from his palms, and 1 from the [ **Abyssal Aura's** ] mouth.

However, with Rintilr's [ **Ricochet** ] ability, he yanked his wife and himself to the side at the last moment to avoid death. Carrying her in his arms, Rintilr jumped into the air as she fired streams of mana at Vali and Issei.

Issei was blasted full of several holes as Vali's armor was torn away. Stunned, Ileana and Rintilr moved in, aiming right for Issei. They shoved their heels into his throat and sternum, throttling him into the ground.

Before they could snap his neck, Vali swiped at them with [ **Division Slicer** ], producing a crescent wave of light-blue energy. Ileana used [ **Abatement** ] to disperse the attack as Rintilr kicked her into the ceiling. Taking this chance, Issei broke free of Ileana's foot and kneed her in the jaw.

"Well now, I'm surprised you two were able to stay up for this long." Rintilr noted.

Despite his words, Issei and Vali were already both tiring out. Having fought not too long before this as well as doing quite a lot of it while here, they were both naturally in worse shape than they should've been. Meanwhile, Ileana and Rintilr were still in adequate condition.

With this next move, everything had to end. Vali spread her wings, powering up to maximum.

"[ **Divide 10x** ] [ **Half Dimension** ]" Albion announced.

All around them, the space and size of objects and even the building began halving in size. With it, so did Ileana and Rintilr's movements. Issei wasted no time and gathered what little power he had left to fire one last [ **Vortex Burst** ].

Despite their best attempts to shield themselves, Issei's desperation made the attack fire far more quickly than before. Ileana and Rintilr were engulfed in the 12 navy beams as the castle was completely shattered by the force of the blast's ignition.

( **Kingdom Hearts 3 OST – Oscurita di Xehanort. End Song**.)

When the dust settled, Rintilr and Ileana were left on the ground, completely defeated. Issei couldn't help but notice that black smoke was trailing from their bodies, their eyes glowing purple.

"What…what happened?" Rintilr weakly coughed.

"Just what…" Ileana muttered, gripping her forehead.

Issei knew they had to be playing dumb. Now defeated, all they could do was beg for their lives.

"Get up." Vali walked over.

"Vali?"

"Stop pretending with me." Vali coldly snapped.

Issei couldn't help but think that something was off. Waving his hand through the black smoke, Issei realized it wasn't smoke. It was some kind of energy. It felt familiar…like…an Avitur's!

"Wait a minute, Vali…" Issei trailed off.

"What's the last thing you two remember?" He demanded

Rintilr and Ileana gazed into the distance, trying to remember.

"I think…the last memory I've got that isn't fuzzy is…when I left for a mission to suppress monsters and Stray Devils." Rintilr said.

"And I was at home, with Vali, making dinner." Ileana answered.

"Everything else is broken…fuzzy. I feel like my memory's been dipping in and out of sorts." Rintilr fumbled over his words.

Issei tried to break this down.

"Rexis, do you know how many Aviturs there are?" He asked.

"About 7. Six now, since you killed one." Rexis answered.

"Who's that?!" Vali jumped at the voice that came out of nowhere.

"I'll explain later. I'm trying to make sense of this. You and your grandparents said that your parents were loving and happy before a certain mission to suppress monsters in the Underworld. Eventually, he became cruel and abusive. After your grandparents found out, they thought they executed him, but he survived and hid along with your mother. Before, she was kind and loving, yet now, she was deceiving and cruel. Adding to that detail, your parents were giving off trails of mana that's similar to an Avitur's." Issei paced back and forth.

"Avitur's are hardly affected by any other power besides Abyssal energy, so by coming into contact with your power and Bahamut's, it must've done something. I mean, think about it, if these two were as cruel and abusive as made out to be, then why was it that Vali and your parents were left unharmed while at their mercy? All of this happened after many exchanges between you and the couple too." Rexis added.

"Issei, what are you talking about?" Vali asked.

"Vali, just humor me, here. What if your parents were never evil or lying? What if, on that fateful mission, your father went out and fought something or someone that took control of him or brainwashed him? We can't disprove nor deny this either, since there were no survivors. Your father was the only one who came back because either the others couldn't be controlled or there couldn't be survivors who'd possibly break free. Now, after some time, what if your father infected your mother by accident or someone else's machinations? What if they were going to do the same to you. Maybe that's why they were trying to develop your strength and skills. They were being controlled in order to spread that brainwashing but things didn't go as planned. Whoever did this to them, wanted to control people. Your parents were chosen for their influence. You and I were chosen for our powers." Issei hypothesized.

There was so much going on and Issei was on such a rant that Vali was trying to digest it all with difficulty.

"But…that's so outlandish. Even if that were true, what proof is there?" Vali asked.

"I've felt the power of an Avitur first-hand before and the black energy that's still fading from your parents, is exactly the same at the basic level. I think…I think an Avitur might be behind this." Issei concluded.

Vali was silent, glaring at her parents before sighing.

"Fine, we'll arrest them and figure this out after talking to my grandparents."

"That's if you get that far." A voice said.

Suddenly, a torrent of green demonic power assaulted everyone. Issei was blown to the ground as Vali shielded her parents while the others shielded Issei's parents.

"To think that the two great leaders of the Khaos Brigade would be defeated by children. I was wrong to trust in you."

Issei looked up to see that Shalba was standing in the air, glaring murderously at them all.

"Damn it! It's just one thing after another." Issei growled.

He was too exhausted to fight another big battle.

"Thanks to some help, I was able to deal with your friends. However, that's a trifle matter. What has me interested, is that someone like you, who comes from nothing, would have so much power. Not only that but a half-breed mutt was able to defeat the grandson of Lucifer. I'm curious as to what will happen if you experience stronger emotions." Shalba smirked as he glared dangerously at Issei and Vali.

Issei gasped. No, he wasn't looking at them. He was looking past them. Shalba snapped his fingers, swarming Issei with hundred of insects that stung him mercilessly with venom, dropping him to his knees. Left incapacitated, Issei tried with all his might to stop him, but fate wouldn't allow it.

Shalba amassed a terrifying amount of power into a sphere of magic, making it the size of a chopper.

"NO!"

The moment Issei recovered through his [ **Battle-born** ] regeneration, Shalba fired right at Issei's parents and the rest of the Peerages. Time slowed down for what felt like hours as Issei tried to move toward them. Then, much to his shock, Vali dove in front of them. Yet, she wasn't fast enough to stop the attack. By the time she got to them, she could only shield them with her body.

That was when everything went white.

When the light cleared, Issei was struck silent in shock. In front of him, everyone was left on the ground.

"As far as I'm aware, they're all dead." Shalba taunted.

Issei didn't even pay him any attention. He looked at them. No one's chest was rising with air. There weren't even any flinches. He went to them, trying to feel for pulses, but when he touched the wrists of his parents, there was nothing. He stared at their mangled bodies and fell into a trance. Blood pooled from their mouths as holes and gashes were across their bodies, seemingly made by the explosion. No human could survive these wounds.

Then, he laid eyes on Vali, who's armor was completely shattered. Her eyes were closed as blood trickled from her mouth and forehead, her listless body unmoving. Issei was too terrified to proceed further. Was anyone else dead? Was it just his parents?

His mind was racing thousands of miles per minute, trying to process everything. It was absolute chaos amongst his thoughts. He couldn't think straight. He even failed to notice that darkness boiling to the surface from his heart.

He began shaking as pain and loss overwhelmed him. He tried to retain his senses but it was useless.

' _They're all dead._ '

( **Bleach: Hell Chapter OST – Incantation. Play Song.** )

Those were the only words that rung in his head. His parents were dead. Vali was dead. His friends were dead. He was alone. No, that wasn't the worst of it. He _failed_ to protect them. Despite all his talk, he failed to protect his family.

Grief and shock mixed with rage as the realization came at him full-force. Soon, all those emotion combined into hatred.

' _ **Issei, stop! Calm down! If you do this, you might free Bahamut!**_ ' Rexis tried to warn him.

That failed. Issei was sucked into a vortex of dark emotions as his mind dwelled upon the tragedy that had just happened.

' _Let them suffer. Let them die._ '

' _Vengeance._ '

' _Retribution_ '

' _Pain_ '

' _Power_ '

' _Loss_ '

So many voices were flooding Issei's consciousness, all of them ranging from young and old voices. All of them wearing down his mind to submit to the impulse to destroy.

' _ **The time has returned. The sentence must be delivered. Death to the strayed.**_ ' A cold, deep, booming voice commanded in Issei's head.

Issei grit his teeth as power pooled forth from that dark abyss within him. It was power that was born of rage. His body contorted as the [ **Abyssal Aura** ] shrunk to a mere outline around his body. His eyes became red as armor began protruding and plating over each other. Grotesquely, Issei's body bulged as his armor encased him, growing more and more dragon-like in appearance. His body bolstered as his organs, bones, and muscles rearranged themselves to fit this new form. Issei growled and groaned in emotional and physical agony, losing himself as seconds went by.

His limbs elongated as his neck protruded while a bladed tail of armor spiked from his back.

While Shalba watched, he felt his power rising. At first, he was as confident as could be. Now, he was trembling as he realized just how rapidly and massively Issei's powers were escalating. He had grown beyond his expectations and now, he realized that he was locked in with an insane dragon that was virtually unrivaled in times long forgotten.

Rintilr and Ileana staggered up, taking out vials of Phoenix Tears that they kept with them.

"Hurry!" He told his wife.

They ran over to Vali and the others, trickling the Tears into their mouths. They used their magic to move everyone away as they realized that Issei's aura was growing too powerful for them to safely remain close.

Issei's transformation completed as 2 more pairs of wings sprouted from his back, totaling in 6 wings. Now, Issei looked like an armored dragon that was the size of a house.

There had been so many secrets unveiled today and now, the worst one was revealed. Just like the Juggernaut Drive, which allowed the lifting of the seal on the Heavenly Dragons, so did the Calamity Catalyst.

Shalba amassed his power, bringing his full glory to bear as he fired at Issei. The transformed boy gave him the little attention that he deserved for his arrogance. Opening his maw, he obliterated Shalba with one blast that lit up the entire sky.

The shockwave aftershocks were so severe that it jarred Vali and the others awake.

"What?!" She yelped.

"Easy! You're too wounded." Ileana eased her up.

Vali was so taken aback that she didn't shirk away from her mother.

"What happened?" Vali asked.

Rintilr pointed right at Issei, who was transformed into a dragonized version of his armor. Vali gasped.

"How?!" She asked.

Then she saw the corpses of Issei's parents. The murder of his parents did this.

"When Shalba attacked and you dove in, it was as if you all had died. That despair made him snap." Rintilr said.

Vali watched as Issei roared. Despite what it sounded like, she not only heard a dragon's roar, but she literally heard Issei's roar as well. He was crying. Underneath all of that rage, there was a young man broken from grief and loss. He was crying out in rage and hate as well as crying in pain.

Thousands, literally thousands of monsters and rogue devils came flying toward Issei, intent on killing or capturing him per Shalba's dying wishes. They surrounded him like a massive cloud looming over a small village. When they assaulted him, thousands of lasers, elemental magic, arrows, spears, and projectiles sailed at him. It was an onslaught that would've done in many people of different strengths. For Issei, this was even less than a breeze.

Spreading his wings, they began absorbing the attacks, adding to his strength. Issei fired dozens of massive beams that tore across the skies and terrain. It literally split the very ground apart to the point that the empty space and sky around them was visible on the other end. Issei whirled around, slashing through the dimension with the full force of his attack, wiping out thousands of enemies in one go.

( **Bleach: Hell Chapter OST – Incantation. End Song.** )

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Someone cried out in disbelief.

Rizevim was here, along with Ezagyra, Odin, and Indra.

"How could this have happened?" Odin listlessly said.

Indra had a resigned look. As Issei fired indiscriminately at the air, the literal fabrics of the artificial dimension began tearing wherever the beams went. Everyone could even feel their bodies shaking and growing weak from the overwhelming feel of his aura. If this kept up, the entire artificial dimension would collapse.

"How do we stop him? How was Bahamut stopped back then?" Rintilr asked.

"Back then, an armored figure appeared out of nowhere and struck Bahamut down. God saw that it was necessary for Bahamut to continue and sealed him into Sacred Gears. I don't know who that armored entity was, but neither of them is here now. I'm afraid we can't create a strategy in time to stop Issei. Even killing him will be incredibly difficult." Indra sighed.

"NO!" Vali instinctively said.

Everyone jumped when she had that sudden outburst. Odin exhaled, racking his brain for a solution. Issei had yet to kill anyone from the Alliance and he wanted things to stay that way.

"Songs are known to calm dragons down best. However, that art is lost with humanity having forgotten how to use enchanted singing. No one knows any songs that can help either."

"That's not true…" Vali muttered.

"What?" Indra asked.

Vali looked hesitant, but she gulped her reluctance down and stood up.

"I can do it. I know a song that'll calm him down…I think."

"You think?" Rizevim asked.

Ezagyra relented and walked forward.

"It was a secret that we kept. Vali has another special ability on top of her Divine Dividing. She has the power to use enchanted singing to empower and calm her allies or weaken her enemies."

"Why did you keep that a secret from us?" Rizevim asked.

"Because I didn't want out grandchild exploited." Ezagyra fired back.

"If that is the case, then we have nothing to lose. The more time we waste, the more destruction the boy will cause. Do you know a song?" Odin asked.

Vali nodded. Dematerializing Divine Dividing, Vali composed herself. Tapping into the calming pool inside her soul, Vali began to sing.

 _What do your tired eyes see?_

 _Where has your heart gone in the dark deep?_

 _Why do those tears flood the land?_

 _Please, release your pain and tears and return to me._

 _Come with me and return to bliss that felt so tall and steep._

 _In a time that has no sand_

 _Be safe and warm in my tight embrace._

 _Come back to me and reclaim your heart and peace_

 _Come back, my heart, my soul_

As Vali sang, everyone could feel their anxiety and fears wash away as her words reached their ears. The very air that was being torn apart by Issei's chaotic rampage seemed to be pacified, ceasing their deterioration. Even Issei, who was the embodiment of destruction, didn't move. He stopped dead-frozen and merely looked at Vali, entranced.

* * *

Within Issei's mind, he was trapped within a constant vortex of dark emotions, ranging from hatred and grief to regret and despair. He tried to fly and swim out of the abyss but couldn't move. There was nobody here, nobody to hear his cries or give him help. He was doomed to drown in this sea of negativity till his end came.

Suddenly, Issei felt everything stop. The whirlpool that was holding him in a sea of emotion stopped completely as if time had stood still. Above him, Issei saw that a bright light was shining down on him. It felt so warm and soothing, unlike this cold and anguished water.

" _Come back, my heart, my soul_ "

Those words resonated with him, lifting him away from the pit as he felt his mind return to his body, away from the darkness that he'd sunken to.

* * *

In the real world, Issei's body shrunk back to its normal form as the armor disappeared. Issei collapsed to the ground as Vali dove over and caught him.

"Thank goodness." She breathed a sigh of relief.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The battle was over. Though they all had feared the worst, it hadn't transpired. Of course, even that was uncertain. The political fallout and the effects done onto Issei were still undetermined. Even the story behind Rintilr and Ileana were still far from being solved.

For now, everyone could only return home, to the place where they could rest and make sense of this. Too much had happened already and nothing made sense. Too many lives had been lost. Too much pain had been tasted.

* * *

 _ **Woooo, boy. That is the end of that. This was originally going to be a 1-part chapter but I changed my mind and made it 2 parts since it'd have been 32 Word Pages.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the read. The next chapter will wrap up this arc and we can proceed to Arc 3. I hope you'll look forward to the next chapter and I'll see next time, hopefully sooner too.**_


	28. Chapter 26: To Be Strong and Weak

_**Alright, I will now invoke all of my power and skills to make you cry. I kind of wrote this chapter alongside the others but I decided that this chapter needed to be on its own. It just felt that important to me, rather than to be a 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **part to Chapter 25. After all, Chapter 25 and Chapter 26 will have the largest impact on the next many chapters of the story.**_

 _ **And like I said before, this is the final chapter of Arc 2, so we're going to try and wrap this up nicely but not drag it out. I've been doing too much of that nowadays.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 26:** **To Be Strong and Weak**

It had been one week since Issei's transformation and the defeat of the Khaos Brigade. After much time, it was clear that the Khaos Brigade was done. The leaders were all dead, with Rintilr and Ileana under captivity and the Hero Faction having served as double agents.

However, the problems were far from done. Issei was in a coma, having showed no signs of waking. Azazel and others had examined him, determining that he would be out of harm's way, physically and spiritually. Thanks to his regeneration ability, Issei only had to wake up. However, the stress brought on by this transformation was a different story. There was no knowing how long it would take for him to recover.

Adding to that, there was a new event now.

At the moment, everyone was gathered in their living room of the Lucifer Mansion to hear the sentence of Rintilr and Ileana.

"And so, after a massive fine, Rintilr and Ileana Lucifer will be forbidden from leaving the supervision of Rizevim and Ezagyra and those associated with them. Their powers will be sealed. Their fines will be set at a later time. Also, if they are caught performing any actions that would be considered dangerous by the Alliance, they will be punished in accordance to the severity of their crimes including the death sentence. However, it may not come to that since the sentence has only been reduced to this much, thanks to Sun Wukong's investigations, help from some deities, like Odin, and the testimony of Issei Hyoudou's words before his comatose state."

Normally, this would've been a devil matter, but thanks to Rintilr and Ileana being part of the Khaos Brigade, the gods who were allied with Rizevim and Ezagyra on a more personal level were able to pull strings. For now, the two were safe from death and possibly, a wrongful execution.

"What is the Council saying about him?" Rizevim asked.

"Right now, people are hailing him as an exceptional talent and on his way to being a hero. Tales of how he defeated the Avitur of Earth have spread, starting from the Jade Palace. The fact that he killed Shalba Beelzebub has also put another medal on him."

"I see. And are we sure that everything is okay?" Rizevim asked, glancing at his son and daughter-in-law.

"Yes. There is no taint left on them. Only time will tell how this will play out." Ajuka confirmed.

"Very well. Until next time." Rizevim said.

With that, Sirzechs and Ajuka disappeared through a magic circle.

"Was it really a good idea to keep Issei, Vali, and those two in the same house?" Ezagyra scolded her husband.

"It's our responsibility as their parents and guardians to watch over them. I don't trust them yet nor do I trust others with Rintilr and Ileana. Besides, their powers have been reduced to nearly nothing at all." Rizevim explained.

"What about Issei? How do we know he won't try to exact revenge? What if this makes him worse when he wakes up?"

"I'll handle that." Rizevim snapped.

"Oh, very smart. Build a bomb in your house and just hope it doesn't explode." Ezagyra snarled.

Everyone was so nervous right now. Rizevim and Ezagyra were normally so loving and affectionate. Now, they were at each other's throats.

"Enough!" Vali's voice boomed.

"We have enough problems right now. The government's trying to sort itself out. Rintilr and Ileana are still question marks right now. Issei's parents are dead and Issei, himself, is in a coma! We don't need this arguing!" She bellowed.

Everyone went silent. Very rarely did Vali ever raise her voice. This was when everyone knew how serious Vali was.

"Look, no good is going to come out of arguing about this. We'll do as we said and watch Rintilr and Ileana. If they act up, then it's the responsibility of us, Lucifers, to stop them. Most of all, we don't know how we'll explain this to Issei, who might blow up a second time. We need to just move on because this isn't something a plan can settle in one go." Vali said.

Rizevim and Ezagyra sighed, nodding.

"Okay."

It was true. They could do as they said they would. It was their duty as family to watch over Rintilr and Ileana. Rizevim, Ezagyra, and Vali were exceptionally strong and could subdue Rintilr and Ileana if necessary.

Said couple were sitting on the couch. They had stayed silent out of shame. They could only listen as their mere presence caused chaos. It hurt. It truly hurt to know that they'd caused so much pain. Of course, on their accounts, they had no voluntary choice in it all. By some forgotten power, they were brainwashed and made to do things they'd never even dreamed of doing. Even worse, no one would listen to them. They were the guilty party, of course nobody would want to listen.

They couldn't look Vali, Rizevim, or Ezagyra in the eye at all. They'd done so much wrong and hurt so many people. Even more nightmarish was that they were vaguely aware of their actions at certain times. They'd been fighting on the inside for so long, and though they kept themselves from directly killing people, they still caused deaths regardless.

Ileana withheld her tears as she knew it would look like she was faking, when she really wasn't. When she saw her in-laws and her own daughter glare at her suspiciously, she knew that it might as well be over for them.

Rizevim turned to his son and daughter-in-law.

"You will be allowed to live here like you used to. However, you will be under constant surveillance. If by the smallest move you make proves hostile, you can count on the fact that I will kill you for sure this time." Rizevim coldly declared.

Rintilr and Ileana nodded quietly.

"You can go to where your old room was." Rizevim said as he turned around with his wife and granddaughter.

* * *

They entered his Study to talk, still reeling from the cascade of events that had just happened.

( **Disturbed – Sound of Silence. Play Song.** )

"I can't believe I said all that in front of them." Ezagyra broke down, her face in her palm, her strong front shattering.

Rizevim was silent. He also regretted it. Even Vali felt horrible. Them and their damned bleeding hearts. They knew better than to give the benefit-of-the-doubt but damn it all…they couldn't help but still feel a semblance of care…of forgiveness. They had said all those things, out of fear that Rintilr and Ileana really were faking, not wanting to give them satisfaction in a second betrayal if this was all a ruse.

Yet, if this wasn't a ruse and Rintilr and Ileana were victims, then the guilt was just harrowing.

"I-I know they did horrible things but…I just can't help but feel so wrong for what I said to them. I want to forgive them even though I'm still hurt. Just…even after so many years of this kind of thing…it's still so hard. What if we're antagonizing them for no reason?" Ezagyra cried.

"I know. I don't want to give myself false hope too, but…remembering how they were…They were so kind, so loving, and so generous. I just don't know what's the truth or a lie anymore." Rizevim rubbed his temples in frustration and sadness.

"We've won a victory but why do I feel like it's so short of one?" Ezagyra shook.

"Look, we just…need time. If things prove right…then we can drop things and try and move on. We can only wait." Rizevim took a deep breath.

He was fighting himself. He wanted to go up to his son and either hug him or attack him. He was glad that his child was alive. Even if Rintilr had done terrible things, he was still Rizevim's son and had truly been a loving father and husband to his family and a wonderful son. Ileana was so soothing and comforting, always doing her best for her in-laws and nurturing her husband and daughter. Yet, it didn't change the fact that Rintilr and Ileana were the leaders of the Khaos Brigade and started another war from the shadows. Oh, if only there were a way to get the truth.

Ileana and Rintilr were in a bare room, with only a large bed, a table, a caged window, and a dresser. If they were to go to the bathroom, someone had to be there, no matter what. If they were to go to any rooms, someone had to keep their eyes on them. No matter what, their freedom was gone.

They sat down on the bed, nostalgia and sorrow hitting them at the same time.

"So, we're home, and yet…we're not." Rintilr mulled on that.

"How do we tell them? How do we convince them of the truth?" Ileana asked.

"I'm just thankful that we're free and we're alive. I guess…we just wait. There's not any evidence left to clear us. We've done too much to be trusted too. We can only move on with what we've got. I just…" Rintilr took a shaky breath.

"I just hope that they'll forgive us so that we can forgive ourselves." He kissed his wife's forehead.

"I want to hold her again. I want to hear about what she's been up to. I want to hear about the good and be proud of her. I want to comfort her about the sad things. I want to cook for her and get to know her. I want to meet her friends. I want to be the mother that I was supposed to be." Ileana sobbed.

"I'm the same. I want to be the father that I wanted to be. I wanted to teach her things, take her places, and be a proud father. I wanted to chase away all the boys who didn't deserve her. I wanted to be the father she could've been proud of. But…because of me…everything's ruined." Rintilr choked up.

The two could only grieve and reflect.

Things were so bleak right now. Issei was still comatose. The Lucifer Clan was completely lost in emotion and confusion, unsure of what to do or say.

"We've won, right?" Bikou asked.

Unlike his usual self, he wasn't smiling or joking. He was as grim as a statue, leaning against a wall.

"Doesn't feel like it." Kuroka mumbled.

"Not all victories are real." Arthur said.

( **Disturbed – Sound of Silence. End Song.** )

* * *

Even after a month and a half, Issei hadn't awoken, his body still unfinished in repairing itself. In that time, everyone had watched him, waiting for him to awaken. They took to rotating shifts, with not one person wanting to absent if something happened.

"Still no improvements?" Arthur asked as he entered Issei's room.

Vali sat by his bedside, piles of dark chocolate wrappers in the trash can.

"None at all. Azazel said he'll wake up on his own after he's recovered enough. We just need to wait."

"Then you should go and get some rest, dear. We'll watch him." Ezagyra said.

Vali nodded. At any moment, she knew that she'd fall asleep right on the floor with a painful bump.

As she got up, everyone heard a deep breath. It was so quiet but it was so loud at the same time. It made everyone look in the same direction as the sound gave them their conclusion.

( **Doctor Who OST – Snow Over Trenzalore - Song for Four. Play Song**.)

Issei had awoken.

"Issei?" Vali turned around.

Issei's heavy eyes opened. Blinking the grogginess away, he awoke to find himself sleeping in his bed, with Vali, Arthur, Ezagyra, and Lefay by his side.

"Issei!" The others ran over in relief.

Soon enough, everyone else heard the ruckus and came in to check.

Issei, smiled, though moved slowly as he sat up.

"So, what happened while I was unconscious?" Issei asked.

Rizevim decided that lying and pulling punches wasn't the way. Issei needed the truth.

"After you lost consciousness, we brought you to the Sitri Medical Center. Your vitals are normal and your regeneration has taken care of the problems and nothing seemed wrong after Sun Wukong looked over your soul."

"What about Shalba and Vali's parents?" Issei moved on.

"Shalba was killed and Vali's parents…they're under strict watch. Both have claimed that the past several years weren't done freely by them. Vali told the Satans and the Alliance about your hypothesis and observations. Many people remember the Aviturs and are willing to reduce charges after adequate results and compensations that they are to produce. Sun Wukong is leading an investigation and so far, many of the deaths that were caused, were by the hands and plans of the Heirs from the Old Satan Faction, who are now all dead. Sirzechs killed Creusery in the last battle, Katarea was killed at the Peace Conference, and Bahamut destroyed Shalba. The battle's over." Rizevim said.

"And my parents…did you at least find their bodies?" Issei asked.

At that moment, a massive stone dropped into the room. It was like being lightning-struck. They were shocked, speechless, unable to move coherently. Nobody was sure how to handle Issei except bluntly.

Ezagyra tried to muster up the strength but failed. She knew what he was probably feeling right now but knew that him freshly talking about it was hurting more than words could convey.

"W…" Rizevim swallowed the lump in his throat.

No matter how many times he did this, it never got easier.

"We did find the bodies. We'll leave it up to you with what happens to them." He finished.

Issei nodded gratefully.

"Thank you." He took a deep breath.

Slowly, some of his old positivity was coming back.

"Issei, we're here for you. You don't have to hold it in or hide anything." Vali walked over, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you, Vali. I will, trust me." Issei nodded, holding her hand tightly as he smiled.

( **Doctor Who OST – Snow Over Trenzalore - Song for Four. End Song**.)

Issei left to be alone, having asked everyone to let him change clothes.

In his silence, Issei stared out the window of his room. It was slamming him like a truck right now. He bit his lip as the memory replayed over and over in his mind. The sight of his dead parents, the only family he had left.

Issei wanted to emote outwardly but…it wasn't happening. It felt so cold and hollow in his chest. He knew this death was affecting him but he couldn't do a thing. He tried to rile himself up, thinking back to sad moments, replaying the memory in his head but still…nothing. Just what was happening to him.

Issei eventually gave up, trying to figure out what was going on with him. He decided that he had to be strong instead. The battle was over and he needed to move on. There was no use moping around, getting edgy, or lashing out.

* * *

Soon, he got dressed and went downstairs.

When Rintilr and Ileana saw him, they flinched. A bystander would've thought it was from fear but actually, they flinched from guilt. Issei merely regarded them silently with a nod before sitting down to eat.

"Here, make sure to eat lots." Ezagyra softly said as she set down a plate for him.

"Thank you." Issei smiled.

There was such an awkward silence. It didn't feel right to be joking around like before after Issei had just awoken from a short coma. Not only that, but the people indirectly responsible for the death of his parents were eating with them. Sure, everyone was giving them the cold shoulder, but that was to be expected. Eventually, Issei spoke.

"So, what're we doing now? Are we going back to our normal days?" Issei asked.

"Yeah. The Khaos Brigade is gone, so that's how it's going to be." Rizevim nodded.

"I've made my decision. I want to take my parents bodies and bury them in the Human Realm. Can you handle the rest?" Issei asked.

Rizevim nodded.

The air was so tense that it was like concrete. No one wanted to trigger Issei or bother him, so they kept quiet until he was ready or until he became self-destructive. Vali watched intently as he ate. She couldn't tell if he was hurting right now or not. Almost as soon as he woke up, she became unable to read him as well as before. It was like watching a new person for the first time.

"Issei…you don't have to hide it." Vali said.

Issei's utensils stopped moving. He wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"It'll do me no good to grieve more than I already do. I just want to finish this and move on. I'm not going to kick up a storm and throw a tantrum or swear vengeance. Their killer is already dead. Besides…I know better than to jump into that pit."

The memories were still fresh in his mind. Issei recalled the dark and cold pit of vengeful rage that were Bahamut's lingering thoughts. He knew…if he jumped in there, he was not going to come back out.

He recalled all the life lessons that his parents had conferred to him.

"Just in case." Issei mumbled, remembering his mother saying that.

It was so poetic yet tragic. His parents had tried to pass on as much wisdom as they could just in case something came and took them away from him. And what happened next? They died before they could say a thing to him again.

' _Remember, Issei, getting revenge is never a solution. If you want to bring someone to justice, then that's fine. Vengeance is a completely different story. Vengeance is payback meant to satisfy that hate, rage, and sorrow within. In the end, it only locks you into a loop that you'll never escape as you turn into the same scum that you hate. That's why, you shouldn't act out of revenge. It'll only end in tragedy_.' Mrs. Hyoudou had said to him.

Issei quietly exhaled.

"So, that's why I forgive you two." He said aloud out of the blue.

Everyone looked confused. That didn't make sense. Issei looked at Rintilr and Ileana. He knew they felt guilty. It was so obvious that he could even smell their remorse.

"I forgive you two. It wasn't your fault with what happened to you. You all were said to be kind, loving, and gentle before that fateful mission. Back then, before I defeated you, you were so full of malice. Yet now, I don't sense a thing from you. Bahamut's senses don't lie. I don't detect any darkness in your hearts or minds."

"You're going to trust a gut instinct?" Bikou asked skeptically.

"I've done so many things till now with my gut instincts. It hasn't failed me once. Not only that, but what good will carrying a grudge do? Life is short, as we all know. Vengeance will twist people, like how the Satan Heirs became twisted by it. I don't want to become like that, nor do I want anyone to be like that. Resentment is poison and it spreads easily. I think we've all become victims at some point." Issei looked around.

"I think it's best that we move on. Unless you're the most sick bastard to exist, then you can always be forgiven as long as you mean what you say and do your best. Guys…I'm the host of the creature that won't let anything go. Even now…I can still feel his dying thirst for revenge…it's miserable." Issei said.

Everyone went silent, reflecting on that.

"That's why we've gotta move on and grow from this or…we're going to become the problem too." Issei said.

"I…" Ileana's voice quivered.

She tried to talk but silenced herself as Issei decided to take his leave.

* * *

Going to the Gardens, Issei sat at a bench, looking at the ground. His mind was mulling over the memories of his dead parents, trying to come to terms with everything.

"E-Excuse me…"

Issei turned around to see Ileana and Rintilr. He patted the spots next to him, wanting them to sit down.

"How can you forgive us so easily?" Rintilr asked.

( **Doctor Who Specials OST – Altering Lives. Play Song**.)

"Well…I know what it's like to have fate shove itself down your gullet. Vali's no liar. If she said that you were genuinely loving back then, then I believe it. If you had the slightest evil in your hearts, combined with what I felt for you before…I'd still have the urge to obliterate the both of you. Yet now, my heart is calm. I have no intention of tormenting you or treating like monsters. You were victims of an enemy that's so obscure that nobody knows a thing. That's probably just how they want it." Issei noted.

"You're the only one who believes us." Ileana said.

"It's because I've also seen those eyes. When I was first among the gods and elders of the world, I felt their gazes. Some of them wanted to kill me on the spot. Others were terrified. Others…others didn't even look at me like I had feelings. I can only imagine just how much worse it is for the two of you." Issei softly said.

Ileana cleared her throat, trying to control her emotions.

"Thank you." She calmly nodded in gratitude.

"Sometimes, someone or something passes on a legacy to you and you can't do a thing about it. It's just how life is. We've just gotta move on and try and live life to the fullest. No point in wasting time on grudges and resentment. It's fine to go through those emotions but you've gotta come to terms with it before life passes you by. Isn't that right, Vali?" Issei spoke aloud.

Ileana and Rintilr turned around to see Vali standing a fair distance away. Thanks to their weakened states, they had failed to sense her.

"I'll leave you all alone. This is a family matter for you." Issei said as he walked away.

"Issei." Vali reached out to her but he just passed her by, not responding or looking at her.

Vali took a deep breath as she went to face her parents.

"So…tell me…what do you remember now? Can you tell me more than before?" Vali asked.

"No. It's all just a big mess. It's like what I said a few weeks ago. I went on a mission to destroy a monster threatening the populace. Then, I got swarmed by shadows and then…it's all bits and pieces. I remember some of the things I did while I was brainwashed but just barely. Then, it was like having my mind cleared after that boy, Issei, hit us with his beams. Even before that, we felt our minds clear up every time he hit us with his abyssal powers." Rintilr said.

"The last thing I remember…was the night you ran away. The night I was alone with your father, he…used some kind of purple magic circle and cast a spell on me. After that, it's just like what your father said. It's all bits and pieces." Ileana added.

Vali didn't want to say what was coming next. She was so scared of having hope only to have it taken away from her.

"I'll…I'll believe Issei. I'll forgive you two. He's right. Time is short when you don't know when you'll die. It, I just, I can't guarantee it'll be easy or fast." Vali said.

"I know I've been harsh for the past month, but, I just…"

That was when the floodgates came loose. Tears trickled out of Vali's eyes as she sniffled.

"I'm just so scared of believing you only for what happened all those years ago to happen again." She choked out.

Ileana dove toward her daughter, hugging her tightly as Rintilr brought them into an embrace.

"I wanted to forgive you two, but I'm just so scared. I don't want to hate anyone, but I can't help it. I don't want to go through that again." Vali cried.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, honey. If I was stronger…you would've gotten the childhood you deserved." Rintilr said, tears coming from him as well.

"A part of me is so happy that everyone's back together but I don't want things to advance if it's all just going to fall apart." Vali hunched over as she poured out her feelings.

"I swear, dear, it's real. It's as real as we are. I promise, we'll make it up to you. I don't know how but we will. Just...thank you for believing in your heart." Ileana said.

Issei stood by the sidelines, listening.

" **Misery just loves company, doesn't it?** " Rexis said.

"They'll move on. Vali's a forgiving girl. She'll come around soon." Issei replied.

" **I don't sense a single lick of Avitur influence from them anymore. They're clear, Issei**."

"I know. We just need to give everyone time." Issei said.

" **What about you? You're not okay**."

"Yes but I'll move on. My parents did all they could for me and fate rolled the dice. Now, it's my turn to honor them and adhere to what they taught me. After all…they always expected this."

( **Doctor Who Specials OST – Altering Lives. End Song**.)

* * *

After several days, Issei had finished talking with Rizevim about the funeral arrangements.

He had fabricated a story how his parents died from overwork, an infamous cause of death in Japan. As much as he hated lying, he knew the Mortal World just wasn't ready for supernatural explanations. He invited all their friends and coworkers and to his shock, so many people came, all of them genuinely grieving.

It shook him. It rocked him to his grieving core. So many people shed genuine tears as the people that his parents had touched, were sharing in his pain. Now, he understood just how grand his parents were. All of the advice that they had given to him, were enacted by his parents toward these people. Issei swallowed the lump in his throat as he stood up to speak.

"I want to thank you all for coming today. Today, we've all come to remember Ichiro Hyoudou and his wife Aki Hyoudou. As you all were told, my parents were killed by Karoshi (overwork). Knowing how they died and how they lived, I'm proud to say that I'll never live up to them."

People gave him quizzical looks but immediately took them back when he continued. Despite his trembling hands, he forced himself to remain calm and spoke.

"The reason why I say that is because my parents were hardworking, wise, gentle nurturing, and generous people. They were the greatest people I've ever known. They taught me lessons that will stay with me forever in this life and the next. One thing my father would say is that ' _All lives come to an end, that's why you've gotta make sure yours counts because you don't know if it'll be a few minutes, a few years, or a few decades.'_ As for my mother, she'd say ' _Bad things happen all the time. It's just up to us to decide how we deal with it and move on. We can grow stronger and help others grow stronger or we can poison ourselves with negativity and crumble our lives away into waste._ '"

Issei cleared his throat.

"When I look around, I now understand just how powerful those words are and just how virtuous and believing they were in their own words. That is why I know that even though I'm the last of my line, and I may never have offspring or spouse, the legacy of my parents will live forever eternally through their wisdom and all the lives they touched. They always dropped pearls of wisdom when it really mattered. So, please, remember them always and spread that wisdom when it really matters because…that's what my parents would do." Issei finished.

Before long, it was time to cremate his parents. As Issei watched their corpses burn into smoldering ash, he knew that even though their bodies decayed into particles, their words would live on. At first, he was nervous about how he would proceed. He lived a dangerous life. He could die from some magical means or battle and that'd be the end of his line. And then what? However, he now confided in the fact that his family's legacy would be immortalized by the actions of his parents and their powerful hearts. It was so fickle yet profound. With one sight, everything changed for him.

True, his parents had barely been there when he was old enough to care for himself, but he always loved them for they wanted him to live on. From this moment, he would adhere to the words that they'd left him. He owed them that much, at least.

* * *

After the burial of his parent's ashes at the Hyoudou family graveyard, Issei decided he needed a walk. The past long while had just been too much for him. He was tired of being around a lot of people. He just wanted to be left alone, even if just for a bit.

"I'll come back later. You all go on ahead." Issei smiled reassuringly at the others.

( **Code Geass R2 OST – The Ruins As They Were. Play Song**.)

In addition to his family friends and his coworkers, Vali and her peerage had joined. They knew that even though he was smiling, he wasn't okay at all. They swore to stand by him as his new family to extend the one that he'd lost.

Vali decided to follow him, tracking his steps as he went up to a hill that overlooked Kuoh. It was rather plain, but it was still significant for its height. That, and it was in a grassy plain-like area with some trees around the area. At the top of the hill, there was a patch of dirt, but nothing else.

"I guess you're just as disobedient as I am." Issei chuckled.

He'd already known she was tailing him.

"I didn't want you to be alone." Vali said.

"I'm okay, Vali. You don't have to worry." Issei laughed lightly.

"Issei…stop hiding."

Issei sighed.

"I know you're hurting. Don't hide it. We're all here for you." Vali softly said.

Issei gulped.

"You know…this was my parent's favorite spot?" Issei said.

"Why is that?" Vali asked.

She had a feeling he was inching toward something. It didn't matter. No matter what he said or did, she'd go with it

"This was where they were when they were homeless. They told me that this is where their lives changed. My dad met his future boss here and it was on this very spot, while he was making things from scraps to sell on street corners. It was also where I was born because they couldn't get to a hospital in time. The shack's gone but…their memories and the power that they had are still here. Who knew something so small and distant could be so big and strong."

Issei kneeled and touched the now bare ground, which had no traces of his parents ever living here. All that was there, was just a patch of dirt.

"It shakes you to your core, doesn't it?" Issei asked.

Vali felt her heart quaking in sympathy.

"Yes, it does."

"It makes me wonder…" Issei sniffled.

Vali walked closer, concerned.

"If it's okay to be weak now…" Issei's voice cracked as he looked at the sky. He just couldn't hold it in anymore.

He hunched over and began shaking violently. Tears burned his eyes as he tried to keep himself quiet. His chest tightened and his throat grew sore but he couldn't stop. It just hurt so much despite all his attempts so far.

Vali dropped to her knees and wrapped him in a hug from behind.

"You've been strong for too long. It's okay to be weak, Issei. If you're weak, then we'll be your strength. I'll be your strength. That's why, you can stop holding back now. Just let it all out. Sometimes that's all we need to do. Tears help us cast off our sorrow so we can renew ourselves. Tears don't mean weakness." Vali gently smoothed her hand over his chest as he hunched over.

"Guh…Hrgh! Kuh…" Issei groaned and heaved as he trembled and sobbed loudly.

Vali couldn't help but feel her heart tremble from this terrible scene. To see the optimistic and strong Issei finally break down…it was too much.

Issei had never asked for this. He never wanted to be dragged into war and chaos. He never wanted his parents to come into harm's way. He didn't deserve this nor his parents. Vali knew that from this moment onward, she would do everything she could to help fill the hole left by this tragedy.

( **Code Geass R2 OST – The Ruins As They Were. End Song**.)

* * *

 **Arc 2: The Scattered Pieces. End.**

 **Next Arc – Arc 3: A Time of Change**

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap. It was a short chapter, but a straight-forward one, as was intended. I honestly didn't see a reason to extend this chapter past its current size because it just felt unnecessary. I'm sure that things felt rushed, but for me, this just felt right.**_

 _ **At the very least, it's way longer than how it was in the original version. That one was just about half or even a third of a chapter. Yikes.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, or maybe even the opposite. I don't know whether to say enjoy or not, given the tone of this chapter. Regardless, I hope it was a strong chapter and I will see you next time.**_


	29. Chapter 27: What Do You Want?

_**I hope everyone's having a good week. Been having a decent one myself. In light of the holiday, I've managed to pump out some extra content for you guys. I managed to bulk out 3 chapters for you. No, this time, it's not a 3-parter. These are 3 whole individual chapters. I hope it's a nice little holiday gift for you guys and I hope you'll enjoy them.**_

* * *

 **Arc 3: A Time of Change**

 **Chapter 27: What Do You Want?**

A new era had dawned on Issei's life. He sat in the Gardens of the Lucifer Mansion, reflecting on his life until now. Last April, he was just a 2nd year student at Kuoh Academy and was as normal as could be. Then, one day, after meeting a girl that was unlike anyone he'd met before showed up and turned his life upside down. She saved him when he was about to be killed by fallen angels, claiming he had a power for them to exploit. She took him and his family in and protected them. In the process, she introduced him to people who'd become like extended family to him. They helped him grow stronger and expanded his horizons. He'd fought dragons, fallen angels, demons, monsters, and had gone to places that he'd never even imagined of.

Unfortunately, his adventures had cost him his parents. The pain of that loss still weighed on him, but since then, the Lucifer Clan had been the anchor he needed to remain attached to his senses. Now, he had assembled all the pieces of the Calamity Catalyst and soon, the Rating Games between the Young Devils was to begin.

Issei looked forward to this, as he was on a refreshed path. He was never going to forget his parents, Kuoh, or everything that had led up to this. However, he needed to move on and keep moving toward the future. Sure, he wasn't completely over it all, but it was the effort that counted.

However, something new happened that he'd never anticipated before. He was remembering and seeing memories that weren't his own. He'd see flashes of war like World War 2, the Meiji Revolution, the Cold War, the Civil War, Hurricane Galveston, the Qin Dynasty, etc. It didn't end there, he saw memories of supernatural places that he'd never seen before or had just been to within the recent year.

It didn't end there. He remembered skills that he'd never had before. He could remember and speak different languages, like Mandarin, English, Hindu, Arabic, Slavic, Russian, etc. He could program computers, remembered etiquette from different countries and eras and so and so forth.

It freaked him out until Rexis shed light on his situation. He went into his mindscape to talk to Rexis. Before, he was just some silhouette floating in the darkness of his subconscious. Now, he saw the spirit for who it truly was. It was him. Rexis was the spitting image of him, however he looked older and had dark blue hair and golden attire, draped in kingly attire of a navy and golden clothes and armor.

( **Doctor Who OST – Melody Pond. Play Song**.)

' _What the hell is happening to me? Why do you look like me?!_ '

Rexis was as calm as could be. He even looked sympathetic toward Issei's plight.

' _ **There's a truth that I need to tell you. I want you to remain calm, Issei, because what I'm going to tell you isn't an easy thing**_.'

Issei didn't want to bother with all this talk. He wanted the truth this instant.

' _ **The Calamity Catalyst doesn't go randomly from one person to another person like a traditional Sacred Gear does. The Calamity Catalyst has stuck with you from so long ago that even I have no idea when it came to you. However, every time the Sacred Gear moved on to another host, it was always you. Rather, it was always us**_.'

Rexis snapped his fingers. Appearing around him, were images of him in different lifetimes.

' _ **We were Jian Long, Sir Galahad Du Lac, and many other people throughout history. Sometimes we were important in the events of history and sometimes we were ordinary people or our stories were forgotten**_.'

' _How?! How is this happening? Was this all just a product of reincarnation?_ '

' _ **Perhaps. I still don't remember everything, Issei. If I did, I'd have told you. We're all linked in the fact that we are all reincarnations and past lives of each other. I was one of the earliest**_.'

' _But why are you the only I can talk to?_ '

' _ **It's because the others conscious minds are no longer active or haven't awakened yet. Sometimes, our past selves disappear if left forgotten or they don't awaken by chance. One day, I'm sure even my own conscience will fade away.**_ '

' _So, what you're telling me is that one day, after I die, my consciousness will be here?_ '

' _ **Your memories and personalities will be recorded within the Calamity Catalyst, but your soul will go on, as it was once our soul, as well. We serve the role of advisors and help regulate the functions of the Calamity Catalyst. We're also responsible for repressing Bahamut's seal so that it can't awaken. We're not enslaved souls like how it was for the Heavenly Dragons, Issei.**_ ' Rexis answered.

This was heavy news for Issei, but eventually, he accepted this news. He just had to break it all down. Honestly, this didn't exactly impact his life. It was a benefit, actually. He could use skills he never had before and cut down on time. Also, it kept Bahamut from exerting any control over him.

' _ **Before you get carried away, you didn't win the superpower lottery with this.**_ ' Rexis cut off his thoughts.

' _What?_ '

' _ **You can recall knowledge, but other practical skills are a different story. For example, if one our past lives knew how to rapidly teleport, that doesn't mean you can do the same thing. It's something you've got to develop and train yourself because it's a physical ability. If one of us had telekinesis, then that doesn't mean you've got it. Telekinesis is a power that you're born with or imparted with. It doesn't come out of nowhere or from just memories You just have access to memories and knowledge. That's all.**_ ' Rexis explained.

' _How long till it stops?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **Soon. Only a handful of people have ever united all of the pieces of the Calamity Catalyst. I was one of them. Once the information is done being processed in your head, then everything will go back to normal, albeit, you'll remember a lot of things. Don't worry, though. I'll make sure that you don't overload.**_ ' Rexis kindly smiled.

' _Rexis, why are you so ready to help?_ '

' _ **Because I was you. I know how scary it all is. I had nobody to talk to about this other than to just learn as I went. I'm going to make sure that you don't suffer the same thing. Trust me, Issei, being the Host of Bahamut is a lonely affair. One way or another, you're going to end up alone. You already know what that's like. You grew up alone until you met Vali, so I don't need to school you on that. I have no reason nor gain from harming or lying to you. So, to help make up for all the things that fate has decided for you, I'll help you as best as I can**_.'

Issei was touched. Even after eons, it seemed that Rexis still had the desire to do good. Remembering his past life as Rexis, Issei knew he was an earnest man in life. He could even go as far as to say he was proud to be Rexis' successor.

' _Now, I've told you what I can remember. You should wake up soon. If something comes up, you can always call on me._ ' Rexis waved his hand, returning Issei to reality.

( **Doctor Who OST – Melody Pond. End Song**.)

* * *

For a long while after waking up, Issei reflected on this in his mind. He was willing to accept this. There was no point in kicking his feet, freaking out, or throwing a tantrum. This had no negative effects on his life at the moment and remembering his past lives would help him as it helped his past selves. The answers to all his questions had yet to be answered, but he would be patient. He'd gone through eons reincarnating already, what was a little more time?

"Issei, wake up. We've got our picnic today." Vali peeked into his room, beaming brightly.

"Oh crap!" Issei realized as he fell out of bed.

Throwing his clothes around, one of his boxers accidentally fell on her foot.

"Ew!" She kicked it away.

"Why are you watching me change?!" Issei demanded before she shut the door.

He'd forgotten all about today's plan. Everyone was going to go on an outing on Lucifer private land. It had been Vali's idea to go out for a picnic since she figured everyone needed a gentle atmosphere to wind down from all that had happened.

When Issei got out of his room, Vali was waiting patiently outside.

"So, you ready? I also made you some breakfast." Vali handed him a gourmet BLT sandwich, his new favorite, courtesy of Vali.

Vali had gotten into the habit of cooking for him and sticking with him to try and get his mood as high as possible. She wanted to keep him away from the dark depths that his mind slipped into sometimes. At times, he wondered what he'd do if she weren't here.

"Also, you forgot to finish your paperwork for your contracts." Vali tapped the top of his head.

"Sorry." He sheepishly chuckled.

"That's why I finished it for you." Vali smiled.

Issei reached into his pocket to get his phone, but paused when it wasn't there.

"You've also forgotten to pick it up off the table from last night. I made sure to charge it for you too." Vali shook her head, chuckling.

"Thank you, Vali." Issei returned the smile.

"What will I do with you, Issei?" Vali giggled.

* * *

The whole peerage, Rizevim, Ezagyra, Ileana, and Rintilr were sitting on a picnic blanket, enjoying the scenery while spending time together. It took a while, but Rintilr and Ileana were slowly integrating back into family life. Vali was growing comfortable in their presence again and Rizevim and Ezagyra avoided glaring at them. However, they made sure to never leave their son and daughter-in-law alone. Trust always took time, after all.

"So, are you interested in any boys?" Ileana asked.

"Huh?" Vali was caught off-guard.

" _ **That was left-field**_." Albion snorted.

"I was just curious. That boy, Sairaorg Bael's been visiting a lot lately. I was just wondering if you two had something going on." Ileana shrugged.

"Yes, but he's at least had the sense not to go into someone's room, especially a young girl's." Rintilr rumbled.

"W-We're not like that." Vali denied.

"Lies." Issei muttered.

"Yes! He's got the dirt on you." Ileane triumphantly said, eager to gossip.

"The two are painfully crushing on each other. I can almost cry sexual tension from my eyes just by watching them." Issei pointed at his eyes.

"Why do you always say that?"

"Because it's the truth. If you don't like him, then you can just say so." Issei narrowed his eyes.

Vali stammered. Issei sighed.

"Girl, if you want to get into a relationship, then you've gotta stop beating around the bush." Issei said.

"And when were you ever in a relationship?"

Issei had the urge to tell the truth and to lie. He decided to lie. Kind of.

"I've gone on dates before. You two need to set aside that fear and take that dive. I know you're scared of getting hurt, but sometimes, that's what you need. Not everything will go the way we want them to, but we can only move through it." Issei shrugged.

"Has he been hanging out with Sun Wukong?" Lianshi muttered to Bikou.

"I don't know. Normally, he's a weirdo." Bikou answered back.

"How dare you!" Issei called over.

"He does have a point. I had to jump your grandfather's bones to make it clear." Ezagyra chimed in as Rizevim chuckled embarrassingly.

"As for your father, I had to literally declare it to him as obviously as possible to get through to him. In the end, all it took was a kiss to realize our true feelings." Ileana shrugged.

"That sounds like bad advice, to be honest. It's like you're telling her to assault him." Issei feigned shock.

"No!" Ezagyra and Ileana cried out in denial.

"Why is everyone so interested in my love life, anyways?" Vali demanded, growing fed up.

"Because we see how much it's beginning to affect you. You've been staring off into space and eating dark chocolate a lot. When we start talking about Sairaorg, you zone out. Also, you blush and stutter when he gets really close to you. We don't like seeing you upset and anxious so, setting all our jokes aside, we're all here if you need help." Issei said.

Vali looked at him, a bit surprised. Was he really paying that much attention to her? Then again, they were best friends, so how could he not notice?

"You're right. As soon as these Rating Games are over…I'll make a decision." Vali decided.

"Good. I'll be there to blackma-, I mean to support you all the way." Issei cleared his throat.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone split up to do their activities, like taking strolls and fishing. Issei opted to stay behind to talk to Rexis.

' _ **Alright, since you've got all of the pieces of Bahamut, you're going to need to get to work on your Balance Breaker**_.' Rexis stated.

' _Okay, before that, we've gotta get everything sorted out. Do you remember more now that I've got all the pieces of the Calamity Catalyst?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **Yes, I do. Everything's coming back slowly, so I won't be able to answer all of your questions immediately, but I can try.**_ ' Rexis said.

' _Alright, let's start with this: what's the link between Bahamut and the Avitur's?_ ' Issei asked.

( **Final Fantasy XIV OST – Answers ~ Reprise. Play Song**.)

' _ **Bahamut was away dealing with outside threats that I wasn't born to see. I just know that he was off-planet. The cause of the entire situation was because of a failed attempt at unity amongst the pantheons, caused by paranoia, greed, and fear. When Bahamut returned, he tried to stop the war from starting. To spare themselves from immediate destruction and so that the gods could have the war they wanted, the pantheons sealed Bahamut and for 100 years, the war between the pantheons continued. During that time, the Aviturs had arisen from out of nowhere during the chaos amongst the pantheons. They razed the world in unison once the gods were too tired from fighting each other. Not only that, but they couldn't be killed by them. Any wounds that they suffered, simply healed in time. So, in a last-ditch effort, the gods and all life on Earth released Bahamut**_.' Rexis scoffed.

Issei could tell that Rexis only had disgust for everyone involved in that war.

' _ **They thought that Bahamut would kill the Aviturs for them but what they didn't bet on, was that Bahamut would destroy everything. In his eyes, all life had become irredeemable and lashed out. He destroyed the Aviturs, the gods, mythical creatures, humanity, everyone was slaughtered. It was only through the intervention of the Abyss that everyone got their second wind. When the Abyss intervened, it did something. I don't know what or who, but I think the Abyss created something that destroyed Bahamut. Either that, or it did the deed itself. When it was all said and done, the Abyss created a new galaxy and restored all of the lives that were taken. After Bahamut's defeat, God saw an opportunity and placed Bahamut into Sacred Gears. However, his power was too great to be placed all into one at a single time, so he split the pieces apart and sent them across the newly made planet.**_ ' Rexis explained.

' _ **As for the connection between the Abyss and the Aviturs, it's because the Aviturs are creations of the Void, an antithesis to the Abyss. Whereas the Abyss is a bottomless well of mystery and power, the Void is an amalgamation of negativity and dark emotions. It created the Aviturs and set them loose on the world, destroying everything in their path. When Bahamut returned, they were the main prospects for the deaths of millions of innocents. To this day, Bahamut sees them as a major source of his hatred**_.'

' _What's the Abyss?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **Before anything was in existence, there was an ancient power that existed since time immemorial. The Abyss is an ancient and mysterious force that has sentience but its involvement in creation is still unexplored. It's an anomaly that we don't know a single thing about. All we know is that the Abyss is an omnipresent and omniscient entity that has powers beyond our imagination. The only notable thing that I can tell you is that it spawned Bahamut and that it was responsible for creating a new galaxy upon the destruction of the old one. Anything else is still a mystery.**_ ' Rexis answered.

' _Okay, so basically, Bahamut was a creation of the Abyss, which is a sentient force that's omnipotent and it created a new galaxy after destroying Bahamut. And the connection that Bahamut and the Aviturs share is that they appeared from nowhere and wrecked the world while Bahamut was sealed, who was unsealed because all other options failed. Did I miss anything?_ ' Issei summarized.

' _ **That's about the gist of it. We have too few answers but I'm sure that in time, we'll learn more. We might even have to take things into our hands one day and learn more.**_ ' Rexis said.

' _Well, I guess we can take that into account later. Right now, we've got a tournament on the way. It'll be a good chance to take things out for another spin._ ' Issei said.

' _ **Don't get carried away, now. Don't let the newfound attention get to your head. It could lead you to trouble. Not only that, but you shouldn't be pushing yourself. Your human body can only take so much punishment from others and yourself.**_ ' Rexis warned.

' _Got it_.'

' _ **Now, I've been meaning to talk to you about something else, since you've reminded me of it now.**_ '

' _And what is that?_ '

' _ **What do you want now, Issei?**_ ' Rexis asked.

Issei didn't respond. His goals and desires were all still a jumbled mess.

' _ **You've developed them, haven't you?**_ '

' _What?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **Feelings, for a certain girl.**_ '

' _Hm…so this is what karma tastes like._ ' Issei chuckled

' _ **I advise you to think on your relationship with Vali, Issei. I lived a short and lonely life. All of us did. I'd like it if you were the exception.**_ ' Rexis pleaded before abruptly ending their conversation.

( **Final Fantasy XIV OST – Answers ~ Reprise. End Song**.)

Issei found that Rexis was a good person to have around, even if he was just the remains of a former conscience. He gave him sound advice and even questioned him if he was about to do something that was crazy. Issei was honestly grateful towards him. It was like having a therapist in your head sometimes.

* * *

As he had said before, the Rating Game between the Young Devils was going to begin soon. Thanks to the defeat of the Khaos Brigade, everyday life was beginning to come back. No more chaotic battles, no more war, no more tactical meetings. It was party planning, business deals, and promotions now.

At the moment, it was time for everyone to get ready for the victory party. It felt unnecessary but nobles, soldiers, and politicians were all demanding it since everyone that did survive, were glad to be alive. They wanted some relaxation after such a harrowing, albeit brief war.

So, that meant that they needed to get new attire. Some of their clothes got torn up when they fought at the Pendragon Compound several months back.

Vali decided to take Issei to the male tailors since she still had a dress intact. Issei wasn't able to fully remember which ways to get to their personal tailor either.

When they got to the shop, they found Sairaorg already there, looking to get a new suit.

"Hey, you two here to get new clothes too?" Sairaorg asked.

"Yep. I did some growin', so I'm gonna do some showin'." Issei said.

"Well, you two have got things from here, so I'll wait outside." Vali walked out to a bench.

While she waited, she thought to herself. Everyone had a point. If she didn't do anything, she'd probably lose her shot at a relationship with Sairaorg. It was time to buck up. She'd dealt with her childhood traumas, so what else was there to hold her back? Still, for the sake of competition, she was going to confess her feelings after the Rating Games were over. However, she questioned the capacity of her feelings. Was it a crush? Love? How far did it go?

She sighed. The only way to find out was to do it and see what her heart told her.

"Well, what's this?"

Vali sighed. She'd know that voice anywhere. Walking up to her, was one of the causes of her anxiety as a child: Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas. He had short spiky turquoise hair with a gold and black coat over his black shirt and brown pants. He looked like a general delinquent with all the ear and nose piercings with the foul attitude.

"The Princess is sitting all by herself. Did your friends run off?"

"What do you want?" Vali calmly asked.

"Some entertainment. It's been a few years since we saw each other. Don't you think it's time we got to know each other?" Zephyrdor sat down next to her, putting his arms on the bench, directly behind her.

"I'm not interested, Zephyrdor." Vali patiently said.

"Why not? It's not like there's any downsides to spending some time together." Zehpyrdor snickered.

Vali knew him all too well. He was a vicious bully and possibly a predator on women too. Sirzechs had been looking into his actions for a while now. At any point, he'd be bringing the Glasya-Labolas Clan down if pushed.

"I'm still not interested." Vali said with more sternness in her voice.

"Oh? So, the little Princess grew up and got herself a spine? Was it because Grandpa gives you everything? Or is it because your slut of a mother and criminal of a father are back to pamper you?"

Vali knew better than to lose to his provocation. She was so tired of this. All these arrogant nobles who did nothing but indulge themselves rotten while others were left to fester in squalor. She tried to be patient, but even she had her limits.

Zephyrdor's peerage merely snickered as he flung insult after insult.

"For the Lucifer House to fall so low, you're really a letdown. Your Clan ruled the Underworld and now, your spineless grandfather let go of his power and turned it over to other people. Are all of you cowards? A night with me, and that could all change, Vali." Zehpyrdor then sighed in fake disappointment.

"But, like your grandfather, you're a coward too. You roll over for the other higher-ups, you can't fend for yourself and let your peerage do the job. And what about your little crush, Sairaorg and his failure of a mother and his failure of a life. Most of all, you're such a coward that you brought outsiders to do your dirty work. What's with you bringing a puny human into your Peerage? Is he even literate?"

Vali sighed, having had enough. She felt her anger boiling underneath her very skin already. One more word, and she would've disintegrated him on the spot.

"Are you done?" Vali asked.

"Oh? Got something to say?" Zephyrdor grinned.

"Plenty. First off, your family wouldn't be able to get anywhere without the mercy of the Satans. Your Clan is almost extinct. The only way your Clan got anywhere was because you stole ideas from others and sold them off as your own. Your own clan couldn't even survive on its own and show integrity, hence the two names: Glasya-Labolas, a fusion of two dead Clans. Second, you think you're the shit but you're nothing. Your parents give you money, your peerage is loaned to you because you lack the decency and capacity to recruit even the most desperate person. Also, your power is nothing, absolutely nothing compared to my Pawn, who's more powerful than you and your entire Peerage put together. He's noble, kind, thoughtful, and selfless. Even if he were weak, his mind and heart are more powerful than you'd ever sell yourself to be. To boot, the only women who'd sleep with you, are people who are either desperate, pity you, or got forced. One more misstep, Zephyrdor, and you go down with your dying Clan. Also, I'll remind you that assaulting and insulting the Lucifer Clan, as stated within our laws, is still a real law that can punish you with the stripping of your rank and finances. If you spent as much time training and studying as much as you talked, you'd actually be somebody." Vali coldly told him.

Zephyrdor was silent, unable to respond as his wounded pride tried to compute the vocabulary that Vali used on him.

"So, the bitch can bark, but can she bite?" Zephyrdor smiled, as if ready to walk away.

He threw a fist at her, only for her to catch it. As far as Vali was concerned, she probably didn't need to use her Sacred Gear. Punching his gut, she launched him into the air before firing an orb of magic at him. The blast sent him spiraling into the sky, going so far that he was as small as a speck of dust in the sky.

Vali turned to his Peerage.

"You'd better go get your vermin of a King. I'm sure he'll be landing somewhere outside the city. And if he even thinks of causing trouble again, tell him that I'll personally stomp his face into the ground next time. Talking crap about me is fine, but don't you dare shame my family and friends. I've heard you all talk shit about Issei and Sairaorg. So, understand that if it keeps up, then I'll divide your asses into dust." Vali radiated her light-blue aura, glaring dangerously at all of them.

They flew off, not wanting to anger her even further.

Vali took a deep breath to calm down, sitting back on the bench just before Issei and Sairaorg came back out.

"Did something happen?" Issei pointed at the cracked ground by Vali's feet.

"Nope. I just took care of some mosquitoes." Vali smiled warmly.

"Zephyrdor?" Sairaorg asked, having heard his voice. It was too bad Vali had already dealt with him.

Vali only shrugged.

"Zephyrdor?"

"He's a demon from the Glasya-Labolas Clan. He's a notorious trouble-maker and is quite hated by a lot of people and respected by others of a less-than-savory nature. He used to bully Vali and Rias when we were younger. That punk had better not see me during the Rating Games. I still remember all the things he's said about Vali and the others." Sairaorg sternly said.

"Leave it be. He's not worth your time. Now, we'd better get ready before the party starts. Kuroka's gonna need at least an hour and Lefay's gonna fret for at least half of one." Vali gently pulled Issei away back home.

"See you at the party, Sairaorg. Look forward to it." Vali waved as she and Issei left.

"I wonder what she'll do this time." Sairaorg wondered.

* * *

Issei got into a navy suit with a black shirt and silver tie, complete with black shoes. He honestly wasn't used to formal events yet, even after having attended a few. Being a member of Vali's Peerage meant going to a lot of these, apparently.

He went downstairs to meet up with everyone. None of them were that excited for the event itself, rather, they were happy for the whole chaotic battle to be over. Issei looked around and was extremely grateful that everyone had come out of this alive. The moment he thought they'd all been killed was a moment that he'd always dreaded. For them to be here, was something he could never be thankful enough for. Of course, he'd learned that it was Rintilr and Ileana who'd saved them, so he was grateful to them for that.

Said couple chose to remain behind, not wanting to draw negative attention to themselves nor others. They knew they weren't forgiven for the role they'd played in the Khaos Brigade, so they decided to remain at the house, with the entire supervision of the staff, of course. Despite Issei's account and Vali's support, they still had to obey the rules set.

"Is everyone ready?" Ezagyra asked.

Her hair had been tied into a bun with golden hairpins. Her dress was red with slit sleeves that puffed a bit at the elbows. The hem reached her ankles with golden shoes on her feet. Jeweled necklaces were around her neck with a few wristbands on her. She truly looked like a matriarch of the Lucifer House.

For a fact, everyone looked dashing or beautiful. Bikou was in a red suit with a black tie while Arthur wore a blue suit with a maroon shirt and a golden tie.

As for the ladies, Kuroka opted for a burgundy dress with lavender flowers imprinted on them. Her normally loopy hair was tied into a kimono with a flower pin, giving her a more refined appearance in contrast to her open nature.

Lefay wore a green dress that reached her knees, with silver shoes on her feet. As for her curly hair, it was tied into a side ponytail over her shoulder with a silk green ribbon.

Elaine wore a blue dress to match Arthur's, though hers had golden trims with a beautiful emerald necklace around her neck. Her long brown hair was made into a bun with bangs falling down the side of her face.

Lianshi's dress was a red Qipao with green flowers and golden branches across it. Her hair was tied to the side with a golden pin that had a jade flower on it. On her left wrist was a jade bracelet and on her feet were red high-heels.

Yet, in Issei's opinion, their beauty didn't compare to Vali's. It didn't only seem natural for her, it felt mystical too. It was as if someone had enchanted beauty onto her at birth like in a fairy tale. Vali came down from the steps wearing a navy dress that had detached sleeves that draped at the end like curtains. A silver necklace hung from her neck with an amethyst gem embedded in it. Her hair was tied into a French braid at the back with a tiara on top of her head to symbolize her status as the Princess of the Underworld, even if the Lucifer Clan's political power was now second to the Four Satans.

Issei's' jaw dropped as she came down the stairs. Her beauty was stunning, making his heart pause and go into confusion. It had no idea whether it wanted to beat rapidly or to stop. Not only that, but his brain stopped computing for a few moments.

' _ **. has ceased functioning. Please reboot and reincarnate. If that doesn't work, please call 1-800-Slap-Him**_ ' Rexis snorted.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to fix a few things." Vali sheepishly said as she ran down the stairs.

"Here, let me fix this." Ileana said as she adjusted the sash around her daughter's waist.

It was heartwarming to see how much Vali, Ileana, and Rintilr had fixed their relationship. Sure, it was rather quick, but Vali was always one to quickly forgive people, so it wasn't too surprising. In the time that had passed since their detainment at the Lucifer Mansion, they'd done nothing but help around the home, keep out of other's ways, and gave advice to Vali's Peerage about life and such. It was genuinely pleasant to be around them. Issei could confirm it since Bahamut's sense of danger hadn't gone off once since they'd been washed clean of that Avitur energy.

Of course, Rizevim and Ezagyra were both still skeptical, naturally, but Issei was sure that they'd come around in time.

"Don't talk to strange boys. Slap them if they try to touch you inappropriately, and don't take drinks from anyone." Rintilr warned.

"Dad, I'm not a child. I'll be home along with everyone else." Vali sighed in exasperation.

"Stop heckling them and let them go, already." Ileana gently pushed her husband back.

"Right, we'll be off then." Issei said as everyone gathered to leave for the Party Hall in Lilith, the capital of the Devil Underworld.

* * *

The Hall was pretty fancy, even more so than any other place that they'd all celebrated at. The ceiling was decorated with crystal chandeliers lit with magic spheres of light. The windows were from the floor to almost the height of the ceiling. Flags were hung from poles to symbolize and honor the pantheons that appeared tonight. Norse, Greek, Roman, Chinese, Shinto, Hindu, Mesopotamian, etc. Everyone who was part of the Alliance was here. And despite all that, nobody felt cramped.

"You'd expect with so many people here, this place would literally explode." Issei said.

"The Hall's been enchanted to expand so that it'll never get full or cramped." Vali explained.

"So, where'd the necklace come from?" Issei asked, now noticing it.

It was gold with a sapphire gem embedded into it. He could tell it'd be priceless if it was sold.

"It was a gift from Sairaorg when we were younger. Before I started training completely, he gave it to me as a going-away gift. I like to wear it for luck." Vali smiled at it.

"It certainly looks amazing." Issei nodded.

"Sairaorg had it commissioned after he gathered the materials by hand. Even back then, he was a real warrior. As it is right now, he's as strong as me." Vali added.

Issei thought it was impressive that he'd go that far for Vali. Then again, he had a strong crush on her since they were kids, so Issei was sure this was minimal to him.

Issei turned to the front of the room as the leaders gave their speeches to everyone. Countless people were called up to be honored, including the Young Devils: Vali, Sairaorg, Rias, Sona, and Seekvaira Agares. Issei was genuinely happy that he'd been skipped over. The last thing he wanted, was people giving him unwanted attention. He'd had enough of that already.

"Along with the announcement of the end of the Khaos Brigade, I am proud to announce that next month, the long-awaited Rookie Rating Game will begin." Sirzechs declared.

Thousands of applauses came around the Hall at that revelation.

"Any and all young Kings from all Clans are welcome to participate in the tournament-styled competition. The match-ups and game styles will be announced at another time. For now, I shall leave you with this information as something to look forward to. And as tradition dictates, the opening dance will begin with the rookies that will one day continue the progression of the Underworld." Sirzechs said as all eyes fell upon the rookie kings.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST – Gratia Mundi. Play Song**.)

Then came the dancing, eating, and drinking. Was it mentioned that there was also a ton of flirting and sycophancy?

Issei was largely unknown since not many people knew who he really was. Rizevim made sure to keep it that way. The last thing he wanted was to get kidnapped. Again.

"Issei! You've gotta hide me!"

Issei was yanked around as a frantic Sairaorg ran over to him. He was sputtering, with his clothes ragged and his hair funky.

"What?" Issei was perplexed. He looked as if he'd been attacked by a dog.

"Rabid fangirls on my tail! Nowhere to run! Hide me, please!"

Issei sputtered as a stampede of girls seemed to quietly make their way around, looking high and low for their target.

"Got'chu." Issei nodded.

Issei made a helmet from his [Abyssal Arsenal] and clamped it over Sairaorg's head.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Sairaorg Bael?" One young lady asked Issei.

"Yes, I believe I saw him going into the Courtyard." Issei lied.

"Many thanks."

And just like that, they all ran off to hunt him down. Issei was alarmed at just how many girls there were. He counted at least 12. As they ran off, Issei threw his hammer away, accidentally landing it on Sairaorg's foot. The Bael Heir's muffled groan went ignored.

Sairaorg's muffled voice came from the statue.

"Is it safe to come out?"

"Yeah, you're good for a bit." Issei knocked on the helmet with a painful echo.

"Ow!" Sairaorg groaned.

"Oh, if it isn't Mr. Issei!"

Issei turned around. Running over to him was a young woman with long black hair tied into twin-tails. Her bust was literally bouncing as her pink dress fluttered. Without any doubt, she was attracting the eyes of many who saw her.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Issei asked.

"How mean! You don't remember me?"

The young woman immediately hunched over slightly, did a peace sign over her eyes and smiled with another hand on her hip. Issei gasped, his eyes bugging.

"You're not…" He trailed off.

"Exactly! I'm Mil-Tan. Well, I was Mil-tan. Now I'm Millia." She smiled happily.

"So, Azazel's machine worked, then." Issei breathed a sigh of relief.

He thought he'd signed Mil-tan's death warrant when he recommended Azazel to fix her problem.

' _I am so glad she didn't die from the wacko's experiments!_ '

"Azazel took me to his main institute and changed me up into a magical girl. Lady Leviathan heard about me and recruited me to help out with her show. I'm head of event planning and I stand in for her when she's too busy. I'm finally living my dream. I owe it all to you, Mr. Issei! It's because of you that my life is on a high note now!" Mil-tan dove forward to give Issei a hug.

' _He, er, she may look different now, but she's still got that bodybuilder strength._ ' Issei thought to himself.

"Mil-tan, there're some fans that want to meet you!" Serafall's voice called over.

"Oh, gotta run! I'll see you around, Mr. Issei." Mil-tan then ran off.

"What was that all about?" Sairaorg asked.

"He, well, she was a former client. She wanted to be a magical-girl, so I recommended getting Azazel's help. So, now she's a magical girl and living her dream." Issei explained.

"Wow, normally that sort of wish doesn't get fulfilled." Sairaorg nodded, impressed.

"Well, sometimes, if fate decides it, you get your wish." Issei said.

"There he is!" Someone screamed.

"Oh, shit!" Sairaorg sped off, dragging Issei with him.

"Why me too!" Issei demanded.

"You're my decoy!" Sairaorg admitted.

Looking at the group of girls, Issei paled as they looked like a horde of hyenas ready to eat them.

"If I get mugged or thrown into a shotgun wedding, I swear I'll curse you into the ground!" Issei howled.

"It's not my fault! I just waved at one of them and they all started running toward me!" Sairaorg desperately claimed.

"What can't you do the cliché thing and pretend you've got a girlfriend?!" Issei ran alongside Sairaorg.

"You have any idea how much hate-mail the ladies in my peerage get?!" Sairaorg looked at him, scolding.

"Then get restraining orders!"

"They find loopholes!" Sairaorg retorted.

"You'd think the Four Satans would stop this." Issei looked at the stage.

Sirzechs and Serafall merely smiled while Rizevim gave Sairaorg a thumbs-up.

Then a thought came to Issei.

"Wait, why am I running? They're after you."

"What happened to ' _no bro left behind_?'" Sairaorg asked.

"When did you even talk like that?! That's a human thing." Issei demanded as the two stopped near the doors to the Hall.

"So, this is where you two were." Kuisha, Sairaorg's Queen, walked over.

"Something up?" Issei asked.

"It's tradition for the Kings of the Young Devils to have the first formal dance amongst the youth before the Rookie Rating Games. I've been looking high and low for you." Kuisha scolded them.

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Sairaorg sheepishly said.

"The others are waiting, so please hurry." Kuisha dragged him off by the hand.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST – Gratia Mundi. End Song**.)

Issei then had a delicious idea as he went to find Vali.

' _ **Is it me or have you been getting more and more eccentric?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _Hey, it's time to let loose_.' Issei admitted.

True to his expectations, Vali was being hounded by tons of nobles who wanted a shot at marrying their sons off to her or currying favor with her.

Moving to her rescue, Issei spoke up.

"Milady, the opening dance for the Young Kings is beginning. Please, come this way."

He had to make sure to be extra formal so that he didn't create any problems and he also made sure to flash formalities in their faces so that they couldn't argue. If people found out they were holding up the party, then of course it'd make them look bad. Reputation was such a hassle.

Vali nodded as she followed his lead.

"As it turns out, Sairaorg doesn't have a partner. I figured you'd want that first magical dance with him. You've heard of it, haven't you? That tradition for the Young Devils?" Issei asked.

"Which tradition?" Vali raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"The first pairings to dance will get together later down the road of life." Issei lied through his teeth.

' _Is he messing around again?_ ' She wondered.

Recently, Issei was getting more and more mischievous. He'd mess with Bikou's head and tease Arthur and Elaine. Not only that, but he'd even tease her about Sairaorg.

"Issei…"

"Vali, if you keep passing up all these chances, you'll lose yours. You saw earlier, didn't you? A lot of women see the same thing in him as you do and are actively pursuing him, albeit, in a terrible way. You should take your shot while you can before it's gone." Issei advised her.

"Well…" Vali said, unsure.

"It's like I said before, there's nothing to be afraid of because this sort of thing could happen again. You've just gotta be brave enough to take that step. If not, you might regret it for life. You know just as well as anyone else that you've gotta fall to get back up." Issei said.

Vali didn't say a word, but Issei knew she was taking his words to heart. Deep down, Vali was an anxious girl, unsure of many things, but when it came down to it, she was often resolute.

"Okay, now, go get him." Issei smiled as he gently pushed her toward Sairaorg, who was about to step toward the center of the ballroom.

"Vali?" Sairaorg said.

"Uh, w-well, Sairaorg, would you like to dance with me?" Vali nervously asked.

( **Fire Emblem Fates OST – Lost in Thoughts All Alone ~ Instrumental. Play Song.** )

Sairaorg blushed but he nodded. The two assumed the pose of the waltz, with Vali's left arm on his shoulder with his left hand on her back as they intertwined their right hands.

' _She truly is beautiful_.' Issei noted.

The more he looked at her…the more beautiful and entrancing she became. The way she moved gracefully yet strongly. The elegant aura and kind radiation around her were also infectious.

Most of all, her smile… that smile. It was more than enough to light his entire universe. Issei felt his pulse quicken as time slowed around him as he watched her. It was mesmerizing, enchanting, and electrifying.

Issei slapped himself. It was so loud that it echoed.

"Sorry." Issei sheepishly bowed in apology to everyone around him.

Sairaorg and Vali had feelings for each other. This was no time nor a situation to be exploring how he felt about Vali. That sort of thing led to stirring up things that were never there to begin with.

' _ **Aren't you doing the same thing as Vali?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _Cool it, Rexis. I don't need a matchmaker for myself_.' Issei sighed.

' _ **I advise you to take your own advice. For the past month, that girl's been at your side. She always checks on you. She cooks for you. She asks about how you feel. She tries to get you to stop bottling things up. She puts you above herself. She also tries to help you move on. Maybe you should start thinking about what she really means to you**_.' Rexis warned.

' _She's my best friend, Rexis. I see her as nothing else_.' Issei vehemently replied.

' _ **That's what a lot of people say**_.' Rexis chuckled.

' _Now I'm getting a taste of my own medicine_.' Issei laughed internally.

While Issei spoke to Rexis in his mind, Vali and Sairaorg were having their own chat while dancing.

"So, you nervous about what's coming?" Sairaorg asked.

"Kind of. I don't like the idea of fighting my friends." Vali admitted.

"I know. However, a lot of things are hanging on this. I heard that there's a massive prize waiting for the winner. Still, I know everything will be fine." Sairaorg said.

Vali smiled, knowing where he was getting to.

"No matter what, we'll all be friends." She said.

Sairaorg nodded in agreement.

"We all knew this was coming. Our intentions aren't malicious. This is just another step we all need to take to reaching the futures that we respectively want. That's why, I'll shove it aside because now that I really think about it, nothing will change the fact that we'll always care about each other." Vali resolutely said.

Sairaorg smirked.

"That's the Vali Lucifer that I know."

Sairaorg had to admit that for the past two months or so, Vali had grown much more anxious, unsure of herself, and unbalanced in private. Now, he saw that her usual determination and positivity were returning. This was the Vali that he'd known for so long. It made him proud to call himself her friend after seeing how she'd bounced back from this all.

"So, I've heard that you've got a lot of ladies on your tail." Vali chuckled.

"Oh, that…" Sairaorg grumbled.

"Even after all these years, girls still flock to you. I remember when the other girls would stare at you at the playground when we were kids." Vali chuckled.

"Hey, at least I say 'no' now." Sairaorg retorted.

"Maybe. You've always been a big softie." Vali raised a brow.

"What about you? Aren't you and Issei close?" Sairaorg narrowed his eyes.

"Issei's my best friend. My eyes are on someone else. Maybe." Vali smirked.

That part, she wasn't confident in saying, but she wanted to mess with him. Maybe Issei's mischievousness was rubbing off on her.

"Maybe? Someone else?" Sairaorg's jaw dropped.

"Not telling." Vali grinned.

( **Fire Emblem Fates OST – Lost in Thoughts All Alone ~ Instrumental. End Song.** )

* * *

After the Young Rookies had finished their opening dance, they were all called aside by the Four Satans to a private room.

"As you all know, the public was told they'd find out about the further details of the Rookie Rating Games. However, we've decided to tell you in advance. The reason is because we wanted to give you time to think to yourselves about your deepest desires. The prize for this Rating Game tournament isn't simply glory and bragging rights. The winner of this tournament will be allowed one wish per person for the entire peerage. As long as it is reasonable, we will grant it. Things such as immortality, being granted a seat as a Satan, and other ridiculous wishes will not be tolerated. It has to be something that suits your deeds." Rizevim warned.

The entire room went silent as everyone realized the true limits of this prize.

' _ARE THEY INSAAAAAAAAAAANE?!_ ' Issei was flabbergasted.

"We've found that it is appropriate. All of you have endured great hardships that few would dare to imagine for devils your age. We know your personal stories and believe us, we truly sympathize. You shouldn't have ever been forced onto the frontlines with our brief war with the Khaos Brigade, but it still happened. In doing so, you've accomplished many feats that not even older nobles would even attempt. You all are the pride of this generation and of many generations before. With the generations to come, you will be seen as the epitomes of what all devils should be." Sirzechs smiled.

"The matches will be decided at a later time. Prepare yourselves and your servants. This, in a way, is the fight of your lives. Take care not to let the spirit of competition overpower you but also remember that some sentiments must be set aside for the sake of your dreams." Ajuka Beelzebub said.

Everyone felt the fires of competition arise within them bolstering. With such a powerful opportunity before them, they had to seize this chance no matter what.

* * *

Days after everything had settled, it had easily become frantic again, with this gigantic prize. Vali had gathered everyone to talk in private in her room.

"So, I'm sure you all have been thinking about what happened the other night. I want to know what you all want. As your King, it's my duty to be aware of your desires and try and grant them if I can. This isn't just for my reputation or my Clan name. This is for you all too, who're like my family." Vali said.

"Well…I figure it's a good time to find out the location of my parents. With the power of the Satans, it'll be a lot easier to get it done." Kuroka was the first to speak.

"I don't really want anything. I'm actually pretty happy with where I am now." Bikou spoke up.

"I don't really know, to be honest." Lianshi followed up.

"The same goes for us." Arthur, Lefay, and Elaine nodded.

Vali looked at Issei.

"I just want everyone to be alive and happy. That's all I've ever wanted. If I do figure it out, I'll let you know." He answered.

"I see. As for myself…I'm going to ask for the release of my parents from their sentence." Vali admitted.

"Are you sure?" Everyone looked in worry.

"I know things were rocky and they still aren't pleasant, but I can wholeheartedly say that my parents aren't the same as before. It's like how it was before they became terrorists. They've gone back to being kind and loving. If they'd wanted to kill us, they could've probably done it already if they wanted to. In my heart, I know they're back. That's why, I want to get their freedom back. I know it's crazy but…" Vali trailed off.

She looked up, expecting disapproving glances. Instead, she was met with encouraging smiles.

"If that's what you want, then we'll fight tooth and nail for it." Issei declared.

"You were there when I had nowhere to go and took me in. If you want something, I'll even defy Buddha for you." Bikou pumped his chest.

"The same goes for me, honey. You took in a black cat like me and taught me kindness. I'm paying it back a thousand-fold." Kuroka smirked.

"My sister and I had nowhere to go after I ran off and despite how cold I was, you saw past that. You mentored and loved my sister and me like siblings. As your knight, it is my honor to accomplish your dreams." Arthur nodded with his family.

"Well, I was just a girl that wouldn't let go of her boyfriend. Now that I've seen what your family is like and how loving you all are, I'll risk whatever I have to, to help you." Lianshi winked.

"The same can be said for me. I can be free of duties and social status here. It was your kindness that allowed me that. This is the first step in paying you back for your kindness." Elaine nodded.

"It's like they said. It's all because of you that we got to where we are. We already have nothing to desire. What matters now, is that we repay you for your kindness. That's why you should have faith in us. We're going to get it done, even if it costs me my future." Issei swore.

Vali's lip trembled. To see how determined and happy to help her peerage was, Vali couldn't help but be moved so deeply.

"Thank you, everyone." Vali bowed gratefully.


	30. Chapter 28: Vali vs Rias

_**I've decided to change things up a little for this version of the Chapter. I had half a mind to just rehash the original version but that felt cheap. Instead, I thought I'd challenge myself and try something new. I also treated this as an opportunity to get back into "Wacky Issei" mode. Gonna have to channel that since I haven't genuinely touched comedy in a long while.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Vali vs Rias**

As announced, the Rating Game Tournament between the Rookie Devils began, with several peerages from several Clans taking part. The first round was easy enough for the Vali Peerage. They'd fought their way through the many teams before reaching the Second Round. Of course, they knew the first round had merely been a warmup. The Second Round was where everything was going to change. Like a weather forecast, Rias, Sairaorg, Sona, Vali, Seekvaira, Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, Hamla Valefor, and Diodora Astaroth's Peerages had advanced to the second bracket.

In that round, the match against Hamla Valefor had been quick, with Vali's team opting for brute force to crush them. Issei was also starting to make headlines since he couldn't hide his destructive power.

Now, came the 3rd Round. As promised, Rias, Vali, Sairaorg, and Sona had come together for the final two brackets of the Young Devils Rating Game. Everyone had been looking forward to this day, as this was a promise fulfilled.

Everyone sat in the Living Room as Rizevim announced the matchup results.

"Vali's first match of the third round will be against Rias Gremory." Rizevim declared, reading from a piece of paper.

Vali nodded in recognition, a competitive smirk on her face.

"Rias, huh?"

"She's gonna be a problem. We don't have anyone who's well equipped for fighting someone with her powers. With general defense, we're covered, but we don't have anybody who specializes in it. I also heard she's got 4 new members in her Peerage." Kuroka sighed.

"The one benefit we have is that we're aware of their abilities to a significant extent. Still, we're going to have to develop ourselves if we're going to make things a proper fight. Kiba's developed a new Balance Breaker and Rias has 4 new Peerage members who haven't shown all their abilities. So, we can only prepare the best we can for any situation." Vali answered.

"The Rating Game with her will be held in the Agares territory, in the sky city, Agreas. As for the details, the Rating Game type will be determined at another time." Rizevim added.

"Right, looks like it's time to train again." She stood up.

Vali and the others paled.

' _No, I thought I was done with those days!_ ' Issei wailed on the inside.

' _ **Stop complaining. Get to work!**_ ' Rexis scolded him.

It was hell for Issei for the next week. His body was still sore from the stress thrown on him from his body adjusting to the new powers added to it. The painful fits his body threw still happened, coming and going rapidly every now and then if he overexerted himself. The 3,000 pushups, 1,000 sit-ups, and the 200 laps around the Lucifer Manor didn't help either.

Issei was sparring with Vali again, training in martial arts and magic in order to better maximize his skillset.

"I think we need to get you to Balance Breaker, Issei. If you're gonna be ready to fight any future threats, you need to unlock it." She said out of the blue.

Issei had recalled reading about the Balance Breaker. It was the pinnacle state for a Sacred Gear where its full power was unleashed. Its form and abilities also depended on the user, who could change it depending on their desires and personality. The thing was, it was never easy to obtain Balance Breaker. One needed to experience either a forced Balance Breaker or they had to go through a severely emotionally triggering event or revelation. It was something to be earned through experiencing life, and not just through training for years or under severe gravity or any of that nonsense.

"How do you propose that?" Issei asked.

"I'd rather not force you to go through anything dramatic or traumatizing. The safest choice is to have you train your body until fate decides that it's time. Since time immemorial, Balance Breaker has never been obtained merely through training alone. You need something to give you that emotional and menta push." Vali said as she threw punches and kicks at him.

"How did you unlock yours, Vali?"

"It was when my father was about to kill me. Under severe emotional distress and buildup, I awakened my Balance Breaker. My mother had given up on me, my father was about to kill me, and there was nobody to help me. So, I unlocked my Balance Breaker when I decided that I'd had enough and blasted him away before flying off to my grandparents. So, I took the harder route and unlocked it under severe stress and instability." Vali admitted.

Now, Issei kind of wished that he hadn't asked.

"I'm sorry." He said.

He caught her fist and stopped in midair. Vali opened her Balance Breaker's faceplate and smiled.

"It's okay. My parents are free, I'm free, and now, everything is as they were. It's all in the past now." Vali said.

Issei nodded in agreement.

Right, mourning was in the past now.

* * *

When the day came for the Rating Game with Rias, everyone was transported to the sky city of Agreas. It was exactly as it was named. It was a gigantic island floating in the sky, levitating with its innate magic and additional spells. It was probably the size of Tokyo, so it was not the size that its name suggested. It was more like the sky province rather than city.

However, the place of concern was the Colosseum. There, Rating Games were held by the Agares Clan, who were often the chosen hosts for Rating Games. With a circular zone of tiles at the center, circular rows of seats were all around the ring for spectators. Floating in a box above, VIPs from all areas were to be seated, having been granted the best view.

Issei and the others were in a waiting room, preparing for the debut match. They'd studied the enemy's strategies, fighting styles, tactical patterns, and overall behavior, trying to find a way to ensure victory as safely and quickly as possible.

"Nervous?"

The door opened to reveal Sairaorg and Sona.

"Kind of. This is Rias and her Peerage we're talking about here. I'm not sure how things'll turn out." Vali said.

"Well, no matter what, there won't be any hard feelings. Hell, Sona and I are having our match after yours." Sairaorg said.

"Just give it all you've got and treat it seriously, but not personally. I'm confident that the both of you will do incredible, no matter who wins or loses." Sona smiled encouragingly.

Soon enough, the time came for everyone to go to the arena for the match.

"Welcome to the beginning round of the Rookie Rating Games, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Naud Gamigin. Today's 1st match will pit Team Vali against Team Rias, both heirs to the Lucifer House and the Gremory House. Today's match type will be 'Fort Defense'. Each Peerage will be given three structures. The goal of Game will be the total destruction of the enemy structures before the timer runs out or the retirement of the King. The simulated location of the Rating Game will be the Kuoh Shopping Mall. As for restrictions, the Mall cannot be leveled. Indiscriminate destruction will cause penalties to be given. For example, if half the compound is destroyed, then that will be a foul. Only the structure of the enemy can be obliterated without mercy. Going past the Parking Lot's borders are also counted as a ring-out."

With the shimmering of a magic circle, everyone was taken to a simulation of Kuoh's shopping mall.

"Team Rias's side will be located on the East side of the Mall, where the food court and clothing stores are. Team Vali's team will be located on the West Side, where electronics and hobby items are. Both sides will have 3 hours to destroy the other's goal structures. Each King will be allowed to place their structures wherever they please, but they will only become visible after the Game begins. That will conclude the rules for the Rating Game. Both sides will be given 30 minutes to plan out their strategies before we start."

With that concluded, everyone gathered at the Arcade to talk about their plan.

"The basic rule of the Rating Game also applies here: if the King is retired, then their team automatically loses. As for the Structures, it'd be best to put them in places that vary. Rias will probably have her servants and familiars scour the area for our structures." Vali said.

In her hand, were three blue blocks for her to place on the map, symbolizing her structures.

"We won't know where Rias is going to place her structures, so we'll have to try and find them as quickly as possible. We'll split into 3 groups, with one group needing at least one heavy-hitter. Issei, Elaine, and Lianshi will be in team 1. Kuroka, Arthur, and I will be in Team 2. For Team 3, Bikou and Lefay will be playing defense and guard one of our structures." Vali decided.

"It'd be nice if we had another Rook with us." Bikou remarked.

"Well, that's just how the dice rolled. Now, we should get ready. Prepare all your weapons and equipment. This is the first round of the Rookie Rating Game Tournament. We've got rivals waiting for us at the end, we've gotta beat down every obstacle until we get to them. Eventually, we'll fight them too and we're going to come out victorious. We all have dreams and desires and all of them can be reached if we can win this whole tournament. Watch out for each other and protect each other and fight your hardest. This is our time now and we're going to make it count." Vali declared.

Everyone smiled with fires in their eyes as the horn announcing the Match blared.

"Begin!"

At once, the three teams broke apart. Immediately, they began looking for the 3 structures. Lefay spread out magic circles to begin scanning for anything that shared the same energy signature as the Game Structures. Kuroka used ki and her superior senses to look for them, Lastly, Lianshi could use sound vibrations to single out the structure thanks to the unique noise it made to her.

Suddenly, Lianshi drew her sword for a coming fight. She could feel the sound vibrations closing in on them.

"Something's above us."

Soaring down from above, a massive bird swooped over them. Looking at it, Issei saw that it was a red Hippogriff, which had the front of a quadrupedal eagle and the lower half of a horse with feathered wings. Sitting on its back was a blonde that Issei had never expected to see here. She had long curly hair with a hairband at the top. She wore her Kuoh uniform while holstering a long silver whip.

"Kiyome Abe?!" Issei's jaw dropped.

"Hey there, Hyoudou. I never expected to see you here." Kiyome smiled.

"How?" Issei asked.

"Rias approached me a while ago, asking if I wanted to join her peerage. There were pros for me with some cons that I don't mind. It lets my family further its business and we get to study more mythical creatures. In exchange, I just need to help Rias, so why not?" Kiyome smiled.

"Ah, so it's personal gain." Issei said with visible disappointment.

"You make it sound like I'm a money-hungry wolf!" Kiyome berated him.

"I'm not!"

"Can we focus, please?" Elaine scolded Issei.

"It's a shame Lefay's not here. We could make her summon something and have a Pokemon battle. That'd be totally awesome." Issei muttered as if he'd come up with the plan to solve world hunger.

"My partners are not Pokemon!" Kiyome shouted, flustered.

"I special summon Bahamut! Attack the red hippogriff!" Issei taunted her.

"This isn't Yugioh, either!" Kiyome snapped.

"Is it me or has he lost a few screws in his head recently?" Lianshi sighed.

"I don't know. I think he's just acting however he wants now." Elaine groaned.

( **Kingdom Hearts 3 OST – Wave of Darkness ~ Phase 1. Play Song**.)

While Issei fought the red hippogriff, Kiyome was left wide open. Elaine aimed right at the beast tamer. Suddenly, a wisp of red flame flew at her. Elaine leapt into the air, dodging the exploding red fire. She looked at where it came from, only to barely dodge her assailant.

"Jeanne D'Arc?!" Elaine was surprised.

Jeanne gave her a friendly smile before kicking her away. Brandishing her sword, the flames around it dispersed to reveal a white-hilted weapon with a crystal-transparent blade.

"When did you join Rias?" Elaine asked.

"It was right after Cao Cao's ruse got exposed. Kiba was with Rias so…" Jeanne trailed off.

"Aw, that's sweet." Issei smiled.

' _ **Pay attention!**_ ' Rexis scolded him.

Issei barely dodged a peck from the very sharp beak of the hippogriff.

"Agh! This is why birds are bastards!" Issei said.

Lianshi was about to help Issei but stopped when she sensed a sound approaching. It was like crackling flames. Jumping up, she turned to see Shirone aka Koneko, behind her. She wore a white kimono with a red sash. Just like Kuroka, she had two white cat ears and a single tail sprouting from her body.

"Don't forget about me." The white Nekoshou warned, having fired a wheel of white fire.

"I recall Kuroka saying that she had a sister named Shirone. Would that be you?" Lianshi asked.

"Yep." Shirone charged.

Lianshi caught a punch from Shirone before flipping over her. Thanks to being a knight, she had a natural advantage over a slow rook like Shirone. Shirone stomped her foot, erupting pillars of white flame around her.

Slightly burned by the senjutsu-infused fire, Lianshi had to brush the flames out.

Meanwhile, Issei was dodging razor-sharp feathers from the hippogriff as Kiyome cracked her whip.

"Tell me, do you like whips?" Kiyome asked.

"No, I don't like BDSM, but if you do, I won't judge you." Issei shook his head.

"I wasn't going that far!" Kiyome shouted, flustered.

Cracking her whip, she lashed Issei right on his butt.

"Then why'd you hit my ass?!" Issei cried out.

"It was an accident!" Kiyome growled.

' _Is that seriously the Host of Bahamut?_ ' Everyone who watched the two asked themselves.

Shirone shrugged as she ran straight at Lianshi. Manipulating her sound magic, Lianshi sped up her running speed, blitzing Shirone. Luckily, she was able to fortify herself with her Rook trait and training, but at the rate Lianshi was hitting her, she was going to go down eventually.

No matter how well she was able to sense her, Lianshi was too fast for her to hit.

Kiyome stomped her foot, creating a magic circle. Out from it, came a massive black horse with a green mane, golden eyes, and silver hooves.

"That's Arion!" Elaine exclaimed in amazement.

"He's currently partnering with my family, so be nice to him." Kiyome smiled.

"What're we trampling today?" Arion asked.

"Catch the lady who's bullying Shirone." Kiyome ordered.

Arion's mane magically sharpened into spikes, with a long green blade protruding forward. He kicked his feet before dashing right at Lianshi.

"Wha?!" Lianshi was caught completely off-guard.

In the blink of an eye, Arion had caught up to her. Rearing over her, he kicked her back into a wall.

"Gurgh!" Lianshi groaned in pain as Arion stampeded right at her again.

Elaine flicked her wrist to the side while blocking Jeanne's sword strikes with magic circles. Lightning zipped past Arion. Seizing her chance, Lianshi lunged, nicking Arion's neck.

Arion kicked at Lianshi, who dodged him. Before Lianshi could hit him again, Shirone blasted her with a Senjutsu fire. Stunned, Shirone and Arion made a charge at Lianshi for a critical chance.

Issei blasted the red hippogriff away as he aimed his wings at Arion and Shirone.

"Lianshi, dodge!"

Firing eight beams, Arion was blasted away by the onslaught but before anything could hit Shirone, Kiyome yanked Issei away with her whip.

( **Kingdom Hearts 3 OST – Wave of Darkness ~ Phase 1. End Song**.)

* * *

As the two trios fought, Azazel was providing commentary as to what was happening.

"So, Azazel, what do you think of the situation?"

"Right now, both teams are pretty even. Vali's team is more diverse and well-rounded while Rias' team is more aggressive in style. However, that's all changed today. Both teams have expanded their horizons. The Vali Team has become much less destructive with their approach, allowing for a more adaptive style while the Rias Team has taken to dealing with their lack of numbers. At this point, the match can swing in any manner, depending on who's eliminated.

"And in this match, who would you eliminate from either team?"

"For the Vali Team, the largest threat that we know of, is Vali, despite also being the King. Combining her Divine Dividing, which can decrease the energy of an opponent and add it to herself, along with her martial skill and experience, she's the most dangerous, overall. She's also capable with tactics, so it'd be best to avoid her at all costs. As for the Rias Team, Jeanne D'Arc would be the most dangerous. Her ability to see forward into the future is an incredible power and could grant herself or anyone else a trump card. She's also adept at fighting, with skills in swordsmanship and fire magic."

"I see. Oh, and it looks like the Rias Team has taken their first structure. Team Vali has lost their first structure inside the clothing store!" Naud declared.

* * *

"Damn it." Issei cursed.

"Hey, don't get too distracted. We're still playing." Kiyome cracked her whip at Issei.

Silently creeping behind Issei, the red hippogriff made a swoop at him. Tackled and dragged across the ground, Issei spread his wings, firing them backwards at the red hippogriff. It screeched in pain as it was blasted towards the ceiling. Anymore and its life would've been endangered.

"Go back!" Kiyome ordered.

Coiling her whip around Issei's arm, she channeled mana through it, electrifying him.

"Grr!" Issei growled in pain, immobilized.

Elaine wasn't having an easy time herself. Wherever she moved, Jeanne was already there, attacking her before she could have any time to react. It was true, she was probably able to predict where the enemy was going to be.

"It's really not fair for you to be able to see the future." Elaine sighed.

"It's not exactly that in a fight. It's more like intuition when fighting." Jeanne corrected her.

Swinging her sword at Elaine, who sidestepped, Jeanne's red flames struck Issei, exploding.

"Gah!" Issei was thrown backwards as Kiyome leashed him back for another hit.

She pressed her palm to his chest, hitting him with a pulse of senjutsu, causing internal damage.

"How?" Issei asked.

"Shirone taught me." Kiyome proudly smirked.

"That was your mistake." Issei snickered.

With one violent punch, he bashed Kiyome right through a wall, collapsing a store.

"Any word on the enemy structures?" Issei asked through a magic circle.

"We've found two of them. Just trying to get them down." Vali said.

"Hurry up, please. I don't know how much longer we can distract them." Issei growled as he dodged an attack from Kiyome.

He looked at Elaine and Lianshi, who were both struggling to fight off the team-attacks that Kiyome, Shirone, and Jeanne were making. At the moment, the plan was working to an extent. Their team wasn't actually supposed to hunt down any structures. They were supposed to make noise and force Rias to concentrate on them.

"Elaine!" Issei ran toward her, with the red hippogriff and Kiyome following him.

She got his signal, zapping them with bolts of thunder magic. Issei threw a punch that Jeanne could barely defend against. Creating a shield, he protected him and Elaine from the exploding red fire that Jeanne used.

He turned toward Lianshi, who was struggling to deal enough damage to Shirone, who's defenses had gone to incredible heights. That was when he got an idea.

"I've got an idea. Give me a few minutes." Issei told Elaine.

"What?!"

He punched Kiyome out of the side-entrance nearby before running up to a music store. Earlier, he'd noticed that Shirone had two cat ears coming out of her head, just like Kuroka. Extra pair of ears = extra noise sensitivity. Dragging tons of speakers and microphones to the front plus a megaphone, he plugged them all in before speaking into one.

"Cover your ears, Elaine, Lianshi." Issei said.

Elaine and Lianshi had no idea what he was doing, but they hoped it was going to work. Plugging their fingers into their ears, Issei had thrown gigantic speakers to where Shirone and Jeanne were. Shirone dodged the gigantic speaker that hit the floor next to her, same with Jeanne.

As soon as they were distracted, he decided to enact his wacky plan that could work spectacularly or backfire horribly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei screamed at the top of his lungs like a screeching baboon.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Shirone screamed back, genuinely furious as she fumbled around trying to protect her two pairs of ears. Since she had enhanced hearing, she was especially sensitive to loud noises.

Elaine and Lianshi deadpanned at him, glaring at him for his tactics. He glared back. This was their chance to level the playing field.

Lianshi went in for a decisive strike across Shirone's torso, using all her strength to retire her. Placing her palm on Shirone's chest, she let out an internal wave of sound, battering the cells in her body with sound waves. Shirone gagged out blood as she felt all of her nerves firing in pain.

Jeanne was able to shake off the nausea from Issei's screaming but what he said next was something she never expected.

"Jeanne, I found out that you stole Kiba's underwear and sniff it every night before bed. Kiba also keeps a sash of naked photos of you under his mattress and your bra in his closet." Issei said into the microphone, which pretty much let everyone in the mall hear him.

"HUH?!" Jeanne turned beet-red, failing to remember that Elaine was going in for the kill. She was so red, her eyes bugging in embarrassment, tears cornering her eyes.

Issei's jaw dropped as he read into her expression.

"Oh my god, you actually do it." He gasped in honesty.

"[ **Element Cyclone** ]"

Elaine combined 4 magic circles into one, firing a surge of fire, water, thunder, and ice magic at Jeanne, who was unable to defend against such an attack.

"Rias Gremory's 2nd Bishop: Jeanne D'Arc and 1st Rook: Shirone Tojou, have retired."

When the dust settled, Lianshi, Elaine, and Issei took a moment to catch their breaths, having grown tired from the extensive fighting. After Issei landed next to the two, they glared at him for his tactics.

"I can't believe you play dirty like that." Elaine gave him a disappointed look.

"Hey, I didn't harm them physically. I lied, so their reputations are fine. I'll even release a public statement later. Lastly, we barely managed to get through this. Any longer and we'd have been cornered and eliminated." Issei retorted.

* * *

While Issei, Lianshi, and Elaine fought Kiyome, Jeanne, and Shirone, everyone else was caught up in their own group battles.

Vali, Arthur, and Kuroka were fighting Rias, Arthur, and Akeno. Since the Game starte, they'd been fighting, their stamina and energy dwindling as things dragged on. Despite all that, everything had been evenly matched till now. Everyone had heard Issei's loud revelations and took a small pause.

"I'm so sorry for Issei's behavior. Sometimes, he's just really over the top." Vali, Arthur, and Kuroka bowed.

"Whose side are you on?! I said I was sorry! Are you going to lynch me for this?!" Issei's voice echoed through the halls.

"We'll talk…after." Rias awkwardly said as she and Vali began blasting away at each other again.

Vali had been kept far from touching anyone, being blasted back by Rias. The two traded blasts, countering each other over and over again.

Rias snapped her fingers, creating a burst of bullet-sized orbs of Destruction. Vali flew back and forth, dodging and deflecting them. Yet, whenever they touched her armor, they blasted dents and dissolved it bit by bit.

"I'm going to get through that armor, Vali. Get ready."

Rias fired a surge of Destruction at her.

Vali lapped her wings, spreading [ **Stardust** ] particles everywhere. Snapping her fingers, the particles exploded, encompassing the battlefield.

Arthur sensed his way through the dust before sensing an incoming attack. Jumping into the air, a river of swords erupted toward him. Dodging and deflecting swords thrown at him, Arthur used a wave of mana to cleave through the dust. Kiba jumped up toward him, locking blades.

"You've gotten better." Arthur noted.

"Well, I can't be left behind in the dust forever." Kiba grinned.

"This is why you're my rival. You're never one to settle for complacency." Arthur smirked.

The two swung back and forth in the air, shockwaves erupting where their blades met.

While they fought, Kuroka and Akeno were blasting away at each other too, though Kuroka was having some more luck.

Kuroka threw fire, water, and senjutsu magic at Akeno, who countered with an opposing element, cancelling it out. Despite her superior mana supply, Kuroka found that Akeno had more power to her attacks. She had to change things up.

Kuroka clapped her hands together, firing a burst of senjutsu at Akeno. Before Akeno could hit it with something, Kuroka dispersed it into one cloud before bombarding her. Orbs of white flames smoked out the skies before a surge of thunder magic struck Kuroka dead in the chest. Flung into a crumbling pillar, the pillar began to shimmer with a turquoise glow, symbolizing her retirement.

"Vali's Queen: Kuroka has been retired." Naud announced.

This was getting bad. The scales were tipping into the favor of Rias. Not only had they lost one of their structures, but Kuroka had just been taken out. Another issue was that Rias had covered the structure they were defending with an aura of Destruction.

Vali slashed at Rias with [ **Division Slicer** ]. Blocking the attack, Rias condensed her Power of Destruction to form a sphere of Destruction that was as big as a truck.

Vali spread her wings, igniting her blue aura. Just as the Sphere off Destruction got close, Vali went for her newest trick.

"[ **Transcendence** ]"

Disappearing into light blue particles, she teleported behind Rias.

"Rias!" Akeno charged in as Vali put a hand in front of her.

"[ **White Escalation** ]"

A white pillar of mana erupted from the ground. The attack would've consumed Rias as well had Akeno not pushed her out of the way.

"Rias' Queen: Akeno Himejima has retired."

Rias growled in frustration. Before she could do anything else, a swarm of bats covered her while another swarm encompassed Vali.

"What is this?!"

"Gasper?" Vali realized.

"President, I'll help Kiba. You should get out of here." Gasper said from one of the flying bats.

"But…"

"If you get retired then we all lose. Please, I can handle this." Gasper pleaded.

Rias reluctantly nodded, flying away. The swarm of bats gathered together, forming into one person. Gasper was revealed to be a young boy in Kuoh's male uniform. He had short platinum-blonde hair with violet eyes and a fearful expression.

"Gasper? Rias let you out?" Vali asked.

"Prez needed help so I decided to come out. I-I'm still so scared of open spaces but if it's for the Prez, who saved me, then I'll do it." Gasper trembled.

"Gasper…" Vali trailed off.

"Azazel, you're the advisor for the Rias Team, do tell us who this young lad is." Naud said.

"Gasper Vladi is a Dhampir that was reincarnated into a Devil by Rias Gremory. He possesses the Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View, which has shown the power to stop people and objects in time. How far his control has come, however, is unknown." Azazel nervously said.

Gasper closed his eyes before trembling. Vali felt terrible for attacking him, but she had to get him out of here. The clock was ticking.

"I'm sorry, Gasper." Vali apologized.

"Forbidden Balor View!" Gasper yelled.

A golden shining hexagon replaced Gasper's pupils as a magic circle erupted around him. Vali was frozen in place, covered in a purple aura to symbolize this.

"Now, Kiba!" Gasper yelled.

Kiba made a mad dash for Vali. While he was distracted, Arthur slashed at Gasper, using a very significant amount of power to retire him. With the power to freeze time, there was no way he could stick around.

"Sad thing is, Gasper has a limited radius of effect." Azazel commented.

"I'm sorry, Gasper. I'll buy you a ton of games and computer parts later." Arthur sadly apologized.

Gasper whimpered as he disappeared into green light.

"Rias Gremory's 1st Bishop, Gasper Vladi has retired."

With him gone, Vali was released from the time lock. Hearing Kiba's approach, Vali retaliated.

"[ **Division Slicer** ]" She slashed at him, retiring him with one massive burst of mana that would've taken anyone out.

"Rias Gremory's 1st Knight, Yuuto Kiba has retired."

And with that, the tables had turned back again.

Vali turned toward the Goal Structure in front of her, trying to find a way to destroy it. She fired beams mana and used [ **Half Dimension** ] on it, but nothing worked.

As Vali thought on how to dispel the barrier, Arthur sensed something. An unsettling sensation tingled over his skin that warmed him of danger went off.

"Vali, get back!"

He pushed pulled her back as a burst of mana consumed him. The Structure's barrier had been rigged to explode after a set time. That was why Gasper and Kiba hadn't bothered to retreat either. They were trying to keep Arthur and Vali there long enough for the bomb to do its purpose.

"Vali Lucifer's 1st Knight: Arthur Pendragon has retired."

Vali cursed. She hadn't expected Rias to be able to conjure up bombs from her Power of Destruction. Even more surprising was that she'd learned how to set a time limit before it happened.

Vali turned to the structure remaining in front of her. With the trap gone, she was free to destroy the goal.

"[ **White Escalation** ]"

Boom came a pillar of white mana that destroyed the structure.

"Vali Lucifer has destroyed the first of Team Rias' Goal Structures." Naud announced.

* * *

While that had happened, Lefay and Bikou were hard-pressed to defend themselves. Much to their shock, Rias had sent Scathach and Heracles after them in the Parking Lot.

"No hard feelings, right?" Scathach asked as she locked weapons against Bikou.

"Depends. As long as you don't hit below the belt, it's all good." Bikou said.

Scathach had now revealed herself to be a spearmaster. Wielding Gae Bulg, a black spear with a glowing red blade, she proved her skill with polearms to be superior to his. Ever since they'd started fighting 10 minutes ago, he couldn't get a single hit in. He was only able to block and barely at that.

She flurried a series of jabs at his copies, dispersing them in seconds before kicking him backward.

"You rely too much on your staff." She said.

Bikou plucked some hairs from his head, creating duplicates.

"Oh?" Scathach said.

She stood ready as 8 duplicates charged at her. She thrust her spear forward until suddenly, the shadow of her spear came to life, literally. Popping out of the ground, blades of shadows impaled them ridding her of the problem almost instantly.

"Well that was unexpected." Bikou groaned.

Scathach twirled, slashing a wave of shadows at him.

"Oh, my god!" Bikou ducked.

Getting up, he extended his staff while increasing its width. Swinging it at Scathach, she caught it with a wall of shadows that came up from her own. Throwing her spear, Gae Bulg, Scathach guided it with a magic rune she'd carved into it.

Bikou groaned and lost his footing as the spear grazed his side. However, spinning around, he managed to knock Heracles aside, smacking him into Scathach.

Lefay created a multi-layered magic circle to blast them with pure mana. However, Scathach was able to defend with a wall of shadows. However, the blast had managed to pierce through cracks and gaps in Scathach's defenses, wounding her.

"Not bad, Lefay." Scathach smirked.

( **Naruto OST – Need to be Strong. Play Song**.)

Lefay wrote a magic symbol in the air, summoning forth a Gogmagog. As Heracles rushed her, Gogmagog's fist bashed him in the face with a loud clank and crack as it came out of the magic circle. Converting its left arm into a turret, it fired at Scathach, who spun her spear to reflect the magic bullets.

Lefay levitated a chunk of rubble and volleyed it at her. Before Scathach could counter, Lefay fired a ball of light, completely washing out all shadows in the area and stunning her.

"Ah!" Scathach yelped.

Bikou took his chance and hit her square in the stomach. Scathach gagged as she struck a wall. Bikou then went for Heracles, who'd just been clubbed on the head with a metal fist. With one wild bash, he swung Heracles into the air before Bikou hit him one more time in the chest with his staff.

When he collided with the ground, Bikou was left panting, barely able to stand. Heracles really was something else, strength-wise. Scathach too. Her defenses were difficult to break through and her skill with spears was unparalleled. They were probably greater than Cao Cao's.

Getting up, Scathach and Heracles brushed themselves off before smiling at Bikou and Lefay. They didn't look too bad, though Bikou and Lefay were starting to get tired.

"Not bad, you two. Still, it looks like you're running out of steam."

That was when a loud beep echoed over the area.

"And that is the 2-hour mark, which means there's only 1 hour left." Naud warned.

"I'm sorry, but it's time to end this." Scathach apologized.

Stabbing her spear into the ground, a cloud of shadows wailed out of the ground, consuming Lefay and Bikou. Inside the shadows, they felt cold, shivering uncontrollably as they were assaulted. Lacerated, burned, beaten, and flung about, Bikou and Lefay were helpless to do anything as they were tortured for what seemed like forever.

When Scathach had done enough to retire them, she dispersed the cloud. She had made sure to go after Lefay from the start, since Lefay was a magical expert and would've presented a problem if she'd gone to Rias' Goal Structures. Also, Lefay was able to counter her magic, thus she couldn't be left alone to do anything. As for Bikou, he was merely a physical fighter and lacked the skill with magic and spiritual arts that his ancestor did.

"If you'd had more destructive power, then you could've taken us out. Sadly, that's not the case." Scathach said.

( **Naruto OST – Need to be Strong. End Song**.)

"True. We don't have the explosive power to take you out, but _he_ does." Lefay smiled.

"Now, Issei." Bikou said weakly as he and Lefay faded into retirement.

( **Doctor Who OST – The Majestic Tale of a Mad Man in a Box. Play Song**.)

Bikou activated a talisman, casting off the same light that Vali's [ **Transcendence** ] did. Appearing out of blue particles, Issei appeared, charging [ **Vacuum Burst** ]. His wing bones detached, aiming right at Heracles and Scathach. The entire area trembled as Issei's navy aura became visible. Scathach and Heracles stepped back, realizing that they wouldn't survive a blast from him.

"Shit!" Scathach gasped.

"How?" Heracles asked, bewildered.

Issei open-fired, instantly retiring the both of them with a massive burst of mana that fired off into the sky. Thankfully, Issei had avoided causing total destruction for the Mall Complex. Even a shockwave couldn't be felt from where the blast exploded.

"Rias Gremory's 2nd Knight: Scathach and 2nd Rook: Heracles, have retired."

* * *

The game was now reaching its end, with Rias having found the next Goal Structure. It was standing inside the Electronics Store, tucked behind many shelves of monitors and computer parts.

Rias panted. She was alone now. She looked at the clock, which had only a few minutes left. So far, Team Vali had only destroyed one of her Goal Structures while she had also destroyed one. If she got rid of this, then chances were that she would win.

Suddenly, Rias looked closer at the Goal Structure. It began blinking and phasing out as it disappeared. Standing where it was, was Vali.

"What?"

"You set a lot of traps, Rias, but we had a few simple ones up our sleeve." Vali panted.

She held up several talisman tags, all of them with light-blue magic circles that belonged to her.

"My [ **Transcendence** ] skill lets me teleport anywhere within a certain distance. If I have to go farther, then it needs to be a place that I've visited before. Anything past that, I can meet the requirements by using special tags that have my magic circle on them. By proxy, I can teleport others with these too. Thanks to Kuroka, Lefay, and Elaine's help, we managed to get these ready for the games. It was also thanks to Kuroka that were able to use illusions to hide our goal structures."

Rias sighed in defeat, but she couldn't help but smile.

"I see. Still, how did you manage to mask the scent and aura of the Goal Structure? You even managed to fool Jeanne and Shirone." Rias asked.

"Lefay and I took care of that. We were able to generate an energy signature similar to that of the Goal Structures so that its aura was the same. As for the scent, Kuroka made sure to use smells that'd trick Shirone into being unsure of anything." Vali explained, holding up bags full of different scents.

"So, you took our strengths into account and used them against us while pretending to march in with just brute force like before."

"Same with you, Rias. You managed to get the drop on us with new peerage members. How'd you even recruit them, anyways?" Vali asked.

"It happened a while after the Khaos Brigade ended. Yuuto came to plead with me to accept Jeanne. Easily enough, I agreed, since I refuse to keep them apart. That was when Scathach and Heracles came to me. They decided that since Jeanne was joining, they would too. I had no reason to refuse them too. They were all dear friends who didn't want to be kept apart and I had no intentions of doing so." Rias smiled.

"I see. Still, that doesn't change the fact that we're at the end, Rias. It's time to surrender or play your last card." Vali stated.

"Like you even had to ask, Vali. You're mistaken in that this is where I'll definitely lose. There are two conditions to victory: the destruction of all 3 Structures or the retirement of the enemy King. For the sake of my precious servants, I'll do my all to retire you myself." Rias declared.

A crimson and black aura erupted around her, her eyes gaining a red glint to them.

Vali nodded, accepting this.

"You're right, this is the only way you'd let yourself go out. If that's the case, I'll use everything I've got to bring you down."

Rias gathered all of her remaining strength to fire an ocean of Destruction at Vali.

"[ **Star Fall** ]" Albion echoed.

Using all of her remaining mana supply, Vali created a star-shaped mana projectile. Inside it, were thousands of [ **Stardust** ] exploding particles, all of them rumbling and shimmering, ready to burst.

Vali gestured forward, causing it to move straight at Rias. The forces collide, red and crimson roaring against white and blue. For a moment, both sides struggled, both Kings desperately trying to win the struggle.

Rias couldn't lose here. The hopes of her servants were on her shoulders. It was also her dream to be able to conquer the Rating Games. The right to officially participate was something she desperately wanted.

The same went for Vali, who wanted her parents alleviated, even if the lightening of their sentence was all she could do. Her Peerage was also placing their hopes on her too.

It now boiled down to willpower, where Vali's proved to be stronger. Pushing Rias' attack back, Vali's [ **Starfall** ] attack pierced through the ocean of Destruction before, with one last push, she sent it right at Rias.

Instead of exploding, like expected, the attack rapidly divided away at everything it touched, halving and reducing the power and effectiveness of whatever it touched.

Rias had been [ **Divided** ] into defeat with literally no power and strength left to fight, forcing the Rating Game's magic to retire her.

"The game is settled. Team Vali wins!" Naud declared.

( **Doctor Who OST – The Majestic Tale of a Mad Man in a Box. End Song**.)

The crowd erupted into applause s the match came to a close.

* * *

After everyone had been sent to the Medical Ward for their check-ups, Issei was still left surprised at how quickly his body regenerated. However, he did notice that his wounds were healing a tiny bit slower than before. Maybe it was because of how tired he was. Maybe.

He decided that he'd had enough of standing around and went to go see Jeanne, who was recovering steadily.

She sat in a bed, having the room to herself.

"Mind if I come in for a chat?" Issei asked.

Jeanne nodded. Her arm was wrapped in a sling with some patches on her cheeks.

"Sure thing. Come in and sit."

Issei closed the door behind him, which made it clear that there was more to this than some private chat.

"Jeanne, I wanted to talk to you about several things."

"Is it about the fortune-telling?" Jeanne had already had a feeling.

"Yes. What did you mean, exactly?" Issei asked.

" _On the 9_ _th_ _hour, after the bells have tolled for the 16_ _th_ _time, you will die_. That was what I told you. I must tell you, Issei, I can only see glimpses that take time to decipher and peace together. What I told you was no lie, however, as of late, and at that time, there was so much darkness clouding my sight. I'm not even sure if it'll even happen. What I told you, was all I could tell you. After you hear bells toll for the 16th time, you're going to die. I'm afraid, events have already been set in motion." Jeanne took hold of his hand.

"Even now, my vision cannot completely see it all. Everything is still headed toward the same location. Most of all, I'll warn you that trying desperately to avoid your fate…will make things even worse. Still, don't give up hope. It might not happen. Everything is still uncertain." Jeanne hopefully said.

Issei's head was thinking a mile a minute, trying to make sense of it all. He wanted to vomit, his stomach in knots and his body prickly with anxiety. It couldn't have been his body. He'd already gotten a checkup from Azazel and just had another one after the Match. Everything was normal. Issei was scared. He had no idea where to start or where to go with this.

"I can only give you advice and glimpses, Issei. I'm forbidden from divulging everything to you. My ability [ **Sainted Soul** ] keeps me from doing it. If I try, I lose my voice. Trust me, I can't help further on this anymore." Jeanne apologetically said.

"I shouldn't have done that fortune-telling." Jeanne sunk her head.

"No, it's not your fault. I just…I just need to sort things out. Thank you, Jeanne." Issei got up and left.

Jeanne sighed to herself.

"I'm so sorry, Issei. However, fate has demanded that what's going to happen, happens, no matter how painful it is. I hope you can forgive me, but it'll make sense in time. I just…I hope that fate has mercy on you."


	31. Chapter 29: Realized Too Late

_**And this is the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **and final part of the 3-chapter holiday bundle.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Realized Too Late**

Issei had decided that he'd figure this whole 'death' prophecy out later. Or maybe, not at all. He was in no hurry to figure out when he'd die.

For now, the group was going to greet a new guest in the house. Rizevim had agreed with someone to take in their daughter who was interested in the Underworld. That, and they owed Rizevim.

"Alright, everyone, be sure to be on your best behavior. We've got a new live-in guest coming so let's make good impressions." Ezagyra excitedly said.

They stood in the Living Room as a magic circle appeared. Emerging from the light was none other than Izalana.

"What?!" The peerage was stunned.

"Hi, thanks for agreeing to my favor." Izalana chuckled.

"What're you doing here?" Vali asked.

"Well, I was pretty impressed with what I saw back home and I saw the broadcasts of the Rating Games, so I asked my Dad if I could move here. Next thing I knew, Rizevim offered to house me and we owe you guys, so he agreed." Izalana casually explained.

"For the time being, Izalana will be staying in our home as a long-term guest."

"I'll be joining in as a liaison and hopefully, become a new friend." Izalana said.

"Well, welcome to the Lucifer Home. Treat this place as you would your own castle." Ezagyra smiled.

"And if you need anything, you need only ask us." Issei added.

"Thank you. For sure, I'll repay you guys for helping with the dragon issue. I heard it was thanks to Vali that the Horn of Rayzwormr was destroyed." Izalana bowed.

"Yeah, one thing led to another and I ended up destroying it." Vali admitted.

"Well, that's another reason why I came, actually." Izalana said.

"What?"

"I'm here to offer my services as a Rook to you. Rizevim filled me in on the Evil Piece System and how it works. These days, it serves as an ID for Kings and servants instead of tying them to a Clan and turning the recipient into a devil. I saw the trouble you had with the Rias Peerage at the Rating Games and I decided to come and repay you. I swear, I can be of help." Izalana said.

"That's sudden." Issei muttered.

"I noticed the issues too. If Issei hadn't done something underhanded…" Rizevim trailed off.

"Hey!" Issei incredulously said.

"Then you'd have suffered a loss. You need some more manpower if you're going to fight Sairaorg. His team is diverse and he's at least as strong as you at full power. He's trained his body long and hard and he can compete with many of the stronger devils. If he hones himself even more, he could become much stronger than you, Vali." Rizevim bluntly stated.

Vali thought on this for a while, sitting as still as a statue.

"Alright, let's do it."

And just like that, Vali phased her Evil Pieces into Izalana's body after the ceremonial incantation. It never failed to be cheesy so Issei tuned it out.

"And with that, you're my final servant and second Rook. Welcome to the team." Vali smiled.

"Thanks." Izalana replied.

After getting her things moved in, Issei decided to talk with her, getting a funny feeling about all this. It felt forced and sudden. What was Izalana hiding?

The two sat in the Living Room, chatting.

"So, what inspired you to come here, exactly?" Issei asked.

"It's as I said: you all inspired me to come out here. Specifically, _you_ inspired me." Izalana said.

"Me?"

"I still remember the story you told me. You were a regular guy who decided to join this group for the sake of your friends. You fought tooth and nail for them and you've never hesitated to do so. I've heard accounts of how you were from Vali from when you first started to who you are now."

Izalana looked out the window at the sky.

"All my life, I felt like I was in a prison. My father always feared for me and kept me close to home or only let me out for small moments at a time. I always wished for full freedom. The way you go anywhere and do anything that feels right to you, inspired me. I want to grow as well and become a better person. That's why I felt that coming here was the best way to do that. I'm far from home, relying much on myself but with some friends to help guide me. I want to find my own way and learn who I am. I guess you could say that you were a prime example to someone like me." Izalana chuckled.

"I'm a bad role model." Issei laughed.

"Lefay told me that it was you who pushed her and Embern to get together. You also helped get Kuroka to move on her feelings for Bikou and got Bikou to make a decision. I also heard you saved the day at the arranged wedding ceremony that Lianshi was supposed to be in. If you're a bad role model, then that's the flaw of society." Izalana shook her head.

Issei was amazed that she knew this much about him.

"Oh, and Vali was the one who told me all that. Don't think I'm a stalker or something."

"So, what's the routine around here?" Izalana asked, changing the subject.

"Well, we just live out our normal daily lives until it's time to do a mission. Right now, everyone's training for the Rating Games, so there's that. Otherwise, we take jobs. That reminds me, I've gotta respond to one right now." Issei looked at a piece of paper in his pocket, which was glowing with a summoning circle.

"Ah, Rizevim told me about that. You guys get summoned by people who get your flyers to do certain tasks and get compensated." Izalana nodded in understanding.

"Well, pretty soon, since you're in the peerage, you'll be doing that too."

For a moment, Izalan's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yep. In fact, wanna go with me on this job?" Issei offered, knowing she wanted to explore the world without restraint.

He didn't know why she didn't just do it on her own, but he assumed her father wouldn't have agreed to it if she was on her own.

It had become clear that Izalana was really desperate to go out into the world and see what it was like. This time, there were no missions, no hunts, no troubles, and no time limits that forbid her from exploring. She could indulge in her curiosity as much as she liked.

"Of course!" Izalana practically skipped over.

All of that calm elegance was nearly gone in the face of this child-like joy. Was she that badly repressed?

* * *

The client that Issei was summoned by, was none other than one of Issei's regulars, Mr. Morisawa. He was, bluntly-put, an otaku shut-in. He lived in an apartment alone and got paid by repairing programs and coding for websites. He was marvelous at it but he had a strong dislike of socializing with "normies".

Normally, he'd play games and debate anime and shows with Issei, who was just as avid.

"Alright, Hyoudou, today we won't debate about whether the 10th or 4th Doctor is better." Morisawa glared at him.

Issei was a fan of the 10th Doctor, which triggered Morisawa to no end.

"Today, I want to ask for your help. You give off a normie vibe, so I'll just assume you're a 'people' person." Morisawa said.

"Never said that but go on."

"I've encountered a raid that I'd never expected in my life, Hyoudou." Morisawa clutched his heart.

"A colonoscopy?" Issei asked.

Morisawa glared even harder.

"No! Love!" He snapped.

Issei started clapping while laughing.

"Damn you!" Morisawa barked at his mockery.

"No, seriously, I'm impressed. You told me how much you hate going out." Issei calmed down from bawling.

"Anyways, I met someone."

"Lady?" Issei guessed.

Morisawa nodded.

"What's the deal?" Issei sipped some tea.

"I think I'm in love."

Issei did a spit-take.

"Love?" He wiped his mouth.

"Yep. Her name is Akari Takamine. She works at my favorite video game company. I had to go there in person for my job. She's a graphic designer there. We hit it off when we met since we love so many of the same things. She likes Vocaloid, idol songs, and she also plays competitively. Hyoudou…"

Morisawa was trembling. Was he having a fit? Issei inched back.

"I was wrong! Please, teach me how to approach her seriously!"

Morisawa did a Kamen Rider jump right into a seiza.

Issei's jaw almost dropped. Morisawa was normally surly and grim. Now, he was desperate and even went into a dogeza.

' _Agh…I can't say no now_.' Issei sighed.

' _ **You know you'd help him anyways. Should I talk to him?**_ ' Rexis offered.

' _You were a king. A polygamist. I think that would be a bad idea_.' Issei deadpanned.

' _ **I never said that! I…actually died without any romance…**_ ' Rexis muttered.

"Alright, stop, stop, stop. I'm happy to help, so let's get right down to it." Issei helped him up.

Izalana looked at Issei with utter confusion.

"Dogeza is when someone prostrates themselves to ask for a favor or to sincerely apologize. It's more serious than how the media portrays it." Issei explained.

Issei and Morisawa sat down and spoke much more calmly. Morisawa showed a picture of her. She had long brown hair tied into a bun with some hair framing her face. She wore a black business suit with a skirt that reached her knees and some very high high-heels. Like Morisawa, she also had glasses.

"So, what made you like her?" Issei asked.

"She's incredibly intelligent, she's funny, nice, patient, and sees past my…rough exterior. She tried to make me feel welcome when I was there. She even offered to hang out after." Morisawa sighed.

"And what'd you do after?" Issei asked.

"I ran off."

"Why?" Issei was baffled.

"It'd been so long since I'd had positive interaction with anyone in real life. I didn't know how to react. I just ran off when she offered. It didn't help that everyone else was judging me." Morisawa grumbled.

"I see. Well, Morisawa, I think the first step is to clear everything up. Be honest. If she's as kind as you say she is, then she'll understand. She sounds lovely if she can put up with your sandpaper exterior." Issei shrugged.

"Hey!" Morisawa growled.

Issei laughed, joking.

"But in all seriousness, you should just be honest. Try and get out of your comfort zone slowly. Don't go all in, since that's usually a bad idea. Try out what she suggests and suggest what you like to do. Clearly, the both of you like the same thing, so start there. Get to know her and tell her about yourself. Trade things, like information and likes and dislikes. That's always a good place to start. Also, don't go in with the typical guy thing and think of sex. That just makes you into a douche. If you were serious enough to do dogeza, then you're clearly serious about her, whether you realize it or not. When you want a serious relationship, you want to do more than just have sex. You might as well just go to the red-light district for that, if your loins are the only thing that feels anything. For a serious relationship, you want to be able to spend the rest of your life with a person, as far as end goals go."

"I am serious about her!" Morisawa snapped, almost declaring it to the world.

"Way to go, bro!" Someone yelled next-door.

Issei smiled proudly and excitedly.

"Alright, we know where you wanna go, then. So, just think about what I said. Explain yourself and clear everything up first. Don't stay in your comfort zone. Learn about her and teach her about yourself. Don't go too fast. Try to ease into deciding whether or not you want a relationship with her. Also, clean up your act. Don't sneer so much. It turns people away. She may be fine with it, but you want to at least try and be more approachable. Get a haircut and clean yourself properly. Wear fresh clothes and carry yourself properly so that you can grow some more confidence in yourself. The fact that you ran away from others judging you means that you lack confidence in yourself. Don't worry too much about what others think. Just try to get yourself across to her." Issei advised.

"Got it." Morisawa nodded.

"Also, try to be considerate. She took the time to be considerate with you and tried to make you feel welcome. Return that courtesy to her. A relationship isn't all about only giving or only taking. It's trading equally and honestly."

Before Issei could finish, he also forgot one very vital piece of information.

"Oh, and don't get a big head or feel entitled to something. You're not even dating. A lot of guys and girls think that if they keep giving, they're entitled to a relationship, even when it's a small thing. Reality doesn't work that way. It's about how you make them feel and how well you can communicate your feelings. If she can't see you as more than a friend or colleague, then sometimes that's all there is. Maybe, you can turn her around, but you have to be earnest in doing it. Don't get spoiled or start throwing a tantrum if she refuses your advances. Sometimes, a person just isn't interested in you and that's how life rolls the dice. You've gotta be able to move on and learn from it. A lot of guys and girls who say they're nice people, aren't nice people. They'll take the time to do things for others but deep down, they want something in exchange. They either want sex, a relationship, or a favor. It's not deeds being done out of genuine kindness. Make sure to keep that in mind."

Morisawa nodded. Much to Issei's shock, he even smiled. His frown started to disappear, or at least, he was trying to make it relax.

"Thank you, Hyoudou. I'll make sure to remember everything. You're right. I should clean up first and then get started."

Issei stood up with Izalana.

"Oh, and is she your girlfriend?"

"Oh, no, she's a new partner in the business." Issei shook his head.

"Ah, considering all that advice, I thought you were in a relationship or had one."

' _You've got no idea, buddy_.' Issei thought to himself, remembering his past lives.

* * *

After Morisawa paid him with a bunch of anime merchandise and games, Issei made his report as he and Izalana walked down the street. He looked forward to no sleep tonight. The Final Fantasy VII Remake was calling his name.

"You had a lot of advice to give."

"Eh, I remember past relationships pretty well, so…"

Issei then paused. He'd just let it slip. He'd forgotten that he hadn't told anyone about him remembering his past lives. He hadn't even told the others about the whole reincarnation thing.

"You've dated before?" Izalana asked.

"No, I just remember how people were when I was at school." Issei lied.

He didn't want people worrying about him and he surely didn't want people to start treating him differently. He felt his face heat up in a panic as sweat started coming out of his pores. Now he was all disoriented and faltering. He had to change the subject. One small mistake and he'd trip over himself.

Just then, another paper began glowing in his pocket. It was another contract.

"Well, looks like it's another job." Issei shrugged.

* * *

The next contract he had to fulfill was to another of his regulars, Ms. Wong. She was a young lady training to be a bride to her high-school sweetheart. As tradition dictated by her fiancees family, the wife was to marry into the husband's family and she had to be able to cook and clean and know how to perform many traditions.

When he was finished, she paid him with Yuan before the night was over. Issei even managed to make some time to show Izalana around Hong Kong.

As Izalana watched him, she did notice a few things about him. He had told her before that he'd never picked up languages before and yet, here he was, speaking perfect Cantonese as if it was 2nd nature. He didn't even seem to realize it.

"I didn't know you could speak Cantonese." Izalana started.

"Ah, I forgot to mention that I did take some lessons in school. My parents traveled a lot, so they taught me languages while they were doing the same thing." Issei sheepishly said.

Once again, he lied. He was still faltering into habits and ways of life that he lived in his past incarnations.

"Do they know about your life?" Izalana asked.

Issei's smile faltered, he almost looked as if he was going to stop dead in his tracks.

"They did but they've passed away already." Issei quietly said.

Izalana immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I should've been more aware."

"It's fine. You shouldn't fault people for things that they never knew about, Lin." Issei reassured her.

He then paused. He'd done it again. He sighed in exasperation with himself. His past was bleeding into his present. He'd just addressed Izalana as someone from his past when he was reincarnated as a Hong Kong man. He'd been doing this for a short while now. He'd called everyone around the house different names and did some things differently.

Just the other day, he said 'thank you' in Italian to Rizevim. Luckily, Rizevim thought he was just joking around but that wasn't the case at all.

Issei decided he just had to bear with it. He had to wait until Rexis was done processing everything. Everything would be back to normal soon.

Izalana, however, had a bad feeling about this. Issei seemed troubled, maybe even a bit frantic. This was probably something she'd need to tell Vali about.

* * *

( **Doctor Who OST – A Secret He Will Take To His Grave. Play Song**.)

Over the next few days, Issei kept himself in his room in seclusion. He tried not to come out for more than an hour at a time or for necessities. It had gotten to the point that Vali was now worrying over him.

Knocking on his door, Vali didn't get a single response.

"Issei? It's Vali. Can I come in?"

Again, there was silence. She sighed. She'd had enough. Opening the door, she found that he was asleep. He'd knocked out while reading books again at his desk.

In exasperation, she chuckled. Grabbing a blanket, she decided not to disturb him. Instead, she draped it over him. What she saw when she glanced at his books unnerved her. He was reading books on dissociative identity disorder, amnesia, Alzheimer's disease, and schizophrenia.

Vali wanted to slap herself. Was he agonizing over this the whole time? Was this why he refused to see anyone or come out of his room? He'd been bottling this all up and she'd failed to notice a thing.

She had to do something about this, no matter how miniscule or large it was. She asked around the house, but nobody had noticed a single strange thing about Issei. All except for Izalana, that is.

"So, that night he took you with him out on his jobs, did he act strange or anything?" Vali asked as the two drank tea.

"At first, he didn't. Later, though, he started to look worried."

"What'd he do?" Vali continued.

"The first time, he said he remembered how his past relationships were. He caught himself and then he looked like he didn't mean to say that or he wasn't supposed to. He said that, instead, he remembered how people were in relationships while he was at school. The second time, he started speaking Cantonese when we went to Hong Kong for his second job. I didn't think much of it at first, but when I pointed it out, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. He paled and he tried to change the subject. He told me before that he didn't know any other languages." Izalana relayed.

Vali saw the holes in his stories. They'd spent a long while talking to each other on the school rooftop when they went to school together. He'd told her before that he'd never been in a relationship.

This had to have been a problem that Issei had been dealing with for a while now. This made her feel even worse. How could she have been so oblivious?

The next day, Issei was called down to the Living Room by the family to talk. At first, he assumed that there was a new task for them. Unfortunately, it was otherwise. He then cursed himself as he realized that he fell asleep last night and forgot to put his books away. Someone had caught him.

"Issei, we need to talk." Vali started.

"About what?" He acted innocent.

"About all the things you've been reading."

"Look, I'm a growing boy. Reading that kind of stuff is normal for me." Issei backed up.

"You can stop pretending, Issei. I know you've been reading psychology books and studying mental disorders." Vali snapped.

"We want to know the truth. What's wrong, Issei? You've been a shut-in for the past many days. You won't come out of your room unless necessary. You barely talk to us now, and you've been acting strangely." Elaine stated.

Issei sighed. There was no point in pretending or lying now. He took a seat and gave his story.

"Ever since I gained all pieces of the Calamity Catalyst, I've been experiencing changes. My body's grown stronger, I think better, and just about everything about me has improved. However, there're side-effects."

Issei wondered how everyone would react to the next part.

"The Calamity Catalyst isn't like normal Sacred Gears. Instead of randomizing to other people, the Calamity Catalyst sticks to me and me alone. When I died, er, when I die, the Calamity Catalyst will stay with my soul when I reincarnate. A function of the Calamity Catalyst is that when the previous incarnation dies, their personality and memories are stored within the Sacred Gear to help maintain the seal on Bahamut and to help support the next incarnation. To do so, their memories and skills are infused into the mind of the current incarnation. In past lives, I was different people and thus, I can recall the knowledge that some of them had. In some lives, I was a chemist, doctor, engineer, warrior, king, etc. I can remember the skills they had, aside from combat skills. That's why I've been acting so weird lately." Issei said.

He looked down, not wanting to see the faces gazing at him.

"My mind is processing the influx of memories merging with my own. Rexis, one of my past incarnations, is helping me store and break it all down so that my past memories won't impact me. It's just…"

"You were worried that we'd judge you, is that it?" Lianshi asked.

"I didn't want anyone to worry."

"Issei, we're family. We're going to worry no matter what. That's the whole point of family." Ezagyra patted him on the head to soothe him.

"I'm a walking time-bomb. I didn't want to give any more reasons for people to be afraid." Issei also admitted.

"Issei, we never cared about that. If something's wrong, then we're going to get through it together." Vali placed her hand over his.

"You just need to make sure to tell us. We can't help with anything if you don't say anything." Bikou added.

"Right. Thank you." Issei quietly said.

( **Doctor Who OST – A Secret He Will Take To His Grave. End Song**.)

* * *

Ever since then, Issei never had to worry about his memories lapsing over his own. He wasn't sure if it was because he felt better now or if it was because of Rexis, but his memories no longer overlapped. He was able to function like normal again. It was gladdening since it was the last little push he needed to get back to his regular self. Ever since the death of his parents and this recent revelation, he'd felt changed, unfocused, and incomplete. Now, he felt that things were truly back to normal.

At least, that was the desire. Just when the Lucifer Home thought everything was okay, another problem arose.

"Hey, I've got something you guys need to see." Lianshi rushed into the mansion.

Everyone gathered around a table as she slapped a newspaper on the ground.

"Major News: The Lucifer Criminals Unveiled. The Disowned Offspring In Hiding…" Issei read aloud.

He frowned as he read the article. Someone had exposed Ileana and Rintilr's location.

"Who would do this?" Issei wondered.

No one aside from the government and the Four Satans knew about the sentencing of Ileana and Rintilr. Thankfully, very few knew of their involvement with the Khaos Brigade, so that part hadn't reached the news.

"So far, it looks like the media's exposed that Rintilr and Ileana are alive and are here in the Capital. At least they don't know about their involvement with the Khaos Brigade.

"It must've been one of the officials. If not them, then it had to be someone who came to our home and saw them." Rizevim frowned.

"Why would someone dig this back up?" Vali muttered.

"It had to be someone against the Lucifer Clan." Lianshi assumed.

Just then, the door opened, with Sairaorg walking through.

"I've got some news." He grimly started.

"Yeah, we just found out." Issei held up the newspaper.

"I got some people to cut off circulation of the papers as soon as I found out. We still haven't learned who leaked the info." Sairaorg said.

"Good thinking. We'll have to rein in the media before things get worse." Rizevim said.

"We'll have to go public." Ezagyra stated.

"What?"

"We'll have to give a public statement. Before, we'd announced to the public that Rintilr and Ileana were arrested. However, we didn't give specific details. We're going to have to come clean and quell people's imaginations with solid evidence." Ezagyra elaborated.

"And how're the people gonna keep their faith?" Elaine asked.

When the public find out about Rintilr and Ileana living in their old home, they'd be outraged. They were the heads of the Khaos Brigade and their abuse of Vali had been known for a long time already, with Vali being a beloved person amongst the community. Hate was the automatic reaction that'd be flung at the two.

"We've weathered through these things before. This time is no different. We'll do whatever it takes to settle the matter." Rizevim resolutely said.

"Yeah, but what to say…" Kuroka wondered.

Issei sighed, having thought of some things.

"The public doesn't know the full details, that's why it's best that we speak before the media can blow it up into a fiasco. We'd best tell the Alliance the truth. There should be evidence to support it as well. Ajuka and others have looked into what's happened to Rintilr and Ileana. They've already scanned them for mind-control. I can also testify. Vali's words also have weight since she's the unofficial princess of the Underworld. When so many high authorities speak out on this, the media will have no choice but to back down before they can start lying. They can't go after the Lucifer House either, since it's law that defamation against the Lucifers and High-Rankinh Houses is punishable with the loss of wealth and titles." He explained.

"And there're those who would exploit those truths, Issei. They can also deny the truth." Rizevim countered

"Yes, but it's better than lying about it. That would only make things worse in the long run. This world was built on lies and that's one of the reasons why Bahamut is still so full of rage. Nothing's changed." Issei pointed out.

"How're you so sure?" Arthur asked.

"Guys, I can feel Bahamut's rage. As his vessel, his emotions bleed onto me, whether I share the feelings or not. With how feared and Bahamut is claimed to be, I'm willing to put stock in it. I don't feel an ounce of rage when I'm near Rintilr and Ileana. That uneasiness that I felt before, is no longer present. If I have to, I'm willing to vouch my head on it." Issei declared.

"Issei, that's too much." Vali shook her head in disapproval, worried.

Issei didn't respond. He knew that it looked weird for him to risk his life for people that he barely knew that well. Better yet, it was insane that he'd stick his neck out for the two that were previously his enemies. That wasn't it, however.

He was doing this for Vali.

He knew how much this meant to her. Over the past few weeks, they'd spent so much time together, repairing their family bonds. Going from total strangers and back to a family, was a slightly slow process, but Issei saw that their love for each other remained. He refused to let all that fall apart, no matter who it was. If there was one thing his parents taught him, it was that happiness shouldn't be shattered, whether it's the happiness of friends and family or strangers.

If he was to be honest, these past few months had been…lonely, rather than cathartic. All around him, people were together, joining one another and enjoying life. Bikou, Lianshi, and Kuroka. Arthur, Lefay, and Elaine. Rizevim, Ezagyra, Ileana, Rintilr, and Vali. They all looked so happy. Yet, deep down, he didn't feel that he belonged. He felt so out of place. Was it because he was human? Was it because he didn't come from great reputation and was of commoner blood? Or was it because he was host to the greatest catastrophe? He didn't know. He didn't care. But, he'd be damned if the happiness these people shared was going to be shattered.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this." Sairaorg declared.

"What?"

"If the Lucifer House does something, then it'll look like they're trying to cover their tracks. The media and whatever enemies you have will use it against you. However, the Bael Clan also has connections that we can use. As the next heir, I can pull some strings and find out who's behind all this."

"What if they go after you?" Vali asked.

"Then, we'll settle it the old-fashioned way if we have to. People can mess with me, but they don't mess with the people that I care about." Sairaorg swore.

"Thank you, Sairaorg." Rizevim bowed.

"What're you thanking me for? It's because of you all that I'm where I'm at now and I am now. I'd probably be dead in a ditch somewhere or I'd be an arrogant aristocrat. I should be thanking you all." Sairaorg smiled.

Without further ado, Sairaorg left, intending to get started on the investigation. The Lucifer Clan had taken care of him and his mother and helped them land on their feet. There was no way he'd let political rivals shame and defame them. He'd stake himself on it.

* * *

Later, while Issei was reading in the Library, trying to get to work on laws and whatnot, he heard the door open. He paid no mind to it as he continued to study. Footsteps grew closer and closer before he felt two arms embrace his shoulders.

( **Kingdom Hearts 1.5 OST - Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion/Xion Theme. Play Song.** )

"Thank you, Issei." Vali said.

"No problem. I didn't even do anything besides say big words." Issei chuckled.

"It was thanks to your testimony that my parents weren't executed on the spot. I swear, I'll find a way to repay you." Vali swore.

"You were the one who snapped me out of my transformed state. If it weren't for you, I'd have probably been executed too. You staked your life by getting close to me. Honestly, a repeat of history would've happened if you hadn't stepped in. Give yourself more credit, Vali." Issei said.

"Still, thank you for being willing to go so far." Vali insisted.

"And I'll do it as many times as I have to, Vali. This is my family now. I'll do anything for all of you." Issei swore.

As Vali kept him in an embrace, even though it was platonic on her end, it didn't feel like it on his. His heart was going miles per minute, his face slightly reddening. There was no point in concealing it now. He had developed feelings for her.

He had heard her talk to Zephyrdor right before he exited the shop and she had sent him flying into the air. The way she defended him and how she summarized him…it did something to his feelings.

He'd known Vali for a long while now and reflecting on all this, it was impossible not to fall in love with her. The only problem was that she had a crush on Sairaorg and Sairaorg had a crush on her. Was it wrong to step in? What was he to do? He had no idea. Still, there was a matter of time and place. Perhaps…perhaps he'd wait until the Rating Games were over. Once everything was truly settled, he'd make a move, whether he confessed or not.

"I don't know what I did to deserve all of you." Vali said.

"I could say the same, Vali…" Issei trailed off.

( **Kingdom Hearts 1.5 OST - Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion/Xion Theme. End Song.** )

* * *

Several days after the news about Vali's parents being housed at home coming to light, Sairaorg had discovered who it was that had leaked the news.

"It was the Glasya-Labolas Clan." He said after entering Rizevim's Study.

"Are you sure of this?" Rizevim asked.

Sairaorg pulled out documents from an envelope.

"In the past few days, I'd gone around asking people and urging information out of certain officials and politicians that would know of this. A lot of people would gain something from the fall of the Lucifer Clan. I've compiled a list of individuals and evidence against them personally."

True, Rizevim had heard that Sairaorg had been doing certain things regarding information. From news feeds, monetary transactions, and personal testimonies, he'd been gathering them all to find out who'd caused the information leak.

"It seems people have taken to treating me as if I'm an old coot now. I guess it's time to put people in their place again." Rizevim looked over the list of offenders.

"It started several days ago. Zephyrdor had offended Vali and she taught him a lesson. The Clan found out and decided to shame the Lucifer Clan in order to reduce support from the people and turn them toward the Glasya-Labolas Clan." Sairaorg concluded.

"Then, we've got all we need to strip their power away." Rizevim flipped the pages of evidence.

"So, how do I reward you…" Rizevim wondered.

"I don't want a reward, Rizevim. I just want those people to pay." Sairaorg shook his head.

"Oh?"

"They attacked you and your Clan. I can't let that pass. You all saved my mother and me from cruel lives. I won't ever forget it and I never will."

Rizevim chuckled.

"Are you sure? Are you not also thinking of the sake of a certain silver-haired girl?" Rizevim chuckled.

"What?" Sairaorg blankly said.

"Oh, you don't have to hide it, Sairaorg. I've known you since you were a little boy. I know you like my granddaughter." Rizevim chuckled.

"What?! Uh, well, I…." Sairaorg stuttered.

"Issei has also told me how you two are obviously crushing on one another…" Rizevim chuckled.

"Issei…" Sairaorg growled.

That guy just never stopped.

"Oh, the boy has your best interests at heart. Now, understand that I've got no problem with it. You just need to deal with your own demons, if that's what's stopping you. You know Vali. You have to make the first move so she can react. It just depends on whether or not you've got the balls to do it." Rizevim advised.

Sairaorg didn't answer.

"There really isn't much stopping you from your uncertainty. Perhaps you two need to clash so you can clear things up." Rizevim suggested.

"Are you going to rig the matches?" Sairaorg raised a detesting brow.

"Goodness, no! I'm just suggesting that it could happen at this rate. Besides, you don't even need to have an official match. You could just duke it out in the backyard." Rizevim shrugged.

"Right, I'm gonna get going before it gets weirder." Sairaorg sheepishly inched toward the door.

"Make sure to tell Uncle Zekram to mind his own business too. He's too old to be causing issues now." Rizevim added as Sairaorg left.

When he was completely alone, Rizevim made a call.

"Yes, Sirzechs, remember when I told you to get the Legal Department ready?"

"Yes, they're still on-call."

"Tell them that evidence is secure. Move in and take them into custody. It's time to get rid of the corrupt parasites." Rizevim decided.

"I've been waiting for that. You know, even though you're not the King of the devils anymore, you sure love acting like one."

"What can I say? Until I get great-grandchildren, I'm just a bored old man."

"That reminds me, have you heard of the name Argina Stolas?" Sirzechs asked.

"Nope. Why?"

"I've got stories to tell you." Sirzechs chuckled.

* * *

 _ **If you guys remember the name Argina Stolas, then I'm sure you know what's' coming. If you don't, then don't worry. I've change things a slight bit. Oh, I've been looking forward to this next part. I just wish I could hurry up and get on with that part. But, I don't like rushing my stories. It makes for bad writing.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this 3-chapter bundle for the holiday. Make sure to be safe and be careful for the holidays. If you've got school, make sure you do your work. I know I've gotta catch up on it. Thus, I hope to see you next time.**_


	32. Chapter 30 Part 1: Deep Cuts

_**Alright so…here we go again. A 2-part Chapter. However, this one is worth it, trust me. Fans of the original version of "The Heroic Calamity" will come to understand just how pivotal this chapter(s) is.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 30 Part 1: Deep Cuts**

As Vali wandered through the streets of the Capital, Lilith, she found that strange things were happening.

"Poor girl."

"To think she has to live with her abusers."

"Filthy half-breed. To think that human wench is her mother."

"Disgusting war criminals."

"Why are they still alive? Why is their family protecting them?"

"Are they being controlled?"

Vali froze in her tracks as she realized what was going on. News had still gotten out about her parents. Despite Sairaorg's efforts to shut down circulation of the news about her parents, word still got around. It made her stomach fall as people slandered her family and her parents.

She tuned it out, ignoring the stares of pity and disgust.

* * *

When she got home, she reflected on this experience. If she was going through this level of treatment, then what would become of her parents? She didn't want them shut inside this mansion and denied the open world for eternity. She wanted them to have their freedom again. It had been wrongly taken from them in the first place.

It felt so wrong. To be blamed for things that didn't need to be hated. To be glared at with disapproving and hateful gazes. It dredged back up past traumas for her. She could only imagine what it was like or what it would be like for her parents.

"What's wrong?" Issei walked over to her.

"It's nothing." Vali shook her head, smiling.

"I know you better than that. The look in your eyes tells me everything." Issei crossed his arms.

Vali looked down.

"The people still found out about my parents and I just got taste of old-school rumors and finger-pointing."

Issei narrowed his eyes. That kind of behavior always bothered him. When people started pointing fingers and hating just because they could…that riled him up to no end. It was even worse when people did it because others were doing it.

He put both hands on Vali's shoulders and smiled.

"It'll be alright. I'm sure of it. We just need to weather through it after we've gathered all the evidence and support we need. Then, we'll throw facts so strong at their faces that they won't even dare to point fingers or whisper shadiness." Issei smiled.

"I know." Vali nodded.

* * *

Sairaorg was making his weekly visit to the Sitri Hospital. It was a regular thing for him, but it wasn't for his sake. He was here to see his mother, Misla Bael. He entered her room to find her still comatose. Her long brown hair was neatly combed by the nurses as she was dressed in a patient's gown. She still looked young but Sairaorg knew that her health was waning.

"Lord Sairaorg, could I speak to you in privacy?" A doctor walked up to him.

"Sure."

The two sat down in his office to speak.

"I'm sure you know this already, but I feel the need to summarize it. Your mother is suffering from a rare Devil disease where the patient falls comatose and over time, if they don't wake up or recover, their body begins to shut down. Your mother's time is drifting away."

( **Hiroyuki Sawano – Flower. Play Song**.)

Sairaorg felt a lump form in his throat as his stomach fell.

"However, today, we've made a discovery, thanks to some information from joint research with Grigori and Heaven." The Doctor faintly smiled.

Sairaorg felt an air of relief sweep into his very being.

"What? Where?"

"Calm down. The cure lies within a fruit, called the Fruit of Penance. It is a rare ingredient that only grows within Purgatory. It is a foul place of fears and horrors. It is where dead souls of the Roman Catholic believers go to be cleansed of their sins before they can go to Heaven. If they do not repent, they are doomed to remain there forever. The Fruit of Penance is a solidification of one's atonement. However, there are a few that grow naturally." The Doctor explained.

"How do we get it?" Sairaorg asked.

"That is the difficult part. Purgatory has a seal placed upon its exit that cannot open normally for living people. The only way to enter is when a soul goes into Purgatory or if the seal is forcefully ripped open. From there, the perils are largely unknown to us. I wanted to let you know so that you could be aware of it. However, we're still trying to find a way to get the Fruit." The Doctor sighed.

"I understand." Sairaorg nodded, his mood dropping all over again.

"I advise you to continue being patient, Lord Sairaorg. I'm sure that a miracle will happen, whether we get the Fruit or not."

"How did you all discover this?" Sairaorg asked.

"It was information that Governor Azazel traded with Lord Sirzechs."

"I see." Sairaorg quietly said.

"As of this moment, your mother hasn't run out of time just yet. In the worst case scenario, be prepared. However, don't lose hope." The Doctor gently smiled before Sairaorg walked out of the room.

Sairaorg continued to walk through the halls of the hospital, thinking to himself. He knew the Doctor was just trying to be nice. There probably wasn't much hope at all. The disease that his mother had was one step above the normal kind that devils faced. Some of them went into comas and woke up. The one that his mother had was fatal. She'd already had it for several years. The last time she'd been awake was when he was still a young boy.

Sairaorg had scoured the world for whatever could cure his mother. It was all just a flop. He felt powerless. Just like he lacked the Power of Destruction, he felt that he lacked the power to do anything when it wasn't a problem that could be fixed with his fists.

What was the point of gaining all this strength and influence if he couldn't save his own mother, the only person who ever truly believed in him?

He decided to pay Sirzechs a visit. If this cure was something that he could obtain, then he'd do whatever it took.

"Come in."

Sirzechs was in his study, going through paperwork and dealing with the realm's affairs. It was a short breath of relief when he could put his pen down. Sairaorg walked inside, having set up an appointment ASAP.

"Ah, Sairaorg, sit down, please." Sirzechs smiled.

Grayfia poured them some tea as they talked.

"What can I do for you?" Sirzechs asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Fruit of Penance." Sairaorg cut to the chase.

"I see. You want to know how to get it, don't you?" Sirzechs guessed.

Sairaorg nodded.

"I'm sorry to say, Sairaorg, that this is still a very alien matter. In our Pantheon, there are many locations but Purgatory and the abandoned Hell are barely known to us. Hell was left behind when the malice of that realm grew too volatile for us to live in. As for Purgatory, it was a realm that only the deceased could enter. Some people have managed the venture, but records of those deeds barely exist now. I'm afraid, there's no safe method of passage just yet. Grigori is hard at work trying to find a way in there, but there's still going to be much time." Sirzechs then gave Sairaorg a very serious look.

"I'm sorry, Sairaorg, but we can't rush this matter. There's too little that we know. Purgatory is a land of mysteries. It's where the souls of the sinful dead go to atone before they can enter Heaven or it's where lost souls wander for all time. It's too dangerous for you to go there, since I'm sure that's what you're thinking. I forbid anyone from attempting to enter Purgatory until further notice." Sirzechs declared.

Sairaorg knew that Sirzechs always carried out punishments when he was stern-toned. He also knew that if he considered something too dangerous, it was a matter not to be trifled with.

"I see." Sairaorg nodded in defeat.

Sirzechs gave him a sympathetic look.

"However, if you win the Rating Game, I can guarantee that you'll be the first to receive the Fruit of Penance. This is no blackmail or anything of the sort. It's merely a suggestion Regardless, once we can secure a way into Purgatory, we'll definitely distribute the cure." Sirzechs gently said.

"Thank you, Lord Sirzechs." Sairaorg nodded again.

Now alone, Sirzechs thought to himself.

'I have to win the Rating Game. My mother doesn't have much time left. I have to get that fruit and cure my mother. I've got no other choice. If Sirzechs says it's too dangerous…then realistically, it's probably too dangerous for even me.' Sairaorg relented.

He swore right there and then that he'd win for the sake of his mother and his peerage.

* * *

After Sairaorg left the office, Sirzechs was left to talk to his maid, rather, his wife.

"Are you sure that was the best idea?" Grayfia asked.

"I had to be stern with him. Sairaorg is the kind of person who'll do as he plans and says. Purgatory is too dangerous and unpredictable. We don't know enough about it and the knowledge that would've explained it all, is lost. I don't want the future of our race to be bet on an uncertain gamble that barely has any hard evidence. As much as I want to help him, it'd require a strong will and a miracle to make his desires a reality so quickly." Sirzechs sighed.

Grayfia walked over to him and started to massage her husband's tired shoulders. He didn't show it, but every decision and sentence he spoke, weighed on his mind. He was the leader of the Devils now. He had to think far with every decision and consider what could and couldn't happen. Few could scarcely understand him and the weight placed on his shoulders.

Sirzechs gently held Grayfia's hand, kissing the back of it.

"I want to help all of them, I really do, but it's not something reality will let happen. I want to help pardon Vali's parents and restore their family. I want to help Rias grow and mature. I want to help Sona create the fair and indiscriminatory Rating Game school she wants. I want to help Sairaorg eliminate prejudice and heal his mother. But…it's just not as easy as the snap of my fingers." Sirzechs sighed.

Grayfia hugged him close, shedding her cold tone for a tender one and a loving expression.

"I know you try your best. But sometimes…all of that power lies in the hands of another…" Grayfia kissed Sirzechs, understanding just how much he despised his inability to make everyone's dreams come true.

( **Hiroyuki Sawano – Flower. End Song**.)

* * *

And so, the day finally came. It was time for the final match between the Young Devils. The two teams to fight were the Vali Team and Sairaorg Team. Everyone's hopes and dreams were hanging on by this single thread. No one was going to hold back this time.

The stage for this grand finale was in the capital of the Devils, Lilith, named after the mother of devils.

The Charred Stadium, a black stone stadium that was even bigger than the stage of Agares, was where the endgame was to happen. It had circles of seats that were enchanted to expand and let everyone see the match as if they were right in front of the prospecting game.

When the Vali Team and Sairaorg Teams met up at the center of the arena, Vali and Sairaorg smiled at each other. Despite all that was on the line, neither of them bore the other any ill will.

"Welcome everyone to the final match of the Young Devil's Rating Game. My name is Rotuda Gamigin and I shall serve as referee. Today, we will observe the final battle between the Vali Peerage and the Sairaorg Peerage. The theme for the final battle will be as simple as can be: team member elimination. Both peerages will send out one member to face off against each other until one of them is retired or surrenders. Each member can only fight once, with their victory scoring a point for their team. Also, as a special twist, the retirement of the enemy King will not result in an automatic loss. The only losing condition is if the opposing has more victories than you at the end. Simple, right? Now, without further ado, let's begin." Rotuda boomed.

He had a long pompadour of orange hair with grey eyes. He wore a black tux with a green bowtie and sported a thin mustache.

Vali turned to her peerage.

"Well, pre-planned strategies won't work here since it's going to be a straight-up fight for all of us. It'd also be unnecessary stress to try and plan who to send out at the start, so we'll have to test the waters."

When a screen showing different names began spinning before coming to a stop, revealing the first two who would fight.

"And our first duel of this Game is: Bikou vs Gandoma."

* * *

Both walked into the Stadium and gave each other nods of respect. Gandoma was huge, standing at nine ft. tall. His arms were large and burly, with a face that was like a human's, but his teeth were sharper. His hair was slightly shaggy, colored grey, and he wore a black vest over a white shirt and black pants.

"Today, we won't be sparring, Bikou. Today, we're going to see who hits harder." Gandoma cracked his knuckles.

"Be careful. Looks can be deceiving." Bikou readied his staff.

"Begin!"

( **Bleach OST – Showing Off. Play Song**.)

Bikou spun his staff, bashing Gandoma on the shoulder. With a loud clang, the noise echoed around the stadium. Much to Bikou's dismay, Gandoma shrugged off the attack and reared a fist before slamming it into him. Blocking with his golden staff, Bikou was thrown across the stadium.

"I guess that's what I get for messing around." Bikou groaned, though he didn't lose his smile.

He leapt forward, holding his staff above his head and brought it down with a loud smack. Gandoma held up his right arm, blocking the attack before punching Bikou in the stomach. While he had been thrown back again, he spun his staff and tossed it at Gandoma. It hit him square in the stomach, causing him to stagger back.

Gandoma looked down and saw that traces of ki were found where he had been struck.

"You're just like Lord Sairaorg. You can use ki, as well." He remarked.

"Of course. I'm the descendant of Sun Wukong, after all. However, that's not all there is to me." He proudly noted.

"Oh, and it's chi for Chinese people, not ki." Bikou corrected.

He plucked some hairs from his head and blew them into the air, forming five clones. They rushed towards his foe to get his weapon. Gandoma grabbed Ruyi Jingu Bang and spun around, knocking all the clones aside and dispersing them into golden wisps. Throwing Bikou's staff into the air, Gandoma began hammering his fists into the ground, sending out shockwaves like earthquakes.

Bikou leapt into the air but that was a mistake. Gandoma hoisted a giant piece of debris up before flinging it at him. Gathering chi into his palm, Bikou used the one move he didn't think he ever would. It was the very attack that defeated his ancestor, albeit unbelievably weaker.

"[ **Buddha's Palm** ]"

With an overwhelming burst of omni-directional chi, the debris was shattered into pebbles. Gandoma couldn't react in time, becoming squashed by the sheer force of the attack.

Bikou wasn't done yet, either, knowing full-well that his opponent was too strong to go down with just that attack. He stabbed his staff into the ground and activated another spell that he'd been working on for the final match.

"[ **Golden Forestation** ]."

Golden pillars of metal sprouted from the ground, surrounding him and Gandoma. He snapped his fingers, activating the metal constructs. The pillars protruded more ends, turning malleable as they shot at Gandoma. The force of their attacks was strong enough to push the behemoth of a humanoid back.

Gandoma punched away pillar after pillar as he charged at Bikou like a rhino. He had noticed that the monkey had stayed exactly where he was, holding into his staff. This meant two things: either he was staying at a safe distance, or he had to stay in place and control the spell.

"Got you." Gandoma sprinted forward, moving at a surprising speed for his size. He jumped into the air and prepared to pummel Bikou into the ground. Bikou tried to get out of the way, but Gandoma was already too close.

"[ **Gale Bullet** ]" With a punch of his fist, a burst of kinetic energy bombed into Biku.

"Gah!" Bikou cried out in pain as he was throttled into the ground.

"It's over!" Gandoma roared.

Gandoma punched kinetic blasts at Bikou before everyone noticed that fire was wreathing those punches, creating fiery explosions.

( **Bleach OST – Showing Off. End Song**.)

"The trait of my clan is the ability to create explosions from our body. For that, we've been scorned and used as suicide bombers." He explained.

"Sairaorg always did have a big heart." Bikou noted, wincing.

"It's because of Lord Sairaorg, that I have a home. That is why I fight for him. With him as a Satan, this accursed society can change. Not only that, but Lord Sairaorg's mother, Lady Misla's life depends on this match's outcome. I will not let you win!"

Bikou only smiled.

"I joined Vali because she saved my life when I was banished by the Heavens of my homeland for fatal disobedience. She saw something in me that I never knew that I had. She threw her name down and wagered her honor for my dumb sake. That's why, I can see where you're coming from. In that case, let's go all out."

Bikou hit Gandoma with a second [ **Buddha's Palm** ], knocking him away.

Gandoma grinned, excited to pit his will against his opponent's.

Bikou ripped his staff from the ground and brought up his ki to the max. The two Rooks charged and began their attacks. Blocking staff, and parrying fist, the two created a rumbling atmosphere as their battle escalated. Bikou whipped Gandoma on both shoulders before grabbing his staff and alternating blows at his sides. Spinning around, he whammed him in the chest before lunging the tip of Ruyi Jingu Bang into his chest.

Gandoma coughed up blood as he staggered back. Bikou was also quite tired, having used up so much of his stamina to launch a burst of speed that he attempted to use to take down his hulking opponent.

"Guh…N-Not bad." He wheezed.

However, this wasn't enough to bring him down.

Wreathing his right fist in fiery ki, Gandoma began a sprint.

Bikou plucked some hairs from his head and swarmed the charging Gandoma with a small unit of clones. The moment they got close to him, Gandoma punched away, firing blasts of fire and kinetic energy with wild abandon.

Tearing through the clouds of smoke and flames, he punched Bikou in the stomach with all of his might before letting loose a volley of fists that pummeled the Rook, sending him flying into the wall with a painful smack.

Bikou staggered up, using his staff to prop himself up. He had to hold out and let his energy gather. He knew that if he could land this next attack, he'd win this fight. Luckily for him, Gandoma was also exhausted.

Gandoma created a raging fire around his fists, intending to use all his strength to take the win, even if he retired after. With one final move, Bikou used one final [ **Buddha's Palm** ] as Gandoma fired a flaming [ **Gale Bullet** ], creating an explosion of light and fire that engulfed the both of them.

When the fire and smoke cleared away, only Bikou was standing.

"That's the round! The winner is Bikou!" The Announcer exclaimed.

Cheers erupted across the stadium but stopped when Bikou retired as well.

"Thank you, Bikou." Vali smiled sadly as he retired.

* * *

"Next up: Arthur Pendragon vs Liban Crocell!" Rotuda announced.

Arthur walked into the arena, drawing Caliburn. Under most circumstances, he wouldn't be brandishing this sword, but when he saw just how desperately Vali wanted to free her parents from their sentence, he wouldn't hold back more than necessary. It didn't matter who it was, for his king, he'd cut them out of the way.

Liban entered the stage, holding his sword. He had blue eyes, long blonde hair, a muscular build, and wore a suit of armor, with blue robes under them.

"I had a feeling it'd be us two fighting." He drew his sword.

Arthur followed suit.

"It's almost poetic, wouldn't you say? Regardless, I can't let you win."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Liban smirked.

"Begin!" Rotuda signaled.

( **Final Fantasy XV: Volume 2 OST – The Blazing Tactician. Play Song**.)

Arthur charged at Liban, who jumped back, dodging Arthur's swing. Countering he swung his blade down, though it was parried by the Pendragon. Liban kicked away another swing before countering.

Sliding his sword along Caliburn's edge, he swung at Arthur's forearm. Spinning out of the way, Arthur elbowed Liban in the face before managing to nick Liban's bicep. With their amazing speed, they swung into a cyclone of slashes, parries, and clanging metal.

The arena trembled as slashes of mana and parried strikes caved into it, cracking and breaking apart. At long last, Liban activated his Sacred Gear after he was unable to keep Arthur's position fixed.

"[ **Gravity Jail** ]!"

With a lucky guess, Arthur had strayed onto the targeted path. With a look of his eyes, his Sacred Gear went into action. A clear aura spouted through the air, creating surging rings of gravity that bore down on Arthur, forcing him onto one knee.

"Caliburn!" Arthur echoed, using its dimensional powers to free him.

He slashed in a wide arc, tearing away at the gravity that had pinned him down.

"[ **Divinity Tempest**!]"

He spun in a circle with Caliburn, creating a buzz-saw of holy energy.

Liban backed up. He tried to use Gravity Jail again, but Arthur countered with Caliburn's dimension-warping powers. Since that tactic was no longer useful, Liban used his gravity powers and applied it to his sword.

He threw it at Arthur, who parried it away. Running to catch it, Liban threw it again and again, it was parried. Liban repeated this several times before his goal was reached. Arthur had only noticed just then too.

At that instant, Caliburn dropped to the ground, being too heavy for Arthur to lift. Thanks to constant applications of gravity, whatever his sword hit, had additional gravity placed on it.

"I have you now!" Liban charged.

Dropping his hold, Arthur opened his hand, summoning the True Excalibur from a swirl of gold and blue energy.

"What?!" Liban jumped in shock.

Arthur knew that Liban had been intentionally striking his sword to increase its gravitational weight. The moment Liban got close, was his goal. With one swift strike, Arthur cleaved the True Excalibur across his chest, powering the attack with as much light as possible but without killing Liban to retire him.

( **Final Fantasy XV: Volume 2 OST – The Blazing Tactician. End Song**.)

"Winner: Arthur Pendragon!" Rotuda announced.

"I knew you would win, Arthur!"

"I love you so much!"

Several girls screamed in glee as they gushed over him. Elaine's brow twitched, clearly unhappy. Arthur was a bit hesitant to look at her, knowing that she wasn't liking all the attention he had gotten.

Even Issei inched away when he felt her irritated aura.

"Elaine may not seem like it, but she's actually quite prone to jealousy when other girls start trying to pull his attention away." Lefay whispered.

"What was that?" Elaine asked, making her cease her talking.

"Nothing!" Lefay yelped.

* * *

"And for out next round is: Elaine vs Misteeta!"

The two mages entered the arena. Elaine materialized her magic circles as Misteeta brandished his staff.

He was a young boy, pre-teen, with short light-green hair and purple robes and golden eyes. Elaine wasn't comfortable with the idea of fighting children, but she had to see this through, regardless. In battle, such sentiments could prove detrimental.

"Begin!"

( **Final Fantasy XV: Volume 2 OST – The Bladed Tactician. Play Song**.)

Misteeta pointed his staff at her, firing a ball of fire. Elaine swatted it away with a magic circle before clapping her hands together, creating a wave of fire and earth magic.

Misteeta planted his staff into the ground, creating a blast of demonic power that countered her attack. Elaine threw a ring of energy made from her magic circle, which grazed Misteeta's shoulder.

Misteeta whirled the top of his staff around the air, forming a magic circle. Dozens of energy bullets came pelting at Elaine.

Elaine tried out a new trick, creating a magic circle to jump on, riding it like a hoverboard. She zoomed around Misteeta, blasting away at him with magic.

"It looks like your magic is of the generic brand." Misteeta commented.

"I have no particular specialty, so I diversify." Elaine admitted.

Snapping her fingers, Elaine fired fire magic mixed with a lightning bolt, forcing Misteeta to put up a barrier.

Elaine layered 12 magic circles in front of each other like a bridge before firing a single ray of mana.

"And in what you lack with specialty, you make up for it with skill." Misteeta noted, impressed.

"I appreciate the compliment." Elaine nodded in gratitude.

Raising her open palm, Elaine was trying to finish this as quickly as possible. She had to keep the pressure up because this was a battle that could hinge on the slightest detail. Creating literal dozens of magic circles, she surrounded Misteeta with them.

The method was rather extreme, but she could only hope that Misteeta would forgive her. All at once, those several dozen magic circles fired a massive hail of magic bullets. There were so many that blitzed so quickly that they started to look like lasers rather than bullets.

Misteets used all his strength to try and hold up his defenses. Since the match began, Elaine had stolen the momentum, taking the initiative to barrage him with attacks and leave him no quarter. He could only resort to one trick now. He had to stick it out first.

Elaine decided to stop her onslaught and opt for a different trick. Creating new magic circles, Elaine used earth magic to erect a pillar of stone, raising Misteeta towards her.

When she attacked again, Misteeta blocked with his staff, deflecting blasts of elemental magic. Elaine decided to go for that instead, it seemingly being the source of his abilities. Combining wind, fire, water, and thunder magic, she fired a massive ray at Misteeta yet again.

Misteeta raised his staff, dispelling the attack with a barrier.

"What?!" Elaine was flabbergasted. The attack was more than enough to retire many kinds of opponents. Yet, Misteeta had dispelled her attack.

"It's my win. [ **Trick Vanish** ]" Misteeta said.

A magic circle erupted from his staff, ensnaring Elaine in magic symbols and runes, coiling around her like snakes. At that instant, Elaine felt all of her strength leave her, dropping to her knees. She tried to will her magic to activate. She tried to wrestle and get out of the spell, but it wasn't a physical impediment.

"My Sacred Gear, [ **Trick Vanish** ], allows me to temporarily seal the abilities of an opponent. However, the downside is that I have to sacrifice much of my stamina just to use it. Thanks to your constant assault, I wasn't sure I'd be able to pull it off. Much of my energy went to defending against you. I'd have retired earlier, if I hadn't erected that barrier. But, now that you've worn yourself down, it's my win." Misteeta panted.

Circles appeared under his eyes as he visibly trembled with exhaustion.

"I had to put my all into it just to make sure you also lost your stamina and energy. Now, it's time to end this."

Misteeta activated his staff, firing a massive beam of demonic power at her, shattering his staff.

( **Final Fantasy XV: Volume 2 OST – The Bladed Tactician. End Song**.)

"I'm sorry, Vali." Elaine mumbled as she was blasted away, retiring.

"And the winner of this round is Misteeta!" Rotuda announced.

Issei turned to look at Arthur, who had a look of stoicism on his face. His gaze didn't waver, his lips in a calm line. However, Issei looked at his hands, which were balled into fists. The ground beneath also looked like they'd been damaged, unnoticeable cracks formed beneath him.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." Vali said, not turning around. She already knew that he was feeling frustrated and disappointed.

"It's fine. At least she's not seriously harmed." Arthur shook his head.

"Now, let us begin the next round." Rotuda announced before Vali could respond.

* * *

When the roulette spun in the air, it landed on the next pair to fight.

"And the next battle will be between Kuroka and Beluga Furcas."

"Wish me luck." Kuroka winked at the group.

"Good luck, Kuroka. Be careful." Vali said, hopeful.

Kuroka walked into the center of the arena, her sandals classily clicking on the ground. Beluga galloped into the arena on his pale horse, a resident creature of the Underworld. He wore silver knightly armor, hefting a jousting lance. He had ginger hair with

"Well, Beluga, are you afraid to hit a lady?" Kuroka asked.

"If it means securing victory for Lord Sairaorg, then no." Beluga retorted.

"Oh? Acting like that won't get you a lady, you know?" Kuroka smirked challengingly.

Beluga didn't respond. He stood ready, waiting for Kuroka to get serious.

"I forgot how serious you usually are." Kuroka shrugged.

"Begin!" Rotuda bellowed.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Lightning Speed/Denkousekka. Play Song**.)

Beluga ground both his feet into the arena, manifesting a green aura around himself.

"Oh?"

Beluga pointed his lance at Kuroka, wreathing it in his green aura.

"Now, let us begin."

He rushed at her, his horse, Altobrau whinnying.

Kuroka covered the area in mist, obscuring her.

"I know you follow the code of chivalry and all, but I don't." Her voice echoed through the purple mist.

"No matter." Beluga raised his lance, swirling the air around, dispersing the mist.

"Oh? New trick." Kuroka muttered.

"My lance's ability, [ **Spiral Pillar** ], allows me to create swirls of air and distort space. However, it is confined to my lance." Beluga explained.

"You know, it's a really bad idea to tell people what your abilities are." Kuroka sighed.

"Of course, however, it's easy to figure out after using it once or twice. Besides, it would be dishonest. Most of all, this isn't a life-or-death battle, so I think I can get a pass." Beluga said.

Kuroka shrugged again.

"Suit yourself."

She fired white flames at Beluga, who dispersed and parried the attacks. Altobrau stomped its hooves into the ground, sending out a green shockwave.

Kuroka jumped, avoiding it as she sent a coiling trail of fire at Beluga. The knight and his horse ran to the side, circling Kuroka. She blazed a streak of senjutsu fire in front of her, causing Altobrau to stop in its tracks.

"Got'cha." Kuroka smirked.

The fire moved, trying to swallow Beluga. He pointed his spear forward, dispersing the fire with [ **Spiral Pillar** ] as Altobrau trampled and kicked around alongside him. They raged around as Kuroka kept assaulting them with more and more fire.

Beluga, after spotting an opening, moved to exploit it. He had to take Kuroka out or at least break her concentration or this would never end. He pointed his lance at her and fired a vortex at Kuroka. Caught off-guard, she flew out of the way.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Lightning Speed/Denkousekka. End Song**.)

"What happened to it being confined to your lance?" Kuroka glared.

"I was trying to see if I could extend the lance's reach, but it ended up firing instead." Beluga sheepishly said.

Kuroka opened her hand, creating a black flame. Flicking her hand, she dispersed the flame into 2 orbs. They floated in the air before forming into 2 panthers of black flames with glowing golden eyes.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – My Name. Play Song**.)

"[ **Panther Call** ], it's a nice little trick I made for today. Have fun." Kuroka smirked.

The two Panthers lunged at Beluga's horse, baring their fangs.

Altobrau reared and kicked its legs, warding off the panthers. Beluga struck away at one as Altobrau fought with him.

Beluga whirled his lance around him once, destroying the panthers before charging at Kuroka. Kuroka knew that if he got close, it was probably over. Even though she'd been training to improve her martial arts, she was not confident with fighting a melee-oriented opponent.

Clapping her hands together to create a mass of fire, she spread her arms to the sides and spun in a circle, creating a tornado of black fire.

"[ **Panther Dancer** ]"

The black fire fired off dozens of panther heads that flew at Beluga, snapping their jaws at him. He swung around his weapon and jabbed away, destroying as many panther heads as possible while keeping his weapon's vortex aura active.

"[ **Spiral Absorption** ]"

Suddenly, the black flames of senjutsu that Kuroka made were pulled into his lance, creating a black twister around his weapon.

Kuroka had been hoping he'd do that. With a mental command, she spread the fire to his arm. Beluga noticed it and dispersed it with his lance's ability through the intense winds.

Kuroka raised her hand, throttling the ground of the arena into the air. Beluga lost his composure as Altobrau shifted chaotically to try and balance itself and its master.

"[ **Night Stalker** ]" Kuroka enveloped herself with black senjutsu fire before volleying it at Beluga.

The black fire immediately took shape, turning into a massive panther of fire that stayed connected to Kuroka's aura.

"It's all or nothing." Beluga stifled.

He equipped a second lance that he kept saddled with Altobrau. Pouring all his strength into his lances, he created a vortex around them, tearing debris from all around him. Altobrau leapt off where it was standing in the debris, charging at Kuroka.

She controlled the [ **Night Stalker** ] to zip toward him. Holding both lances in front, he managed to hold off its attack, weakening its power as the twin vortexes blended the fire enveloping him. Despite the burning pain, Beluga forced through. His master's dreams and the health of Misla were on the line.

Kuroka tried to amass more power but it was too late. She had to take a few moments to recuperate after using [ **Night Stalker** ] but by that point, Beluga was only a few feet away from her. It was her loss.

Beluga jabbed at her with both his lances, defeating her.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – My Name. End Song**.)

When she faded away, Rotuda announced the winner.

"And the victor of this round is Beluga Furcas!"

The crowd roared and cheered as the next match-up began.

* * *

"The next battle will be between Lefay and Corianna."

Lefay calmly stepped onto the stage, shoving her more timid tendencies aside. She knew that Corianna was skilled with magic, being capable of using several spells at once like Elaine. However, Corianna specialized in ice magic, which gave Lefay an edge since she was more versatile.

Corianna smiled at her from the other side of the arena.

"Well, Lefay, looks like it'll be us two after all."

"It'll be my win again, Corianna." Lefay stated.

"One loss is enough for me, Lefay. This time, we're playing for keeps." Corianna smirked.

"Now, begin!" Rotuda cut them off.

Lefay summoned Gogmagog, who stomped out of a portal, immediately firing its machine-gun arms at Corianna.

( **Final Fantasy XV: Volume 2 OST – Spelldaggers. Play Song**.)

Corianna dodged out of the way, opening four books that floated near her.

"What's all that?" Lefay wondered.

"[ **Archaic Library** ]. It's a collection of spellbooks that let me a do a lot of things." Corianna explained.

"But…" Lefay was completely at a loss.

"I can't keep throwing snowballs at you forever, little Lefay." Corianna said.

Lefay wrote a magic circle and slammed it onto the ground. Corianna stomped her foot on the ground, stopping the magic circle from forming with her own magic circle.

"What?" Lefay grit her teeth.

"Magic circles and runes are key to your strategies, Lefay. So, I won't let you finish." Corianna swiped her hand through the air, firing beams of magic bullets at her.

Lefay returned fire, narrowly missing Corianna's shoulder. The two kept firing away at each other, with Lefay flying through the air on her broom while Corianna flew with her devil wings. It was almost like a repeat of Elaine and Misteeta's match, as everyone had expected. However, that soon changed.

" **Summoning: Dragon Lord**!" Lefay said.

Emerging from the magic circle she made, was Vrydlain, Lord of the dragon settlement in Draczal.

"What's he doing here?" Corianna exclaimed.

"I made a contract. I get to summon him from Draczal in exchange for a specific price." Lefay replied.

"That would be a harvest of fruits." Vrydlain smirked.

"Now, Vrydlain, could you help out?" Lefay requested.

"With pleasure." Vrydlain howled as he wreathed Corianna in flame.

She managed to defend herself with a barrier before using her original ice magic.

"[ **Ivory World** ]"

A swirl of ice and snowflakes blanketed the arena, canceling out the dragon's fire.

"Ice magic? Strong at that. I may not be a dragon king in title, but my strength is equal to Tannin's. To cancel my flames is no ordinary feat." Vrydlain complimented Corianna.

"Why, thank you."

Vrydlain puffed more fireballs at her before slamming his tail onto the ground. Corianna dodged and weaved back and forth before opening all four spellbooks around her, manifesting magic circles.

"Magic compression." Lefay noted.

"That's right. I can store spells for immediate activation without incantations or drawing circles. Of course, there're limited uses and I have to redo it when I'm done, but the payoff is excellent."

Lefay aimed her wand at one of the tomes, firing a ball of energy at it while Gogmagog aimed at the others. Its shoulder pauldrons opened, exposing a cluster of magic missiles. Rocketing all across the arena, the missiles exploded, trying to break through the enchanted layers of ice.

"As long as the ice covers this area, fire won't work." Lefay explained to Vrydlain.

"Then we'll have to go after her." The Dragon flew at Corianna.

Corianna opened her palm, casting several different spells at Vrydlain.

" **Stop**!" Lefay pointed her wand at Corianna, stopping her movement.

"What?!" Corianna tried to move, but her body was literally stuck in mid-motion.

" **Rupture**!" Lefay pointed her wand at the ground, creating a constant series of shockwaves.

This was Lefay's true ability, [ **Imagination Manifestation** ].

"And it looks like Lefay's gotten serious. She's pulling out Imagination Manifestation." Vali said.

"What's that?" Issei asked.

"As you know, Lefay is unbelievably talented with magic. At a young age, she's already contracted with several creatures and can summon very powerful ones. However, she's also a quick study with magic analysis and can break down spell formulas fairly easily. With those principles, Lefay has developed her own version of lost ancient magic which allows the materialization of one's words, albeit temporarily." Vali explained.

"So, it's basically what fairies do in old folk tales where they can make what they say happen." Issei realized.

"Yes. While limited in certain aspects, it still makes Lefay a very unpredictable opponent." Vali nodded.

Lefay aimed at Corianna again. However, the limit of [ **Imagination Manifestation** ] had already shown itself.

"You stopped my movement, but you didn't stop me from speaking or my mind, Lefay. That was a big mistake." Corianna said.

"[ **Vacuum Burst** ]" She followed.

Gathering her four spellbooks in front of her, a magic circle materialized, several beams of navy mana at Lefay.

"What?!"

"What?!"

Lefay and Issei were baffled. How did she copy his attack? Then, Issei looked a bit harder. The beams were smaller and weren't as powerful, outwardly.

"This is the real power of the [ **Archaic Library** ]. It lets me analyze and break down spells and attacks and I can replicate them, but to a far lesser degree. I spent weeks without break recording this attack. Still, Issei's attack is enough to retire most of the participants in the tournament with one shot. I'm sure you're no exception." Corianna sadly said.

" **Deflection**!" Lefay tried to put up barriers over one another but it wasn't enough.

Bahamut's power, despite it being an imitation, was too great for Lefay's lower mana supply as well as being too large for her to dodge in time. As soon as the beams touched her, it was clear that the match was over.

( **Final Fantasy XV: Volume 2 OST – Spelldaggers. End Song**.)

When the navy explosion faded, Lefay was shown falling from the air, wincing in pain.

"Vali…I'm so sorry." She wept as the light of Retirment took her away.

"Winner: Corianna." Rotuda declared.

This left a bad taste in Issei's mouth. Lefay, who was like a little sister to him, had been retired with his own attack. Sure, he didn't do it himself, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to feel bad about it.

Issei looked at Vali. Despite her calm expression, he saw her drumming her fingers, arms crossed. She had her lips pursed, a sad look in her eyes. She hated watching her team get hurt, even if this was just a Rating Games. Deaths and severe injuries did happen sometimes.

Most of all, Lefay's words rung in her ears.

' _I'm sorry_.'

Vali scoffed at herself. She felt like she should be the one apologizing for pushing them towards harm's way. Vali was snapped out of her thoughts when Rotuda announced the next round.

* * *

"For the next segment, the battle will be between Izalana and Ladora."

Izalana put a comforting hand on Vali's shoulder as she walked into the arena. She wasn't exactly part of the team yet, or rather, didn't feel completely integrated yet, but she did feel sorry for Vali. Losing subordinates wasn't new to her, so she could relate.

Regardless, it was time to focus.

She stood across from Ladora, who was a tall and muscular man with dark hair and grey eyes with leather vest armor and braces.

( **Xenoblade Chronicles OST – Zanza the Divine. Play Song**.)

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Izalana, Vali's new Rook." Izalana introduced herself.

"I am Ladora, Lord Sairaorg's other Rook." Ladora returned the greeting.

The two didn't exchange any other words, focusing purely on the immediate fight.

"Begin!"

Ladora manifested a yellow aura around himself, growling aggressively before his aura masked his form. It grew larger before it finally dispersed, revealing a dragon.

"Well…that's a first for me." Izalana said.

"My Clan has the ability to tame dragons. An unintentional ability was the power to transform into dragons." Ladora explained.

"Well, too bad for you, I specialize in dealing with giant opponents." Izalana replied.

Leaping into the air with ease, Izalana entered the prime fighting zone for dragoons. Large creatures were easy targets due to the fact that there were so many points to exploit.

Izalana threw her spear at Ladora's left wing. He dodged to the side, breathing fire at her. Izalana stepped on a magic circle, kicking off from it. Taking out a crystal, she threw it at Ladora. When it exploded, Ladora was left stunned still by magic energy. He trembled in pain as Izalana summoned her spear back to her hands.

With careful aim, she threw her spear again, wreathing it in purple mana.

Ladora managed to recover in time, though, whipping it away with his tail.

"Dragon slayer." He realized.

"Dragoon." Izalana corrected.

Izalana caught it as it fell before jumping into the air again. She thrust her spear at him, firing a blast of purple mana that he countered with a fireball. Izalana jumped out of the way of another fireball with a magic circle. Kicking off the walls of the arena, Izalana put a hand on it to balance herself.

Over and over, she jumped back and forth, avoiding all of Ladora's attacks while chipping away at him with swipes of her spear.

"Dragons are often hard targets among bigger creatures. They can fly and have ways of keeping others away. But, the thing is, losing one of their abilities can really screw them over." Izalana pointed out.

Snapping her fingers, magic circles materialized around the arena's walls. Chains hissed out, wrapping around Ladora's limbs, wings, and his maw.

"If you stop a dragon from flying and using their limbs, tail, and breath, then they're nearly helpless."

Revving up her purple aura, Izalana focused all her power into her spear's blade.

"[ **Drake Bane** ]"

The fiery and chaotic aura around her blade focused, refining itself into a sharp edge around her weapon.

Izalana jumped into the air, tearing into Ladora's torso with her spear, causing him to retire.

( **Xenoblade Chronicles OST – Zanza the Divine. End Song**.)

"Winner: Izalana!"

"That girl…she's probably on Arthur's level of skill." Vali said.

Issei had to agree. What made her more dangerous was the fact that she was far more efficient than Arthur. Arthur, despite all his stoicism, enjoyed a good fight. If she saw the opportunity to finish the fight quickly, she was going to take it.

Izalana walked back to their side of the arena, taking a deep breath.

"Well, that it was more nerve-wracking than I thought. It's really different when everyone's watching you for sport." Izalana said.

"You get used to it." Issei said.

Vali was glad that Izalana made it through that match. Now, the two teams were on even ground again. Despite having seen what the other team was capable of, both peerages had kept most of their trump cards hidden for this final match. Vali was anxious, unsure of what to expect.

* * *

"The next match will be between Lianshi and Regulus." Rotuda announced.

Lianshi walked into the arena, sizing up Regulus. He was a human with orange hair and golden eyes, with a slightly muscular build, a white jacket, and tan pants with matching boots.

Lianshi was unsure of what to make of him, since he hadn't been shown fighting in any of the Rating Games during the whole tournament. To start, she was going to have to keep her distance.

"Begin." Rotuda echoed.

Regulus materialized a pair of claws from the golden aura around his hands, brandishing 3 blades that were as long as short swords.

( **Dragon Ball Kai OST - The Braveheart The Strong. Play Song**.)

Regulus didn't say a thing and charged. Lianshi swiped at the air with her jade sword, unleashing a wave of sound at him. Regulus dodged to the side, her soundwave shattered the ground where he used to be.

Lianshi met him in the middle of the arena, locking blades. Regulus tried to push her back but she backflipped instead, kicking him in the chin. Throwing a metal rod at him, Regulus swiped it away. Over and over, she threw metal rods at him and each time, it knocked it to the ground below him.

"[ **Emperor's Decree** ]"

Planting her sword into the ground, Lianshi, flicked the rings hooked into her sword, creating a shockwave of soundwaves that reverberated all across the arena, bouncing off everything metal. And each time it traveled, the soundwaves blasted into Regulus.

 **(Dragon Ball Kai OST - The Braveheart The Strong. End Song.)**

He groaned as he was sent rocketing back and forth. He got thrown towards the arena before a blast of sound volleyed him back before hitting him in the side. Regulus was stuck. He was being beaten back and forth without the power to do anything. He was being attacked from all sides, cornered like an animal. It was like being trapped. It was like being stuck between hundreds of enemies with no way out. It was just like that time from long ago.

Regulus felt his rage boiling, growing stronger as his mind replayed memories from the past.

His mind flashed of images. A dead corpse in front of him. Hundreds of assailants all around him. Chaos everywhere. It was all flooding his mind, overwhelming him.

( **Bleach: The Hell Verse OST - Lucifers Dance - Part B_Opus1. Play Song**.)

"Not again." He growled.

"What?" Lianshi asked.

"I will not allow this any longer." Regulus growled.

Lianshi faltered. That growl just now…it didn't sound human. No, it definitely didn't sound human. It sounded like that of a beast, a lion.

Regulus howled, his voice slowly transforming from a human one to a lion's roar. A golden aura erupted around him, shattering the metal rods that kept him trapped. Lianshi was left stunned by how much his power had increased in just a few seconds. Instead of a human standing in front of her, it was a golden metallic lion with a fiery golden aura. It glared at her with purple eyes, its claws brandished, and fangs bared.

It pounced at her, its claws covered in aura so thick that the air almost looked like it was being cut aside. Lianshi tried to counter with her sword and sound waves but Regulus tore through it all like butter, its claws slicing across Lianshi's stomach.

"Gah!" She screamed, feeling the fiery metal carving at her stomach, blood trickling from her wounds and mouth.

Immediately, the Rating Games Retirement System kicked in, sending Lianshi away before she could be harmed any further.

"Winner: Regulus!"

The crowd went into a massive roar of cheers at the unexpected display of power. Sairaorg, however, didn't look the slightest bit happy about this. Regulus returned to his human form and walked back to his King.

( **Bleach: The Hell Verse OST - Lucifers Dance - Part B_Opus1. End Song**.)

"I'm sorry, My Lord."

"That was careless, Regulus. You very nearly caused irreversible damage to Lianshi. This is a Rating Game, where it's a competition, not a battle to the death." Sairaorg scolded him.

"I understand. I swear I'll keep myself in check. I won't do this again." Regulus bowed his head in deference to Sairaorg.

Despite their win, Sairaorg felt that it was a tainted victory. Lianshi hadn't been treated as an opponent in competition by Regulus. He treated her like a foe who'd done him wrong. To project something like that on an unsuspecting person wasn't something Sairaorg approved of. Regardless, Regulus couldn't be fully blamed for this.

* * *

"For the second-to-last round, we have Vali vs Kuisha!"

The crowd had a mixture of murmurs, but a majority echoed cheers. It was clear that the Underworld loved their princess, but thanks to the news of Rintilr and Ileana, there were obviously issues.

When Vali stepped onto the arena, she found that Kuisha was giving her an odd look. Vali could tell that she wasn't exactly hostile, but she did look pained, bothered.

"Kuisha, what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing, Vali." Kuisha dodged her question as the signal to begin sounded.

"Balance Break!" Vali flew into the air.

Donning her white dragon armor, she levitated in the air as Kuisha flew up to confront her.

( **Naruto Shippuden Unreleased Music: Angelic Herald of Death. Play Song**.)

( _ **A/N: Anyone wanna tell me why this didn't get released on the soundtrack?**_ )

Vali charged at her but Kuisha opened a vortex in front of her, causing her to pass through it, and out through another vortex.

Kuisha volleyed lightning at her in massive quantity. Dodging left and right, Vali whirled around.

"[ **Division Slicer**.]"

The white slash whistled towards Kuisha, who had a countermeasure ready.

"[ **Hole**!]" Kuisha created another vortex that sucked Vali's attacks in before closing.

Vali took the chance to throw a punch at her, but Kuisha dodged again, going through a [Hole] and emerging out another behind Vali. Vali flapped her wings, pushing her back with a gust of wind. However, Kuisha blasted her with a sphere of demonic energy.

"You've gotten stronger, way stronger." Vali noted.

"I had to, in case I had to fight you. Out of our generation, you, Sairaorg, Lefay, Arthur, and Akeno possess the most power. I'd be stupid to take you lightly." Kuisha smirked.

"I'm flattered."

The two resumed attacking each other, blasting away at each other with magic. Kuisha knew not to let Vali get an attack in or she'd be able to [ **Divide** ] her, thus she kept her at a distance.

At first, things were pretty even until Vali changed everything.

"[ **Transcendence**!]" Albion announced.

Teleporting behind Kuisha, Vali punched her in the stomach when she turned around.

"Grah!" Kuisha coughed.

Sending a fist at her, Vali easily blocked it as she sent her armored knee into Kuisha's side, causing her to gasp and groan in pain.

Vali regretted doing this, but dreams were on the line and her parents' fates were also in the balance. She had to win this. She could only hope the others could forgive her.

"[ **Divide x10** ]"

Kuisha groaned weakly when she felt her power get sapped away. As her aura transferred to Vali, Kuisha retaliated with a sharp blast to her chest plate, cracking it.

"[ **White Escalation**!]" Albion called out the attack.

A white pillar of demonic power erupted from underneath Kuisha, forcing her to activate her [ **Hole** ] ability, absorbing the attack through a vortex.

Vali knew that the Hole ability allowed her to absorb any magical attack or weapon into another dimension, making her aware that it would be wasteful to keep using magical attacks.

Dashing at her, Vali had to get in close to make sure her attacks hit faster than Kuisha could activate her clan's power.

"[ **Division Slicer**.]" Vali covered her hand in the white energy, sharpening it into a blade.

Just as she was within range, Kuisha unveiled the secret function of her powers.

"[ **Hole**!]"

"No!" Vali then realized what was happening as she gazed into the vortex.

She screamed as all of her absorbed attacks came right back at her, shattering her armor and blasting her into the ground. Vali could feel her body burning in pain as her muscles screamed at her in agony.

Coughing some blood out, Vali re-equipped her Scale Mail, flying back up.

She realized that she'd made several mistakes. Kuisha had kept attacking her at a range so that Vali would have to return fire, allowing her to absorb her attacks. Not only that, but she lured her into a false sense of security by getting pushed back. And then, when she started using melee tactics, Kuisha was in prime position to send all her attacks right back at her.

"One more attack, and it would've been my win." Kuisha warned.

"Yeah, noted. I'll make sure to be more careful this time." Vali nodded.

"[ **Transcendence** ]"

Vali teleported right in front of Kuisha, landing a punch that knocked out all the air in her stomachs, forcing her to gag and cough. With her fist still on her stomach, Vali fired a blast at her at point-blank range.

"Ah!"

Kuisha yelled as she was throttled into the ground below. Before she could get back up, she was hit with [ **Division Slicer** ], blasting her into the ground again, causing a crater.

At this point, the match was going to draw to a close soon. Vali wasn't going to use any other moves since she reserved those specifically for her enemies. Half Dimension wasn't something she'd ever use on someone she was friends with, no matter what. Juggernaut Drive was also out of the question. If Vali hadn't taken such immense damage before, she'd have won this fight already. She was going to make sure to learn from this mistake in the future. Regardless, she needed to win this here and now.

Vali raised her left hand into the sky, gathering her energy into it. Thousands of light-blue particles began clustering together, forming a sparkling sphere.

"[ **Starfall** ]"

The sphere flew at Kuisha like a meteor. As it approached, the arena shuddered, even the spectator's seats were trembling. Debris cracked and flew all over the place as the star drew closer.

"I can't lose. I have to win this for Lady Misla and for Sairaorg, and everyone else." Kuisha said to herself.

Kuisha opened the vortex yet again, but this time, instead of just absorbing the attack, Vali felt herself get pulled toward it too. It had gone from a wormhole to a black hole, devouring everything in its path.

Willing the secret function of the Hole power, Vali's [ **Starfall** ] attack was now approaching her from the other side.

"[ **Reflection**!]" Albion declared.

Vali moved her wings to blanket her, creating rippling whirls in front of them. As soon as [ **Starfall** ] touched her, the attack shined even brighter as streams of particles began dispersing from it.

Opening her wings, the attack was pushed back towards Kuisha, who was unable to do anything else. Having used [ **Hole** ] so many times in this time span, she had burnt herself out. It was over for her.

( **Naruto Shippuden Unreleased Music: Angelic Herald of Death. End Song**.)

"I'm sorry, Sairaorg. I'm so sorry. I tried my best. I tried for the sake of your future and Lady Misla. Like my heart…I'm just too weak." She lamented and cried to herself, her head low.

This entire time, she fought her hardest for her King, who's future was hanging in the balance. She knew of Issei's power and wondered if he'd come out okay, especially after seeing footage of how Issei tore apart the pocket dimension in the Khaos Brigade's attack. She'd seen the destruction that he was capable of. Sairaorg, who relied solely on his martial arts and physique…it didn't look great for him. Most of all, Misla's life had hung on their victory. Now, perhaps she would die without ever seeing her son again. Not only that, but Sairaorg would lose his political backers if he lost, making his desire to be a Satan moot.

"And the winner is Vali!" Rotuda declared.

The crowd cheered in admiration for both sides. Little did they know the cost of this victory. Vali returned to her seat, but was visibly scathed. She'd used up so much mana and took her own attacks head-on.

* * *

"And now, the final battle of this intense match will be between Issei and Sairaorg."

Before Issei could head out, Vali gripped his hand warningly.

"Be careful, Issei. Sairaorg is leagues above everything we've fought before. He might not be stronger than an Avitur, but don't count him out. He's at least as dangerous as my parents and probably rivals me, if not outright surpasses me." She weakly warned.

"I'll be fine. I promised you all, didn't I? I'll do everything in my power to make sure that your wishes come true. That's my wish." Issei smiled reassuringly at her.

* * *

 _ **And on to Part 2.**_

 _ **Also, to clear confusion, I spelled Beruka/Beruca as Beluga due to more recent translations of his name.**_


	33. Chapter 30 part 2: The Price of Power

_**You all remember how I asked you to take part in a poll that would determine the path of this story? Well, you're going to find out the results of this poll at the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 30 Part 2: The Price of Power**

Despite saying how he'd do whatever it took to win, Issei wasn't exactly sure if he really had a chance against Sairaorg. He'd seen footage of Sairaorg's fights and he was throw rubble around like dumbbells. His speed was also alarming, since he could run a few kilometers in several minutes at full speed. His endurance was also crazy since he got bit by dragons back in Draczal and only got away with some cuts.

Regardless, Issei had to stop thinking like that. He wasn't going to give up. He'd find a way to get through this, even if he had to pull ideas out of thin air.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the final battle of this long match, the sole pawn of Vali Lucifer, Issei Hyoudou and Sairaorg Bael, the King of his Peerage, will now face off."

"So, looks like it's gonna boil down to the both of us." Sairaorg grinned.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you've gotta fight me instead of Vali." Issei retorted.

"On the contrary, I've yet to fight you before, so this is the perfect opportunity."

That was when Issei decided to speak up about something that had been bothering him. He had heard what Kuisha had said earlier thanks to his enhanced senses. When Vali filled her in on what she had said as well, Issei knew that something was up. It wasn't hard to piece everything together, either.

Sairaorg had clearly been upset when Regulus had revealed his lion form, as if it were a secret he wanted none to know about. It helped that Rexis had some info for him too.

"Sairaorg, before we start, I want you to go all out."

"What?" Sairaorg was perplexed.

"You wanted all of us to go all-out as you said your peerage would. Yet, here you are, not doing as you said. You're holding back. I know what Regulus really is, Sairaorg. He's a Longinus, isn't he?" Issei asked.

Sairaorg paled, shocked that Issei knew about it.

"How?"

"I've got secrets of my own. One of them is that I've got a resident adviser inside my Sacred Gear, who isn't Bahamut. He recognizes the Nemean Lion and its sentient form. I also heard Kuisha mutter about your mother."

Sairaorg looked down in guilt. He had kept secrets, yes, but for Kuisha to have pushed herself so much, along with the rest of his peerage, he felt terrible for prompting it all.

"Yes, Regulus isn't actually a full organic being. He's a manifestation of the Regulus Nemea, a Longinus that gained sentience when I crossed paths with it. I was able to tame him and he swore loyalty to me." Sairaorg admitted.

"Then use him, if you can."

"How do you even know I'm holding back?" Sairaorg raised a skeptic brow.

"Because I can see the look in your eyes. I've seen enough fights and I've been on the receiving end lots of times. I know when someone's pulling punches. I'm the same. When I was fighting that Avitur, I had to keep myself in control or I'd have killed countless innocent people in Kunlun. Your mother, your reputation, and your peerage's wishes all hang in the balance. It's dishonorable and shameful to not do everything you can for their sakes." Issei answered.

He had a point. Sairaorg chuckled.

"You've got me there, Issei. I held back because I wasn't sure what others would think. You all are also my friends. I don't want to cause any more harm to you than I have to. However, you've got a point. It's disrespectful and hypocritical of me." Sairaorg nodded.

The two looked up at the VIP box.

"Well? Will you allow our request?" Issei asked.

Rizevim and the Four Satans were silent for a bit. Nobody knew how dangerous Sairaorg would be with a supposed Longinus. Not only that, but a rampage from Bahamut was the last thing anyone could want.

"Why not?" Sirzechs said.

"What?" Ezagyra glared at him.

"Their dreams are on the line. They've both agreed to this. It would trample upon their honor and pride if we denied them the chance to fully fight for their dreams." Sirzechs nodded in agreement to the two.

Sairaorg turned to Regulus.

"Regulus, here!"

The humanoid turned into a golden lion and pounced to Sairaorg's side.

"Issei, in accordance to the honor you've shown me, I won't hold back." Sairaorg smirked.

"Neither will I." Issei nodded.

And so, Sairaorg began.

( **Bleach OST: Power to Strive. Play Song**.)

"Regulus Nemea, King of the Lions, I command you to my side. Turn your roar into my armor and forge your claws into my weapon!"

"As you command. Balance Break!"

Regulus segmented apart, transforming into armor before placing itself onto Sairaorg. Golden lion armor enveloped his body, giving him a similar appearance to that of a Scale Mail.

"[ **Regulus Rey Rex** ]" Regulus announced, much like how Albion would.

Issei felt his aura radiating intensely, having become visible as a fiery gold aura. It was a shame he hadn't unlocked his own Balance Breaker yet, or he wouldn't have felt this worried. The crowd had gone silent, in awe that a full devil was able to wield a Longinus, much less a Sacred Gear.

"And what a revelation! Sairaorg Bael, is able to use a Sacred Gear!" Rotuda exclaimed.

"It's not unheard of. There've been cases in the past where Sacred Gears gained sentience, depending on their wielders. Sacred Gears can change depending on who's wielding them and their wishes. I'm guessing that Regulus Nemea's previous wielder gave it consciousness before they died, or they gave it the spark. Now, the it can lend its help to whoever it deems worthy." Azazel explained.

"I see. That truly is a phenomenon." Rotuda nodded.

All voices hushed as everyone watched the final battle. Issei manifested the [Abyssal Aura], wreathing Bahamut's visage around him as an aura.

"Let's begin." Sairaorg charged.

The two flew at each other, their fists clashing. Issei could feel his hand tremble from the sheer force of the clash. He raised his other fist, but Sairaorg kicked at him. Blocking the attack, Issei tried to knee him in the stomach, but Sairaorg jumped away before charging forward again. Each time they made contact, a shockwave boomed, vibrating the air and cracking the floor.

"You've grown different. You deviate from Vali." Sairaorg noted.

"How so?"

"As far as I'm aware, Vali and I are of equal skill and power. This whole time, Vali held back because she could afford to. Not just that, but she did it out of concern for hurting others. Yet, when you throw a punch, you're not holding a thing back." Sairaorg smirked.

"It's as we agreed. No holding back." Issei said.

"Exactly."

Again, the two charged at each other. Issei threw a punch at Sairaorg, who dodged again. Crafting a sword from his armor, Issei slashed at his left shoulder. Catching the sword, Sairaorg was about to attack until Issei let go it, uppercutting him in the jaw.

Jumping back, Issei activated the [Abyssal Nexus]. Detaching the [Satellites] or bones of the wings, they flew in the air, firing at Sairaorg with navy beams. Punching and kicking them off-course, Sairaorg smirked. Issei's attacks really did pack a punch. They were enough to give him that rush he looked for in a genuine fight.

He punched the ground, splitting it in half, forcing Issei into the air. Sairaorg jumped after him, kneeing him in the stomach before stomping him in the stomach. Issei crashed into the floor. He didn't have time to lay there, as Sairaorg immediately came flying down to continue attacking.

Issei rolled out of the way, slashing at Sairaorg with another sword. With a punch to the ground, Issei sent out a shockwave at him but in reflection, Sairaorg used his aura to cancel it out with a shockwave of his own.

Raising his aura to the max, Sairaorg dashed forward, closing the distance between them within several seconds. Issei crafted a thick shield from his armor but it shattered when Sairaorg struck it. Knocked back into the wall, the force smashed into Issei from behind as his opponent's attack struck him in the front. Gagging out blood, Issei fell to his knees. His entire body was in agony. His bones were shaking, his muscles felt torn, and blood was dripping from his nose like a leaky faucet.

Issei wiped the blood and resumed.

( **Bleach OST: Power to Strive. End Song**.)

* * *

"Well, the dark horse truly is showing his colors. Despite his quirks, Issei is holding himself up quite well. Sairaorg Bael and Vali Lucifer were both the top favorites for this tournament and now comes a new contender that rivals them, for now." Rotuda remarked.

"The twist is that the boy doesn't have his Balance Breaker yet." Azazel said, amused.

"The Lucifer Family truly does have an eye for talent." Rotuda noted.

"Indeed.

"However, there has been some news recently." Rotuda said.

"What kind of news?" Azazel asked.

( **Final Fantasy XV: Episode 3 OST – Ardyn III. Play Song**.)

"There was a recent press release about how Rintilr and Ileana Lucifer are alive and are being housed by the Lucifer Clan." Rotuda revealed.

Azazel's gaze shifted to Rotuda, who looked at him obliviously.

"It was revealed a short while ago that the two were also former members of the Khaos Brigade and had subjected Vali Lucifer to severe abuse before their failed execution." Rotuda added.

Murmurs and whispers grew more and more intense around the Arena. Many dark gazes were cast at Vali. She recoiled at the sneers and hateful looks she was getting. Bikou and Arthur went to her side. They knew she was terrified of rejection and being hated due to her abusive past. These looks were like terrible flashbacks for her.

Things were starting to spiral out of control. Issei and Sairaorg stopped, caught off-guard by this chain of events.

"Boo!"

"They're housing terrorists!"

"They're liars!"

Several people began to cry out from various points across the Arena. There was so much negativity that Issei felt Bahamut stirring up. He felt that rage and hatred firing up like a compress inferno.

The moment cries of indignance and hate came, people started getting on the bandwagon.

"How could you?!"

"They'll never turn around! Execute them!"

"They'll never fix everything they've done!"

Vali seemed to lose more and more of her calm composure as people continued to denounce her family. What was worse was that they couldn't do a thing to stop it without making the situation worse.

( **Final Fantasy XV: Episode 3 OST – Ardyn III. End Song**.)

* * *

Issei and Sairaorg ignored them. Right now, the two were trapped in their own world, pitting their wills against each other. Oddly enough, Issei decided to channel that irritation into his attacks.

"[ **Vacuum Burst** ]"

Issei detached the [ **Satellites** ] on his wings and activated the power of the [ **Abyssal Echoes** ], the [ **Abyssal Nexus** ]. All at once, he fired 10 beams at Sairaorg, adding a shockwave property to them to explode on contact instead of being like lasers.

Using all his aura to defend, Sairaorg stood his ground. He felt his armor shaking, denting, and cracking at the sheer power of Issei's attack. Stray beams bounced off, tearing the arena apart as the entire stadium shook violently.

When the beams stopped, Issei was alarmed to see that Sairaorg was still standing. He had several cuts and cruises as well as a few small cracks in his armor, but he was fine, otherwise.

"What?" Issei was astounded.

"No wonder Lefay got retired from this attack." Sairaorg wiped a drop of blood from his lip.

Issei grit is teeth and charged at Sairaorg again. He slashed away at him with weapons, fired beams, used point-blank shockwaves, and all of them weren't enough to bring him down.

Was this it? Was this all the strength he had? How could he have said all that to Vali and the peerage when he wasn't even strong enough to cause significant damage to Sairaorg?

Sairaorg drew back before walloping Issei in the chest several times with his fists. He could've sworn he felt some bones shatter. Issei finally managed to catch one fist before landing a hit in Sairaorg's sternum, knocking him back several feet.

Issei continued, punching, kicking, and dodging. Sairaorg whirled around and kicked Issei in the wing, knocking him away before punching a blast of energy at him.

"This is it, Issei!" Sairaorg amassed his aura and came barreling right at him.

Issei fired up the [ **Abyssal Aura** ] and routed all of his remaining mana into several beams, firing them at Sairaorg. The Bael heir kept marching forward, albeit struggling to push through the attack.

"I won't lose. I can't afford to lose." Sairaorg muttered to himself.

Issei was a dear friend, but he couldn't let that get in his way. He had to save his mother's life. He had to make the wishes of his peerage come true. He also had to get to his dream of becoming a Satan, all for the sake of making sure that there wouldn't be more people who'd suffer like him.

"I have to win!" Sairaorg decreed.

Regulus responded to his desire, giving him all the power it could. A lion's aura appeared around his fists, biting and roaring through Issei's beams.

Issei realized that it was futile far too late. Sairaorg had torn through the navy beams in front of him with his golden aura. Two powerful fists smashed into his torso, sending him rocketing into the air and violently cracking the barrier protecting the audience.

Issei vomited at least 2 ounces of blood and then some more when he fell flat onto the ground.

He felt his strength waning, too exhausted to even try and get up. He raised a knee but immediately fell back down. He felt so heavy, his eyes couldn't stay open for another minute. His head was also spinning, his brain beating against the inside of his skull as blood trickled from his mouth.

Was this it? Was this the end? All that talk and this was all he could do? It was shameful.

All around him, he heard the cheers and boos echoing. It was so loud that Issei could feel the vibrations. It was sickening to watch this bandwagon. These people were persecuting innocent people. They didn't even know anything and yet, here they were, ready to execute two innocent people because they felt morally superior when they really weren't. Not only that, but it would all doom Vali's desire to save her parents from further persecution.

' _ **You need power…Take it. Use your rage and disdain and fuel your power. In exchange for power, you must teach those parasites a lesson. Teach them the wrongs of blindly pursuing rage that belongs to others. Show them the error of their ways through retribution.**_ ' That cold, deep, and terrifying voice came again.

Issei could only assume it was Bahamut.

' _ **Issei, don't listen to Bahamut's thoughts! Don't do it! He's trying to get you to use [Doom Bringer] again!**_ ' Rexis warned him.

Issei felt tempted. He felt his consciousness being pulled somewhere dark and cold. Just then, his eyes wandered to Vali.

( **Attack on Titan OST – Zero Eclipse. Play Song**.)

He saw the tears in her eyes, her lips pursed in distress. She saw him look at her. She shook her head furiously.

' _ **Please, stop, Issei. You don't have to continue. Don't get hurt anymore.**_ ' Vali seemed to say to him.

That was the one thing Issei never wanted to see. He hated watching her cry. He hated it when she was sad or scared. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to live happily with all of the people that she loved. He didn't care what kind of suffering he'd have to endure. He didn't care if people would hate him from this day forth. He saw how happy she was to be with her completed family again. Her smile and laughter was all he needed and wanted. Thus, he was going to do everything he could to keep her happiness intact.

Issei gagged out more blood.

"Issei…that's enough."

Sairaorg dropped his stature as an opponent. He was now worried for Issei. Earlier, he felt Issei's ribs break, something that he immediately regretted doing.

"I'm sorry, Sairaorg." Issei wheezed.

As soon as he stood up, he winced and jerked upright as blood puffed out of his mouth.

"Issei!"

"Issei!"

Vali and Sairaorg cried out in worry.

"Your dreams, your mother, your peerage's desires are on the line, just as I said. The same can be said for me. I can't lose here, even if I have to lose my limbs. For the sake of Vali, Bikou, Kuroka, Lefay, Arthur, Elaine, Lianshi, and Izalana…I have to win."

Issei flared his aura up to the max. With it, immense pain and agony devoured every single cell in his body.

"Agh! Aaaaahhh!" Issei roared in excruciating pain as his own aura began to harm him.

"Issei…" Rizevim muttered in worry.

Ezagyra gripped his hand, trembling as the two watched Issei push himself further into harm's way. He was bleeding even more now, his wounds opening larger.

"BALANCE BREAK!" Issei roared.

A navy aura completely enveloped Issei, drowning the arena in a dark-blue essence. Sairaorg could hear metal clanking as a dragon's growl reached his ears. When Issei's aura subsided, he saw the transformation occurring.

Navy, silver, and black armor began to click in place on Issei's body as Bahamut's aura shrunk, conforming to outline Issei's armor. All of the pieces of Issei's armor remained the same, but now, he was covered from head-to-toe in armor, with a pair of glowing red eyes on his helmet.

"Balance Breaker! [ **Calamity Bringer** ]!" A deep voice echoed from Issei's armor.

A massive burst of aura sent Sairaorg flying away, smashing into the arena as well.

"Grgh!" He coughed.

' ** _You don't have much time to use this, Issei. Your body's already in terrible shape. At most, you've got 5 minutes._** ' Rexis warned.

' _Got it_.' Issei panted.

"Let's finish this, Sairaorg." Issei said.

Sairaorg smiled.

"Yeah, let's end this, man-to-man!"

This time, neither of them were restraining themselves. This time, when Issei's punch connected with Sairaorg, the Bael Heir was sent rocketing into the wall. Issei charged, only for an aura-covered kick to bash his stomach, sending him flying back.

The two continued punching and kicking away at each other. Issei couldn't even resort to firing beams and using his other abilities since he was already in poor shape after going into Balance Breaker. Not only that, but he could feel the armor eating away at his stamina rapidly. This was even worse than when he used the [Abyssal Aura].

Even so, he had to try and finish this as soon as possible.

"[ **Sky Razer** ]"

Issei spread his wings, dozens of beams from them. Like when he'd gone berserk against Shalba, Issei's wing beams continued to move like lasers, dragging across the ground and tearing apart everything it touched before disintegrating them.

"[ **Earth Splitter** ]"

Sairaorg wreathed his arm in is golden armor before chopping it down at Issei, creating a gigantic wave that literally split the ground where he stood.

Issei charged at Sairaorg, who dodged to the side. He gripped both of Issei's wings and tore them off, kicking Issei away.

Issei rolled onto his feet, stampeding right back at him. Again, their fists met, but Issei manifested a hammer from his armor, smashing Sairaorg's jaw from below. He rocketed into the air but when Issei pursued, he put both hands together, crashing them down on Issei's head. Each time they struck at each other's face, they spat out teeth and blood, splattering on the ground. Every time they struck each other's armor, they cracked and shattered. Pretty soon, both were drawing towards the end.

Issei was throttled onto the floor with an elbow to the back of the head. Luckily, he managed to get up before Sairaorg could smash his knees into his stomach, retaliating with a backhand to the face and a mana blast to the stomach. However, Issei didn't get away either. Just before Sairaorg went into the other direction, he pierced through Issei's torso with his claws, drawing blood. He whirled around again, slashing away at Issei, as Issei cleaved into his chest with his sword.

The two crashed painfully into opposite sides of the arena, the barrier protecting the spectators shattering.

"You really are one tough bastard." Sairaorg chuckled.

"My only redeeming feature." Issei retorted.

"So, this isn't gonna end till one of us is truly messed up." Sairaorg concluded.

"I wish there was another way, but neither of us is backing down. My peerage…my family…some of them lost their homes. Some of them lost people. They've suffered a lot. Only now, has life started to turn around for them. Most of all, they're the people I care most for. I can't lose, not when so much is stake. Vali needs that wish to free her parents. She's the one who saved me. She gave me a new life when my old one got burned away. It'd have happened sooner or later, too. All her life, she'd been starving for love and affection because of the enemy's machinations. She faced prejudice, was abused, and lost people she cared about. Her parents were framed and condemned, and no one knew about it. After today, they just might lose their loves and everything will fall apart again. I can't let that happen again. Over my dead body. That's why I can't lose, Sairaorg." Issei panted.

Blood was freely drooling from his mouth, his right left arm was bleeding profusely, and his vision was getting blurry. Still, he didn't care. Too much was at stake. When he stood up and the dust settled, it was revealed that his left arm had been severed. Blood was dripping like a river from his roughly amputated arm. As for Sairaorg, a massive gash exposing some bone in his chest was visible, with a waterfall of blood running down his front.

To boot, their Sacred Gears disengaged, leaving them in their normal states. They limped closer toward each other, both too wounded and exhausted to keep going for much longer.

Vali and Kuisha gasped audibly. Everyone else paled, horrified at the lengths both of them were willing to go. Vali instantly felt terrible, blaming herself. She had put Issei up to this. If she hadn't professed that she wanted to save her parents, if she hadn't said a thing, none of her servants would be suffering like this. Some leader she was. She knew what Issei was like too. If someone else dearly wished for something, he'd do whatever he could to help them.

' _I'm so sorry, everyone. If I hadn't been so useless and stupid, none of you'd be hurt_.' She thought to herself, tears at the corners of her eyes.

"This is the end."

"This is the end."

Issei and Sairaorg said at the same time. They powered their aura to max for the last time, focusing in their arms. Issei's navy aura and Sairaorg's golden aura clashed as their fists connected. Issei's landed in Sairaorg's gut as Sairaorg's landed on his sternum.

The two stood frozen, both trembling in horrific pain.

"It's your win, Issei. I'm proud that the one I lost to, was someone who's will was as strong as mine." Sairaorg wheezed as he fell over, retiring.

Issei took a deep breath, but that had been a mistake.

He fell to his knees, gagging and coughing up even more blood and bile, forcing him to balance himself with his remaining limb.

"And the winner is Issei Hyoudou!" Rotuda declared.

Even so, the cheers barely came. The voices of doubt and hate still kept coming. Issei had had enough. His memories of how humans and other creatures acting like this, only made it worse.

"Alright, enough!" Issei's voice echoed.

Everyone went silent. They looked at Issei's eyes, which were now glowing red.

"I've had enough of this gullibility. I'm going to dispel all this chaos and all these lies right here and now!"

"Why should we listen to you?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"You're just a dog of the Lucifer Clan!" Another barked.

"I am the Host of Bahamut! My word outstrips yours!" Issei roared.

The entire arena went silent. Some were aware of Bahamut's legacy and most of the others were terrified of the aura he was now projecting. The aura felt electrified and cold, as if fear was starting to pool above everyone.

"I have already released a testimony about Rintilr and Ileana Lucifer. The Grigori Institute and Ajuka Beelzebub himself, have already performed tests to see what has happened to them. When I fought and defeated them, I'd discovered that the two were being controlled. That control lasted from long before their execution until they'd been defeated with Bahamut's power. All that they had done, was not of their choice. Someone manipulated them behind the scenes. So, before you all continue, you should know that you're putting the blame on the wrong people." Issei said.

"And how do we know these aren't all lies? Who do we blame?" Rotuda asked, though he sounded calm, almost as if going along with him.

"You see, that's the thing. So many people ask for the truth, but when the hear it, they call it lies because that's not what they want to hear. I was there. I fought them. I saw how they were when they were controlled. I've seen who they are now. Not a single connection, not a single trace of those evil personalities remains. The people who knew Rintilr and Ileana from before all this can attest to this. Rintilr and Ileana are innocent. They were manipulated pawns because someone wanted to start the Old Satan movement again. Their motives, their alignments, and their circle of followers, all of them traced back to the loyalists to the Old Satan Faction." Issei said.

He had to withhold information about the Aviturs. The last thing he wanted, was to start a mass panic at worst with the mention of gigantic monsters that could destroy the world.

"Weeks ago, this information was confidential and wasn't going to be released to the public until sufficient time had passed after the end of the Khaos Brigade. However, someone behind the scenes released this information and twisted it to paint the Lucifer Clan in a bad light to defame and ruin them. Obviously, this was done by political rivals. So, now that we've gotten that out of the way, let me ask you all some questions since all eyes in the Underworld are here." Issei said.

"Once, has anyone from the Lucifer Clan, starting from Rizevim and Ezagyra Lucifer, done anything cruel to the Underworld? Have they consorted with any enemies? Has there been any reason to doubt them after all they've done for you? From what I remember, they gave their wealth to you. Rizevim and the Four Satans created plans to save your kind and on your own, you twisted it as well. Your nobles and aristocrats used the Evil Piece System to try and create a new slavery system. So, tell me, who're really the horrible ones? The people who just sit there and don't know anything who point fingers because someone put them up to it? Or the people who've been framed and persecuted even after all the good they've done?" Issei asked.

Issei turned to look at everyone around the arena.

"And if anyone is trying to hurt the people I love, you can come down here because I'll take you down too. It doesn't matter who or how many." He dared them all.

( **Attack on Titan OST – Zero Eclipse. End Song**.)

Guards appeared at the doorway, ready to apprehend certain targets. Azazel raised a hand to deploy. This was a perfect opportunity to settle all this. He'd been hoping for it actually. Now, he could help put down the trouble-makers in the press.

Someone jumped from the seats, silently rushing at Issei for assassination.

Issei got ready to fight again, despite his depleted state.

Suddenly, Rotuda appeared from nowhere, knocking Issei's would-be assailant to the ground with a blast of magic.

"What?" Issei was flabbergasted.

"I apologize for starting all this. It had been a part of the plan."

"Plan?" Several people in the crowds started muttering.

"Allow me to explain. Over the past few weeks, the Alliance has been experiencing some controversy and framing. Someone's been going around spreading rumors and twisting facts into the negatives so that they could frame and dethrone leaders in the Alliance. Remnant of the Khaos Brigade spies, really." Azazel said.

"And as it turns out, the spies on the devil's side, are the Glasya-Labolas." Rotuda hoisted the assailant by the collar, pointing out the seal branded on his chest.

"We've already gathered the evidence needed to deal with the Glasya-Labolas, but I figured it was better to do it in public so that everyone could see you for what you really were." Azazel chuckled.

Several people in the crowds sneered, readying to run away.

"And we've already seen just who the perpetrators are too, given all the people throwing hate comments from the audience." Rotuda smirked.

"Bye-bye." Azazel said as guards flooded the seats.

Issei laughed. They all got played by the Fallen Angel Governor. It was done in a less-than-savory way, but he wasn't complaining. The people who'd started this whole scheme had just shot themselves in the foot through incompetent servants. Now the grave had been dug even deeper.

The trouble was over for now.

As soon as Issei turned around, he felt the consequences of the battle immediately occur. A shame since the moment he got to unwind, his body realized the state it was in. He lost feeling in his entire body. His vision got weak and his head started beating rapidly and painfully. The pain of his lacerations started coming in and the dizziness in his head grew even stronger. His missing left arm was also starting to act up. Words and yells couldn't even express how much pain he was in.

He fell over, only for two gentle hands to catch him.

"Who's there?" He weakly asked.

"It's me. I'm so sorry, Issei." Vali cried as she gently stroked his face.

"No crying…everything will be fine." Issei weakly said as he wiped a tear off Vali's face.

He'd made a decision. As soon as he woke, if he survived this...he was going to confess his feelings to Vali. He was going to take the plunge and see where it would lead.

Not a moment later, he faded into the green light of the Rating Game's retirement system.

* * *

Issei awoke after some time, his body in writhing agony. He looked at himself and was amazed. The wounds on his body had closed up and…his left arm was back!

"What?" He asked in amazement.

' _ **Your regeneration kicked in, stupid fool**_.' Rexis growled.

' _What happened?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **You retired. The staff brought you here, performed 4 operations and let your regeneration do the rest**_.' Rexis explained.

' _Ah, makes sense_.'

Issei then paused. Rexis had gone silent.

' _Rexis?_ '

Again, no reply came. Was Rexis ignoring him? Issei's attention was taken when Vali and the rest of the peerage came into the room.

"Thank goodness." Ezagyra said in relief.

Vali quickly walked over to his side.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a panic.

"Pretty good. My regeneration's taken care of everything."

Vali breathed a sigh of relief.

"You've been asleep for a week, dude." Bikou shakily said.

"Every time, something happens that can give us a heart attack, it's gotta be you." Rizevim glared at him.

Issei didn't have a comeback for that one. The last time this happened, he'd gone berserk and transformed into a dragon.

"Sorry." Issei could only bow his head.

"Stupid…"

Issei looked up to see Vali glaring.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Her voice shaky.

"The doctor's honestly thought it was going to be over for you. The entire time you were giving out that speech, you were bleeding out. If you weren't going to die, then your time as a warrior would be over." Arthur explained.

Elaine slapped his arm for his bluntness.

"I'm sorry, Issei. I'm sorry, everyone. If I hadn't pushed you all into fighting and done that begging…none of you would've gotten hurt." Vali lowered her head in shame.

Issei only chuckled.

"It's like we said. We're all here because of you. Whatever your heart desires, we're honored to accomplish it." Issei smiled.

Vali only nodded.

"Now, then, let's let Issei get some more rest. We'll beat him up and scold him once he comes home." Rizevim ushered everyone out.

' _Tell Rizevim to lock down the room._ ' Rexis said.

This time, it wasn't his calm tone being used. He sounded serious, commanding.

"Hey, guys, could you lock the door on your way out? Maybe try and keep the area clear, if you can?" Issei asked.

He chose not to question Rexis. He decided to only listen and follow.

"Sure thing." Rizevim nodded.

* * *

Issei used a spell to sound-proof the room, courtesy of one of his past lives being a mage.

"So, what's wrong?" Issei asked.

There was a long, suspenseful pause. Issei felt his gut lurching around due to nervousness. Rexis' obvious uneasiness and silence weren't making him feel good about what he had to say

"Issei…I want you to stay calm. What I'm going to tell you…it's not easy to say."

Issei's gut fell, his heart cracked and sunk as he closed his eyes in silent anguish. He got up and started pacing. He could already tell where this was going.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" Issei asked.

( **Seraph of the End OST - 1hundredknight: M. Play Song**.)

All the pieces connected. Jeanne's prophecy, Rexis' warnings and now this…it just made sense. It was the first guess that popped into his head.

"I'm sorry, Issei. It was only after you achieved Balance Breaker that I was able to remember how I died, how many of us died. The stress of Bahamut's power on a human body…it's just too much for it to handle."

"How?" Issei asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"It started the night you killed Kokabiel. When the Abyssal Aura was activated, your body was unused to the strain and began working overtime to keep up with the power that Bahamut's soul exerted on you. After that, every time you used the Abyssal Aura, it chipped away at your life force without you knowing. All those times you felt your body spasm in pain? Those weren't adjustments. That was all backlash from the strain placed on your body. It wasn't your body getting used to it. You were already dying."

Issei took a deep breath, taking all this in.

"When you awakened your Balance Breaker, that sealed the deal. It drained even more of your life-force. Now, your body will slowly degrade as your lifespan teeters to a halt. At this point, you've got 16 months before you die."

Issei felt even more defeat sink in. He shook his head in disbelief.

"So…what to do now?" Issei asked himself, staring out the window.

"Issei…I think it's best to drop all of this. Live out the last year and a quarter of your life in peace." Rexis advised.

Issei didn't respond. The shock was now working its way out of his system. Now, the anger was setting it. He could feel it boiling like a pot about to burst.

"It's just one thing after another, isn't it?" He said to himself.

"Forget the Aviturs, forget all the fighting. You should confess to Vali and try and pursue a relationship with her." Rexis said.

"You know I can't do that." Issei shook his head.

His hopes were now dashed.

"What do you mean?"

"Vali's affection is directed at Sairaorg, Rexis. I'm just her best friend. You and I both know what it's like to be in love. In this case, it's the starting signs."

"What're you getting at, Issei?" Rexis asked.

"I'm saying…that I'm going to help them together." Issei said, taking a deep breath.

Just imagining it…he could feel it killing him even faster, whether it was literal or not.

"Issei, is this your endgame? Just give up and let some other guy have her?!" Rexis asked, incredulous, even angry.

"What do you mean?"

Issei paced back and forth, feeling his temper rise. He knew exactly what Rexis was talking about. How could he not? They were almost the exact same person in a way. Rexis was one of his past selves, after all.

"So, that's it? You're just gonna let her go?" Rexis asked.

"Why do you sound so bothered?" Issei asked, remaining calm.

"Issei, why're you setting up the woman that you love with another man?" Rexis demanded.

After hearing that question, Issei felt his temper rise higher than before.

"Sairaorg and Vali knew each other long before I was around. Their affection for one another is clear, so drop it, Rexis." Issei growled.

"Issei, you have just as much a chance as Sairaorg. She also cares for you too. Stop lying to yourself!" Rexis fired back.

"What the HELL do you want me to do then?!" Issei roared, snapping.

Breathing heavily, the young man finally let things loose.

"Why do you think I'm letting her go, Rexis?!" Issei asked.

Rexis didn't respond, but then again, Issei didn't give him a chance to.

"What do you want me to do?! Go up to her, confess, and hope for the best?! Then, what?! Maybe she accepts. BUT! THEN! WHAT?! I'm going to die in 16 months, Rexis! Do you think I have it in me to make her fall in love with me, just to leave her behind 16 months later!? Don't you realize it?! IS IT THAT HARD FOR ANYONE TO UNDERSTAND?! When I die, it'll hurt her even further! She'd wallow in that memory and hurt herself even more! That's why I can't do this! I'd be leaving her behind and become another painful reminder for her! If I die as just a friend, then that pain will be lessened, if I even die in front of her. You and I both know what it's like to lose people close to us, people that we've loved! We both know the suicidal and fatal pain that loss can bring! Do you want her to go through that?! Issei shouted.

"Do you honestly think I want to do this, Rexis? I don't. I want to spend all of my time with her. I want to live happily with her. I want to let her know how I feel. I want to take her wherever she wants and make her dreams come true. I want to have a life with her, but I can't! If I get with her now, and die in 16 months, then it'd leave her alone. She's already been hurt enough. I know what it's like to be truly alone. I don't want anyone else to feel that pain, especially Vali." Issei heaved, his emotions raging.

Again, Rexis remained silent.

"I also have a duty. Only I can kill the Aviturs. I can't let them roam around and do as they please, not after what happened in Kunlun. I have to stop them." Issei leaned on a table.

"But what of you? What of your desires?" Rexis asked, finally.

"Isn't it obvious?" Issei chuckled derisively, sneering at his own fate.

"I don't want to die!" He roared out to the universe as he slammed his desk into the wall.

Issei hunched over, needing to lean on something for support, even if it were his own knees. His emotions were now completely overriding everything. His logic, his goals, his body, and his heart were all being washed out.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to go. I don't want to leave them behind. I want to live. I want to see everyone's lives develop. I want my own life to develop." Issei tearfully said as he sank to his knees.

He tried to keep himself together as best as he could but that was pointless. He'd lost the reins. He leaned back against the wall, sinking to the bottom of the floor, having lost the strength to even stand.

Rexis silently watched Issei from within his mind and only stayed silent. It was heartbreaking to see him like this. Issei Hyoudou, the boy who'd fought villainous foes, defeated ancient beasts of catastrophe, and championed the tournament of the Underworld, was now powerless against time. He only had 16 months left to live and had so much he wanted to do. It was such a waste for the young and kind to die so early and so helplessly.

When Issei had calmed down a little, he stood up. After some time was taken to wallow in self-pity, Issei had come to a conclusion.

"Still, that doesn't matter now. If I'm going to die…I'll die on my own terms. I'm going to do everything within my power to set everyone else on a path towards happiness. No matter what I have to do or where I have to go, I'm going to make sure that the people that I love, find their start on their happy endings that they deserve before I die." He declared.

"And how do you plan on making everyone happy? It won't last forever." Rexis said.

"I know it won't. But…for as long as possible, I want them to be happy and smile. I want to make sure that their problems are solved. I want things to be as bright as possible before I go away. You and I both know what it's like to go die alone, stuck in a ditch where nobody knows about. We both know how painful it is, being alone, with a mountain of problems in your face." Issei croaked.

"We do." Rexis agreed.

"That's why, after this moment, I can't waste any more time. The clock is ticking and I'm going to beat it." Issei declared.

( **Seraph of the End OST - 1hundredknight: M. End Song**.)

Issei, after getting himself dressed, managed to convince the doctor to let him leave. His first order of business was to go and see Kuisha. Luckily, he found her finishing a routine visit with Misla, who was still comatose.

"Issei?" Kuisha was surprised to see him there.

"Hi, Kuisha. There's something I wanted to talk about."

The two went to a hallway, with Issei getting her a drink.

"I'm sorry." He started.

"About what?" Kuisha asked.

"I'm sure Sairaorg's in a lot of trouble because of me." Issei said.

"Actually, he's fine. Rizevim's taken up to replacing all of the people who abandoned him. A lot of other people were impressed with his determination and people are starting to flock to him. Although, a lot of people did abandon him." Kuisha admitted.

"Still, Sairaorg will bounce back. He's strong, very strong. I don't have any doubts that the people who dropped him will come crawling back." Issei said.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kuisha asked.

"I wanted to know more about Lady Misla and what you all meant when you said that her life was on the line." Issei elaborated.

Kuisha sighed, summarizing it all in her head.

"Well, a long time ago, when Sairaorg was almost a pre-teen, Lady Misla contracted an illness. It's common amongst devils, but the severity of her illness is a rare case. Sometimes, devils with her disease go into a coma. Some wake up, but a few don't and die as their bodies shut down. The doctors all speculate that Lady Misla will soon die. Her body has already deteriorated to a terrible degree." Kuisha said.

She looked at the sun, as if wondering when it'd set for the last time.

"However, about a week ago, Sairaorg received news. There's a fruit in Purgatory, called the Fruit of Penance. It's a consolidation of the penance developed there, since Purgatory is where many sinful souls go to be redeemed before ascending to Heaven, that is, if they don't go to Hell. The Fruit can cure Lady Misla. However, it's too dangerous for anyone to venture into because there's too little information to prepare anyone with. Nobody knows what lives in there or what kind of peril exists. Thus, Sairaorg has been asked to wait until a safe method of navigation is found. The problem is…nobody knows when that'll happen."

"And Sairaorg's wish was to monopolize it?"

"Not exactly. He just wanted her to be one of the first to receive treatment. Nobody knows if she'll be one of the first to get treatment, so Sairaorg wanted to place her at the top of the list for cures and treatments. That was why he was so desperate." Kuisha sadly said.

Sairaorg had given it his all, but it wasn't enough.

"I see. Thank you. I was curious as to what this was all about. Now I know." Issei thanked her before leaving.

"Issei…"

Said young man turned around.

"Please, don't feel guilty for what happened. I'm sure Sairaorg is still waiting for you to come over and visit again." Kuisha smiled at him.

"I will. Count on it." Issei returned the expression.

As he walked away, he decided what his first step to his final plan was going to be.

* * *

 _ **And now you know the results of that poll.**_

 _ **The poll that I had set up asked: "Who read the original "Heroic Calamity" and liked the love triangles that I wrote into it and are fine with it's possible return? Click "Yes" if you did. Click "No" if you didn't and don't like the idea of its return.".**_

 _ **There were 52 people who took part in the poll.**_

 _ **29 said "Yes"**_

 _ **23 said "No".**_

 _ **So, of course, it showed me that people didn't mind the return of that plot point. Now, before anyone starts commenting and reviewing, let me say this. If you didn't like the idea of the Sairaorg and Vali thing, then let me ask, did you vote? If you didn't, then you shouldn't be complaining. I gave everyone a shot, and a majority ruled that they were fine with it returning.**_

 _ **At that point, I could've made the plot go in either direction, since I've got two different plot paths set up.**_

 _ **Now, just because this happened, that doesn't mean it'll stay this way. Nothing is set in stone with certain events. Don't jump the gun. However, that doesn't mean things will change either. It's still gonna be a while until Issei's definite love interest is revealed. So, be patient, if you can.**_

 _ **However, I won't be handing out spoilers either. Even though I've said this a lot, people STILL PM me for spoilers. They STILL ask or straight demand that I make certain things happen in the story, thinking they can push me around. Some people have gotten the idea that they can tell me what to do. At the end of the day, I'm going to be the one writing the story and spending my own time working on it. I'm the one that has to think up the plot and dialogue. I'm the one who has to make sure the plot makes sense and everything. I'd rather not have regrets about it. Last but not least, I'm not on this site to write XXX stories. I said it a dozen times before, I'm just not comfortable with that. Nor am I here to write your stories for you. I'm also an individual and human being. I also have my own desires on how I want the story to go.**_

 _ **Anyways, that's all I've got to say.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, I hope you felt something while reading this 2-part chapter, and I'll see you next time, hopefully.**_


	34. Chapter 31: The Countdown Begins

_**After some time, I think I'll update my name from Azurestoryteller to Azurestoryteller5150 to try and give it some more uniqueness and set me apart from the others. Hopefully, it'll lessen some confusion since I know I'm not the only "Azurestoryteller" out there, when it comes to usernames.**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you to all the readers who've continued to give me their support in the reviews. I know this part was one of the more heated parts of the story, but seeing all this support just helps solidify my resolve more. I hope to make you proud. Now, enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 31: The Countdown Begins**

Sairaorg had made another visit to his mother's doctor after his own release. He knew that he could no longer monopolize the Fruit of Penance, but he still felt that he had to try and see the chances of his mother's survival.

Again, he sat in the doctor's office, discussing the current situation. Despite his fear, he needed to know what was going on. Recently, the state of his mother's health had been growing worse. He knew it, even if nobody told him.

( **Doctor Who OST – The Dream of a Normal Death. Play Song**.)

"I'm sorry, Lord Sairaorg, but it looks like your mother's condition is worsening by the day. Her end…I know I said not to give up hope, but the reality of the situation is worsening. I won't lie to you. I think it best that you resolve yourself for the worst."

Sairaorg only nodded as he left. He didn't want anyone to see him in the next few minutes.

He sat outside, angry with himself and upset that he couldn't do anything to save his mother. Everything he'd done, was for naught.

' _Mommy won't be awake for much longer so promise me one thing: grow up to be a strong and honorable. Be the best that you can be, my darling son. That's all that I could ever wish for you. That's all I ever wanted for you, along with your happiness. So many people are cruel, arrogant, and selfish. So, don't be like those people. Nurture the strengths you have and be the best that you can be._ '

His mother's last words still remained fresh in his mind.

Many of his supporters had fled, with his aspirations of becoming a Satan now uncertain. Distant Clan members were beginning to question him and his strength. Worst of all, he'd lost the chance to save his mother, or at least, improve the chances of her survival.

He couldn't help but grieve at how much his life was starting to go down the drain.

"If only there was some way to save her. If only I could make it up to everyone. If only I could do more than just fight." Sairaorg muttered to himself, clutching his head in defeat.

Little did he know, Issei was listening. He'd followed Sairaorg and listened, wanting to know as much as possible. At first, he was uncertain of what was going on, but now everything was answered. It was time. He had to make is move as quickly as possible.

( **Doctor Who OST – The Dream of a Normal Death. End Song**.)

* * *

Vali finally woke up from a nice and long sleep. It had been days since she'd had a peaceful night since Issei and Sairaorg had gotten landed in the hospital. She remembered how the doctor told everyone just how badly the two were wounded.

Issei was severely depleted of his blood while Sairaorg's organs had been severely damaged in the fight. Thankfully, Issei's regeneration and Sairaorg's powerful life-force pulled them through.

Vali had half a mind to give them both a piece of her mind. True, a lot rode on the Rating Game, but to nearly kill each other was something that she didn't approve of. It reminded her of when her brainwashed father had forced to attack and hurt the people she knew.

She sighed, she'd done enough brooding. It was time to get ready for the day. She took a shower and combed her long shining hair. She got in a black shirt with a white jacket and a sapphire skirt. She decided that she was going to go to Issei's room to check up on him.

Lately, he'd started waking up at unpredictable hours. He'd sleep for four hours and move on like nothing happened. Sometimes, he'd sleep for 10 hours and then he'd leave the house for a few short hours or until the crack of dawn. Mostly, he went to the Record District to read and research.

She gently opened the door and entered to see an empty bed with a few items missing.

"What?" Vali was perplexed.

He hadn't said a thing about going anywhere to her. Perhaps the others knew. She went downstairs to the rest of the family to question them.

"Hey, have any of you seen Issei?" She asked, lightheartedly.

"Not at all. He was gone before the butlers and maids woke up." Ezagyra responded.

"Did he say anything about what he was planning today?" Vali followed up.

"Nope. Maybe he's just out on a walk." Lianshi shrugged.

Vali took a breath. Normally, Issei always let someone know that he was going somewhere in case anyone needed him.

She went to all the butlers and maids, asking about him.

"I'm sorry, Milady, but no one has any idea about his whereabouts." The Head Maid replied.

Vali felt uncomfortable with this. She had no idea if something had happened to him or if she was just being paranoid. She felt a strong discomfort in her heart and stomach, as if something wasn't right. Then again, she had this feeling for a while now, ever since that meeting with the Avitur.

She took out her phone and called Issei.

"The number you have dialed is not available at this moment. The person you are calling, has no signal." The machine reported.

She tried to use an old-fashioned magic circle to call him, but again, she couldn't contact him. The magic circle merely flashed and glitched before fizzling out.

"What?" Vali was stunned.

This was getting worse and worse. All of these signs were making her worry even more by the second.

She decided to go see Sairaorg and his peerage in hopes that he knew what was going on.

* * *

"So, Issei hasn't come here either?" Vali asked.

Sairaorg shook his head.

"Nope. I haven't seen him at all since the end of the Rating Games. I was going to come over today to hang out but clearly, something's up."

Without a doubt, Vali's mind went into a small panic. Issei and Sairaorg would hang out sometimes, and if he wasn't here, then he went somewhere completely foreign. What if someone had abducted him again?

"What's wrong?" Sairaorg asked.

"He hasn't been seen since last night. The butlers and maids haven't seen him and he hasn't said a thing to the others. Something's wrong." Vali muttered.

Sairaorg called his peerage to him, intent on getting to the bottom of this.

"Is something the matter, Sairaorg?" Kuisha asked.

"Issei's missing."

"How?" Ladora asked.

"No idea. However, we might get some clues. Has he talked to any of you recently?" Sairaorg asked.

Everyone shook their heads, except for Kuisha, who looked nervous.

"He talked to me." She calmly said.

"What'd he talk about?" Vali asked.

"He wanted to know more about Lady Misla's condition and the possible cure for her."

Vali gasped.

"You don't think…" Sairaorg paused.

"I know he did. That idiot!" Vali ran out the door.

"What's going on?" Misteeta asked.

"Issei must've gone to try and find a way to Purgatory." Sairaorg ran after Vali.

* * *

Far away, Issei had gone to the lost land of Canaan. He started in Egypt, following the path set by his research into Biblical locations. He trekked through the deserts of Egypt, with Rexis guiding him.

He'd been walking in the searing heat for the past 3 hours and there was still no end in sight.

"So, tell me why the Gate to Purgatory is here?" Issei asked.

" _ **When the souls of the dead that believe in God pass on, they either go to Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory. Purgatory is a heavily debated topic amongst humans. However, the reason why we are here is because of the strong presence of Biblical energy that is left at the Red Sea. So, the Gate to Purgatory isn't here. We're just gonna use the place. The Earth is a peculiar thing. It can hold so many things yet so few can see it. It was there, that God extended his reach and split the Red Sea through Moses for his people to be delivered from Egypt's control. Here, where much of his influence is strong, we can tap into the residual energy and open a gateway to Purgatory.**_ " Rexis explained.

"So why didn't we go anywhere else? Like Golgotha where Christ was crucified?"

" ** _Because they're too religiously significant and monitored. The Red Sea isn't exactly a place people want to fight over. The Biblical Pantheon has their eyes elsewhere now and the Egyptians won't claim it, so it's a good place to be avoided._** "

"And how much longer will it be?" Issei asked.

" ** _So impatient, we are._** "

"Well, I've got 16 months to work, so you're gonna have to forgive me." Issei chuckled.

" ** _It won't be long now. In fact, it's up ahead by a few miles. You could fly there, you know._** "

"Yeah, but I'd rather save my energy for later if I need to fly away fast." Issei shrugged.

" ** _Then stop complaining and walk._** " Rexis scolded him.

At long last, Issei found himself at the end of the desert, with a massive body of water separating him from the other side. Other than that…there was nothing.

" ** _Mortals, who have lost their belief, can no longer sense the power here. Look closely._** "

Issei squinted past the sunlight and saw gold and white clouds of particles over the water and in the sky. The longer he looked, the more visible it became.

" _ **The power of Moses' staff still lies here. It was a tool of many miracles, being able to turn the river into blood, summon locusts, pestilence, and bring fire from the sky. You'd be amazed that the Staff of Moses wasn't exactly a Sacred Gear. Some Sacred Gears were actually modeled after the originals.**_ "

"You enjoy stories, don't you?" Issei sighed.

Rexis cleared his throat.

" ** _Now, take the seal that I instructed you to make and hold it in front of the water._** "

Taking out a piece of paper with a spell formula on it, Issei held it facing the Red Sea.

"This seal will absorb all that holy energy and channel it into a portal, serving as the key. Make sure you do not let it go, no matter what. I'll funnel Bahamut's power into the seal to make up for the massive cost of energy. In a way, it'll help turn the key and push the door open."

Instantly, Issei felt the burning power of God's energy seeping into the paper. He had the urge to drop the blazing paper but forced himself to hang on. He gripped the paper with both hands, struggling to keep his hold.

" ** _Hang on, Issei. The spell is almost ready._** " Rexis encouraged him.

Finally, with a great burst of light, the paper exploded into dust as a massive white and grey tear in space appeared in front of him.

" ** _And now, the path is clear._** " Rexis said.

"And have you ever been on the other side?" Issei asked.

" ** _Only for a short while. I went to Purgatory in order to bring back the soul of someone quite dear to me._** " Rexis stated.

"I see."

Without another word, for fear that he'd start stalling, Issei crossed the threshold. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated, but this needed to be done.

" ** _Why didn't you go to Azazel or Michael?_** " Rexis decided to ask.

"Sirzechs banned travel to Purgatory since nobody has an obvious idea of how to get there or what's in it. I thought it'd be a waste of time and they'd probably stop me." Issei answered.

" ** _True. You're lucky I still remember how to get in here._** " Rexis said.

"Yes, yes, I am most grateful." Issei sighed.

* * *

Entering the other side, Issei saw that the land of Purgatory wasn't what he expected at all. He thought it'd be a barren gray wasteland or a land of punishing fire. Instead, what he was met with, was a land of white flames, a golden sky, and grey soil with plants that were nowhere similar to that of Earth. Spanning endlessly into the distance, was a thick forest of grey trees with orange leaves.

"Well, can't say it's unpleasant, but it's still eerie." Issei noted.

" _ **You should get going**_." Rexis urged.

"Right."

As soon as Issei took one step onto the ground, grey wisps of air gathered in front of him. Floating in front of him, was a creature that he'd never even seen before. It had wings of air with a long grey cloak, a hooded head with two glowing golden eyes. Issei labeled him as downright unsettling in appearance but he could feel that this thing was indifferent, at most. That is, if it wasn't for the glowing golden blade in its hands.

"I am Ultoria, the gatekeeper of Purgatory. You are not dead but…your life is waning. You're still of the living." It's calm but cold tone surmised.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, and I am the Host of Bahamut. I've come here on a mission." Issei said.

"Purgatory is a land that only allows the dead. The living are forbidden from coming here." Ultoria hissed.

"I've come here to retrieve a cure for a disease that is carried by a family member that is great friend to me. Please, I swear that I will do no else but retrieve the Fruit of Penance." Issei said.

"That fruit is only allowed to those who have completed their repentance in Purgatory. It is not some prize for the living. Turn away and do not return." Ultoria ordered.

"I cannot do that. For the sake of my friend and the happiness that it slings on, I can't turn back. I'll do whatever it takes to retrieve that fruit. The one that I want, is a naturally grown one here, not one that is made from a soul."

"To retrieve that particular fruit, is a dangerous trial that none have accomplished. You would dare to seek out that task?" Ultoria narrowed its eyes.

"Yes. I have little time left. There are many things that I have to do before I die." Issei admitted.

Ultoria studied Issei for a while, weighing its options and the truth of Issei's words.

"In order to continue, you must first give me that which is most precious to you. That is the first step to enter Purgatory." Ultoria demanded.

Issei wasn't sure of what to do. He didn't have anything materialistic to give…well, nothing tangible aside from his Sacred Gear. However, that would rob him of Rexis.

Issei sighed. He wasn't sure if his offer would be acceptable, but it was the only thing he could think of.

"I'll give you 12 months out of the 16 that I have." Issei said.

"Twelve? Not all 16?" Ultoria questioned.

The normal thing was for someone to give all of their life.

"I need that time to finish my affairs for my loved ones before I die. All the other time that I don't need, is yours to take." Issei declared, resolute.

Again, Ultoria silently looked at him.

"Very well…your offer is accepted but not taken. You may continue." Ultoria said after a long pause.

"What?"

"I may not be an angel, but I am still a creation of the Father. I will not rob you of the very little time you have left. I merely wanted to see if you were worthy of even setting another step in Purgatory. Purgatory is a land created by God. Only those who are worthy are allowed to enter this realm. Perhaps, your tale is no lie. I will not fight you, that challenge is far ahead. In fairness, I will give you 3 warnings." Ultoria said.

Issei listened intently as he spoke.

"First: do not stray from the road. It is the path that presents the least danger. If you leave it, fouler entities of this land will prey upon you. The holy energies that once sustained this land are no longer as powerful and has become inhabited by the evil in humanity's heart. Second: there will be tests for you. Do not listen to what you are told, but with instead, listen to what your heart tells you. There are many powers in this land that you will not comprehend. Third: the location that you seek, is at the end of the road, for Purgatory will shift itself to conform with who you are." Ultoria finished.

"Thank you."

"Do not thank me. You still have many trials and troubles ahead. I am merely tolerating your entry. Should you not be who you say you are and are here out of malevolence, I will kill you." Ultoria coldly said.

Issei nodded as he moved on, entering the forest as Ultoria disappeared into light. Issei knew that Ultoria wasn't joking. If he messed up, he'd probably get speared.

The entire time he traversed the path into the Forest of Purgatory, he focused himself. He was uncomfortable, to say the least. His senses were going haywire, warning him of the dangers all around him. They were invisible, but he was sure that the trouble was here. He could feel eyes following him, waiting to pounce at him.

Yet, the most unsettling part was that there were white spheres floating all over the place. It was like giant, still, light-blue fireflies floating around in place. Swirling around them, were red and blue wisps of energy.

" ** _Those are dead souls that do not have form. Those are the freshly deceased, who have yet to gain their own uniqueness. Their sins and good deeds are swirling around them, their process of repentance still taking place._** " Rexis explained.

"You know a lot, for someone who says they've only been here for a bit." Issei quipped.

" _ **Before, Ultoria said the same things to me and he explained a few other things to me when I came here in life.**_ "

"Well, anything I should know?" Issei asked.

" _ **Stay on your toes. The dangers in here, are unorthodox. The ways in which you will be tested will be unique to you. At this point, you're on your own.**_ " Rexis admitted.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?!" Rizevim bellowed.

The Vali Peerage cowered on the couches as Rizevim fumed. His aura was flaring, a vein literally popping on his forehead as the glass windows trembled. He'd enjoyed a lot of Issei's stunts and kookiness, but this was unacceptable. Travel to Purgatory and attempts at it were banned because nobody knew the dangers of it. No one had seen what it was like for eons already and yet, he still went in. There was no telling what sort of dangers were in there.

"We need to go after him." Vali demanded.

"If we could, I'd have already been on my way." Rizevim sighed.

"We should go see Michael and Azazel. Those two are the most likely to have any idea on what to do and how to get there." Ezagyra said.

"I guess you're right." Rizevim pursed his lips.

When they arrived in Heaven, Rizevim had already told Michael about what had happened.

"I see. I felt a disturbance near the Red Sea a long while ago. We can assume that was him." Michael said.

"Have you finished the way to get in there?" Ezagyra urgently asked.

"Almost. It'll take a few more hours, but once we're finished, we can go in and bring him back." Michael nodded.

Sairaorg was pacing a few feet away.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have blabbed my mouth."

"It's not your fault. This is Issei we're talking about." Vali shook her head.

"True. I just hope he's alright."

The group was silently waiting for Michael and Azazel to speed up the process, wondering about Issei's safety.

While everyone just waited around. For four agonizing hours, everyone was wondering what would happen from all this, both shortly, and in the long run.

Vali was trying to understand just why Issei decided to do all this. Sure, he and Sairaog had become good friends over the past months since he'd joined the peerage. However, it felt so random for him to risk so much to save Misla, when he didn't even know her. She had a feeling that he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart, but still…she felt that there was something more explicit behind this all.

Just then, Azazel walked over to everyone.

"So, thanks to this unforeseen turn of events we're going to have to use a makeshift method. Michael's using extra holy energy along with the power of several angels to open a portal to Purgatory. We can keep it open for 6 hours. You've got that time to get in there, find Issei, hopefully get the Fruit, and get out." Azazel explained.

"However, we can only let 2 people in. It takes energy to send people safely through portals, on top of keeping it open and keeping unwanted entries away. If we send more, we risk failing the spell or your safety." Michael added.

"I'm going." Vali stated.

Based on her expression alone, she wasn't going to let anyone deny her.

"Michael would be the other person, but as it stands, he needs to remain here to help the portal stay open." Azazel said.

"I'll be the other one." Sairaorg walked up.

"Then you'd better hurry. The less time we waste, the better." Azazel said.

"Wait, shouldn't we go?" Ezagyra objected.

Why did the children have to go when there were more powerful people that could get this done safer and quicker?

"No, this is something I'm responsible for." Sairaorg rejected her.

"Besides, you should stay on this side in case something comes through the other side." Vali added.

Without another word, the two rushed into Purgatory.

* * *

Issei had been walking for what seemed like hours. During that time, he saw a lot of things he'd never expected to. He saw humanoid souls walking all around him. It was as if they couldn't see him or just ignored him. He heard their voices, whispering in dazes about people and hallucinations.

' _How long until I become one of them? How many times was I one of them?_ ' He asked himself.

"Rexis…why were we the chosen host of Bahamut? Why was it us?" Issei asked.

For a long time, he'd been wondering about that question. Why did Bahamut stay with him only, and not move on to someone else entirely?

" _ **I honestly don't know. The origins of all this was long before my time. I've tried to find that answer myself, but it ultimately came to nothing. I'm afraid the answer may be lost.**_ " Rexis answered.

Suddenly, Issei came to a halt. He sensed something. Something was coming, rather, something was ready to attack. For a while now, he'd felt something approaching him from behind. Now, it was closer than ever.

"Issei!"

Issei turned around, recognizing that familiar voice. Running toward him from the mist of the forest, was Vali.

"What?" He wondered why she was here, let alone how she got here.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Vali demanded, stomping over.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Issei fired back.

" _I_ came here to bring you home. What were you thinking? Coming to Purgatory on your own when it was forbidden." Vali growled in frustration.

"I can't come back home yet. I've got a job to do." Issei shook his head.

"And what would that be?" Vali raised a brow.

"I've gotta get the Fruit of Penance for Sairaorg's mother. I'll come back after I have it. You should go home." Issei sternly said.

"I am not doing that. I'm taking you home right now." Vali grabbed his hand and tried to drag him away. She was like a metal claw, dragging him with as much strength as possible.

"Vali, let me go. I'm not going back until I've finished this." Issei adamantly said.

"Issei, this place is dangerous. Nobody knows what this place is like. Just forget about this and come home. Lady Misla isn't worth it."

Issei finally stopped resisting and sighed. Vali stopped tugging, when she felt him stop resisting.

"Alright…" Issei said.

Vali smiled in relief.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp thud as she looked down. Issei had impaled her with a sword from his gauntlet.

"I've concluded that you're nothing more than a trap. Your hands are frigidly colder than Vali's. Also, the real Vali wouldn't tell me to give up on someone, especially when they're close. She'd encourage me to continue and would've resolved to help me." Issei coldly explained.

The Fake Vali dispersed into dust, combining with the Mist of Purgatory. Issei paused, waiting for another challenge but after some time, nothing happened. Turning around, he continued forward.

Eventually, the forests of Purgatory gradually thickened in snow, with a cold wasteland replacing the landscape. Despite all that, Issei wasn't affected by the visible cold. Instead, he saw that the souls behind him trembled…as if they were freezing from the cold.

Issei continued onwards for what felt like a few hours until he was stopped. In front of him was a frozen canyon by a frozen lake. A waterfall of ice blocked the path, being as clear and reflective as glass.

Issei had the temptation to fly over the canyon but had an idea. He grabbed a rock and threw it over the canyon's edge. Instantly, it was pulverized into dust by a barrier in the sky, electrifying the air like a growling beast.

"Well, that's out of the question." Issei sighed.

He walked over to the lake, lightly tapping it with his foot. It showed no signs of weakening or cracking. He then went to the waterfall and looked into it. All he saw was his reflection.

"So, what do we do here?" Issei asked Rexis.

" ** _I never made it this far, Issei. I'd already found the person I was looking for and brought them back with me._** " Rexis admitted

Issei took a deep breath to think. He couldn't fly over the wall. He couldn't break the ice. His magic wasn't going to melt it either. What was the significance of this place? He stood in the wintery landscape for a while, thinking to himself.

' _Purgatory is a land where dead souls repent for their sins before going to Heaven. When you repent, you reflect on the things you've done and your life…So, this place…has a lot of reflections. When you look at reflections, you look at yourself_.' He said in his mind.

( **Hiroyuki Sawano – Ashes Returns. Play Song**.)

Issei sighed again. It looked like it was time for another emotional taxation. He walked to the waterfall and gazed into his reflection. He thought he was going to have to do something. Instead, things happened on their own.

"What're you doing here, Issei?" His reflection asked.

Coming to life on its own, Issei's reflection began to talk.

"So, can we skip to the part where you melt away and I move forward?" Issei asked.

"Don't act all impatient. You know you wanna tuck your tail, turn around, and go back to Vali."

"So, what's the point of you?" Issei asked.

"What're you talking about? I'm you. I'm the part of you that never rises to the surface." His reflection said.

"Then you should know my answers already. This is getting old." Issei narrowed his eyes.

"Is it? Are you being honest?"

Issei didn't respond.

"You're going to die, Issei. You've got 16 months at best. You're wasting time. Misla's going to die in just a few hours, probably. Who knows how much time you've got left. Not only that, but you plan to help Sairaorg snag your beloved? Are you that much of a quitter?"

"I'm not quitting. I'm making it count."

"Is that what you're telling yourself? Well, I don't have to hear it. After all, I'm you. I know your plan. You plan to help everyone with their 'issues' and then you're gonna go and fight the Aviturs. I'll spare you the wait and tell you that it won't matter. It'll all be for nothing. The Aviturs will be back. You'll die. You're going to reincarnate and by then, people will have forgotten all about you. In 16 months, Issei Hyoudou will end up dead. With your plan, you'll be forgotten too. So, tell me, just how does your plan make any sense?"

Issei faltered. His reflection had a point. Not only that, but the fact that it kept poking at some insecurities that he had about his plans just made it worse. What would all this accomplish, really?

"All of this is just some glorified attempt to make something of your life. You were just a regular teen who went to school to go to college to get a good job. Mundane to the maximum. Now, you're someone who can't catch up to the others. It was by luck that you were the Host of Bahamut. Now, you're dying, and you've got nothing worth showing for. So, tell me, is this for you or for the others?"

Again, Issei was silent.

"And your love for Vali will be pointless. She doesn't love you. She never will. Even after all that you've done, her eyes are still on Sairaorg. Even on the brink of death, you don't have the courage to confess how you feel." The Reflection taunted him.

Issei nodded. His reflection raised some good points, but that wasn't enough. After some silence, he formed his answer, solidifying his resolve.

"I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to make me doubt myself. Well, I'm not sorry to say that I'm not stopping. I've come too far to just stop and turn around. I'm dying. I've accepted that. There's no turning back, nor is there a cure for my condition. That's why, I'll fit in all that I can so that I can make the most of it all. True, I might be doing this for me, but what happens to me doesn't really matter. What matters is that the people I care about will smile and be happy for as long as it'll last. I don't care how much of a hell I have to live through. I won't surrender. I won't quit. I won't let others sink back into loneliness like how I will. What I do, I do because I want to. I may wish to be more than I am and I may wish that my legacy will live on in some way, but you know what? That'll never overtake the top of my priorities. Unlike me, my loved ones will live for far longer. They'll experience more pain and suffering that I probably will in this life, as Issei Hyoudou. Thus, I want to give them as much happiness as possible to be their light in those dark times." Issei vehemently declared.

"I don't care if you pick at my resolve. I'm not turning back. The only thing I can do is keep going forward. So, you can disappear with the last of my doubt." Issei ordered.

The waterfall containing his reflection shattered into powder, revealing the path forward.

"Another test that you've passed, clearly." Rexis chuckled.

"I needed that." Issei said.

"What?"

"At first, I agreed with what it all. Now…I don't. True, my actions won't last forever. However, nothing ever does. That's why, you've gotta make things count while you can." Issei explained as he continued on the path.

As he said, he'd come too far to just stop. He had a mission that he had to see through before his life ended. These tests had done more benefit to him than he'd expected. They hardened his willpower and helped him rid himself of his doubts.

( **Hiroyuki Sawano – Ashes ~ Returns. End Song**.)

* * *

After much longer, he came to the end of the path. Standing there, was a large pillar of white metal. Floating inside it, was something that looked like a fruit. It was caramel-brown with shimmering leaves at the top and shaped like a diamond. That had to be the Fruit of Penance.

As he stepped further, the ground began trembling. Clanking and clicks grew louder as the Pillar in front of him began to shift and transform. Two arms and legs shifted and formed from the Pillar as it changed into a humanoid machine. Its head had a golden visor with blue lights all over its body.

"I am the Omniculus, Guardian of Purgatory. The living are forbidden from entering this land. Name yourself and your purpose." The guardian demanded.

"I am Issei Hyoudou, Host of Bahamut. I've come here for the Fruit of Penance."

"And why is it that you've come for this fruit, specifically?"

"In the Living Realm, there's someone who needs that fruit. There are no cures where I come from. That fruit is the only possibility left. Please, her time is running out."

"I cannot give you this fruit. It is only for those that have repented long enough in this realm. By consuming this fruit, they can pass on to Heaven. You may play host to Bahamut, but that alone is not enough to grant this boon to you. Turn back and never return." The Omniculus said.

"Please, I beg of you, please allow me to take the fruit. The happiness and hopes of many rides on the life of the person I need to save. I'll do whatever it takes." Issei pleaded.

He had no shame in begging if it meant he could reason to save someone's life.

"Why are you so desperate to save this person?" It asked.

"Because very dear friends care for her. I refuse to let them be saddened if I have the power to save her."

"So, you fight for your so-called friends?" The Omniculus asked.

"Yes."

"I see. And what are you prepared to do?"

"I'm ready to give up my life." Issei retorted.

"Death is cheap for you. The Host of Bahamut has reincarnated many times. Saying that you'll give up your life, means little to me."

"If my words are not enough for you, then I'll have to take it from you." Issei declared.

Misla only had a few more days to live at best. Issei refused to waste more time out of fear that things had gotten worse while he was away.

"Oh? Interesting." The Omniculus scoffed.

"I don't have time to play with you and your arrogance. I don't have time to beat around the bush with you either. If you won't allow me to have it, then I'll rip it from you after you're a pile of scrap." Issei growled, his eyes glowing.

"Very well. I accept your challenge. The prize shall be the Fruit. Use all that you can against me and prove to me that you are worthy."

Issei adorned himself in his navy aura.

"Balance Break."

( **God of War OST – Magni and Modi. Play Song**.)

Equipped with his Calamity Bringer, Issei unfurled his wings, blasting radiant energy everywhere. Materializing a sword, Issei flew at the machine. The Omniculus stretched its arm, extending an endless cable that barely missed Issei. Dodging and weaving back and forth, Issei detached parts of his wings, remotely controlling them to fire at the Omniculus.

Splitting its arm into several more, the Omniculus swatted Issei away, smashing him through several trees. It dragged Issei across the ground, pushing him further and further. Cleaving the arms off, Issei flew into the air. He didn't have time to counter as rays of grey energy fired at him. Deflecting them with shields and mana barriers, Issei made his way toward the Omniculus.

It stomped its foot, erecting the ground of Purgatory to slam into his stomach. Issei recovered, blasting away at it with beams.

The Omniculus was pushed back but easily recovered. Gathering mana into its chest, it fired a massive beam of energy, dragging it through the air and along the ground, chasing Issei. He formed a spear and a shield throwing them at the Omniculus. The spear bounced off the shield, impaling it through the leg.

Issei slashed a wave of mana at it with a sword, forcing it to defend itself. Wreathing his fist in abyssal energy, Issei bashed into its chest before spinning around, blasting it back with beams. Just then, two arms erupted from the ground, latching onto Issei's limbs. He tried to wrestle out, willing his satellites to attack the arms holding him. He formed blades from the arms of his gauntlets, slashing them off.

Issei spread his wings, firing off spheres of mana at the Omniculus like homing missiles. It swiped its arm through the air, swiping the mists of Purgatory toward them. It charged at Issei, who backed up, knocking it back with a shield before skewering it with a lance.

Issei spun around, knocking it even further back with a swing of his hammer. Before he could hit it again, the Omniculus grabbed him by the face, yanking him into the ground and stomping on him.

Issei rolled out the way, uppercutting it in the head with spikes growing out of his gauntlets. Up-close, he hit it with a blast of lightning, but it had no effect.

"I may be a machine, but I am not subject to that old-fashioned weakness."

The Omniculus fired a beam from its visor, hitting Issei dead in the chest. Landing on the ground, Issei dodged, ran, and somersaulted as the Omniculus fired beams and swiped at him with its arms.

Flying into the sky, Issei fired a rain of mana again.

"If your only approach is overwhelming brute force, then you will never win the Fruit."

Firing beams from its arms, the Omniculus dispersed the projectiles. Unexpectedly, it was caught off-guard by the dozens of blades raining down from behind the projectiles Issei fired. Tearing into its armor, the Omniculus began to move, dodging to the side as Issei came lunging fast toward it. His fist battered the ground below him, a shockwave erupting.

' _I've gotta be careful not to destroy the fruit_.' Issei scolded himself, nearly making a fatal error.

All of this would've been pointless if he destroyed the Fruit. After gaining so much power, Issei had almost forgotten how to hold himself back for when it mattered.

The Omniculus rushed him, materializing blades from its arms. Issei twirled chains around some of its arms before brandishing two swords. Slashing, parrying, and blocking, the two went back and forth. Issei was starting to get overwhelmed by all the attacks thrown at him. He was nicked in the shoulder, poked in the thigh, and his weapons were starting to break too.

He was getting hammered by the constant swings. Issei backed away, blasting the Omniculus in the face before throwing a flail at its head. The Omniculus caught them and threw them back. Issei dodged to the side and threw a massive shuriken at it.

The Omniculus activated a magic circle, manipulating the ground to rise, stopping the projectile. Crushing its way from the other side, the Omniculus extended an arm, grabbing Issei's leg. It yanked him around, smashing into the ground like a beaten rag.

Issei flared his aura, disintegrating the arm it was using to hold him.

( **God of War OST – Magni and Modi. End Song**.)

Issei landed back on the ground, staggering from the drop and the nonstop action. Thankfully, the Omniculus stopped. It stood in place, ready for another talk.

"Tell me, why do you fight so hard for this person?" It asked.

"I told you already."

"Tell me the whole truth." The Omniculus demanded.

"The person that needs this cure, is a poor mother who's been mistreated all her life. Her husband abused and neglected her. The clan she married into, abandoned her and drove her away. Her son suffered the same fate because he wasn't born with their clan's special power. They were treated with prejudice and suffered for years. Now, that mother is dying, comatose, and hasn't seen her son's face for years since he was a boy. I refuse to stand by and let this happen." Issei responded.

"And just what drives you to help them? Are they also friend and family? Have they done something for you? Has someone asked you to?" The Omniculus asked.

"I do it of my own volition. After seeing someone suffer so much shame and suffering, I won't let it continue. Most of all, they've done nothing wrong. I can't just let that mother die nor will I let her son move on with life and not let her see it." Issei growled.

"And why is all that?"

"Because that's what I want. With what little time I have left, I want the people I care about to smile, to be happy, to look forward to tomorrow. Even if it's temporary, then I'll do whatever I can to preserve it." Issei swore.

"So, you will continue, even if you die?" The Omniculus asked again.

"No matter what, I won't turn back." Issei declared.

"Very well. Then to honor your words, I shall use all of my power to match your strong will." The Omniculus declared.

The Omniculus wreathed itself in a grey aura before, suddenly, its metal form shattered.

( **God Eater 2 OST – Puppets of Justice. Play Song**.)

In its place, was a ghostly entity with glowing golden eyes and metal armor. Its aura changed form, growing dozens of arms like the hair of Medusa. Following suit, the arms opened their hands, charging energy beams.

Issei matched him, firing several beams that raked through the air, disintegrating its arms.

The Omniculus drove its arms into the ground before hundreds tore out of the ground. Issei flew into the air, slashing away as quickly as possible while blasting them away. He circled the Omniculus, shooting at it while fending off its spectral arms.

As they closed in, Issei spread his wings and used the power of the [Abyssal Nexus]. Glowing, the wings began absorbing the energy in the air before firing gigantic beams at the arms. Issei used the additional mana to fly towards the Omniculus, swinging his sword down. It caught his attack with its spectral arms before willing the clouds in the sky to swirl, electricity crackling.

Issei let go of his sword, dashing away as a bolt of lightning came flying down. Issei fired mana back at its face before he was seized by its arms.

"Uoooooh!" Issei let his aura explode, releasing him from the Omniculus' grip.

"Is this all the might that Bahamut can muster?" The Omniculus taunted.

The mists of Purgatory swirled in front of him, tunneling into a vortex with his name on it. Issei spread his wings again, charging up his energy for a [ **Vacuum Burst** ]. Absorbing mana from the air and adding it to his own, he detached the satellites of his wings and aimed them at the Omniculus, putting abyssal energy into it.

"So that is your response." The Omniculus said.

The two attacks met, clashing into a storm of grey and navy, swirling like a cyclone. The forest around them was shredded and obliterated apart by the blast, dust scattering everywhere.

When everything settled, the Omniculus was damaged, its armor corroded. As for Issei, he had defended himself with a shield and barrier.

The Omniculus divided itself into copies, creating several more of himself.

"So long as we are in Purgatory, you cannot defeat me." It stated.

Issei knew that already. The entire time, he'd noticed that the Omniculus was drawing energy from Purgatory. It absorbed power from the air, namely the Mist of Purgatory, which was also energy. Not only that, but the Omniculus was the guardian of Purgatory, so it would be natural for it to draw power from it.

Issei was about to counter, but immediately, he felt his painful fits again. He gagged and fell to his knees as blood started gurgling from his mouth. He clutched at his chest, trying to regulate his breathing to control the pain. His throat burned from the blood and the air that seared his airways.

"It looks like your time limit is up." The Omniculus marched toward him.

Issei had to think of something. He was getting tired and this painful fit wasn't helping. He tried to find any weak points of noticeable things about the Omniculus. Despite now looking like a ghost, it still maintained its torso. Why was that? If it didn't need it, it'd have just discarded it along with the rest of its armor.

That was when he got an idea. Channeling lightning energy around his hand, he fired it at the Omniculus, again. As expected, it absorbed the attack, but this time, Issei had a surprise for it.

"Again, you waste your energy." The Omniculus scoffed.

Suddenly, its torso sparked with navy smoke hissing from its body.

"You may be ready for lightning attacks, but how about abyssal energy?" Issei asked.

The Omniculus sizzled, twitched, and jerked as its systems were overloading with abyssal energy.

Issei made a mad rush for the Fruit. Powering his aura to the max, he grasped at both sides of the Omniculus, ripping its chest cavity open and grasping the fruit.

Just as Issei jumped away, his Balance Breaker dissipated. He lost his footing, falling and tumbling to the ground. He felt exhaustion sweep into him as he nearly fell over, landing on his knees. He looked up to see that the Omniculus was working through its system malfunction, ready to attack him at any moment.

Issei tried to get back up but he was running out of strength. Another fight wasn't going to go well. He was still tired from his Rating Game with Sairaorg, the stress of maintaining his Balance Breaker, and his very recent painful fit.

"[ **Division Slicer** ]"

"[ **Earth Cutter** ]"

A gold and light-blue cross wave of energy sliced at the Omniculus. Issei's attention shot to the side to see Sairaorg and Vali racing toward him.

"[ **Divide 10x** ]"

The Omniculus jerked as its energy was taken from it.

"Are you alright?!" Vali rushed toward him.

Sairaorg ran up to the Omniculus, smashing it away while it was still dazed.

( **God Eater 2 Ost – Puppets of Justice. End Song**.)

Issei was honestly surprised at this sudden turn of events. He didn't have any reason to doubt it was them either, since their attacks hit the enemy and Vali's first instinct was to see if he was okay.

"I'm alright. I've got the fruit." Issei panted.

The three turned toward the trees as the Omniculus gently glided towards them.

"Well-done, boy. You've won the fruit." It congratulated him.

"What are you, exactly?" Issei asked.

"It's as I said, I am the Guardian of Purgatory and the Fruit of Penance. It is my duty to test all who wish to obtain the fruit. You have passed the test. In this test, you, the living, came here to retrieve the Fruit, which was naturally grown instead of being one that is nurtured by the dead. You did it selflessly, you persevered, endangered your life, and saw it through to the end. You used more than just your might to get it, and you were even prepared to fight me off after winning it. You pass the test, boy. Go now, and make sure that this is the last time that you come here. I may not be so merciful next time." The Omniculus calmly said as it dissipated into mist.

Issei forced himself to stand, as Sairaorg and Vali caught him. He was lucky, since it clearly sounded like the Guardian of Purgatory was holding back. Maybe.

"How did you two even find out where I was? How'd you get here?" Issei asked.

"Vali found out after connecting the dots after asking everyone where you were. As for how we got here, it was thanks to Michael and Azazel making an imperfected method of travel." Sairaorg explained.

"Let's hurry and get out of here before anything else happens. I've had enough of tests for today." Vali decided.

* * *

When they crossed through the portal back into Heaven, Issei was met with many disapproving gazes.

"You have a lot of nerve, Issei." Rizevim sternly said.

"Especially when the ban on traveling to Purgatory was made." Ezagyra added.

Issei scoffed. That only angered them even more. Normally, he'd be cowering in their presence, but he didn't have the patience for this anymore.

"That's the least of my worries. I have the Fruit. Please take this to Misla Bael and other patients first. I'll accept whatever punishment you have for me later." Issei rolled his eyes.

Rizevim gripped his collar, glaring.

"We're going to decide your punishment right now. I'll admit, what you did was noble, but you disregarded all warnings and dangers. We also don't know what the consequences of your actions will be. Other pantheons may turn their gazes to Purgatory and the unknown enemies might do the same. What you did was rash and you could've gotten yourself killed. Thus, you'll be put under house arrest for a month. No leaving the Mansion, period. It's for your own good." He sternly ordered.

Issei had to admit, Rizevim had a point. If others found out about methods to travel into Purgatory, then they'd try to exploit it. Still, that was a bridge he'd cross later.

"Fine." Issei sighed in defeat.

* * *

With nothing more to say, Issei's fate was decided and he was sent home after a checkup. Rizevim promised more later, but Issei was sure he'd cool off. As for Sairaorg, he immediately took the Fruit of Penance to the Sitri Hospital. The doctors didn't even bother to question him. They took the Fruit to their labs and immediately began work on synthesizing a cure.

Thankfully, Issei had made it in time to save Misla's life. One more hour and she would've died since her condition had worsened rapidly. After the doctors administered the cure, it had been 8 grueling hours for Sairaorg. His entire Peerage and the Vali Peerage was there, aside from Issei. They waited, pacing back and forth, before the nurses came running.

"Lord Sairaorg, it's your mother!"

At first, Sairaorg and the others feared the worst. Everyone ran to see what had happened and much to their relief, they were greeted with the sight of Misla Bael, sitting upright and awake. She was rubbing her temples but when she heard the commotion, she turned to look at the doorway. She still looked exhausted, bags under her eyes and underfed, but the zeal in her eyes held suns-worth of vitality.

"Sairaorg, is that you?" She asked.

She already knew it was him, but she felt that she had to be sure. Her mother's intuition already gave her the answer, but times and people changed. It was probably years since she'd gone into a coma. Sairaorg nodded, slowly walking toward her. It was almost like a dream, a dream that he'd begged for, for so long.

( **Doctor Who OST – The Doctor Forever. Play Song**.)

"Look at how much you've grown. You were so small and now look at how mighty you appear. You've become such a big and strong young man." Misla happily said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I've done exactly as I'd promised you, mother. I've grown strong. I've done all that I can to be the best I can be." Sairaorg said.

"You didn't need to worry about all that. As long as you grew up happy, with people who care about you, then that's all I could have ever asked for." Misla said, patting his head soothingly.

Sairaorg had nearly forgotten this feeling. His mother hadn't done it in so long that he'd never thought he'd get to experience it again.

"I'm so proud of you, my sweet little boy. I'm so sorry that I was asleep for so long." Misla tearfully said.

Sairaorg hid his face on her blankets, holding back the tears. It had finally come true. His mother was back. He'd wished to talk to her for so long and now she was back.

"From now on, we can be family again. We can enjoy life again." Misla happily said.

Vali watched from the sidelines, smiling at the happy sight.

"All's well that ends well, huh? Issei, you crazy guy…you come here for just a few months and look at all the miracles you've caused…"

( **Doctor Who OST – The Doctor Forever. End Song**.)

* * *

 _ **Alright, that loose end's been tied up. Now that Misla is awake, Issei can finally focus on setting up his plans. That means I get to do the same. Time to start thinking of jokes and funny craziness again. I've been focusing on so much serious writing now that it's a breath of fresh air for me to start working with comedy again.**_

 _ **Anyways, thanks for tuning in like always and I'll see you at the next update.**_


	35. Chapter 32: Setting the Stage

_**Man, I wish I could animate all of these stories for you to see. It would help the comedy come across so much better, in my opinion. Still, I'm quite alright with how it turned out.**_

 _ **I'm also real excited since I love this arc, just like most of you. Issei gets to mess around, so that means I get to mess around.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Setting the Stage**

After a month, Issei's house-arrest was lifted. To be honest, he really didn't care. It gave him the time to plan everything out. He'd finish his business in the Underworld first, then, he'd leave for the world to hunt down the Aviturs.

Still, it wasn't going to be easy. Issei had his work cut out for him. Sairaorg was blunt, often not seeing the smaller details and signals that the girls sent him. Vali would sigh sadly sometimes, flash him a look, and just before he could realize her intentions, her courage would crumble, and she'd back off.

It had become his mission to get Vali and Sairaorg to notice each other's feelings without any ambiguity. Perhaps, he could do even better, get one of them to confess. He was no psychic, but he felt that there was a powerful attraction that they shared. Without a doubt, they had crushes on another. However, Issei was wondering just how deep their feelings went in full exposure.

He decided to visit Sairaorg. They were sparring in his gym, both punching away at each other.

"So, how's things going with you?" Issei asked.

"Pretty well. I lost a lot of supporters, but a bunch of new ones came up." Sairaorg smirked as he blocked a fist from Issei.

"That's great! How about your luck with Vali?" Issei asked.

Sairaorg looked troubled at that, biting his lip.

"About that, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Just as Sairaorg swung, he got distracted, his fist trained right for Issei's crotch.

"AGH!"

Issei dropped to his knees, his moving fist hitting Sairaorg in the same spot.

"What the hell, dude?" Issei hoarsely asked.

"I'm sorry." Sairaorg said while on top of him.

"Ah!" Someone gasped sharply.

Issei and Sairaorg looked at who did it.

It was a woman with long brown hair tied into a bun, green eyes, with a traditional maid outfit. She stared at them wide-eyed, with both boys clutching their crotches in pain.

"Issei, this is Imbara, my head maid and she helped take care of me after my mom went into a coma." Sairaorg said.

"Hello." Issei smiled at her as if nothing was wrong.

"My word…" She trembled.

"We were doing noth-"

"We were doing some things." Issei smiled, deciding to screw around.

"D-Do you require anything?" Imbara nervously asked.

"Yes, some lotion and towels, please." Issei nodded.

Imbara's jaw dropped as she ran out the room.

"I'm going to kill you. Imbara has wild imagination." Sairaorg growled.

"Still didn't answer my question. Still got the hots for Vali?"

Sairaorg went silent.

"It's…complicated."

Just then, Imbara entered, running through the doors with a smile.

"Lord Sairaorg, Lady Argina has come to see you."

She looked happy. Almost too happy.

* * *

Issei had given up for the day, having come home to think. Sitting in front of a massive whiteboard that was literally the size of his wall, he had drawn and scribbled all over it. Thanks to it being magical, he could save it onto the board's magical memory and display it when he desired it.

"Hm…why do those two have to be so awkward?" Issei groaned.

" _ **You'd better not let the others see any of this**_." Rexis warned.

"Relax. They respect my privacy enough to not look through my things. Also, it's in my private folder. If anyone tries to look through my stuff, they'll be infinitely spammed for all time." Issei sighed.

"So, what's the plan?" Rexis asked.

"I really don't know. I'm trying to make this as efficient as possible, but, I just need a certain trigger that gets someone emotional." Issei tapped his chin.

Suddenly, a knock came at his door.

"Come in."

Vali popped in, smiling.

"Something going on?" Issei smiled back.

Just seeing her beaming was all he needed to brighten the entire day.

"Not really. We were all gonna go out to the sports center. Wanna come?"

"Who's all going?" Issei explicitly asked.

"The peerage, Sairaorg and his peerage, and Rias' peerage."

Issei smiled inwardly. This was the perfect chance.

"Sure."

* * *

The Sports Center was basically a gigantic stadium with several floors separating different sports. Stores sold equipment as well as letting people rent out rooms to play indoors. As for the game rooms, they were large oak rooms with benches and courts for whatever game they were designated for. There also windows just for the sake of safety as well.

"So, what're we gonna do first?" Vali wondered.

"How about dodgeball?" Issei suggested.

Everyone looked at him.

"Dodgeball?"

"Yeah. Go hard or go home." Issei shrugged.

Nobody argued since they were going to play it regardless.

"This is middle school all over again."

Issei was literally the last to get picked for teams, just cause… He was on a team with Vali, Sairaorg, Kiba, Jeanne, Bikou, Kuroka, Lianshi, Arthur, and Elaine. On the other team, was Rias, Akeno, Shirone, Beluga, Ladora, Regulus, Corianna, Kuisha, Misteeta, and Kiyome.

"Fire!" Issei yelled.

Instantly, everyone threw balls right at him.

"Why me?!"

Issei zipped back and forth, desperately trying not to be touched. All the while, he was thinking of how to get Sairaorg and Vali to interact more. Suddenly, he had an idea. He subtly dodged, weaved, ducked, and cartwheeled over to them.

"Oh my god!" Issei feigned slipping, slamming into Vali.

"Ah!"

As she fell, Issei twirled around, bumping Sairaorg into her.

"Agh!"

The two yelped, with Vali falling on top of Sairaorg. Issei smiled as he turned to look in front.

"AH, MY EYE!" He screamed as a ball hit him in the face.

Everyone stopped to stare as the two slowly processed what just happened. Vali was resting atop Sairaorg, looking rather romantic.

"S-Sorry." Vali mumbled.

"You're fine." Sairaorg cleared his throat.

"Oh, just kiss already." Issei grumbled, while smiling.

"Oh, young people these days." An elderly couple passed by, both on their way to play golf.

Vali scooted off Sairaorg, blushing. She was still thinking about how toned Sairaorg's chest was, with his rippling muscles. Sairaorg was doing the same, remembering the softness of her skin and her very gifted bosom.

"Ah! There you are!" Someone yelled.

Issei looked to see who it was as they ran into the room. It was a young woman with long dark green hair, brown eyes, and wore expensive clothing. In short, she was a dazzling young woman, who sported an innocent smile while appearing high-class. Even her gym clothes looked like they costed an arm and leg.

"Argina?!" Sairaorg was stunned.

"I came here to work out. I didn't expect you to be here." Argina smiled as she ran over to help him up.

"Thank you. What brings you here?"

Argina wrapped an arm around Sairaorg's left forearm as she looked into his eyes.

"Well, I was with some friends and then I decided to come here for some exercise. I was passing by when I saw you fall over." Argina explained.

She then turned to look at everyone else.

"Ah, how rude of me. My name is Argina Stolas. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She politely said.

Issei wasn't prepared for this. Vali had a contender.

' _She's a competitor with Vali_.' He muttered.

' _ **How do you know that?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _Look at her! She's gluing herself to his arm. She keeps looking him in the eyes at close proximity. His biceps are in her cleavage, and she's using such an unnaturally sweet and cutesy voice. She's the aggressive type_.' Issei explained.

Issei was firing around ideas in his head. He had to learn more about this.

"Say, are you finished here?" Argina asked.

Sairaorg gulped. That was when Issei narrowed his eyes. Something was fishy. A courteous person would either try to hang out, or she'd leave him to his current business. Instead, she was trying to take him away.

' _Not on my watch, sister!_ '

"Hey, Vali, weren't you and Sairaorg going to check out the equipment later?" Issei asked aloud, pulling lies out of his ass.

"That's alright, we can do it another time." Vali chuckled with a hidden frown.

' _No! You're supposed to fight for him!_ ' Issei protested in his head.

'You'd be really fun on Jerry Springer.' Rexis quipped.

"Well, if that's the case, then wanna come with me to the Apothecary? I heard they've got stuff that'll be perfect for you." Argina excitedly said.

Before Sairaorg could say anything, she dragged him off. Sairaorg being Sairaorg, he wasn't going to deny her, probably. When it came to beautiful women, he seemed to act differently.

Issei turned to Vali, seeing how disappointed she looked.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Of course! Let's go ahead and keep playing." Vali instantly went back to her smile.

This time, Issei saw that there wasn't any happiness or radiance in it. It was forced, stitched together.

* * *

Once again, Issei was back to the drawing board. He'd done some investigating, mostly following Argina and Sairaorg on their trips.

"So, Sairaorg and Argina have only gone to stores. During those times, she kept him in close proximity, didn't let him speak too much, and she overrode his energy with her own. Most of all, they've only gone to fashion and fad stores." Issei summarized.

" _ **So, what do you think?**_ " Rexis asked.

"I think she's a gold-digger. Sairaorg, bless him, being the gentleman he is, paid for all her stuff."

" _ **How do you even know that?**_ " Rexis asked.

"I know when someone's not really interested in paying for their stuff. She pulled her wallet out as slow as a college student after tuition payments." Issei reasoned.

" _ **So, what'll you do?**_ " Rexis asked.

"No idea." Issei sighed.

On one hand, he wanted to continue. On the other hand, he had some reservations. If Sairaorg was interested in this girl and Argina was actually into him, then it wasn't exactly his place to meddle. This new factor in the equation had caught him off-guard.

Deciding that he was getting nowhere, Issei walked downstairs. That was when he noticed someone in the Living Room. Seeing as how it was 12 AM, he figured it was either Vali, Lefay, or Arthur. Bikou and Kuroka were too lazy to be up this late. As for Rizevim and Ezagyra, they always had the other to rely on to go to sleep without any trouble. Despite having been together for so long, they never got tired of each other. When they got into it, it was as if they were still a young newlywed couple.

"In an astonishing piece of news, it seems that the Heir to the Bael House, is now courting a High-Class lady of our society, Argina Stolas, first-born daughter of the Stolas House. Early yesterday, the two were spotted visiting many stores and restaurants. From what we gather, there is a possibility of a relationship going on." A news reporter's voice could be heard from the TV.

Issei walked over to the couch and took a good look at Vali and what was around her. Thrown on the couch, were several wrappers of dark chocolate and gallons of water. Issei grimaced at this sight, a bit disheartened. Vali never ate dark chocolate unless she was upset to the nth degree. That solidified it. Vali's feelings for Sairaorg were definite and well-founded. Unless…somebody died or something, but chances of that being the reason were slim. Well, that might happen in 15 months after he was dead.

"You really like him, don't you?" Issei asked.

Issei remembered before when he asked her about her feelings for Sairaorg. Back then, he had asked because of his feelings for her. However, this time, he asked because he needed to know if she would be unhappy being a part of his little scheme. If her feelings for Sairaorg weren't strong enough, he'd drop this fiasco.

Vali didn't respond. Taking another bite of her dark chocolate, she simply continued watching the news with a pained look. She drew her knees close, resting her chin on them.

The gauntlet was thrown at his feet now by fate. For the past half-year, Vali had taken up a major portion of his own heart. She'd become a source of light and happiness to him. When he was flung into the supernatural realm, she protected him. When they went on adventures together to solidify the Alliance, she trained him and helped him grow until his past incarnations took over. When his parents died, she stood by him and helped him get back on his feet. It was time for him to help her, even if she didn't know that she needed it.

Issei took one last look at the video and pictures of Sairaorg and Argina. When he was smiling, it was forced, his brows furrowed and his lips tight. When that wasn't happening, he had an uncertain and uncomfortable look on his face. This wasn't going to fly. He wasn't going to let it.

Now, it was time to work on the other parts of his plan. He went to Rizevim, for starters. No more beating around the bush. It was time to pull out all the stops.

"Can I help you, Issei?" Rizevim asked as Issei entered his office.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could ask a favor."

"Oh?"

"What can you tell me about the Stolas Clan?" Issei asked.

* * *

"I wonder how Sairaorg's doing right now." Beluga mused.

"I'm sure he's fine. Sairaorg isn't stupid." Corianna sipped her coffee.

Suddenly, the entire Peerage heard a rattling that grew a bit louder as time went by. It seemed to come from Sairaorg's room.

"Come on…open…" Issei muttered.

Using picks, sticks, and pricks, he managed to (not so) quietly creak the window to Sairaorg's room open. Wearing a ski mask with an eye-patch under it, Issei jumped into the room. Thanks to some talking and dirt-digging, Issei found out that the Stolas Clan wasn't exactly nice, with Argina already having wormed out of some controversy. It mostly concerned past boyfriends who'd gone bankrupt. Sadly, the Stolas Clan bribed the papers to stay quiet.

"Where's that guy? Ooh, I wonder if he has a diary." Issei chuckled before slapping himself.

"No, get to work." He scolded himself.

Looking through Sairaorg's notes and other things in his room, Issei found a lot of things that he never expected, like:

Sairaorg likes to exercise. He owns lion-themed pajamas. He also…owned a very flamboyant wig that looked like a disco dancer's do after a night on acid after unicorn's vomited on it. Before long, Issei heard footsteps approach.

He began frenzying his way through Sairaorg's notes before spotting what he wanted.

 _Hellfire Bistro_

 _7pm_

 _Note to self: Bring flowers and chocolates._

 _P.S. Try to break off the socialization._

"Oh, so that's where you're gonna be." Issei said, amused.

Suddenly, he heard the handle jiggle.

"Oh shit." He muttered.

About to jump out the window, Issei cursed when he saw that the Sairaorg Peerage was making rounds around the place. Common sense told him to tell them about what was happening with their King, but he decided that it was best if he say nothing. He wasn't sure if his plans would fall apart if others got involved and he didn't know if he'd be stopped. He had to keep this a secret.

Diving into the closet, Issei closed it and locked it tight.

"Is anyone there?"

Opening the door, Corianna walked in.

' _Damn it, it had to be the smart one!_ ' Issei whimpered.

"Show yourself. I know someone's there." Corianna demanded.

Issei could already hear the magic circles spinning and her spellbooks opening.

' _Think, Issei, think_.' He panicked.

Then he remembered something someone said in passing: Corianna had a nerve-shattering fear of ghosts. At least, he thought Sairaorg said something like that.

' _Rexis, can you project yourself if I use your image instead of Bahamut for the Abyssal Aura?_ ' Issei asked.

' _Technically, yes._ '

' _Perfect!_ '

Pointing his finger at the crack of Sairaorg's closet, he used the [ **Abyssal Aura** ] at a reduced level to bring out a projection of Rexis' form. A humanoid ghostly image was now standing in front of Corianna.

Seeing him, she instantly froze.

"Gah!" She choked.

"I seek a replacement. Come…"

"EEK!" Corianna whimpered.

She dove back into a corner, cowering.

"Uwawawawawawawawawawa!" Corianna sputtered.

Backing up quickly, she stared at Rexis projection.

"G-G-G-Ghost…" She whimpered.

At that point, Issei pushed it even farther. Guiding it closer and closer, Rexis stretched his hand out.

Manifesting his left gauntlet, Issei grabbed the closest thing to him in this dark closet: a baby doll? Shrugging, he encased it in armor. Slowly sliding the door open, he made it creak and shake, catching Corianna's attention.

"Nugh!" She stiffened like a statue.

The moment she looked at the closet, she saw two glowing red eyes. She froze, eyes bugging, body stiff as she stared at the crack.

"Momma…" Issei changed his voice.

Slowly opening the closet, Issei made the baby move forward. He was going to have to apologize to Corianna later…if he got the chance.

"Momma…" He changed his voice impression.

Issei motioned the baby out while hiding in the closet.

"!%!#%!^#& &($#&^!%#^#^$I$ ^%!^" Corianna sputtered.

"Come home to us." Rexis' ghost echoed.

"Momma." Issei repeated.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Corianna screamed.

Smashing Sairaorg's door down, she barreled right out the room. Making a mad dash for the window, Issei jumped out like diver. Rolling onto the ground, Issei tore into the bushes of the estate as he jetted right for where Sairaorg's date was taking place.

Sadly, he stopped when he saw that Sairaorg's maid was standing guard at the gates.

"Halt!" She demanded.

Issei ripped his mask off. She instantly shrieked and turned away, freezing up.

"Look me in the eye." Issei demanded.

"No." She whimpered.

"Look me in the eye." Issei repeated himself as he circled to the gate.

"No." She declared.

"Where's Sairaorg?" He asked.

"He's out."

"Out where?" Issei asked.

"Out finding love."

"Ah, I see. Well, I better go stop him." Issei jumped the gate but the Maid caught him.

"No, you won't."

"Ma'am let me go."

"Leave the young master alone."

"If I leave him alone, he's gonna be a slave to that bitch."

"Stop trying to ruin his life. Leave him be!"

"Imbara!"

The Head Maid immediately stopped clutching him.

"I know that Sairaorg doesn't feel the way I want him to. But! He will once I'm done. I can't let Sairaorg be with that bitch." Issei turned around and went off to save Sairaorg.

Imbara froze stiffly as his words echoed in her head. Immediately after, she fainted.

* * *

When he arrived, he was relieved to see that the pair had just arrived.

' _You're lucky Imbara's deathly phobic of you. Also, you're lucky that Corianna's deathly afraid of ghosts. You better make it up to her later. You've probably traumatized her for life._ ' Rexis sighed.

' _I'll apologize when I'm a ghost_.' Issei shrugged.

' _You really are horrible._ ' Rexis retorted.

As the pair went in, Issei snuck into the restaurant and sat at a table that was a bit away from them. Putting up his hood, he stared at the menu. Ordering some steak, Issei took a bite of his cutlery before holding up his knife to see behind himself.

"So, I, uh, heard the papers spotted us." Sairaorg sheepishly chuckled.

"So did I. What do you think we should do?" Argina asked nervously.

"I don't know. I mean, we're not even dating." Sairaorg sighed.

"I don't want to give this up." Argina's head sank.

Sairaorg didn't say a thing, only looking guilty.

' _Ugh, you poor, poor, heart-bleeding sap_.' Issei groaned, rolling his eyes. He had half a mind to toss the knife behind himself.

"I don't want to leave you. I want to be with you. These past few months were some of the best that I've enjoyed." Argina held onto his hands.

Sairaorg didn't say a word.

' _Oh. So, he's holding himself back, eh?_ ' Issei nodded.

"What about you?" Argina asked.

' _Now, he's in the spotlight_.'

"I've also enjoyed these past few months as well."

' _NO, YOU FOOL!_ ' Issei scolded him in his mind.

"Really?!" Argina's eyes lit up.

She grabbed hold of his hand, purposefully showing him the impressive cleavage that she had. Sairaorg seemed a bit surprised for a moment, but remained calm.

"It makes me so happy that you've enjoyed our little trips. I don't care if the media keeps bothering us. I don't want to lose this." Argina declared.

At this point, Issei began second-guessing his gut. Was Argina as horrible as his instincts were telling him?

"Give me a moment, please." Sairaorg walked away.

The moment the two were separated, Issei followed Argina. She walked out to the balcony, smiling at the moon.

"Oh, and another is about to bite the dust. He may not be at the top anymore, but I'll still settle for second-best." Argina giggled.

' _Oh, honey, you really shouldn't be talking out loud about your plans. And I thought I was going to grow some sympathy for you from my ass_.' Issei feigned concern, a hand over his heart.

As Argina was leaning against a wall, so was he, listening from the other side, nodding. Se had no idea what she'd just done to herself. Clearly, from the very start, Argina had been trying to slowly corner and woo Sairaorg into being her newest chew toy. She was probably the one who got the paparazzi to take photos of them together.

' _Oh, I'm gonna enjoy throwing a wrecking ball at her_.' Issei snickered.

' _ **You're a nasty piece of work, you know that?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _Hey, I'm already in Hell._ ' Issei shrugged.

* * *

As Sairaorg opened the door of the bathroom, he yelped.

"AH!"

Issei had been holding a scary mask where his friend's face would be.

"What are you doing here?" Sairaorg asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, I was just in the neighborhood. Saw you and your girlfriend and decided to stop by and grab a bite to eat." Issei waved his hands around obliviously.

"What made you follow? Are you trying to cockblock me?"

"No, I'm trying to save you. That girl you've been hanging out with is gold-digger."

Sairaorg only gave him a deeply disturbed look.

"Have you been stalking her?"

"No…" Issei said.

"Have you been stalking me?"

"No!" Issei gave him a disgusted look, while his eyes were shifting.

Sairaorg breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Issei walked into the bathroom.

"What?" Sairaorg looked at him.

"That girl is going to suck you dry and then leave you to dry like a piece of jerky and then chew you up before spitting you back out." Issei said.

"You act like I'm a piece of rotisserie chicken." Sairaorg threw his hands up.

"Considering how you can't say 'no', I'd say, 'yes', people see you like a piece of rotisserie chicken." Issei retorted.

"Do you even have any proof of this?" Sairaorg crossed his arms.

"Oh, I'm happy you asked." Issei had the biggest smile on his face.

Holding up a tape recorder, Issei played back what Argina said. As the recording continued, Sairaorg looked more and more disappointed.

"I see." He sighed.

"In the Human Realm, she's what we call a 'gold-digger'. The parasite leeches off your wealth and success, pretending to care about you, and then they're gone once you become obsolete. Of course, men do it too, but there's a different term for those guys." Issei explained.

"I had a feeling about that. It was just difficult saying 'no' to her." Sairaorg scratched his head.

He had known better but, that sympathetic side of himself just wouldn't allow it. In a fight, it was different. Pride, dreams, convictions, and so many other things were on the line. With a simple date, Sairaorg just couldn't muster the same sort of conviction.

"Now, what're you gonna do?" Issei asked.

"I'm not too sure. To be honest, I don't have much experience with women. You know that." Sairaorg shook his head.

"Well, we can't let this continue, or she's gonna suck you dry like a box of juice."

Issei then paused before smiling deviously.

"I've got an idea."

* * *

Sairaorg soon returned to his table, where Argina was waiting.

"Did I keep you long?" He asked.

"Not at all." Argina sweetly smiled.

"Listen, Argina, there's something that I wanted to share with you."

Argina was a bit uneasy, considering the extremely serious look Sairaorg had on his face.

"I've just been cut off from my entire family. I was just contacted. My Clan has ousted me from my position as heir. My financial backers have stopped funding me and all of my political supporters have gone. Even so, will you still stay with me?" Sairaorg knelt on one knee and gently held Argina's hand.

"Oh…" Argina said quietly.

Issei rolled his hand like a reel from behind her, cueing Sairaorg.

"I don't want to keep things from you, either. I have a secret for you." He sat down.

Pulling stuff out of his pockets, he had a ton of anime and manga merchandise flood out. He had a literally piles fall out of his jacket.

"I-I love anime so much. I could lick my screens."

Sairaorg showed a body-pillow of a half-naked anime girl.

"Every night, I hug her to sleep. Every day, I watch all this. Every day, I speak to all of my waifus. I know they're not real, but they will be, one day. So, would you be willing to share me with them? Like you said, I don't want to lose this."

As soon as Sairaorg blinked, Argina was gone. Literally.

"Told you it was gonna work."

Sairaorg fell out of his chair when he heard Issei speak right next to him.

"Very funny. This is gonna snowball later." He sighed.

"Oh, come now. You've got the wench out of your hair. Now, we can talk about more important issues." Issei poured himself a glass of water.

"Like what?"

"Like, who you're really interested in." Issei said.

"What're you getting at?"

"Sairaorg, how do you feel about Vali? No more pausing. No more beating around the bush. Give me the real answer right now because I'm getting real tired of all this wishy-washiness." Issei declared.

Sairaorg was silent, pondering his answer.

"I…like her. I'm very interested in her, maybe I even have a crush on her."

Issei nodded, prodding him to continue.

"But, I don't know. Maybe it's not enough to pursue her." Sairaorg shrugged.

"Well, what do you like about her?" Issei asked.

"She's brave, independent, strong, caring, hardworking, and soothing. She's always trying to look out for others. She tries to help wherever she can and she's not afraid to stand up for others." Sairaorg listed off.

Issei nodded. If Sairaorg had listed off something more physical, then he'd have been a bit more concerned. However, the moment Issei asked him that question, Sairaorg had immediately listed off Vali's strongest qualities without much pause.

"And, say, you were given the chance to date her or even confess, would you do it?" Issei asked.

Sairaorg was silent once again.

"Yes, I would."

Issei was satisfied.

"Good. That's why I'm here."

"What?"

"You're my friend. I'd even go as far as to say that you're like my brother. That's why, I want to help you. Your entire Peerage and I can see that you like her. However, I can understand that you do have issues with confessing to her. So, that's why I came here to stop you from making a horrible mistake. If you wait too long, you'll lose her and you'll regret it forever. So, how bout it? Do you want my help to get the girl? Of course, if you don't want it, then I also understand." Issei held his hands up to show signify his free choice.

However, Issei was crossing his fingers. He hoped Sairaorg was going to say 'yes'. The faster he got this to work out, the sooner he could leave for his mission. Normally, he'd let the two work it out, but this wasn't the time for that. Sairaorg _had_ to take the bluff.

Michael wasn't sending cherubs, so he would play the role.

Sairaorg and Vali were both emotionally stunted people. Sairaorg had a bit of a hard time with more intimate and heart-felt matters and expressing them. People neglecting him and bringing down his self-esteem and value had done horrors to his security. He just did a good job at hiding the damage. Vali knew how she felt about things, but would often hesitate to express her thoughts and feelings out of fear of rejection or negativity. The abuse done to her at the hands of her brainwashed parents and the persecution she faced from humans left deep scars on her psyche.

Soon enough, Sairaorg answered.

"Alright…if you're willing to advise me, then I'll accept it."

Issei gave a sigh of relief in his heart.

"Alright, let's get started." He smiled.

"So, what do I do." Sairaorg asked.

"You don't have to worry about planning. I'll take care of that." Issei smiled devilishly.

"Give me a month, and everything will work. For one month, we will enact my plan where you'll do the feeling and talking while I do the thinking. Hehehehehehehehehhahahahahahaha." Issei chuckled evilly.

Sairaorg and everyone in the restaurant backed away when they saw the look on his face.

Inside, Issei felt the first piece of his heart tear off. This was going to be an agonizing few weeks for him, but he swallowed the bitterness. He had to get this done.

* * *

When Issei got back home, he tried to be as silent as possible. Sneaking into his room through the balcony, Issei closed his windows. Suddenly, the lights switched on.

"AH!" He yelped.

Sitting in an armchair, was Vali in a long black sleeveless nightgown. She had her arms crossed and legs crossed with a very strong frown on her face.

"You know it's rude to sneak into another person's room and stay in there for a long time."

"It's 3 in the morning, Issei." Vali ignored his statement, glaring.

Issei looked away, pretending to be innocent.

"What were you doing out so late?" She asked.

"I was…" He trailed off.

"What were you doing?" Vali asked again, more forcefully this time.

"I can't say." Issei shook his head.

"What sort of chaos did you cause this time?" Vali asked, disappointed.

' _I was helping my best friend plan how to get the love of my life._ ' Issei admitted in his head.

"Again, no." Issei shook his head.

"Issei, if you don't tell me what happened, I will [ **Half Dimension** ] your scrotum into nothing." Vali growed.

"I was helping Sairaorg." He vaguely said, pale.

"With?" Vali continued.

"With some personal issues. We didn't get into trouble, I swear." Issei clarified.

"Really?" Vali narrowed her eyes.

The two stared each other for a while before Issei relented.

"I found out that girl he's been talking to is a gold digger. Sairaorg was having trouble saying no and I just helped him get out of that situation. That was all." Issei said.

Vali sighed in exasperation.

"Seriously, Sairaorg and his bleeding heart." She rubbed her temple.

"May I go to bed now?" Issei wondered.

"No, you're going to sit in seiza and get your lecture." Vali rumbled.

For an hour, Vali let him have it.

"That's why, never run off like that again." Vali finished.

Honestly, Issei wasn't listening. He'd zoned out on everything except for the end. He'd been reflecting on himself and what was going to happen. It was going to be a heartbreaking month for him. He wouldn't be surprised if this was going to kill him faster. He loved Vali with all his heart. Now, he had to set her up with another guy for both their happiness. Issei sighed, nodding in tandem with what Vali said.

"Honestly, with your track record of disappearing, getting wounded, and kidnapped, I almost have to keep my eyes on you at all times." Vali sighed.

Her stern gaze then softened as she looked at him. Kneeling, she hugged him. Issei instantly felt regret, his resolve shaking once again.

"If something were to happen to you, I'd have no idea what to do." She said.

Issei steeled himself. At this moment, he felt the urge to renege on his decisions. However, he stopped himself. In a few months, he'd be gone. In that time, he'd make sure that Vali would be able to handle it if she ever found out he died.

"Yeah…I'll be fine. Trust me. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you." Issei quietly said.

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of this chapter. Just a little something to bridge the gap over to the next chapter.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope you'll look forward to the next one. Do take care on the holidays and have fun. I wish you all a Merry Christmas.**_


	36. Chapter 33: The Game is Afoot

_**To start off, I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year, despite it being a day late. I hope you all were safe and nothing happened.**_

 _ **Now, to business.**_

 _ **For my own sanity and maybe yours, I'll be putting up a counter for how long Issei has left to live for everyone to see.**_

 _ **Next, I want to give a shout-out to "BeastGod" for his/her continued support. It means a lot to me that you still read my stories and you always show your support. I wish you all the best as well and thanks for being so understanding.**_

 _ **For another shout-out, I wanna thank "Elias Koz" for telling me about my naming mistake. I put Chapter 26 as part of the title for Chapter 25. I appreciate when people tell me about my grammar mistake. Grammar is fundamental for me as a writer and reader.**_

 _ **Also, I need to clarify something:**_

 _ **There was a Guest in the review section saying that I paired up Vali and Issei in the summary section. I did NOT do that. If you read it carefully, the summary section only mentions that it's a story with a FEM Vali. There was no "x" and Issei's name wasn't in the sentence. It doesn't mean Vali will be part of the pairing just because I said single-pairing. I was only warning people who looked at the summary that this story had a FEM Vali in case they didn't like that stuff.**_

 _ **This chapter is part of a 2-chapter update. Like a prior instance, this chapter isn't a 2-parter, but it's its own separate chapter. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 33: The Game Is Afoot**

 **Issei's Lifespan: 15 Months**

 **Day 1**

Issei and Sairaorg were sitting at a cafe, meeting up to discuss what the plan was.

At first, Issei had a slightly different plan. He was going to help Sairaorg and Vali at the same time to make sure no loose ends remained. However, he realized that Vali was the more emotionally aware and perceptive person. She'd probably suspect something was up and bust him for it.

Not to diss Sairaorg, but he was the more oblivious of the two.

"Alright, what's the plan?"

"Like I said, give me a month, my friend, and she'll be your girlfriend or even fiancée if things go that smoothly." Issei confidently said.

He took out a magical Bluetooth, courtesy of Azazel, and handed it to Sairaorg. He had to blackmail Azazel into giving him stuff.

"Make sure to stay in contact with me at all times. I'll be watching from afar too. If you screw up, I'll be able to cut in." Issei said.

"Okay, so you still haven't explained what's going on today." Sairaorg sighed.

Issei pointed to the city square several feet away. Standing there was Vali, Sona, and Rias.

"What're they doing here?" Sairaorg asked.

"You're gonna be late. I already called them earlier and told them that you wanted to hang out. At this point, you'll have been 30 minutes late." Issei looked at his watch, smiling like a troll as he looked at his friend.

"What?!" Sairaorg was flabbergasted.

"This is part of the plan, Sairaorg. It's the first part of the plan. You've got to make them think about you. The more concerned they are, the further their feelings will develop. It sparks thoughts." Issei pointed out.

"What?" Sairaorg raised a brow in confusion.

"You see, it's something that I've learned through observing. The thing about childhood friends not falling in love or one going unrequited, is because the target of love can't see them as anything more than a friend or sibling. You've gotta make them face their deepest, darkest thoughts about you. You've gotta force them to be honest with themselves through a series of events. Absence makes the heart go yonder." Issei explained.

"So, that's why you did this? You're gonna make Vali worry and start thinking?" Sairaorg asked.

"Oh, Vali already has a grasp on how she feels about you. You just need to make those feelings stronger. Stress and worry can stir up feelings and make them pronounced. You've just gotta make her spit it out. Today's objective is to raise her concern for you by taking advantage of her kindness." Issei responded before sipping his coffee.

Sairaorg paled.

' _This guy is terrifying_.'

"Now, you should get going. I'll make sure to speak up when it's necessary." Issei informed Sairaorg.

* * *

After Sairaorg left, Issei waited a few minutes. He watched the group interact. Sairaorg nervously chuckled as Vali, Sona, and Rias berated him. Issei had to admit, what he'd done was underhanded, but it was necessary. At least, that was how it seemed to him. When time was limited and rapidly running away, anything seemed to work. Those Aviturs weren't going to hunt themselves.

( **Doctor Who OST – The Dream of a Normal Death. Play Song**.)

Issei sipped his coffee, slipping into personal thoughts. Everyone had the day off. No contracts, no jobs, no fighting, no research, and no training. Everyone was spending time together, doing what they loved. The peerages were all hanging out together. With the Vali Peerage, Bikou, Lianshi, and Kuroka were in China, exploring. Arthur, Lefay, and Elaine had gone home to visit their family for the day. Izalana had gone home to see her parents. Vali was doing as mentioned, spending time with her childhood friends: Sairaorg, Sona, and Rias.

And here was Issei, all alone. Again.

' _I wonder, will I die alone like this? Will anyone even remember me after I'm gone?_ ' He asked himself.

Throughout his lives, though vague, he remembered that he'd died all alone. He'd get blown up into atoms, burned, stabbed, drawn and quartered, tortured, and sacrificed himself to unknown fates. All those times, he was alone.

It was funny. Despite how terrible it made him feel, it all just kept happening. Was fate just playing some sick game with him?

For a long time, he'd thought about how things would be after he'd left. He'd been watching and kept tabs on everyone as of late.

Kuroka was worried about being left unrequited with her feelings for Bikou. Bikou wasn't sure if he was good enough for Kuroka and Lianshi. Lianshi was worried that she'd ruined Kuroka's chances with Bikou. Arthur wasn't sure how to make up for leaving Elaine behind. Elaine was being secretive about her problems. Lefay was having self-esteem issues. Izalana…well, Izalana was actually pretty happy since her issues were being dealt with automatically. As for Vali, her problem was that she couldn't spit out about how she felt to Sairaorg and was still scared of rejection due to past traumas.

He'd spent so long planning that he tried to think of everything. It honestly felt so lonely sometimes, because he knew that in the end, he'd never have what he wanted.

Still, people needed him and he refused to turn his back on others. He'd already accepted that. Following the quartet, Issei watched from corners listened in on Sairaorg.

( **Doctor Who OST – The Dream of a Normal Death. End Song**.)

* * *

"So, Issei told me that you got done with a gold-digger. It was that Stolas girl." Vali stated, her hands sassily on her hips.

"W-Well, I'd intended to stop communicating with her. It was just hard to say 'no' to her." Sairaorg nervously said.

"It's alright. She's been taken care of by the government." Sona adjusted her glasses.

"And that's that." Rias shrugged.

Issei scratched his chin.

"Alright, start talking, Sairaorg. Get Vali's attention and start talking about something interesting." He whispered into Sairaorg's earpiece.

"So, Vali, how's Issei?" Sairaorg asked.

Issei smacked his head against the wall. Of all subjects, it had to be about him.

"Didn't you see him a few days ago?" Vali asked.

"Yeah, but I was just wondering since I wasn't sure if he was fully healed yet." Sairaorg nervously said.

"Wrong person." Issei said through grit teeth.

"Well, he's actually been acting really strange lately. He's taken to locking himself in his room a lot. He sleeps at different hours every day for random durations. We rarely see him at home and when we do, it's only when he's coming home to sleep or going out." Vali lowered her head gloomily.

Rias put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's worrying me. What is he doing? Why won't he trust us anymore? Why won't he say anything to me?" Vali said, her expression becoming distressed.

Sairaorg looked at Issei out of worry.

"I'm sure whatever Issei is doing, he has good reason. He's not someone who'll just up and run away. However, I do think Issei should be entitled to his own privacy and pace. He should be allowed to speak up when he's ready or if something becomes genuinely troubling." Sairaorg comforted her.

Issei smiled gratefully at him. Vali picked the right guy.

"The same goes for you!" Vali walked up to Sairaorg, pointing at him.

"If something ever bothers you, you need to tell me! Who knows what that blood-sucker would've done to you if Issei hadn't jumped in! Promise me you'll ask for help when you need it!" Vali grumbled.

"That's right." Sona and Rias nodded.

"I got it. I just didn't want you all to worry." Sairaorg smiled gratefully.

"That's what friends are for, Sairaorg. We help each other. We'll worry regardless, especially when you don't tell us." Vali pointed out.

"Got it." Sairaorg nodded.

Vali turned around, sighing.

"I swear, you boys give me grey hairs." She mumbled.

Issei followed the group around, watching and listening. It was going smoothly, overall. They'd joke around, buy stuff for each other, talk about their personal lives the others missed out on, and comforted each other. They also gave each other sound life advice.

' _No wonder they're so close._ ' Issei noted.

Just as he thought, Vali would be okay after all.

When the day ended, Issei made his way home before the others.

"Make sure to walk all the other girls home. Leave Vali for last so that you're alone." Issei said to Sairaorg.

Sairaorg did as advised. They all lived in different territories but since Vali was in the Capital, Sairaorg made sure to walk Vali home.

"So, since Argina's gonna leave you alone now, are you gonna look for someone?" Vali asked.

"Maybe. I do have someone in mind." Sairaorg nodded.

"I see. So, what's she like?" Vali asked.

"Don't answer that. Be vague. Make her guess." Issei answered.

Sairaorg jumped. He thought Issei had gone home. Truthfully, Issei was listening in on Sairaorg.

"Can't say. Might not be ready to talk about her yet." Sairaorg chuckled.

"Hey, we're childhood friends, you can't keep secrets from me!" Vali lightly slapped his arm.

"You'll find out." Sairaorg laughed.

"Come on, tell me!" Vali persisted.

"Not speaking." Sairaorg shook his head.

Soon enough, the two arrived in front of Vali's home. They'd both joked and laughed on their way home. Sairaorg had noticed that Vali had gone back to being livelier and joked around more often again. That was a relief. The past several months had been taxing on everyone.

"Well, that's it for today. Thanks for coming out." Sairaorg said.

"No problem. It's been forever since we could hang out with just the 4 of us, so I'm glad. I hope we can do it again." Vali smiled happily.

"Count on it." Sairaorg nodded.

* * *

When Vali came into the house, she found that Issei was asleep on the couch.

"That's a terrible position." Vali grumbled.

Issei was sitting cross-legged and cross-armed on the couch with his head hanging down. Vali went over to help him lie down, but the moment her hand approached his face, he spoke.

"Had fun?" Issei asked.

"Uwah!" Vali yelped.

Issei chuckled.

( **Doctor Who OST – Clara?. Play Song**.)

"Were you faking?" Vali asked.

"No, I was asleep until I heard the door open." Issei stretched.

"Where's everyone?" Vali asked.

"Bikou, Kuroka, and Lianshi decided to go to China and do some touring. Arthur, Elaine, and Lefay are visiting family. Izalana's doing the same in Draczal." Issei groggily said.

"And what were you doing today?" Vali asked.

"Same as usual, messing around." Issei chuckled quietly.

Vali decided that this was a good chance for her.

"What're you doing tomorrow?" She asked.

"Nothing, really." Issei said, his eyes still closed.

"Then, let's hang out."

Vali took hold of both his hands.

"It's been forever since we hung out. We used to talk every day after school, right? Let's get some of that back." Vali giggled.

Issei saw some flags popping up. He didn't want Vali to focus on him. He wanted her to focus on Sairaorg. He didn't want letting go of her to be any harder.

"I don't know, Vali. Don't you want to spend time with others too? We see each other every day." Issei raised a brow, looking at her.

"What's wrong with that? I want to spend time with you too. I've been helping Lefay with research. I shop with Kuroka. I cook with Elaine. I sing with Lianshi. I train with Arthur. I joke and help Bikou with his hobbies. I eat with my parents and grandparents. Why can't I spend time with you too?" Vali pouted.

Issei sighed through his nose. Vali wasn't going to give up. He had to relent before he did any damage to his relationship with her.

"Alright. What do you wanna do?" Issei asked.

"Let's do the usual: movies and dinner." Vali said.

That had been their old routine when they were still going to school together. To go back to that was a nice and nostalgic trip.

"Alright." Issei relented.

Vali smiled

"Great. Let's head out tomorrow afternoon." She decided.

( **Doctor Who OST – Clara?. End Song**.)

* * *

The next day, Issei decided he'd use today to get some more material and information on how to help Sairaorg and Vali get together.

Issei wore his casual clothes: a black shirt with a navy jacket and pants. What he didn't expect was how nicely Vali was dressed. It wasn't formal by any means, but clearly, she made him look like he was dressed in rags.

She came down the steps in a white jacket with a blue button-up shirt and a black skirt. She had a white bag over her shoulder with black boots and black stockings on her legs. Issei was awestruck by her beauty, his mouth nearly hanging open as he stared at her.

"Is something wrong?" Vali asked.

"Nope. Nothing. Nothing at all." Issei shook his head.

"Well, let's go. We could probably movie-hop." Vali chuckled.

When they got to the theater, which was draped in red carpet, black stone, and brightly lit like a museum, they stood at the desk.

"Welcome, Lady Vali and Sir Issei. How may we entertain you today?" The Employee asked.

"What do you think?" Vali asked.

' _What can I use to fuel my imagination?_ ' Issei asked himself, staring at the dashboard of movies.

"How about _Blooming Cycle_?" Issei suggested.

"A romance movie?" Vali asked.

"I thought I'd expand my horizons." Issei shrugged.

"Normally, you like to watch action-comedies. Did you meet someone special?" Vali chuckled.

' _If only you knew, Vali_.' Issei looked at her sadly.

Vali noticed the pained look on his face and stopped laughing. She became sympathetic, treating him seriously.

"I'm sorry. Wanna talk about it?" Vali asked.

Issei shook his head, smirking reassuringly.

"Nah, I'm fine. Now, let's go get snacks. It's a 2-hour movie and I'm going to need sustenance." Issei returned to his cheerful mood, even if it was a mask.

Issei and Vali sat through the movie, both having varying levels of interest. Vali was immersed in the movie, unable to tear her eyes away for a minute. Issei was focusing on the movie, but half of his mind was elsewhere.

' _ **Alright, so explain this to me again?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _It's a movie about two lovers who became star-crossed lovers after their country was destroyed by war. They reincarnate several times, but either miss each other or fail to be together in each life._ ' Issei explained.

Rexis deliberately went silent.

Issei couldn't help but feel some creeping emotion crawl up in his head and heart. This felt familiar. It was ringing bells everywhere in his head and heart. But, why though?

Two lovers that were kept forever apart by fate. Every cycle, one would fall in love with the other and their relationship never bloomed due to something. Sometimes, the other didn't even know of the other's existence. It was truly a sad movie.

* * *

When the two were done, Vali was ready to cry.

"That was so sad." She muttered as she turned to look at him.

"Don't you think it's terrible…for fate to just play with people like that?" Vali asked.

Issei could write a whole saga on how cruel fate was.

"I do. To love someone and not be loved back or, to surrender that love…the pain would be unimaginable." Issei nodded.

"Well, at least neither of us have that going on." Vali sighed in relief.

How wrong she was.

"Do you believe that it's real?" Issei asked.

Vali paused.

"I kinda do. It's a really hard topic to discuss. I do believe that fate meddles with us but who knows? It's not exactly something I like to think about, to be honest. That kind of stuff has driven people crazy for thinking too much of it."

Issei had the urge to tell her the truth. They were both caught in a massive game by fate. Despite all that, he said nothing else on this matter. If time saw it necessary, then the truth would come.

The two got some dinner from a diner before they walked through the massive park in the Capital. It was almost big enough to be its own forest.

( **Doctor Who OST – Rose's Theme. Play Song**.)

"Issei, I wanted to ask you something." Vali started.

She refused to meet her gaze, but the uneasiness was palpable.

"Have you ever fallen in love before?" Vali asked.

Issei paused. Was she going where he thought she was going?

"What makes you ask that?" Issei asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what this feeling is, myself." Vali clutched her chest.

"Why not ask your family or Kuroka?" Issei asked.

"Because I feel like you're the one I should be asking." Vali said.

Issei stood there, trying to figure out what to say without shooting himself in the foot.

"Well…when you're in love it's complicated. You want to see the target of your affection every day. You think about them every day. You close your eyes and that person's there. You want to make them happy. You feel happy when you're with them. You want to hear about their day and tell them about yours. You want to help with their troubles and trust in them to help you with yours. When you're close, your heart won't behave, either. Sometimes, it stops beating and sometimes, it won't stop beating. Love makes you wacko." Issei chuckled.

That was how it was for him, anyways.

"I see. Thank you, Issei. I'll keep it in mind." Vali nodded.

"Glad to help."

Issei grinned to himself. If things were working, then Vali was probably on the cusp of solidifying how she felt for Sairaorg.

Things were going the way he wanted.

( **Doctor Who OST – Rose's Theme. End Song**.)

* * *

 **DAY 3**

"Alright, man, today, we're gonna flake out on her." Issei said as the two met up at the park.

"What?!" Sairaorg was flabbergasted.

"We're going to move onto the next part of the plan. We're going to make her realize just how far her feelings go. The greater the disappointment and sadness she feels, the clearer things will be for her. It'll be like a miniature wake-up call, being less extreme." Issei reasoned.

"So, how does this connect with what we did before?" Sairaorg groaned.

Issei sighed.

"With the first day, we had her worry. We wanted her to think about you. Love always starts with thinking. That sparks feelings. It also showed us where we were starting. Today, we're going to make her start coming to terms with herself. We're gonna force her to imagine what it would be like without you there." Issei summarized.

Issei looked at the bench where Vali was sitting.

"Call her and tell her you won't be able to make it."

Sairaorg did as told, sighing while looking at Issei skeptically.

"Sairaorg, where are you? It's been half an hour." Vali grumbled.

"I'm so sorry, Vali. I won't make it today. Some work came up and I can't skip out on it." Sairaorg genuinely said.

Vali sighed.

"It's alright. Just make sure to do what you've gotta do. We can always hang out another time." She smiled disappointedly.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Sairaorg swore.

"See that you do." Vali nodded.

Just like that, Vali walked away, disappointed.

"So, are you trying to help us?" Sairaorg glared at Issei.

"Bumps in the road happen, Sairaorg. If you can't handle this one, then you'll never be able to handle things when the reality hits." Issei retorted.

* * *

 **Day 6**

This day, Issei was going to make a small step, instead of a longer drawn-out one.

He went downstairs to the Living Room to find Vali.

"Hey, Vali, wanna go to the movies again? I've got a spare ticket since Kiba had to opt out."

Vali, who was currently reading, spoke up.

"I think I'm fine, Issei. It sounds like a guy's day thing." She smiled.

"Oh, come now, don't be like that. I know you want to see him." Issei knowingly looked at her.

Vali blushed, holding the book closer to her face.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, it's such a shame. We were going to watch that new family movie too."

Vali's brow rose. Too easy.

"You're gonna watch _Bonanza Bash_?" Vali asked.

"Yep." Issei nodded.

That was a darn lie. The tickets were for the newest and 'scariest' horror movie of all time. Vali didn't mind horror, but if it was too much, then she'd get scared. It was horrible, but Issei was going to exploit her cry-baby tendencies.

"On it." Vali ran upstairs to get changed.

Issei had to make sure to sweeten the deal for her. Sairaorg going was already a plus. A movie that she liked was another bonus.

As Issei waited for Vali, Ileana entered the room, along with Rintilr.

"Issei, do you have a moment? We promise it won't take too long." She asked.

"Of course." Issei smiled.

The 3 sat down.

"What did you want to talk about?" Issei asked.

"We wanted to thank you. We didn't do it properly before, but today, we have a proper chance." Rintilr said.

Issei had to admit, he hadn't given anyone a chance to see his face since he got out of the hospital. Even under house arrest, he refused to see anyone.

"Thank me?"

"Yes. We saw the Rating Game. We saw how hard you all worked. We saw how much you were willing to sacrifice for Vali's wish. For that, along with being there for our daughter, we can't thank you enough." Ileana explained.

"I would've done the same for all of you, no matter what. You two were wronged and didn't deserve to suffer for it. I swear, the one who did this to you, will pay dearly." Issei promised.

For a small moment, Ileana and Rintilr inched back a bit. For a small fragment of a second, Issei sounded…threatening. Almost instantly after, he smiled again.

"Now that everything is over, you can focus on rebuilding your lives and your relationship with your daughter."

Just then, Vali came downstairs, prepped for a trip to the movies again.

"Where're you two going?" Rintilr and Ileana asked.

"To the movies. We're gonna meet up with Sairaorg." Vali excitedly said.

"Well, have fun." Rintilr chuckled as Ileana waved goodbye.

When the two left, the couple looked at each other.

"Did you feel that something was off?" Ileana asked.

Rintilr shook his head.

"Not really. Why?"

Ileana looked away, thinking.

"Nothing, just…a feeling."

* * *

When the two arrived at the movie theater, Sairaorg was already waiting.

"Sorry for taking so long. Vali wanted to look her best." Issei chuckled.

Vali gave him a scolding look.

"It's fine. Now, let's go in." Sairaorg shook his head.

Issei handed the tickets, not allowing Vali to see them.

"I'll go and grab us some seats. How about you two go and get the snacks and drinks?" Issei suggested.

"Sure." Vali nodded.

As soon as Issei turned the corner, he leaned against the wall, listening.

"Talk to her. Get comfortable. Imagine what'd it'd be like for you if this were an everyday thing. Try imagining living with her every day." Issei muttered.

"So, what'll we do after this?" Sairaorg asked.

Issei facepalmed.

"No, you fool!" Issei hissed into his earpiece.

Vali looked quizzically upward.

"Not sure. What did you have in mind?"

Issei fidgeted, trying to come up with an idea on the fly.

"The park." He muttered.

"How about the park?" Sairaorg asked.

Vali thought about it.

"Sure, why not?" She smiled.

Issei sighed. Sairaorg nearly tripled his workload. Good thing the park didn't need anything.

When Sairaorg and Vali entered the theater, they sat next to Issei at the edge of the column.

"Why so far?" Vali asked.

' _In a few minutes, you're about to find out_.' Issei said to himself.

The theater darkened as the screen lit up.

Immediately, Vali felt something was wrong. There was an eerie violin as animated smoke creeped across the screen.

"Uh…I thought this was Bonanza Bash…" Vali trailed off.

"What? I said we were gonna watch _101 Nights_." Issei played coy.

Vali glared at him, sighing. It didn't matter. She didn't have a problem with horror movies.

Issei took a big gulp of his drink. He was gonna need it.

When the 1st horror scene came, Issei screamed, eyes and mouth as open as possible.

"Agh!" He yelped.

Everyone turned around, miffed.

"Sorry." Vali muttered.

When the 2nd horror scene came…

"AAH!" Issei screamed.

As the scene continued, he kept screaming. Vali threw a hand over his mouth. It didn't work.

"AAAAH!" Issei kept screaming, his eyes and mouth still as large as possible.

When a jump-scare of a monster came up, Issei threw his popcorn bucket at the screen.

"AAAH! GEH!"

Good thing Vali caught it.

"Issei, what is wrong with you?" She growled.

Immediately, Issei pushed against Vali, wriggling against her in terror. He pretended to hide behind her whilst screaming.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Vali blushed as Issei pushed her against Sairaorg. Issei screamed without pause or break as he (silently) took Sairaorgs arm and hooked it around Vali as he pressed her against Issei. He kept screaming the whole time he did it too.

Now, he just needed to get out of here. Immediately, he screamed as high-pitched as he could, flailing his arms while screeching like an ape. Dashing out of his seat, Issei fell over the railing, slamming through the door.

"IT'S TIME TO FADE!"

Vali and Sairaorg stared in the direction where he disappeared, jaw-dropped.

* * *

Issei ran out the door laughing his head off. He couldn't believe he managed to get away with that. He jogged out the door, still laughing.

He honestly hadn't realized how long it'd been since he'd genuinely laughed from the bottom of his heart.

After he'd stopped cackling, he spoke to Sairaorg.

"Alright, still got your arm around her?" Issei asked, trying to compose himself.

"Yep." Sairaorg muttered.

"Good. Stay with her till the movie's over." Issei said as he sat outside the theater.

Now, he needed to kill time.

Immediately, Issei became dizzy, his eyesight blurring for a moment. He nearly fell over but caught himself, slamming his hands on his knees. Issei stifled as cramps wracked his body while his body temperature rose.

' _Not again._ ' Issei groaned in his mind. He was having another painful fit.

When Vali and Sairaorg left the theater. They found Issei hunched over, clearly lacking energy and weakened. At first, Vali was going to scold him severely but seeing him now…it felt so serious. His face was pale, sweat coming down his face, his brows furrowed.

"Issei, are you alright?" She gently asked, feeling his forehead with her hand. He was burning up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Issei sheepishly said, lying.

"Let's go home." Vali said.

"No, you two can go on ahead and do whatever you want. I won't drag you down. I'll just head home on my own. That movie was a little too scary for me." Issei stood up.

He wanted to immediately fall over but forced himself to stand. It was so painful for him that he was visibly trembling.

"No, I think someone should go with you." Vali shook her head.

"I'll just teleport home. Don't worry so much." Issei chuckled as he disappeared.

Vali looked at him worryingly before he left their sight.

' _Something's not right. I can feel it._ ' Vali thought to herself.

' _ **I think he's fine. He probably put up bravado as he ran away.**_ ' Albion reassured her.

"Make sure to spend time with her. I'm gonna take the day off, so do as you please." Issei called Sairaorg.

He didn't even get the chance to respond as Issei cut off the connection.

"So, shall we get going?" Vali asked.

"Yeah." Sairaorg nodded.

The two trekked through the park, chatting again.

Honestly, Vali enjoyed these moments immensely. She got to spend time with her crush. Despite his recent odd behavior, she didn't care. Being close to him and talking with him was enough for her. She was interested in the idea of something more but that was something that could wait. She had a dilemma to deal with first.

"So, Sairaorg, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure."

( **Doctor Who OST – Four Knocks. Play Song.** )

"What have you and Issei been up to?" She asked.

Sairaorg froze, sweating.

"What do you mean? We just hang out." He forced a smile.

"Don't play coy. I know you two are up to something." Vali sighed.

"Honestly, we've just been hanging out. I mean, I've never really met anyone my age that I could talk to about guy things." Sairaorg shrugged.

That was half-true. The other half was how they were trying to get him and Vali to figure out what they truly wanted. What Sairaorg and Vali didn't know, was that Issei was genuinely trying to get them to fall in love from the smallest crush.

"I see. So, you're going to play things the hard way." Vali glared.

She wasn't fooled. They were hiding something from her. Ever since Issei came home from retrieving the Fruit of Penance, he'd been acting weird. Sairaorg soon followed suit after that.

"I'm not. It's the truth. Issei and I aren't up to anything." Sairaorg shook his head.

Vali continued to stare at him skeptically.

"I'm serious." Sairaorg stepped back.

He knew that when Vali stared and narrowed her eyes, she was irritated and wasn't going to give up. Often, if need be, she would get forceful, even downright scary. Vali hated having impactful secrets kept from her.

"Tell her that we're planning a trip." Issei sighed.

"We're just planning a trip." Sairaorg sweated.

Was that a lie on the fly?

"A trip?" Vali asked.

"It's a surprise, I promise." Sairaorg solemnly swore.

Vali sighed yet again.

"Fine…"

Soon enough, the two parted ways home, with Vali giving up on finding out more.

* * *

When Vali got back, she found Issei asleep again, this time, his face planted on the couch. She grabbed a blanket and put it over him, slipping a pillow under his head.

"Sweet dreams." Vali gently whispered.

Despite his craziness today, she couldn't stay mad at him forever. With all that had recently happened to him and his many burdens, Issei could do without all the nagging for today.

Rexis thought to himself. Through Issei's eyes and his own spiritual awareness, he observed everyone.

' _If only you knew, Vali. Issei passed out from pain, not just exhaustion._ ' He sadly muttered to himself.

The reason why Issei was so tired was because his body was still feeling the aftershocks of battle. He'd used Balance Breakers in short time together. He'd been training in his spare time when he wasn't planning. His painful fits didn't need mention either. That, and his lack of rest from all his planning and thinking late into dawn didn't help.

Issei was pushing himself and making things worse for himself. Despite all that, he kept going. Rexis admired his determination. He was reluctant, but he swallowed his doubts, fears, and pride, and moved on. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Issei. Yet, despite all that, both Issei and Rexis knew that wasn't going to happen.

In this world, power often had a price.

Rexis was doing his best to repair the damage done to Issei's body, but it wasn't good enough. Tragically, senjutsu wasn't going to work. The anomalies of Bahamut's soul being tied to Issei's made the process tricky, often ineffective. Millions of medicines and combinations were tried and failed due to the stress of using Bahamut's power making it all pointless. If there had been a way to save Issei, then thousands of his past incarnations would've been able to avoid their fates too.

Issei could only accept his fate. He was the Host of Bahamut. That power was no blessing. It was a curse. Issei was doomed to die no matter what.

( **Doctor Who OST – Four Knocks. End Song.** )

* * *

 _ **Yeah, pretty messed up note to end on for the chapter, right? I know. Still, that's the reality of it.**_

 _ **Anyways, like I said before, this is a part of a 2-chapter update. Again, it's not 2 parts. It's 2 separate chapters.**_


	37. Chapter 34: Big Brother Issei

_**And this is the next chapter for the double-update. Happy New Year.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Big Brother Issei**

 **Issei's Lifespan: 15 Months**

 **Day 7**

This day wasn't a day for Issei to oversee how things would go for Sairaorg. As it would turn out, he was accompanying Lefay to Embern's family apothecary. He had a few things he wanted to stock up on for later.

"Here, Issei, you'll like this." Lefay handed him several roots.

"What do these do?" Issei held them up.

"The green one is great for restoring vitality. The red root helps replenish blood cells. The blue root helps lower fatigue. Considering how crazy you get, you'll need it." Lefay turned around at that last part.

Issei noticed the sadness in her voice. It was something he'd learned to pick up on after spending time with Lefay. She avoided eye-contact when she was upset or talking about stuff that bothered her.

"What's wrong, Lefay?" Issei asked.

"Nothing." Again, Lefay didn't turn around.

Issei started listing off what was probably bothering her in his head. Recently, she'd been taking blows to her self-esteem. He'd heard a few days ago that she was less excited to see Embern. Her performance with clients was also dropping and her research was taking way longer than normal.

"Is it a relationship thing or esteem thing?" Issei flat-out asked.

Lefay didn't respond.

Issei nodded. He needed to take action.

"Alright, fine. I won't pressure you to tell me." Issei backed up.

"Anyways, let's go check out." Lefay turned back around, smiling.

When they got to the register, she looked disappointed. Standing there was a woman with long green hair and brown eyes. She wore a white coat over a mahogany shirt and black pants. She looked youthful, but seemed shy of middle-age.

"Hello, Mrs. Miless." Lefay politely greeted her.

"Hello, Lefay. Will that be all for you?" Mrs. Miless asked.

"Yep. Is Embern here today?" Lefay asked, hesitantly.

"No, I'm afraid he just took the rest of the day off. I'll be sure to tell him to call you."

Lefay nodded silently as she and Issei left the apothecary.

"Who was that?" Issei asked.

"That's Embern's mom." Lefay mumbled.

Issei raised a brow.

' _A relationship problem, maybe_.' He wondered.

"Hey now, don't get so down. I'm sure there's an explanation for all this." Issei patted her head.

Lefay nodded, but it didn't seem like she was reassured. Just then, someone walked up to the two of them. It was a boy, about Lefay's age, who had short brown hair, a red shirt, green jacket, and tan pants. He looked a bit more on the hipster side, but Issei was going to ignore that. It was bad to judge a book by its cover.

"Hey, Lefay." He waved at her.

"Hello, Yillarcus." Lefay politely waved back.

"How ya doin' today?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I just finished some shopping." Lefay held up her bag.

It was subtle, but Yillarcus shrunk back and winced when he caught a whiff of the smells from the bag.

"Say, are you busy today?" Yillarcus asked.

"I don't think so. Why?" Lefay looked at him quizzically.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Yillarcus explained, smiling cheekily.

Issei had a bad feeling. Then again, he always had a bad feeling when boys approached Lefay. Since Arthur didn't play the overprotective role, Issei felt the need to. Lefay was so gentle and positive that he knew people would try to take advantage of her.

"Hey, Lefay, didn't you need to go and see Vali today?" Issei lied.

He knew that if he had to send her to anyone, it had to be Vali, who was also very protective of Lefay.

"Why not put it off for a bit? It's been forever since we've spent time together." Yillarcus suggested.

Now that was rude. He tried to make Lefay put off something personal and place himself higher on her priorities. Issei was disliking him by the second.

"I don't know." Lefay sighed.

"Come on, it'll be fine. Look, I'll take care of everything. I'll call you later and we'll hang out." Yillarcus walked over and hugged Lefay, whether she was receptive of it or not.

Issei maintained a neutral look as Yillarcus smirked.

After the brat left, Issei already started formulating ideas and plans.

"So, who was that?" Issei asked.

"I used to do some jobs with him in the Human Realm. Can't exactly call him a good friend but he's not an acquaintance, either."

"Does he know you and Embern are dating?" Issei asked.

"Yeah." Lefay innocently nodded.

' _Then that boy's trouble_.' Issei concluded.

* * *

He decided to go and see Embern since he clearly wasn't aware of anything going on. Issei had seen people like Yillarcus throughout his many incarnations. All of them were trouble.

Embern lived in a modest home with 2 stories. It was similar to Victorian homes in design, with brown bricks, and red tiles on the roof.

He knocked on the green door, to which a tall slim man opened the door. He had Embern's purple eyes with blonde hair and a white button-up shirt and blue pants.

"Ah, hello. How can I help you?"

"Are you Mr. Miless?" Issei asked.

"Yes, and I am honored that you would visit us, Mr. Hyoudou."

Issei had forgotten that people had seen the Rating Games with him in it. Of course, people knew who he was.

"It's my pleasure. I actually came to see Embern. Is he home?"

"Yes, he's in his room. It's up the stairs and is the second door on the right." Mr. Miless pointed.

Issei knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Embern asked.

"It's Issei, Lefay's friend." Issei answered.

The door opened to reveal Embern.

"Hello, Mr. Hyoudou. Come in."

"Just Issei is fine. I actually have something very important to talk about with you." Issei sat down on an offered chair.

Issei looked around the room and saw posters of Rating Games, books, and jars of herbs. Clearly, Embern was working to inherit the family business.

"What is it?"

"So, has anything happened between you and Lefay lately?" Issei asked.

Embern looked away.

Bullseye.

"What happened?" Issei pressed on.

"It, well…I just haven't been able to see her lately." Embern shyly said.

"And why is that? I asked your parents. They say that you're having no clear issues with school. All your friends still see you. Why aren't you able to see Lefay?"

Embern pursed his lips. Issei caught him red-handed.

"Are you seeing someone else on the side?" Issei glared.

Embern froze but shook his head.

"Then, can you tell me? I want you and Lefay to be happy together. Lefay's a great girl. She deserves excellence. From what she tells me, so do you. However, it's clear that something's happened. I want to help you. Think you can trust me?" Issei asked.

Embern was silent for a while. Issei exhaled in exasperation, cueing him to respond.

"Lately, I…I've been thinking." He said.

"About?" Issei pressed.

"About how I'm not a good fit for Lefay."

"How so?" Issei raised a brow.

"She's so talented. She's got money, beauty, smarts, skill, and is so positive and amazing. Me? I'm just a part-timer at my parents apothecary, with modest funds, and no future." Embern sagged his shoulders.

Issei nodded. Now, he understood.

"Before, you didn't have these issues. Why now?"

Embern spoke.

"It's just…lately I've been noticing how big the gap is. It's been making me feel worse and worse. As I am now, I don't want to see Lefay."

Issei was now in a predicament. Both Lefay and Embern were suffering esteem issues.

"I see. Well, Embern, I'm going to be straight with you. That's a load of crap. You're not inferior to Lefay. Thinking like that, belittling yourself because you're not like her, is the first step to losing things you love. Nobody's going to be exactly alike and do the same things. Lefay is a mage and warrior. You're a herbalist and doctor. That's no reason to compare yourselves in the first place. I get it, if this is your first relationship and you're nervous. However, angsting over so much and letting your imagination run wild, often ruins things. Don't do that to yourself or your significant other." Issei sternly said.

"Then, what do I do?"

"Considering who you're dating, you should be honest. Tell her what's wrong. Find out if anything's wrong with her. Relationships are reciprocal and need to stay that way to work. Lefay won't hold anything against you. In fact, her sadness is what sent me up here." Issei explained.

Embern looked guilty. He bit his lip, looking ashamed.

"Now, tell me, out of your group of friends, is one of them called Yillarcus?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, we talk a lot. Why?" Embern questioned.

' _I'm going to smash his limbs_.' Issei concluded.

He then paused. Where did that come from? That was way too much of a violent thought to be from him.

"Met him earlier today and got curious. What do you two do together?"

"He gives me advice and talks to me a lot. He's told me that if someone's too different, it's better to just drop the relationship." Embern ashamedly said.

"Cast those words away, Embern. That's not the sort of thing you want to do."

Issei looked at the time. It was getting late. Yillarcus was probably going to call Lefay soon.

"I'll call you in a bit. Make sure to arrive where I tell you when I do. I've got some work to do." Issei quickly left.

* * *

Teleporting, Issei went to a town in the Gremory Region, famous for their high-quality businesses. Thanks to some prodding and questioning, Issei tracked down Yillarcus. It wasn't easy, since he had to get Rizevim to look him up. Then, he had to lie here and there to avoid a firestorm of controversy and worries. After that, he literally asked people on the streets if they'd seen him.

Yillarcus was waiting at a rich restaurant, famous for rare ingredients and exotic foods.

' _ **What're you thinking?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _A ton of things. First, I'm going to try and avoid crippling him permanently. Second, I've got to get Lefay and Embern to stop being so wishy-washy. All this drama is literally killing me._ ' Issei growled.

Issei went inside and tracked down Yillarcus. Stopping outside his reserved room, Issei listened in while standing on the balcony.

"So, is she coming?" Someone asked.

"Yep. Plus, Embern was too much of an idiot to suspect anything. I'll bet he's at home moping." Yillarcus' voice chuckled.

"Once Lefay gets here, we'll douse her with some paint and post it on the media."

"I brought the paint, hahaha." Someone else laughed.

"I can't believe Embern fell into a slump. Just a few sentences and then he just starts thinking stupid stuff to himself." Another person snickered.

"It was easy. I just pointed out his flaws, emphasized how much better Lefay was and he took it off from there. Once you guys are done pranking Lefay and she's all sad and depressed, I'll swoop in and take her." Yillarcus laughed.

"Good riddance to that skank. All the boys keep drooling over her. She pretends to be innocent and all cute. She's just a fake tramp." Someone else from Yillarcus' gang followed up.

Issei was nodding outside the door, smiling deviously. He was recording every second of this conversation. These kids messed up big. The first strike was targeting Lefay and Embern. They were good people, both with good hearts. The second was lusting after Lefay, who liked to see the best in people. The third strike was intentionally trying to steal Lefay and poisoning Embern's mind, sabotaging their relationship.

Issei got on Devibook, the Underworld version of Facebook and posted up the recording. He also got on Flitter and SnapPage, posting up more recordings and tagging Yillarcus' face.

When that was done, Issei climbed outside, getting a picture of everyone involved so that he could destroy their reputations too.

As he recalled, Serafall made laws against bullying. The worse the bullying was, the worse the sentence. Ooh, he was gonna love wrecking this gang's plans.

After his own brand of devious work was done, Issei opened the door to the room.

"Sorry, Lefay won't be able to make it. She said that you reserved a spot for her, so she asked me to come instead. That way, the money isn't wasted." Issei politely smiled at everyone.

Yillarcus knew he had to keep up appearances, so he gently nodded. People saw him as a friendly and nice guy. He needed things to stay that way.

As soon as Issei sat down, he saw a girl hide the cans of paint behind a table.

"So, how long have you all been here? Issei asked."

"Not long. We're just waiting for food." Yillarcus pointed at the door.

"Sweet, sweet." Issei nodded.

"So, by the way, I, uh, heard that you used to do some jobs with Lefay." Issei looked at his main target.

"Yeah, we met a lot. Lefay's a great girl. Embern's real lucky to have her." Yillarcus nodded.

' _Oh, keep playing the part, you filthy snake_.' Issei smiled while thinking to himself.

He could already feel Bahamut's rage sparking inside him.

"True, Lefay is a beautiful young lady. I'm surprised that nobody's had the courage to ask her out." Issei agreed.

"Yep. There were some people less-than-worthy of her, though." Yillarcus chuckled.

"Honestly, it's been weird lately. Lefay and Embern have been rather distant lately. They don't go on dates anymore. Embern doesn't return her calls. Lefay's sad now. I think I heard his parents say he's been talking to the wrong people." Issei shrugged.

"Weird. The last time I talked to Embern, he said that things were great." Someone said.

"That's not what I heard. I marched over to his place and he's told me that some of his friends have pointed out that if someone isn't your match, then you should let them go." Issei looked at Yillarcus.

"What're you getting at?" He asked.

"I mean, you said that you talk with him, so I thought that maybe, this all came from you." Issei sipped his water.

It tasted funny. It fizzled even though water served at restaurants aren't carbonated. That was another check on his list of reasons to hate these kids. Well, he was probably just a year or two older, but still. His soul was hundreds of years old, so that had to count for something.

"As if. Embern's an idiot sometimes. He took my words the wrong way. I just told him that since Lefay's way above his station, there might be barriers in the way. Sometimes, if someone's of a higher station, you might as well just let them go." Yillarcus scoffed.

"And why is that? You've got a higher position?" Issei asked.

"Yes. As it so happens, my father owns 20% of the medical industry in the Underworld."

By the minute, Yillarcus' mood soured. Issei was enjoying this. Yillarcus already knew he was in trouble. He already knew that Issei was on to him. Issei just needed to push him a bit more. Despite his calm mask, Yillarcus had an evident short temper.

"So, that means you're fit for Lefay? Possibly?"

"If the chance ever arises and Lefay's open for dating, then I'm open to try and confess to her." Yillarcus admitted.

' _And the idiot just dug his own grave_.' Issei scoffed internally.

"So, you're the one that put those thoughts in Embern's head." Issei declared.

Everyone looked at him. They flinched. They had been found out and they didn't know how. Despite that, they played phony.

"What?" Someone asked.

( **Doctor Who OST – The Majestic Tale of a Madman with a Box. Play Song.** )

"Think about it. You spoke to Embern. You pointed out his flaws and emphasized Lefay's superior traits and social standing. You also seem like the kind of guy to flaunt your family name too, since your father owns 20% of the medical industry. Not only that, but you said you've known Embern for a long time, so you know what he's like then. That means you know what buttons to press and what to do to make him feel bad. You're also open to the idea of trying to date Lefay. You've even agreed that Lefay is a jewel in the eyes of many, so your interest is clear. Lefay and Embern are considerate and self-conscious people, so if something gets into their heads, then their imagination goes wild. That means, you spoke to Embern to make him doubt himself and avoid Lefay. Lefay won't take immediate and drastic action, so it'll eat away at her and deteriorate her confidence and resolve. Thus, their relationship will corrode on its own without you doing much else. You're the snake trying to break them up and steal Lefay. You're the one who started this whole mess for them." Issei concluded.

Yillarcus immediately stopped smiling. Issei then pointed at the cans of paint.

"I'm sure you were also going to try and do something to Lefay. The water is fizzling and sizzled in my mouth when I drank it. The water here isn't carbonated and there're no options for it, so that means you added something. It's also convenient that I'm sitting at the only empty seat, where Lefay would've sat since she would've arrived last. That means she'd have no choice but to take that glass. I take it that you've done this sort of thing before." Issei crossed his arms.

"So, you're a smart cookie, congratulations. Still, that's a sedative in your drink. In a few more minutes, you'll be passed out and free for the picking. So what if you've figured us out. It's not like you've got any solid proof." Yillarcus shrugged.

"Tell me, why are the rest of you after them? They haven't done anything to all of you."

Nobody responded to Issei.

"Ah! So it's all jealousy then. Envy, one of the worst sins." Issei smiled.

He pointed around the table.

"Some of you must be jealous of Lefay or just hate her for her looks and guts. As for Embern, you're upset that you either didn't land him or just want to terrorize him. Regardless, it doesn't matter to me." Issei stood up.

Simultaneously, Yillarcus and another guy clutched his shoulders.

"And why is that?"

"Because, after today, you won't dare to leave your homes ever again." Issei snapped his fingers.

Bashing into the room, were a dozen Underworld officers, members of Public Security.

"What?!" Yillarcus and his gang were gobsmacked.

"You see, I did a lot of digging into all of you. I just wasn't sure of why you were doing and who was involved. Now I know who and why. Ooh, also, say goodbye to your social lives!" Issei excitedly looked at his notifications.

Issei held up his phone. Thousands of views and shares were happening to the video that he'd posted on social media.

"What?" Someone asked, confused.

" _Once you guys are done pranking Lefay and she's all sad and depressed, I'll swoop in and take her_." Yillarcus' recorded voice echoed.

The gang paled and trembled as they realized what had just happened. Their true colors were all over social media and the magical net.

"Thanks to this little video where you incriminated yourselves, your social lives will be destroyed and your families are gonna get dragged in. After all, the Underworld loves to associate families together. If your folks have their heads screwed on right, they'll also be on your asses. Ooh! You guys are getting a lot of hate comments directed at you." Issei cheekily scrolled through his phone.

"You little!" Yilliarucs lunged at Issei.

Instantly, Issei equipped his gauntlet and smashed his fist down on his head. Yillarcus crashed into the floor, but Issei made sure not to damage it and held back. Picking him up by the collar, Issei had a point to make.

"Normally, I try not to get noticed. However, you fucked up when you targeted the people I care about." Issei growled.

Now, his eyes were glowing red as he looked at everyone in the room.

"Let this be a lesson. The moment you target the people I care about, is the day you can do no worse. Make no mistake that I will hunt you down and destroy your reputation and you for daring to even think of harming people I care about. I'm one of the people you don't want to cross." Issei growled.

He tossed Yillarcus to the officer behind him and walked out as they arrested Yillarcus and his gang.

( **Doctor Who OST – The Majestic Tale of a Madman in a Box. End Song.** )

* * *

When he got downstairs, Issei made a call.

"Yes?" Lefay asked.

"Lefay, it's Issei, I need you to make it to a reservation for me."

"But I was going to go to Yillarcus' party." Lefay said.

"It's fine. He said he's not worried. Besides, I seriously can't pass this up. I promise, I'll make it up to you later."

Lefay smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go."

Issei smiled back at her.

"Thank you!"

When Lefay's image disappeared from the magic circle, Issei started walking through the streets.

"I guess Vali and Sairaorg weren't the only ones who require my attention." He said to himself.

' _ **Well, you did say you wanted everyone to be happy. I guess you weren't just talking.**_ ' Rexis chuckled.

' _No, I was not_.' Issei confirmed.

When Lefay where Issei told her to go, she was surprised that it was a classy restaurant that required a reservation 5 days in advance. It would be 12 days for the private rooms with a view of the city.

"Grilgar's?!" Lefay's jaw dropped.

The average payment for one person was at least 2,500 Sates ($3,000 dollars/ 325723.50 Yen).

Lefay was glad she blended in since she wore a red dress with a charm bracelet and a silver necklace that Embern got her. Her hair was undone and straight, with silver shoes on her feet. If it weren't for that, then she'd feel self-conscious of all these people staring at her.

Just then, she heard footsteps stop behind her. Turning around, she was surprised to Embern in a black suit with a green tie and white shirt. The material looked expensive, so she was sure it was either a gift, or Embern had saved several years-worth of money.

"Embern?" Lefay was surprised.

"Issei told me that he had a reservation and said he wasn't gonna make it. He told me to go in his place."

Lefay sighed. Issei strikes again.

That was when she realized something was different about Embern. The look in his eyes were different. He looked more resolute and confident. He didn't look haughty, thankfully. However, he looked like…

"Lefay, will you join me?" Embern asked.

"What?"

"There's a lot I have to say and apologize for. Will you spend some time with me?" Embern asked.

Lefay hesitated for a moment. One moment, he didn't want to see her and even avoided her and the next, he had something to see. Her voice hitched. Was he going to break up with her? Her mind started running a mile a minute to try and figure things out.

Yet, despite all that…she wanted to be with him. Even if the result would hurt her, the idea of not knowing what was going to happen was worse.

"Yes." She reluctantly said.

Issei watched from a distance, smiling. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he just had a good feeling about all this. At this point, the ball was in Lefay and Embern's court.

* * *

Later that night, as Issei was reading in his room, the door received knocks.

"Come in."

Nobody said a word. There were only light sounds of moving feet. Suddenly, two warm arms embraced Issei from behind.

"Thank you so much, Issei-nii." Lefay sweetly said.

"What do you mean?" Issei feigned innocence.

"Embern told me that you bought him that suit and for some reason, you had two reservations to the same room at the same time at one of the most expensive places in the Underworld. You told me to dress nice too. That, and I know you like to meddle…" Lefay pinched his cheek.

"Ow." Issei muffled.

"But, you do it because you love all of us. Thank you, Big Brother. I know you're not my brother by blood, but I still consider you as such."

"I'm honored." Issei nodded.

"Also, thanks for having faith in us. You trusted us to sort things out for ourselves. I felt down because things were just degrading in my life. I kept losing in the Rating Games. I wasn't making huge impacts I was also unable to buck up and say something to Embern. Now, I know that I'm better than that. I can't be meek forever and I'm not someone that needs to be rescued. I'm strong, smart, and most of all, I'm the little sister to the best big brother in the world." Lefay chuckled.

"Don't let Arthur hear you say that." Issei warned her.

"He agrees. Besides, you're the one who comes through when we need help."

"I'm glad. As long as you're all happy, then I'm happy. I also agree with you. Sometimes, you need that little push but other than that, you're plenty strong." Issei smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Issei's next phase was to begin. He'd cleared everyone's schedules and made plans in advance. He sat everyone down in the Living Room for his announcement.

"So, I'm sure you're all confused as to why I've been shut in for so long." Issei said.

"We thought you'd discovered Tinder." Kuroka smirked.

Issei ignored her.

"The reason is because I've planned a trip. Courtesy of one of my former clients, I've gotten the chance to secure unbelievable passes to one of the best resorts in Japan." Issei smiled as he produced 52 tickets to a resort.

"WHOA!" Bikou's jaw dropped.

"Issei, what're those for?" Vali asked.

"These are tickets to one of Japan's best resorts, the Heaven's Drop Paradise Isle. There's a beach so vast that you don't have to worry about people messing with you. There's an amusement park that updates its rides constantly. There're are restaurants as far as the eye can see. There's a boardwalk with all kinds of stands and shops. There're so many things there that only fantasies can complete them all." Issei explained.

He was honestly about to sell all his organs to pay for the trip. Thankfully, he managed to bribe Azazel into paying for all expenses. All he had to do was endure the queerness of Grigori. Never again, would he let any scientist come near him.

"Are you an advertiser?" Rizevim asked.

"It's like he's trying to sell us the resort." Ezagyra chuckled.

"What I'm trying to say is that I managed to get everyone tickets to the resort, with a few extras, in case. I also managed to clear out your schedules too, so you don't have to worry about work." Issei pointed at everyone.

"Who gave you the right?!" Ezagyra was baffled.

"Sirzechs. I promised him and the other Satans tickets for their families too, so he agreed." Issei admitted.

"You bribed him?!" Vali was gobsmacked.

Issei smiled like a troll.

"So, the trip is in 5 days. Pack and save, folks. I promise, this'll be a trip to remember."

* * *

 _ **I'd been waiting so long to suggest that song. Finally! I found a place to insert it! I wanted to save it up for something more relevant, but it just fit so well, so I relented.**_

 _ **For this chapter, I had "Heroic Calamity" Issei channel "Grim Herald" Issei from one of my other stories, who kinda does detective work (not really). Also, it wouldn't really have any weight or meaning for this entire arc if Issei only worries about Vali and Sairaorg. Some of the others need Issei too.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this double-update and I will see you at the next update.**_


	38. Chapter 35: Beach Bash

_**Are you all ready? I tried all my stops for this one. Honestly, it was a blast doing these 3 chapters. So, once again, I've managed to do a triple update.**_

 _ **I've also tried to dial up the FEELS TRAIN all the way to hit you guys as hard as I can with happiness and sentimentality.**_

 _ **Also, let me answer some questions just in case other people were wondering the same thing. That way, I don't have to PM everyone about the same thing all at different times. It'd be more practical to just answer several people all at once:**_

 _ **1\. Someone asked me why Issei still had 15 months left to live. Well, it's simple. Issei used up 1 month when he got put under house arrest by Rizevim. Issei didn't use up any of his lifespan when he went to Purgatory. That was just a test to see if Issei was willing to give something up in exchange for entering Purgatory.**_

 _ **2\. Another person asked why Draig isn't in here. Well, that's because I don't want to do it all over again. There are a ton of stories out there where Issei is the Red Dragon Emperor. In one of my other stories "The Dragonic Will", Issei is the Red Dragon Emperor. I felt like it was overdone and wanted something fresh. I wanted to experiment, so I created "The Heroic Calamity". With this story, I could experiment and write an MC with a different personality and different abilities. Basically, I was playing around with my own imagination and creativity and to test myself.**_

 _ **There are a ton of stories out there that are close to canon too. I didn't want to deal with most of them, like Irina being a childhood friend. Hence, I didn't mention her once in this story since I grew to dislike repeating events in my stories. Like the Rias Rating Game with Riser. Goodness, I got real tired of writing that one. Doing it twice was enough for me.**_

 _ **I wanted to get as far away from that as safely possible because I don't want to write stories that were too close to Canon for my comfort, lol. I wanted to write my own stories. So, Draig will not be in here because it's been overdone. Irina won't be in here because she's just not important to my plans for this story at all. There are dozens of stories where Issei was partnered with Draig and I don't want that with this one. I want some more uniqueness.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Beach Bash**

 **Issei's Lifespan: 15 Months**

 **Day 12**

The resort was unlike anything Issei had expected of it. Several buildings were put in one area like a city, with elevated railways going all over the place. The skyscrapers were several dozens of floors on top of each other. There also a section of the island left for the boardwalk and pier, which was popping with business.

When the group dropped off their luggage, they all met up in the lobby to figure out their plan.

"Alright, there's a ton of stuff to do, with nearly no end in sight. So, let's all split up and just do whatever. We'll get back together for dinner at 7. Sound good?" Issei suggested.

There was a round of agreements before everyone went their separate ways. Now, he could engage in the part of the plan that he wanted. The whole point of this trip was to get Vali to feel jealous for Sairaorg. Vice versa too, if he could.

"Alright, Sairaorg, how about you suggest we spend a day at the beach and boardwalk?" Issei murmured into his earpiece.

"Why me?" Sairaorg responded.

"Because they all like you." Issei reasoned.

He glared at Sairaorg.

"So, how about we spend the day at the beach? We've got a week here, so let's make the most of it."

"Yep."

"Alright!"

"Let's move it!"

The younger people shouted in agreement.

To spend time together in each other's company was something they all relished. The recent conflict with the Khaos Brigade had woken everyone up to the fact that any of them could die. It made them treasure each other that much more dearly.

* * *

Issei disliked showing skin, so he wore a black shirt over swimming trunks. Yes, black was a bad idea under the Sun, but it wasn't like he cared. He decided that he'd be the one to strategically place their spot, so he grabbed parasols and trekked over to a part of the beach that was closer to the edge. The last thing he wanted was interference from regular people. Thankfully, he managed to get a table and grill too, which were placed there by the staff.

Setting down mats, Issei turned around to see a beautiful sight that would force any man to unhinge their jaws. A load of beautiful women in several ways were walking over. For the ladies, many men of great appeal also came with them.

Despite that, the only one who really had his focus was Vali. She wore a cerulean-blue two-piece bikini and her long silken silver hair was tied into a ponytail. Issei had the urge to drool as he admired her curves, gifted bosom, and rear. When he looked into her eyes, he felt like he was being pulled into a nexus that he didn't want to leave.

"Is something off?" Vali smiled at him curiously.

"Nothing, not at all." Issei shook his head.

He went over to clean the grill but turned around to see where everyone was. He saw Vali, Rias, Sona, Sairaorg, Kiba, Jeanne, Akeno, and Izalana playing volleyball. Arthur, Elaine, Lefay, Kuroka, Bikou, Lianshi, Kuisha, and Kiyome were swimming. Saji, Tsubasa, Momo, Reya, and Tsubaki were surfing. Everyone else was exploring the boardwalk or just sitting down.

"Issei, are you just going to stand here alone?"

Issei turned around to see Vali walking over, sand smearing her bare skin.

"Yeah, I'm not much of a swimmer or sportsman. I think I'll just chill." He shook his head.

"Oh, no you don't." Vali smirked.

From behind, Sairaorg, Heracles, Izalana, and Tsubaki grabbed him and lifted him into the ocean.

"Not fair!" Issei laughed as he fell into the cold water.

It was slightly too cool for his taste, but it was refreshing, all the same. Issei rose out of the water, laughing.

"And that's payback for all the messing around you've been doing." Vali flashed a cheeky smile.

Issei nodded.

"I'll admit. I deserved that." Issei waded through the water.

For a bit, everyone messed around, splashing each other with water, swimming, surfboarding, and tanning. However, Issei had work to do.

"Hey, guys, how about someone get drinks? The cooler's running dry." Issei suggested.

"Already?" Bikou asked.

"Well, it's hot, and everyone's dug at the cooler. Besides, it's a chance to go and explore. Sairaorg, Vali, how about you go get some?" Issei suggested.

"Sounds good." Sairaorg nodded.

Vali agreed. While they walked, Issei snuck off somewhere to call Sairaorg.

"Alright, what we've got planned is high-risk, high-reward. If we don't handle it properly, it fails…bad. So, don't panic, and don't screw it up."

"Okay…what's the plan?" Sairaorg asked nervously.

"Flirt with the most beautiful girl you walk across who happens to be single." Issei flatly said.

"Are you trying to help me or screw me over?!" Sairaorg barked.

"Do you want to hold her?" Issei flatly asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to please her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to know how she feels?"

"Yes!"

"THEN JUST DO IT!"

Sairaorg's head was spinning. At times, he wondered if Issei's ideas were truly going to work. Not only that, but it made him question himself. Yes, he accepted Issei's offer, but at times, he had a hard time figuring out how all the pieces would realistically fit together. It was like trying to figure out the behavior of a madman.

* * *

When Sairaorg got to a vendor, he found a young woman eyeing him. Vali certainly noticed too. The lady had long auburn hair, brown eyes, light skin, a green bikini, and a slim and lithe figure. Without a doubt, she was beautiful. Sadly, Sairaorg had no real interest in her.

"Turn on the charm and talk to her. Make sure Vali's watching."

"Hey." Sairaorg smiled, nodding at her in greeting.

"Morning. You new here?" She asked.

"Yep. I came with a big group for vacation. What about you?" Sairaorg asked.

"I'm the same. I'm just here to have fun with friends. The name's Kisaki Yukiko."

"Well, my name is Sairaorg. It's a pleasure." Sairaorg shook her hand.

"Tell me, are you a body-builder or athlete?" Yukiko asked.

"Kind of. I only do local competitions, though." Sairaorg said.

"I see. You've certainly got the body to go international." Yukiko eyed his six-pack.

Vali's brow twitched.

' _She's looking at every inch of him_.' She growled.

' _ **Are you jealous?**_ ' Albion asked.

' _Maybe…_ '

' _ **Be honest with yourself, Vali. Didn't you swear that you'd confess?**_ ' Albion asked.

' _I did but…something doesn't feel right. Whenever I buck up and get ready to tell him, something stops me. It's like my heart tells me that it's not the right time or maybe even…_ ' Vali trailed off. She felt her heart ache, beating with sharp pain.

' _ **Still, if you don't do it, you'll end up regretting it. You've liked him for the longest time since you were children. Suitors are piling on top of each other to win his heart.**_ ' Albion advised.

' _I know, Albion. But…_ ' Vali sighed.

"Then you should hurry up before he gets taken away by some floozy." Issei said.

"EEK!" Vali jumped and yelped.

She whipped around to see Issei smiling mischievously at her. It was like he'd learned how to warp or something.

"Would you stop doing that?!" Vali asked, exasperated.

"Sorry. You just looked troubled, so I thought I'd mess with you." He chuckled.

Vali had nearly forgotten that the team had developed the skill to communicate through expressions alone, to an extent.

"Keep doing that, and you'll scare off all the girls." Vali huffed.

' _Too bad, I guess. The only one I see is you_.' Issei retorted in his head.

"Eh!" Vali gasped.

Issei looked where she was looking and saw that Yukiko had put a hand on Sairaorg's chest.

' _Okay, getting too close for comfort here._ ' Issei sighed.

"Hey, Sairaorg, how about you help Vali with carrying the stuff back. I'll get the rest." Issei suggested.

He handed bags to Sairaorg to carry back to their spot as he stayed behind.

"Hey, cutie." Issei turned around.

A lady with long blonde hair, a large bosom, and blue eyes had walked up to him. She was about his height, with a red bikini on and a green cap.

"Excuse me?" Issei pointed at himself in disbelief.

"Yes, you. I don't see anyone else like you. Are you new here?" She asked.

"Yeah, kind of. I'm here with a group." Issei laughed.

"Oh? Wanna tour around then?" She asked.

Vali turned around, surprised that someone was trying to pick him up. To be honest, all the members of the peerage got hit on at some point, except for Issei. It kind of worried her. She wasn't sure if Issei was sure of what to do in these situations. Despite that, he looked like he was fine, since he was laughing and joking with the lady.

Vali looked at her suspiciously before turning around. Something didn't feel right.

* * *

Moments later, Issei returned with ice cream and drinks. As a test, Issei bought dark chocolate syrup. Vali always ate dark chocolate when she was upset. The worse it was, the more she ate. At the moment, she was slathering her sundae with the dark chocolate syrup.

Issei smirked. Just as planned.

Sairaorg saw how much dark chocolate she was putting on her ice cream and how slowly she was eating it. He knew he'd done wrong. He looked at Issei, who was oblivious to what was going on.

"So, what's wrong?" Sairaorg asked.

"Nothing." Vali mumbled, her spoon in her mouth.

' _Boy, she's really upset_.' Sairaorg realized the depths of which it drove her.

"You know, you can talk to me about anything." Sairaorg reaffirmed.

Vali didn't respond.

"Did I do something?" Sairaorg asked.

She had been perfectly fine before they went to go get drinks. It was only after he'd stopped flirting with Yukiko that she looked troubled.

"I'm not upset, Sairaorg. I'm just trying to sort some things out." Vali reassured him.

"Truly?"

"Yes. I'm just to figure things out for myself." Vali explained.

"What sort of things?" Sairaorg.

"About how I feel about the people around me." Vali flatly answered.

That was a sign that Vali didn't want to be bothered.

"I understand. Still, remember that you're not alone. You've got friends and family who're concerned for you. If there's any trouble or you just wanna talk, I've got an ear to lend." Sairaorg smiled.

From a distance, Issei watched, proud of the progress. On the side, Issei wanted Sairaorg to develop the habit of seeing the troubles that Vali felt. He wanted him to be willing to take his own steps to make sure that Vali was alright. After all, he wasn't going to be around forever.

Issei wandered around, taking in the sights. This place truly was beautiful. There wasn't a single piece of trash on the ground. The sky was completely blue and unblemished with any clouds. The warm sun was blanketing his skin as a gently breeze whistled by his ears.

' _ **So, what's the plan now?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _Well, we've got Vali to worry and think about Sairaorg more. Next, we got her to think about him more often. After that, I'm confident that she's reflecting on her relationship with Sairaorg. Now, I think she's starting to uncover some feelings or coming to terms with certain things. So, let's not push things too hard. I also wanted Sairaorg to be able to take the initiative and to be there for Vali on his own_.' Issei responded.

' _ **So, are you just going to walk around for the rest of the day?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _I'll let Sairaorg take the reins for today. For now, it's time to snoop in on the others._ ' Issei replied.

* * *

Issei wasn't worried much for Lefay anymore. In the days leading up to the trip this morning, Lefay's performance went back to normal. Actually, she was even better than before. People were giving her rave reviews with contracts. Her research was making breakthroughs. Also, she was even closer with Embern than before, holding hands publicly and was more comfortable than before with being affectionate.

Still, what was worrying him right now was Arthur and Elaine. Things were still a bit awkward there. Arthur was trying to find a way to make things up to her but wasn't sure how. Elaine was staying tight-lipped about whatever was bothering her. The lack of communication was seriously looking bad.

He then saw Lefay and Embern making a sand palace, which was literally 4 feet high. Lefay was wearing a light-blue two piece swimsuit with her hair bobbed at the tips. Issei made sure to glare at any guys who eyed her, except for Embern.

"So, what's up with Arthur and Elaine? It's like they're distant all over again." Issei said.

"I don't know, either. It's kind of worrying me, to be honest. The last time they were like this, they didn't speak to each other for a long time. After that, my brother left home." Lefay said.

She then looked at Issei.

"Are you going to intervene again?" She asked.

She knew him well enough at this point to know he'd do that sort of thing.

"Maybe. It depends on how bad things are and what they want." Issei shrugged.

"I know Elaine loves my brother a lot. When he left, she was downtrodden and started shutting herself in her room when she wasn't busy. As for my brother, he did the same. He stopped talking as much as he used to and got more obsessed with training. At this rate, things might repeat themselves. I honestly don't know if they can handle that. They love each other but are having trouble getting to the point where they can talk about it." Lefay mumbled, troubled.

"I understand." Issei turned around.

"Good luck, Issei-nii." Lefay said.

Issei gave her a thumbs-up.

Yep. Intervention time.

Issei found Arthur and Elaine awkwardly sitting at their table at the beach. Arthur was drinking cold tea while Elaine was reading. Arthur wore only green swimming trunks while Elaine wore a black one-piece swimsuit.

' _How did those two rocks ever get together?_ ' Issei wondered, his brow twitching.

' _ **It's been several freaking chapters. How're they this far behind?**_ ' Rexis growled.

' _Chapters?_ '

' _ **Nothing**_ **.** ' Rexis cleared his throat.

Issei sat at the table. It was like being with two divorcees.

"So, what'chu two been up to?" Issei asked.

"Nothing much. Just making contracts, doing hobbies…" Elaine answered.

Issei thought over his approach. Out of the entire peerage, Arthur and Elaine were the two that he could be direct with. They had the emotional endurance and the level-headedness to handle him.

"I see. What about your relationship? I've stopped hearing noises at night." Issei bluntly said.

Elaine blushed, trying to ignore him.

"We moved to a safer distance." She explained.

"I see. Still, take it easy. There're cracks in the ceiling forming." Issei said.

Elaine looked at him incredulously. Arthur's brow twitched. Then, silence crept around once again.

"Still, I'm not going to beat around the bush with you two anymore. Something's wrong." Issei stated.

Elaine and Arthur looked at him, cross.

"That's our business."

"Of course it is, but clearly, nobody's saying a thing. I don't think you two are aware of how much the peerage worries about you two. If something's troubling one of us, it troubles all of us. It's just that the others have more respect for your privacy. I, on the other hand, do not." Issei said, his tone growing more stern.

' _Oh great, he's going into Dad Mode_.' Elaine sighed.

"I get it, you two are adults. You can make your own life decisions. However, that doesn't mean a thing if you can't buck up and make a decision. So, tell me what's wrong. I'm all ears." Issei said.

"Out here in public?" Arthur looked at him with a scolding expression.

Issei slapped a talisman on the table, courtesy of Lefay. He loved her inventions. The talisman teleported them to the hotel room that Arthur and Elaine were sharing. Issei didn't tell anyone, but he left tags in everyone's room just in case so that he could teleport to them. That was the one thing he didn't want anyone to find out about. If they did…

"There. Complete privacy for us."

"How?" Elaine looked shocked.

"One of Lefay's teleporting tags. Though, to be honest, it only has a 65% chance of working." Issei admitted.

Arthur sighed. Whenever Issei got like this, he wasn't going to let anything go.

"Look, it's just…" Arthur took a deep breath.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST – Tenebrae. Play Song.** )

It was never easy speaking the deepest parts of his mind. Issei and Elaine waited for him to speak.

"I don't really know how to make up for what I did."

"What?" Elaine looked at him in surprise.

She was about to speak up but Issei held up a hand for her to wait.

"When I left, I thought I was doing Elaine a favor. It would keep my father from punishing her and I thought she could start over with someone better, someone that wouldn't trouble her like I had." Arthur set his cup down.

"When I returned to the Compound a few months ago, I saw what I did to her. All that crying and loneliness and the death of Elaine's father… I left her behind when she needed me the most."

"I see. So, the reason for all this on your side is because you feel unworthy?" Issei surmised.

"That, and I've done a poor job with keeping my word."

Issei nodded in understanding before turning to Elaine.

"Alright, would you mind telling us what's bothering you?" He asked.

Elaine was silent for a time, forming her answer.

"I'm scared."

Arthur looked at her in surprise.

"Scared?"

"The reason why I've been distant lately is because I'm scared of what might happen." Elaine said.

"Of what?" Issei asked.

"I'm scared that Arthur will leave again." Elaine bluntly stated.

Arthur nearly dropped his cup. Issei looked amused.

"Why?" Arthur asked, concerned.

"I found out that you had a gigantic transaction of money transferred to your account. Not only that, but I saw that you bought a bed, dressers, tables, chairs, and other items for a new house. I also found many of your belongings packed up. I found them while I was cleaning and getting ready for the trip." Elaine's voice shook.

Issei knew what was coming next. Elaine wore a mask of calmness and a certain level of stoicism. However, she was far from cold. She simply held things within before they exploded.

The tears came as Elaine tried to cover her face with the arm she was leaning on for support.

"I'm so scared that you'll leave me again." Elaine sniffled.

Arthur felt even guiltier now.

"Do you see it now?" Issei asked.

"You two can't be honest with yourselves and each other. You're so scared of repeating the past that you've nearly forgotten to think about the future and how to approach it. Arthur, you've been so stuck on trying to find a way to make up for things that you've left yourself to stagnate. Elaine, your fear of things repeating and inducing any incidents have kept you from speaking your mind. You chose not to be honest because you didn't want to make the wrong move and now, you're hurting yourself. If you ask me, this is something that could've been easily resolved if you'd both been honest." Issei said.

It was a bit stinging for someone else to say this. Still, it helped give the two an outside perspective.

"Arthur, I think it's clear that your secrecy and recent activity have given a false impression. Stop getting caught up on what you could do and just focus on what you _should_ do for the one you love. No more secrets, no more regretting the past. It's time to man up and do what you can in the present. Worry about the future, yes, but only after you've dealt with the present. If you want to make things up to her, then you should do it after hearing what's bothering her now and not what you think might be bothering her."

Issei the turned to Elaine.

"As for you, Elaine, I think you should stop holding back. Arthur's not the most emotionally savvy person. You've got to be direct with him so that he can address your concerns. In a situation like this, you've got to make your feelings come through or no one's going to notice and hear it, especially the one you want to hear from. For a relationship like yours, miscommunication is your worst enemy and you two need to fix your lack of it. If not, all your worries and tears will be worth nothing in the end."

"I think it's time to stop beating around the bush and just tell each other how you really feel. Arthur, if you're doing what you planned, I think you should say it before it's too late." Issei got up.

"Do what?" Elaine asked.

"That's for Arthur to decide. Good luck." Issei said before closing the door.

' _ **That's how you're gonna intervene?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _Arthur and Elaine don't need massive intervention. Unlike the others, those two are already in a relationship. They just needed help to get over this particular hurdle. This time, the problem took advantage of their personalities_.' Issei explained.

' _ **If you say so.**_ '

( **Final Fantasy XV OST – Tenebrae. End Song.** )

* * *

Inside their shared room, Arthur and Elaine were left in silence. Elaine had calmed down, somewhat. She'd wiped her tears but had still to completely calm down.

"Elaine, I haven't been fair to you. I'm sorry for all I've done. I made you dozens of promises. Yet, I've failed to keep them all. I made you worry and I did things behind your back too. I know it was confusing and scary, but I'm going to clear it all up."

Arthur took hold of her hand.

( **Fate/Stay Night OST – Pride of the King of Knights/Kishi Ou no Hokori. Play Song.** )

"I bought all those things because I was actually going to fix up our little corner of the mansion. At first, I was going to move out, but…I don't exactly want to leave the Lucifer home too. Everyone else that I love is there and if we do have a family one day, then I want them to learn from the people that we're with. That's why, I talked things over with Rizevim and he agreed to give us a portion of the mansion to live in. All that furniture that I bought was for our new living area. As for all the money I got in my account, it was part of what I asked for with the wish-granting. I asked for full benefits, insurances, and funds for the future, our future." Arthur explained.

Elaine was wide-eyed, surprised. All the things he'd been doing, was in preparation of ensuring their future, and not to run away. She'd gotten his motives wrong.

"It's my fault for creating this misunderstanding. I'm sorry." Arthur tenderly wiped one of her tears away.

"I also have something else that I should've revealed to you a long time ago."

Arthur walked over to his bag. Clutching something in his hand, Arthur looked at her solemnly.

"I was hoping to wait for the right time, but now I understand that that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter where we are because the way we feel about each other wouldn't be affected."

Elaine's heart started skipping and stopping in succession.

Arthur got down on one knee, opening a small box in his hand.

"I've been saving up for this and preparing everything to this day. Elaine, will you be my wife?" Arthur asked.

Elaine was stunned once again. Was this real? Was this a dream? Then again, knowing Arthur, he wasn't the type to joke about this.

"This isn't some illusion…right?" Elaine asked.

"It's not. I'm going to get started on making things right by you starting now." Arthur shook his head.

"Yes." Elaine quietly said.

Next thing Arthur knew, Elaine had dived into his arms, locking lips with him. At long last, this kiss felt truly liberating, unlike any of the others they'd had before. There was no emotional baggage, no worries, no withheld thoughts, and no secrets.

( **Fate/Stay Night OST – Pride of the King of Knights/Kishi Ou no Hokori. End Song.** )

* * *

When Issei got back downstairs, he felt a whole lot better now.

' _It feels good to do some good…maybe. I hope I did the right thing._ ' He thought to himself.

' _ **I think that's something we all worry about**_.' Rexis chuckled.

' _I'll admit, I was surprised when Arthur asked me to help with picking out the ring. Still, I didn't think it'd take so long for him to pop the question._ ' Issei thought to himself.

' _ **Everyone in their right mind gets scared. Our past selves did the same thing Arthur did. It's a good thing you know not to do that. If you had, then this whole 'learn-from-your-past-incarnations would've been totally pointless. You don't have much in your brain to work with as-is.**_ '

' _Let me remind you that you are me and I am you. If one of us is stupid, then we're all stupid.'_ Issei laughed.

' _ **Touché.**_ '

When Issei got back to the beach, it was already noon. However, he lost his smile when he saw what was happening. Vali was fuming now, with Sairaorg brooding in deep thought.

' _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I AM GONE FOR HALF AN HOUR AND THIS HAPPENS?!_ ' Issei roared in frustration.

Looking around, Issei walked to Lefay to figure out what had happened.

"What happened?" He asked.

In a way, Lefay was kind of becoming his confidante. Of course, she didn't know he was dying or that he was trying to set Sairaorg and Vali up.

"Sairaorg said something and Vali got upset. Then, some girls came up to him and hit on him. That got her even more upset. After that, Vali was basically drinking the chocolate syrup. They've been awkwardly sitting like that ever since." Lefay said while feeding Embern a spoonful of ice cream.

Issei smiled, instantly evaporating his frustration. This could work to his advantage.

"Uh…Issei?" Embern whimpered.

Issei was sitting at the table, his eyes dangerous and a very wide grinchy grin on his face.

"Excellent."

He went over to one of the shops and bought a volleyball. Puffing it up, he threw it right at Sairaorg's head.

"Huh?" The moment Sairaorg turned around, the ball slammed into his face, sending him backwards, his head on top of Vali's stomach.

' _Good thing I'm up in the trees. Imagine what they'd do to me if they knew who threw it._ ' Issei shivered, realizing what he'd just done.

When Sairaorg realized what happened and where his head was, he shot up.

"S-Sorry." He raised a hand to help Vali up.

Vali, looking timid and embarrassed, gingerly took his hand. Earlier, for a split second, his head had touched her chest, which was enough to make her flustered. For a girl like her who'd never had much romance before, this wasn't something she was too adjusted for.

In a split second, the incident and the feelings the stunt sparked were enough to make Vali forget about her anger towards Sairaorg.

' _ **Okay…don't tell me you resorted to something cliché**_.' Rexis expressed his disappointment.

' _What else was there to do? I needed a quick way to distract her. Besides, knowing Vali, anything sexual or romantic is enough to fluster her. She'll let things go_.' Issei shrugged.

' _ **So, what else is there for you to do? It's still only noon**._' Rexis pointed out.

' _It'll happen at dinner_.' Issei chuckled evilly.

' ** _Of all our incarnations, you've gotta be the creepiest_**.' Rexis sighed in exasperation.

' _And the most_ _lovable_.' Issei fired back.

* * *

Later, Issei decided to shake things up again.

"Alright, I'm gonna tour the boardwalk. Anyone wanna come along?" He asked.

"Ooh! Me!" Kuroka raised a hand.

"Me too." Vali answered.

Soon enough, Kuroka, Vali, Sairaorg, Lianshi, Kiba, Jeanne, and Bikou joined him. Issei had decided that they'd go to the amusement park tomorrow. For today, he'd take full advantage of the beach.

"Eyes up front, Sairaorg." Issei remarked.

Vali made sure to look at the trajectory of Sairaorg's gaze after Issei said that.

' _ **She's going to explode if you keep pressing her buttons.**_ ' Rexis warned.

' _Maybe_.' Issei nodded.

With so many attractive women all around them, Vali probably felt threatened.

Eventually, Issei went to a stand to look at some souvenirs. When he turned around, he found Vali leaning against the railings at the boardwalk. He took a deep breath, seeing that his antics had truly upset her. He had the urge to go and cheer her up. The moment he took a step forward, he paused.

' _What're you doing, Issei? You're supposed to help Sairaorg, not yourself._ ' He scolded himself.

With a heavy heart, he was about to call Sairaorg. Suddenly, said-man already walked over to her.

"I'm sorry." Sairaorg seriously said.

"For what?" Vali asked.

"I know I upset you today. I'll be honest, I don't know what I did, but…"

Vali immediately started laughing.

"What're you talking about? Ahahahaha!" She smiled at him.

"What?"

"I'm not upset about anything you did. It's just…things on my mind lately. Private stuff." Vali explained.

"Don't pursue! I repeat, don't pursue the topic!" Issei barked into Sairaorg's magical Bluetooth.

"Oh." Sairaorg dimly said.

"Still, thank you. Also, if you're going to apologize, don't do it without knowing what you did. You shouldn't apologize for things you didn't do." Vali poked his forehead, smiling brightly.

"Alright then, let me make up for time lost. What do you wanna do? I've hung out with everyone today but you." Sairaorg offered.

"True, you and Issei have been hanging out a lot. Imbara's also told me about the things you've been doing." Vali raised a teasing brow.

Sairaorg face-palmed.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Ochihabune. Play Song**.)

"Alright, for starters, let's go get some food. Just one sundae isn't good enough. It'll be my treat." Vali decided, dragging Sairaorg's hand.

The two smiled and laughed, excited for the rest of the day.

In the distance, Issei smiled.

' _Pretty soon, I don't think I'll have to do much anymore._ ' He said to himself.

Sairaorg was starting to take the initiative. Vali was starting to reciprocate. Things were going much more smoothly than he expected.

He looked around to take a check on everyone else.

Arthur and Elaine had come down from their hotel room. Both of them were smiling brightly, far happier than he'd ever seen before. The ring Arthur bought had been left behind in safety, but it wasn't like it truly mattered. The couple was back in full romantic swing.

' _Looks like she said 'yes'_.' Issei happily smiled.

Bikou was being fed by Kuroka and Lianshi, both of them trying to see who could stuff his face faster. Bikou sheepishly kept his silence, looking awkward. His two ladies laughed at his distress before Kuroka wiped his mouth while Lianshi fixed up his clothes.

' _And I see progress is being made_.' Issei noted.

He then saw Lefay and Embern dancing across the beach, enjoying the Sun as they played tag. The two had no signs of worry and weight that they had a week before. They were being the kids that they deserved to be for the time being.

Just then, the gang was surprised with newcomers. Sirzechs and the others had finally arrived. With him, was Grayfia, Millicas, Ajuka, Serafall, Azazel, and Falbium.

"Hey!" Sirzechs greeted everyone.

Almost immediately, the entire group meshed and enhanced their fun.

"This is Millicas, Grayfia's and my son." Sirzechs introduced a young boy with crimson hair like his father.

"Hello, Millicas. I'm Issei Hyoudou."

Issei shook his hand when the boy extended.

"Hello, sir. I'm Millicas Gremory, the son of Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge." Millicas excitedly said.

"He's been so excited to meet you." Sirzechs said while crying.

"Oh?" Issei asked.

"He's heard a ton about you and thinks you're a hero." Grayfia explained.

Soon enough, the entire crowd went around the entire beach area, grilling, drinking, laughing, and having as much fun as possible. Well, almost everyone.

Issei got down cooking the last of the steaks before he saw Millicas sitting alone, looking up at the stars. Issei sympathized with him. He knew that look in the boy's eyes. He looked lonely. Issei couldn't blame him. There wasn't a single person around him that was his age that wasn't a stranger.

His parents weren't close by at the moment, which left him sitting at the table while others talked around him. Issei had noticed how Millicas was and thought some things were off. His upbringing must've been strict. He spoke formally, behaved formally, and thought maturely. He didn't run ahead. He didn't play pranks or jump around. He was extremely well-behaved and stayed still. Yet, he looked bored and lonely.

' _Well, we can't have that._ ' Issei decided.

' _ **No, we can't**_.' Rexis agreed.

Sometimes, a kid deserves to be a kid, no matter who their family was and how rich or poor. All kids deserved that wonder and joy that only childhood could bring.

Issei walked over and sat across from him.

"So, Millicas, you look bored." He stated.

"I'm not. I'm just looking at the stars." Millicas lied.

"Are you sure? You weren't saying anything unlike before with your Aunt Rias and parents." Issei raised a quizzical brow.

"Oh, they're just busy right now. I won't bother them." Millicas shook his head.

"You know, if you're bored, you can tell people, especially your parents."

Millicas looked down. Despite all his maturity, Millicas had some habits akin to children, like keeping weaker barriers up.

"I don't want to trouble my mother and father. They're always away at work, doing their best. I've gotta be strong too." Millicas said.

"There's nothing wrong with being strong. But, sometimes, you've gotta be who you wanna be too. It's not good to be strong for too long. Your mom and dad love you a lot. I can see it in their eyes. They want you to have fun too. It's okay to trouble them because you're still young. It's not your turn to work hard just yet." Issei shook his head encouragingly.

"Mr. Hyoudou, do you have parents?" Millicas asked.

That stung a little, but Issei had nothing against that.

"I did. My parents passed away. Before they did, they taught me all sorts of things. Most of all, they wanted me to enjoy life, as one of their most important lessons." Issei smiled.

Millicas was quiet for a while, thinking about what Issei said. Seeing that he was still internalizing all this, Issei decided to try something to get Millicas kickstarted with having fun. For a bit, Issei got to know the kid, asking what he liked and didn't like. First and foremost, he loved the Underworld's own brand of Super Sentai. That was when he got an idea.

"Wanna see something cool?" Issei asked.

"Yeah!" Millicas excitedly nodded.

Issei rubbed his hands together, creating blue sparks from magic before throwing them into the air. A rain of blue sparkles slowly dropped from the sky like snow.

"Wow! Pretty!" Millicas' eyes glinted in wonder at the beautiful spectacle.

"It's like having stars all around you, right?" Issei proudly smiled.

Clustering some sparks, Issei threw it into the air.

"Alright, Millicas, if you can catch it, I've got a secret Satan ranger for you."

Issei quickly fashioned an action figure from his [Abyssal Arsenal]. It was just a toy, but that was more than enough.

"Satan Navy!" Issei held it up.

"Wow!" Millicas' eyes lit up.

"If you can catch the glowing balls, I'll let you have it." Issei smiled.

"Got it!"

Just like that, Millicas was off.

"That was sweet of you. I also know you're going to let him have it, anyways."

Climbing into the seat next to him, was Vali.

"Well, he deserves to be a kid. Can't spend all his time reading books and being forced to be formal. There're some things that only childhood can give you." Issei shrugged.

"Making sure the past doesn't repeat?" Vali asked.

"Damned right." Issei smiled.

Vali smiled back.

"So, where's Sairaorg?" Issei asked.

"Oh, he and Kiba went to get some more stuff. All that swimming and games got everyone hungrier than we can feed them." Vali chuckled.

Sliding on a paper plate in front of him, was a jalapeno burger with extra spicy mayo and bacon, Issei's favorite burger.

"I know it's your favorite burger so I fixed one up for you." Vali said.

"Thanks." Issei said as he took a bite.

"I know you don't like all the attention, but thank you, Issei, on everyone's behalf." Vali whispered.

"You say something?" Issei asked with his mouth full.

"I said that you shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Vali broke out laughing as she wiped his jaw.

Everyone saw his cheeks puff like a goffer's, making the entire collected group laugh happily.

Issei immediately joined in.

' _Oh, how I love these days. And how I love all of you._ ' Issei said in his head.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Ochihabune. End Song**.)

* * *

 _ **And that ends this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I certainly did. It was great to revisit this chapter at the beach. Still, we're not done yet. Got two more chapters left to go through.**_


	39. Chapter 36: Trust Me

_**We're still riding the Feels Train. Trying to, anyways. Well, it's probably the Heartwarming Train, but I think you all get it now.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Trust Me**

 **Issei's Lifespan: 15 Months**

 **Day 13**

The next day, Issei had his plan set. He couldn't enact it with everyone in one place, though.

"Alright, here's the plan for today. We'll tour the amusement park. End of the plan. The only other thing is to break into groups so that the populace doesn't think we're doing a hostile takeover." Issei explained.

"And how're we gonna do that?" Rizevim asked.

"We draw lots." Issei created sticks from his [Abyssal Arsenal] and held them up.

In truth, he rigged everything. The older folks, the more perceptive ones, would go in one group while the younger members of the group would be paired up randomly. Well, that excluded Vali and Sairaorg, though. He made sure theirs would match.

"This is discrimination." Rizevim flatly said.

"Why?" Issei looked incredulous.

"Because all the old people are together."

Rizevim, Ezagyra, Azazel, Sirzechs, Grayfia, the Satans, and Millicas were all in one group.

Issei gasped.

"Are you calling your beautiful wife old too?" He pointed at her.

Ezagyra's jaw dropped as she looked at her stick.

"WHAT?! No! I-I didn't mean it that way."

"Hmph!" Ezagyra refused to look at him.

' _Problem solved_.'

' _ **Problem solved**_.' Issei and Rexis said in unison. Rizevim would now spend the rest of the day making it up to his lovely (younger) wife.

"Alright, let's get moving." Issei ushered everyone out the hotel lobby.

In his group, was Bikou, Lianshi, Kuroka, Izalana, Sairaorg, Vali, and…Asia?

"Asia?!" Issei was shocked when the young woman suddenly appeared next to him.

Asia was dressed in a button-up short-sleeved shirt and a white skirt.

"Michael told me to come along. Besides, I wanted to check on my former classmates." She explained.

"When did you even get here?" Vali asked.

"I just arrived an hour ago after I put my luggage away. You gave Michael some spare tickets, remember?" Asia asked.

It took Issei a moment, but he remembered what he did now.

"Oh yeah, I invited him and some others out."

"Well, some of the others are coming later, so don't get too excited." Asia laughed.

"Hey, the more the merrier. Now, we've still got 6 days left, so let's go nuts." Issei said.

"Yeah!" Everyone roared in unison.

They started going around the park, drinking, snacking, and touring the shops and sights. Sadly, there were no haunted houses or scary places, but Issei didn't mind. He had plenty other ideas.

Today, Issei's plan was to make Vali and Sairaorg get more physically touchy and make them think. It was a small thing but it would build things up. That, and he just wanted them to spend time together. Time always helped relationships blossom, depending on how well it was utilized and what was done.

"So, today, I want you to invite Vali out on rides. Any will do. Just save the Ferris Wheel for last." Issei said to Sairaorg.

"Got it." He replied back.

* * *

After he ended the call, he found Izalana and Asia close by.

"What's up?" He asked.

"What did you plan to do?" Asia asked.

"No idea. What about you two?" Issei replied.

"I think we'll follow your lead. You seem like the one who knows what to do." Izalana said.

Issei shrugged. He had no problem with that.

( **Chrono Cross OST – Time's Scar. Play Song.** )

' _ **I smell polygamy**_.' Rexis chortled.

' _In another universe, maybe. I'm not a hormonal teen. I don't have time for that stuff. I think with more than my nethers._ ' Issei scoffed.

He seriously didn't have a high opinion of guys who just wanted to have sex with girls. Often times, those were the guys that had tons of kids and didn't know what to do or got done in by angry exes. Probably.

There was more to life than just having guys or girls and sex.

In Issei's book, being a man was being someone who took care of loved ones and making sure they were happy. It wasn't about being a tough guy or bad boy.

' _ **Honestly, you might have one in some other universe out there. If you were born in my time, do you know how many women would fling themselves at you? You've got a heart of gold, a strong mind, and the most kind and selfless personality that I've witnessed in ages.**_ ' Rexis sincerely said.

' _You mean that?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **I do.**_ '

Issei didn't respond, but teared-up a bit. He didn't do this for any recognition, but to have even just one person acknowledge his efforts was enough for him.

' _Thank you._ ' Issei quietly said.

Steeling himself, Issei led two of his friends into the amusement park.

"I take it you two haven't been to one before." Issei said.

"Nope. I never got the chance. Even in Draczal, we don't actually have a full-fledged on. Carnivals, maybe, but not a wonderland like this." Izalana shook her head.

"Same for me. I was raised as an orphan in the Vatican, so luxury wasn't frequent." Asia looked around in wonder.

"Well, then, allow me to correct all that." Issei smiled.

He dragged Izalana and Asia along by the wrists.

"Uwah!"

He took them to a ride where the seats were spinning cups.

"What's this?" Asia asked.

"It's a ride where the saucer spins while you sit in one of the cups." Issei explained as he buckled in.

One cup seated four, so Izalana and Asia got in. As the ride started up, Issei chimed in.

"Oh, and before I forget, the cups spin too."

"What?!"

"Hang on!" Issei smiled as the cups began turning.

"W-Wait. Uwaaaaaaaah!" Asia screamed as the cups took off with the saucer.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" Issei laughed at Asia's comedic distress before gently holding her hand.

That seemed to calm her down a bit.

Izalana, however.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" Was having the time of her life.

Issei was glad she was enjoying the ride. When she first arrived, she seemed willing to integrate with the group but as time passed, she seemed to have gone nowhere since she'd arrived. Perhaps she was trying to respect everyone's space. She was outgoing, so being shy didn't seem to be the issue. Sure enough, she kind of reminded him of himself when he'd first arrived.

Issei was going to make sure that by the end of this, Izalana was going to be closer with the group. Asia, too.

When they got off the ride, Asia seemed a bit pale from all the screaming but was otherwise okay.

"So, how was it?" Issei asked.

"Fun." Said Izalana

"Dreadful." Said Asia.

"Well, we'll go on an easier ride this time." Issei sheepishly chuckled.

They got on a water ride, which was much slower but still fast enough to give excitement to beginners.

"Are you lying this time? You know, Heaven doesn't like liars." Asia grumbled.

"I swear that I'm totally honest this time. It's gonna be okay." Issei clapped his hands together, smiling reassuringly.

When the ride took off, he sat in between Izalana and Asia inside a compartment on a rail.

"And off we go." Issei said.

And so, the box started moving slowly before picking up speed. Despite expectations, this wasn't something Asia couldn't handle. In fact, this was quite fun for her. Issei heard her withhold her laughter, restraining herself.

"Now that's no way to have fun." Issei smiled as he grabbed her and Izalana's hand.

He raised his arms, whooping.

"Whooo!" Issei screamed in joy.

"Ahahahahaha!" Asia laughed as they sailed through the air, infected by Issei's enthusiasm.

They chuckled, enjoying the tiny drops of water splashing on their faces as Issei's energy infected their enthusiasm. Issei looked at Asia, who was initially reluctant. His eyes said it all.

' _It's gonna be okay_.' He seemed to say to her.

"Like I said, right? It's gonna be okay!" Issei said to her.

"Whooooo!" Asia joined in, finally letting herself loose.

After so many years of being given strict training and teaching, Asia had to withhold certain desires and joys. Deep down, she wanted to do things other normal girls did. She wanted to go to amusement parks. She wanted to eat out with friends and family. She wanted to laugh and joke around. She wanted to share passionate and happy memories with cherished people. And now, she got her start. She didn't truly know how at first, relying mainly on examples of people she knew, but now, she could finally take those steps on her own.

After they got off, Asia decided to go get some food, leaving Izalana and Issei to chat on a bench.

"So, how's your first real vacation?" Issei smiled, hoping she was feeling positive.

"It's the best." Izalana smiled gratefully.

"Excellent." Issei nodded, satisfied.

"Thank you."

Issei looked at her obliviously.

"For what?" He asked.

"For showing me what it's like to enjoy life. Vali and Lefay told me you have a penchant for being meddlesome. I see what they mean now. You meddle because you want everyone to be happy." Izalana looked at him appreciatively, maybe even sweetly.

"Well, what can I say? I love it when the people I love laugh and smile. Sure, we all need some sadness and hardship in our lives in order to grow, but that'll happen when it happens. As for the other times, the times where we're free to decide what happens, I'd like for it to be full of altruistic joy and happiness." Issei admitted.

"And why is that?" Asia walked over, holding 3 gigantic corn dogs.

"Because I grew up alone. I think I've told this story before." Issei looked at the two with a quizzical smile.

"Well, remind us." Izalana sassily smirked.

"Well, I grew up alone. My parents were away, making sure we had a home to come back to. They also spent their time helping the less fortunate. Thus, I'd always come home to an empty house when I was able to take care of myself. It was often cold, dark, and quiet. I understood my parents, so I never blamed them. Still, I hated being alone. It was painful and demoralizing. At one point, I got depressed from the loneliness. However, I grew out of it because I decided to look at the bright side of life. Why wallow in what we don't have and can't do? Let's focus on what we can do and want to do, that's also morally acceptable. Also, for what we want, why not try and make it happen? And now, that's what I want for all of you. I want you all to be happy and enjoy life. Everyone's gone through a lot, so I want to help throw that baggage away however I can. I want to fill everyone's days with as much happiness and joy as possible. That's my wish." Issei smiled as he looked at the sky.

Issei snapped out of his thoughts when he heard sniffling. He looked to both sides and saw Izalana and Asia crying.

"What?! That was supposed to be heartwarming?" He was baffled.

"It was. You're too good for this world." Asia brought him into a hug.

"Indeed." Izalana also wrapped him into a hug.

"Okay, I appreciate all the embracing but people are staring. This is still Japan." Issei coughed out.

"Oh, right. Open affection is awkward." Izalana chuckled as she and Asia let go.

"Still, it's really cheesy so don't tell the others." Issei requested.

"Fine." Izalana sighed.

( **Chrono Cross OST – Time's Scar. End Song.** )

* * *

Soon enough, the trio were back to adventuring where they met up with the rest of the gang. Izalana and Asia went off with the others to enjoy a ride while Issei and Kuroka sat out.

"Are you sure, Kuroka? How about I sit out? I think you and Bikou should get time alone." Lianshi sat down.

Kuroka shook her head.

"It's alright. You two still have to completely make up for the time you've lost." She chuckled lightly.

Issei knew a fake laugh when he heard one. This one sounded sad.

Lianshi didn't look satisfied.

"Are you sure?" She softly asked.

Kuroka nodded reassuringly.

At first, Issei was laughing from joking around but then he stopped when he saw that his buddy wasn't feeling the same way. He looked where she was looking to find out why. Walking into line, Bikou and Lianshi were laughing, joking, and even kissing without care for others around them. They were having the time of their lives. At first, Issei smiled at the bright sight. Then, he realized what was causing her expression.

Issei sat down next to Kuroka.

"So, what's happened?" Issei asked.

Kuroka didn't respond.

"Did something happen?" Issei asked again.

Kuroka turned in the other direction. Issei sighed before taking out a spray bottle from his pocket and spewed water on her.

"NYAAA!" Kuroka yelped.

"Feel like talking now?" Issei gave her a childish smirk.

"Why do you do that?" Kuroka groaned.

"Because you're upset and you're ignoring me. Rude." Issei poked her arm.

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" Kuroka sighed.

"Nope." Issei admitted, unashamedly smiling.

Kuroka gave a light chuckle.

"Lefay keeps calling you 'Issei-nii', what's up with that?" She wondered.

"Because Big Brother is always watching." Issei shrugged.

Before long, Kuroka conceded. Issei was too annoying to just let things drop. It was better to give in to his whims than to try and fail to ignore him for the whole day.

( **The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild OST – Mipha's Theme. Play Song.** )

"As you know, things started out great. Lianshi, Bikou, and I got along. We were willing to share Bikou. But, lately, I feel like…I'm being left behind. I feel like I'm losing my place. Bikou's been paying more attention to her. He laughs and smiles with her more. When we talk, it's more brief. When things get serious, he treats me seriously, but it's being made clear to me…" Kuroka pursed her lips.

"That he's losing interest. He doesn't have room for me in his heart anymore." Kuroka mumbled, wiping a stray tear from her eyes.

Issei nodded in understanding.

"I can understand. Lianshi's a proper lady. She's polite, well-mannered, educated, strong, and beautiful. Me? I'm ill-mannered, impatient, unskilled, and boorish aside from my looks. There's little to me." Kuroka wiped more tears from her eyes.

All that pain was starting to boil to the surface as Kuroka's floodgates fell apart from the trigger.

"So, that's why you've had that look in your eye." Issei said.

"Look?"

"Yep. I've seen the way you look at the two. It's a lonely look. It's a sad look. It's also a repressed look. I know you don't want to rain on their parade, so you keep silent. Well, I'm going to tell you that you shouldn't do that. If Bikou won't look at you the way he's supposed to, then I guess we'll just have to make him." Issei got up, dragging Kuroka off with him.

"Uwah! Issei, what're you doing?" Kuroka demanded.

"Exactly as I said. This amusement park has a shopping district installed. We're gonna make sure we get the idiot to screw his head on properly." Issei smiled.

He looked at a map, trailing it with his finger.

"Be here, be here, be here, be here, be here." Issei repeated to himself.

"Aha!" He victoriously said.

"Issei, this isn't necessary." Kuroka reluctantly said.

"Trust me, Kuroka. Just trust me. There's never any harm in trying your best and all your options." Issei smiled at her reassuringly.

Kuroka, having exhausted her own ideas, nodded.

"What're you gonna do?" She asked.

* * *

Leading her into a fashion store, Issei browsed around.

"How can I help you?" The store manager asked.

"Yes, could you help pick out your best outfit that would suit the young lady here? As quickly as possible, if you could try?" Issei asked.

"No problem. Immediate date?" The Manager asked.

"Kind of. Gonna make his head spin when he sees her." Issei smiled.

"Good. Because I won't settle for anything less." The Manager led Kuroka into the back to try on clothes.

Issei walked to the register while she wasn't looking.

"Just charge this card for her purchases." He told her.

When Kuroka came out the back a few minutes later, she was dressed in a white button-up shirt with a red jacket and black pants with black shoes. Slung around her arm, was a black bag made of very fine leather. Her long ringlet hair was also tied into a side ponytail with a gold ribbon.

"Well now, I do think that'll do the job more than well enough." Issei nodded in approval.

"The bill will be 85,000 Yen." The Cashier rung him up.

"Actually, could you let us borrow a make-up station?" Issei asked.

"That'll be an additional 2161 Yen."

"Issei! That's way too much to spend on me!" Kuroka looked at him guiltily.

Issei looked at her while swiping.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" He looked at her coyly.

"Issei…" Kuroka groaned.

Issei smiled, walking up to her.

"I swore that I was going to help you make his head spin and pay attention to you. Now, Bikou isn't shallow and we've got work to do, but this is a good start. I want you and everyone else to be happy and to bulldoze all those roadblocks in your way. So, what if I spend a lot of money? I don't care if I won't even have 2 coins to my name. What I care about is that you're all happy and have no regrets." Issei leaned forward, gently cupping her face.

Kuroka looked at him, teary-eyed at his words.

"Thank you, Issei. I swear I'll make it count." She bit her lip.

"Attagirl!" Issei smiled even brighter.

"But won't these clothes make it hard to ride the attractions?" Kuroka asked.

"Oh, don't worry. We wouldn't set up here if we hadn't taken that into account. That fabric is flexible and tough, as well as beautiful. You can go on the worst rides and not lose any make-up or damage your clothes." The manager excitedly pulled some shirts and pants so far apart that they should've torn. Instead, they didn't and looked untouched when she let go.

"And there you go. Now, on to the next step." Issei excitedly said.

He led her over to a make-up chair.

"Wait, you know how to do make-up?" Kuroka was astounded.

"Oh, of course. One of my predecessors was a make-up artist. I can turn a toad into a prince or princess." Issei confidently cracked his knuckles.

When Issei was done, the entire store was staring at Kuroka in awe. Issei only had to put light touches of eyeliner, lipstick, and mascara on her. There wasn't much else that he needed to do.

"Wow…"

"Think she's a model or actress?"

"I think she's glowing."

Issei waved goodbye and thanks to the others before leading Kuroka out to the water fountain nearby.

"Now, I understand that you're a quick learner. I've also watched you try and catch his attention before. Now, close up that blouse." Issei pointed at her cleavage.

"Oh…force of habit." Kuroka sheepishly said.

"If you want Bikou to see you differently, then you'd better give him something new to look at. No more worn out clothing, either. Also, try that new hairstyle out. As for the make-up…eh, you don't really need it. Now, back straight, no slouching." Issei assumed the pose.

Kuroka copied him.

"Chin high, eyes forward." Issei walked around her to check out her pose.

"How will this help?" Kuroka asked.

"It'll make that oblivious guy realize the difference and start thinking to himself." Issei explained.

"Since when were you an expert?" Kuroka asked.

"Are you kidding? I remember so many of my lives, I've gotta be an expert." Issei shrugged.

"Now, when you walk, sway your hips a bit. The way you walk right now is kinda stiff. Like a broken Elmo toy." Issei said, pointing an accusational finger at her.

"Geh!" Kuroka jumped when he said that.

For the next short while, Issei got her to shape up to move differently and avoid certain things, like slovenly behavior. He got her to act more ladylike and to retain those habits. When their time was up, Issei had no choice but to end things for today.

"Of course, I won't force you to change how you act or who you are. You've also got much more work to do, but that's all we've got time for today." Issei walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Issei." Kuroka blushed.

"It's true. You're not some damsel-in-distress. You're someone who's worth it. You're not to be skipped over. You're someone who deserves to be treated with respect, love, and kindness. You're a strong, independent, amazing, and sexy young lady that shouldn't be ignored. You deserve just as much care and love that Lianshi has gotten." Issei lifted her chin up and looked her in the eye.

Kuroka bit her lip, holding back the emotional distress.

"Thank you so much, Issei." She bit her lip.

"No thanks are ever necessary for me." Issei softly said as he nodded.

"Hey, Bikou. I think you've lost your kitty. Come and get her before someone else takes her." Issei called said monkey.

( **The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild OST – Mipha's Theme. End Song.** )

* * *

( **Jay Chou – Blue and White Porcelain ~ Instrumental. Play Song.** )

When Bikou came running, he paused, his jaw dropping. As soon as he laid eyes on her, his eyes widened in delighted surprise.

"If you don't hurry and take care of her, another person might make a move." Issei narrowed his eyes at him.

"R-Right." Bikou gulped.

"Shall we get back to it? It's already 3:30pm." Kuroka checked her watch.

"I'll sit this one out. You two go on ahead." Lianshi smiled.

"R-Right." Bikou cleared his throat as he took Kuroka's hand.

When it was just Lianshi and Issei, the young lady decided to speak up.

"I think it was amazing, what you did." Lianshi said.

"What'd I do?" Issei faked his innocence.

"You can play innocent all you want, but I don't think it was Kuroka's idea alone, at the least." Lianshi gave him a knowing smile, lightly tapping his shoulder.

"I think she needed the push."

"I agree." Lianshi nodded.

"I also knew you wouldn't get jealous. In fact, I'm sure you feel the opposite." Issei said.

"True. Is it my turn to be honest?" Lianshi asked.

"Have you been stalking me?" Issei stepped away from her.

"Lefay and Izalana told me." Lianshi scolded him, pulling his ear

"Okay, okay, okay, I won't tease you like the others." Issei winced.

Soon enough, Lianshi let go of his ear and took a deep breath.

"So, I see that you've also been trying to help the two get closer." Issei rubbed his left earlobe.

"I try to. It's a little weird coming from me, but I can't help but feel guilty." Lianshi looked down.

"Why is that?" Issei asked.

"If you think about it, I'm a home-wrecker." Lianshi bluntly stated.

' _Wow._ ' Issei was looked to the side, mouthing in awe at her blunt statement.

"Kuroka probably had more feelings and time with him than I ever did. Yet, when Mei-hou, er, Bikou came back, I dived into the picture. I took most of his attention and interest. I took away all the trips and affection that Kuroka deserved. She was even bold enough to confess how she felt before I did. I was about to agree to an arranged marriage, after all. In the end, I stole so much from her. I know that I'm in too deep to step out, nor do I want to lose Bikou, but…I know I've wrong Kuroka too." Lianshi looked downcast.

Issei understood her plight. Honestly, her situation mirrored what he thought he'd cause if he had tried to confess to Vali.

"I think you're too hard on yourself." Issei said.

"Huh?" Lianshi looked at him flabbergasted.

"You're not a home-wrecker, Lianshi. If you were, Bahamut's senses would've sounded the alarm and I'd have done to you what I did to Argina." Issei shrugged.

"What'd you do to her?" Lianshi glared.

"Not important. The point is that you didn't really do anything wrong. Yeah, your timing was a bit off, but at the end of the day, this is something that was going to happen no matter what. That's the thing about polygamy. You can't be everywhere and do everything at the same time. It just comes down to what you're willing to agree upon and compromise." Issei chuckled.

He still remembered all the polygamous relationships he'd had in his past lives and how they went.

"But, all the tensions that I caused…" Lianshi started.

"Can be resolved if you and the other two can come to terms. Nothing's gonna be perfect and you'll always feel guilty for taking someone else's precious time. However, if you love the same person, then that's something you've gotta be willing to risk. You and Kuroka agreed to share him. All you can do is do your best not to impede each other while also supporting each other if you're not out to keep Bikou all to yourself." Issei finished.

"But we don't know what'll happen. What if he only chooses one of us in the end? What if someone else enters the picture? How do I even repay Kuroka for all the patience she's shown?" Lianshi asked.

Issei understood her point and he had to admit, there was no perfect solution to this.

"There's no real solution or perfect answer to your situation, Lianshi. I can only tell you to do your best and to have patience. Compromise and communicate with the others. That's how relationships work. Communication is the key. If you feel something, you've gotta tell the others so that you can find the working result. As for this guilt, then I think it's something that you don't have to worry about. Kuroka doesn't hold it against you. It's just your selfless part speaking. I remember how you were willing to throw everything away for your family. Look at the issues that could've happened." Issei chuckled with Lianshi.

"It's fine to be slightly selfish sometimes. Everyone deserves to be happy." Issei comforted her as Bikou and Kuroka came back.

( **Jay Chou – Blue and White Porcelain ~ Instrumental. End Song.** )

"We've gotta go try a new ride together." Kuroka excitedly pulled Lianshi along, leaving Bikou and Issei in the dust.

Issei then turned to Bikou, dropping his smile.

"We've gotta talk, don't we?" Bikou asked.

"Yes, we do." Issei exhaled.

He sat down on the bench again, patting a spot for him to sit down.

"So, considering we're both straightforward, I'll be direct. How do you feel about them?" Issei gently asked.

"At the moment…I love them both." Bikou admitted.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Nostalgia. Play Song.** )

"Can you say it's equal?" Issei asked.

Bikou didn't respond.

"I understand how you feel. I've had harems in some of my past lives. It's never easy. So, let's address your problem." Issei stretched.

"I…feel like I don't offer much." Bikou said.

"Why is that?"

"I've got two beautiful and amazing women in love with me. They fawn over me and I do my best to reciprocate but sometimes…I don't know. I'm worried about what'll come out of this relationship. If we have kids, what'll happen? How'll they feel when they find out that their dad has two wives? How'll they feel if I give attention to one and not enough to another? I can't be everywhere at once and I don't have the solutions to everything. It's just worries about the future." Bikou leaned over in thought.

"I understand where you're coming from. You're worried about the future effects of polygamy. But, Bikou, you can't predict everything. Life is unpredictable. It can take you anywhere at any time. Anything can happen in any order at any time at any place. All this fretting is warranted, but you shouldn't ignore the factors that'll affect it." Issei nodded.

Bikou looked at Kuroka and Lianshi playing a game nearby, smiling at them.

"Life is something that you shouldn't do alone. You need other people to get through certain things. As for this harem, it's something that you've gotta compromise on. You're the key factor in the equation. You're the main target of love in this triangle. You need to be the one who addresses these issues and relieve them. If not, then you're going to be like a ton of other polygamists. You'd just be another hormone-driven animal. You'd just be another stereotypical modern guy. I don't think you want to be that kind of guy." Issei said, chuckling.

"No, absolutely not." Bikou shook his head.

"Good. If you were, I'd have blasted you into atoms already." Issei chuckled with him.

"Still, I think you need to be forward. You've gotta become aware of what's troubling your lovers. You need to treat them seriously with respect. Never take them for granted, either. That's not loving them. That's just taking advantage of them. You need to become more aware, Mei-Hou. If not, you'll just end up hurting them because you feel bad about yourself or don't feel like you deserve them." Issei said as he got up.

Bikou nodded.

"Thank you, brother." He said.

"It's my honor." Issei smiled back.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Nostalgia. End Song.** )

He walked away, deciding that he should take a minute to stroll alone. He took in the sights, wanting to get every single experience in. Besides, there were only so many talks he could do. It was time to refresh himself.

He won some toys for some kids, helped pay for an old couples' rides and meals. He also suggested some places for newlyweds to go. Throughout that entire time, Issei laughed and danced his way through it, enjoying as much as he could.

' _ **Why do you do that? Talk to and treat strangers like friends?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _Why not? Life is short for us humans. Live life to the fullest and don't get so caught up in the little things all the time. If you can help, why not? There's no harm in helping good people and innocent strangers. Enjoy life while it lasts._ ' Issei laughed in his head.

* * *

 _ **Alrighty, that ends this one too. Now, on to the last of the triple-chapter update.**_


	40. Chapter 37: What I Want What I Need

_**And sadly, we're at the last of the triple-chapter update. It's also the end of my break too, so it's back to school and work for me after this. I hope you all had fun with these chapters. There's still more on the way, but I'll have to scrounge up time to write them. I hope you'll look forward to it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 37: What I want. What I Need.**

 **Issei's Lifespan: 15 Months**

 **Day 14**

Today was the 3rd day they were spending at the Heaven's Drop Paradise Isle. For today, the gang was going to tour the city. Later tonight, there was to be a festival near the campgrounds, to celebrate one of the island's longest traditions.

It was decided that Vali was going to spend time with family, as she had ensured it. Sairaorg chose to spend time with his peerage, with Rias and Sona following suit. Lefay and Embern grouped with Arthur, Elaine, Bikou, Kuroka, and Lianshi, doing something akin to a triple date. Izalana and Asia were interested in spending time with the other Peerages so they tagged along with Rias'. As for the Satans, they decided to continue trying all the rides for Milicas' sake. It was a good thing the young lad took Issei's advice.

By the time Issei had noticed, he was alone again.

' _Huh…I did not account for today. I forgot to plan for the morning and noon. That's what I get for drinking that mystery drink Bikou gave me last night._ ' Issei paused.

He stood in the lobby, arms crossed, trying to sort himself out. With nobody to mess with, no open spots, and everyone gone, Issei had no idea what to do with himself. He shrugged.

"Guess I'll just go back to my hotel room and wait." Issei turned to the elevator.

"No, you're not. You're coming with us, mister."

A strong hand gripped him from behind by the collar.

"Whoa!" Issei turned to see who it was.

Vali was laughing as she dragged him towards her family.

"Today, we get to hog you." Vali declared.

"Hog me?" Issei chuckled.

"The past few days, you've been spending time with everyone but us. We want to see you too, you know." Vali scolded him.

"My bad." Issei bowed.

When Vali let him go, Rizevim gave him a pat on the back.

"What's the plan, mastermind?" The Lucifer elder asked.

"Tour the city, eat the eats, drink the drinks, and see the sites." Issei decided.

"Simple but effective. Let's go." Rintilr nodded.

* * *

They tried the foods, with couples getting a discount at one restaurant.

"Shame neither of you are dating." Ileana sadly said, sipping some coffee.

"Great grandbabies would be nice." Ezagyra shrugged.

"Too soon." Rizevim glared.

"Far too soon." Rintilr growled.

"Relax. You all might get them in a year." Issei chuckled.

"Wha?!" Vali gasped.

"Oh, my goodness, really?!" Ezagyra squealed.

"Is that why you brought him?!" Rizevim roared.

"Oh, it's not me. I'm not the one she loves. Also, nothing's happened, to my knowledge." Issei broke out into laughter.

"Issei, I'm going to murder you in your sleep." Vali muttered, a dark aura around her.

"If only you'd jump his bones in his sleep." Ileana muttered under her breath.

"Mom?!" Vali gasped.

"What? You'd look cute together." Ileana looked innocently at her.

"Actually, the target of her affections is a certain someone." Issei tried to shift the attention away from himself.

It was decided. Issei was going to do everything within his power to burn all flags between him and Vali. If they had a ship, then Issei was going to be the iceberg. The men of the Lucifer Family weren't a problem. It was the ladies, who were intent on shipping Vali, that opposed him. Then again, they could also become his allies.

"Oooh! Who is it?" Ezagyra asked.

"What does mother's intuition say?" Issei asked.

"Sairaorg!" Ezagyra and Ileana said at the same time.

Issei only smiled but then he immediately lost it. Ezagyra and Ileana both looked at each other awkwardly, glares flying from some people. Issei put his coffee down, which had become a source of life for him. He decided to study the expressions on Rintilr and Rizevim. They avoided eye-contact and almost never directly addressed each other.

' _And I present the adults of the Lucifer House. Seriously, still this tense after this much time?_ ' Issei facepalmed.

"So, who's idea was it to pair this group together?" Issei asked.

"Me." Vali sheepishly raise her hand.

Issei smiled at her proudly. She was probably aware of the tension between her parents and grandparents and wanted to fix it.

' _Alright, should I let em have it? Or be indirect?_ ' Issei wondered.

' _ **Eh, be direct. They're all adults. They shouldn't even need you to say anything.**_ ' Rexis waved it off.

' _Yeah, you're right. They're all big boys and girls_.'

"So, all this time and still so tense?" Issei flatly said.

Vali looked at him in shock.

' _What's he doing? I was going to slowly build up to it._ ' She facepalmed internally.

' _ **Ahahahahahahahahaha!**_ ' Albion cracked up, barely able to breath.

' _This isn't funny, Albion! He just threw a wrench into the atmosphere._ ' Vali scolded her partner.

' _ **That's just like him! Make a plan and he smashes it apart with his own! Ahahaha!**_ ' Albion wheezed.

Simultaneously, the adults looked at him in surprise.

' _Where did that come from?_ ' Rizevim said.

' _I was afraid he'd do that._ ' Ezagyra sighed.

' _Okay, so the rumors of him being tactless are true._ ' Ileana flatly said.

' _Of all things…he picks that topic._ ' Rintilr rubbed his temple.

Issei put some money and tip on the table and slammed the teleporting talisman he had on the table.

"What's going on?" Rizevim asked.

"Something we need to do first before we can start fresh." Issei sternly said.

The next thing they knew, they were in Vali's hotel room.

Issei gagged.

"Oh my god, that's a lot of perfume!" Issei gasped for air.

That earned him a slap upside the head from Vali.

"Ahem. Anyways, let's get started." Issei sat down in a chair.

On one side of the room, Rizevim and Ezagyra sat while Ileana and Rintilr were seated on the other. Vali decided to sit next to Issei.

"I'm sure we're all dying to get the elephant out of the room." Issei said.

"Issei, don't tell me you're going to play counselor and therapist." Ezagyra groaned.

"Well, if I have to, I will. I mean, look at you four; you're four adults that can't be honest with yourselves and each other."

Issei pointed at Rizevim and Ezagyra.

( **Doctor Who OST – 11** **th** **Doctor Regeneration/Infinite Potential. Play Song.** )

"You can't let go of the disappointment and shame that you feel for what happened to your son and daughter-in-law. You're also hanging onto the grudges that you have for them because of the pain the whole incident caused. It's not as strong as before, but it's still there."

He then pointed at Rintilr and Ileana.

"And you two feel too ashamed of your past actions to make any real progress. Whenever you build yourselves up, you immediately stop and double back."

Issei looked at both parties.

"Both sides have faults but refuse to see reason because you're afraid."

"Afraid?" Rizeivm looked at him.

"Yes. You're afraid. You're scared of being betrayed again because you know that if you put your heart into it again, it'll hurt more than ever before. As for Ileana and Rintilr, you're both scared that you might hurt people again. You don't want to jinx anything and settle for the least that you can out of fear. Well, I think it's going to carry you all nowhere." Issei said.

"Issei, you may remember your past lives, but that doesn't mean you get to talk down to us." Ezagyra said.

"I'm not talking down to you. I'm just irritated with how you four are acting because of how much it hurts Vali."

The four adults in the room instantly paused.

"I want you all to reflect and actually think about the impact that your tension and fighting is doing to her. Vali is love-starved, a stigma that she's had to bear since childhood." Issei pointed out.

He felt terrible for talking about her as if she wasn't there, but he felt the need to bring all he had to bear. There was no way to get through to these people unless he went all-out.

"She was tortured, abused, neglected, and then she had to pick up the pieces of her life with two adults who weren't always there. You've all held your grudges and fears for so long that you missed some of the effects that didn't impact you four." Issei turned to Vali.

He gently wrapped an arm around Vali. She was already looking downward, unable to find her voice. Issei smoothed his hand over her back to soothe her while he spoke.

"Take it from me. I don't have a single family member left. I'm the last of my line. Once I'm dead, that's probably it." Issei pointed out.

He kind of wished he hadn't down that. The memories that came flooding back hit him like a train. He swallowed the lump in his mouth as his loneliness was brought back to the front of his mind.

He also realized that he nearly let his secret slip. That was the one thing he was to never do. He could probably turn that around later.

"My parents were the only family I had and now they're dead. You four are lucky that you have each other left. I don't need to remember my past lives to talk. From this life alone, I know the pain of being without family. I don't want you all to get dragged to your graves because of your grudges. Most of all, I don't want you all to continue treating each other with distrust and disdain because you're afraid of having hope. In the end, family is the closest thing you'll have, whether they're your parents, siblings, spouses, or children. Family is supposed to be the thing you can count on. Yet, it's clear that Vali needs to work up courage to speak to you all when she shouldn't have to." Issei said.

His heart ached. That was when it happened. Another painful attack came. Yet…it didn't impact him. Issei forced his body to obey him, ignoring the pain his heart, lungs, and muscles were in. Instead, he channeled it into his words. He'd run out of patience with these painful fits. Instead, he'd use that pain to his advantage, no matter how miniscule. He used it to help him get through to these people.

"Of all the families I've met, this is the most loving one I've seen. However, it's now plagued by doubt and fear. It's time you all accepted the truth. Ileana and Rintilr didn't act out of their own volition. Something else, someone else, forced them to act against their will. As for Rizevim and Ezagyra, they don't have as much hate and spite as one would think. They love you dearly and are just afraid. You four need to give each other a chance again. It's the only way for you to reclaim the love and family bonds that you all want deep down. If you don't, then sooner or later, you're just going to rip each other apart." Issei said.

"That's right." Vali took a deep breath.

She looked at her family.

"I love you all. Grandma, Grandpa, you two took me in and rescued me when my parents were controlled. You didn't force me into anything. You always made sure I was okay. You always did your best for me, even though you both were hurting too."

Vali turned to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, I know it took me a long time to get used to you again, but, I know how much you regret what happened. I know you want to make up for it. I also know that you love me and Grandma and Grandpa a lot. I can tell, you're not lying. But…" Vali trailed off.

"When you all look at each other, you're either scared or don't want to see each other. I hate that. I want us to be a family again. Even when we all go out together, it's through clenched teeth. It hurts and makes me sad that we can't trust each other again. I hate it." Vali sniffled.

All her repressed emotions, sadness, and frustrations came leaking out as she spoke. With every tear drop, it was like a hammer stroke at the adults. They realized that their issues had damaged Vali just like Issei said. They felt regret as they'd forgotten what their bitterness was making everyone feel.

"I just want my family back. I want us all to be together and laugh like back then. When I was growing up, I was envious of other kids because they were spending time with their parents and grandparents. I wanted to know what that was like again. I want to my own future children to know their grandparents and great-grandparents. I'm sick and tired of all this bitterness. In the end, we're all each other has. It's not worth hating each other and fearing each other." Vali said.

Immediately, Ezagyra and Ileana ran up to Vali, enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Vali. I'm so sorry, Ileana." Ezagyra trembled as the three hugged one another.

"No…I should've made the first move." Ileana shook her head.

Soon enough, Rizevim and Rintilr joined in for a family embrace.

"No, we're all at fault. It wasn't just one of us. We should've let go of our fears and bitterness and accepted that some things weren't within our control. That doesn't matter anymore now. I know…" Rizevim's lip trembled.

"We can trust and love each other again, like a real family again. We've gotta give each other a chance to make this work." Rintilr finished.

Issei knew that things had been resolved. He even got a bit misty-eyed watching this sight.

"Alright, getting too emotional." Issei quietly excused himself while the whole family had their eyes closed, embracing.

( **Doctor Who OST – 11** **th** **Doctor Regeneration/Infinite Potential. End Song.** )

* * *

It took a good minute, but Issei managed to calm himself down. All that talk about family was getting to him. He remembered his dead parents, his lack of any living relatives, and the fact that he'd have no family or descendants of his own.

' _ **Are you alright?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _Yeah, I'll be fine._ ' Issei nodded.

' _ **Well, if it counts for anything, I'll always be here for you.**_ ' Rexis confirmed.

' _I know. I know you'll always be here for me, Partner._ ' Issei smiled.

' _ **You do have a nasty habit of sneaking away, though**_.' Rexis noted.

' _Well, that's how it's gonna be soon. I'll be gone in a few more weeks._ ' Issei shrugged.

Rexis remained silent. He didn't want to remind Issei of his fate anymore. It was just too tragic. The most heroic calamity was doomed to die a silent death.

A few hours later, Issei saw the Lucifer Family in the distance, laughing and joking together in a cafe. There was no longer any evident distrust and reluctance. They enjoyed each other's presence without a care in the world. Issei took a breath of relief at that.

' _Alright, mission 2 complete._ ' Issei said to himself as he turned in the other direction.

' _ **Mission 2?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _Yep, Mission 2 was to help everyone get through a few roadblocks in their lives. Mission 1 is to make sure Vali and Sairaorg get together._ ' Issei explained.

' _ **Ah, so how far along are we with Mission 1?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _Eh, honestly forgot all about it. Well, Phase 1 was to make Vali come clean with Sairaorg and show worry when he was late for the outing. Phase 2 was to make Vali think about him much more, as in, have him always on her mind after he bailed on her. Phase 3 was to make Vali face herself internally and think about how she felt for him which we did the day we went to the beach. Phase 4 will be to make her imagine life without and with him. Still got some more steps, but we're making progress._ ' Issei summarized.

He was so distracted in thought that he forgot to be aware of his surroundings.

"Did you think you could get away and not get hugged?"

Once again, a strong arm yanked him back. This time, 5 pairs of arms wrapped around him.

"What?!" Issei then looked to see who these arms belonged to.

"Seriously, you always sneak off these days." Vali grumbled.

"People, we're all in public. I look crazy enough as is." Issei sighed.

"Too bad. You've embarrassed all of us already. It's your turn." Vali hushed him.

Issei only lightly laughed.

"Now, there's a festival tonight, so let's make sure we're all ready for it." Ileana said.

"Yeah, we should go yukata shopping." Ezagyra agreed.

"I know where to go." Rizevim pointed down the street.

"My compliance isn't vital, is it?" Issei asked.

"No, you just need to be there to carry the bags." Rintilr chuckled.

* * *

( **Vindictus OST – Melina Theme. Play Song**.)

Later that night, the forested area near the campsite was decorated in stands, vendors, and attractions. Many of the city's shop owners came down to help the smaller businesses as a gesture of kindness. Issei found it unusual, but liked it, either way. What he liked even more, were the yukata the ladies wore. The men wore yukatas too to better immerse into the festivities. Well, all of them except for Issei. Still, the one he was entranced by specifically, was Vali.

Her long silver hair was tied up into a bun with some bangs framing her face and falling onto her forehead. She had light makeup applied, courtesy of her mother and her yukata was navy-blue with white and golden flowers on it. Completing her look, was a silver and blue sash and sandals on her feet.

"So, what's this festival about?" Everyone turned to Issei.

"It's called the Festival of Union. Everyone, ranging from friends and family, get together to celebrate. The festival commemorates unity and family and friends. It celebrates having deep and strong bonds. Ever year, the people of this island also wish for these bonds to continue with everyone present to be here to celebrate again the next year." Issei explained.

He should know, he was a resident here in a past life.

"Really? That's really noble to celebrate." Kuroka smiled.

"Now, It's only the 3rd night. Let's keep the flow going, peeps." Issei pointed forward as if he was dispatching soldiers.

"Right." Vali chuckled.

She dragged him along to the stalls to play.

"You know, Sairaorg is in the other direction." Issei said.

"I've gone up till this point without spending any time with you. I think Sairaorg can hang out with the others." Vali flicked his forehead.

"Ow." Issei rubbed it.

"Let's make a bet. If I win, you're going to sing in front of the crowd tonight."

"That's a mighty steep bet, Vali. Alright, if I win, _you're_ going to sing." Issei smiled deviously.

"Oh? Are you that confident?" Vali raised a brow.

"If you think you can't beat me, then you can still back out." Issei shrugged, mocking her.

"You're going to eat your words." Vali smiled competitively.

( **Vindictus OST – Melina Theme. End Song**.)

* * *

"I can't believe I lost." Vali groaned.

"As agreed, you're going to sing." Issei smiled triumphantly.

At first, he wasn't going to make her sing, but he figured this was a chance to make her dazzle Sairaorg.

"Alright, there's the stage. Anyone is free to go up there and perform. Booers and haters will be taken care of, I promise." Issei swore.

He looked at Sirzechs, Azazel, Rizevim, and Rintilr. They nodded back. Nope, no problems were going to happen.

"Fine." Vali sighed.

"And the prize will be a one-time visitor's pass to all of Tokyo's cafes." Issei said.

Vali looked interested now.

When Vali got onto the stage, she found that a massive crowd was in front of her. She wasn't sure of what song to sing.

" _The wind passes by and by_

 _Into the sky, I hear your voice calling to me_

 _Over and over we meet, our touch sparks our love_

 _Through time and space, our love speaks to us_

 _The wind passes by and by_

 _Into the sea, our love sinks, thriving into the sea_

 _Though you and I are apart, our love sparks into flames_

 _Through time and space, you and I find each other_

 _The wind passes by and by_

 _Into the sky, I hear your voice calling to me_

 _Over and over we meet, our touch sparks our eternal love_

 _Through time and space, our love speaks to us._ "

When Vali finished, a roar of applause, cheers, and cries of admiration echoed into the sky, causing the ground to quake.

Issei had certainly been entranced by her voice. The whole time he'd been unable to take his eyes off her. The way the moonlight shined from above. The torches lighting her from the sides. The majesty of her figure and face. Her gentle and soothing voice. All of it made him fall for her even harder.

Issei forced himself back. He had to control himself. He had to remember that he had a mission to accomplish.

* * *

When Vali came back down from the stage, she walked over to him.

"Well, think you still won?" Vali asked.

"You were going to win no matter what." Issei sighed in defeat.

Soon enough, everyone winded down, engaging in the festivities.

"Hey, little man!" Issei kneeled and high-fived Millicas.

At first, Issei wondered how Grayfia would react, being the strict one. Instead, she only smiled warmly. Apparently, she approved of 'Big Brother Issei'.

"So, did you take my advice?" Issei asked as he hoisted Millicas up, seating him on his shoulders.

"Yep."

"Alright, sport, where're we going?" Issei asked turning towards the festival grounds.

"Anywhere." Millicas excitedly said.

"Anywhere it is." Issei laughed.

Everyone went around doing the usual. Split up, have fun, make memories, laugh, and just live as much as they could.

( **Chrono Cross OST – Time's Scar. Play Song.** )

Soon enough, the festival dance began with literally everyone joining in. Issei danced, clapping along in unison with the music. He laughed, losing himself in the pace and excitement of the moment. He couldn't stop chuckling and laughing in joy and excitement as everyone around him smiled, enjoying life together. At last, Issei was one of the last to stop dancing before turning around to look at what was happening around him, panting.

The first in his line of sight was the Lucifer family. When Issei watched them, he saw how wholesome they were. Sirzechs would seat his son on his shoulders while his wife held onto some toys while holding her husband's hand, giving him quick pecks on the cheek. When Sirzechs did it to her lips, she actually turned a shade of red.

Kuroka, Lianshi, and Bikou looked like they'd buried whatever problems they had, all of them getting along. Kuroka was certainly gaining Bikou's attention, with him even feeding her some takoyaki. Lianshi didn't seem to mind, even poking Bikou to feed her some too. As for Bikou, he smiled and went back to joking like his normal self. It would seem that the three had found a compromise.

Arthur and Elaine were slow-dancing, gazing deeply into each other's eyes as they looked at the engagement ring now binding them. Their secrecy and doubts were gone. Only their strong love and excitement for the future were left.

Lefay and Embern were laughing, with the boy carrying Lefay on his back, racing with strangers in a couple's game. Lefay's radiant smile and Embern's carefree smirk made it clear just how much they'd truly learned to let go of their insecurities and just maximize who they were.

Izalana and Asia were messing around, laughing, and play-dancing with each other and the other friends that had come along. They no longer had any troubles with fitting in. Instead, they only seemed to care about who could laugh the hardest. The two lonely ladies who wanted to see the world and make friends finally had their wishes granted.

The Lucifer parents: Rizevim, Ezagyra, Rintilr, and Ileana were dancing around in a ring, even catching some of the others like Ladora and Kuisha in the middle. They smiled and danced without care nor tension. The only thing Issei saw in their eyes were the relishing of the moment. Their doubts and fears gone, their bonds as a family had been reclaimed.

He looked at Rias, Akeno, Shirone, Reya Kusaka, Momo Hanakai, Saji Genshirou, Sona, and Tsubaki Shinra pelting each other with the festivals decorative petals.

Tomoe Meguri, Tsubasa Yura, and Ruruko Nimura were playing games with Kuisha and Corianna. On another side, Kiba and Jeanne were hugging and kissing as they threw petals back at the others.

Misteeta, Liban, and Beluga were playing target practice with Scathach and Heracles, all of them desperately trying to win prizes. Ladora, Gandoma, and Regulus were also competing with Azazel, Serafall, Ajuka, and Falbium to see who could eat the most food at a competition.

Issei couldn't help but shed a tear at the sight around him.

All around him, everyone he knew, from Rias and her Peerage, to Sona's, to Sairaorg, to the Satans, the Lucifer Household, and the Vali Peerage, were all having the time of their lives.

"This is all I want. This is all I need." Issei nodded, satisfied as he looked all around himself.

Unknown to him, Bahamut's fury was about to flare randomly within his soul. Another attack of pain was on the way.

' _ **No, you don't. Not this time. Don't you dare take this moment away from him.**_ ' Rexis spoke to Issei's soul, where Bahamut was resting.

' _ **You've already taken my life and the lives of so many of incarnations. Don't you dare rob the boy of this moment. Don't you ever dare torment him again**_.' Rexis growled protectively from within Issei's soul and mind, working with all his might alongside Issei's past incarnations to keep from pain from coming.

' _ **Let him be happy with whatever time he has left**_.' Rexis wept, wanting Issei to have no knowledge of this.

( **Chrono Cross OST – Time's Scar. End Song.** )

* * *

Later that night, the _entire_ gang was hanging out at a bonfire they made. Everyone chatted while roasting mochi and marshmallows. The night was beginning to end, so they all chose to relax together.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – The Road Continues. Play Song.** )

Issei sat around a fire alongside Vali and Sairaorg.

"Thank you." Vali said warmly out of the blue.

"I have no idea what you mean." Issei coyly said.

"Oh? So, this whole week wasn't your idea?" Vali giggled.

"What do you mean?" Issei raised a brow.

"Let's see here." Vali put a finger to her chin.

' _She looks so damned cute like that._ ' Issei noted.

"You helped Embern and Lefay get to work on patching up their relationship. You got rid of the bullies that tried to harass Lefay and steal her away. You also punished those brats by posting up evidence on social media. After that, you helped Arthur pick out an engagement ring for Elaine and got them to stop beating around the bush. Now, they're engaged. Not only that, but I heard you helped Azazel fix life up for Mil-tan and gave Morisawa advice to start dating. Oh, and Izalana's been having the time of her life, since she's told me you bring her to certain places to have fun and see the world. Yesterday, you also helped her warm up to the group." Vali listed off.

"Let's not forget. You got Asia to loosen up and have some fun to make up for a strict childhood. You helped Millicas be more of a kid and gave Sirzechs and Grayfia time to be a couple by watching their son. You got the Lucifer parents to take steps to fixing up their relationship and now they're as close as they were before. You got Bikou out of his funk, gave Kuroka the emotional support she always needed, and gave Lianshi reassurance, so they're now coexisting without any neglect. What else is next?" Sairaorg looked at Vali.

"Hm, I also heard from the others that you lent an ear and gave help to literally everyone who came with us on the trip too. Saji's gotten some advice to help get closer to Sona, for example. I think Momo and Ruruko are also talking about stuff. I think we could go on forever." Vali coyly responded.

Hearing all that out loud, in front of so many people just embarrassed Issei.

"Alright, alright, alright, that's enough. We can stop now." Issei bashfully held up a hand.

Vali giggled, almost doubling over.

"I just want all of you to be happy. I hate it when I see sadness and pain in someone's eyes. I want to get rid of it all. I want to do something for everyone." Issei explained.

"You…you really are the miracle worker. A meddlesome one, but the one we all love." Vali hugged him, sending his head into a spiral of emotions.

"I don't know what we'd do without you." She mumbled.

' _I'll make sure you will know what to do when I'm gone._ ' Issei replied in his mind.

"Hey, don't get all emotional on me now. We've still got 4 more days to go through." Issei laughed.

"True. We've still got tons to do." Vali giggled.

"Yes, we do." Issei nodded.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – The Road Continues. End Song.** )

* * *

 _ **And we have reached the end of the triple-chapter update. It was a fun ride and certainly felt wholesome.**_

 _ **In all honesty, I feel like "The Heroic Calamity Reboot" is my highest quality story. Sure, I'm writing this after having improved over the years, but altogether, it just feels unique to me.**_

 _ **The protagonist isn't overpowered. He's not that angsty, not all the time, anyways. He's charitable, kind, and always willing to lend a hand. Heck, he's winning the poll that I made for which Issei was everyone's favorite. I'm glad to see that since he's the most idealistic Issei that I've written.**_

 _ **In these 3 chapters, I hope you all learned a few things and took some words to heart from them.**_

 _ **Now, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time.**_


	41. Chapter 38: Improv Day

_**Alright, got a short one for you all this time, just to help me warm up again. It's been about 2 weeks so I've gotta dip my toes in again. Needless to say, this arc will go on for a bit longer, since I decided to throw in an event that I think is going to be absolutely necessary for the arc coming after this one.**_

 _ **Now, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. It gives me warm feelings in that thing that pumps the sludge through my veins. Lol, but all jokes aside, the constant support and reviews help me keep going, whether they criticize or give me insight into how you all feel about the story and characters. I hope to keep improving and I hope to keep giving you all quality content to read and have fun with.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Improv Day**

 **Issei's Lifespan: 15 Months**

 **Day 15**

And so, it was the 4th day of the vacation. Issei wanted to take his time with today. Well, he would after this morning. This morning, he decided to screw with Sairaorg. He'd been spending so much time helping him, that he decided he'd mess with him at least once.

"Alright, we're going to take advantage of the new surroundings."

"These are just shops and rides that we've already gone to." Sairaorg pointed out.

"Yeah, but here's the thing: I've set up another thing for us." Issei said.

"And what's that?" Sairaorg asked.

"You'll find out. Now, meet up with me at the clothing store." Issei smiled deviously.

When Sairaorg arrived, Issei took a look at his attire. Yep, a casual purple t-shirt and blue jeans.

"What're we gonna do today?" Sairaorg asked.

He then paused as he looked at the store they were at. It was a men's clothing store.

"We're going to get you out of regular clothes and show some visible effort. You're trying to confess to Vali, here. You need to look proper while doing it." Issei said.

When Sairaorg and Issei came out, the former's wild hair was styled a bit more neatly. His t-shirt was swapped out for a purple button-up and black pants and black leather shoes.

"There, now you look much more proper and serious." Issei said as he gestured for Sairaorg to follow him.

"Now, we've gotta throw Vali for a loop. When she sees you, she won't know what to think. Your appearance has changed, your attitude will change. She'll be so busy trying to sort herself out that it'll all reinvent what she thinks of you. She's going to be vulnerable and we need to maximize that by throwing in a new you to make her heart go pitter-patter." Issei said.

"So, we're going to confuse her and then confuse her again by changing how I look and act and then she'll try to stop confusing herself?" Sairaorg summarized.

"Yeah, you could say that. Now, change your walking style." Issei stood next to Sairaorg.

"Change my walk?"

"Yes, change your walk. We want Vali to see you in a different light. It's like what I did with Kuroka. We've gotta keep the assault up. Don't let Vali get used to anything. Keep her confused and emotional so that we can stay maximized." Issei explained.

"And what if she doesn't like this?" Sairaorg asked.

"Fair point. However, if it's Vali, then she'll probably tell you right away if it bothers her. That's another good thing for us. She'll care enough about you that she'll let you know that you're making a fool out of yourself. If something's up and she doesn't like it or your doing something that's unnecessary or superficial, she'll be upfront. Essentially, today, we're going to see just how far she's developed and how far you've progressed." Issei summarized.

"Alright, let's go." Sairaorg energetically walked ahead.

He began walking but when Issei saw it from behind, he paused. Sairaorg's new gait was sad. Every time he walked with his left leg, his whole body leaned and sank on that side.

"I said do a new walk, not limp and jolt like someone shot you in the leg." Issei deadpanned.

"Sorry."

Issei demonstrated in front of him.

"You want to walk smoothly, calmly, like a kingly peacock, or in your case, a jittery buffalo." Issei chuckled.

That earned him a slap upside the head.

"Anyways, we'll…worry about your gait another time. For now, let's just see how Vali reacts to you. We've got 3 more days, so let's not waste it." Issei gestured ahead.

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared on Sairaorg's phone.

"Hello? Kuisha?"

Issei decided not to get nosy with that one.

"Right now? Okay, I will." Sairaorg nodded before ending his call.

He then turned to Issei, apologizing.

"I'm sorry, but Corianna just called me. Something happened to Kuisha and needs me right now."

"Hey, no probs. Go and see what she needs." Issei smiled with a thumbs-up.

He slapped himself. For the past half a month, Issei had forgotten that Sairaorg's peerage needed him as well. He'd been selfish and failed to even realize it.

' _ **So, what now?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _We wait. The main act for today is tonight. Despite how much I want things to happen, it doesn't measure up to whatever problem Kuisha is having. If something's happened, I won't let my plans interfere._ ' Issei decided.

' _ **Then you should spend time with the others, then**_.' Rexis advised.

' _Nah, they're all busy spending time together. I won't interrupt_.' Issei shook his head.

' _ **You've never had a problem interrupting before**_.' Rexis chuckled.

' _Well, they were having big issues back then. Now, they're alright_.'

' _ **True. They're all a lot happier than they were before. You can see it in their eyes.**_ ' Rexis admitted.

' _And that's how I want it. If there's one way I can contribute to them, this is it._ ' Issei stretched.

"Issei?" A familiar voice called out.

Said young man turned around. It was Vali, who was alone.

"Sairaorg called me earlier and told me that he'd be busy. Did something happen? He doesn't usually cancel unless it's important." Vali asked.

Issei smirked inwardly. She looked disappointed. The plan was working. He knew it, Vali's tiny, miniscule crush were developing into something stronger.

"I'm sure it is. He said that something happened to Kuisha, so he left to check. Don't worry, though. He said it wasn't serious." Issei reassured her.

"I should make sure she's okay too." Vali decided.

"By the way, how'd Kuisha join Sairaorg's peerage? I've heard the stories of the others, but not Kuisha's." Issei asked.

"It's kind of a long story." Vali sat on a bench.

"I have lots of time." Issei lied.

"Well, as you know, Sairaorg was heavily discriminated against in his youth. That's why his peerage is so loyal. He shares their pain because everyone in his peerage has felt that misery. Kuisha is a pure-blood devil but wasn't free of that treatment. She's from the Abaddon Clan, which was one of the highest ranking families when the Underworld began. However, when the Three Factions had their final battle, the Abaddon Clan fled. They abandoned the devils and merely watched from the sidelines. Due to that crime, they were ousted from the 72 pillars and into the Extra Demons. For devils, losing status and pride are equivalent to a metaphorical death sentence. To this day, that stigma hasn't completely faded. The descendants of the Abaddons have tried their best to rectify their ancestor's mistakes, but not many are willing to see it." Vali then smiled.

"But Sairaorg didn't care about that. He saw what Kuisha was like and saw what she could do. Her clan's past didn't matter to him. So, he put her into his peerage to protect her and to give her a chance." Vali explained briefly.

"I see." Issei nodded in understanding.

"He truly does have a heart of gold." He followed up.

"Yep." Vali chuckled.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_ A bell echoed from the clocktower nearby.

Issei jumped. It was visible to the point that he scared Vali.

' _Almost forgot the whole bell prophecy thing_.' Issei chuckled sheepishly.

' _ **That was 3, Issei**_.' Rexis said, dismayed.

' _I've still got 13 left, Rexis_.' Issei calmly responded.

He was probably kidding himself, but he couldn't lose his nerve now. Three tolls were made, that meant he had 13 left…better stay focused.

"Are you okay?" Vali asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Perfectly fine." Issei smiled.

Vali stared at him.

"No, you're not." She muttered.

"What?"

"You're not okay. I can see it in your eyes, Issei." Vali pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" Issei asked.

"Just a feeling, I guess. Now, tell me what's wrong." Vali demanded.

"Just tired. I literally ate a corn dog, a hot dog, a bacon burger, onigiri, ramen, takoyaki, crepes, French fries, and seafood pancakes within the past 4 hours. I've also been visiting the amusement park too, so…" Issei shrugged.

Vali looked at him in awe.

"Since when was your appetite that big?" She asked.

"Ever since I unlocked my Balance Breaker. My cooking's gotten horrible, so I've been trying to get back into it. That, and I've been training. So, circumstances have pointed me at food stalls and stores." Issei admitted.

Vali held his hand. There were so many callouses there now and now that she thought about it, Issei had gotten extremely muscular since she met him. Back then, he was pretty skinny, but now, he was like a six-packed action hero.

"True, you've been working nonstop. If that's the case, then we're gonna play." Vali dragged him along.

"What?" Issei asked.

"You heard me. You work too much. We're gonna go play!" She pointed ahead at the city. There was still so much to explore.

* * *

Vali took him to a men's clothing store and made him stand still. She took a jacket off the rack and held it in front of him. She carefully studied him before shaking her head.

"Doesn't match your hair. You're more of a blue guy." Vali said.

"I feel like I'm shopping with my mom." Issei muttered.

"Hey!" Vali slapped his arm, causing a chuckle from him.

Before long, Vali had given him an outfit to try.

"You rarely buy clothes for yourself, so let's add some stuff to your wardrobe." Vali smiled.

When Issei came out the dressing room, he was wearing a navy jacket over a grey shirt and black pants, complete with casual shoes.

' _ **She has a point. You've been disregarding yourself while trying to help Sairaorg out. Forgot to tell you about it.**_ ' Rexis pointed out.

"Let's head out with those on." Vali went up to the register.

Before he could reach for his wallet, Vali already swiped her card.

"Before you get smart, I'm doing this because you won't get a girl if you leave a bad first impression." Vali teased him.

' _I don't want another girl. The one I wanted was you._ ' Issei retorted in his head.

After some time hanging out, Issei passed by a poster.

"Improv Tournament for anyone to participate. Play through a tournament of improv courses and win specified vacation tickets. Funded by the Temptative Enterprise." Issei read the poster.

Issei then smiled to himself. The fact that this was being funded and produced by the Lucifer Family made this all the better.

' _ **Perfect!**_ '

"Issei…what're you planning? You've got that scary look on your face." Vali shrunk back.

* * *

Later at the designated time for the tournament, Issei had gathered everyone up for the tournament.

"So, an improv tournament?" Rizevim asked.

"Yep. Anyone can participate. However, only pairs of two people or more are allowed to enter. Thus, I've gathered everyone here to decide who wants to participate. The winners of the tournament get tickets to a vacation that'll be specified later. So, who wants in?" Issei asked.

Rapidly, it shrunk to 8 people: Issei, Sairaorg, Vali, Saji, Sona, Kiba, Jeanne, and Kuisha. Issei only participated because he needed to make sure that Sairaorg and Vali would end up together. As for Kuisha, she was strong-armed into participating by Corianna. Issei didn't hear what the secretary said to her, but he was sure it was black-mail.

' _ **Not everyone plays dirty like you, Issei.**_ ' Rexis scolded him for thinking that.

When the games started, Issei was hit with a terrible fact: The rules.

"The rules for this game are simple. You will be given a prompt and will act it out with your partner. Props and sets will be provided and changed out according to each prompt. The time limit is 15 minutes. Progression through the tournament will be through audience voting after each skit is over." The Host said.

' _Damnit!_ ' Issei cursed in his head.

' _ **You might be able to rig it, like how you usually do.**_ ' Rexis chortled.

' _This isn't funny, Rexis. This will all be pointless if I don't do something_.' Issei grumbled.

"And the pairs have already been randomized on the display monitor." The Host pointed at the screen above the stage.

' _Seriously?!_ ' Issei cursed again.

Appearing in blue and pink letters were his name and Vali's.

' _ **Fate has other tricks in store for you, Issei.**_ ' Rexis chuckled to himself, ensuring Issei didn't hear.

When it was time for him and Vali to participate, Issei was taken behind set since Vali would be there already. Issei impatiently tapped his foot, listening for the prompt.

"Alrighty, the prompt for this round is: Husband comes home to his wife. The pair will take it from there." The Host read out.

"Apparently, your partner said she'd start the skit. Is that alright?" A staff member asked.

"Of course." Issei nodded.

' _Eh, it'll be alright. Best outcome is that we lose this round and I get to relax for the rest of the tournament. It's not like Vali is into this kind of stuff_.' Issei chuckled to himself.

Part of the stagehands gestured for him to enter the stage. The set had a cream-brown carpet with an apartment design. A counter, kitchen, and dining table were in the room too.

Psyching himself up, Issei got into character with a few deep breaths.

"I'm home!" Issei casually said.

"Welcome home, dear!" Vali sweetly spoke to him as she kept her back turned.

"How was your day?" Vali asked.

"Perfect." Issei said.

"Say, Issei?" Vali asked.

"Yeah?" Issei paused.

What was that weird smell?

"I heard that you've been pulling late hours. Is that true?" She asked, her voice sweet.

' _God, I could listen to her voice all day._ ' Issei thought to himself, instantly lulled by her serene voice.

Her voice was as sweet as syrup, yet melodious and soothing. How could someone not fall in love with it?

"Uh, y-yeah, that's t-true." Issei stuttered.

He'd gotten so entranced that he nearly forgot to improvise the script.

"I see. Are you tired?" Vali asked, her back still turned towards him.

Now, her voice was low, sensual and even arousing. The guys in the audience certainly felt it.

"Y-Yeah, I kind of am." Issei chuckled, still stuttering.

Is this what married life would be like if Vali was married? Would this be their usual day?

"I see. So…you've been cheating on me."

Issei paused.

"Huh?"

Vali's voice became cold, somewhat flat. It creeped him out,

Vali turned around and the sight that Issei saw scared him witless. Standing before him, was Vali wearing a white apron that was stained completely with blood. Her face had blood smeared on it, giving her a haunting look. Her hair was messy, with some lacks sticking to her face. Worst of all were her eyes. They were wide, cold, lifeless, and unhinged.

' _How can anyone get their eyes to do that?!_ ' Issei panicked in his mind, his jaw dropping.

In her hands, was a head, with red liquid dripping from the bottom.

"GEH!" Issei backed up.

' _Is this real? Is this…real? Is? This? Real? ISTHISREAL?!_ ' He panicked.

"That girl you've been seeing behind my back, I went and got rid of that homewrecker." Vali said with a terrifying grin on her face as she pointed at the pool of blood leaking from behind the counter.

"I was wondering why you haven't been coming home. You always say you're at work. You never come home for dinner and when I see you, you run out the door." Vali spoke sadly.

Tears began to trail down her face.

"But it's okay! I got rid of that annoying bitch. Now, you're mine. All mine."

Rapidly, Vali looked more and more unhinged. The tears kept coming down her face as her eyes looked more and more yandere-like.

"T-This is…s-s-s-s-s-still a game, right?" Issei asked.

"Ufufufufu." She giggled. Akeno would've been proud.

' _ **Holy shit…**_ ' Rexis trembled in terror.

' _You're a spirit! Why are you scared of her?!_ ' Issei screamed.

"It was so, so, so lonely and sad here. I cried myself to sleep every night. Yet, when I called your workplace, they said you left hours before. How could you cheat on me? You swore to me that you'd love me and only me till death do us apart, right?" Vali asked.

Issei was so petrified that he didn't make a sound. He was just a bug-eyed statue.

' _ **1\. Run.**_

 _ **2\. Beg.**_

 _ **3\. Drop out**_

 _ **4\. Wonder if you screwed Sairaorg over.**_ ' Rexis offered.

"You broke your promise to me. You lied to me. Liar. LiarLiarLiar _LiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiar_." Vali repeated madly.

The whole time, Vali's eyes were trained on him, unblinking, yandere-like, cold, with tears staining them.

"Now, I'll kill you for breaking my heart apart. And then…I'll kill myself." Vali said.

Sprinting over, Vali revealed a knife from her apron, jabbing its tip at Issei.

"And scene!" The Host declared.

* * *

Immediately, dozens of audience members applauded thunderously. So many people rose out their seats, whistling and cheering for Vali. Issei, on the other hand, was kneeling over and pale.

"A-Are you okay?" Rizevim asked.

Although the pair didn't win, it didn't matter. Everyone was sitting outside, waiting for Vali to come back while watching Issei. Said boy was still reeling. Issei was sitting in fetal position, his arms hugging himself while rocking back and forth.

"I'm rethinking my life decisions and how I ended up here." Issei said, his tone robotic and flat.

"Wow…I didn't know Vali had that side to herself." Kuroka said, impressed.

"She went full-on yandere, hell-hath-no-fury on him." Bikou chuckled.

"Seriously, people. Don't you see that he's traumatized?" Arthur scolded the two.

"Oh." Everyone apologetically looked at Issei.

"Sorry I took so long. The make-up took time to clean off." Vali chuckled.

"Heeeee!" Issei shrieked, hiding behind Rizevim.

Vali flinched when he did that.

"I-It was just a prank, Issei. I'm sorry if I scared you." She apologetically said.

"Someone check her for a knife." Issei begged.

"Issei that was just an improv session. Don't be scared. Unless you're dating my daughter and cheating on her, then you should be scared." Ileana chuckled.

"I think you did a real number on him." Lefay looked at Vali.

"I'll admit, I did it to get back at him for all the pranks, but I guess it was too real for him." Vali remarked.

"I'll be fine…give me an hour to recover from the shock." Issei said, his tone still flat and traumatized.

"I didn't mean it literally. I just thought it'd be fun to try out. I promise, I'll never do something like this again. Will you forgive me?" Vali pleaded sincerely.

"Already forgiven." Issei responded, again, his voice flat and traumatized.

True to his words, Issei was alright after an hour, but still flinched when Vali was behind him.

' _ **Heheheh! I can't believe you nearly soiled yourself**_ **.** ' Rexis laughed.

' _That was way TOO realistic to have been an act…_ ' Issei shuddered.

' _ **Anyways, let's get back to the plan.**_ ' Rexis tried to help hm focus.

' _Right, the plan._ ' Instantly, Issei's tone went back to its usual calm yet enthusiastic version.

"So, we've done a ton of stuff already, but there's still a ton we haven't done. We should do karaoke too." Issei said.

"As if you haven't been traumatized enough." Sairaorg facepalmed.

"This time, a yandere won't be coming after me." Issei reasoned.

"I don't know…You've been getting a lot of stares from the girls, dude." Bikou pointed out.

"That'll go away. Besides, girls aren't interested in me, anyways." Issei waved him off.

"Why not?" Azazel asked.

"What?!" Everyone looked at him.

"I think it'd be fun too." Sirzechs said.

"Oh right, it was always my brother's dream to compose music." Rias realized.

"Karaoke it is. Let's go to one owned by a devil." Issei pointed away.

* * *

Thanks to some calls and help from Mil-tan, he managed to get a whole room rented out. It surely punched dents into Issei's wallet, but he didn't care. By tonight, Vali would charm Sairaorg even more intensely. He was counting on it.

When they all got there, things started mellow. The adults started drinking while the younger crowd just started picking songs and singing. It even turned into a competition.

"Alright, I've got an idea. Whoever gets up there will sing whatever song we pick. If they accept, they'll triple their points." Issei said.

"And what's the prize?" Sairaorg asked.

From his pocket, Issei produced a poster with a signature.

"THIS IS!" Azazel and Rizevim screamed at the top of their lungs, their eyes bugging.

When everyone pooled around it, it was a picture of the Archangel Gabriel wearing idol clothes and singing.

"It's the 1st out of the only 12 posters in existence from when Gabriel performed as an idol. It's monetary value alone is worth the Gremory, Sitri, and Belial territories put together." Issei explained.

"HOW'D YOU GET IT?!" Azazel asked, his eyes wide.

Issei didn't respond. He had to beg on his knees, cry, and throw a temper tantrum at Gabriel's feet to get her to sign the poster, much less acknowledge it. Who knew such a kind lady was so stubborn? A part of Issei had died that day; the dignified part. Still, it didn't matter. He knew this was a prize that everyone would be interested in, though his main concern was Vali. He knew she was a fan of Gabriel's music and would want barely existent poster.

"Stop freaking out." Ezagyra reproached Azazel.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW RARE AND DIFFICULT IT IS TO FIND THIS?!" Azazel, Bikou, Ladora, and pretty much all the older male members of the gang asked.

Ezagyra was stunned into silence.

"And adding to its worth, is Gabriel's signature." Issei proudly smirked.

"I will sell you my soul and all the souls of Grigori." Azazel begged.

"Too bad. You've gotta win it." Issei pocketed the poster.

Vali wasn't going to lie…she was a huge fan of Gabriel's music.

"I didn't even know Gabriel did music." Arthur noted.

"Yeah, apparently, people got too rabid and some people were threatening to fall, so she stopped." Issei shrugged.

"Her music's still really popular." Asia said.

She was also aware of how he got the poster and autograph. He did it right in front of her.

"Alright, who's first?" Issei asked.

"I'll go." Kuisha hiccupped, her face red, her brows furrowed.

' _Oh, right, she was drinking a bit_.' Issei recalled that she had taken some shots earlier.

"Alright, let's have you sing…" Corianna looked at the list.

" _Look My Way_." She decided.

Corianna gave Kuisha a challenging smirk, though there was a friendly glint in her eye.

"Fine." Kuisha hiccupped.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Lefay asked.

"Yeah, Kuisha's just a bit past tipsy." Corianna reassuringly said.

"She's been worse. She's actually a very functional drunk." Ladora pointed out from the pool table.

"Sadly, the drinking age for devils is 16." Issei rubbed his forehead at the oversight.

Who lets 16-year-olds super-powered entities drink?

"Alright, well, let's get started." Kuisha took a deep breath.

As soon as the music started, it was like the air around Kuisha changed. Issei honestly thought the light had shifted, growing brighter over her. The atmosphere grew more sincere, cleared of any alcohol.

' _Whoa, whoa, what's going on?_ ' Issei wondered.

As the music started, Kuisha started singing…THE. MOST. UNEXPECTED. SONG.

" _Look my way, baby, look my way_

 _Don't you see me lookin' at you all day_

 _She's so quiet and can't get it right,_

 _Her lips are so tight, she'll ignore you all night_

 _Just lookin' at you makes my day_

 _Forget that wench, she isn't bright_

 _You're not even in her sight_

 _Come here and let me give you a kiss_ '

Issei's jaw dropped.

"She's singing a diss track." He realized.

' _ **Of all people, Kuisha's the last person to expect. Does she even know what she's singing?**_ ' Rexis asked.

"Does she know this song?" Issei asked.

"Yep." Corianna nodded.

Despite that, Issei had to admit, Kuisha had amazing talent and skill. Since when could she sing so well? It was amazing. If Vali was a soothing breeze that calmed you and lulled you to peace, then Kuisha was a strong gust that swept you up and took you away with her. He was getting chills listening to her.

When Kuisha finished, everyone applauded at her surprising skill.

"Since when could you sing so well?" Sairaorg was flabbergasted.

His was completely gobsmacked and impressed by how strong her singing skills were. He knew that Kuisha was extremely capable of anything she set her mind to. Yet, he still never thought she'd pick up singing and dancing, no less. It made him even more curious about what she'd been up to.

"It was just something I decided to pick up. One of my clients was a vocal coach, so I decided to learn." Kuisha blushed.

"Told you, you'd impress everyone." Corianna gave her a congratulatory high-five.

"It was truly amazing, Kuisha. As expected of my queen. To be honest, I believe you're as good as Vali." Sairaorg smiled.

Kuisha blushed at the high praise. Vali was a _very_ high bar to set, as many people talked about how great she was at it.

"Alright, who's next?" Issei looked around.

"I guess I'll go." Vali smiled.

Issei had noticed something. Vali's confidence was rising much higher compared to before. She was more content to not be noticed when they started out at Kuoh. She didn't reveal that she could sing either till he went berserk against Shalba a long while ago. It made him proud that she'd come so far. She could sing in front of a crowd without problems and was less prone to getting emotional now.

' _My job's almost over._ ' Issei smiled to himself.

"Alright, then. Let's go with ' _Dazzle You Senseless_ '." Issei said.

It was a really 'pop-idolly' song, so he hoped it would be enough to get to Sairaorg if she had to sing a cutesy song. Honestly, Issei disliked it, but it was popular with tons of people, so why not?

As soon as the beat started, Vali did the unexpected. She matched Kuisha's energy and started dancing too.

' _Okay, aside from Kuisha, I don't think anyone's done any drinking here._ ' Issei said to himself.

' _ **Maybe everyone's taken your advice to heart and are just living life to the fullest?**_ ' Rexis chuckled.

' _As long as nobody's drinking underage and they're not upset_.' Issei laughed.

When their rental was done at the Karaoke bar, everyone decided to do their own thing for the night.

"Alright, well, the night's free, so do what you will. I would encourage you to spend time with Vali, though." Issei quickly said before turning in the other direction to go back to the hotel.

He had a lot of work to do, a lot of calls to make, and a lot of bribes to stake.

This was the week where Issei would lay all foundations for Vali and Sairaorg to finally take things off on their own.

He could feel it. Vali and Sairaorg were getting closer and closer to getting to the conclusion. Whatever it may be, he hoped it'd be cathartic.

* * *

 _ **It's been a while since I did anything involving the classic "dere" archetypes, so I thought I'd screw around and do it here. That and Issei needed a taste of his own medicine.**_

 _ **Now, before you go, I have questions for you all, out of curiosity:**_

 _ **What did you like about the original Heroic Calamity? What do you like about the rebooted Heroic Calamity? What did you dislike bout the original Heroic Calamity? What do you dislike about the new Heroic Calamity? Give me a review on your answers and I'll be sure to read them.**_

 _ **It's questions like these that help me improve my writing and learn how to keep a more balanced approach to my writing. Originally, I was always receptive to what people said, regardless of what it said, though I do take things with a grain of salt, since there are people who hate on things just because they want to or it makes them feel good. It's the constructive answers that give the most help, even if it's a criticism. That's something I've learned from a lot of people who make content.**_

 _ **One thing that I don't want happening, is to fly off the rails like how I did with the original Heroic Calamity.**_

 _ **Now, thank you for your time, I hope you enjoyed the little mini chapter, and I will see you next time.**_


	42. Chapter 39: Cold Boogey

_**Alright, it's been about a month since my last update. Sorry, but I've been busy with school and work since I'm close to finishing my associate's degree. However, during that time, I've also been thinking things over, like how I want my stories to turn out.**_

 _ **Lately, I've been thinking about my Fire Emblem stories and Final Fantasy XV story and the plots I want to give them. I also have a future project that I want to work on, but still working out the small details and what I want to exactly happen.**_

 _ **Also, I've read everyone's responses to the question I asked in Chapter 38. Thank you to everyone that responded. With all that taken into account, it's helped me understand what you all liked and disliked and which parts of my writing need further improvement.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Cold Boogey**

 **Issei's Lifespan: 15 months**

 **Day 16**

"Alright, yesterday was delayed but that will not be the case today." Issei declared.

"What do you plan to do?" Sairaorg asked.

"We're going to make you do as we planned. We're going to shock Vali and force her to remake her image of you. Either she's going to gain a new and improved perspective of you or we're going to make her realize just how important you are to her life. This time it'll be in full swing instead of the small tastes we've been dishing out." Issei said, pacing around with his arms behind his back.

Issei decided that changing Sairaorg's personality and looks wasn't the way to go. Vali wasn't shallow, so it wouldn't have done anything. Instead, he decided to make a new pattern on the fly for today.

"So, what's the plan, then?" Sairaorg asked.

"Don't worry, I've already got that planned." Issei smirked.

"And what're you going to make me do?" Sairaorg inquired.

"Ignore her all day. Don't see her. Don't look at her. Don't register anything involved with her. Be distant with her." Issei flatly explained.

"What?! How'll that be possible?"

"I'll take care of it. You just go around the island and make sure that Vali isn't where you are. If you do see her, then behave like an edgy teenager." Issei patted him on the shoulder.

"This doesn't make sense. Shouldn't we be spending more time together?" Sairaorg asked.

"Not exactly, no. In this situation, we're going to destroy the flow we've built up, as intended. Tell me, what's the first thing you do when you get to the lobby?" Issei asked.

"I have breakfast with Vali." Sairaorg said.

"And how many days have you been doing that?" Issei asked.

"Since we got here."

"Exactly. If you've gotten into this routine, then surely Vali has as well. She's the first one you look for and you're the first one she looks for. It's a routine that you're comfortable with doing everyday now. So, when we don't do that and break the routine, it'll disorient Vali. She'll get confused and even worried because what she's grown accustomed to is gone. Even better, the one she does the routine with is gone. So, she'll try to fill that void or bring the routine back. She'll try to find you and see what's wrong."

"But it'll upset her and cause her unnecessary stress. Besides, what if it means nothing to her?"

"That's also been accounted for. If the reasoning you give her is minor and she had such a major reaction, don't you think it'll make her realize just how strongly she feels about you? It'll wake her up and help her realize that things aren't so miniscule after all. Repetition is a powerful tool. We're going to keep pushing this into her face until she has an epiphany." Issei explained before standing up.

"Now, go and do something the whole day. I'll let you know if she's close by. Remember, don't let her see you at all today. It just has to be her alone, so you don't have to worry about going somewhere completely far away." Issei explained.

"Right." Sairaorg nodded.

And just like that, the two went in different directions.

Issei made sure to tail Sairaorg, making sure that Vali wasn't too close and so that he didn't wander into her vicinity.

' _ **But aren't you concerned that they'll catch onto you? What if Vali finds out?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _If that ever happens, then they can split up. If they really do love each other by that point, then I'm certain they'll continue with the relationship, even if I orchestrated the beginning. I just want them to have no regrets._ ' Issei replied.

' _ **You really are something else.**_ ' Rexis scoffed.

They both saw the flaws in the plan, but they had come too far to call this off.

* * *

Issei kept a close eye on Vali from afar while making sure that Sairaorg stayed in the vicinity.

"So, any idea where Sairaorg went?" Kuroka asked, teasing Vali.

"Nope. He didn't meet up for breakfast this morning, either." Vali said.

"Well, let's find out." Corianna tried to contact him.

No responses came.

"Weird. He always responds." Kuisha noted.

"Where's Issei?" Vali asked, looking around.

"He didn't come down to breakfast, either. Think those two wackos are out doing something?" Kuroka wondered.

"Maybe. I'll call him." Vali took out her phone.

"Y'ello?" Issei picked up.

"Hey, where are you?" Vali asked.

"I'm just shopping right now. What's up?"

"We were wondering where you and Sairaorg went since neither of you showed up for breakfast." Vali stated.

"No idea where Sairaorg went. He just said he was going out. You might find him if you go looking. If not, then just call him." Issei said.

"He didn't pick up." Vali sadly replied.

"Then he's probably busy. Don't worry I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Issei shrugged.

Contrary to his words, Issei was keeping his eyes on both parties. After hanging up on Vali, Issei called Sairaorg.

"Alright, time for you to appear. Vali's with the others by the shopping district. Walk by them. Stay close enough for them to see you but not too close."

"Got it." Sairaorg walked through the street cross from the others.

"Ah, there he is." Kuroka pointed at him.

Vali snapped to look where she was pointing.

"Sairaorg!" Vali waved, calling out to him.

When he didn't react, she felt a bit disappointed. He normally always responded to her, no matter how far he was. Sairaorg kept walking, ignoring her.

"Well, that was rude." Kuroka huffed.

"Maybe he didn't hear us." Vali hypothesized.

"He'd better. Look at how much time you spent getting ready for him." Kuroka said.

True to her word, Vali had tried out a new outfit and wore her hair in a side ponytail.

"It's fine. We'll just catch up to him." Vali shook her head.

Issei cursed.

"Damn it! They're gonna follow you, lose them!" He whispered.

Sairaorg speed-walked away to another part of the town. Issei walked over to the girls to give Sairaorg time to leave their vicinity.

"Found him, yet?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, I waved at him and he didn't even react." Vali recounted.

"That doesn't sound like him." Issei feigned surprise.

' _ **You'd best pray they never find out about your schemes**_.' Rexis chortled.

"Well, I think I saw him going somewhere else when I came over. Let's go check."

For at least 2 hours, Issei led them on a wild goose chase. During that time, he saw that Vali was getting more and more irritated. She pursed her lips more. Her brows were often furrowed. She also crossed her arms and tapped either her foot or finger.

He decided that it was enough and had their second encounter happen.

"Ah, there he is!" Issei pointed at Sairaorg, who was window-shopping.

"Run!" Issei said, though he meant it for Sairaorg, and not Vali.

Immediately, Sairaorg turned and started walking in the other direction.

"There he goes again." Vali grumbled.

"After him." Issei ran forward.

Intentionally (reluctantly), Issei tripped, bringing the others down with him as they toppled on top of his back.

"Run as fast as you can." Issei got up.

Taking the lead, Issei followed Sairaorg through an alleyway. Once again, he (intentionally) tripped, knocking over cans, bottles, crates, and trash, causing the others to slip and fall behind him.

"Hurry up!" Issei ironically said.

Issei tipped over a garbage can behind him, causing Vali to trip onto the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Issei said, feigning innocence while deliberately interfering with the girls.

He then threw a bag of cardboard behind, pretending it was an accident.

"Please forgive me." Issei sarcastically said to himself.

He snagged his arm on a clothesline, causing Kuroka's face to land into his jacket and fall over. Lefay swiped her wand through the air, clearing all the trash out the way.

With great reluctance, Issei flopped backward, landing with his back on top of her.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You?!" Kuroka yelled.

While she looked at him, Issei was getting up right in front of her. She made the mistake of keeping her mouth open. Completely out of his control, Issei let loose a fart. Now, being a cat, Kuroka's nose was far more sensitive than most others. She froze, her eyes slowly bugging as she processed what just happened.

"NYAAAAAGH!" Kuroka sputtered and gagged.

Izalana balked before she laughed at the sudden occurrence.

"I can't believe you farted into her mouth." She nearly doubled over, cackling.

"It was an accident!" This time, Issei ran for real.

Ultimately, after having failed to catch Sairaorg, they decided to let Sairaorg have his space.

"That's it. I need a shower." Kuroka grumbled.

"Same." The others said.

Issei didn't say a word. He was the reason why they were all dirty, after all.

Later that afternoon, Vali sighed as they walked down a sidewalk.

"What's wrong?" Issei asked.

"Nothing much." She shook her head.

"Come on, I know you better than that. What's got you so down? Is it because you haven't seen Sairaorg the whole day?" Issei asked.

Vali froze. Instead of becoming the usual blushing mess, she instead seemed more…retrospective.

"Honestly, that too, but I feel like it's something else." Vali mumbled.

"What?" Issei asked, not hearing her.

"Nothing. Let's just get back to the resort." Vali shook her head.

* * *

Later that evening, Sairaorg returned, having spent the entire day alone.

"So, how was your day?" Issei asked.

"Uneventful. However, I got time to think to myself, about various things." Sairaorg sat down at the pier Issei was at.

The two peered into the horizon, illuminated by the moonlight.

"So, think that you two are getting closer?" Issei asked.

"What was Vali like today?" Sairaorg asked.

"Downtrodden, upset. It's all going according to plan." Issei said.

He felt bad for doing this, but in the long run, he was sure this was something that needed to happen. Even if Sairaorg and Vali didn't stay together, he wanted them to at least try and work things out.

"I see." Sairaorg nodded.

"So, what did you think about?" Issei asked.

"The future. These past few days have helped me open up my mind and my eyes. I've decided that once I get back home, I'll take my mom somewhere nice and reconnect with some of my family members, the ones that didn't get strong-armed into hating us, at least. To be frank, I kind of want things to wrap up before then." Sairaorg said.

"I understand. I'll adjust the plan, then." Issei nodded.

Sairaorg reclined into his chair.

"Thank you, Issei."

"For what?"

"For agreeing to help me with all this. It was selfish of me."

"It was my choice. Besides, it was me who started this. I just ended up convincing you." Issei folded his arms.

"Still, I'm not the most emotionally intelligent person. It means a lot that you're willing to go this far to help me and everyone else."

"It's my honor." Issei nodded.

Soon enough, everyone came out of their rooms to eat dinner.

"What on Earth have you been doing?" Kuisha came stomping over.

"What do you mean?" Sairaorg retreated.

"You've been avoiding us all day!" Kuisha glared.

"What're you talking about?" Sairaorg played dumb.

"Don't pretend. As soon as we enter your vicinity or call out to you, you just walk off and disappear!" Vali seethed.

"I swear, I was genuinely busy today. I had clients all over the place today, so I wasn't really all together." Sairaorg backed up even more.

He looked at Issei for help.

"Look, all that matters is that Sairaorg made it back safe and sound. Besides, he might even be dating a girl or cruising around for someone special. Who knows? Unless one of you is dating him, then I don't think there's any reason to interrogate him." Issei shrugged.

Issei had a point and he knew it. He also said all of that to stir the pot, intent on making sure Vali got hooked on the thought.

Vali fell silent again. Ideas were such dangerous things.

* * *

After everyone retired to their rooms, Issei decided to continue his diabolical planning. He laid down in bed, thinking of what to have Sairaorg and Vali do next. He also reflected on their current relationship.

At the moment, they were closer than before but not at the point that they'd openly date. Before, it was friendly banter and casual conversation. Now, they were blushing in each other's presence and openly worried about the other, reacting almost instantly. That didn't mean there wasn't hope, though. They actively and regularly spent time together, laughing, eating, and talking almost the entire time they were together here. It was Issei's plan to go to the beach again and to visit the amusement park one last time before they had to leave in 3 days.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"Come in." Issei said, sitting up.

It was Vali, wearing a long black shirt with black shorts. Even in casual clothes, she was gorgeous.

"What's up?" Issei asked.

"I wanted to talk. Is it okay if I come in?" Vali asked.

She sounded worried, maybe stressed, heck, he didn't blame her. They sat on the sofas across from each other.

"Why do you have such a room to yourself?" Vali asked.

The room was big, intended for at least 2 people, though there was only one bed. Honestly, if just one piece of furniture was removed, you could hear echoes.

A lot of the others had agreed to share rooms for the sake of practicality and some fun. Issei, however, had opted to room by himself. He was many things, a third-wheel, he was not.

"Oh, I was the odd number out, so I roomed by myself." Issei smiled victoriously.

"Kinda lonely, don't you think?" Vali asked listlessly.

That immediately deflated the humorous atmosphere Issei tried to perpetuate.

"Eh, I'm used to it. I grew up alone, so this isn't anything new." Issei shrugged.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that." Vali looked him dead in the eyes.

Issei almost flinched with how piercing and direct her gaze was. It was as if she was trying to dig into his mind and read his soul. Even worse, he began wondering to himself. Did she know? Had she figured him out?

' _Damn it. I was hoping nobody would stay on that_.' Issei cursed.

"About what?"

"What did you mean by dying alone? What did you mean when you said that when you were dead, that was it?" Vali asked, referring to when he spoke to her family.

"When I said that, it was because I don't think I'll be having any spouses or children. It's just not my style. I love family and its concept, but as for myself, I don't think that'll be the case. You see how reckless I am and how random I can be. I'll do one thing for one moment and then disappear the next moment. Can't say that sort of personality or lifestyle will be fit for anyone. Besides, love and romance isn't something I want for myself. As things are, I'd rather stay on the path of adventure." Issei said.

"That's sad…that's way too sad, Issei." Vali said, her tone quiet.

"What makes you say that?" Issei asked.

"Nobody should be used to being alone. It's so painful." Vali said.

"It is, but sometimes, that's just how the dice rolls. It just depends on what you do with your choices that're given to you and if you can find a new one." Issei admitted.

"And what'll you do when it's the end and you're alone?" Vali asked.

"Then I'll make as many choices as I can that I won't regret." Issei simply responded.

Vali went silent. She looked deep in thought, conflicted.

"Issei, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need your help with Sairaorg. I want to know what it is that I feel for him." Vali said.

"Tell me the story. Give me a starting point." Issei instantly agreed.

"I'll summarize it. It started when we were kids, like you know. Sairaorg always stood up for me. He watched out for me when we were training. He was always there when Rias and Sona were busy. He encouraged me and even promised to protect me." Vali laughed lightly at that.

"He was always trying to help me with whatever he could. He never let others badmouth me either. He was the guy you could always trust to have your back." Vali then looked at Issei.

"He reminds me of you a lot. You two are more similar than you think." Vali chuckled.

"Let's focus on him." Issei urged.

"At first, he was a great childhood friend. Now, I'm not so sure. I feel like my image of him is changing and I want to find out what it'll be. I want to know how this'll end. That's why, I want your help now, Issei. You're the only person that I feel that I can trust to help me." Vali pleaded.

This was the ultimate opportunity to set up the finale of this long game.

"I'm more than happy to help you. Now, tell me, how do you feel when you're near him."

"When he's close by, my heart slows, like it's going to stop. It hurts. A lot. I can't describe it." Vali clutched at her chest.

"Well, that's one of the signs of love. When you're in love, your heart always tightens and hurts when you're close to the target of your affections. I think you're on the cusp of determining how you feel. But, you need some more pushes to fully understand where your heart stands." Issei said.

"What do you think I should do?" Vali asked.

"Give me at least one week, girl. One week and I'll have that boy drooling over you like he's a fountain." Issei chuckled.

' _ **I seriously cannot believe your luck right now. You've gotten the worst hand in the entire world and now your cards just turned into wild cards.**_ ' Rexis sounded as if his jaw dropped.

' _They might as well have._ ' Issei smirked.

Starting tomorrow, Issei was going to make everything go into full swing.

"So, with that out of the way, let's talk some more, Issei." Vali said, her expression brightening.

"About what?" Issei asked.

"You never did tell us what you wished for. Was it something secret?" Vali inquired.

Issei was getting a bit suspicious of Vali. Lately, she'd been trying to find out more and more about what he might've or wanted to wish for.

"Well, no, I just haven't decided yet." Issei shook his head.

"Is it something you can't tell me?" Vali looked hurt.

Issei cursed. It was hard for him to hide when he was lying to her since she knew him so well. Just by looking him in the eye, she could divulge something from him. She'd poke at the walls he put up because she knew he was hiding something but didn't want to give away that she was on to him.

"It's not that, Vali. I'm just unsure of what I want."

"Then, how about you start thinking about yourself and what you want, instead of just focusing on what everyone else wants and needs. You deserve to be a little selfish too, Issei. You can't just do all this and not think about where you'll end up when all is said and done." Vali chuckled lightly.

Issei couldn't help but smile reflexively.

"Ever since I've known you, you've put others ahead of yourself. When we first met, you were kinda quiet, but I could see how nice you could be. Ufufufu, I remember when Kiryuu would try to harass and prank everyone and you'd try to stop her." Vali giggled.

"Hey, I failed once. I wasn't going to fail again." Issei nodded.

"Well, things worked out. We found out the whole scheme against you and eventually, you ended up here. Now, I think it's time that you get to live how you want to live. There's nothing to hold you back anymore. I want you to be happy and free. So, promise me something…" Vali put her hand over his.

"Promise me that you'll think about what you want. Also, swear to me that you won't hide anything. If I'm your friend, then you need to rely on me when you need help. You can't do everything on your own. I'll respect your privacy, so I won't keep hounding you, that's why I want you to know this." Vali gently smiled.

Issei nodded in gratitude.

"Alright. I promise, I'll call on you when I need you." Issei nodded.

"Good. Considering how stubborn you are, you tend to get swept away with your own flow and forget things. When I see you disappear and run all over the place trying to help everyone, it scares me, Issei. You push yourself so hard but give yourself no credit or rest. I don't want you to burn out and I don't want to lose you." Vali said, her voice low and concerned.

It didn't help that Vali always repeated this to him, making things even harder for him to let go.

"I'll be fine, Vali. I promise, no matter what happens, I'll always be with you. I'll always come back to you." Issei lied.

It was terrible to lie, but to comfort her, he had to. For him, lies were the only thing that kept him going right now.

"So, I heard you got on a ride with Sairaorg. It was exciting, from what I heard." Issei chuckled.

Vali blushed a little.

"It was…eventful." She turned away

"Good. Then we can get started on planning tomorrow out." Issei took out some pencil and paper.

"Already?"

"Yep. We've got 3 days left at the resort. We need them to count." Issei pointed at her.

"What do you plan to do?" Vali asked.

"Well, Sairaorg has the emotional savviness of a teaspoon. You've gotta get direct if you're gonna let him know how you feel. First, you want to dazzle him. You ended up doing that at the Karaoke bar." Issei wrote that note down.

"How'd you know that?" Vali asked.

"Because, he had a gobsmacked, jaw-dropped, wide-eyed look of surprise on his face. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was very charmed by you." Issei noted.

"Which leads me to my second step: spend more time with him."

"Don't we do that enough, already?" Vali asked.

"Yeah, but it's too friendly. You've gotta get aggressive and really make it clear to him that you want him. You're being too passive. Seriously, watching you two is like watching a sink fill a cup one drop at a time. I am seriously dying watching you two move around each other so slowly. It's like a teen drama. Well, it _is_ a real teen-drama but minus the teen pregnancies and family dysfunction." Issei shook his head.

"Now, physical contact is very effective in romance. When you decide to consummate your relationship, that'll be the climax, literally and figuratively." Issei said.

"Issei!" Vali cried out in embarrassment.

Her face turned beet-red as steam seemed to hiss from her head.

"So, we're going to have you spend more intimate time with him and physically touch him. I know those eyes have been looking at his abs." Issei chuckled.

That earned him a pillow to the face. When Issei put the pillow down, Vali reached over and pulled his cheeks.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll stop teasing you." Issei pleaded.

"You'd better." Vali grumbled.

"Now, that's the first part of our plan. After you've accomplished it, we'll get to work on the next phase. So, technically, we just need 3-5 days." Issei rubbed his cheeks.

Vali nodded as she got up to leave.

"Thank you, Issei. I really do appreciate it. Hopefully, by the end of this, I'll finally be able to say it all."

"My pleasure." Issei smiled.

When the door closed, Issei was left pondering to himself.

"So…she clearly likes him now. A lot. I remember how she'd refuse my help back then and just hide from the truth. I'm glad those days are done." Issei laughed at himself.

"I guess my time here is almost over. Half a month and I'm done." Issei looked at the moonlit sky outside.

* * *

The next morning, Issei was going to have his first meeting be with Vali.

"Alright, we've got a lot of work to do. Within these next few days, we're going to weaponize everything to make Sairaorg see you in true light." Issei started writing on a whiteboard.

Vali had a bad feeling about this but figured that she'd go along with it. If it brought her closer to the conclusion, then she'd do it.

"And what's the plan?" Vali asked.

"I'm a massive fool." Vali muttered.

Everyone was out having fun at the boardwalk again, just relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

"Trust me, it'll work."

The gang were standing in line for an ice cream shop, waiting in the blistering-hot sun. Everyone was wearing their swimsuits and trunks again, allowing eye-candy to flock everyone's sights.

"But why do I need to wear this." Vali grumbled.

"It's exactly as I said, girl. We're going to weaponize _everything_. That includes that chest and rear and appearance. Men can be extremely weak to a woman's beauty, as shallow as that might sound." Issei pointed out.

"So, you're saying I'm beautiful?" Vali teased.

That earned her a light chop on the head.

"Focus. We're trying to charm Sairaorg here." Issei glared at her.

Vali was wearing a smaller, slightly more revealing swimsuit, exposing parts of the sides of her chest and a tighter bottom to her black bikini.

"Yeah, but I look like an easy lady." Vali groaned.

Without a doubt, men were plastering their eyes to her figure, unable to turn away.

"Relax, I've got that covered."

Issei flared his aura, scaring everyone away with a primordial sense of fear. He took a glance at Sairaorg. True to his expectations, Sairaorg was also having a hard time unable to tear his eyes off Vali.

"And what's the purpose of today?" Vali asked.

"Simply, we're going to make his senses go crazy for you." Issei explained.

' _ **Isn't this repetitive?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _ **Kind of. Not really. This time, we're going to have Sairaorg be the recipient. With Vali, we had her get confused and took advantage of that confusion to make her think. Now, she's desperate and wants to get rid of the confusion and emotional turmoil that she's feeling. Thus, we're going to synchronize the plans. I'm going to have Sairaorg become more receptive of her approaches while I have Vali become more emotionally attached.**_ " Issei concluded.

' _ **And how will you do that?**_ '

' _We'll keep at things as we have till now. The greatest nurturing factor for love is time. After enough time passes, I'll let the two take the reins_.' Issei answered.

"Alright, you should be more aggressive. Talk to him directly, give him no chance to get away." Issei advised as he walked away.

"Where're you going?" Vali asked.

"Well, it's awkward being here while you do it. Besides, we can't let anyone see or hear me talking to you." Issei shrugged.

Vali took a deep breath. She walked up to Sairaorg, who was staring at the menu.

"Think of what you wanted?" Vali asked.

She felt so embarrassed that she wanted to crawl up in shame. The fact that her bikini was a bit more revealing than before just made her so self-conscious. At the same time, Issei gave directions to Sairaorg.

"Don't respond. Ignore her."

Sairaorg bit his cheek to stop himself from reacting to her. Vali groaned in frustration.

"Don't stop. Keep trying to get his attention. Heck, lean forward a little. Show him a bit of the goods and make him uneasy." Issei said to Vali.

When Vali did that, she showed some of her cleavage, making Sairaorg blush.

"Sairaorg?" Vali asked again.

"N-Nothing. I was just thinking about stuff." Sairaorg finally cracked.

"What kind of stuff?" Vali asked.

"The melon flavor." Sairaorg muttered.

He choked when he realized what he let slip.

"Melon flavor?" Vali looked at him with an arched brow.

"Y-Yeah, the watermelon flavor." Sairaorg cleared his throat.

"Tease him, keeping poking at his composure." Issei said to Vali.

"So, you like melons?" Vali asked.

"Kind of." Sairaorg lied.

"Idiot." Issei quipped at him.

"A-Anyways, what do you plan to do today?" Sairaorg asked.

"Well, I was just going to spend time at the beach and maybe go into town later." Vali said.

Issei facepalmed, slamming his head into a tree too. Vali had just escalated his workload by a massive ton.

' _Ugh, these two will be the literal death of me._ ' Issei sighed.

This wasn't part of the plan.

* * *

Later that night, Issei had gotten a new idea, thanks to Vali throwing him under the bus with more work. He was going to have Sairaorg and Vali get jealous of each other. He gathered everyone that night, ready to enact the next part of his plan.

"Alright, show of hands, has anybody here gone clubbing?" Issei asked.

Only Vali, Izalana, Sairaorg, Arthur, Bikou, Kuroka, Kuisha, and Corianna raised their hands out of the Young Devils.

"Well, as it so happens, there's a club opening tonight for Young Devils, owned by a Devil. I think it'd be a nice experience to get to know the night-life. Who's in?" Issei raised a hand.

Vali and Sairaorg raised their hands, mostly because they knew what Issei was up to. When they noticed that the other was volunteering (reluctantly), they smiled at each other, not knowing this was all orchestrated.

"Excellent. Let's make an appointment for 7:00 pm at the Star Spiral."

Issei seriously despised himself for devising this, but he decided that he'd speed things up as much as he safely could. Thus, he would weaponize jealousy.

Everyone showed up at the nightclub, all dressed for the occasion. Vali was wearing a loose black shirt with an exposed shoulder and black pants with leather shoes. She wore light makeup and silver earrings and had her hear in a ponytail.

Sairaorg was dressed in a purple button-up shirt with cream pants and brown shoes.

Issei gave them leeway to dress however they wanted, although, he did advise them to show off a little. Vali literally couldn't stop her cleavage from showing while Sairaorg kept a few of his buttons undone to hint at his muscular body.

"Shall we go in?" He said.

The adults decided to let them do as they pleased since no one was stupid enough to do anything crazy and could easily take care of themselves.

The club was pretty well-lit. The owner said it was a precaution in case any nefarious teens showed up and to make sure that he could keep a good eye on everything. That was partly the reason why Issei chose this place. Also, he didn't sell alcohol at all, conforming to human laws. To add to that, there were even bouncers and security to keep anyone from doing anything crazy.

"So, what do you do at a club?" Asia asked.

"At adult clubs, you drink and dance with strangers or friends or lovers. Here, at the underage clubs, you just dance, joke, and let loose. However, if a boy or girl comes up to you and starts touching and groping, then you should retaliate or step away. So, that leads me to ground rules. Don't let anyone touch your chest or nethers. Don't accept drinks from strangers unless it came from the bartenders, themselves. Don't go with anyone who tries to take you somewhere else. Don't let them near your face. Don't let them lick you. Don't give them your social security number. Don't give them your phone. No means no, if they only accept 'yes' then slap them. Most of all, keeps your pants zipped." Issei warned, glaring like a dragon/dad.

Soon enough, everyone split up into smaller groups. Issei took this chance to get out of sight.

"You two have the night to yourselves. Let loose and have fun. Just remember the ground-rules." Issei said.

"Right." The two said in unison.

( **Assassin's Creed II OST – Ezio's Family. Play Song**.)

Issei walked over to the bar. It was nice that the Club made non-alcoholic versions of drinks. He never liked the taste of alcohol anyways. Also, he needed a pick-me-up. He'd literally spent the last several days with little-to-no sleep.

"One Frozen Monkey, please." Issei said.

"Caffeine at this time of night?" The Bartender asked.

"Need to keep my energy up. Playing Dad to the others." Issei chuckled jokingly.

"You mean that giant party you rolled in with?" The Bartender eyed the split group.

"Yep. Organized the shebang, so gotta be responsible." Issei said as he kept glancing at each group.

After the Bartender passed him the Frozen Monkey, Issei took a small sip, wanting it to last a while. When he looked around at each group, he saw that there was an appointed bouncer for each. Allowed to relax a bit, Issei looked at Sairaorg and Vali.

They were sipping drinks and laughing. He even noticed that Vali would put a hand on Sairaorg's arm or torso, gently pushing him in reaction to his jokes. On their own, Issei saw that Sairaorg and Vali were more relaxed, mellowing with the atmosphere. At times, he wondered if he was even necessary in the equation. Honestly, he didn't think so, but he felt the need to make sure things worked out. It was odd. Issei found himself finding things more difficult to leave things to others these days. Was it because he was dying that he wanted to see everything to the end? Or was he just growing paranoid?

In the past many months, he'd changed so much that he was hardly the same person since his adventure began.

Issei took a break from his thoughts and looked up and saw that Vali and Sairaorg had moved to the dance floor. Both of them were dancing. Albeit, they were both a bit clumsy with this more fast-paced and free-style dancing, but the fun wasn't diminished. Issei chuckled at their antics.

Yet, despite all that fun…it hurt terribly to watch them have fun together, their bond growing. Issei had long resolved himself to the fact that his relationship with Vali would never go past being friends. He was just her best friend, nothing more. Now, watching Sairaorg, who was becoming something akin of a great friend and maybe even brother, was going to take the place he'd wanted. Still, for Sairaorg to be the one was something he couldn't be more approving of.

Issei kept drinking anything he could order while thinking and monitoring the group. At this point, everyone who came along had gotten on the dance floor, except for him. He never liked dancing anyways. It was at that point that trouble brewed. With everyone scattered, nobody was operating the role of bouncer.

Still, in each other's hands, they were safe, something he took solace in.

Then, he saw Vali alone, with some random guy dancing with her. He kept eyeing them, feeling jealousy and irritation welling in the pits of his chest. He hated this. For someone to be this close to Vali, physically, and her guard lowered for fun. This guy wasn't Sairaorg, so his stamp of approval wasn't earned. Issei knew that there were boundaries, however, so he respected Vali's space. He wasn't going to act like some insecure guy who had to attack any other person that got close to the person of his affections.

He looked at Sairaorg, who spotted Vali dancing. A frown formed on his face but he kept himself reined in. His teeth were grinding and his movements stiffened, but that was all Issei needed to know. Sairaorg was jealous. He could tell with just the look in his eyes. Issei, himself, also had the same look.

Issei returned to his fifth drink of cold coffee.

"Hello there." A woman's voice reached his ears.

Issei turned to see who it was. She had had long black hair and brown eyes. Her skin was pale like cream and she had a healthy amount of makeup on. She wore a black skirt with a red sleeveless shirt and leather boots. Honestly, she was very attractive in Issei's opinion but she wasn't in the unearthly league of Vali.

"Evening." Issei responded.

"Say, would you happen to know who that guy is over there?" The girl asked, pointing at Sairaorg.

' _ **Well, considering how terrible your luck has been, I guess some things have to go right.**_ ' Rexis snorted.

"Why do you ask?" Issei inquired.

"I saw you all walk in here together and figured you knew him." The young lady shrugged.

Since Sairaorg had tasted jealousy, it was Vali's turn.

"Yeah, he's my friend, Sairaorg." Issei nodded.

"Is he single?"

"Yep. As it so happens, he's dancing alone right now. You might wanna go talk to him." Issei answered.

"I'll take your advice, thanks."

Issei eyed her as she walked up to Sairaorg, the two of them exchanged words before they started dancing.

At first, things were alright before she started dancing against him, her back to him. Sairaorg started blushing before he eventually rolled with it. Issei chuckled when he saw that Vali noticed them. She looked shocked, her mouth slightly agape as she almost stopped moving. She bit her lip as she forced herself to look away, an upset look on her face.

With the rocks beginning to fall, Issei knew things would start taking off. Jealousy opened eyes far faster than time together could. When something is in danger, you gain a greater sense of worry and care.

Issei put some money on the counter before calling it a night. He decided to leave early, not telling anyone. Even he needed time to himself.

* * *

He took a stroll by the beach, thinking to himself and just losing himself in the beauty of the starlit night. It was so peaceful and serene. He heard the waves brushing against each other, the gentle night's breeze soothing his skin. He wondered how many more nights like this would he get to have. He took in a deep breath, taking in the sea breeze.

( **Assassin's Creed II OST – Ezio's Family. End Song**.)

He eventually found himself going towards the jungled area of the resort.

Suddenly, he stopped. He felt something. It was strange but familiar at the same time. It was foreboding. He heard crackling, turning toward the water. It was freezing over. Behind him, he heard water dripping, the sound growing more frequent by the second. Issei manifested the Calamity Catalyst, readying for a fight.

( **God of War 2018 OST – The River Pass. Play Song**.)

Suddenly, the water came to life around him, forming into creatures of water that numbered in the dozens. Skeletons froze as water became flesh and bone became ice. They quickly formed blades of ice and water from their limbs as their eyes glowed yellow.

Issei ducked, crafting a sword from the [Abyssal Arsenal]. Shattering one creature, Issei stepped back as he dodged another attack. With a mighty punch, he shattered another. Putting his sword behind him, he blocked an attack as he whirled around, cutting away at the monsters around him.

Just then, tendrils of water wrapped around his limbs, holding him still. Issei tried to wrestle free but the tendrils were too strong. Freezing the tendrils with magic, Issei wrenched free. With his fist covered in mana, he punched the ground, obliterating the incoming new wave.

' _ **Avoid using as much of your energy and Sacred Gear powers as possible. Most of all, avoid using your Balance Breaker. Conserve your life force.**_ ' Rexis reminded him.

Issei ducked as a blade of water swiped at him from a pool nearby. Distracted, a sea serpent came slithering out of the ocean. It had webbed fins of red with glowing yellow eyes. It's mouth had 4 rows of teeth on the top and the bottom of its mouth. It eyed him before trying to eat him.

What bothered Issei was the fact that this attack was completely silent. Something or someone was deliberately trying to assassinate him. The Sea Serpent opened its mouth, hissing a cloud of mist and vapor at him.

Creating a metal shield, Issei looked to the side and saw that the mist was bubbling everything it touched, causing miniature vibrating explosions. Issei jumped out of the way before landing on its back and stabbing it with a spear made from his armored gauntlets.

The Serpent reared its head around, lunging at him. Jumping out the way at the last second, Issei landed back on the beach before slashing a wave of mana at it. Opening its mouth again, it blasted the wave with its bubble breath.

Taking the chance, Issei flew into its mouth, lacerating it with as many slashes as he could before tearing his way out. With a giant hole cared out the back of its head, the sea serpent collapsed into the sea.

Issei landed back on the ground before turning to look at the sea.

' _ **The waves seem done, but…**_ ' Rexis stopped.

' _Something else is coming_.' Issei finished.

He readied himself as the mist in the area intensified. It became so thick that Issei looked like he was standing in a cloud. The air grew chilly as Issei tried to guess what was coming. His answer came as a distant thudding grew louder and louder.

The ground started to tremble every few seconds before it became more frequent. Then…it stopped. Issei felt his sense of danger kick in as something came at him from above. Somersaulting out the way, Issei dodged a massive fist of ice. Not even thinking twice, Issei jumped onto the massive arm, running up the body of a creature revealed to be a Jotun of ice.

' _ **A Jotun? Here?**_ ' Rexis was baffled.

Issei looked at the Norse giant of ice. It had a towering body of at least 10 feet, orange eyes, a bearded face, fangs, and a fleshed form with icicles sticking out of it.

"Something's not right." Issei said.

The Jotun pounded its fist into the ground, creating a river of icicles that followed Issei. Throughout the exchange, Issei could tell that something was off indefinitely.

' _ **I sense it too. This energy, it's like Avitur energy**_.' Rexis said.

( **God of War 2018 OST – River Pass. End Song**.)

* * *

Back at the club, everyone was having a good time, except for Vali. She and some of the other girls had stopped dancing, taking a short break.

"What's wrong, Vali?" Rias asked.

"Nothing." Vali shook her head, looking innocent.

"Don't play that card. Something's got you in a huff. Halfway onto the dancefloor, you were already looking upset." Kuroka teased.

"I wasn't upset." Vali retorted.

"Who was that girl cozying up to Sairaorg?" Corianna asked.

"No idea. She walked right up to Sairaorg and they talked before dancing." Sona replied.

"Things got intense." Rias chuckled, glancing at Vali, who refused to react.

"Now that I think about it, I think I saw her talk to Issei before she walked up to Sairaorg." Asia noted.

"Think she did the classic move? Ask the friends before going for the target?" Izalana wondered.

"Maybe, but clearly, it didn't work out." Corianna said.

As of now, Sairaorg was without the girl's company, sitting at a table with the guys, laughing and talking.

"Now that I think about it, where'd Issei go?" Vali asked.

"Wasn't he at the bar?" Izalana said.

Looking around, Issei was nowhere to be seen.

"He didn't say a thing to anyone?" Vali asked.

"Nope."

Vali walked over to the Bartender.

"Excuse me, have you seen our friend? He had brown hair and wore a navy shirt and black pants. He walked in with us." Vali asked.

"Oh, him? He stayed up here before paying for his drinks and left. It was about an hour ago, I think." The Bartender answered.

Vali was a bit disappointed. Issei just up and left without a word, leaving her to worry.

"Let's call him." Lefay suggested.

"Right. I've got a bad feeling about this." Vali nodded.

When Lefay tried, she failed to connect, technologically and magically.

"Nothing. Just static with both methods." Lefay shook her head.

"Stay here. I'll go find him." Vali said, walking out.

* * *

( **God of War 2018 OST – Daudi Kaupmadr. Play Song.** )

Issei dodged left and right as the Jotun charged. Blocking a fist with his incredible strength, Issei jumped up, kneeing the giant in its face. Grabbing hold of the back of its head, he smashed it back down onto the ground. The Jotun bellowed before Issei punched it in the face with a mana-enhanced fist.

It grabbed him, throttling him to the ground before punching him savagely. Issei groaned in pain but found it bearable. Compared to the Earth Avitur, its attacks were nothing. Finally, he caught its spiked fist with his left hand. To his shock, its aura-wreathed hand cracked his gauntlet, its fragments tearing into his flesh.

Issei formed a spear in his right hand, skewering the Jotun's arm. It reared its fist back in pain before stomping on him. Catching its foot, Issei had just enough strength to lift it off him before gaining some distance.

' _ **This is wrong. This is a regular Jotun and it's way too strong for that standard. Something's enhanced it**_.' Rexis noted.

' _Whatever the case, it needs to go down_.'

Before he could attack, dozens of creatures jumped out the sea, rushing at Issei all over again. Issei formed twin swords from his gauntlets, charging. He was like a cyclone, tearing and cutting his way through the brittle bones of ice and water. Dodging blades and claws, Issei's movements were then restricted by tendrils of water that froze into ice. All around him, the puddles of water had formed tendrils and chains to bind him, forcing him still.

The Jotun took this opportunity to stampede, ramming into him and grabbing him with its massive hands and flail him around onto the frozen ground. Issei felt his back bruise and his head spin as it collided with frozen sand.

With a small burst of mana, Issei freed himself from the Jotun's hands. He whirled around, blazing the area with navy fire to evaporate and melt the water around him. The creatures were left with no other mediums to attack, allowing Issei to finish the fight.

Wreathing himself in a navy aura, Issei rushed forward. The Jotun slammed its fist into the ground, creating a shockwave of ice and snow. Issei jumped out the way, chaining its arm with his Sacred Gear before stabbing it with his sword. Running up its body, Issei cleaved his way up before jumping into the air. The Jotun turned, punching the sword out of his hand with the edge of its barely-missed fist. Issei, deprived of a weapon, poured his power into his hands. With an enhanced punch, he bashed it in the temple, dizzying the creature. With one more punch to the head, Issei sent it to its knees before obliterating it with a blast of mana.

Issei landed back on the ground, breathing a bit heavily.

( **God of War 2018 OST – Daudi Kaupmadr. End Song.** )

' _ **Which entity would want to kill you?**_ ' Rexis wondered.

' _Probably dozens, since everyone's scared of Bahamut._ ' Issei panted.

' _ **Jotuns are from the Norse Lands. If Thrym, the King of the Jotuns, wanted you dead, he wouldn't send one Jotun after you. Bigger powers are at work here**_.' Rexis explained.

' _It had to have been an Avitur._ ' Issei concluded.

He could never forget the energy signature of an Avitur.

He looked around and saw that the barrier isolating him was disappearing as well, allowing others to notice the area now. Thankfully, no one was nearby while the fight happened.

* * *

Returning to his hotel room, Issei had changed into new clothes and was about to head back into town.

' _ **Shouldn't you raise your guard and sit tight?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _That wouldn't accomplish a thing. The enemy probably already knows where I am, so hiding here wouldn't do a thing. Besides…I can't sense anything anymore. I think we're safe for now._ ' Issei responded.

' _Perhaps but stay on your guard_.' Rexis warned.

As a precaution, Issei placed spells and barriers around the area. He wasn't on the level of Lefay and Corianna with magic, but he was still capable. After about an hour, Issei left the hotel, only to be confronted by a very upset Vali.

Issei nearly jumped out his bones.

"Geh!"

"Geh, indeed." Vali grumbled.

Thanks to his regeneration, Issei had no wounds left and his clothes were newly replaced, so he wasn't worried about her catching on. The last thing he wanted was anyone worrying about him. Up till this point, Issei had done his damndest to keep everything a secret. Vali, Arthur, Ezagyra, and Izalana weren't dumb nor easily fooled, so he had to exert all of his mental capacity to keep things under wraps.

"Where on earth did you go?" Vali asked.

"I had to change cus my clothes got dirty. I ended up getting some drinks spilled on me when some teens got too heated making out." Issei nervously chuckled.

Vali glared at him.

"At least tell us before you do something like that." She sighed.

"I see no reason to tell you about anything that I do or my secrets." Issei said, icily.

The way he said it was so detached and cold that it was undoubtedly meant to be hurtful.

Vali visibly recoiled and flinched when he said that in that tone. She looked absolutely flabbergasted by his sudden coldness. His words hurt but his tone hurt even more. Issei, himself, was stunned with his behavior.

In one brief moment, Issei felt the cold rage and insanity of Bahamut bleed onto him, influencing his thoughts and words. An action that he regretted for failing to control.

"I-I'm sorry, Vali. I didn't mean that." Issei stammered, desperately trying to rectify his reckless words.

She bit her lip as her frown turned sad.

"N-No, you're right. You've got the right to your own privacy. I'm sorry for always trying to keep tabs on you." Vali shook her head, though she was visibly hurt.

She turned around and walked away, heading back to the club.

Issei tried to go after her but stopped when he realized that she was no longer in the mood to talk to him. His hands shook in frustration with himself and Bahamut.

"Goddamn it…what's going wrong with me?" He growled to himself with grit teeth.

* * *

 _ **And so, drama has re-entered the scenario. I decided that I wanted to stir the pot much more aggressively this time. Also, I'm probably going to extend this arc further to add more development and well-grounded foundations to the future events of the story. The glaring problem that I had with the original "Heroic Calamity" was that there was such little development for relationships and the other characters that weren't Issei and Vali. So, I've been taking steps to rectify that ever since I planned the reboot of "The Heroic Calamity".**_

 _ **Also, there was a lack of conflict or drama between Issei and Vali, so I decided to make it happen now. It also gives me a chance to work with drama again since I haven't had main characters clash since "The Grim Herald", which is still my favorite DxD story.**_

 _ **Anyways, enough rambling from me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time.**_


	43. Chapter 40: Resolution

_**After some thinking and keeping in-line with the character's personalities, I've decided to keep the length of certain events the way they'll be in this chapter. I've already made the mistake of milking things in the past and I wanna try and avoid it again.**_

 _ **Now, onto the replies to certain questions in the reviews. I figured some of you might be thinking of the same question(s).**_

* * *

 _ **Question 1:**_

 _ **Are you still working on "The Dragonic Will" and "The Grim Herald"?**_

 _ **Answer 1:**_

 _ **Yes, I am still continuing "The Grim Herald" and "The Dragonic Will". I know I left those two stories alone for a long time, but it was to focus on this reboot. I've also been thinking about how to handle "The Dragonic Will" since I cringe whenever I go back and read it.**_

* * *

 _ **Question 2:**_

 _ **Will Katarea be back?**_

 _ **Answer 2:**_

 _ **No, Katarea will not return. She was officially killed off in Chapter 7 and she has no planned role for the future of the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Question 3:**_

 _ **What formats of Yugioh did you play? What sort of Yugioh decks did you play?**_

 _ **Answer 3:**_

 _ **The answer to this question will be a rant, but I'll answer it since I find it a fun question. For formats, I started with the Kozmo & Monarch Format back in 2016. I played all the way until the Thunder Dragon & Sky Striker Format in 2018 when the "Dangers!" came out. I've just recently come back since the format got a huge reset and we're about to get Master Rule 3.5/5.**_

 _ **As for decks, I've played a ton whenever they were cheap. I used to play a Yusei/Stardust-style deck(2014-2016) as my first real deck. Then the decks that followed were Blue-Eyes Chaos Max (2016), ABC (2016-2019), Monarchs(2016), Kozmo(2016), Cubics(2016), True Dracos(2017-2020), Zombiesworn(2017), Galaxy-Eyes (2018), Lightsworn(2018), Lair of Darkness(2018), Majespecter Odd-Eyes(2018), Pendulum Magicians (2018), Shaddolls(2019), Shaddoll Invoked(2020), Mermail Atlanteans(2020), Crusadia ABC(2019), Metaphys Gren Maju(2018), Heroes (2020), and True King/Shaddoll Dinos(2017-2020).**_

 _ **I was a loyal True Draco player until the most recent list, so I'm kind of leaning toward Dinos now. As for playing competitive, I played full meta when True Dracos first came out along with True King Dinos when they were at full power. After those 2 decks died down, I stopped playing competitive and went back to kinda casual with friends. I stopped playing YGOPRO though, since players on there were just way too toxic at the time I played. I also avoid getting stupidly-expensive cards like Evil Hero Dusted Gold and Evil Hero Malicious Bane. $100+ cards are not cards that I will use my money on.**_

 _ **Alright, enough ranting. Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Resolution**

 **Issei's Lifespan: 15 Months**

 **Day 17**

The entire night, Issei was beating himself up. He'd lost control of himself, his emotions having flared for no reason, other than Bahamut's random surge of anger.

"It's just like before. Bahamut's emotions managed to bleed onto you again. It's not your fault since it was random. The fight earlier also made it easier for it to happen. For now, you should try and make peace with her. This is Vali, after all. She'll probably forgive you in a heartbeat." Rexis said.

Issei rubbed his forehead in irritation.

"Every time something goes right, something else goes wrong." He groaned.

Issei was now thinking of how to approach this issue. He knew Vali was going to be stunned for a while. However, he knew that she was reasonable. If he'd explained things to her, then she'd understand.

He waited for the next morning, catching Vali in the elevator. Yet, when she became aware that he was close by, she'd hurry somewhere else. That didn't surprise him too much. The way he spoke to her was extremely hurtful, after all.

"Hey, Vali!" He called over to her at the hotel buffet.

Vali took her food and walked away, not even looking at him. Throughout the morning, Issei tried to establish contact with her, but every attempt was met with failure.

Yet, this had helped Issei in a way that he'd never expected. Vali was going to Sairaorg even more now, spending more time with him. It worked in his favor, but Issei didn't want to end things on a sour note when he left.

Issei sat at the pier, staring at the sky and contemplating.

"What's got you looking so down?"

( **Assassin's Creed II OST – Ezio's Family. Play Song.** )

He turned around to see Ezagyra walking over, taking a seat at the table.

"Nothing, just thinking to myself." Issei sipped his water.

"Normally, I'd believe you, but that doesn't seem to be the case. The vibes you're giving off are troubled. I also know you well-enough to understand that you're lying right now. You and Vali haven't said a word to each other since last night. When I mention you, she frowns and leaves the conversation. I also saw you two earlier this morning. She walked away the moment you entered the are and wouldn't even acknowledge you." Ezagyra swirled her drink in her hands.

Issei didn't respond.

"For all your nosiness, you're rather secretive. Did something happen to you two and you can't say anything?" Ezagyra prodded.

Again, Issei didn't say a thing.

"Issei, you should know just how important it is to say things, to talk. You can't shoulder everything alone, you know." Ezagyra said.

Issei sighed. She wasn't going to go away until he said something.

"It was a small issue but it clearly had a huge impact." Issei started.

"Go on."

"Vali wanted to know why I just up and left the club last night. I didn't say a thing to anyone and just left. I came back here after my clothes got messy and when I was heading back out, Vali found me. She did the usual and wanted me to let her know where I was. At that moment, something in me ignited. A part of Bahamut stirred and I just got angry. I told her that I had no reason to tell her about my life and secrets."

That was a bit shocking to Ezagyra. Issei never reacted like that before and seemed out-of-character for him.

"The way I said it was what caused the issue. When I spoke to her, it was with the intention of hurting her. I didn't mean to do it, but it just happened. I wanted to explain things to her, but she won't talk to me. I thought I had Bahamut's emotions under control, but I guess that isn't the case."' Issei said.

Ezagyra set her drink down.

"I see. That would be an issue for Vali. Has she ever told you about that incident she had as a kid? The one where her human friend found out about her being a devil?" She asked.

Issei nodded.

"Yeah. Well, this was similar to that. I went with Vali that day to watch over her. The way the boy spoke, was cold, and hurtful too. The intentions and words probably reminded her of it, opening old wounds. I'll admit, both of you have a hand in this. Your failure to control your emotions and words hurt her, but Vali should also know not to internalize it and take it personally. Still, things have been a bit awkward between you two sometimes. It's an on-and-off thing recently." Ezagyra said.

"I'd just like to keep some things private to myself." Issei sighed.

"I understand how you feel, but you need to understand that Vali grew up being an honest person. She doesn't like lying if she can help it. It scares her, Issei, when people keep secrets. It makes things hard to predict and it endangers parts of her life. Vali can be very territorial about things that she cherishes, but she hides it. Vali doesn't handle loss well, so she tries to take measures to prevent it."

It made more sense now, but Issei already knew all this to begin with.

"Vali only constantly demands that you keep her updated because you've become very important to her, Issei. You're a part of this family now. You can trust us." Ezagyra pleaded calmly.

"I know and I do. But, it's just that there are some things that a person should be entitled to keep secret. I know I was in the wrong, but, I can't do anything if she won't give me a chance." Issei said,

"Well, why won't you tell Vali?" Ezagyra asked.

"It's exactly because she gets worried that I don't want to tell her certain things." Issei swirled the ice cubes in his drink.

"But that's the point of caring about others. You're supposed to get worried." Ezagyra chuckled.

"I know, but I don't want anyone frowning on my behalf. I'd rather just have everyone smile and be happy."

"You can't shoulder everything, Issei. Trust me, I was in a war and tried it and failed. You can't do everything alone and you can't solve everything." Ezagyra advised.

' _That doesn't mean I won't try._ ' Issei responded in his head.

"Tell me, what do you think of Vali?" Ezagyra asked.

It was about time she got to the bottom of things. Issei has been acting weird and Vali has been slow to forgive him. Vali was always able to forgive within just a few hours of someone crossing her.

She sat in patient silence, waiting for Issei to answer.

"Why do you ask?" Issei finally asked.

"Because, I'm her grandmother. I'm also the head matriarch of the Lucifer House and I don't like it if something's troubling my family."

Issei finally gave up and spoke more.

"I think she's very strong, beautiful, kind, and patient- "

"No, none of that. I mean, what do you feel for her."

Issei knew what she was up to. He wasn't playing her game.

"It's exactly as we've said over and over. She's my best friend, almost like a sister to me, in fact." Issei lied, putting up as much of a convincing front as he could.

"Oh? That's all?" Ezagyra asked, suspiciously.

"There's nothing else to dig at." Issei shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Ezagyra set her drink down.

"Yes. I know that you might think otherwise, but I don't see Vali like that. The reason why I'm so secretive is because I don't want to worry everyone. My secrets aren't even big, mostly growing boy stuff. Bottom line, I just want everyone to be happy and to smile. True, nobody can smile forever, but that doesn't mean that those temporary moments are meaningless. That's all there is to it." Issei simply said.

Ezagyra stared at him, calculating and breaking down his words.

"I see. Well, when you finally decide to tell us the truth, I'll be waiting. I'm sure you've got your reasons and I hope they aren't nefarious. However, I'm not your real grandparent nor your mother, so I'll respect boundaries. For now, I'm satisfied." She nodded before leaving.

Not wanting to stay there anymore, Issei decided to get a move on. He wanted to take some more time to think about what he'd say to Vali. Forgoing trying to talk to her at any chance, Issei simply watched from the sidelines.

At the beach, Vali and Sairaorg were chasing each other, splashing water at each other. One-on-one, they frolicked, laughed, and shared precious time together.

"Not fair!" Vali laughed as Sairaorg splashed her with water.

When Issei looked at her smile, he understood just how happy she was inside. It just kept hammering in that she'd be okay without him, even if he wanted to stay.

The guys and gals laughed and screamed as they splashed water at each otherEven the old people, like Ezagyra and Rizevim were messing around at the beach. . Yet, once again, Issei was the odd-one-out.

It hurt horribly. Every time he looked at the others, it kept nailing in the fact that he wasn't going to be here in a few more months. Most likely, he'd be 6-feet under soon. Sometimes, he wanted to cry, other times, he wanted to yell in outrage. But, for the sake of appearances and to keep his facade going, he forced his smile when things concerned himself. He wasn't okay. He wasn't care-free. He was sad and lonely.

( **Assassin's Creed II OST – Ezio's Family. End Song.** )

Reminding himself that time was a-wasting, Issei decided to go kill time until he could catch Vali alone.

* * *

Issei was walked around aimlessly. For once, he wasn't thinking or brooding. He was just losing himself in the atmosphere of the town. He sighed.

"Why the long face, young man?" Someone asked.

Issei turned to the side and saw an elderly woman watering her flowers.

"Excuse me?" Issei asked obliviously.

"That's the same look my husband used to make before we started dating. It's the look of a man with relationship troubles." The Old Lady chuckled.

Issei glanced at where he'd stopped. It was a bustling café with a sign that said 'Since 1959'.

"I'm not actually dating anyone." Issei chuckled.

"Oh? Well, how about I get you a drink and we chat? Free-of-charge." The Old Lady chuckled.

"N-No, it's fine." Issei stuttered but it was too late.

The Old Lady had gone inside the café and brought out a tray of pastries and tea.

"My family has been running this café for nearly 50 years. I daresay we're the most successful café around."

True to her word, the café was very well-kept. The business was nuts with tons of customers and everyone was having an evident jolly time.

"I don't wish to intrude on your work." Issei politely said.

"Nonsense. I'm retired, so I've got all the time in the world." The Old Lady laughed.

"Dragging in more people, Dear?" An Old Man came out of the café.

He walked over and gave the Old Lady a peck on the cheek before sitting down.

( **Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core OST – Under the Apple Tree. Play Song**.)

"Sorry. My wife sees someone in trouble and she just can't help herself but try and talk to them. She's nosy but I guarantee that her advice always helps. My name's Tobi and my wife's name is Hana." Tobi sipped some tea.

Issei graciously sipped his tea, surprised by how good it tasted.

"Good, right?" Tobi smiled.

"Very." Issei treated himself to a delicious buttery scone.

"Now, dear, tell this old couple what's bothering you." Hana asked.

Issei went silent for a moment.

"Come now, I take it you're one of the tourists that came to visit the resort. Don't worry, we live miles away from the mainland and we're both old. Our lips are sealed." Hana smile encouragingly.

Issei nodded. She had a point. The reason why he wasn't honest or detailed in his responses to Ezagyra was because of how close she was, in many ways.

Issei went on to explain what happened between him and Vali, keeping the supernatural elements out of the story.

"I see. You lost control of yourself and now you're getting the silent treatment." Hana nodded, sipping her tea.

Tobi set his cup down and leaned forward.

"Son, you've gotta take the initiative here. You already know you did wrong. You've gotta own up to it and make things right. I know it's hard. Our pride gets in the way and we won't admit it sometimes, but we've gotta take those views away and be honest. From what it sounds like, you hurt that young lady a lot. Looking at you and you looking at her probably hurts her because it reminds her of bad things. I think you should try to stop her from running and come clean all at once and try to fix things best as you can." Tobi suggested.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you. Now that enough time has passed, I think you two have cooled down enough to let things go. You can't let these petty things get in the way of your life. Most of all, if you love her, then this is something you've gotta get past." Hana smirked.

"I didn't say I loved her." Issei raised a brow.

"Child, I'm old. I'm 87 and I've seen a lot. I know the look of a boy who's in love. My old man here used to give me the look." Hana held Tobi's hand.

"You shouldn't let this chance slip by. It sounds like you're agonizing over your feelings for the young lady. You should come out with it before it's too late." Tobi urged.

Issei shook his head.

"I can't. She likes someone else."

"Oh…" Tobi and Hana looked disappointed.

"The one she likes is a very good friend of mine and I won't ruin what's developing between them. Still, you're right…Time to stop beating around the bush." Issei nodded.

"Attaboy. But still…what'll you do?" Tobi asked.

"I've been helping them get along." Issei admitted.

"What?!" Tobi and Hana were gobsmacked.

"You're playing matchmaker?" Hana asked.

"Yes." Issei nodded again.

"Why?" Tobi asked.

"Because I want them to be happy. I'm going away soon and I want everyone in my life to be as happy as possible before I go away. A new chapter of my life will start in a short while, so I want no ends left untied." Issei confessed.

Why was he pouring out his plan to these strangers? He didn't really know, to be honest. Was it because he was just filling up to the brim with these pent-up emotions? Was he at his breaking point? Was he finally accepting of his fate? Or was he so close to succumbing to despair that he needed to vent to just about anyone in order to remain sane?

"That's too painful, son." Tobi said.

Issei only nodded once more.

Hana chose her words carefully, wanting to avoid hammering the nail even more.

"Have you ever thought of what makes you happy?" Hana asked.

For such a simple question, it had a profound effect on Issei. It rocked him to his core. His hands shook as he internalized the question. Issei closed his eyes, thinking. In his mind…all he saw was Vali. Her radiant smile that brightened his life with one attempt. The strength that she gave him. Then, he thought about the rest of his 'family'. How he wanted them to prosper and look forward to each new day.

"I have. I just want the people in my life to be happy." Issei smiled.

"We understand." Tobi nodded.

"Young man, I think you should give yourself one final review with yourself. What do you truly want? What are you prepared to do? Most of all, will you be satisfied with what you've done and will do? We wish you the best of luck." Hana gently squeezed his hand.

Issei gave her a grateful smile.

Getting up to leave, Hana had one last gift for him before he could depart.

"Here." She gave him some of her roses from the front.

"Just right for the right lady. It's not in the gift that'll help. It's what you mean for the gift to symbolize." Hana smiled.

"Thank you, both of you." Issei said.

"Nonsense. We're happy to help advise anybody who wants it. When you live as long as we have, that wish grows on you." Hana chuckled.

Issei bowed before leaving as he waved goodbye to the elderly couple.

It was a real shame. Issei would've liked to grow old like them, married and content.

Issei looked at the red roses in his hands, smiling at their blessed fragrance.

"Just right for the right lady." Issei chuckled as he crossed into an alleyway shortcut.

( **Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core OST – Under the Apple Tree. End Song**.)

He then froze.

"No." He said as he felt a familiar sensation.

* * *

"Hey!" Vali smirked as Sairaorg splashed water at her.

"Get her!" Kuroka held her still as Sairaorg kept splashing water at her.

Filled with competitive spirit, everyone followed suit, splashing each other with water. A while later, everyone was drying off on the sand.

"Hey…where's Issei?" Bikou asked.

That was when everyone realized that Issei wasn't around.

"I saw him early this morning but he kind of just went off on his own." Ezagyra explained, adjusting her purple two-piece bikini.

"He's probably just off being Issei." Rizevim chuckled.

Vali merely frowned while looking away.

' _ **Still feeling bitter?**_ ' Albion asked.

' _About what?_ ' Vali asked coyly.

' _ **This isn't like you, Vali. Even if someone were to slap you in the face, you'd forgive them a few moments later if they explained themselves. Yet, Issei's getting the silent treatment.**_ '

Vali didn't respond.

' _ **I know he made the first wrong move, but you won't even give him a chance to say anything. Don't you think he deserves a shot? He has done right by the others, after all.**_ ' Albion reasoned.

Issei was indeed at fault, but Vali was keeping things from being patched up. That concerned Albion a bit.

' _I…I know, but…when he said that to me in that way…it hurt so much. I don't know why_.' Vali confessed.

' _ **I know, I could sense it too. I had half a mind to chew him up for saying that to you. But, you need to remember that Bahamut is an absurdly powerful entity. The seal on him isn't perfect and like Issei said, Bahamut's emotions and thoughts bleed onto him from time-to-time. Not only that, but Issei isn't an aggressive person by nature. I'm sure it was just an accident.**_ ' Albion explained.

' _I know, I know…It's just…I'm not ready to see him yet_.' Vali bit her lip.

' _ **I know you've endured a lot. You've faced so much prejudice from others for being a devil. Even other devils discriminated against you for being a half-breed. To boot, people have looked down on you for your family's lowered status. We've faced many dangers and suffering together. However, it's caused you to develop this habit where you stagnate until you feel ready to act. I don't think this is one of those times where that's acceptable.**_ ' Albion said.

Vali relented. Albion had a point.

' _It's just…I don't know why, but when I look at him now, I want to cry. It hurts so much to be near him now that I don't know why. It's a different sort of hurt than when I'm with Sairaorg. I just get so sad, but I can't understand why._ ' Vali said.

' _ **Then you need to confront him about it. Issei isn't someone who'll judge you superficially. I'm sure he'll be accepting of anything you tell him. However, the way things are now, you two will sour your bond if you keep this up. I've witnessed countless lives, Vali, and I can say without any extra proof that prolonged distance will dissolve any bond. I see how you two are and a bond like yours isn't something that I want to see end**_.' Albion admitted.

That was kind of rare, since Albion wasn't one for sentimentality.

' _You're right_.' Vali stood up.

Cleaning herself off, she returned to the hotel and showered before heading into town. She needed to resolve this. While what Issei said to her hurt her more than she could've ever expected, it wasn't as bad as this distance between her and Issei. It hurt her in the way that it scared her the same way that her worst fears did: to lose someone.

She didn't want to lose any of her bonds and Issei was especially important to her, like how Sairaorg was important to her, and Ezagyra, and Rizevim.

* * *

Issei fell to his knees.

"Ge-heh! Grrrgggh!" He tried to cover his mouth.

In failure, blood dripped into his hand from his mouth. He gagged in pain as the acid and blood burned his throat. His muscles contracted as he cramped up all over as his body locked up. He restrained his groans of agony as another attack happened. He panted, trying to control his breathing to fight the pain.

He clutched at his heart as it began to beat rapidly, thumping against his ribcage as his lungs seemed to shrink every time he gasped for air. He gurgled on blood as his head was overwhelmed by migraines while sweat rivered down his body.

' _ **Hang in there, Issei!**_ ' Rexis exclaimed.

The attacks had lessened in frequency but were more severe now. It was ironic and sadistic. Despite the lower bouts of pain, they were worse every time. After 15 minutes, Issei's body relaxed as the pain started to go away.

Issei looked at the roses and groaned in disappointment. The roses that he'd hoped would help him patch things up, were stained darker with the redness of his blood.

He cleaned himself off before he got on the move again. The last thing he waned was for people to notice the blood on him.

"Issei!"

He jumped as he turned around. Vali caught up to him, panting.

"Found you."

"What's up?" Issei casually asked.

Vali looked at him, brows furrowed in a nervous expression. Issei decided to drop his façade.

"Let's talk somewhere private." He decided.

* * *

They decided to go back to the Hotel to talk in Issei's room.

"Let me start." Issei said.

Vali nodded for him to continue.

"I know this'll sound like an excuse, but I'm being honest when I say that what I said that night wasn't intentional. It wasn't what I was really thinking. It just came out because a part of me flared up and I lost control. I don't know if it's pent-up emotions or if it's all Bahamut, but I just got angry when I said all that to you. It was my fault for failing to control myself and Bahamut. I'm sorry. I knew about your past and all that you went through, but I still said words that would hurt you. I took your care and worry for granted and lashed out selfishly. The whole day has made me realize that I don't like this distance between us. I hope you can forgive me." Issei bowed his head.

He wanted to say so much more. For a small second, his mask was about to break. He wanted to tell her everything, from how he felt to the whole truth behind this plot. Yet, if he did, it'd render everything moot. The people around him could die if the Aviturs were left unchecked. Not only that, but he refused to subject the others from seeing him die in front of them.

A quick pause passed between them before Vali spoke.

"I forgive you, Issei. I also hope you'll forgive me. I know I've been cold to you since last night and I apologize for that. It was the result of me losing my grip on things. You aren't like the people who ostracized me and I know things weren't fully in your control. It's just that…I was frustrated. I was getting so tired of all the secrets because I was always afraid that one of those secrets would take you or someone else away. I know it's selfish and I understand that now. That's why, I want to bury the hatchet. Will you forgive me too?" Vali asked.

The two locked gazes for a while. The silence grew as silent emotions and words were exchanged between them. Suddenly, the two snorted before laughing. The answer was obvious already. Did they really have to say more to each other?

"I guess it's a 'yes' for the both of us." Vali giggled.

It was a nice breath of fresh air for the two. Even though it was surprisingly quick with the resolution, neither of them were going to mince words. Neither of them were eager to keep things going. Neither was petty. Neither of them wanted things to get in the way of reconciliation.

"So, we lost a lot of time, how about we go do something?" Vali asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Issei followed.

Looking out at the sun, which had begun to go down, she had an idea.

( **Train – Angel in Blue Jeans ~ Instrumental. Play Song**.)

"Let's go to the Ferris Wheel. We've only got one more day before we go home and no one's been there yet." Vali suggested.

"Cool. I'll call the others and see if anyone wants to go." Issei nodded.

* * *

Surprisingly, everyone wanted to go. Each compartment could only hold up to four people, though.

When it was Issei's turn, Vali walked up to him.

"How about we go next?" She suggested.

"Sure." Issei nodded.

He looked behind him and found that Arthur, Elaine, and Sairaorg were left. He figured that Arthur and Elaine wanted some alone time, so that meant Sairaorg was the odd-man out regardless.

' _Hm…I would like to spend some time with Vali, but…don't want Sairaorg feeling left out and third wheeling…_ '

Deciding to make the sacrifice, he got up to his regular hijinks.

He gripped his stomach before hunching over.

"On second thought, I'm not feeling so good. I'm gonna have to pass. I'll just wait here till things subside." Issei wretched.

Vali looked at him and realized what he was up to. Issei kept making eye-contact with her before looking at Sairaorg.

' _Go with him_.' He said with his eyes.

Vali blushed. Only a few hours into their reconciliation and he was already back to being wacky Issei. He turned around and walked away to a bench. Taking the initiative, Sairaorg made his decision.

"Why don't you come with us, then?" Elaine suggested before anything could happen.

"Sure." Sairaorg nodded.

When Vali and Sairaorg walked into the Ferris Wheel and sat down, they found that things were going quite slow. Yet, it was enjoyable. The city was beautiful with all the diverse colors and lights shimmering against the dark navy sky. It was truly a spectacle for denizens who saw a swirling purple sky at night. It was like looking at a dark ocean that was speckled with shinning glitter in a pale moon.

"So, have things calmed down between you two?" Sairaorg asked.

"Huh?" Vali looked at him in surprise.

"You two were kinda tense this morning." He noted.

"Oh, you saw that…" Vali nervously chuckled.

"Are you two okay?" Sairaorg asked again.

"Yeah, we're fine now." Vali nodded.

Sairaorg breathed a sigh of relief.

"You seem worried." Vali noted.

' _Stupid_.' She scolded herself for stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I was. I was worried about you." Sairaorg nodded.

" _Nice and smooth_." Issei approvingly said from the magical ear mic.

Vali's face turned red when he said that.

"So, who was that girl you were dancing with at the club?" Vali asked.

Sairaorg stammered.

"W-Well, she was just someone interested in a quick score. I told her I wasn't interested."

"That's great!" Vali smiled.

" _The excitement_." Issei spoke to her through their magic mic.

' _I'm going to slap him upside the head. This is so embarrassing_.' Vali groaned.

"What about that guy?" Sairaorg asked.

"Oh, he was a random guy. He was hands-off at first but he got too close for comfort. I shooed him away." Vali's face soured.

"I guess we both met the wrong people at that club." Sairaorg chuckled.

"Sure did. I guess it's best that we just dance with people we know, the people we care about." Vali said.

"Yeah." Sairaorg awkwardly said.

"Say, just what kind of person are you interested in?" Sairaorg asked.

"Eh?!" Vali yelped.

That came out of the blue. Issei smirked at the progression as he listened from below. Vali was at a loss for words.

' _So many flags, what do I do?!_ ' Vali panicked.

" _1\. I like the buff type. 2. I like the confident ones. 3. I like the big-brother types._ " Issei chortled, laughing to himself.

' _YOU'RE NOT HELPING!_ ' Vali continued to panic.

"W-Well…" Vali cutely trailed off, curling bits of her hair with her finger.

"I like men who're strong for the people they care about but I want him to also be kind and gentle. I want a man who's caring for the people around them and can trust others as well as allow me to trust him." Vali answered.

"I see." Sairaorg nodded, blushing a bit at the revelation.

"What about you?" Vali asked.

Issei gasped.

' _Are they really gonna do it? Is all of my work gonna finally pay off?!_ '

"I like women who're strong too. I want a woman who's patient, willing to fight for what she believes in, and still care about others. I'm looking for a woman who's devoted and determined and has strong morals." Sairaorg replied.

' _This might be the greatest moment of my life_.' Issei thought to himself.

With how things were going, it sounded like things were about to hit the critical phase. Vali and Sairaorg stared into each other's eyes. Their hearts were bounding in their ears, the blood rushing through their veins. Their faces heated up as they grew nervous.

"Come on. Say. It." Issei urged through grit teeth.

The suspense was killing him.

"That sounds wonderful, let me know if you find that person." Vali said.

"That sounds wonderful, let me know if you find that person." Sairaorg said.

As if satisfied with that response, both parties calmed down. On Issei's end, however…

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He roared so loud that everyone on the Ferris Wheel heard him. His roar even echoed into the night sky.

Down on the ground, Issei was banging his head on a wall and trees in outrage.

"Why?!" Smack.

"Why?!" Smack.

"Why?!" Smack.

"Must!" Smack.

"Teens!" Smack.

"Be!" Smack.

"So!" Smack.

"Blind!" Smack.

"Why can't people see the signs?!" He wailed. With each word, he banged his head on a tree.

"Mommy, why's that man screaming and smacking his head into the tree?"

"Don't look at him, honey." A mother passing by turned her child away.

"There he goes again." Arthur rubbed his temples in exasperation as he heard Issei's rage from all the way in the Ferris Wheel.

"Sir, could we have you step to the side for a moment?" Two police came over to Issei, who was still banging his head against a tree.

"Issei, what happened?!" Sairaorg asked as everyone got off the Ferris Wheel.

"Read the signs! READ THE SIGNS!" Issei yelled as two police escorted him away.

"Eh, he'll be fine. At worst, he'll get a verbal warning for public disturbance from the cops. They're cool here." Rizevim shrugged.

( **Train – Angel in Blue Jeans ~ Instrumental. End Song**.)

* * *

Since Issei was taken away by the police, everyone knew he would be alright. If anything, Rizevim would just do a memory wipe on them if push came to shove.

After the cops gave Issei a light scolding for making a scene, they let him off since it was a minor thing and the cops were sensible. Azazel even threw him a bone and wiped the memories of the public for the scene he'd caused. In Azazel's words, Issei's outbursts were hilarious.

"THAT'S IT! DESPERATE TIMES CALL FOR DESPERATE MEASURES!" Issei growled to himself.

The only person that would do something for him and not ask questions was Lefay. It was only 9pm, so he knew she was still awake. He marched up to her room, knocking on the door before entering.

"Lefay, I need your help…."

The moment Issei opened the door, he felt the desire to bleach his eyes and brain.

Lefay and Embern looked at him, wide-eyed like him. Lefay's already flushed face turned completely ruby as Embern stammered and froze. Their silent moment was eventually broken as Issei let out the most primal, horrified scream to ever ring across space and time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Issei shrieked.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Wait!" Lefay screamed.

Issei slammed the door behind him as he dropped onto his knees, shuddering in shock in the hallway.

"Issei, what happened?!" Sairaorg came rushing out of his room.

"AH! AH! AHA! AH!" Issei repeatedly pointed at the door to Lefay's room, his mouth still agape as he made noises like a Tusken Raider crossed with a Cave Man.

"YOU WERE THE GOOD ONE!" Issei wailed.

Vali rushed inside. Sairaorg froze as complete silence crept over the area. Vali came walking out like a robot. Her face, on the other hand, was a different story. It was ruby-red with steam hissing from her head. Vali's lips were pursed in shock as she creakily closed the door behind her.

"D-Don't go inside. Everything's fine." She said as everyone gathered outside.

Realization dawned on the adults' faces.

"Oh!" They all made a noise of revelations as they walked away, snickering.

* * *

The next morning, Issei had overcome the shock…that was the hope anyway.

"With how he acts, you'd have thought he was the one who birthed Lefay." Kuroka chuckled.

"Well, he's never had anything like a younger sibling. Lefay fulfills that roll so he worries over her." Ezagyra shrugged.

"And he never stops being amusing." Azazel chuckled.

"Shame that today's the last day. I'd have loved for more hilarity from him." Sirzechs smirked.

"Hey, leave him alone." Vali put her hands on her hips, scolding the others.

Issei was currently talking to Lefay at a table.

"Now, while I am very shocked and surprised at your conduct, I realize that you're old enough to make your own conscious decisions. I cannot stop you, but only warn you of the consequences." Issei held himself together, almost tripping over his words numerous times, while using his dad voice.

Lefay and Embern were completely mortified that others had walked in on their activities. They couldn't look anybody in the eye after last night.

"I realize that passion often happens on these sorts of trips. I was confronted by the police for my own passions. However, you should realize that there's an order to things." Issei held up a finger.

And for an hour, he lectured the young couple.

"Issei, are you sure you don't have children?" Ileana asked.

"You sound like a father who walked in on his daughter who-" Rintilr was cut off as Ileana covered his mouth with her hand.

"Let's just forget that this ever happened." Issei said, having calmed down.

"They grow up so fast." Rizevim said.

"They're smiling like children one moment and acting like adults the next." Ezagyra balked.

"Man, Issei's seriously gone cuckoo ever since he got his Balance Breaker." Rias whispered to Vali.

"Really? I guess so, but…I think he's awesome the way he is, no matter what." Vali smiled.

"He'd be suspended a dozen times over for all the racket he's made if he was still at school." Sona adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah, but that's the Issei we all know and love. Wacky and spontaneous but sincere and loving on the inside." Vali shrugged.

* * *

Since it was the final day, Issei wanted one final status report on things before they all went home.

"So, how do you think things are coming along?" Issei asked Sairaorg.

The two sat at the pier, staring into the horizon.

"I think things are going great for me. I know what Vali's looking for in a man and I think I know how I feel now. I just want some last confirmation before I make the final move." Sairaorg nodded.

"That's good." Issei took a reassured sip of his drink.

It was killing him to congratulate Sairaorg, as it meant that one chapter of agony was going to be followed by another chapter of suffering. Even so, he'd wear this mask as long as he could till he went to his grave.

"Thank you for everything, Issei." Sairaorg said.

"It's my honor."

* * *

After that, Issei went to go see Vali, who was walking at the boardwalk. Sneaking up behind her, he roared.

"BLAGH!"

"AH!" Vali shrieked.

"Ahahahahaha!" Issei laughed.

That earned him a chop in the head.

"Sorry." Issei said, flat-toned.

"I have half a mind to scold you to death." Vali huffed, red-faced from embarrassment.

"Ahem, so how goes things with Sairaorg?" Issei asked.

He still had much more planned for the two. Since it was clear that Sairaorg no longer needed him, Issei was going to focus on Vali. Goodness, he seriously had his work cut out for him.

"Smooth. I know what kind of woman he wants in his life now, but…" Vali fumbled with the locks of her hair, coiling some with her finger.

"I'm not sure of what to do just yet…I feel kind of…lost." Vali admitted nervously.

"Well, don't worry Big Brother Issei is here to help. So, once we get back, we'll get to work. We didn't fulfill the goal of figuring things out by the end of vacation but that's okay. So long as we get things done within the next 2 weeks, we're gold." Issei said.

"Why 2 weeks?" Vali asked.

"Because if we take too long, he'll get suspicious." Issei said as he walked ahead.

"Say, Issei…" Vali called out.

"Hm?"

"What sort of woman are you looking to marry?" Vali asked.

( **Rurouni Kenshin OST – Departure. Play Song**.)

Issei chuckled. A part of him knew she would be curious forever if he didn't give her a sufficient answer. Once again, he had to lie. It was so normal for him now, that he often wondered what he was turning himself into.

"That's a secret. I've met her in the past but I knew it wouldn't work out, so I let her go. She was a student at Kuoh before it got blown up a the Peace Talks. Honestly, I don't know where she is anymore."

"Just like that? No muss, no fuss? You just gave her up?" Vali asked.

"Yep. I thought about it when I realized that we weren't going to be a thing. It was when I thought back to our days at Kuoh, that I realized the groundwork would be doomed from the start." Issei shrugged.

"Why?"

"She was from a different world. She had siblings, a stable happy life, plenty of admirers, and was too perfect of a woman for me. Most of all, I had to leave anyways. You know, Kokabiel and all that stuff. I wasn't going to endanger her for my satisfaction or happiness." Issei made a sad smile.

"And was she single?" Vali asked.

"Yeah, surprisingly, but there was someone who liked her. I wasn't going to screw the guy over. They were talking long before I'd even met her." Issei shook his head.

"Did you know him?" Vali asked.

"Not the most, but he was a great guy. You'd love him." Issei looked at her confidently.

"And yet, you count yourself short. Why not go to her and make your feelings clear?" Vali asked.

"No. In another life, maybe I will confess if we ever meet again. But, in this life, I'll stay a bachelor. I can't say I'm suited for romance and love." Issei vehemently denied the idea.

"Sounds to me like she lost an opportunity of a lifetime." Vali said.

"Maybe not. I mean, think about it."

Issei turned around.

"Vali, how would you feel if the man you loved was with you for half a year or a full year and then just disappeared? What if people said he was dead?"

That was the question that he was terrified of asking but he wanted to confirm everything.

Vali froze as she imagined how her life would be and how she'd react.

"How close is he to me, in this scenario?" Vali asked.

"Closer to you than how me and Sairaorg are now." Issei replied.

Vali's eyes widened as she tried to imagine it all. She fell silent before giving a quiet answer.

"It'd destroy me…If I were to love that person as much as you depict it…I don't think I'd make it." Vali said.

"Exactly. That's why I chose not to pursue her. When you think about our life, it's already impossible. You don't know when you'll die or when your life will be turned upside down. That's why it was for the best that I let her go. I couldn't do that to her." Issei shook his head.

"What was her name?" Vali asked.

Issei lied on the spot. He made up the name and story, trying to make it as real as possible without screwing himself over.

"Claira Beaufort. She was a transfer student who's family was from France."

Vali didn't have the list of names of the student body committed to memory, but she figured that when Issei told stories like this, he wasn't lying. The whole tale about his parents had been true, after all.

"If I ever died, then I don't want to imagine what would happen to her. That's why I restrained myself and kept myself away. I wanted to spare her the suffering of losing me."

"But how come you didn't interact with her? I never met her at school." Vali asked.

"That's because soon after I met you, the Fallen Angels attacked. I immediately cut off all connection with her and before all that happened, we didn't interact as heavily. Whenever we weren't near each other, I was trying to be with her."

Lie upon lie, they just kept building. Issei didn't care, however. It wasn't going to matter soon.

Vali fell silent as she digested all Issei said. She then walked forward and held his hand.

"Then no matter what, I promise I'll help you with whichever woman snatches your heart when you find her." Vali decreed.

Issei smiled gratefully.

' _You can't help me if you already snatched my heart_.' He retorted in his mind.

"Thank you, Vali. If that chance ever arises, I'll tell you." Issei nodded.

"Good. It's not a happy ending if you don't get to be happy either." Vali smiled cheerfully.

' _That girl may have lost her chance to be with a wonderful man like you, but I'll definitely help you find the right one. If anyone deserves a happy ending, it's gotta be you._ ' Vali swore.

It had been risky. Issei decided to satisfy Vali's suspicion with a story that was so close to the truth, that he was terrified of destroying everything. He wondered why he came so close to telling the truth. Why didn't he make a more obscure story? Why was it so similar to their own circumstance? Was his resolve cracking? Was all this pain and stress finally breaking away the mask he'd made?

Even with all that knowledge, he knew that one slip-up was enough to cause a landslide of that he'd built up could've been lost with one tiny revelation. If Vali ever found out he loved her, he knew that everything would change between them in a much more extreme way than normal. After all, Issei knew a truth that he prayed Vali would never know.

It was a truth he had known for a long time now. Ever since the dreams of Bahamut and the past came to him, he slowly learned of it. The day Vali used her songs to calm him, he understood why things were the way they were. Vali's story went as far back as his and it helped him understand how they came to know each other in this life. It was all a part of the sick game known as fate.

What was that truth?

Issei and Vali were star-crossed lovers.

( **Rurouni Kenshin OST – Departure. End Song**.)

* * *

 _ **How was the later part of the chapter? I hope it hurt, since that was the aim of it. If it's the feels, I'll milk it till tears come out.**_

 _ **But that aside, I want to make it known that this arc isn't done, not for a while longer. I did some thinking and came up with some more ideas that I think are necessary. That, I'll be doing call-backs and call-forwards too, so keep an eye out.**_

 _ **Now, I'll stop myself before I give away too much. I've also gotta get to planning out how to handle my FFXV story too. When I found out about the Novel that Square Enix made to conclude FFXV, I was honestly in trouble. That was because the ending I was thinking of, was released, so…yeah… But, made up a new ending but still working it out.**_

 _ **Also arguing with myself about what to do with the shipping for my Fire Emblem Awakening story too.**_

 _ **Anyways, time stop my rambling.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and felt many feels and I'll see you next time.**_


	44. Chapter 41: Back to Work

_**Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'll admit, with just the sound of it, things do sound repetitive with the whole matchmaking thing. But, things aren't going to steer in that same tone now. It'll pop up sometimes but it's time to get serious again. It won't be "Grim Herald" serious, though…maybe…**_

 _ **I wanted to keep going with this chapter but it was starting to get long. I was pretty excited because of the plans I have for the next chapter or two, but I'll hold myself back for that.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Back to Work**

 **Issei's Lifespan: 14 Months**

After a nice long week of vacation, Issei was saddened with the fact that it was time to work again.

"While it's true that the Khaos Brigade is no longer around, it doesn't mean things will stay peaceful. The Alliance was originally created to combat the Khaos Brigade but with their defeat, there's now a power vacuum for future enemies to take hold of. Thus, I've made a decision." Rizevim turned to Vali and Issei.

"I want you to go to Themiscyra for me." Rizevim cleared his throat.

"Themiscyra? I thought that was just a place in comic books." Issei said.

"Not at all. Themiscyra is a real place, but given their isolation and traditions, it's not surprising that you'd think that."

"I can understand why you want me to go, but why Issei? He'd get gagged and locked up at the least if he steps foot in there." Vali raised a brow.

"What?!" Issei was alarmed.

"It's kind of an experiment that I agreed to with the Leader of the Amazons. It's nothing more than an exposure thing." Rizevim shrugged.

"So, why are we going?" Issei asked, now miffed.

"Because the Leader of the Amazons has promised us information that'll help us stay ahead of the game." Rizevim answered.

"As you know, the Khaos Brigade was formulated by people unhappy with the status quo. However, not all of those unhappy people joined the Brigade. Now that the Alliance has formed, they're even angrier. There are some who would like that balance shattered. As we are now, it would be the opportune time to cause another war, like another Pantheon War that ended the First Galaxy."

Issei knew where Rizevim was getting to now.

"I see. And what's the deal?" Vali asked.

"The Girdle that belonged to Queen Hippolyta must be returned to the Amazons. Along with it, a sign of good will. In exchange, their Oracle will help us."

"Wait…Oracle? As in…" Issei had to pause.

"The Oracle of Delphi?!" Vali was shocked.

"Yes, the new Oracle of Delphi is residing with them. It was shocking to me too, to be honest. Still, the Oracle of Delphi is a powerful prophet. She'll be able to help us see future problems that books cannot. As for the sign of good faith, she'll have you do something for her." Rizevim said.

"Kinda sketchy, don't you think?" Issei asked.

"I agree, but the pros are too good to pass up. Odin has told us that a great conflict is coming with his wisdom. Michael's also been able to get some hints thanks to the System that God left behind. Everyone from a pantheon is getting visions, signs, and premonitions that a great battle is arriving soon. We need to stay ahead of the game this time. The Amazons have even promised to join us if a real battle does start. I don't know if you ever encountered any in your past lives, Issei, but their strength is a sight to behold. One Amazon could probably beat down 12 people by herself. An army of people like that is always going to help." Rizevim reasoned.

"However, be careful. It was stated that no more than 2 people be allowed to go. Issei, you will go for the purpose of exposure, but if things go South, I want you to help Vali and serve as the muscle. As the Host of Bahamut, you're the most explosive one around." He added.

"T-That wasn't even necessary." Issei shook his head in disapproval.

Without further ado, Issei and Vali packed up and left for Themiscyra.

* * *

When they arrived, it was at a beach along a sunny shore and white sand.

"So, tell me the reasoning behind all this again? How come it's us two who're going and not the Olympians?" Issei asked.

"The Alliance has a leading Council, with one person representing a race or pantheon. Michael, Sirzechs, and Azazel co-lead the Biblical Faction, with my grandfather providing assistance. He's also practically a leader, but takes the smaller role in-name so that he doesn't get strapped down like Sirzechs. Since it was also the Biblical Faction that started this whole Alliance, then it's natural for us to bear the responsibility and make sure this goes through."

"Then why is it us two, and not actual leaders?" Issei asked.

"Because I have relations to the Amazons."

"What?" Issei stopped.

"I trained with the Amazons when I was younger. My grandmother thought it'd be a good idea for me to come here and develop my martial skills while I was touring around the world. I swore to myself that I'd become stronger, strong enough to protect my loved ones, so I decided to use my family connections. After my parents got brainwashed, I decided that I wouldn't let that happen again or with others, so I took steps to make sure of it."

"What was it like here?" Issei asked.

"Grueling." Vali shuddered.

"The exercises and training were brutal. I'd get battered and bruised every day for training."

"They just let you in, even though you were a stranger?" Issei asked.

"Nope. I had to prove my martial skill before proving my complete strength. After that, I had to swear to help if they call for aid." Vali shook her head.

"So, you're just trading favors." Issei surmised.

"Yep. When you don't need money and weapons, you trade favors. That's something my grandpa taught me." Vali shrugged.

When they passed through a thick forest, they arrived at a massive palace of white stone and bronze. Greek pillars lined the path to the Palace as lamps lit the way. Barring them, however, was a massive metal gate guarded by 4 women in Greek armor. They hefted swords, bows, shields, and spears before pointing them directly at Issei and Vali.

"Halt!"

Vali pulled out a seal from her jacket. It was a Greek helmet with a sword and spear crossed with a flower in the middle.

"Relax, it's me." She smiled.

The moment they got a good look at her, they dropped their guard.

"Oh, Vali. What brings you here?" They casually asked.

Issei was surprised by the warm greeting that Vali received. For her, it was like being welcomed back into an old school club full of friends. But, as soon as they saw him, they raised their guards again, some even pointed their weapons at him.

"What is a man doing here?" One Amazon asked.

"It's okay. He's with me. He's a part of my peerage." Vali gently steered their weapons down.

Suddenly, the doors to the Amazonian home opened.

"Then you must be here on official business with the Quen Velvenda. If that's the case, then my troops will escort you to the Palace. I'm sure you understand." One Amazon said.

"Of course."

Issei walked up behind Vali, only for an Amazon to point a spear at his neck.

"Not too close, boy."

"Enough! This is Issei, a member of my peerage. Threats toward him are threats toward me." Vali glared at her.

The Amazon immediately lowered her spear.

"Keep close and no suspicious movements." Another Amazon warned.

' _ **Wow, they're quick to trigger.**_ ' Rexis snorted.

' _Well, can you blame them? I'm sure it was because of men that they're experienced so many problems_.' Issei shrugged.

' _ **You give people the benefit-of-the-doubt way too much. For your sake, I hope no one ever sends someone to seduce you.**_ ' Rexis retorted.

' _It's what stops me from ignoring people who need help. What happens if someone needs help and you ignore them because of those cynical glasses you wear? That person will get hurt and when you could've prevented it, you didn't and you'll have no reason to blame anyone other than yourself_.' Issei countered.

* * *

Vali and Issei were escorted towards the Palace, which was reminiscent of Ancient Greek designs, though less open and more secure. There were less windows and more banners with statues of past warriors erected in their honor.

Ascending several flights of stairs, Issei and Vali entered a long hallway that led to two bronze doors. Standing in the hallway, were dozens of Amazons, all of them armed to the teeth. Issei was then stopped as Vali turned around.

"No men are allowed in the Throne Room. You'll need to wait out here while I talk to her. Just go ahead and have a seat right there." Vali smiled reassuringly as the doors opened.

Issei did as advised and sat down on a chair.

With nothing to do, his phone and belongings having been confiscated, Issei merely closed his eyes and waited. He could feel so many distrusting glares from all directions. Issei didn't care much, though. Just as long as no one tried to skewer him. Still, it felt as if a few hours had passed already. He was getting a bit worried.

"Tell me, are you Issei Hyoudou?" A voice suddenly asked.

Issei's eyes shot open. He looked up to a very alarming sight. A young woman with golden eyes was peering down at him. She wore a flowy white dress of Ancient Greek design. Golden bands were around her wrists and ankles with a golden sash around her waist. She had long lilac hair with fair skin and beauty that was great enough to rival a goddess. Issei, however, knew those glowing golden eyes. This woman was the Oracle of Delphi.

"Yes, I am."' Issei replied, though he thought it was kind of redundant.

"I see. Do take care around here. Men are not openly welcome in Themiscyra. Ever since the Gargarians were eliminated several centuries ago, men aren't openly allowed contact with the Amazons anymore. If you go somewhere alone, you might meet either a blissful end for the common man or an unpleasant one." The Oracle warned politely.

' _ **Very somber greeting**_.' Rexis noted.

' _Not helping_.' Issei muttered.

"I understand. Thank you, Milady." Issei bowed.

"Tell me, have you figured out a plan?" The Oracle asked.

"Plan?" Issei asked.

"A plan to deal with your seven problems." The Oracle said.

Issei froze. Seven? Then again, he shouldn't have been surprised. This was the Oracle, after all.

"To an extent, yes, but not all outcomes have been accounted for." Issei replied.

"Worry not. You must have faith in yourself and most of all, what you do will matter." The Oracle leaned over and whispered.

"You mongrel dog!" Someone roared from far away.

* * *

While Issei was waiting outside, Vali was talking to the Queen of the Amazons.

"So, you've brought a male with you." The Queen smirked.

She had long wavy pink hair. She wore a golden dress underneath an armored chest-plate with greaves and gauntlets and armored shoes. She had purple eyes and jewelry adorned on her with a sword strapped to her belt.

"My grandfather figured it was a good idea for exposure purposes. After all, if you join the Alliance, then you're going to have to get used to be around men, Velvenda. You can't have everything you want." Vali crossed her arms, smirking.

"Sassier than before, I see. You know, some of my warriors are itching to have a match with you again. You know how us Amazons are. Battle and strength are valued the most in our society." Velvenda, the Amazon Queen, smirked.

"Before we start reminiscing, let's talk business. I've brought you the Girdle of Hippolyta." Vali produced the belt from a bag.

It shimmered blindingly in the sunlight, its gold sparkling like glitter. The Girdle had golden marks sewn into it, with some metal decorating the cloth.

"The symbol of authority for the Amazons. Whoever wears it, is given total authority as well as greater strength and power. It was gifted to Hippolyta by Ares but was lost to Heracles when he defeated her for one of his 12 Labors." Velvenda walked down from her throne of gold.

Taking hold of it, she smiled at its radiance and emanating aura.

"To have it back with us is something that relieves me." Velvenda wrapped the girdle around her waist.

"You've got a lot of people armed and overstocked with weapons. Everybody's a walking armory right now. And what's with the extra layers of magic around Themiscyra?" Vali asked.

Velvenda paused.

"Recently, there've been several attacks on Themiscyra. You'll think I'm crazy when I say this." Velvenda scoffed.

"I won't, I promise." Vali replied seriously.

"Well, starting a week ago, ninjas have been attacking our city." Velvenda admitted.

Vali raised a curious brow.

"Ninjas? Like the ones you see in movies?" Vali asked.

"Yep. They can pop in and out of shadows. They use shuriken, ninjato, wakizashi, the whole shebang. They're actually way more scary and skilled than I want to admit. Difference is, they're not into one-on-one. I've already lost a lot of my warriors to those ninjas." Velvenda sneered.

Vali nodded. There was a significant lesser population around now.

"Why did they attack?" Vali asked.

"I don't know. They appeared out of nowhere a while ago on the outskirts of the city. When my guards approached, they just attacked. They didn't say a word and made no sounds. The only thing they did was kill. That's why I erected barriers all over and armed everyone to the teeth as a precaution. They have made no demands or any indications for communication, so I would assume that they're only interested in killing." Velvenda explained.

"I see. And have you managed to locate their base of operations? Any plans?" Vali asked.

"We've been meaning to capture one alive, but some of my advisors fear that it'll give them the chance to enter the kingdom. Still, I can't just sit around and wait, can I? With the next opportunity, I intend to trap and interrogate one of them." Velvenda said.

"I understand. Now, about your end of the bargain, that completes the first half of the deal. As for the other half, you want us to help, don't you?" Vali asked.

"Yes, I promised the Alliance information. That's why the Oracle should be here in-" Velvenda was cut off as a massive crash barged into the room.

Issei skidded on his back across the floor as an assailant held him by the neck, about to stab him with a sword. Vali pounced into action, zipping over and kneeing them in the face before anyone could register what just happened.

"Are you okay?" Vali worriedly helped him up.

"I'm fine."

"Vali?"

"Iriel?" Vali turned to look at the assailant as soon as she spoke her name.

Getting up from the ground, was a young woman with long red hair braided with a white ribbon and purple eyes. She wore the traditional Amazon attire, with a breastplate, armored skirt, with gauntlets and boots.

"What is going on?" Velvenda demanded.

"A man has snuck onto the premises." Iriel pointed at Issei with her sword.

"He's not an outsider, he's a part of my peerage." Vali snapped.

"That is one of our guests, Iriel, a guest that you've made the displeasure of attacking." Velvenda raised a brow.

Iriel froze.

"I'm getting a lecture later, aren't I?" Iriel muttered.

"Worse. Now, with that aside, I'm going to call Sophia in here so we can be civil."

As promised, once the Oracle, Sophia, walked into the room, things calmed down. Issei was confused, something that Velvenda caught onto.

"You look bemused, so I'll indulge you." Sophia spoke up.

"I'm the latest in a long line of Oracles starting from Pythia, the original Oracle of Apollo. While Oracles live for a long time, they're not truly immortal and that power needs to be passed on from master to apprentice. Eventually, the order of Oracles ended up on Themiscyra and we've lived here ever since." Sophia said.

"With that out of the way, let's move on to the terms of reobtaining the Girdle. We will provide you with Oracular information. However, there is a second part to those terms. I also require a gift of good faith to show that we won't be double-crossed." Velvenda said.

Issei raised a brow.

' _Sounds greedy, don't you think?_ ' He asked.

"And what would that be?" Vali asked.

"I'm stuck here because I need to oversee Themiscyra. As for the others, my Amazons need to maintain vigilant guard to protect the city. That's why I want you to go to the old alchemist named Madea and get something for me. It's called Altekroz. It's a special liquid that I ordered to be synthesized. Unfortunately, due to the ninja attacks, it'd be unwise to spend resources where they don't need to be spent."

"Since we're foreign subjects, the ninjas will either ignore us or it's because we're not associated, so it's no skin off you if we fight." Vali surmised.

"Not the best way to look at it. Just think of it as a test. I know you can handle them. Good luck." Velvenda chuckled with a wave.

* * *

"Man, I really feel like a custodian." Issei sighed.

"We're halfway there." Vali ignored him, looking at a map.

They had to walk instead of teleport since Velvenda had used a spell to keep anyone from teleporting as a precaution. In exchange, Vali and Issei used a vehicle to drive there until they had to leave it behind at a bridge. It had been cracked and looked old, so they didn't want to risk breaking it by driving on it.

"I forgot to ask to see the bodies of any ninjas they killed." Issei said, turning serious.

"Why?" Vali asked.

"Because I was a ninja in a past life."

That made Vali stop in her tracks.

"Issei, don't you ever get scared of this?" She asked.

"Scared of what?"

"Of remembering and seeing your past lives. The people you knew, the places you went to, the things you did, how you died…does it ever scare and worry you?" Vali asked.

With a sad smile, Issei nodded.

"Yes, it all scares me. Sometimes, I have a hard time determining who I am and what I'm doing. However, I've come to terms with it. Those past memories will only serve to teach me and not hinder me. I've learned not to hang onto those sorts of things because it'll only slow me down and cause problems." Issei said as he started walking.

"Do you ever miss anything?" Vali asked.

"Sometimes. I miss certain people and places to the point that my heart aches. Sometimes I'm disappointed because some things are lost or forgotten. When I reflect on what the world is like today, sometimes I'm proud and sometimes I'm disappointed because we've gained a lot and lost a lot. It's a complicated mix-and-match of contradictions." Issei said.

As the two walked, they both paused. Something was now different in the air.

"You sense that?" Issei asked.

"Yeah." Vali nodded.

The two waited to counter, feeling multiple presences swirling around them.

"You can come out now." Issei said.

( **Kingdom Hearts 3 OST – Fragments of Sorrow. Play Song.** )

Preparing himself, Issei could hear something zipping at them. The two jumped out the way as dozens of shuriken turned a tree into a pincushion. Looking at the shape of them, Issei's suspicions were confirmed. They were curved with four blades with a hole in the middle.

"Without a doubt, it's them." Issei said.

"Who is it?"

"They're translated name is "The Shadow Walkers". They were a clan of assassins that were infamous for being able to melt into shadows and travel through them. It took a while, but they were eventually brought down, but some of them must've escaped or went into hiding." Issei said.

Materializing the Calamity Catalyst, Issei and Vali stood back-to-back.

"Any pointers?" She asked.

"Don't let your back stay vulnerable and keep moving. They can appear from nearly any shadow and can quickly melt back into them. Aside from that, they share the same weak points that a human does." Issei answered.

Without further ado, the two engaged in combat.

Issei dodged and weaved around shuriken. When he blocked them with his gauntlets, he found that some bounced off, while others embedded themselves. Looking at them, he saw that they were wreathed in shadows.

"Don't let their shuriken touch you. They can enhance them with shadows." Issei warned Vali.

Creating a bow, Issei fired metal arrows at several ninja. Despite his best efforts, they'd melt back into shadows before he hit them. Forming a body-sized shield, Issei swatted more shuriken away as ninjas closed in. Chain-blades wrapped around his arms, yanking him forward. Gripping them and crushing the bindings in his hand, Issei dashed at one ninja. Bashing him down with a sword, Issei whirled around, knocking away several other foes.

Flying up into the air, he avoided another chain and shuriken. With a whirl, Issei blanketed the area with a rain of mana blasts, destroying several trees and a few foes with his wings.

Issei ducked as a kusarigama (chain sickle) came from behind. As he ducked, the scythe end was yanked back, narrowly missing his neck.

Forming a massive sword from his gauntlets, Issei jumped around, cleaving one ninja down the front. He was forced to drop it as a hail of shuriken fired at him like bullets. Swatting them away with his shield, Issei stomped the ground, creating a shockwave that split the ground apart.

It seemed that no matter how many enemies he took down, there were always more.

That was when Vali flew next to him. She had a plan to deal with all of them.

"Cover your eyes, Issei." Vali said.

Closing them, Issei felt something welling up beside him. It was like a gentle warmth that grew stronger in intensity, like a light bulb that was slowly warming up. Suddenly, he heard a sound before he could feel something washing over his eyelids.

Vali had spread her wings and let out a burst of light from her aura. A sphere of sky-blue light formed around her before washing the entire area with its radiance. Every nook and cranny was left without a shadow at the magical radiance of the light. With no way to escape and no shadows left to use, the ninjas were vaporized.

( **Kingdom Hearts 3 OST – Fragments of Sorrow. End Song.** )

"You can open your eyes now." Vali said.

When Issei opened his eyes, the entire area was left without a single speck of the enemy. There wasn't a sound, movement, or any indications of the enemy remaining. There was even a smoldering smell in the air.

"What happened?" Issei asked.

"I used light to extinguish them with magic." Vali explained.

"Light?" Issei asked.

"It's not something openly discussed or shown. Very few people among the devils know that I have this power." Vali explained.

"Explain." Issei gently prompted.

"You know how Lucifer was originally an Angel? Well, when he fell, he didn't entirely lose all parts of an angel. Like a small bit of dirt in water from a river, it slept inside the Lucifer line. Due to his change from Angel to Demon, he was unable to use it the way he used to but the power over light still remained. That was why it was so hard to kill him with just that during the War. However, because he was technically a devil and his mate was a devil, the power to use light was locked away. It skipped all generations of his descendants, except for me, because the half-human part of me allowed the phenomenon. There was less devil to inhibit that power over light." Vali explained.

"But doesn't it hurt you?" Issei asked.

"It should, but it doesn't. My family and even Azazel have tried to look into it, but nothing really came up. It doesn't hurt me. Rather, it feels kind of nostalgic and just right. It's like it's something I should be able to use and not worry. Maybe I am a freak, I don't know." Vali shook her head.

"You're no freak. Rather than that, maybe it's a sign of good fortune, or things have improved. Maybe it means that the past no longer has a place in our time. It means it's okay to forgive and move on." Issei countered.

Vali smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"I hope so."

The two continued onward with cautious eyes, unsure of when the enemy would return. It was a harrowing thought. Any moment, and an attack could literally spring from the shadows.

"It'll be okay. They'll be gone for a long while before they attack again." Issei said.

"How do you know?" Vali asked.

"Shadow-walking is a very stressful technique for the body. It requires a lot of stamina, mana, and physical strength to use consistently and often. Now that they know you have magic that can nullify shadows, they'll think twice about planning an attack on you. The barrier around the island will also make it harder for them to get here. They had ways of breaking through barriers but the spells they used require a lot of resources and energy. It'll be some time before they can try again." Issei said.

"So, what are they, exactly?" Vali asked.

"They're just hired assassins. They'll sell their services to whoever is able to pay their fee. They normally operate with the human realm, not completely understanding just how connected they are with magic and the supernatural. They picked up this ancient trick from somewhere and began using it to sneak around and kill more easily. They take anyone who proves skilled or effective and turn them into killing machines." Issei explained.

"Then that means someone put a hit out on the Amazons." Vali surmised.

"I'd imagine so. The Shadow Walkers will only accept capture or kill missions and their fee is no small amount. It's a worthy price, since they leave no evidence of their kills and stick to their word." Issei explained.

"And you were one of them in a past life?" Vali asked.

"Yeah, one of my less savory incarnations." Issei said.

Vali was certain he didn't want to be reminded of that past, given how different he was in this life. So, she decided to drop the topic.

When they arrived at the Alchemist's residence, they were met with a humble house with one floor. The windows were curtained with a few chimneys sticking out of the top, though there were few. The porch had a small table and two chairs, though there wasn't much else to the house.

Knocking on the door, Vali and Issei waited.

"Go away! I told Velvenda that if she wanted what she asked for, she'd better pick it up on time!" A muffled voice bellowed.

Issei and Vali looked at each other.

' _This is going to be complicated_.'

"We're envoys sent by Velvenda. Due to serious problems in Themiscyra, she wasn't able to come retrieve the item. We were sent in her place."

Vali held up a seal given to her by Velvenda to serve as proof in front of the peephole.

Clicks, locks, and snaps could be heard from the other side as the door was being unlocked for several minutes.

When the door opened, Issei's jaw almost dropped. The person in front of them was no old woman. She looked like a young woman with long jade hair tied into a bun. She wore white robes with little decorations and accessories, being simple in taste. Despite all that, Issei noticed the gloves and covered shoes she wore, making her look like a old-school or fantasy scientist.

"So, she doesn't dare come and get her things herself and has others do it. Hmph." The woman scoffed.

"Hello, Ma'am. My name is Vali and I'm here for the Altekroz. I've also brought the payment for the item." Vali opened the bag of gold that she had with her.

"Yes, yes, I'm not worried about that." The woman rummaged through boxes.

After piling dozens of boxes on top of each other, she handed Vali a bottle of lilac liquid.

"Here, tell her that she'd better not use more than 3 drops at a time. Oh, and my name is Madea."

When she noticed Issei, she raised a curious brow.

"She let a man walk free on Themiscyra? Odd. Given the past of many women here, you'd expect her to have him drawn and quartered already. Unless…you're a prospect." Madea walked around him, scanning his frame.

"Well-muscled, but a bit of fat around the belly. Not too tall but not too short. I guess you'd do for a mate for an Amazon here." Madea shrugged.

"What?" Issei looked at Vali.

"You mean you're not from here?" Madea asked.

"Nope." Vali and Issei shook their heads.

"Then Velvenda has lost it, then. Strangers on Themiscyra isn't something any sane Amazon would allow. Here on Themiscyra, males aren't as scarce as you think. Unmated men are treated with disdain because of their history with Amazons. However, if an Amazon chooses you as a mate, then your status is raised and you gain privileges tied to that Amazon. Back then, if you were male, you would be killed, or sent off to the Gargarians. Although, since the Gargarians are extinct, males are either used as hard labor, mates, or get sent off to the mainland of some other place." Madea ranted.

"We're not actually associated with the Amazons here. We're merely envoys helping out." Vali explained.

"I see. Well, do take care. Amazons can be quite devious, so your friend there might get snatched up. It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened. I trust you'll see yourselves out now." Madea curtly said.

Doing as told, Issei and Vali reflected on what just happened.

"So…that was pleasant." Issei shrugged.

"Kinda rude and curt but not entirely mean. I think she's just…quirky." Vali summarized Madea.

"Any idea what that's for?" Issei asked, pointing at the Alekroz.

"No idea. It's the first time I've heard of it." Vali shook her head.

Issei couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about that vial of liquid. He tried to rack his brain for memories from all of his lives but nothing popped into his brain. Yet.

* * *

When the two returned from the errand, Velvenda gave them applause.

"I take it nothing happened?" She asked.

"Not really. We did get attacked once, though." Vali replied.

"Oh?"

After Vali explained what had happened, Velvenda tapped her cheek in contemplation.

"I didn't think they were able to enter through a gap in the barrier. I'll have to strengthen it." Velvenda snapped her fingers.

Materializing a shining sphere from thin air, it landed in her palm. Magic circles began spinning around it as rings. From above, Issei felt the blanket of magic around the barrier thickening. Honestly, it didn't feel right to him. It felt like he was being smothered by this thick boundary.

"Now, with that out of the way, I suppose we should get to work on closing this deal. However, it's gotten late. You don't mind if we finish tomorrow morning, do you?" Velvenda asked.

"I don't know about that. I think we should finish as soon as possible." Vali crossed her arms.

"Aw, don't be like that. It's been a while since we've all hung out and chatted. Don't tell me you don't want to see your sisters-in-arms?" Velvenda asked.

"We've got a lot of business to attend to." Vali said.

"Oh, don't be so uptight. Geez, where's your sense of fun now? It looks like it's disappeared. Besides, it'll take time to carve out an entrance for you now that I've strengthened and broadened the barrier around the island. It's easier to fortify a barrier than it is to section out an opening. Also, I want signed and written documents to be made too and that'll take time. As a safety measure, I want something tangible that we made to be safe." Velvenda said.

"You don't trust us?" Vali raised a brow.

"It's not that, but I just want to make sure things are fair. After all, you have gods on your side from multiple pantheons. Can you blame me?" Velvenda asked.

Vali sighed. Velvenda wasn't going to stop insisting on them staying. If she didn't, things would go nowhere. Not only that, but this was a negotiation in politics and Vali couldn't let pride get in the way of the overall good to come.

"Alright, fine." Vali sighed.

"Splendid. I'll have your old apartment prepared for you." Velvenda smiled joyfully.

"We'll reconvene tomorrow at 10 AM." Vali decided.

"Good, I'll look forward to it. For now, get settled in at your old place. I'll call you later." Velvenda smirked.

* * *

( **Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core OST – Under the Apple Tree. Play Song**.)

When Issei and Vali arrived at her supposed old apartment. It was a square place with one bedroom, one bathroom, and a kitchen connected to a living room and a tiny dining room.

"Well, kind of minimalist." Issei noted.

"It helps save room and helps us have separate living quarters. It's actually pretty nice. Unlike the mansion, you feel less overwhelmed and lonely." Vali opened the curtains to the setting sun.

"So, what now? We just wait?" Issei asked.

"Basically. There's not much else to do. I'd rather not get aggressive over something as small as this. Sometimes, you've gotta set your pride and wants aside and work toward the common good." Vali said.

"Still, I've got a bad feeling. I'd rather not be here for long. With those ninjas running around, I can't help but think twice before turning off the lights." Issei said.

"Can you do the same thing? Shadow-walking?" Vali asked.

Issei gave a slow shake of his head.

"But, weren't you one in the past? Shouldn't you have that skill too, then?" Vali asked.

"I wish it worked like that, but it doesn't. I have the knowledge and memories. However, I don't have the skill and experience towards it. It's like having a knight use the abilities of a wizard without having the capabilities or prior skills. It's like trying to get a salt shaker to sprinkle black pepper. I may remember being able to do it, but it doesn't mean I can do it or do it as well as I used to at the same level." Issei said.

"I see." Vali nodded.

"But, I swear, I'll protect you, Vali. Whether it costs me dearly, I won't let them hurt you if I can help it." Issei smiled at her reassuringly.

Vali smiled back at him warmly.

"I know you will. I promise the same thing."

Just then, Vali's phone rang.

"A text from Velvenda." She explained.

"Okay, so is everyone using the phone now? Are magic circles getting phased out?" Issei asked.

"Well, magic circles don't exactly give you privacy. By applying the magic to phones, you get more privacy and can reject calls, even. It's so convenient. I'm glad humanity invented them." Vali explained.

"True."

"She wants me to visit her for dinner with the other Amazons. But…" Vali trailed off.

"But?" Issei asked.

"I don't know how well the other Amazons will receive you. You see, a lot of Amazons have had dark pasts with men, so I don't think they'll be very kind to you." Vali explained.

"I get it. Go on ahead. I'll stay here." Issei gave her a thumbs-up.

"I'll make sure to have them bring you a great dinner." Vali clapped her hands together in apology.

"I don't get it. You're not an official member but you get all these privileges." Issei wondered.

"Well, I have a powerful family and I've proven myself to them. That already gives you equality treatment. However, what's amazing is that once you've proven yourself among the Amazons, anyone's willing to help you out. There's a sense of equality and sisterhood where titles and formalities only matter when in the chain of command. As for daily life and off the battlefield, they're all equal, sisters." Vali explained.

"I see. So, not much of a hierarchy outside of when it matters. I respect that." Issei rested on the balcony, staring at the horizon.

"Well, I do have quite a history with Velvenda. We've known each other for a while now, really. I'll tell you about it later."

Vali grabbed her jacket before turning to Issei.

"Once we're done tomorrow, we'll head straight home, I promise. Maybe we should do something while we're at it. We're still young, so I think Gramps will give us a pass for enjoying ourselves after all the work is done." Vali winked.

"Worry about yourself and Sairaorg first." Issei chuckled.

Vali blushed before turning around to leave.

"You know, we should get back to that." Issei remarked before she closed the door on him.

( **Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core OST – Under the Apple Tree. End Song**.)

* * *

Vali took a deep breath of fresh air as she walked through the lanterned streets. Everything was just like how she remembered it. Modern shops with Ancient Greek designs were all over the place, appearing like an Ancient Greek version of a modern city. Vali met up with Velvenda at the Palace in her Dining Room.

It was a large room with a checkered floor with stone statues erected around the table, almost like they were guards. The table was long and made of white stone, with wooden chairs placed around it.

Joining her, were some of Velvenda's closest friends, among them were Iriel and Sophia and a few others.

"It's great that you could join us, Vali. Come, have a seat." Velvenda pointed at her right side.

As directed, Vali took her place.

"Wine?" Velvenda offered.

"No, I don't like alcohol." Vali shook her head, prompting Velvenda to pour her a glass of water instead.

"So, what've you been up to? I've heard a lot about you recently." Velvenda chuckled.

"Well, I've been dealing with a lot of problems in my realm." Vali sipped her water.

"Yeah, the Khaos Brigade. They came bothering us too." Velvenda nodded.

"And?" Vali prompted.

"I stomped them." Velvenda confidently said.

"That's a relief. Still, it's been troubling me. My grandfather's worried that a new threat is coming." Vali set her glass down.

"Yes, there is. It's something that's been troubling us as well." Sophia nodded.

"What can you tell me?" Vali asked.

"It's an ancient threat. Not even my visions and prophecies can fully divulge the conflict to come. Whatever's coming, is a threat that hasn't been seen in eons. My visions have been coming in pieces. It's so vexing, yet frustrating, for I cannot decipher it all. However, the conflict has already started here. The ninja attack is only the first step." Sophia replied.

"My friend, Issei, told me that they're called the Shadow-Walkers. They're a clan of assassins that'll kill anyone you want if you can pay their fee." Vali answered.

"That's no surprise. A lot of people want us dead. During these modern times, we've taken up work as bodyguards, so naturally, we've made a lot of enemies." Velvenda nodded.

"But what's the source? What is the source of their powers?" Vali wondered.

"I don't know. Through my visions, I can tell that the source of their powers is old, ancient, and forgotten. We've tried to find as much information as possible, but I'm afraid that information has been lost." Sophia shook her head in dismay before looking directly at Vali.

"The problem we're facing, is that the Shadow-Walkers are using dark magic at a level where our own warriors aren't adept enough to deal with. When it comes to close-quarters combat, we're equal, mostly. However, even so, our magic is still ineffective when we do use it because of their tactics and specific skills. For a while, the barrier seemed like the only viable method for us to use. That was until Sophia had another vision." Velvenda alluded.

"I had a vision that someone who could control light and was bonded with a dragon, could save Themiscyra. However, the exact timing is unknown. That's why we have a request for you." Sophia said.

"We need your cooperation to deal with our current situation. I know you can use Light and you have the Divine Dividing. Aside from that, you're one of the very few that I can trust the security of my home to." Velvenda said.

Vali honestly had no reason to reject, but she had to consider the fact that she was acing on behalf the Alliance.

"I see. I'm willing to help, but this isn't a personal favor anymore, since I'm here as a liaison. This'll be a favor that you'll owe the Alliance since it's outside the agreement." Vali stated.

"That's fine. It wouldn't matter anyways if we're not around to fulfill the contract or promises." Velvenda shrugged.

"Then it's settled. Now, with all that out of the way, let's celebrate." Velvenda raised her glass.

"By the way, what was that elixir for? Altekroz, was it?" Vali asked.

"It's a muscle relaxant and it helps the body with its own healing process. You should try it. I've actually made sure that your servant gets some too." Velvenda smiled.

"Issei isn't my servant." Vali sighed.

That was one problem that Amazons had. They were too eager to be in control and that extended into so many parts of their lives, whether it be authority and status or competition.

"Ah, right. You did say that. Well, it's not like we treat the men here badly. It's just that they know who's in charge." Velvenda sipped her wine.

"Then what is he to you? A friend?" Iriel asked casually.

"I'd say he's my best friend." Vali said.

"But not lover?" Velvenda prodded.

"No, not lover." Vali shook her head.

"You don't sound too certain." Sophia noted, eating some steak.

"Oh? The serene Vali doesn't know how she feels about a particular man?" Velvenda chuckled.

"I'm interested in someone else, thank you very much." Vali huffed.

"Oh? Do tell." Velvenda excitedly inquired.

* * *

While Vali chatted with the Amazons, Issei sat silently back at Vali's apartment. Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

Looking through the peephole, he saw that it was a young woman, probably an Amazon. Opening it, Issei was met with a steely gaze.

"I've brought your dinner, as requested by Vali. She'll be unavailable until late tonight, so she asked that someone bring it to you." The Amazon put a tray into his hands before walking away.

After Issei closed the door, Rexis decided to speak up.

" _ **Well, they're a lot better than they used to be**_." He scoffed.

"I'll assume you've dealt with them before?" Issei asked.

" _ **Oh, definitely. Amazons were extremely zealous back then. If a woman was strong, they'd try and recruit them no matter the cost. They came to my kingdom once and tried to recruit as many soldiers as they could and were quite persuasive too. Eventually, they tried to get one of my wives on their side. It was a long time ago when people were obsessed with gender movements. Men thought they were supreme. Women thought they were supreme. Both sides were too desperate for control. What they never realized is that heart and skill transcends gender. Thankfully, nothing came to pass. However, I did banish them from my kingdom, so they never bothered my people after that. I got rid of male supremacists too. There was just too much toxicity**_." Rexis sneered.

"Well, it would seem they've moved past that." Issei shrugged.

" _ **Perhaps. They're less zealous and seem more enlightened now. I actually quite like that Queen Velvenda. She seems like the type of person that I could get along with**_." Rexis chuckled.

"Well, that might not happen since we're leaving tomorrow morning." Issei shook his head.

Issei opened the lid on the tray and found a plate of steak, vegetables, sauce, fruit, bread, and cake. Accompanying it was a large pitcher and glass of juice. Issei looked at it before taking a sniff out of curiosity.

The moment the scent tickled his nose, his past-self cried out.

" _ **DON'T DRINK THAT!**_ " Rexis bellowed.

Issei also agreed. It smelled weird. It was like grass mixed with gas and peanuts. He sniffed it again to confirm his suspicions based on memories from his past lives.

"Is it what I think it is?" Issei asked Rexis.

" _ **I can recognize that smell if I link our senses. That's not juice. It's a memory drug. It'll knock you out and leave you vulnerable to memory alterations later**_." Rexis explained.

Issei thought long and hard about what it was that Velvenda had them get.

"Altekroz…" It didn't ring any bells for him.

Then, he thought the words and the letters comprising it.

"A-L-T-E-K-R-O-Z…Zealtok!" Issei gasped.

( _ **Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children OST – For the Reunion. Play Song.**_ )

" _ **An old drug used by zealous cults. That drug has been wiped out of records of the known world for eons. I'm surprised that the Amazon know of it. It was already waning in awareness during my time. And that "old" alchemist. I think I know what Velvenda meant when she called Madea old. Madea must've found some way to extend her life or look young. That drug must've been something she had ready in case she needed to use it. And those ninjas…if her barrier is as strong and dependable as she made it out to be, then there could've been no way that they got through. This was all a farce**_." Rexis summarized.

Issei tightened his fist as he realized how easily they'd been duped.

" _ **That queen made sure nobody knew what it was. Does she know who you are? If she does, then you and Vali need to leave right now before you get turned into a weapon**_." Rexis warned.

Issei gasped as he realized the danger Vali was in.

"Vali…" He made a mad run for the door.

* * *

Vali had her 2nd glass of water by the time she'd finished dinner. Now, she felt tired, more so than she should've been, if at all. It was unusual. She hadn't eaten enough to get food coma and she wasn't even tired from any fighting. So, what was up?

' _ **Something's wrong…something's affecting your body**_.' Albion spoke in her mind.

' _Why am I so tired? I feel like I'll knock out as soon as my eyes close_.' Vali groaned.

She stood up, trying to muster all her will power.

"I guess you'd notice eventually." Velvenda stood up.

Taking out a piece of paper from her dress, Velvenda showed it to Vali.

"A sleeping spell." Vali tried to shake herself awake.

"It's specifically meant for dragons. We spent months preparing for today, Vali. Please don't take it personally, but this had to happen. For the sake of my home and my people, I'll have to take you into our custody. Maybe even the world will depend on you." Velvenda said.

Taking out talismans, the other Amazons produced magical chains from them, wrapping around Vali. The moment they touched her, Vali felt more and more of her strength stripped away. Her mind was going blank as she lost feeling in her limbs. How could she have failed to notice this? It was unlike her.

"Traitors." Vali growled.

"That's your problem, Vali. You're too willing to trust friends because of prior history. It's admirable of you and I'm truly sorry for taking advantage of it now. However, believe me when I say that I had no other choice. If you'd seen what we've seen, then you'd understand." Velvenda said sternly, despite it contrasting with the sad look in her eyes.

"What're you going to do?" Vali tried to speak, but even that was growing difficult.

"You'll stay here with us. We will keep you safe and when it's time, we'll do all that we can to help you. Until then, you'll have to stay here." Velvenda explained.

It was no use. Vali tried to summon Divine Dividing. She tried to use her light powers. She tried to do anything to get her out of this situation.

"We spent a long time studying your weaknesses. We also kept tabs on how you'd been growing stronger. You're the key to the future, Vali and I'm afraid that we can't let you die. A war is coming and you need to be alive to see it through to the end." Sophia bowed.

"Please forgive me, sister." Velvenda apologized.

Vali could no longer keep her eyes open as she lost consciousness. Before she did, only one thought came to mind.

' _Issei…please be safe…_ '

* * *

Running as quickly as possible through the night roads, Issei made his way to the gates. Standing guard, were several Amazons in full armor.

"Halt!" Several pointed their spears and arrows at him.

"I demand to see Vali." Issei calmly said.

Despite that, Issei could feel his emotions flaring. As a consequence, he felt the high emotions beating the seal on Bahamut like a drum. He had to force himself to remain calm. Emotions were a two-way conduit between him and Bahamut.

"None may enter the Palace unless they're an Amazon or invited by the Queen. Return to Vali's quarters and await further instructions." An Amazon ordered.

"I serve as a liaison for the Alliance. Through those rights, as dictated by your laws, I am not subject to your command." Issei pointed out.

He stepped forward, prompting more Amazons to gather, aiming at him with bows and arrows.

"The time is late and those laws do not apply right now. If you insist on unruly behavior, you will be disciplined."

Issei growled. He didn't have time for this. If they'd planned to drug him, then what was happening to Vali? Vali was a trusting woman with those she considered friends. The idea of betrayal wasn't a thought she liked, always giving the benefit of the doubt. That meant that these Amazons were likely to exploit that trait.

"What are you so desperate to hide? I am simply going to see my Master and to confirm her status myself."

"Vali is fine. She's with the Queen." The Amazon vaguely responded.

This was going to go nowhere. Issei, worried out of his mind for Vali, readied himself. If no one was going to tell him answers, he'd force them out.

"If you won't allow me to pass, then I'll force my way through." Issei warned.

"If you think you can take us on, then you're welcome to try and fail." The Amazons stood ready.

And so, a new battle was to begin, with Issei desperate to secure Vali's safety and the Amazons, adamant in their mysteries and plots.

( _ **Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children OST – For the Reunion. End Song.**_ )

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of that.**_

 _ **At first, I told myself that I wouldn't use the Amazons but then I had a change of heart since I barely used them in the original story. It felt like a waste, so I decided to put them to use in the story again. This time, things are going to be more chaotic than before. There'll be more depth, but I still want to avoid getting dark like "The Grim Herald" dark. It would be downright depressing if I did that...maybe...**_

 _ **There's also a function of the Calamity Catalyst that I wanted to implement in the original version of the Heroic Calamity but didn't due to time. This time, I'm looking forward to all the call-forwards I'll be preparing for in the next few chapters.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story and I'll see you next time.**_


	45. Chapter 42: Captive

_**Alright, got a nice bonus for you all today. It's going to be a double chapter update and this time, it's not a multiparter.**_

 _ **I'm happy to see that people liked the new twist on the Amazons. I figured that since I still had info on the original versions, I'd make use of them. That, and the Amazons did get some likes from the original story, so I wanted to bring them over.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Captive**

( **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – Clash of the Alchemists. Play Song**.)

Issei was staring down at least a dozen Amazons.

' _ **Remember, you should avoid using Balance Breaker at all costs. The more often you use it, the more lifeforce you lose. Let's not forget all of that secret training you've been doing. We're lucky if it only shaved off a day or two**_.' Rexis reminded him.

Issei equipped his gauntlets and greaves just as an Amazon brought out chains to bind him. Jumping over it, Issei fired a burst of mana at the wall of Amazons in front of him. Behind him, dozens of arrows rained down. Jumping out the way, Issei turned to see Iriel closing in.

Guarding against her sword, Issei kneed her in the stomach before backflipping, dodging a spear. Kicking his way into a landing, Issei spun horizontally, kicking away two others before ducking. A chain swiped over his head as another wrapped around his right wrist. Surging electricity through it, Issei broke free as the Amazon holding it was stunned.

Jumping over the Amazons, Issei was rebounded as he struck a barrier over the door. Grinding to a halt on the ground, Issei stood up as more Amazons gathered. He was facing a dilemma. He could make the situation worse if he started using his abilities but that could cause political backlash for the Alliance.

Most of all, he didn't know what was happening to Vali, so she could be used as a hostage against him.

Stomping his foot on the ground, Issei sent out a shockwave, knocking all the Amazons to the ground. Jumping into the air again, Issei gathered mana into his fist, smashing it into the barrier, cracking it completely. With one more superpowered hit, he could shatter it.

Just as he was about to, his arms were restrained by chains as more and more Amazons gathered.

"Give up." Iriel growled.

She and several others yanked him back but when he got close, he created a shockwave from his body. Blasted away and shattering the chains, Issei fired a beam at the barrier around the castle. After he obliterated the barrier Issei materialized his wings, flying into the sky.

Looking behind him, dozens of arrows zipped past his ears as he ducked and weaved. Twirling in the air, he let loose a weak burst of mana, knocking the arrows away.

Suddenly, chains burst from the windows, homing in on Issei. Creating swords, Issei cut and knocked them all away. Bursting from the Palace's Throne Room was Velvenda. She tried to cut him across the chest but he backflipped.

Kicking her weapon out her hands, Issei punched her in the stomach, causing her to gag and crash into the Palace.

Issei would've followed through with a more vicious attack but refrained. He had to keep himself from hurting others too much. Still, he couldn't deny his anger. Vali was in an unknown state. The Amazons had fooled them with the offer of alliance and they were too stupid to notice anything. Issei partly blamed himself. He had a feeling that he needed to be cautious but put too much faith in others.

Smashing his foot into Velvenda's girdle, Issei kicked her out of the Palace. To his surprise, she came flying back, forcing him to guard. When her fist collided against his guarding stance, he had to admit that Rizeim was right. If there was an army of Amazons supporting the Alliance then there was no doubt that their troubles would be made easier. His teeth rattled and arms shook when they connected. However, Velvenda's power and no other opponent before her, could compare to the pain and overbearing might of an Avitur.

Even now, Issei still remembered how he nearly died fighting the Earth Avitur in its weakened state.

"What have you done to Vali?" Issei asked.

"It's no longer your concern. Vali will remain with us. Just be a good little slave and go to sleep." Velvenda growled, trying to force him back.

"I'm leaving with Vali. She's not your puppet and doesn't belong to anyone. If you knew her half as well as I did, then you'd know how much she hate being controlled." Issei snarled.

"And what do you know? All you men do is assume you know better than us women." Velvenda retorted.

"Unlike you, I'm not blinded by gender. I see with more than appearances. I won't assume that your actions aren't justified. But what pisses me off is that you took advantage of Vali's kindness and personality. Your acting like a vixen that lures people into traps for their own agendas, despite the harm it'll cause or the goodness that others have done for them." Issei growled.

"Pretty words coming from a hypocrite. You have no idea what my people and I have suffered." Velvenda snapped.

"You have no idea what suffering is." Issei solemnly, yet coldly responded.

( **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – Clash of the Alchemists. End Song**.)

With a mighty swing of his fist, he knocked Velvenda out of the Palace with all his strength. She crashed into the town nearby below. Issei turned around to try and find Vali but was met by Sophia.

Issei took a deep breath but couldn't help but glare at her.

"If you intend to stand in my way, then I'll fight you as well." He threatened her.

"Vali is safe. You don't have to worry about her. We're simply going to keep her here until the storm has passed and her chance arrives." Sophia calmly responded.

"What's your plan? Why do you need to capture Vali?" Issei asked.

"There's a great war coming and Vali will play a key role, if not _the_ key role. She will be the one to dispel the crisis to come. However, the Alliance is full of gods and others who would take advantage of her if they ever found out about her true identity. Perhaps in our hands, she will be safest until the appointed time." Sophia explained.

"That's bullshit. You're just trying to use her to protect yourselves. You're nothing more than cowards who wear masks to appear righteous." Issei rejected her idea.

"And what about you? What're you hiding? I may not be able to see into your future in full detail, but I know you harbor secrets. What are you?" Sophia inquired.

"I have no reason to share with you. You've already proven to me that I can't trust any of you." Issei refuted her again.

"I sense something from you. It's dark…cold…old…" Sophia peered into his eyes, as if trying to see his life's story through gazing alone.

"Again. Where is Vali?" Issei pointed a sword at her.

"As I said, she'll be kept safe here with us. You should return home and forget about her or surrender. It's your choice now. As we speak, dozens of soldiers are gathering around and inside the Palace. You have no chance at winning." Sophia warned.

Issei merely narrowed his eyes. His hands started to tremble as his aura flared beyond his desire. Bahamut was acting up again. Due to his rage and negative emotions, the ancient dragon was resonating with him.

"I'll take my chances. Fate has already dealt me a wretched hand but I still refuse to submit. I'll force fate to put me on a path of my own choosing."

"You think you can control fate?" Sophia asked, surprised.

"Not control it, persuade it." Issei corrected her.

He wasn't sure where Vali was being kept, but he had to find a way to get her back and get home. He didn't want to kill or harm anyone unnecessarily either.

"I'll say it once more, surrender." Sophia demanded.

Just then, Velvenda came jumping back into the Throne Room, immediately attacking Issei. Her fists were covered in a velvet aura, which Issei reflexively guarded against.

He felt her aura wash over him as his guard was lowered by surprise. He suddenly felt like he was losing feeling in his body. He guarded again before he noticed that the scent of smoke and dirt was disappearing too. In fact, he couldn't smell much when he inhaled through his nose.

"What's going on?" Issei wondered as he stepped back.

"My [ **Pentagon Numbing** ] lets me numb any of your five senses for a set period of time. I've already begun numbing your sense of smell and touch. Pretty soon, you'll be unable to fight properly." Velvenda explained.

It was the last resort. Issei had to stop this from getting worse. Spreading his wings, Issei aimed his beams at Velvenda.

"Issei, stop!"

Said boy stopped in his tracks as he turned around at the sound of that voice. Vali had barged into the room, causing him to breathe a sigh of relief. Suddenly, he felt his sense get completely stripped away as something collided with the back of his head. His head was smacked onto the ground as a clawing hand kept him in place.

"You should be more aware on the battlefield. Your care for your loved ones has become your undoing. Now, sleep." Velvenda mocked him before punching him unconscious with a blow to his temples.

Iriel advanced with her sword unsheathed but Sophia walked over, stopping her.

"No." She said.

"Why not?" Iriel asked.

"This guy…he has a role to play. Much like how Vali gives me a sense of premonition, this male gives off an aura. It's like…killing him will spiral everything out of control."

Sophia's eyes began to glow, a sign of prophecy.

"What?" Velvenda asked in confusion.

"I think we should leave him be until I receive another prophecy or vision." Sophia suggested.

"Very well. We'll lock him up in the dungeons." Velvenda agreed.

"With all due respect, can we just leave him be? He's a male. Not only that, but he knows of our plans already." Iriel reasoned.

"If Sophia says he's going to play a bigger role in the events to come, then we can't afford to kill him. We might foil ourselves in what we're trying to do if we get rash or too caught up in traditions and personal grudges." Velvenda warned.

Iriel cursed under her breath as she and several others wrapped Issei in magical chains.

"What is he? He's way stronger than most of my Amazons. I'd even go as far as to say that he's close or on equal footing with Vali." Velvenda said.

"How do you suppose that?" Iriel asked.

"I traded blows with him and he hits harder than Vali. I almost fell to the ground the first time we made contact. I should've been more serious or I'd have made a big mistake. Are you still unable to figure him out?" Velvenda turned to Sophia.

"I still can't. He's too much of an unknown factor for me. Perhaps it's not time to find out just yet. All I know is that he should be kept alive." Sophia shook her head.

* * *

When Issei awoke, he found himself locked inside a cell with bars, a small bed, a toilet, sink, and nothing else. Looking across the cell bars, he saw that there were magic circles all over the cell walls that kept him weakened.

"I see you're awake."

Issei looked to see who it was. It was Velvenda. Issei felt his anger rise with her appearance but kept himself restrained.

"What do you want?" He coldly asked.

It was unlike him, but Issei couldn't help feeling cold and angry. He wasn't sure if it was his own emotions or Bahamut, but he didn't care. Vali was being held captive for someone's plans against her will. It made memories of betrayal resurface, betrayal that Bahamut suffered.

"Calm down. I only want to talk." Velvenda replied.

"Then make your piece." Issei curtly said.

"I'm sure that you're angry and you have every right to be. However, please understand what we're trying to do." Velvenda pleaded.

"I think you're in over your heads. None of you can deal with the problem that's coming." Issei coldly said.

"What makes you say that?" Velvenda asked.

"Because you have no idea how far back this all runs. Just what has Sophia told you about what's coming?" Issei inquired.

"She said that there'll be seven entities, heralds of destruction. In time, we don't know when, another battle will spark, maybe a war. At that time, Vali will be at the center of it all. She'll be the one who turns the tide against it." Velvenda said.

"And are you sure you can trust Sophia? What makes her information so trustworthy?" Issei asked.

"Sophia has done a lot of Themiscyra with her prophecies. We've avoided civil wars, pandemics, and civil unrest thanks to her and her predecessors. What makes me curious is you. What do you know? Sophia's taken a certain interest in you." Velvenda glared at him.

"That's my business that doesn't pertain to you. What I want to know is what you'll do to Vali until that time." Issei glared back.

"Vali will be treated well. She was already a sister-in-arms to begin with." Velvenda sat down at a desk meant for guards.

"Yes, she told me you two had a history." Issei replied.

"I see no reason not to tell you. Believe me when I say that I'm not your enemy." Velvenda pleaded.

"People can lie with the most innocent face or the kindest smile. The aggression and willingness to attack amongst your Amazons doesn't help." Issei scoffed.

"True. Many of my Amazons still bear grudges towards men because of the role they've played in their lives. Still, I swear that doesn't have to do with all this." Velvenda adamantly swore.

Issei was silent for a while before nodding. Whenever he looked her in the eye, he only saw genuine earnestness. Whatever was causing this, he had no reason to doubt right now.

"Fine…I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. What's your history, if I might ask?" Issei responded.

"A long time ago…I was a slave. I grew up in Europe, where I was a slave since I was very young. Where I came from, slavery was covered up by the media as a form of employment. My parents were killed by criminals and I was sold to pay off debts by family relatives. I worked for scraps and was treated like dirt. It was mostly men who did it, with the other women neglecting what wasn't happening to themselves. Eventually, Amazons ended up finding the establishment that I was at, liberating me and several others. They brought me back to Themiscyra, where I grew up training as an Amazon. That was when I met Vali." Velvenda folded her arms.

"After she was accepted as an apprentice, we were made roommates. It's traditional for Amazons to room and train together in units to develop bonds and teamwork. Because I was at the bottom of the barrel, Vali was stuck with me. At first, things were rough. I had no idea how to fight. Just holding a weapon scared me. But, thanks to Vali, she helped me get over that fear. Like me, she also had emotional baggage from her past. With that common ground, we eventually became good friends. We trained together, ate together, and helped each other on assignments. For the first time, I understood what it was like to have good friends." Velvenda smiled fondly.

Issei, despite himself, was starting to believe her claims that her actions weren't entirely voluntary. However, he was focusing on Sophia, the clear mastermind behind this plan.

"Why is Sophia so adamant on capturing Vali?" Issei asked.

"Because she knows that Vali will throw herself into problems, despite warnings and the risks."

"So, you're just going to treat Vali well until she's needed. Like raising a pig for slaughter, you'll keep her nice and safe before sending her off to battle." Issei sneered.

The entire room started to vibrate, despite the magic circles weakening Issei. Velvenda, however, seemed unfazed.

"When that time comes, we'll do everything we can to support her. After it's all said and done, Vali will go free and we'll answer for our crimes." Velvenda bowed her head.

"And what of her friends and family? Have you not thought about the pain and the fear they'll feel when they find out she's gone? There's a plethora of things I could list off that'll backfire from this plan." Issei said.

"I understand, but for the sake of this world…this has to be done." Velvenda stood up.

"Shortsighted." Issei remarked.

"Maybe. However, Vali is under our control for the time being. She'll continue as if nothing's changed and eventually, she'll migrate her allegiances here and before long, the war will have arrived. We'll be ready for it." Velvenda said.

"Too many people have said that and failed." Issei shook his head.

"Just who are you?" Velvenda asked, irritated now.

For a moment, Issei had half a mind to tell her. Yet, he knew that the information he'd give was sensitive, dangerous in the wrong hands. He remained silent.

"So that's how it is…" Velvenda walked away.

* * *

Issei was in his cell for an unknown time. When night eventually fell, Issei was awakened by the sound of footsteps. Opening his eyes, his heart sped up but also settled in calmness when he saw that it was Vali.

She looked no different but with one look in her eyes, he understood that something had been done to her. There was a certain lack of light there, though subtle.

"Are you okay?" Vali asked.

Issei only narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Vali. I should've gotten there sooner." He apologized.

"You're sorry for what?" Vali looked at him in worry.

' _From the sound of it, Vali's unaware of what's happened. They've given her just enough awareness to make it seem like everything's normal._ ' Issei thought to himself.

"Do you know why I'm in here?" Issei asked.

"They said that your powers went rampant and they were forced to chain you up." Vali sadly said.

"And what're you doing now?" Issei asked.

"Right now, I'm going to stay with the Amazons. I've already told the others that I'll serve as an envoy between the Amazons and the Alliance. Issei, are you okay?" Vali asked out of concern.

Issei didn't respond, he only glared.

"You're acting strange. You've been looking at me like I'm some imposter." Vali said.

Again, Issei was silent.

"Issei, what's going on with you? This isn't like you. You're acting cold to me." Vali held onto the bars, as if hoping to phase through them.

"It doesn't matter. Even if I told you anything, it wouldn't matter at all." Issei replied, closing his eyes again.

For now, he had to find a way to undo the obvious spells placed on Vali. Then, he needed to find a way out of here. His first mind went to brute force. However, the collateral damage he'd cause was likely to be severe. Velvenda was strong, completely earning her position as queen. That meant her barrier was nothing to sneeze at either.

"Issei, tell me what's wrong." Vali whimpered.

' _To hell with this_.' Issei snapped.

"You've been brainwashed, Vali. They put a spell on you so that you'll believe anything they say. They intend to keep you docile and subservient until it's time for them to sic you on the enemy. The entire story they've told you till this point has been a lie." Issei coldly spoke.

He hoped this cold façade would do something to trigger the real Vali. He wasn't sure how strong the spell was and how much of a hold it had on her. He had to keep poking at it to make for certain.

"Issei, you've got it wrong. After you went on that rampage, I lost consciousness." Vali shook her head calmly.

"Then the spell they put on you is stronger than I thought. Get out. I have nothing to say to you." Issei closed his eyes and turned away.

Vali sniffled before walking away.

"We'll keep him here until he's ready to be sent back." Iriel soothed Vali as she walked out the doorway.

Issei could still hear her sniffling from the doorway. It hurt him to be so cold and harsh to her, but he knew that Vali was putting on a façade. She was brainwashed and was only acting in accordance to the story she was fed.

' _Well, Rexis, any ideas?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **From the looks of it, the spell is pretty strong. She isn't showing any signs of internal conflict and believes their story over yours. Not only that, but her personality is intact. I have two ideas. The first is to force Velvenda and Sophia to undo the spell or hand over the cure. The second is more risky. Seeing as how you've been training your ability to channel Abyssal energy…you might be able to dispel the brainwashing. That all depends on your level of control, however. It's not something I can do that well since your body is adapted to handle what I do to it. However, it's a different story with someone else's body since everyone has a different physical makeup at a certain level.**_ ' Rexis advised.

' _And any ideas on how to escape this cell?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **It'll be a while before you get your chance. The most they'll do is slip your food in on a tray. Playing dead won't work either, since they're not dumb enough to fall for it**_.' Rexis listed off.

' _And they know not to have Vali near me in case their plans get undone. I think I'll have to blast my way out._ ' Issei sighed.

' _ **I don't know, Issei. These cell doors are enchanted and the magic circles are keeping you weak enough so that you can't force your way out. If you force yourself, it'll put unnecessary strain on your body and the explosions might even cause casualties**_.' Rexis warned.

' _I can't afford to waste any more time. Ugh…_ ' Issei growled.

He spent several hours thinking to himself, trying to find a way to escape without causing too much damage.

* * *

The next morning, Vali returned.

"Issei, are you doing better today?" She asked.

"I'm the same as yesterday, Vali. Until you're back to normal, I won't be doing better. However, I promise, I will find a way to get us out of this mess." Issei swore.

"Issei, you've got to understand that you're being locked up for your own good. I don't know if Bahamut is doing something to you, but trust me, we were left with no other choice." Vali whispered.

Despite being brainwashed, she remembered not to talk about Bahamut openly. Not everyone knew his true identity yet and Issei was hoping everyone would forget.

"Vali, listen to me. When we got here, you were invited to dinner before Velvenda and the other Amazons betrayed you. They drugged you and brainwashed you. Now, they have you believing their story about how I went out of control. If I was truly out of control, then tell me why I'm not blasting everything into oblivion right now?" Issei asked.

"You do have a point, but I honestly, don't know, Issei. You've told me that you have another person inside your head and Bahamut's emotions influence you. I don't know what's happening, Issei." Vali said.

"What's the point of you continuously coming here, Vali? Every several hours, you come to my cell and nothing changes." Issei replied irritably.

"I just…wanted to see you." Vali muttered.

Under normal circumstances, Issei would've jumped over the moon with excitement at hearing this. Yet, it saddened him. His heart sank because he never wanted to hear those words. Even if she were brainwashed, he didn't want to hear it. It instilled hope where it wasn't supposed to go. It was just making things harder than they needed to be. It also hurt because he knew that she was only saying this due to her brainwashing. She was forced to aact the part and say whateer in order to make sure Velvenda's and Sophia's plans ran smoothly.

"I have no desire to see you as you are now, Vali. Get out." Issei coldly said.

Vali sniffled before quickly walking out of the prison.

* * *

She ran up the stairs before she was stopped by Velvenda.

"Hey, girl, what's wrong?" She asked with genuine worry.

"It's nothing." Vali shook her head, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Don't give me that. Something's upset you, obviously." Velvenda sighed.

"It was Issei Hyoudou, wasn't it? He was harsh with you again, wasn't he?" She guessed.

Iriel clicked her tongue in irritation.

"Why do we even keep him here?" She growled.

Velvenda knew that it would upset Vali greatly if something were to happen to him. He was clearly very important to her if she was acting like this from one simple visit to him. Velvenda began to worry about the effects this would have on her mind.

"Vali, how about we go and see Sophia for a bit." She then turned to Iriel.

"Keep an eye on the prisoner but don't do anything else unless he makes a move" Velvenda ordered.

Guiding Vali to Sophia's room, which was akin to a bedroom mixed with a library, Velvenda locked the door behind them.

"Is something the matter?" Sophia asked before she noticed the upset Vali.

"I think the spell is starting to weaken. She can't even control herself anymore." Velvenda said.

"Then sit her down."

"I know the spell keeps her subservient around us, but I didn't think it'd be hampered like this." Velvenda noted.

"Deep emotional connections can hinder the control we have on her. As much as I dislike it, this is the only way to ensure her safety with the least problems." Sophia said.

They sat Vali down on a bed before Sophia waved her hands over Vali's face, knocking her out. Gently laying her down in bed, Sophia placed her hand on Valis forehead. Slowly, a soft glow appeared with a magic circle, spinning over Vali's head as it worked its magic.

"I'll have to reinforce the spell but it'll take time for her to wake up." Sophia explained.

"How long?" Velvenda asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a few hours at the earliest. It all depends on how much of an impact the boy has made on her and how much strain her mind can handle. Still, that's the least of our worries right now." Sophia said.

"Another vision?" Velvenda guessed.

"Yes. Soon, maybe in a day or two, there'll be an attack on our borders. This time, the assault will be larger than ever before. We need to transport Themiscyra somewhere else before then." Sophia warned.

"I understand. I'll be making immediate preparations." Velvenda left the room.

Sophia then looked at Vali.

"I'm sorry, but there's just too much to lose, Vali." She apologized as she continued brainwashing her.

* * *

' _ **What are you doing?!**_ ' Rexis scolded Issei.

' _It's a part of the plan_.' Issei said.

' _ **What plan? What could justify you acting so uncharacteristically harsh to the love of your life?!**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _It's psychological. Vali is naturally an open and kind person. She doesn't react well to negativity if it comes from someone close to her. If it's a stranger, then Vali will ignore it, brush it off, or retaliate if it's too much. But, if it comes from someone she trusts and cares about, it blindsides her. She gets stunned and thrown for a loop and she starts to panic in an attempt to think of what to do and why it happened. I'm trying to hammer away at the mental changes put on her by the brainwashing. It'll be easier to dispel once I find a way to escape_.' Issei reasoned.

Rexis was now completely worried. This was cold, way too cold for someone as kind and playful as Issei. Just how much had Bahamut influenced him?

Soon after, Issei heard stomping footsteps come down the stairs. Standing in front of him was Iriel, who glared at him angrily.

"A dog with no teeth that barks but can't bite." She started.

Issei ignored her, knowing she was trying to rile him up.

"You made Vali cry, you bastard." Iriel revealed the whip in her hands.

Again, Issei ignored her.

"Look at me, scum." Iriel hissed, cracking her whip.

Issei's continued silence only proved to worsen her mood.

"Tell me, despite being in Vali's peerage, you said all of that to her. Did you crawl into her good graces or did she pick you?" Iriel asked, though with some more sincerity in her voice and less spite.

"I was brought into the peerage. She saved my life." Issei curtly said.

"Then why do you treat her so harshly?" Iriel growled.

Issei only opened his eyes glaring at her. Iriel was starting to genuinely piss him off. She acted so high and mighty and yet she didn't seem to be against the idea to brainwash Vali. She dared to come down here and ask him why he made Vali cry and yet she showed no remorse for what she helped do to her.

"I could ask you the same thing. You took advantage of her kindness, her trust, and your connection to her. You lured her to the Palace, treated her to a drugged dinner and then brainwashed her. If you knew Vali as well as you implied, then you'd know that what you did to her was something traumatic to her. What you did, is far worse than I did. You came down here intent on interrogating me and to torture me but you've failed to see how vile you truly are on the inside. You all keep professing that you're doing this for Vali's own good and for the world. What you're doing isn't for her or for others. It's just for yourselves and your own survival. You're nothing but self-righteous people who hide behind the masks of victims and pretend to be better than you really are to compensate for how small and low you are deep down." Issei glared.

Iriel looked taken aback before sneering. She was about to hit him full force with her whip before Issei turned to the doorway.

"And you can come out now, Velvenda." Issei called out.

Iriel stopped mid-motion as Velvenda stepped forward.

"Iriel, I gave you strict orders to not enter this place." She coldly said.

"My Queen, I…" Iriel trailed off.

"Take your leave and check on the others. Now's not the time to engage in personal matters." Velvenda ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Iriel bowed.

Velenda then turned to Issei apologetically.

"I apologize for Iriel's behavior. She's had a very complicated past with men." She said calmly.

Issei merely scoffed.

"I find it odd how so many people try to justify their desire for cruelty by internalizing the actions of others. They then push it on people who had nothing to do with it and then generalize them." Issei retorted.

"Her father and mother were…complicated. Back then, the previous Queen allowed enslaved men. Her father was one of them while her mother was an Amazon warrior. Her mother chose her father as her mate and eventually, they had Iriel. However, behind closed doors…things were quite different. Iriel's mother had grown attached to her husband, having genuinely fallen in love with him. The thing was, her treatment was cold and harsh at first, but eventually, she developed genuine love after he showed his tenacity. However, that wasn't enough. One day, Iriel's mother chose to set him free so that he could be, shall we say, upgraded in citizenship. As soon as he got the chance, he ran away from Themiscyra to the outside world. When he was gone, her mother fell into despair and died of heartbreak, leaving Iriel alone to endure harsh training alone. Thus, Iriel sees all men as wild dogs seeking to seduce others for what they want. It isn't a new thing, as many men have done this in Themiscyra." Velvenda derisively laughed.

"If you're trying to open my eyes to the justification behind your behavior, then save it. Just because one person made you suffer, it doesn't mean everyone did it and it doesn't mean everyone will do the same thing." Issei said.

Velvenda looked at him.

"I have seen more than you will in your entire life. I know of the evils done by men and what they're capable of. I've also seen the evils of what women can do. Evil prefers no gender. Evil and cruelty will come in any way, shape, form, race, age, and gender. Whether they be male or female, everyone can do the same thing when it comes to causing suffering. In my eyes, both men and women are both capable of the same atrocities. So, save your sob stories if you intend to make me feel sympathetic to your treatment of men or why you brainwashed Vali." Issei glared at her.

Velvenda looked down.

"Figures." She muttered.

She wasn't trying to justify the aggression of the Amazons toward men.

"However…" Issei then followed up.

Velvenda looked at him again.

"If you're trying to explain why Iriel is the way she is, then I understand. I don't hold anything against her for it. We are products of our environment and there are some things that we can't just help. Anger, hatred, sadness, happiness, all of that is produced by how we've been influenced by life's events and the people around us. If none of this had happened, then I'd have like to have been friends with you." Issei admitted.

Velvenda smiled warmly at him.

"However, if you prove to truly be my enemy, then understand that I won't allow you to escape unharmed." Issei warned dangerously.

Velvenda's smile faded. One look in his eyes and she could see the danger that he represented. This was the look of a man that not even the forces of heaven and hell would cross.

* * *

Later that night, Vali had awakened to Sophia and Velvenda standing by her bedside.

"How're you feeling?" Velvenda asked.

"Lousy. What happened?" Vali asked.

"You passed out after some sparring with me, so we brought you here." Velvenda lied.

"Oh, sensory deprivation." Vali chuckled.

"It's late, we should have dinner." Velvenda offered her a hand.

Vali gladly took it as they went to the Mess Hall. It was a massive hall with rows of long tables and chairs that had silverware and plates set everywhere. Vali sat with Velvenda and Sophia, talking as they dined.

"So, are you going to stay in Themiscyra?" Velvenda asked.

"Yes, I'll be sure to tell my grandfather and the Alliance. The treaty and signing will take time to prepare but I've decided to help with the whole ninja issue too. So, let's make sure we get things done as quickly as possible." Vali smiled.

"Right." Velvenda said, despite looking a bit downcast.

This wasn't right. It wasn't right at all, but she felt that this had to be done. Thanks to Sophia's visions, she made it clear that a gruesome battle was going to happen and Vali absolutely had to be safe until then. It wasn't just Themiscyra that was in danger, it was the rest of the world too. Still, Issei's words kept ringing in her head. Was she truly being altruistic? Or was it because she was only interested in Themiscyra's safety only. She wasn't too sure what to do anymore. This was such a massively scaled situation that she had no idea where to start or where it would end.

"What's wrong?" Vali asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." Velvenda chuckled.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright. As long as we do all that we can and we remember what's really important, then things will work out." Vali smiled reassuringly.

That night, Vali contacted Rizevim.

"So, what's taking so long?" Rizevim asked with worry.

"Everything's fine, Grandpa. It's just that it's taking a long time because of an issue here on Themiscyra. The Amazons are being attacked by a clan of ninjas. Issei said they were called Shadow Walkers."

"And what do you propose?" Rizevim asked.

"I'm going to stay here and help them out. They're all my friends and I can't turn my back on them. If I do help, then that'll create stronger impression on them for the Alliance." Vali said.

Rizevim was silent.

"Vali, where's Issei?" He asked after some silence.

"He's resting." Vali lied.

"What happened?" Rizevim asked.

"Issei got involved in a fight and went rampant. He was calmed down but right now, I'm keeping an eye on him. I'll let you know if something happens." Vali said.

That was all a lie that Vali spoke without a single doubt. Thanks to the brainwashing, Vali would automatically spit out stories that would mask what truly happened.

"I see. Then be careful. Bahamut is volatile and isn't likely to be able to differentiate friend from foe. When that happens, just get out of there. Also, be careful around the Amazons. They may look likable or pretend to be nice, but they have a history of shady actions and a desire to dominate. With people as strong as you two, they might try something." Rizevim warned.

"Thank you, Grandpa. I'll talk to you as soon as I can." Vali nodded.

"And what about your peerage?" Rizevim asked.

"As much as I want them here, the barrier that the Queen made isn't easy to put down. It might also risk allowing the Shadow Walkers to enter Themiscyra directly. If push comes to shove, then I'll contact you." Vali said.

"Good."

With that done, Vali ended her talk with Rizevim. Just then, a knock came at the door. Vali opened it to reveal Velvenda.

"Hey, girl. You busy?" She asked jovially.

"Nope. What's up?" Vali asked.

"I was thinking if you wanted to chat for a bit." Velvenda offered.

"Sure." Vali smiled.

( **Kamen Rider W – Cyclone Effect ~ Acoustic Instrumental. Play Song.** )

The two sat at a table looking at the star-studded sky. Despite a barrier being around the whole island, it was transparent enough to let them see the stars clearly.

"It's been a long time since we did this sort of thing." Vali chuckled.

"Ever since you left, I stopped. Remember how we'd always come here after the Captain dismissed us every day?" Velvenda asked.

"How can I not? She'd tie weights to our ankles and wrists before making us carry bags of metal and run laps. I wanted anything to take my mind off it all." Vali chuckled.

"I remember we were always dead last in the duo training. Then, after a ton of pep talks and training, we rose to the top." Velvenda reminisced.

"It was rough, but like I said, everything worked out." Vali smiled.

"I still remember those days. You came here when I was just a fresh recruit. We'd get picked on by the older Amazons and then we'd have to fight them off. You even helped me get over my self-esteem issues." Velvenda smiled fondly.

"I was in the same boat. I guess we both helped each other." Vali chuckled.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Velvenda asked.

"I'll stay and help with the ninja issue. After that…no idea." Vali shrugged.

Velvenda's guess was right. The brainwashing was limited but worked perfectly. She had to get her mind updated continuously as far as goals went. Right now, she had to keep the Alliance away from Themiscyra but she also had to slowly migrate to the Amazons, as the spell instructed.

"I see. That's…good." Velvenda looked away.

"How is Issei?" Vali asked.

"Huh?"

"How is the guy that came here with me? Is he safe?" Vali asked.

"Yes, he is. I've commanded that no Amazon touch him." Velvenda said reassuringly.

"That's good. While not all Amazons want to kill men on sight, there are still some that do." Vali noted.

"True. Iriel's especially itching to find a reason to hit him." Velvenda groaned.

"You need to keep her in check. With a temper and irrational mind like hers, she's going to cause problems." Vali crossed her arms.

"Believe me, I'm trying." Velvenda rubbed her temples.

"Still, you haven't answered my question." Vali pressed on.

"Issei is safe. He's being fed well but we're avoiding giving him too much in case he tries to escape."

Unbeknownst to the Amazons, they were unaware that Issei was the Host of Bahamut.

"I see…" Vali trailed off.

She didn't want to say it, but something felt wrong. Ever since she woke up, she felt like there was…something off with herself. She felt like there was a wall or plug inside her brain and she couldn't get to it. It was like an itch she was failing to scratch. Albion was even silent, as if she were being ignored. She didn't know what had happened to herself. Perhaps, for now, she'd wait and see how things would go. Yet, despite all that, it was just a product of the brainwashing forced upon her.

Vali wasn't sure what was going on anymore. All she knew was that she needed to stay still.

As predicted, Vali was unaware of the brainwashing placed on her. It was all going according to the Amazons' plan.

 **(Kamen Rider W – Cyclone Effect ~ Acoustic Instrumental. End Song.)**

* * *

 _ **Alright, onto the next chapter.**_


	46. Chapter 43: Possession

_**And this isn't the second chapter of the 2-chapter update.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Possession**

Issei was asleep once more. Sadly, it was one of the only things that he could do since he had nothing else to do.

' _I think I'm ready to give it a try_.' Issei thought to himself.

' _ **Try what?**_ ' Rexis asked.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST – Imperial Infiltration. Play Song.** )

' _Shadow-blending. I may not be adept with it like how I was in a past life, but I'm willing to try. I've been saving up my strength since these magic circles have kept me weakened_ _ **.**_ ' Issei explained.

' _ **If they see you do it, they'll label you as an enemy and spy**_.' Rexis warned.

' _It doesn't matter now. They'll keep me here forever and Vali will be used for whatever purposes they have like a puppet. I've wasted enough time._ ' Issei growled.

Gathering his mana, Issei made all the steps for using shadow walking. Dematerializing his solid form and liquidating it into shadow, he felt himself go cold. He could hear a howling ambience in his ears as his feet sink into the darkness of the room.

Suddenly, the entire palace trembled. Issei had to hurry. Speeding up the process, Issei completely went into the darkness. The process was like plunging into an endless ocean. His sight was veiled in navy darkness before a filtered version of his environment was shown. It was like looking through goggles that changed the color of everything; the shadow dimension. It wasn't something he'd seen for a long time, nor had he ever intended to do this.

Opening a way out of the darkness, Issei stepped out of it and emerged in front of his former cell. He nearly dropped to his knees. It was as he expected, he wasn't capable of using shadow walking properly in this life. He nearly fell onto the ground as his legs trembled from the stress of using the ability. Shadow walking was a technique that was exclusive to the Shadow Walker Clan, not a normal person or outsider. Their bodies were adapted for it, but not his own.

' _ **That was a bad idea. It just knocked off a day from your lifespan**_.' Rexis reported.

Issei forced himself to stand. He hadn't eaten anything the Amazons fed him out of caution that they might've tried to drug him. So, he was lacking in nutrients and strength to do it, which was now starting to impact him. He listened and looked around, expecting Amazons, but found that none were coming. Instead, the Amazons were passing by the doorway to his cell

' _What was that trembling earlier? Another attack?_ ' Issei wondered to himself.

He had to get moving. He had to take advantage of this confusion and find Vali and get them both out.

He raced his way through corridors and halls, listening in on talking Amazons. He couldn't afford to stop but he couldn't afford to just run around aimlessly either. He was certain cameras and the like were already on him, but it no longer mattered.

"The Queen has ordered us to secure the boundary around the barrier. Our priorities are: 1. Safety of the civilians, men, and Vali. 2. Control over the barrier's boundaries. 3. The elimination of the enemy." Iriel declared.

"Yes, Ma'am." A battalion of Amazons echoed.

Issei was growing impatient. He needed to know where Vali was. Vali was considered invaluable to the Amazons. That meant that Velvenda was keeping her close to herself in safety. The Throne Room was too obvious. It was too widely known and direct to get to. He needed to find Velvenda's bedroom. Perhaps that was the best place to start.

Issei turned around and traversed through the endless hallways, trying to find the royal bedroom or any rooms close to it. Then he remembered that there'd be men who'd clean around the palace. One of them had to know where to go. He sped up the pace in an attempt to scour for someone before finally seeing a target.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST – Imperial Infiltration. End Song.** )

Issei grabbed him into a dark corridor, covering his mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you to answer my questions." Issei said.

For a moment, he took time to look at the state this man was in. He was young, probably in his early 20s. He was thin and wore a dark green uniform with a jacket and boots. Around his waist was a utility belt with tools and other items for repairs and cleaning.

"W-Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm just somebody that got tricked into being here. I'm looking for the Queen's bedroom and the Oracle's bedroom. Where are they?" Issei asked.

"I-I can't…"

Issei's eyes narrowed. This man was literally shaking in his boots. He refused to make eye-contact and reserved his attitude and tone, as if holding back, afraid to be hit.

"I need your help. The Amazons took away someone that was very important to me. I don't know what they're going to do with her, but I need to save her. I can't do that without your help." Issei pleaded.

"But what'll you do to the Amazons?" The man asked.

Issei paused. Was he concerned for them?

"Tell me, how do they treat you?" Issei asked.

"They…treat me well. My mistress takes proper care of me and my family. We enjoy life after a long hard week of work on the weekends. She even…she's trying to upgrade my citizenship so we can be proper mates." The man admitted, his cheeks reddening.

"And what about the other men? Are they being mistreated?" Issei asked.

His curiosity had been piqued. This was indeed a chance to find out more about what Amazons were like behind closed doors.

"Not a lot of them. The ones that are treated terribly get taken away from their abusers by Queen Velvenda. She's also trying to get rid of the slavery." The man answered.

"I see. If that's truly the case…I might leave them be if they don't try to hurt us. Still, I need you to tell me where the Queen's room and where the Oracle's rooms are."

Once again, the man was unwilling to answer.

"I swear, I won't name you if I do get caught. But, I can't let the woman I love get turned into their puppet. Not only that, but there're things I have to do that can't be ignored for the world. I genuinely need your help." Issei pleaded.

He didn't have time to act tough and stand around. Casting away his pride, Issei bowed his head. At last, the man relented, nodding.

"The Queen's bedroom is a floor above us, in Room 255. The Oracle's bedroom is in Room 262. Good luck." The Man turned around and ran off.

Issei turned and made his way up. Sneaking into an elevator, Issei got to the 2nd floor before he growled in frustration.

Standing in front of him were dozens of ninjas.

"I just can't catch a break." Issei groaned.

He wasn't in the best shape right now, but he was sure he could fight them all off.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST – Veiled in Black ~ Arrangement. Play Song**.)

Equipping his gauntlets, Issei charged. Creating a massive sword from his gauntlets, Issei swung in a circle, cleaving away at dozens of ninjas. A shockwave rippled through the area, blasting back several more.

Yet, more came from out of the shadows. Several hefted chain blades (kyoketsu shoge) and others brandished katana. Creating a shield, Issei tossed it like a boomerang while taking advantage of the enemy's confusion.

Grasping one ninja's fasting, Issei punched them across the head before backflipping, kicking another in the chin. Kicking up back to his feet, Issei spun horizontally, dodging a hail of shuriken.

Suddenly, chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles. They were going to try and draw and quarter him. Issei yanked the chains as he brought his limbs together before unleashing a shockwave. The ninjas around him were blasted apart as the windows in the hall were shattered.

Issei made a run forward as the waves of ninjas lessened. Even so, the Shadow Walkers were persistent like wolves. Backflipping to avoid another hail of shuriken, Issei whirled around with his sword, slashing at them with a wave of mana.

He kept running before he was forced to stop. A fist erupted from the ground, causing Issei to jump back.

"It's just one thing after another." Issei growled.

Climbing out of the hole in the ground was another wave of ninjas. There were so many now that they covered the entire hallway.

' _I don't have any choice left_.' Issei reluctantly said.

Spreading his wings, Issei fired beams in all directions. Dragging the beams everywhere like lasers, Issei gathered mana into his palm before stretching it forward. Speeding across the hallways with a hand-thrust, he tore through all of the ninjas around him, clearing the way.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST – Veiled in Black ~ Arrangement. End Song**.)

Issei was left a bit out of breath as he made his way to Velvenda's room. He had a hunch that Velvenda would keep her close now that the ninjas were closing in. He decided to test reverse-psychology here. If Velvenda thought of his escape, then she'd keep Vali somewhere she could protect her. However, it would be typical to have Vali directly in her presence and would logically have her stay with Sophia. However, that would be something someone would try to predict so she would hide Vali in the original idea.

Opening the door the room, Issei was met by Velvenda, who was sitting in a chair.

"Had a feeling it'd be like this too." Issei sighed.

"Reverse psychology has its disadvantages." Velvenda said as she stood up.

"I won't let you take Vali, Issei. If I have to beat you unconscious, then I will. Vali is of the highest priority right now." Velvenda drew her collapsible spear from her waist.

"I understand what you're trying to do. Trust me, I do understand. However, this isn't the way. There're other ways to ensure your survival and the survival of the world. Forcing Vali to do something against her will and controlling her to hide is the coward's way. What about her friends and family? The one's who'll worry for her if she's gone. What about how she'll feel when she finds out that they're gone? Have you thought about how anyone's felt?" Issei asked.

"Look, once this is all over, we'll return her, but until then, she stays with us! For the sake of the plan and her safety!" Velvenda snapped.

Issei sighed in exasperation. Words were useless now.

"Where is Vali?" Issei asked.

"Somewhere safe and away from both of us." Velvenda replied.

"Then I'll beat the answer out of you." Issei declared.

( **Kingdom Hearts 3: ReMind OST – 13** **th** **Struggle ~ Larxene Version. Play Song.** )

He wreathed himself in his navy aura as Velvenda exposed her magenta aura. There was so much intensity around the two that the castle began crumbling apart.

She threw her spear at him, causing it to bounce off his gauntlet. Issei then felt that part of his sense of touch was dimmed by the contact.

' _I see. So, she can apply her sensory deprivation to objects too_.' Issei noted.

Issei rolled out of the way of a mana blast. Smashing his fist into the ground, he collapsed the ground beneath them, causing Velvenda to fall through the floor. Just then, Velvenda's spear tore through the floor where his foot once was. Jumping away, Velvenda followed him before he materialized a sword, swinging at her.

She parried as Issei whirled around, aiming at her stomach, to which she blocked again. She attacked back and forth at Issei's sides before she swung above Issei's head, causing a chandelier to be cut from the ceiling.

Issei jumped back before lunging forward again, punching Velvenda square in the stomach. She rocketed out of the room, crashing into the hallway. Skidding to a halt, Velvenda sunk to her knees.

"I didn't think he'd punch this strongly." She groaned in pain as he grasped her stomach.

She snapped back to attention as a beam came roaring at her. Issei zipped right at her with a hail of energy spheres homing in on her. Deflecting and cutting away at them, Velvenda jumped around, standing on a wall before kicking off and swiping at Issei's left arm. Issei ignored the bloody cut and swung around with his foot, kicking at her ribs.

Instead, Velvenda caught it, throwing him into the air before flipping above. With a smash of her high-heels, Issei was throttled into the ground, crashing through dozens of floors. Issei rolled out of her reach but she blasted him with mana before impaling his arm with her spear.

Issei yanked his arm loose before Velvenda smashed her feet into the wall, kicking him faster than he could react. She then grabbed his left arm, kneeing him in the ribs before backhanding him across the face. Flipping him over her shoulder, she pressed her palms to his chest, blasting him backwards into a wall.

Issei stopped his rolling, slashing a wave of mana that left a gash on Velvenda's right shoulder.

With a slap of his palm on the floor, a surge of navy mana came howling at Velvenda. With a stomp of her foot, she countered with her own, dispersing Issei's wave.

Issei wanted to avoid going all out of consideration for how Vali would feel. He didn't want to make Vali go through more than she already had. Still, it wasn't easy. Velvenda hit like a truck and was quite nimble. Not to mention the fact that her sensory deprivation ability was starting to numb his sense of touch.

Velvenda then struck the ground with her spear, materializing a hexagonal magic formula. The magenta formula began exuding a bright light, engulfing Issei.

( **Kingdom Hearts 3: ReMind OST – 13** **th** **Struggle ~ Larxene Version. End Song.** )

"[ **Mad World** ]" Velvenda activated her ability.

When Issei gathered himself, he was thrown for a loop. What was going on? Everything was purely white. He had no idea where he was. He tried to talk, but when he felt his mouth move, he couldn't hear himself. He tried to move his arms but it felt as if nothing was there. No, it was because he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't touch, hear, see, nor smell. Yet, he suddenly tasted blood.

He was being attacked.

In the real world, outside of Issei's sensory loss, Velvenda was assaulting him, attempting to beat him unconscious. She tried to avoid hurting him too much, but no matter how much she was hitting him, he wouldn't go down.

Issei, despite not being able to feel anything, could sense that he was under attack. The constant taste of blood clued him in.

 _'I can't lose here. I've already made it this far. I won't let it all go to waste_.' Issei said to himself.

Just then, Issei locked up in pain as one of his senses came back to him.

Issei withheld his groans of pain as he dropped to his knees. The agony from all his wounds immediately set in all at once. He could feel broken bones, torn muscles, and cuts all clashing together. Yet, despite all that…this didn't compare to his backlash episodes from using Bahamut's power. Nothing could ever hurt as much as…as watching Vali fall in love with another man. To watch everyone develop their lives and be happy together as he slips away into obscurity to die alone and be forgotten…Nothing hurt more than that.

"Give up. As long as you're trapped in my [ **Mad World** ], you'll never operate properly. I can mute your senses in here and before you realize it, you're defeated." Velvenda demanded.

"Never." Issei wheezed.

He stood up, only for Velvenda to punch him in the ribs before dragging his face into her knee as she kicked him back. Issei felt himself roll into a wall before his senses got shut off again.

Over and over, Issei could tell his state was getting worse and worse. Yet, he knew that with each blow, Velvenda got angrier and angrier.

Outside, Velvenda would attack him again and again. She'd punch, kick, blast, and cut him but despite having lost the sense of touch, Issei kept getting back up. Velvenda wanted him to go down already. She didn't want to hurt him since she had no other reason for it. Yet, he refused to stay down, which forced her to put him back down.

Just then, dozens of Amazons came rushing into the hallway.

"Milady, the enemy has been driven back!"

They paused when they saw the fight taking place.

"I don't understand it. I shut off four of your five senses, yet you get back up. You shouldn't even be able to do that." Velvenda growled.

"Milady, let us handle him." Iriel and several others stepped forward.

"No, I'll deal with him." Velvenda glared at Issei.

Issei couldn't even hear himself anymore but he decided to talk. He could tell that she wasn't entirely on board with this plan. If he kept chipping away at the wall she put up, it'd eventually crack apart. He was going to speak his mind.

"Tell me, you're able to numb four of my five senses, but you can't do anything else can you. No matter how much you hit me, I'll keep getting back up." Issei taunted her.

Velvenda clicked her tongue in irritation.

"No matter much you hurt me, I'll always get back up. I won't surrender to you. I will rescue Vali because at the end of the day, she's not in your best interests. She's just leverage to you." Issei said.

"Shut up." Velvenda growled.

At that point, she finally snapped. She dropped her spear and returned Issei's sense of touch and hearing.

"Milady?!" Iriel exclaimed in shock.

"Shut up!" Velvenda roared.

She punched Issei across the face before kneeing him in the stomach.

"You have no idea how concerned I am for Vali! She's like the sister I never had! She is like family to me. When things got dark, she helped me keep going. She was always there when I needed her! What would you know about wanting her to be safe?! You keep spouting all this nonsense about what we're doing is wrong, but what are you doing for her?! You're going to bring her back to the battlefield every time because of how strong she is! You're the ones who want to use her! What I do, I do because I don't want her getting hurt! I want her to be safe! I want my people to be safe!" Velvenda continued to bash away at Issei's face and chest.

"And look what a terrific job you're doing. Have you thought of how Vali will feel if you fail? With only so few visions and pieces of a future you know nothing about, you took these desperate measures. As a result, you don't even know where to go anymore. You're not resolute in brainwashing Vali but won't tell her what's coming either. Your actions and the proportionate scale of those actions don't match. You're not thinking about what she wants and what she'll feel after all is said and done. You're pushing what you want on her and passing it off as it being for her own good." Issei groaned.

He then glared directly at her, despite his sense of sight being muted.

"You refuse to let her go because you're selfish in keeping her around. Instead of allowing what's truly good for her to happen, you're clinging onto what you want and use her for those desires. Until you think about what she wants and until you're able to let go of what you want if it conflicts with her desires and happiness, then you're never going to be acting for her own good." Issei said.

Velvenda froze, her fists smeared with Issei's blood trembled. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Issei had a point. She didn't want to lose Vali. Vali was like her precious sister. She was someone she could always rely on. She was someone who made her feel better. Vali was the one who chased her loneliness away. Yet…it was those positive feelings that she didn't want to lose, Vali being the source of it. She had stripped away Vali's real self and put up a mask that wasn't truly who she was.

"Then, what do I do? I don't want to lose Vali. I don't want her to die. I don't want any of my people to die. I don't want the world to end, either…" Velvenda's trembling voice begged.

Issei wondered what she saw and what Sophia's visions were to make Velvenda this desperate. Even so, he knew what was coming.

Issei took a deep breath. This wasn't the time to be petty or vindictive. In the end, there was just a young woman who was dealt a difficult hand and was only playing it as best as she could. She was just scared and she understood the overwhelming odds headed her way. That was why he was here. He was just one small person, but with the power backing him up and the duty that he owed to the world, he'd take up the burden. It was this sort of distress and drastic action that motivated him further to carry through. Anything to keep people from agonizing over choices like his own.

"Let me take care of it. I won't let the world end. I won't let Vali die. I won't let your people die. I'll do everything within my power to stop what's coming. I swear my life on it." Issei swore.

"How?" Velvenda asked.

"Just believe in me. I do have a plan." Issei reassured her.

Velvenda would've normally been skeptical if anyone said that to her. Yet, with Issei…her instincts and intuition told her to have faith in him. It was as if his emotions and willpower seeped around him to the point of being tangible. He was beaten, bloody, and tired, but his eyes told a different story. They were strong, resolute, and deep. They were the eyes of someone who'd fight the world if they had to.

"I…understand." Velvenda nodded.

She stood up and helped him stand. That was when she grew alarmed. His wounds were already healing, with only bruises remaining.

"What's this?!" She gasped.

"I can regenerate." Issei simply answered.

He took his arm off her shoulders before turning to her.

"Now, where's Vali?" Issei asked.

"She's with Sophia." Velvenda said as she guided him to her room.

* * *

When they entered, they found Sophia ready to attack anyone who came through the door.

"Oh, it's you…" She trailed off when Issei entered.

"What's going on? What about the attack?" Sophia re-engaged her guard.

"It's fine, Sophia. He's fine. We need to talk." Velvenda shook her head.

Issei sat down across from the two, allowing himself to rest for a bit.

"I'm calling off the plan." Velvenda declared.

"What?! But-" Sophia was gobsmacked.

"We were wrong to be so forceful. We brainwashed Vali and intended to hide her away from the world. It's only natural that during that time, the world would be set ablaze by what you've envisioned. It's a no-brainer that people close to Vali could die in that blaze and conflict. Knowing Vali, it'd destroy her if someone close to her dies. In the end, our plan would only be to Vali's despair. We were fools for having chosen that approach." Velvenda conceded.

"What did you say to her?" Sophia asked Issei.

She didn't sound angry. Rather, she sounded curious. Issei debated about what to say at this point. He was reluctant to tell them the truth.

"First, I want you to show me your visions. I'll assume you can?" Issei asked.

Sophia nodded.

"Then after you show me, I'll tell you." Issei said.

The Oracle reluctantly walked over before placing her hands on his head. It was brief, but Issei saw a multitude of images in his head.

Cities were burning. People were dead across the land. The sky was like fire and the planet split apart. Blood was endlessly shed as the Sun dispersed. Across all those visions, Issei saw the silhouettes of seven creatures. Just then, he saw the sky turn indigo, as if a massive void was manifesting over the world as billions of creatures materialized on the broken planet.

Just then, bright lights glowed in front of these creatures, with the lights coming from Vali's Balance Breaker form. He could even hear her singing. Yet, in each of those prophetic flashes, her light would disperse, as if vanquished. Then, he saw these seven beasts gathered, all of them roaring and glaring at Vali. Before long, the visions ended, returning Issei to the present.

After this was finished, Issei now understood the reasoning behind everything.

"I see. So that's what you saw." Issei nodded in reflection.

"What can you tell us now?" Velvenda asked.

"What you saw were the seven creatures known as Aviturs wreaking havoc across the world. What you'll see is the end result if those creatures aren't stopped. Vali is indeed important, as she has the power to quell aggression and hatred with her singing. However, she alone can't stop them. Rather, it's not her purpose to stop them. Her role…will go unfulfilled in this lifetime." Issei said.

"What do you mean?" Velvenda asked.

"I will undertake the task of dealing with them. I've been made aware of them for a long time. I have a personal history with the Aviturs, you might say." Issei said.

"What do you mean?" Sophia asked.

"That's not important. What matters is that you can drop this mission of yours. I've already made arrangements to deal with them. This is my personal responsibility due to my connection to the Aviturs. Trust me when I say that's all you need to know. I have no intention of dragging others into this. The battle will be chaotic and if others get involved, they may not survive. This is something that I need to do. Alone." Issei spoke with such finality that Velvenda and Sophia didn't bother to ask further.

"And how do we trust you?" Sophia asked.

"Hm?" Issei beckoned.

"How do we know what you're saying is the truth? How do we know you have a plan to stop them instead of helping them or failing?" Sophia asked.

Issei only chuckled.

"If I fail, then it won't matter. We'll all be dead anyways if that's the case."

Issei then turned to look at Vali, who was sleeping peacefully in her enchantment-induced slumber.

"Now, undo the brainwashing. And don't let her know of my involvement in all this. Everything that pertains to me is to be kept secret." He demanded.

Sophia wasn't eager to fight and since Velvenda now relented, she obliged. Within a few hours, Sophia released Vali from the spell. After she awoke, Issei and the others explained what had happened to her.

Vali was silent in her bed, not meeting anyone's gazes. She then finally made a move. She turned to Issei and inspected him.

"Not a single wound…are you okay?" Vali asked.

He looked winded, despite the lack of apparent injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was treated pretty well." Issei waved it off.

"Did I do anything to you?" Vali asked, sounding completely worried.

"No, other than the occasional visit to see how I was doing, you did nothing." Issei shook his head reassuringly.

Vali nodded in satisfaction before turning to Velvenda and Sophia.

"Now, on to more business."

Vali then slapped Sophia and Velvenda so harshly that there were echoes. Velvenda felt the red-hot stinging pulsation spread across her cheek. It hurt terribly but the fact that Vali willingly hit her out of anger was a whole different kind of shock.

"You stupid idiot! What would I have done if that plan fell through?! What would I have done if all the people I cared about died?! What would I do if you all got punished for me?!" Vali questioned.

Velvenda was at a loss for words.

"I hate it when others take unnecessary risks. I hate it when others throw themselves into danger because I was inept. Most of all, I hate it when people cast themselves aside without thinking about what it'll do to the people left behind!" Vali said.

"What pisses me off is the fact that you hid everything from me. You decided for yourself that I needed to be hidden like some weapon and then you were going to set me loose on the enemy. I am NOT a weapon! I grew stronger because I wanted to protect others, not to be protected! Why won't anyone trust me with anything?! Am I just something to glorify and be used?! Aren't we friends?! Friends are supposed to help and support each other! Not push what they want on each other!" Vali said in restrained anger.

Velvenda sunk her head in apology.

"I know…I understand that now, Vali. I'm so sorry for doing that to you. I know that I betrayed your trust and took advantage of your kindness. I just never had anyone since I was a child. You're like a sister to me. I didn't want to lose you or anyone else." Velvenda sniffled.

Vali walked over and brought her into a hug.

"You won't lose me, stupid girl. I promise, I'll always be there for you. So, stop trying to take everything on alone." Vali sighed, soothing Velvenda.

Vali's words were like freezing knives that stabbed into Issei, making him sweat coldly. Her words also correlated with what he was doing. However, unlike Velvenda, it was too late for him to go back. Circumstances were also very different.

Nothing could kill an Avitur except for Abyssal Energy, the antithesis to the Void. Velvenda and Sophia's plan would've failed majorly and they'd have realized far too late. With his plan, no one else had to die along with him. No one would need to know of his fate. No one would have to grieve over him. No one would have to watch him meet his gruesome end.

Issei decided that it was no longer his place to listen in on this personal conversation and walked out the room.

* * *

Going into an empty room and locking it, Issei finally succumbed. He collapsed to his knees and gagged as blood spurted from his mouth. He coughed and gagged and clawed at his heart as his body began to burn up in agony. Yet again, his body suffered another painful episode.

"Agh! Guh!" Issei withheld his groans of agony, doing his absolute best to maintain silence.

Blood dripped from his nose as his body locked in pain and cramps as he felt his bones snap back into place. He managed to hide his injuries from Vali and to avoid causing drama, he kept silent. When Vali touched him earlier, he was already in the throes of pain.

For 10 minutes, he was in unbearable and endless pain, sapping his strength as his body realized the Hell he'd just made it go through.

After the episode subsided, Issei left the room to find Vali and Velvenda looking for him.

"Issei, where'd you go?" Vali asked.

"I was just using the bathroom. Had to wash up." Issei smiled weakly.

"Well, we should get going before anything else- "

 _BOOM!_

Everyone was nearly rocked off their feet as another explosion happened.

"happens…" Issei finished.

"I thought we were done already." Velvenda groaned.

Issei then froze. What was this feeling crawling up his spine? It was a cold shiver that felt like someone was skidding a knife across his spinal cord.

"Issei…" Vali gasped.

"You feel it too?" Issei asked.

"What is that thing?" Vali wondered.

Issei spread his wings without a word and blasted out of the Palace, flying straight towards the edge of the barrier. What he saw there made his primordial instincts go haywire. The aggression and rage within the slumbering Bahamut stirred. It made him want to fight, to destroy whatever it was that was causing this feeling.

* * *

In front of the barrier, was a massive darkness forming. Starting as a cloud, it slowly began to solidify and take shape, becoming a creature that he hadn't yet to ever see before. After taking time to settle, Issei realized that this wasn't an Avitur. It was close, but it wasn't it. It was weaker.

This creature had a humanoid form. Fleshed muscles were covered by black armor with its head being veiled with a helmet. Peeking from it were two golden eyes and a long silver mane of hair.

Issei assumed his guard as the creature locked onto him. With a longer look, it resembled a mutated and monstrous Shadow Walker in armor.

"You all need to leave, now!" Issei said to the Amazons.

"We don't take orders from males." An Amazons growled dangerously.

"This thing is beyond any off you. I'll hold it off." Issei said.

"Don't try and hog glory, you buffoon. These monsters have trespassed upon our lands enough. Today, we settle this." Another Amazon barked.

"Prideful fools." Issei growled.

Just then, the Armored Shadow Walker formed a blade in its hand from shadows. With one swing of its sword, it cut into the barrier, creating a tear in it.

"Shit!" Issei immediately attacked.

Creating two swords, Issei slashed two waves of Abyssal mana at it, creating two large gashes on its torso.

Suddenly, dozens of ninjas began appearing from the shadows, immediately attacking.

Issei dodged a swipe from a kyoketsu-shoge as dozens of shuriken came sailing at him. Raising a barrier around himself and other Amazons, the shuriken bounced off. Stomping his foot into the ground to make a shockwave, Issei uppercut, cleaving a ninja in two.

Backflipping, he dodged a katana by a narrow margin before he kicked away another ninja. Catching two katana with his hands, Issei blasted the ninjas away with mana from his palms. Whirling around, he created a wave that cleaved dozens of ninjas. Dozens of chains wrapped around his limbs, trying to pull him part.

To his surprise, the Amazons came to his rescue, chopping the chains binding him before clashing with the Shadow Walkers.

Issei then turned to the Armored Shadow Walker. It made its way toward him before it did the unexpected.

"Find the Songstress of Serenity. Kill her." It ordered the other Shadow Walkers.

Issei gasped as he realized just how far away he was from the Palace.

"Get word to Velvenda. They're aiming for Vali at the Palace." Issei yelled to an Amazon.

"Your Highness, you and Vali are in danger. You need to leave the Palace immediately. The enemy is making their way towards you as we speak."

"Can't…hear…inter-…" Static echoed from the magic circle.

"Damn it." Issei cursed as he guarded a sword strike from the Armored Shadow Walker.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Kokuen, the last Clan Leader of the Shadow Walkers. I'm sure you remember me…Kenzaki." The Armored Shadow Walker revealed his face. It was the face of a pale old man with glowing golden eyes and a mark upon his forehead that symbolized the Night Walkers.

"You should be dead." Issei growled.

"I almost did, but your attempt at killing me failed in your past life. Thanks to the powers that be, I survived and gain new powers, waiting for this day." Kokuen grinned.

"Who do you answer to?" Issei asked.

"I was revived through my own will. The one that I answer to is myself. All of these ninja attacks were bait. I knew you'd never be able to resist coming here, with your precious Alliance being so desperate to gather allies. I've kept tabs on you, hoping that this day would come." Kokuen chuckled.

Issei then looked at the Shadow Walkers. He then realized that all of these Shadow Walkers were corpses…animated corpses. He didn't think about it before, but now he could smell the gangrenous rot and putrefaction.

Issei forced Kokuen back with a blast of mana before spreading his wings.

"[ **Cosmic Crisis** ]"

Firing from his wings, were hundreds of mana spheres that exploded and disintegrated the Shadow Walkers.

"We need to leave now! Get back to the Palace!" Issei said to the Amazons.

This time, they didn't argue and immediately teleported back. Thanks to the damage done to the barrier, teleportation was no longer a problem.

( **Metroid Prime OST – Metroid Prime Battle. End Song**.)

This left Issei to face Kokuen.

"So, this is revenge." Issei concluded.

"You ended the clan when you were Kenzaki. I've been trying to find your next incarnation ever since I discovered that you reincarnated in old texts and forgotten diaries. It took an agonizingly long time but now, I can have my revenge for what you did to the Clan." Kokuen brandished his sword made from shadows.

"Even more so, is the satisfaction that I'll get after I tear that woman into shreds."

"It's because of that, that I ended the Clan in that life. We were nothing but savage killers that killed anyone who'd pay us. It didn't matter if it was women, children, the old, or young. Anyone was a target. Most of all, we grew too vicious for our own good. The Shadow Walkers needed to die. It was a regret to be one of you. It's an even bigger shame to have failed to finish you off." Issei said.

( **Kamen Rider Kuuga OST – Senshi. Play Song**.)

He couldn't afford to engage in Balance Breaker in his tired state. Even so, Issei had no choice. It was time to try out a new method he'd been developing in secret. In order to cut down the costs of using his full Balance Breaker, he forced his Sacred Gear to change according to his desires. He needed to be able to handle everything.

"Balance Break! Calamity Catalyst – Blitzer!"

Equipping his armor, Issei's Balance Breaker shifted form, becoming slimmer and sleeker. Even the armor design changed, evoking the image of speed.

' _ **Just like how it was in training, you can sustain this form for longer with fewer risks. However, you're going to lose a significant amount of strength**_.' Rexis reminded him.

' _Got it_.' Issei replied.

Wreathing himself in his aura to increase his strength, Issei made his move. Disappearing in a huge sonic boom, Issei immediately hammered away at Kokuen. As soon as Issei appeared in his sights, he would disappear to another side and strike him with a weapon before repeating the process over and over. It wasn't just him either, he was slaying every single Shadow Walker that was in the area with a speed that could match Arthur's.

"Speed cannot help you if you do not have the strength to make it worth the effort." Kokuen taunted.

Kokuen had a point, so Issei increased his strength and speed with his aura. With the aid of kinetic force, Issei slammed into Kokuen's leg with his heel, knocking him to one knee before maneuvering around. With a hammer to the back, an arrow to the knee, a sword to the face, and a spear to the shoulder, Kokuen was unable to pin Issei down and attack. Forced to defend, Kokuen only smiled.

"Yes, this is it. If you weren't this strong, then my vengeance would be worthless." Kokuen snickered.

He raised his hand, erecting a wall of shadow that Issei nearly crashed into. Erupting from it, were dozens of spikes of shadow. Dodging back, Issei found that Kokuen had appeared behind him, ramming him toward the spikes.

With a burst of mana, Issei dodged the wall of spikes, only for Kokuen to appear from it and slash him across the chest.

"Guh!"

Issei stepped back as he looked at his wound. Lurking around it, were wisps of shadow, amplifying the pain he felt from the injury. He rolled to the side as spikes of shadow shot out of the ground before firing a beam of mana at Kokuen. The last of the Shadow Walkers blocked the attack with a shield of darkness before throwing a spear at him. Following up with it, the ninja jumped into the air.

Deflecting the spear, Issei was unable to react in time to block the knee to his face. Kokuen then grasped him by the helmet and smashed him into the ground, stomping on him several times.

"So?! How does it feel?! To be crushed so thoroughly and become unable to do anything?!" Kokuen asked.

"You talk too much." Issei growled.

Sprouting his wings, he fired them point blank at Kokuen.

"Shit!"

Dozens of navy beams fired one spot as the bright light blinded devoured him. When Issei didn't sense anything else anymore, he blitzed toward the Palace. It took him some time to shake off the dizziness and the pain from getting his face stomped on though.

( **Kamen Rider Kuuga OST – Senshi. End Song**.)

* * *

After reaching the Palace Square, Issei saw Vali equipped in her Balance Breaker fighting off the ninjas with the Amazons.

"[ **Cosmic Crisis** ]" Issei fired off homing blasts of mana, destroying several ninjas.

"Issei!" Vali called over.

"Is everyone okay?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, we're all okay. Still, we've gotta find a way to stop this." Vali looked around.

There were still ninjas coming from the shadows.

"Can you destroy the shadows again?" Issei asked.

"I can but if I'm going to do it to the entire island, then I need time to charge it up." Vali nodded.

"Do it. I'll buy you time along with the others." Issei prompted.

Vali flew into the air, gather particles from around the surrounding area. Issei also spread his wings, drawing in mana from the air before transferring it all to Vali to speed up the process.

He then shifted forms once again to test out his new mechanic.

"Calamity Catalyst – Fortress Maker"

Issei's armor changed, gaining a new design along with several layers of armor. It became bulkier with a pulsing aura that was like a shield. This was a form dedicated to defense and endurance. His wing's [ **Satellites** ] became shields that floated around, radiating with mana.

"So, that's you're approach. Well then, let's see how long you can endure." Kokuen materialized from the shadows.

"Figures. It was way too easy earlier for you to have died." Issei scoffed.

Amassing a gargantuan cloud of shadows behind him, Kokuen willed it toward the Palace. With its sheer size, it could blanket the entire city.

"[ **Pentagon Numbing** ]" Velvenda activated her powers.

A magic circle appeared underneath the entire Palace Circle. Kokuen merely narrowed his eyes.

"This is nothing to us, Shadow Walkers. Losing my senses does nothing to hinder me." Kokuen sneered.

He put on ever more pressure on his attack. Issei's barrier was beginning to weaken as he repelled attacks from all directions. It was like having countless snakes hiss and bite at all sides constantly. It was blinding and sudden with no patterns.

"How much longer, Vali?" Issei asked.

Now, the shadows were completely hammering down on the barrier from all directions.

"Just another minute." Vali promised.

Suddenly, Issei gagged, sinking to one knee.

' _Damn it all! Another pain episode?!_ ' Issei roared in frustration.

"Issei!" Vali cried out in worry.

"Don't worry about me, just focus on the barrier!" Issei stifled.

Normally, he wouldn't be this tired, but a combination of thinking, nonstop fighting, lack of nutrition, and weakening spells made it happen.

' _I really am just human, after all_.' Issei admitted.

Before long, Issei realized that his barrier was about to break.

'Damn it. There's no choice. I have to go all out.' Issei grit his teeth.

"Calamity Catalyst – Onslaught!"

The shields around him exploded, dispersing the shadows around them as Issei's Balance Breaker form returned to normal. He detached the [ **Satellites** ] from his wings and aimed right at Kokuen. As his aura flared and pushed the shadows back, the air crackled and the ground fell apart around.

"[ **Vacuum Burst** ]"

Using all the mana he had, he fired several beams at Kokuen. With a new improvement on the technique, the point of contact with the beams would create a small vacuum, absorbing things before exploding. As it would seem, the beams struck Kokuen and absorbed the shadows before blasting him far into the distance, obliterating a mountain miles away.

Issei was panting as he dropped to the ground. Despite all that, the ninjas just kept coming.

"Done! [ **Ivory World** ]" Vali filled the entire with light, destroying all shadows and removing them from whatever the light touched.

When the light faded, not a single ninja was left in sight, nor could any be sensed. Even after several minutes, there weren't any signs of any more appearing.

"Looks like it's over." Sophia panted.

"I hope so. It's been almost nonstop the entire day." Iriel fell into a sitting position.

"Let's gather the dead and wounded. We need to sort things out." Velvenda wiped some blood from her cheek.

Issei stood up before his eyes widened in shock.

"Issei?" Vali looked at him in confusion.

"NO! BLITZER!" He bellowed.

Before they could even blink, Velvenda and Vali were both slammed onto the ground by Issei. Realizing he shoved them out of the way, Vali was about to question him. What she saw next made her freeze. Her eyes widened, her pulse slowed, and her breathing hitched. Tears instantly came down her face as her mind processed the image in front of her.

"AAAAGHH!" She heard Issei scream in agony while she looked in frozen shock.

A massive spikey blade had shredded into Issei's stomach, erupting from the other end of his body as his blood splattered on her.

"W…" Vali gasped.

Issei's Balance Breaker was completely torn through and shattered as the blade was easily the size of Issei's entire lower torso. Vali trembled as she realized what was happening. She didn't want to register. She didn't want to digest it, but Issei was completely skewered through the stomach.

Issei only gurgled on his own blood as the spikes were ripped out of his stomach the way it came in. Blood erupted from his torso as Issei slammed into the ground, completely limp.

"NOOOOOOO!" Vali shrieked so loud that even the Heavens could hear her.

Velvenda and the Amazons turned around and immediately attacked Kokuen, who had survived Issei's blast.

"Dead! I've finally killed him! Huhahahahaha!" Kokuen madly cackled with satisfaction.

He was smoldering, having lost the entire right side of his body, which were quickly regrowing from the shadows. He cut, kicked, and stomped on several Amazons as they tried to retaliate.

Vali rushed over to Issei's side. She went completely cold as she saw what had become of him. Blood was pooling beneath him as his flesh and organs were thrown askew across the ground. Vali couldn't stop trembling as she began shutting down. She struggled to keep herself together as she began healing him.

"Please, Issei…please don't do this to me. Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't go." She sobbed and whimpered.

Despite all her desires and begging, she knew things weren't going to go well. If anything, this was going to fail. Even with his regeneration, Vali had no idea if he'd heal. She had no idea if he was even alive anymore.

Oh, she then felt that pull. That dark pull inside her that urged her to utterly destroy Kokuen for doing this to Issei. Yet, another part of her denied that. Another part of her heart, her soul told her to keep healing Issei. Vali was in so much anguish that she had no idea what to do.

"Issei…what do I do? Issei…help me…" She almost brokenly said.

" **Don't cry, child…he's going…he won't die**." Rexis said.

"W-Who are you?" Vali asked as a voice came from Issei's Sacred Gear.

She then realized that like herself, there must be another resident spirit inside Issei's Sacred Gear. The question was, was it Bahamut?

" **Listen to me very carefully. Step back**." Rexis warned.

Suddenly, Issei stirred, picking himself up on the ground with mechanical movement.

"Issei!" Vali exclaimed in relief when he stood up.

( **Guyver OST – Tragedy of Enzyme II. Play Song**.)

Yet, she paused. Something was wrong. There was a dark and foreboding air around him. He didn't respond. He didn't even seem to register what was going on around him.

" **Listen well, Vali. At this moment, Issei's Sacred Gear, the Calamity Catalyst, will enter its Destructor Mode**."

"Destructor Mode?" Vali asked.

" **Yes. When God created the Calamity Catalyst, something else happened. The Abyss itself, interfered. It took the Sacred Gear away and installed a safety feature that would ensure that no unconscious host of Bahamut would be taken advantage of. Bahamut is too powerful to be left in the hands of any power aside from his own nor could he be allowed to run rampant. In this state, the Sacred Gear will take full advantage of Bahamut's signature regeneration and heal any physical wounds done to the host in order to preserve their body. Issei narrowly avoided death due to your intervention, but it will take time for him to heal. During that time, the Armor takes control. It will fight and kill the cause of the Host's debilitated state and anything else that it considers a threat. In this mode, it will ensure its own survival and it filters out Bahamut's rage so as to avoid him getting released from the seal. Still, the primary goal of the Armor's functions is to kill. Thus, keep out of its way as it dispatches the enemy**." Rexis warned.

"Everyone, get back!" Vali warned.

Quickly doing so, Issei stepped forward, as if analyzing Kokuen.

"YOU STILL REFUSE TO DIE?! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" Kokuen howled.

He formed a blade in his hand from shadows. Issei sidestepped, creating an arm blade that severed Kokuen's hand. Immediately, the Armor entered [ **Blitz Mode** ], zipping over at Kokuen. With a punch, it created a shockwave where its fist struck, shattering the armor on Kokuen and further damaging the area. Following up, it kneed him in the face, knocking him back. With its falling momentum, it gripped Kokuen by the face and smashed him into the ground.

"Don't waste your time! My armor is impervious to your physical attacks! You only severed my hand by slicing the exposed parts!" Kokuen bellowed.

Gripping Issei, Kokuen smashed him into the ground. As soon as he tried to stomp him, the Armor created spikes all across its body, impaling his foot.

"Gah!" Kokuen roared in pain as he stepped back.

Jumping up, Issei, rather, the Armor, fired a beam at Kokuen's face.

"AHHH!" He screamed as his eyes were blasted apart.

Lunging forward, the Calamity Catalyst created a sword, severing both of Kokuen's limbs.

"I don't get it, why aren't his limbs regenerating?" Velvenda asked.

" **It's because the Armor is manipulating the Abyssal Energy that naturally flows through it. It's keeping the enemy from regenerating through being an antithesis to a part of Kokuen's body that can't handle Abyssal energy. The armor will adapt to almost any opponent it faces in an effort to ensure maximum rates of destruction**." Rexis explained.

Kokuen stabbed the Calamity Catalyst through the shoulder, nearly severing its left arm. Gripping the tendril used to impale it, the Calamity Catalyst sent Abyssal energy into Kokuen's body, causing it to dissolve his left arm permanently.

Rushing forward while in [ **Blitz Mode** ], the Calamity Catalyst gripped the shoulder that was producing the tendrils and tore it off.

"Damn you!" Kokuen created spikes from his armor, impaling the barely attached left arm of the Calamit Catalyst.

Creating a blade, it severed the Issei's left arm without flinching. Having become a liability, the Calamity Catalyst had no purpose for it. Instead, it regenerated a new arm and armor from its body.

Vali flinched when she saw it do that.

Kokuen, now armless, began to step back. No matter what he did, the Armor shrugged off every attack he threw at it. The Calamity Catalyst looked above at the barrier over the area before looking at Kokuen again. The armor placed its palm on the ground, creating a magic circle.

"That's a spell that stops teleportation…" Velvenda noted.

" **The armor is ruthless, caring only for the elimination of its target. It will also ensure that no enemy can escape it as a safety measure to ensure that the Host will not be endangered again.** " Rexis chimed in.

"I…I hate this." Vali said.

This thing was so callous. It severed Issei's arm without flinching in order to keep fighting. The way it moved was mechanical, with no care for its own condition or Bahamut's Host. It attacked relentlessly and had no traces of thought about literally dismantling an opponent. It was an image that clashed so severely with the Issei she knew.

"That's not the Issei I know." Vali muttered.

Tearing out one of the spikes that was still embedded in his stomach, the Calamity Catalyst threw it at Kokuen's knee, tearing the bone out. Jumping into the air, it formed a spear in its hands that impaled into Kokuen's back, finally getting through the metal on his torso.

Kokuen gurgled and howled in agony as the Calamity Catalyst Armor literally ripped him limb from limb.

Flipping off its back, the Calamity Catalyst continued its dismantling of Kokuen with extreme efficiency. Sprouting its wings, it deployed its [ **Satellites** ], floating them around Kokuen before firing endlessly at him from all literal directions.

Kokuen could only scream in agony as he was left defenseless and unable to regenerate.

' _ **This is the curse of all Hosts of Bahamut. Even at death's door, we must fight. Even as our bodies fall apart, we must fight until there's literally nothing left. No matter which time or place, our values are cast aside as we are forced to fight and kill all threats. No matter where we go and how much we try to get away, we'll never be free. In life, enemies chase us to death. In death, we have no reprieve as we are soon returned to this Hell. And even as we lay dying, we must die in agony and without peace. Even as we lay dying, not even our armor, which is meant to protect us, will not shield us**_ _._ _ **To fight and die is our fate**_ **.** ' Rexis said to himself, reflecting on yet another Host who was to fall prey to this fate.

The Calamity Catalyst then jumped over Kokuen, slicing his legs off for him to fall over. Kokuen was only a bloody mess of a torso as the Calamity Catalyst walked up to him.

"Please…save me…Have mercy…" He weakly groaned.

The Armor didn't respond. It was just a killing machine, after all.

Opening its palm, it charged a blast of mana that wouldn't fail to kill him this time. There was now no mercy to inhibit the Armor.

With one decisive boom, the blast completely disintegrated Kokuen, leaving nothing behind.

( **Guyver OST – Tragedy of Enzyme II. End Song**.)

After his death, the remaining Shadow Walkers that were beginning to reinforce their dead numbers immediately disintegrated. They cracked apart into particles as they stopped moving, leaving nothing behind.

Yet, that didn't garner Vali's attention. Her eyes stayed locked onto Issei. The hole in his stomach had healed, but the glowing crimson eyes on the armor were still apparent. It turned towards everyone, moving its head left and right, as if scanning everyone. However, it soon stopped as its glowing eyes dimmed.

The armor disengaged itself as Issei's unconscious body began to fall. Faster than anyone could blink, Vali caught him. She put a hand to his wrist and heart. There was a pulse. His chest was rising and falling. Issei was alive.

"I'm so glad." Vali shuddered as she held onto him tightly.

She began to cry as she realized just how close she'd almost lost him to death. Issei, who was an irreplaceable family member to her, had nearly died protecting her again.

* * *

When Issei awoke, he found himself in bed. Next to his bed, was Vali, who was sleeping in her chair.

' _What happened?_ ' Issei asked Rexis.

' _ **You went into Destructor Mode. If Vali hadn't healed you, you'd have died. It also gave the armor a chance to regenerate your wounds. The Armor killed Kokuen and after you were well enough, the Armor disengaged and you were brought here for recovery. Vali hasn't left your side since**_.' Rexis explained.

' _The wound…I should've died_.' Issei touched his stomach.

' _ **You would've if Vali were even a second slower. But it bought time and for that, I and she are most grateful. I have no desire for you to join the rest of us yet. Still, we can say that this matter is over. After Kokuen's death, all of the Shadow Walkers dissipated into nothing. That means he was the source of their reanimation**_.' Rexis explained.

' _I see._ ' Issei breathed a sigh of relief.

Just then, Vali stirred.

"Hey, you doin okay?" Issei asked.

Vali gasped in relief as she dove forward, wrapping him into a tight embrace.

"Issei…Issei…" She mumbled into his shoulder.

Issei could feel the extreme tightness in which she held onto him.

"I'm alright now. Don't worry." Issei chuckled.

Vali didn't say a word, only clinging to him.

"Let's go home." Issei said.

Vali only nodded. She didn't want to stay here any longer. She wanted to get Issei home and keep him somewhere that was indefinitely safe.

As soon as Issei was well enough to stand, Vali made it clear to Velvenda that they were leaving with no questions asked.

"So, what'll happen now?" Velvenda asked, referring to what she and Sophia did.

"I will…refrain from reporting you to the Alliance. However, if you try something again, understand that you'll be dealing with me. We're still friends but…I need some time." Vali turned around to leave.

Velvenda had a hopeful but bittersweet smile. Their friendship wasn't over, but it would take time for the wounds done to it to heal. Issei, despite what happened, felt that this was fine. Velvenda only acted according to what she felt was best. Still, the betrayal wasn't something that could just be overlooked.

"One more thing, Vali…" Velvenda called out.

"Yes?"

"No matter what, I'll always be your ally. I know what I did was wrong but believe me when I say that I just wanted to protect you. If you ever need me, just call." Velvenda explained one final time.

Vali only smiled lightly.

"I know."

"And another thing." Velvenda smirked.

"And?" Vali raised a brow.

"Make sure you take good care of your Pawn. He's a good man. If you're not careful, I'll snatch him away from you. Who knows, there're probably several others who want him." Velvenda smirked as she winked at Issei.

His cheeks turned a slight pink as Vali's brow twitched, unbeknownst to him.

* * *

When Issei and Vali returned home, they explained what had happened, skipping over Velvenda and Sophia's plan.

"I see. So even the dead are enemies. I'll convene with the others at the Alliance. You two go and rest up." Rizevim said.

Issei was glad to be able to sleep in his own bed. The soft mattress and the safety of home was a comfort that he didn't know he missed. Now that everything had winded, Issei had to think. This entire event had hampered his time schedules for far more than he'd anticipated.

 _Ding!_

Issei jumped as the sound of bells reached his ears.

' _I guess that means I've only got 12 months left_.' Issei groaned.

Sophia had told him that he would spend an extra month here, but he couldn't afford that. For starters, he had to search for the 7 Aviturs and kill them. He couldn't afford to waste any more time.

"It really is just one thing after another." Issei irately said.

He decided that he needed to unwind and take his mind off things. He went downstairs to open the fridge and get some coffee. When he came out of the kitchen, he paused when he saw that Vali was keeping her eyes on him. Even when he noticed her gaze, she didn't look away.

' _ **Awkward…**_ ' Rexis whispered.

"What's wrong?" Issei asked.

Vali only shook her head. She patted the seat next to her on the couch. Sitting down, Issei listened as she spoke.

"Do you think I let things go too easily?" Vali asked.

"No, to be honest, I think what you did was right. You didn't want to lose that relationship but you made it clear that things weren't going to just be swept under the rug. She didn't hurt you physically and the truth has come out before anything could happen. There's no point in holding grudges if no harm was inflicted upon you and the person has changed. On the other hand, she hit me and I hit her, so I think we're good." Issei took a sip of his coffee.

Vali only smiled wryly.

"You forgive people so easily."

"I've lived through tons of lifetimes, Vali. I've seen where vengeance can get you and how empty you'll feel after. I've seen grudges devour people as they wasted their lives in its pursuit. I've also seen people let the littlest things get in the way of their futures. It's just not worth it for some people. I think you made the right choice, Vali. After all, if I can count on someone to be the moral center of the group with the right head on their shoulders, it's you. Besides, the Vali that I know wouldn't hold onto something like this for long once she understood everything." Issei said.

Vali only giggled.

"Ufufufufu. You really know how to make everyone feel better." She said.

"Well, it's one of my redeeming qualities." Issei shrugged.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Vali muttered.

Issei didn't respond this time. He only sat in silence as her words sunk in.

Just then, Rizevim came rushing into the room.

"What's up?" Issei asked.

"Sairaorg and Kuisha just came back from a mission. She's in the hospital. She's been poisoned."

Issei and Vali immediately rushed out the door.

* * *

 _ **Gotta love the drama.**_

 _ **And cliffhangers, which I seem to have become very fond of…**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had some fun putting in that [Destructor Mode]. It was something I had always wanted to put in the original "Heroic Calamity" but didn't due to time reasons. Originally, it was going to be another berserk mode, but berserk modes have lost their appeal to me. Instead, I like controlled attack modes, for lack of a batter generic term. Also, there's going to be a call-forward regarding this in the future.**_


	47. Chapter 44: Know Yourself

_**Now, I normally don't like to get political. It's just a bad idea to me because I've been involved in enough situations where talking about it causes problems once someone gets triggered. It's a sensitive topic and a lot of people don't like to talk about it. However, I feel the need to say something.**_

 _ **As we all may be aware, as of March 26, 2020, the Coronavirus (COVID-19), has been spreading throughout America and several other countries around the world. As of this moment, many are under stay-at-home and quarantine policies.**_

 _ **During this time, I want to wish everyone good luck and I hope that you all are doing well and best wishes to those who do have the COVID-19 Virus. I understand that these are scary and stressful times since our daily lives have been severely impacted. I want to remind everyone that despite how dark things may get or look, we can get through this, and we will get through this. We just need to keep our wisdom engaged and to not fall prey to panic and our darker thoughts and emotions. It just takes one slipup to make everything go downhill.**_

 _ **I wish you all the best of luck, I hope you all are safe, and please remember to be responsible. If you cough or sneeze, try to do it in your elbow. Avoid touching your face and mouth and nose. Try to keep your distance from others and watch out for each other. Also, make sure to wash your hands very often whenever you can. I can't tell you enough stories about people who use bathrooms or wipe their snot without washing their hands.**_

 _ **There are also people who go out to the stores to hoard supplies and food. While I do agree that it's a good idea to stock up on food and supplies, I disagree with the idea of hoarding. DO NOT HOARD. Just like you and me, we all want to survive. BUT we cannot do that if we or others are taking everything and leaving nothing for other people. In case some of people haven't noticed, it's not all about one person, whether this message be directed at you or someone else that can be selfish. Other people need to live and survive too.**_

 _ **Do NOT be selfish and apathetic people. Be responsible, be mindful, be wise, and be kind. Hatred, panic, and fear never did anyone any good. We make the best decisions when we're at our calmest and most rational. If you're selfish and are against the idea of showing sympathy and kindness and consideration to others, then you don't deserve any of it.**_

 _ **And on another note. Since the state that I live in is issuing a "Stay-at-home" policy for public safety, I've got some free time on my hands. Thus, I wanted to surprise you all with a 4 Chapter update. These aren't one chapter broken up into parts either. They're 4 separate chapters. These are Chapters 44 to 47. I hope that you'll enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Know Yourself**

Issei and the rest of the Vali Peerage ran into the Sitri Hospital where Kuisha was being cared for. When they reached outside the room, they could hear Kuisha groaning in agony as she thrashed around. Sairaorg remained in the room with her, holding onto her hand reassuringly.

"What happened?" Vali asked.

Corianna stepped forward.

"We were on a mission to help investigate a case of sicknesses along Italy's coast. We ended up in a forest where we fought with a serpentine creature. Kuisha was poisoned by it after taking a bite meant for Sairaorg. We managed to kill it, but the problem is that we don't know what it was and we don't know where to begin with a cure." She nervously said.

"What did that creature look like? Tell me everything?" He inquired.

"It was long, serpentine, had blue scales, 3 eyes. The third one was on its forehead. It had long fangs that stuck out its mouth. It also had a second head." Ladora recounted.

"Other than its size, did it feel unsettling? Like it was just wrong to be near it?" Issei asked.

"Yeah."

"Did it have glowing lines across its body?" Issei asked again.

"Only on its head. It had a glowing mark."

Issei now understood what had happened. This thing was a leftover from the First Calamity, from before Bahamut destroyed the original galaxy. It had been a hypothesis of his about what happened in the past. When the Abyss recreated the galaxy, it brought over everyone who'd died from Bahamut's rampage. Did it also bring the Aviturs and their influence over as well? Was it by accident? Or did the Void create them anew?

"What's her condition?" Vali asked a doctor who came out.

"Not good. The poison in her system is continuing to circulate. It's shutting down her body functions and killing her. Her body's overtaxing itself trying to keep her going, but it's not going to last forever. She'll only last a few more days at this rate."

"How'd you come about this mission?" Vali asked.

"We received orders from the higher brass of the government. All teams sent to search for the cause of the distress were killed. Eventually, Sairaorg was chosen for the mission since he was considered to have better luck with the situation." Liban answered.

' _This smells fishy. Why would the government send a young person like Sairaorg on a mission where others failed? Sirzechs would never allow such a thing._ ' Vali narrowed her eyes.

' _ **Sairaorg is exceptionally strong, more so than a major portion of High-Class Devils. If it's a threat that not even grown adults can deal with, then it would make sense to send stronger forces out. However, if that's the case, then the choice should've been Issei**_.' Albion reasoned.

' _Issei's a loose cannon. He'll do whatever he deems necessary and cares little for rules and protocols. They also know that he's the Host of Bahamut, which means one wrong move and they'll nuke themselves in the face if he goes ballistic_.' Vali pondered.

"Issei, do you think- " She turned to the side.

Suddenly, he was gone.

"Where did he go?!" Vali exclaimed.

"I didn't even hear him leave." Kuroka was baffled.

* * *

Inside Kuisha's room, Sairaorg was staring intently at her face. It distressed him to watch his Queen writhe in pain. He hated it whenever anyone in his Peerage was harmed and in distress. He wanted to do whatever he could for them.

Just then, the doctor walked into the room.

"What's the situation, Doctor?" Sairaorg asked.

"Kuisha is in a dire situation. I don't know how long she has unless we get her an antidote. Even so, we don't even know where to begin." The Doctor bit his lip.

Sairaorg grit his teeth in frustration.

"Do we have any clues?" He sighed.

His pulse was pounding as sweat dripped down his face. He felt himself going numb. His peerage was his family and the thought of losing anyone was unbearable.

"I'm sorry, not many. We've taken a basis off our cures for serpent venom, but nothing else. We're trying to get Azazel so that he and Grigori can share information." The Doctor apologized.

When Sairaorg came out of the room, he looked utterly strained, despite his best attempts to hide it. Vali could tell just how stressed he was with a look at his eyes.

"How can we help?" She asked.

"I don't know. Right now, there's no known cure for Kuisha. I'm going to go to Underworld's Record Archives for any clues." Sairaorg determinately said.

"I'll go with you." Lefay said.

"Sairaorg, there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." Vali led him outside to talk in private.

* * *

"What's on your mind?" Sairaorg asked.

"I think it's weird. Why did the government send you, a group of Young Devils after something that not even more seasoned Devils could handle? Not only that, but you're the heir to the Bael House. That automatically makes you a target for anyone who wants to seize the position. If you died in battle, then it could be covered up as a casualty or accident. To boot, Sirzechs wouldn't allow you to go into this unless there were fail-safes or only after he had enough information. I think someone tried to have you killed." Vali explained.

"I'm not surprised. A long list of people come to mind, perhaps my stepmother or stepbrother. She wasn't pleased when I took the rights to succession from my brother. As for my younger half-sibling, I doubt it's him. He's content with life as a botanist. Not only that, but there're many who're dissatisfied with my loss to Issei at the Rating Games." Sairaorg pondered.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Vali asked.

"Yes. I'm going to go out and try and find a cure…" Sairaorg started.

"And I'll investigate the matter of your mission and those involved." Vali finished.

The two nodded at each other as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Sairaorg's search drove him to the Underworld's archives for information on cures and remedies. Scouring over each and every book, he kept searching for hours until he found an obscure book. Speeding through its pages like a machine, he found one piece of text that piqued his urgency.

"Sanjeevani, a rare herb that can cure any curse or malady." Sairaorg said to himself.

He researched where and when this herb was found. Eventually, he found that it was in India, being a herb of the Hindu pantheon. He had to take this chance. He'd gone over hundreds of books and Sanjeevani was the most promising. Purgatory was no longer an option since it took time for a new Fruit of Penance to ripen, much less begin growing.

He rushed to Rizevim. He was the closest connection he had to the Four Satans as well as the one with the least packed schedule.

"So, what can I do to help?" Rizevim asked as soon as Sairaorg rushed into his office.

"I need help getting into India. I need to obtain Sanjeevani." Sairaorg showed him the texts he'd found.

"Sanjeevani is a very rare plant that is closely guarded by the higher levels of the Hindu Pantheon. It can even revive the dead if done at the right time and place and if destiny allows it. Getting this won't be easy, Sairaorg." Rizevim explained.

"I know and I'm prepared to do anything to get it. I need it to save Kuisha." Sairaorg panted.

"And what exactly are you prepared to do?" Rizevim asked.

"I'll cut off all my limbs and disembowel myself to save my peerage members. They're my family and I refuse to lose any of them." Sairaorg declared.

Rizevim sighed.

"Alright. I'll make arrangements but understand that this might be all I can do. After that, you're going to be on your own." He said.

Sairaorg could only nod.

* * *

When Sairaorg was transported to India, he arrived at the steps to a massive shrine. He was standing on a massive stone road with pillars on the sides. Torches and flames crackled in midair as he passed by. Looking around, he could see that he was standing on a shrine among clouds. His instincts were telling him to run, but he refused to. He refused to turn back with Kuisha's life in the balance.

"Continue forth, young man." A voice echoed.

Sairaorg pressed on before he came to a halt. The stone path ended in front of him before the clouds began to move around him. Swirling together, the clouds and light came together to form an entity. He had long dark hair with pale blue skin, golden anklets and wreaths adorned and a golden headpiece.

"I am Vishnu. Welcome, Sairaorg Bael."

Sairaorg was a bit surprised that his name was known. Then again, this was Vishnu they were talking about.

"It is an honor, Lord Vishnu." Sairaorg bowed.

"I am aware that you wish to obtain this."

Vishnu opened his palm, levitating a glowing green herb with laces of gold coiling on its leaves.

"The true Sanjeevani." He explained.

"I am." Sairaorg replied.

"Why do you desire such a powerful herb? Sanjeevani, the true form of it is a herb that can even revive the dead if administered quickly. Surely, you understood just how dangerous it is in the wrong hands?" Vishnu asked.

"I understand, Lord Vishnu. However, I only want it in order to save the life of someone very important to me."

"I understand how you feel, but this isn't something that I can give away easily nor freely." Vishnu said.

Sairaorg's desperation grew. Vishnu had to have been messing with him now. Vishnu was one of the strongest entities in creation. If he could already decipher Sairaorg's reasons and goals, then what was the point of wasting all this time?

"Please, I'll do anything." Sairaorg immediately knelt.

"I'm sorry, but one life is inconsequential compared to billions more. Not only that, but it would be unfair to all if I were to give this to you only and not others who came before or after." Vishnu shook his head.

"Please, Lord Vishnu. It's for the sake of the woman who's been with me since I was young. I don't care if I have to swear eternal servitude or sever my limbs. I'll do anything!" Sairaorg begged.

Vishnu silently stared at Sairarog for the longest time. The young devil had his head to the ground, prostrating himself without any care for dignity.

"Very well. I will give you a chance. However, you must face 3 trials." Vishnu finally spoke.

Sairaorg gulped. Gods were completely different from all others. He had no idea what these trials would be like, but he knew that they would be far from easy in the most difficult sense of the word.

"You must fulfill 3 tasks. First, you must travel to the Arctic, there you will find a shrine. At the heart of the shrine, at its highest point, is a sapphire gem. Make sure to take it and keep it with you. That will bring you to your second task. The Second Task will require you to fight. As for your opponent, it will depend upon you. The Third Task will then be a test that you will bring upon yourself. The final task is something that will also depend on who you are. You must resolve it on your own. If you succeed and bring the sapphire gem back to me, I will give you the Sanjeevani." Vishnu said.

"I understand." Sairaorg resolutely said.

"Then, I will send you to where you need to begin." Vishnu's glowing eyes grew brighter for an instant as Sairaorg was teleported away.

When Vishnu was alone, someone materialized from the mana in the air. It was Lakshmi. She had black hair, pale skin, a gold sari, with anklets and necklaces adorning her.

"Was it necessary to test him?" She asked.

"Sanjeevani is a powerful essence. There was a reason why I destroyed all records of it. It's too powerful to be left vulnerable to anyone who would abuse it. It can revive anyone from death within 3 days. The boy must prove himself if he is going to obtain this sacred herb." Vishnu sternly said.

"He's just a boy, Vishnu." Lakshmi reasserted.

"And he must learn to be able to let others go. Life isn't about continuing eternally. Life is about living as best as you can before your time in mortal form is gone. Even the Host of Bahamut understands that." Vishnu responded.

The two went silent. That was a topic that they had yet to talk about.

"Is there truly no way to save him?" Lakshmi asked, as if trying to urge him to do it.

"No…if there were, it'd have happened already, as Rexis has said. The power of Bahamut is ancient. The one who created Bahamut is more ancient than any deity or world. His power is derived from the powers that be. I cannot do anything to save him because the energy of Bahamut would interfere. The ancient dragon has gone mad with rage and hatred. He will not be satisfied with anything less than the destruction of everything that reminds him of his suffering. That means all of us. Even now, he is contained within his seal, but no one knows when that seal will break. It's best that fate takes control of everything now. I have already spoken to Odin and Zeus about this and we have all agreed upon this." Vishnu reasoned.

"Still, he's suffered long enough." Lakshmi retorted.

"This world was created based on a second chance. The original Galaxy, our original home was obliterated because we did as we pleased. We didn't care for anyone aside from ourselves, both mortals and immortals. It drowned in sin. Thus, the flames of destruction from Bahamut reduced it to nothing. Now, we have a second chance. We cannot act rashly. We can only do what fate wills us to. Gods may be capable of unimaginable things. Yet, we are paltry in comparison to fate, life, death, and time. Thus, we must wait. If the boy is fitting of being saved by fate, then we shall do so. Interfering with the balance is something that not even gods are forgiven for doing. There are powers at work that are beyond even us." Vishnu said with a final tone.

* * *

When Sairarog arrived at the Arctic, he shivered slightly as the blistering winds slammed into him. Snow covered everything from sight. His feet sunk into 12 inches of snow as he braved through the endless storm. For hours, he journeyed, his teeth clattering. His body trembled and his movements were growing stiffer. Even so, he refused to give up. Kuisha was counting on him.

Before long, Sairaorg saw a distant blue glow. Continuing forward through the blizzard, he finally arrived in front of a massive shrine of ice. It looked to be made of white stone but was covered in ice. There were no windows, only spikes of ice and design aesthetics reminiscent of magic.

After several hours of braving through a swirl of snow and cold, he'd arrived. Shaking off his shivers, Sairaorg stepped forward into the Shrine. The moment he did, he crossed a threshold that became visible as he passed through.

He felt like a cold wind had passed through him, spread throughout every cell in his body before exiting.

He shivered before continuing into Shrine. He looked around and listened. There wasn't a single indication of life around him. There were no sounds. No movement. No breath.

He walked through countless rooms and doors as he ascended the tower. When he climbed to the third floor, he opened the door to reveal someone he didn't expect.

Issei was also here.

"Sairaorg?"

"What're you doing here?" Said young man asked.

"I came here looking for a cure for Kuisha. Thanks to memories of my past lives, I had an idea or two. What're you doing here?" Issei explained.

That was true. Issei had told him that he retained memories from his past lives as well.

"Well, I struck a deal with Vishnu. I'd undertake 3 tasks for him. If I can succeed, he'll give me the possible cure or an ingredient that'll cure her." Sairaorg said.

"Sanjeevani." Issei nodded.

"You know about it?" Sairaorg asked.

"Yes. It can be used as an ingredient to cure anything or to revive the dead within 3 days of their death. I can see why Vishnu would give you so much trouble for it. Now, let's stop wasting time and keep going." Issei pointed upwards.

"What do you know about this place?" Sairaorg asked.

"There're 50 floors to this shrine. It was abandoned and its origins are unknown. The only facts on it are that it contains various artifacts of significant capabilities and functions. If everything here were collected, it'd give a massive boost in power to any person or military." Issei noted.

"I see."

"So, now that we're on the subject…what's your history with Kuisha, exactly?"

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Ochihabune/Dead Floating Leaves. Play Song.** )

"Well, after Vali left for training and Sona and Rias left for school in the Human Realm, I ended up alone. I was getting older and I needed to get ready. I wanted to grow stronger in strength and influence. So, I needed people to help me. Eventually, one day, I met Kuisha. Like me, she was trying to make it in the world. However, given her family's history, she was rejected wherever she went."

"And you went to her aid." Issei guessed.

Sairaorg made a bitter smile. Discrimination was just so common.

"Heheheh. Well, I knew what it was like. I sympathized with her. I know what it's like to have the door slammed in your face. When you cry out for help and no one comes, when you want someone to listen to you talk, when you just…wanna hear someone else…it really hurts." He reasoned.

Issei gave him a sympathetic look, nodding in understanding.

"So, I decided to recruit her. Despite my disgraced position, I was still a son of the Bael Clan, so my title had some weight. Around that time, Kuisha was alone, so I figured that I'd take her in. We went through a lot together. We trained together. We lived through countless days together. After my mother went into a coma, she was there for me. She became like family to me. No matter what it cost her or scared her, she always did her best for me. That's why I can't turn back and won't turn back. I have to save her no matter what. No matter what it costs me, I won't abandon her." Sairaorg swore.

"That's the Sairaorg I know." Issei smiled.

The two climbed on for hours before finally reaching a change in pace.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Ochihabune/Dead Floating Leaves. End Song.** )

They entered yet another frozen room. Same old cold dead room with same old design. At least, that was the expectation.

"Feel that?" Issei asked.

"Yeah." Sairaorg nodded.

"Well, let's do this." Issei said.

Sairaorg could now feel that cold vibrance in the air grow stronger, denser. It was almost as if a blizzard was coming in here.

Suddenly, a swirling vortex of ice and snow erupted in the room. Sairaorg could feel snow and ice layering over his clothes as his senses realized that whatever it was that was coming, was nothing like he'd dealt with before.

Standing before him was a mannequin of ice with two glowing spheres for eyes.

"Well, no other way but forward."

Sairaorg knew he was at a massive disadvantage. His skill with magic was abysmal. All he had were his fists. The only way to overcome this opponent was with his fists.

Suddenly, a clone split from the Mannequin, as melting and freezing into two.

"One for each of us." Issei sighed.

( **Bleach OST – Showing Off. Play Song.** )

Sairaorg charged forward. He threw a punch, only for the Mannequin to block. He kicked at it, only for the Mannequin to duck. Wreathing his fist in ki, he swung again, only for the Mannequin to jump, dodging. It brought its heel down on his head, knocking him to the ground. Before it could stomp on him, Sairaorg rolled out the way. Sweeping its legs out from under it, Sairaorg got up to punch it, only for it to dodge once again, turning into a swirl of snow.

Sairaorg punched the ground, shattering the floor where the Mannequin was reforming. Just before it could turn back into a cloud of snow, Sairaorg rushed at it. With one strong arm, he rammed into its neck with his elbow.

The Mannequin shattered, its head rolling onto the ground. Sairaorg was about to turn around to help Issei, only to pause as he heard the ice crackling behind him. Before he could fully turn around, he raised his arm, guarding against a blade of ice.

Countering, he kicked it as hard as he could, causing it side to shatter. Yet, it reformed its lost parts. Sairaorg blocked another attack with his arm.

He then jabbed at him, only for the Mannequin to punch him in the face, causing him to stagger back. He whirled around with his left fist, only for the Mannequin to do the same. That piqued Sairaorg's interest.

He dove forward, his fist ready. Out of the blue, he kicked at it with his right leg, only for the Mannequin to do the same.

Sairaorg was sent rolling onto the ground. He growled in frustration. The Mannequin couldn't feel pain. It didn't recoil, stagger, or slow down. It kept getting back up again and again.

Over and over, he attacked it with brute force, only for the Mannequin to do the same movements, hitting with the same amount of force that he put into it. However, Sairaorg now understood what was going on. The Mannequin mirrored all of his movements and strength. If he was going to defeat it, he had to be resolute enough to risk the same amount of harm that he'd inflict upon the Mannequin.

Gathering all of his ki to his right fist, he lunged forward. The moment he made contact with the Mannequin, its torso shattered as its fist smashed into his torso. As experienced previously, the amount of power in his attack was inflicted upon by the Mannequin. He could feel his bones cracking and muscles tearing as he choked out blood, coughing it out as his knees hit the floor. At the same time, the Mannequin dissolved into nothing, causing the one fighting Issei to disappear.

( **Bleach OST – Showing Off. End Song.** )

"Hey, hey, hey!" Issei ran over to keep him from falling to the ground.

Sairaorg dug into his coat, hoping to get the bottle of medicine that Kuisha always gave him before a fight. It had been customary for her to give him medicine before each confrontation for his own safety. Yet, when he reached around, he found a broken plastic bottle in his pocket, its contents spilled.

"Damn." Sairaorg sighed in exasperation.

"What's that?" Issei asked.

"It's medicine that Kuisha always gives me before a fight. It helps with recovery and injuries." Sairaorg answered.

Tossing the bottle away, he continued forward.

Once again, for what felt likes hours and countless staircases, the two climbed the steps until at long last, they reached the top. Opening the door that led outside, the top of the Shrine was a large spike and at the highest peak, was a glowing sapphire gem. Stepping off the balcony and flying up, Sairaorg was instantly repelled by a barrier, knocking him back to the ground.

Issei ran over, helping him up.

"Guess flying isn't going to work." Sairaorg groaned.

He felt as if he'd just been slammed with a mountain. Issei deployed his wings, flying straight up as well, only to get smacked down by a barrier again.

"Climbing's our only solution." Issei stifled as he got back up.

Sairaorg decided to make the move. He stood on the railing, nearly slipping for a fall that was thousands of feet deep. With his quick reflexes, Sairaorg clutched onto a wall. Once he got a good footing, he slowly climbed his way up. Suddenly, he heard a crackling sound. Then two. Then three. He snapped to attention as spikes of ice began jabbing out of the walls, making their way toward him.

"Sairaorg, watch out!" Issei exclaimed.

The Bael Heir began climbing as calmly and quickly as he could. Yet, that could only go so far. The spikes were sprouting faster and faster, forcing Sairaorg to ignore getting a secure footing and only getting a good grip. As he climbed the top of the shrine, several spikes nicked him, even stabbing him a few times in the left arm and right leg. He ignored it, however. Such small wounds didn't mean anything to him.

Sairaorg finally reached the top, gripping the Sapphire gem before yanking it off the top of the Shrine. Sliding down the top of the Shrine, he landed on his feet.

"Let's go." Sairaorg said.

The two took the steps back down before Sairaorg felt something coming from behind. Dodging to the side, he kicked Issei across the face. Launched into the wall, Sairaorg took a deep breath.

"I was wondering when you'd attack." He said.

"How did you know?" Issei asked.

"The real Issei hits harder than you. Also, he wouldn't be waiting for me to take action. You were too passive, almost as if playing around. The Issei that I know would've done everything as quickly as possible if he knew anyone was in danger." Sairaorg explained.

"Very attentive." The Fake Issei smirked.

Suddenly, his image morphed, his features changing until he turned a fake copy of Sairaorg.

"But can you do the same with yourself?" The Fake Sairaorg scoffed.

"So, the Shrine's all about tests." Sairaorg noted.

"This Shrine is a remnant from eons long past, from an age long forgotten. It is here that many face themselves. Tell me, can you defeat yourself?" The Fake Sairaorg asked.

"Let's find out." Sairaorg said.

Suddenly, ice began to cover the Fake Sairaorg before slowly shaping itself into a copy of Regulus Rey Rex.

"Yes, let's." The Fake Sairaorg charged.

( **Mega Man Zero: Mythos – Cannonball. Play Song.** )

Sairaorg blocked the Fake's punch, causing his teeth the clatter from the blow. Just like the Mannequin before it, its strength mirrored his own. This time, however, its movements didn't mirror his.

"Tell me, who do you love more? Vali or Kuisha?" The Fake Sairaorg asked.

The question came with a punch to the face, which prompted Sairaorg to kick it in the stomach.

"When your mother went into her coma? Were you relieved? Angry?" The Fake Sairaorg asked again.

"What's it to you?" Sairaorg punched it twice in the face, causing it to launch into the air.

Sairaorg flew after it, only for it to plant its foot in his stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"It seems to me that you don't know yourself very well. The strong, proud Sairaorg, only putting up a façade of charisma to hide the sad and confused little boy inside." The Fake Sairaorg taunted.

Sairaorg ignored the insults, focusing only on defeating the Fake. He needed to hurry up and finish the mission.

"Unable to answer? Are you that afraid of the truth? The truth that you refuse to think about?" The Fake Sairaorg asked.

It kicked at Sairaorg, who caught its foot. It then used its other foot to strike him in the face. Flipping over his head, the Fake Sairaorg grabbed him by the neck, throwing him as it landed.

"Afraid to wonder which woman you love more? Afraid to face your own emotions and realize how vulnerable you really are? Afraid to realize that you're exactly like your father?" The Fake Sairaorg continued to hammer him with questions.

Sairaorg dodged a fist, only to be kicked into a wall. He rolled off the wall, plunging his fist into the Fake's ribs.

The Fake Sairaorg clutched his arm before beating him repeatedly with its armored gauntlets, keeping him in place as he struck him.

"You spent years building your reputation, prestige, and strength. Then, in one day, you lost it all. And now, you're left to pick up the pieces, your dreams in tatters. Then, your best friend comes to you with an offer to help you with your girl problems. You didn't even hesitate to accept. Tell me, do you care about anything other than yourself? Everyone that you've recruited was all for the sake of pushing yourself to greater heights and yet, they get no glory, no honors. They're just steppingstones to you." The Fake Sairaorg said as the two continued to block and attack each other.

"You say they're like family to you, but if that was the case, where are you when they need you? Why is it that Issei had to step in and fix everything for you? It's your responsibility to care for your peerage, not him. Or will you give the sorry excuse that Issei has less restrictions or he's more powerful?"

Sairaorg growled in anger. He was actually starting to get fed up with all these questions and statements.

"Issei hides everything, Vali runs from everything, and you deny everything. No wonder you're such good friends." Fake Sairaorg smirked.

As he was about to strike Sairaorg again, the real one caught his fist.

"You can make fun of me. You can beat me to a bloody pulp. But, the one thing I'll never allow, is you shaming the people that I care about." Sairaorg growled with all the ferocity of a lion.

Crushing the Fake's fist into snowflakes, Sairaorg stood up with renewed vigor. With one mighty fist, he shattered the Fake's other arm.

"I have no reason to prove anything to you because everything you've said is false." Sairaorg declared.

He had no need for words. He had no need to argue. He knew the truth. Yes, he had his doubts and the like but, in this fight, Sairaorg had solidified what he already believed in.

He decided to put all his strength into this next attack. Gathering all of his ki and strength, he rushed forward, manifesting a lion's aura around himself. With one clawing motion, he shredded through his fake self, destroying it and shattering its icy core into snowflakes and dust.

( **Mega Man Zero: Mythos – Cannonball. End Song.** )

Panting and exhausted, Sairaorg turned around, waiting. When it was clear that the imposter was truly gone, Sairaorg limped back down the hundreds of steps from the top of the Shrine.

Yet, when he arrived at the entrance, where he passed through the transparent veil, it froze shut. A wall of solid enchanted ice formed, shutting him in.

"What now?" Sairaorg growled.

To his exasperation, it was another reflection of himself inside the wall.

"I'm not here to fight." His Reflection spoke.

Sairaorg only glared, as if trying to decipher the magic behind all this.

"I'll assume you still remember what was said to you by your doppelganger." His Reflection said.

"What are you? Another opponent? Or…a test." Sairaorg bluntly asked.

"Either or. It all depends on you." His Reflection shrugged.

"How do I leave?" Sairaorg asked.

"That also depends on you. There are still matters in your heart that you haven't come to terms with." His Reflection pointed at him.

"What do you mean?" Sairaorg asked.

( **Kamen Rider W OST – Cyclone Effect ~ Acoustic Instrumental. Play Song.** )

"Do you genuinely mean what you think?" His Reflection calmly asked.

"Yes." Sairaorg said without hesitation.

"Are you sure?" His Reflection gently prodded.

"Yes. I've been thinking about it for a long time now." Sairaorg took a deep breath.

Even if he wasn't talking to a real person, he felt that he needed to do this for his own peace of mind. He needed to do this for himself.

"I've made up my mind. I know who I am. I'm not like my father. The servants that I've taken in are indeed my true companions in life. It's true that I saw them as people that could help me move forward, but during all that time, I saw them as people who could move forward with me." Sairaorg answered.

"And what of Kuisha and Vali? Surely, you've noticed, haven't you? Kuisha sees you as more than her King and friend." His Reflection said.

Sairaorg paused, an ashamed look on his face.

"I always did have a feeling, but…it was made clear to me."

"And what will you do?" His Reflection asked.

"I don't know just yet, to be honest. I've already decided that I'll tell her after this is over. But, the conclusion is…well, it's complicated." Sairaorg sighed.

"It's cruel to lead them both on, Sairaorg, let alone wrong. It's something your father would do."

"I won't do what that man did. I won't toy with them or mislead them for any longer." Sairaorg replied.

"I see. And what about your future? What'll you do now? Your future is completely uncertain." His Reflection pointed out.

"Well, it's simple, really. I'm going to become a Satan." Sairaorg declared.

"Oh?"

"Since Issei helped cure my mother, I no longer have to worry about that. I've had time to think about my future. I want to become a Satan. I don't want anyone else among the Devils to go through what I went through. I don't want other people to go through what my mother went through. I can't let more people like my father stay in power, either." Sairaorg said.

"What are you going to do to prepare for it?" His Reflection asked.

"I'll do as I've always done. I'll work myself to the bone and make sure that I gain the position the right way. I may be a devil, but that doesn't mean I have to be a vile person. If there's one thing a very dear friend showed me, it's that with willpower, determination, a strong heart, and body, I can accomplish what I aspire towards." Sairaorg smiled.

His Reflection nodded.

"Still, why do you want to revive Kuisha so badly?" His Reflection asked.

"It's because…I can't let her die like this. She's my dearest friend and has been with me through my toughest moments. I'm going to be there for her like how she was for me. Yes, everyone has limited time, even long-lived people, but I know it's not her time yet. If it was, then I would've failed." Sairaorg answered.

The Reflection was silent, staring at him for the longest time.

"I understand. Very well, you may go."

A portal appeared in front of the wall of ice.

"This will lead you back to where you came from. Your trials are complete." Sairaorg's Reflection explained.

"One more thing, what is this place?" Sairaorg asked.

"This Shrine was from a time long forgotten. It is a place where you face yourself and your inner troubles. It is a place of higher enlightenment and epiphanies. This is where a person's character is truly tested." His Reflection answered before fading away.

Without any more troubles, Sairaorg passed through the portal, returning to Vishnu's presence.

* * *

"So? Have you learned anything?" Vishnu asked upon Sairaorg's return.

"Yes. I've learned of what's been holding me back, what I think of myself and others, and what I need to do from now on." Sairaorg nodded.

He held up the sapphire gem that he'd retrieved from the Shrine. The gem began shimmering brightly before floating into Vishnu's hand. The Hindu god placed the gem back on one of the accessories on his person.

"I was watching you from here and saw everything. While some things were left unanswered, other parts ambiguous, I can see that you have a strong mind and character. You are not one of the people who would misuse the herb. Instead, I see that you're doing this because you want to save and support, rather than selfishly keep someone with you even after their time is over. I have seen too many people unable to look past themselves and have tried to bring the dead back to life because they simply cannot let go. Of course, I am a god, so I may not feel the same way as mortals do. I don't think the way mortals do, either. Regardless, you have proven yourself to me and shown that despite all challenges lain before you, you have persevered through them all. The Sanjeevani is yours. Use it wisely and only this once." Vishnu warned.

Sairaorg was whisked away by magic before he could even say anything. When the swirling vortex before his eyes disappeared, he was standing in the Sitri Hospital, right outside Kuisha's room.

Opening his hand, he found the Sanjeevani herb sparkling in his hands. He exhaled in relief as he raced off to the doctor to have a cure made.

( **Kamen Rider W OST – Cyclone Effect ~ Acoustic Instrumental. End Song.** )

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of this chapter.**_

 _ **Before you move on, I wanted to talk a little bit more. Be warned, I won't be as gentle this time around. Plus, I'm already aware that there's going to be trouble for me just for speaking about the topic. But fuck it, I feel the need to say something.**_

 _ **It's been brought to my attention recently that there have been people beating and hating on Asian people. They've been stigmatized as the source of the Corona Virus. They MIGHT be. BUT THEY ALSO MIGHT NOT BE. Regardless, their race doesn't matter.**_

 _ **IT IS WRONG TO BE RACIST AND HURT OTHER PEOPLE!**_

 _ **It doesn't matter where the virus came from. DON'T BE IGNORANT! DON'T BE RACIST! There's enough hatred in the world already.**_

 _ **The Corona Virus is a disease, much like the flu. As many people who have any sort of medical knowledge, viruses evolve over time and in response, we have to create new vaccines. It just happens. It isn't something that someone deliberately unleashed upon the world. Flus and viruses evolve over time and as it so happens, the Corona Virus is a product of evolution. Things can't stay the same forever. Like how Camels evolved to be able to eat Cactii, diseases and viruses evolve to prey on lifeforms. It isn't something that's truly within our control.**_

 _ **Think about the Swine Flu. It came about because the flu needed to evolve to prey on more subjects. It's the same cause and situation as the Corona Virus. Life made a new virus and we were unfortunate enough to be around for it.**_

 _ **Hatred does no good. It only makes things worse. All this racism and violence and hate does no good because it only exposes us to more dangers and for the people who're scared of the virus, they're only ensuring that they'll get the virus by going near the people who do have the virus. It's counter intuitive. People need to wake up and learn to imagine and put themselves in the shoes of others. If you were the subject of the oppression and suffering, would you be okay with it happening to you if the roles were reversed?**_

 _ **It is my belief that hatred, ignorance, racism, and greed are learned. Don't learn any of these habits because it just makes you nothing more than a rabid animal. Think of the Code of Hammurabi. If you took something from someone, would you be okay with something being taken from you? Would you be ready to pay that same price? It won't matter what the other person did. You still went after them and inflicted pain upon them, especially if they did nothing to you. You're even more in the wrong because you decided to be a rabid animal who's only considered option was to attack to vent up the negativity that you didn't know how to deal with.**_

 _ **I know the times are scary right now, but that's no excuse to hurt others just because you associated them with something that other people of the same race did. The one you attacked didn't do anything and it was decided by fate that they were of the same race. That's all.**_

 _ **Don't engage in the double-standard and don't be a spoiled brat. Don't be ignorant. Rise above all that. Don't get swept away by the mindset of rabid crowds either. Think for yourself. The wise people are the ones who can think for themselves and decide what they believe in and what they should do. The fools are the ones who do what other people are doing just for the sake of it. In Layman's terms, don't engage in bandwagon mentality.**_

 _ **That's all I'm going to say concerning the Corona Virus Pandemic. Please think about what I've said too. Do you want to be the good person who'll help yourself and others get through this tough time? Do you want to be indifferent and not get infected nor create issues? Or do you want to be the rabid animal who only knows how to make things worse?**_

 _ **Now, I won't delay you any further. Please enjoy the other chapters.**_


	48. Chapter 45: The Closing Curtains

_**This is the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **chapter of the 4-chapter update.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 45: The Closing Curtains**

While Sairaorg dealt with getting the cure, Vali decided to do her own investigative work.

She'd had her suspicions as to how and why Sairaorg and his peerage were sent on such a perilous mission. It made no sense. Marching over to Sirzech's office, Vali entered.

"Is something wrong, Vali?" Sirzechs asked.

"I'll assume you've heard the news? It's related to your cousin, after all?" Vali asked.

"What news?" Sirzechs raised a brow.

"Kuisha was poisoned. Sairaorg and his peerage were sent on a mission to deal with trouble in Italy. Now, Kuisha's lying in a hospital, slowly dying in agony." Vali pointed out.

Sirzechs had a disturbed look creep across his face.

"What?" He flatly asked.

"Then you weren't made aware either. That does it." Vali said.

"What're you thinking, Vali?" Sirzechs asked.

"I'm thinking about the whole scheme behind this. Someone tried to have Sairaorg killed and make it look like it was a casualty in battle. For a fact, if so many people were injured going after such a threat, then you'd send more experienced and powerful devils after it." Vali noted.

"What threat? We didn't even assign any hunts within the past week." Sirzechs calmly said as he stood up.

"What?!" Vali was baffled.

"It's as you suspected. Then again, I had a feeling that someone would do something sooner or later. Ever since the Rating Games between the youth ended, I had my suspicions that someone would try something. People tried to defame you and the Lucifers, to start. And now, Sairaorg was targeted for death. It makes sense with the both of you, since you're both from the two strongest families among the 72 Pillars. You're also both the direct heirs to your houses. Either there are people who want to claim your positions or they want to eliminate you because your credible threats to your enemy's plans." Sirzechs explained.

"But why Sairaorg, specifically? If it were an outsider, then that would mean that they could've gone after the rest of the family as well or they may have not gotten to them yet. But on the off-hand that it's not…and it's someone from the inside…" Vali trailed off.

"Then it's also obvious that they want Sairaorg out the way so that they can take back what they may have lost." Sirzechs finished.

"And they must have a relatively high position in order to keep things from reaching your attention." Vali surmised.

"They must also have connections with the outside world in order to have such a mysterious creature show up in the middle of nowhere outside our realm." Sirzechs continued.

Vali pivoted, about to continue her investigation.

"Hold on just a moment, Vali," Sirzechs stopped her.

"What is it?"

"Where's Issei?" The Satan asked.

"He disappeared the moment he found out about the attack. He went with us to the hospital and as soon as the others told us everything, and the symptoms Kuisha showed, he disappeared." Vali replied.

"Any idea what he might be up to?" Sirzechs asked.

"He's probably out looking for a cure. He looked really interested in what happened and kept asking questions. It was as if he knew or had an idea behind everything, at least." Vali answered again.

"I see. Regardless, I think it's best that we keep this between us right now. Let no one know about our discussion. There may be eyes and ears about us. Also, tell the others to keep quiet as well. We don't want the perpetrators to be alerted by our awareness." Sirzechs warned.

"What're you thinking?" Vali asked this time.

"I'm thinking we should hide our intentions in plain sight. Let's play dumb until we can catch them. I want you to take this. It's something that I had Ajuka make." Sirzechs handed her several talismans.

"Talismans for good luck. I think it's something you'd all like." Sirzechs smiled reassuringly.

"But why so many?" Vali asked.

"Give them to everyone involved. Now that you all are aware of this, the enemy might try to kill you all if they know you're onto their schemes. I want you all to be safe since every citizen here is extended family to me." Sirzechs answered.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to keep my head on straight." Vali nodded.

* * *

When she returned to the hospital, Kuisha was now panting. Her face was flushed as sweat dripped down her face as if there was light rain.

"How's her condition?" Vali asked Corianna.

"Not good. She's only getting worse." She nervously said.

"I brought these. Sirzechs said that they're for good luck." Vali shrugged.

"So, any word on Sairaorg?" She followed up.

"No. He's still gone. I think he called your grandfather but he said not to worry about him." Ladora shook his head.

"I see. In any case, I should go talk to his family, first. They'll want to know what's happened to Kuisha, especially Misla." Vali said.

She then turned to her peerage.

"Stay here and keep an eye on things. If something happens, make sure to call me." She said.

"You got it." Kuroka nodded.

* * *

Misla was waiting at Sairaorg's home, preparing some food and drink. She had yet to be told of what had transpired, but thankfully, Vali was there to do that. She entered the house and into the kitchen, greeting Imbara.

"Hello, Lady Vali."

"Hello, Imbara. Where's Misla?" Vali asked.

"In the kitchen. She is still waiting for the return of Lord Sairaorg and the others." The Maid said.

"I see."

"S-Sir, Issei isn't with you, is he?" Imbara nervously asked.

"Hahahaha! No, he's not. He's taking care of other stuff right now." Vali shook her head, giggling.

"Thank the forefathers." Imbara muttered.

When Vali entered the kitchen, she waited for Misla to put her kettle down. She might drop it after hearing the news.

"Ah, Vali, welcome." Misla walked over for a hug.

"How are you doing?" Vali asked.

"I'm doing quite well. Thanks to your Pawn, I've never felt better." Misla gestured for Vali to sit.

"Where's Sairaorg and the others? They were supposed to have been on a mission and left earlier today." Misla said.

"That's the thing, Misla. I know what I'm about to say isn't easy to hear, but…" Vali trailed off.

Misla could already imagine what it was that Vali would say. Her hands went to cover the incoming gasp and yelp.

"Kuisha's been poisoned. She was wounded taking a hit for Sairaorg and they're trying to find a cure for her." Vali solemnly said.

"No…" Misla shook her head in disbelief.

Vali walked over to envelop her in a hug.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

If Issei and Sairaorg were out on the move, then she was certain that they'd get everything done as quickly as possible. She knew that everything would be okay. If Issei was on the job, it'd all be alright.

"She's become like a daughter to me." Misla sighed.

"I'm sure. That's why we'll all do what we can for her." Vali promised.

"How can I help?" Misla asked.

Vali was tempted to ask questions, but she recalled what Sirzechs said. There may be eyes and ears listening in on their every move. She had to be careful.

"For now, just be patient. We're doing the best we can." Vali said.

She wanted to reprimand herself for wasting the opportunity, but she had to approach things this way.

"How about you go stay with my grandma for now? I'm sure they'll be of great comfort for you. I also don't like the idea of you being here alone for who-knows-how-long. It's never a good idea to be alone in a house with no one proper to talk to. Maybe you should take Imbara too for company." Vali suggested.

She wasn't sure if the other servants were betraying them either.

"I-I can't just leave the manor empty till the others get home." Misla shook her head.

She had made it her mission to provide a warm hearth for everyone to return to after every outing and task. She wanted to be the mother of the home who was always waiting with a warm meal, an ear to lend, a shoulder to cry on, and a source of comfort for Sairaorg and his peerage. It was one of her only ways to compensate for her long years of sleep.

"I know, but that won't do as you are now. Besides, the others may stay at the hospital to watch Kuisha. So, for now, I think it's best that you stay with my family so that you have someone you know and share a bond with to talk to. One thing my best friend always says is that it's good to talk about your feelings and to get things out. If not, it'll be like poison for your mind and heart." Vali winked.

"And who's your best friend?" Misla asked curiously.

"It's Issei Hyoudou, the same man who got the cure for you." Vali giggled.

"I see. It's very fortunate that you got a hold of him when you did. His big heart could probably span the continent." Misla laughed.

"It probably does." Vali nodded in agreement.

* * *

When she, Misla, and Imbara returned to the Lucifer Mansion, Vali pulled her grandparents to the side with a mere glance. It seemed to be a sign of deep trust and familial care if anyone in the Lucifer House could communicate with eye contact. It wasn't that they were telepathic, rather, it was because they just knew each other that well.

' _We need to talk_.' Vali looked at Rizevim and Ezagyra.

The three went into Rizevim's office.

' _Let's ensure complete privacy_.' He looked at Vali.

Snapping his fingers, magic circles appeared all over the walls and objects in the room. Vali looked at the talisman in her jacket.

"Ah, one of Sirzech's good luck charms." Rizevim chuckled.

He snapped his fingers, removing the magic circle on it.

"No reason to negate a good luck charm." Rizevim smirked.

"So, what's going on?" Ezagyra asked.

"I think a conspiracy is going on. Someone's trying to have Sairaorg killed." Vali said.

"Tell me everything." Rizevim narrowed his eyes.

After summarizing the events that had happened thus far, Rizevim and Ezagyra understood what was happening.

"I see. Well, I've seen this kind of thing before and it wasn't uncommon in the past after many of the original demons died. There were a lot of battles, assassinations, and wars held for the selection of new House Leaders. This isn't something that I can exactly rule as an assassination attempt. It's a tad bit far-fetched." Rizevim stood up, pacing.

"But it's no coincidence that Sirzechs doesn't know a thing about it." Vali said.

"That's also true. Which is why I think we should continue until we have new prompts. I think you're a little quick to point the finger." Rizevim remarked.

"I'm just trying to- " Vali was cut off by Rizevim.

"I think you should go out and relax. You're obviously winded from the very long past few days. It wasn't long before you and Issei got back from your trip with the Amazons too. How about you go to Azazel, hm?" Rizevim suggested.

"I've got some medicine that I wanted from him, actually. Think you can go drop it off?" Ezagyra handed her an envelope.

"Why're you two acting so calm?" Vali asked.

"Well, we think you're overreacting. Just go out there and get some fresh air. I promise, you'll think more clearly." Ezagyra winked.

"Fine." Vali groaned.

* * *

The trip to Grigori was simple in goal. Azazel had become a good friend to the family within the past several years. All she had to do was go to his office.

"Making another crazy invention?" Vali asked.

"Ah, Vali. Come on in." Azazel grinned.

"My grandma wants a prescription filled." Vali shrugged.

Azazel read the letter, smirking as his eyes blazed through it.

"Your grandma wants to have some fun tonight." He grinned.

"TMI, Azazel." Vali sighed.

"Well, anyways, I'll get the medicine ready for her. It should help for their nightly activities. Heck, Sirzechs wants the same thing too." Azazel chuckled.

"What is it?" Vali asked.

"It's a muscle relaxant and stress reliever. My scientists love it. It helps with long shifts and such." Azazel nodded.

"I see. Well, I guess I'll be heading out now." Vali said.

"Be careful tonight. Your grandma and grandpa are gonna make a lot of noise." Azazel called over.

"Ugh! Too much information!" Vali groaned.

"You might get an uncle or aunt who's younger than you soon!" Azazel continued.

"Azazel, I swear I'll Half Dimension the hair on your scalp!" Vali threatened.

* * *

After she left Grigori, she headed for the next place that she felt that she would get useful information. The Bael Central Estate.

It was a massive place, rivalling the Lucifer Estate in size, though with more servants and security. When Vali looked at it, it seemed more like a prison rather than anything else. It didn't have a shred of homeliness that Sairaorg's abode had.

When she stepped up to the gates, two guards stood fast. However, one look in her eyes, and they knew what to do. They opened the way for her.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure?" Someone said.

Vali only scowled before turning around. A woman with long black hair and green eyes walked up to her. She wore a noble's dress that was colored red with gold designs and jewelry. However, what made Vali despise her were the arrogant and detesting eyes this woman had. This woman was none other than Lady Ophelna Bael, the mother of Magdaran Bael, the former heir to the Bael Clan. She was also Sairaorg's stepmother.

"Welcome to the Bael Manor, Lady Vali." Ophelna bowed.

"Yes, it's a pleasure, Lady Bael." Vali curtsied in response.

"Do you have any business with anyone here?" Ophelna asked.

"Yes, I wanted to speak with Magdaran." Vali said.

Ophelna's brow twitched at the sound of his name.

"Yes, he's in his garden, tending to his plants." She calmly said.

Vali didn't miss the disapproval in her eyes and body-language, however.

"I see. Then, please excuse me." Vali Bowed politely before walking away.

She hated dealing with the Bael House and its members. They were horrifically arrogant and prideful. They were capable of nothing, mooching off past achievements and yet, they claimed to be superior to others. Most of all, she'd never forgive their treatment of Sairaorg, Misla, and Magdaran Bael.

The Bael Garden was massive, with fauna and little animals of all kinds from all over the Underworld being there. In the distance, in the farthest corners of the area, was a greenhouse. It was plated with tiles, with transparent glass and a simple metal frame.

Vali knocked on the entrance before entering. Inside, she found a young man that was a bit younger than her in there. He had short black hair and green eyes and wore a purple long-sleeved jacket with white pants and black shoes.

"Hello, Magdaran." Vali politely greeted him.

"Hello, Vali." Magdaran returned to his several rows of potted plants.

"Wow, they've certainly grown since the last time I saw them." Vali said, admiring the flowers and fruits.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but they're doing well." Magdaran nodded.

"Has your family been treating you well?" Vali asked.

Magdaran was quiet for a moment.

"They mostly just ignore me like usual." He replied.

"I see. Has Sairaorg been here yet?" Vali asked.

"Yeah, he still visits often. He even offered to be the mascot for Bael's apples again during my next expo." Magdaran answered, a small smile on his face.

"That's great!" Vali exclaimed.

"Still, I'm sure you didn't come here just to admire the plants." Magdaran said, giving her a look.

"No, I didn't. I wanted to ask if you've got some herbs. My grandma wants some medicine and I'm here to get some herbs that you've got." Vali said.

"Of course. Do you have a list?" Magdara asked.

Vali handed him the paper. When he saw it, he raised a brow and nodded. The ingredients that Vali wanted were necessary for a basis for all healing potions. It was a formula that Magdaran knew well.

Bagging the herbs, Magdaran handed them to Vali.

"It's a shame that your family doesn't appreciate your talents. Your herbs help countless people." Vali remarked.

"It's fine with me as long as they don't cause me trouble. Ever since Sairaorg told them off, they've avoided me. It's a bit liberating, but I'll admit, it's sad." Magdaran said.

"You still want your family together, no matter what." Vali voiced his inner thoughts.

Magdaran only nodded.

"I used to do whatever I could to please my parents. I wanted the family to get closer. I would think back to how Sairaorg was with Lady Misla and how others were with their families. I used to be envious." Magdaran sighed.

"Sadly, I realized that'd never happen a long time ago. That envy turned into resentment towards Sairaorg. I resented him because I felt that he took away any sort of happiness that the family had by being born or by being the source of my parents ire. When he left, I thought they'd transferred that ire to me. My parents even convinced me to loathe him for not inheriting the Power of Destruction. But, now I know better. I was wrong. It was always my parents that were in the wrong. You're typical Pure-Blood, High-Class, arrogance." Magdaran derisively chuckled.

"It wasn't your fault. It was your parents' fault. We're only products of our environment." Vali shook her head.

"But I still took part in it. When Sairaorg beat me in a fight to inherit the right to succession, I loathed him even more. I felt like everything I'd done was for nothing, gone within an instant. That was also wrong of me. It was a feeling of self-entitlement that I'd developed. Now, I know better. The only ones who cared about me were my peerage, my brother, and my stepmother. They're my real family." Magdaran said.

"The only one who recognized and encouraged me was Sairaorg. He never held anything against me and kept pushing me forwards. That's why I'll always stand by my brother. No matter who threatens him. Of course, I can source all of this to my father." Magdaran said, giving Vali a certain look.

Vali paused. When he looked at her, it was kind of similar to the way she and her family and peerage would look at each other. It was like trying to talk with eye contact. Magdaran was trying to tell her something.

"My father always resented him because he brought shame to the family's name. My mother hated him because he symbolized the fact that she couldn't keep my father's attention for herself. Even the entire clan hated him because he didn't live up to their ridiculous expectations. I'm sure my father's out there, right now, just brooding." Magdaran said.

"I see. He certainly does hate Sairaorg a lot." Vali nodded.

"Still, I'm sure he'll be okay. My brother isn't so weak that he'd drop out simply because people hated him." Magdaran said.

"No, he's not." Vali agreed.

Giving Magdaran thanks, Vali left.

* * *

Vali went walking in the streets of Lilith, thinking to herself.

' _So, it's Sairaorg's father who's involved. Arcturcus Bael. It makes sense. Because of the incident with his succession, he lost his position. When Magdaran was defeated and stepped down from his position as heir to the Bael House, Arcturcus lost any hopes of having any control in the family. That means he's trying to strike back at Sairaorg_.' Vali said to herself.

Now, she needed to get concrete evidence on him to persecute him. That meant she'd have to go to Italy to look for evidence. Just as she was about to head there, she got a call from Issei.

"Where are you?!" Vali demanded, upset.

"I'm in Italy right now. I want you all to be on the lookout. I don't know what's happening, but I've got a bad feeling. That's why you need to warn Sairaorg and stick close to him." Issei said.

"Actually, Issei…" Vali started.

She explained to Issei what her and Sairaorg's plan was.

"I see. If that's the case, then someone needs to go deal with the other head of the snake. I'm currently gathering evidence right now. I'll be sure to send it to you soon." Issei said.

"Wait, Issei!" Vali tried to stop him before he ended his call.

Something was off. He seemed so much broodier and serious than usual. He didn't have a pleasant and passive face on. He was frowning as if someone had just crossed him and he even looked a bit stressed.

Suddenly, a box materialized in front of her, courtesy of object teleportation from Issei. Opening it, there was a vile with wispy essence inside. It was similar to that crimson and black energy that came from the Power of Destruction and there was a piece of…

"IYAAA!" Vali shrieked, tears peppering the corners of her eyes.

It was a box of flesh! It was blue and scaly with blood still dripping from it. There was also a note attached to it.

 _This is a gland from the serpent that poisoned Kuisha. It's secreting venom. Get this analyzed and tested for an antivenom. The poison's weakened but don't touch it. Use it to help cure Kuisha._

 _Issei,_

Vali sighed in exasperation. She was not expecting a hunk of poison flesh to be mailed to her.

* * *

She returned to Grigori, meeting with Azazel and calling Rizevim.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Azazel asked.

"Issei sent this to me. It should help with curing Kuisha." Vali said.

"I see. Well, an antivenom makes sense but I don't know how long it'll take to make it. It's unlike anything I've seen before." Azazel said, inspecting the fleshy sample while levitating it.

"Please do it as quickly as possible." Vali pleaded.

She then took out the bottle in her pocket.

"Issei also sent this."

Rizevim took a glance at it and narrowed his eyes.

"How did he obtain this? It should be impossible." He muttered.

Azazel took hold of the bottle, taking out massive goggles that made him look like he had the eyes of a fly.

"Hm…indeed. It should be impossible to have this. The Power of Destruction is inside this bottle. As for what this bottle is…it's rather special. It looks like the same material that comprises the metal of Issei's Sacred Gears. In other words, it's Bahamut metal." Azazel said.

"I see. Well, call me when the cure's ready. Sairaorg might be coming with another ingredient any time now." Vali turned around.

"Where're you going?" Rizevim asked.

"I forgot to take out the trash, so I'm heading out to do it now." Vali replied.

Rizevim chuckled.

"Alright, go ahead and do it. I'll help you with the rest of the trash once I'm done with work."

* * *

Vali went to Falbium Asmodeus' office. He was the head of warfare planning and tactics. He also had control over mission deployment, security, and matters involving conflicts.

Thanks to her connection to Sirzechs, she was able to bypass the gigantic lines of paperwork that awaited him, meeting with him directly.

"So, how can I help you?" Falbium asked, sighing.

He was currently skimming through mountains of paperwork.

"I wanted to ask you about the mission that Sairaorg and them were assigned to. They were sent to Italy to deal with a creature that was terrorizing the area." Vali said.

"No missions came to me today nor yesterday. Nor did I sign any papers that warranted them going there. The Roman gods hold dominion over there and they haven't even said a word to us at all about such matters. Whatever happened, Sairaorg and them went off on their own." Falbium shook his head.

"That's not what I heard. I was told by Sairaorg and his peerage that due to countless failures, they were the last resort since they were stronger than all of the teams that had been sent to deal with the threat. All missions and dispatches go through your approval before they can happen." Vali replied.

"So, you think I sent them out on a suicide mission? That I did it under the table?" Falbium asked.

"No, but do you know anyone that would do such a thing? You have any assistants that handle smaller missions?" Vali asked.

"I've got one. He helps deal with work that doesn't require my immediate attention." Falbium answered.

Vali saw no reason for Falbium to go after Sairaorg. The two had no bad history and Falbium was already at the top of the devil world. He wasn't the petty type either and if he were corrupted, the other Satans would've already been onto him, given how closely they all worked together.

"What's his name?" Vali asked.

"Teldone Oriax. He's currently in his office right now." Falbium said, his eyes not moving from his papers.

"I see. Thanks." Vali walked away.

* * *

Vali knocked on Teldone's office door.

"Come in."

Entering, Vali was met with a middle-aged man. He had long green hair with a goatee and brown eyes. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and green tie.

When he saw her, he immediately stood at attention.

"It is an honor, Lady Vali."

"At ease, Mr. Oriax. I simply came here to talk." Vali said.

That was a lie. Depending on what Oriax said to her, she might possibly hurt him.

"How can I be of service?" Teldone asked.

"I wanted to ask if you had contact with Sairaorg Bael and his peerage within the past day or earlier today." Vali said.

"Yes, I did. I received a form earlier today requesting aid. There was a creature in Italy that required extermination, so I had Lord Sairaorg go. With his great strength and his need to rebuild his reputation, I thought it would be good for him." Teldone replied.

"I see. I was curious about the case and I went to Falbium Asmodeus earlier today. He didn't handle the paperwork, however, and had me come talk to you." Vali said, not breaking eye contact.

She knew he was getting nervous. His foot started tapping and he kept his hands close to himself. He gulped his spit down a few times and he shifted his gazes a few times. He was nervous and he was in trouble.

"What can I answer for you?" Teldone asked.

"I wanted to ask if you could tell what the creature was?" Vali gently asked.

"I'm not sure. The reports said that it was a serpent of some kind. I didn't receive any reports about its abilities." Teldone said.

"I see. And how many other teams had gone before Sairaorg's?" Vali asked.

"I sent 4, all of them were beaten."

"Why was it that it was Sairaorg's team, then? Surely, after 4 peerages were defeated, you'd send a higher ranked Peerage or maybe even had collaboration from other pantheons and factions. Four dead peerages is quite a number in this situation." Vali pointed out.

Teldone cleared his throat, trying to speak.

"Well, it was because I thought Lord Sairaorg was strong enough. His strength already outmatches that of several High-Class Devils. As I mentioned before, I thought he was capable of defeating the serpent."

"Yes, because he needed the help." Vali repeated his reasoning.

Teldone began to sweat, now moving his hands as he spoke.

"The mission was simply a kill mission that the Roman Pantheon asked us to help with. End of story. I don't know anything else." Teldone politely said.

"And any reason why they asked us to?" Vali asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps they wanted to test us and see if we'd be willing to do it." Teldone shook his head.

"I see, but now someone has been wounded and gravely, so. As the dispatcher, you may lose your position and face many legal and financial troubles for your debacle. As the heir to the Bael Clan, having one of his peerage members get poisoned will surely turn many gazes your way. The Bael House is a very important factor in the Underworld" Vali noted.

"Wait! No, please! I didn't know things would go so wrong! I didn't think the serpent would attack Lord Sairaorg or poison Lady Kuisha!" Teldone froze.

"So, you knew about its abilities? I thought you didn't know? Even more so, you even know the names of the targets and who got injured and in which way." Vali glared.

Vali had been pushing Teldone's composure as far as possible and now, he'd slipped up.

"That makes things simple now. Who ordered you to send them on that mission? Why did you agree?" Vali asked, glaring at full capacity.

Teldone froze. Looking into her eyes was like looking at a frozen tundra that would freeze him solid. He could feel her aura growing more intense along with her aggression. Her power was barely seeping out but he could already tell she could end his life in an instant.

"I-I can't…" Toldone shook his head.

"I can promise that you won't get hurt if you tell me the truth. I might also be able to help you, depending on your reasons and circumstances. I swear on it." Vali calmly said.

Teldone bit his lip. He knew that if he slipped up, he could land himself in even more trouble. Teldone stayed silent.

"It's Arcticrus Bael, isn't it? He's blackmailing you." Vali guessed.

Teldone refused to make eye contact with her. He kept his limbs close to himself now too. He also didn't seem malicious, given the guilty look on his face. As of late, she had gotten good at sensing the vibes around someone, especially if they were lying to her.

"Teldone, I can't do anything until you tell me the whole story." Vali sighed.

She wanted to avoid using intimidation. That just wasn't something she liked to use. She wanted to negotiate and come to a peaceful resolution.

"Teldone, I know that the Bael's have a lot of influence and wealth, but is it really worth it to ruin your future? Is it really worth it to have your family name go down in shame? Money can't buy back taken lives and I'm sure you also understand that you're not a bad person nor are you irredeemable. I need your help to make sure that this stops so you can go free. I need you to tell me all that you know so that I can end this. So that other people don't have to go through what you went through and so that you don't have to keep doing it." Vali gently said.

It took a long silence before Teldone sighed. Vali's appeal to his morals had worked.

"Okay…okay…I'll tell you. You see, Arcticrus approached me and offered me a large sum of money in exchange, I would send Sairaorg and his peerage off to Italy. He wouldn't tell me why, but he said that all I needed to know was information needed to fabricate a report. When I refused, he blackmailed me. You see, I'm not a pure-blooded devil. I'm actually a quarter devil due to a mixed bloodline. For the government and my associates, I'd be an outcast and might even lose many of my connections. Others might even try to oust me from my position. The records of my past family members would also be smeared with shame. I have a family to support and mouths to feed. So, for the sake of my family, I did what Arcticrus asked." Teldone explained.

"And do you have anything that he used against you? Recordings? Papers? Money?" Vali asked.

"I don't. When he blackmailed me, he also retracted the money he offered." Teldone shook his head.

"I understand. I'll be on my way. I'll do whatever I can to make sure things go well. However, you and your family should pack your things and go on vacation. I will have my family contact you shortly." Vali promised.

Teldone only nodded as she left.

That was all Vali needed to know. With a witness, Vali would be able to have Arcticrus arrested once trials began.

* * *

Vali returned to the Bael Manor, obtaining audience with Arcticrus Bael.

He was a tall man with long black hair that was slicked back. He wore a purple mantle over a gold and purple vest with a black shirt and black pants. He wore rings and decorative items that went to symbolize his heritage, complete with a cane.

Even with his title as head of the House taken, he did all that he could to put on airs and appear important. His level of arrogance disgusted Vali to the core.

"Welcome, Lady Vali. To what do I owe this audience?" He asked.

"I simply wanted to visit to seek some enlightenment." Vali bowed.

"Of what matters?"

"Of Sairaorg's mission earlier today." Vali said.

"Yes, I heard of the incident. One of my servants just told me that he and the others are at the Sitri hospital." Arcticrus nodded.

"Can you tell me where you were within the past few days?" Vali asked.

"I was here, simply. I no longer have my titles, so I simply spend my days here and there on the grounds." Arcticrus derisively said.

"I see. Have you gone to see Sairaorg?" Vali asked.

"No, what has happened to him?" Arcticrus asked.

"Kuisha was poisoned during the mission and is now laying in bedrest." Vali said.

Arcticrus raised a brow.

"Wounded by a mere serpent?" He scoffed.

"Yes, she is poisoned and there is currently no cure." Vali said.

"I see. And what of Sairaorg?"

"He has left to go and find a cure for her." Vali answered.

"I see. And what would you have me do?" Arcticrus asked.

"I'd like for you to answer for your crimes." Vali said.

"Excuse me?" Articrus raised a brow.

His ego was ignited. Vali found it laughable with how easy it was to rile these people up.

"Tell me, just how much do you despise your son that you won't even visit him or those close to him? How much do you view yourself so far above others that you won't lift a finger when they're in trouble?" Vali asked.

"What are you getting at?" Arcticrus growled.

"I'm talking about all distress your son is feeling and your refusal to show him any love. I'm talking about all your numerous attempts to sabotage Sairaorg and Misla." Vali said.

"I don't know what gave you the idea that I want him dead nor conspired against him. If you continue to insult me, then expect consequences, child." Arcticrus growled.

Vali knew how to play this man. Arrogance was his vice, after all.

"You conceived a son who didn't inherit your Power of Destruction. When that happened, you pretended as if Misla wasn't your wife and wrote her off in the records as a mistress. You then took a second wife and made it look as if she were the original spouse. Then, you kicked Misla and Sairaorg to the curb in the countryside. You wouldn't even allow anyone to help them. Then, when my grandfather and Sirzechs came after you, you pretended as if nothing was wrong, scrambling as quickly as possible to bring them back so that you could maintain your innocent façade. And now, you plotted to have Sairaorg killed so that the position of leader and heir to the clan will be open again." Vali said.

"And where is your proof of these claims?" Arcticrus sneered.

"The proof of your past crimes has already been proven. As for your newest crime, I have witnesses and testimonies to back it all up. Do you want me to show them to you?" Vali threatened.

"That's if you live long enough to leave this place." Arcticrus sneered, realizing that playing coy would only prove more bothersome.

Out of nowhere, dozens of guards appeared inside the room where they were, with countless others floating outside.

"I've always despised your family. Trotting everywhere like you own everything, doing as you pleased wherever you went. You lost your honor and pride as devils the moment your father married your whore of a mother and spawned a half-breed mutant like you. Your family, once the pride of the devils, now nothing more than figureheads and disgraced worms. I'll do you the honor of sending you to your forefathers to repent." Arcticrus snapped his fingers.

A magic circle appeared underneath Vali. It began to shrine brighter and brighter as a familiar crimson radiance shone brighter.

Vali had been waiting for an incentive to try something new she'd been working on.

As soon as the bomb filled with the Power of Destruction went off, it continued to swirl nonstop, creating a sphere around her. Suddenly, Arcticrus' grin faded as a bright light grew brighter and brighter. The entire manor began to tremble as particles of blue light began shimmering in thin air. With one loud bang, the destructive sphere burst apart as the light from Vali's wings blinded the area, blasting all of her enemies away.

This was Vali's newest technique: [ **Ivory Decree** ]. An adaptive technique where light and her own demonic energy could be molded together to destroy anything by dissolving and exploding the atoms of whatever it came into contact with.

Despite her desire, Vali held back. The technique that she'd just used was intended to be a fully concentrated burst of light meant to penetrate and destroy anything she targeted. After Issei nearly died, she knew she needed something overpowering and quick to destroy anything that would dare harm anyone or anything close to her.

Arcticrus backed up when he felt the overwhelming radiance coming from Vali. It was unlike anything he'd ever sensed before. To begin with, his powers were never that strong in comparison to his son, so his luck with Vali was nonexistent. Only Sairaorg and Issei could rival her in battle power.

"I'm going to give you this one chance to surrender." Vali warned.

"You won't get away with attacking me. Once the world finds out that you attacked me unprovoked, your family's name will be drawn into the mud. I may no longer have my title, but my connections within the judicial system and among the military will make it so that your family will be finished. The press are also our pawns. Tell me, do you want your family's assets, reputation, history, and hard work to all go to waste?" Arcticrus threatened.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Arcticrus." A familiar voice said.

Emerging from a red magic circle, was Sirzechs.

"Ah, Sirzechs." Arcticrus breathed a sigh of relief.

"You've been doing quite a lot of work, Vali." Sirzechs said.

"How'd you know I was here?" Vali asked.

"I'll explain that in a bit." Sirzechs turned to look at Arcticrus.

"So, it looks like you've been busy." He said.

"Yes, mostly with fending her off." Arcticrus tried to play innocent.

"You can stop pretending, Arcticrus. You might have thought yourself clever, but it's quite the opposite. People like you, who've never worked hard a day in your life, don't actually measure up to the level you hold yourselves to. There has been enough evidence gathered to make it obvious that it's over. The government and myself have been suspicious of your activities for a while now, but this seals the deal. I'm sure you know what's going to happen next." Sirzechs raised a brow.

Arcticrus grit his teeth. He had no way out. His agents had been unable to move as quickly as he'd wanted, and the opposition was more competent than he'd expected.

Just then Magdaran walked into the room.

"Magdaran, help me prove to these people that I'm innocent."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

Magdaran held up a magic circle that functioned as a recorder, courtesy of Azazel.

" _And once Sairaorg has reached Italy, he and his peerage are to be killed by the creature I planted there._ " A recording of Arcticrus played.

"You sniveling lout!" Arcticrus spat.

"For a long time, I was just a pawn to you and my so-called mother. However, I achieved enlightenment when I met Misla and my brother again. That's why I'll side with and protect my family."

"But I'm your father!" Arcticrus barked.

"You _were_ my father. I no longer consider you as such. The only thing you care about is yourself. That's why you need to go." Magdaran countered.

Vali could see the rage boiling in Arcticrus' eyes. He trembled in pure rage as everything he'd planned came crashing down, with his power and connections being nowhere near good enough to get through this.

Then, Arcticrus' eyes immediately trained on Vali. His rage hit its breaking point as he glared at her intensely enough that it looked as if he could hurt her with it. Slipping past, Sirzechs, he dived right at Vali.

With her palm, she blasted him backwards with a weak attack of light, slamming him into the wall with a bone-shattering strike.

"Do you understand now? Status, family history, and blood purity mean nothing. Vali, who is a half-demon, can easily defeat you. In the end, your blood status and inherited powers mean nothing. You can't even measure up to my mother, who is from a branch family. All of your aspirations mean nothing and never amounted to anything. Your life was handed to you on a silver platter. Everything was tossed into your lap and everything you couldn't have, you used you connections to coerce and blackmail into your hands. What you were done with or didn't need, was callously thrown away. And now, all your actions and hideous mindset have come back to bite you." Sirzechs said.

Arcticrus could barely speak as he was still reeling in pain from Vali's punch.

With the arrival of his forces, Sirzechs arrested everyone allied with Arcticrus, save for Magdaran.

"Thank you for spying on him, Magdaran. I know it was hard and a divisive thing to do." Sirzechs turned to him.

"It was the least I could do. I couldn't let him go through with this and I couldn't let it come true, either." Magdaran said.

Sirzechs then turned to Vali.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions." He sighed.

"Not really. I kind of connected all the dots. You all are terrible actors." Vali crossed her arms.

"What?" Sirzechs raised a brow.

Vali held up Sirzech's so-called good luck charms.

"You were using this to listen and record everything I said and what others said. You had me gather evidence for you without having to lift a finger. The others were also in on it too, since I read between the lines of what everyone said. My grandfather sent me to places where I could get clues. My grandmother had me deliver a potion recipe to Azazel, who nudged me in the direction of Magdaran, who had the necessary ingredients. He then tipped me off as to who was behind all this. Because Falbium heads the department that handles missions and combat, I went to him. He didn't know a thing but ended up giving me the name of the only other person who could help orchestrate all this and put the final nail in Arcticrus' coffin." Vali recounted.

"Caught red-handed, I see." Sirzechs sheepishly chuckled.

"I had to get sharper since everyone's developed a habit of locking me out of the loop." Vali said.

"Well, I do admit, it was wrong to be so indirect and to send you on a wild goose chase, but you're at higher liberty to move about. And if things went South, there's always your grandmother's plan of you running away with Issei." Sirzechs tried to joke.

Vali only glared at him.

"Why is it that everyone wants to hide things from me? Am I that unreliable?" Vali growled.

"It's not that. This was a matter we'd been investigating for months. However, we couldn't alert Arcticrus that we were onto him. That's why we had you go out. You had no prior interaction with him, so you were a factor that he was less weary of. I genuinely apologize for deceiving you, but this was the best way to ensure Sairaorg and Misla's safety while ending Arcticrus' plans. If you wish, then feel free to strike me for my deception." Sirzechs stood seriously and waited.

Vali sighed. This wasn't worth it. It was not worth it to have a tantrum. As much as she wanted to be angry, she found no point in it.

"Just stop keeping me locked out of the loops. I hate lies." Vali said as she walked away.

"The Party's still this weekend. Don't miss it." Vali called out as she walked away.

Sirzechs could only smile shamefully.

"Even when she's irritated, she still can't hold a grudge." Sirzechs scratched his head.

* * *

While Sairaorg and Vali were dealing with the mess, Issei was off doing his own thing.

Currently, he was standing in front of a steaming corpse of the serpent that was identical to the one that Sairaorg and the others had killed. The difference was, Issei had just killed this one.

It was long and scaly with light-blue skin. It had glowing yellow eyes, two sets of elongated fangs from its mouth and spikes running down its back. To boot, it was the size of an airplane. The area around them was steaming as a putrid and rotting smell densified in the area.

" _ **I didn't think you'd become this strong now**_." Rexis proudly noted.

Issei, however, was staring at the serpent, watching as it uttered its last words.

"Your time is almost over…my masters…are waiting…The day…of…awakening…is coming…You will die…" The Serpent wheezed out as it dissolved into nothing.

"Don't worry, I'll see them soon enough." Issei coldly.

Just as he spoke, Issei could hear the sound of the bells from the distant town.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

He had already went to the carcass of the other serpent and had procured its venom to create an antivenom. Thanks to his [Abyssal Arsenal], he was able to create a vial to contain the Power of Destruction that lingered from it as well. Whoever sent this thing, had the power to use it. He also packaged some of its flesh for more data.

"I'm amazed that that thing was able to pop up out of nowhere. It was as if it was waiting for you." Rexis said.

"I'm sure it was. It's exactly as I was afraid of. The Aviturs are getting smarter or they're remnants from the First Galaxy and made it here. Regardless, the Aviturs are increasing their activity." Issei grimly said.

"This is unprecedented. Even in all our past lives, they never showed the ability to plan. They were mindless beasts that killed anything in sight when they awoke from slumber. After we killed them, they'd be reborn in a new cycle after we died." Rexis said.

"That's what's got me wondering. What if they got smarter after each cycle?" Issei suggested.

"You don't mean…" Rexis trailed off.

"They're evolving. Like how I remember my past lives, what if they're learning tactics like me?" Issei asked.

"Then we need to speed things up. We can't afford to play around anymore. The more time we waste, the stronger they'll get." Rexis decided.

* * *

When Issei returned to the hospital, everyone was waiting.

"Where've you been?" Lefay asked as he walked down the hall.

"Dealing with some problems. Has anything happened?" Issei asked.

"They're about to give her the cure right now." Vali said.

Inside Kuisha's intensive care room, the doctors injected the antivenom cure into her bloodstream and waited. Sairaorg waited silently, not taking his eyes off her. If this didn't cure her, then he'd have no idea what to do.

Sairaorg closed his eyes and hoped to whatever higher power there was that Kuisha would be saved. Then…

He heard a deep breath draw. Opening his eyes, Kuisha met his gaze.

"Sairaorg." She softly said.

"Kuisha!" He held her hand, holding it tightly.

"She'll recover but it'll take time for her to get back to 100%. We should let her rest." Azazel advised, ushering everyone else out of the room except for Sairaorg.

When the door closed, the two could talk.

"Why did you take that blow for me?" Sairaorg asked.

It had scared him out of his mind when he saw her wounded so grievously. It made him realize things that he hadn't expected to and it made him want to slap himself.

"Need I tell you?" Kuisha smiled.

Sairaorg bit his lip.

"It's because I love you, Sairaorg. I always have. Ever since we were younger, from the moment you accepted me into your peerage. I was just some nobody that no one wanted to do with. Yet, despite knowing about my family's past, you took me in and treated me equally. I thought we'd always be friends but I realized that what I felt for you wasn't friendship. I fell in love with you as a woman." Kuisha smiled as she exhaled.

Having said those things was like having a breath of fresh air for the first time in years. It was so relieving for her.

"I know that your interests are with Vali. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes for your answer. Not only that but…well…I wouldn't mind being second fiddle, either. I just want to be with you for the rest of my life." Kuisha confessed.

Sairaorg was stunned speechless, completely at a loss for words at this outcome. Soon enough, Kuisha fell asleep, leaving Sairaorg to think to himself.

' _Yeah, I…I need to make my decision now_.' He swore to himself.

* * *

 _ **And onto the next chapter.**_

 _ **I decided to keep this chapter quiet since there weren't any songs that I wanted in here. I felt like the silence kind of helped it out better since it's a very slow-energy chapter.**_


	49. Chapter 46: Prelude to Departure

_**And now, the 3rd chapter of the 4-chapter update.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Prelude to Departure**

( **Final Fantasy X Remaster OST – Suteki Da Ne ~ Orchestral Remastered. Play Song** )

The storm had passed. Kuisha was cured, Sairaorg's family was put in line, with Sirzechs and Vali having set them straight.

Things were looking bright again.

Arthur and Elaine were preparing plans for their wedding, set for next year. Lefay and Embern were thinking about expanding his family business, which was guaranteed to be a hit with Lefay's genius and Embern's efficiency and resources. Bikou, Kuroka, and Lianshi were working on their contracts, intent on building up their reputations and skills. Izalana was going to help open a Department of Trade and Alliance Resources in the Underworld in an effort to spread diversity and culture.

Asia was often coming by for visits, helping herself grow a bit more. Cao Cao was also thinking about getting the Hero Faction officially integrated with the Alliance instead of just being part-timers.

Last but not least, Vali and Sairaorg were now…natural around each other. No more of that awkwardness. They'd even playfully tease each other and relax around one another. It was completely unlike before where they couldn't even look each other in the eye if they got flustered. Everything just seemed right.

Everything was falling into place. Everything was falling into…place.

Issei was staring at the sunrise from his balcony.

' _ **It's time. It's time to go**_.' He thought to himself.

He'd done all that he could. He'd done his best to try and help solve everyone's problems. He'd now seen that everyone was able to sport the carefree smiles that he'd hoped to put there. They were all moving forward with their lives. He couldn't ask for more. He couldn't do more than he already did.

Just then, the door to his room was knocked.

"Issei? You inside?" Vali's voice called.

"Yep. Come in." Issei prompted.

Vali walked next to him, gazing at the beautiful view.

"So, what'cha up to?" She asked.

"Just thinking. I think you're ready." Issei said.

"Ready?" Vali asked.

"Ready to go at it without my interference or guidance. I think you know how you feel about Sairaorg now." Issei explained.

Vali fell silent.

"You think so?" She asked nervously.

"I think you're ready to confess your feelings. From an outsider's point of view, you two honestly look like a couple now. At any point now, you two are gonna hold hands and kiss in public." Issei chuckled, only for Vali to nudge him bashfully.

After settling down, Issei decided to get to business.

"So, what's your plan, soldier?" He asked.

"I'm going to…confess my feelings tomorrow." Vali said.

"Not today?" Issei raised a brow.

"Nope. Today's a celebration day. We're all just gonna cut loose and have fun. I trust you're going to attend?" Vali raised a challenging eyebrow. It was as if she was daring him to run off.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Issei enthusiastically said.

"Awesome. I'm holding you to it, Issei." Vali giggled.

"I'm going to go help with preparations, so I'll call you when it's all ready." She smiled as she left.

( **Final Fantasy X Remaster OST – Suteki Da Ne ~ Orchestral Remastered. End Song** )

* * *

Issei went downstairs, seeing that Embern was over.

"Oh? Then how about we go visit that hot spring?" Lefay suggested, blushing.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Issei roared from behind the couch.

"IYAH!"

"UWAH!"

Embern and Lefay gasped as they clutched at their hearts.

"Just cus you did the nasty at the Resort Hotel doesn't mean you get to do it anywhere at any time." Issei glared.

Embern instantly froze as Lefay turned beet red, steam hissing from her head.

"Pffttt! Ahhahahahahahaha!" Issei laughed, clutching face.

"Why do you do that?!" Lefay demanded, completely flustered.

"I just love teasing you two." Issei took a seat at the couch.

"Do you have to let the world know what we did that night?" Lefay pouted.

"Well, it's not like it was a secret. Everyone ran over to check." Issei shrugged.

Lefay covered her face in embarrassment.

"Besides, I thought I'd mess with you two before this. I think you'll love it. I call them Memory Catchers." Issei produced 2 small books before giving them to Lefay and Embern.

Opening it, images sparked to life, projecting moments that Issei captured at the Resort vacation like virtual reality or holograms.

( **Charlie Puth & Wiz Khalifa – See You Again. Play Song**.) * _ **Honestly, you guys can pick whichever version of the song you like, whether it's the Charlie Puth Solo or the one with Wiz Khalifa. Both are amazing.**_

"This was when we were playing at the beach." Lefay smiled as she looked at an image of her and Embern splashing each other with water.

"And that's when we tried that couple's drippy sippy." Embern blushed as it showed an image of her and Embern sharing intertwined straws from a massive glass.

"I figured you two would like to hang onto those. Memories are important. They immortalize us and remind us of the brighter times in life when things go dark. I also figured that when you two are older and have dealt with more stuff, you two will remember one important thing." Issei smiled.

"Remember what?" Embern asked.

Issei reached over and patted them on the heads.

"Stay the same old loving, kind, and sweet people, you two. I'm not telling you two to say the same, but…just don't forget who you truly are." He smiled.

Lefay blushed heavily as Embern scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks, Issei." He chuckled.

"Thank you, Issei-nii." Lefay nodded.

"Good. Now, I'll let you two lovely people plan your vacation out. I've gotta go embarrass more people." Issei picked up his bag.

* * *

He walked out into the backyard where Bikou, Kuroka, and Lianshi were tying up streamers and hanging holiday decorations.

"Hey, you three got a minute? I got something for you." Issei patted the table he was seating himself at.

Bikou, Kuroka, and Lianshi ran over.

"What's up?" The junior monkey asked.

"These. I had these made after our vacation." Issei showed them the exact same books that he gave to Lefay and Embern.

"I call them Memory Catchers. They're like cameras but instead of capturing what's in front of you, it captures moments from all around you and can project them. Go ahead and open them."

Kuroka was the first, opening hers to reveal a simulation of her and Issei. It was a picture of when they went to the makeup store at the Resort's town. He gave her a full makeover to impress Bikou speechless.

"Oh, I remember this. Issei's actually got quite the feminine side. Give him beauty supplies and he's a miracle worker." Kuroka joked.

"He did do an unbelievable job." Bikou nodded.

"And he's a king at motivational speech." Kuroka smiled sweetly at him.

Issei only shrugged casually.

Bikou opened his to show an image of him, Kuroka, and Lianshi riding a roller coaster. All three of them were waving their arms through the air, laughing freely. It fit them so perfectly that it made them feel so warm and tingly inside.

"I remember that one. A bird smacked into Bikou's face and pecked him for it." Issei chuckled.

Lianshi then opened her photo book, projecting an image of Bikou wiping some cream off her face.

"Oh yeah, that was that one time we went out to eat and Lianshi got really engrossed in it. And then Bikou noticed and tenderly wiped it off." Issei noted.

"They were like newlyweds." Kuroka agreed.

"So, what do you three plan to do now?" Issei asked.

"Well, we're going to start building up our prestige and reputations. We're going to climb the ranks and be worthy of our titles and names." Bikou pumped his fist. He then turned to Kuroka.

"But we've got something to do first." Lianshi nodded.

"We're going to track down my parents and find out the truth behind everything." Kuroka declared with determination.

Issei nodded in satisfaction.

"That's good. You're finally ready, then?" Issei asked.

"Yeah. It's been years already. Shirone and I have been talking and we want to know why we were abandoned. What caused it and why in explicit detail."

"And we'll be there with you in full support." Lianshi smiled at her, to which Kuroka returned a grateful look.

Issei couldn't be happier at this sight. They were moving on so strongly and steadfast in their resolve. It was like a father watching his kids move on.

"So, any chance at a wedding or weddings? Arthur and Elaine are already planning." Issei sipped some water.

"Not yet but soon." Bikou replied.

"Oh? And who's going to get the ring first?" Kuroka asked.

"And where?" Lianshi added.

"W-Well, I..." Bikou stammered.

Issei chuckled as he took his leave while the ladies grilled Bikou.

* * *

He found Izalana in the Living Room of the Lucifer Mansion, helping the butlers and maids clean. She was wiping down a window before she saw Issei walk up behind her.

"What's that you've got there?" She asked, alluding to the Memory Catcher in his hands.

"A little gift. I got them all done today so I wanted to pass these out before I forget. We do have a party and all." Issei smiled like a dork.

"Oooh! Let's see." Izalana walked over.

Issei opened the book to reveal a projection of Izalna yawning while sipping some water. She looked like she was roaring with water looking like drool down her chin.

"WHAT?!" Izalana glared at him in embarrassment.

"Whoops, next one." Issei quickly turned the page.

Izalna's irritation was quickly subsided as a picture of her playing at the beach with the rest of the gang appeared. She was smiling brightly and laughing as she splashed water at Bikou, Kuroka, Lianshi, Arthur, Lefay, Vali, Lefay, Embern, and Issei. Izalana chuckled as she recalled the memory.

"I remember that one. It was after you helped me loosen up." Izalana smiled gratefully.

"It was my honor." Issei nodded.

"The Smiling Hero, I think that's what I'll have them call you." Izalana pressed a finger to her chin.

"What?" Issei asked.

"We're compiling profiles and history texts back at Draczal and in the Alliance's records. Everyone's getting titles. Maybe I'll recommend the Smiling Hero or the Joy Bringer. After all, you're the one who brings life and joy to the home." Izalana spoke earnestly. She wasn't joking or making fun of him. Instead, she wanted to honor him.

"Eh…not sure I deserve any of that rep." Issei shrugged.

"Or maybe The Heroic Calamity. Since you're Host to Bahamut but use his powers for the happiness of others. You're also wonderful at wrecking the plans of villains." Izalana laughed.

"Sounds way more cool." Issei nodded seriously before breaking into a smile.

* * *

Issei then moved on to Arthur and Elaine. They were cutting and preparing fruits, separating them too.

"What're you two up to?" Issei asked.

"Preparing fruits and nuts for mince pies." Elaine answered.

"If I didn't know any better, you two look like parents preparing for their child's birthday." Issei said with an earnest tone.

Arthur and Elaine blushed. Issei gasped.

"Don't tell me." He breathed.

"No! Nononononononononono! Not yet!" Elaine stammered, panicking.

"We were quite responsible." Arthur cleared his throat.

"Oh, I see. Well, you gotta make sure Lefay gets the memo." Issei shrugged.

"We did. I was _very_ thorough." Arthur flashed his knife dangerously.

"So, wanna try? I made one to test." Elaine offered a mince pie.

"I'd be honored." Issei took a big bite.

The crust was flaky and buttery with the inside being of soft jam with strawberry chunks. On top of it was some powdered sugar, giving it some flair and more complexity.

"Delicious as always, Elaine. I'm calling it. It three years, Arthur's going to get fat and your kids will be asking for it all the time." Issei smiled.

He couldn't help but smile but at the same time, he felt sad. This was going to be the last day he got to eat Elaine's trademark mince pies.

"Here, talk after you swallow." Arthur sighed, handing him a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Issei graciously took the cup.

Washing it down with Arthur's tea was the perfect idea.

"And I'm more than confident that Arthur will be a wonderful parent. He'll know how to discipline but also love your kids." Issei declared.

The knight and maid looked at him curiously.

"Issei, what's got you talking about the future?" Arthur asked.

"Is something wrong?" Elaine asked, concerned.

"Nah, but I just can't help it. You two have been in love for so long and nothing seems to deter your relationship, if for long. I'm just really proud and really looking forward to it." Issei smiled.

"I'm glad you think so, brother. I want to make sure my future children know their uncle. Which is something that I wanted to talk to you about." Arthur smiled proudly.

"About what?" Issei asked.

"If and when we do have children, will you be their godfather?" Elaine asked.

Issei's eyes widened in shock as his mouth fell open in shock.

' _Why did this have to happen? Not when I have to go and march off to my death_.' He asked fate.

He bit his lip. His heart quaked as he gripped his side. He nodded vigorously as he fought to hold back the tears. He was so touched that Arthur would ask something so important of him. The fact that Arthur entrusted him with the fate of his future children if something were to happen touched him so deeply. He wanted to reject them but he couldn't find it in his heart to do something as cold as that.

"I'd be honored." Issei choked out.

Arthur and Elaine smiled proudly and happily.

"If something were to happen to us, I'd be no prouder and relieved to know that they're in your care. Of course, Bikou and the others will also be their godparents but Elaine and I wanted you and Vali to be their primary godfather and godmother." Arthur explained.

Issei turned around, wiping his tears, choking back a sniffle.

"Oh? Are you crying?" Elaine softly asked.

"Of course. A true man isn't afraid of his emotions. He embraces them." Issei cleared his throat.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Elaine asked.

Issei handed them the Memory Catchers.

"Little books I made. They can take pictures of your surroundings and project them for later viewing like a simulator."

Waving his hand over a page, it projected an image of Arthur and Elaine hugging as they stared at the sunrise at the beach.

"When did you take this?" Arthur asked.

"I was passing by and thought you two might want to look back on it. I prepared these for everyone since I thought that trip was extremely memorable. For me, it was probably the most important trip of my life." Issei explained.

"Thank you, Issei." Elaine held the book close to her heart.

"It's my honor. Now I've got other people I've gotta go annoy." Issei stood and walked away.

"Thanks, Mom." Issei chuckled as he snuck another pie.

"That's your last one before the party! And wash your hands! They're soaked with syrup!" Elaine sternly called out as he walked away.

* * *

Issei decided to go visit Rizevim next. He knocked on the door to his study.

"Enter."

When he did, Rizevim gave Issei a warm smile.

"Hey, what's up?" Rizevim set his pen down.

"Getting your paperwork done?" Issei asked.

"Finishing it quite well. Just signed away the orders that'll take away all powers away from Sairaorg's father as well as all the government traitors. This'll keep them from sending our young off to their deaths and helping the poor get the help they need. Sirzechs and the others have also made it quite clear that Zekram needs to pay more attention to what his descendants do." Rizevim said with satisfaction.

"Well then, things are looking brighter already." Issei nodded.

"So, what brings you to the office? You hate paperwork." Rizevim asked.

"Wanted to bring you your gift." Issei gave him his Memory Catcher.

"Oh, Issei, you shouldn't have." Rizevim smiled reluctantly.

"I wanted to. You've done so much for. Ever since we met, you've done nothing but help me. You took a total stranger like me in. Even after you found out I was a walking nuke, you still didn't care and took care of me. You protected my parents and after they died, you took me in. I can't ever thank you enough, Rizevim. I'll be honest, you're the grandfather I never had. You're the grandfather I always wished I had." Issei admitted.

Rizevim nodded before standing up. He held his arms out. He gestured his fingers toward him.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Issei asked skeptically.

"Come on." Rizevim prompted.

"What?"

"Come on." Rizevim prompted again, gesturing his fingers to have him step forward again.

"Oh." Issei chuckled.

Rizevim enveloped him into a tight hug.

"You're exactly the grandson that I've always wanted." Rizevim said, his voice shaky.

Issei only smiled as he patted Rizevim on the back. The two separated before awkwardly standing around.

"So, make sure you're at the party tonight. No roaming around. Tonight's for everyone." Rizevim pointed a finger at him.

"I wouldn't give it up for the world." Issei nodded.

* * *

He then decided to track down the grandma. He found her baking up a storm while the others went out to get more ingredients, leaving her to handle the cakes and other pastries. He snuck behind the corner, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You know, if you're gonna sneak up on me, make sure you eat first. I can hear your stomach." Ezagyra spoke out loud.

' _Damn it!_ ' Issei mouthed as he slapped his stomach.

"Ah." Ezagyra turned around with a slice of cheese potatoes.

Feeding him like how a grandmother would feed her grandchild, she smiled as she turned back to cooking.

"Thank you." Issei smirked.

"Now, what's up?" You've been doing a lot of walking around today. Is it something I should be concerned about? I'd prefer not having to bail you out of jail again for public disturbance." Ezagyra laughed.

"That was only once…Once!" Issei declared.

"So, what're you up to this time, little monkey?" Ezagyra asked.

"Just wanted to give you a gift." Issei gave her, her Memory Catcher.

"What's this?" Ezagyr asked.

"Magic photo album. I took the liberty of making it and taking photos. I figure it'd be nice to have. It can take photos from all around you and simulate it like a hologram." Issei opened the book and waved his hand over it.

Instantly, a projection of the Lucifer family shimmered to life. It was a projection of Vali, Ezagyra, Rizevim, Ileana, and Rintilr standing together, hugging and smiling.

"Oh…" Ezagyra trailed off.

"I snuck that one during the Vacation." Issei shrugged.

He paused when Ezagyra sniffled. He then started to panic. Did he step on a landmine?

"Oh, you sweet, sweet boy." Ezagyra smashed him into a hug.

"Can't breathe." Issei choked out.

"You do so much for us, you sweet, sweet miracle." Ezagyra sniffled as she embraced him.

"Well, making you all happy, makes me happy." Issei chuckled.

"It was a blessing for the Lucifer House when you entered our lives, Issei. Oh, I'm so thankful that you're a part of this family. That's it, we're adopting you." Ezgayra wiped a tear from her eye.

"It was a blessing for me when you accepted me. I will never regret coming here." Issei chuckled.

"There's only one issue, though." Ezagyra smirked.

"What's that?" Issei asked.

"Next time, you need to be in the family picture." Ezagyra pointed at the photo, noting his vacancy despite him being present at that moment.

"I promise, I will be. Now, I need to go make more people cry." Issei turned around to find his next victims, er, prospects.

* * *

He decided that he wanted to make proper peace with two people in the house. Rintilr and Ileana were decorating the tables for the party tent outside, preparing cutlery and plates with glasses.

"Mind if I take up some of your time?" Issei asked, entering the tent.

"Not at all. What's up?" Ileana asked, gesturing to a seat at a table.

"Just wanted to give these to you two." Issei gave them their Memory Catchers.

"You can use those to document, film, and photograph anything around you at any place for later viewing. I figure that the family loves capturing moments and sharing memories, so I made those. I even put in some photos that I snuck in when…nobody was looking." Issei trailed off at that last part.

Ileana opened hers, revealing a projection of her holding hands with Vali and Rintilr, with Vali in the middle.

"Just like old times. I remember we'd used to take Vali to the park every day and hold her hands like this." She muttered.

Rintilr opened his to show him and Vali playing sports with Ileana cheering them on in the background.

"This was when we were at the Resort and Vali challenged me to a game." Rintilr chuckled happily.

"Since when?" They asked Issei.

"Since you two returned to normal. I've been getting these ready so that you all could patch things up, catch up, and maybe even prepare for future events. I wanted you all to have something to use so that you could have something to remember and cherish." He explained.

"I don't get it, boy. You barely know us and you're going this far." Rintilr shook his head.

"It's because I want people around me to be happy. When I look you two in the eyes, you look tired, guilty, and sad. That was until you two patched up with Vali and your parents. After that, I decided to finish these with the mindset that you two could catch up and make more happy memories to wash away the dark ones. I'm a person that doesn't like it when the people around me are upset or sad. I just want everyone to be happy and smile." Issei explained, flashing a toothy grin.

Rintilr and Ileana couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't know how but we were very lucky to have you in our lives." Rintilr said.

"Don't tell anyone this, but…you're my favorite in winning Vali's heart. If I had to pick a son-in-law…it'd be you." Ileana admitted.

"What?" Issei paused.

"I know the look of a boy in love, Issei. Rintilr used to flash me that look before he bucked up the courage to ask me out." Ileana patted her husband's chest.

"I see. It's actually not Vali that I'm in love with." Issei chuckled.

That was a lie.

"Oh? Then who is it? Is it Izalana?" Ileana asked.

"No, not her, either. The girl that I love is far away, with no memory of me, I'm sure. She was a human back when I lived in the Human Realm. But, due to obvious reasons, I knew things wouldn't work out." Issei got up.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go annoy more people." Issei chuckled.

Throughout the day, he passed out Memory Catchers everywhere, to everyone he knew. It was a little parting gift from him to others, hoping that they could go on in life without forgetting who they used to be, who was important to them, and the places that were dear to them. It was a way to immortalize happy times.

And then, there were 2 people left.

* * *

Sairaorg was helping Kuisha prepare food to bring to the party. After closing the oven door, Sairaorg jumped as Issei appeared out of nowhere.

"AH!"

"Ah!"

They yelped.

"Why do you always do that?" Sairaorg sighed.

"Just wanted to drop this off first." Issei handed him his Memory Catcher.

"What's this?"

For the hundredth time, Issei explained what it did.

"Open it." He prompted.

Sairaorg opened the book, causing it to project an image of Vali and himself to appear. They were chasing each other through the beach, laughing and splashing each other with water.

"Aw, lovebirds." Issei smiled teasingly.

"So, you snuck around and took photos of everyone? I should report you to the authorities. Get you arrested for the third time." Sairaorg chuckled

"I took a picture of the wrong person once…ONCE!" Issei held up his finger.

"You're lucky it was Roygun Belphegor. She likes younger guys." Sairaorg snickered.

"Anyways, I thought I'd give this to you to capture those important memories." Issei returned to the topic at hand.

"Thank you, Issei." Sairaorg smiled gratefully.

"So, I think it's time." Issei said, leaning on the counter of the kitchen.

"I think so too." Sairaorg nodded.

"Got yourself sorted out?" Issei asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow. I'll tell her how I feel tomorrow." Sairaorg nodded.

"Gotta say, I'm proud of you. Back then, you couldn't even look her in the eye without blushing. Now, here you are, ready to confess your feelings."

"Well, I had tremendous help. It's thanks to you that I was able to grow this much and come this far. I can't even begin to thank you enough for helping to cure my mother and Kuisha. Hopefully, I can start repaying instead of racking up debt from you." Sairaorg said.

"Like I said, it's my honor to help. It's sad, being lonely. You already know what it's like." Issei nodded.

"Yeah, but Vali did tell me what it was like in your case." Sairaorg sighed.

"Coming home to an empty, cold, and dark house isn't something pleasant. It might not seem like much to most people, but when it happens every day, it starts getting to you. When you watch others go out with their families. When you see people dating and loving life together, it hurts because you're not allowed the same thing. Life isn't something that you're intended to deal with alone but it still happens. The pain of solitude is terrible because the worst kind of death is one that no one is aware of. I don't want you all to go through anything like I have. I've lived through countless lifetimes. I've been drawn and quartered, poisoned, melted, butchered, beheaded, and so on. In all those deaths, nobody even remembered me. I don't want that for any of you when you get to the end of the road." Issei said.

Sairaorg was at a loss for words. Everything Issei did, he did for other people, so that nobody suffered like he had in the past.

"Now, there's something that I want to talk to you about. It's about Kuisha." Issei said.

"What about her?" Sairaorg asked as he drank some water.

"Have you ever considered polygamy?"

Sairaorg did a spit-take, spewing water all over Issei's face. The Host of Bahamut merely blinked in annoyance as he slowly wiped the water off his face.

"Sorry."

"Again…have you ever considered polygamy?"

Sairaorg set his cup down.

"Well no, not really. I mean, have you seen my biological father?" He asked.

"Yeah, but you're not him. I think it's becoming clearer and clearer that Kuisha has feelings for you. If you don't reciprocate, then don't lead her on. I was blind to it before since I failed to even consider the possibility, but now I understand. Kuisha's been in love with you for a very long time now. I can tell with just a look at the gaze she gives you. Have you noticed?" Issei asked.

Sairaorg paused as he sat down.

"Before, I didn't. But, as of recently, I've begun to realize the meaning behind her looks. I feel so stupid. This whole time, she's felt this way and…I ignored it." He sighed.

"Then I suggest you sort this out yourself now. Things have reached a point where I can't interfere anymore. Do you love Vali? Do you love Kuisha? Do you love them both? Are you willing to support just one or both? This all falls on you." Issei explained.

"I understand, Issei. But like you said, this is something I need to do myself." Sairaorg resolutely said.

"Good." Issei nodded as he started to walk away. He then had a thought he couldn't allow himself to leave without voicing.

"If you do love Vali, then you need to swear that you'll love her more than anything. You need to treat her properly with honor and respect. Listen to what she has to say and voice your own opinions. Protect her and love her more than you would yourself. Look out for her but don't get insecure and try to control her. You need to do everything in your power to make her happy. The same goes if you love Kuisha. Treat her the exact same way, especially if you three agree to polygamy. If you fail even a single one of these, be sure to expect me to show up and make you regret being born." Issei warned.

Sairaorg only smiled.

"If I ever fail at these then I'd personally hand you the executioner's axe for my stupidity."

Issei only chuckled.

"You do that. Still, I've got faith in you. If I didn't trust you, I'd have killed myself for helping."

Issei meant it when he said that he had faith in Sairaorg. He just needed to add some scare so that Sairaorg wouldn't forget anything. Taking things for granted was always a key to disaster.

* * *

At last, Issei made his last visit. He found Vali on the rooftop of the Lucifer Mansion, setting up more decorations and banners. He opened the Memory Catcher for Vali, projecting an image of Kuoh's rooftop.

"What?!" Vali exclaimed in surprise, causing the ladder to wobble.

' _ **This is going to be so cliché. Go and catch her**_.' Rexis sighed.

Zipping over, he braked when Vali landed on her feet.

' _Oh…okay_.' Issei sighed in defeat.

"So, where've you been? I heard you'd been popping up all over the place?" Vali asked, chuckling.

"Yep. Handed out all my gifts." Issei revealed his hands to show nothing.

"Nothing for me?" Vali asked with a smirk.

"Nope." Issei seriously said.

"Huh?" She then looked at him dejectedly.

"No gift for you." Issei shook his head.

"Oh…" Vali trailed off awkwardly.

"Just memories." Issei produced the Memory Catcher for her.

Vali pouted.

"It's like you do this just to make sure we hit you later." She muttered.

"Open it. I think you might like it."

Opening the book, the Memory Catcher projected the Kuoh Academy rooftop once again.

"Brings back memories, right? We used to go to the rooftop for lunch every day until Kuoh got blown up." Issei walked around.

He was quite proud of himself. Even the sunset felt real.

"We used to come up here to chat and hang out. Back then, I was still kinda shy and awkward around everyone. Ehehehe, I still remember all the antics we had. Like how Kiryuu tried to mess with everyone at the Festival." Vali giggled.

"We really have come a long way since then." Issei said.

"We sure have. We've fought demons, dragons, machines, ninjas, and all sorts of things to get here. We could've died so many times but we didn't. It makes me glad, especially when we all made it through together. I hope things will continue like this. I want us all to keep living on together, experiencing life together, being happy together, helping each other. It's days like these that I never want to end." Vali agreed.

Issei laughed at the bittersweet moment. He wasn't going to be here for much longer. He had so much to do and so little time. He wasn't going to be here for everyone's birthdays. He wasn't going to be here for Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years. He wasn't going to be here to comfort anyone when they cried. He wasn't going to be here to help when more battles came. He wasn't going to be here to smile when someone needed it. He wasn't going to be able to keep his promises anymore.

Even so, he had to push forward. He had to keep himself steeled. He had to stay strong. He had to keep lying.

"I agree. No matter what…I'll always be with you." Issei nodded.

"So, these Memory Catchers…they're meant for us to cherish these moments and to remember the important things, aren't they?" Vali held it close to her chest.

"Yep. It's so that we don't forget who we were, who we are, who's important to us, and the places that're important to us. It's also to help us tell our stories to the future generation. Who knows, maybe when you and Sairaorg have kids, you can share your memories with them."

"W-Why do you always have to go there?!" Vali stammered.

"Because I've got a hunch." Issei shrugged.

"Issei…about Sairaorg…I've decided I'll tell him how I feel about him tomorrow." Vali declared.

"Awesome. I'll handle the planning, then." Issei nodded in satisfaction.

"What?"

"Think of it as my one last act of interference. Also, think of it as a gift. After tomorrow, I've gotta get back to work so I'm going to milk things as best as I can." Issei explained.

"Same old crazy loveable Issei." Vali giggled.

"So, don't worry about a thing. I'm going to plan it all out. You two just enjoy the day." Issei smiled deceptively.

"I'm worried about your mental health again." Vali retorted when he had that look on his face again.

That earned a look from him.

"Seriously, I think you two deserve it. Ever since you were kids, you two went through a lot. Yet, look at you two. You've risen above others, despite all their attempts to stop you and put you down. You've also gone out of your way to protect others and helped them get back on their feet. It's the least I can do to help karma pay you back." Issei explained.

Vali was about to speak but closed her mouth again. A red tinge spread across her cheeks as she stared ahead.

"Thank you…" She bashfully muttered.

"It's my honor." Issei replied.

( **Charlie Puth & Wiz Khalifa – See You Again. End Song**.)

* * *

That afternoon, the party began. The Lucifer House and their collective of close friends gathered together on the grounds to celebrate. They gathered in the massive white tent in the backyard, with Rizevim standing on a platform as the head of the house.

The reason for tonight's party was simply due to the fact that everyone was going to get massively busy again. So, they all wanted to have one last shebang before their daily lives returned to normal. Not only that, but Issei was quite eager to have a party. They thought it was simply because he'd become a party animal. Unbeknownst to them, it was because this was going to be his last official day with them.

"Welcome everyone to yet another party night. I know, we've been doing them a lot, but trust me, I think we've all earned it. We've gone through a lot and done a lot. Times were chaotic for a while but now, those times are over. We can all rest and grow now in the company of those that are close to us. So, tonight, let's let loose, have fun, and enjoy life before we return to reality." Rizevim raised a glass, with everyone following suit.

And so, the party began. Issei was now repenting upon himself. He'd turned everyone into party animals after the Vacation.

' _I'm starting to wonder if I'm a bad influence._ ' He wondered to himself.

' _ **You've only realized that now?!**_ ' Rexis was baffled.

"Come on, Issei-nii. We're going to start playing some games." Lefay ran over and dragged him to the group.

( **Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core OST – The Price of Freedom. Play Song.** )

The family did a plethora of things, almost as if it were a fair. Firstly, they had a pinata game. Unfortunately, a blindfolded Vali was first. Issei decided to do the honors and spun Vali around several times.

"Whoa!" She yelped as Issei gave her a slightly strong push.

Immediately, she landed in Sairaorg's arms, causing a plethora of cheers and whistles.

"Love is in the air." Rizevim sang.

"I want grandchildren soon, Sairaorg." Misla called out.

"Well, I guess everyone has a different target in mind." Issei shrugged mischievously.

As soon as he blinked, a cloud of candy came flying at him. Courtesy of Vali.

"Every! Time!" She growled.

The group then played a game called "Most Likely To…". It was a game where someone drew from the deck of cards, read it aloud, and pass it to the person most likely to fit the criteria on the card. If the target couldn't refute and pass it to someone else, they kept the card, with the loser having the most cards at the end of time.

"Most likely to get arrested." Sairaorg read.

Everyone stared at Issei, with Sairaorg passing him the card.

"I'm not gonna even argue." He shrugged in defeat.

"Most likely to be the raunchiest…" Issei looked around.

Instantly, he gave it to Ezagyra.

"You heard us?" She gasped.

"Why do you think I asked for reinforced walls around my room?" Issei glared.

"Most likely to wake up with a hangover."

There wasn't even a contest when Azazel got the card.

"This is a game where friendships are destroyed." Issei nodded before breaking into laughter with everyone.

Just like before, Issei felt content, happy. Everyone was eating, drinking, dancing, play games, and enjoying each other's company. Everyone was happy. As he looked around at everyone's faces, he burned their names and personalities into his mind and soul. After he was dead, he wanted for there to be a way to remember everyone when he was just another mind inside the Calamity Catalyst. Even if his soul reincarnated, his personality would be encoded into the Sacred Gear and with it, he'd be in eternal solitude. He was going to need these memories to carry him through an eternity.

He was going to need something to help him through the grief and loneliness.

( **Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core OST – The Price of Freedom. End Song.** )

* * *

 _ **I was at such a crossroad with the songs I wanted to recommend. It was especially hard with the "See You Again" song. I loved both the Charlie Puth Solo and the one with Wiz Khalifa. So, I figured I'd just let you guys pick whichever version you preferred. Again, the music I suggest, is simply just a suggestion to get a grasp on the emotional atmosphere of the story.**_

 _ **I guess in a way, it's a kind of song that'll be sung for Issei when he's left. Actually, a lot of these songs from this arc would be dedicated to Issei if I were to ever make a tribute video for this version of Issei.**_


	50. Chapter 47: The Final Goodbye

_**And now, we have reached the final Chapter of Arc 3. I'm honestly very proud of how things have come along for this story. When I decided to reboot this story, I wasn't sure of how well it'd be received. I didn't know if it was going to live up to the original. I didn't know if it'd touch as many hearts as the original. I also wasn't sure if it was even a good idea to mess with what I had.**_

 _ **But complacency isn't a good thing. I wanted to keep growing. Even with the criticisms and compliments, and impartial words, I wanted to continue.**_

 _ **When I looked back and saw how the original "Heroic Calamity" turned out, there were some regrets. I wanted to correct that. I wanted redemption for myself. I wanted to touch on more emotions. I wanted to experiment more. I wanted to do a few different things.**_

 _ **And now, we're here. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 47: The Final Goodbye**

 **Issei's Lifespan: 11 Months**

Issei had spent the entire night preparing for today. However, he decided that he needed to let Sairaorg know.

"Alright, bro. Today's the day. Don't worry about what to do because I'll have everything prepared. Trust me when I say that I've taken everything into account. Just enjoy the ride and do what you think is right." Issei explained.

Sairaorg didn't have time to respond before he hung up.

Issei took a deep breath. He looked around his room and gave it a satisfied look. Now that things were wrapping up, he noticed a lot more in his surroundings now. His desk had a ton of maps, papers, and books on it. Most of them documented his plan to scour the world for Aviturs. There were also markers on where he had visited in the past. He had more souvenirs and little trinkets from his travels. He had a collection of teas from the Pendragon Family. He had a jade flute gifted to him from Sun Wukong. He had a ring with a dragon devouring a cobalt gem.

However, the two things that were most important to him were his pictures. The first was a picture of his parents and him posing for a picture. The smiles they all had in the picture reminded him of happier times. It reminded him of who he was back then and who he was deep down.

The other photo was of the entire Lucifer Family with the Rias Peerage, Sairaorg Peerage, Sona Peerage, the Four Satans, the Four Archangels, Asia, and Azazel. His massive surrogate family. They reminded him of how far he'd come and what was at stake if he failed. They were also the ones who gave him the strength to keep moving.

Issei chuckled as he reminisced the beginning of his tale till this point.

" _ **You've come so far…do you regret a thing?**_ " Rexis asked.

"Not one." Issei smiled.

He ran a check on today's plans. He had arranged Sairaorg's and Vali's date in advance. Before, he'd had them hang out so much that it was likely that they appeared to be a couple to strangers. Yet, this time felt so different. He had taken Sairaorg's and Vali's likes into consideration for this date, wanting it to be fun for both of them. He had avoided saying a thing because he wanted it to be a surprise for both of them. As things were, Issei was confident that the two were going to confess their feelings for one another.

It had been a long month, but Issei had felt that everything would fall into place.

Since he had woke up at the crack of dawn, Issei went downstairs to prepare breakfast. He made everyone their favorites breakfast foods.

"What's the occasion?" Rizevim asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to make breakfast. I've gotten lazy so I think I need to get my cooking back up to par." Issei smiled.

Everyone took their seats and dug in.

"So, why the quicker pace, Vali?" Ileana asked as she bit into her crepes.

"Oh, uh…" Vali paused.

"Is it Sairaorg?" Rintilr asked, narrowing his eyes.

"N-No. I just have a lot to do today." Vali replied.

Ezagyra looked at her granddaughter's outfit. Vali had her hair nicely combed with her hairband removed. She wore a blue dress that reached just above her knees. The cleavage was cut a bit low, giving a generous view of it. Over her dress was a white jacket with black hems. On her legs were black stockings and garters with white shoes on her feet.

"Enough that you'll have time for a date?" Ezagyra chuckled.

"Nugh!" Vali blushed.

"Busted." Issei muttered as he ate his waffles.

"Why am I always the one getting teased?" Vali mumbled.

"Because you're just so loveable, dear." Rintilr patted her head.

"Just make sure not to go to the wrong Love Hotel." Ileana chuckled.

"Mom!" Vali yelped in shock.

"Alright, stop picking on the poor girl." Rizevim snickered.

* * *

After breakfast was finished, Vali began heading out the door before Issei stopped her.

"Hold up. One sure-fire thing to nail the mission before you go." He sat her down in front of a mirror.

"What's this about?" She asked.

Issei remembered how he and Sairaorg would talk in passing. He liked Vali with her hair in a ponytail.

"Just a feeling." Issei said.

After a few minutes, he had done her hair up in a high ponytail with the purple ribbon. He didn't even consider makeup since she had no need for it.

"What do you think?" Vali asked with a small spin.

"Big Brother Issei approves." Issei gave her a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Issei." Vali smiled.

"Now, here's your mission briefing: have fun and love." Issei said.

"Sounds less explicit compared to everything before, don't you think?" Vali tilted her head.

"You don't need my help anymore. You two have been going out on your own pseudo-dates now, so you don't need me anymore. At this point, just go out there and be you and I know you'll succeed." Issei replied.

Vali was silent as she looked at him. Slowly, a look of gratitude crept across her face.

"Thank you." She choked out.

"My pleasure. Now, get out there and make me proud." Issei gently nudged her out the door.

"I'll make sure to tell you all about this when I get back. You'd better be here." Vali giggled.

"I promise, I'll always be here." Issei smiled back.

As the door closed, Issei went up to his room and called Sairaorg.

"Alright, you out the door?" Issei asked.

"Yep, on my way to the rendezvous point." He replied.

"Hey, come on now, be more relaxed. This is a date, not an assignment. Just go and have fun. Be yourself and I know everything will work out for you." Issei smiled.

Despite not being there, Sairaorg could tell that was what Issei was doing. He couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Issei." Sairaorg nodded.

After the call was done, Issei felt lost.

' _Guess I should start packing_.' He told himself.

* * *

Vali and Sairaorg had no idea what Issei had in store for them. They only knew where their day was supposed to start. Of course, he'd told each of them to lie to the other about his involvement. It still baffled Issei that he hadn't been caught yet. Then again, he spent sleepless nights trying to cover all the plot holes and hide his tracks.

The two arrived at the park where Issei had told them to meet.

"Looks like we're both on time." Sairaorg chuckled.

"Yes, we are." Vali excitedly said.

Sairaorg blushed and paused as he took a look at her. She really was dazzling, bewitchingly so. Vali also took pause as she looked at Sairaorg. He was wearing a black jacket with a purple button-up shirt, cream pants, and black shoes.

"So, any idea what's going on? Issei told me to show up and dress nice yesterday. He said that there was supposed to be more people too." Sairaorg looked around.

"Yeah, he said the same to me too." Vali looked away.

Just then am open carriage drawn by horses pulled up.

"What?" Vali gasped in surprise.

( **Final Fantasy X Remaster OST – Suteki Da Ne ~ Orchestral Version. Play Song.** )

"Sir Issei asked that I help you travel for the first leg of your journey." The Coachman said, smiling.

Vali and Sairaorg hopped onto the carriage as it rode through the town.

"Hey, isn't that the statue you used to always mimic when we were kids?" Vali pointed at a statue posing heroically.

"Oh, no. I thought they took it down." Sairaog hid his face.

"Ahahahaha! Don't get shy now. I still have so many memories to bring up." Vali laughed.

"Oh? Should I mention the clown incident?" Sairaorg snickered.

Vali froze.

"I can't believe you saw that…"

"You mean how you froze and turned pale as a sheet? Then you were out the door in the blink of an eye?" Sairaorg smirked.

"Have you forgotten that you were the one who was flexing so hard that you pulled your back? Or should I talk about the time you forgot to turn off the stove as a kid and nearly burned your house down?" Vali raised a brow.

The two went back and forth, joking with each other. Before long, they arrived at the batting cages, something Sairaorg liked to do.

"This is your first destination, Lord Sairaorg and Lady Vali. I will wait out here until you are done." The Coachman smiled.

"Oh, we can't do that to you." Sairaorg shook his head.

"Do not be concerned. Sir Issei has introduced me to video games, so I'll keep myself entertained while I wait." The Coachman held up a handheld console.

"He's just a massive influencer." Vali giggled.

"Come on." Sairaorg took her hand as they went inside.

* * *

The two rented a room and started batting. Sports and training were some of Sairaorg's favorite pass-times. He enjoyed working up a sweat and improving his condition. He wanted to be strong for the people he cared about. With sports, he could indulge in the adrenaline and not worry about anyone's safety. Yet, here with Vali, he wanted to relax and just take his time.

"Is that all you've got?" Vali taunted.

"Oh? A challenge?" Sairaorg asked.

"I'm sitting pretty on 245, Mr. 199." Vali smirked.

Sairaorg smiled competitively. Ultimately, after 2 hours, they left the batting cages to go to the movies, something Vali loved.

"I do apologize but this will be the end of your first leg on this journey. Thus, I will be taking my leave. However, Sir Issei asked me to tell you to open that your next transporter will arrive once you have finished your movie. Your next transportation will arrive. Now, without further ado, I bid you well wishes on your date." The Coachman tipped his hat off to them as he left.

* * *

As soon as they got entered the theater, Sairaorg immediately deferred to Vali's decision.

"What do you wanna watch?" He asked.

"Hm…How about _War on Two Fronts_?" Vali asked.

"Sounds good to me." Sairaorg nodded.

It was unorthodox to watch a movie that sounded like an action flick, but the two didn't care. They were going to do what they wanted and enjoyed. To hell with society's standards and snobby views.

The two were about to speak to the cashier until she smiled back with a glint in her eyes.

"I believe Sir Issei has already paid for your tickets. He's reserved tickets for you preferred viewing so go ahead and pick any movie at any time." She said.

After seating themselves, they enjoyed the movie. Partway through the movie, Sairaorg and Vali heard strange noises behind them. It was odd and sounded…not quite right. They turned around to see the stunning sight of a couple making out. It was certainly getting heated.

The two uncomfortably turned around and ignored the events going on.

Thankfully, the plot was engaging. The movie was about a man who was going off to war. He had a lover at home. However, the soldier knew he wouldn't be returning from the war. Thus, he had his best friend, the doctor take his place. He began to treat his lover cruelly and coldly. He set up ploys and pushed his lover into falling in love with the doctor. Eventually, the soldier was sent off to war, only to die in the final battle where he stopped the enemy's bomb from destroying countless lives.

Vali couldn't help but cry. She sniffled despite doing her best to choke back the tears. This was ridiculous? Why was she crying? It was just a movie! Movies never made her cry. And yet, Vali's heart kept quivering, shaking her to the core. Her heart kept hurting as she mulled over the film's plot. She kept wracking her brain for explanations and answers and yet, nothing came about.

Sairaorg offered her a handkerchief, which she graciously took. Dabbing her eyes dry, Vali was able to enjoy the rest of the movie. Sadly, she just couldn't calm down.

"Are you okay?" Sairaorg asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't think the movie would be that amazing." Vali sheepishly chuckled, her cheeks pink from embarrassment.

"I think it's fine. It just means that you're brave enough to not hide your emotions. Unlike me, who keeps up a strong front, you're not scared to show that you have weaknesses. Even better, you're strong enough to work to overcome them each and every time. I remember when we were just kids and you'd always cry over everything. I'd chase you with a bug and you'd cry. I'd scare you and you'd cry. The other kids made fun of you and you cried. Yet, look at you now. You've become so strong and resolute that I was baffled when we reunited." Sairaorg reassured her.

Vali gave him a thankful look.

"I remember you too. You hated responsibility. You'd mess around and joke around. You'd pull pranks on us, girls and didn't listen to anyone. Next thing I knew, you grew up to be a strong, responsible, and determined man. You put up a strong front because you want to keep others together and to live up to the expectations of the people who depend on you. Not only that, but you never let anyone keep you down. I'm really shocked that no one's tried to snatch you up." She smiled.

( **Final Fantasy X Remaster OST – Suteki Da Ne ~ Orchestral Version. End Song.** )

Awkwardly, the two sat around in silence for a few minutes.

"So, let's get going. Our next ride's here." Sairaorg cleared his throat.

Outside, a limousine pulled up as they got in.

"Hello, Milord and Milady. Sir Issei asked that I receive you and take you to the second leg of your day." The Limousine Driver smiled.

* * *

( **Final Fantasy X-2 OST – 1000 Words ~ Japanese Version ~ Orchestral. Play Song.** )

The limousine drove them off to the more forested areas of the Underworld, via magic circles. As it drove, beautiful scenery after beautiful scenery bombarded them.

"Wow, the flowers and forest have bloomed really well this year." Vali gasped in delight.

She couldn't help but admire the beauty of the land. She'd noticed it before and had seen it before but for some reason, it was all even more beautiful than before. Was it because there was so much going on today? Or was there another reason to cherish such a view? Was it going to go away tomorrow or something? Vali wasn't sure. Or maybe…it was because Sairaorg was here with her.

When the limousine stopped, they saw that a gigantic transparent gondola lift was waiting at the top of a tower. A cable connected the tower to the city, stopping at another tower connected to a building.

"Oh, now I remember what this is. Falbium thought that this would be a good tourist attraction. He said that after studying various human business tactics and attractions, he wanted to try it out and see how Devils would react." Vali recounted.

"Sounds fun. I think with how it's designed; we'll get to see almost all of the entire area from the forest to the city." Sairaorg peered around.

"Let's go, then." Vali prompted.

"Yes, let's." Sairaorg agreed as the two walked side-by-side.

* * *

After entering the gondola lift, Vali and Sairaorg sat at the front, wanting to get a view of everything. Taking out the Memory Catchers, they began recording their trip on the gondola lift. Vali smiled as she looked at the little book in her hand. It was so sweet of Issei to make this for everyone. It must've cost quite a but and took a lot of work. It made her a little sad that he wasn't here. He'd have loved this.

Suddenly, the gondola shook, causing it to tremble and wobble. Vali tripped, slipping due to her shoes, she fell into Sairaorg's arms. At first, Vali felt mortified for tripping over nothing. Then she noticed something: her heart was going thousands of miles per minute. She felt calm, relaxed. Was that a bad sign?

She sighed. Where was Issei when she needed his advice?

"S-Sorry." Vali fixed her clothes.

"You're fine." Sairaorg shook his head.

It was also odd for him. He wasn't stuttering in surprise like before. He was also quite well-adjusted for it.

When the gondola ride ended, the two got off and went outside, causing the limousine from before to pull up.

* * *

"And next, will be dinner." The limousine driver said as he pulled up to the most famous restaurant in the Devil Underworld, Grilgar's.

"Are you serious?!" Vali gasped.

Not even she had the insanity to dine here. The price for just one dish was just too absurd. Yet, the absolute best chef in their society worked here. Just a single bite of her food was enough to cause an unending craving for it.

Sairaorg only chuckled. It was just like Issei to do crazy outlandish things sometimes.

They were shown to their seats, which gave them a sunset view of the Underworld. The lights in the city began brightening as the sun fell. Even the stars were beginning to appear. It was, without a doubt, an unbelievably romantic sight.

After ordering and receiving their food, Vali and Sairaorg chatted as they ate. Without a doubt, and much to their hesitation, the taste of the food was deserving of its all its praise. Even more so, it was even more enjoyable eating with someone else.

"So, what do you think so far?" Vali asked.

"Excellent." Sairaorg almost stuttered but saved himself.

Vali only chuckled lightly.

"I have to be honest, tonight's been wonderful. It's unlike anything I've ever experienced. Sure, the activities might seem trivial to others, but to me, it's opened my eyes to countless things." Vali softly said.

"The same goes for me. Tonight, I learned a bit about myself and learned even more about you, despite the reminiscing we've done. I can't express how meaningful tonight was to me." Sairaorg smiled.

For a while now, the two couldn't help but think about what Issei had said to them. The moment they become comfortable around each other and felt that spark inside their hearts, that meant they were ready.

The waiter then walked over. Sairaorg pulled out his wallet to pay but instead, the waiter shook his head.

"Your meal has already been paid for. Here is dessert, complements of the restaurant and to thank you both for your hard work."

He brought over a tall glass of a sundae, drizzled with chocolate, caramel, whipped cream, strawberries, bananas, and whipped cream.

The two smiled at each other.

"This is a dessert meant for two, so please enjoy." The waiter then bowed as he walked away.

The two shrugged and laughed as they shared the massive dessert.

* * *

The limousine pulled up to a clear hill that overlooked a good portion of the city of Lilith. As they got out the car, the limousine driver handed them a picnic basket and a mat.

"I believe you'll want this, courtesy of Sir Issei." The Limousine Driver smiled.

"Thank you." Vali smiled as they set up on the hill.

Opening the basket, they found bread, butter, fruits, cheese, meats, and chocolates accompanied by fancy juices.

"He's gone all out, hasn't he? Where's all his money coming from?" Sairaorg wondered.

"I've been trying to get the answer out of him, but he won't say a thing." Vali sighed.

 _BOOM!_

Suddenly, the two jumped.

They looked up and to their delight, a steady assault of fireworks shot into the air. Colors of the rainbow showed up randomly in random variations and times. It was so dazzling and did all the right things to set the mood. The two snacked as they watched the show, which showed almost no signs of slowing down or stopping.

( **Final Fantasy X-2 OST – 1000 Words ~ Japanese Version ~ Orchestral. End Song.** )

"Amazing." Sairaorg sighed in contentment.

"Tonight…I feel like nothing will be the same." Vali nodded.

The two looked at each other. They knew for themselves that it was time. They stood up, staring into one another's eyes.

"I think we both know what time it is. It's time to stop delaying." Vali said.

"We've been putting this off for too long. I think it was because we're both scared."

"But not anymore."

( **SID – USO. Play Song**.)

The two stared into one another's eyes, unable to look away. Yet, despite them urging themselves to kiss, they couldn't. They tried to move forward but couldn't. Something was holding them back. No, that wasn't right. They were holding themselves back.

Vali, at first, felt her heart thumping in anticipation before it eventually died down. Sairaorg was also nervous but when his heart settled, he came to a realization.

"Vali, for a long time, I couldn't help but think of you as a sister. We grew up as kids before we went our own ways for a while. It was a sad time for me since three of my friends were gone. But when you came back, I was captivated. I wasn't sure of what to think. I didn't know who to label you as. I then developed a crush on you. Your courage, strength, determination, sympathy, and kindness entranced me. But now…I see that what I felt for you wasn't love. It was merely admiration and siblinghood that was confused as love because of my lack of knowledge and experience. Because I grew up without much help and knowledge on it, I didn't know what love was until recently. What I feel for you isn't that. I'm sorry." Sairaorg confessed.

Vali only smiled.

"Sairaorg, you have no idea how much I had a crush on you. For the longest time, I thought of you. You were always there to defend me when I got bullied. You always tried to get me to stand up. You became someone that I admired as a symbol of strength and strong will. Yet, I'm also in the same boat. I grew up insecure of myself and I confused myself. The boost in esteem that you gave me was confused for love because I didn't trust myself enough to understand that. I've also come to the realization that what I felt for you was a fleeting crush of a little girl. The love that I feel…I know who it's for now." She confessed.

"The fact that we can't even kiss and bear the thought of it…it just proves that we're not meant to be, is it?" Sairaorg laughed.

"It sure does. Still, I'm thankful for all the thoughtfulness that you've shown me over the years. I hope we can still remain friends." Vali said.

"Of course. It's as I said, what I feel for you, is what I would feel for a sibling. That's why I know things will never get awkward or irreparable." Sairaorg said.

Vali smiled.

"I think we both have people we need to go see now." She chuckled.

"Yep. I know I've kept her waiting for too long now." Sairaorg nodded.

"And I need to sort my person out before he gets too carried away again." Vali giggled.

"Issei's the one, isn't he?" Sairaorg laughed.

"And I know Kuisha's the one for you." Vali followed suit in laughter.

"Good luck." She said to him.

"And the same to you." Sairaorg nodded back.

The two immediately took off for their respective homes.

Overwhelming determination was overflowing in their hearts. They were so excited and nervous that they felt as if their hearts were going to burst.

' _I knew it. I found out the night we went to that club. I wasn't sure of it, but these past few days have proven it to me. The one I love is Kuisha. She's been with me the longest. She's always stood by me and helped me. No matter what I did, she put up with it and never hesitated. When I saw her dancing with that guy at the Club at the Resort, it hurt. It hurt to watch her be so close to someone else. It bothered me as I thought about it more. And when she got hurt for me and with being poisoned, I knew that I wanted to do anything for. Anything at all. That's why I know she's the one now_.' Sairaorg sorted himself out as he ran home, grinning to himself like an idiot.

Love was already making him crazy. Instead of teleporting home, he just ran.

The same went for Vali.

' _I was so stupid. The entire time, the love of my life was in front of me. Issei was always next to me. He always went out of his way to make me happy and cheer me up. He defended me when my parents were brainwashed. He nearly ripped himself apart during the Rating Game against Sairaorg for my honor. He always wanted others to be happy and he never asked for anything. He even went through the trouble of preparing all this for me and Sairaorg. Most of all…when he nearly died…I didn't know what to do with myself. I just couldn't imagine another day without him after that. I have to make things right. The moment I see him when I get home, I'm going to tell him how I feel! I love you, Issei!_ ' Vali thought to herself, giggling.

She couldn't help but laugh and smile as she ran home. She was so excited. She finally knew how she felt. The fact that Sairaorg was just like her in this situation lifted a massive weight off her shoulders. The guilt of refuting him was gone since there was nothing to refute. Now, she could completely look forward to the future.

( **SID – USO. End Song**.)

* * *

"Issei!" Vali burst in through the door, her smile still on her face.

She looked around, hoping to find him instantly.

"Where's Issei?" She panted, still smiling.

That was when she registered the sight in front of her. Everyone was sitting in a circle in the Living Room. Nobody was smiling or laughing. In fact, it was so grim that Vali could almost see the lack of color in the house.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her happy mood slowly slipping away.

Ezagyra looked at her sadly, almost guiltily.

"Vali, sit down for this."

Vali felt her heart freeze as her mind began to try and come up with explanations for everyone's behavior.

"Here." Rizevim gently said as he handed her several papers.

With it, were all 8 of her Pawn Pieces. They were no longer navy blue. They had returned to being white, the default color for an unclaimed Evil Piece. Vali dropped them as she read the letters.

( **Sola OST – Kasuka no Hikari. Play Song**.)

 _Dear Lucifer House,_

 _I'm sorry things had to be this way. I should've said something, but I just couldn't. It'd have been too difficult for me to go through with it. That's why I decided to write messages for each of you. Perhaps by doing this, I can bring closure to you all and myself. First off, I'm leaving to go on a journey. Over these past several months, I've been thinking to myself that my view of the world is too small. I want to see more. I want to know more. I want to expand myself and do things I'd have never done as a regular teenager in Kuoh. I want to see this world with eyes that aren't clouded by hate like Bahamut or clouded by the past like my past incarnations. As a human, I have so little time, so I chose to leave now. Attached to this letter, I have messages for every single one of you._

 _Dear, Bikou,_

 _I know you're nervous, trust me, I get it. You've got two women in love with you and you're not sure how to handle it all. Well, I was a king in a past life and I had many lovers. The one thing you should always remember, is to think of everyone before yourself. Think of your wives and children first. Their happiness will become your happiness._

 _I'm also thankful for all the brotherhood you've shown me. You'd always joke around with me and try to get me to laugh. You'd always join me for laughs and always livened up the place. I hope you stay that way. Remain the light in the family that will remind everyone to have fun. Just don't take things too far and keep your heart and mind in line. Laughter will only work if you want others to do it too._

 _Dear Kuroka,_

 _You're a real fun gal and when it matters, you're always dependable. You know how to care for others and give advice. You just choose not to show it often. However, others will never be able to understand you if you don't make yourself clear. Sometimes, teasing and jokes aren't the right idea, no matter how difficult it is. Even so, I know that your heart is in the right place. I hope that you also continue to get along with Lianshi. I'm sure things can and will get heated but don't let jealousy consume you. Jealousy and resentment are very ugly things and don't suit a bombastic and fun person like you._

 _Dear Lianshi,_

 _I know we haven't gotten to know each other as well as we could've. I'm still regretful that we can't do that. However, I know that you'll be okay. Out of the romantic trio, you're the one with your head screwed on right because you never thought about your own happiness and angsted the least. You have a mature and selfless heart and I know that you'll help make sure that the heart of the Lucifer family stays on course. Please continue to work hard like you always have. I know that as long as you're like that, your future will be bright._

 _Dear Lefay,_

 _I'm sorry, little sis, but I've gotta go now. As soon as I'm done with everything, I promise I'll come back. I know I promised to witness all the things you're going to do but I've got things that I need to take care of. I know you're going to go on to do great things. I watched you go from a timid girl to a strong young woman with initiative. I'm so proud to have been able to witness that journey. Maybe in the future, our paths will cross again and I hope to hear all about it when you catch up. I'm eagerly waiting for the day you catch up to me._

 _Dear Elaine,_

 _I know we haven't gotten to know each other as well as we could have. I've only got myself to blame for that. Still, I wanted to leave parting words for you. I know you're helpful, thoughtful, and earnest in whatever you do. But you tend to wrap things up and bottle them inside. Don't do that. It'll only end up hurting you and the people you want to communicate with and hurt what you cherish._

 _I'm also so sorry for leaving like this, even after agreeing to be the primary godfather to your future children. However, it's just that this was something I had to do for myself. I have to become stronger and for your safety, I need to stay away as much as possible. I'm a walking nuke that can blow up at any time and I'd never forgive myself if your children got hurt. You and Arthur are the oldest of the children in the family and I hope you two can help keep everyone in line. I can rest easy knowing that you'll be there to keep an eye on everyone._

 _Dear Arthur,_

 _I'm sorry for leaving, brother. I know I said I'd be the primary godfather for your future children. However…over time…it's been made clear to me that I might bring harm to everyone around me. As my memories from my past lives return, so do the memories of all the atrocities my past selves committed. It'd be better if I stay away and deal with my own inner demons before I ever consider coming back. Who knows, once I've succeeded, I might make it back before I'm old and gray._

 _I know you're not very expressive, but you can't keep to yourself all the time. You should be more involved in the lives of the people you cherish if you want them to understand. Getting out your comfort zone isn't easy, but it'll be worth it for the things that truly matter in your life._

 _Dear Izalana,_

 _Well, Princess, much like how you wanted your own journey, it's time for me to go on mine. I hope that wherever you go, you'll keep the wonder and optimism alive. I enjoyed all the time that we've spent together. I hope that you'll continue to enjoy your time here and I hope that you can see the wonders of the world, away from all that darkness. I know that with you at work, diversity and learning will help everyone flourish._

 _Dear Ileana,_

 _It was an honor to have you met, Ileana. Now I know where Vali gets her good looks and playfulness from. Despite our short time together, I wanted to address you at the very least. Don't blame yourself for what happened in the past. What happened was outside your control. Don't hold what happened over yourself because it wasn't a willing decision. I know that you still feel terrible, with the guilt in your eyes. I can reassure you that despite all that happened, Vali turned out well. Your in-laws have forgiven you as well. Move on and don't look back. You deserve to be happy._

 _Dear Rintilr,_

 _I know you're feeling the same way as Ileana. As someone who remembers their several past lifetimes, I want you to know that it's okay to forgive yourself. Your crimes aren't as heavy as you might think. Vali has grown up to be a fine young woman and your parents have accepted you back into the family. It's okay to let go of what wasn't your willing actions. It's time to move forward in life and keep what you have. Don't look back on the past anymore or you'll miss the future._

 _Dear, Rizevim,_

 _I don't know how to thank you enough in one message. You've done so much to protect and support me. Whenever I asked for help, you always came through. I could've gone on a rampage at any time and destroyed everything. Yet, you gave me a chance, despite all the risks. The will and courage it took to do all that is something I can't ever repay enough, especially when you were present at the First Calamity. When you told me that I was the grandson you'd always wished for, I felt the same. I'm glad to have had a grandfather like you._

 _Dear Ezagyra,_

 _At this time, I know you're very upset. Out of the entire family, you're easily the most doting and caring. You're always checking up on others whenever you can and you try to make everyone feel welcome. I was just a random stranger mooching off you all and yet, you treated me like I was your own flesh and blood. I grew up never knowing any of my grandparents. It made me feel honored to think of you as such. I hope that no matter what, your caring nature never goes away, as that's what makes you so admirable and strong in my eyes. I know that your future great-grandchildren will grow up to be amazing people if you're there to guide them._

 _Dear Vali,_

 _Vali, I'm so sorry. I know I made so many promises and now I've just broken all of them. I'm also sure you're upset and crying right now. Don't cry. This isn't deserving of your tears. We'll meet again someday, whenever or wherever that is. Maybe we can catch up again or maybe, we'll get to know each other all over again. I just want you to know something._

 _I want you to be happy. I want you to forget about me and go be happy with Sairaorg. I know we're just best friends and all that but to me, you're family. I can't ever thank you enough for bringing me into your life. You've always looked out for me and tried your best to protect and help me. I was just a lonely and quiet kid until I met you. You gave me strength and put me on a path that I've never regretted taking. I can never thank you enough for all that you've done for me. Thank you for giving me a wonderful life._

Vali's hands trembled and tears continued to trail down her face.

She looked at the final page of Issei's messages.

 _Now that everyone has read the letters I addressed, I'll be off now. I don't know when I'll be back, if I'll even remember. As time has passed, it's become more and more apparent to me that I'm a danger to everyone. I never said it, but I could just feel Bahamut's Rage seething in my core, ready to burst at any time. I could never bear the thought of being the responsible for dooming everyone. That's why it's best that I leave now before anything else happens._

 _I won't rule out that we'll see each other again, but in case we don't, remember…I love all of you, my dearest family. No matter where and how I am, I'll always remember and think of you. No matter how far away we all are, I'll always be there in spirit, mind, and heart. Goodbye._

 _Love,_

 _Issei_

"Taking off on your own like this…" Vali muttered.

Tears kept spilling down her face as her heart trembled, threatening to break. She started to heave, choking back her sobs as she gripped onto his letter to her.

Vali ran out the door. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know what she was going to do. She was just hurting. It was like going back to square one, where she lost the most important person to her. She sputtered and failed to regain control of her emotions as she ran. She was just so focused on running as far as her legs would carry her.

' _You could've told me. You should've told me. Why'd you keep quiet about this? Why did you do this to all us? Why did you do this to me? You could've taken me with you! I'll never forgive you for this!_ ' Vali cried to herself.

"Why, Issei?!" She lashed out into the night, unable to even control her emotions nor sort herself out anymore.

After what felt like an endless time, she dropped to her knees, unable to run anymore. And that night, the poor girl could only cry over the lost opportunities and the unpredictable future, a future without the one she truly loved.

( **Sola OST – Kasuka no Hikari. End Song.** )

* * *

 **Arc 3 End**

 **Next Arc: Arc 4 – Fare Thee Well**

* * *

 _ **How was it? Did it hit your feels?**_

 _ **It was a very long journey. And you know what? I'm proud of how far I've come. Sure, I'm not making a name for myself or getting anything out of this, but I do get the feelings out of it. I feel satisfied in knowing that people enjoyed my story.**_

 _ **When I first set out to remake "The Heroic Calamity", I didn't know if it could hold up to the original one. I didn't know if it would work the second time I did it. I didn't know if it would touch as many people's hearts as the original did. I didn't know if the new version of Issei in "The Heroic Calamity" would be as funny, as kind, and determined as the original one. Yet, I feel like things worked out.**_

 _ **I'm happy with where the story has gone and I hope that you all are too.**_

 _ **With that being said, and if you're actually reading my Author's Notes, what was your favorite part of the Rebooted Heroic Calamity? And no, I'm not asking about anything from the original. What I'm asking about is the Rebooted Heroic Calamity. What was your favorite moment? Who was you favorite character? Etc.**_

 _ **The reason why I ask these questions is because I want to see what worked and to kind of see if I hit my check marks as far as I personally intended. It's also kinda fun to know what other people think and get their own views on things.**_

 _ **Anyways, that's gonna do it for this update. I hope you enjoyed the 4-chapter update and I will see you next time. Be safe, be kind, be responsible, and be happy.**_


	51. Chapter 48: The Hunt Begins

_**And now, we've approached the beginning of Issei's long journey around the world in 80 days…wait…**_

 _ **Anyways, I wanted to say thank you for all the support. I read all of the reviews from Chapter 44-47 and I'm very appreciative of what everyone has told me. I'm glad that the chapters touched your emotions, as that was the goal. It gladdens me to see that I've still got it.**_

 _ **Now, to clear some things up and to recap. It has been a while since this information was brought up.**_

 _ **1\. The Evil Pieces: As I stated in a chapter dialogue (Chapter 9), Evil Pieces no longer convert people into Devils in this story because it was functioning as a slave device. As for how Issei was able to remove them, it was simply because he asked Ajuka to do it, since he was their inventor. He'd surely have ways to take them out. Also, he didn't need them to stay alive. If that were the case, he wouldn't have to worry about his lifespan, either. They were merely a way to save him via a healing process that would only work on the very first use. It's like how Issei didn't get healed after Rias put the Evil Pieces back into him in the Canon Light Novels. After Issei was healed in this story, via Evil Pieces, it was done. He was healed and didn't need it after that. He only stayed as a Pawn to Vali because of his growing relationships with the Lucifer Family.**_

 _ **2\. Issei was fully aware of everything he did and their impact. He didn't do anything without thinking it through and if things surprised him, like Kuisha's interest, then he came up with a new solution. Everything he'd planned, set up, did, and what would follow was all accounted for. He knew that his departure would hurt the people he left behind, hence why he knew Vali would be crying after he left and why he left the letters. To quote the 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **Doctor from Doctor Who "Sometimes the only choices you have are bad ones, but you still have to choose". Issei knew that no matter what, the path ahead in his life would lead to pain, for himself and others. But, one path would hurt less than the other. Fate dealt him a bad hand and he could only play with the cards he had. No cards up his sleeve, no cards under the table, no new hand. He had to make do with what he had and there was no way to do anything else.**_

 _ **3\. Issei's determination was NOT weakening. He was worrying about whether or not he'd have to change his plans and reroute things. For example, in Chapter 43: Possession, Issei fell silent at the end of the chapter because Vali said she wouldn't know what to do without him. He fell silent because he could feel that Vali was developing feelings for him. He'd lived through several incarnations and he knew that Vali was on the path for that. I didn't write it into the dialogue, because I didn't want to extend things for too much longer. At that time, Issei would've thought of ways to detract Vali's growing affections for him and divert them to Sairaorg.**_

 _ **Also, in Chapter 46, Issei was indeed very touched by Arthur and Elaine wanting him to be the primary godfather. However, his resolve wasn't crumbling. Not once has Issei ever wavered in his mission to improve the happiness of those around him before leaving to hunt the Aviturs. At that specific moment, Issei was merely regretting the fact that he had to lie to them. He was just sad that he couldn't be there to fulfill his promise. Even so, he still felt sad and regretful at times, but that doesn't mean that his resolve weakened at any point. He had his reservations and regrets but, in the end, he was going to go through with his plans no matter what. Issei's resolve hasn't weakened. But I won't promise it'll stay that way or change.**_

 _ **I just wanted to clarify all of that. Now, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Arc 4: Fare Thee Well**

 **Chapter 48: The Hunt Begins**

 **Issei's Lifespan: 11 Months**

The next morning after Issei's departure, everyone was still dealing with the aftermath.

( **SID – Rain. Play Song**.)

Izalana was often out to help develop the institution being built in the Underworld for trade and cultural diversity. Bikou wasn't joking around and laughing like usual. Kuroka was actually doing housework. Lefay would stare blankly at her work, not doing anything. Arthur would dive into renovating his and Elaine's area of the manor. Elaine would continue to help out the maids and butlers despite no longer being a maid. Lianshi would go out on jobs for contracts. Rizevim and Ezgyra would return to working with politics. Ileana and Rintilr were trying to rebuild their lives via connections and government work. Lastly, Vali had shut herself in her room, ruminating on what had happened.

Even though everyone wasn't happy about what Issei did, everyone was doing what they could. It wasn't like Issei was going to be away forever and it wasn't as if he'd died. Some of them were working to make Issei proud the next time he saw them. They wanted to live up to the expectations he'd lain so that he'd be amazed when he returned. Others were still hurt that he'd kept such a huge secret from everyone, not even dropping a single hint. It hit everyone to the core, but the situation wasn't truly sad. They knew they'd see him again one day soon. This was just a temporary goodbye.

Vali, however, was a different story. Her mood hadn't improved one bit since last night. She had come home just before dawn, her eyes finally running dry. After a long, bleak shower, she changed and laid down on her bed. She listened to the pouring rain outside, feeling the cold chill emanating into her room. It all just served to make her feel worse.

It had finally hit her just how much she depended on Issei now. Before she'd met him, she was alright, despite not being overly energetic. Yet, ever since she'd met Issei, she felt her outgoingness grow, her happiness being nearly constant. Her self-esteem was no longer an issue. She no longer had to wear a mask of constant strength and self-reservation. She could be exactly who she wanted to be anywhere now. As long as Issei was with her, she didn't care.

She felt like such a fool. The person who gave meaning to her life had just packed up and left without a word to her. If only she'd seen the signs before it was too late.

If she had realized her real feelings sooner, could she have persuaded him to take her with him? Could she have persuaded him to stay? Could she have conveyed just how madly in love she was with him? Vali's heart quaked as the pain of regret kept attacking her chest.

Just then, the door was knocked.

"Vali? Are you awake?" Ileana's voice came.

"Yeah, I am." Vali croaked.

Her eyes were puffy and red after so much crying. Her throat was also sore from the sobs. She wasn't exactly eager for anyone to see her like this. Yet, with Issei gone, she didn't exactly care anymore.

Ileana entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" She asked gently.

Vali's downcast and teary expression answered for her. It worried Ileana to see her daughter like this. Her hair was unkempt, her clothes sloppily thrown on. Most of all, the vigor that she had in her eyes was weak, now filled with mostly tears and regret.

"I miss him." Vali said, flatly.

In the presence of her mother, it was hard to hide and pretend. Her mask wasn't coming on.

"I know, sweetheart. We all miss him too." Ileana sat next to her and gently hugged her.

It was something she used to do to soothe her when Vali was a child. Only this time, it wasn't working much.

"He didn't say a thing to me or anyone. He kept acting like usual, smiling, dancing, joking…I should've realized something was wrong." Vali muttered.

Ileana understood what Vali was going through. To others and to the normal mind, someone going away for a while wasn't exactly something to be depressed about. However, it was a different story if that person was the love of someone's life. Ileana could feel it in her bones that Issei was the one for Vali. He was her soul mate; she was sure of it.

For him to disappear all of a sudden just when she realized her feelings must've been devastating. She had probably been preparing to let him know how she felt when she got back. Only for all of that enthusiasm and excitement to turn into shock and regret.

"He wanted everyone to be happier. He wanted everyone to laugh and smile. He wanted everyone to try and look forward to the future. I think he was just trying to give everyone a helping hand before it was time for him to go. Besides, it's not the end of the world. He might come back when he's done with his business. It's only a temporary departure. I know we'll see him again. If there's one thing we all know about Issei, it's that he's always trying to protect the people he cares about. He'll always come back, even if for just a moment." Ileana said reassuringly.

Ileana had a point. Issei wasn't going to be gone forever. If Vali knew anything about him, he'd come back after he was done with his mission. And yet…she couldn't shake that feeling off her gut, a feeling that she couldn't understand.

( **SID – Rain. End Song**.)

* * *

" _ **Are you sure that was the best idea?**_ " Rexis asked.

"Yes, it was the best of my options. Besides...I left her an indirect message in my old room." Issei sighed.

He was currently sitting in a ship that he'd commissioned from Ajuka, the _Vestige_. A silver and navy airship that would accommodate his every need for the entirety of his hunt. Issei had asked for the ship to be his reward for winning the Rating Game between the Young Devils. It had taken a while and was done in secret, but Ajuka didn't seem to openly mind. Not only that, but he'd also asked Ajuka, the creator of the Evil Pieces, to remove the 8 Pawns from his body. After Issei gave the same story that he gave to Vali and the others, Ajuka reluctantly agreed. He made sure not to speak the truth, but he knew that Ajuka hadn't completely bought his story.

Regardless, it had been difficult, but he managed to get it down. The Evil Pieces were only used on him for the one-time healing effect it bestowed on each recipient. Now that there was no need for him to stick around, nor was he ailed by wounds, he had them taken out. Besides, it was illegal to keep someone's Evil Pieces and go rogue. That was how Stray Devils came to be.

He knew that his departure would hurt the others, but it was the better of the two options he had. Leave and disappear from their minds over time or die in front of them and scar them for life. Sometimes life was horrific and gives only painful decisions. However, a decision still needed to be made for daily life to continue.

Looking at the time, Issei decided it was time to make another log. The reason why Issei had this ship made wasn't only to just get him from place to place. It would serve as an eternal aid to his future incarnations. Thus, he named it "Vestige", a testament to show that Issei Hyoudou was a real person.

Sitting in front of a recorder, Issei began his log.

( **Doctor Who OST – A Lot of Life Behind Us. Play Song.** )

"Today is September 1st, 20XX. My name is Issei Hyoudou. It is the 14th day of my journey to find the 7 Aviturs. My mission is to find and kill each of them to end the Cycle that's existed between Bahamut and the Aviturs since the First Calamity." Issei cleared his throat.

"I am the 7500th incarnation of Bahamut's Hosts. Now, some information is needed. The Host of Bahamut is someone who carries the soul of Bahamut, who is bonded to his own soul. To start, before this galaxy that you and I live in, there was a galaxy before it. It was basically the same back then as it is now, except with a difference in the development of societies and the daily life of the world's inhabitants. In that first galaxy, there existed a guardian of sorts, named Bahamut. Bahamut was an ancient dragon born from the Abyss at some unknown point in time in the original galaxy. At some point, Bahamut left on a far-off mission. During that time, a war erupted between the mythologies of the world took place. It became known as the Cataclysm War. It was caused mainly due to hubris, xenophobia, and an inability to understand and willingness to coexist. Due to the war that encompassed the original galaxy, which took many innocent lives, Bahamut flew into a mad rage after he returned. You see, Bahamut was the protector of the original galaxy, and so when he saw so many people die from the arrogance and petty wars between gods, demons, angels, beasts, and other mythical beings along with humans, he finally snapped. He destroyed everything and everyone. This event was known as the First Calamity. During the end of Bahamut's rampage, some unknown entity, most likely the Abyss, intervened. It destroyed Bahamut and during that moment, God of the Bible seized Bahamut's soul and split him into 5 pieces: The Abyssal Core, The Abyssal Fury, The Abyssal Arsenal, The Abyssal Echoes, and The Abyssal Nexus. These pieces comprise the Sacred Gear Armory known as the Calamity Catalyst. However, before the Calamity Catalyst could be put into the Sacred Gear System, the Abyss took it away. It was then bonded to one soul who would bear the Abyssal Core for eternity after the galaxy was recreated. Whenever that Host died, they would reincarnate, with Bahamut staying with them. That means you, my future incarnation." Issei paused after that.

He could only hope that it was his future incarnation that found this and not anyone else. It would be a genuine nightmare if anyone else were to find this information.

"Now, on to the point of Cycles. Cycles are the lifespans that each Host of Bahamut has. Bahamut has 7 mortal enemies known as Aviturs, creatures of the Void. The Void is a well of negativity and mysteries that parallel the Abyss but is more sinister in nature. It spawned the Aviturs, who're rampant creatures that embody one element which are: fire, water, wind, lightning, earth, light, and shadow. They appeared in the original galaxy and went on destructive rampages alongside the pantheons in the Cataclysm War. Nobody knows exactly how or why they came to be. They were one of the main reasons as to why Bahamut went on a rampage since they were the ones who caused the most damage to all life. After the original galaxy's destruction, they have appeared in this new galaxy. Thus, the Cycles began. Aviturs would stir after they'd regained enough strength to move and a Host of Bahamut would appear to destroy one or some of them. That would end a cycle because a human body can only handle a certain amount of strain and it takes 7 Aviturs to completely subjugate the world to their unknown purpose. I still don't know how they came here or how they may have survived." As Issei spoke, he typed in information.

"You see, a Cycle is characterized by fate, largely. All of this is only based on observations, of course, and memory, but I believe a Cycle repeats once at least one Avitur is killed and the Host of Bahamut dies. The Cycle resets and everything goes back to Square One. I don't know how or why this happens. Again, this is purely hypothetical, but based on my memories of my past selves, after the death of one or more of the 7 Aviturs, all of their activities stopped until all seven were alive again and a Host of Bahamut was born. In the past, the signs of their activities were waved off as nature's phenomenons. That is actually not always true. Volcanic Eruptions, such as Mt. St. Helens eruption was an act of the Fire Avitur's activity, as an example. Thus, it's my conclusion that all 7 Aviturs must be awake at the same time and their order of awakening is random. They slumber after each death so that they can reaccumulate their strength so that they'll be strong enough to destroy all pantheons and all living things in one fell swoop instantaneously." Issei sighed as he remembered the First Calamity.

"The reason why I've chosen to record all of this is in the hope that you, one of my future incarnations is able to use this information to one day finally end the Cycles and free all of us from this life. At the least, I want you to know what you're up against." Issei finished as he ended his first log.

( **Doctor Who OST – A Lot of Life Behind Us. End Song.** )

Just then, a beeping started playing. He brought up another monitor and studied the map displayed.

"So, after numerous reports, it looks like the closest one is the fire one, right in Mount Tambora." Issei read out his maps and notes, the first of them from a newspaper.

"Mount Tambora's greatest eruption since 1815?" He read an article.

Within the past day, Mount Tambora, which currently held the record for most destructive volcanic eruption in history from 1815, was showing signs of causing the same level of damage again, if not worse.

Traveling within Indonesia, Issei had been using Bahamut to act as a radar for himself. The Abyssal Dragon would always react heavily to the presence of any Avitur or anything carrying their essence. By applying his mana to the magic radar that Ajuka made for him, he'd be able to find them with less effort. Issei knew that anything strenuous could shorten his lifespan nowadays.

Aviturs were linked with nature's elements, so if his radar was pointing him towards Indonesia and his studies were true, then he needed to go there. He had to start somewhere.

* * *

As he'd feared, Tambora was preparing to erupt. He could feel the very faint constant hum of vibrations on the ground. Normal humans and radars would never notice. He, on the other hand, with his supernatural senses, could feel the incoming horror. Even more so, Bahamut's rage was stirring in his heart. He could feel the familiar, unintentional negativity bubbling inside him, alerting him to the presence of an Avitur. Like a haunting echo, the ground was lightly tapping, like it was trying to move but couldn't. But soon…soon it would. Issei spent hours surveying the area, hoping to form an escape plan and a battle plan. However, it meant nothing to him when compared to the number of innocent lives that were in danger.

Issei had to get everyone out of here. There had to be a way to evacuate everyone from this place. He wanted to terminate the Avitur if it was here, but he couldn't do it if there was going to be so much collateral damage.

"Rexis, is there any way to get everyone out of here or to get the Avitur away?" Issei asked.

" _ **I have a few ideas. I know an ancient spell. It causes organized panic and was often used by my military to help force evacuations. If you can synthesize the spell and give everyone an idea of where to go, then you might be able to get everyone out of here without being exposed**_." Rexis answered.

"What do I need?" Issei asked.

" _ **You've got everything you need on this ship. The problem is the synthesizing and the time. Along with the spell, you need to brew the potion needed to spread the effects and make it last long enough. There's a limited range for the spell, so you'll have to plant several of them. If you don't synthesize the potion right, it'll be completely useless**_." Rexis said.

Issei growled. There wasn't enough time for this. He didn't know when the Avitur would awake. Even worse, he had no idea how long before the eruption would occur and kill all the people here.

"Let's hurry." Issei rushed back to his ship.

* * *

Opening a compartment of herbs and ingredients he'd packed and bought for the journey, he started brewing and synthesizing what he needed for the spell. He rushed as quickly as he could. He was no genius alchemist or mage but he knew that this would work if he did it accordingly to the knowledge of his past selves.

There was one town that was close to the volcano's magma range with several other locations being in danger of the predicted collateral damage. Issei wasn't sure of how much he could do alone, but he had to try.

He knew others would ask why he didn't ask for help from friends or gods, but he had to be honest…he didn't trust any of them with this matter. It was because of religious wars and dogmatic views that caused the destruction of the original galaxy. It's because of hidden agendas that darker parts of free will that led to all of this happening. Even in this modern time, Issei knew that many hadn't changed. Some would see him as a threat and find a reason to try and kill him. Others wanted him as a weapon. Others were simply scared of him. As for the Aviturs, he could already tell that others had agendas for them. It was a flaw amongst many deities to desire control and dominance. Kronos and Zeus were prime examples. At the end of the day, he knew that the only person that he could completely trust was himself.

Even his friends were out of the question. They would die if they fought the Aviturs and become targets. He didn't want that for any of them. The whole reason he did all of this was so that he'd be the only casualty.

Just then, Issei felt a strange surge around him. Turning around, he saw light shimmering and swirling together to form the image of someone he wasn't quite familiar with.

It was a woman with light brown skin. She had golden-hazel eyes with dark brown hair tied up into a bun. A gold crown was upon her head with a gold and blue dress adorning her.

"I am Sunan Ambu, a goddess of these lands. Who are you?" The goddess asked.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou." Issei answered.

Sunan Ambu raised a brow.

"I see. Tales of your exploits have reached even my ears. Tell me, what is your purpose here?" She asked as she glanced at the potions he was making.

"Soon, there will be a fatal volcanic eruption that will destroy this island and the islands surrounding it. I am merely trying to get everyone out of here." Issei said.

Sunan Ambu raised a brow.

"You don't know a single person here and yet you want to save all of them?" Sunan asked.

"Yes." Issei said without hesitation.

"Is that truly all? I have seen many humans do charitable deeds, only to reveal their innate sinister nature. You must want something." Sunan Ambu said.

"I don't. I just want to save these people." Issei honestly said.

Even so, he didn't want to say much else.

Sunan Ambu merely gave him a knowing look. She could see closer to his real intentions.

"It's apparent to me that you're not telling the whole truth. Do not forget that I am a goddess. More so, I am the mother goddess of the Sundanese and I take care of the home. However, the powers at work will burn the home completely. As much as I want to try, not even I can destroy the creature that lurks within Mount Tambora." Sunan Ambu looked at Issei.

"I will help you. I am not so petty as to place my pride over the lives of my people. Not only that, but I remember the first incarnation of this galaxy. I remember the beasts that ravaged it. My people's lives matter more to me than the land that they live on. Homes can be rebuilt but lives can never be reclaimed." Sunan Ambu said.

Issei replied gratefully.

"Thank you."

"I will cast a spell to make my people leave the islands. Then, you can battle the creature without worry of collateral damage. Just make sure that you win." Sunan Ambu said.

"Why are you helping me?" Issei asked.

"We may be strangers, but not all immortals are like how they used to be. Even deities can change." Sunan Ambu replied.

Issei felt like that was more of a reply to Bahamut, rather than him. It was as if she wanted him to be aware that things weren't the same as before. It was as if she'd hoped that Bahamut's rage would lessen.

Aside from the snap of her fingers, Issei saw no other apparent signs of any magic at work. He then looked down at the town and found that countless boats had materialized from thin air, with all of the animals, insects, and humans rushing to the boats. There was no chaos, no screams, no questions. It was as if everyone was enchanted to survive.

Issei breathed a sigh of relief as every single living organism was evacuated.

He turned to Mount Tambora, clenching his fist. The battle could now begin.

* * *

The trembling was growing stronger now, becoming apparent vibrations. Thin trails of smoke rose from the mouth of the volcano. Issei felt dread rapidly creep up his spine. The smoke grew thicker and thicker as the trembling of the earth became more violent. Issei could feel the sweat of his human survival instincts coming down his face.

He had intended to attack before the Avitur could awaken, but that was no longer viable.

Ultimately, the situation's escalation jumped. Magma, gases, and vapor boiled and swelled to the crater of the volcano. The entire island began trembling as an earthquake at magnitude 7 came. Buildings fell apart and crashed to the ground, the earth split, and hills formed as mountains fell. Then, just when the power of nature wasn't more apparent, Mount Tambora began spewing more and more ash and gas.

" _ **It's coming**_." Rexis said.

A shockwave roared from the crater of Mount Tambora in the form of a Plinian Eruption. Ash clouds blotted out the sky and were as black as the pulverized stone that made it. Lightning crackled as pellets of burning hot ash soaked in flame came rushing down from the sky like rain. The booming shockwave kept resounding in Issei's ears as he watched.

Chunks of stone and lava began raining down from the volcano as the blackened sky was dyed orange by the light of flames. Lava continued to spew from the mouth of Mount Tambora. However, Issei saw what was truly exiting. Mount Tambora burst apart as fire, stone, lava, and ash went farther and higher than ever before. The resulting shockwave blasted everything away from its surroundings as the sea was pushed away, whilst being lit aflame at the same time.

"It's here." Issei said.

Rising from the shattered volcano was a massive creature. It had glowing green eyes and its body was scaly with black stone armoring its orange scales. It had a maw of sharp teeth with two arms and legs and a tail. Spikes of fiery stone protruded from its back as its entire body glowed orange with Void energy.

" _ **That's it. The Fire Avitur, Azriga. Its body radiates fatal heat at all times and it can breathe fire and manipulate magma. Not even your armor is invulnerable to its flames. Be on your toes**_." Rexis warned.

Issei jumped into the air.

"Balance Break! Calamity Bringer!"

( **Shadow of the Colossus OST – A Despair-Filled Farewell. Play Song.** )

Manifesting the main form of his Balance Breaker, Issei flew straight at the Avitur.

"[ **Cosmic Crisis** ]" A rain of mana spheres rained down at Azriga.

Exploding upon contact, the Avitur spun around, swiping its tail at him. Rearing its head, it blasted him with a massive stream of fire. Blocking with a barrier, Issei was stunned by how intense its attack was. He tried to push back but was left at a stalemate. It swept him aside with its tail, knocking him into a mountain, shattering it. Issei shot out, firing a beam of mana at the creature, knocking it off the mountainside it was standing on.

Firing another beam, he formed a crater where Azriga's feet was to land. Instead, it stomped its foot, causing a geyser of fire to erupt from under him. Blocking with another barrier, Issei detached the [Satellites] from his wings, firing them from all around the creature as they flew around. Creating a giant sword in his hands that size of himself, Issei slashed a wave of mana at it. Azriga retaliated with a stomp of its feet and a burst of inferno from its mouth, creating a wall of fire.

It jumped into the air and lunged at him. Thrusting a spear forward, Issei used all of his strength to push it back. For moments, the two clashed as Azriga continued to breathe fire at him, torching the land below.

With one burst of mana, Issei knocked it back only for it to smash him into the lava with its foot.

Issei groaned and howled in pain as the fire and magma swallowed him. Despite his armor protecting him, he could feel the Void's power imbued into the lava. With a flap of his wings, Issei blew the magma away.

Forming ice magic in his hands and imbuing it with Abyssal energy, he fired at the Avitur. It howled in pain, thrashing around. In its fit of agony, it smashed apart mountains, shattering them to pieces. It stomped its clawed feet into the ground, breaking it apart, nearly completely. It breathed fire around like a berserk flamethrower, dousing the sea and island in red flames.

Issei gathered more mana into his hands, blasting it continuously. Azriga turned toward him. Gathering all of the fire from around itself, it opened its mouth. This time, instead of an orange glow, it was red as orange electricity surged around its spikes and mouth.

"Shit!" Issei grit his teeth.

"Calamity Catalyst – Fortress Maker!"

Surrounding himself with shields and reforming his armor to a bulkier form, Issei readied himself. Layering as many barriers as he could, he felt the Avitur's attack hit him.

The sky turned red as smoke spewed from Azriga's mouth. It paused for one moment as it then breathed a beam of flames that obliterated everything around it. The moment the beam touched the clouds around Issei, they exploded, shooting him into the sky.

Issei tried to keep his defenses up but the destructive power of the Avitur was proving to be even more than he remembered. The shields around him cracked and shattered as the barrier surrounding him was broken.

He tried to form more shields but the constantly exploding ash clouds around him kept bursting. No matter what he did, the explosions refused to stop. Forming water in his hands and adding abyssal energy to it, he formed a bubble around himself, knowing his shields were done for. When the explosions and fire touched the bubble, they sizzled, dancing back and forth but were unable to destroy it.

Issei could feel the steam hissing and bubbling around him, cooking him. He needed to think of a way to kill this thing and fast.

Snapped back to attention, Azriga lunged at him again, attempting to bite down on him. Issei pushed back, jumping out of its mouth and stabbing its snout with a spear. Overloading it with mana, it exploded, causing the Avitur to howl in pain. It swung around, slapping him into a burning mountain. Issei could feel his bones breaking and bruises forming as he struggled to get back up.

He looked up as he could feel the ground-trembling steps of the Avitur. All round, the fire and magma began to boil and swirl as the Avitur's presence roused it even more. It was as if its very presence affected the element.

Issei shout out of the melting mountain and into the sky. Gathering his mana, he spread his wings and began absorbing extra particles from the air.

"[ **Cosmic Crisis** ]"

This time, the homing spheres were even larger than before. The spheres blasted the Avitur back toward the coast. Issei gathered more and more of his mana before detaching his [Satellites] and aiming them straight at Azriga.

Using all of his stored-up mana, he blasted it backwards with dozens of beams.

"[ **Vacuum Burst** ]"

Pushing it back with all his strength, Issei throttled it back into the sea.

"Yes!" Issei triumphantly said as he flew to the ground and dipped his hands into the water.

Thanks to months of practice, Issei had gained some skill with applying Abyssal Energy. Pooling into the ocean and swirling it around Azriga, he tried to use all of its weaknesses against it. Water to fight fire and the Abyss to fight the Void. Azriga thrashed around, screaming and roaring in agony as its supernatural flames were doused by navy waters. Issei submerged it with his control over his Abyss powers.

Issei was shocked at how strong the Avitur still was. Despite not being resurrected at full power, the Avitur was still able to cause so much destruction. He pooled more of his abyssal energy into the water, submerging it as it choked and writhed in agony. Using all of his strength, he began destroying the Avitur with pure Abyssal Energy.

Issei began to feel his muscles contract and cramp as strength began leaving him. He was pushing himself even harder than before. Just like the time he used Abyssal Energy to kill the Earth Avitur, the same pain and exhaustion was overcoming him.

Issei struggled to continue the process but persevered, using the last of his strength to big one final push. He blasted the Fire Avitur with Abyssal Energy, destroying it completely as the navy energy dissipated where the Fire Avitur once was.

( **Shadow of the Colossus OST – A Despair-Filled Farewell. End Song.** )

* * *

Exhausted, Issei barely had the strength to return to his ship. When he did, he immediately felt the effects of straining his powers crash into him. He jolted in agony and recoiled in pain as his body locked up. He stifled the urge to yell in pain as he also felt the effects of his [ **Battle-Born** ] regeneration.

He felt his cuts stitch up, his bruises heal, and his bones reassembling. Issei coughed and wheezed blood as his consciousness became fuzzy. His head grew light and dizzy as the bout of suffering plagued him for 15 minutes.

After the episode ended, Issei was left panting on the floor of his ship.

"To think I've got 6 more to go." He panted to himself.

Dispelling his armor, Issei removed countless pieces of shrapnel from his body. He had bruises all across his body and gashes along his arms and legs. He also had some burns from where the cloth on his armor was burned away. Thankfully, this Avitur wasn't as much of a problem as the Earth Avitur. He wasn't sure if it was because he'd gotten stronger or the Fire Avitur had less time to incubate. Regardless, he had to immediately get started with hunting the next Avitur.

"Rexis, how much time did I spend?" Issei asked.

" _ **You sustained significant wounds, spent a lot of mana, strained it even further with Abyssal Energy, and you also got hurt with Void energy. To boot, your Balance Breaker was engaged at full power, so I have to say that you spent a month of your remaining life**_." Rexis solemnly said.

One month from just one battle?

" _ **Remember, the difficulty of facing an Avitur is much higher than anything you've ever dealt with before. You're lucky things went the way they did this time. Next time, you might not be so fortunate**_." Rexis explained.

"I see." Issei sighed.

He got up as he started mapping out the next plan and destination. He had 10 months now, he'd better hurry if this was the rate things were going.

* * *

Vali and the others had gathered outside a warehouse for a quick execution mission. A creature had been spotted in Kuoh devouring roaming passersby.

"I'll deal with it alone. You all surround the warehouse and make sure there's no witnesses and no escape." Vali ordered.

"On it." Izalana smirked.

The moment the warehouse was surrounded, Vali entered.

Jumping down from the ceiling was a Stray Devil that had the form of a 6-armed creature with spiked bones protruding from its limbs as well as a splitting jaw. It no longer had any capacity to talk. Instead, it eyed Vali like a meal, like a rabid beast only focusing on its next meal.

"By order of the Devil High Council and the Four Satans, I sentence you to death." Vali declared.

Spreading her wings, she snapped her fingers, enacting [ **Stardust** ]. Shimmering light-blue particles manifested before exploding. Smoke fogged her view as Vali waited for it to clear, gathering mana in her hands.

Suddenly, the Stray Devil lunged forward at her.

"Now, Issei!" Vali ordered.

She paused and gasped at her blunder. In her brief pause, the Stray Devil reached over with its sharp claws. Still keeping some of her wits about her, Vali vaporized it with a simple beam of demonic energy before it could touch her.

' _ **It's a good thing you still had some of your wits about you. That Stray would've struck you if you'd been a few seconds slower.**_ ' Albion reprimanded her.

' _Sorry._ ' Vali apologized.

* * *

After returning home, Vali decided to cook dinner to get her mind off things. As she stirred the stew she was making, her mind trailed off.

' _Where's Issei right now? What's he doing? Is he alright?_ ' Her mind shot off into a multitude of questions. There were so many firing around in her head that she had no idea what the original question was.

"Vali, the stew's burning!" Lefay pointed out.

"Huh?" Vali jumped as she rushed to save it.

Rizevim, Ezagyra, Ileana, and Rintilr watched from the doorway.

"I didn't think she'd get this bad." Rizevim said.

"Are you sure? She looks like she's just lost in thought. It doesn't seem that bad to me." Rintilr said.

"The men of the Lucifer Line have a tendency to not notice the trouble of a woman's heart." Ileana glared at him.

"Vali's hiding it, but she's not okay at all. She might even be lying to herself too. She's been acting like she's okay, but I can tell she's torn apart by Issei's departure. Her confusion with Sairaorg was nothing compared to this." Ezagyra said.

"When Issei left, he clearly took most of Vali with him." Rizevim sighed.

"Should we go look for him?" Rintilr asked.

"No, that would be going too far. I feel that forcing Issei away from his own desires and life goals is wrong. True, it's for Vali, but everyone is entitled to their own happiness." Rizevim said.

After dinner was over and Vali retired to her room. She read books, studied, and did what-not to pass the time. Suddenly, a knock came at her door.

When she calmly opened it, her peerage was waiting.

"What's up?" She asked as everyone entered.

"Vali, what's wrong?" Kuroka asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

It wasn't a matter of Kuroka wanting to know what was wrong. Everybody already knew that. It was a matter of her wanting Vali to come clean.

"What do you mean?" Vali coyly said.

"You don't have to put on the act." Bikou gently said.

"I'm not putting on an act. I'm merely behaving like normal." Vali smiled.

"No, you're not." Arthur said.

"Ever since Issei left, you haven't been the same. It's been two weeks and we've been watching you. When you cook, the food tastes strange. When you work, you get distracted. When you smile, it looks force. You barely laugh now. Vali, it's clear to all of us that you're not okay." Lefay said.

"I'm telling you all, I'm just fine. I'm just tired." Vali sighed.

"Then why can't you look us in the eye when you say that?" Izalana asked.

Vali bit her lip. She knew it was pointless to hide anything. She hated lying, after all.

"This is about Issei, isn't it?" Elaine asked.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do?!" Vali cried out.

Everyone bucked up and watched as she emptied her feelings. The open mention of him was the catalyst for her outburst.

"What am I supposed to do?! This isn't right! Nothing feels right! Nothing's right without Issei here!" Vali sobbed.

It was shocking that it only took one question to break the wall Vali had put up. It had become common knowledge for the Lucifer Household that Vali was in love with Issei, madly so. They had even taken to avoiding mentioning his name until now.

"I close my eyes and I see his smile. I listen to my surroundings and I just remember his laugh. I can't stop thinking about him. My heart screams and hurts whenever I think about him. When I remember that he's not here, I just want to give up and go look for him. I can't stand it! It just feels so wrong that he's not here with me! Is it so wrong that I want my own secrets?! After all, everyone keeps me away from theirs! Even Issei…even he wouldn't tell me his secrets! In the end, he left without saying a thing to me…" Vali huffed and choked as she tried to wipe her tears in vain.

She sunk to her knees, unable to stop herself or her emotions. Kuroka walked over and embraced her. None of the others said anything. They only listened as Vali emptied out her suppressed thoughts and emotions. Sometimes, that was the best thing to do as a friend. Listen as someone released all their tension and pain.

As Vali let out all of her suppressed emotions, she could feel rationality come back to her mind.

"Even though I want to drop everything and go find him…it won't do anything. It'd be selfish. Issei has spent so much time helping everyone. To force him back home or to force myself into his company would only ruin it all. I want to honor what Issei wants. Instead…I'll…" Vali wasn't sure of what she would do.

Ever since Issei left, she just couldn't think straight.

"I'll try to keep this home happy and warm until he returns." She decided.

She fought her instincts and decided to do what she felt was most honorable towards Issei. She would respect what he wanted to do. If she truly loved him, she'd respect what he wanted as well, not what she wanted only. That was what people in love do, right?

* * *

( **Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix OST – Xion Theme. Play Song.** )

Despite saying all that, however, Vali couldn't help but still long for Issei. She found herself subconsciously going into his room. It was mostly barren, with all his belonging taken with him. All that was left were the tables, shelves, and bed that were there before.

Vali could still feel his presence here. The laughter, the hope, the optimism, and the courage that characterized him seemed to have become palpable here.

She brushed her hands along his table and desk, as if trying to connect to him, wherever he was. Just then, she noticed something as she slightly nudged a drawer in his desk. Opening, it, she found a small navy book.

"He must've forgotten this…" Vali muttered.

She opened the book and began reading its contents.

 _It's been at least 6 months since I've come to the Lucifer Home. It's been the best 6 months of my life. There's never a single boring day here. I love everyone here. They've become like family to me. I grew up a lonely kid, with parents that were always away from home to make sure I had a future. Even now, I haven't forgotten a single one of their lessons. I'll admit, it was something I'd always been afraid of, since with a crazy world full of magic, gods, demons, and beasts, I wasn't sure I'd always stay who I am, who I was. When fighting or going through arduous times, you tend to forget and lose things. Even worse, with so many past incarnations swimming around in my mind, all their memories, my memories, have sunk back in. It was a bit rough at first. I would say things that I, Issei Hyouhou, wouldn't normally say. Sometimes, I would slip into speaking Cantonese, give the wrong name, and get lost in memories. However, after some time, everything subsided._

 _It's kinda cliché to be writing all this down, but I guess I needed a filter. Normally, I don't take to recording my inner thoughts, but I guess I wanted to find some sort of way to be remembered. As the Host of Bahamut, it's easy to be forgotten when we all look the same and sound the same._

 _I can only hope that in this life, I can make some sort of difference. It's been sad for me, sometimes. I'll remember people from my past lives and come to terms with the fact that they're no longer here. The people that I've loved in my past lives are gone or reincarnated. It kind of puts a hole in my heart. Even so, I know I'll probably see them again, whether it be in this lifetime or another. The people that you love aren't always gone. Sometimes, if you feel and concentrate, you can feel their well wishes and spirit with you._

Vali closed her eyes as she mulled over these thoughts. She should've paid better attention to him. Rather than just simply worrying, she should've actually reached out and persisted. Perhaps she could've done something to alleviate the baggage he'd had on his shoulders.

However, it was too late for all that. Issei was off traveling somewhere else, with no signs of an impending return. Vali then decided for real this time. She took his inner thoughts to heart as she held the book to her chest. She'd live as best as she could until Issei returned. She wouldn't put his work to waste nor would she stay depressed, as it wouldn't help anyone or herself. She'd do as Issei always advised to her in private. Learn from the pain of the past and present and use it to look forward to tomorrow.

( **Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix OST – Xion Theme. End Song.** )

 _ **And that's the end of this chapter. Honestly, at this point, my gut is telling me to get to work on my other stories. I've been ignoring them for too long now…But even when I say that, I always end up working on this story again.**_

 _ **I've sworn that I'll never reboot another story after this one, so I guess I've got a lot of work to do.**_

 _ **Anyways, stay safe, to everyone who reads this message. I've already said my piece in the Author's Notes in Chapter 44, so I won't repeat myself. Regardless, I hope everyone's doing well and I'll see you next time.**_


	52. Chapter 49: A Painful Decision

_**So, I read the reviews for Chapter 48, so I thought I'd clear something out just to be thorough. Issei lies. A lot. When he said he intended to come back to the Vali Peerage and visit, that was a lie. If you think about it, Issei's purpose, everything he's done and ensured before his departure, was all to leave things on a final note on his end. He's only lying about going back for visits so that people don't start looking for him and getting suspicious. He's also gambling on their reactions based on their personalities and understanding of himself.**_

 _ **He's been able to predict how everyone will react and did things accordingly so that they wouldn't catch on before he finished his quest or death.**_

 _ **Wanted to address some guest reviewers too:**_

 _ **To "Bob":**_

 _ **Yep, I'd say the story is going well. I'm grateful for your continued support and it's always great to know that someone returned after the deletion of the original story.**_

 _ **To "Guest":**_

 _ **Thank you for the compliment. To me, if you're gonna write, then you really wanna polish your grammar skills to a certain point because good grammar is key to conveying your message. Every successful author and writer will tell you the same, according to the ones I've heard talk, anyways. I'm thankful for your support and hopefully, you'll keep enjoying the story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 49: A Painful Decision**

 **Issei's Lifespan: 9 Months**

Issei sat in the Vestige, scouring through countless reports and articles of recent world events. He tried to use anything and everything to try and find a lead on a possible Avitur.

Finally, he found a lead.

"Scientists are baffled. The Arctic is showing signs of liquidation despite no changes in temperature." Issei read aloud.

" _ **It's gotta be the Water Avitur**_." Rexis concluded.

"I think so too." Issei immediately charted a course for the Water Avitur.

" _ **You should rest, Issei. It's only been eight hours since you killed the Fire Avitur**_." Rexis warned.

"No time for that." Issei refused.

* * *

Arriving at the Arctic, Issei continued moving through the blizzard till he arrived at a glacier that was higher than anything he'd expected to see. As far as he knew, this wasn't something anyone had discovered before. That meant it had just appeared, as if made by the Water Avitur's unconscious activity.

Issei looked at his feet and saw that the solid ice was beginning to melt. He could feel the slush slowly beginning to form, despite the temperatures around him growing even colder. He flew to the other side of the glacier and saw that the other end was already becoming a small ocean waiting to happen. He had to kill the Avitur but at the same time, he couldn't allow the water to get past the ice he was standing on.

Taking a risk, he used Abyssal Energy from Bahamut to reinforce the ice, freezing more and more layers of frozen water as well. If the glacier burst, then the world was in for a rude disturbance.

As if stirred by the presence of Bahamut's power, Issei sensed the Avitur's growing movements from deep below. Somewhere, deep in the dark depths of the arctic waters, the Water Avitur, Glymvr, was ready to awaken.

When he was sure that the ice would hold, Issei turned to the massive lake formed in front of him. He had to bait this thing out into the open.

He fired a bolt of lightning into the water. When that wasn't enough, he volleyed several more. Slowly, but surely, he could sense the Avitur moving.

"Balance Break." Issei said.

His navy and silver armor materializing around him, Issei spread his wings, waiting.

Suddenly, the glacier split apart, shattering like a clump of brittle stone. Tendrils of water hissed into the air, chasing after him as he flew around.

" _ **The Water Avitur, Glymvr is much harder to deal with than the other Aviturs. As long as there's water, it can turn into liquid and it can manipulate any liquids it touches**_." Rexis warned.

"Got it." Issei said.

Issei stood tall as he could see the water swirling and bubbling more and more rapidly. A loud roar echoed from the water as the ice around him began to crack apart.

( **Shadow of the Colossus OST – In Awe of the Power. Play Song.** )

Lunging out of the water, was a massive serpent that easily dwarfed any dragons he'd fought before. It had cobalt skin with golden eyes and a long snout full of fangs. It had long webbed fins running all along its back with spikes protruding from the sides. The Water Avitur also had long tendrils coming from its back, stretching outward like extra limbs.

Glymvr eyed Issei, already identifying him as an enemy. It growled before roaring, a wave of water rumbling towards him.

Issei flew into the air, blasting it with volleys of lightning magic. Spreading his wings, a storm of lightning struck Glymvr. It howled in pain as it turned its head toward Issei. With one swipe of its tail, it smashed the glacier near it apart, turning it into water with its powers. Its tendrils wrapped around the debris, freezing together with them. Like flails, Glymvr swung its frozen tendrils around, barely missing Issei.

When he looked to the side, he saw that a giant block of ice was coming at him. With his fist wreathed in mana, he punched it into pebbles, only for Glymvr to swat him aside with one of its tendrils.

Issei crashed through the ice, but picked himself back up before he could get crushed.

Suddenly, rivers of solid water and ice came soaring from the waters below. Dodging and weaving back and forth, Issei fired a wave of mana from his palm at Glymvr.

True to his suspicions, it turned into liquid, parting as the beam blasted the ring of glaciers around them apart. While he attacked, sharp rivers of water snuck from behind him. Firing beams from his wings, Issei flew higher into the sky.

Issei spread his wings, gathering mana to both sides before unleashing homing blasts of mana.

"[ **Cosmic Crisis** ]".

Glymvr opened its mouth, spewing liquid at him.

Issei had the reflex to recoil from the sheer putrid and disgusting smell of it. The moment the liquid touched the ice, it sizzled into nothingness.

"Acid and poison mixed together with magic." Issei concluded.

He'd nearly forgotten that was one of its abilities. Any liquid was fair game to the Water Avitur.

Issei flared his aura, creating a longsword in his hands. Raising it into the sky, Issei formed a blade of mana around it, giving it the look of an even larger weapon.

"[ **Path Cleaver** ]"

Slashing downward, Glymvr liquified itself as the blade slashed at the iceberg, splashing into the water.

Issei had to find a way to get some damage in somehow. He used ice magic to freeze the water, only for Glymvr to counter with a breath of acid. Issei immediately dodged out the way, only for him to be two seconds too slow. The acid splashed onto his right shoulder, causing the armor to hiss and bubble as it rapidly melted. Countering it, Issei ignited his aura with abyssal energy, negating the acid. Even so, the acid had made its way to his arm, burning and decaying some of his flesh.

Issei looked back at Glymvr and let loose a blizzard of ice magic from his wings. As the beams froze Glymvr, Issei had to dodge back and forth as tendrils of water whipped at him. Dodging back and forth, Issei was slapped into the water from behind, mid-maneuver.

With a splash, Issei could feel the corrosive water surrounding him. He could feel the acid bubbling and eating away at his armor. With an exertion of his powers, Issei blasted the waters away with a shockwave before flying back into the air, punching and slicing his way through blocks of ice.

Suddenly, Issei noticed something. His armor was becoming incredibly heavy and his movements were getting harder to make. He looked at his armor and saw that ice was freezing his armor solid, seemingly going cold for no reason.

"Damn it!"

Issei began plummeting back towards the waters below as Glymvr broke free of the ice. It roared and dived after him, its maw open to consume him.

Issei had no choice. Flaring his aura to the maximum and using Abyssal energy, Issei shattered the ice. Dodging Glymvr, Issei plunged his sword into its side, drawing blood. Glymvr howled in rage as its tendrils gripped Issei faster than he could anticipate.

Despite using Abyssal energy to harm it, Glymvr kept its hold on Issei. It was now fully intent on killing Issei no matter what.

Issei aimed his hand at its face, only for it to grip it with another tendril. Liquifying its tendrils, Issei was submerged in acidic poison. Soon, Glymvr plunged him into the waters that incubated its awakening.

Issei wanted to roar in agony but he couldn't, as he was too focused on escape.

He tried to use ice magic, but it dissolved as soon as it formed. Fire couldn't even ignite in here and he risked harming himself with lightning magic. Despite his reluctance and the risk to his lifespan, Issei had to use even more Abyssal energy, going past his self-imposed limit.

In tandem with his Balance Breaker, Issei used the Abyssal Aura to tap into more of Bahamut's power. With a powerful eruption, the water around Issei was completely vaporized as the massive shape of Bahamut appeared.

The shockwave completely destroyed the surrounding area, vaporizing the water and shattering the ice into microscopic particles. Issei took just a split moment to relax his muscles. The acid had melted most of his armor and devoured some of his flesh. Even now, his [ **Battle-Born** ] regeneration was healing him but despite all that, he could feel all the damaged cells forcefully healing themselves.

Issei looked below, taking his mind off the pain. There was no way that was enough to defeat Glymvr.

Suddenly, the ice from all around him liquified forming into an even larger Glymvr. It now almost rivaled Bahamut's true form in size.

Issei made his decision. The only way to kill an Avitur was to use Abyssal energy. Anything else could harm it but not finish it. Still cloaked in his Abyssal Aura, Issei lunged right at it.

Glymvr made the mistake of opening its mouth as it swallowed him.

That was exactly what Issei needed to happen. While it was still connected to a source of water, Issei unleashed all of the Abyssal energy that he could. Like what he did before, he spread the power of Bahamut through the water, killing all traces of the Avitur from it and anything connected to it.

For a moment, he struggled against Glymvr's influence. It was like getting pushed back and crushed by an invisible force. Even so, Issei refused to stop here. He refused to do so early. He was going to succeed in his mission no matter what.

Going all out, he spread his influence across the area, decimating every single atom and cell in the area with the power of the Abyss. When the Arctic was washed clean of Glymvr's influence, Issei could feel the restless aggression of Bahamut calm down.

( **Shadow of the Colossus OST – In Awe of the Power. End Song.** )

"It's done." Issei panted.

He fell to his knees as the exhaustion set in. The acid burns and strain of the fight were now kicking in. He grew dizzy as the poison was exiting his system thanks to Bahamut's power.

"That's 3 down, with 4 more to go." Rexis noted.

"How much time did I use?" Issei asked."

"Luckily, you caught Glymvr early, but you still used up a month. You've got 8 months left." Rexis answered.

"Just how bad were they back then?" Issei asked.

To be honest, the Aviturs weren't as tough as Issei had expected. Compared to his few visions of the past, they weren't as dominating in battle.

"That's because you're not fighting them at their full strength. At full power, the seven of them were strong enough to overturn the old world. They're still preparing for their full restorations. Also, you're making pre-emptive strikes before they can get back to full strength. If you fought one at full power, you'd be very hard-pressed to win. Just think back to your fight with the Earth Avitur. You'd have died if you hadn't gotten that power up from the gods. So, don't start getting complacent or growing a larger ego. It'll kill you." Rexis warned.

"Got it." Issei winced as he stood back up.

* * *

When he returned to his ship, he went back to the usual routine. He set his computer to scan for Aviturs as he sifted through research to try and find signs of another Avitur.

"You should rest, now, Issei. I mean it." Rexis said.

Issei sighed. Before he could argue, Rexis cut him off.

"You have been fighting nonstop since you found the Fire Avitur. Your body is still human and is extremely fragile. You need to recuperate and regain your natural strength instead of just relying on your regeneration. I will cut off your powers, if I have to, to get you to rest." Rexis threatened.

Issei chuckled. Rexis had a point.

"Fine." He quietly said.

Issei took a quick shower thanks to the bathroom built into his ship and ate before doing his daily recorded logs about his battle with the Fire and Water Aviturs.

When he finished, Issei decided to get some sleep. He honestly felt that if he didn't, he'd faint right on the spot. Rexis probably knew this and forced him to go to sleep.

After 12 hours of sleep, Issei awoke with some grogginess as he rubbed his temples.

"12 hours?" Issei looked at the time.

"Just enough time to piece your body back together." Rexis said.

"Certainly felt like it." Issei stretched.

"The computer hasn't found anything yet and there's nothing relevant popping up in the news. You're gonna have to sit tight for now." Rexis informed.

"Or, I could do my homework." Issei sat at his table to start researching.

"Maybe you should drop by the Heaven's Drop Resort again." Rexis suggested.

"Why?" Issei asked.

"Remember that night you all went clubbing? Why is it that an attack happened there and nowhere else? Right when you were alone, the enemy came out of nowhere." Rexis reasoned.

"Yet, the Water Avitur was clearly behind all that. There'd be no reason to go back there." Issei said.

"But why there, though? You've been alone by yourself so many times. Yet, why is it that that time was the only occasion where you were ambushed? What sort of powers enhanced their hold? Ever since you left, none of the Aviturs attacked." Rexis replied.

Issei paused. He looked at his scanners. Still no signs of Aviturs and no new pieces of information that he could use. Maybe a little field trip could help after all.

Unbeknownst to Issei, Rexis lied. He'd made up a logical reason just to get Issei to unwind and step away from the Hunt. Yes, the world needed him, but it'd all be pointless if he was too exhausted to do anything. For Issei's own mental well-being, Rexis wanted him to have some form of rest.

* * *

When he returned to Japan, Issei decided to explore. Everything was still largely the same as before. It had only been about a month since he'd left, after all. He tried to extend his senses to his surroundings, attempting to pick up any traces of an Avitur's power. He literally spent dawn until early morning wandering the resort's landscape but nothing.

He sighed. He'd wasted his time in coming here.

He was tempted to leave, only for something unexpected to happen to him.

"Ah, I was wondering if we'd ever meet again." A voice called over.

Issei turned to the side to look at who it was.

It was old Tobi and Hana, the elderly couple that gave him advice a month back. After Issei had a small strain in his relationship to Vali, he'd come across the old couple. He'd clearly looked troubled and they sort of strong-armed him into venting his problems and gave him sage advice.

"Tobi! Hana!" Issei smiled.

It warmed his heart that the old couple was still doing well.

"Welcome back, lad." Tobi gestured at the seat across from his table.

"How're you two doing?" Issei asked.

These two were easily his favorite old couple. No disrespect to Rizevim and Ezagyra, but when it came to being wise and elderly, these two had them beat.

"Doing well. The kids are still running the shop. We might actually go on vacation soon." Tobi chuckled.

That was something Issei took note of.

( **Doctor Who OST – A Secret He Will Take to His Grave. Play Song.** )

"So, young man, did things go well?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, they did." Issei nodded.

"How're your friend and that lady doing?" Tobi asked.

"Well, you see…"

Issei explained what had happened recently. From the time they left, all the way to his departure. Once again, he left out the supernatural parts.

"Well, if you put in that much effort, then I'm sure they hooked up." Tobi snorted.

"Are you sure?" Hana asked.

"Yep. As long as they're happy, I'm happy." Issei sipped his delicious tea.

"And what if she was in love with you?" Hana asked.

"I doubt that. I was like a brother to her." Issei shook his head.

"Are you lying to her or yourself?" Tobi raised his brow.

Was this what grandparents were like? Picking at your mental wall?

"Maybe a bit of both. However, I stand by my gut. I know her interests were with the other man. I was just there to happily help them along." Issei said.

"I will admit that young lady with the silver hair was very beautiful." Hana smirked.

Issei was alarmed when she said that.

"Excuse me?" Issei asked.

"It's exactly what I said. I know that girl was the one you were having issues with. I'm not sure if you've noticed but you ran around a lot in the town. I'm quite sure the other shop keepers remember your face now too." Tobi admitted.

Issei now had to reevaluate how he behaved in public.

"That aside, it looks like you're doing well." Hana let him off the hook.

"I'm trying." Issei shrugged.

"And have you thought about what I asked last time?" Hana asked.

Issei nodded.

"My answer hasn't changed. As long as the people I love are happy, I'm happy. When I know that they're happy with their lives, living life as best they can, and safe from grave danger, then I'm content."

"I see. Still, have you found anyone yet? Someone that you know you can settle down with someday? I won't ask about casual dating, since you seem like the guy who wants a serious relationship." Tobi asked.

"No, I haven't had the time." Issei shook his head.

"Well, I do have three granddaughters that would love a young man like you. They're about your age too." Tobi chuckled.

"Let's calm down now." Issei laughed.

"But in all seriousness, don't count things or others out. You never know. That young lady you were in love with might realize that the person you're setting her up with isn't the one. What would you do then?" Hana asked.

Issei paused. He decided to pretend he wasn't dying and indulged in the hypothetical scenario.

"I'd probably confess how I felt about her." He simply said.

"Then, you should be ready just in case. Your luck might get better." Hana advised.

"But, in case your feelings might change, or your heart tells you, you shouldn't deny others, either. The girl you loved might not be the one you're meant for in this life. Heck, the love you feel for someone else might be even stronger than the love you felt for that silver-haired lass." Tobi pointed out.

"Don't forget about what and who you loved but don't deny yourself your future, either." Hana rephrased Tobi.

"Live life to the fullest, young man. By doing so, you'll determine your legacy." Tobi pointed at the café behind him.

"And one more thing, Issei. Never travel alone. Never truly be alone. There's nothing worse than that. It's when we're with other people, that we humans truly flourish." Hana smiled warmly.

"That's a lesson my wife always reminds me of. If I hadn't I'd never have realized how I felt and I'd be some angry old codger in a hut somewhere." Tobi kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I understand, thank you." Issei gratefully said.

( **Doctor Who OST – A Secret He Will Take to His Grave. End Song.** )

That was a visit that Issei didn't intend on, but it was what he needed. He had to admit, he felt a bit lost at the departure from his old life's routine. However, after some talk without strings or worries, Issei felt a bit of composure return to him.

He hadn't lost his drive, but he certainly felt a bit of emptiness. Now, he felt that gap fill, somewhat.

"Hey, it's been a bit. How've you been?"

Once again, Issei found that he was receiving more surprise reunions. In front of him was a young woman around his age. She had long platinum-blonde hair and ice-blue eyes with a bust that exactly matched Vali's in size. She wore a white dress with a black jacket over it and black boots. Honestly, Issei felt like she was a blonde-version of Vali. Issei wondered if fate was trying to torment him again. Was he to pay even more than he already had?

"I've been doing alright. How've you been?" Issei asked.

"I've been doing alright too. I was wondering where you went since you disappeared a long while ago." The blonde lady said.

"Sorry. I was just visiting with some friends and their families for vacation." Issei sheepishly scratched his head.

"Well, for what it's worth, my name is Adelaide Moitie. Again, it's nice to meet you." Adelaide extended her hand.

( **Doctor Who OST – Clara?. Play Song**.)

"N-Nice to meet you again too." He stuttered.

Was this coincidence? Was this a trap? Or was she simply a denizen here?

"So, what brings you back here? Vacationing alone this time?" Adelaide asked.

"No, I'm just back for a small visit. I'm actually doing some traveling now." Issei shook his head.

"Oh, is that so? To where, might I assume?" Adelaide asked.

"Anywhere that the wind takes me." Issei spread his arms dramatically.

Adelaide only giggled.

"Well, do be careful. You're not traveling alone, are you?"

"I am, actually."

Adelaide looked at him quizzically.

"Aren't you worried?" She asked.

"Not really. I can take care of myself." Issei shook his head.

"Isn't it lonely?" Adelaide asked.

"Kind of, but I'm too busy to worry about that." Issei responded.

"You know, it's not good to be alone." Adelaide gave him a sympathetic smile.

"True, but it's something that needed to happen."

"Don't you miss the people you left behind?" Adelaide asked.

Issei paused.

"Yeah, I do miss them. However, I'll meet them again someday." He finally said.

Issei hadn't noticed it, but his smile turned into a brooding and longing look. Adelaide saw this and decided.

"Well then, let's make the best of things."

She stood up, grabbed his hand and led him away into the town.

"What?! Hey, hold on!" Issei protested.

"When you're sad and lonely, you should be with others. Let's get rid of your frown." Adelaide smiled.

"We've only spoken twice." Issei pointed out.

"Then think of this as becoming friends." Adelaide giggled.

She led him into a clothing shop, intent on getting Issei an outfit.

"No, really, we're practically strangers." Issei protested.

"Aw, don't be such a worrywart. Strangers don't become friends by some miracle. Sooner or later, someone's gotta make the move." Adelaide shook her head.

' _ **You know, this is exactly the sort of thing you do**_.' Rexis pointed out his hypocrisy.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" Issei asked.

"Because you're alone. You look sad. Even if it's only for today, I think it's good for you to take a detour." Adelaide answered.

' _Yeah…she sounds just like me_.' Issei conceded.

"Good boy. Now, try this on." Adelaide handed him an outfit.

When he came out of the changing room, Issei honestly felt refreshed. He'd packed clothes meant to take a beating without standing out. They were all certainly better than the Kuoh Uniform. This outfit, however, gave him a new vibe. If he wasn't dying and going on the hunt, he was sure that this would be the sort of outfit he'd wear occasionally.

He was wearing a navy dress-shirt with black pants and shows, complete with gray jacket.

"I knew you'd look great in it." Adelaide giggled.

"Thank you. Honestly, it's real nice." Issei said.

"Then we'll take it." Adelaide swiped her card.

"Hey, I could've paid for that!" Issei protested.

"No worries. Been saving up from work with nothing to do with it. Let me treat you for today." Adelaide smiled sweetly.

' _Why is this complete stranger acting like this? Isn't the common thing to keep your distance? This reeks of suspicion_.' Issei thought to himself.

' _ **Issei, if she was truly as dangerous as you suspect, don't you think Bahamut would be reacting to her?**_ ' Rexis reasoned.

Issei's silence spoke for himself.

' _ **I thought so. Look, sometimes good fortune will swing your way. Don't ignore it**_.' Rexis chuckled triumphantly.

' _If she does something against me, I'm blaming you_.' Issei growled.

After Adelaide and Issei exited the clothing shop, she guided him to an ocean view by the boardwalk.

It was kind of funny now. Was this a form of karma? Was Issei's behavior towards others finally being repaid to him? Was it the duty of a stranger to help him find some happiness for a day?

"Here." Adelaide held up a giant ice cream cone.

"I've got a feeling that you like cheesecake ice cream. You've been staring at the flavor for a while, after all." Adelaide smiled.

"Ah, thank you."

"You know, you're actually kinda popular among the town now." Adelaide said as they sat at a bench.

"What?" Issei's paused mid-lick.

"Oh yeah. To be fair, you weren't exactly quiet nor discreet with your behavior. A lot of people heard you too. The Town's number-one beautician says you give very good motivational speeches." Adelaide said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm nothing special." Issei shook his head.

"You know, you shouldn't downplay yourself. Sometimes, when you think you're not worth it, it's actually false. Sometimes, you're worth more than the world to others. If you go away, then those people, that person, will lose all meaning in their lives." Adelaide smiled reassuringly.

Issei only gave her an appreciative smile.

"Deep words." He remarked.

"Just something I learned a long time ago. You see, I knew a man once like you. He was so loving and willing to give people a chance. Like you, he didn't show it. He wore a very distant and stern mask but deep down, he was a huge softie. The stories I hear about you and how you behaved around here sound like something he'd do if he were still alive. I don't want you to wind up with the same fate." Adelaide sadly said, a bitter smile on her face.

"I'm sorry." Issei said.

"It's fine. It's been a long time since he died. I'll see him again someday." Adelaide shook her head.

It was impactful for Issei. For once, he was on the receiving end of things. He was the one who usually gave these speeches. While he understood all of this already, it was still nice and refreshing to hear it from someone else.

"I understand." Issei nodded.

"That's why, if you meet that special woman again, you shouldn't waste the chance to tell her how you feel."

"You're awfully wise for a 17-year-old." Issei chuckled.

"I could say the same for you. I guess we've both done and seen a lot." Adelaide giggled.

"I'm sure we both have." Issei replied.

Soon enough, Issei decided that it was time to leave. He got up and thanked Adelaide.

"Well, I believe it's time for me to get going now. I've got places to go and things to do." He smiled.

"Yeah, sorry for holding you up." Adelaide responded.

"Not at all. I owe you for the day. When I got here, I wasn't feeling the best but you've made my day. Thank you." Issei said, smiling again.

"Well, if you're ever in the neighborhood again, then drop by. I'll take you on a thorough tour next time." Adelaide waved goodbye.

"For sure. Maybe we'll see each other again." Issei nodded as he walked away.

( **Doctor Who OST – Clara?. End Song**.)

 _Ding!_

There went the toll of the bells again. That meant Issei only had 8 months left.

' _Eight months already, huh…_ ' Issei scoffed.

The only comfort that came with that, was the fact that he'd killed 3 Aviturs. There only 4 left now.

When Issei got back on the Vestige, he spoke to Rexis.

"Thank you."

" **For what?** " The old spirit asked.

"I knew what you were doing. I needed it. Thanks." Issei said.

Rexis only chuckled.

" **Of course. We're partners, after all**."

"To the end." Issei agreed.

* * *

Back in the Underworld, Vali and the others were attending a charity function that the Lucifer House organized. Recently, Sona Sitri had announced that she intended to build a Rating Game school for all classes of devils. At first, it was treated as a laughable joke by the higher-ups until Rizevim and Serafall put their feet down.

Vali was currently moving boxes and prepping props for the show that was supposed to be put on for the kids.

Ever since Issei left, she wanted to try and help others just as much as Issei helped. It was kind of inspiring when she thought back about him. To disregard one's own selfishness and to try and help the less fortunate…that was something she admired about him. It was one of the things she loved most about him too.

Sometimes, she'd still beat herself up for failing to realize the signs, but she knew she'd get another chance. She could just feel it.

"Vali! Vali! Let's play!" Several children ran up to her.

"Not just yet. Let me finish this first." Vali smiled.

"Okay."

"Go on and play with them. I'll finish things here." Lefay and Embern walked over.

"You sure?" Vali asked.

"Yep. They've been waiting all morning for you." Lefay nodded.

At that, Vali put the boxes down and let them carry her away.

She'd gently push some of the children on the swings and help them get on the slides. She'd even play hide-and-seek with them and tag. Vali knew it seemed childish to others, but she didn't care. The disdainful glares that came in her direction didn't matter one bit. She wanted these kids to have a good time and fun memories to help get through the future one day. Children shouldn't be forced to grow up when they don't have to. That was one of the points as to why she fought, after all. It was so that these children could enjoy their youth and happiness while they could.

"Hey, Vali!"

She turned around to see Bikou and Kuroka walking over.

"Think you can take this to Sairaorg and the others? They've been busy constructing the stage and all." Kuroka asked, holding up a platter of food.

"Aw…" The kids let out groans of disappointment.

Vali disliked disappointing them.

"While Vali works, how about Bikou play with you kids?" Kuroka smiled.

"Yay! Bikou do a trick!" One child jumped excitedly.

"Run before they get you." Kuroka smirked.

Vali walked over to the stadium that was being built for the afternoon show. Sairaorg and his peerage was helping with building it and putting up seats for the demonstrations for the kids.

"Lunch is ready." Vali said.

The first person to notice her was Kuisha. The moment the two young women locked eyes, they knew that they needed to talk. It wasn't a negative talk or anything, but they felt the need to clear the atmosphere.

"So, how're things with Sairaorg?" Vali asked.

Kuisha looked at Sairaorg, a smile creeping across her face. However, she restrained herself, not wanting to rub things in Vali's face or hit a sore spot.

"It's alright. Sairaorg and I understood that we didn't see each other in that light, in the end. We both realized that we see each other as brother and sister." Vali noticed her expression.

"Oh, I see." Kuisha breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was kind of worried about how you'd feel about this whole thing." Vali sheepishly said.

"Well, a part of me is glad but at the same time, a bit sad. You two seemed like you'd have been great together." Kuisha genuinely said.

"It's alright. It's also my fault for how you were treated. I'd never noticed it before, but you've loved Sairaorg for a very long time. I just didn't think enough about it before." Vali trailed off.

"I did, yeah. Ever since he recruited me, I started to realize how I felt for him."

Kuisha then looked at Vali.

"So, if it wasn't Sairaorg, then who is it?" Kuisha asked.

Vali's face went red as she got bashful.

"It's Issei…" She said loud and clearly.

Honestly, she'd have stammered and mumbled if it was before, like how it was with Sairaorg. Yet, here, she didn't have as much trouble, aside from the embarrassment of openly declaring who she loved. There wasn't hesitation this time. That was already a sign for her.

"Oh…that makes sense. It'd be hard not to." Kuisha gave a knowing smile.

"What?" Vali looked at her, alarmed.

"He's a real catch. I can't tell you the number of people that fancy him in the Sairaorg House. You'd better claim him before the others do. I've even heard Roygun Belphegor's taken a fancy to him." Kuisha smirked mischievously.

"What?!" Vali exclaimed in shock.

"Like I said, he's stolen the hearts of many and gained the admiration of many. You picked a great one." Kuisha smiled.

Vali only laughed.

"I did fall for the best." She nodded.

"I wonder if he's alone right now." Kuisha wondered.

At that sudden moment, Vali winced. She felt a migraine coming along. The pounding of her brain grew more and more. It started like light taps but now, the headaches felt like a mallet was striking her head.

"Ugh…ow…" Vali held her hand.

"Vali?" Kuisha walked closer.

"Ah!" Vali jolted in pain.

"Are you okay?" Kuisha asked.

"I'm fine." Vali held up a hand.

What was happening to her? As of late, Vali had been having more and more migraines. Despite checkups, everyone told her it was nothing and that they would pass. Yet, nothing changed. The migraines persisted.

Was there a purpose to all this?

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of this chapter. A little more random but at the same time, I figured Issei needed screen time to go solo outside of a fight. The guy needs a break. I also wanted to write about Hana and Tobi. Despite them only appearing for only one chapter, I've really come to like the old married couple, so I gave myself an excuse.**_

 _ **In response to the reviewer: "I Wanna Know", I'll summarize the tone and stories of my other DxD stories in case they're interested.**_

 _ **1\. The Grim Herald:**_

 _ **Way more serious than the Heroic Calamity. If you don't like extreme violence and gore and dark themes, then you'd want to steer clear of this story. It's the darkest of all my stories since it deals with a lot of corruption issues and philosophies. It deals with violence, war, what's right and wrong, etc. It's a heavy story that deals with consequences. And yes, this story has a harem but none of them are from canon due to simple reasons. The Issei in this story is 2,600+ years old. The FBI would come knocking if anyone from the canon harem joined his. It's also my personal favorite of my DxD stories because it's a much heavier story and deals with consequences often.**_

 _ **Overall, the Issei of this story is the darkest Issei I've written so far. The Issei in this story can be gentle and relaxed, but later down the story, he becomes a very serious character. He's jaded and cynical but mixes it with a bit of idealism. He's far more powerful and brutal than all of the Isseis I've written and has a very complex past that haunts him. In a way, he's a darker and more serious version of "Heroic Calamity" Issei.**_

 _ **2\. The Dragonic Will:**_

 _ **This story was my 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **DxD story and 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **story on this site, overall. It has some humor, drama, adventure, and romance involved and is a harem story. It's got similar roots to other DxD stories and followed the early parts of the DxD story. It's not as developed as my other DxD stories, simply because the concept doesn't engage me as much as "The Grim Herald" and "The Heroic Calamity" because it's more…basic in comparison. It's about a High School Issei who has supernatural origins and goes around doing stuff that drags him deeper into things. He goes around and helps deal with problems from the story's enemies and gains a harem along the way. All of this occurs after he loses important people in his lives, of course.**_

 _ **It's one of my earlier stories, so the writing is a lot worse and I often got carried away with stuff, lol.**_

 _ **As for the Issei of this story, he's more serious than "Heroic Calamity" Issei but less than "Grim Herald" Issei. He's more angsty and unsure of himself because he's a genuine teenager who's trying to piece himself together outside of his life in the Supernatural Realm. He can be playful but never takes things very far but he can be very decisive too when it really matters.**_

 _ **Now, with that out of the way, enjoy the next 5 chapters, up to Chapter 53.**_


	53. Chapter 50: Don't Forget

_**I decided to save my response to CasualReader775 for this chapter.**_

 _ **To be honest, I don't think I'm much of a person for giving advice, but I'll give the best I can. I'm not a great writer, but I don't think I'm terrible, either. As I've matured on this site and improved my writing, these were some things I'd learned.**_

 _ **1\. You should never assume that your writing and plot is unpredictable or be. You can always try your best to make things unpredictable within reason, but that's all you can do. Never believe others can't predict what's going to happen next because that sort of mindset will start to lead to a bigger ego, even if you aren't aware of it. You'll also pigeon-hole yourself by putting in an "unexpected" twist but lock yourself into it when you need to make something that makes more sense happen later in the story. At the end of the day, just do your best. Also, be humble about yourself and towards others. Own up to the things that you did. Nobody likes an egotistical jerk. Especially ones who pretend or think that they know more than others. It's alright if you know more, but trying to prove and act like it just proves you're a douche. Don't be like that.**_

 _ **2\. To find flaws in your writing is a simple process, as is my case. Simply go back and read old parts of your story or old stories. Keep these things in mind: What makes you cringe? What parts did you not like? What parts of the story did you feel didn't make sense? What parts were unnecessary? What parts give you a feeling that makes you think that "this part wasn't good" or "I don't like this part" and "Why did I write this part?" Those thoughts will help you realize some things that you did wrong. It's a trick I use when I go back and read my stories to find flaws. I can't tell you how many times it's happened to me. Sometimes I'd like to go back and ask myself what I was thinking.**_

 _ **After you do that, think along the line of opposites. What makes more sense? Does it seem more natural and less force if I do this? How can I improve this so that I don't feel so negative about this part?**_

 _ **3\. Listen to what other people say in the reviews, no matter good or bad. If someone says something is bad and gives no examples or details as to why they said it, then ignore it. There ARE people out there who do that just to make you feel bad about yourself. Haters are gonna hate so they can feel better and pretend on their high horse.**_

 _ **However, if someone points out flaws and explains why, even if it's harsh and aggressive, then you NEED to pay attention. It doesn't matter if they're tone is aggressive and strong or harsh if the feedback they give you actually makes sense and they actually refer to a part in your story. It can hurt and put you down, but that's what'll help you grow, even though it may not be done the way you want them to. You can find a ton of other content creators and storytellers and they'll say the same thing. Your supporters will keep you motivated. Your detailed critics will help you grow.**_

 _ **4\. Know where you want to go and what you want. You want to know how far your vision goes and how things'll end for your story. It'll keep you from losing your way and it'll stop you from getting distracted with adding new story events and all that stuff. Once you've done that, stay focused. If you get distracted by something else, you simply lose your enthusiasm and energy for your story and the creativity and "improved" writing that can touch reader's hearts and minds.**_

 _ **It's great to experiment and try new ideas but don't do it if it's completely far and away from your story's plot. For example, don't put Pokemon or other anime/game/manga characters in a High School DxD story out of the blue unless you're writing a parody story or you have actual story background.**_

 _ **One story that does it beautifully is a Highschool DxD story called "A Devil Among Devils". Sure, the story is basically "The Devil is a Part-Timer" that mixes and matches details and character origins, but the quality and the way the background of the story is set up makes it a very fun story. So, if you're just gonna do something similar for the heck of it because you got carried away, then I seriously recommend not doing it. Freedom is great but too much leads to disaster/chaos.**_

 _ **5\. Try to put yourself in a generalized mindset and perspective of an anonymous reader. It'll help with trying to set up the emotion of a scene or the type of feeling a character or plot point can bring. It can also help you get away from a biased view. Your worst enemy, at the end of the day, is yourself in however many ways that can happen. This sort of thing has helped me scrap a lot of trash ideas.**_

 _ **6\. Ask yourself a lot of questions. I often ask myself "what'll make the readers feel for the characters?", "what can I do within reason that'll really make this scene feel the way I want it to feel?", "What sort of dialogue and events can I call back to or plan that'll really make this scene maximize the emotions felt and connect the dots?" "What words can I use to really characterize how this scene or character feels?"**_

 _ **Your characters are the key to EVERYTHING! They move your plot along. They compel your readers. They serve as your voice from the story that will speak to your readers. Treat them with care and effort and they will reward you with a compelling story if done properly. Even if it's just one or two characters, it makes a big difference.**_

 _ **So, that's my general advice to aspiring writers on this site. I don't think I can measure up to any real writers and authors out there, but I at least have some things that I can share from my experiences.**_

 _ **And yeah, this chapter is REALLY long but it just didn't feel right splitting it apart.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 50: Don't Forget**

 **Issei's Lifespan: 8 months**

It was now September 17th 20XX. As of this time, Issei was hunting the Wind Avitur. It had been the most recent to show any signs of activity. The search wasn't going well, with reports, articles, and information being non-helpful to him. He had to speed things up with some mystical help.

Returning to England, Issei paid a visit to Merlin inside his crystal cave.

"So, what is the purpose of this visit?" Merlin asked as he poured Issei tea.

"You know why." Issei sipped it.

Still as bittersweet as it used to be.

"I take it your hunt is going well?" Merlin asked.

"Kind of. I've already terminated 3 of them. I have 4 left before I run out of time." Issei said.

"Aren't you going to look for a cure to your situation?" Merlin asked.

"Time isn't on my side. If I go looking for a remedy, I risk wasting the time I've got left and the other Aviturs will remain. I need to catch them off-guard or kill them before they have time to recover all their strength. Just one day is going to make a difference." Issei shook his head.

"You know, you could live happily for a long while if you did go looking for that remedy." Merlin pointed out.

"It won't work. If there was a cure for my condition and a way to make everything work out, I wouldn't have died and reincarnated so many times already." Issei said.

"True. But what about your friends? Surely they'll notice." Merlin said.

"I always knew they'd notice. I would've been surprised if they didn't. They're not dumb. They'd have realized eventually if they haven't already. I wanted them to gain something and I wanted to do something for them. I wanted to do something worthwhile in this life." Issei quietly said.

"What about all the lies you've told them? About returning for visits." Merlin inquired.

"Tell me, when you make up a lie and put on a whole scheme, what do you do to keep it all going?" Issei asked.

"You lie." Merlin nodded, answering for him.

( **Fate/Prototype OST – Knight of Sky Silver ~ Strings Version. Play Song**.)

( **A/N: WE WERE ROBBED OF A REALLY COOL ANIME! No hate towards Ilya's stuff but COME ON!** )

"Indeed. It's a bit jarring but turns out I've become quite a consummate liar. I had a plan that I didn't want falling apart before it could complete itself. I wanted them to be able to resolve their life issues. I wanted them to smile and gain some closure and happiness in their lives. Even if they'd have eventually done it, I wanted to ensure it. Some of them needed that push. I lied because I didn't want them to suspect anything too soon. If anything, I'd rather be dead and gone after I've dealt with all the Aviturs before they find anything out. That's the desired outcome. They won't be blind to what I've done forever, but before they do, I want my plan to be finished." Issei said.

"It'll tear them apart when they find out." Merlin said.

"But they'll be alive. They'll move on, Merlin. That's the thing about modern people in this day and age. They feel guilty for moving on. Or, they feel pressured by others. To Hell with those people, the people who like to get on moral high-horses but don't have the tenacity to back up what they say themselves. Life is about experiencing things and moving on after learning. You and I both know that. When we both disappeared, or died in my case, people moved on. The pain went away and they emerged either stronger, or accepted what happened and still managed to make something of their lives. They're still young and have years ahead of themselves. They'll be fine without me." Issei said as he stared out at the big blue sky, a sky that he hoped would never be dyed red with blood and flames ever again.

"Do you really believe that?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. I've checked up on people that once knew me. They're all doing fine. The Jade Emperor and Empress are doing fine. Sun Wukong is doing fine. At the time, I didn't realize it, but they were important to me when I was Jian Long. Even you, included. The fact that you can smile again says a lot." Issei chuckled lightly.

"It wasn't easy but…when I look around and see that people can indeed change…it gives me hope again." Merlin guiltily said.

"And that's just fine. That's why I'm fighting. One day, there'll come a time when I won't need to be around anymore. I won't have to reincarnate and fight anymore. That'll be the day gods, demons, beasts, humans, and the people on this world will be able to cast aside their pride, arrogance, greed, ignorance, and fear and just live. To be able to enjoy life and see the wonders that it offers, not just the grief, is something I want others to see." Issei said.

"But what about Vali?" Merlin asked.

"What about her?" Issei asked.

"Don't play coy with me, Issei. I have FarSight and know what a lot of others don't. Vali is Aria, isn't she?" Merlin asked.

Issei sighed.

"Yes, Vali is Aria. She's the 2500th incarnation." Issei admitted.

"Wait…2,500th?" Merlin paused.

"I've died a lot more than she has. That's why our numbers don't match up." Issei said.

Merlin understood that pain all too well.

"I don't want her to love me out of some forsaken duty or by dictation commanded by fate. I wanted her to love by her own volition. I didn't want her love to come from a self-imposed memory that should've expired with the past. For her to love me because of it coming from the past feels hollow if it isn't love that was born and nurtured in this life." Issei added.

"So, you want her to fall in love with you for you and as her own current self?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Issei nodded.

"I understand. And have you ever fallen in love with each other in a past life aside from your first ones?" Merlin asked.

"Not once. A crush, maybe, but never complete love. I always died before that." Issei said.

Merlin could only keep his silence. That pain must've been excruciating to remember over and over for 7,500 lifetimes.

"And no spouses?" Merlin asked.

"Only one…but it wasn't meant to be." Issei set his cup down as Merlin refilled it.

"I see."

"What about you? When'll you leave this cave?" Issei asked.

"Quite soon, really. Thanks to mishaps with magic and the powers that be, I'm stuck like this. I can't age and can't die, so…I guess I didn't want to experience the same thing you have. I still failed though." Merlin sighed.

"I guess neither of us can catch a break." Issei smirked.

"Issei, you really should reconsider things." Merlin said.

"There's nothing to reconsider. I've made my bed; it's time to sleep in it. If there had been a way, I'd have done it. Yet, here I am again. Over and over, I'll be doing this." Issei said.

"I know of a special fruit." Merlin shook his head.

"A fruit?" Issei raised a skeptical brow.

"Yes. It's a healing fruit. It can probably save your life." Merlin said.

He didn't want for Issei's input. Rolling out a map, he pointed at one spot.

"This is where you'll be able to find it. I won't send you on a goose chase, so I'll provide you with the key to get there. All you gotta do is beat the challenges and the fruit is yours." Merlin said.

"Merlin-" Issei sighed.

"Please, Galahad, no, Issei…I don't want another friend to die needlessly all over again. I've lost Arthur, the Knights of the Round Table, Guinevere, and Nimue won't even talk to me anymore. For once, I'd like it if one of us found a happy ending." Merlin pushed the map into Issei's hands.

Issei was silent, staring at the map.

"Thanks." He conceded.

Merlin made a content sigh.

"So, how's the Once and Future King?" He asked.

"Still got a soft spot for the kid you found?" Issei chuckled.

"Well, I'd never raised a person before him, so I guess."

"Arthur's doing well. He's engaged now. Any day now, I'm sure he's going to announce that he and his fiancée are expecting." Issei said.

"Good. It's funny, isn't it? Reincarnation." Merlin said.

"I'm not exactly a fan of it." Issei said.

"But it's so important. It's also a way to make it so that things don't repeat and so they can end up better than before. I mean, take a look at Mordred and Guinevere. The original Mordred was hateful, envious, and petty. The original Guinevere was unreasonable with how she treated Arthur. But now, I'd say they'll be better than their originals could ever be." Merlin said before looking at Issei.

"Issei, you shouldn't let fate keep dictating you." Merlin said.

"I'm not. This is something I've chosen. If I'd wanted, I could've sought out methods of immortality. Yet, those methods won't work or time worked against me. Life hasn't dealt me the best of hands, but I'll play it out the way I want it to. People seem to think that fate is something that you can fight, but they're wrong." Issei said before giving a determined look.

"You can only persuade fate. At the end of the day, everything will still go according to fate's plan. All you do is change the path and reroute yourself to another road that fate has pre-planned for you. If you've studied multi-verse theory, then that much is obvious." Issei said.

"Issei, are you scared of hope?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not scared of hope. I always have hope. I'm just trying to make sure I do the best with what I've got, as we all do. I'm in no mood to waste time on something that might not work when I can be spending that time doing something else." Issei replied.

After a long time, Merlin relented.

"Fine…fine…You'll be able to find the Wind Avitur in Africa." Merlin said.

"Thank you." Issei immediately stood up, preparing to leave.

"Take this with you." Merlin handed him a rolled-up map.

"What's this?" Issei asked.

"It's a map that'll guide you to the fruit that could save you, if you choose to go after it." Merlin explained.

Issei thanked him before leaving, perhaps having seen Merlin for the last time in this life.

( **Fate/Prototype OST – Knight of Sky Silver ~ Strings Version. End Song**.)

* * *

When Issei arrived in the Africa, he'd detected unnatural wind speeds happening, though they were dropping by the hour. Sandstorms were happening left and right as towns were decimated and damages climbed. He was left to flying around and looking for the largest concentrations.

"Think it's him?" Rexis wondered.

"I know it is. It's not time of year for these kinds of storms and the speed of those winds are too high to be natural. It's the Wind Avitur." Issei said.

"We should hurry, then. Closest location of clues is a nearby city."

Issei set his course before he noticed that a terrible smell was reaching his ship from the distance. A few sniffs and he recognized the smell to be smoke.

Setting down in the outskirts of the city, Issei was stunned. The city had been heavily damaged by the winds of the Wind Avitur. Buildings were crudely ripped apart, debris was everywhere, and flames were fanned into small blazes. The waters used by the citizens weren't enough to fight the hungry flames as the residual gusts kept spreading the inferno.

Using some Abyssal Energy, Issei cast a rain spell over the city, extinguishing the fires with a strong but gentle downpour.

When everything died down, he extinguished the spell, entering the city. Nobody seemed to care nor notice him, as they were trying to fix up the damages done to this place.

' _So, how're we gonna get clues?_ ' Issei wondered.

His mind focused on trying to find out where the Avitur had gone or what to do, and yet…Issei couldn't ignore what was happening around him. It reminded him so much of the Calamity Persecution, where the First Galaxy ended and the events that led up to it. People running around trying to find ways to escape with destroyed homes and flames and blood were common in those days. It unsettled him and brought back numerous painful memories that he'd tried to bury.

"Help!"

It was distant, but Issei heard it. It was almost silent, like the sound of a dropping pebble.

"Help me!" The small echo went again.

Issei rushed off. He pushed his way past rubble, jumped over piles, and slid through the crowd before reaching the source of the sound. A collapsed house with a completely caved ground floor.

"Somebody help us!"

Issei swiped the rubble on top away as he lifted and pushed off debris. With subtle shows of strength, Issei managed to clear everything away solo. When he looked at the hole in the ground, he found two young children, a boy and a girl. The older one, the girl held her little brother protectively as Issei brushed away the crumbled rock.

"Just stay still, alright. I'm gonna get you out." He hollered down.

Crafting a cable from his gauntlets before unequipping them again, Issei fed the rope down.

"Okay, both of you, grab on and don't let go." Issei directed them.

The two siblings held onto the cable and each other as Issei pulled them back up. When they were back on the ground, he made sure the two were okay. Thankfully, they only had slight bruises and nothing worse. He dusted them off and took out some bandages from his enchanted bag. He wrapped them around their bruises and cuts before speaking.

"Where're your mommy and daddy?" Issei asked in perfect African thanks to his memory from a past life.

"We don't know. Our mommy and daddy hid us under the house, but they never came down." The older sister, who looked no older than 10, responded.

"What do they look like?" Issei asked as he turned to look for pictures.

"That's them." The little boy, who looked around 8, pointed at a picture.

The mother wore a green dress but her hazel eyes were significantly noticeable. It would be a bit of a struggle to find them, but Issei wasn't going to deter. The father wore a blue shirt and grey pants and had brown eyes with short black hair.

"What're their names?" Issei asked.

"My mama's name is Afua and my papa's name is Uday." The little girl answered.

She and her brother looked like they were on the brink of tears. Issei's heart went out to them. They were barely at the start of beginning to grow up and this tragedy happened. Issei wouldn't stand for this. He didn't want more lonely people in the world.

"Come on. Let's go find your mama and papa." Issei gently held their hands.

Normally, any child would not just go along with a stranger. However, these two children were terrified, vulnerable. Issei reckoned their main instinct was to find their parents.

They spent an hour calling out for the two parents. They slowly braved through the crowds that were rushing back and forth in an attempt to find their own loved ones.

"Papa!"

"Mama!"

The two children called out for the two lost people. As time went on, Issei could sense the despair and panic setting in their little hearts. It hurt to see them like this. They were only children. They shouldn't have to go through this.

"Akua! Taavi!" Two voices came calling.

The two children went running forward, hearing the call of their parents.

"Mama! Papa!" They sped up, causing Issei to let them go as they ran to their parents.

The two people from the photo lunged for their children, wrapping them in tight embraces.

"Oh, thank god, you two are okay." The mother gasped as she held her son close.

"Thank you…thank you…" The father breathed a sigh of relief.

Issei took a breath of relief as he watched. Quietly, he turned around and blended into the crowd. He had more people to help.

"Where did you go? How did you get out?" The childrens' father, Uday, asked.

"A man showed up. He pushed all the rocks away and pulled us out." The little girl, Akua said.

"He took us to go looking for you." The little boy, Taavi added.

"Was it that man that walked away? The Asian one?" Uday asked.

"Yeah. He asked us what your names were and what you looked like." Akua nodded.

"Thank you…thank you for sending him." Afua looked to the sky.

Issei ran faster into the crowd, listening for any cries of distress.

* * *

( **Doctor Who OST – 11** **th** **Doctor Theme/I Am The Doctor. Play Song**.)

"We need help! It's sinking!" Someone yelled.

Issei dashed over to a car that was about to teeter off into a river.

"Please, there's a baby in there!" Someone gasped.

Issei rushed to help a crowd of help gathered at the river.

"Hold on! You all pull while I push!" Issei said.

Lifting the bottom of the sinking car, he pushed the car as passersby pulled. When it was far enough out of the water, Issei ripped the door open, revealing a woman with a crying infant. Gently lifting the infant out of the car and to a nearby stranger, he helped the mother out.

"Thank you!" She said as Issei took off.

All of this danger was pushing it further into his mind that this sort of thing was happening all over the place.

Issei ran across the city, trying to help anyone he came across. As he ran through the area, Issei noticed that a fire was devouring a building. It was likely caused by a gas explosion.

"We need more water!" Someone called out.

Issei grabbed a blanket and soaked it in water as he rushed into the building. He could hear screams of desperation and panic from inside as he removed burning rubble. Helping a stranded person get out from under a beam, Issei directed them out before running up the stairs. He peered into every room, looking for anyone who was left behind.

Suddenly, Issei's blood went cold as he heard the crying screams of an infant. He ran even faster, following the source of the sound. He punched his way past a crumbled door and found a child screaming and crying as the fires grew closer.

"My god!" Issei gasped.

He grabbed the baby and wrapped her in the cool blanket he had. He knew the infant had inhaled smoke already, so using magic, he cast a healing spell to help the baby survive. With such chaos, no one would notice his use of magic. Rushing out the door, he gently handed the baby to a fire fighter before rushing back in.

"Is anyone still in here?!" Issei yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Help me! I'm on the second floor!"

Issei ran back inside.

Issei blasted water magic wherever he could, quenching the blazing inferno when no one saw. Inside a collapsing room was a woman with a fallen beam pinning her legs and arms. Lifting them off, Issei carried the elderly woman out of the building, subtly healing her wounds while doing so with discreet magic.

Again and again, Issei dove back into the blazes. He would use water magic to extinguish whatever he could without risking his identity while carrying people out. Finally, after working himself to the bone, he got everyone out as the building teetered toward collapse.

"Thank you." One fire fighter nodded at him before Issei ran off.

"Hey, wait!" Someone said, but Issei didn't stop.

He kept running into burning buildings, got people out. Helped tip cars back over. Helped give medical attention. Helped remove rubble and debris. Helped find missing friends and family. Issei did all this without pause nor did he wait for any thanks. Honestly, Issei wasn't even sure if he was thinking. His body just did as his heart told him to. It told him to help people.

( **Doctor Who OST – 11** **th** **Doctor Theme/I Am The Doctor. End Song**.)

* * *

When everything was said and done and Issei did all that he could, night had fallen. After one final sweep, Issei concluded that many deaths had been avoided. However, that didn't prevent the sight in front of him.

Countless people were in tears. They'd lost their homes. Some had lost friends and family. Others were still in shock at the unbelievable destruction that had occurred. Others had no idea what to feel.

It bothered Issei gravely to see all of this. It struck at his sympathy. None of these people had asked for any of this. All this death and destruction…And for what? What reason was there for all this chaos?

Parents lost children, children lost parents…all because some rabid beasts desired to rampage.

"I warned them that this would one day happen. This city and its greed would incur the wrath of the winds." Someone said.

Issei paused.

That sounded far to real to be superstition. Issei turned to see an elderly man walking with a cane.

"Excuse me, Sir, but what did you mean by that?" Issei asked, walking closer.

He didn't look impoverished, but he certainly looked far from wealthy.

"This city, full of greed and apathy was doomed when it was built. When greed and apathy grow too much, the winds from the divine come and punish us." The Old Man said.

When Issei thought about it, this elderly man had a story that was connected to the Aviturs. He had to.

"Sir, is there a story behind this? Legends, traditions, more that you can tell me?" Issei asked.

The Old Man looked at him. He must've thought Issei was pulling his leg or was suspicious, but he relented. The Old Man nodded.

"This way."

* * *

The Old Man led Issei down a long road that was significantly a ways away from the city. This old man must've had a very good reason for coming to this city if he traveled this far. Eventually, they arrived at a small village. It looked quite damaged, with similar destruction that had been done to the city.

"What happened here?" Issei asked.

"When the winds of punishment come, we also pay the price. This village has existed long before that city. We tried to adhere to being selfless and tried to cast away greed so that we would be spared. But…it was for naught. Yesterday, many of our villagers were killed by the storms that came. Even my son, the village chief is dying from his wounds. As Elder, I went to the city to look for medicine but when I arrived, they too were in ruins. I could not get anything. I fear my son and many of our people will die." The Village Elder said.

"Can you tell me more about the Winds of Punishment?" Issei asked.

"Why?" The Elder turned towards him.

"I may have a way to ensure that this doesn't happen again." Issei said seriously.

"Every few years, we don't know when exactly, but a strong storm of wind comes. It comes like a hurricane and tears our lands apart when our greed and the darkness in our hearts grows too strong. And then, just as quickly as it arrived, the storm goes away and we are reduced in numbers and resources. Thus, we try to live as well as possible and try to be of good heart so that these winds do not come here and take away what little we have." The Elder said.

"I see."

"Babu! Father is getting worse!" A small child came running over.

The Elder wasted not time to rush to where the child came from. Issei decided to follow. Watching from afar, Issei saw numerous villagers gathering around the bed of a young man. Issei saw that he was wrapped in bandages, with herbs and medicine applied to his bloody wounds. He was riddled with bruises and lacerations, some of them looking infected.

' _ **Can you sense it?**_ ' Rexis asked, mentally.

' _Yeah. That man's wounds have been cursed with the Void. Think we can heal him?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **Perhaps, but the chances are slim. That man has been cursed with your predicament. His body is trying to heal but the Void's energies are siphoning his life force as well as deteriorating his body. I'll be he's not the only one**_.' Rexis sighed.

Issei cursed. There had to be a way to deal with this.

"Papa!" Some of the children cried, desperately holding onto the hand of their dying father.

' _ **That man won't live for much longer. Even if his wounds were to recover…he'd only have a few days from the stress of it all. A human body is fragile, even worse if they're ordinary**_.'

' _What the hell should I do?_ ' Issei asked himself.

Just then, someone entered the room. It was a young woman, a doctor with tanned skin and auburn hair. She had the traditional white coat but that wasn't what stood out to him. She was pregnant and clearly, she was going to deliver soon, considering the size of her belly.

At that point, it was no longer a question of what he should do. Now, it was a question of what he needed to find and where to go and how long he had. He connected the dots.

He saw the dying young man who was the village chief, a pregnant wife who was also the village doctor, and several children crying for their father. No way in hell was he letting this end on a sad note.

"My daughter, can you save him? You're the only doctor here. Please!" The Elder begged.

The doctor who was the daughter-in-law of the Elder, only tearfully shook her head.

"I can't save him. I can't save the others either. Not even with more equipment and medicine…I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry." The doctor quietly said.

All at once, gasps and sounds of despair and sorrow spread across the village.

The Doctor immediately walked out the house for some solitude. Issei followed her, wanting to know more.

This was bothering Issei now. He couldn't let this slide. Perhaps it was just that nosy part of himself, but Issei didn't want this to happen. Even if these people were strangers, that part of himself that cherished life and the remaining sanity of Bahamut hated this. To be unable to help people when they truly needed it. To stand on the sidelines and have the power to influence one's own fate while others couldn't…it was just wrong.

It left a sharp pain in Issei's sympathy and empathy to know all this and do nothing.

"Excuse me…" He quietly said.

"Let me guess, a tourist? Reporter?" The Doctor scoffed.

"No, I'm just a traveler. I want to help, so I wanted to ask you questions." Issei stated.

"That's what a lot of people say before they exploit you for money." The Doctor turned away.

"I swear I'm not like that. I just want to know more about what happened so I can help." Issei tried to face her.

"Look, I know you don't trust me, and you don't have to like me, but I mean it when I say I just want to help. You're a doctor in Africa, where there's not much influence and money to gain. Might it occur to you that there're other people who just want to help just like you do?" Issei asked.

He expected the Doctor to get mad at him, but instead, she stayed silent. Finally, she sighed and nodded.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" She asked.

"What's your husband's condition?"

"He has multiple fractures, contusions, and lacerations across his body. His white blood cell count keeps creeping up and is showing signs of going into Evans Syndrome. There's a foreign agent in his body and his white blood cells are attacking it but they end up attacking his body instead, doing more harm than good. His blood cell count is also dropping and he's failing to produce more blood, despite IV aid. He's just shutting down and his body's tearing itself apart." The Doctor summarized.

She flinched whenever she explained every injury. It was a given since that man was her husband.

"I see. How long can you keep him going?" Issei asked.

"With some more equipment and blood packets, I can keep him going for another day or two… My husband won't die so easily." The Doctor said.

When he heard that, Issei walked away to the outskirts of the village, remote piloting the Vestige to him as he discreetly brought medicine, bandages, and other medical equipment to the village. Despite it all being meant for his recovery after each fight with the Aviturs, Issei decide that these people needed it more than he did.

"Got it. Try to do what you can. I have enough equipment and medicine to help. While I go looking for the cure to your husband and the other villagers, I'll entrust you to use this as best as you can." Issei said before he immediately turned to leave.

"Wait! You don't even know us! How come you're just giving all this away? How'd you even get it?!" The Doctor tried to follow.

"It's exactly as I said. I'm just a guy who wants to help. I see that you have people to help you, so I'll leave you to it." Issei then rushed off.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Issei Hyoudou." He answered.

"I see. I'm Doctor Hannah Multigan."

* * *

Time was once again his worst enemy. That man and several others only had a day or two before they died. He had to hurry. If Merlin was correct, then the fruit that he wanted Issei to find had the power to save these people. Unlike him, the villagers weren't being hit fully with the power of a Primordial Force. Not only that, but even if he saved his own lifespan, he'd end up tearing it apart again somehow, someway.

Heading out to where the map directed him, Issei headed for the ruins of Camelot.

It was a bit nostalgic for him, as if he were going home. Venturing into a forest that was blanketed with concealing magic, Issei went into the lands that once belonged to Camelot.

The Forest was abundant with magic energy, reaching an incredible level. Even after all these centuries, the magic that veiled Camelot's lands were still up to par.

He walked inside and found that fog was blocking his eyesight, leaving him unable to see into the distance. True to his suspicions, there were no signs of life. No animals, insects, or spirits remained here. The magic that once made this a happy place was long gone, replaced by a haunting desolation. The fog would've gotten anyone lost but thanks to the map that Merlin gave him, Issei was able to safely navigate his way around the forest. Even so, Issei almost felt like he didn't need it. It was like walking up the steps to your house for Issei. He could tell where the road he was on went and where to turn. Not even war and the end of Camelot could've changed that.

Finally, he found himself standing in front of a ruined castle.

It was utterly massive. White marble stone walls with multiple levels within, were broken down and shattered.

He walked through the broken gateway and traveled up the abandoned stone roads. The remains of old homes were still standing, though they had been ravaged by time.

* * *

Entering the castle that stood at the highest point of the land, he pushed the once-pristine doors open and ventured deeper inside. Old flags, skeletons, and destroyed weapons were scattered across the ground.

Entering the Throne Room of the Castle, Issei was amazed. What was still standing here after all this time, despite the Battle of Camlann and the fall of King Arthur, was the Round Table. Issei walked around it, tracing it with his finger.

How long had it been since he'd last been in the presence of this table? How long had it been since he'd sat here? It was kind of sad to be here and not the others, of course, that would've been impossible.

Still, the Knights of the Round Table had reincarnated in this day and age, so at least there was something to take solace in. Issei then retreated his hand when the table began glowing. As if reacting to his presence, the table shimmered with bright magic. Particles materialized into the air as 16 knights in unique armors.

They floated in mid-air. They looked solid and tangible, almost as if they were real living people. However, Issei knew that they were merely projections or ghosts.

"Galahad?" The Knight at the center with gold and sapphire armor asked. It was King Arthur.

"Yeah, his reincarnation. I'm from the East in this lifetime." Issei explained.

"You certainly…have the same presence as Galahad." Lancelot, the white knight said.

"What is your purpose here?" Gawain, the teal knight asked.

"I need the Fruit." Issei explained.

"So, Merlin told you about it?" The green knight, Percival said.

"Yeah. How much do you all know?" Issei asked.

"We're fully aware that we're nothing more than projections. It was a spell that we'd enacted after you died and before Mordred turned on all of us. We recorded our likenesses into the Round Table to protect a treasure most coveted. It was a treasure that Morgana desired dearly." Tristan, the purple knight said.

"And that's why I'm here. There are people out there who need that Fruit. They're dying, wounded by a creature from an old struggle. The fruit that you're guarding can restore their lifespans and save them. It could give them the time they need to be with their families. Please, I need you to let me take it." Issei pleaded.

The Knights of the Round Table fell silent.

"What you ask for, is not some simple cure. For power in this life and reality, there is always a price. The Fruit that you desire is known as the Fruit of Life. It fell from the Heavens from the Tree of Life and through its power, it graced Adam and Eve with long life until the Creator stripped away those benefits when they were cast out of Eden. Naturally, you know what would happen if the wrong hands obtained it, don't you?" King Arthur asked.

"I do." Issei said.

"Then let us begin the trials." King Arthur crossed his arms.

"No! No trials! I don't have time for spirits, sages, gods, demons, and beasts to impose trials on me. The lives of innocent people are at stake and you want me to waste more time? No! I will only accept one trial and it's a trial that'll prove to you how sincere I am!" Issei threw a gauntlet at the feet of the knights.

"Which one of you will take up my challenge? By the Knights Code, you're obliged to accept my terms once you pick it up. One way or another, I'll get that fruit." Issei glared fiercely.

Issei's patience was running thin with all these tests and shenanigans. Force was starting to become an appealing approach for him.

"Very well, then. You will face me in single combat." King Arthur picked up the gauntlet.

"Ready thyself as I test your might. Let us see if your skills have dwindled, Galahad." King Arthur stepped forward in his silver and blue armor

All at once, the Knights of the Round Table surrounded the two, creating a barrier around them with their weapons. Escape was no longer an option.

"Steel yourself!"

( **Fate/Stay Night: Heaven's Feel ~ Lost Butterfly OST – Saber Alter vs Berserker. Play Song**.)

King Arthur drew Excalibur in all its true and original glory. A bright golden light shimmered from the blade as its aura pulsated.

Issei crafted a sword from his Sacred Gear and charged.

Swinging and parrying, Issei ducked under one stroke as he swung at Arthur's head, only for the King of Knights to parry. The two swung back and forth as Issei's body slowly started to memorize and remember the sword skills that Sir Galahad had in life.

Issei flipped, slashing his sword upwards along with him. King Arthur guarded with his left arm before swinging down on Issei. Sliding to the side, Issei tried to attack from the side, only for King Arthur to plant his sword into the ground, blasting him back into the wall with a burst of energy from his sword.

Guarding another swing of his sword, Issei swung at King Arthur's legs. The King blocked his strike before bringing his sword down on Issei. Issei formed a shield before trying to uppercut him. King Arthur guarded with his arm before hitting Issei with the butt of his sword.

Issei was knocked back several feet but kept himself focused as King Arthur kept up his attack. Locking blades, Issei struggled to push King Arthur back, only for him to knock Issei's sword out of his hand. Issei jumped up and came spinning down like a buzz saw.

King Arthur whirled his sword in a circle, forming a barrier. Issei rebounded, landing on his feet as he blocked a thrust from King Arthur. He elbowed Arthur in the face before whirling around with an overhead slash.

King Arthur blocked before thrusting upwards, knocking Issei into an invisible ceiling. As he was falling, Issei put more strength into his sword, clashing with King Arthur. Their two auras erupted upon contact, causing a shockwave to rock the ruins of Camelot.

"You underestimate me. You're not going all out. If that is the limit of your convictions, then you do not deserve the fruit." King Arthur scoffed.

"[ **Mirror Law** ]"

Issei's attack rebounded, slashing into him as he sprawled onto the ground from a roll.

"If you wish to save those people, then nothing must hold you back." King Arthur brandished Excalibur, waiting for Issei to get up.

Even with Issei vulnerable, King Arthur adhered to honor, not striking an enemy while they were down.

Issei agreed with King Arthur. He wanted to try and save those people, but he wanted to keep his time in check. Yet…he knew it was selfish. Those people couldn't lift a finger to help themselves, but he could. That alone was enough for him to not waste or hold anything back. He had months, they had days.

"You're right…I was foolish." Issei nodded.

He took a deep breath.

"Balance Break! Calamity Catalyst – Slayer!"

Issei's Balance Breaker wrapped around him before becoming more angular and sleeker, but not to the slim extent that Blitzer was.

In all truth, Issei considered his Slayer Mode to be even stronger than Onslaught Mode. While Onslaught Mode had the most balance and destructive abilities, Slayer Mode had higher parameters in all stats, only lacking in destructive potential.

"I will use all my strength to prove my determination to you." Issei declared.

"That's the Galahad that I know." Arthur chuckled.

The two charged at each other, Issei swung a sword at Arthur, who deflected with his sword. Meanwhile, Issei swung from the other side with another sword. When King Arthur tried to whirl around, Issei slapped his hand onto the ground. Swords, spears, and javelins came rushing out of the magic circle.

King Arthur whirled around to create a transparent magic circle.

"[ **Mirror Law** ]"

Issei clapped his hands together.

"[ **Blade Cloud** ]"

The dozens of weapons that he made came rushing at King Arthur from all sides. The King responded with plunging his sword into the ground, creating a sphere of destruction that destroyed all his fabricated weapons.

Issei made a zweihander in an instant, bearing down on King Arthur. This time, King Arthur's feet sank into the ground, cracking the floor. Detonating his sword, King Arthur was thrown back as Issei spun around, brandishing an axe.

"[ **Royal Charge** ]"

Instantly, King Arthur was in front of Issei, as if his speed had increased dramatically.

Defending, Issei and King Arthur swung away at each other. Every time their weapons hit, Issei's would shatter, only for him to instantly create a new one within 2 seconds. Sparks, mana, and shrapnel flew everywhere as the barrier that kept the two contained was beginning to fall apart from shockwaves.

King Arthur, in mid-motion, activated Excalibur, swinging upward as he and Issei clashed again.

Issei was nearly thrown back from the power of Excalibur but rather than do that, for one instant, Issei switched forms, going into [Fortress Maker].

"[ **Echo Gale** ]"

Absorbing the attack, he sent it right back at King Arthur, obliterating the barrier around them.

While it wasn't naturally powerful as Vali's [ **Reflect** ] ability, where she could amplify the power of the reflected attack, Issei and Bahamut's higher mana capacity and raw strength made up for it.

After a lengthy fight, Issei was forced to disengage his Balance Breaker before things got too dangerous for him, nearly dropping to his knees. His Slayer Mode was still rather fresh and had yet to be perfected.

"Let us settle this." King Arthur said.

Issei gathered all of his mana into his sword, causing it to glow violently in parallel to King Arthur.

"[ **King's Judgement** ]" King Arthur said.

Issei knew this was the real end now. [King's Judgement] was an attack that King Arthur used to wipe out armies with a wave from his sword. The True Excalibur could reflect attacks, unleash waves of massive destruction, apply random effects to itself, and increase the power of its holder for starters. It truly deserved to be the strongest Holy Sword ever forged. If only the world remembered the real tales of its power.

The two unleashed their attacks simultaneously, clashing beams as the entire area was engulfed in blue and gold light.

( **Fate/Stay Night: Heaven's Feel ~ Lost Butterfly OST – Saber Alter vs Berserker. End Song**.)

"Impressive."

King Arthur's spirit levitated back into the air while Issei was panting on his knees.

( **Fate/Prototype OST – Knight of Sky Silver ~ Strings Version. Play Song**.)

"Yes, I believe that display will do. Perhaps with that strength, you can kill all of the beasts. Regardless, you've proved your mettle to us. The Fruit is yours." King Arthur held out the Fruit from the Tree of Life.

It was shaped like an apple but was quite transparent, like a slightly murky glass of water. Inside of it, was a glowing blue core that was round like a ball.

"The Fruit must not go to just one person. That is too much magic for one alone. It must be shared, so that its burden will not curse one person to long suffering. If diluted and distributed, it will do as you intended, but nothing more." King Arthur said.

"I understand." Issei nodded.

"Well, looks like things are all finished." A voice called over.

Issei turned around to find Merlin standing there.

"What're you…" Issei paused.

Was Merlin about to show his true colors?

"Relax. I may be old and it may have been a long time, but I'm not evil. I'm just here to pick up the table."

He walked over and put a hand on it.

"Thank you for your long service. You may go now." Merlin said gratefully.

The way he looked at the recorded personalities of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, it was like watching an old veteran reunite with old war buddies that he hadn't seen in ages.

"Farewell, Merlin. Now that we are gone…perhaps you can move on. It's alright. This isn't farewell, Merlin. One day, you'll meet the friends that can stay with you. Until we next meet, my dear old friend." King Arthur said as his recording faded away.

"Now that their purpose is over with, the spell that recorded their personalities and minds will dissipate. Their batteries were running out, so I decided to just come and end it. Besides, it'll let me do this old trick." Merlin gathered the particles of King Arthur and the Knights before placing them within Issei.

"What're you doing now?" Issei demanded.

"It's an ability that I think you'll need. Within you rests the memories and skills of Sir Galahad. I've added to it with an ability that will let you harness the power of King Arthur himself and the Knights of the Round Table. It might not be in the way anticipated, however." Merlin explained.

"And what about you? What'll you do now?" Issei asked.

"I don't know. Watching you, maybe I'll take to adventuring too. I was gonna swing by Nimue's place and beg for forgiveness. She might join me." Merlin smirked.

Issei only chuckled. He knew there was an elephant in the room.

"I miss them too." He decided to speak up.

Merlin didn't show it, but he missed the old days terribly. He missed messing around with Arthur, giving sage advice to the townspeople, flirting with Nimue. Playing pranks alongside the Knights. The adventures and shenanigans that happened. The good times. The bad times…Merlin missed them all.

"I guess…in my own selfish way, I just wanted to see something akin to the old days just one last time before I moved on." Merlin stared up at the sky.

"I don't blame you. Although we reincarnate…we still can't help but want the old days to come back." Issei nodded.

Dusting himself off, he turned to the old wizard.

"Think you'll be okay?" Issei asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It's time to move on." Merlin nodded.

"Take care, Merlin. If we don't meet again, know that I'll be back. Who knows, maybe I'll need your help in my next lifetime." Issei chuckled.

"Just make sure you remember me by then. I'll always be ready to help. For a fact, I know Nimue will be overjoyed to know that you've remembered."

The two shared one last handshake before Issei ran off.

"May God have mercy on you and protect you, Galahad, Issei. May countless lifetimes of happiness follow you after this." Merlin prayed.

( **Fate/Prototype OST – Knight of Sky Silver ~ Strings Version. End Song**.)

* * *

When Issei returned to Africa, he got to synthesizing the cure. Honestly, Issei had no idea what to do until Rexis gave him access to medical and scientific knowledge from several past lives.

After melting down the Fruit, Issei diluted it with other agents before it was ready after hours of brewing and simmering. To add to the mix, Issei imbued some Abyssal Energy into the elixir pot, increasing the power of the cure as well as to counter the Void infection.

"Do you have assistants?" Issei asked Dr. Multigan.

"I do." She ushered in 8 people who she'd taught medicine to.

"Take these to all the villagers. Every single person and animal is to drink this. Only one bowl, though. They don't need more than that." Issei explained.

He then took some and sprayed it around the area, helping the plant-life and insects recuperate from the Void Energy that cursed the area. When it was all said and done, all of the villagers were on the road to recover.

' _ **They'll be fine. They'll be fully healed and back to normal within 3 days**_.' Rexis confirmed.

' _Good._ ' Issei took a sigh of relief.

Issei then took a bowl out to Dr. Multigan.

"Here, just in case the problem is contagious." Issei said.

"Thanks. How'd you get the cure? How'd you make it?" She asked.

"Bunch of ingredients that are impossible to find. I knew someone and they helped get it for me. But, it's a secret and most of all, it's not something that can be made normally. That's why it needs to be a secret." Issei said.

There was no way he'd tell a regular mortal about the superpowered Fruit from the Tree of Life.

"I see. Thank you for this; all of this. So many people would've died if you hadn't come along. I'm sorry for doubting you." Dr. Multigan apologized.

"No, you were right for doubting me and you had a solid reason. There are documentaries that make money off the stories and suffering of others and do nothing about it. Still, I'm glad that I managed to help." Issei said.

"Do you have family?" Dr. Multigan asked.

"Nope. I'm the last living person of my line." Issei shook his head.

"I see. Given how you had that look on your face, I thought you had family. It's the look of a man who wants to protect his family." Dr. Multigan rubbed her round belly.

"So, how'd you come to be here, if you don't mind my asking." Issei asked.

( **Fate/Stay Night OST – Kishi Ou no Hokori/Pride of the King of Knights. Play Song.** )

"I came here a long while ago. I'd finished my doctorate and was ready to establish my own clinic. I naively decided to come to this village since the people here needed help. The reason why I became a doctor was because I wanted to help people like these Villagers. They lacked medical equipment and doctors. All of the doctors were in the city next to this place and charged more than anyone here could afford. I set up shop and then I met my husband, who was newly chosen as the next Village Chief. We fell in love and got married and ever since then, I've been acting as the Village Doctor while training others to help too." Dr. Multigan said.

"How come there wasn't any medical aid sent to you?" Issei asked.

There had been a distinct lack of meds and up-to-date equipment.

"That's a long annoying story. We got aid at first but over time, the lawmakers and medical companies got tired of it. We weren't making enough to fill their pockets so they decided that it was pointless. They told us that this village was getting sick too often and that there wasn't enough money to pay for new equipment and meds. So, they reduced my clinic's capacity to the point that it was practically blacklisted because we weren't 'important' enough. I make do with what I can get and with whatever herbs the Village can grow. But…it's just not enough. It's never enough."

Dr. Multigan's hands trembled. Her fear, frustration, and grief spoke volumes through her body language.

"Reality's cruel. We try to do our best. We try to help others because of our own naivete and altruism. Then, reality comes and shows us that it's not like how we'd imagined. But, that's where the magic and strength is. When we defy all those odds and prove that ideals and altruism is worth it. Don't give up. Life is too short to just be beaten down by fate and greed. I, myself, have been dealt a bad hand, but here I am, trying to make the best of it. If I can do it, so can you. That's why, please don't give up. The world needs more people like you at the helm." Issei vehemently said.

Dr. Multigan nodded before turning aside. Issei couldn't see it, but he knew his words had gotten to her. He could see the tears drop onto the ground and hear her sniffles.

"Thank you. I swear I'll keep that promise." Dr. Multigan cleared her throat, trying to get it to sound normal.

( **Fate/Stay Night OST – Kishi Ou no Hokori/Pride of the King of Knights. End Song.** )

While he snuck onto his ship, Issei got to work. He made new medical equipment out of the metal of his gauntlets. He packed up all the equipment he'd bought and loaded all his meds into bags and hauled it back to the Village the next morning.

"What's all this?!" Dr. Multigan asked as she saw him enter.

"New and fresh medical equipment and meds. Should last you about a year. I've also got these for you." Issei handed her business cards.

"Temptative Enterprises?" She gasped.

"I want you to call that number. Give them my name and ask for them to give you the Annual Medical Package. They'll hook you up for as long as you want and it'll be free of charge." Issei smiled.

"But they're a multi-national quadrillion-dollar corporation! Why would they give a poor little village like us this kind of deal?!" Dr. Multigan skeptically asked.

"Because I'm a former employee. Backdoors help but keep it a secret. You don't want people to find out about this. I promise, you've got nothing to lose from this. Just call and ask to talk to a guy named Mizvier. Tell them that Issei Hyoudou wants an Annual Medical Package for your village in need." Issei promised.

"You sure you're not pulling my leg?" Dr. Multigan asked again.

"I swear I'm not. Everything will be okay after this." Issei swore.

"Okay…thank you." Dr. Multigan nodded.

"On behalf of this Village, as Elder, father, and grandfather, I thank you. You've saved so many lives." The Village Elder held and shook both Issei's hands.

"It's my honor, Sir. I only wanted to help." Issei smiled back.

"You're welcome. Now, I've gotta go. Take care and like I said…don't ever give up. Life's not worth giving up on." Issei walked away as he waved at the grateful villagers.

"God must have sent one of his servants down to help us…" One villager said.

Dr. Multigan took her phone and called the number on the card.

( **Doctor Who OST – Infinite Potential. Play Song**.)

"Hello, this is Temptative Enterprises, my name is Allen, how may I help you?" A spokesperson answered.

"Hello, my name is Karen Multigan. I would like to talk to Mr. Mizvier please."

"Ah, yes, may I ask why and how?" Allen asked.

"Someone named Issei Hyoudou referred me to him. He told me that I should ask for Mizvier." Dr. Multigan explained.

"Ah, I see. I will immediately transfer you over."

After a few seconds, a deeper voice answered.

"Hi, this is Mizvier, how can I help?"

"Hello, Mr. Mizvier, this is Karen Multigan. I'm a doctor based out in Africa and I was told by someone named Issei Hyoudou to ask for an Annual Medical Package."

Karen's breath wanted to hitch in her throat. She didn't want to expect or what would happen. She expected him to ask her how much she could pay right off the bat.

"Ah, I see. Can you tell me where, exactly? I'll have the Medical Package delivered immediately. We'll also do a literal lifetime supple for you as well."

After Karen gave him the address and specific requirements, she had her question ready.

"And how much will all this cost, Sir?"

Karen didn't want to ask, she wanted to pretend that was it and just wait, but she couldn't.

"What do you mean?" Mizvier asked.

"I mean, how much is the initial payment and continuous payments after?" Karen calmly yet nervously asked. Her heart would drop if it was in the thousands.

"Oh, my dear, you don't have to worry about that. It's all free. The Annual Medical Package is completely free for a lifetime and will be adjusted to the amounts that you request if you're a place in need. Also, if it's Issei Hyoudou that requested it, then I also want to talk business with you. We do provide increasements in base of operations and staff training too. For people in need, we give complete medical services for free."

Karen dropped to her knees. She couldn't believe this was real. She thought this was some sort of sick joke.

"Yes, I'd like to do that very much." She struggled to keep her sobs of relief in.

"Splendid! I'll call you at a later time at your discretion so we can talk." Mizvier chuckled.

"Thank you. Goodbye for now." Karen nodded.

When Mizvier hung up, Karen broke down into full tears and happy sobs.

"Father-in-law, that man, Issei Hyoudou, really was sent by God to help us. Good people do exist in this world." She cried in relief.

In her heart, after this very moment, she felt that dimming spark of hope reignite. Fate had truly brought the winds of good fortune by their door.

( **Doctor Who OST – Infinite Potential. End Song.** )

* * *

When Issei returned to his ship, he set his bag down on his table. That was when he heard a loud thump. That was odd. He'd emptied out with all the supplies he'd given away. He searched it and took out a small vial. Attached to it was a note.

 _I know I was skeptical of you. However, thanks to you, my husband will be alive for so much longer. Thanks to you, he'll be alive to watch our kids grow up. The same can be said for the other villagers who'll have years to be with their families and live on. I know it's not much and I'm sure it's trivial, but please take some of the cure as gratitude. We nearly used up all of it for the village but I managed to save some for you. Thanks to you, I got some of my hope back. When I got to this village, I grew more and more cynical thanks to how cruel fate was. But, you've proven that fate can be kind too. Thank you for everything. Truly, thank you, you angel._

Issei smiled. Though these words probably didn't mean much to the average person, it pierced his heart with warmth and happiness.

"Think it'll help me?" Issei asked as he looked at the vial.

" _ **Quite a bit. It should add a few more months onto your lifespan**_."

Issei downed the whole vial.

" _ **Right now, you're at 12 months**_." Rexis reported.

"That's a relief." Issei chuckled.

In the long run, it probably wouldn't help much, but regardless, Issei knew it would still have an impact.

"You know, Rexis…I was stupid for a while." Issei said.

" _ **Why'd you think that?**_ "

"I got so caught up with trying to keep track of time that I'd forgotten what was important. The happiness and smiles of others. I'd almost forgotten the whole reason why I was fighting and hunting in the first place. I guess everyone gets stupid after a while." Issei laughed.

 _ **"And you've reminded yourself once again. I'll be honest, I was worried about you. I was worried that your mission would overtake you and you'd grow to lose all care for everything and everyone else. When you made that cure, you gave it all away, not even stopping to think about yourself. You could've eaten the Fruit and just walked away, but you didn't. You put the lives of others before your own. For that, it's my honor to be your partner**_." Rexis declared.

"Thanks, Rexis." Issei nodded in gratitude.

As they passed by a town, Issei jumped.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Issei was at a total of 11 bell tolls now. That meant he had 5 left.

Suddenly, a blaring beep echoed throughout his ship. He ran over to check and saw that a big blinking red dot was appearing on his radar.

"What luck." Issei said.

" _ **Don't let it get away!**_ " Rexis said.

Issei jetted toward the red dot, which showed the detection of an Avitur. Despite the Avitur appearing in his sights, he was too far. He had to catch up or slow it down.

Taking hold of the Vestige's railguns, he charged it with his energy, firing at it. The Wind Avitur seemed to sense him, narrowly avoiding his shots.

The Wind Avitur, Otebel reared around. It was a massive green creature with six spiky wings. Sharp spikes protruded from them as the spikes on its body glistened like metal. It had two legs with hooked claws on its feet and a long sharp snot full of fangs and golden eyes. Its tails were like metal ribbons, flowing in the wind freely, numbering in six.

Flapping its wings, a hail of metal spikes struck at his ship.

Issei couldn't let the Vestige go down, as it was his prime mode of transportation and place of recovery. Setting it to Auto-Pilot, Issei jumped out the ship.

"Balance Break! Calamity Catalyst – Onslaught!" Issei entered his default mode.

( **Shadow of the Colossus OST – A Messenger From Behind. Play Song**.)

Issei, after many reviews with the previous fights against the Aviturs, decided to use a newer approach. Otebel relied heavily on its powers over wind. There was also the fact that it was fast, almost faster than the Lightning Avitur.

It wailed at him before flapping all 6 of its wings, sending a literal miniature cyclone of shrapnel and razor-sharp winds at him.

"[Blitzer!]"

Briefly engaging in his speed form, Issei burst out of the way before going back into Onslaught Mode.

"[Vacuum Burst]"

Absorbing mana in the air and pooling some of his own power and Abyssal Energy into his attack, he fired dozens of beams from his wings.

Otebel flapped its wings, creating two swirls in the air that diffused the attack.

"Calamity Catalyst – Slayer"

Issei decided that he'd try to kill the Wind Avitur as quickly as possible.

Forging hundreds of swords from the shrapnel of his armor, Issei controlled all of them at will, launching them.

Otebel flapped all of its wings alternately, producing a gale.

"Damn it." Issei growled.

"Otebel is definitively annoying. Its winds are not only able to produce immense cutting power, but it can diffuse attacks with its winds. Your only option is to overpower its defenses." Rexis said.

That only meant one thing then, Issei had to kill this thing in one shot. He didn't have the lifeforce to spare and he wouldn't be able to keep going for very long with all the form shifts.

"Got it." Issei said.

Crafting a spear from the particles of his armor, Issei charged it with as much mana as he could. It gained a brilliant navy light as swirling particles twisted the spears tip into a lance. Electricity and particles howled off it as Issei refined its form and piercing ability to its limits. Aiming, Issei charged. Detaching his wings, the [Satellites] that served as the feathers and mentally controlled cannons fired away at Otebel's shield.

Otebel spun in the sky, causing Issei to be swept away by the gale.

While disoriented in the sky, Otebel used its control over the wind to ensnare Issei into a gale. With a twister of sharp winds and Void energy to suppress, Issei was stuck. He flared his navy aura, trying to tear his way out, but the unstable wind paths kept smacking him around. As a result, Issei's armor began to crumble and get sliced apart.

Manifesting the [Abyssal Aura], Issei broke out, blasting and slicing his way out of the vacuum with the giant ghost of Bahamut. Quickly dispersing his aura, Issei dove in, stabbing Otebel in the torso with his spear. Accelerating with boosts of mana from his wings, Issei tried to skewer the enemy but it wasn't enough.

Otebel howled before it bit down on his right shoulder.

"Agh!" Issei cried out in pain as its sharp fangs sank into his armor.

Aiming one of his wing cannons in its face, he shot it in the eyes. Otebel threw him into the air with its teeth like a dog with a frisbee. Thrown with so much force, Issei was unable to break his flight.

Otebel opened its maw and spread its wings, firing a literal cyclone at him. Issei braced himself.

"Calamity Catalyst – Fortress Maker!"

The winds ensnared him as his armor was rent apart, being ripped of by gales and razor-sharp winds. Just then, Issei noticed something. It was getting harder to breath.

"It can make vacuums." Issei remembered.

This thing had to die here and now. Issei jolted and writhed in pain as his body realized what was happening to it. The intense winds were trying to pull his limbs apart with invisible vectors.

Issei could feel every fiber of his being tremble. It was if each molecule in his body was threatening to break apart. Otebel was trying to cut him apart at the atomic level. Issei could tell. His [Battle-born] regeneration ability was healing him just as quickly as he was being wounded. This couldn't keep up. The stress of this kind of healing and damage ricocheting in his body would only cut down on his lifespan.

"Calamity Catalyst – Slayer!"

Creating a katana, Issei focused all his mana into the attack, pouring all of his strength into the attack. A transparent blade of navy mana elongated over his weapon. The air vibrated, as if bending it to its will. The air crackled and Issei's armor began to crack from the force of the attack, already being compromised. Issei felt a new burning sensation flowing throughout his being.

Otebel sensed his imminent attack and attempted to maneuver out of the way, but in one split moment, Issei thought he saw something. As he swung his weapon down, a mirage of 16 blades came down alongside his, like how one blade of a turbine moved with the others imitating it.

( **Shadow of the Colossus OST – A Messenger From Behind. End Song**.)

The attack cleaved through Otebel, splitting it clean in half. But, just before it could die, it spread its wings and turned Issei into a pincushion. Issei managed to defend against most, but several got past his blocks and armor. Dozens of shrapnel and spikes tore through Issei's armor and into his flesh.

Issei couldn't help but gurgle out blood from his mouth as pain shot through his body. He began falling, losing focus as he watched Otebel's corpse dissipate. With remote controls, Issei brought the Vestige to him. Opening its hatch, Issei crashed onto the ship's deck. His blood splattered onto the floor as his armor disengaged.

Issei choked and coughed as air finally started coming back into his lungs. Only now, he was fighting for air as the throes of pain settled in. He had overtaxed his bodies by using all of his power to kill Otebel in one direct strike in a rushed moment of desperation. Even his cells had been touched by Void Energy which was like an anti-agent for him, much like how dragon-slaying magic was deadly to dragons.

Issei tried to stagger up but collapsed back onto the ground. Adding to it, the agony of overusing his powers now kicked in as well.

Even so, Issei had to get the shrapnel out of his body. It was only serving to make things worse. With tweezers and his own regeneration, Issei had to dig into his body and rip out every single piece of foreign agent.

He stifled his screams of pain as not even anesthetics, ibuprofen, sedatives, and magic remedies were doing enough. Even so, he had to endure it, no matter how agonizing it was. No matter what, Issei had to endure.

Just then, a call came for him. He made sure to answer with voice only, avoiding anyone from seeing his current state. Issei forced his pain down, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hey, Rizevim." Issei said.

"Hey, Issei. Are you doing alright?"

Issei looked at the gigantic blade sticking out of his stomach.

"Just fine." He lied.

"So, someone named Karen Multigan called me about the Annual Medical Package from our philanthropy department." Rizevim said.

"Yep. I told her about it. She's in Africa and runs a run-down clinic that basically got black-listed for not having enough funds to keep up with medical payments and supplies. I told her to call you to help out." Issei explained.

"Got it. I just wanted confirmation. So, what about you now? Just going around helping people?" Rizevim asked.

"Yep. Since I'm traveling around the world, you know I can't just act like I don't see these things. I've gotta help." Issei said.

"I understand. So, when's the next time you're coming to visit?" Rizevim asked.

"No idea. I'll come by when I come by." Issei chuckled, forcingly.

"Well, don't take too long. Arthur and Elaine are gonna get married soon." Rizevime sighed.

"Well, as much as I hate to say it…I don't know how likely I am to attend. You see…after coming out here and seeing all these people that need help…I can't just abandon them. A day of fun for me is another day of grief for them." Issei said.

"I understand. I know Arthur and Elaine will as well." Rizevim said, but he sounded disappointed.

"Give everyone my best regards." Issei choked out as pain shot through all of his nerves from the blade stuck in his stomach.

"I will. Be careful, Issei, and take care." Rizevim said cheerfully.

As soon as the call closed, Issei prepared himself. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. Gritting his teeth, he used a scalpel to cut into his flesh and widen the way for the blade to be removed. With one mighty and rapid movement, he tore the blade out. Issei screamed in agony as his hands immediately went to the gaping wound in his torso, blood spewing from injuries. Issei choked out blood as he began trembling as he went into shock. After the pain became too great and too much blood had been lost, Issei lost consciousness, his face splatting onto the pool of blood that he'd left under him.

Rexis tried to make his [ **Battle-born** ] regeneration operate in overtime as Issei was unconscious. Just a few inches and Issei would've disemboweled himself.

The fight had been brief, but it had been intense. Issei had pushed himself as far as he could for a quick and decisive end and came out of it even more wounded than he ever had before. It was a miracle to Rexis that Issei hadn't died yet. Normally, other Hosts of Bahamut would've died by the second Avitur already.

Perhaps it was just Issei's perseverance…or maybe…fate wanted Issei to live.

Rexis didn't know what was going to happen anymore.

* * *

 _ **Honestly was gonna split the chapter but I decided that it made more sense to keep it as one chapter.**_

 _ **Anyways, onto Chapter 3 of the 6-Chapter update.**_


	54. Chapter 51: Higher Odds

**Chapter 51: Higher Odds**

 **Issei's Lifespan: 10 Months**

When Issei awoke, he felt a bit of morbid exasperation. This was a familiar scene, waking up in a pool of his own blood. Thanks to Rexis' work, his body managed to regenerate from his wounds as well as restoring his red blood cell count.

"Thanks, Rexis." Issei shakily stood up.

" _ **No problem**_." Rexis said.

"Anything happen while I was out?" Issei asked as he started cleaning up his mess.

" _ **Nothing yet**_."

"What about my lifespan? I can't seem to do anything without shooting myself in the foot again." Issei remarked.

" _ **Thankfully, you managed to conserve a lot of your life force but to be honest, you still lost 2 months. That leaves you with 10. Still, it's better than where you originally were. Also, you have 4 bell tolls left, Issei**_." Rexis.

Issei gulped as that information set in.

"Great. No idea when that'll come, either." He scoffed.

" _ **So, what're you gonna do now?**_ " Rexis asked.

"Same as usual. Hunt."

Issei walked over to his desk to do his next daily recording.

"Today is October 2nd, 20XX. As of yesterday, I have defeated, 4 of the 7 Aviturs, those being Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind. The ones that remain are Lightning, Light, and Shadow. Up to this point, I've learned two things: first, Aviturs are capable of infecting their environment with Void Energy. With the application of Abyssal Energy, it's possible to negate the negative impacts left by it. Second, the Aviturs are able to grow in intelligence as time passes. The speed of their growing intelligences increases even further when there are less Aviturs. I think this is because all of the Aviturs share a link, much like how they're linked during the Reincarnation Cycles. I theorize that the Aviturs draw power from the Void, splitting up the power that it gives and with fewer Aviturs, there's more power to go around, which allows the Aviturs to increase in power and intelligence much more rapidly. Again, this is merely hypothesis, as even now, I do not remember every single little detail from all of my past lives. Most worrisome is the origins and fatal weaknesses of the Aviturs, which still escapes me." Issei sighed.

The next subject that Issei approached was something that didn't have anything to do with the Aviturs, but he felt that it was essential. For the sake of the future generations and his future selves, he had to talk about this.

"Now that that part's said, this next subject is something that I want to say to you and all future generations of incarnations. It concerns who we are and how we make our decisions. I'm sure by now that if you've found this, you're already on the road to awakening your powers or already have. Depending on who you are, since we're all different in different ways, you can either be scared or eager. It's alright to be scared. If you've lived a normal life until now, then understand that things will work out. I was just a normal Japanese teen. I went to school with parents who worked all the time. Over time, as I was immersed more and more into the Supernatural Realm, I began to grow stronger in mind and body. Yes, there's tons of scary things in this universe and they can be hateful but at the same time, there're wonderful things as well. It's alright to be scared, but you can't be scared forever. There're people out there that can't do a thing to help themselves but that doesn't go for us. As Hosts of Bahamut, we have a lot of power. We have to be responsible with it. Bahamut's original duty was the protection and overseeing the flow of the universe and the ones who lived in it. But, one day, that all came crashing to a halt when he destroyed the original galaxy. That's why I want you to remember this."

Issei scooted closer to the camera, looking dead serious.

"Power comes at a price. It doesn't just come at the cost of us, but at the cost of others as well. You need to come to terms with yourself and understand that we were given this power for a reason. You need to come to terms with yourself and what you'll do with this power. Use it wisely. It is meant to help and protect, not destroy. Bahamut will try to influence you but that's where you need to come to a choice. Where Bahamut failed, we have to succeed because we're the only ones that can stand between the people we love, the people that care about us, and the creatures that want to destroy everything and everyone."

And with that, Issei ended his recording.

" _ **Worried about whether our future selves will turn evil?**_ " Rexis asked.

"Yeah." Issei admitted.

" _ **Well, I'm sure if you're here, things will be okay**_." Rexis said.

"Maybe. Still, it doesn't change the fact that we can be ignored." Issei shrugged.

" _ **Let's hope it doesn't come to that**_." Rexis said.

And once again, Issei went back to research and scouring through the world's reports and news to find clues on the latest signs of Avitur activity.

Sadly, an entire week passed and nothing happened. Issei wasn't surprised. He sat in his chair, rubbing his temples. The last 3 Aviturs were the most elusive, as their behavior didn't leave the typical evidence that the other Aviturs could. Issei knew that the Aviturs were on to him and were taking steps to avoid him.

" _ **Maybe something to refresh your mind will help**_." Rexis suggested.

"Like what?" Issei exhaled as he tried to relax himself.

" _ **There's a joint program happening in Italy. I hear it's an event that's meant to bring together the youth of many Pantheons so that they'll learn of each other's cultures. An event meant to help enlighten the wisdom and academic knowledge of the future generations**_." Rexis said.

"And when'd you hear about this?" Issei asked as he continued reading articles.

" _ **I did it when you were asleep. I figured you'd be too engrossed in work to notice**_." Rexis admitted.

"And you say I'm the sneaky one?" Issei accused.

" _ **Well, sometimes you need a taste of your own medicine. I get that you're on a schedule but you really do need to take some time and relax before you burn out. You want to fight the Aviturs at your best. I'm sure you remember that the Light and Shadow Aviturs are the toughest of the bunch.**_ " Rexis reminded him.

"Those two…" Issei scoffed and groaned.

"It's always those two that ended up killing us whenever we fought." Rexis recounted.

Issei sighed as he tried to think of a way to deal with them.

" _ **Now, enough about hunting, fighting, and all that. Get to some down time**_." Rexis ordered.

"Fine. If it means you'll stop nagging me, I'll go." Issei then paused.

"Actually, I can't go. The others might be there." He countered.

" _ **Then all the more reason to keep up the façade. They'll get suspicious if they don't hear from you**_." Rexis said.

"Or they'll figure things out and everything will fall apart." Issei growled.

" _ **Well, nothing's gonna happen if you just sit around, either**_." Rexis scolded him.

Issei had to admit that Rexis had a point. He'd have a chance to see people that could help him. The most important thing right now was to find the last 3 Aviturs.

* * *

Traveling to Italy, Issei decided to find out where the program was being held. As expected, it was in a private area of Italy that had been 'rented' out for the supernatural. Issei held onto a pamphlet as he traversed around.

( **Assassin's Creed II OST – Home in Florence. Play Song.** )

There was hustle and bustle everywhere, with loads of parents touring the place with their children and young adults. Judging from the pamphlet, Issei learned that this function was like a massive cultural exchange between supernatural pantheons. By lottery, Italy was chosen to host this esteemed event.

Faraway, Issei saw a podium where Jupiter, the Roman God of Honor, Justice, and the Sky, counterpart to Zeus, was speaking.

"As Host of this esteemed event, it is my honor to welcome you to Italy, home of the Roman Empire. The war with the Khaos Brigade is now over and times of ignorance have begun to fade away. Now, it is time for our future generations to learn and grow as we also learn and grow from each other. I welcome you all to indulge yourselves in this time of learning and enjoyment." Jupiter raised a glass.

Issei was stunned that not only were gods, demigods, beasts, spirits, angels, and demons were present. Parents and children that were far from the political front and war zones were also here. It helped him feel a bit pacified, even proud.

' _Do you see this, Bahamut? You were wrong. People can change and grow from their mistakes_.' Issei spoke to the silenced wyrm.

Issei browsed around and listened in.

"Mommy, Mommy, I wanna go see the magic!" An eager child said.

"Alright, one moment." A parent chuckled to their child.

He saw foods from all sorts of pantheons being served. He saw deities and creatures showing each other little tricks they were capable and sharing stories. He also saw others giving presentations like a college lecture.

He listened to the lectures, wondering if he'd be doing this if he was still living a normal life. Would he have graduated to college and sat in lectures day in and day out? He wasn't sure. Fate was fickle, after all.

Still, he made sure to pick up some new tracking tricks. The goddess that Issei hoped was here had walked up to the podium. Artemis, Greek goddess of the Hunt, gave a lecture on hunting and gathering as well as how to sniff out a trail. He wondered if he'd met her in another lifetime and if he'd be in good relations with her.

After listening to all that he could, Issei decided to get out of there. He wanted to learn about other things, such as mana conservation from mages, and remedies from alchemists. It was his luck today, being given so much helpful info.

For one, he'd learned that the trick to dealing with intangible opponents was to use nonphysical attacks like wind and lightning. Other elements like water and stone were ineffective, so if one was unable to use the same intangible powers, then only mystic and non-physical powers could work and only a few at that. Strategies to bring enemies out of this state were also discussed.

Of course, Issei still remembered some of these tricks, but it was refreshing to learn the new ones. Shadow-blending wasn't a viable option for him anymore, anyways.

Learning from here and there, Issei didn't find any leads on Aviturs, but he'd gained knowledge of tricks that would definitely help him.

* * *

As he left the lecture area, he decided to see what else this event had to offer. That was when Issei saw something that bothered him immensely.

( **Assassin's Creed II OST – Home in Florence. End Song.** )

"Are you serious? You can't even use magic? Are you a devil?" He heard a young voice maliciously taunt.

"No wonder your parents are so scared of my mine. If I told my mom and dad to fire them, you'll be on the streets.

 _'Even the young are mentally poisoned. I swear, this thing just doesn't stop_.' Issei growled to himself.

He took a video of the kids and sent them to Rizevim as well as putting the video up on social media. It didn't matter if someone was a child, committing cruelty deserved consequence no matter the race, species, age, and gender.

 _Bullies and tyrants in the making. You should have somebody do something about them and their families before something terrible happens. They're bullying other kids and cruelly taunting them. I don't need another reason for Bahamut to be angry._ He messaged Rizevim.

If there was one thing the world didn't need, it wasn't another reason to give Bahamut incentive to continue loathing all life in this world.

Over his many years of reincarnation, there was a concept that Issei disagreed with. Some children DO know what they're doing. Some of them DO know that what they're doing is wrong. Some of them DO understand that others are being hurt by them. Some of them DO enjoy it. Sadly, that was a line that many failed to see. It was cynical and jaded, but it was true. Cruelty had no age requirement.

Issei snapped as he saw a group of kids ganging up on one lone child. They stomped on him after smacking some gelato out of his hands, berating him in the process.

"Hey!" He snapped.

"What?!" One of them snapped before freezing.

"L-Lord Issei!" One of them gasped.

"Run away!" They immediately ran off in the opposite direction.

Issei had half a mind to chase them and have them sternly scolded, maybe even punished with force. However, there was the bruised and battered boy in front of him to tend to. He turned to the young boy who was sniffling on the ground, wiping tears away. Issei took out a handkerchief and started wiping the boy's dirty bruises. It was kind of vexing how he was able to switch from being stern and dangerous to paternal and protective in the span of a second. His heart bled for kids who had to suffer. It was that part of being a former parent in a past life that always brought that part out of him. He'd always wondered what his descendants were up to.

"Are you okay?" He gently asked.

The little boy only nodded, sniffing, as if fighting the tears.

"Where're your mom and dad?" Issei asked.

"I got lost from them." The Boy whimpered.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. It's okay now." Issei helped readjust the boy's hat.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Lirenkus."

"I see. Well, Lirenkus, let's go get you a new gelato. Then we'll go look for your parents." Issei offered a hand.

Lirenkus looked weary. Issei was glad that the boy knew not to trust strangers.

"It's okay, I promise I won't hurt you. My name is Issei Hyoudou. I'm a friend of Rizevim Lucifer and Vali Lucifer. Do you know them?" Issei asked as he took the hood off his head.

"Mr. Issei! Yeah, I know you! I watched you on TV! Mommy and Daddy said that if I see you that it's okay to trust you." Lirenkus nodded.

' _Well, at least he's not terrified of me._ ' Issei took some solace from that.

He didn't agree that it was okay to just trust people based on what the media said. Still, it helped in this situation.

"Well then, what do you say we get going now?" Issei kept his hand extended.

Lirenkus was still suspicious but had eased up upon learning of who Issei was. Issei took him to a vendor as Lirenkus pointed at the flavors he wanted. Unsurprisingly, the boy wanted 8 flavors of icecream. Still, Issei spared no expense. After buying Lirenkus his gelato, Issei took him to a public park swingset out in the open, hoping that his parents would pass by.

( **Assassin's Creed II OST Ezio's Family. Play Song.** )

"So, how did you get separated from your parents?" Issei asked.

"I ran ahead because I wanted to see the magic show going on. Then, those bullies grabbed me and dragged me away." Lirenkus said, his mood dampening.

"Why did they attack you? Did something happen?" Issei asked.

"It's because I can't use magic. My mom and dad can do it but I can't. People say I'm like a human. I can't do anything." Lirenkus stopped eating his ice cream as he started thinking about his situation.

"And because of that, those boys and girls think they're better than you?" Issei asked.

Lirenkus nodded.

"Do you know their names?" Issei asked.

Lirenkus looked at Issei in alarm.

"Please don't tell! My mom and dad will get in trouble! They'll come after me again and beat me up."

Issei sympathized with the boy, but he knew that wasn't the way to go. He smiled reassuringly at Lirenkus.

"I know you're scared, but that's what bullies want. They want you to feel weak, small, and helpless. They want you to avoid seeking help because that means they won't have control over you anymore. Bullies feel good by making other people feel terrible when they're the ones that are weak. We can't give them the satisfaction of control and we can't let them do as they please to us. We need to speak out and get help. If you can't do it alone, then you can do it together with others. You have to take a stand, or this will continue forever. Sometimes, bad things happen but we can't run from our problems. Life isn't that easy and simple. We don't always get what we want. Sometimes, we've gotta earn it. If you keep running and hiding, then nothing will ever happen. We all have to take a stand in our life." Issei said.

Lirenkus mulled over what he said, digesting it. Issei knew Lirenkus was a smart cookie, thanks to his gut feeling.

"Okay." Lirenkus said as he listed off the names of the bullies and their families.

Issei sent the info to Rizevim and people that he knew that could help deal with this. It wasn't an act of vengeance, rather, it was a time to teach lessons before those kids became bigger problems in the future.

"Good. You've taken your first step to standing up for yourself and that's to get help. I've talked to Rizevim and he'll take care of this. Now, tell me, any idea why you can't use magic?" Issei asked.

"I don't know. My dad says I might be a late bloomer."

"I see. Well, then, let me give you a real quick lesson about magic." Issei said.

He opened his palm, creating a cluster of harmless sparkles.

"Magic is imagination made visible. We can see it, hear it, and sometimes, we can feel it. It's a part of all of us and is around us. It's in the air we breathe, and we don't see it all the time, but it's there. However, magic will only come to us if we can connect to it. To do that, you need to concentrate and feel the magic, not just think it." Issei said.

"I kinda understand. My teachers keep lecturing me about magic but they always use formulas and symbols…" Lirenkus sighed.

"Yeah, some teachers are like that. But, the best way to use magic is to feel and think. Magic starts in your head with your imagination." Issei ruffled Lirenkus' hair.

He showed Lirenkus the cluster of sparkles in his hand again.

"Magic is centered on imagination. When you think of magic, close your eyes and picture what you see. Think about it a lot. Focus on it only. That's the starting point."

Lirenkus closed his eyes as he opened his hands. Still nothing.

"I can't do it." Lirenkus mumbled, upset.

"Are you quitting?" Issei gently asked, almost goading.

"But it's not working." Lirenkus showed his empty hands.

"Life won't give you anything easily and you shouldn't expect that. Some things, you've gotta earn. Those bullies may be born with magic, but that's only because life allowed it. Where I grew up, there's the story of the turtle and the hare. The hare was fast. He could do anything and almost everything easily. He could run miles in seconds and stop and do whatever he wanted along the way. He never worried because everything was easy. Then, there was the turtle, who was slooow, who took forever to do anything. But, that turtle was nice and patient. He worked hard and he never gave up. One day, the hare challenged the turtle to a race. The hare kept messing around and took everything lightly while the turtle stayed focused and kept working hard no matter how long or difficult things got. Eventually, before the rabbit realized it after playing around the whole race, the turtle almost crossed the finish line. The hare tried to get to the end, but it was too late. He lost because he took everything for granted while the hard-working turtle won because he stayed focused and never gave up. At the end, the turtle won because he didn't take things for granted." Issei explained.

Lirenkus was silent as he took in the story. He didn't utter a word, focusing the whole time Issei was with him, continuing his attempts at magic. After a few hours, two people came screaming.

"Lirenkus! Where are you?!" A frantic woman's voice reached their ears.

"Son! Can you hear us?!" Another male voice shouted.

"Your mom and dad are here." Issei smiled.

A young-looking woman with long brown hair and green eyes ran over. She wore a hat, a yellow blouse, and blue pants with a large bag over her shoulder. With her was a young-looking man with short green hair and brown eyes, wearing a red shirt and white pants.

As the two parents spotted them, Issei then noticed something. He raised an intrigued brow as something started appearing in Lirenkus' hands. Devils were naturally more adept at magic than humans, even if only at a basic level when starting. And now, after a good few short hours of talk and practice, Lirenkus had created a sphere of orange demonic power in his hands as soon as his parents found him.

Lirenkus' parents gasped.

"H-He did it." Lirenkus' Mother had a hand over her mouth.

"He really did it." Lirenkus' Father had a proud smile forming in disbelief.

"Mommy! Daddy! I did it!" Lirenkus cried out in excitement.

"Yeah, you did it! I'm just so glad that you're safe! We were so worried that something had happened to you!" The Mother hugged him.

"We had no idea where to find you! Thank goodness that you're okay." The Father completed the embrace.

Issei smiled in admiration. It didn't matter to these two that Lirenkus didn't have apparent talent for magic. They only cared about his safety. While they were proud of Lirenkus awakening his magic, they only prioritized his safety and health.

"What happened?" His Mother asked.

Lirenkus looked at Issei, still hesitant. Issei nodded at him to go ahead. The boy explained how the bullies had pulled him aside and tormented him while abusing him with words. When that part was done, Issei decided to take his leave. He wasn't eager to stick around for the next part. Before he could silently walk away, they noticed him get up.

"Wait a minute…Lord Issei?!" Lirenkus' Mother gasped.

"My name is Kolka, My Lord. This is my wife, Quildie. Please forgive our feebleness, My Lord!" The two parents bowed.

Issei didn't like being called 'Lord'. He only saw himself equal to these people and that's how he preferred it. Feeling elevated wasn't something he liked much.

"It's of no problem. I'm just glad you three were reunited. Please, just call me Issei. I'm no longer a part of a Peerage." Issei shook his head.

"But, Sir…" Kolka said.

"I will ensure that those boys and girls who bullied him are set straight. I'll also make sure that their families are given a stern talking to, even if it's not me who does it. In the meantime, please be careful. If anything goes wrong, you should use this." Issei handed them a special piece of paper with a magic circle.

Issei had prepared these as quick barriers for people like this family. He couldn't help but worry for the safety of the people around him.

"Mommy, Daddy, Mr. Issei taught me magic." Lirenkus produced another orb.

They smiled proudly at their son.

"For a long time, he was unable to use magic. We wondered if he was a late bloomer or was unable to use it altogether. Of course, we didn't care since it didn't change the fact that he was our son. Thank you. Thank you so much for helping our son." Kolka and Quildie bowed.

"I'm honored to have helped. I was also like him once. I'm sure that if things continue like this, then he'll grow up to be a splendid person." Issei smiled.

"Now, it's time for me to go. It was a pleasure and I bid you nothing but good fortune from now on." Issei said.

Lirenkus ran over to Issei.

He kneeled and raised a hand for a high-five. Instead…

"Thank you, Mr. Issei." Lirenkus gave him a strong hug.

"You're welcome." Issei only smiled as he ruffled Lirenkus' hair one last time.

( **Assassin's Creed II OST Ezio's Family. End Song.** )

Without further ado, Issei took his leave. He'd stuck around long enough.

' _ **Soft spot for kids, I see. Can't say I blame you. That bleeding heart was a dead giveaway**_.' Rexis noted in admiration.

' _I guess it's that protective feeling I still have inside of me. We were a parent in a past life too, remember? Children are vulnerable and have yet to fully come to understand the world around them. I want them to grow and learn but I want them to be safe until they're ready too. It's stupid to sugarcoat and protect them from all of reality forever because when they go into the real world, they're unable to handle it because they've been sheltered for too long. That's why a lot of kids and teens have meltdowns. They don't have an inkling of what reality is like and go berserk. On the other hand, if they get hurt too much and experience too much too early, they become cynical and hardened and they lose that wonder that propels them to higher enlightenment and wisdom. I guess I want to prevent that because the children are our future_.' Issei reasoned.

"Well, look who it is." A familiar voice said, cutting off Issei's train of thought.

Before Issei could react, a swift hand chopped him on top of the head. He turned around and saw that Asia was standing there, arms crossed.

"Asia? Is that any way to greet a friend?" Issei asked.

"I don't know. How do you say goodbye to a friend before disappearing off the face of the world?" Asia glared.

"Oh…so you heard." Issei deflated.

"Yes, I did hear. Vali was very shocked and listless when you left without a word. Everyone was quite upset by your sneaky actions." Asia held up a letter that he had written for her as well.

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you?" Issei asked.

"No, not yet. So, what're you doing here?" Asia asked.

"Just passing by and taking in the sights. Also got curious about what was happening here." Issei explained.

"I see."

"Any of the others here?" Issei asked.

If anyone else he knew was coming, he would have to leave immediately.

"Only Sona, but that's because she's getting things ready to start building her school." Asia answered.

"What about the others?" Issei asked.

"All busy with their own things." Asia replied again.

"So, what're you doing here?" Issei finally asked.

"The Vatican is here so I came to give a report. Why don't you come with me?" Asia asked.

"I don't think so, I still want to tour the grounds." Issei shook his head.

"I see. Well, then, make sure you come and hang out with me at least once before you run off again." Asia glared.

"Yes, Ma'am." Issei saluted.

"Good. I'm going to do some work. Don't you dare think of sneaking off or I'll hunt you down." Asia poked him in the chest.

Sadly, that was the plan. Issei wasn't going to get anything else out of this, so he needed to get going again. As much as he wanted to remain and spend time with Asia, he just couldn't.

* * *

While traversing the alleyways, Issei could hear the crowds screaming in excitement as an announcement came.

"And now, let's begin the next main event. Today, we will be performing our most anticipated show, the Magic Corner! Hold tight, folks, because our new masked performers will be needing your help." The MC's voice echoed.

Issei continued walking. He decided that rather than teleporting, he'd do his favorite activity and take a stroll back to his ship. After about an hour, Issei felt something shiver up his spine. It was a familiar filling now. That same primordial feeling that was Bahamut's Rage.

' _An Avitur?_ ' He looked around.

There was no way he could mistake that feeling anywhere. Then, with the same suddenness that it had come, the feeling was gone.

' _ **The hell was that?**_ ' Rexis wondered.

' _I don't know…_ ' Issei said.

He decided to head back into town to try and zero in on that feeling. As he got closer to the people in the fair, he heard their screams.

"Where's my child?!"

"Honey, where are you?!"

"Somebody please help me find my family!"

' _ **Shit!**_ ' Issei and Rexis growled.

* * *

( **Doctor Who OST – Dealing With The Menace. Play Song.** )

Issei teleported back to his ship and punched in the controls for hunting Aviturs. The signal was strong, being nearby. Issei followed the source of the signal, sure in the cause.

"The bastards took things too damn far. I knew it! They've learned how to plan tactics." Issei growled, punching the console for failing to notice.

" _ **We need to speed up. Who knows what the Aviturs are doing to those kids**_." Rexis urged.

As they approached, Issei grit his teeth as a massive cloud was nearing. Electricity crackled from it, resting over a canyon's cliffside. Issei could feel the electrons in the air raising the hair on his skin. Below, Issei saw that dozens of people were caged up in small containers of metal. What was the point of this? How did this even happen?

That was when Issei got his answer. His eyes widened in slight disbelief at the small moving people below him.

"SHADOW-WALKERS?!" Issei balked.

"I thought they disappeared with Kokuen." Rexis growled.

"Clearly not." Issei jumped out of the Vestige and down towards the ground.

"Calamity Catalyst – Blitzer!"

Engaging in his slender armor meant for speed, he showered the enemy below with a rain of blades. With one whirling strike, Issei cleared away the remnant ninjas.

"Please help!" Someone begged as they saw Issei.

There was no time for questions. He tried to destroy the cages with blasts of mana but instead, the magic circle below them absorbed the attacks.

"Stand back!" Issei tried to rip the cages open and attacked them with weapons.

Sadly, before he could do any significant damage, chain-blades wrapped around his limbs, yanking him backwards into the forest nearby.

"I don't have time for this!" Issei gripped the chains and sent waves of Abyssal energy through them.

This time, Issei had no reason to hold back. Obliterating the ninjas with an overload of energy, Issei ripped himself free. By the hundreds, Shadow Walkers came out of the shadows. Issei cleaved them apart and blasted them away with mana, desperately trying to get back to the people that were held hostage.

"Calamity Catalyst – Onslaught!"

Reverting to his original Balance Breaker mode, Issei spread his wings, firing beams everywhere.

"[ **Sky Razer** ]"

Beams and lasers dragged through the immediate area, sweeping and destroying the enemy. Without delay, Issei flew forward, cutting and blasting away at anyone dumb enough to appear. Unfortunately, it was too late.

The magic circle's light hit its maximum as a bolt of lightning fell from the sky, going into the magic circle. As Issei paused to register what was going on, tendrils of shadow wrapped around him, as he fought to break them.

"Damn it!"

With one burst of his aura, he obliterated the ninjas once again. Rushing over to the site where the people were caged, Issei began to destroy and dismantle them. Gripping one cage, he used brute force to rip them apart.

"Huraaaaaaaaagh!" Issei could feel his hands burning from the pure Void Energy.

Even so, he persisted. Steam hissed off his fingers as the prolonged exposure began to eat away at him.

"Go! Now!" Issei panted.

Running over to the other 6 cages, Issei began to cut and hammer away at the cages with all his strength, not sparing any energy. With liberal use of Abyssal Energy, Issei managed to free 5 cages.

"I've gotta do something." Lirenkus said. He too, had been taken hostage.

Lighting up the magic in his hands, he held it to the bars to try and melt it.

"Mr. Issei said that people with power need to do something with it." He said to himself.

It didn't do much, but the sparking that came off it began to poke away at the cage containing him and several others.

On the 6th and final cage, Issei saw that Lirenkus was also here.

"I knew you'd come!" Lirenkus excitedly said.

"Good job, little man." Issei smiled reassuringly at Lirenkus.

( **Doctor Who OST – Dealing With The Menace. End Song.** )

As he opened the cage with brute force, Lirenkus and Issei helped guide everyone out. As dozens of people came running out, including the bullies that had attacked Lirenkus, Issei was blindsided. A powerful beam of light had come blasting at him from up above.

( **Shadow of the Colossus OST – Grotesque Figures. Play Song.** )

He was dragged across the ground with the beam of light as a howling shriek shook his ears.

" _ **What?! Shit! It's the Light Avitur, Issei! It's Vetrazin!**_ " Rexis realized.

Issei pushed the rubble off himself as he struggled to get up. His armor was smoking, the smell of smoking metal ruining the atmosphere. He looked at his armor and saw how cracked it was from the blast.

With a proper look at the sky, a creature flew straight at him. Vetrazin had eight wings of light with a circle of light behind it. It had glowing blue eyes with a long white snout, a long tail, two arms and legs, and a body that resembled a dragon and yet it didn't seem like one exactly.

He flew into the air, slashing at Vetrazin with his sword. The beast maneuvered out the way, firing rays of light at him. Issei dodged and weaved around them before ramming his fist into its throat.

In all the speed he could muster, Issei changed form.

"Onslaught! [ **Vacuum Burst** ]" Absorbing mana in the air and into his wings, he detached the [Satellites] and fired a dozen furious beams from his hands and wings.

The navy onslaught sent Vetrazin tearing through the canyon, collapsing most of the landscape around them.

Issei turned to the side and watched as something arose from the ground. That was when that weird primordial feeling came back. Rising out of the ground was a beast of metal. It had four quadrupedal legs, with a frame of metal and flesh underneath. It had glowing blue eyes and had a long horn on top of its snout. Its legs were clawed and its tail looked like a long blade of flexible steel. Issei knew what this creature was. This thing was the Avitur of Lightning, Elgormud.

He didn't have time to think about how it came to be, however. He was focused on the fact that the cages of people were still attached to his body.

"Don't tell me…" He gasped.

"It's using those people as a power source!" Rexis also realized.

"Not only that, but there're two Aviturs!" Issei grit his teeth.

He already had trouble with one but fighting two at the same time was a whole other story.

As soon as the Lightning Avitur noticed his presence, it began running, sprinting towards the Italian city like a thundering rhino.

Flying as fast as he could, Issei tore his way through scores of ninjas before catching up to the Avitur. Blasting it on the head with mana, Issei tackled with the [ **Abyssal Aura** ], knocking it aside. It roared, sending out dozens of bolts of lightning from its body.

Issei barely managed to dodge one but as he moved, the other bolts followed him, homing in like missiles. Flipping, spinning, and firing back, Issei was pressed to protect himself while following the Avitur of Lightning.

He had to be careful as well. One wrong move and he could hurt the people that were being kept hostage on the Avitur's back. It was shocking to see the size of this creature, being truly gargantuan.

"Blitzer!" Issei changed modes.

With a burst of speed, Issei managed to once again catch up to the Avitur. With a literal flash, lightning rocketed off its armored shell and fired toward Issei. Dodging in time, Issei formed a spear, putting as much strength as he could into it and skewered through the creature's hide. Blue blood spewed from the wound as it rammed into Issei, dragging him across the canyon wall as it electrocuted him.

"Agh!" Issei groaned in pain as he felt his nerves being shocked dozens of times over.

He felt his body burning up and tremble as the electricity coursed through him, numbing him slowly.

While grappling onto the Avitur, Issei stabbed into the creature's hide, pouring his Abyssal Energy into it. The Avitur of Lightning shrieked in pain as it repeatedly bashed Issei into the canyon walls. It turned around before ramming him with its bladed horn, supercharging it with lightning from the sky as it smashed into the canyon, forming a new trench as it shoved Issei through.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" Issei cried out in agony.

It curved upward, bending the blade on its horn to cut at Issei, slashing a massive gash across his torso as he flew into the air. Unable to regain his bearings, he crashed onto the ground as the Avitur of Lightning returned to stampeding toward the city.

Issei forced himself up and dug his hand into the river below. Using his Abyssal Powers, he controlled the water, forming a wall of ice in front of the Avitur.

The Avitur of Lightning rebounded when it crashed into the wall. However, it cracked, unable to withstand a second hit. With a fearsome kick, it broke through the wall of ice, continuing its rampage. As it moved, lightning fired off its body, pinning Issei in place.

Swooping down from above, Vetrazin picked Issei up with its claws and throttled him through the canyon wall.

"AAAGH!" Issei tried to fight free but Vetrazin's grip was too strong.

With a pulse of Abyssal Energy, Issei freed himself before attacking.

"[ **Sky Razer** ]"

His wings trailed lasers across Vetrazin's body, forcing it back but just as soon, it stomped him into the ground before blasting him with a beam of light.

Issei burrowed out of the ground and into the air, only for orbs of light to home in on him.

"[ **Cosmic Crisis** ]"

Issei countered with his own homing spheres of magic. When the blasts met, the canyon exploded into rubble as debris flew everywhere. Putting more strength into the blast, Issei used [Path Cleaver] to severely wound Vetrazin with a slash of his sword.

"Calamity Catalyst – Slayer!" Issei changed into his offensive form, about to clash with Vetrazin once more while slowing down Elgormud.

( **Shadow of the Colossus OST – Grotesque Figures. End Song.** )

* * *

While the chaos continued around Issei, Vali and her Peerage arrived in Italy to answer the call for help. As soon as they arrived, they were barraged by scores of people screaming in relief. The moment they blinked there, it was just scores of people running around.

"What the hell is going on?!" Lianshi exclaimed.

"Thank God, you guys are here." Asia flew over.

"What's going on?" Vali asked.

"We don't know for sure. The program was going on fine before many people suddenly went missing. A few minutes ago, those missing people came back. They said that they'd been captured by…ninjas." Asia said it as if it were unbelievable.

Vali gasped.

"Shadow Walkers…"

"They said that they'd been held captive in cages and were put on a magic circle. They said they'd been growing weaker the whole time. Then, they said that someone in armor came and rescued them. I think someone said it was Issei." Asia said.

Vali paled at the mention of his name.

"Where was he last spotted?" She demanded as she rapidly gripped Asia's arms.

"Don't know. They said it was at a distant cliff. Thankfully, he managed to save everyone." Asia sighed in relief.

She was wrong.

"Lirenkus? Lirenkus?! Please, where's my baby?! Somebody tell me where my baby is!" Quildie shrieked in worry.

"We need to find Issei right now. Wherever he is, that boy is as well." Vali decided.

As soon as they approached the exit to the town, walls of shadow formed a dome around the whole area.

"What now?!" Vali growled in frustration.

"Balance Break! Scale Mail!" Albion announced.

Vali tried to use [ **Transcendence** ] to teleport out but was blocked. She couldn't project or dematerialize. Nothing.

"Step aside, child." Jupiter held his hand in front of the dome.

Along with him, several other deities came to the front to destroy the barrier. And yet…

A purple magic circle swirled to life beneath them.

"How was this possible? How did we fail to notice?!" Jupiter groaned, feeling himself weakening.

"It's just like before." Artemis said.

"What's this?" Vali asked.

"It's a barrier that weakens deities. It was used in the days of the Cataclysm War between pantheons. Only this time, a forgotten enemy is using it."

"Aviturs…" Vali realized.

"This was one of their trump cards." Neptune held onto his trident to try and weaken the barrier.

"We have to break away at the wall. Mages and magic experts focus on breaking down the magic formula behind it or work on a counter spell. If it's an Avitur, we need to deal with it quickly." Vali ordered.

* * *

Far away, Issei was locked in combat with Vetrazin and Elgormud. Issei would create new barriers and walls of Abyssal Energy to halt the advance of the Lightning Avitur. Even so, Vetrazin's constant assaults kept him from getting to it.

Vetrazin yanked him aside with its arms and threw Issei like a ragdoll by the back of the head, smashing a mountain into rubble. Firing back with a massive beam of mana, Vetrazin howled, surrounding Issei in a white aura.

Instantly, he felt his armor being barraged by this aura, like thousands of tiny bombs smash against him. At the same time, he felt like he was weakening, his armor about to disengage in moments.

"Shit!" Issei said as he was literal knocked around by an invisible force.

His armor exploded as the aura stayed around him, like a ticking time bomb.

"Use my technique!" Rexis said.

"[ **Imperial Primacy** ]"

With a massive burst of Abyssal Energy, Issei dispelled the aura before it could continue eating away at his strength.

Before Issei could even regain his bearings, Elgormud shot him with lightning, barraging him with a lightning storm. In severe brutality, Elgormud stomped Issei, pummeling into the ground with its massive foot and unbelievable weight. It stomped on him continuously, as enjoying it. After 10 stomps, Issei was a bloody puddle, barely alive thanks to him changing into [Fortress Maker Mode]. When that wasn't enough, Elgormud struck Issei with a constant bolt of massive lightning. In conjunction, Vetrazin rained down a meteor shower of light.

Issei was blasted miles into the ground as a massive crater formed where they were. Turning its attention back toward the wall of Abyssal Energy that Issei erected, the 2 Aviturs combined their attacks to shatter it. Elgormud continued its plan, charging right for the Town.

Surprisingly, a beam of navy mana fired back, cleaving through Vetrazin's wing.

Issei erupted from the ground, a bloody mess. He raised a shaky hand towards Elgormud, but lacked the strength to fire a beam.

' _Damn it. There has to be something I can do. I can barely stay conscious right now. My rib cage is shattered. My left eye's gone. I can't even feel my arms and legs anymore. I'm running low on mana too…Please…I need more power_.' Issei said to himself, hoping that someone, anyone would be able to listen.

Suddenly, as if awakened by his desperate plea, 16 ghostly shapes erupted from his aura, assaulting Elgormud and stopping it in its tracks. With a closer look, Issei saw that they were the ghostly shapes of the 16 Knights of the Round Table. They had come to answer his call.

' _So that's what Merlin meant. He gave me the power to summon their phantoms_.' Issei panted.

He turned toward Vetrazin. He had to kill it now while it was down but he had to make a definitively fatal attack. Only one thing came to mind.

Vetrazin, who'd regenerated one of its lost wings, came flying at him. Issei, cloaking himself in an intense aura. He flew into its mouth before expanding his aura, putting all of his available strength into it.

"Calamity Catalyst – Slayer!"

Changing form, Issei materialized a storm of weapons around him, spinning them around as he shredded Vetrazin apart from the inside.

Issei was about to lose consciousness but forced himself to stay awake with willpower. He propelled himself forward just as Elgormud destroyed the ghostly apparitions of the Knights of the Round Table with a storm of lightning around itself.

Issei lost his form, however, barely able to stay transformed. Falling out of Balance Breaker and back into his normal state, Issei tumbled to the ground.

"Mr. Issei! Help me!" Lirenkus cried out in terror as he failed to free himself.

Issei gasped. Lirenkus had been left behind.

( **Shadow of the Colossus OST – The Opened Way. Play Song**.)

Issei grit his teeth, enduring the fatal pain echoing throughout his body. He charged forward, using whatever mana he could muster to boost his speed as he ran.

"Hang on, Lirenkus!" Issei yelled.

With maximum effort, he jumped off the canyon's cliffside and latched onto the Lightning Avitur. Having sensed him, Elgormud's metallic shell contorted, spike jetting out, impaling Issei.

"AAAAAAAAGHHHH!" Issei howled in misery as the spikes carved deeper into his recent wounds.

"Mr. Issei!" Lirenkus shouted in worry.

Issei ripped himself off the impalements, blood spilling from all over his body. Climbing up the Avitur's body, Issei limped over to Lirenkus' cage.

"Step back." Issei hoarsely warned.

With as much strength as he could lightly use, he carved through the cage. Grabbing Lirenkus, Issei materialized his wings, flying off. Sadly, Issei's wings failed as a stray lightning bolt struck him, sending both plummeting towards the canyon's top.

Issei rolled over so that he could take the brunt of the impact, holding Lirenkus safely as the two crashed. His hand holding the boy tight as Issei's back skidded across the grating rocks of the ground.

"Mr. Issei." Lirenkus gasped in horror at the state Issei was in.

"I'll be okay, Lirenkus."

Issei thrust his hand forward, summoning the Phantoms of the Knights of the Round Table once again. With a mental command, he ordered them to drive Elgormud away from the Town. To his relief, they did, forcing Elgormud to move in the opposite direction with their barrage of ghostly attacks.

"Do you know how to get back to the Town?" Issei pointed at the distant settlement.

"Yeah."

"Just run in that direction and avoid any trenches and walk on solid ground only. Tell everyone there to run away." Issei panted.

"But Mr. Issei…" Lirenkus bit his lip.

"It's okay. I'll be okay. Now go. Don't hesitate. Just go." Issei weakly urged.

* * *

When Lirenkus ran back to the Town as quickly as his legs could carry him, he was met by Vali. With all the strength she could use, she and hundreds of others managed to finally break the barrier, allowing them freedom. That was when Lirenkus ran into view.

"Are you Lirenkus?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Lirenkus nodded.

"Lirenkus!" Quildie ran over and wrapped her son in a glad embrace.

"What happened to you?!" Kolka gasped as he looked at the blood soaked into Lirenkus' clothes.

"It's okay. It's not his blood." Vali confirmed no injuries on the boy.

"Mommy, those ninjas kidnapped me." Lirenkus told them.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Quildie patted his head.

"No, it's not that! It's Mr. Issei! He needs help! He's so hurt! He got hurt trying to save everybody." Lirenkus teared up.

"Lirenkus, where was he?" Vali asked.

Her voice hitched in her throat at the imagination that was going on in her head. If Lirenkus was covered in all that blood and it belonged to Issei, then she didn't dare to imagine his condition right now.

* * *

Issei was barely able to stand, his strength rapidly fading. He forced himself upright.

"Issei, you're in no condition to use Balance Breaker again!" Rexis warned.

"I know. This is my last attack."

Issei summoned the Phantom Knights of the Round Table back to his side, attracting the attention of the Lightning Avitur.

"If this fails, then I really will die." Issei admitted.

Pouring all of his remaining battle strength into his weapon, Issei waited as he consolidated the power of the Knights of the Round Table to him. Elgormud wreathed itself in lightning as it charged at him. With one quick thrust of his weapon, he impaled into Elgormud, sharpening his weapon with his aura and the Knights of the Round Table. As Elgormud passed by him, the resulting crash caused a massive explosion as the Avitur of Lightning was split cleanly in half, shattering the remains of the canyons they fought in.

Lightning fired everywhere into the sky and the surrounding environment, decimating the area.

With the battle over, Issei was able to take a moment to breathe.

( **Shadow of the Colossus OST – The Opened Way. End Song.** )

"This…isn't…over…"

Issei jumped as he looked at the dissolving corpse of Elgormud.

"This isn't…over…Sorgamark is waiting for you…in Japan…" Elgormud spoke, sounding like quiet thunder as it dissolved.

Issei was about to faint on the spot, but with one last movement, he used one of his teleportation tags to get back to the Vestige.

Arriving back, Issei fell over, his head smacking against a table. He fought the urge to lose consciousness but denied himself that. He crawled over to a button on the console wall, summoning what looked like an operating table.

He didn't understand why it was installed into the ship at first, but now he understood. Ajuka had placed it there in case Issei ever needed it but had no one to help him. He had told him to press that button if he was ever in desperate need of medical assistance. Dragging himself onto the table, he pressed the green button.

And yet…that sound came. As the Vestige passed over the Town that the others were in, the tolling of the bells reached his ears.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Was this it? Was this the end? Issei could feel it in his soul. This was the worst he'd ever been. He'd never pushed himself so hard and never been wounded so severely. He cursed his fate. He'd been so damned close to stopping the Cycle of Reincarnation.

"That was 16 bell tolls."

Encapsulated on the operating bed, Issei lost consciousness at long last. He no longer had the strength to stay awake. Rexis did his absolute best to keep Issei alive through his [Battle Born] regeneration. In tandem, the Operating Machine began its work. Putting Issei into an eased sleep, it began to help replenish Issei's blood count as it got to work with repairing and suturing his wounds.

Rexis prayed to the Abyss for Issei's survival. He didn't want this boy to die, not when he could spread so much good in the world. The memory could only pray that fate had mercy on Issei.

* * *

 _ **Will Issei die? No idea.**_

 _ **On to Chapter 5 of the 6-Chapter Update.**_


	55. Chapter 52: Broken Chains

_**And here we are. I think the title speaks for itself. Now, a forewarning…**_

 _ **I WILL PUT THIS IN ALL CAPS TO STRESS HOW STRONGLY I FEEL ABOUT THIS. IF YOU REALIZED AND CAUGHT ON TO WHAT I DID IN THIS CHAPTER, THEN PLEASE DO NOT SAY ANYTHING IN THE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS CONCERNING YOUR PREDICTIONS SO THAT THE PEOPLE WHO READ THE REVIEWS DON'T CATCH ON! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING BEING SPOILED AND GIVEN AWAY. AND I MEAN THAT FOR THE ENTIRETY OF CONTENT FROM THIS CHAPTER!**_

 _ **EVEN WHEN I TOLD PEOPLE NOT TO GIVE SPOILERS ABOUT THE PREVIOUS VERSION OF THE HEROIC CALAMITY, PEOPLE STILL DID IT. BUT I GAVE UP ON ENFORCING THAT PART! THIS TIME IT REALLY, REALLY, REALLY MATTERS IN CASE THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T CATCH ON!**_

 _ **THIS CHAPTER IS UBER IMPORTANT TO THE FUTURE OF THE REST OF THIS STORY AND FUTURE PLANS!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Broken Chains**

 **Issei's Lifespan: ?**

Vali was eagerly scouring the area where Issei had fought Vetrazin and Elgormud. She tried to overturn rocks and sense his presence. Yet, nothing came about. She only grew more and more frantic as time went on.

The reason was because of the massive amounts of blood she found everywhere. Vali had two suspicions now. Either Issei got mixed up in all of this by pure chance, or she had been too blind to notice that Issei was doing this the entire time. She had learned of Issei's connection to the Aviturs thanks to information from Rizevim.

She had learned that Bahamut and the Aviturs were ancient enemies from Rizevim and everyone else she knew that had existed when the First Calamity happened.

She felt like such a fool. Issei had been shouldering so much and yet, she was too blind to see it.

"Vali, he's not here. I don't sense him, either." Kuroka shook her head.

"But!...damn it…" Vali growled in frustration as she blasted a canyon wall with mana.

Everyone looked at her in genuine shock. Vali never _EVER_ lashed out in anger in that fashion.

She had missed him by possibly several moments. She could feel it. Her gut was telling her that Issei was in some kind of chaotic situation. She refused to give up. She had to find Issei and make sure he was okay. For some reason, she felt the constant urge to panic. At first, she was able to control these emotions but as time went on, her mind started to plug thoughts in. What if Issei was in trouble? What if he was in danger? It was like an intuitive thought.

Despite her best attempts to stop this, Vali felt herself growing more and more frantic with each passing day.

"We need to go home now. The others will take care of this." Arthur put a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't do that. I have to find Issei." Vali shook her head.

"I know how you feel, but this is out of our hands right now. The Alliance will take over the investigation of this matter. As for finding Issei, we should wait until the Alliance sorts out the data we'll need to find him. We can't exactly go anywhere and do whatever we want." Arthur reasoned.

Politics. Always so troublesome.

* * *

When the group returned home, Vali immediately went to her room. Inside, she had maps and lore stacked and organized for a long hunt. She had been trying to track Issei's thought process as of 3 days ago. She had been hoping to get inside his head and figure out where he'd go next. At first, she was content to do as Issei had hoped and live up to his expectations but that wasn't going to work anymore. Her intuition refused to leave her be. She wouldn't risk the idea of Issei being alone and in danger or pain.

She hadn't told anyone, but once she figured things out, she planned to. At first, she could've asked clairvoyants to track Issei down, but any time she tried, they told her that they couldn't find him. They couldn't see where he was. They couldn't sense his fate.

Merlin had been her first choice, but he was unable to help. Thus, Vali was left to do things herself.

It frustrated her unbelievable to have missed him by a hair's breadth.

"Issei…where are you?" Vali sighed as she stared at the map of the world in front of her, just like how Issei used to.

* * *

Issei awoke, his vision blurry. Yet, in the blink of an eye, his mind returned to the last subject it was on. His impending death.

"Wait a minute, I'm alive?!"

Issei looked around. He was in the Vestige, flying aimlessly in the skies. He looked around and found himself in France. There had been no input for the directions in the ship. There had been no intentions of coming here. With a long gander, everything looked exactly like how it was supposed to. There were no mirages, no fog, no illusions.

Issei took a knife and cut his finger. Yep. He felt pain. He was breathing air. He could taste, smell, see, hear, and feel.

" _I'm alive_ …Ha…haha…hahahaha! I'm still alive!" Issei chuckled in relief and disbelief.

He then remembered.

"Rexis…what's my lifespan?" Issei asked.

" _ **I don't know…After you activated that new power of yours, when you summoned the ghosts of the Knights of the Round Table, your lifeforce went into overdrive and at the same time, it became chaotically weak. I can't make heads or tails of what's going on. To boot, you've been in a coma for 2 weeks.**_ " Rexis was flabbergasted.

"TWO WEEKS?!" Issei screamed in shock.

" _ **Maybe…just maybe…**_ " Rexis said.

"I get to live…" Issei chuckled.

Merlin had pushed for Issei to keep trying to live, to keep going. Was this his endgame? Was this Merlin's help that had restored him to life?

Even so…Issei had a decision to make.

" _ **You've hit a major crossroad, Issei. If…if you're back to normal and we don't have to worry anymore…what're you going to do?**_ " Rexis asked.

Issei paused. For one brief moment, he considered going back home to the others but stopped. He remembered what sort of devastation came about from the Aviturs. He couldn't stop here. He had a job to finish.

Issei was silent for literal hours. He had so much to think about. From remembering his past lives until this very point, he consolidated all his experiences and reflected upon them.

"No…I won't turn back." Issei shook his head.

"But-"

"I set out with a mission. I'm going to finish it. The Aviturs can't continue and I don't want the Cycle of Reincarnation to continue. We're going to end this once and for all. Just because things went back to normal, it doesn't give me a reason to just quit." Issei explained.

" _ **But what if things landslide on you again?**_ " Rexis asked.

"That's a risk I've gotta take."

Issei sighed.

"You saw all the devastation that they caused. You saw all the pain, heard the crying, and felt the sorrow that came about. You and both know how much it hurts to be left behind and to leave others behind. I don't want that for anyone else. Also, think about the curse we've got. I'd much rather have my successor live a free life instead of being stuck with fighting these mad beasts and dying. Just because I can be happy in this life…it doesn't mean I'm going to doom my future self and future generations because I want to be selfish. This is more than just about me." Issei reasoned.

It was sad, but this was just who Issei was. He'd never place himself over the lives of others. The average person would, but with someone that had experienced all that he had…he understood that he was just one in quadrillions of people. He wasn't going to be selfish and prioritize himself and feel self-entitled.

" _ **Are you sure about this?**_ " Rexis asked.

"I am. I've come too far to just stop now." Issei said.

" _ **Alright. Then we'd better get to work. Elgormud said that the Shadow Avitur, Sorgamark, was waiting in Japan**_." Rexis sighed.

"Makes sense. If what I'm thinking is right, then Sorgamark has to be in Akita Prefecture. That was where the Shadow Walkers used to live, hidden in the mountains." Issei concluded.

" _ **He's taunting us. He has to be.**_ " Rexis said.

"No use in trying to avoid it. We were going to fight, eventually." Issei said.

* * *

Arriving in the secluded mountains of Akita Prefecture, Issei trekked through the mountains, ignoring the obvious ninjas in the shadows. Remaining on his guard, he walked the familiar path that he once had as an assassin among the Shadow Walkers.

Despite his past experiences, however, there was no nostalgia. He only had loathing for his life as an assassin.

"I've been looking forward to this day. It's just you and me now."

A cold and casual voice said. Issei tried to get a hold of where Sorgamark was.

"Really? You've got a lot of friends to keep you company. Dead friends." Issei said.

"True. They're no fun. I was waiting for you, my eternal playmate. How many times have we met and fought? How many cycles did we do a rinse and repeat? Do we even remember why anymore?" Sorgamark's voice echoed like a metallic whisper.

"I don't exactly care about the number. It doesn't change the fact that we've been fighting and killing each other for ages. It doesn't change the fact that you and your siblings have been going around causing nonstop destruction with no regard for others. If that wasn't the case, then why did you cause so much death in the First Galaxy?" Issei asked.

"True, we were born with malevolent purpose. Even now, I'd love nothing more than the prosperity of my kind." Sorgamark chuckled.

"And to do that, you need to destroy what's stopping you." Issei finished his statement.

"Not necessarily, but it helps. Doesn't the same go for you? For example, look at you humans. You want to industrialize and grow and to do that, you destroy forests and landscapes. You uproot animals and cause their endangerment. All of it, in the name of your kind's progress. Even so, you've endangered and brought other species to extinction. You can't even understand the fact that all of you humans are the same. You just can't see past the color of your skin, hair, and eyes, or the shape of your eyes. If you ask me, Lucifer had the right idea when it concerned how problematic all of you convoluted people are. Gods, demons, beasts, angels, spirits, and humans…all so petty." Sorgamark laughed derisively.

"Can't say you're too different but can't say you're wrong." Issei said.

"How can you all call us and each other out when you're the same, then?" Sorgamark asked.

"Because we can change. The people who deny that people can change, are merely two-faced, self-righteous liars or they're people who're incapable of change and want to deny that truth about everyone else." Issei said.

"Perhaps. Even so, you can fight for your beliefs as I fight for mine." Sorgamark noted.

"And what's the point of this? Stalling me? Trying to get me to turn to your side?" Issei asked.

"Just curious, is all. I actually intend to enlighten you." Sorgamark chuckled.

"About all the moves you've been making behind the scenes?" Issei guessed.

"Indeed. It was I who sent that serpent that attacked you at the Pendragon Compound. It was I who manipulated the Shadow Walkers. It was I who had Glymvr send that Jotun after you. It was I who possessed Ileana and Rintilr. It was also me who sent Vetrazin and Elgromud after you at the same time. To boot, I kept your friends and those gods trapped. I thought you were going to die but Merlin clearly thought ahead and gave you a rather annoying new power." Sorgamark said as he rose out of the shadows.

Sorgamark had glowing purple eyes with a long serpentine body, reminiscent of an Asian dragon. He had 6 clawed limbs with a long bladed tail. Spikes protruded from his back and he had a fanged snout.

"I am Sorgamark, the Avitur of Shadows and the leader of the Aviturs. It's an honor to meet the most prospected Host of Bahamut." Sorgamark honestly said.

"Of all the Hosts, you've shown the most initiative and perhaps accomplished the most. There has never been a situation where I was the only Avitur left standing. It excites me. To reach such a monumental moment." Sorgamark chuckled.

"So, the point of all your rampaging, the point of why you took caused the First Calamity, was to destroy all life and spread your progeny…" Issei confirmed to himself.

"Is that not enough? We're not simply destroying just for the sake of it. We're terraforming this world so that our kind can prosper. It's just that we know that the lifeforms on this world are going to spread to the stars eventually, and they'll be parasites. You humans are already on your way there. You've seen enough lifetimes to understand that, already, don't you?" Sorgamark asked.

Issei couldn't refute that point, nor did he see reason to. He'd just get suckered into losing his cool.

"Are you done talking? I'd like to kill you now and make it back home for dinner." Issei activated his Balance Breaker.

"Oh? Even though you're so kind, you don't want to talk? I'm shocked."

"I don't parley with manipulative creatures like you. You went after an innocent girl's parents, ruined their lives and tormented Vali. You ruined the lives of others by assassinating people and creating political fallout. You stuck your hand in so many things and caused so much suffering. You don't even sound like you're sorry. So, what reason would I have for sparing you?" Issei asked.

"What if I had the cure for your problem?" Sorgamark asked.

"I'd rather die and take all of you with me, rather than accept that." Issei glared.

"Wow. I guess you and Bahamut aren't that different after all."

Immediately, the two dropped the chatter and began their fight.

( **Shadow of the Colossus OST – A Violent Encounter. Play Song**.)

Sorgamark snapped at Issei with his jaws, only for Issei to roll to the side, slashing upwards, creating a shockwave that sent Sorgamark rolling backwards. In retaliation, he breathed a stream of shadows at Issei, eating away at his armor.

Issei and Sorgamark exchanged blows countless times. Blocking one another, trading fire, and maneuvering around. Issei changed into Slayer Mode, raining down weapons and controlling them with his mind.

As he closed in, he grew blades all over his body, spinning violently as he sawed away at Sorgamark's flesh. Sorgamark roared, blasting Issei back with shadows before stomping his feet, causing blades and sharp tendrils of shadow to launch at Issei. Dodging and weaving around, Issei narrowly avoided each attack.

Sorgamark spun around, smacking Issei into the face of a mountain, crumbling much of its side. Issei dashed right at the creature, slashing its arm, only to be ensnared with chains made of shadow.

"Blitzer!" Issei changed into his speed form.

Zooming out of the way, Issei changed back into Slayer Mode, deploying the Phantom Knights of the Round Table in tandem. As they assailed it, Issei prepared [Path Cleaver].

Sorgamark stomped his feet again, causing shadows to cover Issei in a sealed dome just as he unleashed his attack. Before Issei could be hit by his own attack, he canceled it out. Instead, he used Rexis' own technique [ **Imperial Primacy** ] to overload and try and negate the barrier. With Bahamut's added power, Issei managed to escape, only for Sorgamark to snatch him up into his teeth.

As Sorgamark flew into the air, he breathed his shadow breath, smashing Issei into the ground with his attack. In reprisal, Issei fired a beam of Abyssal Energy into Sorgamark's mouth. The beast howled in surprise before glaring at Issei. As he came bearing down on Issei, he continued streaming its shadow breath down on him. Issei managed to resist with a barrier and shield.

Creating a javelin, Issei flung it right at Sorgamark's mouth. Flying upward, safe behind the path that the javelin cut, Issei spun, gaining momentum and kinetic force. With one mighty swing, he managed to cleave into Sorgamark's face.

In return, Sorgamark gripped Issei and smashed into the ground. Issei tried to fight back but Sorgamark melted into shadows, keeping Issei from striking him. He wrapped around Issei, coiling as Issei felt the shadows eating away at his armor.

Issei tried to force his way out but was unable to. Just then, he remembered one of the lessons that were given at the Italian Pantheon Convention. If something is intangible, hit them with something that can also become intangible.

Summoning the Phantom Knights of the Round Table, the 16 knights barraged Sorgamark with attacks, forcing him to let go of Issei.

Sorgamark's spikes lit up as energy beams struck Issei, knocking him into the mountain again. Melting into shadows, Sorgamark sped over to Issei, wrapping around him again. Before the Phantom Knights of the Round Table could attack him, he would try to crush Issei.

"Onslaught!" Issei stifled out.

Changing to his default long-range mode, Issei fired a dozens beams in Sorgamark's face.

"That doesn't work on me." Sorgamark chuckled.

"True, but this will." Issei said.

Using a sword, he impaled the part of Sorgamark that was wrapped around him. Freed, Issei sped away.

( **Shadow of the Colossus OST – A Violent Encounter. End Song**.)

"You can become intangible but in order to touch anything, you need to solidify parts of yourself to do anything." Issei pointed out.

Sorgamark chuckled, impressed.

"You really are a lot stronger than before. Still, I think you could become stronger. I wonder, just what would it take to accomplish that?" He wondered.

"What?" Issei asked.

"Would I have to enrage you? Would I have to taunt you? Or…would I have to torment the ones dear to you?"

Issei eyes widened in realization.

"You filthy worm!" He growled, darting right for Sorgamark.

"Yes, I think I'll pay your friends a visit." Sorgamark chuckled as he opened a portal of shadow.

"Damn it!" Issei charged right into the portal, trying to stop Sorgamark.

The two thrashed around through the shadow dimension, blasting, slashing, and dodging.

Suddenly, from thin air, black and violet energy struck Sorgamark. He spasmed and jolted in shock as a bright light obscured Issei's vision. When the light faded, Issei was stunned. Standing in front of him was a human. No, this person had the same aura and feeling as an Avitur despite his mortal form. He wore purple armor with golden accents and had short black hair. His eyes glowed purple and he had a cape that looked like wings.

"So, this is what the Void has decided."

Simultaneously, 5 other magic circles appeared behind him, each of them respectively being green, red, orange, blue, and golden.

"No…" Rexis gasped.

"Yes. The Aviturs have been given their full powers back by the Void. Witness us at our true forms." Sorgamark smiled.

Five humanoids appeared behind him.

"It looks like Vetrazin was unable to make it. No matter. Six of us should be more than enough." Sorgamark sighed.

Geosagr had come back as a tall figure with brown eyes and short brown hair. He looked uninterested in the things around him, but he leered at Issei. His armor was orange and purple, covering him from head-to-toe in it. On his gauntlets, were large retractable claws.

Azriga was a beautiful woman with long red hair and red armor that revealed some of her thighs and abdomen. She had green eyes and a scowl on her face, with hostility aimed at the Host of Bahamut. She had gauntlets that were glowing red with heat veins and a black cloak around her waist.

Glymvr had dark blue hair tied into a ponytail that reached her waist. Her eyes were yellow and she wore blue armor that was aquatic themed, having serpentine and fin features with arm blades. She merely had a calm look on her face and seemed to be analyzing the situation around her. In her hands, was a spear that was colored blue and shined like clear glass.

Otebel had short green hair, with blue eyes, and wind-themed armor that was colored jade green. He was tall but had a slim and slightly skinny physique. His back had folded wings, with blades adorning the surfaces of his armor and a folding bow on his back.

Elgormud had purple hair with gold and purple armor that covered his entire body. His eyes were purple and he was large and burly, having large muscles. His helmet had a large horn and there were spikes on his back and shoulders. A massive axe was strapped to his back, waiting to be used.

"This will be the end of everything, dear Bahamut. Are you ready to fight all of us at once?" Sorgamark smirked.

" _ **Issei…you can't take them on**_." Rexis gasped, terrified for Issei's fate.

* * *

Vali and the others were preparing for a birthday event that Rizevim and the others were hosting. Today, October 16th, was Vali's Birthday.

"I don't know about this." Vali said.

"Hey, a ton of people came by for your birthday. You don't have to stay all night, but at least spend some time with the people who came to see you. The Amazons, Valkyries, and others even came here to meet you. Even Artemis is here to pay tribute. Your parents worked long and hard to have your first birthday together with us as a whole family." Ezagyra said as she helped Vali with her makeup.

Vali was in a sleeveless blue dress with detached sleeves, wrapping heels, and her hair was let loose.

"Don't you think we have too many parties?" Vali asked.

"True, but everyone needs a laugh right now. After what happened in Italy, people need a reason to smile. A lot of our people witnessed something traumatizing when they were held captive. Not only that, but it's your birthday. Do you have any idea how blessed we all felt when you were born? You deserve recognition after doing so much for so many people." Ezagyra said.

Two weeks had passed since then and not a single sign of Issei had been found. Even now, Vali wanted to ignore this party and get back to her search.

"Besides, you've literally only had 4 hours of sleep a day. It's not healthy. You need to remember to take care of yourself. Now, I'll be going down to meet with your grandfather. The party is going to start soon, so come down at 1600 hours, soldier lady." Ezagyra chuckled at her own joke.

When the door closed, Vali walked over to her balcony. She leaned over and stared at the setting sun.

' _I can't believe how much more like you I've become. You used to look over maps and read books all the time. I'd always wondered why you did that, despite acting so carefree. Now, I'm doing the same. Your tendency to dive into work is even starting to rub off on me…I wonder…what we'd be doing right now if I'd realized how I felt and if you reciprocated. Sometimes, I wonder what you're doing. Are you eating well? Are you getting enough rest? Are you safe? There's so much I want to ask but can't because you're so all-over-the-place that you won't pick up my calls. I swear, the next time I see you, you're in for it._ ' Vali sighed.

' _I love you. I miss you so much. I miss you so much that I feel so empty. That hole in my heart just won't go away. All those times my heart went pitter-patter, and I didn't realize that it was genuine love. I feel so empty and listless that the only way I can even communicate with you is through thin air and hope my thoughts reach you._ ' Vali sadly said.

She looked at the time before proceedings downstairs.

"Welcome to everyone who was able to come here today. As you may know already, today is my granddaughter, Validia Lucifer's 17th Birthday. Please know that everyone here are people that are very dear to her, with not as many attendants as would be expected. Still, even so, I wish to extend my gratitude for you taking your time to come out here and join us tonight." Rizevim stepped aside as Vali came into view.

Standing at the podium, Vali was the center of the room as a light shined down on her.

"I want to thank everyone for coming here today. I know that recent events have caused much discomfort and worry. Everyone here is someone that is very important to me, whether you be a part of my peerage or a friend that I've made on my travels. I'm truly grateful for your continued friendship and care. From today onwards, I hope that we can continue living on together." Vali gratefully smiled.

And thus, the party started. Vali got swarmed by guests, per the norm, with gifts loaded onto her arms.

"So, you're 17 now, eh? Got anyone you're interested in? I've got a nephew who's available." Lady Phenex chuckled.

"I-I'm fine, thank you. There's actually someone that I'm interested in, already." Vali sheepishly chuckled.

"Oh, that's too bad." Lady Phenex sighed in disappointment.

That surely didn't deter many men from trying to score a date and alone time with her. Regardless, Vali was able to avoid all their advances, mainly because her father would send glares in their direction if they got too close for comfort.

After some time, Vali walked over to a window seat to catch a break. Just then, Vali felt her entire body tremble involuntarily.

' _What was that?_ ' Vali asked herself in alarm.

It was that same feeling she got whenever Issei was in trouble. She looked out the window. Forming over it was a dark swirl, like a portal.

Within the blink of an eye, something crashed into the room.

"AAAH!" Several people screamed as the window was smashed open as something crashed into the Hall.

Glass and debris scattered everywhere as the smoke settled.

"Who goes there?!" Rizevim advanced.

All guests paused when they saw that it was Issei, bruised, battered, bloody, and mangled. He was panting, struggling to get up.

"Issei?!" Lefay exclaimed.

"You need to get everyone out of here now. NOW!" Issei desperately said as he looked at the portal in the sky.

"Balance Break! Calamity Catalyst – Fortress Maker!"

" _ **I didn't think they'd be this strong, even at reduced capacity. You've got to pull all your stops out!**_ " Rexis barked.

Cladding himself in his bulky armor, he formed dozens of walls of mana as he slammed his palm onto the floor, creating a massive metal wall.

"What are you all still standing around for?! Don't ask questions! Just evacuate!" Issei snapped at the others.

' _Rexis, what options do I have left? It's do or die now._ ' Issei demanded.

'…'

' _HURRY UP!_ ' Issei roared.

' _ **We've got 2 options. We either release Bahamut from his seal or…we use a controlled version of Doom Bringer. Both options will kill you**_.' Rexis stated in the simplest of terms.

' _Do it…_ ' Issei steeled himself.

' _If I don't do something, we'll all die now or soon. I can't stop them the way I am anymore. I never expected them to be this strong_.'

' _ **I understand. I'll need at least 10 minutes**_.' Rexis said.

He was distracted by the banging and trembling of the metal wall he'd put up.

"Shit. Onslaught!"

( **Shadow of the Colossus OST – Counterattack. Play Song**.)

Changing into his default long-range form, Issei started charging his cannons. The moment the shield wall broke, he fired without restrained, shattering the entire Hall where the party was being held.

"AH!" Several guests screamed in surprise as they were flung everywhere from the shockwave.

Sadly, Geosagr used a shield of mana clustered with rocks to hold back his beam with the help of Otebel and Glymvr.

"[ **Mirror Storm** ]"

Glymvr rebounded the attack right back at him.

"[ **Echo Gale** ]" Issei switched back into Fortress Maker Mode.

The attack rebounded back at the Aviturs.

"[ **Cyclone Vanishment** ]"

The attack was nullified as Elgormud moved in. Azriga and Glymvr created a storm in the sky using their elements to facilitate the weather conditions.

"[ **Shock Factor** ]" Elgormud grabbed Issei by the neck, electrocuting him as Elgormud received a bolt of lightning from the sky that his siblings made.

"AAAGH!" Issei screamed in pain.

"Enough!" Sirzechs, Ajuka, Rizevim, Michael, and Azazel attacked.

"Hmph!" Sorgamark, Otebel, and Glymvr stepped forward.

"[ **Mirror Zone** ]"

With their powers combined, they created a sphere around the area. The attacks of the five rebounded like rubber balls, attacking all of the guests and their casters. With the combined strength of Sirzechs, Ajuka, Rizevim, Michael, Azazel, and Sun Wukong, there was no way anyone here would be fine.

"[ **Abatement** ]"

"[ **Ricochet** ]"

"Excalibur! Caliburn!"

"Reflect!"

Ileana, Rintilr, Arthur, and Vali, along with many others used their best barriers and weakening abilities to lower the power of the combined attack. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to keep everyone from coming out unscathed.

"[ **Divine Fall** ]" The 6 Aviturs layered the same spell over each other.

"Damn it! This again!" Artemis sunk to her knees.

"Divine Fall, a most useful technique. It's perfect for weakening anything that's supernatural. With our strength and the spell layered 6 times over, you'll be stuck like that. So, just sit back and enjoy the show.

Issei, who saw this, went into Slayer Mode. Protruding spikes from his armor, he impaled Elgormud's hand. Dashing over while the Aviturs were unsuspecting, he spun around slashing the Shadow, Water, and Wind Aviturs. Their armor cracked as their blood was drawn, they countered with a blast of mana that shattered Issei's left arm armor.

Knocked back, Elgormud gripped Issei by the head before slamming him into the ground, creating a massive crater. He then grabbed Issei's arm and flung him at Azriga.

Fixing his posture, Issei slashed Azriga across the chest before kneeing her in the face. She growled in irritation before bashing him in the chest with a palm strike, causing it to erupt into flames as she kneed him in the face. Finally, she flipped over him kicking him over the head while he was on fire.

Elgormud swopped in for another attack but Issei blocked, using Slayer Mode to slash him repeatedly across the chest before impaling him with his sword wreathed in Abyssal Energy.

"URGH!" Elgormud coughed up blood as Issei kicked him aside.

He blocked one attack from Sorgamark's twin swords and jumped over Glymvr's whips of water as he ripped out Otebel's wings.

Even so, it wasn't enough. Issei was yanked back towards Glymyr with her whip as Azriga drop-kicked him into a pool of lava. Otebel fanned the flames around him into a twister of blazes. Sorgamark created blades of shadow, stabbing away at Issei, who was barely dodging and blocking any attacks.

Elgormud came rushing back, elbowing Issei in the throat. Not giving him a chance to breathe, Azriga slashed him in the back, causing a fiery explosion to burst from his back. Otebel flew from below, upper cutting with a cyclone of wind blades that knocked him towards Geosagr, who punched him the force of a meteorite that caused an explosion to destroy the debris all around them.

Elgormud stomped on Issei, kicking him and stepping on his head repeatedly, with a lightning bolt supercharging all of his attacks.

"UGH! AGH!" Issei groaned in restrained pain.

He pushed Elgormud off, punching him into the distance as he uased his full power to slash at the other 5 Aviturs.

"[ **Mirror Zone** ]"

When Issei's attack was reflected, he switched to Fortress Maker Mode.

"[ **Echo Gale** ]"

"Now!" Sorgamark signaled.

The 6 Aviturs gathered around Issei, creating a multi-colored aurora.

"[ **Hexanova** ]"

The powers of fire, wind, earth, water, lightning, and shadow combined, forming a vortex that obliterated Issei's armor and lacerated him dozens of times over.

"ISSEI!" The Lucifer Family cried out in worry.

Issei fell over to the ground as a bloody mess, not able to budge one bit.

' _ **Damn it, only 5 more minutes!**_ ' Rexis growled.

"ENOUGH!"

Vali wrestled against the inhibiting power of the magic circle.

"Don't you dare touch him again!" Vali roared.

"I, who shall awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God. I envy the Infinite and I pursue the Dream. I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy and I shall take you to the limits of white paradise." She chanted.

"Juggernaut Drive!"

Vali was enveloped in a light-blue light as her Balance Breaker enveloped her. Her form shifted into that of an armored white dragon, growing larger in size.

Vali darted right at the Aviturs, whipping them with her tail. With physical contact established, she could use her abilities without restraint.

"[ **Divide 20x** ]" Albion declared.

"Won't she go berserk?!" Rintilr asked.

"Vali won't if she substitutes her immense mana supply as cost." Rizevim shook his head.

The Aviturs staggered as she took some of their energy. Almost immediately, red sparkles jetted out of her wings, a sign that she hit the limit of energy that she could safely handle.

"[ **Half Dimension** ]" Albion announced.

The Aviturs growled as they were stuck in place.

"Don't think so. I wanted to save this for Bahamut, but I can't exactly have you interfering." Sorgamark pointed a finger at her.

"[ **Void Seether** ]"

A purple and black laser shot the gem on Vali's chest, immediately dispersing her Juggernaut Drive. Vali then jolted violently as pain infected every single cell in her body. She couldn't move, she couldn't think. She could only suffer.

"You're still green. You haven't worked with your Juggernaut Drive long enough if that was enough to disengage that form. Now, I guess since you're the Songstress of Serenity, it'd be best to kill you too." Sorgamark walked over to her.

( **Shadow of the Colossus OST – Counterattack. End Song**.)

( **Fate/Zero OST – Back to Zero. Play Song**.)

"Don't you dare." Issei coughed out blood as he staggered up.

The 6 Aviturs looked at Issei, wondering what else to do to him.

Issei was running on fumes now. His vision was blurry, he was exhausted. He'd been weakened with a mixture of the abilities of the Avitur and their greater control over them. Not only that, but he had to fight 6 of them alone. It didn't help that Sorgamark was crafty, having planned in advance for every possible outcome.

"How much longer, Rexis?" Issei asked.

" _ **All done. Once the transformation ends, Issei…you're going to die.**_ " Rexis warned.

"Thank you, Rexis. Thank you for everything." Issei weakly smiled.

Rexis could only mourn what would happen next.

Next to Issei, the broken clock began to ring. He looked at it and saw that it was 9 o'clock.

 _DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!_

"The ninth hour has come. The bells have tolled for the 16th time." Rexis solemnly said.

' _It's time._ ' Issei nodded to himself.

The prophecy hadn't been averted, after all. That was 16 tolls of the bell. It was time to die.

"Let's end this." Issei declared.

"The incantation will come to you, Issei."

"I am of the Abyss from eons long lost. I have walked the ages with no sight in end. I shall rise once more for the final toll. I shall transcend this existence as the Bane of Beasts. I shall claim victory for the final time. I am the Calamity Catalyst." Issei chanted.

The Aviturs tried to attack and stop him before he could finish but the aura he projected protected him. Even more of Bahamut's power had been unlocked. Just as it enhanced it, it damaged his body continuously with each passing second.

Bahamut's ghostly form manifested before draping over his body, solidifying into new armor. Issei had gained eight metallic dragon wings. His armor had become sleeker and more angular while maintaining some bulk. Even more, he resembled Bahamut even more now.

" **Calamity Catalyst, Primordial Ascension! CALAMITY SAVIOR!** " Rexis announced.

"You have 10 minutes, Issei." Rexis warned.

Rejuvenated, Issei attacked. With a flap of his wings, he slammed all 6 Aviturs into the distance. Flying after them with a sonic boom, Issei caught up to them within a flash. He had hit them hard enough that they flew to an uninhabited part of the Underworld. The resulting blast was so strong that all of the debris made was sent flying to the edges of the city.

"What?!" Sorgamark exclaimed in alarm before Issei clutched his head, slamming into the ground after forcing him to fly into the distance.

Spreading his wings, Issei instantly fired [ **Sky Razer** ], raking massive laser beams along the area, following each Avitur. Opening his palm, Issei used a new version of [ **Vacuum Burst** ]. Creating an energy vortex to absorb mana from the air, Otebel, Azriga, and Elgormud were drawn closer. This time, there was now way his targets could escape.

"[ **Vortex Burst** ]"

A massive navy beam roared out of Issei's hand, destroying Otebel's arm and severely wounding Elgormud and Azriga, ridding them of parts of their bodies. Even though they miraculously regenerated, Issei sent homing bomb blasts after them. They intercepted, firing elemental magic that rocked the area like a massive earthquake.

Issei appeared right in front of Azriga like a nightmare, punching her so hard in the ribs that loud cracks echoed. He then spun around, hacking off Elgormud's left arm before smashing his foot into his face.

The Lightning Avitur's body hit the ground, creating a new crater.

Geosagr erupted from the ground, trying to surprise attack Issei. Issei disappeared in an explosion of mana, knocking Geosagr back, only to be caught by Issei from behind. With a slash of his sword, he almost managed to kill Geosagr. Instead, Sorgamark hit Issei with a powerful wave of Void energy, forcing him to only cut partway through Geosagr's shoulder.

Issei seemingly disappeared, only to reappear in front of Sorgamark, impaling him with a blade before blasting him with a massive burst of Abyssal Energy. Unfortunately, he had dematerialized himself in time to avoid the attack.

In response, Issei summoned the Phantom Knights of the Round Table, now clad in dragon-like armor that resembled his own. They dashed forward, slashing away at the 6 Aviturs like flashes. Issei concentrated power into his materialized sword. It radiated and trembled with Abyssal energy, destroying the area around him. Water dissolved and the ground broke apart as he advanced toward them over the sea.

"I didn't think he'd become this strong from the transformation. I didn't think we'd still be so far from full power, either. We need to retreat." Sorgamark muttered to himself.

Issei clapped his hands, creating a barrier that trapped the 6 Aviturs.

"[ **World Razer** ]"

Beams erupted from all possible directions of the barrier, trapping the Aviturs as they were assaulted by countless lasers. All the while, explosions kept erupting over and over under the feet of the Aviturs.

Activating a magic circle, the 6 Aviturs began to prepare to teleport away. However, before they could completely disappear, Issei managed to land his strike after getting close enough. Slashing through each of them, Issei managed to severely wound them, as their blood erupted like geysers from his attack.

They stared at him in disbelief as they realized the depth of their wounds. It was unbelievable that they'd lost the advantage so quickly. They, the feared destroyers of the old world, were defeated by this one human in a manner of several minutes. He, who had only lived to see 17 years of life, had outmatched reincarnating beasts of destruction. Even if they weren't at their full strength…how could this happen?

Issei tried to raise his weapon for another strike to complete the job but he couldn't. His body lost all strength as he was forced to drop his weapon. With Issei unable to finish the second blow, the Aviturs disappeared. There were no words, only shock at what had happened and the fact that Issei had won. There was no definite death for the Aviturs but the wounds they were dealt with were undoubtedly fatal.

( **Fate/Zero OST – Back to Zero. End Song**.)

This was it. Steam and smoke hissed from his body as his armor dissolved away.

( **Gladiator OST – Honor Him. Play Song.** )

As his armor faded away into dust, Issei felt all strength leave him completely. He trembled violently as he struggled to even stand. He gurgled and coughed out blood from his injuries. The sad part was that he felt no pain now. Yes, he had been so burnt out that his body could no longer feel pain from all the previous agony that had piled up to this moment.

Even so, he limped over to the nearest rock to support himself. Sliding to the ground with his back against the wall, Issei could only pant weakly and stare at the setting sun. It was too poetic. The view he was given was a view that he liked to see often. He now recognized where he was. It let him look over the domain of the Lucifer House and in the distance, he could see the Lucifer Manor, untouched by the chaotic battle.

" _ **You did it, Issei. You can finally be at peace**_." Rexis said.

There was no reason to say anything else. It was already too painful. Rexis could sense that Issei's life force was nothing more than dying sparks now. His body could no longer handle any more stress and he'd expended what little stamina and power he could squeeze out of his being. Issei was at the end of the road.

Issei looked at the sun. He had managed to protect this day. From his death, a new day would dawn tomorrow and the next day after that and after that.

( **Gladiator OST – Honor Him. End Song.** )

It was just a shame that Issei had to die alone in this life. Even though he was prepared for it, it didn't lessen the pain. Issei could feel it. His waning strength was proof of his impending death. All he had to do was breathe his last breath.

"ISSEI?! ISSEI, WHERE ARE YOU?!" A frantically screaming voice came closer.

Issei barely had the power to turn his head and look.

Vali gasped at the mangled state Issei was in, his body had been burned from the overwhelming power of his Abyssal Calamity Form. He was sitting in a pool of his own blood, his bones visible from his torn flesh.

"Hey…" Issei said, mustering a smile for the love of his life.

Vali…Vali was destroyed by this sight. She could sense it. She could feel his life force fading away. Just the look of fading light in his eyes was tell her everything. His listlessness, wounds, and words spoken previously during the battle…Even worse was the fact that her heart could feel that Issei's time was here.

"I wish we could've reunited in a better way." Issei forced himself to hang on, giving her a sad smile.

"Just hang on. I'll get Asia and the others." Vali's hands trembled violently as she tried to heal him with magic.

Issei shook his head. He gently smiled at her as he held her hand.

( **God Eater 2: Rage Burst OST – Revolving Lantern. Play Song**.)

"It's okay, Vali. It's okay for it to end like this. This is the end of the road for me." Issei tried to reassure her.

"No. No. No. No. No. Please stop! Don't say any of that! I can help! You won't die here!" Vali's tears fell down her face without restraint.

"Issei?!"

Just then, everyone that Issei cared about came into his view. He weakly smiled at all of them.

"There's so much I should've told all of you. I know I should've been honest from the start but I couldn't. Not till now." Issei said.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Don't…d-don't talk like that, brother." Sairaorg knelt next to him, choking back his tears.

It wasn't said, but it was already inevitable. Issei was going to die.

"It's too late, guys. This all started back when I went into my Doom Bringer form and went berserk. A human body was never meant to be able to handle the power of Bahamut to begin with. Every time I used my powers…it shaved away at my lifeforce and lifespan. There was no way to stop it. If there was, then we'd have never met. That was why I set up so many schemes. You all changed me into a better person."

"I didn't want everyone to keep suffering in solitude, so I decided to meddle with everyone's lives. It's just so painful to want to cry but you have nobody to cry to. I just wanted you all to be safe and happy. Even so, I'm sorry." Issei apologized.

"You were only doing your best for us…" Sairaorg shook his head.

"I'll come back again…As the Host of Bahamut…I'll reincarnate once again in the future. We'll meet again someday, whether it be in the afterlife or in my next incarnation, even if it won't be me as Issei Hyoudou. That's why…from now on…live life to the fullest and make sure to have no regrets. You don't know when it'll be the end of the road." Issei smiled weakly.

He then weakly turned to Vali.

"Vali…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I'm only saying this to you right now. Now that it's come to this…it's only right that I be honest with you. When I was still in school with you, I knew that you were special. After getting to know you better, I began to feel closer to you. I wanted to learn more about you and when I did, I fell in love with you. You stood by me and were my first real friend. You were so kind, generous, and patient. You're the most beautiful woman that I've ever been lucky enough to meet. You filled in the hole in my heart when I lost my family. You were the one who pushed me to keep going. You were the love that encouraged me to never give up. I know it's horrible to say this to you as I die but I want you to know that I love you and I always will." Issei smiled lovingly at her.

"I love you too, Issei. Issei…there has to be something I can do. You can't die now." Vali pleaded, heaving in sobs.

"I'm sorry, Vali, but I can't. Even now, I can barely hang on. Seeing you all alive and well…I'm satisfied with my life. I'm satisfied with all I've done. Even if I die now, don't cry. Don't grieve. My time is over, just like how it would've been sooner or later. You'll move on. You need to move on because I know that you'll make me proud. Even if my next incarnation is different, always remember that I love every single one of you very much. That will never change. You'll all be okay without me now. I, Issei Hyoudou, will always be with you in mind and heart. I'll always be watching over you…no matter what…I…love…you…all." Issei weakly said.

At long last, Issei's hand went slack. His eyes lost their light as his last remnants of strength finally left his body.

"Issei? Issei…Issei?...Issei?!" Vali stared at his corpse, wide-eyed, and going into shock.

Everyone could only fight their tears, most of them failing to. Their hero was dead.

Lefay took off her hat, trying to hide her tears. Embern wrapped her in a comforting embrace, trying to do his best to console her.

Lianshi wiped tears as Kuroka bit on her sleeve to fight the sobs she was building up. Bikou put his arms around. He'd hoped to comfort them but failed as he slumped over, tears running down his face.

Arthur turned away, unable to let others see his crying face. Elaine held him from behind, also hiding her crying by burying her face into his back.

Izalana, Rizevim, Ezagyra, Rintilr, and Ezagyra stayed close together, trying to find some sort of comfort from one another.

Sairaorg held onto Issei's hand, onto the hand of his dearly departed brother in bond.

Vali's hands continued to tremble as she futilely tried to heal him. She had the most utterly broken and destroyed look on her face. Tears poured down without pause from her empty eyes as Issei's death sank in. Her heart began to cave in as the pain of heartbreak followed soon after.

"No…No…You can't leave…You can't leave me behind, Issei." Her flat voice slowly grew more and more frantic.

"This isn't funny, Issei…you…y-you have to wake up now…" Vali's voice trembled.

She gently caressed his head against her.

"I promise, I'll pay more attention to you. I promise I'll love you more than anything. I promise I'll do anything and everything for you. I promise I'll always be there for you…So, please…" When Vali first spoke, she sounded in shock, in disbelief. Quickly, she grew more erratic, unstable. At that last part, she was reduced to shaky, tearful whimpers.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" She howled so loud that the heavens trembled.

Vali cried and sobbed without care now, no longer able to withstand the sharp pain in her chest. Slowly, Vali could feel it. That pain that kept attacking her heart so horrifically that she couldn't stand it. This heartbreak…it was so real. Vali panted desperately as she tried to breathe. Yet, she couldn't. She fell over, clutching at that acute pain in her heart.

"Vali…please, c-c-calm down." Ezagyra said in between gasps.

At this rate, Vali would literally die from heartbreak.

( **God Eater 2: Rage Burst OST – Revolving Lantern. End Song**.)

If life was going to continue without Issei, then Vali saw no reason to live anymore. Issei was everything to her. Issei was the reason why she looked forward to the future. With Issei gone, Vali couldn't stand the thought of another moment without him.

( **Doctor Who OST – 10** **th** **Doctor Theme. Play Song.** )

As Vali cried, the wind in the area picked up. Slowly, everyone noticed that something had changed in the air. Something was different. Something was coming.

"What now?" Rizevim grit his teeth.

"Something's coming." Artemis said.

"I recognize this feeling. It's unlike anything else…I felt it during the end of the First Calamity." Sun Wukong said, solemnly.

That primordial wariness that was a part of all living beings ignited. It was like a familiar call that everyone recognized.

Suddenly, far in the distance, a blue light came rushing. It was unknown where and how it came to be, but like a circular ripple in water, it swept across the land, passing through everyone like wind.

"AH! ISSEI!" Vali let out a panicked scream as Issei's body was lifted into the air.

"Is it…Is it the ABYSS?!" Michael gasped in alarm.

He knew that power. He'd never forget that feeling. Vali tried to get him back, but every time, she was stopped. Everyone followed suit but were blown back by the overwhelming force and power of the alien light. They could only watch once again as Issei was taken from them.

As Issei's body was lifted into the air, the blue light surrounded him, infusing his corpse with its brilliance.

When they looked up, they saw the most unbelievable sight.

They all dropped their jaws in awe as they saw Issei's body move, trembling and shuddering as more and more of that energy and light infused into Issei's body. Suddenly, the spectral image of Bahamut appeared but almost as soon as it came, it was subdued, returning to Issei's body. Its roar echoed, as if lashing out but it had no power here.

No one understood what was happening anymore. How was this happening? Who caused this?

"For too long, you've cried and suffered. No more. From this day forward, you're free." A mysterious voice echoed in pure majesty and power, as if its word was law by providence.

Was the Abyss doing something? Was this an unforeseen trick by the enemy?

Yet, even so, everyone felt pacified. They felt safe, reassured. Slowly, the light died down, the constant waves of blue energy growing less frequent. At long last, Issei's body was lowered back to the ground, whatever took him had finished its business.

Vali ran over to him and brought him back into his arms. She held him protectively before the waves of cerulean light finally stopped passing over and through them. Then Vali gasped.

Issei had a heartbeat.

Vali took a crying sigh of relief. She listened to his heart, felt his wrist, his neck and pressed her ear to him. He was breathing. He had a pulse. He was alive again.

"He's alive?" Rizevim asked.

"H-He's alive." Sairaorg confirmed in happy shock.

"Heh…Hehahahaha!" Ezagyra began to laugh in relief as happy tears came.

"Issei's alive!" Word spread amongst the crowd as cheers and tears of relief replaced the tears of grief.

Issei, the Heroic Calamity, had been pardoned by death. The Cycle of Reincarnation had been averted.

By the powers that be, Issei had been given back to them.

( **Doctor Who OST – 10** **th** **Doctor Theme. End Song.** )

* * *

 **Arc 4: Fare Thee Well. End**

 **Next Arc: Arc 5 – Advent Memories**

 _ **Now, with that out of the way…**_

 _ **Come on, you folks didn't think I'd have Issei die permanently, did you? Still, I had Issei come back to life in a very different way this time. No, it was not by Bahamut's hand. It was by someone else's. Just putting that out there. I won't say who because it'll be revealed through the story. The hint was already given, so that's why I gave that message in the beginning Author's Note.**_

 _ **Anyways, how were your feels? Sad? Relieved? They wanna call me a sadist? If so, then I take that as mission accomplished. I was wracking my brain for a while trying to come up with dialogue and find music that would really hurt the feels. And this was what I came up with. A lot more dramatic and high-pressured.**_

 _ **But…we're not through the woods yet. You guys still have another chapter to read for the 6-part update.**_

 _ **And NO, I WILL NOT RESPOND TO PMs ASKING FOR SPOILERS! NO MORE OF THAT!**_


	56. Chapter 53: Home at Last

_**And welcome to the 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **part of the 6-Chapter update. I hope your feels are ready cus, I'm gonna try to squash them into jelly...if I haven't already.**_

* * *

 **Arc 5: Advent Memories**

 **Chapter 53: Home at Last**

Immediately after Issei had been mysteriously revived by unknown powers, he was rushed to help. Issei had been taken to the best medical care at the embassy hospital where the best care was available.

In a massive white building with countless crests and flags waving in the air, Issei was kept in a maximum-security medical ward. After what had happened, there was no doubts that Issei would be attacked in his vulnerable state.

"How is he?!" Vali ran over to Azazel, clutching his jacket for desperate information.

"I don't know…He's stabilized. His wounds have healed, His bones snapped back into place and reattached. His organs have regenerated from the holes and ruptures. His muscles are piecing themselves back together. His body is doing fine now, but there's something else that's going on." Azazel removed his surgical gloves.

"Is it bad?" Ezagyra asked.

"I don't know. Something's happening to Issei's body on the atomic level. His body is regenerating but, in the process, his genetic makeup has changed. He no longer has the human gene in his DNA. It's changed into something else entirely. That gene doesn't exist in anything else that's ever been come across in this world. I-I-It's like he's evolving. The way things are now, Issei can no longer be classified as human. After some predictions and simulations, he'll be stronger and more resilient than when he was human. Also, he's…I don't know…As far as I know, he might evolve into something totally different." Azazel was baffled, a first, as he paced around.

"Azazel, is it harmful to him?" Rizevim asked again.

"That's the thing. His evolution isn't showing any malignant signs. If anything, it's doing wonders for him. But we just don't know enough to say for sure. Whatever it was that brought him back to life, changed him. We won't find anything out if we don't investigate the cause unless Issei knows about this. I mean, the most it could do to him is mess with his head. Since his body is working overtime to regenerate and improve his body, his psyche is also taking a beating from all the stress. Whatever is happening, it must've had to do with that blue light we all saw." Azazel sighed.

"Before…that energy, I'm sure we all still remember it."

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Hyouhaku/Wandering. Play Song.** )

Everyone turned around to see that Sun Wukong, Vishnu, and even Buddha, himself were there. Everyone bowed respectfully.

"I'd know that energy signature anywhere. I could feel down to my very core, that primordial reverence, that power. It had to have been the Abyss." Buddha said.

"The Abyss? But, I thought it was impartial." Azazel muttered.

"Bahamut is a creation of the Abyss. Issei plays host to Bahamut. Bahamut is the sworn enemy of the Aviturs, creatures of the Void, the polar opposite to the Abyss. It seems to me that Issei and the Aviturs are playing their roles in the proxy war between the Abyss and the Void. The Abyss and the Void cannot clash directly, as it would result in the loss of existence itself. Not only that, but either of the primordial forces could perish. Thus, proxy wars must have been waged to further the purpose of either side. I've been giving it some thought since that boy crashed into the party last night. He knew more than he let on and he clearly had bad blood towards the Aviturs. It makes sense now." Sun Wukong said.

"But instead of allowing him to reincarnate, why did the Abyss bring Issei back to life?" Bikou asked.

Sun Wukong only sighed.

"The Aviturs have never assumed humanoid form before. It seemed to me that they were stronger this time, if Issei was acting in such a way. Do not forget. When he last fought the Avitur of Earth in its beastly form, Issei hadn't even gained all of the pieces of the Calamity Catalyst. True, the Earth Avitur was weaker, but that doesn't change the fact that Issei shouldn't have posed a threat. He showed no evident fear in his first clash, and yet, Issei was frantic in having everyone evacuate." Sun Wukong took a seat.

"The war between the Abyss and the Void was left undisturbed, for fear of repercussions. We deities had sworn to this. While we are above mortals and most creatures, the Abyss and the Void are farther above us, them being directly linked to the powers of life, death, time, and fate. In the few conflicts that I was aware, no side had an edge over the other. It raises the concern that perhaps, both sides are increasing the power they give their soldiers. Thus, that would explain why Issei was revived. Instead of a constant cycle of reincarnation to whittle away at the enemy's strength, the Abyss wanted Issei to be stronger to create a definitive end." Vishnu followed up.

"But why not release Bahamut directly, then?" Ezagyra asked.

"Perhaps that would be too much. When Bahamut went mad, none of us could stop him. We were able to put up a fight but when he didn't hold back, we were unable to make much of a difference. Bahamut would defeat the Aviturs once and for all, but what then? There would be nothing to stop the mad Wyrm from razing this galaxy for a second time after the Aviturs are gone." Sun Wukong scoffed.

"So, rather than go all out, the Abyss wanted to keep using Issei instead of letting him go free." Vali said as she watched Issei from behind the glass window.

She grit her teeth in frustration.

"Who are we to question the whims of fate? I feel that this game reaches beyond us. We are only smaller pieces in this game. But I do want to find out why and how it'll end." Buddha calmly said.

"But, did Issei defeat the Aviturs?" Kuroka asked.

"No, I do not think so. If that were the case, then I do not believe that Issei would've been revived. Something must require him to live." Buddha said.

There were so many questions but so little answers, let alone information.

"This cycle is most vexing. Not even us, deities, and divine beings could see into the future concerning this boy and the events to come. Something stopped our visions. This has never happened before." Vishnu mused.

"Indeed. In the past, we were made aware of a few battles between Bahamut's Hosts and the Aviturs. Yet…not this time. The winds have changed." Buddha sighed.

"However, the storm has passed for now. The boy lived and the Beasts will not return for quite some time. We should rejoice but keep our guards up as well. Do not let these questions sully the relief it has brought you." Sun Wukong walked over and put a gentle hand on Vali's shoulder.

"You're right."

Vishnu, Buddha, and Sun Wukong walked down the hall, conversing.

"That girl…something's odd. She has traces of the Songstress of Serenity in her soul but why is it that it's not like before? What happened to her?" Vishnu mused.

"I don't know. That was the problem that always plagued us. The Abyss and the Void are resuming their war but we are not allowed to see who is truly a part of it or why this war is happening. We're caught in the crossfire and we don't know why." Sun Wukong said grimly.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST – Hyouhaku/Wandering. End Song.** )

* * *

After a few hours, more and more people came to visit. The most impactful, was Jeanne. The moment Jeanne arrived, she got on her knees and bowed her head in apology.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything." Vali said, trying to get her to stand up.

Jeanne didn't budge. Kiba even knelt alongside her to share in whatever punishment.

"What're you talking about?" Kuroka asked, almost sounding a bit dangerous.

"I'm the reason Issei went off on his journey." Jeanne looked downcast.

"Explain from the beginning." Rizevim calmly prompted.

"When we first met at my shop in England, I held Issei up." Jeanne started.

"So that's why he was late." Vali muttered to herself.

"I stopped him because my powers to tell fate gave me a feeling. I felt that he was important. So, I tried to divulge his future. I felt that it was important for everyone. So, I thought that I needed to tell him what would happen. I told him that when the bell tolled 16 times, he would die. I was the reason he eventually got on this path." Jeanne recounted.

"So, it was just cause-and-effect. Jeanne, this isn't your fault. Issei decided to make this decision all on his own. You just gave him another piece of information that he needed to make that choice. I understand how you feel. When someone dies and you were connected to it, you tend to blame yourself or find a reason to do it. Don't do that. Your hands are clean and you were only trying to help him." Ezagyra gently raised her back up.

"I'm so sorry." Jeanne said quietly.

"It's alright. Issei's back with us now. However…we don't know what'll happen after this. We can only get the real answers once he wakes up." Rizevim said.

That was when the staff came in for more examinations and checks on Issei's health.

"I must ask that everyone clears out, please." The Doctor opened the door.

There was no room for arguments. Vali wanted to fight tooth and nail to stay in here but she knew better than to cause drama. Vali sat in the hallway, contemplating.

' _I was so stupid. Everything makes sense now. There were so many clues and I was too absorbed in myself to see it_.' Vali groaned in mortified shame and guilt.

' _ **It wasn't your fault, either. Issei knew about a lot of things in advance and didn't say a word. You shouldn't blame yourself for things that never even reached your realm of thought. Issei even went the extra miles to ensure nobody found out. If you think about it…everything since the Rating Games was all according to Issei's long plan. I don't think he expected to have come out of this alive so he tried to make sure there were no regrets**_.' Albion responded.

' _All those times he tried to get Sairaorg and me together. All the help he was giving everyone. His carefree attitude. His larger-than-life behavior. His constant nosiness…If only I'd worked harder and paid attention to him, he wouldn't have gone through it all_.' Vali clutched her head.

' _ **Vali, there are some things that we just can't stop. There are some things that we just can't control. There are some things that happen without our knowledge. Yes, there are things we ignore but if we were never even aware, then it's unfair to ourselves to find fault unless we had a real hand in it. I don't blame Issei for what he did. I thought it was noble. However, he chose to sneak around and do things alone. That had nothing to do with you because it was a secret that was known only to him. The best you can do is be there for him now. Stop moping and help him make up for lost time**_.' Albion softly chided her.

' _You're right…I really need to get myself back together. I guess I'm just not the same when he's not around_.' Vali chuckled at herself.

 _ **'Love makes you crazy. Now, it's been a week. You should get some rest. If you're going to confess your feelings for him, then you don't want to do it looking like tumbleweed**_.' Albion snorted.

' _Right…_ ' Vali nodded.

* * *

Returning home, Vali sat down on the couch and immediately collapsed. She had gone through 7 straight days without sleep. When she awoke, she found that the others had come home. What was even more surprising was that everyone closely connected to Issei was here. Even Sairaorg was here.

"Where was everybody?" Vali asked.

"We went to go get dinner. Also, Susanoo, Izanagi, and Amaterasu were kind enough to drop off something really important." Ezagyra have her boxes of takeout.

"Well, we found the ship that Issei had been using to get around the world. Ajuka gave us the Black Box to the _Vestige_." Rizevim held up the cube.

"Why are we intruding on it?" Ileana scolded her father-in-law.

"We need to find answers. Maybe Issei said and did some stuff." Rexis plainly answered.

"Emphasis on 'did'." Bikou chuckled.

Everyone gave him disapproving looks.

"Sorry." He cleared his throat.

"Did?" Vali paused on that.

"I'm sure he was perfectly chaste. When the guy gets absorbed in work, he doesn't think of anything else." Sairaorg said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Rizevim pointed at a literal mountain of paperwork.

"What's all this?!" Kuroka gasped.

"Paperwork that Issei left behind and didn't do. He took a mountain load of jobs before he left. That explains how he got so much money to fund everything. It's also probably how he managed to fund his trip around the world. So much stuff is coming in now."

Vali plucked a book of services and resulting payments to Issei.

"Sounds like him. I was always wondering how he'd racked up so much money." Rizevim sighed.

"Enough of that stuff. Let's find out what he was really up to." Ezagyra activated the Black Box to the Vestige.

A projection of Issei appeared and began relaying the events that had happened till his last set of recordings. The entire history of Bahamut had been conveyed and Issei's decisions made according to them.

Everyone was shocked to realize just how far this all went. After hearing Issei's stories about Bahamut, they got to his personal logs. That was where the rail pain came in.

( **Transformers: Age of Extinction OST – Tessa. Play Song**.)

"Personal log: Log 12. Today is September 12th, 20XX. I've managed to kill the Earth, Fire, and Wind Aviturs. Despite these deeds, I've begun to wonder. How much longer do I have? How much longer till my body gives out? I can barely do anything without dying even faster now. I was told that I had 16 months at the start of this mess and Jeanne told me I'd die after 16 bell tolls, so I honestly have no real idea anymore. It's harrowing. Often, I'm wondering just how much of me is left. But I guess I can't complain. I've already done my personal stuff. All that's left is to get out there and keep hunting." Issei paused, as if lost in thought.

"I managed to do everything I wanted. I did my best to help out as much as I could with the others. Managed to help Arthur and Elaine get back together. Helped Bikou, Lianshi, and Kuroka think about their polygamy issues. Got Lefay and Embern to be more confident. Helped Izalana see the outside world unburdened by missions. Also got Sairaorg and Vali to the point where they've figured out how they feel. If my plans were right…they're probably together by now. Though, to be honest, I know it was wrong. I mean, I played both sides. I helped Sairaorg and pretended to know nothing with Vali. I help Vali and pretended to know nothing about Sairaorg."

They'd been hoodwinked. Vali wanted to walk away but forced herself to continue watching all of his logs.

"Today is September 13th, 20XX. Just got up. Had another nightmare. This is the 12th day in a row that I've had it. Dreamt that everyone I knew was living happy lives while I was just a rotting corpse in some ditch. Wouldn't be the first time. Maybe it was a memory, rather than a nightmare. I've been drawn and quartered, crucified, hung, dismembered, poisoned, melted, exploded, bled out, stabbed, eaten alive, crushed, fell, and died so many ways that someone would have to invent a new way. I guess that's just natural. It's not like I didn't know this would happen. After all, I'm only human. Everyone else is either a devil, superhuman, an angel, a deity, or a mystical creature. One life to me is an hour to them, I guess. Still, talking about this sort of stuff helps, even if it's just to a camera. It's not like I can talk to anyone since there's not really much point since I'm gonna die again soon." Issei sighed, his face covered in sweat.

' _Stop._ ' Vali said in her head.

"The only real solace I've got is that I'll be dead soon, so I personally won't have to deal with it for much longer. Death isn't always bad when it's sticks for a while. We'll all die someday, yes, even immortals, though I'm just a regular mortal. Even then, it's not much comfort." Issei shrugged.

' _Issei, stop_.' Vali muttered in her head.

She felt her heart squeezing in pain as she heard Issei accept his inevitable doom, albeit, it was in such a way that it was clear he wasn't completely alright now.

"Today is October 16th, 20XX. Saw a happy family festival today. I got bored staying on the ship doing research and decided to get some fresh air. Gotta admit, I was a little jealous. Kinda wish my parents were still alive. Still, it comforts me to know that I'll see them again soon. Sometimes, I think about what I'll tell them. I wonder how they'll react, for the very brief moments I'll be dead before I reincarnate. They'll probably get worried that I did so much crazy stuff. But they'll settle down. They're understanding. Guess I'll have to disappoint them that our family line ended with me. I was never able to get the girl and any other girl isn't interested. I'll never find a wife and have kids like how they encouraged. Can't say I had time for it and the only woman that I've ever loved is gonna be with my best friend at this point." Issei's hologram recording reclined in his seat as he chuckled.

Vali and Sairaorg flinched.

"It really does hurt. It's no joke when I say that watching Vali and Sairaorg be together slowly helped kill me on the inside. Don't get me wrong, I did it on purpose, so I knew what I was getting into. I'm actually very happy for them and I'm proud. They deserve all of that happiness, considering all that they've endured. It's just that I thought the pain of remembering my past lives and the pain of my parents' deaths would be the worst. I was wrong. I was honestly kinda dumb but that's my fault. I won't be your typical guy and blame other people for my love life not working out. After all, I only realized how much I loved Vali when it was clear that she had feelings for Sairarog. Not only that, but the day I was gonna confess was the day of the Rating Games. That's when I found out I had 16 months to live. So, that was a bust." Issei sighed while shrugging.

Vali's jaw dropped as she clutched at her aching heart. Issei had loved her for that long?!

"Still, back to the focus, I've got a lot to tell the spirts of my dead parents. That's only if they're still in the afterlife, though. They might've gone ahead already, so I guess I'll be alone. Again." Issei chuckled derisively.

Vali knew that he was playing it off, but he was probably crying on the inside.

"All those spasms of pain I've been feeling are an effect of using my powers. They always come at random and hurt like hell. It sucked to learn that those pain attacks weren't a product of my body adjusting to my powers. It was my body telling me that I was dying. Still, it's too late to regret. Sadly, I can't help but try to imagine what my life would be like if none of this had progressed to this point. Honestly, I'd have liked to get married. I've always wanted a wife and kids in the future. Maybe 2 or 4 kids, boy and girl in equal measure. I'd prefer it if the first child was girl. Older sisters tend to be motherly and look after the younger siblings. Given who I am and the powers I have, I'd have to be a little realistic and imagine that she'd help my wife and her little siblings after I die in that fantasy. I'd like to even have a nice home in the suburbs and work an honest job helping people." Issei had a sad look on his face in the recording.

"As for where exactly, I'd like to live in the Lucifer Mansion with my family. Me, the kids, and Vali-." Issei stopped himself. He started chuckling as he slapped himself on the forehead.

"Well, that's creepy. Every time I imagine living a happy life with a wife and kids, Vali's always popping into my head as the mother of my kids and being my wife. Then again, I guess it's just wishful thinking. I mean, aside from our first lives together as our original incarnations, we've always been star-crossed lovers. We'd meet, get close together, but we'd never gotten together. She'd like another guy and I'd die in a ditch somewhere after a fight with an Avitur. I've grown to accept it now. It's just my fate as the Host of Bahamut. I actually prefer it this way. That way, she's safe and far away from harm. I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if anyone else died because of me. Since Vali's the Songstress of Serenity, the person who's supposed to calm the rage of Bahamut, it's unavoidable that we meet. Even so, I'd rather she be safe and happy, in love with someone else who'll treat her the best. That's also why I never confessed my love for her." Issei made a sputtering noise as he stopped himself from zoning out again.

"I was dying and had 16 months left to live at the time. I wasn't going to do that to her. It's unfair. Even if she had any reason to reciprocate, mind you, Sairaorg's honestly a better choice." Issei gave a stern look and finger at the camera.

"Even if she had reciprocated my feelings, we'd have a relationship for 16 months or even less. Then, I'd be dead. She'd be left alone to either grieve or blame herself. Knowing Vali in this lifetime, I'm sure that would be her main reaction. I'm not bragging since it's not a reason to brag, but I've developed an expertise in loneliness. Gotta tell ya, it's not fun. People say they wanna be left alone, but they really don't want that since they don't understand what the realistic version is like. Trust me, imagine coming home every day and all that's waiting for you is a cold and dark place. Nobody there to greet you. Nobody there to help you. When you're sad, you've got no shoulder to cry on. Nobody will listen when you complain. When you're happy, there's nobody there to share the moment with you. When you're hungry, you cook only for yourself and sometimes, you don't even have the heart for such a basic survival skill. When you're in need, you won't expect anybody to come running. You'll have no one and worst of all, no one will remember you and when you die, it'll be complete destruction because not even your memory will live on. Bottom line: being alone sucks. You shouldn't ever want that unless you're kinda broken like me. All those 'kids' think that being alone is great but it's not. And I use 'kids' liberally because they can be any age but they've got the emotional maturity of a baby spoon." Issei groaned.

Vali dropped her glass, feeling her heart tear itself apart.

"I-I…" She whimpered, barely louder than a squeak.

"Still, that's also one of the reasons why I kept the truth from her. I don't want to be in a relationship with her in this or any lifetime if it's because of a reincarnating obligation. If, in some fantasy world, we ever get together, which will never happen, I'd prefer it if it was because of who I am. Even then, I often ask who I am." Issei laughed as his recording looked to the side.

"Oh, would you look at the time of this recording. Sorry about that, my future incarnation. You've been listening to me rant for half an hour now." He sheepishly smiled.

"I guess that's because today is my final log. I had a lot of nonsense to ramble about. It's my last chance, after all. I'm going off to fight the Shadow Avitur, who happens to be the final Avitur. Even though that little fruit elixir I got in Africa helped me…I get the feeling that I'm not going to make it out of this alive. Knowing my luck, I'll be dead by the end of this. Still, if you find these personal logs, then just delete em'. They're all corny and cheesy and altogether, nauseating. I honestly don't even know why I started doing personal logs. Maybe it's because I needed some kind of outlet. Imagine how bad the people I know will feel if they find this." Issei pursed his lips as he stared off into space.

He then returned his attention to the camera. He then snapped back to look at it as if he had an epiphany.

"Okay, I think I've got a reason for all these logs, other than to not go crazy and to also tell you about the story of Bahamut and the Aviturs. Um, I guess I wanted to teach you something. I don't know who you are, or rather, I don't know what my next reincarnation will be like. So, I guess, I had some stuff to say to you to be food for thought before I bite the dust and dig my spot 6-feet underground, wherever that is. Just…just think about all I've said. When I was in your shoes, I had nobody to help me aside from the voice of one of my past incarnations, one of your past incarnations. I don't want that for you. Hopefully, I was finally able to make a difference and help you out. I don't know if I'll succeed and end the Reincarnation Cycle or if I'll fail and the next person to see these is my future incarnation. In the end, I just wanted to make sure that my future self or anyone, if the line of Bahamt failed, deal with the Aviturs. So, don't screw up like I did if I did screw up. Succeed where I failed. And hopefully, I'll be the last Host to live this kind of life, to live with this kind of burden. I don't want anyone else living with this kind of baggage." Issei pointed and wagged his finger at the camera, with a jovial smile stuck to his face.

"Still, I don't have any regrets. The people I love are safe for now, they're making the most of their lives, and I honestly feel like they'll be perfectly okay without me. It's still just a gut feeling, but…It's not like they needed me, anyways. After all, I was only there to give a little push. That is the one thing that I consider my crowning achievement. I know that what I did won't last forever, if for very long, but I know that I did the best I could. At the end of the day, that's all we can do, no matter what each of us have experienced or who and what we are. If I can't be the man that fulfilled his dreams, I'd be honored to be the man that helped the people he cared about. Take care of yourself and the people that you love. Money, fame, food, and power are nothing compared to the people we love. Nothing is more important than the people that you love. And if the people that I care about ever see these logs then know that I'm sorry but this had to happen. Also, remember these 3 words: I Love you." Issei smiled at the camera, almost as if at peace as the final log ended and the screen stopped for the final time.

Vali was silent, her bangs overshadowing her gaunt face.

"I'll be in my room." Vali stood up and walked away.

She walked, no, trembled to her room. She shuddered violently as she closed the door behind her, muting the room so that no one would hear what came next.

She toppled over to the ground, losing all strength in her legs. Albion felt terrible for the poor girl. Just as soon as she started going back to normal, whenever she picked herself back up, something came along and smashed all her determination into pieces. And it was with a weapon that always worked on Vali. Something always destroyed Vali's sense of self and composure.

That was Vali's greatest weakness, after all. It was her guilt and tendency to blame herself when something went wrong. From the scars of her childhood, she'd been inflicted wounds that convinced her that she was at fault due to her father's Avitur-possessed abuse.

"Ugh…Uhahahahaha! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Vali wailed in guilt as she lay crying on the floor.

She clutched at her heart as the entire collection of Issei's video logs slammed into her mind. Now that she knew how he really felt. Now that she saw what he went through and heard what he really thought of himself and his situation, it utterly destroyed her.

' _He was in so much pain! He was so lonely! He was so scared! And no one was there for him! Even though he was always there for other people, no one was there for him!_ ' Vali screamed in despair in her head.

Albion didn't say anything. He couldn't even find a way to process any of this and put it into words. He could only stay in silence.

' _He gave up everything for everyone and no one said thank you. No one said I love you. No one bothered to check if he was okay. No one tried to see past that perfect mask of his. I FAILED HIM!_ ' Vali went into a fetal position as she clutched at her heart.

The guilt of professing her crush on Sairaorg to his face. The guilt of pushing her problems into his lap. The guilt of not having the sense to understand their connection. Everything came crashing down on her, threatening to smother her with shame.

" _I'm sorry, Issei. I'm so sorry…_ " She weakly sobbed, having lost any shred of control over herself.

( **Transformers: Age of Extinction OST – Tessa. End Song**.)

After a few hours…Vali managed to settle down, having lost all her strength processing everything, connecting the dots. She took the time to finally see the gigantic picture that Issei had always been looking at. She finally understood why he did everything he did. It was insane. What sort of person would drop everything about themselves and not think just a tiny bit about being selfish? Issei thought he didn't measure up in comparison to others. It was the other way around. Who could measure up to Issei?

* * *

When she felt better and regained some sense of her rationality, Vali went downstairs with a bag packed with clothes and essentials.

"Here. You can't go on an empty stomach." Ileana handed her some food and drink.

"Thanks, Mom." Vali nodded gratefully.

Everyone gave her that look.

' _Go on. Go and have alone time with him._ '

Vali walked out the door, intent on getting started with her promise.

"I'll be there soon, Issei." She said.

* * *

While Issei was recuperating in his hospital bed, it was as if he wasn't even in this world. He was in his mindscape, far from the influence of others.

"So…we got _really_ lucky." Rexis said.

Issei looked around. It was no longer a swirling navy vortex. In his own personal mind, it was simply a green plain dotted with trees over a hill that gave a grand view of the sea.

"So, what's going on?" Issei asked, sitting down on the hill where his past self was.

"Got a second chance. Your body is rebuilding itself, becoming stronger and better than ever before. Your lifespan is the most important thing." Rexis said.

"Still 16 months?" Issei guessed.

"No, quite the opposite. Thanks to your evolution, your lifespan is right up there with Vali and the others. You'll have a life expectancy for countless years. Also, your body is becoming strong enough that you'll never have to worry about the burden of using Bahamut's power again. You're free." Rexis smiled.

"What about you guys?" Issei asked.

"Same as usual. Me and the other sleeping personas will be here, waiting if you need help." Rexis gave Issei a pat on the shoulder.

"Think they'll kill me?" Issei asked.

"Who?" Rexis asked.

"Vali and the others. If things are working out, then…I'm sure they know the whole truth by now. I forgot to turn on the Vestige's autopilot. It was supposed to set down somewhere hidden and wait for my next reincarnation." Issei recalled, facepalming.

"You'll be fine. They're most likely very angry and they might bruise you up for lying, but you'll be okay. They love you too much to just send you back to the afterlife." Rexis chuckled.

Issei laughed as he stared into the horizon.

"So…where to go from here?" He asked himself.

"You live." Rexis answered.

"What?" Issei asked.

"You've spent your time from the moment you found out you were dying, trying to help the lives around you. I say you finally start thinking about what you want for yourself now that you've got a clean slate. No more putting yourself down. No more thinking about what to do to help others and not yourself. No more hunting. No more immersing yourself into your duties. For now, just think about what you want to do. Emphasis on 'want', not need." Rexis nudged him.

Issei returned his gaze back at the horizon. To be frank, he was starting to feel funny. Ever since his mind became conscious of this inner world, he felt like he was falling apart and getting put back together. It was like Legos being taken apart and then put back together differently, trying to make the ideal shape. It was getting harder to think, to remember. Still, he brushed it off. It was probably nothing.

"What do I want now?" He asked himself.

"Maybe you should start by making up with the people you love. If they saw your personal logs, then it's no joke, I'm dead serious, if they're beating themselves up. The thought of your lonely death is probably eating away at them. You'd better go do your thing again and play motivational speaker." Rexis said.

Issei groaned and scoffed at himself.

"That's right. Ugh…I didn't think I'd make it this far." He facepalmed.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do. Even so, don't worry. We _did_ make it this far, after all. We'll do as we always did. We'll do our best." Rexis reassuringly said.

"That's just like us. Looks like you're gonna be stuck with me for a long time, Partner." Issei patted Rexis on the shoulder.

The two boys laughed before a white light began shining in the distance.

"What's that?" Issei asked.

It felt warm, alluring. It was unlike any light he'd ever felt before. Rexis' smile slowly faded before a look of wariness crept across his face.

"Hey, Rexis, I feel kind of…weird…" Issei wobbled.

"Don't tell me your evolution's showing side-effects."

"It's getting hard to think." Issei sunk to his knees.

"I knew it. The process is starting to go awry. Your minds getting jumbled up since your soul is all over the place and your body's trying to compensate." Rexis cursed.

Issei could only stare at the increasingly bright white light as it got closer.

"Issei! Get back!"

Before he could save his current incarnation, Issei was enveloped in the white light.

* * *

Outside, back in reality, Issei was faced with a new predicament. By Issei's bedside was someone entirely new.

She had long white hair and ice-blue eyes that were like a winter sky. Her figure was lithe and slender, with some muscle. Her beauty was like a goddess's, nay, even greater, with a bountiful bosom that matched Vali's own. With one look at her, one could mistake her as Vali's sister, maybe even Vali, herself, from a distance. This young woman wore a sleeveless white dress that reached her knees. Over it, she wore a black jacket and on her feet were black boots.

"It's been so long, Ardjis, no…Issei." The Woman lovingly looked at Issei, gently caressing his face.

"Let me take you away from this horrible place. These people…all they did was use you and they never once paid attention to you pain, did they?" The Woman tearfully said.

"But that'll all change now. I'm going to take you away somewhere safe now, my beloved Issei." The Woman gently kissed Issei's forehead.

A magic circle appeared underneath her and Issei, growing brighter.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Vali. The moment they saw each other, both of their instincts kicked in. They immediately went in for the attack. The woman in white reacted first, blasting Vali out the room with a burst of cyan light.

Vali ripped herself off the wall but it was too late. In a flash of light, Issei and the mysterious lady disappeared

"ISSEI!" Vali screamed into the night.

Just as he was back with her, Issei was ripped out of her grasp once again.

When Issei awoke, he was in an unknown place. The room he was in felt kind of futuristic. He was in a white bed with blue sheets. Dressers and desks were all around him. A balcony led outside, leaving enough room for a table for view enjoyment. Outside was a perfect beach, ripe with wildlife and tranquility.

Issei tried to get out of bed but could barely move for the first few moments. He removed his covers before standing up. He felt jolts erupt throughout his body as he limped towards the balcony. He looked at his arms and found that there were no scars there.

"Odd…I should be in worse shape than this." Issei said to himself.

"Ah, you shouldn't be up and about yet." A worried voice came over.

Issei turned around and saw that a young woman had come to guide him back to bed.

"Adelaide?!" He paused.

No, this wasn't Adelaide. It couldn't be. Adelaide had blonde hair. This young lady had white hair. She looked like…

"Aria…." Issei gasped.

This time, the use of that name had a whole new meaning.

"Sit down and I'll explain everything, Issei. No…Ardjis…" Adelaide gently sat him down.

"What's going on?" Issei asked.

"I'm sure you can guess already, but I'm the reincarnation of Aria." Adelaide said.

"But that doesn't make sense. I know…I think…was there?" Issei stood up.

Why was it so hard to think right now? Why was his head drawing blanks.

"I know and I'll explain that part too. No, I'll show you the truth. The whole truth." Adelaide walked over, gently putting her hands on his forehead.

Issei gasped as images flowed into his head as he was lost to visions of the past.

* * *

 _ **The entire time I was writing this chapter, I was thinking to myself: "How am I gonna make them cry?"**_

 _ **My favorite part about writing this chapter was Issei's log. It was where I let myself get carried away. I plugged myself into Issei's head and just let my fingers do whatever they wanted on the keyboard. It also helped show how he felt whilst alone with what the effects of prolonged loneliness did to him. It let me show his initial hesitations yet strengthened convictions. It also let me show how he came to terms with everything on a final note. That and I got to make the characters cry again. Don't know why I like doing that...**_

 _ **And yeah, I know it was a lot of ranting from a certain POV, but I just couldn't help it. There was dialogue that I hadn't used and kept it stored in my head so I thought this was the perfect chance to get it out there.**_


	57. Chapter 54: Who We Were

_**And this is the last chapter of the 6-chapter update. A little treat for all the immense support that every single one of you readers have been giving me. It means a lot that you guys have stuck around for this long, especially if you've read my stuff since my beginning run on. 5 Years really is something for me. And this message goes to all of you, whether I address your name or not.**_

 _ **And so, please enjoy the last chapter of this 6-chapter update.**_

 _ **And yeah, to be honest, I saw no real reason to change the entire backstory. If it works, then don't touch it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 54: Who We Were**

 **Flashback**

* * *

Issei, known in his very first life as Ardjis, had met Aria, the original Songstress of Erenity, who was the original incarnation that Vali and apparently Adelaide came from, at the age of 15. Issei had been introduced to her, to make him aware that he would soon be charged with protecting her and watching her as her designated bodyguard.

The two met in the Royal courtyard on a cool spring day. Issei was walking next to his father, wearing a black and blue uniform meant for apprentice warriors of the Kingdom of Numenla. His father, Galgin, was the Supreme Commander of the Royal Military, as well as the King's most trusted Guard.

Galgin had shoulder-length dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a muscular build. He wore a navy-blue uniform that had armor strapped onto it, with grey pants, and black boots on his legs. Sheathed by his side, was a broadsword that was clustered in ceremonial markings.

"Ardjis, remember, from today onwards, you're to tend to the Princess. It is your duty as her personal bodyguard to protect her. Even though you are not allowed outside the castle walls, you must vigilant at all times. Make sure to keep a keen eye and to be mindful of what could happen. A guard's duty is constant." Galgin reminded his heir.

"I understand, Father." Ardjis, who was Issei's original self, said.

Galgin broke his stern expression into a smile. He ruffled his child's hair and changed his voice to a more casual.

"However, that doesn't mean that you have to be a machine. Just make sure that you keep yourself careful but be sensible. You should still try to connect with your charge. The King is strict, but he still wants us to treat each other well. The King and I are best friends. You two might get along well.

Ardjis (Issei), wasn't too sure of that.

The two entered the courtyard and found three people waiting. They were the King and Queen standing with their young daughter, Aria.

The King, Kardil had short white hair, blue eyes that were like a sapphires. He wore a black silk jacket over a white shirt, and dark red pants with brown boots as his royal attire. Strapped to his hilt was a royal sword for ceremonial purposes. He retained a youthful appearance that was balanced by the regality of his clothes and the sternness of his eyes. Even so, his eyes were aged, as if he'd seen a lot.

The Queen, Mardra had long silver hair and ice-blue eyes. She wore a white dress with golden markings and regal designs sewed into it, along with gold and gemmed jewelry. Detached sleeves were on her arms and her dress reached the just above her ankles, with black shoes on her feet.

The Princess had long silky hair that seemed white but shined like silver, combining the traits of her parents. Her eyes were a shiny cerulean, like gems. She was almost as tall as Ardjis and had a figure that was already developing into a very mature and alluring form. She wore a navy dress with silver aesthetic designs sewed onto them, with the dress itself, reaching mid-calf. White bands of jewelry adorned her arms and short white gloves were clothed over her hand.

"Welcome back, Galgin. I take it that this is your son?" The King peered at Ardjis, analyzing him.

"I am Ardjis, Your Majesty. I am honored to meet the three of you." He bowed, lowering himself to one knee.

"Well-mannered, I see. Stand, young man. I am also pleased to meet you. This is my daughter, Aria. In the coming future, I will be counting on you to protect her, as her designated knight and bodyguard." The King kneeled as he gently urged his Aria forward.

"Hello. I am Princess Aria. I'm pleased to meet you." Aria curtsied.

"From today onward, the both of you will spend the morning and afternoons together. Ardjis, you are to protect Her Majesty from all harm, even at the cost of your life." Galgin reminded his son.

"Galgin, there's no need to hammer those thoughts into his young mind. He's still barely entered his late teen years." The Queen chided Galgin.

"Still, we must be careful. The talk of war between Pantheons is becoming more frequent and erratic. War might break out soon. Several look at humans like vermin. They either want to exploit us or use us as fodder. I don't doubt that we'll be targeted for elimination."

The King, Kardil and the Queen, Mardra had to agree with his thoughts.

"Aria, why don't you and Ardjis go for a stroll in the gardens? Your fathers and I want to talk." The Queen patted her daughter's shoulder and sent the two off.

When they were out of earshot, the adults began to converse about more stressful matters.

"Galgin…I think that the time for our end is coming. I didn't tell anyone else aside from my wife, but there's talk that Bahamut isn't coming back. He took his departure on his trip a few days ago and hasn't been heard of since. In his absence, trouble has been brewing." The King sighed with a despairing expression.

"The effects of the war scare is growing worse. Mongers are using this as a chance to fan the flames. I have my best soldiers trying to hunt them down, but even then, we can only do so much. We have to take a stand before we're caught in the middle with no help." Galgin remarked.

"We are the only human kingdom that hasn't taken up opinions in the conflict. If I take a stand, it'll be used against us to force us into the fray. I don't want to get us involved in this war." The King bemoaned.

"Regardless, tell your troops to prepare. Begin planning stations and ready all weapons. We should be ready for whatever may come." The Queen ordered the Supreme Commander.

"It will be done." Galgin bowed.

"That aside, there is another matter to speak of." The Queen softened her expression.

"Milady?"

"I'm well aware that my daughter is nearing the age of 17, the marriageable age. Men will flock to her like beasts to a rare delicacy. They'll lust for her and they'll see her as an opportunity for the throne. I want your most honorable guards close to her. I want to avoid anything unfortunate." Mardra crossed her arms.

"Thus, we have an idea." Kardil smirked.

"Let me guess, my son is involved." Galgin raised a brow.

"It's only temporary! Please! We promise we'll drop the whole charade when they find people they're willing to marry. Our daughter's future depends on you." Kardil clapped his hands together in a pleading fashion.

"And how is this not going to snowball in our faces?" Galgin asked.

Galgin was quiet for a while, unsure of what to say or do.

"Also, it'll bring our families together and our lines will continue. Don't you think it's romantic?" Mardra added in.

That didn't help their case. He'd rather his son love the woman that he preferred.

"The moment my son tells me that he's fallen for someone besides the princess, we dissolve this." He demanded.

"Agreed." Kardil smiled.

In truth, the three were afraid of what would happen to them. They knew that the mythical war might claim their lives, along with countless others. They could only hope that if the worst came to be, their children would live on.

( **Doctor Who OST – Clara?. Play Song.** )

Ardjis and Aria walked silently before Aria decided to speak up. Things were a little awkward. She didn't know what to say to Ardjis because she didn't know what he was like. He had maintained a stern look as he peered around, as if attempting to look through walls. He was definitely the Supreme Commander's son.

"There's no need to be so uptight, Ardjis. You can relax around me." She turned around with a serenely calm expression. She was disappointed to see his cold eyes.

"I am just a guard, Your Highness. It would be inappropriate and impossible for me to refer to you by your name."

"Well, that's no fun. You can't be so stern all the time. What'll you do if you get a permanent frown?" She playfully asked.

Again, Ardjis' brows didn't budge.

"There is nothing of interest about me, Your Highness. My father is the Supreme Commander of the Military. I'm just his son."

Ardjis had made it a point to avoid making any emotional attachments. He had to be careful at all times. Getting caught up in playing around would hinder that. The time of war was already here. People were just pretending otherwise. He would hear rumors and talk between politicians and military leaders, who feared that the Cataclysm War was going to approach the doorstep of humanity. It was to be the war to end all wars.

Growing up understanding human mortality due to hearing of his father's tales, he matured quickly, far more than any 15-year-old should at the normal standard.

"Why so serious all the time?" Aria asked, turning around.

"It is a given, Your Highness."

Aria lived her entire life until now, as someone who had been raised to a station far above others, being seen as someone to be loved and feared. She hated it, honestly. She felt alone, isolated. It got so bad that she had asked her father for a knight that she could befriend while keeping his worries at bay. Since childhood, she'd been held within the confines of Numenla's protective wall and barrier. The Curtain of Numenla had been made to prevent the Cataclysm War from reaching them. However, the strength of the Curtain was failing. It was just a matter of 'when' for the dark times to reach this place.

"Well, instead of being only my bodyguard, why don't you be my friend?" She offered.

Ardjis paused. He wasn't sure if it was alright to be friends with the Crown Princess. Who knew what rumors would come of this. Yes, his father was the Supreme Commander of the Military, but in this era, royalty tended to mingle only with royalty. Anything less, and there'd be unnecessary gossip.

"Acquaintances sounds better." He answered.

Aria puffed her cheeks, greatly disappointed. It was going to take forever to get past his shell.

"For now." She pouted to herself after turning around.

( **Doctor Who OST – Clara?. End Song.** )

* * *

When they returned to where their parents were, they were blindsided by extreme news.

"We have an announcement to make to the two of you, and later, the entire kingdom." Kardil smirked.

Chills went up Ardjis' spine and his face paled for some unexplained reason.

' _I've got a really bad feeling about this._ ' He sighed.

"What is it?" Aria asked, also feeling something close to premonition.

"We have decided that you two are to pretend to be lovers."

Both youth's jaws dropped in shock.

"WHAT?!" Vali both exclaimed.

"It's only a formality. Rather, it's a cover. Aria, you're 14 years old now. Soon, you're going to be maturing into a young adult. That means people will try to take advantage of you. Thus, we've designed this charade to keep sleazy men away. You can discreetly pursue the one that you love, but for those that can't see past your position, Ardjis will be there."

"The ultimate cockblock." Kardil coughed.

"May I speak, Your Majesties?" Ardjis came forward.

"Do give your input." Kardil nodded.

"If Her Highness courts another man while we pretend to be in a relationship, won't that be seen as unfaithful and licentious?"

"We thought of that and will break the relation if you find someone to pursue. Regardless, your duty as her bodyguard still holds, no matter what happens. However, for the good of the both of you, it'd be best that this arrangement be made known. None would dare cross the Royal Family and the Supreme Commander of the Military. As the Son of the Supreme Commander, you are also of high pedigree. Many would target you just as much as my daughter. If someone tries to pick a fight with you, then they'll risk my wrath. If someone tries to think of harming my daughter, they'll think twice when the son of the undefeated Supreme Commander is shown to be her guard." Kardil folded his arms.

* * *

With that done, Aria and Ardjis had spent weeks walking around the gardens and the city. It was a hassle to deal with all the looks and constant well-wishers. Both were quite troubled; Aria more than Ardjis. She hated her freedom being restricted. This was like a thorn in her side that wasn't going away any time soon.

Regardless, she tried to make friends with Ardjis out of genuine interest.

Late one night, she found him training outside in the Training Fields directly outside the Castle. The sound of sword hacking away at wood had clued her in. She watched him practice into the night, as if transfixed. The way he moved looked automatic. Not as if prodigal, but as if it was done over and over. It kind of brought new interest to Aria.

When Ardjis finished, Aria walked up to him and offered him a drink of cold water.

Ardjis was a bit surprised by her sudden entrance.

"Want some water?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Ardjis knelt.

Aria's brow twitched. Six months had passed and he was still referring to her like he didn't want to interact with her. Formal and distant. It was starting to annoy her.

"We're announced to be engaged. We could at least act like it." She sighed, leaning in toward his face.

She didn't like the fake dating either, but she decided that she could only bide her time. She didn't know when she'd meet that special man, but for now, she'd try to create a positive relationship with Ardjis.

Ardjis, however, wanted to maintain a professional relationship. He had to be honest. Aria was breathtakingly beautiful. No, rather, he couldn't find words to do her justice. She was so graceful and full of joy. She was a deep contrast to a mechanical person like him. Unfortunately, he feared that emotional attachments would only cause pain when they were broken. He learned that lesson when his mother had been a casualty in a weapon experiment. Sadly, it was a secret in order to keep the public calm.

His standpoint on the fake dating or engagement was passive, as he felt the same as Aria. Then again, he found Aria to be unbearably charming. She was always so nice to him and tried to break his stern shell, but he had to keep applying new layers to it. He was just a soldier and she was princess. It'd never work out.

* * *

One day, the two had gone out to the town, as Aria wanted to go see the people. She had made it a point to greet her people and interact with them, not confine herself to high societal wards.

Of course, Ardjis accompanied her, along with many other bodyguards that followed them discreetly. Now at the age of 18, Ardjis had reached the rank of Captain and was given his own Squad to command.

He looked around and saw several shops and stands set up. People were hustling and bustling to buy groceries and new items. In the original Earth, technology was also prevalent but only in domestic and societal uses. It had lost out to magic in warfare.

Aria turned around and showed him a black necklace with diamond studs on it.

"How do I look?" She smiled.

"It looks well-made." He quipped, not looking at her face.

"Anything else? What do you think it looks good on?" She pressed on.

"I wouldn't know, Milady." Ardjis shook his head in refusal to answer her question.

Aria puffed her cheeks with a pout.

They continued walking before a child that had been playing had fallen over next to Ardjis. Scraping his knee, he started to cry. Contrary to his usual stoicism, Ardjis knelt down and gently helped the boy up. He had been the first to move, which didn't surprise Aria. This next part did.

Putting some magic salve onto the boy's scraped knee, Aria was flabbergasted that Ardjis' expression was soft and full of kindness, forming a small smile. The boy's cries stopped at small sniffles.

"Are you okay?" Ardjis softly patted the boy's head.

"Thank you, sir." The child sniffled.

"Young men shouldn't cry too easily. It's okay to cry but we should know when it's the right time. Be strong." Ardjis whispered to him before sending him off.

' _So, he's not as mechanical as he pretends. Ufufufu, I like that._ ' Aria mused.

She'd begun to learn that Ardjis hid many sides to himself. He was bold but kind. He hid his gentle and loving nature behind a stoic mask and professional attitude. He was charitable to the commoners, always donating excess money that he didn't need. He went around and took care of crimes that the police of the Kingdom couldn't handle. Altogether, he gave his all for others. It was charming, really.

At first, she thought he was like another machine in service to the Royal Family. Everyone always seemed to keep their distance and would either look at them with fear or reverence. She had half-expected him to simply stay away from her but she found some hope that she could break past his cool exterior. She was just dying to know what his real face was like.

That night, the two were walking home, having spent a long but peaceful day in town.

"Ardjis, it's been about 3 years already. Are you really so adamant that you don't want to associate on a deeper level with me? We really won't look like a couple if you keep acting like this." She turned around, sporting a sad smile.

"Excuse me, Your Highness? What might you mean?" Ardjis coyly looked at her.

That irked her a lot. There it was. That usual distant and coy attitude that annoyed her to no end. Was it really that hard to get genuine friends?

"That's what I mean. I had been hoping that we could be friends. All my life, I'd pray for one. From the moment I could walk, I was to never leave the confines of the Kingdom's walls. As the only child of my parents, I'm vital for the continuation of the Royal Line." Aria scoffed with a scornful laugh.

This was surprising. Ardjis had never seen her act so cynical and resentful before. Her usual serene expression contorted into a sad yet angry frown.

"I had hoped that someone could come to understand me. To see me as a person and not just someone to protect and eye like a piece of meat. I guess I was wrong. I hoped that a bodyguard like you could also be a friend, a true friend. Someone who I could confide in and confide in me. I guess my hopes were for nothing. Let's go home." She turned around, silent the entire way.

* * *

For the next few months, the two had maintained a relationship that Ardjis had initially wanted. They barely spoke aside from when Aria told him of where she was going or if business came up. It was nearing the time when she would begin to learn of the politics and business ends of the Royal duties. It was a golden opportunity for her to venture into the world and learn of what it was like.

Having went on a trip for ambassador purposes, she'd successfully procured agreement from a new supply owner that had agreed to ship food and raw materials to their kingdom, saving them from much grief.

As they rode home on horses, Ardjis looked around the forest that they were in. The woods were lush and green. The trees stood tall like vigilant guards for its inhabitants. The sound of running rivers flowed by his ears as he listened to the sound of nature. It was calming, yet exciting. The air was fresh and gave a relaxing breath to those who inhaled it.

However, Ardjis knew that something was coming.

( **Gundam Unicorn OST – Banshee. Play Song**.)

"Your Highness…leave. Now." He turned his horse around.

"What?"

Ardjis had felt that something was wrong. He looked up and found that the birds had squawked loudly in a frenzy. Screeches could be heard from the animals as everything had gone silent, as if all had fled the area. Even the rivers had stopped making a sound, as if afraid it would be destroyed if it made any more sound.

The air grew thick and foul with a stench that smelled of gangrenous rot. Ardjis took a bow from his saddle and notched an arrow. Taking aim in front of him, he tried to sense what was coming, and where it would come from.

Suddenly, thunderous footsteps came. The sound grew louder and more foreboding by the second. Ardjis was not going to wait to find out what it was, specifically because the Princess was around.

"All of you, take the Princess and get her behind the Curtain. I'll hold it off." Ardjis ordered his 20 troops.

"But Sir!"

"That's an order. The Princess' life and you all take priority. Now do as I say." Ardjis growled.

With great reluctance, the knights ushered Aria's horse and rushed off.

"Wait! We can't just let Ardjis stay behind!" She looked at his soldiers incredulously.

"I know, Milady! But we must secure you first before going back! The Captain knows what he's doing." Someone responded.

The soldiers were forced to lead her horse away and held onto her as they tried their best to escort her to safety.

Ardjis looked into the distance and saw that a massive creature that resembled a rhinoceros, mixed with a boar, had come running. All around it, the ground rotted. It had four horns, two on each side of its head and two on top. It had six legs, with clawed hooves and a long spiked tail. It had two glowing purple eyes and grey skin.

Ardjis didn't know what sort of creature this was, as it looked like nothing from records and books. Now the real question was, what could this creature do?

It roared, which sounded like shrill and high-pitched wind. It scanned Ardjis before opening its mouth. It roared at him, though he stood his ground. He would give it the benefit of the doubt. He knew not if this creature meant harm.

His answer arrived in the form of several bolts of electricity that veered at him, zapping through the air as it homed in on him. Luckily, his steed jumped out of the way.

Firing an arrow straight at its mouth, the creature opened its maw and blasted a beam of purple electricity at it, vaporizing the projectile.

Rolling aside, Ardjis looked behind him and took a sigh of relief when the trajectory of the blast was nowhere near the path that Aria had taken with the others. He turned around and found that the new creature was rushing at him, its horns ready to impale him with extreme prejudice.

Notching a new kind of arrow, Ardjis took aim again. With a spiraling mark of blue magic lines, the arrow began to shine as Ardjis concentrated mana into the tip. It shimmered brightly as a shining star-like cross flared from the arrowhead.

Letting his string go, the arrow whistled through the air before striking the creature in the shoulder. It howled in pain when its front left leg was blown off by the power of the magic arrow.

Ardjis notched another arrow, seeing how effective that it was against the creature. Unfortunately, it snarled and swirled electricity across its four horns. The hair on Ardjis' neck stood up as the air began to smell as if it were smoldering.

The creature roared and fired off its tethers of lightning from its horns. Rushing away on his horse, Ardjis had to get out of the area before he got trapped in possible debris. Rushing through the green of the forest with breakneck speed, he reached the clearing. He clicked his tongue in desperation when he saw that Aria and his troops were still in the process of running away. They were still visible to the naked eye. With that being the case, it meant that this creature would notice them.

He turned around and saw the trees falling over as the Monster came rushing to find him.

Notching another magic arrow, he readied himself to attack. Once more, his senses seemed to kick off. They were telling him to run.

Kicking his horse to veer to the right, he barely missed the gigantic bolt of lightning that roared at him. It sailed through the air and almost struck the wall of Numenla.

"That thing needs to die." Ardjis aimed his weapon and shot it directly at the Monster's head.

Prepared for his assault, the Monster reared itself upwards and slammed its legs onto the ground, causing a shockwave that slammed into Ardjis that knocked him and his steed onto the ground, jolting in pain as electricity coursed through every fiber of his being. Burning and numbing sensations filled his being as he tried to recover from the shock. He felt the heat shake his arm as he tried to fight the pain.

The Monster rushed at him, rearing its horn forward to finish its work.

Drawing his sword, Ardjis prepared to fight back. He paused for a brief moment when he turned around and found Aria charging at them, with her bow and sword ready.

"What. Are. You. Doing!?" He demanded.

This was the first time that he was ever angry at her. It was as much of a surprise to her as it was to others. The stoic Captain was raising his voice.

"I'm not going to just run and leave you behind to possibly die." Aria objected.

Notching a Magic Arrow, she aimed her weapon and fired a bolt. The arrow hit the creature straight in the left eye, blinding it. The Monster reared around, roaring and slamming its hooves into the ground, violently. It's shrill cries of agony were scary, but also a bit…pitiful.

It reared its head towards them and rushed at them, using lightning to augment its destructive force and momentum.

The two got out of the way as they both turned around and fired their arrows. This time, their attacks failed to connect, as its aura of electricity rendered it moot. Using their swords was a bad idea too, obviously.

Aria opened her palm and blasted the Monster with a fireball, leaving clouds of flames to swelter into the sky. Ardjis was only adept with swordplay and archery, with Aria focusing on being well-rounded. She clearly had skill in archery, magic, and had some experience with swordplay.

She opened her palm and created three magic circles that spun rapidly. Aiming her hand at the mysterious creature, she fired ice, wind, and fire at it, creating a stream of three elements. Barreling at the unsuspecting beast, it crashed into the monster, sending it rolling across the grassy hill that they were on.

It rolled over onto its legs and let loose a massive volley of bolts. The ground was blasted apart as streaks of burned and disheveled soil was rent asunder, filling the air with dirt and dust. The sheer magnitude of the attacks' power was easily overwhelming for the both of them.

"Guh!" Aria knew that this was bad. Her barriers weren't strong enough to defend against this attack.

The horses were knocked away by the incoming surge of electricity as both riders fell to the ground, but managed to land safely. Unfortunately, neither would be able to outrun the incoming wave.

Ardjis sprinted in front of Aria and used his sword as a focus point to absorb the brunt of the attack, as well as using it as a medium to create a barrier.

"Ardjis?!" Aria cried out. Even in this situation, he forgot about himself and focused on her safety.

"Run!" He shoved her away as he was almost knocked into the air. His barrier creaked loudly as the surge of lightning continuously assaulted it.

Ardjis' muscles began to burn as he forced himself to stay put. He felt like a boulder was continuously blasting away at him, threatening to crush him. Soon enough, his barrier cracked, slowly splintering as it was chiseled away.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his back as energy rushed into his being. Aria had begun to transfer her magic and mana reserves into Ardjis' body to fortify his defenses. It was a futile attempt in Arydjis' opinion.

"Hurry up and run!" Ardjis yelled at Aria.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Aria fired back.

Suddenly, a loud roar shook the entire landscape as Ardjis looked up. A massive shadow had hovered over them, growing larger as seconds flew by. Looking up, Ardjis was met by a fearsome sight.

Bahamut growled as he descended from the sky in all his glory. He shrunk himself down to a more appropriate size but it did nothing to reduce the terrifying aura he exhumed. He growled, analyzing the newfound creature before opening his mouth and firing a small laser of navy mana that obliterated the creature, leaving nothing in its place with minimal effort.

( **Gundam Unicorn OST – Banshee. End Song**.)

"Are you unharmed?" Bahamut asked.

"Lord Bahamut, thank you." Ardjis bowed, kneeling.

"Enough of that. I'm not some kind of monarch. Tell me, what happened here?" He asked the young soldier.

After explaining the attack of the new monster and the fear that was evidently displayed by the forest, Bahamut was clearly disturbed. As protector of this world, it was his duty to deal with issues like these.

"I see. I shall investigate this matter." Bahamut already had his suspicions but his mind had been preoccupied by the Cataclysm War.

In his absence on a journey amongst the stars, the flames of war had been stoked by some unseen party. It was starting to bother him to see that the people he had so much faith in, had so little to prove that faith. Even so, he managed to stamp out these embers before an inferno could blaze.

"Lord Bahamut…what is the status of the world? Is war really going to happen?" Ardjis asked.

The Abyssal Wyrm merely sighed in sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry child, but I don't know. For now, there isn't any need to fear, as the conflicts have been resolved. However, do not take that for granted."

Ardjis had been afraid that was the case.

"Return to the haven of your home. I fear more creatures like this one will appear in time."

With those final words, Bahamut took to the skies and departed.

Ardjis then gave Aria an accusational look. She had originally given him a smile but it shifted into a stunned look when he glared at her. He stomped towards her as he got right in front of her and glared. She was so taken aback that she retreated in a daze. Not once had he ever looked at her like that. The cold frown he wore turned into an angry one and his body language made it clear that he wasn't going to use his normal patient tone.

"Why did you come back?" His tone was impatient and brusque.

"Why shouldn't I? Am I supposed to just let you die?!" She retorted.

Aria was getting tired of his smothering methods.

"It's my duty to protect you! What will happen to the people if they lose their princess?!" Ardjis' tone rose with his temper.

Within recent days, she would throw him off and go somewhere without letting him know and would even sneak out of the castle's walls. It didn't bother him much at first. But now, he realized that there was more at stake than just his position and life.

"Am I just a tool to all of you? Are you that desperate to look at me that way?!" She snarled.

"You are the Princess! The fate of thousands rest on you! The people love and adore you above all else. What will they do if something were to happen to you?" Ardjis growled.

"Why are you trying so hard to push me away?! Am I that unbearable to connect to?!" Aria stepped forward, her face inches away from his.

"Why are you trying so hard to connect with me?!" Ardjis narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you so afraid of being human!" Aria admitted.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER LOVED ONE!" Ardjis shouted. His voice echoed like rumbling quakes as his dark secret came out.

In truth, he was in love with Aria. It was simple, really. In the years that they'd been together, Issei had developed feelings for the Princess. She was kind, loving, gentle, full of love and joy. It was impossible to not fall for her when so close.

"What…?" She asked, stunned.

Ardjis bit his lip. He had meant to take that secret to the grave.

"Forget it." He walked past her, intending to get back to the city and dropping her off at the Castle.

"Wait!" She cried out, latching onto his arm.

"There's nothing more to talk about." Ardjis muttered, he gently pulled on his arm but her iron grip refused to unhand him.

"Yes! There is too much to talk about!" Aria refuted.

"What do you want, Princess?" Ardjis tried to restrain himself but his temper got the better of him.

"I want to clear everything up." She whipped around him and grasped his shoulders.

The soldier only looked away.

"Do you love me?" She asked, the emotion was desperate in her voice.

It was almost as if she would shatter if he said the wrong thing.

Ardjis gave no reply, but his guilty look told volumes.

"You…" She looked down.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to know." She sighed.

"I didn't want to say anything. You're a princess and I'm a soldier. You're going to marry someone of better standing that can give you a better life. I'm an expendable pawn. It'd be pointless. I'd die before anything meaningful could happen. Besides…everyone that I love is gone." Ardjis looked down, clearly downtrodden.

Aria knew what he meant. Galgin had died a few months before, killed in a beast attack that still had little clues.

"But I love you!" Aria finally admitted. Her declaration was just as loud as Ardjis'.

Snapping his head to look at her, not believing what he just heard.

"I love you. So much. We've known each other for three years but that's been more than enough for me to fall for you. I've seen how you treat others and now I know the reason why you avoid me. Why can't I fall for you? No. How can I not fall for you?!" She clung tighter to him, bringing her face closer to him.

"You're always kind and soft to everyone that you meet. You take action when it's necessary and you do your best in everything. You worked for three years to protect me, despite us being safe in Numenla. You put up with all of my demands and never complained. You do all that's asked of you and never ask for anything!"

"Aria…it won't work. You won't be happy with me." Ardjis tried to desperately stop the conversation.

"What makes you think that?! What makes you think that you're so undeserving of me? You're more than worthy! It's the other way around!" Aria tried to appeal to him.

Ardjis remained silent, not willing to continue the discussion. Her temper withering away, Aria had enough with words. She dove forward and placed her lips over Ardjis' own. The young man's eyes widened in surprise. The emotion compressed into the action had reached Ardjis' heart. Tender love, caring emotion, and worried concern had become clear to him. Aria had been worrying for him for the long past three years.

"I…" He tried to form words.

"Is that enough proof that I love you? A kiss means much in our homeland. It's reserved only for the one that we want to marry." Aria smiled.

That much was true. It was a custom in Numenla for a man or woman to only kiss the one that they wanted to marry.

"But…I'm just an orphan that lost everything. All I have is my rank, nothing else." Ardjis counted off but he earned himself a slap.

"That's enough! No more self-depreciation. You are more than that. You're a warrior loved by our people and by me and my parents. If you feel that you're unworthy, then I'll prove to you that you're worthy." Aria protested.

Ardjis sighed, deciding to let out his withheld feelings and thoughts.

"I was afraid of connecting with you. I've lost my mother, who died as a random casualty to an experiment-gone-wrong. My father was largely the same, falling to some monster's wrath. I have no family, nor anyone that I can truly confide in. I was afraid that if I got close to someone else, they'd be taken away, as well. I'm tired of watching people die. It hurt so badly that I'd grown okay with the idea of not feeling anything anymore." He made a scornful laugh at himself.

"I guess I was wrong." He admitted.

For the first time, Ardjis made a large and heartfelt smile. It was brightening to Aria, who felt her heart beat faster, with her face growing red and warmer from the bashful blood rushing to it.

"No more of those thoughts. I'm with you. I'll always be with you." She swore with a small smile as she kissed him again.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

That one moment of declaration had brought the two together as star-crossed lovers. To fall for each other in every life, yet to be torn apart at the end, was their fate.

Months went by and the Cataclysm War became a true horror of reality. Various kingdoms fell, including Numenla, who's King and Queen had fallen, leaving only Aria and Ardjis as two of the few survivors.

When Bahamut finally returned from a long expedition outside of their world, he went mad, destroying everything. At that point, the Aviturs had become known, having appeared out of nowhere, razing the world in their mad rampage.

Ardjis and Aria were both casualties of that War, but their souls persisted.

However…that wasn't always going to stay the same.

As their souls drifted in the afterlife, the Void tried to interact with them at some point in time after Ardjis became Host to Bahamut and Aria was chosen as the Songstress of Serenity. It latched onto Aria's soul and tried to corrupt it to its purposes. With the intervention of the Abyss, the Void was foiled but as a result, Aria's soul was torn in two.

( **Fate/Prototype OST – Knight of Silver Sky ~ String Version. Play Song.** )

"So…you're the part of Aria's soul that remembers everything…" Issei panted as Adelaide, no, Aria said.

"Yeah. I was the half that remembered all of our past lives together. The Void tried to interfere with our reincarnation at some point in time and I was split from my other half. Still, that doesn't change the fact that we've found each other again." Aria dived into Issei's arms.

"I-I…Ahahahahaha! I can't believe it! We're reunited." Issei laughed.

"This time…we'll never be apart ever again." Aria said.

The moment Issei intertwined his fingers with Aria's, it just felt so right. Yes, this girl was indeed Aria, the Princess of the Fallen Kingdom of Numenla and the love of all of his incarnations.

Ardjis and Aria were finally reunited for real.

"I've waited so long for this." Aria said as her lips locked onto Issei's, the pair losing themselves to reality as they indulged in the moment.

"So, who's this other girl that's my other half?" Aria asked.

"Who do you mean?" Issei asked in genuine obliviousness.

Issei couldn't help but draw a blank in his head. Who was Aria referring to again? His head was still foggy from his rebirth, so he'd naturally forgotten about many things. Even so…what was that annoying feeling in his gut and head? What the hell was he forgetting now?

It was like there was an itch that he just couldn't scratch in his head.

( **Fate/Prototype OST – Knight of Silver Sky ~ String Version. End Song.** )

* * *

 _ **I sure hope you guys enjoyed this 6-chapter package. I updated the story at 4:00 AM in the morning because I just couldn't wait to get it to you guys. Think of it as my gift to you for your continued support.**_

 _ **Now, I'm about to knock out, so I'll talk more with the next chapter update, whenever that is.**_

 _ **Stay safe, be careful, be sane, and I'll see you next time.**_


	58. Chapter 55: Who We Are

_**So, after much debate with myself, I've decided to change rating on this story to Rated M for safety. I wanted the story to remain open for everyone, but for the sake of making a much more compelling plot, I won't hold back on the adult themes when they're necessary.**_

 _ **Still, I'm going to avoid getting too dark (?). I mean Grim Herald dark as far as standards go.**_

 _ **And how were your feels after the last 6-chapter package? Hurt? A bit numb? Good, because the onion-slicing ninjas work for me. Haha! But in all seriousness, if the story touched you, then that makes me proud. I want you folks to enjoy my story so I try to milk the emotions for all they're worth. I have been accused of being a sadist and I do admit to it to an extent. Suffering and emotional turmoil, drama, conflict, etc, help your characters grow and keep things compelling. It also helps the story and characters connect to you, which is the mark of something being done right.**_

 _ **Not everything can be sugar and rainbows, despite our wishes for that to be true, sadly.**_

 _ **Most of all, I want my readers to feel and think about deeper things and not just settle for the simple things. That's why I encourage people to watch shows like the Gundam franchise, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rurouni Kenshin, and Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade. It's because they touch on philosophy and real-world problems and have more depth than some other shows.**_

 _ **It's alright for you to like things and ignore the people who get mad at you for not liking what they like. However, I do encourage people to think deeper about things because in my honest opinion, it's the deeper things in life that help you mature.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 55: Who We Are**

"So, you live alone?" Issei asked.

"Yeah. My parents in this life died while I was young. I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle but…they passed away too." Adelaide sadly said.

"So how is it that you're living so comfortably?" Issei asked.

"My parents left a ton of money behind and I also do work writing books. The name's Aria Crestenbrook. Sound familiar?" Adelaide winked.

Issei looked at her blankly, shaking his head.

"Took some of my memories and made books out of them. _Star-Crossed Chains_ , _Through the Ghost Wall_ , _Soul Ocean, Navy Depths,_ and _Ivory Longing_. I wrote them all. I can retire now, actually. In fact, that trip to the Heaven's Drop Resort was my treat to myself." Adelaide sighed.

That brought up a thought that Issei had been meaning to get to.

"That reminds me…how did you remember? About us?" Issei asked.

"After I met you in Japan at that resort for the second time. I was drawn to you for a reason. I couldn't understand at first since I never flirt with strangers. Then, the memories started to come back. I put them off as dreams. Then, one day, my hair turned white and all the memories started to fit together. I then realized what had happened and connected the dots. That's when I did some searching. I even found that ship of yours parked right outside Akita Prefecture. That was when I really understood everything. So, when you…" Adelaide turned away.

Still, Issei saw how violently her hands were shaking. Adelaide always did that when she was extremely frustrated.

"When I sensed you were in danger, I decided to come get you. I wanted to try and save you. But every time I got close, you left. It kept happening. Every time I was almost there, you were somewhere else." Adelaide said.

"How did you know where I was?" Issei asked.

"I could sense you. I'm the Songstress of Serenity, remember? I can tell when you're close by because you're the Host of Bahamut. It's my job to calm you and be there for you, after all." Adelaide leaned closer, placing her head on his chest.

"Then you're doing a good job." Issei chuckled.

"Good. I never want you going back out to fight again. We've been apart for too long and you've died too many times for it to be okay." Adelaide muttered.

"You don't need to worry about that part. I'm not going to leave you ever again." Issei smiled warmly.

"Good. Now, let's go eat. I made breakfast." Adelaide smiled as she led Issei to the Dining Room of her house.

"Uh…you weren't exactly a good cook…" Issei paused.

"How rude! I'll have you know that just like you, I still remember most of my past lives. I learned how to cook in many of them!" Adelaide huffed as she pinched his cheeks.

"Yes, Ma'am…I'm sorry." Issei teared up as she pulled his cheeks.

"Good boy." She led him to sit down to a wonderful spread.

"So where is this, exactly?" Issei asked.

"My home in Boston, Massachussets." Adelaide said.

"Aaaahhhh…" She held up a fork for him.

"Uh, I-I can eat by myself." Issei sheepishly said.

"Oh? Embarrassed?" Adelaide asked.

"W-Well, kinda." Issei cleared his throat.

"But even though you've seen so much of me already…" Adelaide playfully smirked as she leaned in closer.

"That was a past life." Issei cleared his throat again.

"Aw…" Adelaide pouted but still kept her fork in the air.

"You're not going to put it down till I eat it, are you?" Issei guessed.

"You guess correctly." Adelaide smiled sweetly.

Issei's heart just couldn't stop acting up when he was close to her. His heart wanted to stop when his eyes fell upon her, so transfixed on her smile was he that he was ready to die again in satisfaction. At the same time, his heart wouldn't sit still from all the excitement. After eons of being kept apart and fulfilling their love again, Ardjis and Aria could be together again.

"So, what're you gonna do now?" Issei asked.

"Like I said, I've got all the time in the world to be with you. With all the money I've saved up and the new books that I'm selling, along with the money my family left me, we don't have to worry. I think it's alright, since you've suffered enough. You've gone out there and died for the sake of the world and they didn't even try to learn more about your sacrifices. That's why, I'll do anything and everything to make up for it. If the world won't love you for all you've done, then I'll pile it onto my love. There's nothing I love more than you." Adelaide wholeheartedly said.

She put a hand to Issei's face, looking him lovingly in the eyes.

"You know…for a long time, I wondered just where things would go. I knew I was going to die." Issei said.

Adelaide flinched when he said that.

"I didn't know that I was going to come back to life. I thought I'd just be another persona stored into the Sacred Gear as my new self reincarnated. But…now I think I'll take it easy. I've been fighting for so long that I've never seriously thought about what I would do or who I was outside of this conflict. Even when I did, it always tied into the fact that I was the Host of Bahamut and Ardjis. This time, I think it's time to re-evaluate who Issei Hyoudou is. And I think the center for that, the drive, the goal…is you. I want to find out who I am for you." Issei smiled warmly at her.

Adelaide only returned his expression, bringing herself closer as they locked lips. It was the most satisfying feeling that Issei had ever felt. It was like finally getting your hands on a prize that you'd earned but could never get a hold of.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this?" Adelaide rhetorically asked, her tears overflowing.

"I know all too well." Issei brought her in for another kiss.

Adelaide moaned into the kiss as she lost herself. Issei pulled her into a tight embrace as he absorbed the moment.

"So…can I just call you Adelaide?" Issei asked.

"You can call me whatever you want, Issei." Adelaide huskily said as she continued to kiss him.

Of course, Issei decided to stop things before it got too hectic. He couldn't explain it, but a part of him was telling him not to continue. It was too early.

"So, what do we do?" Issei asked.

"Let's just take things one step at a time. Where we are, no one will bother us." Adelaide said.

"Doesn't sound so bad." Issei contently said.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I actually wanted to go into town today and buy fresh ingredients. I wanted to make your favorite foods tonight." Adelaide got up.

"Great, let's go." Issei got up.

"I don't think so. You need to continue resting. You might be doing a lot better but that doesn't mean I'll just let you walk around in the open yet. You're going to stay in bed and rest. Watch movies, eat, drink, bathe, anything. Just no extended walking. The last thing I want is for anything else to happen to you." Adelaide shook her head.

"Fine." Issei sighed.

"Good boy. Now, I'll be gone for an hour or two, so just enjoy yourself." Adelaide said as she left.

Issei sat down, looking around.

Now that he thought about it, the house was ideal for one that he'd like to live in. Not huge like a mansion but not too small either. It was just right for raising a family. Then again, that was probably the point since Adelaide's family used to live here.

Issei got up and walked around the house. What really caught his interest were the family photos. He plucked one off the fireplace and analyzed it. It was a young Adelaide, smiling happily at the camera as a toddler. Next to it, was Adelaide as a middle-schooler, carrying several books that were Christmas gifts. Then, there was Adelaide who looked 17 like she was now. She was wearing a navy gown with golden tassels, golden sash, and everything. She was probably valedictorian. Issei smirked as he realized that she most likely got to live the normal life that he hadn't until very recently. It made him glad since she had been far away from the life that made him miserable.

Yet, what stood out most to him was the fact that in every photo, Adelaide had fewer and fewer people in them. At first, from toddlerhood to middle school, she had her obvious parents, who shared her white hair and ice-blue eyes. With them were two people that Issei assumed were her aunt in uncle. Her next picture among several on the fireplace was of her with her aunt and uncle, who didn't seem to share much resemblance to her. Her final photo was of her alone, graduating without anyone by her side. She put on a smile in each one, but her eyes were a different story. There was less and less light and happiness in her eyes for each photo.

It was sad to Issei. As years went by, Adelaide had grown more and more alone. Now, she was totally alone.

He walked around the house and noticed that all the other rooms lacked any personal items. Just simple drawers, desks, bedside tables, and beds. That was when a thought struck him.

He returned to the room that Adelaide had him sleep in. He opened the closet and found several dresses and clothing in there.

"Yep…I was sleeping in her room, in her bed." Issei nodded.

The implications were already clear. Adelaide had no intentions of having him sleep anywhere but with her. Of course, that didn't bother him. He'd already bedded her in their first life, so that initial innocence wasn't there. Well, it was there now but not really. It was complicated.

He sat down on the bed. He saw the TV in front of him but noticed that there was no remote. He opened the bedside drawer and found a book in there, specifically a diary. It was white with navy swirls painted across it.

"So, this is her diary…I wonder if I should open it." Issei said to himself.

It was a severe trespassing of privacy but he couldn't help it. A part of him was asking questions that just persisted. Issei sighed. That nosy part of himself just wouldn't ever go away.

He opened the diary and began to slowly peer across its pages. It was clear that this wasn't the first of her diaries, but it was certainly jampacked with details.

( **Tracey Chattaway – Night Sky. Play Song**.)

 _January 1_ _st_ _, 20XX,_

 _Well, it's my first New Years without my parents and I'm 13-years-old now. My Aunt Monica and Uncle Joel are going to take care of me from now on. After my parents and grandparents died at the hospital, they got custody of me. I'm really glad, to be honest. My Aunt and Uncle always treated me like their own daughter and I'm genuinely happy when around them. Still, it doesn't change the fact that I still miss my parents. I still can't understand why what happened had to happen. It bothers me very day. I can't stand it. It just hurts so much to recall that time I got the call that set everything off. I don't know how I'll adjust._

Issei sadly brushed his hand along the page in front of him. He continued reading until he hit another notable entry.

 _September 6_ _th_ _, 20XX,_

 _Tomorrow's the first day of High School for me. I managed to get in early, so I'll get to graduate early. Even though Auntie said not to worry, I want to hurry and graduate so I can help out. My parents left tons of money for me to live off of in case anything happened. The amount was daunting. At first…I have to be honest; I was resentful to a degree. They were never home, and they didn't always make it to anything I did. I kept reminding myself of why they did it, though. They loved me a lot and just wanted me to have a comfortable life. Back then, I didn't care. I just wanted to be with my family. How stupid I was. How I wish I could go back and tell them how much I really appreciated them._

That was such a parallel to Issei's own childhood. A quiet youth with the absence of his parents. He turned the page.

 _April 16_ _th_ _, 20XX,_

 _So, I got asked out to Prom today. I've got no idea what to say. It was a Senior guy and I'm still a Junior. The guy who asked me seemed nice and we've known each other for a bit. To be fair, he's smart and can be nice but he's a bit impulsive, but I can't shake that feeling. It's the same feeling that's stuck around me ever since I started…developing. A part of me wants to experience that sort of thing but another part of me, my heart, keeps telling me that I shouldn't go through with it. A part of me wants me to stay put for him, for that knight in shining armor. Okay, that was cheesy, but it's true. I keep getting the feeling that that guy will come someday. The guy who'll swoop me off my feet and whisk me away with him. I think I'm going to have to say no._

Issei chuckled. He hadn't expected Adelaide to have that sort of childishness to herself. He moved onto the next entry.

 _April 17_ _th_ _, 20XX,_

 _I rejected that Senior. He didn't seem too broken up about it, which makes me glad. I felt terrible for saying no, but I just couldn't help myself. I'm being told that I'm passing up a huge opportunity, but I can't help it. I feel like I'm betraying that special someone if I agree to go. What am I going to do with myself?_

The following was something that Issei couldn't believe either.

 _March 1, 20XX_

 _I'm a Senior now, despite skipping a grade. I got asked out to Prom this year too. I'll admit, I had a feeling that I needed to accept but that part of myself stopped me again. It's starting to irk me. My heart keeps telling me that just dating and accepting other people isn't allowed. What? Am I just waiting for my knight in shining armor? Sometimes, I feel like I'm letting my life waste itself away. Other times, I feel like it'll be alright, like my life will come full circle. I just wonder when._

 _May 15_ _th_ _, 20XX_

 _So, my Aunt and Uncle passed away last month. I haven't had the motivation to write anything down since. It's still too painful to think about things for long. I know I need to move on. Everyone keeps telling me that I need everything will be okay, but I just don't know. My relatives keep telling me that I can rely on them, but I feel like it's all hollow words. They don't mean it. At the same time, I'm kind of scared. I'm so tired of the people around me dying. I'm so scared of developing new relationships. I've lost my parents, my grandparents, and now my aunt and uncle. My world's dwindling. Pretty soon, I'll be completely alone after my friends graduate and move away. It's so harrowing. Should I even try anymore? I wish I had people to talk to but I just can't bring myself to do it. I'm so scared._

 _May 20_ _th_ _, 20XX_

 _Today was graduation. Of course, can't say it was particularly exciting. As expected, all of my friends moved away to colleges out-of-state. Not gonna lie, it's pretty lonely now. My family's pretty small too, most of them live in other states. Every day, I come home to a cold and empty house. It's starting to really eat at me. I keep thinking back and wishing that I could go back in time and save my family. I wish I could spend more time with my loved ones and close friends. I wish I was brave enough to make new friends and grow close to others again. Yet, I can't do it. Even after moving on, I'm still so scared. I'm terrified and I can't find a way to deal with it. Every night, I have nightmares about that lonely darkness swallowing me. I wish someone could save me. Someone. Anyone. I just don't want to be alone anymore but I don't want to lose anyone anymore. Won't someone save me from this Hell? I'm not strong enough._

Issei's heart quivered at the page this was written on. There were wrinkles and ripples on the paper where tears had clearly fallen.

All this time, Adelaide had been suffering like him, actually, she'd had it even worse. Issei hadn't suffered as many heartbreaks as she had when it came to losing loved ones. He'd lost his parents to Shalba Beelzebub, but he hadn't tasted as much familial loss as she had. He felt sorry for her. From what it sounded like; Adelaide hadn't lost her parents and grandparents to illness. There was a much more sinister reason behind it. Her Aunt and Uncle had been the last real pillar of support for her before they were also taken by circumstance. Issei's heart bled for her, trying to think of ways to help her out.

Issei turned to the final entry and read it.

 _August 17_ _th_ _, 20XX_

 _After I started selling books full-time as an author, I've managed to make some time for myself. It's my 2nd month living in Japan to promote and sell my books here. I came here to try and get away from all those nasty memories in America and start somewhere fresh that'll keep me busy. I decided I'd go try out the Heaven's Drop Resort for some vacay. There was so much there. The food was amazing, the shops had tons of stuff, and the views were amazing. The people kept to themselves kind often, but I met a lovely couple named Tobi and Hana. They had so much advice to give and they really know how to put you at ease. Their words really helped me gain some new perspective. Then there's that guy I met. I have no idea why, but I just reached out to him. I've never flirted before and I don't know what got into me, but I just felt the desire to do it. Ugh! I'm so ashamed! I must've looked so desperate! I even tried to invite him for a tour of the island! I can't believe how stupid I was! I don't even live there! What's going on with me?! Just being around him makes me act so silly and pushy! It's not like I know him. Sure, being around him made me content, happy, and warm. It was like I was being healed by just staying near him, but I don't understand why. Maybe it's because he's the first person I've had a lengthy conversation with in a long time. I guess that goes to show how kooky I've become. As time has gone on, I think it's better to go back to America. I feel like this place isn't for me, after all. I miss being home._

Issei grew alarmed as he saw what happened to the most recent entry in Adelaide's diary. It was crumpled, some of it was ripped and there were pencil holes in the pages. The writing was frantic, almost as if Adelaide had been in a frenzy of panic when she wrote.

 _September 1_ _st_ _, 20XX_

 _I've finally come to understand everything. The reason why I can't seem to get my mind of Issei Hyoudou. The reason for my feelings of safety and warmth whenever I'm near him. My desire to be with him and to stay close. All of my thoughts and persistent longing for him. It happened a week ago. Memories from my past lives came flying into my head. My appearance has changed too. My hair turned from blonde to white and my ability to sing has been made clear. My heart has been wavering and confused but not with this. This event was strong and firm. There was no hesitation nor doubt when I digested all those memories. My original life was named Aria, Princess of the fallen Numenla Kingdom, Songstress of Serenity, and Issei is the reincarnation of Ardjis, Knight of Numenla, and Host to Bahamut. The reason why I've been so fixated on him was because my heart was waiting for him. In the past, we were past lovers and it's been made clear to me that ever since our first lives, we were kept apart. The whole story makes sense to me and everything has been relayed to me. This time, I won't let fate keep us apart. I've regained my powers and skills and memories. This time, I'll save Issei from his fate._

Issei was surprised to see that she had known for this long. She'd tried to find him for an entire month as well.

It was probably difficult since Adelaide had to try and hunt down Issei but he was never in one place for long. It probably drove her insane.

"I'm home." Adelaide's voice called out.

Issei put the diary back inside the tableside but Adelaide had walked into the room before he was done. She looked at him and then the small book in his hands.

"You know, it's rude to pry through people's things." She sighed, arms on her hips.

Issei didn't reply. Instead, he walked and brought her into a warm and tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry about what happened." Issei gently said.

"You read it? All of it?" Adelaide asked despite already knowing from his reaction.

"Yeah. About your orphaning, your fears, all of that book. I know it was wrong, but I just want you to understand that I'm here now. I won't let us be separated ever again. You're not alone anymore. I'm here. I'll always be here." Issei said.

Adelaide smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Issei."

Despite her best attempts, Adelaide's shaking hands and hidden face conveyed volumes to him. She didn't need to cry and sob hysterically to show him how much she was hurt. Perhaps that was the worst part. She had been hurt so much that she couldn't cry anymore. She was so used to the numbness that there wasn't much left.

( **Tracey Chattaway – Night Sky. End Song**.)

"Let's talk more after dinner." Issei led her away into the kitchen.

* * *

Putting on aprons, Issei started washing and preparing ingredients while Adelaide got to the actual cooking.

Issei fell silent, trying to think of how to properly approach things. He didn't want to press any trauma buttons but he wasn't content with letting things stay as they were. He wanted to genuinely support her, Adelaide Motoié. To do that, he needed to know more.

"You know, despite us being reincarnated lovers, I want to do things properly. I want to know Adelaide Motoie, not just Aria." Issei said.

"Alright. Let's play 21 Questions. You start." Adelaide giggled.

Adelaide appreciated what Issei was trying to do. Their feelings as Ardjis and Aria had crossed all across time but who were they as Issei and Adelaide? She agreed with that idea. She wanted to know even more about Issei Hyoudou. Yes, she was madly in love with Ardjis, but she also wanted to know about who he currently was. It felt wrong not to learn more.

Issei learned that grey was Adelaide's favorite color. She liked reading, singing, and even a bit of dancing. Her favorite food was a classic double-cheeseburger. She disliked tragedies like the old Greek tales and had a fear of scary stories, mainly involving possession. She volunteered with helping out orphanages and spreading word about supporting them. She donated frequently and was avid supporter of eliminating discrimination.

"Alright, now that the Tikka Masala's cooking, how about dessert?" Adelaide asked.

"Linzer Torte?" Issei looked at the ingredients.

"It was the one thing I could make as Aria that you'd actually enjoyed eating." Adelaide smirked.

While helping Adelaide cook, Issei decided to mess around and indulge in his mischievous side.

He took some whipped cream and held it up to her.

"Ah." She went for a bite, only for Issei to wipe some on her cheek.

"Eheheheh." Issei chuckled as Adelaide took some powdered sugar and dusted some on him.

"Oh?" Issei felt his competitiveness ignite.

He took a bit and threw some at Adelaide. She coughed as she took a bit of cream and playfully wiped some across his face. Issei couldn't help but laugh at the foolery they were in. After so long, he could just cut back and be whatever and not worry.

Issei, getting too excited, slipped on some sugar and cream, falling on top of Adelaide.

"Uwah!"

"Ah!"

With a thud, the two were on the floor, Issei's face mere inches away from hers. Both of their faces went flushed as their baser instincts told them what to do. Even so, Issei restrained himself. If he was going to do anything, he'd rather do it properly.

"Sorry. I got too carried away there." Issei cleared his throat.

"It's okay." Adelaide brushed the mess out of her face and hair.

* * *

Before long, the two were sitting on the couch, cuddling as the TV played in front of them after dinner. Issei held her close as she rested against his muscled chest.

Things were comfortable but Issei felt like there was an elephant in the room.

"So…do you want to talk about deeper things?" Issei asked.

Adelaide was quiet before nodding.

"I guess you learned a lot since we were Aria and Ardjis." Adelaide said.

"I don't want you to bottle up those feelings." Issei gently kissed her forehead.

"You always did have good intuition when something was wrong." Adelaide blissfully said.

After some silence, Adelaide began.

"What did you want to hear?"

"How about your parents?" Issei asked.

( **Torchwood OST – I Can Run Forever. Play Song.** )

"I was born in this life as Adelaide Motoié. My mom was American, and my dad was French. They were both doctors who worked at a hospital here in Massachusetts. My childhood was happy, kind of. As you know, they weren't home very often. They often had to work since they were doctors, so you know how that life rolls." Adelaide intertwined her fingers with Issei's.

Issei stayed silent as Adelaide continued.

"I still loved them, though. They did their best to get me the best education and provided anything I could want, even though what I wanted was to spend time with them. I understood why, but that part of me resented their work a bit, since I was usually alone except for when I was with friends. Anyways, I learned to mature and accept all that. As I got older, they took to staying home more often. We were growing normal again. Then, one day…" Adelaide trailed off.

Her eyes stared off into the distance as memories replayed in her head.

"Something terrible happened. My parents and grandparents were at the hospital. My mother had gone into labor with my unborn sibling and I was on my way from school to get to the hospital. The thing that no one expected had happened when they pulled up to the front of the hospital. A pickup truck slammed into my parents' car, killing them, my grandparents, and my unborn baby brother." Adelaide gripped the blanket covering her tightly.

"It was an evil thing. The person who rammed their car into my parents' car was the husband of a former patient of my father. My father was in charge of taking care of a female patient who was injured in an accident. Despite his best attempts to save her in the surgery, she had too many injuries to survive. So, when she died, her husband vowed revenge. He screamed that my father didn't do his best. He cursed everyone, saying that the medical industry didn't do enough and that they just wanted money. Eventually, he found out who my dad was and when the opportunity presented himself, he killed him after months of planning. The thing was, my mom and the others were with him at the time. He ended up killing himself and everyone close to me except for my aunt and uncle. And it all happened right in front of me." Adelaide said.

She took a deep breath as she continued the story.

"My aunt and uncle picked me up from school and rushed me over and when we caught up, we saw it happen right in front of us as we got out of the car. After that, my aunt and uncle got custody of me when the rest of my family didn't want me. They said that something was off about me behind my back. But, my aunt and uncle took me in without a second thought. They always treated me like their daughter because they were both infertile and sterile. They helped me grow up and get over what happened to my parents. Then one day, they also died. They were both sick because my Uncle was a chemist and my Aunt was a nuclear technician. They met on the job and often dealt with dangerous things like chemicals and elements. It was only a matter of time, they said. After they died, all of the life insurance of my parents, grandparents, and aunt and uncle went to me since I was the prime beneficiary. They were always scared that I'd be left alone so they left it behind. I was confused as to why someone like me was picked but I found out that the rest of my relatives were pretty money hungry. Even so, my parents, grandparents, and uncle and aunt decided to entrust things to me as the last option so that the money wouldn't be squandered." Adelaide sighed.

"I'd give all of that money away just to get them back." She said.

( **Torchwood OST – I Can Run Forever. End Song.** )

Issei held her close, his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry. It must've been so hard for you. To slowly lose more and more people as time went by, with relatives that were untrustworthy and to have no one to talk to."

Adelaide reclined back onto him, kissing his cheek.

"I had it easy compared to you. You died over and over, fighting the Aviturs, sacrificing yourself for the greater good and for people that never even knew you existed. I can't imagine how much it hurt. Now, enough about me. I want to hear about you, Issei." Adelaide turned to look at him.

Issei sighed.

( **Andy Lau – Wu/Enlightenment. Play Song**.)

"Well, I was kinda similar to you. My parents were homeless for a while, barely alive inside a makeshift shack on hill for some of their life. My dad made toys and contraptions from scraps to sell on street corners while my mother was pregnant with me. She was slowly growing sicker and it was becoming clear that things weren't going to end well. Thankfully, one day, my dad met the right people and landed a job at a company. He got my mom and him out of the homeless slums and managed to get a stable place to live before my mom gave birth to me. Any sooner in those terrible conditions and both me and my mom would've died from the poor conditions and lack of nutrition. But, that kind of traumatized my parents a bit. They didn't want me to taste suffering like they did, where they had no idea when they'd get another lick of food. They wanted me to grow up safe and healthy. They worked themselves to the bone after I was old enough to understand things and take care of myself. My mom also took up a job and they climbed the business ladder, sending me money after they taught me how to care for myself. At the same time, they taught me life lessons in case anything happened to them." Issei said.

Adelaide held onto his hand, knowing that this wasn't easy for him.

"They were terrified that I might end up facing the same kind of crisis that they did and tried their best to make sure it never happened again. Despite their lack of presence at home, I loved them no matter what because they wanted me to live in house without fear of survival and lack of food. Whenever they could, they'd see me and try to make up for lost time. That's why I never blamed them. True, they left me alone to take care of myself, but it was because they wanted me to have a future that they did all that. Despite that, I grew up alone. I'd go places alone and I was alone in everything I did, whether it was going on trips, going to the store, or coming home. It was always dark and quiet," Issei recounted his parents' pasts and his own childhood.

"What happened to them?" Adelaide asked.

"They died several months ago. After I awakened as the Host of Bahamut, the Khaos Brigade, a group of fanatical followers of the Old Satan Faction that believed in racial dominance, attacked me. They tried to force me into being a weapon twice but failed both times. The second time, my parents were captured and during the battle to rescue them, they were killed. It left me as the only person of my bloodline left since I don't have a single living relative left." Issei said.

Adelaide bit her lip as she looked at him guiltily.

"I'm sorry. I thought I had it bad with my family, but…" She trailed off.

"It's okay. That's just how the dice rolled." Issei shook his head.

"Then…I swear it won't remain that way forever. If we're both lonely, then we'll each make up for each other. We won't be alone ever again as long as we're together." Adelaide said.

"You've got a point. But, I'll have you know that it won't be easy being with me." Issei smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure. I'm in love with the guy who refuses to stay still." Adelaide hugged him.

This was something that Issei didn't know he needed. He thought he could just soldier on and keep wearing that strong mask on his face. However, when he was around Adelaide, he found no need for it. He felt at peace with unveiling all of his pain and insecurities. It just felt so right.

Issei proceeded to tell her everything about himself. However, due to his inability to remember Vali and the others, his story shifted, skipping over them entirely. It was as if his mind was trying to compensate for the shortcomings of his memory loss. Unknown to him, the process that brought him back to life and evolved his body had repercussions on his mind. Vali, her Peerage, the Lucifer House, none of them were in his mind, lost because of misfortune and chance.

( **Andy Lau – Wu/Enlightenment. End Song**.)

Issei decided it was best to move on to new subjects.

"So, now that we're up to speed about each other, what're we gonna do now? Just live like this forever?" Issei asked.

"Maybe. We can go anywhere. We can do anything. We've got the rest of time." Adelaide asked.

"Wait, but…with this process…I feel like I'm not human anymore." Issei trailed off.

"And?" Adelaide looked at him.

"I'll live for a very long time. The last thing I remember is that this process will give me a lifespan like an immortal. But what about you?" Issei asked.

"As it turns out, being the Songstress of Serenity has its perks. The thing is, unlike the Hosts of Bahamut, I don't have the same amount of tax placed on my body. Not only that, but the transformation process for our bodies were different. Because of Bahamut's rage and all the thrashing its soul did, it had to be sealed quickly before it could escape or fade away. As for me, my soul was optimized for the demand of my powers because there was less chaos to contain. So, whenever I was reincarnated, my body wasn't like a regular human's. The downside was that I had to awaken those powers first in order for my body to evolve. That's why my hair turned white after I regained my memories. My body had to keep up with you in case you ever lived long or in case you reincarnated early. That way, I'd still be around." Adelaide fiddled with her hair.

"But that wasn't ever the case. You'd always die before I did, or we never met." She rested her head against his chest.

"It's just who I am." Issei sheepishly chuckled.

Adelaide sighed as she got up.

"Well, I'm going to bed now. You gonna stay up?" She asked.

"So, which guest room am I taking?" Issei asked.

"I thought you were bolder in this lifetime. You're gonna sleep with me, of course." Adelaide flirtatiously smiled at him.

Issei rubbed his head in embarrassment. What happened to all of his initiative? Maybe it was because he didn't have to go into overdrive anymore. He could slow down at go at whatever pace he wanted. His eternal partner was with him, after all.

Issei changed into a simple shirt and shorts and got into bed. It was kind of strange to him. He hadn't ever been in anyone's bed before, much less being with another person. In past lives, he had, but as Issei Hyoudou, it was new. Issei liked to treat each first experience in this lifetime as a new experience. The surprise and shock still came before he remembered that he'd experienced whatever it was that caused it before.

It was a good sign for him. It reminded him that he was still Issei Hyoudou.

* * *

Issei got comfy under the blankets before he opened his eyes at the sound of the bathroom door opening. What he saw in front of him was a sight he'd never forget. Adelaide had walked into the room wearing a short black silk nightgown. It wasn't as extreme as lingerie, but it might as well have been. If it had been any shorter, Issei would've seen her rear with the smallest breeze. The spaghetti straps looked like they were trapped between stretched to the point of wanting to snap or being loose and falling off her shoulders. The reason was simply because of her bountiful endowments. Issei was pretty sure that one wrong move and they'd pop out.

Adelaide smirked at him, giving him the sexiest smile.

' _I know you're turned on_.' She seemed to convey.

Issei narrowed his eyes. She had wanted to see what aroused him and without fail, her first guess was the right one.

He smiled back as she turned off the lights and got under the sheets with him. Immediately, he turned around. He knew she was trying to tease and arouse him. So, he denied her satisfaction by turning around and going to sleep.

' _Even though I was so nervous getting in this outfit, you go and ignore me._ ' Adelaide pouted.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her breasts onto his back.

"Meanie." She whispered into his ears.

"Sorry." Issei turned around to embrace her.

However, he was surprised when Adelaide gently held his face to her bosom.

"Soft?" She asked.

"Very." Issei chuckled.

"They're yours, so enjoy."

Rather than this feeling sexual, Issei felt that this was different in intention. It was comforting and healing. Issei could feel the gentle pulse of Adelaide's heart and the warmth of her love as she gently smoothed her hand over his head.

Even so, Issei was having issues falling asleep. In his first conscious attempt to rest since his resurrection, Issei had failed to do it peacefully with intention. This time, his instincts told him to keep an eye open. He had to stay alert for any reason, as if anything could attack him at any moment.

"You've fought for too long. It's time to rest now. I swear you'll never be alone again." Adelaide whispered to him as she lulled him to sleep in her arms.

Issei only smirked. It was a wonderful feeling; not having to worry about being attacked in his sleep by some unknown creature or waking up to go fight. He could have a nice long relaxing rest.

* * *

Far away, Vali and the others were all over the place. Vali had been trying to get all her contacts to look for Issei, with a massive wall enchanted in front of her.

"It doesn't make sense. No matter where, no one can find him. It's as if he's gone missing. Jeanne can't predict him, the gods can't find him with their sight, and not even the sharpest noses can sniff him out." Vali said.

When news got out that Issei, the Host of Bahamut, was abducted, the Alliance went into high alert. Even so, no one could track him down. No one understood how such a power could hide Issei. The first idea was that it was an Avitur, but if that were the case, then they'd have surely started begun moving. Then, some people began to theorize that it wasn't the Aviturs but other powers at work.

It was just one thing after another.

Vali had tried to focus on the appearance of the person who'd abducted Issei. The sad part was that it was completely dark when she entered his room. The lights must've been switched off by the kidnapper.

Vali knew that it was a woman who took him with light-colored hair, judging by the moonlight shining down on her hair. She was slim but well-endowed with an alluring figure. Most notable of all were her glowing ice-blue eyes. It was like looking into shining ice. Cool and soothing, yet piercing and strong.

When she was in her presence, Vali felt a sense of familiarity. It felt like she was looking in the mirror, but the mirror changed some parts of her. Still, that was the least of her worries. What did this woman want with Issei? Why did she take him? Was she the missing Avitur? Was she a completely new person who seized her moment? The questions just wouldn't stop.

( **Cecilia Cheung – Star Wish. Play Song**.)

Vali wanted to get rid of that raging blaze in her heart. Issei had come back to her and yet, he was taken away from her once again. Why was fate such a bastard? Vali snapped at herself. Now wasn't the time to get sad and cry. She had to keep working. She had no time to rest. She had to find Issei. She had to make sure he was safe and she had to get answers.

Odin entered the room she was in. He had no traces of his usual jovial behavior. He walked in with a grim and no-nonsense attitude.

"I figured you were in the map room. I had Heimdall look everywhere across the realms and there's no sign of Issei. I don't even know if anyone can find him if he can be hidden from immortals. Hermes, Agni, Artemis, Rundas, and other messenger and hunting gods have tried to find him but he's nowhere to be found. I believe he's being hidden by a power that is more ancient or greater than the pantheons. If that is the case, Vali, then I'm afraid you can only wait." Odin said.

He didn't want to admit it, but this was wasted time that he knew Vali could use for other purposes. Sometimes, things couldn't happen until fate allowed them to. It was one of the things that he'd learned upon discovering the prophecy of Ragnarok and when he sacrificed his eye for wisdom.

"No, that's not good enough. I need to keep looking." Vali quietly said.

"I understand that you're scared out of your mind, child, but you need to understand that nothing is all-powerful like how it seems. Whoever took Issei knew that gods, angels, demons, beasts, and spirits would look for him and prepared beforehand. It's a given with who he is and his relations to all of us. There's no guarantee that we haven't come across his location but there's no guarantee that we will find him. You should take this time to reflect. Who knows, that might lead you to better answers rather than trying to act like a machine and use logic. Your strength was usually in following your heart, as I recall." Odin said.

Vali sighed as she sat down. A long time ago, she'd gone to Odin for training, learning from the Valkyries as a special favor that Odin hadn't cashed in on yet. During that time, she had gotten to know many, with Odin becoming something of a mentor to her.

"I admire that boy's tenacity and mindset." Odin said out of the blue.

"Why is that?" Vali asked.

"In many respects, he's a bit like us Norse folk. When the prophecy of Ragnarok came, we were at first against it but we all then accepted it for life to continue. He learned of his fate and rather than run away from it, he decided to meet it head-on on his terms. He chose to have fate give him the best path that he could choose from and went onward. He didn't fuss around or try to fight it because he knew that things could've been worse if he did. That is not the kind of resolve you'd find in many gods like Zeus or humans. The reality is that fate is not in your control. You merely move the blocks that fate has set down for you to begin branching out one of the many paths that destiny has planned for you. That's why you should stop moping and crying about failing to see what he did. You should focus all your energies on trying to find out where he is using your heart and judgement. And also, be mindful because things aren't what they always seem. This will be one of the most tumultuous parts of your life so make your decisions carefully because you could lose much." Odin said.

"Did my grandfather ask for you to come talk to me?" Vali asked.

"No. I thought I'd come and see you. I felt that you needed a fresh perspective for new input. You're getting older and it'll be time for you to step up as a leader one day soon. These things _will_ happen again, and you need to be strong enough to decide. Sometimes, you will be faced with a dilemma that will force you to go past the point of no return, but at that point, turning back will do no good as well. I know that this isn't a situation you've confronted yet, so I want you to be aware." Odin shook his head as he tapped his eyepatch.

"I don't know what to do, anymore." Vali sighed.

"Like I said, take a moment to step back and reflect. Things will clear up for you and you will begin to see things you hadn't noticed before because you were too high-strung to notice. The best decisions are made with a calm mind when we can afford it." Odin said as he left.

( **Cecilia Cheung – Star Wish. End Song**.)

Vali was left to sit with her thoughts, mulling on what to do next.

After quite some time, she decided to try out Odin's advice.

She, as the Songstress of Serenity and as such, she was linked to Bahamut. That meant she could try and tap into that connection to find him. The problem was that she had no idea how. She decided to take some inspiration from Issei and act on impulse, combining it with Odin's suggestion to stop trying to logic her way around. She had to put her heart and soul into this.

She walked to the rooftop of the mansion and began to sing.

 _What do your tired eyes see?_

 _Where has your heart gone in the dark deep?_

 _Why do those tears flood the land?_

 _Please, release your pain and tears and return to me._

 _Come with me and return to bliss that felt so tall and steep._

 _In a time that has no sand_

 _Be safe and warm in my tight embrace._

 _Come back to me and reclaim your heart and peace_

 _Come back, my heart, my soul_

Nothing. Vali didn't get a single thing, other than some distant applause from the staff of the mansion. She sighed in disappointment. She had poured her heart and soul into the song. Even her aura had manifested in reaction to her conviction and wishes. All she got out of this was a weird feeling in her chest…wait…this was new.

Vali looked around rapidly. It was as if a compass was turning her head in a certain direction. She would turn one way and her heart and body would tell her to look the other way before that feeling settled into her intuition.

Was this what Odin was getting at?

Odin, who was walking out of the mansion turned around, looking directly at her. He smirked and tapped his eyepatch. Yep, he knew this was going to happen.

Vali looked at where her heart was telling her to go. Looking dead at the horizon where the sun would set, Vali knew she had more to do but at the very least, she knew how to find her way to Issei now. Even so, Vali knew she needed to train this ability if she was going to really find him. Even so, there was hope.

* * *

 _ **And onwards to Chapter 2 of the double-chapter update.**_

 _ **Also, I wanted to say something.**_

 _ **Earlier, in the previous chapter, someone in the reviews did something that I have to speak out on. I won't name them or any involved parties out of respect. But, that someone called out another person who reviews this story.**_

 _ **I don't appreciate people calling each other out in my reviews. The reviews are not a battleground. It's where you give your own response to the AUTHOR of the story. That person had a point in their review, but if you're gonna review someone's story, then review their story and that's it. Don't try and start something as well.**_

 _ **If you've got a problem with someone, you Private Message them, not leave a message to call them out and have someone else have to take responsibility for it. I don't appreciate being the catalyst of fights or being used as an excuse. I don't like being put in the middle ground so that immature people can hash it out and my face gets plastered on it.**_

 _ **If you're old enough to make an account and email and review and all that, then you're old enough to understand that you don't start trouble like this. You should be mature enough to be socially responsible and act like an adult or someone who understands that there're lines you don't cross just because you think you can. You got a problem with someone, you go to them and resolve it like reasonable people and not like animals. You don't use someone else to proxy as a medium for you. Even more important is that if you've got nothing to do and just go around trolling and starting stuff, then go somewhere else. I don't have the patience nor tolerance for people who like to start fights because that's what they like. The internet is full of immature idiots already, don't add yourself onto the list.**_

 _ **It is very rare for me to be this annoyed, but it's time I said this.**_


	59. Chapter 56: Nothing Lasts Forever

_**So, because of my message in the previous chapter, I thought I'd say it here so that it's not so overwhelming.**_

 _ **As of this moment, the Fanfiction Site is having issues displaying reviews, so I'm not accessing them as quickly as I normally can. So, if it's taking time to reply, then I apologize. I am also dealing with some things in Real Life. I usually reply when I'm signed in since that's when I have time to do it.**_

 _ **Now, with that outta the way, on to confession time.**_

 _ **Yeah, you guys got me. Issei's death dialogue was really long. I'll own up to that. I got carried away and didn't think of shortening it because I just felt that it was really important since it was supposed to be a 'final' moment and Issei didn't want any stones left unturned. I mean, if you're dying, wouldn't you want to get out as much as possible before you went? I sure would.**_

 _ **I also know I did something very polarizing, which was the introduction of Adelaide, who is the half of Aria that retains her memories of her past lives while Vali is the other half that doesn't.**_

 _ **In response to "BaronChronos", I came up with the idea of soul splitting because it's the device I needed to accomplish my goals. The Void and Abyss are almost all-powerful and omniscient, so interacting with souls is a simple matter for them. It was just an idea that popped into my head while I was staring at my monitor. I was wondering what I could do to keep things interesting and maintain the emotional flow while also setting up the future events of the story. I then just worked around that desire.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 56: Nothing Lasts Forever**

Issei, despite the pleasant circumstances, was wracked with a great predicament. He jolted and jumped in his sleep.

Images flashed into his mind. Bahamut rampaging, his cries of hate echoing across the galaxy. He saw images of corpses overflowing on the ground like they were the new soil. The smell of blood was so strong that he almost thought it was real.

He shuddered and winced in his sleep as memories of past lives and wars overwhelmed his mind.

"There is nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. They will come for you. They will come for her. You will have to fight. You will have to run. You must choose. Be yourself and fail. Doom everything and everyone. Or…become me and pacify all your conflicts!" A deep and cold voice said.

Leaping at him from out of the shadows of his mind was a massive dragon, a wyrm of navy and silver. It opened its maw, ready to consume him.

"AAAAH!" Issei screamed.

Adelaide immediately awoke upon sensing his distress. She saw him jumping in fright, his face contorted in pain.

"Issei! Issei, wake up!" She tried to shake him awake from his nightmare, but it wasn't working.

Issei was being enveloped by the darkness of Bahamut's mind.

Adelaide took a deep breath before activating her powers. Her eyes began to glow as she held Issei close to her as she began singing.

 _Sleep safe and sound and loved in my arms_

 _Leave your pain and fear behind in the lasting dark_

 _A thousand steps you've taken, and a thousand lives were saved_

 _I will hold you safe and sound with a thousand charms_

 _No more will you have to fight in pain that's stark_

 _I will keep you in the light on the path that you have paved_

 _Home at last and home you will be in my arms_

 _Don't be scared of all that's in the dark_

 _I will love you for all time and we will rejoice in what you have saved._

After Adelaide finished her song, she gently brushed the hair from his face with the gentlest look. She couldn't hide the quaking in her heart nor the trembling of her lip.

Issei had finally calmed down and returned to a quiet slumber. His trembling and jolts had subsided and his tormented frown went away as Adelaide gently stroked his hair.

"I prayed this wouldn't be the extent of damage done to you. Why did the Abyss have to pick you? You don't deserve to suffer like this. It's my fault. I should've been there for you through all those times." Adelaide gently said to him, her voice overflowing with regret and shame.

* * *

One day, after a month had passed, Issei awoke, feeling a familiar weight on his chest. He looked to see that Adelaide had rested her head on his chest, breathing softly as she kept a firm hold on him.

' _Hm, must be Heaven._ ' Issei said to himself.

Waking up with the love of your life was something that he considered massively fortunate. The problem was getting out of bed without waking Adelaide up. This had become a regular sight for him now, given his lack of surprise.

' _Right. What to do here…_ ' He thought to himself.

"Mine." Adelaide muttered as she wrapped both arms around Issei, unaware of his presence in her arms.

Issei looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 in the morning. It was high time they got up. Issei had a big day planned out.

"Hey, it's 10 now. We should wake up and start the day." He whispered to her.

"Mmm…" Adelaide pouted in protest.

"It's morning, love. We can laze the rest of the day away after we've washed up and eaten." Issei proposed.

Adelaide was silent, thinking over his offer.

"Unh-unh. Stay." Adelaide held him closer, nuzzling her face into his neck.

Issei only chuckled.

"What a shame. I was thinking about planning out a date for you."

Adelaide immediately opened her eyes, thinking about what he said.

"Do you mean that?" She asked.

"Yeah." Issei nodded.

Adelaide grumbled.

"Fine." She pouted.

Issei kissed her gently.

"I promise, we can laze about as much as we want when we get back home." He said as he got up.

Adelaide felt her heart skip a beat.

"What?" Issei asked when he saw her sit up and look at him.

"You said 'home'…" She said happily.

This meant the world to her. It meant that he'd come to accept her and this place as somewhere he belonged.

Issei then realized what she meant.

"Well, being with you is like being home." He chuckled as he went into the bathroom.

After they both washed up and got ready, Issei was handed a box.

"Here. It's a gift." Adelaide said.

Opening it, he found that it was a magic smartphone.

"I figured that you'd need one that'll work for the normal and supernatural." She said.

"Thanks." Issei nodded as he set up his phone.

He checked his accounts and was glad to see that his accounts were still loaded even after his journey all over the world. Immediately, he started planning out his date with Adelaide. Making calls and making payments, Issei was able to finish in a few hours.

"Ready?" He asked as Adelaide got done picking out her outfit.

She exited her room to reveal herself in a grey shirt, white jacket, and navy skirt with black shoes. She had a large handbag made of black leather and she had not a single trace of makeup on her. There wasn't any need for that and neither of them cared about it.

Issei took hold of her hand and walked outside the house with her. Adelaide's house was on a hill, far from any neighbors but not too far from the town.

"So, what do you have planned? We going away to Britain or something?" Adelaide asked.

The two swung their hands back and forth, chatting as they walked to town.

"Actually, I was thinking we could do something a little more domestic. We've gone to a bunch of different places and lived almost everywhere at this point. So, I thought we could slow things down and just enjoy the now. It really helps to just take a few steps back and see what's in front of us." Issei smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Adelaide laughed.

* * *

( **Big Star – Thirteen. Play Song**.)

The two ventured into the town, hands swinging as they went. As soon as they entered the town, Issei's eyes immediately went to the food. Adelaide giggled.

"Still a glutton?" Adelaide asked.

"Yeah." Issei admitted.

"Two, please." Adelaide bought some falafel shawarma from a vendor, handing one to Issei.

"Thanks." Issei took a hearty bite.

"You've got sauce on you." Adelaide chuckled, wiping the sauce from the corner of his mouth.

The two walked around, enjoying the bright lights that beautifully encrusted the view of the navy night sky.

"So, where to first?" Adelaide asked.

"Something that I'm sure you'll like." Issei said as he took her to Boston Common.

The Park was packed with people as an improv show was preparing to start. Issei guided her to a blanket with a basket full of snacks and drinks.

"How'd you get this ready?" Adelaide asked.

"Made some calls, did some things, went out while you weren't looking." Issei shrugged.

Since when had Issei left the house? Adelaide started to wonder what other things he'd been up to.

"And now, we just enjoy the show." Issei popped open some sparkling juice and some glasses.

"Don't we technically not have to worry about alcohol age limits?" Adelaide asked.

"Drink too much and you get hooked. Besides, I know you don't like alcohol and neither do I." Issei said.

True, he had a point. The two clinked their glasses as they watched the Broadway show happening at the center of the Park. The show was about a young man who'd lost his memories of his wife due to biological problem. Despite her best protests for him to stay, he left her to recover his memories, spending a few years looking for himself and his past. At the end, he recovered his memories and returned to his wife, resuming the happy life he had before he lost his memories.

This hit a little too close to home for Issei and Adelaide. Memories, being unable to be together, and returning to one another…it was almost too poetic. It reflected their situation so much. Much like how the play went, Issei and Adelaide hoped their life would turn out like how the characters in the Play did, a happily ever after.

"So…that hit home a bit." Adelaide said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't think the play had that plot." Issei apologized.

"It's okay. I know you just wanted us to have a good time. Besides, this time, we're going to have a happy ending." Adelaide smiled reassuringly.

"Without a doubt." Issei smiled back.

"So, you up for the next part? I know it's your favorite." Issei said.

"Oh?" Adelaide chuckled.

He took her hand and led her to a lake. Above them was a sight to behold. Stars lit the sky as far as the eye could see. There was no light pollution, so every single dot, speck, and twinkle could be seen.

"How?" Adelaide asked, referring to the perfect sight above them.

"A little bit of magic and we get a clear view of the night sky." Issei said.

He walked over to the lakeshore and gestured toward a small boat sitting there.

"Got it rented and ready." Issei said.

The two drifted in the middle of the lake as the gentle waters caressed the boat.

Adelaide sighed in contentment as she lay in Issei's arms. She rested her head on his chest as they looked at the stars.

"I hope these days never end." Adelaide sighed in contentment.

Issei agreed. Whenever he was with Adelaide, he was unsure of how to sort himself out in a positive way. Being with her, made him feel many things. He wanted to just savor every single moment with her in stagnation. He also wanted to take her anywhere and everywhere. He wanted to fulfill anything she wanted and he wanted her happy and with him.

Despite some hazy parts in his memory, Issei didn't mind. He had won his chance at a happy life and he was going to keep it. Spending every day with the woman he loved and hopefully starting a family with her was all he wanted now.

"Are you ever going to go back to that supernatural world?" Adelaide asked.

"No. I've had my fill of it. I've fought and died enough times to say that I just want to rest now. Why?" Issei asked.

"I was just wondering. I know you've spent more time there than I ever have. I was wondering if you ever missed it." Adelaide asked.

"I really don't, to be honest. Almost every day, I had to look behind myself. I had to sleep with one eye open. I had to think about what would happen after every choice. I'm done with that. I just want to relax and spend my days with you." Issei kissed her.

Adelaide turned a deep shade of pink. Her heart started beating rapidly as the bashfulness crept in. She held onto Issei even tighter as he said that. She dug her blushing face into Issei's chest to hide his eyes from seeing her expression.

' _Ugh, why does he always know what to say?!_ ' She cried out in her head.

"I hope these days never end too." Adelaide muttered, desperately trying to control her raging bashfulness.

( **Big Star – Thirteen. End Song**.)

* * *

The leaders of the Alliance had gathered in Sirzech's meeting room to discuss their current situation. Seated around a massive table, were leaders of various mythical pantheons, all of them arriving to give their findings as of today.

"Alright, so it's clear that everyone's going crazy now. The Aviturs are back, the Host of Bahamut is missing, and no one knows where to look for either parties, correct?" Odin sighed as he sat down.

Many didn't have the audacity to say something prideful since they all knew that they'd come to the same conclusion.

"We've actually found something of grave importance." Michael said, standing up.

Everyone turned to listen to him.

"As of yesterday, we have learned of the survival of the Cult of Bahamut."

Scowls spread across the faces of many present.

"Many eons ago, after the destruction of the First Galaxy in the First Calamity, all life was brought to the second galaxy. History was tampered with and the world was different. However, those changes had spawned a new problem. Many still remembered the First Galaxy and the events that transpired before and after it. The ones that remembered Bahamut began to worship him as a deity of destruction and rebirth. It's their belief that Bahamut must destroy all life to recreate a newer and stronger galaxy. We don't know how they remembered or why they decided to make themselves known now, but we can't let them do as they please." Gabriel added.

"We will need to organize 2 search parties. One party will look for the Cult of Bahamut and the other will search for the Host of Bahamut." Vishnu said.

"My granddaughter will handle the search for the Host since she has a connection with him." Rizevim stood up.

"I'm sorry, Rizevim, but I think this should be handled by a group more specialized for something as important as this." Ra interjected.

"My granddaughter is the Songstress of Serenity. If there's anyone who has the highest chances of finding him, it's her. The Host of Bahamut and Songstress of Serenity are like partners, which would imply that they have a connection. Most of all, she has the deepest relationship with him. If some stranger or a group of powerful entities were to approach him, do you think Bahamut would react kindly? It's better to give a gentle approach rather than a forceful one. Ill will would only set off Bahamut's rage and we might even fall into the trap of the Aviturs if they do have a hand in this." Rizevim said.

There was much deliberation amongst the people present but after some discussion, a decision was reached.

"Very well. We will then organize teams to search for the Cult. It is imperative that we do not allow them to release Bahamut." Rod, the Slavic god of Creation, said.

When the meeting was adjourned, Rizevim returned home to Vali and her Peerage.

"I have a new assignment for you." He said.

"Is it relevant?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, very much so. You all are going to join the team that will search for Issei. We'll gather our leads and Vali will point the way to finding him. We still have the Black Box to the Vestige, which also recorded his movements, so we can start there. He might be somewhere that he's already been to." Rizevim said.

"When can we leave?" Vali eagerly asked.

"Tomorrow at the earliest. Information is being compiled as we speak. However, that's not all." Rizevim sighed.

"Got a bad feeling about this." Bikou muttered.

"As you should. A long time ago, there existed a cult. They were remnants of the First Galaxy who remembered the First Calamity. They were a group of individuals that worshipped Bahamut. They believed that Bahamut needed to rampage in order for all life to be eliminated so that a new galaxy made of stronger, wiser, and smarter individuals could be evolved from it. We managed to eradicate them before they could actually cause trouble, but some remnants are still around of that fanatical genocidal cult." Rizevim explained.

"And you're afraid that they'll also try to find Issei and unleash Bahamut." Izalana surmised.

"Yes. Their end goal is the release of Bahamut and our total destruction from his mad rampage. That's why I need you all to find Issei before anyone else can." Rizevim said.

"And what about the one who took him?" Vali asked.

"Capture them. The more information we get, the better." Rizevim said.

* * *

After spending enough time in the lake, Issei and Adelaide decided to leave. Instead of taking the convenient way, they decided to walk to dinner. Issei had reserved somewhere for them to eat and it was apparently somewhere that she liked.

"Spice Palace? How'd you know?" Adelaide asked.

"I remember you saying it was one of your favorite places to eat at." Issei opened the door for her.

Inside was a restaurant decorated with Indian designs. It was elegant, yet simple. Red curtains were draped across the windows, tables were neatly set with cutlery as shiny as pure silver of the highest caliber.

"Hi, I'm here for a reservation for Marcus Moua." Issei said.

Marcus Moua was one of a few aliases he'd used during his trip around the world to hunt the Aviturs.

"Please, right this way." The Waiter said as he directed Issei and Adelaide to a reserved table that had a view of the Charles River.

After they got their drinks and meals, they began to talk. It was pleasant for both of them. Adelaide finally had someone to spend time with, someone to chase away her loneliness while Issei could finally talk about someone about his troubles and not worry about the repercussions of the truth.

"So, what else have you done without me knowing?" Adelaide asked with a curious smirk.

"I don't know. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Issei replied.

Adelaide puffed her cheeks.

"Always so secretive. C'mon, tell me." She pouted cutely.

"Nope. You'll find out tomorrow night." Issei shook his head.

One thing that Adelaide had learned was that Issei loved to tease people. It made her enjoy his company even more but sometimes it was just tantalizing.

* * *

As promised, Issei had another plan set the following night. He remembered that Adelaide liked to dance, so he decided he'd take her somewhere she'd like.

Issei got in a button-up shirt and formal pants with dress shoes and jacket. He knew that Adelaide wasn't one for dance clubs that was full of alcohol and all those sweaty people grinding on each other. So, he opted for somewhere a bit more formal but not too strict.

He decided that he wanted to go somewhere a bit more normal too. He didn't want to go somewhere that had supernatural connections. He had been serious about wanting to get away from that place. He was so tired of fighting every day or worrying about the prospect of it. He'd only fight for the people that he cared about and as of now, it was only Adelaide who'd reached that list. Even then, he wanted to avoid any fights. He never liked fighting. It was only something that had been forced upon him.

He heard the sound of footsteps climbing down the stairs. Looking up, he saw Adelaide in a short dress that reached her knees. It was red and sleeveless. She wore a black jacket and matching black shoes with a red bag in her hands. Clearly, her attire was a nice contrast to Issei's blue attire.

"So, ready?" Issei asked.

Adelaide only excitedly walked over and took his hand.

"So, Mr. Secrets, where're we going? And I hope it's somewhere we can both enjoy. If it's uncomfortable for you, we don't have to go." She said.

"It's fine. I think it's a place that we can both indulge in." Issei chuckled.

"I don't want you forcing yourself to do things for my sake. Remember, I want you to be happy too." Adelaide stopped in her tracks.

Issei gave her an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, Adelaide."

Regardless, they continued onto where Issei wanted them to go.

"A cruise ship?!" Adelaide gawked.

"Yep. It's not overly crowded. It's a one-night trip. It's not too expensive. Most of all, we can dance to our heart's content and not worry about anyone trying to grind on you…or me." Issei explained.

"Still…cruises aren't cheap." Adelaide felt bad now.

She didn't want Issei to blow through money just to make her happy. Just being with him was all she wanted.

"Money doesn't mean a thing to me if it helps me give you something to remember. I want to give you happy memories that're worth cherishing." Issei said as he continued to walk up to the guards.

"Name please?" The Guard asked.

"Marcus Moua plus one." Issei said.

"You're on the list. Please enjoy the night on our cruise." The Guard nodded.

Issei winked at Adelaide.

"Marcus Moua?" She whispered.

"I used a lot of aliases when I was traveling around the world. I've got several bank accounts too, so I might as well use the names on them." Issei shrugged.

"Are you a spy in this life?" Adelaide asked.

"Nope. I could make a killing, though." Issei chuckled.

As the cruise ship took off, Issei and Adelaide checked around to see what there was to do. There was a live band, movies on demand, gambling, hot-tubbing, karaoke, and dancing along with live shows.

Gambling wasn't something that Issei and Adelaide were fond of, so they did other things. Mainly, they sat and dined as they watched the band perform and the improv shows act up. Before long, the band and DJs took over, prompting Issei to bring Adelaide to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Issei asked.

"Of course." Adelaide chuckled.

The two got onto the dance floor as the dance began a soft and slow waltz.

"So, what kind of dances can you do?" Issei asked.

"Wanna try me?" Adelaide raised a brow.

"What do I get out of it?" Issei asked.

Adelaide smirked, leaned over to his ear, and whispered. Issei's jaw dropped.

"Sound fair?" She asked.

Issei was left stammering before nodding.

"You're on." Issei nodded.

Immediately, Adelaide changed from her waltz and went into a Tango routine. Issei was hard-pressed to keep up. She then went into a Salsa routine before mixing in some Foxtrot. Issei realized that this was her way of teasing back at him for all his messing around. He smirked competitively as he let her go.

Adelaide started walking away, swaying her hips sensually as she knew he'd follow. To her shock, Issei moonwalked past her, entangling their hands again. Adelaide gawked in pleasant surprise at his moves.

"Can't let you win, can I?" Issei smirked.

The rest of the dance floor made room for them, intrigued by their dancing. Even the band got caught up in the mood, switching songs on the fly to match their pace and style.

The claps and cheers started coming as the two continued. Yet, they weren't focused on anyone else but each other. They gazed into each other's eyes and only felt the desire to endlessly continue.

* * *

When the two finished the chaotic yet enthralling storm of dances, everyone on the ship was left applauding at their enthusiasm.

They went to the bar for some drinks after that long dance.

"I'll be back. Gotta go use the bathroom." Adelaide said as she walked away.

When she finished her business, she found that someone was now blocking her way. A young man with short brown hair and green eyes wearing a black suit with a grey shirt was talking, unaware of her presence. He accidentally bumped into her, causing him to stammer.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He stepped back.

"It's fine." Adelaide politely smiled as she casually wiped some liquid off her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Robert Eisner. I should've been watching where I was going." Robert bowed a bit in apology.

"It's okay, Mr. Eisner. It was just an accident."

"Let me buy you a drink as an apology." Robert said as he went over to the bar next to them.

"I'm alright. I don't drink alcohol." Adelaide said.

"It's just sparkling juice. I promise." Robert held up the glass.

Adelaide had a bad feeling about this but took the glass.

"So, you just here to enjoy the open cruise?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. I came here with my boyfriend." Adelaide stated her situation clearly.

She had a feeling he was going to try and hit on her. There had been a lot of guys who'd tried to worm up into her good graces to try and score on her. Buying drinks was usually one of the tell-tale signs.

"That guy you were dancing with?" Robert asked.

"Yep. We came here for a night of relaxation where nobody could bother us." Adelaide said.

"I understand. Where is he, by the way? That was some real cool dancing you two did." Robert said, looking across the ship's deck.

"He's at another bar, waiting for me." Adelaide said.

"Well, if I were him, I'd never let someone like you be gone for so long. It doesn't look like he's around." Robert remarked.

"He's right over there." Adelaide immediately pointed at Issei.

"Oh." Robert chuckled sheepishly.

"Say, it's just you two, right?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then who's that girl over there hugging him?" Robert pointed out.

Adelaide looked closely and there was indeed another woman wrapping her arms around his. Adelaide immediately felt the flames of annoyance spark in her heart. She didn't like this one bit. She didn't like the idea of anyone trying to worm their way up on Issei. Even so, she remained calm, despite her desire to walk right over and rip that girl a new one.

"Some guy he is. As soon as you leave, it looks like he's started chatting up someone else." Robert said, taking a step closer toward Adelaide.

"No, I don't think so." Adelaide quietly said.

"Pardon?"

( **Faye Wong – Eyes on Me. Play Song.** )

"I know my boyfriend and he's more of a man than most. He doesn't try to prove it by being one those guys who talk about all the girls they dated or try to be alpha male. He's already a man among men and proves it through his humbleness, generosity, hard work, and loyalty. He doesn't go around acting like woman are trophies and doesn't care about them just for looks. He knows about the more important and finer things in life that money and looks can't ever get. I know it and I'm sure that other women with high standards see it." Adelaide replied.

"He's a guy. All guys get the desire to stray. What makes him so special? I bet he's another one of those guys who just sit around and let their parents pay for everything." Robert skeptically said.

"Well, my man isn't like other men. He doesn't care what others think of him in a shallow light because he's deeper than that. He doesn't go around boasting to other people and acting like he's hot stuff. He does what's important and doesn't see the need to show off because he knows what he does counts. He doesn't need validation from other people. Most guys who think they're men are just boys too busy trying to show off. My man is a _real_ man. Have a good night." Adelaide said in a very calm way, almost like a teacher lecturing a kid trying to sound like a man.

She walked away with all the authority of a queen without looking back.

* * *

While Adelaide had been experiencing all of that, Issei had been waiting patiently at the bar.

Issei sipped his water before an entirely new person came up to him.

"You're some real hot stuff. Where'd you learn?"

It was a young woman with a purple dress. She had long auburn hair tied up into a bun with some fancy jewelry around her neck and earrings that twinkled like stars with the smallest ray of light.

"Took some classes when I was younger. And, I'm not anything special. I just got caught up in the flow." Issei chuckled.

"Mary DiMaggio. It's a pleasure." She extended her hand.

Issei shook it politely.

"So, you here alone?" Mary asked.

"No, I'm not." Issei shook his head.

"Oh, I see. Are you interested in a dance with me?" Mary asked.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to decline." Issei politely said.

"Why? I promise, it won't make your date jealous." Mary said.

"Tonight's a special night. I made a promise to her." Issei shook his head with a smile.

Mary looked at him with a smirk.

"And what if we just danced as a way to be friends? Is that so wrong?" She asked.

"No, it's not wrong, but I made a promise, so I'll be keeping it." Issei said.

"Then why's your lady drinking with another guy." Mary pointed at Adelaide.

Issei turned with exasperation and saw that Adelaide was indeed talking with another guy, holding a drink in her hand. Yet, he knew that Adelaide wasn't doing this willingly. Her eyes told the whole story and judging by her body language and expression, she was probably shaming the hell out of that guy for something crass.

Adelaide wasn't disloyal and she didn't like drinking alcohol, either, for starters.

"If it's alright for her to drink and talk with other guys, then surely, it's alright if we have a small dance." Mary suggested.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. I know my lady. She's loyal, sweet, patient, intuitive, and smart. I'm not the only guy who knows this, so I'm not surprised that someone else would pick up on it too. To me, she's irreplaceable. She does her best in everything she does and isn't afraid to make it clear about how she feels. So, I'm sorry, but I have to decline. Tonight's for her, so I've gotta keep to my word." Issei politely said with a smile.

As he finished, he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Am I interrupting something?" Adelaide asked with a smile.

"No, not at all. Have a good night you two." Mary said with an impressed voice, though she didn't seem too bothered with the rejection.

"And just when I thought we could go somewhere and not get caught up." Issei sighed.

"Well, what can you do? We've gotta fight for our happiness." Adelaide said as she hugged Issei from behind.

Her heart was pounding now. She had heard every single word that Issei had said about her, which rocked her to her core. It lit a flame inside her stomach and heart. A passionate blaze that urged her to be more intimate as admiration, love, and a longing throttled her. Her face went red with some embarrassment as his words rung around her head. Those words made her fall even harder for him.

* * *

When the cruise ended, Issei noticed her gazing at him. He wondered if she was upset about what had happened.

On the contrary, it was such a loving and passionate look that Issei could easily translate what it was that she was saying to him. Even he was started to get flushed and hot.

' _I love you so much._ ' Her eyes told him as she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked home.

* * *

After two months had passed since Issei had come here and she spent more time with him, Adelaide reflected on herself. She had initially wondered if her feelings for Issei were merely based off her remnant love as Aria for Ardjis. She had wondered if her love for Issei was, but a sham fabricated from memories that fate pushed upon them.

However, during the days they spent together, Adelaide began to determine her answer. She saw his true self, Issei Hyoudou shine through. He was kind, generous, thoughtful, patient, loyal, and mischievous. He was just but he was never cruel and never lost his temper easily. He felt sympathy for everyone, no matter who they were and was always willing to give chances.

Watching him in action made her fall deeper in love with him. To hell with Aria and Ardjis' past romance, these feelings of love that she felt now were her own. Issei had seen into her very core.

Initially, she had been motivated by the remnant wishes of Aria, but as time went on, she felt those urges subside. Instead, she wanted to know even more about Issei Hyoudou and spend more time with him. She wanted to be happy with him. She wanted to make him happy. She wanted to do whatever she could for him as she learned more about his past.

And indeed, they'd grown even closer together. It was almost as if they were married.

Despite Issei having lost a good chunk of his memories from the process that evolved him, the place that Adelaide had earned in his heart had made it as if that gap in his mind never existed.

( **Faye Wong – Eyes on Me. End Song.** )

* * *

Issei chuckled to himself as got done putting his stuff into their room. The house had grown more complete with him moving in and adding his own spin on things. There were now rugs to decorate the floor, more shelves to hold more books, fixed up boards and pictures, and displays for all of Adelaide's awards.

He opened the closet and noticed that there was a slightly loose board nailed into the wail. No, not tailed, hooked. Issei decided to readjust it so that it wouldn't fall out but the exact opposite happened. Due to his momentary clumsiness, the board slipped out of his hands as a loud crash followed.

Issei scratched his head in exasperation as he was about to pick up the mess he made. He immediately froze when he realized what he was looking at.

"Issei?! Issei, what's wrong?!" Adelaide came up the steps.

Issei turned to look at her, his eyes blank, his jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked as she realized what was on the ground.

' _HE FOUND THEM!_ ' Adelaide screamed in her head in morbid embarrassment.

' _TOYS?!_ ' Issei had gasped in his head.

' _I CAN'T BELIEVE HE FOUND THEM!_ ' Adelaide cried in embarrassment.

* * *

One night, after Issei and Adelaide were coming home from grocery shopping. It was a night that Adelaide felt would change everything.

' _So, goji berries, yogurt, fatty fish, beef, soybeans, and…soft-shelled turtle…_ ' Issei trailed off as he read the list of ingredients on the shopping list in his head.

His mind connected the dots. Toys, certain bottles, energy-enhancing foods. Issei felt pandemonium in his head as he realized what was going to happen.

Adelaide froze.

"Issei?"

"Y-Yes?!" Issei yelped.

"Do you feel that?" Adelaide asked.

Issei paused as he also sensed that feeling. He groaned in frustration and defeat. He'd know that feeling anywhere. That supernatural feeling. That feeling that always came whenever a fight was on its way.

"It wasn't going to last forever, was it?" Issei asked.

"No, but I'm ready for it." Adelaide sighed.

"Come out." Issei demanded.

From out of the bushes, several robed figures walked over. They wore navy cloaks, all of their faces hooded. Issei and Adelaide felt dark premonitions from them. The feeling they gave off was unsettling, dangerous.

"Lord Bahamut, it has been too long."

Issei immediately recognized their cloaks after a look at the crest upon it. The dragon with multiple wings devouring the world. These people were from the Cult of Bahamut. In truth, they were Bahamut's unwanted cult. Bahamut hated them just as much as everyone else.

"What is the meaning of this?" Issei asked, stepping in front of Adelaide defensively.

"Lord Bahamut, it is time. Six of the Seven Beasts have returned. The world has erupted into chaos again. It needs your cleansing might to emerge from the ashes anew. The world must end by your hand so that a stronger and wiser galaxy can arise." One of the fanatics said.

"I am not Bahamut. How do you even know if I am?" Issei said.

"Please do not say so, Lord Bahamut. You are Host to him. You are Bahamut. In your very soul, you are him. Surely, you understand the great calling that awaits you. We have spent eons developing ways to find you. Your power is without equal and unique. Through your power and its traces, we have found our way back into your service." Another Cultist said.

"I have no great calling now. I will not destroy this galaxy. It is a waste of life and effort. The world is moving towards change. Even now, pantheons that once went to war over followers have begun cooperating toward a better future. They have even begun to make changes towards the mortal realm for the better. This belief that the Galaxy must end, cannot transpire." Issei objected.

"It was only by the flames of cleansing that this Galaxy was made. This world only came so far because of its initial destruction. Even so, it is still so flawed. The gods convene for alliance, and yet, they plot behind each other's backs. The mortals still pillage and plunder only so discreetly. They lie and wear masks of altruism and yet have no shame in defacing others. Humanity is two-face, hypocritical, and greedy. This world still has too many flaws to be saved. Your power is needed once more to make the world understand what it has done wrong so that it can improve even further." A Cultist reasoned.

Issei understood now. He understood that these people were just genocidal. They pinned their desires onto Bahamut who had the means to accomplish what they wanted and only deluded themselves and others into revering him to fulfill their wish for destruction. Disgusting.

"I will say it for the final time. I refuse. I refuse to do it now and I will refuse forever. Your cult is obsessed with destruction. You think that the world only improved because of the destruction but that is false. It improved because people did learn on their own from their own mistakes. Bahamut's rampage was nothing more than a fit of madness that came about because of the innocent lives taken by the chaos of the great war that consumed the original galaxy. Don't pin your beliefs on others where it isn't wanted. Bahamut is no god, so don't continue deluding yourself." Issei said.

He knew he was triggering a fight, but he couldn't let these lunatics run around using him to spread their message of suicidal genocide.

"Delusions, you say? It would seem that you are mistaken. Very well, it must be us who help you remember what must happen." A Cultist said.

"Issei…" Adelaide prompted.

Issei summoned his gauntlets, handing her a special bow crafted from his gauntlets.

"Spread the word that your Cult needs to disband and return to your normal lives. There's no point in pursuing a delusion." Issei warned.

"You will not say so once you remember." A Cultist shook his head.

( **Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core OST – True Motives. Play Song.** )

The Cultists slammed their hands down on the ground, creating a unified magic circle that gave off a blue glow.

Issei felt a pull at his chest, like someone was yanking it around with an invisible chain. He stifled some groans as he felt Bahamut's rage bubbling inside him. With some effort, he shattered the magic circle, destroying it with a shockwave before dashing over to a Cult member.

Kneeing her in the stomach, he hit her on the back of the head, sending her to the ground. He flipped over another foe, bringing his heel down on their head, knocking them out. Chains whirled around him, only for a bolt of mana to shatter them.

Issei looked in front of him and saw that Adelaide had shot the bolt. Even after so long, she hadn't forgotten any of her skills.

She whirled around, shooting an enemy with paralyzing bolts before backflipping, kicking two people in the chin. As she flipped, she whirled around, firing dozens of magical arrows that rendered several enemies unconscious.

She spun around, kicking someone's feet and knocking them to the ground as she shot them with a paralyzing arrow.

Above them, several mages rained down a shower of magic. Issei spread his wings, flapping them back at the enemy.

"You know, for a Cult of radical believers, they're not very tactical." Adelaide said.

"That's what happens when you're too busy yapping and not doing enough training." Issei said.

He dodged a chain, pulling it towards him alongside its owner. With a mighty air-shaking punch, he knocked the assailant to the ground.

Chains came whirling at Adelaide, who skillfully jumped over and fired a rain of magic arrows that struck all their targets, numbering 20 in total. Aiming her bow at the sky, she fired another attack, causing a single giant arrow to split into dozens more that blanketed every centimeter of the area.

When a Cultist lunged at her with a knife, she sidestepped. With a simple kick of her foot from behind their ankle, they tripped as she knocked them out with an arrow. Then another Cultist came from behind.

Blocking the overhead strike, Adelaide spun around, hitting them with the hilt in the face before kicking them back with both feet. Landing on the ground, she immediately went into her aiming pose and fired an arrow at an escaping Cultist.

Adelaide turned toward Issei and saw that someone was about to attack him from behind.

"Issei!"

She dove forward, moving him out of the way. Issei felt time slow down in horror as he saw a blade shooting right at Adelaide. His breath and heart stopped as his mind began to simulate and think of horrible thoughts at what might come of this. The wounds she could suffer, the pain she could feel, her life threatened, it cause a spark of agonizing worry to plague him as he felt the emotion grow. That familiar rage born of worry and fear was sparking to life at a monstrous rate.

Much to his relief, Adelaide had blocked the attack with her bow before using the bow string to twist it around his wrist and kneeing him in the forehead.

( **Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core OST – True Motives. End Song.** )

And with that, the fight ended, with Issei impressed. Adelaide hadn't been hit once. Even more impressive was how quick she was to begin fighting. She looked like she'd been practicing with the bow in forever. Her flips and jumps were precise and weren't for show, instead, they gave her an advantage. Her attacks were quick, precise, and tactical. It was a stark contrast to his direct and overpowering approach.

"Wow…" Issei whistled.

He wasn't going to lie, he was even more attracted to her now.

"One last thing before we leave." Adelaide said.

Raising her hand to the sky, she fired a spell, creating something akin to gentle snowfall.

"What's this?" Issei asked.

"A memory-wiping spell. They'll never remember what they saw here. That way, they shouldn't be able to find us again and they'll spread the word so that the rest of the Cult won't ever come back. I'd rather not pack up and leave if we don't have to." Adelaide said.

"And what about your arrows?" Issei asked.

"Those are arrows that I created that can paralyze and knock my enemies unconscious without killing them. Thankfully, these Cultists were just regular humans. It's a bit trickier for anything stronger." Adelaide said.

She walked over to a tree with the ingredients they bought.

"I'm a bit rusty but looks like I can still fight." She winked at Issei.

"Yes, you can." Issei nodded.

* * *

Hours after things were finished, the town of Boston, Massachusetts welcomed a new group into the fold.

"Think he's here?"

"Yeah. I've got a strong feeling. We've gone everywhere Issei has and the most recent places is here. I can sense him."

Vali and her Peerage had arrived, having used her spiritual connection to Issei to try and track him down.

"It's been a long two months. Let's make sure not to miss him." Izalana said.

"I know he's here." Vali said, pressing a hand over her heart.

Without a doubt, her heart, mind, and soul all agreed that he was here. She wasn't going to leave until she found him.

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of the chapter as well as the 2-chapter update.**_

 _ **I'll be honest, I like Adelaide, maybe around the same amount as Vali. But, there's the fact that I know what's gonna happen since I'm the writer. Some people might like her, some people might not like her, and some don't know how to feel about her yet. I can understand anyone who enters one of the three sections.**_

 _ **Honestly, it's still too early to fully form an opinion of her, so give it some time before you form an official opinion.**_


	60. Chapter 57: Past vs Present

_**Well, it looks like is still having issues with posting reviews, so it's gonna take me a while longer to see the full reviews you guys wrote. Sadly, my email is cutting off some messages due to length, so patience is necessary for me to answer any questions that may have come up.**_

 _ **Now, to clarify something. Readers have noticed that some characters are stating that the Aviturs are alive, despite the "fatal" injuries they received in Chapter 52. Allow me to clarify.**_

 _ **Absolutely nobody was there when Issei won against the Aviturs. Therefore, nobody aside from Issei and Rexis knew about the outcome. For all the others know, Issei could've failed because nobody bore witness to what happened. The gods are only speaking based off their own theories and experiences because if they're unsure of what happened, it's better to act like they're alive and confirm that they are dead, rather than just assume they're dead and have it bite them in the ass later. Better safe than sorry is how they're approaching it because they weren't there to see the final outcome of Issei's battle before his death.**_

 _ **Also, consider the fact that Issei was brought back to life and think about what Buddha, Sun Wukong, and Vishnu said at the start of Chapter 53. If the Abyss and Void were fighting Proxy Wars, they needed pieces to use against each other. If the Aviturs were dead or were going to die, then what point would there be in Issei coming back to life if the Abyss won that Proxy War? His purpose would be done and he could've stayed dead because the Void's pieces would've been gone. Yet, here Issei is. Of course, I basically spoiled things, but that's a freebie on me since a few people were confused.**_

 _ **I'm also really, really, really happy that a lot of you folks like Adelaide. I've come to really like her character. She's much more forward with her feelings in contrast to Vali and can be just as supportive and loving.**_

 _ **With that said, enjoy the chapter! I was really enthusiastic with this one because I'd been looking forward to setting up the next several chapters.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 57: Past vs Present**

Vali and the Peerage had arrived in Boston, Massachusetts for a whole week now. She had basically turned the entirety of the state upside down on the Mortal side. It actually worried the others, given how obsessive she'd seemed recently. She barely ate or slept. She only stared at maps and walked around like a machine.

Their stay had been at the Boston Harbor Hotel, which Rizevim hoped would give them a place to relax while they searched.

Vali was pouring over notes at a table in her room before Kuroka walked in.

"Hey, Vali, we're going to go eat dinner. Why don't you come and join us?" She asked.

"No, you go on ahead. I've got stuff to do." Vali shook her head.

Kuroka frowned in exasperation. For the past 2 months, Vali had refused to budge from her mindset. It was so unhealthy that Kuroka had had enough. She, Izalana, and Elaine walked right over and gripped both of her arms.

"Hey, what're you doing? Let me go!" Vali protested.

"No! You are going to sit down and join us for dinner and eat till you can no longer breathe properly. You will then have no less than 10 hours of sleep tonight. Boys, confiscate her things, if you please!" Kuroka said as Arthur and Bikou walked in to clean up all her papers.

"Hey, don't touch my stuff!" Vali snapped.

"No! You have been running yourself ragged. You don't eat, sleep, or relax. It's been two whole months and you haven't done anything to take care of yourself. Any day now, you'll collapse, and we won't have that!" Kuroka denied her.

"But Issei-" Vali objected.

"You're not Issei!" Izalana snapped.

Everyone went silent as Vali stopped her legs.

It had been a thought everyone had been sharing but had been hesitant to speak. Even so, someone had to finally say it. Vali was trying too hard to keep up with Issei. The thing was, she didn't have the same level of hardened conviction that Issei had built up over the eons thanks to countless reincarnations that he remembered.

"I just…" Vali muttered.

"We know how much you love him. We all miss him too. He's family to all of us. He's the brother none of us had and one that we needed. He made everything brighter, but you can't be like him. Issei had a resolve that was unique to his circumstances. What good are you going to be for him if you can't even stand and walk when you find him? We understand and agree that we need to do our best, but we've gotta make sure we don't make his efforts go to waste." Kuroka said, this time, her voice had gone gentle.

Vali sighed in defeat, finally absorbing Kuroka's words.

"Okay." She nodded.

* * *

The girls led her down to the Dining Hall and let Vali eat in silence till she was satisfied before escorting her up to her room.

On the way, Vali got looks from several men. Some of them were about to hit on her till all the girls sent death glares their way, threatening them to dare and cross them. Despite it not being the intention, the entire room left the group alone.

* * *

"Alright, I drew a nice hot bath for you." Kuroka exited the bathroom as Vali nodded and went in.

Closing the door behind her, the rest of the group started talking.

"At least she's trying." Kuroka sighed.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Izalana asked.

"I don't know. Vali keeps relapsing into her new habits. Without Issei, it's like she has no idea who she is. It's like looking at a puzzle that keeps shifting parts." Kuroka rubbed her eyes.

"Anything, guys?" Kuroka asked.

Arthur and Bikou were both looking over notes and maps, volunteering to take up search duties.

"Nope. My clones can't find anything, either." Bikou said.

"I can't hear his voice anywhere here, either." Lianshi shook her head after taking off her headphones.

She'd been developing her sound abilities even further, trying to pick out Issei's voice from the millions of other noises around them.

"We need to keep trying. For tonight at least. Tomorrow, I think we all need a day to rest." Arthur said.

Everyone looked at him in alarm. Arthur Pendragon suggesting a day off? Whenever Vali wasn't available, leadership always fell onto his shoulders as the most focused of the group.

"I know that we need to find Issei as quickly as we can, but we can't afford to deal with whoever took him if we're all too tired. Tomorrow is the start of the Renaissance Festival. We should all go and clear our heads before resuming the search." Arthur revealed the 7 tickets he procured.

Everyone nodded, but the enthusiasm wasn't there. Ever since they'd seen Issei's logs, nothing had been the same. The memories still haunted them. While they were all playing around and enjoying life, Issei was out there fighting for what little life he had left. Even worse was that they had the audacity to call themselves his friends despite not being able to see just how much he was hurting.

"Stop that." Arthur said.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. He didn't even look up from his papers.

"I can hear you all beating yourselves up. While I'm also guilty of it, we need to keep our heads on straight. We failed to see what was in front of us and connect the dots. However, moping about it won't do us any good anymore. So, stop blaming yourselves and redouble your efforts into trying to find Issei and making sure that we won't shame his efforts when we find him." Arthur said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

When Vali opened the door to the bathroom, Bikou and Arthur returned to their room as the girls got to putting their attention on Vali.

Kuroka started blow-drying Vali's hair as Elaine brushed it while Lefay and Lianshi cleaned up and prepared Vali's bed.

"We've decided to take a break tomorrow. We're all going to the Renaissance Festival." Kuroka said.

She expected Vali to protest but she only nodded silently as she started to nod off.

"Now, get some rest and we'll set out first thing tomorrow morning." Kuroka gently said as Vali laid down onto her bed.

Almost immediately, she was lulled into sleep, having spent so much energy thinking and reflecting.

* * *

Issei and Adelaide were enjoying a day inside yet again.

After their little run-in with the Cult of Bahamut, they decided to lay low for a while and just stay inside. With a combination of both their knowledge with hiding, Issei and Adelaide were basically undetectable to most people for the entire week.

Even so, Adelaide was quite upset.

' _Just when the mood was going so well, those troublemakers went and caused such a mess._ ' She groaned in disappointment.

She had the night planned out for when they got home. She'd prepared a nice and fancy dinner that would've "boosted" Issei's energy for the night. She'd even bought a few things to help enhance the night, particularly a new sexy set of lingerie.

"What's wrong?" Issei asked.

"Nothing." Adelaide mumbled.

Issei sensed her frustration and walked over.

"So…that other night…" He paused.

Adelaide turned as red as a beet.

"Uh…"

She looked at Issei, using an expression that told her everything. She wasn't going to say a thing about it.

"Right." Issei nodded.

Adelaide turned back around and continued looking at the TV, still sulking. Issei felt bad that she was so disappointed. Still, it had been a whole week, so he decided he'd entice her into doing something to lift her mood.

"Well, it's been a week and I think we've done all we can. We ate in, watched movies and shows, played games, read, danced, and you even convinced me to sing. So, how about we go out just for today?" Issei asked.

"And do what?" Adelaide pouted.

' _She's so cute when she pouts._ ' Issei chuckled.

"Let's go to the Renaissance Festival. It's in town for the weekend but since it's a Friday, there won't be as many people." Issei said.

Adelaide paused.

"But what about the Cult?" She asked.

"We'll just use spells to mask our presence and powers. They shouldn't be able to find us. Besides, you've got another vacation home, right?" Issei suggested.

"I do, but I'd rather us not have to go on the run. I don't want you to have to fight anymore." Adelaide said.

Issei paused. He understood that she feared for his safety, but he understood that some things just had to happen.

"Sometimes, some things just gotta happen. If I have to, I will fight so that we can keep this life. But I promise I'll always come back to you." Issei cupped Adelaide's face before kissing her.

Adelaide took in his scent and let the passion of the moment entangle her. She never wanted this moment to end.

"Now, I owe you a lifetime of dates, so let me take you somewhere." Issei suggested.

Even so, Adelaide seemed hesitant.

"I promise, we'll be fine. We can't run and hide forever." Issei said soothingly as he embraced her from behind.

' _I hate it when he does that. It never fails to persuade me. He always knows how to turn me putty in his hands!_ ' Adelaide blushed.

"Okay." She nodded in defeat.

* * *

After getting dressed, the two teleported to the Festival Grounds. They got their tickets and went inside.

"So, what'cha wanna do first?" Issei asked.

"How about archery?" Adelaide gave him a competitive smirk.

"Is that even fair?" Issei asked.

"I'll go easy on you."

"I don't know, you didn't fulfill your promise the last time we competed, it was a draw." Issei said.

"Oh?" Adelaide leaned over and whispered so that only Issei could hear.

"Even though I promised that you could literally do whatever you wanted to me? Still not enough?" She whispered sensually into his ear.

Issei felt his self-control shatter at that exact moment.

"You have got yourself a deal." Issei shook her hand.

They walked over to the range and as expected, Adelaide took a lead of 20 over Issei's 14.

When Adelaide was about to shoot her last arrow, Issei decided to pull a cheap trick.

"Wow, you're sexy when you're in action." He said as he pecked her on the cheek.

"Hya!" Adelaide yelped in embarrassment as her arrow missed, striking a deer instead of a boar.

She blushed completely red in exasperation as she pursed her lips.

"I can't believe you did something so cheap." She tearfully grumbled.

"It's the truth, though." Issei shrugged.

He notched his arrows since Adelaide had run out. Even though he used a cheap move, Issei found that Adelaide still had the advantage with archery.

"Go on and keep trying, you've still got 3 more arrows. If you hit the boar on the head, you get double points." Adelaide chuckled.

For a first, Issei ignored her. Adelaide was surprised as he never gave her silent treatment. Issei's eyes were focused and razor-sharp like an eagle's. His form was perfect and strong. Adelaide only smirked as a playful thought crossed her mind. It was a deliciously vengeful idea.

She leaned in close and whispered.

"You get me so wet when you're being cool." She huskily said.

"Dah!" Issei yelped.

Instantly, Issei fumbled as he shot his arrow, tripping and falling to his knees in defeat. He slammed his fist lightly onto the counter.

"Damn it. The prize was so close." Issei said in defeat.

"Don't feel bad. You know what they say, cheaters never prosper." Adelaide giggled.

"My powers of deception, they're gone." Issei lamented.

Issei and Adelaide left the archery games and moved onto the hatchet throwing, where Issei won. They went to the obstacle course, listened to a violin concert, watched some jousting, and ate, and frolicked about the area.

Once again, the two could just let go and enjoy the 'here and now'. No Aviturs, no Bahamut, no superpowers. It was just two people enjoying their love and time together.

* * *

When Vali and her Peerage arrived at the Festival Grounds, they were stopped by their King.

"Before we go in, I have something to say." Vali said.

"What's up?" Bikou asked.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting these past several months. I've been a horrible leader. I didn't pay attention to your needs or troubles. I've been working you all into the ground. I've been ignoring any help you all tried to give me. I've been ungrateful and selfish and I'm so sorry for all of that." Vali said with every bit of regret she had.

The Peerage only chuckled.

"You don't need to apologize, Vali. We understand how you feel and also feel the same way. Love makes you crazy and when they go somewhere else, it makes you a different person. Still, we just wanted the old Vali back, the one that was always with us. The determined yet kind Vali who we all admired." Lefay said.

"You're right." Vali nodded.

There was no need for yelling or crying. Apologies were barely needed because that's how close they all were. So long as any of them realized what they needed to do, that was all that was necessary.

They entered the grounds for the Festival and immediately partook in the activities.

"Alright, Bikou, what're you gonna win me?" Kuroka asked as she and Lianshi dragged him to a booth.

The group broke apart and pursued activities that interested them. Lefay, Izalana and Vali checked out the trinkets. Bikou, Kuroka, and Lianshi tried the foods. Arthur and Elaine looked at the wood carvings and paintings.

Despite that, however, none of them could deny that strange feeling in their hearts. There was something telling them that they were failing to spot something. It was like hearing a call from faraway without being fully aware of that call.

After a day of some fun, everyone decided to go to the tents and enjoy their meals.

"This kinda hits home since Arthur, Elaine, and I are British." Lefay said as she enjoyed some meat pies.

"Ah."

"Ah." Lianshi and Kuroka teased Bikou, waiting for him to feed them.

"They roasted the turkey leg perfectly, though the skin's kinda tough." Elaine muttered.

"It still hits home, at least." Arthur took a bite out of his.

"It's like I never left home." Izalana fondly said as she ate a sausage roll.

Vali only chuckled. Everyone was enjoying themselves, having escaped the wariness of searching frantically. She had scolded herself for failing to see how tired everyone was and for disregarding their feelings. She had to make sure to improve herself for their sakes.

"I'm gonna go get some more stuff. I'll be back." Vali got up.

She went over to a booth that sold cheese tarts, getting one. She guessed it was because Issei loved cheesecake and anything with cream cheese in it. Vali smiled a bit after taking a bite. It was like having Issei next to her once again.

She looked up and paused, dropping her tart. Walking in the distance in front of her was a young man who looked like Issei with a girl that had silvery hair. The two smiled and laughed with each other. Vali shook her head. The girl looked so similar to her that it was almost like looking in the mirror.

Her heart began thumping rapidly, as if her inner radar had finally pointed itself in the right direction. Her goal were merely several feet away from her. The feeling and intuition that she'd been using had confirmed it to her that she was where she needed to be.

She scoffed at herself.

' _Get a grip, Vali. Just because you want that to happen, you shouldn't let yourself hallucinate._ ' Vali sighed.

"Come on, Issei, I said I was sorry." Adelaide's distant voice said.

Vali gasped. At first, she thought it was just a visual illusion made from longing but hearing his name called in real time made it clear. She had found Issei.

She immediately sprinted for Issei but the moment she took a step forward and directed her attention at them, Issei seemed to have picked up on it.

"You sense it too?" He asked Adelaide.

"Yeah. Let's not fight them." Adelaide said.

He took her hand and sprinted off with her.

"Guys, heads up! I think I've found Issei! I'm pursuing him right now!" Vali called back to the Peerage.

Kuroka dropped her cup as everyone scrambled to start chasing. Bikou turned back to finish his pie.

"Bikou!"

"Sorry!"

"They're not slowing down." Adelaide said.

The two of them could still feel Vali's gaze beaming at them.

"We'll split up and meet at the gates." Issei said.

"But what if they catch you?" Adelaide said.

Her eyes were wide and worried, almost frantic.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promised, remember? I'll always make my way back home to you." Issei said as he kissed her on the lips before he went in the other direction.

Adelaide fought every single little urge to go with him, but she chose to have faith in him as she went in another direction.

* * *

( **Sherlock Holmes OST – Discombobulate. Play Song.** )

Issei slowed down his pace, walking quickly. He had a plan and it was going to be smooth. He suppressed his power, his spiritual intensity, anything that made him stand out, he bottled it up. It was a trick he remembered from one of his past lives, after all.

He took some cash out of his pocket and got it ready. He walked by a shop, grabbing a button-up shirt and slapped a large bill on the counter. He put it on and walked over to the jacket shop.

 _Slap!_

He grabbed a black leather coat and left money behind again. He grabbed a smidge of charcoal and rubbed some on his face from a firebreather's table. Next, he walked up some stairs, past some dressing rooms for a stage show. Grabbing a scarf, Issei wrapped it around his neck.

He sped down the stairs, grabbing a leather cord from the shops, wrapping them around his arms as binders before walking behind a booth. He used his Sacred Gear powers to forge a prop sword, strapping it to his side.

Passing by a tent for wigs, he passed some cash to the owner before tossing it over his head.

As he sensed Vali catching up to him, he grabbed a bottle of alcohol and stood next to a firebreather. With a small chug, he held a lit torch in front of him and breathed it. Masquerading as a performer, Vali completely missed him, still looking around frantically.

Issei smiled at the confused performers before tossing a tip into his hat.

He walked off stage, as he continued avoiding Vali. He took a ribbon from a shop and wrapped them around his eyes after cutting holes into them just as he bought a feathered sailor's hat and tossed it on top of his head, completing his disguise.

As Issei walked toward the entrance, he smirked as Vali passed him by, unaware of him.

* * *

While Issei was disguising himself, so was Adelaide.

"Vali!"

She heard someone call over to her.

Adelaide walked into a shop, grabbing a dress and walked into a changing room. The ladies of the Vali Peerage checked out each booth, only for Adelaide to walk out of hers while they were all occupied. Exiting the shop in a gypsy outfit, she passed money to the cashier before sliding her bag over her shoulder.

Adelaide swiped a fan from a shop, passing along payment to avoid being a thief. Grabbing a cloth, she wrapped it around her head and donned a necklace.

"Vali, wait up!" Lefay called over.

Adelaide ignored her and kept walking. She walked into a tent filled with people drinking from taps of barrels, grabbing some mugs, she passed them to their intended recipients as the Vali Peerage passed her.

Exiting, she could see them running around the corner. She grabbed her fans and started dancing on stage with them. She swung her fans and twirled as she kept her eyes peeled for the Vali Peerage.

"Where on Earth did Vali just go?!" Bikou asked.

"You sure she didn't run off the other way?" Lianshi asked.

"Let's split up and look for Issei and Vali!" Arthur said.

Adelaide smirked. She took a bow and walked off stage.

Passing by a literal beggar by the gates, she dropped some money into his hands before twirling around and falling into the arms of her beloved.

"Why, hello, good sir." She giggled.

"Afternoon, Madame. Care to help this poor traveler?" Issei smirked.

"Yes, I think I have a warm home ready for you." Adelaide giggled.

The two linked arms and walked off to an isolated place before teleporting home, laughing at how hectic yet fun that was.

( **Sherlock Holmes OST – Discombobulate. End Song.** )

* * *

' _Damn it, damn it, damn it! I can't believe I lost them!_ ' Vali growled in livid frustration.

Albion had no words to say. Once again, Vali's chance got taken away. If he still had his body, he'd fly right over to whoever made these decisions and Reduce them to nothing. The poor girl just couldn't catch a break.

"Vali! What the hell is going on?!" Kuroka demanded, panting.

"What?!" Vali stepped back.

"We saw you running all over the place and tried to catch up. We kept calling you but you ignored us!" Bikou was gasping for air.

"That wasn't me! I was chasing Issei!" Vali was flabbergasted by their accusational looks.

"Then who was that?" Izalana asked.

"I don't know! But there was a girl who looked like me with Issei. I mean, she doesn't look exactly like me, but she looks similar." Vali explained.

"You think it's a doppelganger being used on him?" Elaine asked.

"Doubt it. They could just use more direct methods." Lianshi shook her head.

"Whatever the case, it means that Issei is here in Massachusetts." Vali said.

Despite today's failure, it meant that there was hope for success. If Issei was in these parts, then that meant that they were closer than ever. Vali was greatly upset that her 'inner radar' wasn't impeccable, but as today had proven, it was working, and she could sense him now without doubt.

* * *

' _Just a little longer, Issei. Hold on a little longer and I'll find you._ ' Vali said.

Issei and Adelaide had arrived home, laughing.

"Look at your outfit! Ahahaha! You look like you literally tripped through a closet." Adelaide laughed.

"Hey, I do make it look good." Issei shrugged as he took off his disguise.

"I don't know about the wig, but sure." Adelaide started taking off her dress.

"Still, didn't think anyone would track us down there." Issei fixed his hair.

Adelaide paused.

"Yeah, I didn't think so, either. I guess we're going to have to be more discreet." She said.

"It's my fault. I knew this could've happened, but…" Issei trailed off.

Two warm arms embraced him.

"It's fine. I know you just wanted to cheer me up." Adelaide kissed him to lift his spirits.

"Anything for you, Adelaide." Issei smiled.

* * *

A few days after the Renaissance Festival incident, Vali reported to her grandfather.

"So, any news?" Rizevim asked with hopeful eyes.

"We were close, absurdly close. We saw him several days ago but it looked like he was actively trying to avoid us. We think he might've been controlled or brainwashed. There was also another person with him, a woman that looked like me. I think she's behind this." Vali said.

Rizevim looked troubled by this.

"It's possible. However, like Azazel said, Issei's evolutionary process was completely unexpected and we don't know a thing about it. It's possible that memory loss might also be a consequence." Rizevim responded.

"Maybe. We're still looking but Bikou and the others have set up spells and countermeasures. We'll know if someone comes in or tries to leave." Vali said.

"Good. We've managed to find a hideout of the Cult of Bahamut. I didn't think we'd have so many, but we've managed to confiscate a lot of their belongings. Some of them might be capable of locating Bahamut's power. Once we get it checked out, I'll have some sent over. Not all of them have been caught, so make sure to keep an eye out and be careful." Rizevim said.

"Got it." Vali nodded, ending her call.

She sighed. Ever since that day at the Renaissance Festival, her mind was occupied by that girl she saw. She looked so similar and felt so similar to herself. It almost felt like being in two places at once. It was scary. There were no dreams or premonitions or anything, but Vali felt that she shared a connection to her as well, and not just to Issei.

She sighed again.

She walked out of the Boston Harbor Hotel and went for a walk. She wanted to clear her head.

* * *

Adelaide was cooking dinner, with Issei asleep on the couch. The two had spent the entire day just talking, lazing about, and enjoying each other's company. However, Adelaide, now left alone, couldn't help but think of less happy thoughts.

Issei had become her world in these past few months. He had become that ray of light that chased away the darkness that was threatening to engulf her. She was on the verge of being devoured by loneliness and fear. She knew she had been on the cusp of snapping. The sudden memories of Aria and her past lives were almost the straw that broke the camel's back. However, Issei's constant optimism and hope had cleared it all away.

She wasn't a believer in any religion, but she did thank fate for bringing him into her life.

She went into the pantry and frowned when she realized that she didn't have enough coconut milk for her Tikka Masala. She was about to ask Issei to go get some but remembered that he was asleep.

She laughed at herself. They were already developing some habits that some considered marital, like having the husband go and get ingredients while the wife cooked dinner. She decided not to disturb him and grabbed her jacket for a quick grocery run.

* * *

As she exited the market, she crossed paths with someone that completely alarmed her. Clearly, fate just never stopped messing with anyone.

"You…" Vali glared at her.

The two women, two halves of one whole glared threateningly at each other.

"Where's Issei?" Vali asked.

"Who're you talking about?" Adelaide feigned ignorance.

"You know who I'm talking about. You kidnapped him!" Vali spat venomously.

"You mean Issei, the man you forgot, the man that you left to die, the man that you _used_." Adelaide spat back with the same intensity.

"I didn't use him!" Vali refuted.

"Oh? Then why was it that when he was in that living hell, you didn't do a thing? Why did you let him suffer in silence? You were there with him the entire time, but instead of looking at the one in love with you, you kept looking at the one that didn't know a thing." Adelaide took a step forward.

"If you know so much, then why didn't _you_ do anything?" Vali shot back.

"I only found out a month before Issei died. After I did, I went looking for him. That was something you were too stupid to pick up on. When I found his ship and saw his logs, I realized that you're all no good for him. You were all too busy angsting and thinking about your own problems to think of what he was going through. When he solved all your problems, not a single one of you thought of how to repay him. You just took the charity he gave you and didn't do a thing in return. If that's not what _using_ is, then what does your definition of it mean?" Adelaide said.

If looks could kill, then Adelaide would've buried Vali dozens of feet underground already.

"That doesn't change that what you did was also wrong. You took him from us! You took him from home and did something to his mind!" Vali tightened her fist.

"Don't you dare accuse me of doing such a thing! I took him away before you and your gods could meddle with him. I'm doing my best to heal him, unlike you. His memories were lost because of the process that transformed him. If you ask me, nothing will enrich his life even if he remembers. You'll just throw him at the feet of the enemy and wait for him to fight your battles like how you've always done. If you all were as effective as you think you are, then he'd never have had to fight your battles for you. You think you love him, but if you truly loved Issei, you wouldn't treat him like a piece of meat that you can dangle to lure in those beasts. I won't let him suffer any more at your hands and the people you side with." Adelaide rumbled.

Vali faltered. Adelaide had a point. Even so, Issei was in the hands of someone that she didn't trust. The healing she was claiming to do could mean anything if her mind was twisted enough.

"I won't say this again. Give Issei back to us." Vali threatened.

"You're going to have to kill me." Adelaide spat back.

Words were useless now.

The two moved over to a more secluded area before creating a barrier to isolate their fight.

( **Crisis OST – 9a14s. Play Song.** )

"You won't touch Issei, again." Adelaide swore.

Materializing behind her were two wings of white light with a magic rune floating behind her. Enveloping her was a light-blue aura of light which seemed to sparkle with particles that were like stars.

Vali spread her wings, entering Balance Breaker.

The two immediately charged for the first strike. Their fists clashes, sending out a massive shockwave, the two flew into the air, blitzing one another with blasts of mana.

"How can you use light?" Vali asked.

"It's one of our abilities granted to us by the Abyss. Light can purify and soothe, which was our role as the Songstress of Serenity. We were meant to support and pacify the Hosts of Bahamut. Your power over light isn't because of your lineage. It's because of the reincarnation that it stuck with you." Adelaide explained.

Just as she spoke, she flapped her wings, ricocheting a sphere of mana right back at Vali.

Vali used [ **Transcendence** ] to teleport behind her, going in for a punch at Adelaide's face.

Adelaide covered herself, causing Vali's attack to become ineffective. Forming a sword out of light, she slashed at Vali, cutting a gash in her gauntlet.

"[ **Half Dimension** ]"

Adelaide felt the area around her compress, as if something was trying to squash her. When she looked back in front of her, Vali was closing in with her hand covered in sharp mana. Just when Vali thought her attack struck her, Adelaide turned into light particles before reassembling behind Vali.

She swung her sword of light down again, only for Vali to block with her wings. Adelaide dispersed her sword, clapping her hands together.

A magic rune materialized on the ground. Disappearing into particles, Adelaide reappeared in front of Vali, kicking her into the area covered by her rune. Vali instantly cried out in pain and jolted forward, as if rejected by the space she'd stepped into.

This was one of Adelaide's powers, [ **Rejection Zone** ]. With this ability, Adelaide could reject anything that was inside the area of the magic circle and rune she'd lain. Vali was sent flying back at Adelaide, who had materialized another magic circle in front of her, knocking her back before she could blink.

"AH!" Vali choked out in pain as she felt as if thousands of invisible forces slammed against every atom in her body.

Vali used [ **Transcendence** ] to teleport out of the trap, taking a moment to regain her bearings. Vali had to admit, Adelaide was a trickier opponent than she'd anticipated. She didn't know how what those magic circles did, but she learned that touching them was unacceptable.

Adelaide drew a circle in the air, firing a hollow ray of light that howled around her.

"What?" Vali was surprised at the fact that the ray was hollowed out where she was.

Then she realized what was going on. She was barraged from all sides by invisible forces, as if hundreds of invisible arms were punching her with the force of speeding trucks.

Before things could get any worse for Vali, she used [ **Reflect** ] to send the attack back at Adelaide. She enclosed her wings around her, dispersing the attack with a flap. However, it was too late to move.

Vali had teleported right in front of her, landing a punch in her stomach. Adelaide choked out air as she was sent flying into the ground, rolling onto the asphalt.

( **Crisis OST – 9a14s. End Song.** )

* * *

Issei, who was asleep at home, jolted awake. He then recalled what had happened. He'd fallen asleep waiting for Adelaide to finish cooking dinner. He rubbed his eyes, getting the sleep out of them.

"Where'd she go? Adelaide?" Issei called out as he checked the house.

She was nowhere to be found. He tried calling her, but there was no answer. He began to panic as he realized what could've happened. The people that had chased after them might be attacking at this very moment. Or, it was the Cult of Bahamut. Either way, Adelaide was possibly in danger.

Then, he felt his stomach sink and his heart throb in pain, as if a warning sign, a call. His brain ached and pulsated as he felt a jolt of a memory in his head. It was of a girl that looked like Adelaide, but with silver hair and sapphire-blue eyes instead of icy-blue.

No, even worse, Issei felt that something was wrong. Adelaide was in danger. His heart and intuition was screaming at him to move.

He dashed out the house, letting his heart guide him.

* * *

Adelaide was thrown against the wall as her attack rebounded once again, only for Vali to [ **Divide** ] her before she could defend properly. She used her [ **Rejection Zone** ] to create a blockade, knocking Vali back, shattering her chest armor and some of her pauldron.

Vali growled. This fight was going nowhere. They were both equally matched unless one of them pulled out another trick.

Adelaide stood up and took a deep breath. She charged forward again, causing Vali to resort to something she'd developed after Issei's death and rebirth.

( **Date A Live OST - Pride. Play Song.** )

"I am the Heavenly Dragon Empress who shall awaken. I have demolished the Laws of Domination and received enlightenment. I will guard the dream and purify the infinite. I shall become the Empress of the White Dragon. You shall obey my royal decree." Vali chanted.

" _ **Juggernaut Imperial Over Drive! Argent Raiment!**_ " Albion declared.

In an explosion of light-blue light, Adelaide was blown back into the wall of the barrier by the sheer power of Vali's transformation. When the light faded, she was clad in silver armor with her sapphire gems shining constantly with mystical light.

Vali stretched her hand forward, her palm glowing with a silver radiance.

"[ **Compression Divider!** ]" Albion declared.

Adelaide immediately felt that quaking around her again. She looked around and saw that everything around her was being shrunken in size at a steady rate. From what she figured, she was next.

She decided to also follow suit with something she hadn't done since first awakening her powers in a past life.

"[ **Advent** ]"

In a similar train of events, Vali was forced to guard as bright light-blue light flooded the area with particles. When her vision cleared, Adelaide was wearing white and gold armor from head to toe, with shining metallic wings sticking out of her back, producing a constant glow around her.

"How?" Vali wondered at her transformation.

Adelaide teleported out of Vali's attack, reappearing in front of her and punching her in the stomach, cracking her armor.

Vali returned the favor, kneeing Adelaide on the side of her face, damaging her helmet.

"Vali!" A distant call came.

Out of nowhere, a barrage of spells that thundered like a cloud, slammed at Adelaide. Blocking the attack with a barrier of light, Adelaide failed to notice Arthur, Izalana, and Bikou rushing in from multiple directions. Arthur used a combination of Excalibur and Caliburn to cleave at her barrier. In response, she detonated it, creating an explosive burst that sent them crashing back.

Adelaide snapped her fingers, creating an explosion that obliterated the 35 clones that Bikou had created. Just then, the air trembled as the glass shattered in the area, courtesy of Lianshi, who struck against Adelaide's sword of light.

Adelaide opened her palm, blasting her back just as Izalana jumped in, kicking her away. Adelaide shook off the slight dizziness.

Vali teleported in front of her, blasting her back with a beam from her chest armor.

Adelaide moved back. Grabbing a blade from her armor's back, she threw a curved blade that was similar to a boomerang. As it spun, it duplicated into several more, ricocheting off each other.

"[ **All Divide** ]" Albion declared.

All of Adelaide's Light Boomerangs froze in mid-air as they lost their luster, clattering to the ground.

That was all the time she needed, however. Adelaide backflipped, creating a blade of light from her aura around her legs. Although Vali flew back, she wasn't fast enough to dodge the elongated blade that Adelaide made from her leg aura. Carving through her chest gem, Vali was forced to recede as Bikou jumped up.

"Eat this!"

Enlarging Ruyi Jingu Bang, he turned it into the size of a plane. His swing was blocked but it gave Lefay, Elaine, Kuroka, and Lianshi the time to combine their magic. With their combined magic circle, Adelaide was assaulted by a storm of sound, elemental magic, senjutsu, and weakening spells.

She used all her strength to defend against the blast but Vali also joined in.

"[ **Morning Star** ]"

Appearing directly above Adelaide was a gigantic star of light-blue light, smashing down on her like a meteor.

Arthur then used Caliburn's dimension altering powers to contain the explosion, causing it to roll over Adelaide several times.

"You okay?" Kuroka asked.

Vali was left panting.

"Yeah. She's way stronger than I expected. She's probably equal to me."

Suddenly, the explosion was dispersed as Adelaide rose from the explosion, volleying the blast back at the group.

Vali knew that if [ **Morning Star** ] hit her peerage, they'd sustain wounds that could be fatal or outright kill the ones that were devils. She had put all of her strength into it to try and finish off Adelaide, after all.

She flew in front of the group, absorbing the full force of the blast that was enhanced by Adelaide's magic.

"[ **Sky Fall** ]" Adelaide said.

The entire Peerage was smashed down onto the ground with an invisible force as a literal wall of light came rushing down like an ocean. With Arthur's quick thinking, he used Caliburn to weaken the attack with its dimension powers as Vali Divided Adelaide's power and the attack.

Izalana then used her own spear's ability to absorb the properties of the attack as Lefay used her magic to nullify the attack from above. Lianshi then combined her attack with Elaine's to disperse the barrier protecting Adelaide, allowing Vali to close in with a point-blank [ **Stardust** ], firing a flurry of light particles that exploded right in Adelaide's face.

"AGH!" Adelaide screamed as her armor was shattered, sending her crashing into defeat.

( **Date A Live OST - Pride. End Song.** )

The Peerage were panting, surprised at how difficult the fight had been. It took all of them moving as fast as possible and hitting as hard as possible to take her down while keeping the pressure going.

Lefay and Kuroka used a restoring spell along with their combined magic to help the team recover a significant amount of strength.

"What was that?" Bikou asked as the gentle green light around them died down.

"It's an experimental potion I developed with Embern after researching Phoenix Tears. It'll help restore energy levels and mana to acceptable degrees. Can't say the same for injuries, though." Lefay took a deep breath.

Vali walked over towards Adelaide; who's armor was completely shattered.

' _Damn it. I'm out of time._ ' Adelaide cursed.

"What do we do?" Izalana asked.

"Give Issei back to us." Vali demanded coldly.

"You can go ahead and kill me, but I won't let Issei go back to you. You treat him like an attack dog. Whenever an enemy shows up, you send him out and before then, you treat him nicely to keep him complacent while he sorts out your troubles. If you think that's what being a friend is, then you're dead wrong. So do your worst." Adelaide glared back at the Peerage, her eyes unflinching and strong despite her defeat.

Vali grit her teeth in frustration.

"We'll have to take her prisoner, then." She decided.

Suddenly, far away, everyone jumped as a massive power surge came rushing at all of them.

Ten familiar blades that looked like they came from wings appeared, flying all around the area, firing beams of mana at everyone.

"KYA!" Lefay yelped as a beam struck her away.

Bikou was forced to defend from an axe that nearly lodged itself into his chest. Lefay, Elaine, Kuroka, and Lianshi barely had time to defend themselves before a massive beam shattered their defenses.

Arthur jumped into the air, only for a familiar navy warrior to fly at him, knocking Caliburn and Excalibur out of his hands with one expert swing of his sword before punching him savagely across the face.

Vali flew around as four of these wing blades circled around in zig-zagging motions, firing rapidly at her.

Everyone else managed to recover but were hard-pressed to defend themselves from the constant barrage of explosive attacks.

"I know these blades…" Vali gasped.

Vali was knocked out of her surprise as an array of beams blasted her.

Issei arrived, carrying Adelaide to safety.

"How're you holding up?" He asked her as he began to heal her.

"I'm okay, just beat up." Adelaide smiled weakly.

"Everything's okay. I'll take care of this." Issei smiled.

"No, Issei." Adelaide latched onto his hand.

"I'll be fine. I've dealt with tougher." Issei smiled reassuringly at her.

Adelaide knew that to be true. As powerful as the Vali Peerage was, they weren't as powerful as the Aviturs, or as resilient at the least.

Issei flew right in front of the Peerage before they could get close to Adelaide.

"Issei!" Everyone cried out in relief.

Instead of the smile that they expected, the look they got shook them more than they could've ever anticipated. It especially hurt for Vali. The way he looked at them wasn't like how a friend would look at them. He looked at them as if they were enemies. The sharp aggressive scowl, the flat lips, the foreboding frown, it wasn't a look they'd ever thought they'd be on the receiving end of.

"Issei, it's us! It's me, Vali Lucifer. Don't you remember us?!" Vali desperately begged.

Every fiber of her being was telling her to disengage her armor and rush over to hug him. She'd been dreaming of this moment for so long already. Even so, it wasn't happening. Vali already knew that the chance had slipped away again.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm going to warn you to leave right now. Don't come near us ever again and forget you ever met us. That's my first warning to you." Issei glared.

The aura he was exhibiting ignited fear in them, a side effect of Bahamut's power being exerted. Every single human soul still remembered the terror and destruction that was wrought forth by the ancient wyrm.

"Issei, please wake up! It's us! Don't you remember how we met?! We met in Kuoh in school! You lived with us for so long! We fought the Khaos Brigade! We sent to England to see Arthur's Family! We went to China where you defeated the Earth Avitur! We went to Draczal where we met Izalana! We defeated Rias and Sairaorg in the Rating Games! We shared so many fond memories together! Don't tell me you've forgotten?!" Vali frantically recounted.

This couldn't be real. This was too much. The glares were already enough to wound her, but his words of having no memories, the threat, and the igniting of his aura, all of this had always been reserved for enemies. This had never been directed at her and the Peerage. To add more salt onto the wound, he didn't remember any of them.

"I don't know who you are at all. You attacked the woman I love. Not only that, but all of you ganged up on her like she was a wild animal trapped by a pack of wolves. I've had enough of that world. A world where fighting is sport for so many religions. A world that never seems to be able to sort itself out despite having all the power imaginable. I want nothing to do with any of you." Issei glared, his tone icy and overwhelming.

Issei looked at each and every one of them.

"I have no conflict with any of you. Just leave me and the woman in peace. We have no intentions of causing any problems. Is that so wrong?" Issei asked.

"Issei, she kidnapped you and hid you away! You weren't even consenting!" Vali cried out.

"And while I was with her, I haven't had to relive that painful life. I don't have to fight. I don't have to remind myself that I'll die soon. I'm supported and living each day in peace and quiet, far from the chaos of the supernatural and mortal realms. I can finally be at peace. Tell me, why do you want me to come with you so desperately?" Issei asked.

"Because we all love you! I love you!" Vali cried out, echoing into the night.

Issei narrowed his eyes. Despite being strangers at this point, Issei still had consideration for others.

"I'm sorry." He quietly said, understanding how serious Vali was.

That hurt more than anything that he could've done to Vali. She felt like her heart had been ripped out, stomped on, and obliterated. Her blood ran cold as she started losing feeling in her body.

' _No, no, no, no, no, no! D-D-Don't despair! Keep yourself together!_ ' Vali reminded herself.

It was taking every ounce of her power to keep herself from falling apart.

"Issei, listen to yourself! Snap out of it, brother!" Arthur begged.

Issei merely glared coldly before turning around.

"We're leaving. Don't you dare follow us." He warned.

Just as he began to move, Bikou and Arthur gripped his arms.

"I'm sorry, brother." Bikou said.

"Unhand me. Final warning." Issei said.

He didn't know what to do right now. He wasn't sure if these people were his friends or enemies pretending. All he knew was that they had seriously injured and ganged up on Adelaide. That alone had ignited the cold rage he was fighting to suppress in his heart.

"You can't go! Not after we've found you!" Lefay shook her hand.

"You have 5 seconds to let me go before I use force." Issei gave one final prompt.

Vali couldn't believe this was happening. No one had ever expected things to come to this. They had expected a happy reunion, not threats from their closest friend.

"Is it a yes or no?" Issei inquired.

Vali lost the will to respond. Even so…she couldn't let Issei slip away again.

"We can't let you go." Izalana said.

"Then you leave me no choice."

( **Attack on Titan OST – Appleseed ~Instrumental. Play Song.** )

"Balance Break!" Issei said.

A navy aura erupted around him like a volcano, blasting everyone backwards into the sky.

Everyone was alarmed by just how much stronger the burst was when compared to when Issei was human. It was now believable that Issei could kill Aviturs alone. They had to block the massive burst of energy flooding the air, all of them still too surprised to see themselves opposite of Issei.

They cursed Adelaide, who they believed to have turned him against them with whatever witchcraft she possessed.

Detaching the blades from his wings, Issei controlled them with his mind to fire at all of the Vali Peerage. Lefay tried to defend with her wand, only for it to be knocked out of her hand. She was barely able to block an attack from a [ **Satellite** ] with her bare hands before Issei knocked her to the sweep of her legs.

Bikou summoned 50 clones from himself, using them as a massive wall. In one fell swoop, they were obliterated by Issei's [ **Onslaught** ] mode, where he fired a beam of mana.

He dashed over to Izalana, gripping her spear before blasting her backwards with a weak pulse of energy, disorienting her before tossing the spear into the distance.

He then turned toward Elaine, who jumped in fright. The glowing red eyes and foreboding navy and silver armor with sharp wings scared her. It was almost like looking at Bahamut, himself.

He flapped his wings, blasting her into the ground, though he made sure not to hurt her too much. Even though his instincts told him to beat them with the same aggression and savagery that they attacked Adelaide with, he decided that he wanted to avoid that. There was indeed a part of him that didn't want to fight them, either. He didn't know why, but he decided that it was his mercy and sympathy.

Issei was gripped from behind by Arthur and Bikou, who tried to restrain him.

"Issei, stop this!" Arthur pleaded.

Issei merely flew into the sky like a rocket, both Arthur and Bikou were barely able to hang on. Issei changed direction midair like a whip crack, slamming the two onto the ground with both arms, avoiding any injury whilst doing enough to leave them in pain to immobilize them.

Kuroka and Elaine tried to immobilize him with chains made of magic, only for Issei to backflip, dodging their chains. He gripped the magical binds and wrapped them around the two, tightly trapping them together as he tossed them aside.

Lianshi tried to use her sound ability, only for Issei to stomp on the ground, causing her to fly into the air as he put her to sleep with a hand over her mouth.

' _This was too easy. They're holding back more than they should._ ' Issei noticed.

( **Attack on Titan OST – Appleseed ~Instrumental. End Song.** )

He then noticed that Vali was gone. He looked around and found that nobody was there.

( _ ***A/N: I have no idea how fast each of you read, so I left this little note. You can start the two songs wherever you like after this point. However, for maximum impact, I recommend having the part where the bass drops for the two songs to happen at the same time. That's just my recommendation, though.**_ )

( **Cross Ange OST – Towagatari ~ Hikari no Uta. Play Song.** )

He then noticed that there was a sound in the air. Someone was singing. He tried to move but found that his body wasn't doing as he wished. He tried to move his legs, but nothing. He tried to flap his wings, but nothing.

In the distance, Adelaide had healed enough to get up. She too realized what was happening. She gasped, her blood running cold. Vali also had the Powers of the Songstress of Serenity. She had to counter before Vali could harm Issei. Mustering her strength, Adelaide also engaged her powers of the Songstress of Serenity.

( **Attack on Titan OST – No Matter Where You Are. Play Song.** )

After much effort, he got his body to listen to his commands. He looked around as he realized that there was singing in the background. He had no idea where it was coming from but he felt it picking away at him.

Issei had no idea what was going on now. His mind felt like it was being soothed and lit on fire at the same time. An unbearable itch began to pick at his mind. It was like someone was clawing at his brain, digging into it with sharp hot blades while something would put it back together with cool fingers. It was as if the cool fingers were keeping the hot claws out. Issei had no idea who was doing what anymore.

He realized that one voice belonged to Adelaide while the other belonged to Vali. He began to sweat profusely as images kept popping into his head. Images of his past fighting alongside Vali and the others clashed with the memories of Ardjis and his recent ones with Adelaide.

His mind kept flashing images of Adelaide and Vali over and over in his head. He couldn't sort anything out as he felt like a hammer slammed at his consciousness while something would build it back up.

Issei's Balance Breaker disengaged as he struggled to stand.

As Vali and Adelaide sang, they felt a battle of power erupt. Vali tried to urge Issei's mind to unlock itself. Somewhere inside his mind, his memories of her and the others were still there. She wanted to bring them out to the surface. However, Adelaide would counter, trying to keep her from digging, stopping her at every turn.

The two tunes they sang clashed, creating a melodious storm that swirled all around everyone in the area.

Issei froze, his mind finally erupted into a massive headache after enduring so much agony from the strain on his mind.

"AAAAAAAGGHHHH!" He howled in agony, gripping his head.

( **Cross Ange OST – Towagatari ~ Hikari no Uta. End Song.** )

( **Attack on Titan OST – No Matter Where You Are. End Song.** )

Vali and Adelaide were snapped out of their struggle upon hearing his ear-bleeding howl of pain.

The frenzy of blazes and cold mixed, finally overloading his mind until the pain knocked Issei unconscious.

"ISSEI!"

"ISSEI!"

Adelaide and Vali dove for him. Unfortunately and perhaps fortunately, Adelaide reached him first. She violently blasted Vali back with all her strength, shattering her Balance Breaker as she teleported away with Issei.

"No!" Vali roared in rage and grief.

While she and Adelaide fought with song, everyone had managed to catch up when Issei let out his agonized scream.

"What the hell did those two do to him?" Izalana gasped in horror, recalling that haunting scream.

* * *

Adelaide and Issei had teleported to a safe-house that she owned. She had prepared in case anyone tried to come after them should their home in Boston be compromised.

"Issei?! Issei?! ISSEI?!" Adelaide frantically inspected him.

He was burning up horrendously, sweat literally dripping down his face as he panted. HE gripped Adelaide's hand for dear life as he groaned in agony.

Adelaide looked at him with broken eyes, horrified over her own actions.

At the same time, Vali and Adelaide felt horrendous guilt for what they'd done. Their minds kept replaying the haunting sound of Issei's howling pain and frenzied outburst. All of this had been caused by their clash of music in an attempt to get to Issei.

At the same time, they shared one thought.

"How could I have done this?" Vali said.

"How could I have done this?" Adelaide said.

* * *

 _ **Whoooooooo, boy! That was intense! I loved every moment of it. Hahaha!**_

 _ **It was thrilling to write this chapter for many reasons.**_

 _ **Vali had never had a direct opposite before, so it was really fun and interesting to pit her against Adelaide. It was also really refreshing for me to write a scene where Issei fights the others, as that had never happened in the Original Heroic Calamity and until this morning, where I flipped everything around.**_

 _ **I also relished the chance to write more Adelaide x Issei moments. As much as I love Vali, I also share the same amount of love for Adelaide.**_

 _ **I sure hope I mixed up how you all felt. Personally, I know I'm not supposed to pick favorites, but DAMN IT, I've REALLY come to like Adelaide now. I'm willing to put her on the same standing as Vali. Even more than before! I know I'm the writer and all, but I just found it so hard to dislike her! I'm glad most of you folks like her too!**_

 _ **Although, the next coming chapters are gonna cause total chaos, so I hope you're looking forward to it because I sure am looking forward to writing it!**_


	61. Chapter 58: Who We Are In The Dark

_**Well, one thing's for sure, I think I have a mental twin somewhere out there in the world.**_

 _ **I originally had a lot to say, but the words were taken right out of my mouth by "Antihater2950". I seriously appreciate the message that they wrote. It's in the reviews for Chapter 57, but it's titled as Chapter 60 in the review section. I encourage everyone to go read his/her review because it's a very well-thought out and mature statement that shares many of my beliefs and elaborates more than I normally would (for time). So, thank you to Antihater2950 for writing that review because it addressed a lot of things that I was going to address regarding that chapter and this story as a whole and did a great job explaining what I was going to explain. So, it'd be redundant and copying for me to paste what they said.**_

 _ **However, there are a few things that I wanted to say, myself.**_

 _ **No, the Adelaide and Issei thing isn't forced. Why? Because there's actual explanation as to why it's happening. Steps were taken to hint at it and there's actual development going on and more will follow. It's just that we haven't gotten to the point where it gets answered yet because I also have a personal life to attend to. The results and setup were pre-planned, and hints were thrown here and there. You just have to look carefully. Things aren't just happening and we're going along for the hell of it.**_

 _ **Nowadays, people just say something is 'forced' because things aren't going the way they imagined it or how they want it to go. When a plot device is forced, it's because it's mainly caused by 'coincidence' and a lot of them. Isekai is a very prime example for being a genre of 'forced' plots. That is why I utterly despise it. An example of a plot being forced is if some dude is about to give up on dating. All of a sudden, his dream girl moves in next door but she's dating. Boom, her boyfriend dies and she suddenly goes to the MC for comfort despite only talking to him for a day. Then he needs a car. Boom! He gets a prize from a lotto without having any prior liking for it and it turns out that it's a car. THAT is forced.**_

 _ **I threw hints here and there all over my stories, but you just gotta keep your eyes peeled. And if the explanation isn't happening then and there, then it's gonna come later as a call-back or a call-forward.**_

 _ **Adelaide and Issei are actually getting development and you get to see them bond and see each other for who they are and you will get to see more of Adelaide. Their relationship will actually have a very big impact on the story. I mean BIG. The only reason why I say it is because I know where things are going because I'm the writer, obviously. I know things seem incomplete and forced at first, but I can only write so many chapters at a time and I make sure to release chapters whenever I get the chance since I don't know when the next chance will come. All I'm asking for, is for people to not jump the gun too early. I'm the kind of writer that'll throw hints, call-backs, and call-forwards all over the place before I connect them.**_

 _ **Moving on.**_

 _ **Before anyone tries to say this, not once did I ever say that Vali and Issei were the final pairing. I've been accused of it before and I know the people that said it just did it to shove words down my throat to try and pressure me into going along with what they wanted. Either that, or they just weren't paying attention and jumped the gun.**_

 _ **I love Vali and I love Adelaide equally. However, it's my story, so at the end of the day, it's my decision to make because I'm the one sitting in front of the computer to plan this all out and write it all out. I'm the one who's spending hours of my free time to create content for your enjoyment and to also hopefully, speak through my stories. I'm not making money, either, so the least I get to have is the creative freedom.**_

 _ **Now, don't misunderstand, I'm not angry or anything. I'm just speaking more in-depth with things and informing. I also want to remind you to not be bias and to take off your "Shipping Glasses" before you make judgments. We're in a time where people are being toxic over ships, AKA "Toxic Shipping". Please don't be like those people. Being that attached over something fictional and becoming so depraved just makes you look terrible, shows your nasty colors, and makes it evident that you're incapable of objective thinking over something that's just meant to entertain.**_

 _ **Anyways, rant over. With that said, enjoy the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **chapter of this 3-chapter update.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 58: Who We Are in the Dark**

Vali was left defeated on the ground as Adelaide had made off with Issei. Her mind ran over the details of what had happened tonight. Then, her mind started clicking pieces together.

How was it that Adelaide was so powerful for someone who seemed like a human? How did she know so much? How had she been able to counter so many strategies? Just what did she want with Issei so much?

Then there as the fact of Adelaide's energy, itself. It felt so familiar. Her power over light was like her own. The same intensity, a similar light with a different shade of blue with the same effects. She even had wings of light. Her features were so similar that Vali and Adelaide could've been mistaken for twins. The only genuinely unsettling thing was that her instincts were screaming at her to attack and destroy Adelaide.

During that fight, something had washed over her to destroy Adelaide when she was at their mercy. As ugly as it made her feel, Vali hated Adelaide. She hated her on an instinctual level. She hated her just as much as she hated the Aviturs!

Wait a minute…Vali then thought back to the feeling she constantly felt around the Aviturs. That desire to fight, the reaction to be repulsed bv their presence, the dark and foul aura that just seemed to exude from her. Vali hadn't understood it at first, but as she thought about it more, it made more and more sense. Issei had stated in his video logs that when creatures of the Void and Abyss get near each other, they get the instinctive desire to fight. The prime example was Bahamut and the Aviturs, who felt the primal urge to eliminate the other, not just out of personal desire, but on instinct.

Vali gasped as she realized what was going on.

"What's wrong, Vali? It's the middle of the night." Rizevim's groggy voice asked.

"We need to meet, now!" Vali demanded.

Rizevim knew better than to ask questions until further notice. Vali was very rarely ever panicked.

He teleported over via magic circle. He was bombarded by Vali's intense panic as she sat him down.

"What's going on?" Rizevim asked.

"We found Issei and I believe I've figured everything out." Vali said.

"Shoot." Rizevim prompted.

"I found the girl who took Issei. She looks just like me, except she has ice-blue eyes and white hair. Other than that, she's an exact copy of me." Vali said.

"Keep going." Rizevim prompted.

"She's strong. I don't know why or how, but she's clearly more than she appears." Vali said.

"She was able to hold all of us off and fight Vali to a standstill. That just doesn't happen. A normal human can't fight like that unless you're superhuman like Arthur." Kuroka groaned.

"I see. And what of Issei?" Rizevim asked.

"He was taken again." Vali trailed off.

Rizevim groaned in frustration.

"What happened? Start from the beginning." He demanded.

"I met the enemy and we fought. She refused to give up Issei's location. After I got cornered, the others came and we almost had her. We were about to apprehend her but then Issei arrived and…" Vali trailed off.

She took a deep breath.

"It's become obvious that he's lost his memories or they were manipulated. He didn't remember any of us or anything we went through. He was loyal to her and her alone. We tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't have it. We eventually scuffled. I tried to use my powers to help him remember but she used her powers to counter me. In the end, Issei lost consciousness and she escaped with him." Vali summarized.

She forced herself to stay calm. The haunting memory kept replaying in her head but she had to bit the bullet. She had to keep herself together if she was going to see this through, somehow.

"Explain more." Rizevim prompted.

"That woman had the same powers that I had. She could sing and influence Issei."

Rizevim's eyes widened in shock.

"Two?" He muttered.

"Two?" Vali asked.

"This is something that I've been talking about with the other members of the Alliance. Remember how Issei explained in his video logs about the Songstress of Serenity? About how she can use her powers to influence and soothe Bahamut's Rage and affect his Hosts' behavior? What if there were two of you?" Rizevim theorized.

"But how? A soul can't just split in two." Vali asked.

"Not true. Certain gods can do it and then there's the Abyss and the Void. This whole fiasco can be traced back to the Abyss and the Void, who're primordial forces that we don't fully understand. What we know could be false and what we thought wasn't true could be true. We know too little of everything. As far as I'm aware, the Abyss could be up to something. It was the one who sealed Bahamut and altered the Sacred Gears before God could do more with them. I'm sorry, Vali, but there's too little to go off of. However, based on what we do know, it's not outlandish to say that the powers were split. One could be a back-up in case something happened to the other. Or something crazy happened and it caused the powers to be shared." Rizevim hypothesized.

"That can't be right." Vali shook her head.

"Why not?" Rizevim asked.

"Because I felt something when I fought her tonight. I didn't realize it at first, but after careful thought and analysis and with everything that's happened, I can confirm it. That girl that was with Issei is an Avitur. She's the missing one out of the seven! She's gained human form just like the others!" Vali declared.

"Are you sure?" Rizevim asked, alarmed.

"Yes, I'm sure. There's no mistake. Issei didn't realize it and probably won't because of whatever happened to him, but I can't mistake that feeling. That entire time we fought, she seemed familiar but now I understand what she is and the reason why she took him away. That girl is an Avitur and took Issei away for whatever purposes they had." Vali said.

That explained Adelaide's powers and how she could fight so well. That explained the constant negativity she felt towards her. That explained why she was so obsessed with Issei, unwilling to say a thing about his location. That also explained why she kidnapped him.

"Shit." Rizevim was now in high-pressure mode.

Issei was now in the hands of the Aviturs.

"I have to convene with the others." Rizevim immediately left.

He had to meet with the Alliance.

* * *

Adelaide was left frantically caring for Issei. Thanks to her clash with Vali, their two conflicting songs nearly fried his brain. Adelaide was absolutely enraged at herself. In her desperate impulsiveness, she had caused an incident and put Issei at the center.

She also groaned in frustration. Vali had a point. Adelaide had taken him away from the people he cared about, but in her mind, that was the best option.

Issei was associated with Vali Lucifer and by that logic, he'd be the biggest choice to send out into battle. He was a genuine powerhouse. He was the freaking Host of Bahamut. It was the logical choice to use him as the first and last line of defense. From a different point of view, Issei was a weapon, regardless. She hated that.

Based on what Issei had told her, the Khaos Brigade had wanted to use him as a weapon. The Alliance came in and stopped it, but they ended up doing the same thing. They just didn't say it outright and treated him nicely while wearing a radiant mask. It wasn't hard to understand. Issei was fed sweet words, convinced by the Alliance that they were altruistic, and his friends were used to keep him around to fight battles for them.

The Alliance and their pantheons were aware of the Aviturs and knew of the Hosts of Bahamut. Yet, they never stepped in. They never saved him and never even thanked him properly. They didn't even acknowledge his past deeds. They left Issei and his past lives to their fate. The gods, angels, demons, and beasts were just floating around, doing nothing. They laid claim to this world but did nothing to actually protect it. In the original Galaxy, Bahamut took care of that all alone and it led him down a dark path.

It didn't stop there, either.

In this life, Issei eliminated the Aviturs alone and then he died. He dealt with so many problems in one fell swoop and now, all of a sudden, now that everyone had gained knowledge of news that wasn't even new, they wanted to act as if they cared.

Issei was treated as a weapon and nobody questioned it because the 'Alliance' were the 'good guys'. That was a load of BS to Adelaide. She'd seen the cruelty and the negligence of deities and creatures firsthand. It was what caused the Calamity Persecution, after all. She didn't trust a single one of them.

They kept saying that they were doing what they could for the world, but it was just a mask to appear good. And if it were true, then why did everything always have to fall on Issei's shoulders? They were centuries old, Issei was only a young adult who almost never lived past the age of 23 because he always ended up being the sacrifice for some crisis that could've been resolved with the snap of a higher power's fingers.

Adelaide hated those two-faced bastards.

Even so…she couldn't keep denying that she had indeed done something wrong as well.

She plucked Issei from his life and kept him away from everything. His supposed friends, on the slight chance that they were really his friends, were also grieving, perhaps as much as she would.

Then, suddenly, there it was again. That feeling in her heart. The urge that told her to never let go of Issei. That burning urge to keep him close no matter what.

Adelaide suppressed that urge, ignoring it as best as she could. For days now, that feeling had been growing stronger, but often times, it was as if it didn't exist. Sometimes, she even forgot about it, even though she normally wouldn't.

She thought back to that night where she took Issei away. Honestly, it was so unlike her to do something so audacious and extreme. Kidnapping wasn't something she'd do in her sane mind. Free-will was something she valued very highly.

Yet, the moment her memories as Aria came back, so many things changed. They'd changed so rapidly that she was completely blindsided. Once or twice, she had felt the fear of snapping on a mental level. Yet, she'd managed to hold on. Any normal person would've broken but why was it that she was alright? She was coherent and yet she did something she'd never thought she'd do. There were so many contradictions and no answers.

"What am I doing? What is going on?" Adelaide sighed, her voice cracking.

She looked at Issei.

"What do I do, Issei? I don't know who I am anymore. I'm doing things I'd never thought I'd do. I'm saying things I never thought I'd say. I don't even look like me anymore." Adelaide said as she got up and walked over to the pictures.

She brushed her fingers over the pictures of her dead family, wishing for some guidance.

"What do I do? Mom? Dad? Grandma? Grandpa? Uncle? Auntie? What do I do? I have no idea who I am anymore. I don't know what's going on anymore." Adelaide said.

For so long, she tried to stop herself from cracking. The throes of having her memories returned to her, as if returned to life as Aria, Adelaide realized that it was all just for show, bravado. Now that she wasn't fighting for her life, she realized what was going on.

It was as if Aria had taken the back seat as Adelaide truly came out and fully grasped the situation. The highs of her life were gone and now the gravity set in.

"What the hell was all that? I was shooting magic. I was flying. I was wearing armor. I was fighting like it was some kind of action movie. What am I turning into?" Adelaide asked.

As if awakened by Adelaide's distress, Issei awoke. He slowly blinked awake as he felt a burning itch in his head. He scratched at his head, but it didn't do much to help. Instead, he could only leave it alone. After some time, the burning itch subsided, giving him a slight bit of relief.

He looked around and found no one. He then recalled the events that had happened. He wiped the puddles of sweat off himself as he got up.

' _Gotta find Adelaide and make sure she's okay._ '

"Adelaide?!" Issei called out.

"Issei?!" Her voice came from down the halls. The sound of a pan drop caused him to sprint towards her.

As he tried to muster the strength, his body failed to meet the demand. His legs gave out, only for Adelaide to catch him before he fell.

"What're you doing? You should be in bed." Adelaide scolded him.

"What happened?" Issei panted.

His head was spinning, he wanted to vomit. His body was feeling as if he was wrapped in hot coal as the sticky sweat kept dripping down his face.

"We managed to get away." Adelaide said.

"Where are we?" Issei asked.

"It's a safe house I set up in case anything crazy happened." Adelaide said as she helped Issei back into his bed.

"What's our plan?" Issei asked.

"We'll be safe for a while. I don't know how long, exactly, but I'll think of something." Adelaide said.

Issei knew that wasn't enough, but one look in her eyes spoke volumes to him. She was terrified right now. Issei knew that look. It was the look of being lost, as if you'd blanked out and someone else was piloting your body. He'd also dealt with it before. The very first time he ever fought and awakened his Sacred Gear, he felt himself being moved and driven by instinct, as if he'd gone into autopilot.

He hadn't shown it to others, but he'd been scared out of his mind. It had been the start of wondering who he was and the events that followed him till now. Deep down, he saw her going to war with herself. A war with the unknown and the past.

Issei looked at her hands and saw them trembling. Sweat was coming down her face just like him. Her breathing was ragged, and it wasn't from any fighting, either. Issei felt bothered. He disliked seeing her upset and emotionally turbulent.

( **Fate/Prototype OST – Knight of Sky Silver ~ Strings Version. Play Song** )

Issei sat up and brought her into his arms.

"Issei?" Adelaide asked.

"You don't have to hide it, Adelaide. Tell me what's wrong." Issei prompted.

"I'm okay, Issei." Adelaide shook her head.

"No, you're not. I know when you're lying to me. Your hands are trembling and you can barely look me in the eye. I know something's really scaring you." Issei responded.

Adelaide pursed her lips. There was just no hiding how she felt from Issei. She surrendered, unable to keep everything bottled up any longer.

"I didn't question it before but now that my head's clearing…what the hell is going on?"

Adelaide dropped her head on Issei's shoulder.

"It's terrifying. It's like I'm not even myself anymore. Am I Aria or am I Adelaide? Who am I? Am I even me anymore? Where did I learn how to fight like that? How am I still alive? I've never been able to do that before and it just happened! I didn't even stop and think of how to make sense of it all." Adelaide took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"I know it's scary. I've been there too. You'll be yourself one moment and then a prompt or life just comes along and suddenly, you feel like you're in the passenger seat. Your body moves on its own. You say and do things you'd never thought you'd do or could do. The stuff of dreams and fairy tales comes true and you're involved. It's like a crazy story that you read about, except it's real and there's no one to explain it to you." Issei recounted.

"But, sometimes, the only thing you can do is accept it and move on. I know it's scary. I know that you want answers, but sometimes, they just aren't there. I know you're scared of what's happening to you, but sometimes, you have to let things flow because sometimes that's the only course of action for that split moment. But what can be done is to not be alone. I'm here for you just like how you've been with me throughout all those nightmares." Issei smiled at her reassuringly.

Adelaide nodded.

That was it, however, as Issei was panting now. Adelaide and Vali's actions had done a real number on him. It was taking all his willpower to keep himself together. He wanted to faint right then and there, but for Adelaide's sake, he had to be strong.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Issei. It's because of me that you ended up like this." Adelaide teared up.

She saw how hard he was fighting to keep himself together.

"It's okay." Issei chuckled.

"Because of my song clashing with Vali, we overtaxed your mind and knocked you unconscious. We caused you so much pain because we were being selfish." Adelaide couldn't stop herself, a tear dripping down her face.

The guilt she felt was heavy. She had tried to protect him from others but only ended up harming him instead. There was still no telling the level of damage that had been done to him.

"I'll be okay. I just need to rest." Issei passively said, not wanting her to feel worse.

Adelaide helped him lie down in bed as she placed a cold towel on his head. As soon as he laid down, she was about to sing but stopped herself. It was because of her singing that he ended up such a mess.

Issei noticed her stop herself and held her hand. He wasn't going to lie. He felt that he really needed this. Not only that, but he didn't want her to come to avoid her powers. Once fear had its gripped, it was extremely difficult to shake free, especially when it mattered.

"Can you sing me a song, please?" Issei asked.

Adelaide looked at him with eyes full of fear. Ultimately, she forced it down as she complied.

 _Sleep safe and sound and loved eternally in my arms_

 _Leave your pain and fear behind in the lasting dark_

 _A thousand steps you've taken, and a thousand lives were saved_

 _I will hold you safe and sound with a thousand charms_

 _No more will you have to fight in pain that's stark_

 _I will keep you in the light on the path that you have paved_

 _Home at last and home you will be in my arms_

 _Don't be scared of all that's in the dark_

 _I will love you for all time and we will rejoice in what you have saved._

As Adelaide sang her song, Issei felt the burning itch in his head go away. It had been damaged with song but now, it had been healed with song. How much was healed was unknown, but Issei felt some peace wash over him, cooling that intense pain that had plagued his head.

With some semblance of peace, Issei had managed to fall asleep. After it was clear that he was going to be out of danger, Adelaide went outside to fortify the area around her safehouse.

She had no idea why she even had one, but her body had moved as if it were the right thing to do. She didn't question it. She didn't second-guess. She just moved as if it were natural.

Using her powers over light and [ **Rejection Zone** ], she made it as strong as she possibly could to keep others from discovering their location. After Issei recovered, they would need to come up with a plan to resolve all of this.

( **Fate/Prototype OST – Knight of Sky Silver ~ Strings Version. End Song** )

Adelaide had stayed awake the entire night, keeping watch over Issei and the house. She even made some breakfast for him when he awoke. Despite her desire to just close her eyes and nod off, she refused to do so. She forced herself to stay awake to try and think about everything.

She didn't tell Issei, but sometimes, she had these weird impulses. They were dark and scary, urging her to take actions that she normally wouldn't do. By the time she'd even realize it, she'd already taken action. It scared her. Was she developing some sort of personality disorder? Was it some sort of mental illness that was always there or did it just develop after her memories came back? Was something possessing her?

The moment her memories suddenly came back, everything had changed. Those intuitive feelings that she had before became stronger.

Adelaide sat across from Issei, wondering what to do.

She now considered letting him go back to Vali and the others. She thought back to the previous night. The look of anguish and despair that Vali had on her face was all too familiar to her.

Thanks to her spiritual connection to Issei, Adelaide had gotten a peek at several of Issei's past lives, namely how he died. She had avoided saying anything to him. She didn't want him to relive any of those memories, which were better off left buried.

She had seen him die over and over. Adelaide didn't understand it, but she felt that being the Songstress of Serenity gave her a powerful empathetic link, allowing her to feel what Issei was feeling to an extent. It was kind of like a warning flare for her in case Issei ever started to approach the path that could lead to Bahamut's release.

This was a double-edged sword, however. This had caused Adelaide to see and experience things that she'd never dared to imagine, nor asked for. She had no control over it. It just happened.

Was it karma for her negligence in several past lives for failing to help him?

She had seen into snippets of Issei's past, specifically his deaths and the circumstances. Maybe it was because they'd forged a connection and it was her lack of control. Maybe it was a higher power doing things to her. She didn't know. All she knew was that the sights she saw were twisted and maddening.

Issei had been burned at the stake, decapitated, hung, melted, poisoned, drawn-and-quartered, suffocated, drowned, electrocuted, bled out, starved, and obliterated so many times that Adelaide…often wondered if she'd gone insane already.

The despair, the loneliness, the defeat that Issei felt all those times. All of it had poured into her mind, allowing her to come to a deeper understanding of the endless hell that always waited for him.

He would fight whatever crisis came along and he would die, whether dying in battle, sacrificing himself, or being betrayed. Adelaide hated watching all of that. It came and went like bad dreams as her own memories of her past lives mixed in. Her mind was often a mess at times, but she didn't say a word.

Compared to Issei, she felt that she had it easy. Issei had to be there himself. He had to fight those battles. He was the one who died those ways. He was the one who experienced all of that, not her. All of this was why she didn't want Issei to go back. She didn't want him to die like that ever again. He wasn't a weapon that was just pointed in the direction of an enemy and expected to take care of them and then left to die whenever and wherever.

' _ **Then don't let him go back. Keep him with you. Keep him safe. Keep him close. Keep him away from those sad deaths. Keep him from feeling that horrible pain. Keep him to yourself.**_ '

Again, that voice came haunting her. Adelaide froze in shock and fear as that voice distantly whispered in her mind. She had come to fear that voice when it came. It was cold, erratic, yet serene and alluring. For a while, she'd been haunted by it. Yet, she was afraid.

"Stop it. Go away." Adelaide shook her head, trying to shake the voice away.

She had already worried about it being insanity working on her. She'd already been alone for a long time. She'd lost her parents and grandparents at 13. Her aunt and uncle then died before she graduated high school. In between all of that, the adults in her life were often away, doing work. The friends that she had left, going away to walk their own paths in life.

For a normal girl in a normal life, this was quite a lonely life. Then, the supernatural came and started to exert itself upon her as well. It made it so much worse because it was out of the blue. There was no one there to explain anything to her. There was no one to guide her. This was a journey that she had to go alone.

Even now, it was starting to eat away at her more and more as time went by. She'd tried her best to suppress it, but her attempts were getting worn down as the days went by.

' _ **They used him. Abused him. Killed him. Are you going to just let them keep doing that? If you let him go, they'll point him at the enemy and sic him on them. Then, when he's outlived his purpose, they'll kill him or leave him to die like they've done for so long. The safest hands are yours because all you want to do is protect him.**_ ' The Voice said.

"Stop it. I said leave me alone." Adelaide said with a bit more force in her voice.

As she demanded, the voice stopped. Sadly, that didn't stop her trembling. She wanted to say something but was so terrified. If she told Issei, would he fear her? Would he hate her? Would he run away?

For her, that was the scariest outcome. What she feared most wasn't being killed. Death was cheap for her since she'd always ended up coming back to this world. She was rather sick of it. No, what scared her most was Issei's resentment, his departure, and his absence from her life. He was everything to her now. She was afraid that if Issei ever discovered this, the one thing that kept her from falling apart, kept her from being consumed by loneliness, would leave her life forever.

* * *

After 3 days, Issei had recovered enough to sit up straight without falling over. It was at this point that he decided to have a talk with Adelaide.

"Make sure to listen well, Adelaide. I wanted to talk to you about the reincarnation cycle and how it works. I'm sure Aria knows, but I want you, Adelaide, to know about this. I want you to know in its entirety." Issei said.

Adelaide nodded.

"The Reincarnation Cycle is the conflict between Bahamut and the Aviturs throughout the eons. Each reincarnation cycle happens after a new Host of Bahamut is born and when the Aviturs begin to reform after their previous destruction. Aviturs embody the elements and number in 7 in total. All of them were made from the Void while Bahamut was made from the Abyss. The two have been fighting against each other for ages, with no clues as to why it keeps happening. That's something that I also want to have answered." Issei said.

"Anyways, after each death in those cycles, we reincarnate. The purpose of this is so that the experiences and skills that we've learned in each life gets passed onto the next incarnation to improve chances of victory. Whatever we learn in one life gets passed on as a set of skills that we can recall in our next lives after our powers awaken. For me, my powers awakened during a life-threatening situation. For you, I believe it was a combination of time and being in proximity to me after my powers awakened. I think it must've begun the first time we met when I went to the Resort the first time." Issei continued.

"But how was it that I was that strong?" Adelaide asked, referring to her fight with Vali and her peerage.

"I can't explain that part too well. My theory is that your powers weren't broken apart like mine was. My full powers were split up into 6 parts, which kept me from accessing all of my skills as well as the skills of my past lives. From my understanding, you didn't have that problem because the Songstress of Serenity's powers weren't chaotic like Bahamut's, so you were able to remember all those skills nearly instantly all at once. As for your physical capabilities, that's not something that I can explain. Perhaps it's as you said, and your body evolved to adapt to your powers, clued by your hair turning white." Issei pointed out.

Adelaide had already assumed all that but hearing it from Issei was more reassuring. He'd been aware of all this for a lot longer than her. Even if the information was a repeat, she felt more at ease because it wasn't as doubtful. It felt more solid to hear all this from him rather than it just being guesswork from her.

"I see. I assumed that was the case. But, hearing it from you, I feel like I'm less crazy." Adelaide nervously chuckled.

"You're not going crazy, Adelaide. You didn't ask for this." Issei smiled at her, gently caressing her face.

Adelaide held his warm hands to her cheek, finding comfort from his touch.

"Neither did you." She said.

"I did, remember? I volunteered to have Bahamut's soul bonded to mine to keep it away from the wrong hands. Sure, it was to keep him out of the hands of others, but it doesn't change the fact that it was my willing decision when I was Ardjis." Issei shook his head, smiling bitterly.

"But what about Issei Hyoudou?" Adelaide asked.

"Issei Hyoudou has accepted it and is moving on. Don't worry, Vali." Issei chuckled.

Adelaide remained silent as she gasped. Did he just call her Vali? Was his mind beginning to wander.

"Vali?" She gasped.

"Sorry. I don't know why I said that name, either. I'm probably still winded." Issei had paused as his smile faltered for a split moment.

"You should get some rest." Adelaide laid him back down, dropping the matter.

She wanted it to go away NOW.

Issei didn't argue as he went back to sleep. These past few days had been rough for him.

As much as he wanted to, he kept himself from telling her the truth. He was beginning to remember his past. They were only snippets, but Issei could definitely understand that they were past memories of his life in the now. He remembered some of the events that he'd gone through with the Vali Peerage, but not everything. They were all slowly coming back to him.

Even so, he knew that Adelaide would worry and that was the last thing he wanted. She was already scared enough as is. He would wear a strong mask for her as long as he needed to. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

Yet, his mind refused to be still. He needed to know more. One thing he had forgotten was that he always wanted answers. That was a fragment of Issei Hyoudou that had been lost with this evolution.

* * *

While Adelaide was asleep, Issei had managed to gain enough control and energy to walk about.

He wanted to know more about what it was that he was missing in his head. He wasn't going to lie when it troubled him during his last encounter with the Vali Peerage. He didn't like the idea of fighting them. Hearing Vali's confession was quite painful to reject. He loved Adelaide but for some reason, Vali had equal capability at disrupting his composure.

It was stupid. It was stupid to even consider going to where Vali and the others were for mere answers. It would put Adelaide and himself in danger. They could track him if he came back and who knew who else they'd brought along if a fight happened.

Issei relented. He curbed his curiosity and decided that he had to sit still for now.

He decided to look at his phone to pass the time, unable to sleep anymore. He looked at the news and then saw something that caught his eyes.

"What?" Issei noticed a picture in a particular article.

It was about a possible terrorist attack. Issei played the video.

"Authorities have no explanation for this incident. Reports state that there were complaints of strange smells in the area before several explosions went off around Boston, Massachusetts. There are no details on why or who did it. Authorities have stationed a perimeter around the area to ensure civilian safety as evacuations begin. There is speculation that there're more explosions waiting to happen. Here is an overhead view of the explosion from our chopper." The News Reporter said.

Issei narrowed his eyes as the video cut to the overhead shot. All of the fires in Boston were set up to shape into a dragon swallowing a planet. It was the symbol of the Cult of Bahamut. Issei grit his teeth in anger. These deluded cultists really were genocidal to the core. They didn't care who they killed as long as they could indulge in their delusions to sate their insanity.

Issei was feeling anger boiling. They were using him as the face of their crusade and here he was in hiding, unable to cut off his connection to their insanity. It disgusted him. The people who used their beliefs to try and justify their egotistical crusade so that the true ugliness of their actions could be given sympathetic light.

Issei walked over to Adelaide, who had finally lost her ability to stay awake after 4 whole days without rest. He decided to leave her be. This was his fight. He knelt next to her and kissed her gently.

"I promise I'll be home soon." Issei said as he left to go back to Boston.

* * *

When he arrived, he was already wearing his Balance Breaker, prepared for whatever may come. He had an idea, but he already expected it to fail. He'd already gone through dozens of plans already, but this one was the most peaceful and least likely to literally explode in his face.

"Lord Bahamut has returned!" A voice cried out in joy.

Below him, were several hooded figures in robes. They began to bow and stand in awe. Issei disliked this greatly. He had the urge to tell them off but knew that the wrong words could make things worse.

"What was the purpose of this?" Issei asked.

"It was a tribute to you, Lord Bahamut. We were all overjoyed to hear of your return and in your honor, we have burned your crest onto this land where you were found." A Cultist replied.

Issei felt the violent urge to destroy erupt in his mind. Bahamut was utterly livid within the confines of his seal. His name was besmirched, used by these bloodthirsty fanatics as they dragged him into the mud, going against everything he had once stood for.

"Hear me, all of you." Issei bellowed with a commanding tone.

He decided that if these people were going to fanatics to him, he'd try and use it to his advantage.

"Cease your actions. This won't bring you any benefits. This will only waste your time and bring about nonsensical suffering. The glory and utopia that you seek will not be attained from this. You will only be attaining the opposite. You will only be devoured by the flames of suffering and hatred and nothing else will come of it. The efforts that you've poured into this, shall only be wasted. I have lived for a long time and I have seen many things. Destruction will only end this galaxy. It will not be reborn a second time." Issei's voice boomed as he manifested the [ **Abyssal Aura** ] to maximize the use of his words and get through to these people.

He looked around and saw the crying people. He saw the flames that were devouring everything, turning so many things to ash. He could smell the smoke and the blood in the air. He saw the navy night dyed red and orange with blazes. He hated this sight. It was a sight that he was tired off.

As much as he wanted to unleash his power and teach them all a lesson, Issei restrained himself. That was where Bahamut made his mistake. He couldn't repeat that while he had his head on straight. He would only end up doing exactly as the Cultists wanted and bolster the symbol of fear that was Bahamut.

"Look around you. Is this the progress that you want? The evolution that you constantly preach. Do you wish for this to be your legacy? A legacy of fanatical bloodshed and death that did no good?" Issei pointed at everything around them.

Slowly, the Cultists took in the sight that they caused.

"Evolution and progress can be reached without this senseless destruction. The only thing you have created, is pointless death and hatred, the worst foundations to build from. You will begin a cycle of hatred and death and war. You will sow even more seeds that'll cause the same problems over and over. Again and again, the world that you despise will come about again and again. It is an endless loop that will continue, and it will have been all your fault." Issei said.

Some gulped when he roared.

"Stop this foolishness. Repent. If you truly wish for a brighter world, then do your part. Fix and repent for your sins. Help those who need your help. There are those who are suffering. Instead of putting them out of their misery, help them out of their suffering. Do not submit to your lower instinct to destroy. Evolve, grow, and learn to become better people. That is the true path to creating a better future." Issei decreed.

He was ashamed of himself. Here he was, using his image to manipulate these people. Even so, he saw no other way to get to these people. He couldn't do what Bahamut did and destroy them, for it would be giving the Cultists what they wanted. He also hated the idea of mass-murder. He didn't want this to continue, either. Rather than have them go through a mental breakdown sooner or later, he'd try and get these people to redeem themselves, even if it was through deceit.

"We understand, Lord Bahamut. With your divine decree, we shall do what you have gifted to us." A Cultist said.

"I shall speak one last time. Disband this cult. This parish cannot continue. Do not be manipulated by others who wish to only do harm. Do not be deceived by sweet words that are designed to shake your beliefs and hearts. Be strong in heart and mind. You do not need this group. Go forth and help others with true altruism. It is only through coexisting in peace and helping one another, that our true strength can arise to build a true ideal world." Issei said.

"Y-You mean, you want us to disband?" Someone asked.

"That is correct. This parish is soaked in blood, blood that was shed unjustly. By the laws long past, your lives would have been taken. However, there is a way to redeem yourselves. Do as I have requested. Disband this parish. Forget about it. Burn all you have written of it. Allow it to fade away without a trace. It is time to move on with your lives. The past has been done and engraved. You must forsake the darkness of your past so that you can build your future and cherish the present. That is how you can grow stronger." Issei said.

Countless murmurs echoed across the masses before he felt a small impulse of impatience. With one massive flap of his wings and ice magic, he extinguished the flames that had been lit in the shape of the Cult.

"Enough! Go now! Forget all about this cult and move on!" Issei commanded with all the authority that his voice could muster.

After a short pause, the Cultists began nodding, shedding their cloaks and leaving. Issei didn't know just how many took his words to heart, but at least some were taking him seriously. With a small spark of fire, he incinerated the cloaks that once belonged to the Cult.

Issei took a deep breath. He'd nearly lost it. Bahamut's rage had bled onto him, nearly causing him immeasurable levels of rage. All of this destruction; and for what?! Issei couldn't believe that there were people that were so depraved that they'd ignite the sparks of war out of a false belief. Bahamut spent every single waking moment roaring for their destruction, nearly tempting him to strike against this injustice as well. Ever since he was reborn, he'd felt Bahamut's impulses grow even stronger.

He took several deep breaths to try and calm down. His hands were still trembling, but he felt it working.

"Issei!" A familiar voice called out.

( **Gundam Seed/See-Saw – Anna ni issho datta no ni ~ Retracks. Play Song**.)

A young woman with silver hair and sapphire airs flew in front of him.

"Vali Lucifer." Issei breathed.

A part of him was relieved, the part that still remembered her.

"Do you finally remember?" She asked with hope.

"No, not much. I know that you're no enemy of mine, but I can't say I remember enough to consider you a friend." Issei responded flatly.

' _ **He probably only remembers you when you two met in school.**_ ' Albion guessed.

"My name is Validia Lucifer, daughter of Rintilr Lucifer and Ileana Misticona. My grandfather is Rizevim Lucifer and my grandmother is Ezagyra Valefor. You once lived with us as a part of our extended family. You used to be my only Pawn in my Peerage. You were like a brother to the rest of my peerage. Do you remember any of that?" Vali desperately asked.

Issei merely shook his head.

"Where is the proof of all this? If it's as you say, then show me something or tell me something that would convince me that we have any sort of connection." Issei demanded.

"Your mother and father were homeless until your father was hired by luck. Your mother lived as a housewife until she decided to help with the living expenses. They left you alone after you learned how to live by yourself. They would visit periodically to check up on you and always taught you life and moral lessons so that you'd be wise. Earlier this year, they died after Shalba Beelzebub kidnapped them and me to try to get to you. After they died, you snapped and went berserk, killing him. Then, after a while, you learned you were dying and traveled the world to kill the Aviturs before they could regain all their powers. You ended up dying and were brought back to life by some unknown power and as an effect of that, your body and powers evolved." Vali summarized.

Issei felt his doubt slowly go away as she perfectly recounted many of his life events.

"I see. You do know a lot about what happened to me." Issei nodded.

"And that's not all." Vali turned on the Memory Catcher that Issei had made for her and the others.

Several memories came to life, playing all around Issei as a cascade of screens. All of them were recordings of the times that Issei spent with the Lucifer Household after he gave them the trinkets.

Issei slowly turned around. He felt something. He felt a powerful sense of familiarity as he looked at everything around him. He saw himself playing games. He saw himself playing jokes. He saw himself just…enjoying life.

Issei knew he could call all of this fake. He could call every single image a fabrication. Yet, he didn't have the heart to do it. Something told him that this was no trick. This was real. Issei felt his head pulse suddenly, a headache working its way into his brain.

"Issei!" Vali cried out in worry as he clutched his head.

"Stay back!" Issei pointed a sword at her.

"Issei…" Vali trailed off.

"I'll admit it, I do want to remember the blank parts in my mind, the parts that I didn't even realize were missing. But I can't go with you. Not unless you answer this question." Issei shook his head.

"I'll answer anything." Vali said, jumping at the chance.

"What do you intend to do with Adelaide?" Issei asked.

Vali paused. The real answer was imprisonment, maybe destruction. That wasn't even her own verdict. That was something that the Alliance was most likely to do. Adelaide was an Avitur, or at least partially. That automatically marked her as an enemy by the higher-ups.

Even so, Vali didn't have the heart to tell him that. It would just drive him away.

Issei saw her hesitance. That already told him volumes.

"So…imprisonment or execution?" He guessed.

Vali pursed her lips. That was the only response, Issei needed.

"Adelaide didn't do a thing. What would warrant such a punishment?" Issei asked.

"Issei, she's an Avitur! Even if you've lost your memories of us, you can't have forgotten about them!" Vali cried out.

Issei paused at that shocking accusation. Adelaide? An Avitur? That was preposterous. The entire time he was with her, she gave no indication, nothing. Bahamut didn't react. His instincts didn't even cause him to flinch any time she moved close to him.

"The entire time we fought, I could sense it. She has the same energy signature as an Avitur when she fights. That dark and foul feeling. The aggression that riles you up when she attacks. I'm not saying this out of pure spite. If she exerts her powers, then you'll understand." Vali calmly said, trying to keep herself from making the situation escalate.

Issei thought about what she said. The night Adelaide fought the Cult of Bahamut in his presence, he had indeed felt something dark. He had chalked it up to the Cult, not Adelaide at that time.

"I don't know what's happened between you, but isn't it possible that she's done something to you?" Vali asked.

That question bothered him a bit. Yes, it was possible, but it was also possible that this was a trick,

"And what would you do if I came with you? Turn me into a lab rat? Point me at something and have me attack it?" Issei asked.

"No, we'd bring you home! To your family! To us!" Vali cried out in shock.

It was hurting her to have him act this way.

Issei was still so cold and distant. The way he looked at her was like how he'd look at a possible enemy. And now, he was assuming horrible things too to add salt into the wound.

Issei paused. Family? Home? Despite having his sword pointed at Vali, as if frozen, he felt the urge to lower it. Deep down, in his heart, he felt that she meant him no harm. There wasn't malice to her words, and she didn't seem to harbor any dark intentions, given how Bahamut wasn't stirring.

Slowly, he felt that there was some truth to Vali. He didn't have concrete evidence, but his heart, which he trusted very much, told him that it was alright to lower his hostility with Vali.

Suddenly, his guard came back when someone appeared next to her. It was Rizevim.

"Issei! Thank goodness, you're okay." He smiled.

Then, he noticed that Issei had his sword raised and was fully donned in his Balance Breaker.

"What'll it take for you to leave us alone?" Issei asked.

He knew that picking a fight with the Alliance was a terrible idea. It comprised of so many powerful beings. He didn't want to resort to open war or destroying anything or anyone. He had to take the least violent measures to ensure his and Adelaide's freedom.

"Just come home with us, Issei. I promise, we'll find a way to help you get your memories back. Adelaide will be taken into custody until she's cleared of any signs of being a threat. We'll find a way to protect her, I promise." Rizevim said.

"And how do I know that'll happen? From the looks of it, you're family. That means your devils. In the Alliance, devils still aren't strong enough as a whole to oppose other pantheons. Your pantheon has the most followers but if war breaks out, you'll have quite a time defending yourselves. With that being said, how can you guarantee our protection if other pantheons choose to accuse and execute us?" Issei asked.

"It's not just me. The Norse Pantheon and several other pantheons have agreed to protect her if she proves herself to not be an enemy." Rizevim added.

Issei didn't lower his guard.

' _How did things get this bad with him? He's so paranoid that not even we can say anything._ ' Rizevim thought to himself.

Issei narrowed his eyes. As hesitant as he was, he felt that Rizevim and Vali weren't lying. They'd do their best to protect Adelaide. But was it enough?

Issei was in a tight spot. He knew that sooner or later, the Alliance would grow more drastic, perhaps bearing arms if Adelaide was truly an Avitur. The scars of the past still haunted this world and all who remembered the old one. That fear wasn't unfounded.

"We'll meet again in 3 days. We'll meet here after both sides have come to agreed terms. We'll proceed from there." Issei said.

"That's perfectly fine." Rizevim nodded.

Issei teleported away. He had a lot to talk about with Adelaide.

"Is that true?" Vali turned to Rizevim.

"Yes. Odin, Wukong, and the Mage's Association have promised to give their support if Adelaide proves to be friendly." Rizevim nodded.

"Then it all falls on Issei's side." Vali sighed.

( **Gundam Seed/See-Saw – Anna ni issho datta no ni ~ Retracks. End Song**.)

* * *

Rizevim returned to the Alliance's headquarters to meet with some people from the the Tech Development and Research Department.

The Alliance HQ was a massive white building that stretched endlessly into the sky and underground. Symbols from all sorts of pantheons were carved into the building. It was singular, but all around it were countless other buildings that were made to accommodate the people set to work here, serving as milestone of progression and trust.

This place was called the Nexus Cluster, in honor of the Alliance's desire to share and grow from all sorts of places and people.

Thanks to the agreement to share magic and advancements, many top mages and developers were working together here to create new and better things to improve life. After the Aviturs had returned in human form, it shook the Council enough to create countermeasure for them if they ever came back.

Rizevim had gone to one of the researchers working on anti-Avitur measures: Enki, the Sumerian god of intelligence, mischief, and creation among several things. In conjunction with members of Grigori and other deities of medicine and technology, he helped prepare different approaches to matters concerning the Aviturs due to his own ingenuity.

He was a slim man with a long brown beard and wore a gold hat with green robes lined with gold fabric and brown leather boots. His eyes glowed with green light, a hint at his divinity. He wore a white lab coat over his clothes, complete with pens and paper on his person.

"Rizevim, is something the matter? You look bothered." Enki asked.

Rizevim had the urge to tell him the whole thing so that a proper countermeasure could be made against Adelaide. However, he relented.

"Have you created anything new yet?" He asked.

"Yes, I have, actually. I've created a device that can allow us to tap into a person's powers and find links to others of the same kind. If we were to hypothetically link up any living Avitur to this machine, we could tap into their mana signature and trace it back to anything that has traces of Avitur in or on them. Since we don't truly know if the Aviturs are dead, then we could use this to check." Enki said.

"And how does it work?" Rizevim asked, explicitly.

"Well, we just strap them in on the magic circle and activate the spell and the device will project it. I do believe we're on our way to producing the same level of magitech that ancient humans had." Enki said.

Magitech, a perfect blend of magic and science that humans had secretly invented back during the Original Galaxy. Where one fell short, the other covered and both enhanced each other. It was expected for the pantheons to have it, but for some reason, they didn't reach the level of advancements that humanity had. Was it because of hubris that they couldn't replicate it? OR was it simply because they didn't need to?

"And what about capturing devices?" Rizevim asked.

"We're working on it right now." Enki pointed at a table littered with magic circles and papers.

"You know, I was kind of surprised when you volunteered. You never seemed to like coming out much." Rizevim said.

"Well, the world's at stake. What choice do I have? The last time I ignored things, we lost our original Galaxy. I figured I'd try to avoid that this time since we won't come back to life if we fail. Besides, I've been given a chance to create and learn more. For a long time, I'd been trying to find new questions but couldn't think of any. This conflict has given them to me and I believe that I can do some good with it. Thus, I volunteered. Odd, isn't it? For deities to behave like mortals. Or is it the other way around?" Enki shrugged.

"Maybe. You did have a major influence on humanity in their early days. I still remember reading up on Babylon, the Tower and all that." Rizevim said.

"Oh, that. Well, I got a little greedy and it came back to bite me." Enki pursed his lips.

"Do keep the Council posted." Rizevim said, leaving.

"Yes, yes, yes. I will. I must say, things always stay fascinating around you all." Enki chuckled as he scribbled down notes.

When that was over, Rizevim went to the Council Room of the Alliance. He had a lot to tell.

* * *

 _ **Okay, time to go to Chapter 2 of the 3 Chapter Update.**_


	62. Chapter 59: Who We Are Inside

**Chapter 59: Who We Are Inside**

( **A Quiet Place OST – It Hears You. Play Song.** )

Whilst Issei was away, Adelaide was deep in sleep. Sadly, that was where she was most vulnerable. In her dreams, the place that should've been hers, it wasn't. The dreamscape belonged to another.

Adelaide had grown to fear sleeping but she no longer had the strength to fight it off.

In her mind, which was a dark purple swirl of howling winds, Adelaide felt trapped.

" _ **He's missing.**_ " A voice said.

"What?" Adeladie asked.

" _ **Issei's gone. He left**_." The Voice elaborated.

Adelaide felt panic growing in her.

" _ **And here you are, all alone**_." The Voice sadly said.

"Stop it." Adelaide said.

" _ **You're trapped here, all alone with me. There's no one to save you, no one to help you. You're knight in shining armor has abandoned you. He's not coming back**_." The Voice taunted her, masking its cruelty with a sad voice.

"Stop it." Adelaide demanded.

" _ **All alone, with no one to go to, no one to come back to you. Your parents were murdered. Your baby brother was murdered. Your grandparents were murdered. Your aunt and uncle died from sickness. The rest of your family doesn't want you. You're alone. You'll always be alone. That's what you get after all. You let Issei Hyoudou die alone so many times**_." The Voice whispered to her.

"STOP IT!" Adelaide snapped.

"Get out of my head!" She roared at the Voice.

" _ **Too bad. I'm not going anywhere. The only person who could save you is gone. Your precious Issei will not come back now that he'll figure out the truth. He's going to figure it out sooner or later. Then again, you didn't have the gall to tell him the truth. It's over, Adelaide. Without Aria, you're nothing to him. You have no history with him. You're going to be left all alone and the whole world will turn on you. You're going to be hunted down and slaughtered**_." The Voice chuckled as Adelaide was swallowed by the darkness of her nightmare.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Adelaide woke up screaming, covered in sweat.

She panted, desperately trying to piece herself back together. She trembled violently, any warmth in her body gone as fear wracked her to the core. She gulped as she looked around.

"Issei?" Adelaide called out.

No response.

"Issei?" Adelaide called out again.

She rose up from her spot on the couch, walking toward his bedroom was. She paused. She didn't want to open it. She was terrified of what the Voice had said to her. She didn't want to open the door and find that the bed was empty. Even so, she had to find out. She forced herself to open it.

Just as expected, Issei's bed was vacant.

Adelaide felt herself lose all feeling in her legs, barely able to stand.

"No…no…no. No. No. No. He's gone." Her voice cracked as she took in and processed what happened.

Had Vali's words worked on Issei? Had he remembered? Did he hate her? Did he loathe her? No, anything but that.

Adelaide felt herself go to war with herself yet again. A part of her wanted to go out there and find him. Another part of herself was shutting down as simulations and possibilities raced across her brain.

Adelaide began to pant as she realized what was going to happen now. She was going to be trapped with that Voice forever till her dying days. That cold and cruel voice that taunted her with painful memories and venomous thoughts. She'd spent a while battling it already but now, there was no light to keep her sane and together.

Adelaide slumped to her knees, trembling, in fear of when that Voice would come back again.

"I'm so scared. I don't want to be alone. I'm so tired of being alone. I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know what to do anymore. Please, help me, Issei!" Adelaide tearfully cried.

She felt herself breaking. It alarmed her to see what she had become without Issei. A day without him after spending a significant amount of time being intimate made it impossible to imagine life without him. Adelaide began to shake violently as her mind started to picture her ending days without him. She just couldn't do it.

He'd always encouraged her to keep going, to keep that bright optimism in her alive, to never give up.

She then realized that if Issei had returned to Vali, then that meant all those deaths that Issei had experienced in past lives were going to happen all over again. He'd be betrayed or left to die all over again. He'd die alone, despairing over his fate. She had tasted the emotions that he'd felt at each death and it broke her. It scared and pained her to realize that that was a possibility again in this life.

Tears began to trickle down her face. She had no idea what to do anymore. Her heart was tearing itself into millions of pieces as fear began hammering away at her willpower. Well, what was left of it, anyways.

( **A Quiet Place OST – It Hears You. End Song.** )

* * *

When Issei returned home, he found that the entire house was eerily quiet.

"Adelaide?" Issei called out.

There was no response. He began frantically searching each room until he stopped at the room he'd slept in.

He found her on the ground sitting in a fetal position, her head on her knees.

It hurt to see her so shaken, crying in silence, all alone.

"Adelaide, what happened?" Issei said.

His voice was finally close enough to bring her out of her mind. She snapped up to look at him, her eyes widening in shock.

"Issei?" She breathed out, almost as if delirious.

"What happened to you?" Issei rushed over, kneeling in front of her.

Adelaide dove forward, wrapping him in a crushing embrace in the blink of an eye, quite literally. She began to cry, sobbing as she finally broke down.

"It's okay. I promised you, didn't I? I'll always come back to you." Issei returned the embrace.

He was increasingly worried. What was so traumatic that she was clinging onto him for dear life? He almost felt her nails dig into his clothes as he felt her heartbeat racing over his chest.

"I was so scared! I woke up and you weren't there! I had no idea what to think! I thought you'd left me! I was so alone! I'm so scared of being alone! I was so confused that I didn't know what to do! Please! Please don't go away! I'm begging you; I'll do anything! Just please, don't leave me alone again!" Adelaide begged, sobbing inconsolably.

"Shhhh…" Issei shushed her as he held her soothingly.

After several hours, Adelaide's frantic sobs became small sniffles as she lay in his arms. Issei kept his hand intertwined with hers, knowing that she loved it when he did that.

Issei had waited until she calmed down before he could explain what had happened.

"I went back to Boston." He said.

"Why?"

"The Cult of Bahamut attacked. I used whatever symbolism and martyrdom I could manipulate to get them to disband and repent. For now, they might have taken my words to heart to try and fix all the damage they did. I'm not sure how many people listened, and I don't know how effective it'll be, but all I can do is hope. I didn't want to fight and give them the satisfaction. Every part of me wanted to lash out over the senseless destruction, but I couldn't do it. After that, I met Vali again." Issei said.

Adelaide froze, wide-eyed. There it was again. That name that had been escaping Issei's mouth so often. He'd been doing it often as of late, along with other names of other women, like Izalana, Lefay, Kuroka, and Lianshi. It sparked an ugly feeling in Adelaide, a feeling that she was currently doing her best to suppress.

"And…what happened?" Adelaide whispered.

"We began talking negotiations. I asked what it would take for us to go free." Issei answered.

"What?" Adelaide asked, skeptical.

"Rizevim Lucifer promised the support of several pantheons as well as their best efforts to clear any charges as soon as there's no sign of hostility." Issei recounted.

"Can we trust them?" Adelaide asked.

"I don't know. A part of me believes them. I feel that we can. They've proven that I was a part of their lives some time ago. What worries me is if the others are on board. Normally, I'd try to refuse but, I feel that the ones that want to harm us will come after sooner or later."

Issei was hesitant to discuss What Vali had said to him. Was Adelaide truly an Avitur? The last memory Issei had of them was defeating them in battle and there were only 6, not 7. It was possible, but if it were true, then why was it that he couldn't sense it?

"We can't be on the run forever. Living like this, even if we love each other's company, I don't want a sheltered life for us. If we were to have a family, I don't want our children to live cooped up in a house, too afraid to even look out the window. I want us to have true freedom. I want us to live as we wish without worrying about being chained down by hiding and running forever. Sooner or later, they might come for us, given who the both of us are. That's why…I'm thinking about agreeing to their plans if it meets our needs." Issei said.

Adelaide was silent, mulling over what Issei said to her.

' _But what if they try to tear us apart?_ ' She asked.

' _ **No…you can't have that.**_ ' The Voice said, this time, it wasn't consciously spoken to Adelaide.

It was like a silent and poisonous suggestion to the part of her mind that made decisions.

"What if it's all a lie?" Adelaide asked.

Issei had a hard time answering that. To be honest, there wasn't much of a choice anymore. If what Vali said was true…then he was sure they were going to come after Adelaide regardless.

"I don't know. Maybe. However, it doesn't change the fact that we may end up getting cornered. If anything, I'd like to avoid that. That's why I wanted to know what you think. What do you think we should do?" Issei asked.

"I don't know." Adelaide shivered.

She recalled what Vali had said to Issei before. She remembered how Vali confessed her love to Issei. It was real, very real. That scared her more than she could've ever imagined. Insecurity, fear, loneliness, and the poisonous words of that Voice mixed in her head.

Issei decided to put the matter to rest for now.

"Come on. You need some sleep." Issei carried her to bed bridal style and tucked her in.

"Wait, don't go!" Adelaide begged.

"I promise, I'll be here when you wake up. Just calm down and rest. I'll have a warm meal and a smile waiting for you like always." Issei promised.

Adelaide looked at him with fearful eyes before nodding, slowly releasing him.

* * *

Issei decided to use his smartphone to look at the Supernatural Realm's events. It had been a perk of the magic smartphone that Adelaide had gotten him.

However, that was the wrong move. Issei had stumbled upon a video that had been broadcast to all of the supernatural networks and methods of mass communication.

( **Gundam Unicorn OST – Full Frontal. Play Song.** )

Appearing was a cloaked man wearing the same attire as those from the Cult of Bahamut.

"Greetings to all. My name is Irae. I am the leader of the group that you have called the 'Cult of Bahamut'. I appear before you today to send you one message. As of earlier tonight, there was a message from our hero, Bahamut's Host, himself. As much as it pains me, he has ordered us to disband our organization. To my disappointment, many have left. However, there are those of us who still believe. The renewal of this world into a stronger and brighter one. Thus, I hereby declare my new organization, the Novella Caelum. Since our most gracious figure has not yet returned to us, I shall take temporary charge. Look around you, my brothers and sisters, look at how twisted this world has become. If it as pure and strong as it's proclaimed, then why did the Aviturs return?" Irae asked.

Issei grit his teeth. He understood what was going on. The crazy bastard was probably the leader of the Cult, using Bahamut to promote his genocidal mania. Since Issei had managed to persuade many members to leave the Cult, Irae must've been forced to resort to openly creating a new organization since the gig was up. Issei must've had more political influence amongst the followers and due to this, Irae's original agenda wasn't realized. Instead, he was forced to use a different approach and reveal himself in order to keep his hold on things. He was probably also trying to force him out or to put more pressure on him too

Once again, chaos had wormed its way into their daily lives.

"Under our banner, we will create a better world where there are no longer any divides. Mortals and the Supernatural can intermingle freely. Magic will compensate for what technology cannot provide. Technology shall advance magic and increase the progress of our world. The stains of the past will be removed, such as the deities that proclaim themselves to be heading towards a brighter future but do nothing when tragedy strikes. Do not be deceived my friends. We must do this with our own hands. We can no longer wait on others to deliver us to utopia. Utopia can only be obtained by the ones who've built it." Irae smiled charismatically at the camera.

"And to end my message, know this. I proclaim war against those who would freely create discord for its mere sake. We will not be controlled, and we will not stand by as this world continues to fall deeper into its rotten ways. Our doors will always remain open to those who wish for a better tomorrow." Irae said as the transmission ended.

( **Gundam Unicorn OST – Full Frontal. End Song.** )

Issei grit his teeth in anger. It was just one thing after another.

"What to do now?" He wondered.

* * *

The next day had gone by quietly. Adelaide was still sorting herself out, leaving Issei to pick up the slack. He cooked and cleaned and made sure Adelaide took care of herself. During that time, Adelaide seemed so out of it, barely uttering a word. It had begun to worry him, but he knew that time was the true key to sorting out the reincarnation and memory problems. There was a difference between problematic prodding and reaching over someone's walls to actually help.

* * *

On the second day, one day before the appointed time, Adelaide had finally felt well enough again to move around.

"Morning." She greeted him like usual.

"Morning." Issei smiled back at her, kissing her on the lips as he got some water.

"Breakfast will be ready in a bit, so go ahead and take a seat." Adelaide sweetly said.

When Issei sat down, he felt a semblance of peace come back into the atmosphere. It was as if things hadn't ever changed since they'd started living together a few months ago.

Even so, he felt unsettled. There was something going wrong with her. He could sense it now. It was like looking at a beautiful painted wall for such a long time that he began to see the cracks in the paint. Adelaide would look into the distance, not being completely in the present at times, like she was thinking or talking to herself in her head. Issei would know because that was something he would do. Whenever he'd ask her about how she felt, she'd always say she was fine, but that wasn't ever enough for Issei. He had given her time to think about her answer so that they could come to a decision about Rizevim's proposal.

Now that Irae had come out, everything had just become severely complicated.

He thought about his and Adelaide's circumstance. The Novella Caelum were genocidal fanatics, most likely to drop the use of Bahamut's image to spread their poison soon. Even so, they had a connection to him, still clinging onto Bahamut's name to retain a sense of fear and weight to themselves as of this moment.

They'd just declared conflict against the Alliance and anyone who desired chaos, while professing wanting a better tomorrow. Issei wasn't fooled, however. Many times, religion had been used as a tool to manipulate the masses. The more people you have, the more powerful you become.

That would pressure the Alliance, who'd just been called out. That meant that they'd react by talking negotiations to create a passive resolution or they'd use force if prompted. Things could go either way, depending on how many hot heads were at the helm of the Alliance.

Then there was the matter of him and Adelaide. The Novella Caelum would now search more fervently for him and Adelaide. He was still the Host of Bahamut and was basically a walking nuke if unleashed. Adelaide could influence him, not counting Vali in this equation. Therefore, having them both was like having a nuke and its remote detonator.

As things are, with his moral code at this point in time, Issei was unwilling to rain fire on everything. On the other hand, he didn't have the power of a massive force or organization to back him up.

Issei looked at Adelaide, who was making breakfast.

' _I have to make a decision for her sake. As much as I don't want to do this…neither of us have the mind to cause mass destruction for our freedom. We can't go to the Novella Caelum because they're genocidal bastards. The human governments don't even know we exist. The only option is to force Rizevim to go towards our terms and come to an acceptable decision. Even so, there needs to be countermeasures in case things go South. But…I can't complete this if I don't confirm every detail._ ' Issei grit his teeth.

With a heavy and reluctant heart, he took steps toward her. He knew that what he was about to do could shatter everything. His bond with Adelaide. The life they were living. The life he wanted them to have. Everything could go.

"Adelaide." Issei said.

Said girl turned off the stove.

"Breakfast's finished cooking." She smiled sweetly at him as she took off her apron.

"We need to talk." Issei said.

"Can't it wait till after breakfast?" Adelaide asked.

The grumbling of her stomach caused her to blush.

"R-Right." Issei chuckled.

Today of all days, it tasted especially delicious. Was it because Adelaide was going back to her regular self?

At times, he'd wondered just how much was Aria and how much was Adelaide at this point. When he was going through what she went through, he'd ended up speaking different languages that he used to know at random points. He'd slip back into old habits and talk to someone else as if they were someone he knew in a different lifetime, sometimes even calling them the wrong name. It was a truly strenuous experience on one's mind. Questioning one's own sanity wasn't unreasonable, either.

After a delicious meal, Issei returned to the topic that required their attention.

"So, Lefay-" Issei caught himself, rather, he failed.

Adelaide dropped her fork when he said that name.

"Sorry, Adelaide." Issei tried to quickly sweep the mistake under the rug.

"Yes?" Adelaide asked.

Issei couldn't tell what she was feeling, given how her bangs seemed to block her expression.

"I wanted to talk about what we're going to do." Issei said.

Adelaide set her coffee down.

"I…I've made my decision. But what about you?" She asked.

"I'm going to try and force Rizevim to give us the conclusion most favorable to us. I think it's time to leave." Issei said.

"I see." Adelaide said with a low voice.

"I…" Issei blinked

That was odd. He was getting dizzy. His head grew light as he lost strength in himself.

Before he could fall out of his chair, he was caught by two gentle arms and a loving embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Issei, but…I just can't let you go." Adelaide tearfully said.

Issei looked up at her eyes and gasped. Her eyes were shining, but the feeling behind them was different. They didn't glow like how they did when she used her singing powers. They were far colder. That was the least unsettling thing, however.

They were blank, lifeless, lacking light and wide.

"I'd tried. I'd tried for so long to entertain the thought of letting you go back. I entertained the thought of going with you. In the end, I just couldn't do it. I love you too much to let anyone else have you." Adelaide said.

"Adelaide…" Issei breathed out as strength left his body.

"I'm so sorry, Issei, but I need you. I can't imagine another day without you. You're everything to me. I had nothing until you came into my life. If you leave, there'll be nothing. If you leave and go back to those bastards, you'll just get used again and like before, you'll be killed. They'll use you and let you die like usual. I don't want that. I want you safe, even if it'll only be in my arms." Adelaide held him tightly.

"That's why, I won't let them have you. I won't let that bitch use you, either. If she loved you as much as she said, then she would've woken up to that love a lot sooner. I love you with every fiber of my being, Issei. That's why, stay mine forever." Adelaide smiled sweetly, with hints of derangement seeping through her eyes as Issei lost consciousness.

* * *

In his sleep, his mind had been pulled deep into the darkness of his subconscious.

He floated in an endless vortex of navy, lost.

"Where is this?" Issei asked.

He was looking around and all around him, were the countless memories that he'd had. They weren't just from this life, but from lives before. They were swirling endlessly like a cyclone as he fought the disorientation.

"What the hell is going on?" Issei asked.

As he saw the memories, he started to think.

"Yeah, t-that's right, I…I…I…I." Issei growled in frustration.

He sounded like a broken record.

"Damn it! What was I trying to remember?" Issei snarled.

He looked around him yet was unable to sort out all the memories of what had happened to him.

He felt like he was in here for hours as he looked at every single memory that chaotically spun around him. Whatever had happened the other night, had done something to his mind. His brain was just swimming in a storm of memories that had been caused by Vali and Adelaide's clash of songs.

Vali, who had tried to dig out all of his memories, had succeeded. Adelaide, who'd tried to keep Vali from creating a blazing fire in Issei's mind, had slowed things down. Inadvertently, the two had created an unintentional phenomenon. Vali had opened the gates, removing the mental block that his evolution had made, giving him his memories. In conjunction, Adelaide's countermeasures had slowed things down enough that Issei could manage to process it all, but only barely due to the strain placed on him.

Issei realized what was happening and what had happened, his mind finally piecing everything together.

After hours and hours, his brain put itself back together. This severely traumatic event on his mind had been the key. Memories often returned with the re-enactment of the event that caused the memory loss or something several emotional had to be the catalyst. Yet, who could re-enact or cause something similar to an evolutionary process.

During the entire time Vali and Adelaide sang, their love, their memories, their bonds had been sent into his mind, barraging him with their wills. Was it because it was just so erratic and taxing? Was it because they were the Songstresses of Serenity? Was it because enough time had passed and his mind was ready to handle the strain?

"I remember…I remember now!" Issei gawked.

He slowly began to remember everything. He was Issei Hyoudou, the Host of Bahamut. His parents. He remembered their deaths. He remembered Vali, Lefay, Arthur, Izlana, Kuroka, Bikou, Lianshi, Rizevim, Ezagyra, Ileana, Rintilr, and Sairaorg. He remembered the day his powers awoke from the day he died. His mind bridged the gaps with the days that passed till this very moment.

Everything was making sense to him now, as he felt himself completely rebuild itself.

It had felt like days had gone by as his mind sorted itself out. In reflection, Issei's mental landscape returned to the lush green plains with forests on hills next to the sea.

" _ **It took forever**_." A familiar voice said.

"Rexis!" Issei said in relief as he shimmered into existence.

" _ **You have no idea how long I'd tried to get through to you**_." Rexis sighed.

"Explain." Issei demanded.

" _ **This was all because of the evolutionary process. It meddled with your very soul, Issei. That had the unforeseen repercussion of affecting your memories. The soul is the core of your being. When the process that transformed you occurred, your body was unable to handle it all at once because there were just too many things occurring. Something had to take the hit. Your body was repairing itself, so it would've been pointless if your body took the brunt of the process, only to have to loop and repeat the repairing and evolution. Your soul was melded with Bahamut's, so anything tricky or disastrous could've had your persona destroyed or released Bahamut. Thus, your mind took the hit, losing your memories temporarily since that was the least harmful thing to you. Something had to take the fall or else you'd have failed to evolve and died permanently as a consequence of still having a human body that was trying to do too much at once without the capacity for it.**_ " Rexis started.

Issei nodded for him to continue.

" _ **Thus, your memories were considered 'least important' and were stored for a time. I was also locked out because the process had us shut down so that you wouldn't overload till you were ready. As it so happened, the dual singing that Vali and Adelaide did were the catalyst. It literally just needed time to really making everything come together. Vali caused your mind to open all the floodgates so that your memories could go free after your mind managed to prepare enough. Then, Adelaide interfered but it actually helped because it slowed things down enough so that your mind wouldn't fry itself all at once. That gave your mind time to sort things out. It also cleared the 'block' that kept me from communicating with you since it would've presented psychological problems if it occurred any further.**_ " Rexis explained.

Issei rubbed his head.

"Alright, I get it. So, what now?" He asked himself.

Rexis fell silent.

" _ **As soon as you recover, you should go. Staying here will only cause more danger**_." His spiritual best friend said.

Issei was silent. He was silent for so long that Rexis wondered if something was going wrong again.

"I can't." Issei shook his head.

" _ **What?**_ " Rexis was stunned.

( **Hiroyuki Sawano – Unti-L. Play Song.** )

"I can't leave her like this." Issei decided.

" _ **Issei.**_ " Rexis circled around him to look him in the eye.

" _ **She's the one who kidnapped you. She stole your time away with Vali. She kept you from the others. She even knocked you out so that you couldn't go to them!**_ " Rexis was outraged.

"And it's because she's just as much of a victim as any of us."

" _ **Issei, wake up! She's just using you!**_ " Rexis gripped Issei's shoulders.

"I know it looks like I'm bewitched or under some spell, but I'm not, Rexis." Issei calmly said.

" _ **How do you know? I couldn't even get through to you until now after the secret came out.**_ " Rexis demanded.

"And that's exactly it. If I was under a spell, do you think we would be talking right now?" Issei asked.

Rexis went silent as he realized Issei's point.

"Rexis, it's exactly as I said. She's just as much of a victim as I am. She was just unlucky because the Avitur inside of her has malicious intent. Don't you realize that we were both in that boat with Bahamut as our temptation? And don't you dare downplay it. Bahamut's nothing more than a homicidal maniac who wants everyone to suffer along with him. Reasons be damned, he's hung onto that rage consciously till now." Issei stated.

Again, Rexis didn't reply.

"Exactly. Rexis, Adelaide was just an innocent girl who kept suffering several tragedies in her life. She lost her parents, her grandparents, and unborn baby brother at the same time. None of her other family members wanted her. It was only thanks to her aunt and uncle that she still had a family to go home to. Then, a few years later, her aunt and uncle died. After that, all her friends left her alone to pursue their own lives. When she was on her own, she managed to find her way. Then, she met me, which threw a wrecking ball at her life again. Her powers began to awaken, and her memories of her past lives returned." Issei removed Rexis' hands from his shoulders.

"She went through ALL of it alone. When she suffered, she had to do it alone. At least I had people there for me and to guide me. She got thrown into that dark pit and no one tried to help dig her out because there was no one there. The only reason why all of this is happening is because we were cursed by choices that our past selves made. So, if you're going to blame her out of bias for making decisions that were implanted into her by the powers that be, then FUCK OFF!" Issei bellowed.

" _ **Issei, just why are you so defensive of her?!**_ " Rexis asked.

"She went through that hell alone. She's an example of how Vali and I could've turned out if no one had been there for us! She's a personification of the experiences that I didn't want the others to go through before I died. She's an example of what could've been! Don't you understand anything? Or are you too blinded by the past to understand anything other than to attack our polar opposite just because she's part Avitur?!" Issei responded.

Rexis once again stayed silent as he thought about what Issei said.

"You were a king with loyal subjects and people all around you. Loneliness is the fastest road to losing yourself and insanity. You may not have been emotionally connected to some people, but at least there were people there that you could connect to. For the longest time, Adelaide and I were alone, with no one even willing to look our way. That's why I want to help her. I want to be there for her and help her out of that pain like how others have helped me." Issei restored his composure.

"If things had been different, I'd have probably been worse than her. I'm constantly reminded of the disgust that I felt when I saw the Cult of Bahamut. The rage and desire to eradicate them for besmirching Bahamut, who's essentially me. The lost lives and destruction that came from their actions. If I had been alone like how she was, I wouldn't have wasted a second thought to destroy them all. But what would that make me? And now, you want me to destroy Adelaide when she hasn't even done anything to truly hurt me? Are people trying to make me stoop lower? This isn't a story where you just kill someone that's supposed to be evil but isn't and you get called a hero for killing someone. That's no different than executing someone who caused a car accident even though their car lost a wheel because of secretly poor manufacturing and not their own choices." Issei said.

He turned around to face Rexis.

"I've chosen to forgive her already because she never even asked to be a part of this. I only killed the Aviturs because they wanted to destroy all life as it is now so that their own kind could thrive without regard for others. I wasn't going to let innocent and good lives get destroyed for that." Issei said.

"She could've killed me, but she didn't. She could've taken away my free will but didn't. She could've dumped me at the feet of the Aviturs but didn't. Deep down, inside of her heart, I know Adelaide's fighting for control, but she has no emotional pillars left to lean on. She's fighting an uphill battle that she doesn't truly understand while every one of her strengths is being used against her. Today was the day where the last of her mental strength crumbled." Issei stated.

" _ **And what'll you do if you're wrong?**_ " Rexis asked.

"Then I'll shoulder the responsibility of my actions just like usual." Issei replied.

" _ **Issei, have you even thought this through?! The Alliance will come for her if she's an Avitur!**_ " Rexis clarified.

"Then I'll fight every single one of them till we're free." Issei walked right up into his face.

" _ **Issei, is she really worth it?**_ " Rexis asked.

"Rexis, if it were just one good soul left in a world full of evil ones, then I'd fight the world if I had to for the sake of that one soul." Issei asked.

Rexis closed his eyes in defeat.

" _ **I don't like this. I feel like it's a trap**_." He shook his head.

"If our situations were reversed, then how would you feel?" Issei asked.

Rexis paused before answering.

" _ **I'd probably do the same thing**_." He sighed.

"People like to pretend that if someone does something bad, they deserve punishment. Yet, when the tables are turned and the situations are reversed, they're the ones asking to be spared or beg for the lives of others. They're the ones crying out against the injustice. It's a one-sided and biased mentality that's plagued this world since forever. It's why so many people have so many moral issues. It's easy to blame other people but so few are ever willing to blame themselves and understand others." Issei scoffed.

As Issei's mindscape began to fade, he realized that he was waking up.

( **Hiroyuki Sawano OST – Unti-L. End Song.** )

"We'll talk later." Issei said as he awoke.

* * *

Blinking awake, Issei found himself chained to the bed that he and Adelaide shared.

"Why am I not surprised?" Issei sighed.

"Are you awake?" Adelaide said as she walked in.

Just like before, her eyes were lacking in that luster of life and sanity. She had a smile on her face, but within those eyes, he saw the troubled soul that was being drowned out.

Issei hated this. He hated seeing Adelaide reduced like this.

She was bright, patient, kind, and understanding because so few had been that way for her. Yet, because of circumstance, the life she was building for herself was shaken to the ground.

As of this moment, now that his memories had returned, he wasn't quite sure where he stood. His feelings for Vali had returned but at the same time, they violently clashed with his feelings for Adelaide. Not Aria. Adelaide. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't feeling genuine love for her. The problem was that his better judgement told him that he was two-timing, something he'd been taught to not engage in.

' _My parents would be so ashamed of me right now._ ' Issei scoffed at himself.

' _ **Because you have feelings for two girls or cus you're tied to a bed?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _Yes._ ' Issei answered.

"Yeah, I am." Issei gently nodded.

He had to be mindful not to set Adelaide off. As far as he remembered, pushing buttons was never a good thing with anyone in this emotional state.

"How're you feeling? I'm sorry I had to chain you up, but I just saw no other way. It's only temporary until you get better, I promise. Once things calm down, we can start living a bit more freely. As things are now, no one will ever find us. Ufufu." Adelaide giggled.

Issei wasn't going to lie. Her deranged mental state and obsessive love were disconcerting. How was he going to handle this situation without making it all go down the toilet? Issei scoffed at himself.

' _I should've watched more anime with yanderes._ '

Issei looked at his chains.

"Those chains were made from my power over light and enhanced with my songs. It's not easy to break out of them." Adelaide gently cupped his face.

"Adelaide, what're you going to do? What's the plan after this?" Issei asked.

"It's simple, Issei. You'll live with me forever. I've already begun making plans to secure somewhere where no one can tear us apart. We'll finally get to enjoy our happily ever after where we'll raise a lovely family together. I promise, those chains will come off soon, but I know what you're like. You'll run off like usual. You've got a nasty habit of always running off." Adelaide's face saddened as she recounted past events.

Issei couldn't fault her for that one. He did have tendency to be all over the place.

By the sounds of things, Adelaide wasn't too far gone yet. There was still room to work with.

"And in the meantime?" Issei asked.

Adelaide giggled. She straddled him on the bed, tracing her fingers over his muscled chest as she leaned in closer.

"Ufufufu. Why, I'll take. Good. Care. Of. You." She planted her lips on top of his.

Issei would've normally loved this, but he wasn't feeling it right now. Not like this. Not while Adelaide wasn't herself. Not while something was egging her on.

"Is something starting to burn?" Issei sniffed the air.

"Ah! It looks like I forgot about lunch. I'll be right back." Adelaide kissed him on the lips again before leaving down the steps.

' _ **So? What's our plan?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _The Chains are weakening my powers, but if I try, I could use my aura to break free._ ' Issei suggested.

' _ **And then you'd have a fight on your hands.**_ ' Rexis pointed out.

' _What happened to fighting?_ ' Issei chuckled.

' _ **Stop being a smart ass. Let's just say your words rubbed off on me.**_ ' Rexis sighed.

' _I do have a plan, but it's gonna require direct touch. It's also really, really, really risky._ ' Issei pursed his lips.

' _ **What crazy idea do you have cooked up this time?**_ ' Rexis scoffed.

' _With how it's looking in my head, I could manipulate the connection that I share with her. It's a two-way conduit. When Bahamut stirs, they can sense it. When they're in distress, I can sense it if I'm close enough. We share an emotional and mental link. So, what if I can use that link like a tube and channel Abyssal Energy into her mind and kill the Avitur part of her, or at least put it to sleep?_ ' Issei suggested.

' _ **That's crazy, Issei. You might fry her brain.**_ ' Rexis was baffled.

' _That's exactly why I'm so scared of doing it. Still, that's why I've got you here._ ' Issei nodded.

' _ **Well…if I can control the output of the flow of energy, I could optimize the process so that it'll lower the chances of harming Adelaide's psyche. If I can connect to the Abyssal part of her, then I might be able to even help the process speed along.**_ ' Rexis mused.

' _The only problem is going to be convincing her to undo these chains. Rexis, make sure to save up enough power so that we can instantly act when she releases me._ ' Issei said.

' _ **Roger.**_ ' Rexis replied.

' _Think you can figure out what she put in my food to knock me out?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **Well, your body is far above a human's now, but that doesn't mean you're invincible. She must've used some of her Avitur powers to conceive some kind of drug to knock you out. Just as much as how the Abyss affects the Void, it'll work the other way around. I can try to produce antibodies powered by your Abyssal Energy the next time she puts food in your mouth. But the effectiveness will go down with increasing doses.**_ ' Rexis explained.

' _And how long till we can be immune?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **It's impossible for you to be completely immune, but we can make it so that the effects won't be debilitating.**_ ' Rexis said.

' _Fine. How long till we can start on the plan?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **By tomorrow morning if we're going to try and handle anything she throws at us.**_ ' Rexis replied.

' _Then it looks like I'll have to stall till then_.' Issei sighed.

Just as he finished talking to Rexis, Issei turned to the door as Adelaide came inside with a warm bowl of food.

"Alright, it's time to eat." She cheerfully said.

"What's for dinner?" Issei asked.

"Your favorite, BLT Sandwich with a side of chili-cheese fries." Adelaide said with enthusiasm.

She snapped her fingers, causing the chains restraining to sit him up.

' _Rexis, progress on those antibodies?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **Nearly ready. They'll only last long enough for this time, so I'm going to need time if you're gonna do more. Your body already has high capabilities with fighting off diseases and poisons, but it won't be enough for Avitur magic.**_ ' Rexis warned.

' _That's fine._ ' Issei sighed.

"Ah." Adelaide held up a fry.

Issei decided that the least aggressive path was the smartest, lest he invite a violent reaction from her. Lesson #1 when dealing with a yandere: never push their buttons just because you can't control your emotions. He'd failed that one in a past life and got killed for it.

"Ah." Issei ate the chili-cheese covered fry.

He tried to pick out the taste of any magic or elixir that stood out to him, but he didn't taste anything strange. Figures. He wasn't some godly individual, despite not knowing what he was right now.

"How is it? I made sure to make my own version of it just for you." Adelaide smiled sweetly.

"It tastes great." Issei wasn't going to lie.

However, he felt nervous, honestly. He was trying to predict what Adelaide had done or would do. Had she laced the food with more drugs? Not to mention, there was just one more day till the appointed time to meet with Rizevim to discuss safe passage.

He had to get rid of the Avitur part of Adelaide and get her to agree to go with him. Yet, none of that could happen until he'd gotten rid of the hold that the Avitur had on her.

As he was now, he was sure he could take her on in a fight, but he didn't want things to resort to that option, either.

' _Anything?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **Nothing. There's nothing off with the food. No Void toxins. No drugs. Nothing. Maybe she thinks the previous dose is still in your system or the chains are stronger than we thought.**_ ' Rexis suggested.

' _Maybe. Either that, or she's trying to keep that darker part of herself at bay and didn't do anything on purpose._ '

' _ **You just don't give up, do you?**_ ' Rexis sighed.

' _I never give up._ ' Issei responded.

"Darling? You've been staring off into space for a while now. Here, eat some more." Adelaide lovingly put more food in his mouth.

"Say, Adelaide, I can eat on my own, you know." Issei sheepishly chuckled.

"Well, that won't do. It's time someone spoiled you. After all, you've done so much hurting that I think this is the start of proper compensation." Adelaide shook her head.

' _Okay, so she's not in the mind to compromise_.' Issei noted.

"But that wouldn't be love, would it? That's compensation, not love." Issei said.

Adelaide paused.

"Come on, hand me the plate." Issei opened his hand.

Issei wanted to see if the Avitur side of her would interfere. True to his suspicions, Adelaide's hands began to tremble, almost as if she were trying to stop herself. When the plate got into his hands, Issei eyed it for a bit before taking a bite of the sandwich.

If he was going to get Adelaide to ease up any suspicion, then he needed to show his trust.

"It's delicious." Issei said as he took another big bite.

"I'm so glad!" Adelaide sighed happily.

Issei held up a fry for her.

"I don't want to eat alone." He said.

Adelaide gulped as she ate the fry, a strong blush across her face. The two shared the meal before the plate was clean. As far as things went, Adelaide didn't look affected, either.

' _ **Why on Earth do you have to be such a glutton? If that entire plate was poison, you'd have reincarnated 4 times already.**_ ' Rexis was seething at his carelessness.

' _Hey, it was delicious. I don't like to waste food. Besides, we didn't detect anything. Most of all, if we're going to reach a peaceful conclusion, then I've gotta show that I trust her. I love her, Rexis, I'm not going to abandon her to be alone. I've helped strangers for far less, so why should I count her out? Besides, if I kept refusing, she'd have forced it down my throat, anyways. At least we get to chew and see if there's anything in the food this time._ ' Issei argued back.

' _ **You're lucky I had your body go into overdrive to make more antibodies in case this comes back to bite you in the ass.**_ ' Rexis growled.

Issei was about to wipe his hands with a napkin until Adelaide took hold of his hand.

"Adelaide?" Issei paused.

She brought his fingers towards her, sucking and licking them clean.

' _JESUS!_ ' Issei jumped at the sudden bold move.

' _ **One thing's for sure. She's waaaaaaaay more daring than Vali. She can barely talk about her crush on Sairaorg without becoming a blubbering mess. Although, it was cute in its own way. This girl makes it obvious how she feels.**_ ' Rexis said.

Adelaide sensually continued to lick his fingers, cleaning off any sauce and stains till they were clean. Almost as if to tempt him, she made sure to make some slurping noises and moans while doing it.

"There. All clean." Adelaide smiled seductively at him.

' _ **BEGONE THOT!**_ ' Rexis decreed.

' _How do you even know about that meme?!_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **I'm aware of your surroundings, remember? Besides, I have magic Wifi.**_ ' Rexis explained.

"If you want, I'll service you even better than this." Adelaide breathed as she undid a button on her shirt, showing him more of her cleavage.

"W-We'll save that for another time." Issei cleared his throat.

"Oh? Pity. Still, I don't want to force you. But I want you to understand that I won't take 'no' as an answer for too long. Ufufufufufufu." Adelaide giggled as the vacant light in her eyes returned.

' _ **Seduction. The cruelest weapon to use against a healthy young boy.**_ ' Rexis huffed.

' _I'm surprised my chastity hasn't been taken yet._ ' Issei mused.

' _ **You were probably being a herbivore and she had too much on her mind to go there.**_ ' Rexis reasoned.

' _Anyways, enough of that. How much longer till we're ready?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **Like I said, tomorrow morning if we're going to try and save enough Abyssal Energy and antibodies in case she tries multiple things. As for your idea of spiritually killing the Avitur inside her, it's not going to be easy. You'll have to send your mind in there as well. Who knows what'll happen if things go wrong.**_ ' Rexis said.

Adelaide returned after cleaning up the dishes, snapping her fingers, causing Issei to be put back on his back on the bed. She immediately laid down on top of him, giggling to herself.

"What're you doing?" Issei asked.

"Spending the day with you." Adelaide said.

"Doing what?" Issei asked.

"Just being with you. I don't need anything else. I don't want anyone else. All I need and want is you." Adelaide embraced Issei, slowly tightening her grip to almost asphyxiating levels.

"Now, you're mine. All mine." Adelaide said, as if every single wish she had had been fulfilled as her eyes went back and forth from being empty to having a small glimmer of light there.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, to be honest, Vetrazin was going to be a lot worse in this chapter, but I already knew what would happen if I got carried away again. That, and what I want to happen won't happen if I went all the way with the yandere thing. I also said I'd try not to make this story dark like the Grim Herald, so I gotta put in effort with that promise.**_

 _ **Anyways, on to the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **chapter.**_


	63. Chapter 60: Who We Want To Be

_**And this is the last of the 3-chapter update.**_

 _ **To be honest, the original plan and what I had drafted to happen would've made things longer. However, I wanted to avoid that. Dragging things on was what originally killed the Original Heroic Calamity. It either took too long or was too short when it came to the story's plot.**_

 _ **As things stand, I feel like this is the right spot to wrap up this particular part of the story.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 60: Who We Want To Be**

That night, dinner was largely the same. Issei would be sitting upright but still chained. When Issei had finished, Adelaide bent over, licking the stains off his lips before sticking her tongue into his mouth.

Issei would normally be receptive of this behavior, but under these circumstances, he had to refuse. He moved away from her. To him, their kisses meant something. Right now, they didn't feel like they were from Adelaide. They felt like they were from someone else and that wasn't acceptable to him.

"What's wrong?" Adelaide asked.

"Nothing. I'm just not in the mood right now." Issei wiped his lips.

"But I am." Adelaide crawled closer.

Her lips mere inches away from his again, desperate to reach him. Issei looked into her eyes and saw the desperation. He saw that she needed this to be a supplement of strength for her. It was as if she were entirely dependent upon hearing his words and feeling his touch just to keep up this passive behavior. Unhealthy dependency.

"How about we put this off? I'm not really feeling it tonight." Issei tried to peacefully reject her, gently holding her still with the little room his arms could move with.

Adelaide looked hurt when he pushed her away.

"Why?" She muttered.

"What?" Issei asked.

"Why have you been so distant?" Adelaide asked.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

' _Here it comes._ ' He said to himself.

"You keep pushing me away. I want to touch you. I want to be touched by you. Before, you never hesitated to show me any love or affection. When I gave it to you, you'd always receive it happily. You'd always give some back to me. Now, you won't even look me in the eye anymore. I come near and you draw back. I talk to you and you don't respond." Adelaide began to cry.

It was disturbing to see how rapidly Adelaide's mood and tones changed. Then again, the parts that were Adelaide, Aria, and Avitur were at war inside her mind. One part probably made one decision, only for another part to intervene.

Issei wanted to help her, but it just wasn't time just yet.

Then, he noticed her mood switch all over again.

"Is it because of that bitch?" Adelaide asked.

"What?" Issei asked.

"It was her, wasn't it? Vali…" Adelaide accused.

Issei jolted a bit in surprise. He had to find a way to keep Adelaide here. It was with him that the least damage could be done. Who knew what she'd do if she directed her rage at Vali. It was already a given that negotiations would flop if Adelaide committed any dangerous acts.

"It's me, Adelaide. It's as I told you, I'm not feeling it." Issei turned away.

Adelaide was wide-eyed and hurt at his words. Her love wasn't enough? Her attention wasn't enough? Her time wasn't enough? Adelaide felt everything shutting down. Her heart began to thump violently while stopping abruptly. She felt a burning itch inside her, an angry white-hot rage.

' _It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. Why does it hurt so much? Make it stop. Why won't it stop?_ '

"I see…and what would it take?" Adelaide asked.

She had no idea what to rationally do now. Her mind and heart were going all over the place, trying to think of a way that would allow her to keep Issei at her side. She wanted to find a way to get back that life that she and Issei had before they crossed paths with the Cult. The days where her life was brightest. That was all she'd had left.

She felt the urge to vent, violently. Then, something in her head, some force kept her from even lifting a finger to start.

"I just need time, Adelaide." Issei looked her dead in the eyes.

He wasn't sure if his gambit would work, but he had to play on her feelings for him. He had to play on her love and his ability to influence her to give him the time he needed for his plan. He tried his best to transmit his feelings toward her, to appeal to the reasonable part of Adelaide.

Adelaide stared at him, as if fighting to ignore his pleas or to indulge him.

Issei decided to give her a kiss on the forehead to try and calm her down and bring her down to his level. It seemed to pacify her, but Issei knew that soon, she'd explode. He'd been denying her affection the entire day and he knew her mental stability was hanging on by a thin thread. Even so, it'd only encourage her to get even worse and to grow more extreme if he did succumb to her advances.

There was a time to be dumb and get shoehorned to the point of no return and there was a time to be smart and make sure they had a future. This was not the time to be dumb. By dumb, he meant letting his hormones take over and wreck the whole plan.

"Fine…I'll let you have your time. But you can't take too long." Adelaide muttered.

' _The way she said it…I knew it. She's fighting it._ ' Issei breathed a sigh of relief.

There was still hope yet.

Issei tried to suppress his nervousness. He had no idea if his plan was going to work. Even so, he'd do his damnedest to make it work. What really scared him was the potential damage that he could inflict upon her.

* * *

When morning came, Issei was ready. Next was just the harrowing part. He had to convince Adelaide to unchain him.

"Morning." Adelaide rubbed her eyes as she got off him from their bed, straddling him.

"Morning, Adelaide." Issei said.

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips, almost roughly, intertwining their fingers. Issei noticed that she was getting more erratic as she put more force in the next kiss. He could barely breath. Her tongue invaded his mouth, swirling around his own. He then felt the grind of her privates over his own crotch, arousing him.

When they parted for air, Adelaide looked at him. Her eyes were entranced, going empty once again in a yandere-like fashion. Her affection mixed with an imposed darkness in her heart as she took off her very short sleeping gown, revealing her black lacy bra and panties.

Adelaide licked her lips as she trailed her hand down Issei's face.

"I want you. Ufufufufufu." She giggled.

Issei would've accepted this under normal circumstances, but given how convoluted and complicated things were, he'd have to say no. Rather, there were way more pressing matters to get to.

"Adelaide…" Issei said, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yes?" She sweetly asked as she neared his neck, kissing it.

"I want you to unchain me." Issei gently said.

"You don't have to worry; I'll do all of the work." Adelaide giggled as she started to suck on his neck.

"Even so, I want you to set me loose." Issei said.

He was reluctant because what he was about to do would hurt her a lot, not just emotionally, but perhaps physically as well. Whatever the case, the next several moments from this would change everything.

"Why?" Adelaide immediately stopped.

His tone and abruptness gave her pause. She knew where this was going.

"Adelaide, it's time to go. We can't stay like this anymore. There are people waiting for me. Lefay, Bikou, Kuroka, Arthur, Elaine, Izalana, Lianshi, Rizevim, Ezagyra, Rintilr, Ileane, Sairaorg, and Vali." Issei recounted the names.

Adelaide gasped.

"I remember them all, Adelaide. All of my memories that were lost came back. What they told me was the truth." Issei came out with the truth.

Adelaide shot up, giving him the most terrified and horrified look.

' _No. No. Noooo! He remembered! He's going to go away! My world is going to go away! I can't let him! I can't let him leave me!_ ' Adelaide fell into a downward spiral of fear.

' _ **That's right. You can't let him go. He's your entire world. He's everything to you. What'll happen to you if he's gone? More importantly, what new way will he die this time?**_ ' The Voice said.

' _Die? Issei will…die? No. No. No. No. No. No. Issei can't die. He's died too many times already. He's been hurt too much already. I can't let him go. He'll die again. Never. Never again._ ' Adelaide, who's weakening mind was already on the brink, finally fell apart.

It was only natural that he'd want to leave her.

"You love Vali, don't you?" Adelaide asked.

That was another cold blade into Adelaide's heart. Her mind was having such a hard time accepting those words. For Issei to love someone other than her was something she couldn't handle. She could feel her heart aching excruciatingly. It began to beat against her rib cage, painfully thumping like it was stabbing itself on spikes each time. She began to pant.

"Never. I'll never accept it. I'll never let that bitch have you! I won't let her take you away from me again!" Adelaide growled.

"Adelaide?" Issei asked, unnerved.

He then felt her two hands pressing against his throat.

' _Damn it, I knew it'd end up like this. Rexis, get ready to let out a mana burst. We'll have to go with Plan B and overload the chains._ ' Issei said.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY? Why am I not good enough?! What is it about her that makes her better?! Why is that your mind keeps wandering away?! Why are you trying to leave me alone?! You're all I have left!" Adelaide shrieked.

Issei felt her loose grip slowly tighten and shake. When she looked at him, Issei felt genuine alarm and fear. Her eyes were wide, unblinking. Her irises and pupils looked shrunk, consumed by madness, empty and hollow without any light left. Before, there was something there, but now, there wasn't anything.

"They use you! They ignore how much you're hurting! They can't even tell when you're upset! You'll be safe here! You'll be loved here with me! Yet, you want to leave me alone just like everyone else has! I won't let you! If I can't have you, then I'll make sure no one else can! Especially that bitch, Vali Lucifer!" Adelaide screamed.

"Adelaide!" Issei began to choke as her grip began to tighten.

"I can't stand it! I hate it! Everyone I love always leaves me! Why is it that the person I love the most is trying to leave too! I hate it! I don't want to be alone! I'll never let you go! You said you love me! Liar! LiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiarLiar!" Adelaide fell into a mad mantra as she continued to press onto his air pipes.

Issei started to struggle to breathe. He choked and gagged for air as he made one last plea of reason.

"Adelaide, you're hurting me!" He choked out.

Adelaide gasped, staring at him wide-eyed. As if awakened by his plea, Adelaide stopped. Her hands shook violently as she looked at them before looking at Issei. She felt guilt and regret slam into her.

The pain of regret and shame washed away the psychotic love that had possessed her moments earlier.

"Oh god…you're right. What have I done?" Adelaide began to sob.

"I wanted to protect you and now, look at me! I tried to kill you!" She reminded herself as she got off him, stepping back.

Issei coughed and gasped for air as she got off. He managed to sit up and look at the sight in front of him.

Adelaide was sobbing uncontrollably as she realized what she'd just tried to do. Her loud gasps for air and crying made it clear just how true and honest she felt. It tore at Issei to watch her pummel her mind for what happened.

While she still had control over herself, Adelaide snapped her fingers, undoing the chains around his limbs. Issei instantly got up.

"Please, just go. Go while I still have control over myself!" Adelaide begged.

She couldn't stand the sight of him leaving, looking away. Instead, Issei walked right over.

"Why?" Adelaide whimpered.

Issei gently held her head as he pressed his forehead to hers.

' _ **If this fails, your minds will be lost. Don't forget to retain your sense of self. As soon as you're done, get out.**_ ' Rexis warned.

"Here goes nothing." He said, praying to whatever power that resurrected him to protect Adelaide.

* * *

Issei enacted the connection between himself and Adelaide as the Host of Bahamut and the Songstress of Serenity, respectively. He poured his mind into her consciousness.

At that exact moment, it felt as if time had stood still.

Issei was flung into a grey realm of endless dark clouds of purple. Above him were thick rainclouds that constantly brought down a cold torrent. Instead of only feeling cold, Issei felt it poke at his emotional warmth and stability. The sky was even beginning to grow darker as he spent more time here.

If it was like this, then there was no wonder Adelaide was losing a battle of will.

Issei looked around and felt no presence from the Avitur inside Adelaide. For what felt like hours, he looked around until he noticed someone in the distance.

It was Adelaide, huddled on the ground and crying hysterically. The memories of the real world were still fresh in her mind.

"Adelaide?" Issei asked softly.

Adelaide averted her gaze out of remorse.

"Adelaide, what's going on?" Issei asked more explicitly.

"You're going to hate me even more." Adelaide trembled.

"Adelaide, look at me." Issei said.

He gently turned her face towards him.

"I will _never_ hate you." He vehemently said.

( **Hiroyuki Sawano – Cage. Play Song.** )

Adelaide bit her lip.

"I can hear a voice." She whimpered.

She was so hesitant to say this to Issei. If she was crazy, then what would he do? Would he put her out of her misery?

"What kind of voice?" Issei asked.

"It's scary and cold. It keeps taunting me. It keeps telling me that I'll be alone. It keeps telling me that I'll be stuck with it all alone." Adelaide recounted, gripping both sides of her head.

She felt that this was such a cheap move. She hated it. It felt like this was just done to keep Issei with her, even though it was the truth. That was why she didn't want to say anything to Issei. She didn't want to guilt him into anything. Even so, she knew she couldn't hide from Issei. Especially so, now that they were inside her mind.

Now that things had gotten this far, Adelaide knew that there was something else that she had to do.

"And…there's more…"

Adelaide got off Issei so that she was directly facing him.

"What that girl said was the truth. When I tracked you down, I took you away, essentially kidnapping you. I didn't do anything else to you, though!" Adelaide cried out.

"I-I just…I just wanted you to be safe. I didn't want you to die fighting or get turned into a scapegoat again. I just wanted to try and give you a happy normal life. That's why I set up safehouses and barriers. I tried to keep you hidden as well as I could. I didn't want you to be taken away so that they could make you fight their battles for them. I know what I did was wrong. It was selfish. I kept you away from the people that clearly cared about you and I hadn't even factored your consent in until it was too late. I'm sorry, Issei." Adelaide lowered her head in apology.

"That's why you need to go. Go! Go before I hurt you even more." Adelaide choked out.

Issei was at a slight loss for words. He'd known on an intuitive level that something was up. He hadn't known what exactly was wrong, but he'd detected that something was out of place.

Even so, Issei found it very hard to be angry with Adelaide. A part of him felt injustice but it was tempered by a calmer mindset. Perhaps it was the part of Issei Hyoudou that was coming back, the one who'd gone through all those adventures around the world. The Issei Hyoudou that was always willing to forgive. The one that always believed.

Setting aside his feelings for her, he wanted to think rationally.

Adelaide hadn't done anything irreversible. She hadn't harmed him and she hadn't killed anyone the entire time he was with her. When she fought Vali, she had wounded her and the rest of the peerage, but in return, they all did the same to her. While she had taken him, he had been in her gentlest care. She soothed his nightmares. She gave him all the love and attention he could've ever asked for. She let him go wherever he wanted whenever he wanted and never forced her decisions on him. She always tried to understand him and helped him ease through his return to life. In the end, she had only done what she thought was right, even if it was misguided. Everything she did was to protect him.

It was foolish and stupid to oust her and scorn her. To only see the bad and refuse to see the good was just wrong. Only short-sighted fools with a lacking in wisdom would lash out at her like a bratty child. Even if Vali had been the one to do this, he'd react in the same way.

They were only doing what he'd been doing for a long time. They were doing the best with what they could with their own hearts as their guides.

The time he'd lost wasn't time that he couldn't make up for. Yes, those chances were gone, but there was nothing in those moments that were worth a big deal. There was always a new day waiting. There'd always be chances for new memories to be made.

Issei shook his head.

He brought Adelaide into his arms. He knew she was forcing herself to distance herself from him, even though it was killing her to do it.

"I swore that I'd never leave you alone. I swore that I'd protect you. I swore that I'd always come back. I'm not going back on that promise now. Yes, you did take me away from the others. The time I spent with you could've been spent with the others. However, I'd have never met you and we'd have missed each other once again. I don't regret meeting you one bit."

"You should! I almost ruined your life!" Adelaide cried.

"But you didn't. Everything that's happened isn't irreversible. If no one will forgive you, then I do! I forgive you!" Issei declared.

"You have done nothing that can't be made up for. You haven't hurt anyone so badly that they can't recover. The only one who's hurting is you, because of your own life's circumstances, and me, who's forced to see you be tortured." Issei said.

Adelaide froze.

"Adelaide, in life, we do a lot of things we regret. Yet, why is it that we get more chances with things until we do the things that can't be undone? If you were so unworthy, then why haven't I left? It's because you're worth saving. You're worth fighting for. You, Adelaide Motoié, are worth it. Not Aria. Not the Avitur. You! Are! Worth it! You are worth forgiving. You deserve to live your life and to move on from all this. You deserve to be loved." Issei said.

"Issei…" Adelaide began to cry once again as Issei held her in his arms.

This time, however, instead of tears of sorrow, she began to cry in relief. For so long, she'd wondered just where the point of no return was. When had she passed the point of no return? Issei's words, which still affected her, proved to her that she wasn't lost.

( **Hiroyuki Sawano – Cage. End Song.** )

"How sweet." A voice said.

The two looked up as something swirled to life from the dark clouds above and below. In a massive flash of light, a beautiful woman with long white hair and glowing blue eyes looked at the two of them. She wore white armor and had 8 wings of light with a halo behind herself.

"Vetrazin." Issei concluded.

"Yep. I have to admit, it was so sweet. That impassioned speech was so touching. The way you declared your love and the way you inspired her. It's a shame that things can't continue that way. Now that the charade is over, we're going to have to end this." Vetrazin gave them sympathetic smiles.

"You're the Voice, aren't you? The one poisoning Adelaide every day. The one trying to twist her into you." Issei stood up.

"And if I hadn't, you'd have left and she'd be all alone again. I'm sure you don't want that, do you?" Vetrazin asked.

"No, but because of you, Adelaide's mental strength got whittled down. You tried to reduce her but the entire time. I won't forgive you for doing that to her." Issei said.

"Are you sure about fighting me? I am Adelaide as well." Vetrazin said.

"No, you're not. You're not Adelaide. You're an Avitur who found pleasure in torturing others. You're just as twisted as Sorgamark.." Issei refuted.

"And what'll you do if you kill me? It'll destroy her as well." Vetrazin pointed.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. If it means getting rid of you, then I'll do it. This is my realm, my mind. You need to be exorcised like a bad dream." Adelaide said, finally finding her strength again as she stood up.

"Oh? Since when was the lonely little girl able to grow a spine? You're so dependent on him that you can't even function properly without my help." Adelaide pointed out.

"We all need to learn and grow. I understand that completely now. All I know is that I can't move on if you're here. Now, enough talk." Adelaide said, donning her own armor, born of the power given to her by the Abyss.

"Yes, let's finish this." Issei agreed.

"Balance Break!"

( **Gundam Unicorn OST – Banshee. Play Song.** )

With a powerful eruption of navy aura, Issei was clad in his Balance Breaker armor, radiating such intensity that even Vetrazin was slightly taken aback.

"Last time, it was six against one. Let's see how things end up this time." Issei stepped forward.

"Actually, Issei, I need to do this." Adelaide shook her head.

Issei looked at her in alarm. Surely, she wasn't ready for a fight with an Avitur. At least in Issei's case, he was built for it.

The two looked at each other, coming to an understanding. To really move past this, she felt that she had to do the main fighting, rather than have Issei carry her through it all the way. Issei made it clear that he'd step in if things looked bad, which Adelaide accepted before flying up to face Vetrazin.

"For a while, you kept haunting me. Today's the day I pay you back." Adelaide swore.

Vetrazin merely smirked, gesturing for her to attack.

Creating a bow and arrow from light, Adelaide fired her attack before charging in.

Vetrazin spun, dodging the arrows. Waving her hand, the arrows dispersed into particles. She snapped her fingers, causing a meteor shower of light to rain down from the sky.

"[ **Nebula Drop** ]"

Adelaide raised a barrier of light to defend herself.

"[ **Rejection Zone** ]"

The hundreds of homing comets rebounded off her barrier, flying back at Vetrazin. Skillfully maneuvering around, she avoided the rebounding attacks before striking Adelaide in the chest.

"[ **Luster Shock** ]"

Adelaide moved back. Spreading her wings, she fired a beam from her wings, but all of a sudden, explosions erupted from them, sending her flying backwards. Her attack had imploded the moment she tried to use it.

She coughed as she got up, only for Adelaide to lunge at her with a javelin of light.

"Is that all? Wasn't this your fight to handle?" Vetrazin asked.

"It's not over yet." Adelaide groaned.

Adelaide sang a short hymn, causing an aura to envelop her. A burst of aura popped from around her, causing fragments of light to break off her.

' _ **A curse.**_ ' Rexis noted the cause of Adelaide's attack rebounding.

' _She must've also seen her share of battles in her past lives_.' Issei noted, alluding towards Adelaide's quick assumption.

That explained why her first reaction was a dispelling hymn.

' _ **You two were never always near each other, to be realistic. Aria couldn't always depend on you to fight her battles. If I were to think about it, Aria must've fought plenty of fights in her past lives whenever you weren't there, given your track record of dying early.**_ ' Rexis said.

Vetrazin flapped her wings, causing light particles to blind Adelaide's sight. As Adelaide blinked, all that was in front of her was a white distance that went on endlessly. Despite not being able to see her, Adelaide could still sense Vetrazin's motions. The vibration of air every time she flapper her wings and moved her weapons of light in the air. The humming of mana and the killing intent. Adelaide had nearly forgotten so many skills she'd learned in her own lifetimes. This was almost like a true wakeup call for her.

However, this time, she wasn't fighting as Aria. She was fighting with the conviction of Adelaide and her desires while using the skills of Aria.

Instead of using brute force, Adelaide waited on the defensive. Even so, Vetrazin was patiently lurking in the light that obscured her view. Everything around her was complete awash in white light, as if staring at white walls all around her.

"Look at you, showing a strong start." Vetrazin chuckled.

"I learned how to fight a long time before you did." Adelaide said.

"Yes, Aria did, not Adelaide. It wasn't easy messing with Aria, but Adelaide is so much less. You were just a normal little girl until just a few months ago." Vetrazin pointed out.

"And?" Adelaide prompted.

"And I think it's time for you to wizen up and realize the scale of everything." Vetrazin said.

From out of nowhere, Vetrazin flew by, striking her with her hand wreathed in a blade of light.

A deep gash traced across her left bicep as Vetrazin disappeared into light.

"Vetrazin has power over illusions as a secondary ability. Don't let her mess with you." Issei called out.

Sadly, Adelaide couldn't hear him.

Issei took a step forward, about to interfere, He wanted to respect Adelaide's wishes and let her fight this personal battle, but he felt that things could go so wrong. He didn't want to take that chance. And yet, this was Adelaide's fight. She needed this if she was going to get on with her life.

Adelaide turned around, only for Vetrazin to blast a ray of light at her, causing her to block, only to be struck from the side by a sphere of light.

"Gah!"

Staggered, an endless assault of light spheres homed in on Adelaide. It was like being inside a bell being constantly struck from all sides by hammers.

"Don't forget. This is your realm. This is your space. It's not a battle of bodies, it's a battle of willpower." Issei called out.

Adelaide nodded. He was right. Her physical skills weren't her strongest weapon here in the mind.

Tracing her fingers through the air, Adelaide began casting ancient magic that had been lost in the Original Galaxy. It had been a brand of magic that Aria had during a time of war alongside [ **Rejection Zone** ]. When she finished drawing the symbol, Adelaide backflipped, barely dodging an attack.

"[ **Limit Law** ]" Adelaide placed it on her palm.

Now, she waited. She closed her eyes, trying to pin down Vetrazin's location. She broadened her mind, trying to sense where the Avitur was. Suddenly, she heard that familiar humming. She heard the sound of it moving through the air growling louder and closer. Trusting her own sense of timing, she dodged to the side as Vetrazin's javelin of light missed.

With a quick strike, Adelaide struck Vetrazin's hand before kicking her back before swiping her hand through the air. This dispersed the white area that Vetrazin created that had obscured her from sight.

' _ **Haven't seen that before. I probably didn't learn about it in my life.**_ ' Rexis mused.

' _Limit Law is a very powerful technique and is a form of Lost Magic unique to Aria. It's something the original Aria developed for more peaceful resolutions. Anything touched by the Limit Law mark is automatically locked and dispelled for a set period of time. Since Adelaide touched Vetrazin's javelin of light, she's unable to use that ability for a set period of time, depending on how much power Adelaide put into it. The same goes for the area of light that Vetrazin used to stun Adelaide. It'll be a bit before the Avitur can use those particular abilities again._ ' Issei explained.

' _ **Any drawbacks?**_ ' Rexis asked.

' _There're two. Adelaide can only use it a set number of times before she has to stop. As things stand, I'd wager she can only use it 4 more times since it takes a lot of mana to use. Second, she has to touch them with her hand to make it work. Even so, that's why she learned archery and worked on speed to compensate for it in our first lives._ ' Issei said.

Vetrazin tried to form another javelin of light in her hands, only for the light particles to fizzle like tv static.

"I'd forgotten you had that power."

Snapping her fingers, Vetrazin smirked.

Adelaide, on the other hand, was panting. It didn't seem like it to others, but Vetrazin was blindingly fast and her curses were a pain to dispel. She had to channel so much energy and focus to just dispel that one curse that one time. No wonder Issei had had so much trouble handling six of the Aviturs. Just one could give anyone a run for their money. In Vetrazin's case, it was her approach. She stunned and whittled away at her enemies to conserve her own strength in battle.

"Getting tired, are we?" Vetrazin asked.

Adelaide didn't respond.

Vetrazin knew that melee combat wasn't an option. Thus, she decided to use bigger tricks.

"[ **Nightmare Ambience** ]"

Vetrazin manipulated the light particles that she had spread all across the area. They spun in the air, sweeping through every nook and cranny of the area before dissipating.

When that was done, she flew right towards, Adelaide. However, before she could strike Adelaide, she flew past her.

Issei assumed his guard, only for Vetrazin to aim her halo in front of him.

"Goodbye." She smiled.

"[ **Vacuum Burst** ]"

"[ **Luster Shock** ]"

Just before Issei could fire his attack, Vetrazin struck him with a curse that would rebound his attack. She had timed it perfectly. Just as he fired, she activated it, causing Issei's attack to backfire and implode from the inside.

A massive explosion erupted, shaking the very atmosphere of mindscape. When Adelaide was able to see through the bright explosion, she found that there was nothing left where Issei stood, nothing except for a severed hand.

"No…" Adelaide gasped.

"Yes. Kinda fitting, don't you think? He liked to blow things up, so he ended up killing himself by blowing himself up. If I don't have the destructive power, then I'll just use his." Vetrazin shrugged.

"You rotten bitch." Adelaide whimpered.

The tears began peppering her eyes as she registered the sight in front of her. Before she could even properly process what had happened, she was forced to defend against Vetrazin.

She felt the rage boiling inside. She could feel the grief worming its way into her heart but she forced it down. She did her best to stop herself from losing her composure in the middle of battle.

Dodging a beam, Adelaide was kneed in the face, causing her to hit the ground, rolling along as she was sent skidding. Adelaide groaned as Vetrazin came down from above, twirling in the air, unleashing an array of spinning lasers.

Adelaide was hard-pressed to dodge and block. If she moved too far, she'd get hit. If she stayed still, she'd get whaled on. As she desperately tried to block, Vetrazin planted her foot in her face, kicking Adelaide into the ground.

Capturing the momentum of the moment, she gripped Adelaide by the neck, slamming her onto the ground. She then felt her powers returning, allowing her to forge a weapon of light in her hands.

She crafted an array of bladed weapons before propelling them at Adelaide like missiles, all of them exploding upon hitting her.

With the shock of Issei's apparent destruction and Vetrazin's seizure of the momentum, Adelaide had lost her grip.

She could barely guard and it had taken a significant amount of strength to use [ **Limit Law** ].

Right as Vetrazin fired a massive beam of light at her, Adelaide used [ **Rejection Zone** ] to redirect the attack away. Even so, Vetrazin moved in while she was busy, slashing at her stomach as she passed by. She zoomed back and forth, slicing and swiping at Adelaide at the speed of light.

Finally, Vetrazin finished by impaling Adelaide through the side before flinging her into the air, causing her to hit the ground with an earth-shaking thud.

( **Gundam Unicorn OST – Banshee. End Song.** )

Adelaide gagged and coughed up blood. She tried to get back up, only to falter and hit the ground.

"Funny. All that bravado and this is all you can do. At the end of the day, you're just a damsel in distress. You're always waiting for Bahamut's Host to come save you. Whenever he died, you never had the chance to really get strong since he always took the real fights with him. You're always going to be just a silly little girl who's all alone, too weak to stand up on her own." Vetrazin taunted her.

"Eh…heheheh." Adelaide weakly chuckled.

"Finally broken? Figures." Vetrazin raised a brow at her laughter.

"No. You're just too arrogant to understand what's happening. You should pay more attention to your surroundings." Adelaide chuckled.

Vetrazin was perplexed for a few seconds before a strange feeling spiked up her back.

"No!" She gasped.

Behind her was Issei, alive and untouched, charging all of his cannons and [ **Satellites** ]. While she was distracted, Adelaide slammed her palm into Vetrazin, using the last 4 uses of [ **Limit Law** ]. She neutralized Vetrazin's flight, light powers, illusion magic, and magical defenses. Following up with it, she pushed her at the dozens of magic circles that were now spread all across the area. All of them had the rune of [ **Rejection Zone** ].

Adelaide clapped her hands together, causing them to come together. Pinned between dozens of walls that prevented her from movement, Vetrazin was open for the kill.

"Damn it." Vetrazin growled.

"While you threw me all over the place, I had the chance to plant those all over the area. You were so busy gloating that you never noticed it. You also didn't notice Issei because I used Limit Law to force your senses to weaken. Given how you're an Avitur, I couldn't shut off any of your senses since I'm not strong enough. But it was enough to keep you from noticing. I also knew you hadn't killed Issei. My spiritual connection with him told me otherwise and most of all, he made it this far through sheer willpower. There's no way he'd just lose like that. So, how's it feel to have all your shit-talking come back to bite you in the ass?" Adelaide wiped the blood from her mouth.

Forming an arrow of light, Adelaide notched it right at Vetrazin.

"You can go ahead and destroy me, but is that really what you want to do?" Vetrazin glared.

"Sounds right to me." Adelaide said.

"I can give you more information. Not only that, but you only made it this far thanks to me. You only lasted that long against Vali Lucifer and her peerage because of me. You only managed to hide for so long because of my power backing you up. Without me, you're nothing. Your plans will be nothing. You don't even have enough Abyssal energy to purge my spirit from your mind." Vetrazin said.

Adelaide, despite having powers gifted from the Abyss, was far from capable enough with destroying an Avitur's spirit. Issei, however, was a different story. If Adelaide was a generator, then Issei was a nuclear power plant in terms of Abyssal energy.

"That's why she has me. You're no longer needed here. Adelaide will be fine on her own and if she stumbles, I'll be there to support her till she can get back up." Issei said.

"Just shut up and disappear." Adelaide scoffed at Vetrazin.

With one final blast, Issei's arrow mixed with Adelaide's arrow of light, destroying Vetrazin's spirit, erasing her presence from Adelaide's mind.

Now that there was nothing left to keep the two here, they were sent back into reality. They'd already spent too much time here.

* * *

When the two opened their eyes, they were both sweating profusely, panting. Adelaide was mentally exhausted from the taxing chain of events. She lost strength in her body, falling forward, only for Issei to catch her.

Quickly checking, Issei found no traces of Void energy residing in her mind. His plan had worked. Adelaide had found the strength and pacification to carry on while Vetrazin's lack of a real physical threat had handicapped her a bit. Issei's presence in her mind and his emotions toward Adelaide had given her a boost, to an extent.

' _Rexis?'_ Issei asked.

' _ **Nothing. She's clean.**_ ' Rexis said.

"It's over." Issei said.

Adelaide paused, trying to feel that dark presence. She tried to sense it, to create the mental conditions for Vetrazin's voice to appear. She couldn't feel anything. That fear, that unease, that feeling that was always tucked inside her was gone. She wasn't exactly sure if Vetrazin was truly gone, but her heart kept telling her that her voice would no longer bother her.

' _ **That Void part of her is gone, Issei. You can rest easy.**_ ' Rexis exhaled, almost as if he were relieved.

' _You sound glad._ ' Issei snorted.

' _ **Well, given how you were so defensive of her, I couldn't help but get swept along. I'm still not 100% trustful, but I'll give her the benefit of the doubt.**_ ' Rexis huffed.

Issei's attention returned to Adelaide, who was weakly laying in his arms. He put a hand to her forehead.

"You're burning up! Badly!" Issei gasped.

Adelaide only panted.

' _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ ' Issei paled in guilt.

' _ **She's just adjusting. Vetrazin was an integral part of her but her mind and body are just adjusting to the new change again. She's going to need time to recover. Also, since Aria was given more time with the spell that caused her to be a part of the Reincarnation Cycles, she doesn't have to suffer backlash like you. You were kinda crudely put together because at the time, Bahamut's soul was still fighting back, so time was really important.**_ ' Rexis said.

' _How're you so sure?_ ' Issei asked.

' _ **Have you met me? While you and Adelaide were having your mental confrontation with Vetrazin, I did some snooping and tinkering. I'm the JARVIS to your Tony Stark, remember? I sorted a few things out since you forged a link with her. Kind of like how you connect via USB, I went into her mind like an antivirus and did a few things to ease things along and see just how well your plan was going to go. After that was done, I did tech support and made sure that she'd be able to run properly without Vetrazin being there. The Abyssal part of her will take over the role that Vetrazin did and fill the gap. It's not like the Avitur was doing anything, anyways. She was just something placed there to turn Adelaide into a sleeper agent. Thankfully, teamwork solved the problem.**_ ' Rexis chuckled.

' _Thanks, Partner. If only there were a way to repay you for everything you do for me._ ' Issei sighed.

' _ **I may not believe in her, but I do believe in you. Whatever the case, I'm with you till the end, brother. Even if you're really stupid sometimes.**_ ' Rexis stated.

Issei have a silent thanks to him before he got Adelaide in bed. He did what he could to give her first aid. The only thing left to do was to wait and watch for any changes.

For hours, he didn't move from his spot. He contemplated and waited, unable to do anything else. He could only make sure her body was nourished and cared for while her body changed to adjust to the absence of Vetrazin's presence. Issei wasn't sure how Vetrazin's existence would affect her now and he cursed himself for his own impulsiveness. If he'd waited and did more, perhaps he could've spared her this.

Honestly, Issei hated this. He'd rather be the one going through all this, rather than be the one watching. He felt so powerless. He was forced to watch as Adelaide writhed in distress and pain and fear as things ran their course. It was like getting a taste of his own medicine now.

He shook his head. No, what's done is done. If things didn't get better soon, then he'd do whatever it took to heal her. He didn't care if he had to take on the Aviturs all over again. He didn't care if it would be another journey across the world. He'd do everything he could to right his mistake.

* * *

The next morning, Issei exited the bathroom, only to find Adelaide sitting upright in bed, smiling at him.

"We really did win." Adelaide said.

Issei walked right over, enveloping her in a hug so tight that she thought she'd snap.

"Issei, I'm still here. I'm okay." Adelaide smoothed her hand over his back.

"Yeah, I'm glad." Issei took a deep breath of relief.

They didn't speak much, but there was no need for any of that. They already knew just how relieved they were for things to have come to this. No one had lost their minds nor died. All actions were forgiven and they could put the past behind them. It was time for a new chapter.

After Issei had made sure that Adelaide was stable, he immediately prepared some food for her to eat.

"Here." Issei held up a spoon of herbal porridge for her.

"Issei…" Adelaide said.

Issei knew where she was heading.

"No more of that. It's time to move on." He smiled gently.

Adelaide nodded as she ate. For the first time in days, she could finally taste food again. It was a sign, probably. The dark clouds over her life were gone.

When she finished her meal, Adelaide showered before she walked out to the Living Room.

She was a bit bothered by how silent it was. Then she learned why. The TV she had wired to tap into the Supernatural Realm was playing the News.

"The Alliance, who have come into conflict with Novella Caelum, are now engaged in a grueling battle in the Human Realm near what humans call the Island of Hawaii. The motives are unclear but there are speculations that it is a display of power from Novella Caelum. There still isn't word yet, but we have been told that the damage from the battle is devastating." A reporter said.

Issei was standing in the middle of the room, staring at the footage shown. The sea was on fire. Buildings were toppled. Smoke was blanketing the sky. There were even distant screams resounding in the footage. This wasn't something Issei was going to ignore. As someone with power, he saw that it was necessary to deal with this, especially since it was connected to Bahamut.

"Adelaide…" Issei said.

"Let's go. They look like they need help." Adelaide said.

"You stay here. I'll be back." Issei shook his head.

"Sorry, but I wasn't asking for your permission. If you're going to be in danger, then the least I can do is watch your back." Adelaide intertwined her fingers in his.

No point in arguing. Issei only nodded.

* * *

"Lefay, watch your back!" Vali said as she shot down an opponent about to strike Lefay from behind.

In the midst of battle, was the Vali Peerage. While the main Alliance forces dealt with the large group that rolled into Hawaii, the younger members of the Alliance were dealing with the extra reinforcements. It wasn't something they couldn't handle. At least, not until the Novella Caelum rolled in superweapons.

Azazel called it magitech, a combination of magic and science, but done perfectly. It was leagues ahead of what Grigori had, according to Azazel. Apparently, it was because humanity was better at technology and were able to fuse it with magic better than the magic-oriented supernatural for better performance.

"There's just no shortage to them." Bikou grunted as he swatted aside a few enemies with his staff.

These enemies happened to be metal humanoid drones that could fire magic beams from their limbs and deploy magic barriers. Then, there were the several humans that were bolstering these drones.

"Incoming!" Someone yelled.

A massive orb of mana came whistling down, splashing into the ocean. Vali panted as she created a barrier to shield others from the blast.

The fight had been going on for a good hour or two now, with the enemy having brought out magitech tanks and machines that were sturdier than the average opponent.

"What are these things exactly, Grandpa?" Vali called Rizevim.

"Magitech machines that were used in the Calamity Persecution, the pantheon war. Humans developed them to fight back against the supernatural. You'd better be careful. They run on mana and aren't vulnerable to the typical weaknesses that regular machines have. Use lightning magic and magic weapons to soften them up and destroy them." Rizevim said.

Vali had already figured that out since she'd blown up her 50th one when he explained.

"Any word on the end of this?" She asked.

"If we can get rid of their weapons, then we'll be able to win. It's just that we're a little tied up right now." Rizevim said.

What he was referring to was the fleet of warships in front of them. Massive navy ships with glowing green lights that were armed with cannons and artillery to the teeth were floating a good distance away. They kept deploying smaller ships and machines to fight, bolstering their human ranks as they pushed to get on the mainland.

Tactics suggested that these machines and soldiers knew that if they got to the mainland and attacked the civilians, it'd divide the effectiveness of the Alliance counter force even more.

"When I woke up this morning, the last thing I expected was to immediately sortie for a full-on battle." Izalana sighed.

"Gotta admit, this stopped being fun about 45 robots ago. They just don't stop shooting." Bikou said as he stabbed a drone in the core.

"Lefay, Kuroka, Arthur, Elaine, you come with me to deal with their ships. Sairaorg and Rias are also bringing reinforcements. The rest of you maintain the perimeter." Vali said.

"Roger!"

' _Gotta take care of their ships if we're going to get anywhere. How did they even appear without anyone noticing? Seriously!_ ' Vali wondered.

' _ **The humans of old were crafty. I'm not surprised that the people who still remember the Original Galaxy were waiting for this day. They must've been able to remember how to reconstruct Magitech weapons thanks to their memories of the Original Galaxy. Then, they waited for us to become complacent and then, while our guards were down from disorientation from the Aviturs, they came in and capitalized on it. Even worse, the sight of these old war machines rattled many, stirring up buried memories.**_ ' Albion responded.

' _Any ideas for the ships?_ ' Vali asked.

' _ **Neutralize their shields and then destroy their control rooms. You can also go for their thrusters.**_ ' Albion said.

"Lefay, can you get a readout on their functions? Think you can make a spell to neutralize them?" Vali asked.

"Yeah, but I'll need more time." Lefay nodded.

"Do it as fast as you can. The rest of you, try to keep moving so that they don't lock onto you." Vali said.

Before they could start moving toward the flagship, Lefay stopped the group.

"Wait, my circle's picking up a lot of mana gathering ahead of us."

As soon as she said that, dozens of cannons started moving toward them. Almost as if for tempting fate, a massive cannon protruded from the front of the ship, pointing straight at them. They could see the glimmer of the cannon, despite being so far away.

"I was wondering when they'd bring out the big guns." Bikou groaned.

"Everyone needs to clear away!" Azazel commanded.

Given how many of the older generation moved so quickly, that light was even worse than it looked.

' _ **If that thing charges all the way up, then you can kiss that town behind us goodbye.'**_ Albion explained.

Before they could run, however, they were assaulted by a horde of Magitech drones, pinning them down in a hornet's nest of weapon fire.

"Damn it! We're not gonna make it!" Bikou said as he looked at the light in the distance growing brighter.

"[ **Compression Divider** ]"

Vali flapped her wings, using Divine Dividing to shrink all of the drones into nothing before grabbing everyone to try and teleport. She groaned when she saw that there were still several who weren't clear of the enemy's trajectory. She wasn't fast enough to get to them all and even then, she'd been fighting for a few hours already, and had a limit to how many people she could teleport.

"Damn it." Vali cursed in distress.

Whatever she solution she thought off, there was always another problem she didn't have the time nor mana to solve.

( **T.M. Revolution – Meteor. Play Song.** )

Suddenly, a massive mana beam came down from above, piercing through the cannon of the warship that was pointed right at them.

"What?!"

Then, dozens more shots of navy beams came down, destroying several drones at once.

Flying in from behind, everyone took a good look to see who it was that had arrived.

"Issei?!" Vali exclaimed.

Standing in front of them was Issei, who was clad in his Balance Breaker.

"Wha- " Lefay started.

"No time for talk. Get everyone to regroup. We need to push the enemy back before they can start dropping troops and machines onto the mainland. The enemy objective is unknown, so we need to make sure that they stay in the air where we have control. Adelaide, use [ **Rejection Zone** ] to keep them from advancing while I deal with the ships." Issei said.

"Got it." Adelaide said from above the battlefield.

"How're you going to do that? Their ships have shields protecting them. We couldn't get through in other areas of the battlefield." Kuroka said.

"Not a problem." Issei said.

Without another word, Issei took off.

"Just like the old days." He said to himself, noting the familiar situation.

Spreading his wings, Issei advanced. Flying like a missile, Issei crafted a sword from his armor. He sliced through one drone before spinning in the air, then using [ **Cosmic Crisis** ] to obliterate several more with homing blasts.

Suddenly, a few drones clung to him, trying to weigh him down for an opening. Spreading his wings, he let out a burst of energy, flying upwards, Issei let loose another attack.

"[ **Sky Razer** ]"

Firing 10 beams from his wings, he dragged them along the battlefield. He cut through dozens of Magitech Drones while obscuring their view with ocean waves. It was just the ones around him, either. He remotely aimed his lasers to cleave through the incoming reinforcements from all around him, helping out other groups of the Alliance.

Refolding his wings, Issei dashed right over to the enemy ships. Without a word, he changed mode into Blitzer to increase his speed. Issei dashed between enemy lines, slashing and blasting away as he moved through. Changing back into Onslaught Mode, Issei whipped around, severing through dozens of Drones that were gathering around him with twin swords.

Deploying his [ **Satellites** ], Issei moved them all across the area, assaulting different areas of the warships with Bahamut's destructive power.

He looked behind for a split second, seeing that the ships were unable to move past the blockade that Adelaide created. There were no allies close to him.

He returned his attention to the warships in front of him, aiming all of his weapons straight at them.

"[ **Vacuum Burst** ]"

Gathering mana from the air around him and from himself, the entire vicinity around him trembled at the amassed power. He unleashed the assault of magic beams that blasted into the Magitech ships like a battering ram. The sea below violently erupted from the shockwaves as explosions burst from the ships. Shrapnel and fire spread all across the area as the ships went down into the sea before exploding.

"Issei, there's several more enemies trying to circle around the island for a pincer attack." Adelaide said.

"Right. I'll get on it." Issei nodded.

"Alright, time to finish cleaning up." Azazel said from afar as the Alliance could finally get started on finishing off the Novella Caelum's assault force.

( **T.M. Revolution – Meteor. End Song.** )

The ending for the battle was simple since it was just the elimination of drones and the capture of Novella Caelum soldiers. Still, that was the least pressing matter.

( **Fate/Prototype OST – Knight of Sky Silver. Play Song.** )

The moment Issei finally had time to stop flying around and shooting down enemies, the Vali Peerage rushed over.

"Issei!" They slowed down when they approached.

They weren't sure of how he'd react, given how the last time they saw each other, he'd incapacitated them.

Issei turned around to face them. The air was still tense, the situation could go in any direction now. Then, his helmet collapsed back.

The Vali Peerage all gulped. He still had the intense glare.

Then, like it was never there, his face immediately melted into that smile. The smile that they'd all remembered and longed to see again formed right on his face. The Issei that they knew, the real Issei Hyoudou, was back.

He spread his arms and smiled.

"So…can I get a hug?" He asked.

Yep. That was exactly something the Issei they knew would ask.

"ISSEI!"

"Don't ever leave us again!"

"We missed you so much, buddy!"

"You owe us tons of explanations!"

"We're just so glad you're back!"

With a thunderous tackle, the entire Peerage slammed into him. Happy tears fell from the others as the group was finally made whole once again.

"You remember us now, right?!" Vali frantically asked.

"I do. I'm sorry for what happened that night." Issei nodded.

"It's okay. As long as you're back." Vali brought him into a tight embrace.

Oh, how she had waited for this moment. She'd dreamed about it, wished for it, prayed for it. Now, it was finally here. She could finally move on with her life.

However, that moment was spoiled when a familiar sight dropped next to Issei.

"Looks like everything's over for now." Adelaide said.

"?!"

Everyone assumed their guards when they saw her.

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey! It's alright! She's not an enemy." Issei stood between them.

"She's an Avitur!" Vali pointed at her.

"Not by her own choice." Issei shook her head.

"It looks to me that there's a lot of story to tell." Azazel sighed at the complicated situation as he glided over.

"Yeah. A lot." Issei nodded.

"Even so, if what you and Vali say is true, then I have to take her into custody. Rizevim filled me on what our side knows." Azazel said.

Issei immediately went to Adelaide's side.

"I can't allow that." He glared.

"I don't want to separate you two, either, but anything related to the Aviturs need to be under tight security." Azazel shook his head.

"And how can I trust you all?" Issei asked.

"Look, you can beat the living snot out of me if it makes you trust me. She's an Avitur and we don't know if they're going to use her to spy on us. How do you even know she's not faking?" Azazel asked.

"Call it intuition and a very thorough soul search." Issei said.

"Soul search?" Azazel asked.

"As I said, I'll explain everything, but not while you all take her away." Issei said.

"Issei, it's okay." Adelaide said.

"What?" Issei asked in surprise.

"Like you said, things are tense and don't look that nice for us. Maybe by doing this, we can get some trust. Besides…" Adelaide turned toward Azazel.

"We were promised protection from the other pantheons. Does that still stand?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? We've got 2 Super Devils and a few major gods on our side." Azazel smirked.

Issei didn't trust that. Not. One. Bit. Call it cynicism from the past, but his gut kept telling him to be suspicious.

"I don't like this." Issei turned to Adelaide.

"Issei, I've complicated your life enough, already. It'll be alright. I'll be fine. You'll be fine. You're back home now. I still need to make up for some things I did too, so please, let me get started." Adelaide kissed him on the lips.

"Ah!" Several people gasped.

"I smell another catfight." Azazel smirked.

"I never had him pegged for a polygamist." Bikou ironically muttered.

Issei took a deep breath. Just why was it so hard to reject this lady?

"Fine…But if something's the slightest bit off, then you'd better tell me." Issei squeezed her hand gently.

"I'll be okay, ufufufu." Adelaide gently caressed Issei's face.

And just like that, Adelaide went with Azazel to clarify her intentions and quite possibly, to wipe the slate clean.

"So…are you two…" Bikou was trailing off, unsure of what was going to come next.

"I'd have to say…" Issei pursed his lips.

Ugh, this felt so wrong. Vali was also in front of him. If he finished that sentence, that'd be the nail in the coffin. Issei watched as Adelaide disappeared into a magic circle, smiling.

"Let's go home before something else happens." Vali said quietly as she extended a hand towards Issei, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Right. He had to have faith.

He smiled as he took Vali's Hand. Yes, Vali had a point. It was time to go home.

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of that.**_

 _ **Man, I really had half a mind to have Adelaide go more yandere, but if I did, that'd take the story down a route that I didn't want it to. If I had done it and tried to double-back, then that would've actually been 'forced'. That, and the way I write would've turned the story really, really dark.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the 3 chapters and I will see you next time.**_


End file.
